EL IDOLO
by VMCG93
Summary: Cuando alguien comete un error, otro lo puede ver como otra oportunidad, la humanidad lo aprenderá de la peor manera, porque un ídolo maldito enviado a la tierra desde Equestria le dara a los canes su próxima oportunidad, de seguir siendo mascotas o cazados por sus pieles, o luchar por su libertad, acompáñame a ver, cual eligieron.
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenidos lectores a otra nueva historia, que sera una mezcla de "Humanos en Equestria" y "Ponys en la tierra", como todas mis historias, y lo especifico aquí, porque obviamente en la sinopsis no lo pude explicar, porque no dan en el espacio.**

 **Oh, y como en todos mis fanfics, no considero a Equestria Girls canon, pese a que me entere que si es canon, y lo dijeron recientemente, eso…..me importa poco, y aun asi no lo considerare canon en este fanfic.**

 **Ahora sin mas relleno innecesario.**

 **Aquí esta….**

 _ **Capítulo 1: El error inicial**_

 **Castillo de Canterlot, Equestria.**

 **Año 987 DDN (DN=Despues del destierro de Nightmare Moon)**

 **Profesor Bold Do**

Años de investigación por fin dieron frutos, pase al menos una década explorando una de las redes de túneles más extensas, pero abandonadas de los Diamonds Dogs, una red de túneles de al menos 2000 años de antigüedad en las tierras de las cebras, me costó mucho que me permitieran ingresar en sus tierras sagradas, pero lo consigue gracias a ciertos favores.

Y justo vuelvo para ver a mi nieta que ya tiene 1 año de edad, mi hija la llamo Daring Do, bonito nombre.

Pero la única razón de porque estoy aquí en Canterlot y no viendo a mi nieta, es porque estoy cumpliendo con la princesa Celestia.

Y pagando ese favor, el de ayudarme a entrar a esas tierras sagradas para los cebricans, pero a cambio, le debía mostrar lo que halle allí.

Un ídolo de oro, con 3 perros de color gris oscuro en su cima, los 3 con ojos rojos hechos de rubí y narices de oro, el ídolo, que era mas parecido a una caja pequeña de oro, de al menos 20 centimetros cuadrados y 10 de alto con diversos símbolos en los bordes dorados de esta caja, esos símbolos son invisibles y que solo un unicornio podría revelar, o algunas pócimas especiales que las cebras tienen, que también tienen el mismo efecto.

Y porque buscaba este ídolo, ¿se preguntaran?

Bueno, fue en uno de mis encuentros con unos Diamonds Dogs al sur de las tierras baldías hace 23 años, ellos eran mas civilizados que los demás que me encontraba por otras tierras, los demás mas parecían mercenarios o mineros que no tenían la menor idea de donde habían surgido, habían perdido su historia de origen, estos Diamonds Dogs de las tierras baldías, vivían asentados en unas cuevas, donde no eran mineros, eran granjeros y se dedicaban a comercial con Aztecolt, la nación al sur de Equestria.

Ellos si recordaban donde surgieron, pero, curiosamente, dijeron que su historia se remontaba de hace varios milenios atrás, que contaban que un ídolo de oro les habia convertido de simples perros de compañía a pues, Diamonds Dogs, seres que se pueden parar en 2 patas y son tan inteligentes como los ponys.

Estos Diamonds Dogs solo sabían que el ídolo se encontraba en el reino Cebrica, pero no recordaban de porque siquiera el ídolo fue abandonado haya, si es parte de su historia.

Asi que curioso, intente ir al reino Cebrican, pero esas épocas las relaciones eran algo tensas entre Equestres y Cebricans, es por eso que tuve que pedir la ayuda de la misma princesa Celestia para que me ayudara a entrar.

Y con su ayuda pude entrar, y pase varias décadas buscando el ídolo en toda la sabana del reino Cebrica.

Y si, yo le dije a Celestia porque quería ir haya, y ella es muy fan de los artefactos antiguos y de la historia, asi que por eso me ayudo, ella no se lo quedara, mas bien, hasta me permitira devolver el ídolo a los Diamonds Dogs mas civilizados que se encuentran en la tierras baldías, claro, hare eso después que lo estudie a profundidad ese idolo.

(Ya entrando a la sala del trono)

-"Princesa Celestia, eh vuelto de mi larga búsqueda", dije yo como le hacia una reverencia.

-"Levantate Bold, no es necesario que te inclines tanto ante mi, después de todo, me ayudaste a alivianar las tensiones entre el reino Cebrica y Equestria mientras hacías tus búsquedas", dijo en su tono dulce y maternal la princesa Celestia.

Si, hice buenos amigos en el reino Cebrica, y hable muy bien de Equestria, asi que puede que si haya mejorado las relaciones entre nuestras naciones.

-"De acuerdo princesa, por fin, 22 años de búsqueda, y por fin lo encontré", dije yo todo emocionado sacando el ídolo de mi gran mochila de viaje.

Aunque estaba algo sucia, al igual que mi camisa y mi gorro de color blanco.

(Suspiro)

Como me gustaría haber tomado un baño antes, pero esto no puede esperar.

(Le enseño el ídolo)

-"Guao…..", decia la princesa asombrada, pero aun manteniendo una cara algo neutra, "Pero….", decia ella como lo tomaba con su magia, "Mmmm….guardias, nos permitirían unos minutos a solas con mi amigo Bold", dijo ella algo seria, y sus guardias asintieron y se fueron, cerrando las puertas detrás de ellos.

-"Eh…y porque fue eso princesa?"; pregunte confundido.

-"Me temo que este ídolo esta empapado en magia negra, y una muy fuerte y que sigue emanando", dijo Celestia toda seria y con una mirada estoica.

-"Pero…..no puede ser, ni siquiera las cebras lo sentían, y ellas son muy buenas percibiendo la magia natural y la negra"; dije yo incrédulo.

-"Es que esta magia negra, de alguna forma es dirigida hacia un solo tipo de especie, y que no afecta a nadie mas que a ellos"; dijo Celestia como su cuerno brillaba un poco mas y las letras del ídolo empezaban a brillar de color negro oscuro.

-"Según me contaste en el pasado, esto es lo que convirtió a los Diamonds Dogs en lo que son ahora, no?", pregunto Celestia aun seria como solo se quedaba examinando el ídolo, sin mirarme a mi.

Yo asentí.

-"Me temo que, puede ser un artefacto muy peligroso el que esta aquí, y creo que, por una razón en especial se quedo abandonado en…¿Dónde fue que lo encontraste?", me pregunto ella.

-"En una red de túneles en la parte mas apartada del territorio Cebrica"; dije yo.

-"Bueno, por una razón estaba allí en primer lugar"; dijo ella como miro mas de cerca el ídolo y suspiro, "Pero me temo que ponerla en otro territorio en el planeta seria peligroso para los Diamonds Dogs, ahora que ya se que es, creo que regresarla al mismo lugar no haría ningún cambio, pero explica porque los Diamonds Dogs durante siglos se han comportado, mas y mas nomadas, mas agresivos incluso, y puede que este ídolo sea la razón de eso", dijo Celestia algo triste por eso.

Es obvio, a ella le preocupa cada ser de este planeta, no importa si no es súbdito.

-"Y…. ¿lo destruimos?", pregunte confundido sobre que hacer ahora.

-"No…esta magia negra es muy fuerte para ser rota por solo yo o cualquier otro unicornio, necesitaría la ayuda de….", decia ella, pero paro y solo una lagrima recorrio una de sus mejillas, "…otra alicornio para ayudarme a destruirla", decia ella sonando un poco triste al mencionar al otro alicornio, pero se limpio con una de sus patas delanteras esas lágrimas y continuo.

-"Entonces?", pregunte.

-"Solo queda desterrarla de este mundo", dijo ella.

-"Pero…no la investigue, talves hasta pueda hayar la razón de porque hace lo que hace el ídolo, no se, hasta hayar quien fue el responsable", dije yo todo desesperado.

Porque se llevaban algo que era por lo que trabaje buscando durante mas de la mitad de mi vida. **(Tiene 56 años)**

-"Lo siento, pero no sabría si los Diamonds Dogs aguanten mas tiempo con lo que sea que ese ídolo les provoca"; dijo Celestia toda apenada como ella puso el ídolo en el suelo.

Y cargo aun mas magia en su cuerno y lanzo un poderoso hechizo que abrió un portal en medio de la sala del trono.

-"Por favor Celestia…déjeme investigarlo, no vi a mi hija por tanto tiempo por buscar este ídolo", dije yo rogándole.

-"Lo siento Bold, pero como dije, los Diamonds Dogs talves no aguanten mas tiempo", dijo Celestia como agarro de nuevo el ídolo con su magia y lo lanzo al portal. Y Celestia de inmediato lo cerro.

Yo estaba con lagrimas de rabia y frustración.

Y solo se me ocurria una cosa que decir.

-"A….donde…lo mandaste?", pregunte.

-"A un lugar que espero no dañe a nadie mas", dijo Celestia como solo se arrodillo ante mi y me acobijo bajo su ala.

-"Lo siento, pero…era necesario"; decia ella de nuevo en su tono maternal.

-"Espero que tengas razón Celestia….pero….espero que solo tengas razón"; decia yo todo triste.

Pero, algo en mi interior sabía.

Sabía que lo que acaba de pasar, fue un total error.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **La tierra.**

 **Noviembre del 2014**

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, en unos terrenos abandonados al sur de Inglaterra, el ídolo que Celestia arrojo cae al suelo, este apenas lo hace, los ojos de rubi de los perros empiezan a brillar con intensidad.

Y sin que ningún ser humano se diera cuenta….

El comienzo de algo grande estaba a punto de comenzar.

.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-…-.-

 **CNN**

 **Enero 2014**

"Buenas noches, si nos acaban de sintonizar, los científicos y la comunidad en general están sorprendidos e incrédulos por el comportamiento de muchos perros, aquí unos videos de unos perros callejeros en un mercado de Brazil"

(Cambie el video a una grabación algo amateur de un celular)

 **(Se ve a una jauría completa de al menos 15 perros parados en las afueras de la sección de carne del mercado, de esos que la carne se exhibe en estantes al descubierto, y la gente los evita a esos perros y se ve que es de mañana, cuando recién esta abriendo el mercado, los dueños de esas carnicerías les arrojan agua, pero los perros los esquivan, entonces sin que los carniceros se dieran cuenta perros se vienen corriendo a toda velocidad por detrás de ellos y los embisten con tal fuerza que los tumban al suelo a los 4 carniceros que intentaban ahuyentar a los perros, entonces los 15 perros aprovechan y pasan sobre las personas tumbadas y se empiezan a robar la carne)**

"Si, no es una escena de una película, literalmente lo que acabamos de ver, son perros robando una enorme cantidad de carne de una manera organizada, la perrera municipal intento capturar luego a los perros que hicieron eso, pero sin éxito"

(Luego el titular cambia)

"Otras noticias mas preocupantes es el testimonio de un chico de 13 años, de los Boy scout, al norte de Seatle, del escuadrón N°23, que cuenta como su grupo de al menos 30 campistas mas sus guias fueron atacados por solo 4 lobos hace 3 dias, y que recién hoy, pudo regresar a salvo a la ciudad, aquí esta su testimonio", decia la comentarista como la escena cambio.

 **(Ahora muestra a un niño de piel blanca y pelo negro corto, con varias rasgaduras en su uniforme y con los ojos llorosos)**

 **-"Fue horrible…..fue como una de esas películas de asesinos, en la que te casan uno a uno, lo peor es que fueron nuestros guias y el guardabosques que nos acompañaba los primeros en….morir"; decia el niño todo asustado, "Nosotros apenas sabíamos como regresar, nos costo mucho hacerlo, y no se como pude regresar con vida", decia el con sus ojos llororos.**

 **-"Y esas rasgaduras en tu uniforme…fue porque un lobo te ataco?", le pregunto el periodista.**

 **-"No…..me la hice cuando me tropeze en una colina y cai rodando no se cuantos metros…y eso era cuando me encontré con los 4 lobos que me miraron frente a frente con…..las cabezas de los guias, como los sujetaban con sus mandíbulas de su cabello", decia el niño todo angustiado.**

 **-"Y no te hicieron nada?"; pregunto uno de los periodistas.**

 **El niño solo negó como ya no quizo responder preguntas.**

(La imagen se detiene y vuelve al estudio)

-"Es horrible lo que le sucedió al niño, pero al menos el volverá a ver a sus padres, lamentablemente no se puede decir lo mismo de los cientos de reportes de desaparecidos en los bosques y selvas alrededor del mundo, incluso los mismos guardabosques son reportados como desaparecidos, en estos momentos en USA se le pide a la gente no ir a los bosques, hasta que se resuelva tantas desapariciones", dijo el comentarista.

-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **CNN**

 **13 DE JUNIO 2014**

"Bienvenidos, esto es CNN, y aquí las noticias"

(Da todo el intro antes que el comentarista vuelva a hablar"

"Es definitivo, la guerra por las drogas a llegado a un punto extraño en la que las facciones ya no se pelean por ver quien es el mayor distribuidor, si no, de que ahora la drogas como marihuana y cocaína han disminuido enormemente, como muchos de los campos de estos se encontraban escondidos en bosques y selvas, que son actualmente terreno restringido en prácticamente todo el mundo, recordemos que hace 1 mes cada país con selva o bosque empezo a restringir la entrada a estos por los asesinatos masivos de personas que sucedían en eso, en consecuencia, varios sitios turísticos que se basaban en paseos en estas zonas han cerrado sus puertas, porque simplemente, la gente no dejaba de morir cuando entraba a esas zonas", dijo el comentarista como la imagen cambia a varias imágenes crudas sobre escenas de gente mutilada, descuartizada y destripada en los bosques o selvas.

-"Lamentablemente cuando esto de las matanzas en los bosques inicio, se mando pequeños grupos de guardabosques y cazadores a reportar que era y hayar a los desaparecidos aquí en USA, lamentablemente, ninguno regreso con vida, la guardia nacional puso cartas en el asunto y ayudo en la búsqueda de los responsables, lamentablemente, lo único que hallaron, fueron las imágenes que vieron antes, los cuerpos tenían marcas de mordidas, rasguños y mas, y cuando fueron llevados a la morgue los cuerpos, descubrieron que todos ellos habían muerto de la misma forma, por una mordedura fatal en el cuello, exactamente, la de un lobo, aunque lo mas curioso es que no se encontraron las armas, los equipos, los celulares o cualquier artefacto que no sea la ropa en los guardabosques muertos"

"Mucha gente dice teorías que posiblemente los guardabosques y cazadores fueron acorralados cuando huian cuando talves los lobos los superaban en numero y perdieron sus armas en el proceso, otros mas locos dicen que son los lobos que se han vuelto mas inteligente y feroces, y que solo los respalda el echo que muchos perros caseros se ven mas grandes y actúan de una forma mas inteligente, pero por el momento no hay nada en concreto"

-.-…-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-..-

 **CNN**

 **15 DE AGOSTO 2014**

"….y en estos momentos estamos en vivo en Los Angeles con nuestra reportera Patricia Uñoz, que esta con la policía en plena redada en un edificio en la que hacían peleas de perros"

(Cambia la imagen a una en la que la reportera, una latina de pelo negro y lacio con un traje de ejecutiva color café, se pone en frente de un edificio aparentemente abandonado pero con varias ambulancias y paramédicos llevando en camillas cuerpos en bolsas para cadáveres y equipos de autopsias de la policía llendo de un lado al otro, y se la ve a la reportera al lado de un policía algo fuerte y de avanzada edad)

 **-"Central, aquí estoy con el jefe de la policía Jaime Frost que nos va a explicar que paso aquí", dijo la reportera poniendo el micrófono cerca del jefe de policía.**

 **-"Si...es difícil de explicar, pero, después que recibimos el aviso de disparos que venían del edificio por parte de residentes del área en esta zona tan alejada de la ciudad, una patrulla respondio al llamado, y mas como esta las cosas, de perros callejeros que están atacando a las personas solitarias, pero bueno, apenas llego la patrulla con mis oficiales, hallaron solo múltiples pisadas de patas de perros saliendo del edificio, pero con la peculiaridad de que de la entrada estaba cubierta de sangre y lo que vieron mis oficiales fue algo…fuerte, al menos 45 personas muertas, desmembradas y hasta con agujeros de bala en ella, pero, no hayamos armas en ningún lugar del complejo, las rejas donde podrían haber estado los perros estaban cubiertas de sangre y eso no es todo, mas bien, si no lo mostramos, no lo creería nadie"; dijo el jefe de policía como hizo que la reportera y el camarógrafo lo siguieran al edificio.**

 **El pasillo por donde pasaban esta cubierto de sangre y pisadas, pisadas de perros.**

 **Pero se veian un poco mas grandes de lo normal.**

 **Llegaron hasta el hoyo donde hacían pelear a los perros.**

 **Y allí en el hoyo, estaban 2 personas sujetadas con cadenas en sus cuellos y desnudos, estando en 4 patas, obviamente, estaban muertos ya en esa posición, y con las varias puñaladas obviamente vistas en la columna, es mas que obvio que ya estaban muertos.**

 **Pero eso no es lo que mas le llamo la atención al oficial, si no, un mensaje en la pared de este lugar que decia asi:**

" **ESTOS HUMANOS NOS HACIAN LUCHAR A MUERTE, PERO ESO ACABO HOY"**

 **Y se ve multiples huellas empapadas de sangre y que son de perro, manchando la pared.**

 **-"Y esto que significa señor?", pregunto la reportera.**

 **-"No lo se, pero es preocupante"**

 **.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-…-.-..-.-.-..-..-.—**

 **CNN**

 **29 de Septiembre 2014**

-"…..la cifra de muertos es preocupante esta semana, varios trenes fueron descarrillados esta ultima semana, alrededor del mundo, causando hasta ahora, al menos 2 mil muertos, y eso es poco a comparación de ataques a camiones en las carreteras de varios países, pero lo que mas preocupada además de los ataques es que no solo descarrilan trenes y atacan camiones, si no que, les roban también, varias camiones con armamento de clase militar fueron asaltados y robados haciendo que desde ahora muchos de estos anden en convoyes custodiados por la milicia del respectivo país" **(Muestra a varios camiones siendo escoltados por Humves militares)** , "pero ese no es la suerte que tienen los camioneros que llevan alimentos a las ciudades, estos ataques han desbastecido de alimento a decenas de ciudades, haciendo que el ejercito de muchos países empiece a hacer patrullas en las carreteras para evitar mas ataques **,** pero aun asi, los ataques continúan, y todo antes que siquiera lleguen refuerzos cuando son atacados, o si quiera los satélites tengan tiempos de posicionarse sobre el área, son ataques precisos y rapidos", **(Muestra a varios camiones en llamas en la carretera y Humves en llamas atrás y delante de estos)** , "Y hace unos dias se ha estado perdiendo contacto con mineros y obviamente leñadores tanto de los que lo hacen de forma legal como ilegal, eso ha hecho que se disparen los precios de varios productos electrónicos y muebles", **(Muestra a la Bolsa de valores de Nueva York y se ve en los paneles como los precios de las materias primas se empiezan a elevar)** , "Además de una cosa mas preocupante, ya no hay perros en ninguna ciudad del mundo, todos han huido, han alcanzado la inteligencia suficiente para abrir puertas y cerraduras, incluso perros de policías han escapado de las perreras en donde estaban, perreras municipales han sido cerradas porque han hallado a sus encargados muertos, y los perros escapados de estos, y ha saltado a la luz que varios perros entrenados por las unidades de elite del ejercito han huido también y ese lugar a donde huyen, es los bosques y selvas del mundo, la gente no sabe que esta pasando, los países desarrollados pese a su gran cobertura satelital, no dan abasto a la gran cantidad de zonas que tiene que cuidar, y ha salido a la luz que varios operarios de la CIA y el FBI están desaparecidos, en Colombia se ha perdido contacto con las FARC, y el trafico de animales exóticos se detuvo por completo, las drogas como la cocaína y marihuana están volviéndose mas difíciles de procesar, causando que los pocos carteles de la droga y mafias luchen cruentas guerras por conservar los pocos campos de estos que les quedan", decia el comentarista, que a pesar de sus años hablando con neutralidad cada noticia.

Ahora se notaba con un toque de miedo en su voz.

-"Y los científicos que mueven las manecillas del fin del mundo han adelantado el reloj, y bueno, ahora solo está a 10 segundos de la media noche…..y lamento decirlo, pese a que me prometí ser imparcial a la hora de dar noticias, pero…con las cosas como están, no me sorprende que hayan adelantado tanto ese reloj"

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-

 **CNN**

 **29 de Noviembre del 2014**

"Huelgas masivas han estado estallando en varias ciudades de varios países, todos exigiendo que los gobiernos hagan algo al respecto, varios países africanos de manera apresurada ingresaron a varias unidades militares a sus selvas, lamentablemente con resultados trágicos, se han enviado unidades de fuerzas especiales con apoyo de helicópteros a los bosques, pero sin éxito en siquiera hallar a los canes, si, desde ahora se ha establecido que todos los canes, incluido los dingos en Australia y sus enormes masacres en granjas Australianas, hasta los perros y lobos de USA y Rusia atacando los trenes, que oficialmente los ferrocarriles han dejado de circular, las autopistas están cerradas, las granjas aunque muchas custodiadas por el ejercito de sus países, no hay suficiente protección para todos, y esos pocos que no tuvieron protección contra los lobos, lamentablemente fueron masacrados, pero eso no es todo, grandes capos de la droga y mafia se han rendido oficialmente con la policía hace una semana, un suceso nunca antes visto, **(Se muestra imágenes de grandes capos de la droga siendo llevados a las patrullas o siendo llevados a prisión en los camiones penitenciarios)** , según uno de los que antes fue uno de los grandes carteles de la droga en Mexico explico a la prensa sus razones de rendirse, y fueron los siguientes, **"Meses de luchas contra esos perros y canes que nos arrebataron los campos de droga, nuestros medios de distribución y todo contacto con las plantaciones que teníamos en Bolivia y Peru se extinguieron, ya no teníamos drogas, ni modos de distribuir lo poco que teníamos, ya que para evitar a la justicia, a veces teníamos que cortar por bosques y selvas, obviamente causando una muerte segura para mis hombres, mis hombres teníamos armas de grados militar, pero eso no sirvió de nada, ahora no tengo casi ningún subordinado, muchos de ellos han huido, y lo único que tenia era una simple planta de coca en mi mansión, y eso…eso no es nada, simplemente estaba en bancarrota, y pese a que una opción seria quedarme en mi mansión, al escuchar que otros capos que se habían rendido como yo, estaban siendo perseguidos y asesinados, no me dejaba opción, tenía que entregarme, porque irónicamente, ya ni me sentía a salvo en mi propia casa"** , esas palabras fueron sus ultimas palabras, porque a pesar de que el camión el que lo transportaba iba escoltado por varios helicópteros y patrullas de la policía a la prisión de mas alta seguridad de Mexico, el camión fue asaltado y todos brutalmente asesinados, y el mismo narco estaba crucificado, con su estómago abierto, repleto de varias bolsas de droga, en uno de los lados del camión destrozado y repleto de balas que lo transportaba, pero habia una nota a lado del camión que decia lo siguiente con mayúsculas }, **"ESTAS MALDITAS ESCORIA NOS USABAN PARA SUS MALIGNOS PROPOSITOS, ABRIENDONOS PARA METER SUS DROGAS, Y TODO SIN ANESTECIA, ESTOS NO TENDRAN MISERICORDIA ALGUNA"** , fuertes palabras, que fueron seguidas por acciones cuando varias prisiones en zonas selváticas y de bosque fueron atacadas recién el dia de ayer, ningún preso o guardia sobrevivió a estos ataques, lo que mas asusta de estos ataques, fue que al menos 92 prisiones fueron asaltadas, el mismo dia, en diferentes continentes, eso hace creer que los canes ya pueden asaltar posiciones mas fuerte y bien defendidas en completo silencio, las naciones de todo el mundo ven que ya es hora de hablar sobre que hacer con la situación de los ataques, este 15 de diciembre, a solo 10 dias de navidad, y aunque no puede ser antes, pese a que cada vez hace que la economía mundial cae mas, miles están perdiendo sus empleos y la comida escasea en las mas grandes ciudades, primero esta la seguridad de los mandatarios, asi que en estas próximas semanas antes de la reunión de la ONU, la flora de la armada real del Reino Unido se unirán junto a la 4rta flota de los USA apostada en el Atlantico y se unirán para proteger Nueva York, porque si es que los canes se están volviendo mas osados, puede significar que talves un ataque contra todos los dignatarios de todos los países en un solo lugar sea un blanco para ellos, es por eso que la ciudad de Nueva York se va a reforzar con varios batallones de soldados USA y según comunicados de Rusia, China, Reino Unido, Francia, Italia, Alemania y Japon, se les unirá sus escuadrones de elite en las delegaciones próximas a asistir a la ONU, para protección adicional, lamentablemente, la ciudad no puede ser evacuada para este evento, porque por desgracia, no hay donde poner a tantos millones de habitantes y los residentes tendrán que quedarse en la ciudad, aunque eso suena bien para varios residentes, y mas bien, hasta varias personas están viajando a la ciudad para sentirse con mayor seguridad, al menos estas semanas que faltan hasta el 15 de diciembre"

-.-.-…-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-

 **Bosques a las afueras de Nueva York**

 **14 de diciembre del 2014**

 **En pleno invierno.**

 **En el anochecer.**

 **Punto de vista de la líder Griza**

 **(Una loba de pelaje gris y abdomen blanco)**

-"Compañeros canes de todo el mundo, hoy estamos reunidos para realizar el ataque mas fuerte en contra de los humanos, el mas fuerte hasta ahora, millones de nuestros compañeros esperan alrededor de la ciudad, para el ataque mas osado que hayamos hecho en contra de estos humanos, esta batalla decidirá nuestra libertad y el futuro de nuestra especie!"; grite para que los cientos y cientos de lobos, perros y otros canes me escucharan.

(Muchos en la multitud empiezan a gritar de alegría y celebrar)

-"Puede que el don de una mayor inteligente venga con estos cuerpos, que son a la ves parte humano", dije yo como señalaba mi cuerpo, en donde mis glándulas mamarias habían subido al pecho como las de las hembras humanas y ahora solo eran 2, a la ves éramos altos, algunos de los perros y lobos alcanzaban el 1,80 de alto, y nos ha salido mas pelo en nuestras cabezas, como para formar las cabelleras que los humanos tienen en sus cabezas.

Pero aun conservamos nuestras colas y rostros.

Esta nueva forma nos dio mas fuerza, velocidad y agilidad.

Y en especial, poder manejar las armas humanas sin problemas.

-"Este asalto a gran escala debo decir que nunca antes hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda de ellos!"; grite yo para señalar a unos perros de raza Pastor Aleman y fui hacia ellos.

-"Ellos eran la elite de la elite en las fuerzas armadas humanas, perros entrenados para ser fieros guerreros, ¡ y como lo trataron los humanos!", grite yo con ganas eso ultimo.

-"Nos ponían en jaulas, y nos entrenaron básicamente desde el 1er año de vida, básicamente pasamos todas nuestras vidas entrenando", decia uno de ellos todo indignado y como lo dijera un soldado totalmente entrenado, y todos aun llevando el chaleco antibalas pero con las insignias de los USA quitadas de ellos.

-"Jaulas señores, enjaular a valientes perros, que sin armas, y solo sus mandíbulas como armas, luchaban lado a lado con los humanos"; decia yo enojada.

(Eso solo hizo que muchos gritaran de enojo, porque muchos habían sido dejados en jaulas o vivido en jaulas casi toda su vida, especialmente los callejeros)

-"Y saben que…..esta guerra no era de todos, era solo de nosotros, los lobos, los perros callejeros, los zorros y coyotes, era nuestra guerra, pero la paranoia de los humanos llego a tales extremos que empezaban a matar a los perros que no tenían nada que ver, sistema de castración innecesarias, maltrato hacia estos y sus dueños, a que no mascotas del hombre!", grite como miraba a muchas de las mascotas, que al haber estado ya el tiempo suficiente en los bosques, ya se han vuelto mitad canes y mitad humano como nosotros. **(O sea antropomórfico)**

Parece que una vez nosotros nos alejamos de los humanos, mas mutábamos en estas cosas.

Pero bueno, veía a muchas de estas mascotas, que habían vivido bien, pero muchos están con graves cortes en sus caras, que aun estaban sanando.

Muchos habían sido casi brutalmente asesinados por gente temerosa de que ellos se volverían en su contra.

Esa paranoia de los humanos hizo que hubiera un éxodo de los perros hacia los bosques, huyendo de estos barbaros humanos.

-"Ellos se quejan que matamos a miles de ellos, cuando ellos por miles de años han matado a cientos de miles de los nuestros, nos usaron, nos cazaron hasta casi extinguirnos…pero eso acaba ahora!", grite yo con animos.

-"Gracias a muchos de las mascotas que decidieron ayudarnos con las comunicaciones y usar la tecnología de los humanos, pudimos coordinar un asalto tan grande a esas jaulas para humanos, donde estaba la peor escoria de los humanos, y todo sin una sola baja, y eso debe pasar mañana, en la que no muera nadie, los humanos están con la moral hasta los suelos y no saben si quiera como es la lucha contra nosotros, son factores que determinaran nuestra inminente victoria mañana en contra de los humanos, ya que no solo es un ataque contra los humanos, es un ataque masivo a cada capital de los humanos, debemos asesinar a todo humano con poder, y según me han informado mi contraparte aliada el dia de ayer por medio de lo que los humanos llaman Internet, una valiente loba de las estepas mas duras de Rusia, me han informado que el asalto contra Norkorea fue mejor de lo planeado, y lo mejor, podemos mandar un espia como parte de la delegación Norkoreana mañana, y todo sin que nadie se enterara", dije yo sonriendo de la emoción, "Que esperaban cuando los ojos del mundo se posan en sus propios países e ignoran un país tan demacrado como lo es Norkorea, su silencio radial ha sido su perdición, además de cientos de tuneles de norkoreanos que escaparon de ese país y que mi compañera de Rusia ha logrado usar para su beneficio y dar golpes críticos y en sigilo, como un buen lobo puede hacer", dije toda sonriente.

-"Mañana iniciaremos el asalto, todos los que vayan a luchar, pónganse en posición, los que no y cuidaran a nuestros cachorros y se niegan a matar humanos"; dije eso mirando a algunas mascotas, "Retirense y busque refugio, porque esto se pondrá grave", dije yo sonriendo de la felicidad.

Muchos se empezaron a dispersar.

Pero el capitán de los perros entrenados por los Navy Seals vino ante mi.

-"Gran líder Griza, esta segura que en serio no sufrieron bajas nuestros colegas en Norkorea?", pregunto preocupado Jhony, pese a que es un nombre dado por los humanos, a el le agrada.

-"Nunca dije que no tuviera bajas capitán, murieron lamentablemente unos 230 lobos y perros en el asalto, y la guerra por el control de Norkorea aun sigue, pero lo principal que es el control de la capital se completo, y un avión con la mismísima lider de los lobos rusos viene en ese avión", dije yo toda tranquila.

-"Pero líder Griza, recuerda que nosotros no podemos pasar tan desapercibidos gracias a nuestros hocicos", dijo el preocupado.

-"Oh Jhony, recuerda que hay muchas razas de perros en este mundo y que muchos apenas tienen un hocico pronunciado, además, ellos usaran cascos y paños que le cubrirán la cara en todo momento, además de que ocultaran sus colas y orejas con cuidado y claro, el líder de Norkorea aun esta vivo y es su rehén de la líder de los lobos rusos", dije yo dándole palmaditas en su cabeza.

-"Pero aun asi es muy arriesgado"; dijo el preocupado aun.

-"Lo se, pero ella insistió tanto, que no podía pararla, además los lideres de los canes de Europa, Australia, Africa y Sudamerica van a llegar en breve y juntos vamos a marchar a las puertas de la ONU"; dije yo sonriente, "Pero esa es la cosa capitan, usted cree que su plan funcionara?", pregunte yo.

-"Los tuneles viejos de alcantarillado y viejos tuneles que usaban los humanos en lo que llamaban "guerra de independencia" y que van a la ciudad son una perfecta ruta para un ataque sorpresa, pero aun esta el tema de los buques de guerra que cubrirán la costa, y eso que hay portaviones y varias fragatas de guerra apostadas ya en la bahía, esos si que seran un problema", dijo Jhony.

-"Oh mi aun inocente Jhony, digamos que eso le encargue a varios renegados que eran perros callejeros de Mexico, Colombia y Cuba, y algo que hacia característicos a ellos, es que aprendieron de los humanos como infiltrarse por mar a las costas gringas", dije yo con una sonrisa como la abrazaba, el medio incomodándose ante esto.

Porque aparte de su chaleco, esa es la única ropa que llevaba, ya el resto de el paraba expuesto.

Y saben…

No esta nada mal para ser una mascota.

(Pensaba ella como se lamia los labios)

-"Pero como lo harán?", pregunto el curioso.

-"Has oído…..de los narco submarinos?", dije yo con una sonrisa como hablamos mas a detalle sobre lo que pasara mañana, y como el mundo cambiara.

Y bueno…talvez un rapidin para relajar un poco antes del ataque no viene nada mal.

(Pense con una sonrisa coqueta)

-…-…-.-..-.-..-..-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.

 **Guaooooo**

 **Empecé fuerte no?.**

 **Una guerra de guerrillas.**

 **Muertes por todos lados.**

 **Joderr.**

 **Que fuerte.**

 **Pero en fin, ¿que les va pareciendo hasta ahora?**

 **¿Los perros ganaran esta lucha?**

 **¿Esta batalla se dividirá en varios capítulos?**

 **¿Por fin estoy poniendo los signos al principio de las preguntas?**

 **¿Por fin dejare de imitar a los gringos en solo poner al final los signos de interrogación?**

 **¿Por fin habrá personajes serios, o mas o menos serios en mis fanfics y que no paren cachondos todo el rato?**

 **¿Discord volverá a aparecer como cameos fuera de la historia y solo me molestara a mi, el escritor?, claro que si no has leído mis anteriores fanfics, no sabras de esta dinámica que tenia.**

 **¿Por fin le dare fecha y tiempo a Equestria cuando antes ni me importaba?**

 **¿Cuántos personajes habrá?**

 **¿Cuántos realmente importaran?**

 **¿Tendre mas preguntas que poner aquí de relleno en el próximo capitulo?**

 **Pues tendras que averiguarlo en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Hasta la próxima, compañeros lectores.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2: Ataque decisivo**_

 **Túneles del viejo drenaje de Nueva York**

 **15 de diciembre del 2014**

 **8:12 am**

 **-9°C, y con una ligera nevada.**

 **Lider de los canes en Norteamerica, Griza**

Ha sido una buena noche, ya mis fuerzas se han movilizado, el ataque a Nueva York seran desde varios frentes, pero se dividio en 2 grupos, los de ataque directo, y ataque por sorpresa.

Los de ataque directo están rodeando los bosques alrededor de Nueva York, son los mas jóvenes y de seguro ya captados por los satélites humanos.

Y luego los del ataque sorpresa, ya la mayoría de mis fuerzas han llegado a viejas líneas de metro sin utilizar, y se preparan para el asalto, son la fuerza mayoritaria, al menos 1 millon de perros y lobos con armas de asalto, antitanques y antiaéreas, preparados para acabar con las fuertes defensas humanas.

Mas bien.

Que bien que tenemos un pequeño televisor aquí para informarnos de las defensas de la ciudad.

Estos humanos creen que no conocemos la tecnología y lo exhiben sin problemas a través de la televisión, dándonos una vista amplia de sus defensas.

" **Hoy hace un ligero frio, y la nevada ligera de anoche va a ser ningún problema para las decenas de tanques que patrullan el borde exterior de la ciudad de Nueva York, como varias rutas están bloqueadas y fuertemente custodiadas por emplazamientos con ametralladoras, el trafico aéreo oficialmente se ha detenido y en la que solo los presidentes de todas partes del mundo lleguen sin problemas", decia el comentarista como muestra las imágenes del aeropuerto con varios tanques en los bordes de este, y muchos francotiradores en sus techos.**

-"La jefa de los canes de asia si va a tener problemas para atravesar todo eso"; decia uno de mis capitanes todo preocupado.

-"Descuida, Triani sera perfectamente capaz de atravesar todo eso, además, nuestras fuerzas de ataque directo podrán fácilmente causar suficiente distracción para hacer que sus fuerzas ataquen por sorpresa al personal dentro del aeropuerto.

 **-"…el líder Norkoreano bien temprano en la mañana llego y no vino con otro delegado, y solo esta llendo con 4 guardaespaldas con cascos puestos, según el líder Norkoreano, es para mayor protección de sus mejores soldados", decia la periodista como mostraba a los 4 pacientes y estoicos perros, disfrazados de soldados y al líder norkoreano explicando eso con total naturalidad.**

-"Me pregunto como Triani logro que hablara sin miedo y mentir como si nada a ese líder humano", preguntaba el capitan Jhony.

-"Oh….seguro fue algo muy ingenioso"; dije yo sonriendo.

Ohhh loba astuta, seguro apelaste a su egoísta ser, y le prometiste el dominio mundial o algo asi.

Jejeje.

 **-"….al menos 500 mil soldados USA vigilan la ciudad, y al menos varios escuadrones de las fuerzas especiales de los países mas desarrollados están custodiando la ONU, también en estos momentos pese al frio y a la nevada, el rio no esta congelado en su totalidad, pero en los bordes de los muelles y las costas se nota que ya hay hielo formándose, hay varios cazas y helicópteros patrullando la ciudad, y debo admitir, que me alegra estar transmitiendo en vivo desde este lugar, que debe ser el lugar mas seguro del planeta",** decia el comentarista todo confiado.

 **-"La asamblea de la ONU empezara a las 9:00 emputo", decia el comentarista, pero apague la tele antes que continuara.**

Entonces alguien me hablo de entre la multitud.

-"Parece que una lobita no le gusta las noticias locales"; decia una voz en ingles con un notorio acento.

 **(Estan en USA, obviamente hablan en ingles, pero se los estoy traduciendo)**

-"Jefe de los canes en Australia, pensé que se perdería de la fiesta"; decia yo saludando a Ding, un dingo de pelaje café claro, con un pelo de color rojo brillante, y sostenia una SCAR-H en sus garras.

-"No me lo perdería por nada", dijo el con una sonrisa.

-"Lo mismo decimos nosotros, hermosa lobita"; decia un lobo con otro acento algo raro (Acento alemán), pero parecido al ruso, y el mismo pelaje gris que yo, que llevaba un chaleco antibalas y un AK-47.

-"Gran jefe de los canes de Europa, me preocupo un poco cuando me entere que casi lo descubren cuando secuestraban un barco de pasajeros en Francia", dije yo preocupada genuinamente por el, se llama Riort, el fue el mismo fue el que se arriesgó y recluto antes que nadie a perros y perras pertenecientes a las fuerzas policiales de las fuerzas militares alemanas y francesas.

-"Uff, si que hace frio en este continente", decia una voz mas brusca y salvaje, y vi que era el líder de los canes de Africa.

Para ser un perro de raza mestiza, sus logros son de admirar.

-"Gran jefe Tomaris, me alegra que haya logrado llegar, pese a que este no es su clima al que están acostumbrados", decia yo como veía que el estaba con ropa invernal de humanos, de pies a cabezas, y traía una ametralladora PKP en su espalda, con varias tiras de su munición en sus hombros.

-"Este clima es demasiado frio para mi gusto"; decia el como se frotaba las patas un poco, intentando entrar en calor como el resto de su grupo.

Mas bien, todos los líderes aquí vinieron con sus respectivos escuadrones.

-"Y bien, ya que todos están aquí, tengo una pregunta, sus tropas están en posición y listas para asaltar las capitales de sus respectivos continentes?"; pregunto yo toda seria.

-"Tengo a varios grupos ocultos en pequeñas vagonetas con vidrios polarizados en Londres, Berlin, Paris, Austria, Roma y todos las capitales, listos para atacar una vez las cadenas de noticias humanas empiecen a reportar el inicio de nuestro ataque"; dijo Riort.

-"Que hay del Vaticano?", pregunto yo.

-"No, deje ese lugar en paz, durante décadas han tratado bien a los perros y ningún perro quiere atacar ese lugar, y no tenemos lobos suficientes para atacar ese lugar", decía Riort medio decepcionado.

-"Bueno, en mi caso hermosa lobita, varios de mis capitanes están listos para aniquilar las poblaciones enteras de varias islas del indico y asaltar la capital de Australia apenas se enteren del ataque, que les dije que lo vean por televisión por cable, porque por haya debe ser de noche o madrugada en estos momentos, yo no se"; decia Ding todo tranquilo.

-"Jajaja, les gano a todos en eso, ya prácticamente tenemos países enteros totalmente diezmados, y si no lo vieron en las noticias, es que realmente aun en esta crisis estos humanos de los países del norte de Africa ni les importaba"; dijo Tomaris, como empezó a sonreir, "Ya lo sentirán cuando no les llegue su dinero fácil de parte de sus empresas corruptas", decia el con una gran sonrisa, "Pero atacare las capitales de Yemen, Israel, Egipto, Somalia y esos países desérticos, porque después de todo, esos países son los únicos que no los tengo sitiados"; entonces el empezó a reír un poco, "Es curioso, pero haya realmente habia muchas ciudades y pueblos en áfrica con mas perros callejeros que personas, asi que en teoría eso fue su perdición"

-"Guao definitivamente alguien esta medio perdiendo un tornillo por tantas masacres que logro"; decia una voz de mando y valiente.

Era una Labradora de color negro, jefa de los canes en Latinoamérica.

-"Y mira quien lo dice, la carnicera de Colombia, creo que hiciste un mejor trabajo de guerrilla que las FARC, al provocar mas muertes que ellos en toda su historia, perrita Meridia", decia Tomaris con una sonrisa media macabra.

-"Ja, y eh usado sus bases y armas, y destriparlos como las bestias que son a esos narcos pero en fin, lamento la tardanza, es que me detuve a supervisar a mis fuerzas en las decenas de narco submarinos que están en estos momentos en dirección a las naves apostadas en la costa, solo esperan que comience el ataque por sorpresa para comenzar el asalto a esas naves", decia Meridia como sostenia una Desert Eagle dorada, y un cuchillo de color dorado en su otra pata, el mismo que uso para degollar a tantos narcos en esas prisiones latinas.

Y a diferencia de Tomaris, ella no le importaba estar desnuda, pese a que estaba notoriamente temblando y aun se nota algo gordita desde que dio a luz a sus cachorros.

Si, ella provoco tantas muertes estando embarazada.

-"Deberías abrigarte, o te podrías enfermar líder Meridia", dije yo.

-"No...el calor de la batalla sera suficiente para abrigarme y antes que digas nada, ya mis chicos están apostados en las capitales de cada país de Sudamérica listos para cuando comencemos el ataque"; decia ella con total seriedad.

-"Sabes…..tienes razón, no sé porque uso esto, es de debiluchos"; decía Tomaris como se quitaba su abrigo, mostrando que en su pelaje se notaba diversas cicatrices, muchas que parecen muy antiguas.

Antes de que mutáramos.

-"Ahora que todos están aca, vamos rápido, avanzando por los tuneles de los subterráneos!"; grite yo como hacia señales a que me sigan como empecé a correr mas adentro del túnel.

-"Aúllen, aúllen lo mas fuerte que puedan una vez marquen las 9 y escuchen nuestros disparos a lo lejos Jhony", decia yo como le gritaba, porque el seria el que atacaría de forma directa.

-"Entendido", dijo ella haciendo esa pose de saludo de los soldados humanos.

Yo solo movi la cabeza de un lado al otro.

Algunos viejos hábitos no desaparecen.

-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-..-..-.-.

 **Teniente Scott, Fuerzas armadas de los USA**

 **8:59am**

 **En el lado continental del puente de Brooklyn**

-"Oye Roby, no te irrita solo proteger este lado del puente de Brooklyn, cuando nuestros compañeros están arriesgando sus vidas en el borde de la ciudad?", pregunte yo, haciendo charla, porque en esta posición en uno de los edificios de 6 pisos cerca del puente, no hay nada que hacer mas que sostener la ametralladora pesada con dirección al puente y ver a la gente pasar del continente a la isla de manhattan.

-"Oye, yo quisiera meterle un buen navajo a esos perros, pero es lo que hay, además que lo intenten siquiera esos pulgosos", dijo mi compañero como cargo su M4 con lanzagranadas, "Le meteria un granadozo por el culo a esos desgraciados", decia el todo arrogante.

-"Ja..tienes razón, además, es imposible que atraviesen todas esas defensas no?", pregunte yo.

-"Si, seguro hasta les quitaríamos hasta las garrapatas a esos pulgosos con la lluvia de balas que le rociaríamos apenas aparecieran aquí"; dijo mi compañero dando una risa al final.

Entonces buscaba en su bolsillo sus cigarros.

-"Oye, quieres un poco?", pregunto el a mi.

-"No viejo, esa cosa hace daño", dije yo.

-"Te lo pierdes tu"; dijo el como saco su encendedor y encendio el cigarro, se lo puso a la boca e inhalo con satisfacción.

Pero le duro poco como una pata enorme con garras le desgarro la garganta, y antes que pudiera llegar a mi pistola.

Me sujetaron del cuello pero me lanzaron para atrás en ves de rebanándomelo como a mi compañero.

Mi compañero estaba muerto, y veía su sangre salir a borbotones de su herida, pero eso no me importo, como veía a los que le hicieron eso.

2 lobos antropomórficos con fusiles en sus manos, una era hembra y otro macho y la hembra puso su pata en mi pecho, pisándome con fuerza.

-"Oh….miren pues, tenias razón, el cigarro mata, jejej"; decia esa loba en perfecto ingles.

Ok.

Ok.

Tengo 2 lobos antropomórficos que llevan armas y que acaban de matar a mi compañero y no se cómo nos pudieron sorprender así.

Pueden hablar!

-"Oye….se ve muy lindo, ¿lo mato igual?", pregunto la loba con algo de picardía en su voz.

-"No, tu sabes que sin prisioneros"; dijo el macho.

Como mis ojos saltaron de sorpresa como la loba se arrodillo ante mi.

-"Lo siento guapo, pero no es nada personal", dijo ella riendo como con sus garras me atravesó por uno de los lados que no me cubre mi chaleco kevlar y sentía como me perforaba mis riñones.

-"AHHHHHH!"; Grite de dolor ante eso.

-"Listo, con eso sera suficiente para que agonice y muera, como hicieron con mi padre cuando un cazador le disparo"; decia ella enojada como me dejaron allí, sufriendo de un enorme dolor.

Empecé a oír disparos, aullidos de lobos a lo lejos y pude ver los otros tejados donde teníamos a mas soldados apostados, pero solo veía a lobos, lanzar los cuerpos de mis compañeros muertos al pavimento.

La gente empezaba a gritar desde abajo.

Grandes explosiones estaban empezando a suceder a nuestro alrededor.

(Toso un poco de sangre)

Intento sostener la herida, pero es demasiado grande.

Veo un misil salir volando y derribar un caza, y oigo la explosión de como cae en un edificio cercano haciendo temblar un poco el edificio en donde estoy.

" _Atencion a todas la unidades, estamos bajo ataque por todos los flancos, repito, por todos los flancos, han logrado infiltrarse, han roto la retaguardia!", oia los gritos de los soldados por la radio._

" _Fuerte fuego antiaéreo, fuerte fuego antiarero, unidades aéreas bajo fuego pesado de ametralladoras desde los edificios del rio Hudson!"_

" _Necesitamos evacuación de emergencia….sector 2"_

" _sector 5"_

" _sector 6"_

" _sector 9!"_

 _Oia esos llamados de auxilio, algunos lo decían con miedo, otros con desesperación._

 _Pero yo…._

 _Lo único que pude decir por la radio fue._

 _-"Ppperdimos el puuente de Brroklyn", dije en voz baja como me sentía muy cansado, y lo único que podía hacer, que era informar del ataque._

 _Y perdi el conocimiento_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Capitan Ross**

 **Portaaviones, USS Jhon F. Keneddy (No se si existe, lo siento, no conozco todos los barcos de USA)**

 **9:19am**

-"Señor, nos llegan reportes de que han derribado con misiles a varios aviones y a helicópteros, las fragatas no pueden disparar misiles a la ciudad, hay muchos civiles"; decia uno de mis subordinados en comunicaciones.

(Entonces las alarmas estaban empezando a sonar sin parar).

-"Que demonios esta pasando!", grite yo.

-"Señor, es la sala de maquinas y de desembarco anfibio, dicen que nos han abordado", dijo uno de mis suboficiales.

-"Manden a todos los soldados que puedan a defender"; dije yo con dureza.

-"Señor, mire esto", dijo uno de mis jefes de comunicaciones como me llevo a una de las cámaras de seguridad del porta aviones.

Y pudimos ver que nos abordo.

Eran decenas de perros y lobos antropomórficos.

Tanto machos como hembras.

Y despachaban a mis hombres con mucha facilidad.

Y se dirigían…..

 **BOOMMM**

La puerta de la sala de mando exploto, dejándonos aturdidos a todos.

Muchos intentaron sacar sus armas pero fueron asesinados con disparos certeros al pecho o a la cabeza.

Y sentía un aroma que no habia olido en mucho tiempo.

El olor a perro mojado.

Perros mojados, que antes que pudiera sacar mi arma me dispararon en mi brazo con la que sostenía el arma.

Y una de ellas pese a que media solo 1,75, y era una golder retriever me sujeto con una de sus patas del cuello y me levanto como si nada.

-"Miren pues, al parecer llegamos al puente de mando en tiempo record, mejor que en las practicas amigos", decia ella con total tranquilidad con un acento latino, como me llevo a una de las ventanas con las que podía ver el exterior de la nave y podía ver la cubierta de vuelo, donde habia una batalla campal contra mis tripulantes y estos perros mutados.

-"Mira, no son nada, y sabes que, tus avioncitos del cielo, tampoco lo seran"; dijo la perra como me llevo al lado del puente, donde podía ver nuestras defensas antiareas, apagadas.

 _-"Llama a los chicos, diles que activen las defensas antiaéreas"_ , ella dijo en español a uno de los suyos, apenas le entendia.

No podía luchar, ella me ahorcaba aun mas cuando lo intentaba.

Entonces ella me arrojo a uno de los tableros de control.

Y vi entonces a uno agarrar el intercomunicador del barco.

 _-"No es tan diferente a cargueros trasatlánticos"_ , decia uno de ellos en español.

Y sin poder entenderle nada.

 _-"Habla Juan…..es mejor que activen las defensas antiareas antes que disparen a los nuestros sin que les importe matar a sus civiles"¸_ , decia uno de ellos por el intercomunicador del barco.

Yo me estaba recuperando un poco del ahorcamiento.

Pero no duro mucho como la Golden retriever me volvió a agarrar y me llevo a ver a las defensas antiareas, cañones gatling disparar a nuestros aviones, no tenían ninguna oportunidad, estaban muy cerca.

-"Adios a su cobertura aérea", decia la Golden retriever toda sonriente como agarro una pistola de uno de mis muertos suboficiales y disparo sin parar a una de las ventanas, rompiéndola.

-"Bye bye capitan, este barco tiene nueva administración"; dijo ella sonriendo con malicia como me lanzo por la ventana rota y empecé a caer a la pista.

Era mi fin…

Solo lamento…

No haber previsto esto.

-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-

 **Jefa de los Canes de Asia, Triani**

 **Aeropuerto JFK, Nueva York.**

 **9:15am**

(Se escuchan varios disparos y explosiones afuera del avión que estaba bien cerca de la terminal)

-"Escuchen todos, para estas alturas ya no deberían siquiera tener refuerzos los humanos, asi que, ¡todos listos!"; grite.

-"Si líder Triani!", mis 15 de mis mas valientes y leales lobos respondieron al unisono y cargando sus ametralladoras y quitando los seguros de sus rifles.

-"Al ataque!", dije yo como abri la puerta delantera del avión.

Salimos con rapidez, disparando primero a los techos del aeropuerto, donde estaban los francotiradores.

Veíamos a varios soldados fijándose mas en los bordes del aeropuerto, donde podíamos ver a los nuestros atacándolos con ferocidad.

Nosotros nos movimos con rapidez hacia el aeropuerto, entrando por las puertas del personal del aeropuerto.

No habia nadie aquí.

Asi que fue mas fácil para nosotros, alguno que otro pobre infeliz que estaba en nuestro camino.

No desperdiciamos balas en ellos, y solo sirvieron como practica para afilar nuestras garras al cortarles las gargantas.

Llegamos al estacionamiento del aeropuerto.

Habia varios Humvees militares, habia unos 12 soldados custodiándolos, mas preocupados en posicionarse en los bordes del estacionamiento, vigilando que nadie se acercase.

Nos movimos en sigilo entre los vehículos militares y autos particulares.

Nuestras patas suaves no hacían ningún ruido.

En especial en este suelo de concreto, y con el ruido de las explosiones y disparos a lo lejos, ni nos vieron venir.

Como los abordamos a todos a la vez y los matamos con mordidas en el cuello.

Rapidos y letales.

Asi somos.

Agarramos sus armas y sus balas por precausion, sus explosivos y flashbacks, radios y chalecos antibalas.

Los machos se lo pusieron, porque ninguno era lo suficientemente grande para las hembras, porque sinceramente estas glándulas mamarias en los pechos son algo grandes y sensibles y esas cosas nos apretarían mas.

Revisamos a fondo si alguno de los humanos tenían las llaves de los vehículos.

Y en efecto, 4 de los humanos tenían las llaves.

Aunque, solo 2 de los nuestros apenas sabía conducir.

Y eso que era por leer libros sobre conducir.

-"Bien, iremos apretados, pero eso no importa ahora"; dije yo al mirar que estas humves apenas 7 de nosotros podíamos ir en cada uno.

-"Señora mire….", dijo una de mis lobas al señalar afuera donde los canes estaban haciendo el asalto directo contra los humanos.

Y parecían que estaban…

¿Retrocediendo?

Pero yo ya recordé el porque.

-"Parece que nuestros muchachos ya controlan los barcos"; dije yo sonriente.

-"Ahora vámonos de aquí, que de seguro este lugar se volverá un campo de cenizas en breve", dije yo como les señale que se suban ya a las humvees.

Y eso hicimos.

Yo me puse en el asiento del copiloto.

Y aunque nuestro conductor estaba algo nervioso ya que una cosa es la practica y otra leerlo en un libro, pudo encender el vehiculo y pudimos salir de aquí.

Algunos humanos notaron que nosotros íbamos en las humves pero cuando se daban cuenta ya estábamos lejos.

Íbamos por la autopista donde habia varios soldados humanos en humvess yendo y viniendo por todos lados.

Y solo encendí la radio y empece a escuchar.

" _Atencion, estos lobos y perros antropomórficos han retrocedido, repito, han retrocedido!"; gritaba un humano por la radio._

" _Todas las unidades, todas las unidades, soy el comandante Erickson, hemos perdido contacto con los navios en la costa, no recibimos mas apoyo de ellos, repito, no recibimos mas apoyos de ellos"_ , escuchaba que un alto mando estaba informando a las tropas.

Yo solo sonreía.

Y escuche ese sonido.

El sonido de un misil.

Y solo levante la vista al cielo mientras íbamos por la carretera.

Y pude ver varios misiles yendo al aeropuerto.

Y a los bordes de la ciudad.

 **BOOOM**

 **BOOMMM**

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

Decenas de explosiones se escuchaban y yo mire por el retrovisor, como una columna de fuego se levantaba desde el borde de la ciudad, y vi el aeropuerto en llamas y totalmente destrozado.

" _OH DIOSS…..ATENCION A TODOS, NUESTROS BARCOS AHORA SON HOSTILES, NUESTROS BARCOS AHORA SON HOSTILES!", gritaba ese mismo comandante por la radio._

" _Aquí…(BANG BANG)….la unidad Echo…..varios misiles de largo alcance casi nos aniquilan y destruido nuestras defensas y tanques y varias de nuestras unidades están en estado critico…estamos indefensos….repito…..estamos indefensos y los canes han vuelto a atacar.…...(BANG)…_ …..", perece como si ya hubiera terminado, pero a los segundos alguien mas hablo, "Aqui capitán Jhony de los canes, oficialmente las defensas exteriores humanas han caído camaradas, a partir de ahora sera pan comido….", y se pierde el audio enseguida.

Yo sonreí ante esto.

-"Acelera Mikova, que tenemos que llegar a la ONU antes que los demás lideres"; dije yo como cruzaba los brazos toda satisfecha.

-"A la orden gran líder"; dijo ella como acelero y guiados por las señales de la carretera, nos dirigíamos a la ONU como veíamos por el camino a nuestros valientes camaradas asesinando a cuanto humano pudieran ver.

-..-.-…-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-

 **Reportera del CNN Patrica Chaniot.**

 **Desde el tejado de las Naciones Unidas.**

 **9:30 am**

(Se la ve a ella con vistas al portaaviones USS. Jhon F. Kenedy)

 _-"Como pueden ver la ciudad esta bajo fuerte ataque de lo que algunos civiles han podido reportar, como perros y lobos antropomórficos con armas de fuego están atacando a los soldados con brutalidad extrema, al igual a los civiles, se nos informan que varios hospitales han sido tomados y han cientos de rehenes, hay en estos momentos 0 contacto con cualquier fuerza del orden en cualquier lugar que no sea la isla de Manhattan y como pueden ver a mis espaldas, uno de los portaaviones tienen sus armas antiaéreas destruyendo cualquier helicóptero que intenta escapar de la zona y si mi camaragrofo puede hacer zoom en la cubierta del portaaviones"; y en efecto la cámara del lente aumenta y ahora se puede ver algunos lobos y perros antropomórficos lanzando los cuerpos de las personas al rio", parece ser que esos mismos perros han tomado los barcos, y por desgracia no es el unico, nos llega informes que los portaaviones ruso y británico también han sido tomados por estos, y puede que el portaviones no nos deje ver, pero también los demás barcos que lo escoltaban también fueron tomados, pero no se sabe con certeza como….", me detengo un segundo de hablar._

 _Como se ve varios misiles saliendo de las fragatas._

 _-"Oh por dios….pueden ver eso!", dije yo medio asustada como el camarógrafo filmaba los misiles, dirigiéndose directamente a los bordes de la ciudad._

 _Y solo se captaba algo borroso los bordes de la ciudad como varias explosiones sucedían al unisono y una gran pared de humo negro y denso se elevaba de los bordes de la ciudad._

 _-"Oh…..", es lo único que podía decir la reportera como se puso su dedo al oído, al parecer recibiendo nueva información de su auricular._

 _-"Nos informan que….el capitolio y el pentágono están bajo asedio…y que…..oh no…..los subterráneos están inhabilitados, los lobos y perros han tomado el control de estos, dejando 0 probabilidades de escape por aire, mar y tierra..….estamos atrapados…."; decia yo con miedo en mi voz._

Se supone que solo estaría reportando sobre lo que pasa en la asamblea….no esto.

Pensé asustada.

 _Entonces un par de soldados vinieron hacia nosotros._

Mi camarógrafo los filmo.

-"Lo siento pero tienen que regresar, este lugar ya no es seguro"; dijo uno de ellos.

 **BOOMMMM**

 **BOOOM**

Se veía algunos misiles impactar contra edificios cerca de la costa y como los cañones de las fragatas disparaban contra los edificios cercanos.

-"No me lo tienen que decir 2 veces", dije yo como hice señas a que mi camarógrafo nos siguiera.

Mientras bajábamos por las escaleras escuchábamos como personas estaban hablando por su celular.

" _Como que Mexico DF esta bajo ataque…"_ , decia un conserje latino con su celular conversando con alguien mientras estaba detenido por las escaleras.

Mientras seguíamos bajando vi a una traductora que traduce el español a los britanicos con lagrimas en los ojos como le estaban hablando por el celular.

" _No…no puede ser posible…..como que la familia real a muerto…."_

Entonces por fin llegamos a la asamblea, todos los lideres estaban parados discutiendo sobre que hacer.

Decenas de soldados rodeando la sala y el comandante Erickson un hombre mayor como de 50 años estaba hablando con nuestro presidente Barrack Obama. **(Ahí si, ahí si los nombres de los presidentes seran reales, porque ni loco estare dispuesto a inventarme nombres presidenciales) (Oh y puede que no se dieran cuenta, pero cuando esta esta letra en negrita y entre paréntesis, es que yo el escritor les hablo)**

Pero me acerque mas para saber de que estaban hablando.

Pero unos soldados nos detuvieron antes que llegáramos mas cerca de ellos.

-"Lo siento, 0 reporteros"; dijeron los soldados todos serios.

Pero aun asi me quede allí, al menos pudiendo escuchar lo que decían.

"Hemos perdido contacto con el pentagono hace unos minutos señor, y la casa blanca y el capitolio nadie responde, a la ves con la CIA y el FBI, lo único que recibimos fue el siguiente mensaje, **"Estamos bajo ataque",** antes de que se perdiera por completo el contacto con ellos, por desgracia, al parecer soy el mayor alto mando del ejercito de la costa este en estos momentos", decia el comandante Erickson.

-"¿Y que hay de algún refuerzo?", pregunto preocupado el presidente.

-¿Sere franco señor, cualquier real refuerzo, tardaría al meno horas en reunirse para intentar recuperar la ciudad, pero a este paso, creo que no habrá ciudad en ese tiempo", dijo el comandante Erickson notándose un poco de miedo en su voz.

Y bueno, es obvio que otros lideres escucharon eso.

-"Nos prometieron seguridad….donde esta esa seguridad!", grito el presidente Frances.

-"No es el momento de criticar la seguridad cuando ni nuestras propias capitales están a salvo y están bajo ataque!", grito el presidente de Peru.

-"Y ahora la pregunta es, que haremos ahora", dijo el presidente Chino manteniendo un poco la calma.

Hubo un breve silencio.

Aunque obviamente era cortado por el sonido de explosiones haya afuera.

Pero entonces, alguien empezó a reír, y esa risa hizo que todos volteáramos a ver quién era.

Y era el líder Norkoreano.

-"Morir obviamente"; decia el con una sonrisa, "Y una cosa mas, es obvio que todos van a morir, solo hay que ver como la mitad de los lideres africanos ni aparecieron hoy".

-"Porque demonios esta tan despreocupado!"; grito el presidente de korea del sur.

-"Porque yo ya compre mi inmunidad antes los canes obviamente"; dijo el con tranquilidad.

-"Como dijo?", pregunto enfadado y alarmado el comandante Erickson.

Y todo mientras no dejaba de grabar mi camarógrafo.

-"Ya me escucho, ellos me prometieron parte del mundo y la destrucción del capitalismo….pero la cosa, es que hora tiene en su reloj, comandante", dijo el todo tranquilo.

-"Usted es una basura", dijo el comandante con rabia como miro por un momento a su reloj, "Y son las 10 empunto, ¿pero porque pregunta la hora?", pregunto confundido el comandante.

-"Oh, es que ellos ya deben de estar aquí", dijo el sonriente.

-"¿Quiénes?", como el comandante saco su pistola y le apunto al líder norkoreano.

Cada soldado en la sala, sin importar la nacionalidad, hizo lo mismo.

Excepto los soldados que venían con el líder norkoreano.

Ellos se quedaron inmóviles.

Entonces multilpes explosiones sacudieron el edificio.

Al mismo tiempo que varios sonidos de disparos.

Los soldados dejaron de apuntarle al líder norkoreano como los soldados cerraron con llave las puertas y se alejaron un poco de estas y empezaron a apuntar a las 5 puertas que conducían a la asamblea.

Se escuchaban gritos detrás de esas puertas.

Disparos, gruñidos y aullidos.

La sala estaba en completo silencio.

Estaba sudando frio para este punto.

Entonces empezaron a tocar frenéticamente la puerta central.

" _Por favorrrr, habran la puertaaa!", gritaba de desesperación esa persona detrás de la puerta._

" _Por favorrr ellos se acercan!", gritaba y rogaba a la ves como embestía la puerta._

 _Los soldados se veían tensos._

 _Entonces dejo de embestir la puerta._

" _Por favor…no me hagan nada….", decia esa misma persona como se le escuchaba llorando, "Tengo familia….."_

 _ **BANG**_

Entonces, no hubo más disparos, ni explosiones.

Se podía escuchar hasta el aleteo de una mosca con tanto silencio.

-"Jajajajaja, lo ven, ni sus mejores hombres pudieron contra ellos", dijo el líder norkoreano con una sonrisa con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos.

-"¿Que fue lo que ellos querían a cambio?", pregunto nuestro presidente Barrack Obama.

-"Una distracción"; dijo el como saco de sus bolsillos varias granadas flashbacks que lanzo al aire.

Todos se cubrieron los ojos.

Pero….

No sirvió de nada como los 4 soldados que venían con el líder norkoreano habrio fuego en contra de los soldados, matando a varios, y antes que siquiera los demás soldados pudieran contra atacar, de las 5 puertas varios de estos canes entraron y abrieron fuego contra los soldados restantes.

Y todo en menos de 30 segundos.

Pude estar lo suficientemente lejos de las granadas flashbacks para que no me dejaran ciega, pero por desgracia aun estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que me dejara un poco sorda.

Muchos de los presidentes y generales estaban en shock ante esto.

Algunos aun se estaban intentando recuperar del flashback.

Y entonces estos canes antropomórficos, perros, lobos, dingos, zorros, todos armados nos empezaban a rodear.

2 lobas de pelaje gris una de cabello negro y otra de cabello rubio, un lobo gris de pelo negro, un dingo con un cabello rojo, una labradora negra con pelo lacio de color café y un tipo de perro mestizo de cabello negro con peinado mohicano caminaron tranquilamente al centro de la asamblea.

-"Bien hecho chicos, fue todo como lo planeamos"; dijo una de las lobas en un claro acento ruso.

Entonces los soldados norkoreanos se quitaron los cascos revelando ser perros antropomórficos, de esos que tienen el hocico pequeño.

-"Fue difícil, pero nos alegra estar a salvo", dijeron ellos en un claro acento chino.

-"Genial, ahora que cumpli la parte del trato, ahora…"; estaba hablando el líder norkoreano cuando la loba de acento ruso le quito la pistola a la labradora y le dio un disparo a la cabeza al líder norkoreano.

-"Como si nosotros quisiéramos hacer un trato con un tipo que hizo que su pueblo que con la hambruna que sufría su gente, empezaran a comernos", dijo esa loba rubia con enojo.

Nadie hablo por buen rato.

Hasta que una de la loba con el cabello negro hablo.

-"Como parece que nadie quiere hablar, empezare yo, soy Griza, líder los canes de Norteamerica, la que la acaba de disparar a ese humano directo en la cien"; dijo ella como señalo a la loba rubia, "….es Triani, la líder de los canes de Asia, el otro lobo", dijo señalando al lobo macho gris, "….es Riort, el líder de los canes de Europa, el dingo aquí"; dijo como señalaba al Dingo, "….se llama Ding, líder de los canes en Australia y las islas aledañas, el es Tomaris", dijo señalando a ese perro mestizo, "…líder de los canes de Africa y finalmente, la que ayudo a planear las tomas de sus buques, la líder de los canes de latinoamerica, Merida", dijo señalando a la labradora de pelaje negro.

-"Y que quieren", dijo un sorprendido y aun vivo comandante Erickson, que al parecer le habían herido en la mano en la que tenia su arma y se la sujetaba.

-"Oh…simplemente queremos una devolución", dijo con tranquilidad la tal Griza.

-"¿Una devolución?", pregunto nuestro presidente.

-"Si…..una devolución….en la cantidad de canes que han asesinado a lo largo de la historia", dijo ella enojada como golpeo la mesa central como dar énfasis a eso.

-"Pero…eso significaría aniquilar a toda la raza humana, y eso seria reducirnos a su nivel", decia la loba Triani como se cruzaba de brazos.

-"Pero…pueden pagarnos de una forma…como entregarnos territorio para formar nuestro propio país", dijo la tal Meridia.

-"¿Cuanto territorio quieren?", pregunto Vladimir Putin, presidente de Rusia.

-"Bueno…..ni siquiera se oponen o algo, eso es nuevo", dijo medio burlon el tal Riort.

-"Prácticamente no tenemos opción con ustedes literalmente teniéndonos de rehenes"; dijo el comandante Erickson medio enojado.

-"Oh….bueno, me olvide decirlo, tienen 3 opciones", dijo el tal Riort.

-"Si…..esta entre, hacernos caso, negarse y bueno iniciar una guerra de desgaste contra nosotros y que ustedes perderan, o lanzar sus propias armas nucleares contra todo el mundo en un acto de "si nosotros no ganamos, nadie gana"", dijo Griza algo sarcástica.

-"Aunque mirándolo desde su punto de vista, si suena a como si tuvieran una sola opción", dijo Riort.

-"No…..verdad, no lo note", dijo en forma sarcástica esta Griza.

-"Pero seamos claros, no solo queremos territorio, queremos tomar gente, como a sus estrellas de cine, televisión y música para entretenernos, a la ves que tomaremos algunos de sus científicos y civiles que bueno…..algunos perros entre nuestras filas, dicen que son buenos, y le haremos caso, y les permitiremos vivir entre nosotros, solo si cumplen los requisitos de no ser una amenaza ni para nuestros cachorros, y bueno, aun con esas, quieren seguir el trato, y recuerden, no tienen con quien consultarlo, hemos matados a todos sus ministros y generales que no estaban aquí, asi que….la decisión es suya y nada mas", dijo el tal Ding como se sento en una silla.

Todos los lideres se miraron entre si, y hasta empezaron a discutir.

Yo…

Yo me arme de valor y pregunte algo importante.

Me acerque lentamente hacia el centro donde estaban ellos, ya hasta sentados en esa tarima, esperando la respuesta de nuestros presidentes.

Los otros perros nos ignoraron.

-"Mira pues…una hembra humana se acerca a nosotros, y sin armas, debe ser una reportera", dijo Tomaris con una sonrisa, "Di que quieres hembra valiente", dijo el todo relajado.

-"Eh….de parte del público en general…..quisiera saber porque hicieron todo esto", pregunte yo con una pizca de miedo.

-"Oye linda, ¿has tenido perros como mascotas alguna vez?", pregunto Meridia toda calmada.

Yo negué moviendo la cabeza.

-"Que lastima….bueno, te dire una cosita, los humanos dicen que los perros somos sus mejores amigos, claro, amigos que pueden abandonar en la calle para que sienta frio y hambre, amigos que les puedes abrir el vientre y sin anestesia para llenarlo de drogas para pasar fronteras, amigos que obligas a pelear, golpeándolos, privándolos del sueño, matándolos de hambre para hacerlos agresivos, haciéndonos vestir con atuendo estúpidos y hacerlos concursar en concursos estúpidos, amigos que puedes sobreexplotar toda su vida, e incluso….comer"; decia ella con un enojo contenido, y eso ultimo lo dijo con rabia mirando al presidente chino.

-"Los zorros, los lobos, los dingos, ellos tienen razones mas que validas de hacerles daño, porque les han quitado sus tierras y cazándolos casi hasta la extinción, pero seguro te preguntas mi pequeña humana, porque nosotros, los perros, supuestos amigos del hombre….se unieron a esta carnicería"; dijo con una enorme rabia contenida en cada palabra como se acerco a mi y me acaricio la barbilla esta tal Meridia, "Te preguntaras, el porque no es asi?", pregunto ella.

-"¿Porque?", dije con miedo absoluto.

-"Oh…simplemente porque con esta inteligencia que vino de repente, nos hizo darnos cuenta de todo eso, esas cosas horribles, no se les hace a un amigo, y con los que trabajaban codo a codo con los humanos, perros policías y militares, entrenándolos prácticamente desde pequeños, les privaron de su juventud, y los obligaron a luchar por una causa que ni entendían, como cualquier gobierno opresor, y los ponían en jaulas, como criminales….simplemente esta guerra, fue culpa de ustedes humanos, si hubieran tratado bien a los perros….ellos hasta hubieran luchado codo a codo con ustedes y asi derrotar a los lobos y otros canes, pero noooo, esta nueva inteligencia que de algún modo empezamos a desarrollar hace casi un año y a mutar también desde hace casi un año también en estos seres que ven ahora, pero con la inteligencia, nos hizo reflexionar sobre eso, y cambiarnos de bando, es su culpa, esta masacre, y si preguntas el porque atacamos esta ciudad, bueno, no nos tomarían en serio si quiera si hubiéramos venido a hacerles esta propuesta de darnos territorio de manera pacifica, hasta estoy seguro que si hubiéramos venido con una delegación propia, a lo minimo, nos hubieran dado una palmada en la espalda y nos hubieran hecho que nos largáramos como hacen con los países africanos y los países del medio oriente que están fatal, y ya que no entienden de buena manera….", dijo ella como fue a la tarima donde habia unos papeles en ella, ella los envolvió formando un rollo de papel, "…ustedes solo entienden a la mala", dijo ella como me empezo a golpear la cabeza con el rollo de papel, no dolia.

Pero…

Raspaba y humillaba.

-"Humana mala, ahora vuelve con los demás humanos y no te atrevas a acercarte a nosotros otra vez", dijo Meridia con rabia en su voz.

Yo obedecí.

Y solo retrocedí.

Muchos estaban callados ante esa escena.

(Tos) –"Disculpe, pero hemos decido, aceptar su propuesta, sin dudar de ninguna manera sus términos"; dijo el presidente Barrack Obama.

Los demás presidentes solo agacharon la cabeza.

-"Perfecto, ahora creo que puedo decirles cuanto territorio queremos", dijo sonriente la tal Griza.

-"Capitan Jhony, el mapa por favor", dijo la tal Griza como un pastor alemán, con un chaleco antibalas de los Navy seals pero con la bandera de USA arrancada era lo único que tenia puesto, y llevaba un mapa y se lo entrego a Griza y no los mostro.

-"Miren humanos, lo que esta pintando con verde, es lo queremos", dijo con una sonrisa la tal Griza.

Y muchos suspiraron ante esto.

Prácticamente querían gran parte de la costa OESTE, incluyendo Arizona y Utah y gran parte del oeste de Canada, toda Alaska, Hawai, el 30% del territorio ruso, la zona Noreste de China, parte de Mongolia, ambas Koreas y Japon.

 **(Aquí un link a como seria el nuevo territorio de los canes: art/Mapa-del-tratado-de-los-canes-667830331 )**

Los lideres de Korea del Sur y Japon obviamente se levantaron indignados ante esto.

-"Pero eso es, toda nuestra nación!"; grito el primer ministro japonés.

-"Igual"; dijo el presidente surkoreano.

-"Pues no nos importa un pepino"; dijo el tal Tomaris, "Nos vale mierda lo que opinen, además, ya aceptaron, no hay marcha atrás, asi que se joden, no nos importa, además, tienen 2 dias para salir de nuestros territorios o los consideraremos ganado, y no del ganado tradicional, si no del industrializado jejeje"; dijo Tomaris mirándonos con una mirada maligna.

Los líderes de japon y surkorea palidecieron ante eso.

-"Y bueno, no le dijimos a esta basura de humano", dijo señalando al líder norkoreano, "Pero en estos momentos, estamos cortando en pedacitos y enlatando carne humana para los próximos años, ya que digamos, ellos fueron la primera nación en caer y en caso de que no la jueguen, tenemos el arsenal nuclear norkoreano"; dijo la tal Triani toda tranquila pero les sonaron sus estómagos.

-"Mmm….tengo hambre…terminamos esto ya?", pregunto Riot.

Griza asintió.

-"Pero aun falta algo", dijo Griza como el mapa no era el único papel que le dieron, habia un documento, un documento que ella fue y le entrego a Obama.

-"Fírmenlo todos, que sea oficial, que sea oficial, como los humanos se rindieron ante nosotros", dijo ella toda satisfecha.

-"Y felicidades, no morirán hoy también", dijo Triani.

-"Aww…..queria comer un pomposo líder europeo"; decia decepcionado el tal Tomaris como se lamia con su larga lengua su hocico.

-"Si, porque además, ellos tienen que regresar a sus países, como decirlo….con la cola entre las patas", dijo Griza riendo un poco como los otros líderes perrunos se rieron un poco también.

-"Si…..y es mas que obvio que muchos de ustedes, presidentes de Latinoamérica, no duraran, sin la ayuda de nadie, les doy 2 semanas con vida antes que su pueblo les haga un golpe de estado"; dijo Meridia sonriendo con malicia.

Nadie mas dijo nada, y solo se dedicaron a firmar.

Después de unos minutos de tenso silencio.

Todos los líderes firmaron.

Y le devolvieron el documento a Griza.

Ella lo enrollo toda tranquila.

-"Ok….iremos a nuestro nuevo hogar, con nuestras cosas, que si no leyeron, podemos llevarnos las cosas que queramos, y eso significa, que tenemos 3 flotas con sus respectivos equipos para nosotros, y varias humvess no en llamas, para nosotros, asi que vamos gente, dejemos a estos humanos, asimilar todo"; dijo toda victoriosa como se empezaron a marchar todos.

Nadie decia nada.

Solo vieron a los canes tomar las armas y municiones de los caidos.

Y marcharse.

Entonces el tal Tomaris volvió.

-"Oh, y en el documento que firmaron, legalmente nos deja hacer lo que nos venga en gana, a todos los canes, hasta que lleguemos a nuestro territorio"; dijo el todo sonriente y feliz, entonces me miro a mi, "Y por cierto, si nos intentan atacar, en nuestra marcha hacia nuestro territorio, los mataremos sin mas, no nos va importar", dijo el mirando a la cámara y luego a nuestro presidente.

-"Por cierto, mantengan sus ejércitos con correa ok, o lanzaremos los misiles nucleares en contra de ustedes, y por cierto gringos, el Norad (Ya saben, el lugar en donde vigilan si hay lanzamientos de misiles nucleares) esta rodeado, y estará rodeado hasta el nuevo aviso, asi que no intenten luchar, prácticamente han perdido, acéptenlo", dijo el todo feliz, como solo se fue.

Dejándonos a todos vivos.

Pero….

Ahora…..

No tengo idea que pasara ahora.

-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Griza**

 **10:23 am**

 **En la cima del puente de Brooklyn.**

-"No es hermoso Jhony", decia yo a mi mejor capitan que estaba a mi lado, admirando la vista de una Nueva York destrozada, con solo algunos edificios del centro de Manhattan intactos.

-"Bueno…...creo que si"; decia el medio como que no sabia que decir.

-"Lo es verdad, y si lo miras desde otra perspectiva, la de los humanos, haber cortado hectáreas de bosques y se ponen a ver los troncos en el suelo, no es una mirada diferente a lo que hicieron con nuestros hogares, ellos destruyen nuestros hogares, y nosotros hicimos lo mismo", dije medio satisfecha.

-"Mira pues…una linda lobita tan relajada ya"; decia Riort como venia a vernos y veía que tenia sus patas delanteras detrás de el.

-"Hola Riort"; dije yo toda tranquila, porque veía a los soldados humanos, los pocos que sobrevivieron, entregar sus armas y rendirse y como Meridia los obligaba a estar de rodillas mientras marchábamos triunfantes fuera de la ciudad.

-"Ya que todo acabo….lo de la guerra, quería mostrarte algo"; dijo el.

-"¿Que cosa?"; pregunte toda curiosa.

-"Esto"; decia el como me mostro un extraño artefacto de color dorado, con 3 figuras de perros sentados con sus ojos de color rojo, "Esto Griza, esto es lo que nos convirtió en lo que somos, solo tocalo y veras que no es broma"; dijo el emocionado.

Yo estaba algo incrédula, ¿como algo asi podría habernos mutado?.

Pero igual lo toque.

Y apenas lo toque sentía una fuerte energía recorriendo mi brazo.

Y empezaba a escuchar una voz extraña y afónica.

Esa voz decia.

" **Ahora son libres para escoger su propósito en la vida, pero cuidado, si no lo hayan…sucumbirán a la locura"**

Yo enseguida quite mi pata de esa cosa.

-"¿Pero que fue eso…..y que fue esa voz?", pregunte un poco asustada.

-"Esa, es la voz del artefacto, a los primeros que tocaron esta cosa le dijo que les haría mas fuerte, inteligentes y agiles para que sean libres y asi escoger nuestro propósito en la vida,…..yo lo escucho, y yo se lo acabo de llevar a todos los lideres de los canes para que también lo escuchen y todos me dijeron que también lo escucharon"; dijo el todo tranquilo.

-"Sabes lo que significa…."; dije yo como solo tocaba el artefacto de nuevo, y aunque volvia a sentir esa energía en mi cuerpo, volvia a escuchar esa oración.

-"Si…..si esto fue lo que nos muto…debemos protegerlo con nuestras vidas, esto sera nuestro mayor símbolo de nuestra nueva nación", dije yo.

-"Concuerdo, y todos los demás también, ahora…vamos a nuestra nueva nación"; dijo el como me dio un abrazo.

Yo me sonroje un poco.

Aunque Jhony se veía un poquito celoso.

-"Creo que para eso debemos bajar ya, no creen"; dijo Jhony todo neutro.

-"Si, tiene razón, vámonos, porque si no, nos quedaremos de ultimo"; dije yo.

.-..-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.—

 **Guaooooo.**

 **Empieza fuerte.**

 **Y eso que es el inicio…**

 **Y aun no termina…**

 **Se que son nombres medio complicados, pero recuerden que los perros no son tanto de nombres humanos.**

 **Guao…**

 **Y bueno…**

 **Empezara las repercusiones en el resto del mundo.**

 **Caos y mas caos vendrá.**

 **Y ahora, ¿que pasara luego?**

 **Los perros se saldrán con la suya?**

 **Cuando volverá haber otra cosa de MLP?**

 **Oh…se me olvidaba, en este mundo no existe MLP.**

 **Para que sea mas sorpresa todo para los humanos.**

 **Habrá mas protagonista?**

 **Habrá saltos de tiempo?**

 **Pues averígüelo en el siguiente capitulo**

 **Y voy a ir sacando capitulo los Miercoles y Domingos, ¿Porque estos días?**

 **Porque si.**

 **Jejejej.**

 **Hasta la próxima compañeros lectores.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chicos y bueno…..chicas que talvez lean esto….por favor si alguien es artista del dibujo….por favor me podría ayudar a crear una portada para el fanfic, es que con como esta…pues parece echo por un chico de 6 años, y eso es mi nivel de dibujo…..**_

 _ **Lo se, patético.**_

 _ **Bueno, ese era todo lo que tenia que comunicar antes de volver al fanfic.**_

 _ **Asi que sin mas interrupciones…**_

 _ **-.-…-…-.-…-..-.-**_

 _ **Capítulo 3: El tiempo pasa….**_

 **14 de Febrero del 2031**

 **2:00 pm**

 **Los Angeles, (USA) Republica de Los Canes**

 **Escuela Primaria N°12**

-"Y es asi como el 15 de diciembre del 2014 despues de conquistar Nueva York de los humanos, se creo la Nacion de los canes, luego llamada el 14 de febrero del 2015 como Republica de Los Canes por el consejo de los lideres una vez cada raza de canes llego a estos territorios hace ya 17 años"; decia yo en el frente de un salón de clases, un hombre de unos 35 años, latino, y vestido con una simple polera negra, pantalones azules y zapatillas deportivas negras y algo atlético.

Si soy el profesor de un curso de primaria del 6to grado.

Y soy profesor de Historia y Computacion.

Si….nunca crei que iba a ser un profesor en mi vida…y mas para…

-"Eh….profesor, ¿usted sabe que paso con las naciones humanas después de eso?", pregunto una de mis alumnas, una Golden Retriever de 11 años y si esta mas o menos ya en la adolescencia y apenas usan ropa interior.

Porque es curioso, los canes viven solo 50 años.

Y entran a la pubertad a los 9 y ya son oficialmente adultos a los 15 años, en la que oficialmente terminan la escuela a esa edad de 15 años.

Y la razón de porque estén usando ropa interior, es para que no distraigan a sus compañeros o profesores por andar desnudos por allí.

Y si…

Soy uno de los humanos traídos aquí y eso es solo porque trate bien a mi perro de vuelta a mi hogar en Bolivia.

Además que no tenia opción, mi familia había muerto cuando iban por desgracia detrás de un camión de ganado, que fue atacado por los canes cuando todos esos asaltos a camiones empezó.

Y conociendo su modo de operar de "Sin testigos", obviamente…

Me quede sin padres.

Me quede sin nada y para cuando sucedió el ataque a Nueva York ya se habia acabado los ahorros.

Y era irme con mi amigo Rocky, un dálmata ya algo viejo o quedarme sufrir lo que vendría para mi país.

Y como ven. Elegi lo primero, aprendí inglés y aquí estoy.

Claro hubo otras cosas entre medio…..pero se los contare mas adelante.

-"Bueno Jessica, gracias a que aun hay internet pude saber que como predijeron nuestros libertarios", dije yo todo tranquilo y bueno…..literalmente tengo que decir esas palabras porque es la ley, "…..en muchos países hubo varios golpes de estado causado por la falta de comida y porque muchos presidentes empezaron a obligar a las personas sin empleo a trabajar las granjas que la gran mayoría quedaron desatendidas, hubo varios millones de muertes por hambrunas, guerras civiles para controlar la poca comida que quedaba y obligar a gente a trabajar las granjas, graves pandemias que asolaron varios países pobres y que ninguna potencia mundial pudo ayudarles porque estaban con sus propios problemas y obviamente toda una crisis económica total gracias a que USA habia caído, miles de empresas saqueadas por lobos y perros en el camino a estos territorios, armerías robadas, ganados enteros robados, y asesinatos en masa hechos por los lobos a manifestantes que se negaban a permitir el paso de los canes por sus pueblos o ciudades, dejando obviamente miles de humanos muertos dejaron a USA en la miseria absoluta, y como último recurso, el presidente de los USA decidió cobrar la deuda externa que tenía con cada país del mundo, agravando aún más la crisis económica mundial, China entro en crisis como todas las empresas USA se fueron de sus tierras, causando que se cerrara sus fronteras mientras arreglaba su política interna y su economía, Japoneses y coreanos expulsados de sus tierras se asentaron en África ya que ningún otro país los aceptaba, y África se podía ocupar sin oposición alguna, aunque actualmente esta semi diezmada por los brotes de ebola que casi los aniquila en el año 2015 y 2016, pero bueno, nada de eso nos afecto la verdad, y eso es algo que todos debemos alegrarnos no es cierto"; dije eso con una sonrisa forzada.

Claro, todos afuera de este territorio sufren y aquí nada.

-"Guao…y porque su raza es tan caótica profesor?", me preguntaba Juan, un Rottweiler.

Yo solo suspire.

-"No lo se Juan, no lo se"; decia yo.

-"Pero ese no es tema para hoy, además eso de que paso en el exterior de esta nación lo verian el siguiente año, pero bueno, ya les adelante un poco de lo que les espera, jeje, pero bueno, lo que falta por avanzar es la biografia de nuestros fundadores, los 5 canes que ayudaron en la libertad de todos los canes", dije yo como veía a Jessica seguir escribiendo en su cuaderno todo lo que dije.

Oh…..estos perros, tan curiosos y realmente se comportan bien en clase.

Creo que por esa curiosidad innata de los perros, es por eso que ponen atención a las cosas nuevas.

-"Ok, ahora veamos", decia yo como sacaba un libro que contenía un resumen sobre la biografía de esos 6 líderes, "Ok, empecemos…..

-"Ding el gran líder de los canes de Australia, que el no le importaba mucho los humanos, y solo empezo a atacar a los humanos para robarles comida y armas, nada mas, el es el mas manso de todos, y el que tiene mas misericordia de los 5, y es por eso que cuando la guerra contra los humanos termino, el se convirtió y actualmente sigue siendo el ministro de agricultura y ganadería, y vive con tranquilidad en una antigua mansión de narcos muy cerca de la frontera con Mexico, y el porque vive allí se preguntaran…..bueno, es porque el dice que el calor del desierto le recuerda a su hogar y es por eso que vive en paz criando ganado vacuno en esa área", dije yo.

Si, el fue el que propuso la idea de que los humanos que los canes consideraran buenos se unieran a nosotros.

-"Es que es un mansito diría yo"; decia Ricky, un coyote con una sonrisa egocéntrica.

-"El solo es alguien muy bueno y tranquilo, no lo culpen por eso"; dije yo manteniéndome todo neutro.

-"No…..bueno, 5 de los 6 lideres son mansitos a comparación de Merida, ujale, ella es la mas fiera y brutal de todas"; decia Ricky con orgullo.

-"Ñe…..es una hembra, Tomaris para mi es el mejor guerrero", dijo Tom, un lobo gris que bueno…..

Fue mirado feo por todas sus compañeras.

Y algunas le gruñían.

Bueno Tom.

Que esperabas cuando en este curso de 30 alumnos, 23 son hembras.

Tom solo bajo la cabeza, con ese sentimiento de "Tragame tierra"

-"Ok chicos parad, pero que bien que curioso que hables asi sobre Tomaris, Tom, porque el es técnicamente un libertario entre los humanos en Africa", decia yo con una sonrisa.

Todos en clase me miraban con una cara de "Esta hablando en serio?!"

-"O sea el destripador africano, el empalador de cabezas, el asesino en masa Tomaris?", pregunto Tom, que al parecer era bien fan de el.

Yo solo asentí.

-"Si, y en su biografía, autorizada por el y corroborada por muchos humanos testigos que trajo de allá…."; y que fui a hablar personalmente con esos testigos para averiguar si no los habían intimidado para mentir y que al final si decían la verdad, "….el era un libertario, aunque el inicio como perro de uno de los comandantes que esclavizaban civiles para que recolecten diamantes, Tomaris era maltratado por ese comandante, era quemado con cigarros encendidos cuando tomaba la comida de la mesa, o era solo pegado sin parar, pero casi llego al limite cuando solo por curiosidad y cuando el ídolo empezo a darles inteligencia a todos los canes, Tomaris inhalo cocaína que fue dejada en una mesa, el comandante enojado le disparo en su hombro, dejándolo casi muerto, pero si no fuera porque el ídolo empezo a hacer efecto en el mundo y ya mutando a los canes para que se pararan en 2 patas, el hubiera muerto desangrado….", estaba hablando cuando Jessica levanto la pata para preguntar.

-"¿Que paso Jessica?"; pregunte yo.

-"Profesor….quería saber porque los lobos y canes en los bosques, apenas mutaban en 2 patas y los que aun estaban en ciudades o pueblos humanos, aun no mutaban?", preguntaba ella.

-"Oh, buena pregunta Jessica, al parecer esa mutación solo sucedía cuando un can, estaba bien lejos de los humanos, no se sabe con exactitud que tan lejos, pero se dice que al menos necesitaban estar lejos del alcance visual de los humanos para mutar"; dije yo.

Si, realmente una cosa extraña.

Jessica se dedico solo a escribir todo lo que dije, como siempre.

-"Pero continuando, el muto y sus heridas se curaron, pero solo quedaron las cicatrices que el obtuvo a lo largo de los años con el, el enfadado decidio vengarse y fue al campamento de ese comandante, y los mato a todos uno a uno, hasta que llego a su comandante, que no lo mato, le corto las piernas y los brazos e hizo que un médico detuviera el sangrado en los 4 miembros y asi ese comandante sobrevivir, pero que vida tuvo, literalmente Tomaris le puso un collar con correa y solo lo arrastraba por todos lados, le pegaba lo torturaba, lo mataba de hambre y sed, básicamente una tortura continua, hasta que conoció otros perros callejeros que le contaron que su comandante no era el único monstruo, asi que mato a ese comandante porque sería un lastre para él, y asi empezó una campaña del terror en contra de todos esos rebeldes y dictadores de Africa, según cifras oficiales, mato a al menos 5 millones de personas, el y sus seguidores en solo 4 meses, convirtiéndose en el líder de Africa, no habia militares, o lideres de cualquier tipo, solo quedaban granjeros humanos y ex esclavos en esos países, pero el los vio como inocentes y en el mes de octubre les dijo, "No les hare daño, mas bien los protegeré, pero a cambio deben decirnos sobre humanos malvados y darnos un tributo alimenticio mensual", y eso hizo, miles de humanos granjeros solo daban algo de comida y delataban a cualquiera que robaba o mataba y por fin los civiles volvieron a mandar a sus hijos a las escuelas con tranquilidad, y vivir en paz en sus granjas, todos vivieron en paz hasta que Tomaris se fue dejándolos sin armas, porque se llevaron todas las armas de fuego de africa, dejándolos indefensos ante los japoneses y coreanos que tomaron sus tierras sin mas, pero bueno, eso es otra historia, continuando, el en este territorio impuso las reglas que los humanos aquí debían seguir en la republica de los canes, el se convirtió en solo un general de las fuerzas armadas de los canes, el no queria mucho poder, y queria mantenerse en primera línea en caso de que un nuevo conflicto con los humanos surja de nuevo", dije yo.

Si…..esas leyes, luego digo que tan feas son para nosotros los humanos.

Y si, los chicos son adolescentes ya, y no hay censura ni nada, asi que puedo explicarles cosas como genocidios o masacres sin problemas.

Y venir todo casual a dar clases.

-"Guao…..", Tom dijo.

-"Si, pero aun falta las otras 4, como Medida, ella si que tiene una historia trágica, ella nació de una madre que era cuidada por humanos, que no tenían mucho dinero o espacio asi que la vendieron a ella y a sus hermanos a unas personas que se veían buenas, pero no lo eran, eran narcos que los querían para traficar con ellos droga, y a los 4 meses de edad, ella y sus hermanos fueron llevados a una casa donde un medico sin licencia les empezaba a abrir, uno a uno, ella tenia miedo en todo momento y antes que le tocara a ella, unos policías entraron y arrestaron a todos, ella se alegro porque fue rescatada, pero fue llevada a una perrera, lastimosamente, sus hermanos no sobrevivieron y murieron cuando los veterinarios intentaron retirar las bolsas de droga de sus interiores, pero bueno, ella fue adoptada a la edad de 6 meses, una familia buena la verdad con varios hijos, era el paraíso para cualquier perro, pero ella aun traumada con lo que paso, vivía sus días algo temerosa cuando veía algo filoso y un dia llego a su limite cuando ella tenia 1 año de edad, uno de los niños, queriendo hacer una travesura con ella, quería cortarle el pelo con unas tijeras, ella le mordió con fuerza la mano del niño, el niño lloro y lloro, sus padres le pegaron con tanta fuerza a ella que la dejaron coja, y ella en ves de ser llevada de regreso a la perrera, fue llevada a un lado del camino en la carretera en las afueras de la ciudad, y abandonada allí a su suerte, ella estaba triste pensando que hizo mal, pero entonces sucedió, el ídolo hizo su primer efecto, dándole inteligencia a todos los perros, ella ya no sentía tristeza, sentía ira, sentía que todo era culpa de los humanos, no suya, y desde ese momento, empezo su cruzada primero en robar a los humanos, luego matar humanos cuando muto en 2 patas, otros perros se le unieron, ella se cruzó con otro perro y quedo embarazada, ella empezo a líder ataques contra humanos que se escondían en la selva…."; claro, estos cachorros no saben que es la FARC, pero si conocen que son narcos, porque bueno, las nuevas caricaturas hablan de ellos seguido, si…ya dire sobre eso despues, "…los mato a todos, tomaron sus armas y solo siguió matando a mas y mas humanos ocultos en la selva, entonces se encontró con unos narcos que estaban apunto de enviar en una avioneta su droga a USA, ella tenia un odio en extremo hacia ellos, ella dejo a todos a sus acompañantes de lado y fue ella sola a capturar, no matar, a todos los narcos de allí, su primer campamento de narcos de al menos 14 guardias, ella los capturo a todos, y el cabecilla de ellos enojado por su captura le dijo, "Monstruo, no sabes con que clase de gente te estas metiendo", eso hizo enojar a Merida y lo sujeto desde el cuello y dijo lo siguiente, "Ustedes son los verdaderos monstruos…yo solo los cazo"; dijo ella con rabia como con una de sus garras le empezo a abrir el pecho ante la vista de sus subordinados, le arranco el esternón dejando via libre a su corazón latiendo, mientras se desangraba, ella entonces le arranco el corazón y se lo comio, ante sus ojos, sus subordinados miraron con miedo a ella y a su jefe caer como agonizaba lentamente a su muerte, y ella posteriormente hizo lo mismo con cada subordinado, desde ese entonces, su dieta fue de solo comer los corazones de los narcos, ella sola iba a los campamentos y los masacraba, aunque como no podía con todos, solo mandaba a los canes leales a ella para que destruyeran los campos de droga, sus pistas clandestinas, sus casas privadas, los narcos intentaban darle casa en las sombras contratando mercenarios para darles caza, pero para ella era solo corazones mas para desayunar, almorzar y cenar, y cuando fue la invasión a gran escala a prisiones, ella disfruto enormemente cuando encontró a los humanos que la compraron de pequeña, y ellos sufrieron enormemente, ella ya conocía sobre medicamentos humanos, y les daba algunas drogas para evitar que se desangraran, y asi esos compradores y el medico sin licencia que opero a sus hermanos, fueron comidos en vida por ella y sus capitanes mientras los humanos gritaban de total agonía….", decia yo como me detuve.

Joder…no ayudo mucho que Merida en su biografia haya puesto fotos del evento.

Y videos en internet.

Joder…

-"Y ella fue la que masacraba a los manifestantes en USA, ella junto a sus capitanes desmembraban a los manifestantes y….los caminos eran teñidos de rojo….", si, me daba arcadas solo con recordar esas imágenes en las noticias.

-"Aquí en la republica de los canes, ella era la ministra de defensa, pero lo dejo para seguir sus estudios para ser doctora….ella dijo que como acabo su masacre encontra de los narcos ella podía vivir en paz y se retiro de las fuerzas armadas y se convirtió en doctora, ella vive felizmente aquí en Los Angeles, aunque ella dijo que si surge una nueva guerra contra los humanos, ella volverá a los campos de batalla y volverá a su dieta de corazones humanos", dijo ella.

Si….tambien algo que no dije…..

Es que ningún humano puede verla siquiera.

Ella en serio odia a los humanos, y ella pues aun esta en contra de que estemos aquí.

Pero bueno, regresando a la clase.

Algunas de las chicas aplaudían por lo que se convirtió ahora Merida.

Si…..

Seria una bonita historia de….

Infancia horrible, vivir en el mismo infierno y lograr la gloria.

Pero bueno…..

-"Ok…continuemos con Riort, que es conocido por muchos como el mujeriego maestro, el digamos que su mas grande logro, de liberar a muchos perros de las sedes de policía y del ejercito humano…fue en realidad para seducir hembras, si, su mas grande logro, fue por mero capricho suyo, y solo por eso de liberar a tantas perras fue convertido en líder, aunque obviamente le dejo la tarea de atacar camiones de armas y granjas a sus capitanes, el no se opuso a lo de los humanos viviendo aquí, porque el….tambien se acuesta con humanas, si…..por eso no tiene ningún cargo en especial, solo vive en una de las casas en la playa, aunque si estuvo casado 2 veces con la líder Griza….y se lo conoce por haberse casado al menos 34 veces, y haber tenido 55 amoríos, y vive en la playa, junto a su hermano que era uno de sus capitanes, básicamente, es un vago de 34 años viviendo con su hermano y en estos momentos esta soltero, aunque tiene varios hijos sin reclamar"; dije yo.

Bueno, el es Charlie Sheen por excelencia.

Algunos chicos aplaudieron esos logros.

Pero las hembras los miraron feos a todos los machos, menos a mi.

Jajajaj..

-"Pero continuemos quieren, Triani, líder de los canes de Asia, ella no odiaba a los humanos, solo se dedicaba a cazar como cualquier lobo, pero cuando el ídolo le inundo de inteligencia y luego mas tarde le hizo estar en 2 patas, ella se dio cuenta de que los humanos realmente serian un problema a futuro como poco a poco se quedaban sin zonas de cazas, asi que, de apoco cazaban a los cazadores, perros se unian a ella y movida porque no tenia alimento para todos, asaltaba camiones de alimento, luego camiones de armas, y asi su grupo se hizo mas grande y diverso con perros en sus filas, ella era una gran líder, coordinando ataques a convoyes grandes y mas armados sin sufrir bajas, ella era rápida al atacar y saquear, pero su grupo que ahora llegaba a los cientos de miles de miembros poco a poco se entero de un país, uno aislado que a nadie le importaria si lo tomaran ese país llamado Norkorea, asi que poco a poco movio sus fuerzas por tuneles de refugiados al interior del país, y todo mientras reunía a aun mas fuerzas de toda asia, creando mas capitanes y unidades de elite para atacar a los convoyes mas armados, y los mas débiles solo atacarían convoyes débilmente armados, ella logro poner a China en jaque al dejar sin alimento por varios meses a sus habitantes, haciendo que su ejercito se desplegara por todo el pais, dejando sus bases semi desprotegidas, haciendo que ella atacara esas bases y saqueara cuantas armas pudiera, pero se acercaba el momento de la invasión a Nueva York, asi que comenzó el 10 de diciembre un ataque total a Corea del norte, el ejercito Norcoreano estaba siendo diezmado porque los atacaban por todos lados, ella misma y con total tranquilidad camino por el palacio del líder Norcoreano, y le convenció de que la llevara a ell de sus mejores soldados que tenían el hocico pequeño, como sus guardaespaldas y aun escuadrón de sus mejores canes con ella, dejo al país siendo sitiado y oficialmente miles de perros llegaron al país, asesinando a los que aun creían en su líder norcoreano, los civiles que no eran científicos fueron llevados a las fronteras de China para que comenzaran su exilio una vez tuviera éxito lo de Nueva York, los científicos Norcoreanos no fueron tocados, y actualmente esos científicos son los encargados de muchos proyectos armamentísticos y enseñar a una generación de canes a diseñar armas, ella después de la guerra, se convirtió en la presidenta del lado oriental de la republica de los canes, porque al igual que Griza que también los canes del lado occidental querían que ella fuera líder, no decidieron pelear entre si y formar el primer gobierno bi presidencial de la historia, en la que habia 2 presidentes, uno del lado occidental y otra del lado oriental de la republica"

Aunque es un decir, ya que es un tipo de monarquia y gobierno democrático al mismo tiempo.

Ya que solo se puede ceder al cargo una vez muera una de las presidentas y los hijos no pueden ser los nuevos líderes y ya el pueblo se elige un nuevo líder.

-"Y finalmente Griza, una loba conmovida por las historias de abusos que los perros que escaparon de sus hogares le contaba, inicio poco a poco atacando camiones, granjas y mas, como Ding, no provocaba masacres sin sentido, pero si ataques estratégicos, y ella al conocer a su actual esposo Jhony que ahora es ministro de defensa, el le dijo que los humanos no respetaban solo el poder militar, respetaban la información que se tuviera de otros, y es por eso cuando sucedió el ataque a las capitales de todas las naciones del mundo, pequeños escuadrones atacaron la Interpol, la CIA, el FBI, la KGB, y las centrales de inteligencia de Inglaterra, Francia, Alemania, China y Japonesa y robaron todos las datos que pudieron, haciendo que, los lideres mundiales no pudieran mover un dedo para atacar a los canes, porque Griza y Triani amenazaron en publicar todos esos datos y es por eso que Griza fue elegida, por ser las mas inteligente de los lideres y saber como jugársela a los humanos, porque ella sabia que con solo tener silos nucleares no era suficiente, la información, es poder"; dije yo terminando de leer mis apuntes.

 **TIN TIN TIN TINNN**

-"Oh….parece que ya termino la clase", dije yo.

Todos los chicos se alegraron porque en fin, se termino la clase.

Todos los cachorros de canes y lobos tomaban sus libros y lapiceros y empezaban a irse.

-"Recuerden que tienen examen el Lunes de esto"; dije yo como guardaba mis cosas.

Los perros gimieron ante esto todos fastidiados, menos Jessica la cerebrito del curso.

Yo me quede un rato mas y mire por la ventana del salón.

Viendo a los chicos jugar en el patio o yendo corriendo o caminando a sus casas.

Porque si.

Los perros no conducen, solo van a pie, o corren, por eso también que no usan ropa, para no incomodarse mientras corren.

Pero bueno, los adultos si andan por allí desnudos.

Algunas perras si que están…..bien ricas.

Jejeje.

Porque debo admitirlo, aquí la talla de sostén mas pequeña que usan las hembras es talla F, jeje.

Oh, pero algo curioso de los cachorros.

Es que hay algunas cruces interesantes.

Por ejemplo una que nadie esperaba, que los humanos y perros seamos extrañamente compatibles.

Si….

Ver a algunos niños y niñas por allí con orejas de perro, cola, o patas de perro es algo que solo verias en animes.

Pero aquí están, lo veo, y voy a admitirlo.

(Pensaba eso mientras sacaba mi celular Iphone 6)

(Y veía la galería)

Yo tengo una esposa que es una hembra de perro, no dire perra porque se malinterpreta.

Es una labradora dorada muy bonita, y si, debo admitir que yo era medio furry de adolescente.

Y si tengo 5 hijos porque eso si, son muy cachondas las hembras de perro y lobas.

Claro, cuando llegan a los 30 ya le bajan la intensidad.

Aunque es lo que pasa cuando la mayoría para desnudo por allí.

(Veo la foto de mis gemelos)

Ambos son gemelos que son diferentes entre si, una es chica y otro chico, y si, nacieron con mi piel morena y cara de persona, pero eso si, tienen orejas de perro, cola y sus manos son patas de perro y tienen el sistema reproductivo de un humano, que al parecer eso determina si tendrá la esperanza de vida de un humano o de un can y ya tienen 17 años y mas bien, ya están estudiando en la universidad.

Si, el sistema escolar no fue hecho para humanos, pero bueno, mi hijo Cris estudia electrónica y mi hija Cinthia estudia para ser animaciones.

Si, sirve que los haya entretenido con juegos y películas de animación todos estos años.

De las buenas obviamente.

Si, el sistema reproductivo determina si tu promedio de vida es humana que es de 70 años o de canes que es de 50 años.

(Paso y veo la foto de mi 3 hijo e hijo único)

Pablo, el si se parece a su madre, pero tiene un sistema reproductor humano, asi que el vivirá mucho mas, y tiene 15 años, ya va a salir de la escuela.

(Luego veo a mis ultimas hijas que son gemelas idénticas)

Ambas son muy listas y si que se interesan en la electrónica.

Ellas también tienen piel de humano y cara de humano, pero tienen orejas, manos y piernas de perro.

Ambas ya tienen 11 años.

Son como pequeñas genios y mis orgullos.

Aunque mas orgullosa estoy de Cintia porque hará caricaturas.

Espero que se no enteren de eso.

Y todos, lo curioso es que heredaron mi color de pelo, el color negro.

Y de la madre que tiene de cabello un bonito cabello igual de rubio que ella nada.

Pero bueno, baste de recordar cosas.

Hora de ir a casa.

Salgo del salón y me voy al estacionamiento saludando a otros maestros, algunos eran humanos, otros eran hembras de perro o lobas, que si o si llevaban puesto ropa interior, una ropa interior muy sugestiva, pero….

Uyyy.

No, mi esposa esta mas buena.

Y también…..

(Prendo la alarma de mi auto)

Un Ferrari del año 2014 realmente hermoso.

Y como un maestro humano tiene un auto de lujo extremo?

Bueno, ya lo dije, los canes mayormente no conducen, y si conducen, solo son tanques o jets de combate.

Y si, es del 2014, porque bueno, ya no se importa autos.

Igual el iphone 6.

Tengo televisor de plasma de 50 pulgadas en mi casa, todas las consolas de videojuegos, y varios DVDs de mis series favoritas.

Oh.

Y no hay que olvidarse de una cosa, gracias a que los canes tomaron de técnicamente rehenes a los actores, animadores, escritores de películas y series y músicos del momento.

Bueno, es ironico la verdad, sin las ataduras de empresas malignas que solo buscan el dinero de los padres.

Ahora los que hacen animacion tienen carta blanca para hacer lo que quieran.

Los actores son tratados mejor que los humanos normales en este territorio.

Puff.

Básicamente lo único que cambio en su estilo de vida es que no pueden viajar fuera delas fronteras.

Luego pueden comer en donde quieran, pueden ser tratados como VIPs.

Jejje.

Casi nada cambio para ellos.

Pero…

Los humanos normales.

Lo único que podemos hacer es…..

-Comprar comida.

-Pasear en la ciudad sin poder entrar a algunos bares o clubes que no dejan entrar humanos.

-Ir a trabajar a ser maestros, o maestros albañiles….

Si, básicamente los humanos normales solo somos maestros, nada mas.

No tenemos poder de voto

No podemos quejarnos.

No podemos reclamar justicia si matan a uno de nosotros.

Nos pueden…uchhhh

Violar si quieren.

Horrible, lo se.

Por eso ni quiero caminar solo en las calles.

Nos pueden golpear y no quejarnos por eso.

Nos pueden arrojar comida a la cara.

Insultar.

Y no podemos hacer nada para defendernos.

Aunque.

Obviamente esta prohibido por la ley, que los canes nos tengan como esclavos o mascotas y allí arrestan a los canes que hagan eso.

Oh. Y podemos tener todas las cosas bonitas, como celulares, equipo de música y de mas del año 2014.

Básicamente uno puede llorar de miedo, en su yate de ultimo modelo o en su Lamborgini, o en su casa propia.

En paz.

Jajaja.

Es tan extraño.

Podemos tener tantos lujos los humanos, pero nos tratan como la mierda.

Y esa risa es una risa extraña no mas.

(Entro a mi carro y empiezo a conducir por las calles con prácticamente 0 trafico)

Si, es lo único bueno que los canes no conducen, puedes estar a 130 km por hora en la autopista con tranquilidad a cualquier hora.

Oh.

Y si nos lastimamos y nos quedamos incapacitados….

No hay incapacitados.

Porque matan a los humanos que no pueden hacer sus funciones.

Si…..

Tampoco puedes estar de flojo si eres humano.

Y mis hijos que se parecen un poco a mi, como humano, irónicamente no son discriminados.

Porque los canes saben que ellos no tienen la culpa de los pecados de los humanos.

Eso es bueno, que el racismo se quede en nosotros y no en nuestros hijos.

Aunque eso si, aun si, los hijos híbridos no entraran al ejército.

Por su seguridad, porque muchos de los capitanes y generales de las fuerzas armadas son muchos anti humanos.

Asi que por su seguridad es mejor que se queden al margen los híbridos.

(Llegue a mi casa en la playa)

Si, podíamos elegir la casa donde querríamos vivir, y no, no vivía aquí antes de casarme, es técnicamente la casa de mi esposa.

Vivía en un apartamento en plenos inicio de la republica y era maestro en computación para así enseñarle a los canes a usar las computadoras.

Y así conocí a mi esposa, era mi mejor alumna, tenia ella 15 años, una recién adulta.

Si, adulta en términos perrunos.

Asi que era legal.

Pero bueno ella era bonita y ella no odiaba a los humanos, mas bien era una de las que se quedaban atrás cuidando a los cachorros de las que iban a luchar.

Salimos en privado al principio.

Y luego nos hicimos novio y al final nos casamos y lo consumamos en su casa.

Y si, la razón de porque estoy medio atlético…..

Digamos que hay que estar algo en forma para satisfacer él libido de una hembra de perro jejej.

Aunque siempre me gustara esta casa, con una bonita vista al mar.

Una casa de 2 pisos toda grande para que todos mis hijos estén.

(Me baje del auto ya)

Pero por fin ya era hora de descansar en mi casa y hacer la cena.

Mi esposa se convirtió en maestra pero ya del ultimo curso de la escuela y de ves en cuando llega tarde, mayormente en la época de exámenes finales.

Ella es leal a mi, y fiel.

Por eso no me importa que llegue algo tarde por eso.

Mis primogénitos vienen de la universidad aprovechando el fin de semana.

Y mis otras hijas vienen con tranquilidad de la escuela.

Aunque Pablo me llamo diciendo que llego temprano de su excursión escolar en el puerto para ver una de las flotas navales que se habían anclado en la costa para abastecerse.

Guao, su maestra si que tenia muchos contactos para permitir que eso pasara.

Oh y toda la tecnología sigue funcionando porque los científicos y técnicos resolvieron lo de la obsolescencia programada y asi todos nuestros aparatos tecnológicos duran un monton de tiempo, como debería ser.

Ya que técnicamente no hay dinero.

Te dan bonos alimenticios para tu familia y asi compras la comida.

No hay impuestos.

Ni nada de eso.

Todos los canes trabajan porque quieren formar un buen imperio donde sus hijos crezcan.

Cualquier otro insumo aparte como aparatos tecnológicos, solo son tomados de los almacenes donde se mantienen todo lo que fue robado de las personas fuera de la republica.

Es curioso eso.

Pero bueno.

Es hora de hacer la cena.

Y seguir con mi extraña pero buena vida.

(Pienso eso como entro a casa…..)

(Y veo a mi hijo como esta filmando a 2 hembras de extraños colores, una de pelaje de color mostaza y cabello negro de distintas tonalidades y con alassss!, y la otra de pelaje violeta claro y pelo de color violeta oscura y una franja de color azul y con un cuerno en la frente y que están desnudas en el sofá de la sala)

Y se esta masturbando mientras esta filmándolas.

-"Pero que carajo!", grite yo.

Mi hijo pablo saltando asustado dejando caer su cámara al suelo.

Y todo fue para peor desde este momento…..

-..-….-.-..-.-..-..-..-.-..-..-.-..-..-

 **Guao…**

 **Que paso aquí!**

 **Ya saben quienes podrían ser las que estén inconscientes?**

 **Que va a pasar después?**

 **Ya se preguntaran porque repito protagonista de un fanfic anterior?**

 **Ya se preguntaran si habrá un capitulo de, ¿Como demonios ellas aparecieron allí?**

 **Ya se preguntaran porque es que hago auto inserción en cada una de mis historias pero no pongo mi nombre verdadero?**

 **Pues….**

 **La mayoría de las preguntas seran respondidas en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Jejej**

 **Hasta la próxima, compañeros lectores.**

 **Jejejeje.**

 **Y en serio, necesito un nuevo logo para la historia, esta de pena el logo.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**(Por cierto gente, como todos mis fanfics, les dire desde que punto del canon lo hago, y esta historia toma en cuenta todo lo que paso en la serie, excepto el final de la 6ta temporada, y bueno ya saben, EG no lo considero canon, bla bla bla bla, y no me importa si se confirmo que ya es canon, pese a que era obvio que era canon cuando usaba los recursos de la serie original y los de Hasbro parece que no tenían ni idea la definición de canon, pero bueno, sigamos con la historia)**_

 _ **Capítulo 4: Del cielo al infierno en un haz de luz**_

 **Daring Doo**

 **Canterlot, Equestria**

 **Año 1005 D.D.N (5 años desde que la princesa Luna regreso)**

 **Verano**

 **10:23 am**

Que aburrido es estar esperando una audiencia con Celestia, y vestida con mi disfraz de escritora.

Pero….

No debo olvidar la razón de porque estoy aquí.

(Como saca de su bolsa una carta de mi difunto abuelo)

" _Querida Daring Doo,"_

" _O como de seguro tu madre quieren que te llamen, A.K. Yearling."_

" _Aun recuerdo el dia que volvi de mi expedición, y le dije que…..simplemente el trabajo de toda una vida…fue robada, de que me perdi varios de sus cumpleaños, su graduación, y pues, perderme casi toda su vida, ella…no lo tomo tan bien, y no quería ni verme a la cara, le menti porque la princesa me hizo jurar que nadie debería enterarse sobre el ídolo y su magia negra."_

" _Tu eres a la única pony que le dije esto en mis historias, porque después de todo, tu madre al menos me permitio verte, y hablarte de mis aventuras, y que bueno que te haya inspirado para seguir los pasos de este viejo pony"_

" _Te escribo todo esto porque…..debo admitir que ya estoy en las ultimas, y ya que no voy a vivir mas, y según escuche, la princesa Celestia esta intentando enmendar los errores del pasado, solo mira a la princesa Luna, es vivo ejemplo de eso, de que ya intenta evitar que los mismos acontecimientos que la afectaron y la tentaron al lado oscuro vuelva a ocurrirle."_

" _Y es por eso, que como un favor a este viejo, ve y convence a Celestia de que te ayude a recuperar el ídolo y estudiarlo, ya te envie adjunto a esta carta mis notas de todo lo que aprendi sobre el ídolo en mi expediciones, y se que te dije que no confiaras en nadie mas que en ti misma y que no confiaras en la realeza, espero que hagas una excepción aquí y completes lo que yo no pude, trae respuestas y averigua todo sobre el ídolo…."_

" _Posdata, se que no te costara tanto trabajo dejar de trabajar sola, después de todo, esa pony de cabello de arcoíris te acompaño en tu ultimo libro, que mas parecer autobiográfico que otra cosa jeje."_

Es ya la 2nda vez que leo su carta y aun me duele que hace unos días haya muerto ya.

El siempre estuvo orgulloso de mi cuando le dije a el, y solo el que seguiría sus pasos, y desde muy joven.

Mi madre me cambio el nombre a los 2 años de edad, porque decia que le recordaba al nombre de mi abuelo.

Lo único que sabe mi madre es que soy escritora.

Una según ella, de las mejores.

Mi abuelo le gustaba y era uno de los pocos que sabían que eran cosas que de verdad me han pasado.

Y de el adopte, lo de trabajar siempre sola.

Después de todo, el confio en la mismísima princesa Celestia, y ella básicamente acabo con el trabajo de una vida para el.

Yo…..

Tampoco quería eso, de que alguien me arrebatara un trabajo de una vida.

Aunque…..

Aprendi de que a veces necesitas ayuda, como cuando esa tal Rainbow y sus amigas me ayudaron.

O mas recientemente, ese fan y ella misma.

Pero ahora.

Cumpliré con lo que quiere mi abuelo y terminare lo que el empezó.

Es una promesa.

-"A.K. Yearling?"; preguntaba un guardia desde la puerta que llevaba a la sala del trono.

-"Si, soy yo", dije yo como guardaba la carta.

-"Ya puede pasar, es su turno"; dijo el guardia en su forma neutra.

Yo asentí y pase.

Y vi a Celestia sentada en su trono.

No era la primera vez que la vi de frente, yo me tope con ella cuando tenia que entregar un artefacto antiguo y peligroso que habría recuperado de unas ruinas.

Pero vestida como Daring Do.

Llegue hacia ella y le hice una reverencia.

-"Levantate mi pequeño pony, ¿a que has venido ante mi?"; pregunto en su voz dulce y maternal.

-"Eh venido por parte de mi abuelo y era para terminar una tarea que…tu no le dejaste terminar"; dije algo nerviosa y un poco insolente.

Los guardias apostados a cada lado del trono me miraron mal por hablarle asi a la princesa.

-"Ya veo…guardias, pueden retirarse por favor", dijo Celestia extrañamente una voz neutra.

Los guardias miraron extrañados pero al final asintieron y se fueron, cerrando la puerta, dejándonos a solas.

-"Eres Daring Do cierto, la nieta de Bold Do?"; pregunto Celestia.

-"Si princesa", dije yo manteniendo firme.

Ella suspiro.

-"Sabia que este dia llegaría tarde o temprano", lo dijo media derrotada, "dime, ¿que es lo que exactamente quieres?" pregunto ella.

-"Quiero recuperar el ídolo y continuar con las investigaciones de mi abuelo"; dije yo de forma directa y sin rodeos.

-"No puedo hacer eso, no se donde exactamente lo mande", dijo Celestia algo triste.

-"Claro que lo sabes"; dije yo medio alzando la voz.

-"Si, en eso no te equivocas, pero me refiero a que no se a que parte lo mande, puede haber caído hasta en la tundra mas helada, el desierto mas tormentoso, en medio del océano, en la montaña mas alta, o en un volcán en erupción", dijo Celestia media triste.

-"Solo dime en que parte de Equestria lo mandaste y juro que no importa si esta en el mismimo tártaro, yo lo recuperare"; dije yo con determinación.

Ella suspiro de nuevo.

-"Me temo mi pequeño pony, que el ídolo no esta en este mundo ya", dijo Celestia aun media triste.

-"Que quieres decir?"; pregunte confundida.

-"Me refiero a que, lo mande a un mundo distante, un mundo en la que el único que fue, fue Starwil el barbado hace mas de 1000 años, un mundo que el dice que esta lleno de seres barbáricos que hacen sacrificios de criaturas vivas a sus dioses, y que solo viven para la guerra, aunque todo su ecosistema sea mas o menos parecido al nuestro"; dijo Celestia ahora en una voz neutra.

-"Me esta diciendo, que un ídolo misterioso y que emite magia negra lo ha mandado a un mundo lleno de seres primitivos!"; dije yo medio enfadada…."Comprendo que talvez usted lo haya mandado a una cueva maldita, al tártaro….oh yo que se….la luna, que también podría haber sido un buen lugar, pero me dice que mando un objeto con un poder misterioso y maldito, a un mundo que talvez recién se estaba desarrollando!?"; pregunte ya totalmente enfadada.

Celestia solo bajo la cabeza.

-"Lo se, fue un movimiento muy mal llevado por mi, aunque también me base en algo que me dijo Starwil cuando termino de investigar ese mundo a detalle por 5 años y que tome muy en cuenta", dijo Celestia aun manteniéndose neutra.

-"Que cosa?", pregunte aguantando el enojo.

-"Me dijo que esa especie no duraría mas de 1000 años con como estaban actuando, que se autodestruirían pronto, y yo…..confiaba siempre en sus predicciones, el después de todo nos ayudo a enfrentar a Discord y hasta predijo que si Luna o yo lo usábamos por nuestra cuenta los elementos de la armonía, estos se desestabilizarían y si o si necesitarían ser portados por al menos 6 ponys, y eso se cumplió, a detalle", dijo Celestia.

-"Y para cuando lo mande el ídolo a ese mundo, ya mas o menos se habia cumplido la profecía y al menos paso casi 1000 años desde que lo predijo, es por eso que no dude en enviarlo"; dijo Celestia suspirando algo triste.

-"Pues aun asi, es algo muy pero muy tonto, no dudare en lo que dijo Starwill, eh visto muchas de las leyendas de templos malditos y monstruos que el dijo que existen, existir de verdad, pero, aun asi, lo de mandar un ídolo maldito a un sitio que acaba de ver extinguirse una especie…..no me parece lo correcto"; dije yo, ya menos molesta.

-"Tienes razón Daring Doo, asi que déjame enmendarlo", dijo Celestia.

-"Excelente, pues, no por nada también vengo preparada, tengo mi bolsa con algunos suministros como agua, sogas, comida, mi brújula y un bloc de notas", dije yo toda segura.

-"Lamento que no será tan sencillo, una vez estés allí, no voy a poder regresarte, yo no podría abrir portales al azar en ese mundo esperando a que lo halles, asi que, necesitaras la ayuda de un unicornio de alto nivel, del cual le enseñare el hechizo para abrir el portal para que regresen juntos a Equestria", dijo Celestia.

-"Perfecto, llama a Twilight es una alicornio y una experta en magia, es una de las amigas de Rainbow no, llamala y que me ayude", dije yo ya mas animada.

-"Lamento decir que ellas no están disponibles en estos momentos, están en estos momentos en una misión diplomática al reino Grifo"; dijo Celestia.

-"¿Entonces quien podría ayudarme?"; pregunte, "Y no necesito a un guardia real, lo que menos necesito es un pony que no ha visto mas allá de las murallas del castillo", dije yo como me sentaba y cruzaba las patas delanteras.

-"Comprendo"; dijo Celestia como bajaba la mirada, pero la levanto de nuevo con una sonrisa, "Ya se quien podría ayudarte, y es también amiga de Twilight Sparkle y una maestra con la magia".

-"En serio?, y como se llama?"; pregunte yo curiosa.

-"Starlight Glimmer, ella actualmente esta aprendiendo de la amistad con Twilight, pero como ella se quedo en Ponyville, además que es muy inteligente…"; decia Celestia.

-"Bueno, llámela, no importa, es solo buscar e investigar donde termino el ídolo, aunque eso si, talves necesitaremos mas comida y no se si el agua y comida es segura de comer haya", dije yo toda pensativa.

-"No te preocupes por eso, Starwill realmente hizo una investigación a fondo, y el me dijo que muchas frutas y verduras que hay alla, existen aquí, el agua es potable y el aire obviamente respirable para todos, aunque también menciono una cosa extraña que le paso cuando se teletransporto a ese lugar", dijo Celestia como estaba pensativa.

-"¿Qué cosa princesa?"; pregunte.

-"Dijo que, la primera vez se quedó inconsciente en el suelo por un tiempo indefinido y despertó con una versión extraña de pony, en la que era bípedo, y sus patas delanteras se convirtieron en suaves garras, pero aun tenia sus rasgos como ponys"; dijo Celestia.

-"Guao"; dije yo.

-"Y es mas, tuvo que disfrazarse usando un hechizo ilusorio para que los habitantes de ese mundo lo vieran como a su igual y no como alguien diferente"; dijo Celestia.

-"Ok, ahora veo porque necesito a un unicornio"; dije yo.

-"Ahora, si quieres puedes esperar en mi habitación real, ya que esto, debe quedar entre nosotros, por ahora"; dijo Celestia.

-"Ok, pero cuanto tiempo debo de esperar, o si quiera se si ella querrá aceptar?", pregunte yo.

-"Seguro estará nerviosa porque hara algo sin sus amigas, pero de seguro aceptara una vez mencione que es una misión de alta importancia y que solo ella podría hacer", dijo Celestia.

-"Ok, eso espero"; decía yo.

-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-…-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

 **5:54 pm**

-"Digo…..no se si en serio este lista para hacer una misión importante para usted, solo digo, aunque tampoco quien podría decir que no a una solicitud de misión importante para la princesa, jejeje"; sonaba una yegua totalmente nerviosa.

Oh….

Espera.

Me quede dormida?

(Me levanto de uno de los sofás del cuarto de Celestia)

(Miro por la ventana)

-"Que….ya es de tarde"; dije media sorprendida.

(Se abre las puertas)

-"No te preocupes Starlight, además, no estarás sola"; dijo Celestia en su voz dulce cuando me señalo a mi una vez entro al cuarto.

-"Oh…..¿y quien es ella?", pregunto la que de seguro es Starlight.

Espera.

Estoy sin mi ropa de encubierto.

-"No lees muchos libros de ficción verdad?", pregunto Celestia con una sonrisa.

-"No….yo solo leia libros sobre magia avanzada, la ficción nunca me intereso la verdad"; decía Starlight media nerviosa aun.

-"Bueno, será un gusto trabajar con alguien que realmente no sabe quien soy"; dije yo como me acomodaba mi sombrero blanco y me bajaba del sofá y me estiraba, "Soy Daring Doo", decia yo como levantaba mi pata para que me saludara.

Ella hizo lo mismo, "Starlight Glimmer"; dijo de vuelta ella.

-"Y bien, pues, y que hay que hacer precisamente Princesa, en su carta solo quería que viniera aquí lo mas rápido posible para una misión muy importante"; decia Starlight ya menos nerviosa, y mas curiosa.

-"Starlight, tu eres muy diestra con la magia de teletransporte?", pregunto Celestia.

-"Claro que si princesa", dijo Starlight.

-"Ok, pues necesito que aprendas este hechizo en particular"; dijo Celestia como hacia aparecer un pergamino, que se veía muy antiguo y algo desgastado.

Starlight lo tomo con su magia y lo empezo a leer.

-"Guao…..guao…..esto es muy avanzado"; decia Starlight toda sorprendida, "Quien lo escribió?", pregunto fascinada.

-"El mismo Starwill el barbado", dijo Celestia.

-"No puede ser, y crei haber leído todos sobre sus hechizos mas avanzados"; decia sorprendida Starlight.

-"Y donde te lleva este hechizo en particular?"; pregunto curiosa Starlight.

-"A otro mundo, uno muy distante"; dijo Celestia con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo.

Los ojos de Starlight parecían brillar ante lo que escucho.

-"Un nuevo mundo!"; grito sorprendida.

-"Esto es un descubrimiento enorme…."; decia toda alegre Starlight, "Dime, es peligroso, es igual al nuestro, tiene ponis allí, hay una completamente nueva civilización habitándola!?"; preguntaba toda emocionada.

-"Parece que cierta pony anduvo mucho con Twilight"; decia Celestia con una sonrisa.

Starlight se sonrojo un poco.

-"Lo siento por eso princesa, es que la idea de ir a un nuevo mundo que solo Starwill vio….me parece emocionante"; decia Starlight.

-"Pues si lo es, pero ya basta de charla, ya es hora de irnos"; decia yo ya impaciente.

-"Cierto, y tu misión, es ir a otro mundo y recuperar un ídolo, esperemos que sea fácil de encontrar, con ese pergamino podrán regresar cuando quieran, asi que no lo pierdan, Daring Doo que es una exploradora nata y tiene todos los datos sobre como se ve el ídolo, van a buscar un ídolo que envie por error a ese mundo, una misión que espero sea sencilla"; decia Celestia.

-"Oh…no te preocupes princesa, no te decepcionaremos"; dijo Starlight con determinación ahora.

-"Si, lo que ella dijo", dije yo.

-"Ok, para que no te desgaste mágicamente yo los teletransportare"; dijo Celestia.

Starlight asintió, yo solo prepare mi bolsa y ajuste mejor mi gorra.

-"Mucha suerte"; dijo Celestia.

-"Gracias"; dije yo no mas.

El cuerno de Celestia empezó a brillar con fuerza y al final de una luz cegadora.

Nos llevaría a un nuevo mundo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

 **Pablo Castillo**

 **14 de febrero del 2031**

 **3:43 pm**

 **Los Angeles, Republica de los canes**

 **Playa de los Angeles.**

-"Debes estar bromeando chico"; decia yo como estaba relajado bien televisión en mi casa, mientras estaba recostado en el sofá y hablando por teléfono.

" _Te digo la verdad amigo, la maestra se acostó con prácticamente la mitad de la tripulación del barco para asi meternos allí"_ , decia mi amigo por teléfono.

-"Amigo, eso ya es muy serio, la tipa está casado amigo"; dije yo.

 _-"Si, pero con un humano, asi que no importa";_ , dijo mi amigo como si nada.

-"Oye, ahora si te pasaste, mi padre es humano y mi madre una perra"; dije yo enojado.

Ron, a veces eres tan boca floja.

" _Lo siento tio, es que bueno….eh…no se, igual yo dijo con la moda como esta, además de que tu madre a pesar de la edad esta re buena"_ , decia mi amigo medio intentando arreglarla, pero jodiendose aun mas.

-"Amigo, basta, solo basta, además sabes que opino de esa moda de meterle los cuernos a la pareja de los matrimonios humano-canes me parece de lo peor"; dije yo enojado.

 _-"Lo siento amigo…..es que…eh…mejor debería colgar no"_ , decia medio nervioso.

-"Tu crees"; decia enfadado.

Y colgó.

Joderrr.

Viejo, eres mi amigo, pero a veces puedes ser un imbécil.

(Un fuerte flash afuera, en la parte trasera de la casa)

-"Pero qué demonios?", me pregunte en voz alta como salía de la casa.

Ahora que sera.

Hay una fiesta en la playa de nuevo.

(Pense como me fui caminando hacia alla)

Y allí en el balcón de mi casa, 2 extrañas pero curvilíneas hembras.

Una tiene un cuerno en la frente, y la otra tiene alas, y esta a la ves lleva una gran mochila.

Haber…

Haber 2 seres extraños pero que son hembras aparecieron en mi casa.

Sin motivo alguno.

Haber.

Haber….

Que hago.

Son bien sexys la verdad.

(Las olfateo un poco)

Uy…y huelen a vírgenes.

(Me doy una bofetada)

Calma chico, concéntrate.

Haber, puedes hacerles las cosas mas sucias que viste en internet en tantas paginas porno.

Oh ser responsable y llamar a las autoridades.

mmmmmmmmm

Joder, maldita moralidad y sentido de la responsabilidad!

(Agarro mi celular y marco a emergencias)

" _911, cual es su emergencia?",_ preguntaba la operadora.

-"Eh…..hola, llamo para reportar la entrada ilegal de 2 seres extraños a mi casa"; decia yo como las miraba.

" _Eh….puede repetir de nuevo eso señor, como que 2 seres extraños entraron a su casa o acaso usted es un humano y solo esta exagerando la entrada sorpresa de unos canes", decia la operadora media molesta._

-"Escuche, soy un can, soy mas precisamente un labrador mestizo, pero ese no es el punto, 2 seres aparecieron de la nada en el patio de mi casa, no los oli, o escuche llegar, solo se que hubo un flash y de repente aparecieron aquí"; decia yo como intentaba tocar a estos seres, pero como que me paso electricidad apenas intente tocar a una de ellas.

Que suerte que no intente quitarle la virginidad a una de ellas después de todo, jeje.

-"Oh, y al parecer irradian un poco de energía", dije yo.

La operadora estaba en silencio.

" _Varias patrullas iran a su posición, ya tenemos la ubicación de su teléfono via GPS, las autoridades correspondientes llegaran a su casa en 30 minutos", decia la operadora toda seria._

-"Ok graci…..", decia yo pero la operadora colgó.

-"Ok, tengo 30 minutos antes que de seguro la guardia nacional me caiga encima…..", decia yo como miraba esos bonitos cuerpos que tenían esos colores tan singulares, y sus colas parecen ser solo cabello.

Que cosas.

-"Mmmm….pero aun están bien ricas, como para hacer otra cosa con ellas"; dije en voz alta como esbozaba una sonrisa.

Asi que me fui a buscar los guantes de goma de papa y me lleve a las 2 hembras desnudas al sofá.

-"Jeje, ahora solo falta un medio para registrarlo todo, jejeje"; decia yo sonriendo.

-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Martin Castillo**

 **4:00 pm**

-"Y eso es lo que paso"; decia mi hijo todo avergonzado como me conto de donde saco a las chicas y porque se estaba…..

Ya saben que.

-"Solo ve a vestirte y buscar algo con que cubrirlas, mientras las examino"; dije yo.

Uff.

Que bueno que tome unas cuantas clases de biología en la escuela.

(Me acerco al sofá y las veo a mas detalle)

Mm…..puede que no sean tan curvilíneas como mi esposa, pero igual están buenas.

Pero esos hocicos.

Esas alas y el cuerno….

Y esos grandes ojos.

Parecen ponys antropomórficos.

Y yo estaba pensando que hacer allí parado mientras recogia la cámara que Pablo arrojo al suelo cuando lo sorprendi.

-"Querido, ya vine", decia mi esposa Emilia que abrió la puerta.

-"Hola querida"; dije yo medio nervioso como ella ya empezo a mirar las 2 hembras desnudas en el sofá.

-"Querido….quienes son ellas", decia ella media enfadada.

Yo no sabia si siquiera me creería.

-"Mama…", decia Pablo como venia corriendo a mi ayuda.

-"Antes que hagas algo malo, papa no tiene nada que ver con esto, yo encontré esas hembras afuera de la ventana del patio trasero y yo las traje adentro, papa solo me cacho con las manos en la masa cuando les iba a hacer algo"; decia Pablo todo nervioso.

Emilia miro a Pablo por un segundo.

Y bueno, ya relajo su mirada conmigo.

-"Ok, ahora una buena explicación de porque trajiste a 2 extrañas a mi casa", dijo Emilia enfadada ahora con Pablo.

No se cual fue ese sentido de confesar, pero agradezco eso.

..-..-.-.-.-.

 **Pensamientos de Pablo**

Joder, con esa moda de que las esposas canes de los humanos los engañan con otros canes, no quiero darle una razón a mi mama para que siga esa moda.

Asi que prefiero confesar y que me castiguen, a que culpe mi madre a mi papa, y se separen y luego divorcios…..

No quiero eso.

-.-..-…-..-.-..-.-.

 **Martin Castillo**

-"Ok Pablo, puedes decirle sobre quienes son ellas"; dijo mi papa.

-"Oh…..mas invitadas?", decia mis hermanos mayores Cris y Cinthia que recién llegaron también.

-"Oh…..si, olvide que venían ustedes también", dijo Pablo en voz baja.

-"Guao….quienes son ellas, se parecen tanto a ponys", decía una de mis otras hermanas que acababan de llegar, pero por la parte trasera.

-"Jenny, que te dije de entrar por la puerta trasera"; dijo mi papa enojado.

-"Lo siento papa, pero es que parecía que estaban ocupados en la puerta y no quisimos interrumpirles", dijo Jessica. (Una de las gemelas)

Jessica siempre lleva un moño azul en su ropa para asi identificarla.

Y Jessi lleva una gorra azul.

Si….

Tampoco ayuda que le haya puesto esos nombres tan iguales.

Pero puedo ser inteligente en muchas cosas, pero en poner nombres, no.

Oh mis hijas gemelas.

Son unas pequeñas genios pero a veces no les gusta evitar el conflicto.

-"No se preocupen, además, Pablo tiene algo que decir sobre de donde vienen sus invitadas", dije yo.

-"Si, quiero saber de donde sacaste a un par de lobas que querían hacer cosplay de ponys y que estaban dispuestas a teñirse el pelo y colocarse alas y un cuerno"; dijo Cris todo curioso.

-"No son cosplayers, creeme, yo verifique eso"; dijo Pablo medio avergonzado.

-"No quiero saber como descubriste eso hijo, pero bueno, al menos llamaste a las autoridades y eso es lo correcto", dije yo como le ponía la mano al hombro.

-"Gracias pa"; decia Pablo.

-"Creo que es mejor que cerremos la puerta, no queremos que los vecinos las vean"; dije yo.

-"Si, es lo mejor", dijo Emilia medio aun tratando de aceptar lo que esta pasando.

-"Papa mira, una de ellas esta despertando"; decia Jessica.

-"Vale…..eh…ok….", dije yo como me acercaba a esas criaturas, "Por favor niñas, vayan con mama por favor", dije yo calmadamente.

Podía ver que la de pelaje violeta claro y cabello violeta mas oscuro era la que estaba reaccionando.

Apenas abrió los ojos ella grito, "AHHH!", y después su cuerno brillo, que emitio rápidamente una luz violeta y antes que alguien reaccionara, de alguna forma esa luz se transformo en una especie de rayo laser visible que me lanzo con fuerza al televisor que estaba a 5 metros de mi, rompiéndolo.

-"Arggg!", grite de dolor como cai al suelo.

Joder, que bueno que atornille bien el televisor a la pared o esta hubiera caído en mi cabeza junto conmigo.

-"Papa!", mis hijos gritaron y fueron en mi ayuda.

Pero Emilia.

Ella la miro enfadada a esa hembra con cuerno en la cabeza.

Y con mucho enojo, ella fue rápidamente hacia ella y le agarró del cuello.

Y la levanto aun sujetándola del cuello.

-"Dime porque le hiciste eso a mi esposo!", grito enojada Emilia.

Creo que si no fuera que Emilia no le gusta la violencia, ella le hubiera cortado o mordido la garganta sin dudarlo.

Y los canes son naturalmente fuertes, es por eso que no me sorprende que la haya levantado a esa hembra con facilidad.

La hembra con el cuerno estaba asustada y estaba llorando mientras intentaba zafarse de ser ahorcada por mi esposa.

-"Pppor….ffavor…nnno….me mates….nno ffffue….mmi intennncion", suplicaba la del cuerno toda asustada en una voz femenina mientras aun seguía siendo ahorcada.

Mi esposa no es mala, ella es buena y de alma noble y simplemente es muy débil ante las lagrimas.

Asi que la dejo ir.

Esa hembra con cuerno cayó al suelo y empezó a toser, mientras jadeaba buscando aire.

Cinthia se fue al baño a buscar el botiquín para ayudarme.

Aunque no tenga ninguna cortada, si que siento adolorido todo el cuerpo.

Joder, que suerte que mañana es fin de semana y no trabajo, porque si me declaraba impedido para trabajar, seria mi fin.

-"Ucchhh…..es lo que pasa cuando trabajas con civiles, siempre se asustan con rapidez"; dijo la que tiene alas en una voz algo marimacha.

Yo me intente parar, y aunque fue con ayuda, lo logre.

-"Ok, ahora a responder, ¿porque aparecieron en el patio trasero de mi casa?", pregunto yo enojado.

-"Bueno…no quisimos hacerlo en primer lugar, el hechizo de teletransporte que nos trae a este mundo no es muy preciso en realidad"; dijo la que tiene alas y un sombrero de explorador.

Espera, ¿como que recién noto ese detalle ahora?

Y otra ves espera.

Dijo "hechizo de teletransporte?"

Espera, ser parecido a pony con un cuerno en la cabeza….

Una unicornio y una pegaso.

Es tan obvio.

-"Hechizos…..eso es magia verdad?", pregunto Jessica.

-"Si, es magia pequeña Diamond Dog extraña", decia la pegaso.

-"Diamond Dog?", todos preguntamos.

-"No, ellos son perros antropomórficos, mas precisamente, una labradora dorada, y mis hijos que son una combinación de ella y mia, obviamente"; dije yo.

-"Bueno, era obvio que serían llamados diferentes aquí, es otro planeta después de todo", dijo la pegaso.

-"Yo…..yo me disculpo por lastimar a su esposo señora, es que me asusto ver a algo que nunca vi en mi vida"; dijo la unicornio como intentaba levantarse y se puso extrañamente en 4 patas.

-"Eh….que raro, se siente muy extraño estar asi ahora"; decia la unicornio.

-"Nos convertimos en seres bípedos, es obvio que si caminos en 4 patas seria extraño ahora"; dijo la pegaso.

La unicornio entonces cuando intento pararse y casi caer en el intento vio sus manos y solo se quedo mirándolas toda fascinadas.

-"Ok, acepto tu disculpa", dijo Emilia.

-"Yo no tanto, pero ya que, también te disculpo"; dije yo al final algo adolorido.

Es verdad, no tiene la culpa de reaccionar asi.

Especialmente en un lugar que no conoce….

Espera.

Eso significa que….

-"Eso quiere decir que ustedes no son de este mundo"; dijo mi hija Jessica toda fascinada y moviendo la cola de emoción.

-"Podria decirse"; dijo la pegaso como miraba la sala.

-"Y bueno, no quisiera ser mas maleducada, pero quisiera presentarme, yo soy Starlight Glimmer"; dijo la unicornio, "Y ella es Daring Doo"; dijo señalando a la pegaso.

-"Hola pues, yo soy Martin Castillo, y ellas y ellos son mis hijas e hijo, y la hermosa perrita rubia que casi te mata, es mi esposa Emilia"; dije yo con una sonrisa media forzada.

Mis hijas saludaron con cortesía.

Y mi hijo solo saludo ocultando un poco su cara, algo avergonzado.

Emilia solo la abrazo a Starlight.

-"Lo siento por casi matarte, nunca soy asi, pero es que atacaste a mi esposo y es por eso que reaccione asi", dijo ella toda apenada como la levanto con su abrazo.

Teniéndola la cabeza de Starlight entre sus pechos.

Se notaba el enorme sonrojo en Starlight.

(Tos). –"Querida, te estas excediendo en el abrazo"; dije yo.

Emilia miro donde estaba Starlight en pleno abrazo y se sonrojo.

-"Lo siento otra vez", dijo Emilia ya dejando a Starlight.

-"Eh…..no hay problema"; decia Starlight toda avergonzada.

Daring Doo sonrio y dijo, "Ja y creía que aquí ya no habia ninguna civilización con vida, se nota que están bien no mas".

Bueno….

Yo baje la cabeza.

-"Eh…en realidad…", estaba hablando pero de repente mis hijas e hijos sus orejas se pararon y se pusieron a mirar la puerta delantera de la casa.

-"Que pasa querida?", pregunte yo.

-"Es que huelo a muchos perros haya afuera", dijo Emilia como olfateo un poco mas y su cola se tenso para arriba, "Y todos son olores muy familiares", dijo eso ultimo nerviosa.

-"Como cuales?", pregunte yo.

 **(TIIIIIIIN)**

Alguien toco el timbre de la casa.

-"Eh…creo que mejor voy a abrir yo", dije yo medio nervioso.

-"Creo que mejor yo lo abro querido", pidió Emilia.

-"No, yo puedo hacerlo", dijo a pesar que iba medio cojo a la puerta

Entonces llegue a la puerta y entonces escuche helicópteros a la distancia.

(Abro la puerta)

Y me encuentro con al menos 3 decenas de milicianos rodeando la casa y varios helicópteros apache rondando la casa.

Pero eso es lo de menos.

Porque la mismísima presidenta Griza era la que tocaba mi puerta!

Y el ministro de defensa Jhonny, ex perro de los Navy Seals la acompañaba.

Puede que yo mida 1.80mt.

Pero la presidenta media 1.90 al igual que el ministro de defensa, que se veía bien musculoso pese a su edad de 39 años.

Y es extraño que una presidenta solo use ropa de interior deportiva y sostenga una M4 con ella y se te presente asi a tu puerta?

Y Jhoony también tenia un arma similar consigo

Si no fuera por el enorme dolor, pensaría que esto seria un sueño.

-"Pablo….creo que no solo te creyeron tu llamada…", decia todo nervioso.

Y la presidenta y el ministro estaban con unas miradas serias hacia mi.

Aunque de seguro cambiarían esas caras al ver a nuestras invitadas/intrusas.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Pummm**

 **Suspenso timeeeee!**

 **Jajajaa.**

 **Que pasara luego?**

 **Que nivel de respuesta ante una llamada de intrusos a un hogar verdad?**

 **Ya quisiéremos que pasara en la realidad.**

 **Jajajaaj.**

 **Y bien gente bonita, que les parecio el capitulo de hoy.**

 **Comenten, comenten, que yo respondo siempre.**

 **Y hasta el próximo capitulo, mis compañeros y amigos lectores.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5: Los canes y la diplomacia**_

 **Presidenta Griza**

 **3:56 pm**

 **14 de febrero del 2031**

 **Los Angeles.**

-"Aun estoy sorprendido lo acosador que es ese patan de Riort"; dije yo enojada mientras iba en un helicóptero que antes pertenecía al presidente de los USA.

-"Yo te dije que era mejor que lo arrojara a prisión, pero tu no quieres, y mas bien deja que se quede en una buena casa en la playa"; dijo mi esposo Jhonny como estaba sentado a lado mio.

-"Mandar a uno de los ex lideres libertarios a prisión por acosarme durante días vía telefónica es obviamente exagerado….aunque ese patan lo merezca"; dije yo enojada cruzando de brazos.

-"Aunque eso te pasa por casarte por segunda vez con el"; dijo Jhoony gruñendo de enojo.

-"Lo se, lo se, aun era joven e impresionable, además no tienes que hacer esto"; dije yo a Jhonny.

-"Claro que tengo, personalmente estamos yendo a la milicia local para mandar una orden de arresto para ese infeliz y verlo como lo traen allí esposado, el tipo lleva evadiendo a sus mas de 50 ex esposas por dejarlas con otras, el tipo debe aprender que ahora tenemos reglas que acatar, no somos…animales salvajes que cambiamos nuestras parejas cuando nos da la gana"; dijo Jhonny enojado.

Solo suspiro algo estresada.

-"Lo se, pero míranos, estoy llevando ropa como una humana, estamos usando sus medios de transporte, aplicando algunas de sus leyes porque algunas si tienen sentido que las podamos usar, tengo reuniones con los ministros casi todos los días, apenas puedo ver a mis hijas, hijos y nietos, esta el problema de la tasa de natalidad alta y la próxima escases de alimentos, y eso son los problemas aquí en la zona occidental, Triani dice que la tiene igual alla(Suspiro), cuando nos volvimos tan…..humanos"; dije yo totalmente estresada como señalaba esta ropa de ejecutiva humana.

Entonces Jhoony puso su para en mi hombro.

-"Puede que nos hayamos vuelto algo parecido a los humanos, pero sabes…..vivir en una sociedad avanzada requiere muchas responsabilidades, en especial el líder de esa sociedad, además, recuerda que ya no lideras a simplemente grupos guerrilleros, lideras a toda una sociedad de canes, para que vivan en paz y armonía, algo que nosotros no teníamos antes, solo recuerda, que mientras haya paz en las calles, es que significa que haces un buen trabajo y no importa si te pareces a un humano si haces eso, siempre seras la ruda y valiente loba con quien me case"; dijo el de manera reconfortante como me dio un abrazo.

-"Gracias Jhonny….lo necesitaba"; decia yo correspondiendo el abrazo.

-"Ministro de defensa Jhonny, la milicia local ha recibido un mensaje de una operadora del 911 reportando algo de real importancia"; dijo el copiloto del helicóptero.

Jhonny se paro y fue con el copiloto.

-"¿Que tipo de mensaje?"; pregunto Jhonny todo serio.

-"Dice que un civil, que según se ha confirmado mediante el GPS del celular, como un labrador mixto con un humano, ha reportado que 2 seres extraños han aparecido de la nada en su casa, y que emiten extrañamente electricidad, y si un perro no los ha olido o escuchado venir, es que en serio aparecieron de la nada o realmente son muy sigilosos"; dijo el copiloto.

-"¿Serian posiblemente unos robots de vigilancia realmente avanzados que fallo en su infiltración?"; pregunto yo.

-"No lo saben, pero por mayor seguridad el comandante Rodrick esta pidiendo permiso para poner bajo vigilancia toda la costa de Los Angeles y el despliegue de todas las fuerzas de la base hacia esa posición"; dijo el copiloto.

-"Eso es extremo, dile que solo lleve al menos 2 docenas de sus mejores soldados a la casa de ese perro mixto con humano, y averigüen que pasa allí exactamente", dije yo.

-"No Jhonny, no vamos a dejar al comandante Rodrick toda la diversión de capturar 2 maquinas de infiltración humana"; decia yo como me levantaba.

-"Que quieres decir?", pregunto Jhonny confundido.

-"Vamos a ir, copiloto baje el helicóptero a suficiente altura para saltar sin paracaídas", dije yo como me quitaba esta apretada blusa y falda.

Joder que incomodas eran, y con este calor de esta ciudad, mas.

-"Señora presidenta, no puede estar hablando en serio"; decia mi jefe del servicio secreto, Rufus. Que era un Doberman, ya algo viejo, ya tiene unos 40 años ya.

-"No te preocupes por mi Rufus…porque Jhonny tiene razón en algo"; dije yo como buscaba por debajo de mi asiento, y sacaba una M4 con un cinturón para llevar sus cartuchos, "Los lideres humanos nunca irían de lleno a un problema asi, pero una líder de los canes si"; dije yo alegre como abria la puerta y podía ver las casas de Los Angeles por debajo de mi.

Al menos el copiloto me habia hecho caso.

-"Demonios Griza, al menos espera a que aterricemos o algo"; dijo Jhonny preocupado.

Pero yo mas me concentraba en ver ese bonito techo de apartamentos a solo 4 metros debajo de nosotros.

-"No…..esperar es para humanos!"; grite como yo salte y llegue a aterrizar en la azotea ese bloque de apartamentos rodando para evitar mas daño.

Guao.

Nada mal para una loba de 35 años.

" _Demonios Griza, casi haces que me de un paro cardiaco";_ , dijo Jhonny por un comunicador en mi oído.

Es como un teléfono celular, pero en mi oído, y que es solo para uso del servicio secreto presidencial.

No necesito un servicio secreto, pero Jhonny fue tan insistente en copiar esa unidad del gobierno USA.

-"Que, no confias que esta presidenta aun no pueda moverse como una cachorra?", pregunto yo con una sonrisa.

" _Sabes que, olvídalo, pero saltaste, y sin saber a donde vas a ir"_ , dijo Jhonny.

Uhhhh.

Sabia que me olvidaba de algo.

-"Eh….tu sabes…."; decia yo pero Jhonny me interrumpio.

" _Solo sigue el helicóptero a la costa esta bien_ ", decia Jhonny.

-"Ok", dije yo.

Oh…..

Seguro no me va a dejar olvidar esto.

-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-…-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.

 **4:15 pm**

 **Playa de los Angeles**

-"Bueno, miren quien se digno en llegar", dijo Jhonny como yo recién acababa de llegar a la zona donde ya estaban posicionados alrededor de la casa al menos 2 docenas de mis mejores soldados.

(Jadeo de cansancio)

-"Bueno, corrí al menos 6 km, casi sin parar, y eso que no soy joven después de todo"; dije yo como me detenia a recuperar el aliento junto a el y bebia toda una botella agua que un cachorro "me presto" en el camino.

-"Es bueno tenerla aquí señora presidenta"; decia el comandante Rodrick (Un lobo gris) que estaba con Jhonny.

-"Puedes repetirle lo mismo que me dijiste a mi sobre la situación actual"; dijo Jhonny.

-"Claro señor", dijo el comandante, "La casa esta rodeada, tenemos a algunos soldados como francotiradores en las casas aledañas, y tenemos a 2 apaches sobrevolando el área, y una escuadra de cazas están en estos momentos despegando de la base aérea mas cercana y dirigiéndose hacia aquí, para mas apoyo".

-"Ok, y la situación adentro de la casa?", pregunte yo.

-"Tenemos a 1 perra labradora, 5 mixtos, un humano, y 2 seres desconocidos, y debo admitir, que nunca antes oli esos aromas antes, se sienten tan extraños, lo que sean esas cosas desconocidas, no son de este país"; dijo el comandante.

-"Vale, y han demostrado ser hostiles o algo?", pregunto yo.

-"Llegamos hace 4 minutos, al parecer hubo algún tipo de discusión haya adentro, pero luego se ha mantenido en una conversación tranquila"; dijo el comandante.

-"Perfecto, creo que, talvez la diplomacia sea necesaria si es que no demostraron ser agresivos"; dijo Jhonny.

-"O tal vez es un truco, y apenas noten la presencia de la presidenta, esas cosas saltaran al ataque", dijo el comandante preocupado.

-"Puede ser, pero tenemos a varios soldados aquí afuera, no hay posibilidad de que siquiera le intenten hacer algo sin resultar muertos", dijo Jhonny discutiendo con el comandante.

-"O que tal si son seres que van a hacer un ataque suicida, acaso pensó en eso"; dijo el comandante.

Yo.

Yo me decidí acercar a la puerta de la entrada mientras ellos discutían.

Pero ellos se dieran cuentan e intentaron detenerme.

-"Señora presidenta, no…es muy peligroso"; dijo el comandante todo preocupado.

-"Eh estado al igual que usted, siempre en el frente de cada batalla, estare bien soldado"; dije yo con seriedad.

El comandante solo gruño un poco algo molesto.

Jhonny solo me acompaño.

-"Que bien que hagas esto de la manera diplomática"; dijo Jhonny como se puso a mi lado.

-"Si…", decia yo como armaba mi rifle M4 y le quitaba el seguro, "Modo diplomático"; dije yo.

Jhonny solo rodo los ojos algo decepcionado.

Entonces Jhonny solo toco la puerta.

-"Solo no dispares apenas abran la puerta"; rojo Jhonny.

-"Lo intentare"; dije yo como ya le ponía seguro al arma, pero aun la mantenía en mis brazos.

(Jhonny tocó el timbre).

Y en solo unos minutos alguien abrió.

Fue el humano que vivía en esta casa.

-"Pablo….creo que no solo te creyeron tu llamada…", dijo el humano.

Entonces un perro de pelaje rubio como un labrador apareció y se lo veía todo nervioso.

-"Eh…..hola", dijo ese que talvez se llama Pablo, todo nervioso.

-"Hola Pablo, ¿ tu eres el que reportaste una intrusión a tu casa de seres que ni oliste u oíste venir?", pregunte yo con calma.

El asintió.

-"¿Podemos pasar a verlos?", pregunto Jhonny.

El asintió de nuevo.

Y entramos, el humano obviamente se puso a un lado para dejarnos pasar.

Ja, se le olia el miedo en su persona.

Uff.

Como extraño ese olor.

Jeje.

Pasamos y las vimos a las criaturas.

2 seres antropomórficos de pelajes coloridos, una con un cuerno en la cabeza, y la otra con alas.

(Olfateo un poco)

Y huelen algo parecido a ponys…..

Y también veo que son vírgenes.

No se nota que las 2 hayan siquiera estado con un macho de su especie.

Su olor y sus piernas bien juntas las delatan.

Oh tal vez es su olor natural.

No lo se.

-"Señora presidenta Griza, es un honor tenerla en casa"; dijo la labradora algo nerviosa.

-"Tranquila, solo soy una simple líder que viene a ver que aflige a su gente"; dije yo como le puse una pata en su hombro.

-"Oh….eres la gobernante no?", pregunto el ser alado.

-"Si, podría decirse, pero antes de continuar, ¿ustedes son hostiles, o están con los humanos?", pregunte yo como ponía mis garras muy cerca del seguro y del gatillo.

-"No, mas bien, no conocíamos a ningún humano, hemos venido de otro mundo y no queremos problemas"; dijo la alada toda seria también.

-"Bien, eso es perfecto, ahora, ¿alguna buena razón de porque están en nuestro territorio?"; pregunto yo.

-"Espera, ¿les crees asi no mas?", preguntó Jhonny a mi.

-"Si, no escuche ninguna mentira saliendo de su hocico, no la sentí nerviosa en ningún momento, o sea, hablo con la verdad, una loca verdad, pero verdad no obstante"; dije yo como bajo mi arma.

-"Vale, si tu lo dices"; dijo Jhonny.

-"Ok, sin querer perder mas tiempo de lo que ya hemos hecho mi compañera y to, nosotras hemos venido en búsqueda de un ídolo dorado con adornos parecidos a perros negros encima de ella", dijo la alada.

Yo me tense ante lo que dijo.

Al igual que todos en la habitación.

-"Eh…..eh escuchado bien, están aquí…..¿buscando el ídolo dorado?", pregunte yo sorprendida.

-"Si, acaso lo has visto?"; pregunto la alada como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-"Bueno, si lo hemos visto, mas bien es la razón de nuestra existencia, es la razón de porque nos puedes ver parados en 2 patas, y hablando, ese ídolo nos dio eso e inteligencia para asi levantarnos contra los humanos, y ganarles, y asi tener un país propio"; dije yo como me acercaba a la alada.

-"Ahora….vas a decirme de donde conoces el ídolo, que nadie mas alla de estas fronteras lo conoce"; dije yo como le ponía una pata en su hombro.

-"Es porque nuestra misma princesa, en un acto de total negligencia arrojo ese ídolo, que estaba y de seguro sigue inundado de magia negra, y que mi abuelo recupero, y que nuestra princesa arrojo a este mundo, y la quiero de vuelta para investigarla y talvez, purificarla", dijo la alada.

Espera.

¿Que?

(Todo el mundo estaba con cara de WTF?)

-"De su mundo es el ídolo?"; pregunte sorprendida.

-"Eso explica los extraños susurros que escuche cuando lo toque hace mucho tiempo"; decia Jhonny casi murmurando.

-"Espera, ¿cuales susurros?", pregunto la alada como fue a hablar directamente con Jhonny.

Pero yo la detuve.

-"Yo también las escuchaba, al principio era, "Les dare inteligencia para darles libertad"; unos 2 meses despues, "Les mutare para darles libertad"; y asi fue que nos pudimos levantar en 2 patas y tener estos cuerpos, y luego fue, "Su libertad fue ganada, solo hallen su propósito en la vida, y sigan siendo libres", cuando termino la batalla en Nueva York"; dije yo.

-"Guao", dijo la alada, "Necesito mi cuaderno…"; dijo la alada como fue al sofá que habia en esta sala y abrió uno del par de bolsones que habían en esta, saco un cuaderno y extrañamente se puso a escribir con la boca.

-"Guao...es tan fascinante eso, aunque algo siniestro que una voz misteriosa te susurrara eso, aunque eso de libertad no me parece nada malo, ¿en serio eso era magia negra?", pregunto extrañada la que tiene un cuerno y su pelaje es de color violeta.

-"No lo se, ahora no estoy seguro si la princesa Celestia tuviera razón en que si hubiera tenido ese ídolo magia negra en primer lugar"; dijo la alada como escupió el lápiz para hablar.

-"Magia negra, eso le llaman a ese don que el ídolo nos concedió?", pregunto yo toda curiosa.

-"No sabría decirles si no la veo primero"; dijo la alada.

-"Asi que tu abuelo fue el que descubrió el ídolo y tu princesa, que debe ser tu líder supongo, lo envio aquí, y ahora quieren que tu, la nieta lo recupere ¿verdad?", pregunto yo.

-"Exactamente"; dijo la alada.

-"Ahora, ¿me puedes decir tu nombre?", pregunto yo toda calmada.

-"Soy Daring Doo y ella es Starlight Glimmer", dijo la alada señalándose primero a si misma, y luego a la otra con el cuerno en la frente.

-"Ok señoritas, ¿ahora en serio quieren que le entreguemos lo que ahora es nuestro ídolo, el que literalmente esta como símbolo en nuestra bandera nacional, y que es la razón de nuestra actual existencia a ustedes?", pregunte yo aguantando un poco mi enojo.

Porque pedir eso.

Pedir que nos quiten nuestro símbolo de nuestra libertad.

Es ofensivo.

-"Bueno…..si lo pones asi, si suena feo, pero lo hago porque quiero saber todos los secretos de este ídolo, y ver si es seguro para todos"; dijo la alada.

-"Jeje, escuchaste humano, dijo para ver si es seguro para todos…..creo que tardaste unos 17 años en averiguar si es peligroso jejeje"; dijo yo riendo un poco, algo enojada.

Daring Do retrocedio un poco cuando hice eso y solo se puso muy tensa.

-"Hey….porque te alejas", dije yo como le agarre fuerte del brazo y la "abrace", "Ahora escucha amiguita, el ídolo es bueno, lo único supuestamente malo que hizo, fue darnos inteligencia y mas fuerza y velocidad, pero los humanos…oh…..los humanos"; dije yo como le hablaba directo a su oído de pony.

-"Ellos consideraría que el ídolo fue un arma de destrucción masiva"; dije yo susurrándole en el oído y entonces la deje ir.

-"Como que arma de destrucción masiva, a que te refieres?", pregunto Daring Doo sorprendida.

-"Cuéntales humano, cuéntales como fue el ídolo un arma dirigida hacia ellos", dije yo como me cruce de brazos y me sente en el sofá.

El humano solo bajo la cabeza, pero hablo después de todo.

-"El ídolo muto a los canes de todo el mundo, y gracias a que nosotros eramos unos desgraciados con los canes, los canes al mutar nos declararon la guerra, matando a millones, aniquilando granjas, minas, tribus indígenas que no tenían nada que ver con nada, y causando una de las eras mas oscuras que la raza humana nunca antes haya vivido, y según escuche, la cifra de muertos causadas durante la guerra entre canes y humanos se elevo a mas de 134 millones de humanos muertos", dijo el humano sin una pizca de emoción en su voz.

-"Como lo ven…..asi que su princesa tuvo algo razón, solo que con la raza que de verdad lo merecia, no es asi humano?", pregunto yo sin mirarlo.

-"Si señora"; contesto el sin emoción alguna.

-"Lo ven, ahora escúchenme señoritas, el ídolo esta en una base custodiada por al menos 500 mil soldados, en un bunker subterráneo, con cientos de tanques, artillería, helicópteros y aviones de combate haciendo patrullas por el lugar, y una de nuestras flotas navales vigilan la costa para evitar que alguien se acerque allí, es el lugar mas impenetrable del planeta, y que solo canes pueden entrar", dije yo como me pare de nuevo para hacer un poco de efecto dramático.

Ellas solo estaban un poco en shock, mas la tal Starlight.

Pero solo con lo que dijo el humano.

-"134…millones", decia Daring Do….intentando contener su rabia.

-"134 mmillones…..de muertos"; decia Starlight como se tapaba la boca y se le veía lagrimear un poco.

-"Si, si, fue muchos muertos, pero a cambio de tantos canes que murieron en toda la historia humana, para nosotros nos parece pocos, pero ahora escuchen, fue una guerra para hacer que nos escuchen y nos den territorio, porque sabíamos que si íbamos en paz, esos pomposos lideres humanos no nos harian caso, asi que digamos que destrozamos un monton sus países para que asi, no tuvieran mas opción que hacernos caso, pero eso ya es una lección de historia que no es el momento de ser llevada, mas bien el ídolo es el tema de conversación aquí"; dije yo como les sonreía.

Porque se me ocurrió un plan.

Un plan para solucionar nuestra próxima crisis alimentaria.

Porque por tantos nacimientos, los cultivos, el ganado y la pesca actuales no cubrirán la alimentación de la población si la cifra se sigue elevando.

Y ya somos casi 1 mil millones de habitantes en tan pequeño territorio.

Otra guerra para ganar mas territorio es necesaria.

Pero el proyecto "MECA", aun no esta listo para el combate.

Algo referido a problemas con su fuentes de poder, blindaje y peso.

Y sin eso.

Una guerra abierta con los humanos seria larga y sangrienta, y esta ves, nosotros tendríamos bajas.

Los humanos aprendieron su lección y pusieron torretas automáticas y blindadas en todo el contorno de su frontera.

Miles y miles de torretas que disparan balas mayores a calibres 50 y sistemas antimisiles y antiaéreos que las protegen son el total problema.

Y el proyecto "MECA", seria el encargado de eliminar esas defensas.

Pero ya estoy divagando.

Mi nuevo plan es….

-"Chicas…les dare el ídolo sin protestar a cambio de una simple cosa"; dije yo toda tranquila otra ves.

Lo que vino en si mas rápido fue Daring Do.

-"¿Qué cosa quieres?", pregunto ella, aun conteniendo ese enojo.

-"Quiero que su princesa, venga en persona y le diga a los humanos, que ella fue la que envio de forma negligente el ídolo a este planeta, y asi causando su miseria actual, si ella logra hacer que los humanos se comporten de manera civilizada y lleguen a un acuerdo pacifico, les dare el ídolo sin protestar, pero si los humanos lo único que quieren es ponerla en la cárcel o ejecutar a su princesa, y su princesa no tiene mas opción que iniciar una guerra….nosotros le ayudaremos en esa guerra, pero no les daremos el idolo"; dije yo.

Jhoony solo tenia la boca abierta ante lo que tenia que decir.

Yo solo estaba sonriente.

Tener de aliada a una identidad alienígena y que nos ayude en una guerra para obtener mas territorio seria de lo mejor.

-"Nooo, escuche, no queremos provocar mas muertes innecesarias ok, eh…si quiere solo nos podremos ir y olvidarnos del ídolo ok….eh…..no lo crees Daring Do?", pregunto la tal Starlight toda nerviosa hablando a toda prisa.

Daring Doo solo se quedo mirando el cuaderno de notas.

Y luego su mochila.

Y solo se quedo mirando su cuaderno como apretaba su puño.

-"Mi abuelo me conto que Celestia pudo haber cometido el peor error de su carrera, pero yo me negué a creerlo, y ahora que lo escucho…..y no se si puedo confirmarlo…"; decia Daring Doo enojada.

-"Eh…quieres prubas…", dije yo como mire a una de las cachorras de la labrador, tenia una mochila.

-"Hey pequeña, puedes darle uno de tus libros de historia a la señorita Daring Doo?", pregunte amablemente a ese bonita cachorra.

Casi me recuerda a una de mis hijas.

Pero esa piel humana la arruina.

-"Claro presidenta", dijo la cachorra toda nerviosa como saco de su mochila un libro de historia y se lo llevo a Daring Do.

Nuestra historia.

-"Ahora, si la memoria no me falla, creo que todos los sucesos de la guerra de guerrillas hasta lo de Nueva York, ocupada desde la unidad 1 al 3, no?", pregunto yo.

La cachorra solo asintió.

Daring Doo habrio el libro y empezo a leer y a observar las diversas imágenes de todo lo que hemos hecho.

Nuestros ataques a camiones de suministros.

La aniquilación de Nor Korea.

Los ataques a granjas.

Los ataques a prisiones.

Los ataques a minas.

Los ataques a campamentos de narco y como los crucificamos.

Los ataques a los cazadores de animales y como los colgábamos y los convertíamos en pieles para vestir.

O como los hacíamos trofeos sus cabezas.

La aniquilación de varios convoys de suministros.

Ataques fallidos y la aniquilación de guardabosques y policías que intentaron detenernos los primeros meses.

El ataque a Nueva York.

Todo con sus respectivas imágenes a todo color.

Daring Doo solo apretó el libro con fuerza y lo cerro, y lo puso en su mochila.

-"Starlight, nos vamos, pero para avisarle a Celestia que venga aquí y se responsabilice por lo que ha hecho", dijo Daring Do toda enojada.

-"Pero y si es verdad lo que dicen estos canes y los humanos la quieren matar…?", pregunto con algo de miedo en su voz la tal Starlight.

-"Ella es casi una diosa no, que se defienda, y que se responsabilice por primera vez por sus acciones y que no mande a cualquiera a reparar lo que ella arruino"; dijo Daring Doo enojada.

Starlight solo miro algo triste a ella.

-"Oh…..no tan rápido, ustedes tiene que ir a avisarles a los humanos que Celestia va a venir, porque que chiste es que se aparezca sin avisar, porque después de todo Celestia apareciendo de repente en una de sus ciudades los asustaría y le dispararían apenas verla"; dije yo con una sonrisa.

mm..

Casi diosa eh…

Si que sera una gran aliada.

-"No me importa"; dijo Daring Doo enojada.

-"No!", grito Starlight, "No se porque tan de repente no te importa la vida de la princesa, pero si quieres avisarle para que venga a este mundo, esta bien, pero les avisaremos a los humanos para que no le disparen apenas le vean, por lo menos", dijo Starlight toda nerviosa.

Daring Doo suspiro.

-"Esta bien"; dijo ella, bajándole el odio un poco.

-"Perfecto, ahora con gusto las llevare a hablar con ellos, ahora si me siguen afuera por favor…y todos por favor, los quiero como testigos", dije yo como me iba a la puerta y le hacia señas para que me siguieran y le hacia señas a los soldados afuera para que no abrieran fuego.

-"Entendido señora presidenta", dijeron todos, menos las 2 alienígenas.

Aliens…

Es raro decirlo y solo haber visto ese concepto en películas humanas.

Entonces vi al humano cojear un poco.

-"Oye humano…..acaso estas lo suficientemente incapacitado para no caminar?"; pregunte yo como preparada mi fusil.

-"No señora, puedo caminar, lo juro"; dijo el como se puso a caminar con normalidad, pero se lo veía en su rostro que tenia mucho dolor.

Jaja.

Veremos cuanto aguantas asi humano.

Las alienígenas siguieron a esta familia afuera y Jhonny entonces vino a mi lado y me susurro.

"Estas segura con lo que acabas de decir?"; pregunto.

"No te preocupes, además, no importa que pase, de seguro es ganar, ganar para nosotros", le susurre directamente al oído y luego le di un soplido a su oído.

El movió su cabeza de un lado al otro de forma instintiva.

-"Sabes que no me gusta eso", dijo el enojado.

-"Y tu sabes que no me gusta que no confíen en mis planes"; dije yo.

-…-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Daring Doo**

 **En estos momentos**

Estoy hirviendo de rabia en estos momentos.

Mi abuelo tenia razón, en serio enviar el ídolo aca era una horrible idea.

Y es verdad lo que dije, que me importa que los humanos talvez la maten.

Talvez no.

Pero al menos si muere.

Morirá intentando resolver el enorme error que cometió.

Aunque la verdad.

Que tan avanzados militarmente pueden estar estos seres.

Además, que son esos que llamo, helicópteros, cazas o tanques?.

Salgo afuera y veo a 2 docenas de perros y lobos antropomórficos, todos con esas mismas cosas de metal alargadas con que vino la presidenta de estos canes.

Y otros objetos volando sobre la zona.

Son cosas de metal al parecer.

Pero voy a darle el crédito a la presidenta.

Estos soldados que tiene aquí rodeando la casa.

Si que se ven todos intimidantes.

.-.-..-….-…-.-.-..-…-.-.

 **Starlight Glimmer.**

Bueno…..

Decir que estoy con una mezcla extrema de emociones es decir poco.

Estoy asustada por estar rodeada de tantos perros y lobos muy altos y amenazantes.

Especialmente aquí afuera!

Esta lleno de ellos.

Y todos nos miran…..

Y no ayuda que apenas podamos caminar las 2 en estos cuerpos bípedos.

No ayuda en nada!.

Estoy tan expuesta aquí…

Siento que miran cada centímetro de mi cuerpo y no me gusta!:

Además estoy sorprendida del arrebato de esta Daring Do.

Aunque también, no tenia idea sobre el ídolo, y sobre todo este asunto de su abuelo.

Asi que es medio comprensible.

Pero esto no le da derecho a no importarle que la princesa pueda morir!.

 **(el sonido de un helicóptero sobrevolando)**

Y esos son maquinas o seres vivos?!

Ohh…

Por todos los cielos.

Es la primera vez que quiero preguntar como loca sobre todo aca.

Pero obviamente, no quiero saber nada mas al mismo tiempo.

Siento que mientras menos sepa de este mundo, mejor para mi mente.

Porque aun no superare la cifra de muertos.

134 millones de muertos!

Eso es el doble de la población actual de Equestria.

Demonios.

No me sorprendería que los humanos estuvieran enojados por eso.

Y que aun lo estén.

Aunque…

Si le voy a pedir el libro de historia a Daring Do, para cuando regresemos a Equestria.

-..-…-.-.-.-..-…-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-

 **Emilia Castillo**

Todo iba como un dia normal.

Pero no…..

El destino es malo.

Y ahora estamos en el centro de talvez el primer encuentro entre alienígenas de la historia.

Y mi pobre esposo apenas puede caminar.

Y ya lo veo, veo a los francotiradores con sus lasers directo en la cabeza de mi esposo.

Esperando a que caiga.

Esos malditos

Malditas reglas.

Maldita sea las coincidencias extrañas en la que justo toda mi familia esta aquí para esto.

Aunque doy gracias al ídolo de que mis 2 hermanas, que si lucharon en la batalla de Nueva York no hubieran estado aquí.

Ellas le harian sexo oral a la presidenta apenas ella hubiera entrado a la casa.

Decir que son fans de las presidentas es decir poco.

Están obsesionadas.

Mas bien, es por eso que están en el ejército y obedecen toda regla establecida, no me sorprendería que en sus casas no hubiera un altar de las presidentas.

Y joderrr.

Cada vez que es mi cumpleaños y ellas vienen de visita, tratan horrible a Martin.

Le lanzan los cubiertos o la comida porque si, lo insultan y degradan un monton.

Ellas tampoco soportan que yo me haya casado con un humano.

Es por eso que solo nos vemos una vez al año.

Además tenemos suerte que ellas no vivieran aquí también.

Porque si asi fuera.

De seguro le hubieran disparado a estas intrusas apenas hubieren tenido la oportunidad.

(Suspiro)

(Como ve a Martin luchar para caminar erguido y rechazando la ayuda de sus hijos)

Porque justo a nosotros nos toca esto?

.-.-.-.-…-.-..-…-.-..-..-.

 **Presidenta Griza.**

-"Y donde aterrizaron el helicóptero?", pregunte yo a Jhoony.

-"A unas 2 calles de aquí"; dijo Jhonny.

-"Bueno, ok", dije yo, "Haber, síganme al transporte", dije yo para que esta familia y estas 2 aliens me siguieran.

-"Es una pena que todos nuestros logros hayan sido frutos de la negligencia de una princesa, ¿no?", le dije a Jhonny en voz baja.

-"Lamentablemente si, pero estoy seguro que no le vas a decir a nuestra gente de manera publica en un buen rato, ¿verdad?"; dijo Jhonny.

-"Exacto, porque sabes muy bien que hasta algunos canes lo ven como un objeto divino ese ídolo, joder, hasta yo le veía asi hasta que estas 2 seres hablaron, 2 seres de carne y hueso que se siente algo de electricidad alrededor de ellas y que hasta una es descendiente del que descubrió el ídolo, va a ser un fuerte golpe a nuestro pueblo esa noticia, pero joder, debo hallar un modo de suavizar esa noticia", dije yo toda pensativa.

-"Se que lo harás, después de todo eres muy buena con lo oral"; dijo Jhonny para reconfortarme.

-"Y tu lo sabes muy bien cuando es nuestro tiempo privado no, jejej"; dije yo en tono burlon.

Mi esposo se sonrojo un poco.

-"Tu sabes lo que quiero decir"; dijo Jhonny medio nervioso.

-"Lo se"; dije yo sonriendo para asi relajarme un poco.

-"Presidenta, al parecer todo salio mejor que bien no?", pregunto Rufus que nos esperaba en la entrada del helicóptero.

-"Exacto, ahora vamos a ir con algunos pasajeros extras, pero escucha, ve avisando en la casa de gobierno, que se comuniquen con todos los presidentes del mundo en estos momentos, que les tenemos que dar un anuncio realmente importante, prepara la sala de reuniones 3 para ese anuncio", dije yo.

-"Entendido presidenta", dijo todo serio Rufus como se puso a marcar su teléfono y hablar directamente con la casa de gobierno.

El lugar donde vivo y hago las reuniones, básicamente, el lugar donde gobierno este lado del pais.

-"Ahora vamos, todos suban al helicóptero"; dije yo como veía a la familia subir primero.

Y sin problemas.

Incluso el humano, jeje, si que resiste ese humano piojoso.

Pero las ponys estaban curiosas, viendo el helicóptero.

-"Suban señoritas, que esto nos llevara a nuestro transporte", dije yo.

-"Pero como lo hara?", pregunto Starlight medio nerviosa.

-"Volando"; conteste yo como le indique a que suba de una vez.

Se que no estamos apurados y que a la ves necesitamos hacer tiempo para que asi mas presidentes atiendan a la reunión.

-"Volando?, pero es tan grande, y no tiene alas", me decia toda sorprendida y sin poder creerlo, "¿Acaso usa magia para hacerlo?", pregunto Starlight al final.

-"No, es puro poder mecánico, usando biocombustibles para alimentar el motor, ahora sube", dije yo, porque ella se habia detenido justo en la puerta admirando el helicóptero.

Pero se metio una vez le dije eso.

Daring Doo no dijo nada y subio con tranquilidad.

Cada uno se sento en los asientos que podía, incluido Rufus que subio de ultimo.

-"Vamos rápido a la casa de gobierno piloto"; dije yo.

-"Entendido jefa"; contesto el piloto.

-"Oye…..¿y que hay de Riot?", pregunto Rufus.

-"Ya sera otro dia, esto es mas importante"; dije yo.

Rufus cerró la puerta del helicóptero y el piloto lo encendió y empezó poco a poco a elevarse.

-"Guao….."; decia toda fascinada Starlight por todos lados.

-"Si….guao"; decia Daring Do, sin emociones como se cruzaba de brazos.

Y se nota que de verdad no estaba acostumbrada a ese cuerpo, porque no sabia si cruzarse de brazos, sobre sus pechos, o debajo de sus pechos.

El humano se sentó a lado de su esposa y sus hijos.

Y mientras despegaba y nos íbamos al Norte de Los Angeles, donde estaba la casa de gobierno.

Me vino la pregunta al ver a las hijas e hijos de Emilia.

-"Y dime….Emilia, ¿porque tus hijos e hijas llevan ropa? **(Para ellos, hasta usar ropa interior, es usar ropa)** ", pregunte por pura curiosidad.

-"Bueno…para que mi esposo no se sienta tan incomodo al ver a sus hijos desnudos, por supuesto, además mis hijas menores acaban de regresar de la escuela y usted sabe sobre el código de vestimenta alla", dijo Emilia algo nerviosa.

-"Vale, pero escuche esto, nuestros cuerpos son hermosos, y nunca nos vimos la necesidad de usar la ropa, y sabes, se implementó lo de usar ropa en la escuela, no porque los humanos se sintieran un poco incomodos con la desnudez, si no, para que los maestros no se distrajeran al mirar los cuerpos desnudos de sus estudiantes, asi que si un padre se siente incomodo con la desnudez de sus hijos, es un extraño para mi"; dije yo.

-"Eh…..yo si los dejo andar desnudos por la casa…..mayormente el fin de semana…"; decia el humano medio nervioso.

-"Pero digame presidenta, que hace siempre vistiendo ropa, si no le gusta tanto usarla?"; pregunto Emilia.

-"Porque si no usara ropa en mis reuniones o cuando salgo, algunos se quedan mirando mi cuerpo, en vez de ponerme atención, claro, que esa mayoría son los jóvenes, pero los adultos no le importa eso la verdad"; dije yo.

-"Entiendo", decia Emilia.

-"Aunque es horrible usar ropa con este calor no crees?", pregunto yo.

-"Si, pero ya me acostumbre"; dijo ella nerviosa como se acomodaba su sujetador.

-"Si tu insistes", dije yo, entonces mire a nuestras verdaderas invitadas.

-"Y díganme ustedes 2, en su mundo, ¿andar desnudo es natural para ustedes?", pregunto yo.

-"Eh….si, la verdad que si, pero se usa algo de ropa solo en eventos importantes"; dijo Starlight, distrayéndose de su fascinación al mirar cada centímetro del helicoptero.

-"Je, como aquí, asi que nuestros tipos de cultura no son tan diferentes después de todo"; dije yo sonriendo.

-"Pero ahí algo que me da curiosidad"; dijo Jhonny, "Si ustedes pueden teletransportarse entre mundos, ¿Cómo es que no conocen sobre helicópteros, acaso ustedes no son avanzados tecnológicamente?", pregunto Jhonny con curiosidad.

-"En tecnología somos primitivos, todos dependen de la magia para que todo funcione, y nuestra princesa fue la que uso su magia, para teletransportarnos", dijo Daring Do toda seca, sin emociones.

-"Bueno….la magia es algo muy extraño aquí, mas bien, la única magia que conocemos en este mundo, es la que viene del ídolo"; dije yo.

-"Aunque, en serio un ser vivo puede hacer magia?", pregunto Jhonny.

-"Si"; dijo toda neutra Daring Do, "Starlight, muéstrales", dijo ella sin mas.

-"Ella puede hacer magia?", pregunte.

-"Si…si puedo hacer magia, mas bien, yo puedo llevarnos a casa cuando sea, mas bien es la razón principal del porque estoy aquí"; decia media nerviosa Starlight como se frotaba detrás de su cabeza.

-"Pero que puede hacer un ser vivo con su magia?", pregunte yo.

-"Oh….bueno, lo básico de lo básico, es telequinesis, o sea, manipular objetos, usando tu magia, luego existe una gran variedad de hechizos mágicos que se puede hacer, como teletransportacion, magia sanadora, magia defensiva como ofensiva y muchas mas, pero claro esta, solo los que somos unicornios o alicornios, podemos hacer magia de forma directa, los pegasos, ponys tierras y otras razas, solo pueden interactuar con la magia de forma pasiva", dijo Starlight ya mas tranquila.

-"Fascinante", decia yo.

Luego el viaje se puso en silencio buen rato mas.

Nadie hablaba.

Y después de un rápido viaje de 20 minutos.

Por fin llegamos a destino.

Era la mansión de una estrella de cine.

Que tiene helipuerto, piscina, es de 2 pisos, tiene 20 habitaciones y tiene una valla perimetral de concreto y acero bien resistente, lo único nuevo que le pusimos a este lugar fueron los muebles, ya que las habitaciones que habia aquí, era tan grandes como para hacer salas de reuniones para 10 canes.

Oh, y la mansión esta en las colinas con una gran vista de la ciudad.

Y la mitad de los que se alojan aquí, son los del servicio secreto.

La otra mitad, son mis hijos y algunos nietos.

Pero bueno, ya el helicoptero aterrizo y por fin Sali del este.

-"Bienvenidos a la casa de gobierno de los canes de la zona occidental", dije yo como salía del helicoptero.

-"Guao….es muy bonito el lugar"; dijo Starlight.

Daring Do, no dijo nada.

-"Lo se, y antes le pertenecía a un humano"; dije yo.

-"Oye, dijiste que es la casa de gobierno de la zona occidental…es que significa que existen otras casas de gobierno?", pregunto Daring Do.

-"Si, pero solo la oriental, que la gobierna la presidenta Triani, ambas gobernamos la nación, básicamente somos el primer gobierno en la que gobierna 2 presidentes"; dije yo.

-"Oh…..eso es muy bueno la verdad"; dijo Daring Do.

-"Lo se, nos alivianamos el trabajo, y como el territorio oriental esta cruzando un gran océano, es mejor para nuestros ciudadanos que tengan a su gobernante cerca de ellos", dije yo.

-"Eso si es bueno, en serio", dijo Daring Do.

-"Pero continuemos, de seguro tenemos a varios lideres mundiales esperando"; dije yo.

-"Que!….tan rápido pueden llegar aquí?", pregunto ahora con gran curiosidad las 2.

-"Jjaja, no, los mataríamos apenas pisaran nuestro territorio, ellos hablaran por medio de una teleconferencia" dije yo.

-"Teleconferencia?", pregunto Starlight.

-"Es como una conferencia…pero la mayoría de los involucrados pueden hacerlo desde la comodidad de su hogar o donde sea que estén"; dije yo.

-"Oh…", decia Starlight.

-"Señora presidenta, los presidentes de toda America ya están esperando, pero se espera la respuesta de los demás", decia una de mis hijas, que se convirtió en mas o menos mi ayudante.

-"Gracias hija, ahora vamos rápido"; dije yo como los guie a todos por la mansión.

Decorada con las fotos de mis hijas e hijos, o los del servicio secreto patrullando los pasillos.

Entonces llegamos a la sala de reuniones, donde habia decenas de pantallas, yo entre primero, antes que nadie.

Y en ellas se veian las caras de los presidentes de todos los países de America.

Incluido el USA.

-"Hola presidente Freman", dije yo saludando con una sonrisa al presidente de los USA

-"Hola Griza", dijo con un odio notable en su voz.

-"Ahora…cual es la razón de porque pides una conferencia con nosotros, porque según recuerdo, no lo has hecho desde pues….Nueva York", decia ahora recién conectado, el presidente de Rusia, Vladimir Putin, otra vez elegido presidente.

-"Muy simple…..por primera vez y en exclusiva les voy a decir como nos convertimos los canes en lo que ven ahora, y hasta…quien fue el responsable"; dije yo con una sonrisa.

Todos los presidentes empezaron a murmurar entre si.

Pero Freman hablo directamente a mi.

-"Y porque recién nos vas a hablar sobre esto?", pregunto el.

-"Porque, los responsables, aparecieron en mis costas, es por eso, ahora vengan señoritas, vengan"; dije yo como hice pasar solo a Daring Do y Starlight.

-"Este es una especie de broma de mal gusto"; dijo el presidente de Brazil.

-"Le aseguro que no, ahora lo que les voy a mostrar, ningún humano lo ha visto antes"; dije yo.

-"Ahora por favor, les puedes mostrar alguna imagen que tenga del ídolo, señorita Daring Do", le pregunte con calma.

-"Claro", dijo ella y de sus bolsones saco entre sus cosas, la imagen del ídolo, pero estaba en blanco y negro.

-"Este pequeño artefacto es el que nos concedio la inteligencia y nos muto en los que ven ahora, y es del mundo de estas 2"; dije yo.

-"Como espera que le creamos estas cosas Griza", dijo uno de los presidentes.

-"Bueno…..todo esto paso gracias a la magia, y bueno, puede hacer algo de magia señorita Starlight?", pregunte yo a ella.

-"Eh….si, pero que quiere que haga?", pregunto ella algo nerviosa.

-"Solo elévame con tu telequinesis", dije yo.

Ella asintió y antes que los presidentes dijeran algo.

Starlight le brillo el cuerno y de el, un aura de color violeta me envolvió y sentí como me elevaba del suelo.

-"Guao…..esto es asombroso la verdad"; dije con una alegría genuina.

Starlight me elevaba y me hacia volar por toda la habitación.

Y debo de admitir que esto se sentía genial.

Me hacia sentí como toda una cachorra.

Pero habia que parar.

-"Ya puedes dejar de hacerlo"; dije yo.

Starlight asintió.

Pero ella dejo de hacerlo de repente y la gravedad hizo su trabajo.

Cai al suelo, pero sigo siendo lo suficientemente agil para caer con gracia y estilo.

-"Ahora ven, que su magia es real", dije yo.

Muchos de los presidentes estaban con la boca abierta.

-"Pero…..eso es imposible"; dijo uno de ellos.

-"Tambien nuestra mera existencia como bípedos, pero aquí estamos, ahora dime Daring Do, cuéntame lo que me dijiste sobre el ídolo a los presidentes humanos"; dije yo como la empuje para que estuviera en el centro de la sala, bajo los ojos de todos los presidentes.

Pero ella ni se inmuto.

-"esta bien"; dijo Daring Do.

-"Pero se suave con lo que vas a decir por favor", decia Starlight.

-"No, ellos se merecen la cruda verdad, no podemos iniciar el contacto con otra raza con mentiras"; dijo Daring Do.

Cuanta verdad hay en su decir.

-"Ahora, les dire todo sobre el ídolo…"

-…-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

 **20 minutos de explicacion después.**

-"…y es por eso que estamos aquí para recupéralo", dijo Daring Do al terminar esa larga explicacion.

Sobre su abuelo y su princesa.

Podía ver como algunos presidentes estaban aguantando su rabia, otros hasta estaban mas neutros como el presidente Ruso.

-"Sabe lo que significa esto"; decia el presidente de USA todo furioso.

-"Su líder es responsable de la mayor masacre y era del terror mas grande de la historia humana"; decia el presidente peruano.

-"Mas de 134 millones de muertos, por pura irresponsabilidad de su gobernante"; decia otro presidente.

-"Sabe cuantos murieron después, en las crisis económicas, y alimentarias posteriores!", grito el presidente argentino.

-"Murieron alrededor de 653 millones de personas, en guerras civiles, hambrunas, enfermedades y revueltas civiles en consecuencia de como nos dejaron estos canes cuando se fueron de nuestros territorios"; dijo el presidente Ruso.

-"Mataron a al menos 345 mil personas en la marcha sangrienta de los canes a travez de mi país", dijo el presidente USA enojado.

-"Y antes que sigan con mas declaraciones, mejor les aviso que se las guarden, ellas son simplemente unas exploradoras, una exploradoras que dijeron que traerán a su líder aquí, para hablar sobre como…podría dar una compensación por todos los daños que su irresponsabilidad causo", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"COMPENSACION!"; grito uno de los presidentes.

-"Ella arruino nuestro mundo, y nos habla que lo dejemos pasar con un simple….soborno o algo asi, queremos justicia por todos los cielos"; dijo uno de los presidentes.

Yo me empece a reir.

Y un monton.

-"De que diablos te ries Griza?", pregunto el presidente Boliviano.

-"Me parece muy hipócrita de su parte, su gente a hecho esto durante siglos, oh….."se muere tu padre y tu madre en un accidente aéreo, dejándote con traumas irreparables….ten, toma un cheque que ni cubrirá absolutamente nada lo que tus padres te hubieran dado en vida", asi han hecho miles de compañías a personas alrededor del mundo cuando sucedía un desastre, pero es seguro que ustedes querrán pedirle una cifra totalmente ridícula para que les de, o no se, declararle la guerra", dije yo con una sonrisa en eso ultimo.

Y antes que nadie diga nada.

-"Pero no respondan ahorita, esperen a la princesa, y díganselo en su cara, cuando ella venga sola y sin nadie que la proteja", dije yo con una sonrisa.

La habitación se puso en silencio.

-"Bueno…..creo que esa es su señal para irse", dije yo a las 2.

-"Si….es hora de irnos, Starlight….", dijo Daring Do.

Starlight estaba muy preocupada, se lo notaba en su cara y sus orejas caídas.

Pero asintió.

Y ella saco de los bolsos de Daring Do, un pergamino.

Ella la abrió y tenia unos extraños símbolos en ellos.

Ella solo lo miro un rato.

Cerró los ojos.

Suspiro un minuto y su cuerno empezó a brillar con fuerza.

Mucha fuerza, hasta formar una esfera de energía violeta, que se lanzo a frente de ella, formando un agujero….

Un agujero en el espacio y tiempo.

Yo….

No podía creer lo que veía.

Del otro lado, podía ver una habitación con una cama bien grande, y algunos muebles antiguos por allí, y una chimenea en la pared.

-"Ya esta listo…., pero no se cuanto va a durar"; decia una Starlight algo agotada.

-"Ok…..parece que es el cuarto de Celestia….asi que….nos vamos, dígale a esa familia que lamentamos meterlos en todo esto, y que se cuiden todos", dijo Daring Do como salto al portal junto a Starlight, que tomo sus cosas y saltaron al portal.

Que se cerro apenas las 2 saltaron.

Obviamente todos los presidentes estuvieron en silencio cuando vieron esto.

-"Ahora señoras y señores, yo me voy…..asi que, pueden irse también", dije yo, y precisamente todos los presidentes empezaron a apagar sus cámaras.

Excepto el gringo.

-"Dime Griza, estas segura que ella vendrá?", pregunto el.

-"Claro que si, porque?", pregunte yo.

-"Para preparar a todo mi ejercito, por eso", dije yo.

-"Yo creo que deberías alertar a todas tus tropas en estos momentos, porque con la facilidad que se fueron, seguro ella vendrá enseguida"; dije yo.

El solo asintió ante eso como corto su transmisión.

Yo solo sonreí.

Y volvi con la familia esa que estaba esperando fuera de la sala.

-"Ahora todo esta hecho ciudadanos, pero les traje aquí para decirles que deben guardar todo esto en secreto, hasta que lo revelemos al publico en un futuro cercano", dije yo.

-"Entendido presidenta"; dijo Emilia.

-"Ahora hija, puedes enseñarle la salida a su familia", le dije eso a mi hija que estaba allí en frente de ellos.

-"Claro que si madre, ahora vamos todos, síganme", decia ella como los guiaba a la salida.

Y una vez esa familia se fue.

Jhonny que aun estaba aquí, me hablo.

-"Y como fue?", pregunto.

-"Oh…una guerra se acerca, y debo decir que…..tenemos todas las de ganar"; dije yo sonriendo.

.-.-..-.-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **Guaoooooo**

 **Que tal no?.**

 **Que pasara ahora?**

 **Como reaccionara Celestia con toda esta información?**

 **El mundo estará listo para esta información?**

 **Martin se recuperara antes del fin de semana, antes de ser sacrificado?**

 **Que tan buena esta Griza a pesar de su edad?**

 **Solo busquen como es una loba antropomórfica en Devian art para verlo.**

 **Espérelo pronto las respuestas a estas preguntas, en el próximo episodio de…..**

 **Digo.**

 **Próximo capitulo.**

 **Jajaja.**

 **Hasta la próxima amigos lectores.**

 **Y no se olviden de comentar.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6: Con la princesa no se mete**_

 **Daring Do**

 **Año 1005 D.D.N (5 años desde que la princesa Luna regreso)**

 **Verano**

 **Equestria, Canterlot (Cuarto de la princesa Celestia)**

 **9:23 pm**

Uff, al menos no nos quedamos inconscientes y recuperamos nuestra forma original.

(Se estira para asi acomodarse de nuevo a estar en 4 patas)

-"¿Daring Do, Starlight, han regresado ya tan rapido de ese otro mundo?", preguntaba la princesa Celestia que estaba entrando de nuevo al cuarto.

-"Si, somos nosotros princesa, y tenemos una noticia buena, y muchas malas"; dije yo.

Antes que Starlight dijera algo mas.

-"Pero antes, quiero saber porque no nos desmayamos apenas cruzamos el portal de regreso, y es mas, como es que esta vez, si nos devolvió al mismo lugar que de donde partimos, si es que el portal nos lanza a cualquier lugar al azar de ese otro planeta?", pregunte.

-"Eh…..yo lo se, es que al parecer el hechizo de teletransporte/portales esta combinado con un hechizo de transmutación, y cuando muta tu cuerpo por primera vez y de manera general en todo tu cuerpo, te deja inconsciente por un tiempo, y a la vez el hechizo está anclado al lugar de partida, así que, siempre volveremos al lugar de donde partimos", dijo Starlight.

-"Es verdad Starlight, me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta de eso"; dijo Celestia halagando a Starlight, "Pero Daring Do, ¿me puedes decir esas noticas?", pregunto ella a mi.

-"La buena es que sabemos dónde está el ídolo en ese mundo"; dije yo con una sonrisa forzada.

Celestia se dio cuenta de esto.

-"Y la mala es…..", dijo Celestia, medio sabiendo que sera algo horrible, con una voz algo apagada.

-"Bueno…"; decia yo como volvia a mi bolsa y obtenia el libro de historia, "Esto paso", dije yo como le entregue el libro.

Que cuando lo vi apenas lo saque del libro, me parecio muy curioso, como todas las palabras se tradujeron al nuestro.

Cuando solo yo podía leerlo, porque estaba escrito en una antigua lengua grifo, una lengua que se dejo de hablar hace 1300 años.

Celestia entonces se sento y lo empezo a leer.

Y mientras lo leia.

Le pregunte algo a Starlight, "Oye….tu sabes porque las palabras de ese libro, se tradujeron al nuestro, sin ningún hechizo de traducción?".

-"Es que ese hechizo de transmutación, afecta también a cualquier cosa que tengamos también, que se transforma o adapta al otro mundo"; dijo Starlight.

Bueno, asi era menos trabajo para traducir de vuelta en casa lo que sea que se trajera Starwill el barbudo.

Debo decir, que muy ingenioso.

Aunque también estaba curioso de otra cosa.

-"Ese hechizo debio necesitar mucha magia….no estas cansada acaso?", pregunte yo.

-"No…..por extraño que parezca, lo sentí como si fuera un simple hechizo de teletransportacion a corta distancia…..es el pergamino, parece que el pergamino tiene un hechizo aparte, para así ahorrar la energía mágica a usar con cada uso….es un hechizo realmente avanzado metido en el pergamino"; dijo Starlight toda pensativa.

-"Ya eh leído suficiente"; decía algo triste Celestia como cerro el libro y lo puso a un lado, "Esa es una de las malas noticias, no…..y apuesto a que hay mas malas noticias?", pregunto ella a mi.

-"Además de los canes, matando a millones…..los humanos quieren hablar con usted, porque en si, la culpan por lo que paso, por todo, lo que paso", dije yo con una voz neutra.

(Celestia suspiro)

-"Ya veo", dijo Celestia sin mas.

-"Pues….espero que sea una charla corta"; dice Celestia como de uno de sus muebles, saca un simple vestido blanco y se lo va poniendo, "Díganle a mi hermana que vuelvo en minimo, 4 horas, que me fui a hacer unos recados, si es que pregunta", dijo Celestia como le empezó a brillar el cuerno.

-"Espere…en serio va a ir?", pregunto Starlight toda nerviosa y preocupada.

Yo sin mirarla a la cara.

-"Si Starlight…voy a ir a solucionar lo que hice, después de todo, fue mi culpa que esos humanos sufrieran lo que les paso después de todo"; dijo Celestia toda tranquila.

Yo no dije nada.

-"Y que pasa si no vuelve?"; pregunto ya, totalmente preocupada Starlight.

-"Lo hare….creeme", dijo Celestia como su cuerno brillo con intensidad, y se fue, sin el pergamino.

Que extraño.

-"Ella en serio no sabe a lo que se enfrenta"; dijo Starlight toda preocupada.

Como yo solo me fui a mirar el libro.

-"Ni nosotros tampoco, solo son suposiciones"; dije yo.

-"Talvez…..talvez tengas razón y puede que no pase nada m…. **(FIU)** ", Starlight paro de repente de hablar.

 **(Thump)**

Como se escucho a ella caer al suelo.

Apenas intento voltear a ver a Starlight y…. **(FIU)**

Algo choca a mi cuello.

Me lo saco.

-"Dardoss?", fue lo único que dije como me sentí débil y cai al suelo.

No cai de inmediato.

Debo de admitir que me han inyectado tantos dardos paralizantes, y de todo tipo, que mas o menos estoy inmunizada a esos.

Solo que este…

Ucchhh.

Se siente mas potente.

No me puedo mover.

Pero puede que este en el suelo, pero al menos puedo ver lo que pasa.

Y pude ver a 2 changelings entrar.

-"Un nuevo mundo eh…..", decia una de ellas como recogia el pergamino y el libro.

Si, se escuchaba como hembra.

-"A la reina le interesara mucho mejor eso", decia la otra como materializaba copias idénticas del libro y el pergamino y dejarlo en el mismo lugar que estaban las originales.

-"Si….porque es mejor que no se entere de que perdimos la oportunidad de secuestra a Celestia"; dijo la otra.

Estaban a punto de salir volando, cuando una noto que estaba despierta.

-"Mira, una no esta inconsciente"; dijo una.

-"Pues…..no necesitamos chismosos"; dijo la otra con una sonrisa como puso su cuerno en mi frente.

Le empezó a brillar verde y luego…

Oscuridad.

 **(Sip, esto esta pasando, en la escala de tiempo de MLP, prácticamente cerca del final de la temporada 6)**

-..-.-.-.-.-.-….-.-..-…-.-.-.-.

 **Celestia**

 **Planeta Tierra**

 **Estado de Nevada, USA**

Algo que no les dije a Daring Do…..

Ni a nadie.

Es que acompañe a Starwill a muchas de sus aventuras a este mundo.

Mas bien, el invento un hechizo de ilusión para que los humanos nos vieran como los suyos.

Y asi no asustarlos.

Vi con Starwill, como hacían esos horribles actos.

Sacrificios humanos a sus dioses.

Y guerras solo por controlar ciertas tierras.

Muertes, y muertes, y muertes, casi no habia compasión en sus acciones.

Es lo único que conocían los humanos.

Starwill puede que lo predijo su fin.

Pero….

Yo quise ver si era cierto, no quería creer que lo fuera.

Desde que Starwill murió, iba a la tierra, cada 100 años.

Y como Starwill, me dedique a no intervenir.

Pero no importaba que tanto avanzaran los humanos.

Siempre habia masacres.

Las cruzadas.

La inquisición.

La conquista de ese continente llamado America.

Y mi último viaje a la tierra…..

Fue el 22 de octubre, del 1962.

Apareci en las afueras de una ciudad de un país llamado.

USA.

Y con solo leer los periódicos me di cuenta de que Starwill tenia razón.

Los humanos estaban condenados desde el principio.

Porque con solo leer en su periódico.

Las palabras.

"Destrucción mutua asegurada"

Que pasaría si las 2 naciones mas poderosas en esos momentos, iniciaban una guerra.

Luego me informe sobre que eran esas armas que causarían eso.

Las llamadas.

"Misiles nucleares"

Armas que destruirán una ciudad hasta volverla ceniza y contaminarla durante décadas.

Un arma abominable.

Y no fue mas, solo dure 3 horas en la tierra como me fui de inmediato.

Y bueno, por eso pensé que….

Ya se habían aniquilado.

Ahora….

Ellos habran aprendido la lección desde esa época, y desde que sufrieron esa guerra con los canes y se volvieron mas listos, para asi evitar realizar estos actos tan barbáricos.

O no habran cambiado nada?

Ahora estoy en un gran desierto.

Pero…..

No veo nada a mi alrededor.

Y aunque puedo camuflarme entre los humanos….

Ellos ya saben que voy a venir.

Asi que, mejor me elevo y veo donde hay una ciudad cercana.

(Empiezo a volar y solo elevándome en vertical)

Y cuando llego a al menos 300 metros de altura.

Veo lo que recuerdo al venir a la tierra por ultima vez…

Seria una base militar.

Podría ir a una ciudad.

Pero estoy mas que seguro que ellos mandarían a su ejército a por mi.

Talvez habría hasta bajas civiles si es que una lucha contra mi pasa.

Por si acaso…

Un hechizo para ocultar el brillo de mi cuerno para cuando tenga que hacer un hechizo.

Asi que, estoy lista para ver a los humanos, directamente.

(Voy volando directo a esa base)

 **(Pues, se que suena pesimista todo esto, pero es que ella tiene la mala suerte que apareció en los peores momentos de la historia humana)**

.-…-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-

 **Agente de la CIA, Tomas Erickson.**

 **6:13 pm (Hora local)**

 **14 de febrero del 2031**

 **Base Aerea, El Alamo, Texas (No se si existe, y no puedo investigarlo sin que me empiecen a rastrear el gobierno USA, si, es una mierda, pero es lo que pasa con USA actual)**

Hace solo 1 hora el presidente dio la orden de poner todas las bases en alerta, y poner a un agente en cada base para vigilar si viene una tal Celestia.

La que trajo el objeto que convirtió a los canes en lo que son.

Y los que causaron casi la caída de nuestro país.

Y según la orden que les dio a los comandantes de cada base es….

"Disparar a matar, apenas vean que bajo la guardia"

Y si no funciona, yo entrare a hacer de mediador pacifico.

Si…

"pacifico"

No merece nada pacifico.

Por esa tremenda negligencia.

Aunque eso de la "magia", me parece una verdadera estupidez…..

Pero al recordar que fuimos conquistados por perros antropomórficos…..

Nah….

Aun sigue siendo todo una tontería.

Y cosas imposibles.

Además.

Dice que es posible que la tal "Celestia"

Tenga apariencia de pony antropomórfico.

Guao.

Que descripción….mas detallada.

Ufff.

Si no lo estuviera solo pensando, eso hubiera sonado con mucho sarcasmo.

(Las alarmas sonaron por toda la base)

" _ATENCION…..INTRUSA DETECTADA….AMENAZA NIVEL ROJA DETECTADA Y APROXIMANDOSE A LA BASE"_ , decia una voz automática por los comunicadores de la base.

Bien, al parecer me toco por una vez en la vida tener suerte en algo.

-"Ascenso aquí voy", dije yo como dejaba las oficinas de la base en donde estaba, y me fui corriendo afuera donde los grandes faros de la base se iluminaban, y varios soldados estaban corriendo a la armería a buscar mas armas.

Y aun con la poca luz del sol del ocaso, y las luces de la base.

Pude ver a una figura blanquecina descender sobre una de las pistas y poco a poco los soldados hacían una fila y le empezaban a apuntar.

Como varias Hummers con ametralladoras y lanzagranadas aparecían y se colocaban detrás de los soldados.

También se escuchaba algunos helicópteros despegar.

Pero bueno.

Eso parecerá extremo.

Pero no todos los días.

Un ser femenino.

(Por los grandes atributos que tiene)

Con un pelo de colores fluye con un viento inexistente.

Lo se, porque no hay viento.

Viste un vestido blanco que le llega hasta las rodillas, lleva un collar y una corona de oro y otras joyas.

Debe ser la famosa Celestia.

Ella obviamente noto a todos los soldados apuntándole en una gran fila.

Habia alrededor de 70 soldados con 5 hummers con ametralladoras, listas para disparar a la orden.

Y la que estaba a solo 60 metros de ella.

Yo estaba detrás de las filas de soldados, esperando cualquier cosa.

Entonces el comandante pasó por mi lado.

-"Ya le avise a Washington, y varias bases mas están en alerta y dispuestas a prestarnos apoyo en caso de que no podamos detenerla", dijo el comandante, uno considerablemente joven, de unos 45 años.

Después del ataque a Nueva York.

Varios comandantes fueron destituidos, o tomaron los puestos vacantes en el pentágono.

Mi abuelo….

Fue uno de los destituidos.

Que esperaban del único comandante que sobrevivió al asalto a Nueva York.

El que recayó todo la vergüenza por la derrota y la masacre en la ciudad.

Con solo recordar eso…

Quería coger mi pistola y dispararle a la tal Celestia.

Pero….

El comandante era el que tomaría el curso…

Mas violento y el que habia exigido la casa blanca.

Un tipo de ejecución por fusilamiento.

A la antigua.

Claro….

Hablarle primero, del porque le vamos a disparar es lo único justo que se merece.

El comandante camino y se puso solo un poco delante de sus tropas.

La princesa Celestia, ni se habia movido ni un centímetro.

Y nos miraba con una cara de total seriedad en su rostro.

-"Asi que usted es la princesa Celestia…..no?", pregunto el comandante.

-"Si, y me podría decir donde estoy exactamente?", respondió y pregunto con una total calma, pese a tener ahora a 90 soldados apuntándole.

Y por lo que veía.

Un Apache, versión 2.4 tambien se posiciono para dispararle a solo 56 metros a su izquierda.

 **(APACHE 2.4, AMETRALLADORA GATLING, MISILES TIERRA AIRE DE MAYOR POTENCIA, Y UN SISTEMA DE DESTRUCTOR DE MISILES POR LASER, DE ULTIMA GENERACION)**

-"Usted ha entrado a la nación de los Estados Unidos de America, y por la orden presidencial que se me dio, y porque usted ha sido catalogada como enemigo publico N°1, no solo de este país, si no, del mundo entero, se le ha dado a cada comandante, de cada base militar del mundo, usar la fuerza letal contra usted, por crímenes como el asesinato indirecto de mas de 100 millones de personas", dijo el comandante.

-"Eso no es realmente justo, dictar una sentencia de muerte, asi como asi, sin un juicio, no podemos discutirlo en una corte antes?"; pregunto con aun una calma que parecía muy antinatural para esta situación.

-"Usted dígaselo a las millones de personas asesinadas sin justificación por esos canes", dijo el comandante.

-"No podemos discutirlo de verdad, antes de hacer algo realmente malo", dijo Celestia aun con calma.

Y con una cara tan neutra, que si jugara póker, ganaría sin problemas.

-"No", dijo el comandante, "Atencion!"; grito el comandante, como todos los soldados quitaron el seguro de sus armas, "Apunten!"; grito el comandante y todos los soldados apuntaron mejor a Celestia.

Celestia no dijo nada.

Solo nos miraba a todos.

Los cilindros giratorios de la ametralladora Gatling del helicóptero se oían girar.

Pero antes que el comandante dijera algo.

Vi a Celestia.

Como me miraba directamente a mi.

Que no estaba con el arma desenfundada y solo en mi traje negro.

Y ella…

Sonrió.

-"Disparen!", grito el comandante.

Y no se hizo esperar, primero le golpeo los misiles y las granadas.

Formando una pequeña nube de humo a su alrededor.

Mientras las ametralladoras y las balas de los soldados no dejaban de resonar.

Como disparaban a esa nube de humo.

Y en menos de un minuto..

Las ametralladoras cesaron de disparar y el humo, poco a poco empezó a disiparse.

Y en vez de encontrar el suelo calcinado y cubierto con los restos de Celestia.

Ella estaba allí, intacta, mirando con firmeza a todos nosotros.

Mientras le cubría una burbuja de color dorado y se veía las balas cubriendo el suelo alrededor de ella.

Y antes que el comandante dijera algo, y los soldados recargasen.

Todo paso a cámara lenta para mi.

Ella solo nos miro, y entonces, las armas de los soldados y la de las hummers salieron volando lejos de los soldados.

El helicóptero intento dispararle, pero Celestia le disparo con un rayo de energía, salido de su cuerno, y le dio directo en la cola.

Haciendo que el helicóptero cayera al suelo.

Por suerte, el helicóptero estaba a pocos metros y no resulto con tantos daños.

Pero aquí estábamos.

Celestia le quito las armas, y ahora las mantenía suspendida, sobre ella, y nos apuntaba con ellas.

-"Comandante, soy una pony buena, que respeta la diplomacia y el trato justo a los demás, se que cometi un acto de negligencia grave, y por eso vine a intentar discutir un modo de como puedo intentar indemnizarlos por mi negligencia, yo no soy su enemiga"; dijo Celestia con calma.

Nadie dijo nada.

Pero aun asi, apuntándonos con nuestras armas.

-"Porque si lo fuera, esto pasaría"; dijo ella como junto todas las armas en una burbuja.

De repente lar armas empezaron a ponerse de color rojo y se empezaron a derretir, y explotar la pólvora en ellas.

Y una vez se vio que las armas eran mas que una pasta roja hirviente.

La dejo caer sobre la pista.

-"Ustedes no estarían vivos si quiera", dijo ella con una seriedad…

El piloto del helicóptero estrellado, salio del helicóptero, e intento apuntarle con su pistola de emergencia.

Y sin siquiera mirarlo Celestia

Algo solo lo arrojo con fuerza hacia los soldados, por una fuerza invisible.

-"Por favor, no quiero pelear, en serio quiero hablar", dijo ella con calma.

(Suspiro)

Joder.

Al parecer es mi turno.

-"Comandante…..es mi turno, por favor comuníqueme a Washington que es necesario una via diplomática, y la via violenta fallo, ahora retire a sus tropas, como llevo a Celestia a su despacho"; dije yo como fui caminando hacia Celestia.

-"Esta bien"; decia el comandante enojado y derrotado.

-"Repliéguense todos", dijo el comandante, como todos los soldados solo salieron corriendo.

Mientras al menos unos soldados se llevaban al piloto del helicóptero a la enfermería.

-"Me alegra ver que al menos pensaban que la via diplomática era posible"; dijo Celestia con algo de alegría genuina.

-"Puede agradecer a varios ministros que votaron a última hora por eso, si no, hubiera sido una guerra con todo militar de los USA intentando matarla", dije yo como estuve ya, frente a frente a ella.

Y joder, ella media 2.23 metros de alto al menos.

Me hacia parecer a mi un enano y eso que media 1.75mt.

-"Bueno….aun asi, me alegra que al menos se dignaran en pensar en que habría una via diplomática para resolver todo esto"; dijo Celestia aun sin quitarle la alegría y solo extendiendo su mano blanca hacia mi.

-"Ahora sígame, donde podemos hablar de como podríamos resolver todo esto diplomáticamente"; dije yo como le di un suave apretón de manos y le hice señas para que me siguiera a las oficinas de la base.

Su mano, es de admitir, era muy suave la verdad.

Pero aun asi, fue difícil tragarme mi orgullo y estrecharle la mano.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.

 **Celestia**

Aunque recurri mas o menos a la violencia.

No lance a ese humano que estaba dentro de esa maquina con demasiada fuerza hacia sus compañeros.

Y si, tuve que intimidarlos con un poco de fuerza bruta.

Pero era mejor que realmente hacerles daño en serio.

Sabia que lo de ocultar mis hechizos era una buena idea.

Ellos no vieron que tenia mi burbuja protectora materializada, hasta que empezaron a dispararme.

Armas realmente potentes.

Especialmente el de esa máquina voladora.

Que bueno que su parte débil, era la parte mas alejada del que lo manejaba.

Y ahora estoy siguiendo a este humano que vi sin armas, y que bueno que acerté que era uno que quería la paz.

Mas o menos, porque sus palabras eran de odio pese a que hablaba sobre paz.

Parece algo joven.

Como de entre 20 a 25 años.

De tez blanca y de pelo corto de color negro

Vestido de un traje negro.

Parece que es un representante de su gobierno.

Y se escuchaba que realmente no quería la paz.

Pero al menos.

Pone su trabajo primero, que las emociones en este asunto.

Veo a sus soldados huyendo de este lugar.

Mientras el humano con traje me lleva a un edificio de 2 pisos.

No hablamos ni un segundo.

Y mejor asi.

Estaba viendo por todos lados a cualquier amenaza.

Eh vivido mas de un milenio, y debo de admitir que estoy realmente oxidada, cuando se trata de entrar en zonas de conflicto, y por eso debo estar atenta ante cualquier atacante.

Mientras sigo caminando con el humano.

Capto un sonido con mis orejas.

El mismo sonido de esas armas que usaron al dispararme.

Pero desde lejos.

Yo instintivamente levante mi escudo, justo a tiempo, como algo impacto al escudo, a la altura de mi cabeza.

Mire de donde mas o menos pudo venir….

Era de una torre a mas de 400 metros de distancia.

Era un humano.

-"Pero que demonios, le dije al comandante que le dijera a todos que el plan de matarte, habia fallado"; se quejo en voz alta el humano con traje.

Yo, solo mire al humano que me disparo, y seguía disparando.

Al parecer estos proyectiles, eran un poco mas potentes, porque explotaban en mi escudo.

Yo sabia que no iba a parar.

Asi que hice lo que tuve que hacer.

Me concentre, le apunte, y dispare un rayo de energía concentrado que impacto y destruyo su arma.

-"Ya no sera un problema, vamos", dije yo algo cansada por esta violencia.

El humano solo asintió, como vio al soldado levantarse y correr dentro de la torre.

Pero al menos llegamos al edificio.

Que era como un edificio de oficinas al principio.

Con un pequeño Lobby al principio.

No habia nadie atendiendo.

Pero las luces estaban prendidas.

El me guio por el edificio hasta que llegamos a una sala sin ventanas y que tenia muchas sillas mirando a un pizarrón.

Claro, tuve que ir medio agachada, porque era demasiado alta para andar con tranquilidad en estos pasillos.

La habitación en si parece que era una especie de sala de información para los soldados.

El humano me guio adentro, el entro y cerro la puerta detrás de el.

-"Ok, esta sala esta en el centro del edificio, y ya no creo que nadie nos interrumpa, al menos que el comandante lance un ataque con misiles al edificio, que es lo mas probable que hara"; dijo el humano todo irritado.

-"Bueno…ahora creo que podemos presentarnos mejor, mi nombre como sabes, es Celestia"; dije yo como levante mi mano para saludarlo.

-"Agente Tomas Erickson, soy de la CIA"; dijo el todo serio como me dio la mano y me dio un suave apretón.

-"Un gusto", dijo ella sonriendo levemente, "Ahora, ¿podemos hablar con tus lideres sobre como resolver todo esto de manera pacifica?"; pregunto ella con una voz tranquila casi como el de una madre amorosa.

-"Llamare a Washington para intentar hacer una cita con el presidente", dijo Tomas como de uno de sus bolsillos, saco algo rectangular y empezo a presionar algo en ello.

Luego, se lo puso a la oreja.

-"Aquí agente Erickson, necesito autorización para transportar a la VIP, princesa Celestia a Washington DC", dijo Tomas.

Alguien le respondio al parecer.

-"Si, ella esta aquí, en Texas", respondio Tomas.

Luego la persona que le estaba hablando respondio.

-"Y si, fallo el método violento, es inmune a las balas y misiles, asi que cualquier plan de asesinato, cancélelo"; dijo el agente.

Le contestaron.

-"Ok, gracias"; dijo Tomas como solo presiono algo en ese aparato, y se lo volvió a guardar en su traje.

-"No nos van a dejar llevarte a Washington, pero si van a traer desde Dallas, equipo y personal de comunicaciones para que puedas comunicarte con los líderes mundiales, tardaran al menos 2 horas en llegar", dijo Tomas.

-"De acuerdo, comprendo que no me dejen ir a su capital de la nación, y que tal vez necesiten hacer todo esto en secreto"; dije yo como le puse mi mano en su hombro.

-"Lo contrario, quiere literalmente convertir esto en un evento público a nivel mundial, quiere traer periodistas y reporteros para que transmitan en vivo todo lo que les digas a los líderes mundiales", dijo Tomas.

Mmm.

Su nivel tecnológico ha llegado a tal nivel, que ahora pueden transmitir noticias en tiempo real a todo el mundo.

Y eso que ya estaba fascinada con ese invento que llamaban.

"Televisión".

Imágenes en movimiento para que todos lo vean.

Eso era increíble, pero ahora….

Es increíble la verdad.

Para ser una raza violenta, si que sus inventos no belicos son muy ingeniosos.

-"Asi que nada de secretismos", dije yo como suspire de alivio, "¿cuantas personas creen que me verán?", pregunte yo.

-"Todas en el mundo, eso incluye a los canes", dijo Tomas.

Bueno, al menos ellos también me escucharan.

-"Ahora solo queda esperar no?", pregunte yo.

-"Supongo"; dijo Tomas suspirando de enfado.

-"Podríamos conversar un poco mientras esperamos"; dije yo intentando ser amable con el.

-"No hay nada que conversar Celestia, solo espere en silencio hasta que comience todo"; dijo el irritado.

-"Escuche, se que me echa la culpa por lo que paso, y por lo de Nueva York, porque por lo que eh leído en un libro de historia, traido por unas ponys que envie aquí en primer lugar y me lo dieron para leerlo y saber un poco mas sobre ustedes, en serio han pasado por cosas horribles", dije yo algo triste por eso.

-"Cosas horribles es decir poco señora, esos canes nos destrozaron, pero no fue nada a lo que siguió después de Nueva York, protestas masivas, matanzas, hambrunas, crisis económica total, desempleo masivo, y eso es solo aquí en USA, el resto del mundo lo llevaba peor", dijo Tomas enfadado.

-"Pero, tienen que entender una cosa, el ídolo, no los volvió malos, los canes en serio tenían razones para hacer lo que hicieron, obviamente no acepto sus métodos, pero ellos no tienen la culpa de nada post Nueva York, eso ya es cosa de ustedes"; dije yo en mi voz mas seria.

-"En parte es cierto, pero dile eso a la mayoría de la gente, que perdió sus hogares, que perdió familias, y a los universitarios sin trabajo, que fueron obligados a trabajar en granjas y minas en contra de su voluntad, ellos no lo verán de otra manera mas que la de, que usted tiene la culpa de todo"; dijo Tom molesto.

-"Tomas Erickson, siento que…..no esta molesto conmigo por las mismas razones que los demás, es algo mas…..personal, verdad….talves, es porque usted tiene relación con el comandante Erickson, el que prometió defender Nueva York?", pregunto yo.

-"Si, era mi abuelo, el país entero le hizo caer la culpa por el fracaso de la defensa de la ciudad, lo destituyeron y le dieron una baja deshonrosa, pero no duro ni 1 mes fuera del ejercito, como lo asesinaron un grupo de padres de soldados muertos en Nueva York, a el y a mi abuela, y eso no acabo allí, durante años, mi apellido fue una maldición, y me molestaban por ser el nieto del comandante que fracaso en la defensa, fue una enorme lucha siquiera intentar ser alguien en el gobierno, pero lo hice"; dijo Tomas todo molesto aun.

-"Se que no puedo revivir a todos los inocentes que murieron, pero, se que podremos llegar a un acuerdo, que no involucre mas muertes innecesarias"; dije yo como le puse de nuevo mi mano en su hombro.

-"Espero que si princesa, este mundo ya ha visto demasiadas muertes de inocentes"; dijo Tomas mas tranquilo como saco de su traje esa cosa rectangular y me lo dio.

-"Tome, es un teléfono inteligente, puede hacer muchas cosas, como llamar a alguien a larga distancia, curiosee todo lo que quiera el teléfono hasta que sea la hora"; dijo Tomas como se fue a la puerta, "Yo me ire a buscar café"; dijo el como se fue.

Ok.

Al menos me alegra que todo haya salido bien con el.

-..-..-.-…-.-.-..-.-…-.

 **2 horas después.**

 **8:30 pm**

Guao, esta cosa…..

Llamada Iphone 9.

Es asombrosa.

Llamadas a largas distancias.

Cámara de una alta calidad.

Mejor que cualquier cámara en Equestria.

Y mas pequeña obviamente.

Es del tamaño de la palma de mi mano.

Tiene calculadora muy avanzada también.

Tiene para escribir documentos.

Y algunos juegos.

Oh.

Y también esta esa cosa llamada.

"Google".

Oh..

Tiene tanta información sobre cualquier cosa.

Es increíble.

Y al menos me entere de lo que paso en esa época al que vine por ultima vez.

La llaman la crisis de los misiles.

Al menos termino en paz.

Y me entere de los demás acontecimientos que vi cuando vine aquí.

Me alegra que las iglesias hayan aprendido la lección y estén ayudando a los demás.

Y no matando a los no creyentes.

Parece que esta vez….

Los humanos estaban aprendiendo de sus lecciones pasadas e intentando tener un mundo pacifico.

Entonces mientras estaba en una silla.

Demasiada pequeña para mí.

Tomas regreso.

-"Ya han llegado, y un podio para ti esta listo", dijo Tomas como sostenía en su mano izquierda un cigarrillo.

-"Ok", dije yo como me levante y le devolví su teléfono.

-"Gracias por darme tu teléfono"; dije yo agradecida.

-"Si, lo hice no mas para que supieras mas de nosotros y no se aprovechen de ti los lideres mundiales", dijo Tomas.

-"Oh Tomas…eh vivido mas de 1000 años, y yo se que no importa cuanto avance una civilización, la política es algo que no cambia tanto"; dije yo con una sonrisa como salí por la puerta

El solo me siguió en silencio.

-"Y es aquí afuera no mas?", pregunte yo.

-"No, es en uno de los hangares, donde todos los televisores y las cámaras pudieran colocarse sin problemas, además, no nos molestara cualquier soldado con rifle de francotirador que quiera desobedecer órdenes"; dijo Tomas.

-"Por cierto, como están el piloto y el soldado del francotirador?", pregunte.

-"El piloto esta con unas costillas rotas, pero esta bien, y el francotirador, pese a que fue a la enfermería para que le quitaran las esquirlas de metal del rifle destrozado en su cuerpo, esta bien también"; dijo Tomas.

Oh.

Bueno.

-"Me alegro que estén bien al menos"; dije yo mas tranquila.

Entonces salimos y veíamos un gran tumulto en donde era uno de esos hangares.

Yo se que un hangar es un lugar donde guardan los dirigibles mas grandes.

Aquí deben guardar esas naves aéreas de los suyos.

Caminamos y la base estaba mas o menos desierta.

-"Disculpa, pero donde están los soldados de la base?", pregunte yo.

-"Algunos están en las barracas, mientras los demás, vigilando el perímetro"; dijo Tomas.

Yo asentí ante eso.

Entonces llegamos al hangar que era enorme, y estaba vacio, y la gran puerta del hangar estaba abierta solo para que pase una persona a la vez.

Y podía ver en el centro a varios reporteros y personas con lo que creo que son, cámaras de video, y un podio donde también a los costados de este, había varios televisores bien planos.

-"Y los reporteros ya saben de mi?"; pregunto yo.

-"Si, me acaban de informar que el presidente hizo una conferencia de prensa bien apresurada sobre usted, hace solo 30 minutos, asi que, oficialmente, el mundo ya sabe de tu existencia"; dijo Tomas, "Y que solo los líderes de USA, Canadá, México, Brasil, Inglaterra, Italia, España, China, Australia, Rusia, Alemania, Francia, Turquía, Sudafrica y el reino de los Canes van a hablar, y van a ser como los representantes de las demás naciones", dijo Tomas.

Entonces al acercarnos al podio, los reporteros nos notaron y vinieron hacia mi.

Y me rodearon.

Por si acaso, estaba lista y tenia una mini burbuja cubriendo mi cuerpo por si estos tenían un arma oculta.

" _Es verdad que usted es la que trajo el ídolo a nuestro mundo?"_

" _¿Es verdad que usted lo hizo de forma intencional?",_

" _¿Es verdad que fue un plan en conjunto con los gobiernos del mundo para exterminar a la gente pobre y los criminales?"_

" _Es cierto sobre su inmortalidad e invulnerabilidad ante las balas?"_

Me llovían esa clase de preguntas y muchas mas.

Reporteros.

Siempre serán reporteros donde sea que vayas.

Al menos mantienen su profesionalismo

Mas o menos.

Oh.

Y algo que note fue que no había ningún soldado aquí.

Es obvio que no confía que ningún soldado este aquí.

Llegue al podio donde había 15 televisores y en ellas, las caras de diversos presidentes.

Tomas alejo del podio a los reporteros para que me dejaran hablar.

Allí estaban.

Mirándome desde sus escritorios a quien sabe cuántos kilómetros de aquí.

Entonces la primera que hablo fue.

La que al parecer era la líder de los canes.

Era una loba con cabello rubio.

-"Haber princesa Celestia, mi nombre es Griza, líder de los canes, y es realmente un gusto verla, aunque me disgusta que no sea en persona, pero me alegra que este aquí con nosotros", dijo la tal Griza con una sonrisa.

-"Princesa Celestia, puedo no compartir lo mismo que dice Griza, pero mejor hablemos directamente de lo que nos hizo reunir aquí en primer lugar"; dijo uno de los presidentes.

-"Es verdad, ya que no puedo corregir lo que paso, lo único que puedo darles, es una compensación económica por todos los daños causados desde que los canes iniciaron sus ataques, hasta el ataque a Nueva York, cualquier otro daño aparte después de eso, ya es cosa suya, y asi tener paz entre nosotros, o al menos un acuerdo de no agresión", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Esta hablando en serio!"; grito uno de los presidentes, "Millones de muertos, heridos y desamparados por su negligencia…y no va a ser 100% responsable de los daños!"; grito de enfado.

-"El pueblo japonés y koreano perdieron sus tierras y luego sufrieron graves epidemias en las tierras en donde se asentaron, millones de muertos mas en guerras por la poca comida que quedaba, y revueltas sociales enteras durante años", dijo uno de los presidentes.

-"Y nos viene a decir que no pagara ni la mitad de los daños ocurridos por todo lo que nos paso?", pregunto indignado y molesto uno de los presidentes.

-"Ves princesa, con los monos con los que trato, ellos no ven que todo fue su culpa, fue 100% de ellos, y ellos están ofendidos los hipócritas estos, porque le pagaras la mitad de los daños, pese a que tu única responsabilidad real, es llevarte el ídolo", dijo Griza, "Ademas, con la forma que hablan, es mas que obvio que quieren guerra en vez de paz"; dijo eso con una sonrisa.

Luego empezó un montón de insultos en todos los idiomas posibles.

Bueno, al final no cambiaron tanto la verdad, pensé algo decepcionada.

-"Pero si guerra quiere, con gusto se lo vamos a dar!", grito uno de los presidentes.

No se si a mi, o a Griza.

Pero simplemente esta payasada debía acabar.

-"SUFICIENTE!"; grite yo bien alto.

Como todos se callaron.

-"Se supone que son los líderes de sus países, no unos niños que se ofenden a la primera"; dije con seriedad, "Eh conocido reyes de 13 años con mas madurez que ustedes, pero en parte es cierto lo que dice Griza, ustedes se buscaron esto, y yo, solo vengo a intentar dar una ofrenda de paz, por haber iniciado eso, yo no vengo a dar ninguna guerra, mas bien…..", dije yo señalando a uno de los varios camarógrafos.

Quieren ver que en serio hablar de guerra conmigo no es una buena idea?

Pues que mejor que una demostración de poder.

-"Si", dijo nervioso al que señale.

-"Filma haya afuera, un segundo, tengo que enseñarles algo", dije yo como me eleve un poco.

-"Tomas, hay soldados al frente en mi dirección?", pregunte yo mirando a las afueras del hangar, donde detrás de la valla que rodeaba la base, habia un desierto.

-"No, mayormente están patrullando en helicópteros para estos momentos", dijo Tomas, "Pero que demonios vas a hacer?", pregunto el.

-"Una demostración de poder"; dije yo.

Como cargue ni 1/22 de mi magia en mi cuerno y prepare una explosión mágica.

Y la lance justo en el borde de la base.

Provocando una enorme explosión que hizo temblar un poco el edificio, los reporteros gritaron un poco de sorpresa como vieron la bola de energía salir de mi cuerno y pues ir y convertirse en esa enorme explosión a lo lejos.

-"Eso caballeros, no es ni el 5% de mi poder, y tengo otros poderes muchos mas letales, pero no quiero usarlos, quiero buscar la paz porque yo siempre eh buscado la paz, la guerra solo trae muerte y miseria, puede que tenga el poder para ponerlos de rodillas, pero yo elijo no usarlo, además…..", dije yo como vi a unos soldados pasar por la puerta y le quite su arma con telequinesis.

Los reporteros se pusieron mas nerviosos pero no se movieron.

Incluso Tomas estaba medio nervioso también, y con sus manos en uno de los costados de su pantalón.

-"Yo voy a responder una de las cosas que sus reporteros menciono", dije yo como puse el arma, apuntándome a mi pecho izquierdo.

Y apreté el gatillo.

 **Bang bang bang**

Salieron 3 proyectiles en una ráfaga de 3 y perforaron mi pulmón saliendo del otro lado los proyectiles.

Habia olvidado ya lo que es ser herida de gravedad.

Bote el arma al suelo. Y me quite parte del vestido para que vieran las heridas.

Y los presentes estaban sorprendidos por eso.

De como me dispare.

y como las 3 heridas se curaban ante sus ojos, cerrándose, sin dejar cicatriz alguna.

Los alicornios además de una larga longevidad.

Tenemos una habilidad de curación asombrosa.

-"No creo que ninguno de sus armamentos puedo hacerme un daño real", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Ahora, esta es la cosa, ya perdieron su oportunidad de negociar, yo les ofrezco simplemente toda mi fortuna personal, que serian al menos 3 toneladas de oro y joyas, cristales especiales que pueden almacenar grandes cantidades de energía, al menos 5 toneladas de esos cristales y en especial….", dije yo como cargaba otra vez mi magia pero era para teletransportar algo, especial y que no use en mucho tiempo, mas bien, desde que combati al rey sombra.

Entonces hice aparecer mi vieja armadura teñida de oro, pero que en realidad esta hecha de escamas de dragon, el material mas duro y resistente que nadie haya conocido.

-"Esta armadura, mi vieja armadura, esta hecha de escamas de dragon, el material mas duro que existe, es inmune a magia de nivel bajo e intermedio, y necesitaría mucha de mi magia para atravesarla, y si mi teoría es correcta….", dije yo como sacaba una de las placas, que era de apenas 1ml de grosor y levante el rifle con mi magia de nuevo y le apunte a la placa.

Y dispare.

Las balas no rebotaron, se aplanaron y cayeron de la placa.

Y la placa, no tenían ni un rasguño.

-"Tambien es un perfecto material anti proyectiles pequeños, y les dare al menos 15 a 16 toneladas de ese material, los traeré a esta zona, y luego ya ustedes se los repartirán equitativamente", dije yo, terminando de hablar y cuando intente ponerme bien el vestido, descubri que estaba roto por las balas, y ya no me dejaba tapar mi pecho y espalda porque se me quería caer.

Todos estaban cayados, incluso los reporteros.

Una patrulla de soldados se estaba formando en las puertas del hangar.

Yo.

Con mi magia, las cerre las pesadas puertas.

Ya ahora todos estaban boquiabiertos por todo lo que hice.

Y eso que ellos no saben que yo muevo mi sol.

-"Princesa Celestia, puede aparecer esos materiales en la frontera entre el territorio de los canes y los humanos….es que los humanos no nos van a compartir esos materiales", dijo Griza.

-"Y porque ellos deberían darle esos materiales a ustedes!", grito uno.

-"Silencio!"; grite yo

-"Ellos aunque no les guste, es su culpa que ellos hayan hecho lo que hicieron, y digamos que es…una disculpa de parte de ustedes por lo que le han hecho en el pasado a los canes, y se acabo"; dije yo, toda seria.

Ningún presidente dijo nada mas.

-"Estén atentos mañana, que voy a traer todos esos materiales de golpe y asi finalizamos la charla y ya podemos poner punto final a esto"; dije yo toda seria.

-"Espere princesa…..como ha logrado ponerlos en su lugar a los humanos, les devolveré el ídolo, pero se lo entregare mañana, cuando venga a entregar los recursos que prometio, mañana"; dijo Griza con una gran sonrisa.

-"Esta bien Griza, de todas formas eso iba a decir de todas formas", dije yo como ya me podía relajar.

Los humanos son como niños.

Si no muestras que estas al mando.

No te harán caso y no se comportaran.

-"Ahora me voy a ir ya para prepararlo todo, hasta luego caballeros y damas", dije yo.

Entonces me baje del podio y fui con Tomas.

Y le tome de la mano.

-"Gracias por ayudar a que esto suceda, y si nos vemos de nuevo, que sea en una situación menos agresiva"; dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Mmm..lo mismo digo"; dijo el, mientras intentaba no mirar mi pecho descubierto.

Entonces quite mi hechizo que ocultaba mi magia, y acumule energía suficiente para abrir el portal de regreso.

-"adiós a todos"; dije yo despidiéndome de los reporteros.

Entonces salte, pero me lleve el arma.

Porque lo que del dije a Tomas es en serio.

Talvez esta no sea la ultima vez que nos veamos.

-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-

 **Presidenta Griza**

 **En esos momentos.**

-"Vistes todo eso Triani?", pregunte yo por mi celular con alegría.

 _-"Si, esos humanos estaban orinándose del miedo, uchhh, eso es imponer respeto y nada de tonterías";_ , dijo satisfecha Triani. **(La loba presidente de los canes, del lado de Oriente)**

-"Si…..como me gustaría haber estado allí, y oler su miedo", dije yo.

 _-"Pero de verdad vamos a entregar el ídolo?",_ pregunto Triani.

-"Es lo justo, además, es obvio que mintió la razón de porque nos va a dar también nosotros esos recursos, es una forma de pago, para que le regresemos el ídolo"; dije yo.

 _-"Si…yo también lo note, además, esos materiales…esos cristales de energía y esas escamas de dragon…tu crees que son los materiales que nos faltaban para completar el proyecto "MECA"?",_ pregunto ella.

-"No hay ninguna duda de ello, con esos materiales, el proyecto MECA se completara antes de finales del año"; dije yo con una sonrisa.

..-.-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-…-..-

 **En esos momentos.**

 **En una torre negra en un lugar del planeta Equis (Que es el planeta de los Equestres)**

 **Changeling #245**

Voy volando con mi compañera a toda velocidad a ver a la reina a mostrarle nuestro hallazgo.

Porque una charla por el enlace de la colmena…..

No seria muy apropiado para la magnitud de este mensaje.

(Entramos a la cámara de la reina)

-"Reina Chrysalis, hemos vuelto de Canterlot, pero, no hemos podido capturar a Celestia, pero si pudimos traer algo que le podría interesar", dije yo como mi compañera y yo nos inclinamos ante ella.

-"Bien, bien, bien, díganme que es mejor que capturar a la princesa Celestia?", pregunto medio enojada ya la reina.

Entonces le mostramos el libro, el pergamino de teletransportacion y un bloc de notas que halle al final en los bolsones de esa pegaso.

Y lei todo eso de camino aquí.

-"Es un hechizo, que nos podría llevar a otro mundo, uno libre de magia, y uno talvez, mas fácil de conquistar"; dije yo tragándome mis nervios.

-"Mm….interesante", dijo la reina Chrysalis relajándose un poco mas.

Como empezó a ojear el bloc de notas y el libro.

Y empezar a sonreir.

-"Creo que el secuestro de las princesas puede esperar"; dijo Chrysalis como sonrio de gusto.

Yo solo suspire de alivio al igual que mi compañero.

..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Ohhhhhhh.**

 **Las cosas se ponen mejorrrrr.**

 **Los changelings entran al juego!.**

 **Nadie se mete con la princesa.**

 **Jejejeje.**

 **Buen titulo y muy acorde al capítulo.**

 **Ahora.**

 **Esto sera el fin de Celestia tratando con los humanos?**

 **Los changelings iran al mundo de los humanos?**

 **Qué demonios es el proyecto "MECA"?**

 **En serio seguiré jodiendo a la humanidad en este fanfic?**

 **Starlight y Daring Do recordaran haber sido atacadas?**

 **Pues averigüe estas preguntas, que algunas son obvias y otras no y muchas más cosas.**

 **En el próximo capitulo.**

 **Jejeje.**

 **Hasta la próxima, amigos lectores.**

 **Oigan, en serio necesito a alguien que me dibuje un buen logo.**

 **No hay nadie?**

 **Por favor?**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7: Esto no es soborno (Sarcasmo Detectado)**_

 **Princesa Celestia**

 **Año 1005 D.D.N (5 años desde que la princesa Luna regreso)**

 **Verano**

 **Equestria, Canterlot (Cuarto de la princesa Celestia)**

 **11: 35 pm**

(Vuelve a su forma de pony)

(Y pone el arma en su cama)

Fue….

Mejor de lo que esperaba.

Talvez con esos elementos, se calmen ya.

(Ve a Starlight y Daring Do dormidas en el sofá)

Oh.

Parece que todos estos sucesos si que las agotaron.

Llamare a unos guardias para que se las lleven a unos cuartos en el castillo.

Por mientras tengo que ir a buscar a Luna y decirle lo que paso hoy.

(Mira su pecho)

Pero primero tengo que lavar la sangre de mi pelaje.

-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.

 **Despues de una ducha y llamar guardias a que llevaran a las chicas a unas habitaciones.**

 **(O sea 1 hora y media)**

Ya guarde el pergamino en un lugar seguro, y llevo el libro de historia de los canes por si acaso.

Bajo a la sala del trono donde Luna esta con su corte nocturna.

Y debo de admitir que es mas curioso.

Mi hermana me cuenta en el desayuno, lo que es la cena para ella, que asisten ponys que no pueden venir en la mañana porque trabajan, o porque siempre esta lleno de visitantes en el dia.

Lleno de ponys ricos, y nobles.

Aunque llámenme algo envidiosa.

Pero desde que Luna regreso, le toca ayudar realmente al necesitado.

Y no una disputa entre nobles sobre que hablan solo de, "no pude construir un nuevo piso para su mansión", o "Quiero una estatua en un parque", cosas vacias y superficiales.

Extraño esos momentos de hablar con granjeros o comerciantes que de verdad tienen problemas.

Pero no por eso estoy queriendo hablar con Luna.

Quiero que me ayude a enviar el oro y las escamas al mundo humano, y necesito su ayuda para eso.

Y no puedo pedirle su ayuda sin contarle toda la situación.

(Entra a la sala del trono)

Por suerte no hay nadie el dia de hoy.

Es Sabado, no vienen casi nadie, ni en el dia, ni en la noche.

-"Oh, hermana mia, crei que ya te habias ido a dormir ya?", pregunto sorprendida Luna.

Que estaba sentada en su trono custodiada por sus guardias nocturnos.

-"Vengo a hablar de algo muy importante contigo", dije yo como miraba a sus guardias, "En privado".

Ella asintió y luego Luna les hizo señas a sus guardias para que abandonaran el lugar.

Una vez las puertas cerradas y echar un hechizo para evitar que el ruido escape…

-"¿Y cual es la cosa tan importante que debemos de hablar en secreto hermana?", pregunto Luna.

Suspire y le explique todo lo relacionado con el ídolo, le mostré el libro y el técnicamente soborno que les tenia que hacer para que olvidaran mas o menos todo.

Y como no era de esperar.

Mi hermana me abofeteo con su ala.

-"En serio tuviste que actuar de una manera tan irresponsable?", pregunto molesta.

-"Fue lamentablemente una decisión muy errada de mi suponer que ya los humanos se hubieran exterminado cuando fui…..pero si, admito que fue muy irresponsable"; dije yo apenada.

-"Y tu sabes que no podemos darles todo el oro en las arcas reales"; dijo Luna.

-"Lo se, por eso les daremos lo de nuestra arca personal"; dije yo.

Luna me miro sorprendida.

-"Que….aun la tenemos?", pregunto Luna sorprendida.

Yo asentí.

Nuestras arca personal.

Es básicamente una cueva sellada con magia que solo cualquiera de las 2 podria abrir, y que contiene todo el oro y joyas que recolectamos en nuestros antiguos días como cazadoras de dragones y acabar con los restantes dragones ancianos que son tan grandes como una isla y que amenazaban el mundo hace mas de 1000 años.

-"Si, no las eh tocado en estos 1000 años"; dije yo.

-"Pero debe haber mas de 3 toneladas de oro y joyas haya", dijo Luna, "Y se los daras todo eso a los humanos?", pregunto sorprendida mi hermana.

-"Si, aunque, debo de admitir que la cantidad exacta es 3,69 toneladas de oro y joyas"; dije yo.

-"Pero aun asi, habíamos acordado que era para cuando tengamos una emergencia económica en el reino"; dijo Luna.

-"Luna, eh mantenido estable la economía por casi 1000 años, pero podemos iniciar ahorrando desde 0 cuando términos con esto"; dije yo con una sonrisa algo forzada.

-"Ok…pero que hay de las escamas de dragon, no creo que tengamos mucho de sobra", dijo Luna.

-"En eso también eh pensado, y puede que de una forma algo macabra, el destino nos podría sonreir en esto"; dije yo.

-"Como asi?", pregunto Luna.

-"Conoces al Lord de los dragones?", pregunto yo.

-"Solo se que es un titulo que el ultimo y único líder anciano de los dragones que dejamos con vida tomo para si para asi gobernar a los dragones jóvenes"; dijo Luna.

-"Si, y no hace mucho ese Lord ya le estaba llegando sus días, y ya tuvo que ceder su puesto a su ultima hija, Ember", dije yo.

-"Y ahora donde está el antiguo Lord?", pregunto Luna.

-"Descansando a solas en las fronteras del sur, cerca del desierto de Badlands", dije yo.

-"Y aun esta vivo?", pregunto Luna curiosa.

-"Si", dije yo.

-"Quieres llevarlo al mundo de los humanos, aun cuando esta con vida?", pregunto Luna.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

Luna bajo la cabeza un poco.

-"No quieres enviarlo con vida verdad?", pregunto Luna.

-"O sea….ahora mataremos a un dragón anciano, que apenas se podría mover para defenderse?", pregunto Luna.

-"Seria como una eutanasia para el"; dije yo, intentando que suene bien.

Pero no lo es.

Es asesinato.

Y hay una razón de porque lo dejamos vivir.

Era el que estaba mas dispuesto a aceptar un tratado de paz con nosotras.

Traicionando a otros ancianos dragones al darnos la ubicación de los restantes y asi mi hermana y yo, matarlos.

Entre dragones ancianos, seria visto como un traidor.

Pero….

Ahora….

No hay nadie mas que nosotras que conocemos eso.

-"Para cuando les dijiste que enviarías todo lo que prometiste?", pregunto Luna.

-"Para mañana", dije yo.

Entonces Luna hizo aparecer un pergamino.

Y empezó a escribir algo en el, fue a la puerta, y anulo el hechizo anti ruido.

Y les entrego el pergamino a los guardias apostados allí.

Vino a mi.

Y me dijo, "Pues….vamos alla no, tenemos que preparar al dragon para los humanos y arreglar lo que has hecho"; dijo Luna.

-"Si"; dije yo apenada.

-"Es curioso la sabias", dijo Luna.

-"Que es curioso?", pregunte yo.

-"Que soy yo la que te va a ayudar a arreglar algo que has arruinado", dijo Luna.

-"Si, debo de admitir que, también lo veo curioso"; dije yo dando una leve sonrisa.

-"Pues vamos, tenemos que acabar con un ultimo dragon", dijo Luna tendiéndome una pata en mi hombro.

-"Sera mañana, cuando recobre mas energía mágica"; dije yo.

-"Ok….pero ahora no sé qué hacer, ya le he mandado un pergamino al guardia, sobre que ya no habría corte esta noche", dije Luna.

-"Bueno, yo me voy a descansar, te recomiendo hacer lo mismo, porque nos espera un largo dia", dije yo

-"Lo hare hermana"; dijo Luna.

.-.-…-….-.-..-..-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.

 **Badlands**

 **Al sur de Equestria.**

 **Domingo en la mañana.**

Cancele todo para hoy.

Además de decidir que mandar a el último dragón anciano a la tierra era mas difícil que solo mandar el oro.

Y apenas descanse, al menos Luna me hizo el favor de levantar el sol por mi.

Porque nos tuvimos que levantar a las 4 am y volar bien rápido para llegar aquí.

Estamos yendo con unos simples vestidos y una bolsa con unas runas que me ayudaran a ampliar el portal, para asi mandarlo a él completo y no en pedazos.

-"Mira allí esta", dijo Luna como lo señalo, justo en medio del desierto rocoso.

Aun parecía estar durmiendo.

-"Bueno, parece que sera rápido y silencioso", dijo Luna.

Si.

Es verdad.

Rápido y silencioso.

Para terminar esto de una vez.

Nos suspendimos cerca de su cabeza.

Y formando un cuchillo de pura energía concentrada de al menos 6 metros de largo para asi penetrar las duras escamas.

Lo apuñale directo en la base del cuello.

Una muerte instantánea.

Sin ni siquiera el haber abierto los ojos.

Fue lo mejor.

-"Ok, la parte difícil esta hecha", dijo Luna como ambas aterrizamos de frente a el, "Ahora que?", pregunto.

-"Esto", dije como cargaba mi magia nuevamente y abria el portal, "Voy primero a ir al mundo de los humanos y buscar el mejor lugar para colocarlo"; dije yo.

-"Ok, pero no tardes mucho"; dijo Luna.

-"No te preocupes, no lo hare"; dije yo como salte de inmediato al portal.

Aterrizando….

 **(Splashh)**

En medio de un lago con una represa en uno de los lados y luego solo puro desierto por los lados.

Cuando estaba amaneciendo por el horizonte.

Al menos nadar es un poco mas fácil de esta forma bípeda.

Después de varios minutos nadando pese a que la orilla estaba a 50 metros y muy cerca de la represa.

Bueno, es que hace muchos años que no nado en alguna piscina o algo y uno pierde la practica.

Llegue a la orilla y subi hacia la cima de la represa.

Donde pude ver a un perro macho, de esos de raza Beagle que era bípedos viniendo hacia mi.

Y tenia un casco puesto y tenia puesto una camisa azul nada mas.

Al menos con ver a un perro bípedo por aca, puedo suponer que estoy cerca de la frontera, al menos no voy a tener que tardar mucho con intentar llegar a una zona entre territorios.

Es mas, si es puro desierto su frontera, en serio va a hacer las cosas mas fáciles.

-"Hola….."; salude con amabilidad, "¿Me podría decir dónde está su frontera con los países humanos?", pregunte.

Entonces el beagle saco un celular del bolsillo de su camisa y me tomo al parecer una foto.

-"Esta la frontera a unos 535km al este de aquí"; dijo el Beagle amablemente mientras movia la cola y solo me seguía tomando fotos.

Bueno, eso si queda muy lejos, como la distancia de entre Manehattan y Ponyville.

Bueno, seran varias horas de vuelo entonces.

-"¿Y le podría avisar a tu gobierno que ya vine y que voy a traer primero las escamas de dragon?", pregunte yo cortésmente.

-"Si…si, lo hare, pero…", decia el algo sonrojado, "¿Podria tomarme una foto con usted?", dijo casi suplicando, "es que quiero presumirles a mis amigos que me encontré con usted, el mismísimo ser que hizo orinarse en sus pantalones a los humanos", decia emocionado como no dejaba de agitar su cola.

Yo suspire.

Tanto asi los intimide?

-"Bueno, ok, no le veo nada de malo"; dije yo.

Entonces el se acercó y se puso a mi lado.

Precisamente poniendo su cabeza apoyándose en mi seno derecho.

Y con el sonriendo, alejando su brazo para asi tomarnos la foto a los 2, con el pulgar arriba mostrándolo a la cámara.

Tomo la foto.

-"Gracias por la foto"; dijo el agradecido.

-"No hay problema"; dije yo como me aleje un poco de el y despegue usando mis alas y me fui volando al oeste.

Y si es como en Equis, el sol sale por el este.

Asi que voy volando hacia esa dirección.

.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-

 **Presidenta Griza.**

 **6:43 am**

 **15 de febrero del 2031**

 **Casa de gobierno**

 **Los Angeles, Reino de Los Canes.**

-"Señora presidenta, señora presidenta!"; grita de repente alguien como entra de lleno a mi habitación.

Y todo cuando estaba durmiendo.

-"Que..?", pregunte aun media somnolienta, sin levantarme de la cama a quien sea me haya hablado.

Joder, cuando me vuelto tan perezosa por las mañanas?

-"La princesa Celestia ha regresado, y ella ya va camino a la frontera con USA!"; grito el que me dio la noticia.

-"Que!?"; grite sorprendida como me levante de la cama y vi que el que me dio la noticia era mi 5ta hija y actual secretaria.

Aloy..

-"Guao, eso fue rápido"; decia Jhonny que salía de nuestro baño privado ya con su chaleco antibalas, su bóxer y su cinturón con su pistolera en ella.

-"Si señor ministro, se espera que llegue a la frontera en unas 4 horas", dijo Aloy.

-"Hija, estamos solos, solo dinos mama o papa", dije yo como me frotaba los ojos y me estiraba antes de levantarme.

-"Lo siento….."; dijo ella medio apenada.

-"Ahora ve a seguir con tu trabajo Aloy, que yo tengo que cambiarme rápido"; dije yo.

-"Ok señora….digo mama"; dijo Aloy medio apenada como enseguida se fue corriendo.

-"Uff, pero acaso no duerme esa niña?", pregunte yo como me salía ya de la cama y me ponía la ropa interior.

-"Creo que apenas, después de todo ella aun es joven y recién salida de la escuela"; dijo Jhonny.

-"Pero no te tienes que bañar antes?", pregunto Jhonny como me miraba cambiarme.

-"No, con estas cosas es mejor irse rápido"; dije yo emocionada.

-"Estas aun sudada por lo que paso anoche, recuerdas?", dijo Jhonny como miraba lo humeda que estaba la cama.

Oh….

-"Tu sabes que ver a los humanos siendo humillados me excito mucho"; dije yo en un tono seductor.

-"si, no dejabas de decirlo mientras lo hacíamos"; dijo Jhonny medio burlon como ya salía del cuarto, "Voy a buscar al piloto y decirle que se aliste para que nos lleve al aeropuerto", dijo el.

" _No se preocupen, yo ya lo desperté antes a el, para que asi alistara el helicóptero!", grito desde lejos Aloy._

-"Ella en serio es buena haciendo lo que hace"; dije yo como ya termine de ponerme mi ropa interior.

-"Si, la verdad que si"; dijo Jhonny.

Pero lo alcance justo a tiempo y nos fuimos directamente al helicóptero.

-"Pero que hacias despierto antes que yo?", pregunte curiosa.

-"Tenia una reunión a las 8 con los científicos encargados del proyecto MECA para discutir sobre que usos les daríamos a esas escamas en el proyecto"; dijo el.

-"Pues es obvio que la debes cancelar o no?", pregunte yo.

-"Pues no, aun voy halla, tu vas a la frontera y yo voy a la reunión"; dijo el como nos separamos y el se iba al garaje a tomar un auto.

-"Podrias llamar a las bases mas cercanas cerca de la frontera del desierto de Arizona para que se aproximen a la frontera con camiones de transporte, por mi por favor?", le pregunte medio rogando , "es que voy a dormir en el avión en camino haya", dije yo como bostezaba otra vez.

Joder como necesito un café.

-"Vale, lo haré, pero eso te pasa por ser la dominante anoche"; dijo el en tono burlón como ya se alejo lo suficiente.

-"Jaja, muy gracioso", dije yo en tono sarcástico.

-"Aquí esta mama, tu café mañanero, y tu teléfono que lo dejaste entre las sabanas"; decia mi hija como apareció a un costado mio de repente.

Uff.

Si que heredo ser tan furtiva de mi parte.

No la escuche venir.

-"Gracias hija, pero guárdate el café", dije yo, "Pero gracias por el celular"; dije agradecida.

-"Por cierto….porque estaba toda pegajosa la cama?"; pregunto ella curiosa y sonrojada.

-"Has conseguido novio o novia?", pregunto yo.

-"Eh…no"; decia ella confundida.

-"Pues es lo que pasa entre parejas cuando se deciden tener sexo"; dije yo directamente.

Es grandecita.

Ya se supone que sepa de estas cosas.

-"Oh", decia ella sonrojada.

La deje asi.

Y no mas me fui al helipuerto.

Donde el piloto y copiloto con sus tazas de café en mano, inspeccionaban el helicóptero.

Al verme bebieron todo el contenido de sus cafés, y se metieron al helicóptero.

Y antes que dijera algo.

-"Ya Aloy nos dijo que al aeropuerto y luego en el avión presidencial a Arizona", dijo el piloto.

Aloy, si que en serio eres mas una máquina que una loba, jeje.

-..-..-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Casa Blanca, Washington D.C, USA**

 **6:55 am (Costa oeste)**

 **8:55 am (Hora local, costa este)**

 **Presidente Freeman.**

-"Asi que Celestia regreso"; dije yo como colgaba la llamada de los de la NASA que llamaron porque detectaron un súbito aumento de energía cerca de la presa Hoover, posicionaron los satélites para que observaran esa zona, y descubrieron que Celestia habia volvió.

Y esta yendo enseguida a la frontera.

Y no solo eso, varias bases militares de los canes están desplegando todo su personal a la frontera a donde se dirige Celestia.

Mi general esta aquí para hablar sobre eso.

-"Asi que general, parece que Celestia va a cumplir lo que dijo", le dije con seriedad.

-"Si, pero aun asi me preocupa esa gran cantidad de soldados de los canes desplegándose en la frontera"; dijo mi general.

-"Lo se, pero en estos momentos debemos hacer lo mismo, que todas nuestras fuerzas en esas zonas desplieguen todas las tropas a la frontera también, y también pidan voluntarios que tengan camiones de carga, es obvio que lo vamos a necesitar", dije yo.

-"Y que hay de nuestras defensas en la frontera?", pregunto el general.

-"Desactívenlas solo la del aérea que Celestia planee desplegar todo lo que trae, y manden al agente que lo encontró a verla, por si acaso"; dije yo.

-"Entendido señor presidente", dijo mi general como se marcho.

-"Esto sera un dia muy largo"; dije en voz baja aunque ya estaba solo en mi despacho.

.-..-…-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **5 horas después**

 **Frontera entre la republica de los canes y USA. (El desierto de Arizona)**

 **Celestia.**

Bueno, fueron unas buenas horas de viaje.

Muchas ciudades por el camino.

Y sus granjas parecen ir muy bien.

Las ciudades se ven limpias.

Y todo el mundo me saludaba con alegría cuando iba pasando.

Es…..

Realmente todo lo contrario a como fui recibida ayer.

Pero en fin.

Por fin estoy llegando a una especie de frontera en el desierto.

Lo que seria en realidad cientos de torres de al menos 30 metros de alto y 20 de ancho con 2 grandes cañones de un calibre de 105 milimetros en cada torre, en toda la frontera.

Separadas entre si por 2km de distancia.

Asi que descendí en medio de esta.

Las torretas en si de manera amenazante me apuntaban y al parecer las torres tenían un sistema de rotatorio, porque no importa si ya aterrice entre 2 de las torres, me siguen apuntando.

Ok….

No hay nadie aquí.

Asi que hago materializar un pergamino y le escribo a Luna que coloque las runas alrededor del dragón.

Y lo envió con el mismo hechizo de teletransportacion pero a menor medida.

Ahora….solo a esperar unos 10 minutos para que haga eso.

Y ya abrire el portal, pero mantendré encendido el hechizo para que no se cierre apenas cruce y usare las runas para aumentar el tamaño del portal.

Y así el dragón sea teletransportado acá.

Pero eso si, debo abrir el portal a unos…

55 metros de altura para que el cuerpo del dragón caiga completamente.

Que suerte que quedo echado sobre su estómago o tendrían que elevarme más.

Entonces mientras estoy esperando a que se cumpla los 10 minutos.

Veo a esas torres que me estaban apuntando, de repente, volver a apuntar a la frontera de los canes.

Entonces a la distancia veo 2 máquinas aéreas acercarse a mi posición, una desde el lado de los canes, y la otra desde el lado humano.

Una era una especie de pájaro de color gris con alas fijas, y el otro era una de esas máquinas aéreas que me disparo en la base de los humanos pero algo mas grande, no se veía armado y era de color negro.

Una vez mas cerca vi que esa "ave", descendió en vertical a unos metros de mi. Y la otra máquina aterrizo también a solo unos metros de mi.

Del lado de la maquina aérea tipo "ave" era la presidenta Griza descendiendo de este, y se veía en uno de los lados de la nariz de este, "Avión presidencial" y del lado de los humano.

Era Tomas Erickson descendiendo de uno de los lados de esa maquina de color negro.

Ambas partes se veian de reojo mientras ambos caminaban hacia mi.

Se podía sentir la tensión en el aire.

-"Asi que…..asi la gran presidente Griza se presenta ante este momento histórico, en paños menores"; dijo el agente Tomas medio disgustado.

-"Si a momento histórico se refieren a recibir un jugoso soborno de una entidad de otro planeta…si…digamos que es un momento histórico"; dijo de forma sarcástica Griza, "Pero olvidemos eso, parece que un don nadie de la CIA recibio tan jugoso ascenso que ahora puede representar a toda la humanidad", dijo con una sonrisa media burlona.

Tomas se veía enojado ante esto e iba a responder, pero hable primero.

-"Escuchen, creo que mejor alejan sus máquinas…..porque en este preciso punto, traeré al dragon", dije yo.

Ambos dejaron de mirarse con caras de odio y me miraron a mi a la vez con miradas de asombro.

-"Como que dragon?", ambos preguntaron sorprendidos.

-"Si, las escamas de dragon no las tenemos asi sueltas como mi vieja armadura, están aun en un dragon, pero no se preocupen, esta muerto ya, y mientras esta en la etapa post morten va a ser fácil cortar y extraer de a poco las escamas del cuerpo del dragon, porque en esta etapa las escamas se vuelven mas débiles, pero no se preocupen, una vez retiradas del cuerpo, se vuelven a endurecer de la forma que vieron con la armadura"; dije yo para evitar confusiones.

Ya aliviaron sus miradas a la luz de esta información.

-"Pero que hay del oro?", pregunto Tomas.

-"Lo traeré mas tarde, y espero en esta misma zona, pero creo que sera también mañana para estar mas seguro"; dije yo.

-"De acuerdo princesa", dijo Tomas.

-"Por nosotros princesa, dale el oro y joyas a los humanos, a nosotros solo nos interesara los cristales de energía y las escamas de dragon"; dijo Griza.

Entonces lo que dijo me cayo eso como un rayo.

Me habia olvidado de los cristales.

Muchos de esos cristales provienen del reino de Cristal obviamente.

Aunque antes provenia de dentro de la montaña debajo de Canterlot….

Pero también con lo que dijo Twilight después de la boda sobre las minas.

Es posible que haya hallado mas de esos cristales especiales que llamamos _**Arcanita**_.

-"Oh si, y que hay de los cristales que prometio?", pregunto Tomas.

-"Lo traeré junto al oro", dije yo con rapidez.

Ellos asintieron como se fueron rápido a sus maquinas voladoras y despegaron, al igual que yo.

Y entonces prepare el hechizo una vez note que ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos.

Y abri el portal una vez llegue a los 60 metros de altura, por si acaso un poco mas alto no haría daño.

Cruce con rapidez y me empezó a doler el cuerno una vez lo hice.

Creo que es por el cambio de cuerpo mientras aun mantenía el hechizo al cruzar el portal.

Mi hermana ya había colocado con éxito las runas alrededor del dragon.

-"Ahora que hermana?"; me pregunto Luna toda atenta.

-"Ayudame a mover el portal a una de las runas y luego ampliarlo usando las runas"; dije yo.

-"Ese tipo de hechizo solo lo hicimos por ultima vez para transportar todos nuestros tesoros a esa cueva, seguro que funcionara aquí?", pregunto Luna.

Yo solo asentí como este hechizo ya me estaba costando un poco de mantener.

Asi que Luna lo movio el portal hacia una de las runas que copiaron el hechizo.

Las runas sirven copiando le hechizo que se les lance.

Asi que todas las runas colocadas alrededor del dragon empezaron a enlazarse mágicamente y crear sus propios portales a la altura del suelo, poco a poco uniéndose entre si, llegando al tamaño del dragon.

El cual apenas los portales individuales se unieron entre si.

El dragón cayó a tierra.

Entonces apague el hechizo, causando que todas las runas se detuvieran cerrando el enorme portal.

Y finalmente echándome en el suelo.

Algo agotado por eso.

-"¿Ahora que hermana, vamos a nuestra cueva y les damos el oro hoy?", pregunto Luna.

-"No…..mañana recién, aun tenemos que extraer los cristales de energía que les prometi"; dije yo algo molesta conmigo mismo por olvidarlo.

-"Ok"; dijo luna

Entonces sentí un olor en el aire.

Un olor que solo se siente en los mercados de los grifos.

El olor a sangre.

Mucha, pero mucha sangre.

Entonces mire en donde antes estaba el cadáver del dragon y lo vi.

Por el área donde estaba la cadera del dragon, habia mucha sangre.

-"Luna…porque hay un enorme charco de sangre allí…..", dije al señalar con mi pezuña el charco.

-"El dragón debía ser dividido para el bando de los humanos y de los canes recuerdas, asi que lo dividí de manera justa, cortando dejando aparte solo ¼ del cuerpo del dragon", dijo Luna.

-"Creo que hubiera sido mejor que ellos vieran con cuanto se quedara cada parte", dije yo.

-"En serio, que 2 enemigos jurados descidan cuanto del material mas resistente de su mundo se queda cada uno", dijo de forma sarcástica Luna.

-"Si…..creo que si hiciste lo mejor Luna"; dije yo.

-"Ahora…puedes volar?", pregunto Luna.

-"Si puedo..", dije yo.

"No que ya mis alas me queman por además de volar 5 horas para llegar aquí y volar otras 5 horas en el desierto de los humanos, mas otras 5 horas volando de regreso a casa no me hagan literalmente que se me caigan las alas", dije yo en voz baja.

-"Que fue eso?", pregunto Luna.

-"Nada, vámonos ya a casa a descansar, al menos tendre el dia libre hoy", dije yo.

-"Si, pero llegaremos haya a las 6pm, asi que…..seria como si hubieras trabajado todo el dia"; dijo Luna.

-"Guao, ni un poco de horas extras libres me pueden quedar a veces no?", pregunto yo sonando ya agotada.

-"No cuando has metido tanto la pata"; dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

-"No lo vas a olvidar esto no?", pregunto yo.

-"Oh si"; dijo Luna con una sonrisa burlona como ambas despegamos con dirección a Canterlot.

-..-….-…-.-.-..-…-.-..-.-.-.

 **Presidenta Griza.**

 **Unos momentos antes de que caiga el dragon del portal.**

Se que tener un avión caza **(Modelo f-35 Ligthning)** modificado para que pueda comunicarme sin problemas con cualquiera en mi territorio y que catalogado como mi avión presidencial es demasiado extremo.

Pero es que no me gusta viajar en algo y que no me pueda defender de este, por eso es que también aprendi a volar.

Y es por eso que si viajo grandes distancias, lo hago en este caza.

Si es que me quieren atacar, yo tengo algo para defenderme.

Aunque eso si, Jhonny insistió que debería tener todo un escuadron de cazas para protegerme.

Al menos los deje atrás para venir aquí.

Además de que recibi la llamada del presidente Freeman de que sus defensas se apagaron para que yo podría ir allí.

Pero ahora solo me interesa una cosa.

Esas escamas de dragón.

 **(Y porque el guion lo amerita, el portal se abre dejando caer al dragon caer a tierra, y porque el guion también lo amerita, la parte cortada de la cola y un poco mas, cae en el lado de los canes y el resto, cae en la parte de los humanos)**

-"Guao!", grite yo como vi a la gigantesca bestia caer a tierra.

E impactar con tanta fuerza, que pese a que las torres de defensa humanas se les veían temblar.

Mi avión caza también tiene una cámara debajo de ella para que mi esposo sepa que estoy viendo, pero el dia de hoy, lo esta viendo Triani.

" _Es una tremenda bestia sin duda",_ dijo una sorprendida Triani.

Y ella no se sorprende con casi nada.

Una bestia colosal, de al menos 1 km de largo y 100 de ancho.

Su cola es la mas larga….

Y se ve también dura y llena de picos.

Es colosal.

-"Triani, olvida los camiones de transporte, quiero que consigan todos los cortadores de nivel industrial que puedan….tenemos mucho que cortar"; dije yo por la radio.

 _-"Sabes que eses es tu trabajo en tu área",_ dijo Triani.

-"Oh….cierto"; dije yo.

Entonces solo cambie la frecuencia de radio para hablar con la base militar cercana.

-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-

 **Agente Tomas Erickson**

 **Esos momentos.**

-"Ven eso señores?", pregunte sorprendido como el helicóptero con cámaras por debajo de el.

Grababa todo, para que el presidente lo viera.

-"Parece que necesitaremos mucho personal para cortar y extraer todas esas escamas"; dije yo por la radio comunicándome con mi jefe.

" _El presidente va dar un anuncio en 10 minutos, para pedir voluntarios para que vengan a extraer todas las escamas posibles"_ , decia mi jefe.

-"Entendido"; dije yo.

-"Guao, solo mira el corte que dejaron por donde de seguro era la cadera…..es un corte preciso de laser…..", decia mi piloto.

Yo lo mire y en efecto.

Es un corte casi parecido a uno quirúrgico que partió al dragón.

Pero si es cierto que estas escamas son tan resistentes…..

La cantidad de energía para realizar ese corte debio ser tremenda.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..

 **Presidenta Griza.**

 **6:23 pm (5horas desde que el dragon cayo)**

 **Aun en la zona donde cayó la cola del dragón.**

Era hermoso, literalmente, además de un material de primera, tenemos carne extra.

(Ella olfatea un rato el aire)

Y algunos de los canes están haciendo parrilladas con la carne cortada de este dragón.

Y si que huele delicioso.

Pero en fin, las cortadoras recién han llegado, y joderr.

La mayoría se han roto.

Solo las máquinas que tienen punta de diamante han podido cortar estas escamas.

Si las escamas en estos momentos son "Frágiles", como dijo Celestia.

Sí que serán realmente resistentes cuando sean procesadas.

Aunque la carne si ha sido fácil de sacar.

Aunque lamentablemente, muy poca carne.

Realmente muy poca.

Pero el lado positivo.

La cola es prácticamente puras escamas de dragón, su lado mas grueso llega a tener hasta 13 milímetros en capas de escamas de dragón.

Y sus puntas son 100% de ese material.

En estos momentos están cortando las puntas, separándola de la cola, para así ser transportada por los camiones.

Si que seria un proceso muy tardado.

.-.-..-…-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Agente Tomas Erickson.**

 **En esos momentos**

Joder…..

No solo militares llegaron a la zona, decenas de helicópteros de transporte, llenos de personal civil, y con taladros, picos y cortadoras laser.

Además de muchos biólogos que vinieron con equipo especial para examinar al gigante muerto.

Obteniendo muestras de la saliva.

De los ojos, y hasta encontraron que la causa de muerte no fue el cercenamiento de la cadera.

Fue un corte profundo y preciso en la base del cráneo, que atravesó el bulbo raquídeo del dragon, matándolo al instante.

Pero volviendo a la mineria

Cuando los ingenieros expertos en minería y hasta voluntarios de constructoras empezaron a intentar quitar los supuestamente "fáciles de retirar" escamas, resulto que la gran mayoría de nuestros equipos eran inútiles.

Los laseres rebotaban.

Y carecían de la potencia para perforarlas.

Y ni hay que hablar de los picos y taladros, que se rompían al impacto y pues…

Resultando en varios heridos cuando las puntas de los taladros explotaban, casi amputando las piernas de algunos voluntarios.

Pero al menos las cortadoras de punta de diamante están haciendo lo suyo y cortando de a poco las escamas gruesas de la cabeza.

Los dientes al parecer tienen la misma composición dura que las escamas y están siendo extraidos por la fuerza.

Como 2 tanques M1. Abrams amarrando cadenas alrededor de uno de los grandes colmillos mas grandes que una persona.

Y aun con la fuerza de 2 tanques, el colmillo fue difícil de sacar.

Y eso fue solo hace unos minutos.

Y tenemos mas de 50 colmillos mas que sacar.

Si que va ser una odisea sacar estas cosas. Y mas.

Repartirlas a nuestros aliados.

Esos canes lo tienen fácil. (Penso con enfado)

-..-.-.-…-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Presidenta Griza**

 **Domingo 16 de febrero del 2031**

 **12:23 pm**

Es el segundo dia de excavación.

Jhonny se reunió conmigo para ver como va la cosa.

Y con los nuevos refuerzos y mas cortadoras de punta de diamante, nuestra tarea se haría mas fácil.

Oh, y la carne de dragon.

Mmmm.

Mmm

mmm.

Lo más rico que probé en mi vida.

Lastima que habia muy poca de esta.

Al menos.

Media tonelada de carne y algunas vísceras.

Y como la parte de la cadera fuer cortada en diagonal…..

Tenemos parte de la espalda y sus patas traseras…..pero casi ningún órgano.

Ya que todos cayeron en la lado de los humanos.

Pero bueno, también descubrimos que las garras del dragon, también podrían ser tan duras como sus escamas.

Asi que se empezó a sacar mas de este.

Estamos despellejando a esta gran bestia como buitres.

Pero eso no importa.

Los dingos, coyotes y otros canes que soportan el calor están aquí, y trabajan sin parar todo el dia.

Luego cambia de turnos en la noche cuando las noches son frias.

Y traemos a canes y lobos con pelaje mas grueso.

Aquí no hay descanso.

Y al ritmo como va, el lunes en la mañana ya habremos despellejado a todo el dragón, y ya solo quedaría sus huesos.

Que serian fáciles de transportar por helicópteros.

Si es que dejan de mirar las imágenes de la princesa Celestia en sus celulares con todo el vestido mojado y que acentua ya su curvilínea figura.

Joder, ese técnico de la represa se ha vuelto ya todo un famoso por tomarse fotos con la mismísima Celestia.

Y también comentar…

" _Puede que estaba mojada, pero aun asi se sentía tan caliente al apoyarme en su seno"_

Uchhh.

Bueno, si….

Es atractiva.

Pero si siguen distrayéndose por eso, voy a pedir que apaguen sus celulares para que no se distraigan.

-….-..-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-..-.-..-.

 **Tomas Erickson**

 **En estos momentos.**

Recibi llamadas de Washington.

Dice que Celestia apareció en Arabia Saudita y dejo al menos 3.86 toneladas de oro en pleno desierto.

No pude ir allí, ella solo apareció, encontró un pueblo, les dijo a los pobladores de ese pueblo que ella enviaría el oro allí cerca de sus tierras, y bueno, digamos que los del pueblo no hablaron absolutamente nada

Si no fuera por nuestros satélites que detectaron ese pico de energía que aparece cuando viene Celestia.

Esos pueblerinos se hubieran quedado con una enorme riqueza.

Obviamente el ejercito árabe tuvo que acordonar la zona para evitar que mas civiles vayan y roben esa fortuna y capturar a los pobladores que quisieron huir con tanto oro.

Y de los pobladores que interrogaron, dijeron que ella les hablo en un árabe bastante fluido.

No sabemos si ella en serio sabe hablar árabe….

Pero eso ya no interesa.

Tambien les hablo a los pobladores del pueblo que mañana seria también lo de los cristales.

Ahora los políticos se encargaran de la distribución de ese oro a los países del mundo.

Mi misión actual es ser los ojos y oidos de Washington aquí.

Además de dirigir el proceso de extracción.

Aunque…

Han dejado entrar a periodistas que no han dejado de hacer preguntas sobre el dragon.

Y viendo como poco a poco los grandes trozos de escamas son subidos mediante gruas, que vinieron hace unas pocas horas, a los camiones.

Para asi no usar helicópteros cada rato para transportar los trozos.

Tenemos a mas de 1000 personas trabajando en el dragón.

Y de esas 1000, al menos 100 son biólogos que están verificando que el dragon no tenga nada perjudicial para nosotros en su interior.

-"CORRAN!", gritaba una de los biólogos que se aventuraron al interior del dragon en trajes bacteriológicos sellados.

Lo vi correr fuera junto a varios otros biólogos.

Entonces….

 **BOOMMMMMMMM**

Una fuerte explosión sacudió al dragón.

Enviando varias tripas volando por los aires del lado abierto del dragon.

Y de sus fosas nasales expulso llamas.

Que por desgracia quemaron a varios trabajadores en el proceso.

-"Joderr traigan a las ambulancias ya!"; grite yo como fui a ayudar a los trabajadores quemados.

-…-…-.-…-.-…-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-

 **Lunes, 16 de febrero del 2031**

 **3:23 pm**

 **Presidenta Griza.**

 **Aun en la frontera recolectando lo poco que queda del dragon.**

-"Como que Celestia ya apareció por las estepas rusas?", pregunte a Triani que me acaba de llamar por celular.

" _Si, tan imponente como me contaste, vino e hizo aparecer glandes bloques de cristal, que ella llama_ _ **Arcanita,**_ _nos toco a nosotros 6 toneladas, mientras a los humanos le dio 34 toneladas de este material",_ dijo Triani.

-"Excelente….pero pregunto algo sobre el ídolo?", pregunto yo.

" _Si, me dijo que vendrá mañana a recogerlo porque hoy ya se encuentra muy cansada";_ dijo Triani.

-"Obvio, si ir y venir entre plantas debe ser agotador, aun para ella, pero comprendo eso, pero a la vez le vamos a dar un regalo"; dije yo.

" _Un regalo?", pregunto Triani confundida._

-"Si, le vamos a dar una laptop con todos los planos sobre todas las tecnologías humanas que tenemos almacenadas, claro, le enseñaremos rápidamente como se usa una, pero bueno, sera un regalo de agradecimiento por habernos dado los materiales necesarios para la terminación del proyecto MECA", dije yo.

 _-"Si, es todo lo que necesitamos para ese proyecto, y por cierto, acabo de recibir la carne de dragon que me enviaste, debo de admitir que estuvo delicioso";_ dijo Triani totalmente agradecida.

-"No hay problema, lastima que ya no hay, y los humanos al parecer volaron parte interna del dragon", dije yo.

" _Que desperdicio de buena carne"_ , dijo Triani.

-"Ni creas, el olor a carne cocida se olio hasta Las Vegas…..joder, todo el dia no pare de babear por el olor, y tuve que hacer que todos incluyéndome, usar mascaras de gas"; dije yo.

" _Que horrible"_ , dijo Triani.

-"Si…"; dije yo, "Al menos ya terminamos hoy, solo falta que los helicópteros terminen de amarrar los huesos para que se lo lleven a nuestras fabricas para asi procesarla y hacerlas en forma de laminas para placas", dije yo.

" _De acuerdo, tu encárgate de hacer placas las escamas de dragon, y yo me encargo de ver como usar la_ _ **ARCANITA**_ _"_ , Dijo Triani.

-"hecho"; dije yo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-

 **Agente Tomas Erikcson.**

 **En esos momentos.**

Me acaban de informar que los cristales están siendo recogidos por el ejercito ruso.

Suspiro.

Ellos lo tienen mas fácil.

Ya que se los entrego ya en trozos fáciles de transportar.

Trozos que miden 30 metros de alto y 10 de ancho, pero al menos fáciles de transportar.

Aunque dicen que su brillo de ese cristal es muy extraño.

Brilla de color rosa.

Es extraño.

Pero bueno, aquí estoy a cargo de vigilar el descuartizamiento de todas las partes de un dragon.

Asi que de extrañezas ya se.

Oh.

Y la explosión de ayer.

Al parecer….

La leyenda de que los dragones exhalaban fuego era cierta.

Cuando algunos biólogos hallaron un extraño saco debajo de los pulmones.

Que perforaron porque les bloqueaba el paso a la caja torácica.

Pero mientras perforaban.

Los sensores que traían puestos en sus trajes empezaron a sonar, advirtiendo de presencia de gas inflamable.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El exterior de ese saco estallo en llamas.

Lo que hizo que los biólogos corrieran en primera lugar.

Pero el saco exploto antes de que todos los biólogos salieran del lugar.

Matando a 12 de ellos.

Y dejando a varios mas con quemaduras graves.

Los que fueron quemados por el fuego salido por las fosas nasales resultaron con quemaduras graves de 3er grado.

Pero vivirán.

Eso retraso por varias horas la extracción de las escamas.

Además que del interior del dragon no dejaba de desprender el olor a carne a la parrilla.

Aunque aun estamos esperando que las muestras que los biólogos han enviado a los laboratorios nos informen de que la carne del dragon no es toxica para consumo.

Pero por si acaso también se ha llamado a carniceros para que saquen la carne que puedan.

A la vez que camiones frigoríficos para almacenar esa carne.

Este dragon, el oro y los cristales si que nos seran muy útiles en el futuro. (Pense con gusto)

Aunque aun falta varios días para que terminen aquí.

Mientras los canes ya terminaron y ya se van, dejando nada de su lado.

Parece que varios días en un acalorado desierto me esperan. (Penso con enojo)

.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..—

 **Reina Chrysalis**

 **Esos momentos.**

Mmm…..

Un ídolo maldito.

Y una nueva raza conquistando un mundo realmente poblado.

Y sin magia. (Y todo mientras dejaba a un lado el libro y la libreta originales)

Si que es un lugar perfecto para ir y tener un mundo para mi sola. (Penso eso con total felicidad en su rostro)

-..-.-.-.-..-..-..-..-.-

 **Guaooo.**

 **Otro capítulo sacado.**

 **Los materiales llegaron.**

 **Chrysalis quiere ir a la Tierra.**

 **Todo solucionado para los humanos y los canes?**

 **Solo el tiempo lo dira.**

 **Y de milagro no tengo mas preguntas para ustedes….**

 **Esperen tengo una**

 **En serio….necesito a alguien que me dibuje un buen logo para mi historia.**

 **¿No hay un buen artista que quiera hacerlo…..?**

 **¿Por favorrr?**

 **Y eso pues….**

 **Eso seria todo, hasta el próximo capitulo mis leales lectores.**

 **No se olviden de comentar.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8: Terminar con los sobornos….hecho.**_

 **Princesa Celestia**

 **La tierra**

 **Martes, 17 de febrero del 2031**

 **Alaska, Reino DE los Canes.**

 **11am**

Fueron días terriblemente largos, pasamos mi hermana y yo 2 dias minando por nuestra cuenta toda esa Arcanita, y tuvimos que hacerlo con cuidado para no dañarlas.

Claro, ambas tuvimos que cancelar nuestras agendas por estos días.

Y todos los ponys están preocupados por eso.

Starlight y Daring Do aun se preguntan sobre el ídolo, y solo les puede decir que pronto lo voy a traer.

Les ofrecí quedarse en el castillo hasta que lo recuperara, y ellas aceptaron.

Ahora…

Estoy cerca de un pueblo pesquero.

Hace algo de frio, pero puedo soportarlo.

Veo a varios perros antropomórficos en el pueblo.

Que bien.

Y es mas, varios perros se me vienen a mi, algunos son lobos, otros son perros algo mas peludos, y que llevan ropa como si fuera verano.

-"Guao….es la princesa Celestia", decia un lobo entre el grupo que vino a recibirme.

-"Es bien alta", decia una pequeña lobita.

-"Hola a todos, es un gusto verlos a todos, pero vine aquí solo para ir a por el ídolo…..saben donde esta?", pregunte yo con una sonrisa amable.

-"Esta en Seattle, esta a varias horas en avión de aquí", dijo uno de ellos.

Tenia que ser.

Mis alas ya me queman por volar tanto.

Más bien.

Eh volado más en estos 3 dias, que en los últimos 500 años.

La falta de práctica hace eso.

-"Ok….creo que tendré que ir haya, volando", dije yo con una sonrisa, y preparaba mis alas, pese a que estaba realmente agotada por tanto volar.

-"Pero Jackie le puede llevar, ella tiene su avión en la costa"; dijo uno de los lobos.

-"Si….seria un honor llevarla"; decia la que talvez seria Jackie, una loba de pelaje gris y blanco, con cabello rojo.

Y estaba vestida con una polera bien corta, que solo le tapaba el pecho y un poco los hombros, y dejaba a la vista su estomago y un short azul.

-"Y cuanto tardaríamos en llegar haya?", pregunte yo.

-"Una horas", dijo ella, "El avión es viejo, pero todavía puede volar"; dijo ella.

Debo decir, qu horas de descanso me vendrían muy bien.

-"Pues esta bien, vamos a tu "Avion"", dije yo.

Entonces ella me hizo señas para que le siguiera a la costa.

Y los otros canes se apartaron de mi camino.

Despidiéndose y a la vez tomándome fotos.

El muelle estaba cerca y lo que vi a lado de uno de los muelles, además de varios barcos pesqueros.

Fue algo parecido a esa nave en la que estaba la presidenta Griza en el desierto esa vez.

Asi que eso le llama avión…

Interesante.

Pero cuando estaba llegando ya al muelle.

2 canes machos, y jóvenes aparecieron y se les veía muy alegres.

Sus colas moviéndose a un lado al otro lo demostraban.

-"Eh princesa Celestia…..si tiene un poco de tiempo…..podemos tomarnos unas fotos con usted?", pregunto uno casi rogando.

-"Bueno…..esta bien"; dije yo.

Entonces uno de ellos saco su teléfono, que de seguro tenia cámara.

Y se alejo un poco para asi tomarnos una buena foto.

Y su amigo se puso a lado mio, y se apoyo su cara en mi pecho derecho, mientras con su otra mano me abrazaba.

Parece que les gusta a estos canes los abrazos.

Asi que yo solo puse mi mano en su espalda.

Entonces me tomaron la foto.

Y ambos se tomaron turnos y fotografiaron al otro en la misma posición.

Ambos quedaron con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros y se fueron.

Que agradables jóvenes.

Jackie estaba al lado de su "avión", terminando de quitar los amarres que sujetaban su avión.

-"Y ya termino de sacarse fotos con esos jóvenes?", pregunto Jackie.

-"Si…..en serio si que a ustedes les gusta tomarse fotos conmigo"; dije yo de forma amable.

-"Bueno….no pueden evitarlo, ya que cuando va a ver otra vez una curvilínea alienígena con pechos tan o mas grandes que sus cabezas", dijo ella de modo sarcástico.

-"Como que curvilínea?", pregunte media confundida.

-"Sube no mas, te explicare en el camino"; dijo ella como abrió una puerta de uno de los lados de este "avión"

Yo me subi y vi que solo tenia 4 asientos.

Pero elegi uno de los de atrás.

Ella se subio y se sento en uno de los asientos de adelante.

Y apretó algunos botones e interruptores de ese tablero de control de adelante y entonces vi que en las alas de este "Avion".

Unas hélices empezaban a girar.

Y el avión empezo a ir hacia adelante, sobre el mar.

-"Guao….este avión es diferente al que vi antes"; dije yo.

-"Si, este tipo de avión es único, se llaman hidroplanos, son aviones que pueden aterrizar y despegar sobre el agua", dijo Jackie.

Mire por las pocas ventanas de este hidroplano y vi como poco a poco este hidroplano se elevaba del agua, y empezábamos a volar.

Maquinas que pueden elevarse sin magia.

En serio estas criaturas tienen artículos realmente fascinantes.

Ya mas a una altitud considerable.

Ella hablo.

-"Ok….ya estamos en camino a Seattle".

-"Si, ahora tenemo horas de recorrido no?", pregunte yo.

-"Si, y ahora si no le molesta que pregunte…."; decia ella.

-"No, haz todas las preguntas que quieras"; dije yo con amabilidad, "Pero eso si, también espero que no te importe si te pregunte cosas", dije yo.

-"Ok, le responderé lo que quiera, pero ahora quiero preguntarle algo…., usted siempre dejo que los civiles se apoyen en tus pechos como si nada?", pregunto ella.

-"Eh…no, aunque tambien en mi mundo, caminamos en 4 patas, y mis glándulas mamarias están….", estaba hablando pero ella lo completo.

-"Estaban en su estomago, muy cerca de su coño, lo se, nosotros tambien lo teníamos antes de la mutacion", dijo ella.

Yo me sonroje un poco.

-"Guao, ustedes hablan asi tan vulgar?"; pregunte yo.

-"Si, además es mas corto que decir labios vaginales o donde sale nuestros bebes, o donde papi introduce su miembro para complacer a mama o el hoyo por donde orinas"; decia ella como si nada.

Eh…..

-"Ok….", dije yo sonrojándome un poco.

-"Pero en fin, usted no siente nada cuando esos perros literalmente se estaban echando en tus pechos?", pregunto Jackie.

-"Un poco extraño….pero no tanto"; dije yo, "Pero acaso eso es malo, que se apoyen en mi pecho?"; pregunte de forma inocente.

-"No es malo, si lo hace con su novio, porque le dire una cosa, desde que nuestras glándulas mamarias como dice usted, se mudaron a nuestros pechos, bueno…..se volvieron mas sensibles, y a los machos les gusta mas, mas bien, les atrae nuestros pechos, asi que técnicamente, dejaste que esos lobos se recostaran sobre tus atributos", decia ella.

Mmm…..

Fascinante….

Aunque eso explica porque el primero que me abrazo tenia ya una leve erección.

Y esos 2 que me abrazaron se habían quedado asi.

-"Y usted princesa, tiene hijos?", pregunto ella.

-"No, nunca tuve tiempo para enamorarme al principio, además, al ser longeva, no me gusta la idea de ver a mi amado y luego a mis hijos morir antes que yo", dije yo algo triste.

-"Oh…..lo siento por eso, aunque sabe que, dicen que nuestros científicos están experimentando una forma para alargar la vida, incluso, llegar a hacer a los canes inmortales, asi que venga en no se, unos 10 a 40 años, talvez en ese tiempo ya hayamos descubierto el secreto de la inmortalidad y ya se pueda conseguir un esposo o esposa aquí, no se su preferencia sexual de todas formas"; decia ella.

Eso suena…

Muy bien de hecho.

-"Pero eso si, me atraen los sementales, obviamente", dije yo con una risita al final.

-"Que bien princesa…..aunque eso si, que tan grande las tienen…..seguro mas grande que la de un lobo no?"; pregunto ella de forma media picara.

-"Eh….", decia yo algo nerviosa.

Porque la verdad…..

-"Espere un segundo…..", decia ella como se me quedo mirando un rato.

-"Usted es virgen!"; grito ella de sorpresa.

Yo solo asentí.

-"Guao, princesa inmortal, y virgen, y con poderes parecido a la de un dios….guao", decia ella.

-"Lo se, es que como dije….tampoco quería enamorarme para saber que tiempo después lo perdería"; decia yo algo triste.

-"Bueno…usted es buena, y como todo ser bueno, uno busca primero encontrar a su verdadero amor, y luego perder la virgnidad, es comprensible"; decia ella.

-"Usted es realmente algo sabia"; dije yo.

-"Gracias"; dijo ella.

-"Y usted tiene hijos?", pregunte yo para cambiar la conversación un poco.

-"Si, 7 preciosas hijas, si, solo hijas, su padre debe estar algo amargado porque no tiene a un hijo para enseñarle a como conquistar hembras….pero bueno, la mayor es media bisexual asi que creo que puede intentar enseñarle a ella, jajaja", decia ella alegre con una risa al final.

-"Y aquí predomina los machos por lo que veo, ya que de todos los lobos que vi, solo vi machos, mas bien, usted fue la única hembra que vi"; dije yo.

-"Nop, aquí en el pueblo, predominamos las hembras, es que muchas son pescadoras, o están en el ejercito y están en estos momentos en la base cercana, los machos en el pueblo se dedican a ser profesores, o médicos, y eso que hasta hay mas doctoras que doctores, aquí mandamos las hembras jeje"; decia ella toda feliz.

-"Bueno….mientras todos sean tratados con igualdad sin importar su genero, no importa de verdad quien mande….porque en Equestria el 75% de la población es femenina y el restante masculina", dije yo.

-"Guao…..sementales suertudos, tienen hasta de donde elegir", decia ella con una sonrisa.

-"Mas o menos", dije yo con una leve sonrisa.

-"Oh…ya vi esa sonrisa, acaso haya es legal la poligamia?", preguntaba ella con una sonrisa.

-"Si lo es, pero son algo escasas, ya que algunos sementales prefieren solo tener a una esposa", dije yo.

-"Oh…..aqui tambien es legal la poligamia con un macho y varias hembras, pero aquí tiene un castigo ejemplar si es que el macho engaña a todas las hembras con las que se caso"; decia ella.

-"Y cual es?", pregunte yo.

-"Lo castramos a la antigua, y no a la antigua que hacían los humanos que es solo cortar algo dentro de los testículos, nop, las hembras que haya engañado le arrancan a mordidas el miembro y lo dejan morir desangrado"; dijo ella con total naturalidad.

Yo solo me puse algo verde a pensar en una escena asi.

-"Eso es horrible!", dije yo con algo de repudio en mi voz.

-"Lo se…..por eso solo paso una vez, y desde entonces, ningún macho que este en una relación poligamita es infiel"; dice ella.

-"Al menos solo paso una vez", dije yo aun algo asqueada.

-"Si…solo una vez, pero eso si, eso no se compara a las cosa locas que hice cuando estuve en el ejercito"; decia ella.

-"Espera, estuvo usted en el ejercito?"; pregunte yo.

-"Sip"; dijo ella, " _En el ejercito revolucionario de la líder Merida_ ", dijo ella en Aztecolt antiguo. **(O sea español para nosotros)**

-"El ejercito mas brutal de todos, creeme, y sabes que, puedo parecer que soy de por aquí, pero no, yo estaba en un zoológico Argentino antes de la revolución, pero Merida y sus soldados me liberaron", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Oh, y ahora que haces, ya que no estas en el ejercito actual?", pregunte yo.

-"Quien dijo que no sigo en el ejercito, estoy en mi dia libre ese es la cosa", dijo ella, "Aunque tenga 30 años, sigo joven y capaz de pelear por mis hijos, y ahora, mi país"; dijo ella con orgullo.

Como todo soldado retirado.

-"Sabes…..ustedes hasta ahora han sido amables conmigo y los humanos no tanto, aunque obviamente tienen sus motivos"; dije yo de forma pensativa.

-"Los humanos son malos y buenos, lastimosamente, la mayoría malos, por eso es que traje a mi antigua cuidadora del zoológico aquí, ella es una de las buenas, a ella en serio le encantaba los animales, era muy buena y alegre, y vive toda feliz con uno de los lobos de mi zoológico, porque yo no estaba sola en ese zoológico, muchos de los humanos que conoci, la mayoría eran buenos, aunque creo que porque estaba en un zoológico, siempre alimentada y esas cosas, pero bueno, yo admito que hay humanos malos, pero el hecho de que algunos aun mantienen el odio hacia ellos, y traten como basura a los humanos que hay aquí, me parece despreciable e hipócrita de su parte", dijo ella.

-"Si….Starlight y Daring Do, las que vinieron primero que yo, me contaron que su presidenta trataron realmente mal a un humano"; dije yo.

-"Pues si, presidenta Griza es la que piensa que todos los humanos son malos sin excepción, solo por unos pocos lideres, los humanos se quedaron"; dijo ella.

-"Como quienes?", pregunto yo.

-"Ding, el es el dingo mas simpático, y buena gente que te puedes encontrar, el fue el líder de los canes de oceania, ahora solo es un granjero porque el no quería seguir siendo un líder, luego esta Tomaris, que el loco ese puede no querer a los humanos, pero el piensa que mientras estén como el dice, "bien dominados por nosotros", son inofensivos"; dijo ella.

Interesantemente inquietante.

-"Y quienes están en contra?", pregunto yo.

-"Obviamente Griza y Merida, antiguas lideres de los canes en este continente, Merida dice que los humanos son basura y que solo sirven para comida, y se dice que cuando se castiga a un humano con la muerte, pide a la morgue en donde tengan el cadáver, el cuerpo para que sea su desayuno, almuerzo y cena, y Griza solo esta asqueada de las cosas que los humanos le hacían a los perros", decia ella.

Eso es muy perturbador lo de Merida.

-"Y es ironico lo de Merida, ya que la destripadora del sur, ahora es doctora", decia ella.

Eso es aun mas perturbador.

-"Luego esta Triani y Riot, ambos antiguos lideres de los canes de asia y europa, ambos no les importa los humanos, Riot solo le gusta coger a todas las hembras que se encuentre, incluso humanas, y Triani…..ella solo los mantiene como esclavos en su región, y si los humanos son tratados como basura en el occidente, el como viven en el oriente es peor"; decia yo.

Bueno, allí va mi visión de este país como una utopía.

-"Pero hay una cosa que me da mucha curiosidad", decia Jackie.

-"Que cosa?", pregunto yo.

-"Puede que no hayas tenido sexo en toda tu vida, pero…..cuando llega ese dia del mes en que quieres algo de acción….usted se masturba?", pregunto ella.

-"Eh…solo me echo en mi misma un hechizo inhibidor para evitar que me de esas sensaciones"; decia yo sonrojada.

-"Guao…..ni masturbación…..eso es ya aburrido", decia ella.

-"Podemos solo seguir conversando de otra cosa?"; pregunte sonrojada.

-"Claro", decia ella.

-"Cuénteme sobre que cosas paso después de la revolución y como se formo su país?" pregunte yo.

-"Ok…pero no soy historiadora, pero bueno, la cosa es…..

.-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-

 **6 horas de viaje después.**

-"O sea que usan vales para comprar comida?", pregunte yo fascinada.

-"Exacto"; dijo ella.

 _-"Aquí portaaviones Libertad, a aeronave T4323, sobrevuela espacio prohibido, repito, sobrevuela espacio prohibido, de la vuelta o abriremos fuego"_ , decia una voz desde el panel de mando.

-"Oh…parece que ya estamos cerca"; decia ella como mire por la ventana y podía ver una ciudad enorme con una torre en forma de aguja.

Y en sus costas habia enormes barcos, con cañones en ellos, excepto uno, que tenia una pista de aterrizaje en ella con mas aviones parecidos al que controlaba Griza.

Y que parecía estar apuntándonos esos cañones.

-"Aquí aeronave T4323, estoy transportando a Celestia que quiere ver el ídolo, repito, Celestia esta conmigo en la nave, acaso no se enteraron de que estaba en Alaska?", pregunto extrañada Jackie como tomo algo de forma rectangular y con un cable adjunto al panel.

Hubo un corto silencio, entonces los cañones de los barcos dejaron de apuntar y volver a su posición anterior.

 _-"Entendido aeronave T4323, pensamos que ella vendría volando como siempre, es extraño que ella haya aceptado volar con un civil, pero aun asi puede aterrizar en la costa, un grupo de escolta la estará esperando a usted y a Celestia en los muelles"_ , decia esa voz del panel.

Entonces dejo esa cosa cuadrada de vuelta en el panel.

-"Ok…., parece que ya saben de nosotros"; dijo ella como me sonrio de vuelta.

Ella aterrizo la nave, teniendo cuidado con las grandes buques que habia en la costa.

En los muelles se veía a varios extraños carros con grandes lanzaderas en ellos.

 **(Esta viendo carros lanzacohetes)**

Y un grupo de canes con armas en uno de los muchos muelles.

Jackie entonces se dirigió hacia ese muelle y se detuvo.

Ella me abrió la puerta y salimos ambas.

Jackie hizo un saludo con su pata en su frente, "Soldado Raso Jackie señor", saludo al lobo que tenia solo un chaleco negro y se veía el mas veterano de todos los soldados aquí.

-"Descanse soldado, es bueno que hayas traido a la hermosa princesa Celestia con nosotros", decia ese soldado veterano con un tono elegante como de clase alta.

-"Soy el Comandante Fierr, soy el líder de todas las tropas apostadas aquí protegiendo el ídolo"; decia el como quería que le diera la pata.

Yo lo hice con gusto.

-"Es un gusto comandante"; dije yo con una sonrisa, "Y me parece curioso el acento que tiene, de donde es por cierto?", pregunte curiosa.

-"Oh….soy uno de los tenientes de los canes de Europa, y era uno de los pocos lobos que quedaban en Inglaterra, un país en ese lugar, y que de forma extraña, todos los canes y lobos de alla, tenemos ese acento", dijo el con una sonrisa.

-"O sea que conoce a Riort?", pregunte yo.

El entonces miro un poco enojado.

-"Ese bufón…ese además de robarse el crédito y autoproclamarse líder, y que se cogio a mi esposa…..en mi boda, y que le cortare los testículos si es que tiene las agallas de venir aquí, si lo conozco por desgracia", dijo todo enojado.

Mientras algunas carrozas de color negro que al parecer se mueven solas se detuvieron cerca de nosotros.

-"Talvez algún dia tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo comandante, porque se ganara unas vacaciones una vez el ídolo ya no este aquí"; decia Griza que se bajaba una de esas carrozas.

-"Presidenta Griza"; dijo sorprendido como se puso firme, al igual que todos los soldados del muelle.

-"Descansen chicos"; dijo Griza.

-"Presidenta Griza….puedo preguntar porque dice que el ídolo ya no estará aquí?", pregunto Fierr.

-"Porque se lo regresaremos a Celestia como dije, sin falta, después de todo, es de ella o no", dijo Griza.

-"Si presidenta, tiene razón", decia medio nervioso Fierr.

-"Pero no regresaremos a nuestra forma canina después de eso no?", pregunto Griza media curiosa.

-"No, los canes antropomórficos en mi mundo, siguen y seguían siendo asi sin el ídolo"; dije yo.

Porque aun recibo reportes de Diamonds Dogs robando joyas a mercaderes en las rutas mas desiertas de Equestria.

-"Perfecto"; decia ella como regreso a su carroza y saco una bolsa grande.

-"Tome Celestia, esto es un regalo a parte que queremos darle"; dijo Griza como me daba la bolsa.

Yo lo tome y mire dentro de la bolsa y vi que habia algo rectangular y grande en ella.

-"Es una laptop con cientos de planos, y muchos artículos científicos, en ellos, para que puede aprender mas sobre nosotros y nuestras tecnologías, además de canciones, películas y series populares para que vea nuestra cultura", decia ella con una sonrisa.

Oh….

-"Tantas cosas en tan pequeño aparato?", pregunte yo fascinada.

-"Si, mire y déjeme enseñarle como funciona"; dijo Griza.

Asi ella puso la "Laptop", encima de su carroza y me enseñó a como usarla.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **20 minutos después.**

Increible….

Además puedes escribir documentos en ella.

Pero claro esta.

Hubo el problema de como usarlo sin magia ya que los cascos no están hechos para esto.

Pero al parecer esa cosa sensible donde es el "mouse", de la laptop, esa cosa que hace mover esa cosa en la pantalla **(El cursor)** es hasta sensible a la magia.

Y después de un poco de práctica usando solo magia.

Ya mas o menos lo domino.

-"Perfecto"; decia ella como apagaba la laptop y me lo daba de vuelta.

-"Ahora vamos al bunker quieres"; dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-"Puede ir Jackie?", pregunto yo.

-"Quien es Jackie?", pregunto Griza.

-"Ella, ella me trajo aquí, y no veo justo que se quede aquí sin hacer nada", dije yo señalándola.

Ella se veía toda nerviosa.

-"Pues no veo porque no, si Celestia esta bien que venga ella, por mi tambien esta bien que venga"; dijo Griza.

Jackie solo asintió y vino a entrar a la carroza, entrando yo de ultimo a esta extraña y alargada carroza.

 **(Limosina)**

Aunque tuve que estar agachada porque era un muy grande para mi, pese a que parecía muy alta esta carroza.

 **(Porque estaban en una limosina Hummer)**

Y asi viajamos medio en silencio todo el camino.

Por las ventanas vi solo soldados armados caminar por la ciudad.

Asi que yo fui la que rompió el silencio.

-"Veo que solo hay soldados en esta ciudad", dije yo.

-"Si, es que todos están para proteger nuestro mas grande tesoro, el ídolo, y era mas fácil ocultarlo en una ciudad, que en una base militar, los humanos solo verán que esta ciudad es mas defendida que las demás, y pensaran que es la capital en vez de que guarde algo valioso para nosotros"; decia ella.

-"Eso si es algo inteligente"; dije yo.

-"Muchas gracias, pero no vio nada", decia ella como la carroza extrañaba entraba por un túnel.

No muy largo.

Ya que paramos enseguida.

-"Ahora sigamos a pie"; decia Griza.

Como nos bajamos ante una enorme puerta de metal.

Se veía bien resistente.

-"Abran la puerta!"; grito Griza.

A nadie en particular, es que no habia nadie en el túnel, aparte de nosotras.

Entonces la puerta hizo extraños sonidos y sonidos de cerraduras abriéndose.

Y la puerta enorme se abrió lentamente.

Pude ver que la puerta de acero era de al menos 30 cm de grosor.

-"Es genial no, puede soportar el impacto directo de un misil nuclear"; dijo Griza con orgullo.

La puerta se abrió mas y pude ver adentro.

Unas 2 filas de soldados mas robustos, fuertemente armados, con armas que se veian tan pesadas para ellos, que tenían que sujetarlas de 2 manos.

 **(Ametralladoras Gatlings)**

Estaban en ambos lados, dejándonos el centro para nosotras.

Pasamos y los soldados, todos lobos, estaban en posición de firmes.

Apenas entramos y la puerta se cerro.

La puerta cerro y una extraña voz dijo…..

" **Iniciando sellado"**

-"Este bunker, no solo esta fuertemente custodiado, esta sellado del mundo, tiene su propio pequeño sistema de tratamientos de agua, comedor, y planta de oxigenación"; decia ella como una vez dejamos a los soldados atrás, pude ver un pasillo con varias puertas dobles con letreros como, "Comedor", o "Dormitorios".

Aunque algo al final de este pasillo unas puertas dobles extrañas y sin manecillas pero con unos botones en su costado izquierdo.

-"Aquí lo protegen las 24 horas soldados de elite que, al menos 40, y hay 10 ingenieros manteniendo el lugar funcional las 24 horas, este grupo es el de dia, el grupo nocturno llegara en breve, pues después de todo, ya van a ser las 6pm", decia Griza.

-"Si….y a la vez no comimos en todo el dia"; decia Jackie como le sono el estomago.

-"No hay problema Jackie, te dare la mejor ternera que mis mejores cocineros pueden dar, por haber traido sana y salva a Celestia aquí"; dijo Griza.

-"Oh gracias señora Presidenta"; decia Jackie alegre.

Entonces llegamos a esa puerta con botones al lado.

Ella presiono uno de los botones y las puertas se abrieron.

-"Ahora vamos a nuestro segundo mejor trabajo de ingeniería" dijo Griza como entramos a esa extraña habitación pequeña.

Que tenia botones a un lado.

Ella presiono unos botones y las puertas se cerraron y sentí que bajábamos.

Mmmm.

Un ascensor era esto.

Es curioso, mayormente lo usan en las zonas de carga de los barcos grandes en Manehattan.

Entonces las puertas se abrieron de nuevo como nos detuvimos.

-"Puede que este solo a 4 pisos hacia abajo, pero es nuestro mejor lugar para tenerlo"; dijo Griza como vi el lugar.

Una habitación enteramente de blanco, levemente iluminada y en el medio de todo, era el Idolo dorado.

Tan limpio como crei.

Aunque al salir del ascensor, sentí como si no hubiera nada de aire.

Pero Griza me mostro que a la salida del ascensor, en su costado, habia un tubo de oxigeno y una mascara.

Habia 5 de ellos.

Pero solo escogimos 3 para nosotras.

-"Esta habitación esta sellada al vacio, no hay ningún tipo de gas o liquido que pueda entrar aquí y dañar el ídolo, incluso cuando alguien llega al piso"; dijo Griza con orgullo como nos acercamos y de repente al frente de la puerta del ascensor, se desplego una lamina de acero.

-"Una lamina de acero sella de nuevo el lugar"; dijo Griza.

-"Aquí esta princesa Celestia"; dije yo con orgullo como yo fui caminando directo al ídolo.

Aun sintiendo su magia negra, aun latente en el.

Confirmando que es el verdadero.

-"Ahora Griza, yo ya me voy, dile a los humanos….que no voy a volver, talvez en unos años, cuando talvez aprendan a tener paz entre ustedes…... aunque talvez si lo haga cuando descubra todos los secretos del ídolo y se los diga"; dije yo con una sonrisa como ponía una de mis manos en su hombro como tomaba con mi magia el ídolo.

-"Entiendo"; dijo Griza.

-"Pues espero que aun en lo que me queda de vida, pueda saber los secretos del ídolo"; dijo Griza.

-"No te preocupes, intentare de que se averigüe en poco tiempo, todo sobre el idolo", dije yo como preparaba mi magia ya, para irme.

-"Adios princesa"; dijo Griza.

-"Si princesa, adiós, y si con nuestra tecnología descubres la inmortalidad, busca con tranquilidad un marido para que dejes de ser virgen"; dijo Jackie con una sonrisa.

-"Espera, ella es virgen?", pregunto sorprendida Griza.

-"Adiós"; dije yo toda sonrojada como lance el hechizo, el portal apareció y yo salte de regreso a casa.

-….-.-…-..-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **De vuelta en Equestria**

 **En el amanecer.**

 **Canterlot.**

 **Su habitación.**

Fue un dia interesante la verdad.

-"Bienvenida de vuelta hermana", dijo mi hemana como se levanto de mi sofá, donde al parecer me estaba esperando, "¿ya esta todo listo?", pregunto ella.

-"Si, solo volveré allí cuando descubramos todo sobre este ídolo", dije yo como le mostre el ídolo.

-"Guao, tan hermoso, pero irradia energía oscura muy intensa"; dijo Luna como la cargo con su magia y la miraba a detalle.

-"Tambien me dieron algo interesante"; dije yo como sacaba de la bolsa, la laptop.

-"Y que es?", pregunto Luna.

-"Es un aparato de alta tecnología, lleno de toda la información sobre su mundo, y eso incluye inventos, inventos de alta tecnología que eh visto Luna, puede que sean violentos en ese mundo, pero si que tienen inventos que revolucionaran las comunicaciones no solo en Equestria, si no, el mundo"; dije yo.

-"Y el arma que trajiste?", pregunto ella como saco de debajo de mi cama, el arma que recolecte el primer dia que fui.

-"Ahora que veo el arma…talvez poner un presupuesto minimo para investigarla a detalle", dije yo.

-"Porque?", pregunto Luna intrigada.

-"Solo por si acaso, si es que cualquiera de los 2 grupos desarrollan la tecnología para venir aquí, sera mejor estar listos para cualquier cosa", dije yo.

-"Entiendo un poco, pero en serio su tecnología es tan grande?", pregunto Luna.

-"No tienes ni idea"; dije yo.

-"Ahora ire a ver a Starlight y Daring Do, para que vean el ídolo, luego me ire a dormir, en serio estoy cansada"; dije yo como empece a bostezar.

-"O sea otro dia libre?", pregunto Luna.

-"Otro dia libre", dije yo

-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-…-.

 **Darin Doo**

 **20 min después de que Celestia regreso**

 **Habitación de invitados en el castillo en Canterlot.**

(Bosteza como se levanta de la cama)

Dormir, releer las notas de mi abuelo, comer, seguir leyéndolas, dormir.

Aunque ayer no pude cumplir eso, porque le preste las notas de mi abuelo a Starlight, porque ella toda curiosa se puso a leer durante todos estos días sobre los Diamonds Dogs en las bibliotecas de Canterlot.

Aunque aparte de esa excepción….

Es lo que eh estado haciendo mientras Celestia resolvía lo de los humanos.

Cancelando reuniones y cortes.

Incluso metio a su hermana en esto.

Aunque aun me fastidia ese hecho de que desperté con dolor de cabeza el dia que volvimos de la tierra.

¿Sera normal?

No lo se.

Celestia ha estado de un lado al otro y no le eh podido preguntar nada.

Starlight solo ha estado muy preguntona sobre todo.

Cuestionándose muchas cosas como…..

Sobre el porque Celestia lo solucionara con sobornos cuando ella no tuvo nada que ver con la guerra.

Oh, de donde saco ese dinero extra.

Oh hasta me conto que en la madrugada ella no pudo dormir y mientras paseaba por los jardines, me dijo que escucho extraños ruidos desde abajo del castillo y todos los guardias no le respondieron nada sobre eso.

Claro, ayer no me pregunto nada porque prácticamente se paso todo el dia de ayer encerrada con las notas de mi abuelo.

Pero regresando a las cosas extrañas que hacia Celestia durante estos días…

Todas son cosas muy extrañas y que solo me hacen mas desconfiar de Celestia si lo pienso yo también.

Ella nos guarda secretos eso es seguro.

Además es mas que obvio que lo hace.

Ella tiene mas de 1000 años, que secretos ella no tiene guardados.

 **Toc toc**

Seguro es uno de los guardias avisándome de que esta listo el desayuno.

-"Ya voy"; dije yo como fui a la puerta para salir, solo me pue mi sombrero, no le vi el caso de ponerme mi camisa cuando voy a volver aquí adentro.

Y la que estaba allí en la puerta era la princesa Celestia.

-"Daring Do, oficialmente cumpli mi palabra, aquí tienes el ídolo"; dijo ella como con su magia me mostro el ídolo, un ídolo de oro puro con adornos negros en formas de perros, "Y tambien tengo algo que te sera muy útil, pero creo que necesitaras la ayuda de Starlight para eso"; dijo Celestia con una sonrisa.

Ella puso el ídolo enfrente mio.

Mi abuelo tenia razón, este ídolo es tan hermoso como misterioso.

-"Ok, de todos modos ella sabe del ídolo a estas alturas, además de que tambien quería hablar con ella para que me devuelva mis notas"; dije yo.

Entonces salí del cuarto y fuimos caminando a la habitación donde estaba Starlight.

Y tocamos la puerta.

Pero nadie contestaba.

Yo no mas entre antes que Celestia hiciera o dijera algo.

Y vi a Starlight con un monton de libros en la cama, algunos abiertos y ella dormida encima de uno de ellos.

-"Oye….ya despierta que es de mañana"; dije yo como le toque su frente.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y luego se sento y bostezo un poco.

-"Que….ya es de mañana?"; pregunto Starlight toda cansada y somnolienta.

-"Si, y al parecer tu has estado investigando mucho sobre el ídolo", dije yo como recogia uno de los libros que era "Criaturas mágicas y peligrosas" y estaba en la pagina sobre los Timberwolfs

-"Si, y tengo algunas buenas teorías sobre el origen del ídolo", dijo Starlight mas despierta como se estiraba en la cama.

-"Eso es espléndido Starlight"; decia Celestia como se acercaba mas a ella.

-"Princesa Celestia?"; pregunto Starlight algo sorprendida

-"Si Starlight, y debo decirte que me alegra mucho que te interese mas sobre el ídolo, aun cuando solo podias haberlo dejado asi y volver a Ponyville"; dijo Celestia con una sonrisa.

-"Que puedo decir, es que ese ídolo es tan fascinante….que solo quiero investigarlo y saber de donde proviene", dijo Starlight algo nerviosa.

-"Bueno, no se diga mas, por fin termine los recados que tenia que hacer con los humanos y los canes, asi que aquí esta el ídolo"; dijo Celestia como hizo flotar el ídolo al centro de la habitación.

La mirada de Starlight era de fascinación y de miedo a la vez.

-"Ademas de que los canes me dieron un regalo muy bonito que en serio revolucionara todo en Equestria", dijo Celestia con una sonrisa como hizo aparecer un aparato rectangular.

Que se abria como un libro.

Que tenia una especie de alfabeto en uno de los lados y un vidrio en el otro….

Espera, que se enciende.

-"Que es eso?", pregunto yo realmente curiosa.

-"Es una laptop, tiene todo el conocimiento de su mundo en el, incluyendo enciclopedias sobre su historia, datos científicos, historia antigua y reciente, su música y medios de entretenimiento y a la vez puedes escribir cosas en algo que se llama "Word"; dentro de este aparato, tiene tambien planos de diversas maquinas tanto para civiles como de guerra y la información sobre que materiales se necesita para cada una de ellas, es totalmente increíble", dijo Celestia con gusto.

Los ojos de Starlight parecían brillar y tenían una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-"Es increíble…..", decia Starlight toda fascinada.

-"Y dice que se tiene que cargar con electricidad para que siga encendido, pero curiosamente cuando lo estoy sosteniendo con la magia, el aparato parece absorber un poco de la magia para cargarse, esto realmente revolucionara todo en Equestria"; decia Celestia con alegría, "Haber, déjame enseñarte como se usa"; dijo Celestia como fue a lado de Starlight.

-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-

 **Starlight Glimmer**

 **30 minutos después de una larga explicación**

Guaooo tantas cosas…..

Tantasss cosaass

-"Hey…"; me llamaba Daring Do.

Pero yo seguía fascinada con todo lo que esta maquina pequeña podía hacer.

Calculadora….

Documentos.

Planos sobre una red de comunicación global.

Internet

Ohhh…..

Es tan…..

(Alguien le jala de la cola)

-"Oye….eso dolio", dije yo como volteo a ver a Daring Do con mi cola en su boca y una cara enojada.

-"Oye, Celestia ya se fue, y aun tenemos que discutir cosas sobre el ídolo, puedes contarme realmente lo que descubriste y porque estabas algo nerviosa", dije yo como solto ella mi cola.

-"Lo siento"; dije algo sonrojada, "Es que este aparato es tan fascinante….que no pude dejar de ver todo lo que contiene…."; decia yo como me sobaba un poco detrás de la cabeza algo apenada.

-"Pues ok, también es fascinante y todo lo que quieras, pero quiero saber del ídolo, ¿qué descubriste?"; pregunto ella algo impaciente.

-"Ok…..bueno, descubrí que el ídolo puede de alguna manera estar conectado a los Timberwolves"; dije yo como levito el libro sobre los Timberwolves hacia ella.

-"Porque crees eso?", pregunto ella

-"Porque eh analizado sobre viejas colonias de Diamonds Dogs en el pasado, y eh notado que, muchos territorios de Timberwolves, eran antes viejas colonias de Diamonds Dogs, supuestamente abandonadas"; dije yo como sacaba un pergamino muy antiguo que saque de la biblioteca real sobre la ubicación de antiguas colonias Diamonds Dogs, y un mapa actual que ubica las criaturas mágicas sobre Equestria y señale con una "x" donde son a la vez zonas de Timberwolves actuales y antiguas colonias Diamonds Dogs.

Y por lo que vi en el mapa.

El 90% de las colonias ahora son zonas de Timberwolves.

-"Increible"; dijo Daring Doo como miraba los mapas.

-"Si…y sabes que, el libro de historia de los canes de la tierra, muestra porque hay perros normales y luego Diamonds Dogs en nuestro mundo, porque según el libro de historia dice, "Mutamos a seres bípedos una vez nos alejamos de los humanos", o sea que un perro puedo mutar apenas se aleje y huya de los ponys en este mundo, eso explica de porque no existían perros callejeros hasta hace 17 años, porque el ídolo no estaba para convertir a nuestros perros callejeros en seres bípedos, y ahora va a volver a pasar, de que los perros callejeros se convertirán en bípedos", dije yo como mostraba un libro de historia a Daring Do sobre los perros.

-"Eso en realidad tiene mucho sentido"; dijo ella, "Pero aun no entiendo como relacionas los Timberwolves con los canes ahora bípedos", dijo ella.

-"Es verdad no, además yo pensé que se necesitaría el factor peligro para hacerlos mutar, y pensé que estar en un mundo a punto de iniciar una guerra seria suficiente para hacerlos mutar, pero ahora que recuerdo verlos…ellos no tiene miedo, mas bien, están seguros de su victoria, además, solo lee a detalle el libro de historia, los canes no tenían nada mas que su instinto de caza y las armas que robaban de los humanos, y aun asi pusieron en jaque a los humanos, piensa, ahora ellos tienen un ejercito definido, una cadena de mando bien definida, y de seguro un mayor entrenamiento en manejo de armas y ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, si antes eran peligrosos, ahora lo son mas, y es por eso que no hay nada de peligro para ellos, pero aquí en Equestria, tenemos dragones, quimeras, y un monton de criaturas que son mas fuertes, agiles y mas grandes y resistentes que ellos en su forma bípeda, asi que….", decia yo para que ella me siguiera.

-"Aquí en una tierra peligrosa, el ídolo en su afán de "hacerlos libres" a los canes, los muta para que puedan defenderse y ganar su libertad, sin importar si la siguiente mutacion los libra de su libre albedrio y los convierte en bestias extremadamente territoriales y que no son afectados por muchas cosas, mas bien, dice que a pesar de que están hechos de madera, no les afecta el fuego ni el hielo, no necesitan dormir, pueden estar cazando a su atacante por días sin requerir sueño, los Timberwoves son seres muy peligrosos si se sienten amenazados o entras en su territorio, y solo magos o guerreros experimentados pueden detenerlos", dijo Daring Do sorprendida tambien.

-"Exacto, aunque aun no me creo que Spike haya derrotado un Timberwolves en su máximo nivel con una roca y lo asfixie con ella, pero bueno, aquí dice que los Timberwolves tambien respiran asi que….puede ser solo suerte, supongo"; dije yo como señalaba el libro.

En serio, me rei un poco cuando me conto Twilight eso.

Si, fue una situación algo incomoda….

Porque Spike estaba allí cuando me lo conto.

-"Pero te imaginas que tipo de canes se transformarían si ellos estuvieran en peligro y con el ídolo aun allí?"; le pregunto a ella y a mi misma.

-"Un poco si, aunque no creo que se podrían convertir en Timberwolves, si te das cuenta, hasta las versiones de los canes bípedos aquí son diferentes a lo de ellos, porque aquí los Diamonds Dogs viven en cuevas, son escarbadores rápidos, y se guían muy bien por debajo de la tierra, pero esos canes, en su libro dice que son rapidos, saltan grandes distancias y son aun mas agiles que los nuestros, algo me dice que su versión de siguiente mutacion seria diferente"; dijo Daring Do.

-"Si…..porque aquí se protegen contra ataques mágicos y se pueden hacer mas grandes para combatir enemigos mas grandes, pero haya no hay enemigos mas grandes que ellos, y se usan armas con proyectiles en ellos, asi que en teoría, si los canes haya, se sientieran en peligro por los humanos otra vez, y el ídolo estuviera haya, los mutaría a lo que podría decirse como Ironwolves ya que no se ocultan en la selva, están viviendo en ciudades de acero, serian Timberwolves pero hechos de acero, capaces de resistir las armas de fuego, y explosiones y ser aun mas rapidos y fuertes que los Timberwolves normales y en especial, mortales"; dije yo.

-"Guao, entonces que suerte que les quitamos el ídolo justo a tiempo", dijo Daring Do.

-"Si, pero ahora, se van a crear varios Timberwolfves ahora que el ídolo regreso"; dije yo.

-"Si…eso es malo para nosotros", dije Daring Do.

-"Tendremos que buscar como acabar con el ídolo en primer lugar para evitar eso", dije yo.

-"O sea buscar su origen y todo, pero en las notas de mi abuelo, dice que puede que haya encontrado el ídolo en el reino Cebrican, pero parece fuera de lugar, como si no perteneciera allí en primer lugar, como si fuera traido de otro lado"; dijo Daring Do.

-"Bueno, creo que podríamos buscar por el mundo pistas sobre donde podría haber sido creado el ídolo", decia yo como revisaba la laptop por curiosidad.

Ya que no habia nada en los libros para asi simplificarnos nuestra búsqueda.

-"Eso tomaría décadas, y debo decir que me podría hacer anciana y sin hijos para cuando tengamos algo"; decia Daring Do media enojada.

Eso si.

Pero…..

Por curiosidad solo busque en la carpeta de planos en la laptop, la palabra "Aparatos para buscar"

Y apareció uno muy interesante.

Maquinas para medir el carbono de un aparato y saber aproximadamente de que tiempo es.

-"Oye Starlight, creo que mas sencillo….seria saber de que época viene, y asi ver donde buscar y guiarnos ya por las referencias históricas de donde hubo antiguas civilizaciones"; dije yo.

-"Bueno, y como hacemos eso?", pregunto Daring Do.

-"Aquí los humanos tienen una maquina para crear un aparato que nos podría ayudar con eso, pero eso si, necesitamos muchos recursos y otros ponys para eso", dije yo.

-"Bueno, pero que no sea Celestia, no confió mucho en ella a estas alturas"; dijo Daring Do.

-"Te diré algo, yo también, por eso no le conté esto, ella después de todo ha estado regalando cosas a los humanos, quien sabe que cosas les dio, y eso no me gusta, me da mucha mala espina eso"; dije yo.

-"Pero a quien vamos a pedirle la ayuda, que tenga mas o menos recursos y un lugar donde trabajar en paz?", pregunto Daring Do.

Pues….

-"Yo tengo pensado quien nos podría ayudar y que no sea Celestia", dije yo sonriendo.

-"Pues quien, y que no sea un pomposo de Canterlot"; dijo media enojada ella.

-"No, es alguien tan lista como yo y que nos ayudara en todo lo que necesitamos", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Dilo pues pony, quien es?", pregunto algo impaciente.

-"Te suena el nombre de Twilight Sparkle?", pregunte con una sonrisa.

.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.

 **Guaoooo**

 **Gente, cuando los miércoles los capítulos son mas largos que los Domingos?**

 **En serio, que alguien me explique?**

 **Y bueno, se que es mucha trama, y poca acción.**

 **Pero es para que cuando llegue la acción, no la interrumpa puro dialogo.**

 **Y para los que se preguntan que paso con Martin?**

 **No se preocupen, el próximo capitulo, toca hablar de el.**

 **Y como todo se fue a la melda.**

 **Jajaja.**

 **Ahora que pasara luego con todo?**

 **Averígüenlo en el próximo capitulo amigos lectores.**

 **Y pues en serio, necesito artista para el logo**

 **No hay nadie?**

 **En serio?**

 **Bueno….**

 **Hasta la próxima pues.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Advertencia: el contenido de este capítulo tiene leves desnudos e insinuaciones sexuales y leves críticas a los live actions actuales de Disney.**

 _ **Capitulo 9: Todo puede ir a peor siempre**_

 **Martin Castillo**

 **Lunes 16 de febrero del 2031**

 **Los Angeles, Reino de los Canes**

 **6:54 am**

-"Querido despierta, ya se te hace tarde para la escuela", decia mi esposa como me tocaba el hombro con suavidad.

Durante estos últimos 2 dias desde que paso todo, mi hijo Cris me llevo al hospital solo unas horas después de que fuimos a la casa de la presidenta.

Me dijeron que tenía múltiples contusiones en toda la espalda y cabeza, y que al parecer mis costillas estuvieron a punto de romperse.

Pero aparte de eso, estuve bien, y respire con alivio que solo sufrí heridas que no significaran que tuviera que estar sin hacer nada durante buen tiempo.

Porque de inmediato me hubieran ejecutado en el hospital.

Unas cuantas cremas contra el dolor y listo, fue lo único que me dieron.

Y se acabo, Cinthia, mi otra hija fue a conseguir un televisor nuevo.

Estuve todo el fin de semana en cama, todo adolorido.

Claro, mi esposa Emilia no se apartó de mi lado ni un minuto.

Pero ya es Lunes, y tengo que ir a dar clases si o si, pese a que todo mi cuerpo aun me duele.

-"Ya voy….", dije yo estirándome con cuidado, pero sintiendo mucho dolor a cambio.

Joder que ser lanzado con telequinesis a un televisor de plasma con suficiente fuerza como para romperlo, no es ninguna broma.

Me levante y vi a mi esposa poniéndose su sostén y su calzón para ir a la escuela.

Yo le di una buena nalgada porque en si….

Si que se ve sexy cuando se pone su ropa.

-"Como me gustaría no estar tan mal para hacer un rapidito aquí"; decia yo sujetando su nalga izquierda con fuerza.

-"Si…..y mañana mas o menos empiezan mis días en la que estare bien cachonda"; decia ella con su tono lujurioso como movia la cola, "Tu crees que estarás bien para cuando llegue ese momento?", pregunto ella como me dio un beso en la boca.

-"Yo estoy seguro que si"; dije yo como me fui al baño, e intente ir caminando con tranquilidad, pero aun, un punzante dolor en mi espalda me quería doblar de dolor, pero no quería mostrarle que aun no estaba en condiciones para nada.

-"Pues ya tu sabes como te esperare cuando sea de noche"; decia con un tono sexy.

-"Esperare ese momento"; dije yo como entraba al baño y cerraba la puerta.

Y ya pude doblarme del dolor.

En paz.

Joderrrr.

Malditas cremas vencidas.

No hacen ni un puto efecto.

Qué asco estar lastimado y no recibir lo nuevo por ser humano.

.-..-..-..-…-..-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.

 **7:32 am**

Mierda….

Como tarde en el baño.

Pero ya no me da tiempo para desayunar.

Asi que solo tomo algo de jugo de naranja y me voy.

Entro en la cocina en la que ya no habia nadie, de seguro ya mis hijas pequeñas e hijo del medio ya se fueron a la escuela junto a la madre, pero veo desde la cocina, que tiene vista a la sala, a mi hija Cintia viendo televisión en el sofá.

-"Eh….hija, no tienes que volver a la universidad hoy?"; pregunto yo como tomo un vaso con jugo que estaba aun en la mesa.

-"Oh papa…..buenas días"; dijo ella como se levanto del sofá y vino a darme un abrazo, al menos lleva ropa interior puesta, "Como estas hoy?", pregunto ella como llego a mi y me abrazo.

Por suerte algo suave, pero aun me duele.

-"Mas o menos hija, pero no es nada que tu viejo no pueda hacer"; dije yo forzando una sonrisa, "Pero en serio, no tienes que volver a la universidad?", pregunto yo.

-"No en realidad, nuestro profesor principal, no va a asistir hoy y aun están buscando a un sustituto para el"; decia ella algo triste.

-"Oh…., y que le paso?", pregunte yo.

-"Eh….porque no te lo digo en el auto para asi no pierdas tiempo"; dijo ella cambiando un rato el tema.

-"No creo que necesito ayuda para conducir hija"; dije yo como tomaba mi jugo intentando estar recto, pero aun sentía dolor.

-"Papa, no mientas, te llevare yo, estas bien lastimado y apenas puedes moverte bien"; dijo mi hija preocupada.

-"Ok…...pero desde cuando sabes conducir?", pregunte yo.

-"Desde nunca, pero no creo que sea tan difícil o no?", pregunto ella algo nerviosa como cogio las llaves de mi auto.

Yo solo trague saliva.

Ahí mi hija.

Siempre muy buena chica y confiada, pero…

No es muy coordinada y se distrae con facilidad.

-"Ok, supongo que no tengo opción"; dije yo como la segui.

 **(Despues de una explicacion rápida de como encender el auto, cual es el acelerador, los frenos y otras cosas mas…..)**

-"Oh….que sencillo", dijo Cinthia emocionada como encendió el auto.

Aunque me ponía algo nervioso como vi que ya eran las 7:45am

-"Si, pero podríamos ponernos en marcha, por favor, que ya es tarde"; dije yo preocupado por el tiempo.

-"Oh si, en seguida"; dijo ella como acelero y salio casi disparada a la calle.

Que suerte que me estaciono como para salir de frente a la calle.

Ella fue bien rápida por la pista.

Mas rápida de lo que yo iba antes.

Y eso que iba a 100km por hora antes.

Y mi hija esta yendo a mas de 100.

-"Guaoooo, esto es genial, no se porque no conducia antes, esto es genial"; decia ella emocionada.

-"Si, pero necesitas ser precavido al volante hija"; dije yo como me sujetaba de mi asiento asustado.

-"No te preocupes papa, lo tengo dominado", decia ella con confianza como ella volteaba con brusquedad una curva y hasta crei que el auto iba en 2 ruedas por unos segundos.

-"sabes….porque no reduces un poco la velocidad y me cuentas del porque tu profesor no va a poder darles clases hoy", dije yo totalmente enfocado en el camino.

Y preparándome para lo peor.

Al menos las calles están vacias y las veredas son las mas transitadas.

-"Oh….si, el profesor, el ya no va a dar clases nunca mas"; dijo ella volviendo a sonar algo triste.

Pero por suerte redujo la velocidad a unos tranquilos 80 km por hora.

-"Por?", pregunte yo.

-"Se suicidó ayer y se lanzo desde el techo de la universidad el domingo en la noche, dejando una nota del porque lo hizo, porque descubrió a su esposa con 2 canes San Bernardo esa misma mañana"; dijo ella con tristeza.

-"Tu profesor era un humano por curiosidad?"; pregunto yo.

-"Si, y su esposa era una dálmata, se amaban mucho, pero el empezó a estar mal del corazón, y bueno, dejo de ser tan íntimos en la cama de a poco, pero el aun seguía amándola, pero la falta de acción hizo que su esposa se distanciara de el, y bueno, eso paso"; dijo ella con tristeza.

Eso…..

Solo me hace…..

Sentir mas miedo con respecto a los próximos días.

Qué tal si ya no puedo satisfacer sexualmente a mi esposa?

Puede que no suene tan mal entre humanos, pero aquí el sexo es casi todo, y mas cuando paran desnudos los adultos todo el tiempo, con los machos casi con una erección casi constante por las perras y lobas andando desnudas tambien por la calle.

Básicamente las hormonas que hay en el aire y que se deben de desprender entre si para aparearse, debe ser tremendo.

Y es por eso que mi esposa viene siempre bien cachonda de la escuela.

Si no fuera porque sus narices son muy sensibles a esas hormonas y andarán desnudos la mayoría del tiempo, no importaría que tengamos sexo todo el tiempo, podríamos tener sexo 1 vez a la semana y seguir amándonos.

Pero eso si, eso ha hecho que los humanos que tengamos esposas lobas o perras tengamos que estar 100% dispuestos, si fallas un dia….

Te estas arriesgando.

Si fallas 3 dias, te estas poniendo la soga al cuello.

Si no cumples 1 semana u 9 dias, jodiste.

Porque una vez tu esposa pruebe a un perro o a un lobo, no importa si eres un negro dotadísimo.

No la volverás a estimular como antes.

Porque tambien con la nueva forma de los canes, parece que ya lo tiene casi tan grande como caballos.

-"El era un buen profesor…no merecia eso"; dijo mi hija con tristeza.

-"Lo se, pero los instintos y el deseo carnal a veces son muy difíciles de controlar, especialmente para los lobos y canes, que recién se están acostumbrando en vivir en sociedad"; dije yo, tratando de justificar…

Algo injusto para nosotros los humanos.

-"Yo….aun no eh encontrado al indicado….pero me eh visto tentada muchas veces, especialmente ya que no es reglamentario usar ropa en la universidad"; decia ella sonrojada.

-"Se fuerte hija, se que pronto encontraras a un buen humano, hibrido o perro/lobo perfecto para ti", decia yo con una sonrisa reconfortante.

Ella me miro y tambien me dio una leve sonrisa ya mas animada.

Y un buen final fue que llegue a la escuela y a tiempo.

-"Pues parece que eso es todo"; dijo ella mirándome algo triste otra vez.

-"Si…..", dije yo como me miraba con tristeza haciendo un puchero algo adorable.

-"Bien….te prestare el auto, pero le recargas el biocombustible en la gasolinera cercana, que ya falta poco para que se gaste, pero lo mas importante, solo ten cuidado quieres", dije yo como me baje del auto todo preocupado.

-"Yayy", dijo ella alegre otra vez, "No te preocupes papa, estare bien"; dijo ella alegre otra vez.

-"Me vas a recoger no?", le pregunte, "Después de todo, tu tienes el auto y la casa esta a 1 hora a pie", dije yo.

-"Ok, pero esta a solo 20 minutos de trote para nosotros papa", dijo ella con una sonrisa como acelero por la carretera a máxima velocidad otra vez.

Si, pero es porque con naturalidad su trote es como correr para nosotros.

-"Uff, en serio que bipolar puede llegar a ser algunas veces"; dije yo en voz alta.

 **Sonido de timbre**

-"Mierda es el ultimo timbre", dije yo como camine velozmente con completo dolor al interior de la escuela.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Cinthia Castillo**

 **En esos momentos**

-"Wujjjju!"; grite yo de felicidad como aceleraba por las autopistas semi vacias de la ciudad.

-"Como me pude perder esto por tanto tiempo"; dije yo toda emocionada.

Haber Cinthia.

Tienes todo un dia libre.

Asi que…

Ow…..

Ya lo recordé otra vez.

El profesor.

Creo que debería visitar su casa y ver si ya lo velaron o algo.

Mi profesor de animación, era un buen tipo, siempre animado, siempre disfrutando al enseñarnos.

El nos enseño desde lo basico a dibujar en digital, usos básicos del flash y mucho mas.

Aunque papa le agrada la idea de que sere animadora de videojuegos.

En realidad quiero hacer animaciones de caricaturas.

Es que nunca me atrajo los videojuegos tanto como a Cris.

Pero si me gustan mucho las caricaturas desde que vi esa 2nda temporada que le dieron a esa serie antigua llamada Titan Symbiotico.

Me hizo darme cuenta que las animaciones tienen mucho que contar además de ser solo comedias, pueden tener una historia, acción y temas filosóficos algo serios.

Y eso me encanto.

Y el profesor era total fan de eso.

Mas bien hasta el nos enseñó varias animaciones que hizo de ciertas escenas de la serie de forma de parodia, muy graciosas por cierto.

Asi que….

Quiero darle un ultimo adiós a tan buen profesor que solo me hizo reformar mis gustos hacia las caricaturas.

Asi que me estoy dirigiendo hacia su casa.

-..-..-.-…-.

 **30 minutos después**

Ok, puede que me haya perdido un poco, ya que voy en un auto y no corriendo como siempre hago.

Pero bueno, por fin lo encontré, la casa de mi profesor.

Hay unos autos allí estacionados en la entrada de esa casa simple de un piso con un garaje abierto y que…..

Es donde esta el ataúd?

Y esta en el suelo de este….

Pero que demonios?

Me estaciono en plena calle, de todas formas este es un barrio de suburbio casi enteramente de canes.

Entonces me dirigió a la puerta y tocar para pedir una explicación de porque esta allí, y a la vez con el garaje abierto para que cualquiera lo pueda ver.

Me paro en la puerta y estoy a punto de tocar cuando escucho un griterío adentro.

-"No puede ser lo que haces, papa a muerto ayer y ya organizas otro maldito trio!"; grito un chico enojado adentro.

Las cortinas estaban cerradas asi que no podía ver nada adentro.

Pero si oler….

(Ella olfatea un rato el aire) **(Ya que es medio can) (Y pese a tener aun una nariz como la de una persona, el sentido del olfato que tiene es como la de un perro)**

Mmmm….

Huele muy rico….

(Sin que se diera cuenta Cinthia, empezó a babear un poco)

-"Chico, calma el no se va a ir a ningún lado, además, estoy tratando con el dolor de la perdida a mi manera"; decia una mujer, aunque de seguro era la esposa del profesor.

-"Tener casi una orgia después de que tu esposo murió no es la forma correcta siquiera!"; grito esa misma voz enojada.

-"Chico, no es para tanto"; decia un voz joven todo tranquilo.

-"Si, además era un humano que se iba a morir en cualquier momento después de todo"; decia otro.

-"Era mi padree!"; grito el mismo chico enojado.

-"Con suerte podía satisfacerme, y solo empeoro cuando no podía hacer que se le levantara"; decia esa dálmata, o mayormente dicho, una perra, pero no por su genero, si no, como insulto.

-"Sabes que…haz lo que quieras, esto se acabo…!", grito el joven enojado.

Se escucharon puertas abrirse y luego cerrarse con fuerza.

Y la dálmata y de seguro sus amantes, siguieron con lo que hacían, por los diversos gemidos que se escuchaban dentro.

Pero movi la cabeza de un lado al otro, para recobrar el sentido.

Y limpiarme un poco la baba que no pensaba que me estaba colgando de la boca.

Asi que me fui a al menos ver el ataúd, que estaba cerrado.

Y vi sentado al lado del ataúd a un joven mixto como yo, con piel blanca, es flaco, tiene orejas, cola y patas de perro.

Y se lo veía llorando.

-"Maldita sea…..porque debía pasar esto…..", decia el todo destrozado emocionalmente.

-"Eh…hola….", decidi interrumpirlo.

Porque después de todo, yo vine a ver al profesor.

El joven se asusto un poco y se levanto con rapidez.

-"Que….quien eres tu?"; pregunto el asustado.

-"Soy Cinthia, soy una de las alumnas del profesor", decia yo.

-"Yo soy Harold, y pues, eres la única que vino, o la única que se que vino, de seguro otros vinieron antes, pero que no quisieron interrumpir lo que mi puta madre hace haya adentro"; dijo el enojado.

-"Lo se, una falta de respeto a el, el era alguien muy bueno", dije yo toda melancólica.

-"Si, y un buen padre tambien….pero ahora, solo por esta estúpida moda de que la infidelidad es buena solo para parejas de humano x perra o loba, no habrá justicia ni nada, mi padre solo lo tildaran de dramático y se olvidaran de esto, eso no es justo"; decia el todo triste como se sento a lado del ataúd.

Yo me puse de rodillas para verlo a los ojos.

-"Dímelo a mi, ahora que mi padre esta medio incapacitado por un accidente que tuvo hace 2 dias…...no quiero ni pensar en lo que pasara con mis padres si es que el no se recupera"; dije yo con tristeza.

-"Pues….te deseo suerte con eso"; dijo el con sinceridad pero aun triste.

-"Gracias, aunque en estos momentos quiero ver y despedirme por una ultima vez del profesor", dije yo.

-"No te molestes, el ni esta aquí", dijo el con tristeza como abrió la tapa del ataúd para revelar que no habia nadie en el.

-"Pero…..y el profesor?", pregunte yo confundida.

-"No lo sabes…..ley N°121, todo humano muerto, sera llevado a la carnicería local y sera servido como carne en las cafeterías escolares y si el corazón sigue intacto y sin señal de alguna droga, sera llevado intacto para que Merida se lo coma", decia el con rabia y tristeza a la vez.

Eso….

-"Eso es horrible", decia yo con sinceridad y tristeza.

-"Si…..ni nos dejaron ver el cuerpo, o lo que quedaba de el"; dijo el con rabia y tristeza como dio un golpe con fuerzas al ataúd rompiéndole la tapa.

Y se le veía sangrar por las astillas que quedo en su puño izquierdo.

-"Genial….mas mierda pasa el dia de hoy"; decia el enojado como se sujetaba la mano que le sangraba solo las partes astilladas.

-"Ven, déjame llevarte al hospital para que te vean eso"; dije yo como me levante y le tendí la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

-"Ok….."; decia el como me dio su otra mano, "Pero solo porque quiero irme lejos de aquí", dijo el medio enojado como lo ayude a que se levante.

Pobre chico.

Y que maldita sociedad.

Puede parecer perfecta.

Pero parece una dictadura para los pobres humanos.

El me siguió al auto y solo se subio en el.

Y mientras encendia el auto, el me pregunto.

-"Nunca conoci a una mixta que condujera un auto"; dijo el fascinado como se sostenía su mano ensangrentada.

Uchhh…

Mi papa daría un grito al cielo si ve sangre dentro del auto.

Haber….vamos.

(Busca en la guantera y debajo del asiento)

Donde hay un botiquín de primeros auxilios cuando se necesita.

Joder, no hay ninguno.

-"Oye…..puede que no haya preguntado por lo que estábamos pasando haya….pero no tienes botiquín?"; pregunte yo algo apenada por no preguntar eso primero antes de traerlo al auto.

-"No, mi hermano mayor fue el que se molesto primero con mama y rompió un par de muebles de la rabia, mis hermanas pudieron contenerlo pero eso resulto en varios rasguños y arañazos y una promesa de no volver jamas a esa casa, y claro usar todo lo que teníamos en el botiquín", dijo el.

-"O sea que cuantos hermanos tienes?", pregunte yo algo curiosa

-"Tengo 3, y yo soy el 4rto y el menor, tengo 16 y ya voy en el primer año en la universidad estudiando para ser ingeniero en robótica", dijo el.

-"Oh…mi hermano estudia electrónica…..creo que se llevarían muy bien juntos", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Creo que si"; dijo el con una leve sonrisa.

Entonces mi peor temor del dia se hizo realidad.

Unas gotas de sangre cayeron al piso del auto.

-"Eh…..creo que debemos irnos ya a un hospital, no quiero perder tanta sangre por heridas causadas por astillas….joder, no se porque pensé que comprar uno tan resistente era tan buena idea"; decia el enojado como se sostenía con fuerza la mano.

Ok….

Situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas.

(Ella suspiro)

-.-.-.-..-…-…-..-.-

 **Harold**

Bueno, mi dia no puede ponerse mas extraño, después de que en un ataque de ira, rompi el ataúd con mi pata, y decenas de astillas hicieron cortes profundos en mi pata, y todo mientras estaba hablando con a una linda chica que resulta ser alumna de mi papa y que tambien conduce.

Cool.

Entonces mientras sostenia mi mano ensangrentada.

La vi suspirar y entonces….

Se empezó a quitar su sostén deportivo.

No mires amigo, no mires….

Entonces sentí como algo envolvía mi mano ensangrentada.

Era su sostén deportivo.

-"Ten, sujétalo y que no chorree mas, que no quiero que mi padre descubro que lleve algo que se desangraba dentro del auto"; decia ella algo nerviosa.

Le veía solo la cara.

Aunque quería verle, sus ya saben que.

Puede que mi madre no nos haya enseñado nada sobre decencia.

Pero mi padre si.

Aunque si podía ver en su cara un enorme rubor de vergüenza.

Yo solo sujete su sostén en mi herida y ella enseguida se puso a conducir.

Ok, nunca fui bueno con las hembras.

Y siempre me ponen realmenteee muy nervioso las muy bonitas.

Asi que.

Cuando se trata de charlar con una…..

Que esta sin sostén a lado mio.

Es la cosa mas difícil del mundo.

Y solo las palabras mas fuera de lugar salen de mi boca, creo que es una enfermedad o algo asi.

-"Y….haces esto a menudo?"; pregunte yo con nerviosismo.

-"Eh…darle mi sostén a alguien que acabo de conocer…pues no, claro que no", dijo ella totalmente sonrojada.

Oh….esto se puso peor.

Tambien ella tiene vergüenza por andar desnuda.

Es por eso que yo estoy llevando un par de boxers en estos momentos pese a que estaba en casa.

Esto solo se empezo a hacer mas incomodo.

-"Y….siempre has sido tan hermosa y sexy?"; pregunto yo.

Joderrr.

Muy directo.

-"Los diversos lobos y canes que solo buscaban sexo de mi parte siempre me decían lo mismo y obviamente los rechazaba", decia ella sonrojada aun.

Ok, cada vez estas haciendo mas mala impresión con ella.

Se que recién la acabo de conocer…

Pero bueno, es la primera chica que me quiere hablar de verdad por mas de 2 minutos.

-"O sea que eres virgen?"; pregunte yo aun nervioso.

Porque mierda dije eso!

-"Se….podria decir que si", ella decia totalmente sonrojada y avergonzada.

Estara diciendo la verdad?

No.

No es de tu incumbencia.

No sigas presionando.

No sigas…

-"Y es verdad lo que dices?"; pregunte yo.

Porque sigo haciendo eso?

Es por eso que las hembras no hablan conmigo mas de 2 minutos.

Porque siempre digo cosas pervertidas cuando estoy nervioso.

Pese a que no quiero hacerlo.

-"Si…es que yo siempre eh sido mucho de hablar de mas"; dijo ella media avergonzada.

Guao….

Es casi como yo.

Bueno, no tanto.

Talvez debería decir algo para no hacerle sentir mas avergonzada.

-"Igual yo, especialmente cuando estoy nervioso, mas bien con la ultima chica con quien hable, y que estaba totalmente desnuda en la calle, casi como tu, no pude contenerme y le comente sobre los grandes pechos que tenia y que quería hacer muchas cosas sucias con ellas….….y pues me bofeteo en la cara", decia yo todo nervioso.

Porque dije eso?

Por favor trágame tierra por favor!

-"Guao, que hipócrita debio ser esa perra, de seguro canes le decían peores cosas y ya iban directo a un callejón con ella para fornicar", decia ella media enojada.

Ufff.

Esquive una bala.

-"Y quieres ser mi novia para que hagamos esas cosas sucias, pese a que estoy emocionalmente inestable y no puedo parar a veces de decir estas cosas y que creo que tengo una de esas enfermedades que hace que digas estas cosas, y no tienes control sobre eso", dije yo.

Uju.

Porque a mi?

Porque me pasa esto!?

-"Si…no veo porque no, al menos se que no me ocultaras nada, y si me engañas o algo se que me lo diras de todas formas, jejeje"; decia ella con una sonrisa.

Que!

Oh genial.

Genial!.

Super duper genial.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-..-.

 **Cinthia**

 **En esos momentos.**

Se que el chico es un desastre.

Pero bueno.

Al menos es sincero.

Y se nota que es alguien bueno.

No es tan mal parecido que digamos

Y no es como los otros canes que solo querían buscar sexo.

Talvez darle una oportunidad a alguien que ya ha pasado por mucho….

Sea una forma de encontrar a alguien de verdad puro de corazón.

.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-

 **1 hora después**

 **Despues de entrar y salir del hospital.**

 **En el estacionamiento de este.**

-"Bueno…..fue genial que solo me suturaran algunas de las heridas mas grandes y luego solo vendar toda mi mano", decia el todo aliviado como volvíamos al auto.

-"Lo se, y parecía mas dañada de lo que parecía"; decia yo.

-"Y ahora que quieres hacer?", pregunte el ya mas calmado y ya no tan nervioso.

Jeje, debo de admitir que fue toda una situación hilarante los momentos que la enfermera (Una Galgo) le curaba la mano.

No ayudaba que solo usara una bata, y solo eso.

El no paraba de decir que quisiera verla sin la bata y mas cosas sucias.

Pobre, el chico estaba todo nervioso todo el rato.

Ahora, parece estar mas tranquilo, y menos nervioso.

Entonces solo entramos al auto.

Yo seguía estando sin mi sostén deportivo.

Porque aunque me ofrecieron devolvérmela….

No quiero algo astillado y con sangre, por favor.

-"No se, ya que prácticamente ya no quiero ir a casa nunca mas, y mañana recién vuelvo a clases porque al menos me dieron el dia libre por ya sabes que"; decia el algo triste otra vez.

-"Lo se"; dije yo algo triste tambien por recordar lo del profesor, "Pero, eres de los que vives en el campus, oh vives en un apartamento aparte?", pregunte curiosa.

-"No, como mi padre me traía y llevaba de la universidad, podía quedarme en casa, y tu?", pregunte el.

-"Yo vivo en el campus, comparto habitación junto con mi hermano"; dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Genial, pero no pasa nada cuando el…..ya sabes, trae a una novia o algo asi?", pregunto el algo curioso.

-"Descuida, el no tiene novia, por ahora"; decia yo.

Al recordar que el hasta rechazaba a algunas chicas, porque el esta recontra enfocado en sus estudios.

-"Ok"; dijo el no mas.

-"Quieres vivir con nosotros en el campus?", pregunte yo.

-"Eh….en serio?"; pregunto el algo nervioso.

-"Pues….si, no veo porque no"; decia yo con una sonrisa.

-"Genial…y podemos bañarnos juntos"; decia el todo nervioso.

Oh, su lado nervioso vuelve a atacar.

-"Talvez", dije yo algo burlona.

El se quedo mudo por un segundo.

Hasta se lo veía sudar de los nervios.

-"Puedo tocar tus pechos?", pregunto todo nervioso.

Ok…

Nop.

-"Aun no campeón, recién nos estamos conociendo", dije yo con una pequeña sonrisa al final.

El se sonrojo y solo se quedo con un sentimiento de "por favor, trágame tierra".

-"Asi que….vamos a tu casa para que recojas tus cosas y te llevo directo al campus?"; pregunte yo, "No digas nada nervioso tu, solo asiente si es que quieres decir que si", dije yo.

El solo asintió.

-"Buen chico"; dije yo con una pequeña risita al final.

Fui conduciendo por la ciudad algo mas relajada.

Pero aun asi llegue a su casa en menos de 1 hora.

-"Espérame, vuelvo en unos minutos"; dijo el ya mas calmado como se bajo del auto y se entro por el garaje.

Entonces, para matar el tiempo, decidi curiosear un poco el auto de papa.

Revise la guantera y vi que tenia una caja de pañuelos, alcohol en gel y un USB.

Genial.

Algo para limpiar la poca sangre que cayo al suelo.

Con el alcohol en gel y un poco de papel lo limpie todas las gotas de sangre que cayeron al piso del auto.

Y el USB…

Debe ser su música.

(Pone el USB en la radio del auto)

Pura música rock a todo volumen se escucha en el auto.

-"Guao papa, no sabia que te gustaba tanto la música clásica", decia yo en voz alta como disfrutaba de su música.

Aunque tuve que bajarle el volumen.

Mis oídos son muy sensibles.

Pasaron los minutos y mas minutos.

Y entonces vi a Harold venir con 2 maletas y se veían pesadas.

Creo que no cabrán atrás.

Pero bueno.

Me baje para ayudarlo y juntos metimos las maletas adentro.

-"Y que traes allí precisamente?"; pregunte mientras acomodaba las maletas que estaban pesadas.

-"Mi ropa y mis herramientas"; decia yo.

-"Ufff. Y necesitas todo eso?"; pregunte yo.

-"Obvio, estudio robótica, no economía"; dijo el algo mas burlón.

-"Pues ok"; dije yo como ya todo guardado, nos subimos al auto y comenzamos nuestro viaje al campus.

-"Guao, no sabia que tu escucharas música clásica"; decia el todo sorprendido mientras aun seguíamos en ruta.

-"No la escucho….tanto, pero mi padre al parecer si"; decia yo.

-"Oh", el dijo.

Llegamos al campus y ya lo empecé a ayudarlo a mudarse a nuestra habitación.

Ya en la habitación.

Era modesta obviamente, como cualquier apartamento del campus, un cuarto de baño, y un dormitorio con 2 camas separadas en el y un escritorio con muchos libros (La mayoría de mi hermano).

-"Asi que asi se ve un cuarto del campus…interesante", decia el.

-"Si, es pequeño, pero lo toleramos", dije yo.

-"Y donde dormiré si las camas son pequeñas"; decia el todo nervioso.

-"Creo que…..podemos dormir juntos…..eso creo", decia yo algo nerviosa, ya que esto era nuevo para mi.

-"Genial"; decia el.

-"Cinthia….que haces aquí, pensaba que estabas en casa?"; preguntaba mi hermano que acababa de llegar a la habitación con una mochila en su hombro.

-"Oh, hola Cris, surgio algunas cosas, y bueno, aquí estoy"; dije yo.

-"Ok, y quien es el?"; pregunto el mientras señalaba a Harold que ya ponía sus maletas cerca de mi cama.

-"El es Harold, lo conoci cuando iba a la casa del profesor, ya sabes quien, y el es su hijo, y bueno….ahora es mi novio"; decia yo media nerviosa.

Ya que si lo digo asi de repente, suena a que pasó algo parecido a lo que pasa en las películas de Disney.

Jejej.

-"Guao, espera, lo acabas de conocer en un funeral, y ya son novios?"; pregunto incrédulo mi hermano.

-"Pues si, podría decirse, aunque, no hubo funeral en si, el profesor no estaba allí, el fue, ya sabes, mandado a que se convierta a la carne sorpresa de la cafetería escolar"; decia yo recordando con tristeza eso.

-"Oh….mierda", dijo el, "Lo siento Cinthia", dijo el como me dio un abrazo para intentar reconfortarme, sin darse cuenta que…..

No llevaba nada puesto arriba.

-"Eh…..y porque estas sin sostén?", pregunto el todo sonrojado como se aparto rápidamente de mi.

-"Larga historia tambien, pero para hacerlo corto, Harold se quedara con nosotros un tiempo"; dije yo.

-"Ok…me lo cuentas luego entonces, porque debo estudiar mucho para el examen del miércoles"; dijo el como se fue directo al escritorio y de su mochila saco su libro para estudiar.

-"Acaso ya no tienes mas clases el dia de hoy?"; pregunto yo extrañada.

-"Cinthia…ya son las 2 de la tarde, ya no tengo clases hasta mañana"; dijo el como me mostro el reloj que estaba en el escritorio.

Y si.

Mostraba que eran las 2:12 pm

-"Oh dios, tengo que recoger a papa en la escuela y con el auto me tomara mas de 1 hora llegar a casa", dije yo alterada.

-"Espera desde cuando papa te dio el auto?", pregunto Cris.

-"Corta historia, le rogué para llevarlo a la escuela y el me dejo el auto todo el dia"; dije yo como fui toda aprisa al armario y cogi un nuevo sostén deportivo y me lo puse.

Y antes que dijera nada…

-"Pero lo hablamos luego…chao…", dije yo como me fui corriendo a tomar el auto y recoger a papa.

.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.

 **Cris**

 **En ese momento.**

Vi a mi hermana salir corriendo de la habitación y cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

Yo mire al chico.

Que además de que era un mixto como mi hermana y yo, tiene pele negro y joder que es tan palido como la pintura blanca y su pelaje blanco de las patas no ayuda.

-"Y chico, que te paso en la mano?", pregunte yo como note su mano vendada.

-"Eh….rompi algo de madera y tu hermana estaba allí y me llevo al hospital"; dijo el algo nervioso.

Tenia que ser.

Mi hermana es muy compasiva y se ablanda cuando ve a alguien lastimarse.

Seguro este le pidió ser novios en ese momento y por el calor del momento, ella acepto.

"Tambien quiero hacerle bien duro a tu hermana", decia medio susurrando con nerviosismo.

-"Que mierda dijiste?"; pregunte yo como voltee a verle con enfado.

No dijo nada.

El solo se sento en la cama de mi hermana y solo me miro todo apenado y nervioso.

"Y no importa si tu estas mirando mientra lo hacemos"; dijo el medio susurrando aun con nerviosismo.

-"Pero que mierda tio?", pregunte yo como me levantaba para enfrentarme a el.

El solo se puso sus 2 patas en la boca y se veía asustado y nervioso y solo se fue corriendo de la habitación.

Yo solo pensé en ese momento medio irritado.

"Joder hermana, con que clase de tio te has topado esta vez"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.

 **Martin Castillo**

 **3:33 pm**

 **Afueras de la escuela.**

Uff, que suerte tuve hoy.

O los chicos me ponían atención o hablaban solamente del dragón en el desierto y no me hicieron moverme mucho por suerte.

Ahora donde esta mi hija con el auto?.

Espero que no se haya accidentado con lo rápido que conduce….

 **(Sonidos de frenos de un coche a alta velocidad)**

Y miren pues, mi hija acaba de llegar, como veo que el coche se detiene adelante mio.

Me sube en el de una vez.

-"Hola hija", dije yo como la abrazaba (como podía, por mi dolor), "¿Que paso, porque no viniste temprano?", pregunto yo.

-"Bueno, sucedió algunas cosas, pero lo importante es que te lo contare el fin de semana, cuando vengamos de regreso a visitarte"; dijo ella media nerviosa.

-"Hija….hay algo que tengas que contarme?", pregunte al ver su obvio nerviosismo.

Ella solo se pone nerviosa cuando pasa algo fuera de su control….

O ha roto algo.

Por favor que no haya rayado el coche, por favor!

Ella sonrio algo nerviosa, pero suspiro derrotada y me dijo la verdad.

-"Bueno…historia corta, ahora tengo novio".

-"Oh, bueno, eso es genial hija, y todo sucedió tan convenientemente con lo que hablamos hoy…..tal como serie de Disney, que extraño"; dije yo.

Porque realmente.

Era extraño.

Pero bueno, de todo puede pasar en estos momentos.

Un unicornio me lanzo al televisor la semana pasada.

Asi que…

Venga.

Que mi vida se convierta en drama de Disney.

Solo que espero que de la buena.

Jajajajaja.

-"Eh…de que te ries papa?"; pregunto algo confusa mi hija.

-"Por nada hija, solo algo tonto, pero es genial que tengas ya a alguien", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Gracias papa", dijo ella como me dio un abrazo.

Me apretó un poquito de mas.

Y a pesar de que no dije nada.

Se que estuve lagrimeando por contener mis gritos de dolor.

-.-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **4:03 pm**

Al menos se vino algo mas tranquila.

Y bueno, ella me pregunto como me fue el dia.

Fue tranquilo y todo le respondí, porque era cierto.

Y su estómago sonó con fuerza.

Y me conto que con todo lo que paso en el dia, ella no comio nada.

Pobrecita, aunque….

-"Dime….sabes cocinar?"; pregunte yo.

-"No papa, no me pidas hacer milagros, mama cocinara otra vez", dijo ella.

-"Si aprendiste a conducir con una explicacion de 15 minutos, no me sorprenderías si aprendieras a conducir en menos tiempo"; dije yo en tono burlon.

-"Hay papa….no soy una robot que puede hacer todo"; dijo ella con una risita al final.

-"Pero ok, mama cocina, solo no le digas que su comida es solo pasable y semi digerible, ok", dije yo.

-"Si lo prometo, de todas formas su espagueti de ayer me hizo tener indigestión, creo que los fideos no estaban bien cocinados", dijo ella.

-"Lo se, pero bueno, ella lo intenta, después de todo, yo me convierto mas o menos en el cocinero del hogar cuando estoy en casa"; dije yo.

-"Jejej, si"; dijo ella con una risita tierna.

Pero todo se acabo cuando llegamos a casa.

Mis demás hijos llegaron y todo fue bien.

La cena fue una semi cruda carne con papas.

Que tuvimos que comer con una sonrisa en la cara para no hacerle sentir mal a Emilia.

El arroz estaba crudo y las papas quemadas por fuera y crudas por dentro.

Pero al menos lo intenta.

Y se olvida demasiado que ella suelta pelo, asi que….

La mitad de la cena te la pasas sacando pelo de la comida.

Unas charlas rápidas de como fue el dia.

Cinthia se fue sola a la universidad.

Bueno, en realidad la tuve que llevar.

Bueno, ella me llevo y luego yo maneje el auto de regreso.

Asi para ver si puedo conducir sin tantos inconvenientes, y lo logre, claro, si me mantenía inclinado a la izquierda y estaba un poco encorvado…

Y no frenaba para nada.

Asi pude llegar a casa a las 10 de la noche, por ahi.

Y por fin llegó la hora de dormir.

Estaba echado en la cama a punto de dormir cuando Emilia **(Su esposa, si se olvidaron su nombre)** apareció desnuda saliendo del baño y caminando de forma seductora hacia mi.

Se le veía su mirada una muy lujuriosa.

Ella entonces se lanzo sobre mi.

Y joder…

Eso duele.

-"Parece que me vino antes mi periodo de apareamiento"; decía ella de forma lujuriosa como movia la cola de un lado al otro y estaba encima mio.

-"Yay", dije todo apagado.

Como trague saliva.

Y ella me empezo a besar.

Yo se lo correspondi obviamente.

Pero bueno, me sigue doliendo el cuerpo, pero….

Si no lo intento, me jodi.

Asi que entonces…..

 **(Escena censurada porque ya me estaría pasando ya con tantas insinuaciones sexuales, y no quiero que me denuncien otra vez por subir algo subido de tono en el ámbito sexual)**

.-..-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-..-

 **Martes 17 de febrero del 2031**

 **11:23 AM**

 **Los Angeles**

 **Escuela primaria N°12**

Que suerte que los chicos tenían un examen hoy.

Para que asi..

Solo no tuviera que moverme mucho.

Yo…

Al demonio todo, ignoraba a mis estudiantes porque no podía dejar de pensar en lo anoche.

Fue un asco.

Para ser claro….

No la hice llegar al climax, pero obviamente yo si pude…

Y eso no se hace a tu esposa que es un can.

Y peor aun en ese periodo en la que esta.

No puedes.

Simplemente no.

Es que el dolor no me dejaba hacer las cosas sucias que normalmente hacemos.

Solo espero que no pase nada.

Porque ya es suficiente que me discriminen tanto.

Otra que ya seria….

Insostenible es que llegara a perder a Emilia.

Simplemente no podría seguir viviendo esta clase de vida de temor constante cuando estoy en el exterior.

Y no ayuda saber sobre la moda de humanos que son engañados por sus esposas.

Ya eh ido a muchos "funerales" de muy buenas personas que no soportaron el perder a sus esposas, porque muchos de ellos….literalmente sus esposas los botan a la calle después de que le pusieron los cuernos.

Digo "funerales" porque si es que no se mataron con una sobredosis de medicamentos caducos, los cuerpos se van al matadero.

Y esos "funerales", son solo….llamadas a los hijos de esas personas para dar mi sentido pésame.

Como una esposa loba o perra puede cambiar tanto una vez que te es infiel?

Podría ser que los bastardos en serio le hacen algo muy malo a las esposas?

Les lavan el cerebro de alguna forma?

Oh simplemente….esos casos empiezan como violación de la esposa durante días a travez de chantajes o quien sabe que cosas, pero que se transforma rápidamente en mas violación hasta que la hembra llega a tener ese síndrome de Estocolmo en la que empieza a amar a su captor.

No lo se.

Y simplemente no quiero averiguarlo con mi esposa.

 **(Sin que se de cuenta Martin ya que tiene una mirada fija en el vacio, sus estudiantes están copiando como nunca)**

 **Tin tin tin**

Joder, tanto tiempo estuve con mis pensamientos?

Genial…

El timbre.

Los chicos se estaban a punto de parar cuando solo dije lo siguiente.

-"Chicos….si han copiado o no…..no importa, les pondré buena nota, solo por hoy, como no eh estado pues…..tan conciente, se salvan si han copiado, ahora vayan al recreo, diviértanse"; dije yo como seguía sentando en mi escritorio.

Y los chicos, chicas y cachorros se fueron corriendo celebrando eso y yo solo saque mi almuerzo, los restos de la cena de ayer.

Si…..

Otra cosa mas, los maestros humanos…

No podemos ir a almorzar con los demás profesores, si es que hay profesores perros o lobos tambien.

Si…

Racismo puro señores.

(Entonces huelo la carne quemada y fría de mi almuerzo)

Ahora que lo pienso….

Como le ira a mi esposa hoy?

.-.-…-..-..-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Emilia Castillo**

 **En esos momentos**

-"Adios chicos, disfruten del receso", dije yo con una sonrisa como escuchaba las pisadas de cada estudiante que tenia salir del salón.

Entonces abri los ojos y vi que todos se fueron.

Aunque habia ese olor…

(Ella inhala con fuerza)

Rico olor a hormonas jóvenes.

mmmm.

(ella se da una bofetada)

No…..

Despierta chica.

Tu puedes controlarte.

Bueno, mas o menos, no por nada me lleve mis lentes de sol y me los puse en el salón y estuve enseñando con los ojos cerrados y dictando la materia ya hasta de memoria.

Es que no quería ver a mis estudiantes.

Es que en serio habia algunos varones…

Algo guapos…

Y con cuerpos…..

(Se da otra bofetada)

No pienses en eso!.

Solo no pienses en eso…

Estas en celo chica.

No puedes controlarte tanto.

Mas bien, por eso me quedare comiendo aquí.

En el salón.

Que suerte que traje mi comida de casa.

Puede que no sepa tan rica como la comida que hace mi marido, pero al menos es comestible.

(Y todo mientras sacaba la comida de unos envases de su bolso, entonces abrió uno, el que contenia la carne y se la comio)

Mmm…aunque debo de admitir que a mi, solo me gusta lo semi crudo.

-"Hey compañera, que paso que no vas a la sala de profesores?", pregunto mi colega Eva, una Poodle de mi edad con un cuerpo algo mas delgado, ya que yo si que aun tengo un poco de barriga, después de todo, tener 5 cachorros no es ninguna broma.

Aunque Eva si me molesta con lo de su figura refinada y de que ella hace aun mas ejercicio que yo para perder el peso que subio cuando tuvo sus 6 hijos.

Corro de la escuela a mi casa de Lunes a Viernes y son mas de 14 km en total, de ida y vuelta, eso ya es suficiente ejercicio para mi.

Aunque no es mi culpa que mi esposo cocine mucho y muchas cosas ricas.

-"Es que hoy…", decia yo pero me trabe….haber una mentira, una mentira….

O si.

-"Mi comida es de pena hoy y no quería mostrarla"; dije yo como enseñaba los envases con la comida.

-"Pero que cosa amiga, mira esto…..esta pasta unida que es el arroz y las papas quemadas es tu almuerzo?", pregunto ella como miraba y olia mi comida.

Yo asentí.

-"Que paso con la deliciosa comida que te hacia tu esposo, ya sabes, el que hace que tengas estos rollitos"; dijo ella como se agacho y me apretó esa poca grasa que tenia en mi estomago.

-"Ya quítate…."; dije yo enojada y sonrojada como me aparte de ella.

-"Tranquila amiga, es solo jugando, además, no me puedo creer que esa comida sea de tu marido, el tuyo cocinaba como un profesional, mas bien, hasta crei que era la razón de porque seguias con ese humano, por su comida y como te rellenaba", decia ella media burlona pero de la mala manera.

-"Sigo con ese humano porque lo amo, muchas gracias", dije yo enojada.

-"Oh vamos, deja de jugar, muchas de las perras que se "enamoraron" de los humanos, son de los que aun no querían aceptar la idea de vivir sin ellos, vamos, hasta estoy bien seguro que además de darte de comer, el te acaricia la barriga y te peina, y te baña, acaso que no?", pregunto ella.

Pues comer si.

Y lo demás….

-"Oh no puede ser….!", dijo ella sorprendida, "Lo estas pensando, eso quiere decir que es cierto"; dijo ella bien sorprendida.

-"Bueno si….pero es porque me ama….y yo a el, ahora si no has dejado de fastidiar, te me largas de aquí!", grite enojada e incluso le ladre al final.

Ella entonces me miro sorprendida.

-"Guao…mayormente siempre huyes o solo me regañas un poco cuando hablo mal de tu marido, nunca me habias gritado o ladrado, que te pasa?"; pregunto ella ahora curiosa.

-"No me pasa nada, solo que esto llego al colmo, es todo"; dije yo enojada aun.

-"Espera…..irritabilidad, mala comida….y estas usando lentes de sol en interiores", dijo ella algo sospechosa.

No por favor, no lo digas.

No….

-"No has follado en días!"; grito de sorpresa como empezó a olfatear el aire…."Y puede que tu comida con olor a quemado lo disfrace un poco, y el perfume de humano que usas tambien lo disfrace, pero ese olor…..es el olor de una perra aun en celo y no satisfecha", dijo ella toda triunfante.

-"Ok, esta bien, si, no lo hecho con mi esposo en días, y ayer en la noche simplemente fue…casi nada a lo que normalmente hacemos…..es que el esta muy adolorido por un accidente que tuvo el viernes, y sigue medio adolorido pero aun puede hacer sus tareas, asi que no te atrevas a denunciarlo"; dije yo enojada con ella.

-"Vale, no lo hare, pero eso explica su comida rancia de hoy, pero bueno…..porque no vas y follas con el profesor de educación física…el es un lobo que lucho en Nueva York, y es semi soltero, o como el dice, matrimonio abierto con su esposa, y asi te bajas ese enfado que tienes, eh….", dijo ella como me dio un suave golpe con el codo en mi hombro

-"Claro que no….!", dije yo enfadada.

-"Oh chiquita, en serio lo necesitas, porque simplemente tu no eres asi de gruñona, aunque ahora dime, cuando esa frustración sexual llegue a tal extremo que de seguro te hara violenta"; dijo ella como me agarro por los hombros, "Dime, podras evitar arrancar en ataques de ira ante cualquier provocación, que tal vez involucre en yo que se…..lastimar a un estudiante que se pase de listo, o talvez golpear a tu esposo e hijos?", ella me pregunto.

-"Yo lo intentare obviamente, estoy seguro que mi esposo se recuperara en poco tiempo y todo volverá a la normalidad"; dije yo como me aparte otra vez de ella.

-"Pero…que tal si no es en poco tiempo, y tarda 3, 9 o hasta 15 dias mas en recuperarse…acaso podras soportar medio mes asi sin sexo?", pregunto ella con una sonrisa medio diabólica.

-"Yo…..podria comprar un vibrador o algo"; dije yo nerviosa.

-"Oh vamos, esos juguetes humanos no te harán nada mas que desear mas algo real"; dijo ella.

-"Vamos, déjame llamar a Ted **(El profesor de educación física)** , una sola sesión y estarás mas que satisfecha..."; dijo ella con una sonrisa al final, "…por unos días hasta que quieras mas", dijo eso ultimo casi en un susurro.

-"No, no lo hare….no", dije yo cruzándome de brazos.

-"Oh vamos, solo huele este aire escolar, lleno de hormonas de cachorros casi en su adultez….y de lobas y perras entrando en celo por primera vez…..solo huele eso…..no puedes durar mas"; dijo ella como olfateaba el aire.

Yo tambien lo hago.

Y es muy ricoooo.

(Sin que ella se de cuenta, se le moja un poco haya abajo)

-"Vamos, solo dime ahora mismo, antes que suene el timbre de regreso, que lo quieres probar, y justo para antes de que termine el dia escolar, lo traigo a Ted para asi estar completamente satisfecha"; dijo ella con una sonrisa.

 **TIN TIN TIN**

-"Oh, ya van a venir aquí tus estudiantes, dime, que eliges, puedes aguantar el aroma de los adolescentes con las hormonas aborotadas durante talvez medio mes…o quieres satisfacción hoy mismo"; dijo ella como lentamente iba caminando a la puerta.

Es….

(Sigue olfateando el aire)

….muy…

(Sigue olfateando el aire)

….tentador..

-"Eva…-", dije yo.

-"Si?"; pregunto ella con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Yo…

.-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Y esperen al próximo capitulo para saber que pasa.**

 **Jeje.**

 **(Que suene música dramática de telenovela cualquiera)**

 **Emilia le sera infiel a Martin?**

 **Harold controlara ese impulso incontrolable de decir cosas sucias?**

 **Cris matara a Harold por decir esas cosas de su hermana?**

 **Cinthia averiguara que conducir sin licencia es ilegal?**

 **Averígüelo en el próximo episodio de su telenove…**

 **(Acaba la música joderr, que me tiene harto)**

 **Las verdaderas preguntas inteligentes y que no fueron escritos por guionistas de telenovela son:**

 **Que tiene que ver esto con el ídolo?**

 **Porque mierda habría licencias cuando son solo los humanos conducen coches civiles y ellos son la minoría en una ciudad?**

 **Se que lo que tiene Harold es el síndrome** **de** **síndrome de Tourette, pero en el fanfic solo puse lo que causa el síndrome a el, se que le sucede eso a la minoría de los afectados, pero aun asi pasa.**

 **Pero la cosa es.**

 **Chicos.**

 **Todo tiene un camino a seguir.**

 **Esto no es relleno.**

 **Y todo tendrá sentido mas adelante.**

 **Y si no.**

 **Bueno….**

 **Que melda de suerte tengo.**

 **Pero basta de comentarios.**

 **Espero que les haya divertido/medio excitado el capitulo.**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo, amigos lectores.**

 **Y recuerden….**

 **Últimos live action de Disney apestan y son forzados a no mas poder o son los de Nick los forzados….**

 **Yo que se, ambos están ahora igual de mal en esos apartados.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10: No J#%#$**_

 **Pablo Castillo**

 **Martes 17 de febrero del 2031**

 **En las afueras de la Escuela N°12**

 **3:09 pm**

-"Uf…que pesada estuvo la clase de matemáticas", decia yo a mis hermanas que aunque son menores, ellas son unas genios técnicamente y adelantaron cursos y bueno….

También están en último año como yo.

-"Lo dirás tú, para nosotras estuvo sencilla", decia Jenny.

-"Si, yo creo que te hace falta estudiar mas, en vez de estar en internet o ver televisión apenas llegas a casa"; decia Jessica con una sonrisa burlona.

-"Puff, lo que digan"; dije yo suspirando de molestia.

Oh.

Y porque camino junto a ellas?

Porque papa no le gusta mucha que sus hijas menores de edad, anden entre puros adolescentes que ya van a ser adultos.

Y básicamente me hacen estar como sus guardaespaldas solo hasta la salida, donde mama las viene a llevar directamente a casa y yo ya puedo ir a donde quiera.

Pero la cosa es…

Es que ellas pueden pelear muy bien.

-"Jenny, Jenny", las llamaba Cristofer, su amigo y que es su colega semi genio, que es un lobo puro con pelo rojo y que mide 2 metros de alto y medio musculoso.

Nadie se atrevería hacerle frente a el.

Porque además de que fue entrenado por su madre.

Una perra Pastor Aleman para que pueda defenderse desde pequeño y su padre que es un lobo, uno de los mas feroces que hay, que bueno…

Con solo verlo, se nota que saco la personalidad de la madre y en lo físico, todo lo del padre.

O sea, es listo si, pero no al nivel de mis hermanas.

-"Que paso Cristofer?"; pregunto Jenny, feliz al verlo.

-"Me preguntaba….como falta poco tiempo para que salgamos de clases, bueno, falta 2 meses, pero esos se van volando, porque no vienen ambas a mi casa y estudiamos para los exámenes de mañana, juntos", dijo el medio nervioso.

Si, puede ser un giganton, inteligente y que se puede defender.

Pero timido con las chicas, como no se tiene idea.

Y que le gustan mis 2 hermanas.

-"Bueno…..no lo se, mama no creo que quiera"; dijo Jenny toda nerviosa.

Porque mis hermanas no son tontas en los temas románticos.

Saben que es el amor gracias a algunas series y ver a papa haciendo lindos gestos a mama.

-"Si….es que ella es la que no nos deja salir tanto como querríamos"; dijo Jennifer media nerviosa tambien.

Pobres, y no es que no quieran ir con el.

Ellas en serio quieren ir con el.

No se si a estudiar, o a "Estudiar".

Pero ese es el punto, mi madre solo ve que solo habría ese segundo caso de ir a "Estudiar"

Y por eso no les deja.

Porque no es la primera vez que les pregunta esto.

Es la 4rta vez del mes.

-"Y bien…..que dicen, podemos ir?", pregunto el a mis hermanas.

-"Eh….no lo se, es que no quiero hacer enfadar a mama"; decia Jenny nerviosa.

Cristofer miraba algo rendido, pero entonces me agarro a mi del hombro y me llevo a su lado.

-"Tengo que hablar con su hermano un segundo ok"; decia el con nerviosismo a mis hermanas como mas y mas me alejaba de ellas.

-"Ok", mis hermanas respondieron algo confundidas por este comportamiento repentino de Cristofer.

-"Hey…..ahora que pasa, ya intentaste separarme de ellas una vez para intentar salir con ellas, y no funciono" dije yo como ya nos alejamos lo suficiente de ellas.

-"Escucha Pablo…..eres como un amigo para mi, y un posible cuñado en el futuro"; decia el con tranquilidad.

-"Si lo se, es obvio que quieres algo mas con mis hermanas"; dije yo, "Aunque ni tanto amigos, apenas te conozco yo"

-"Lo se, pero eso puede solucionarse cuando realmente yo y tus hermanas seamos una pequeña manada, una manada de genios, pero lo que vengo a decirte es que por fin tengo la oportunidad hoy de que ellas pueden venir conmigo", dijo el confiado.

-"No lo se, dijiste eso tantas veces que ya no suena real ya"; dije yo.

-"Pero hoy si", dijo el, "Pero sera semi amargo, porque para que una nueva familia se forme, una tiene que destruirse"; dijo el casi de forma dramática.

-"Ok, definitivamente no me gusta el curso que esta yendo esto"; dije yo como quería apartarme de el, que parecía ya decir cosas sin sentido.

El me sujeto de mis hombros con fuerza y me miro directo a los ojos.

-"Tu madre esta teniendo sexo en el maldito baño del gimnasio en estos malditos momentos"; dijo el como de su short que traía puesto (Por reglas de la escuela, gracias al cielo), saco un celular con la imagen de mi madre junto al profesor de educación física.

-"Viejo….si estas en una broma muy pesada y de mal gusto no es graciosa"; dije yo enojado.

-"No, yo nunca miento, es el deber de un hombr….digo lobo de ciencia nunca mentir"; dijo el.

-"No…no…no", decia yo todo asustado, "No puede estar pasando esto!"; casi grito.

-"Hace cuanto que paso?!"; grito yo.

-"Hace 30 minutos….tu madre largo su clase 10 minutos antes para que nadie viera esto, obviamente….yo pude verlo"; dijo el sin inmutarse.

-"Oh no….debo…debo ir a pararla o algo"; dije yo con desesperación.

Por suerte el me dejo ir y yo corri con todas mis fuerzas hacia el gimnasio, que estaba al otro lado de la entrada principal de la escuela.

-"Ya no hay nada que hacer amigo….se acabo!", grito el sin muchos animos.

Pero eso no importo como el se dirigió hacia mis hermanas a ya convencerlas de acompañarles a su casa.

Se que el no tiene deseos perversos con mis hermanas.

Pero joder….

No pudo decirme lo de mi madre al principio de todo en vez de solo hacer tiempo!

Ese camino al gimnasio me parecio eterno.

Pero llegue a los 2 minutos.

Pero cuando vi al profesor de educación física saliendo con una sonrisa en su rostro y con sus shorts puestos al menos, saliendo de la puerta principal del gimnasio.

Supe allí.

Que era demasiado tarde.

Solo me arrodille allí.

Y solo tenía ese pensamiento en mi cabeza.

"Se acabó…..adiós papa"

Y solo esa dia se reforzó mas, cuando vi salir a mama.

Sin ropa interior.

Y tambien con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.

Pero aunque el profesor no me viera.

Ella si lo hizo.

Su sonrisa cambio a una de pánico y solo escapo corriendo a todo lo que podía, porque apenas si quiera podía mantenerse en pie con firmeza.

Mucho menos correr.

Si.

"adios papa"

.-…-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-…-..-.-.-

 **Martin Castillo**

 **3:53 pm**

Ok…llegue bien a casa pese a que me demore de lo lindo para venir

-"al menos estoy en casa"; dije en voz alta como entre.

Pero no habia nadie.

Absolutamente nadie.

Eso ex raro.

Lo de Pablo se puede entender, a veces llega mas tarde.

Pero Emilia y las niñas?

Aun sin ser periodo de exámenes?.

Eso es imposible.

Al menos que…

Alguien entra tambien, y al menos es Pablo.

-"Pablo….me alegra verte", dije yo como iba a darle un abrazo.

Pero tenia una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

Una muy grande.

-"Pablo que pasa?", pregunte preocupado.

-"Eh..nada…...no pasa nada", dijo el todo nervioso.

-"Pablo, por favor dime, acaso son otros extraterrestres aparecieron en la casa otra vez?"; pregunte preocupado.

Porque joder, no necesito mas visitas de la milicia de hoy.

Con una me conformo.

Muchas gracias.

-"No"; dijo el con rapidez.

-"Uff, que bueno"; dije algo aliviado, "Pero que es lo que te preocupa?", pregunte yo.

-"Solo habla con mama un momento, yo…intentare hacer algo en mi habitación"; dijo el todo nervioso como huyo de mi y se fue a su cuarto corriendo.

-"Al menos dime donde están tus hermanas o Emilia al menos"; dije yo.

-"Mis hermanas están con Cristofer, en su casa!", grito el ya desde su cuarto.

Cristofer eh.

Recuerdo un Cristofer en la escuela.

Un genio, pero no al nivel como para que le suban de grado rápidamente.

Y es un lobo que era alto para su edad.

Me pregunto como estará ahora.

Ok….

Bueno, ya lo de mis hijas menores esta resuelto.

Ahora donde esta Emilia?:

Bueno, nada que no solucione una simple llamada de celular.

(Saca su celular y empieza a llamar a Emilia)

Y su tono de celular empieza a sonar desde la ventana trasera.

Donde podía verla a ella intentando escabullirse por detrás.

Se la veía nerviosa.

Muy nerviosa.

Yo me la quede mirando.

Se la veía cubriéndose la entrepierna.

Eso….eso solo hizo que ya pensara en lo obvio.

-"Emilia…..tu….me has….", decia con miedo en mi voz como de repente ella abrió con fuerza la ventana, al punto de agrietarla y con lagrimas en los ojos, casi se abalanza hacia mi.

Y se pone a llorar en mi pecho.

-"Si….te fui infiel….no puedo ocultarlo….simplemente no puedo…", decia ella totalmente triste.

Yo le tocaba la cabeza.

Nada mas

Porque no sabia que hacer o decir.

-"Es que…..los aromas de todos en celo, y a la vez mi celo…..y mi compañera…la poodle esa…es que fue muchas tentaciones"; decia ella toda triste.

Yo estaba con los puños cerrados con fuerza.

Queriendo golpear algo.

Pero no tenia nada.

-"Que.….tanto…..te la dejaron abierta"; es lo único que pude decir.

-"No cariño….no tienes que verlo…ya verás que unos días vuelve a la normalidad"; decia ella con tristeza.

-"Ppor favor…..quiero verlo"; dije yo conteniendo ira y tristeza a la vez.

Ella solo me miro y asintió.

Y se bajo su calzon.

Y yo lo vi….

-"es como si un puto caballo te lo hubiera metido!", grite yo de rabia.

-"Lo se….."; dijo apenada, y lo que mas me dio rabia y tristeza, tambien lo dijo con un tono de lujuria.

-"Yo…yo no puedo con esto", dije yo como iba a la puerta con ahora dolor emocional, además del físico.

-"Por favor no…", decia ella como venía hacia mi, pero al venir caminando, pude ver que su andar era mas raro.

-"Solo mira tu caminar…", dije yo con tristeza como salí de la casa sin más, cerrando la puerta y subiendo con rapidez a mi auto.

Ignorando un poco su llanto de ella.

Importándome una reverenda mierda mi dolor físico también.

Y solo acelere por las calles, luego autopistas y finalmente un camino de tierra que me llevaba a una colina.

El camino….no sé.

Duro minutos.

Horas.

Yo que sé.

Solo quería conducir.

Entonces llegue a una gran colina que tenia a la vista Los Angeles.

Un paraíso para los canes.

Pero un infierno mezclado con paraíso para los humanos.

Estaba furioso.

No podía hacer nada.

Nada de nada.

No podía vengarme.

No podía denunciarlo.

No podíamos mudarnos.

Porque de nada serviría.

Porque esta moda corrompe al puto país.

Y no ayudo que ignoraran al puto de Riot.

Ese maldito.

Si muriera o fuera arrestado.

Los imbéciles que se cogen a nuestras esposas se darían cuenta que esto no es correcto.

-"Pero como mierda podríamos hacer eso!"; grite yo con furia como golpee el techo de mi auto deportivo de lujo.

Espera.

Auto deportivo de lujo.

Ropa de marca (De 2014 obviamente)

Radio de alta tecnología para el coche

…..

Talvez…..

Talvez si haya una manera de vengarnos pensé con malicia.

Porque huir es imposible.

No puedo huir.

Vigilan las fronteras como si no hubiera un mañana.

Pero la manera de vengarnos es posible,

Porque después de todo.

Existen galpones enteros repletos de materiales electrónicos, piezas de alta tecnología, repuestos al alcance de todos, incluido a humanos.

Obvio que no da para hacer armas de fuego o explosivos.

Pero…no todas las armas que existieron en la historia necesitan armas para funcionar.

Solo necesitamos pura y magistral imaginación.

Pero eso si.

No puedo hacerlo solo.

No puedo incluir a mi familia, obviamente.

Si caigo.

No quiero que mi familia lo haga conmigo.

Ok….

Hora de hacer lo que hace un maestro de verdad.

Investigar.

Toda la noche y con mi celular si es necesario.

(Saco mi celular)

Mm…

14 llamadas pérdidas de Emilia y 2 de Pablo.

Mmm…

 **(Llamada entrante de Emilia)**

Mm…..

(Suspiro)

Al menos deben saber que no me quite la vida.

(Contesta)

-"Si….estoy vivo, no se preocupen aun no me eh suicidado….."; dije yo aun obviamente destrozado.

 _-"Gracias al cielo querido…..estas vivo",_ decia una triste Emilia, _"Por favor vuelve a casa….resolveremos esto";_ me estaba rogando y se la oia bien triste.

-"No hay nada que resolver querida…..desde que sonaste complacida después de serme infiel…no hay nada que resolver"; dije yo todo dolido.

 _-"No….si lo habrá….por favor_ ", ella rogo.

-"Lo siento…pero me voy a pensarlo por un tiempo…a solar, no volveré en buen tiempo"; dije yo.

 _-"Si vas a volver….entonces esperare";_ dijo ella aun toda triste.

-"Solo una cosa mas?", pregunte yo.

A pesar de que si respondía que si, la respuesta me iba a destrozar mas.

 _-"Que cosa cariño?"_ , pregunto ella aun triste.

-"Aun en celo…dejaste que el otro terminara dentro tuyo?", pregunte yo.

" _Afuera cariño….por eso mi piel estaba tan pegajosa….."; dijo ella con tristeza._

Sonaba como si dijera la verdad.

Pero su pelo del estomago y su espalda estaban…normales.

Esta mintiendo.

-"Nos vemos pronto", fue neutro y sin emoción, lo ultimo que dije como colgué y me puse a investigar lo mio.

-..-..-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-…-.-…-..-

 **Pablo**

 **En esos momentos.**

Yo estaba espiando a Mama.

Que estaba en la sala, toda inconsolable.

Al menos escuche que papa esta bien…

Por ahora.

Maldición Cristofer.

Si me hubieras avisado antes…

(Suspiro)

No….

Igual hubiera pasado.

Talvez mañana, o pasado mañana.

Como me gustaría haberlo evitado, joder!:

Pero supongo….

Que ahora ya no somos una familia feliz.

Y no se lo dire a Cris y a Cinthia.

Ellos….

Que sigan estudiando.

Que no se distraigan de lo que hacen.

.-…-..-..-.-..-.-.-…-..-..-.-.-.-

 **Martin Castillo.**

 **Miércoles 18 de febrero del 2031**

 **Escuela N°12**

 **7:34 am**

No eh dormido en casi toda la puta noche.

Bueno, dormí un poco en el auto.

Pero nada más.

Averigüe que existe un hotel.

De 3 estrellas en la costa.

Donde un tipo que es el pinche primer humano en ser engañado por su esposa, fue corrido de su casa y fundo el hotel llamado.

"Solterotropolis"

Que….

Estúpido.

Pero es un hotel donde los humanos que su primer curso de acción no fue suicidarse, huir y morir en el intento, o intentar asesinar por su cuenta al perro o lobo que se metio con su esposa y fracasar en el intento.

Y es un hotel para los que solo…..

No saben que hacer.

Mas bien.

A ese lugar le llamaría.

"El limbo en la tierra"

Sonaria mejor.

Porque eso es.

Humanos que siguen cumpliendo con sus tareas…..

Y regresan a ese lugar.

Donde pues….

Según dice su página web y el mismo dueño a que llame.

Donde pueden disfrutar de la piscina, gimnasio, internet gratis, tv gratis y…almohadas con las figuras de supermodelos.

Si…

Aparte que todo lo que dije es gratuito….

Creo que la gente prefiere hacerlo en un mismo lugar.

Y hablar con gente que sufrió el mismo destino.

Hasta tienen sus 2 horas de seminario en ese hotel.

De cómo "superar", lo que el dueño llama "Pequeño percance"

Que suerte que entre humanos podemos matarnos sin problemas.

Porque con gusta mataría al pendejo que creo el hotel.

Pero…

Necesito al pendejo.

Al hotel.

A su seminario.

Que al parecer cada semana vienen inspectores que revisan el hotel en busca de armas.

Al parecer los perros saben que tener a tantos humanos con un posible deseo de venganza latente hacia los canes, es algo arriesgado.

mmm…..

Esto seria un reto.

Lo que haría seria parecido a lo que hace una secta

Y todo sera como una secta suicida.

Joder.

Estos imbéciles que aceptaron ese modo de vida no tienen vida que perder.

Pero bueno, ya se que hacer.

Lo tengo todo planeado.

De como lograr vengarme, vengar a los humanos caidos, y matar a Riot en el proceso.

A ese maldito ex líder de los lobos de Europa me lo cargo yo.

Y mi esposa sera parte de esto.

Ella hará algo al final de mi operación de asesinatos masivos, algo que hara notar que la moda de la infidelidad esta mal.

De una vez por todas.

No sera bonito.

Si existiera la ONU aun.

Ya me estuvieran procesando por todo lo que planeo hacer.

Pero….

 **Tin tin tintin**

Primero tengo que dar una clase.

(Sonrió como se bajó del auto y se fue directo a la escuela)

-..-..-.-…-.-..-..-.-..-.-

 **5:12 pm**

 **Hotel Solterotropolis**

 **Casi a las afueras de Los Angeles.**

Un gran hotel, de al menos 30 pisos de alto, con piscina techada, y con el anfiteatro adentro con capacidad para 100 personas.

Perfecto.

Y por lo que veo, es la hora en la que varias personas están llegando al hotel.

(Baja del auto)

Me traje unas cosas que recogi de un galpón de alta tecnología.

Un monton de equipos que detectan si un lugar tiene micrófonos o cámaras ocultas.

Si, mas precavido no podría ser.

Y lo llevo todo en un maletín plomo.

Voy entrando, y no hay guardias ni nada.

Al parecer ni cámaras hay.

Voy caminando entre varias personas que caminan sin mas hacia adentro.

Subiendo por los ascensores o las escaleras.

Prácticamente desanimados.

Y en el vestíbulo lo veo al dueño.

Itago Takanawa

Era tan obvio que tenia que ser un asiático el primero en ser botado por su esposa.

Es racista.

Pero joder, todos estamos aquí por lo mismo.

Pero este se ve de mediana edad, al menos 40 años, pelo corto y bien peinado, y vestido con un buen traje carísimo de verdad.

Esos de que solo podrias soñar con usar.

Pero que aquí están guardados para que lo saques cuando quieras.

-"Hola nuevo, es una alegría y pena que estes aquí, y justo en buen momento, dentro de 15 minutos comienza una asamblea para presentar a los nuevos", dijo Itago.

Hay tantas cosas mal con lo que dijo, que no se que decir.

-"Ok", es lo único que pues respondi.

-"Y por su voz, suena a que es el que me llamo en plena madrugada no?", pregunto el curioso.

-"Pues si"; dije yo.

-"Genial pues, vamos, que yo soy el que dirigo la asamblea en primer lugar"; dijo el con una sonrisa como me abrazo el rarito este.

-"Ok…", es lo único que pude decir.

Pues me llevo a un ascensor con otros que subían al piso de la asamblea.

El piso 5.

-"Hola Michel, hola Travis, como están hoy?", pregunto animado a las otras 2 personas que subieron con nosotros.

-"Igual, como siempre"; dijeron sin ganas.

Joder….

Me están vendiendo muy bien las ganas de vivir en este lugar muy bien chino. **(Obvio sarcasmo)**

Llegamos al piso y era apenas bajar del ascensor, esta el anfiteatro pequeño, obviamente.

Con una tarima al frente de varias sillas con mucha gente sentada.

Obviamente todos varones.

Perdi la cuenta después de las 50 personas como este Itago me llevaba al frente.

Pude ver que en los techos habia letreros con las palabras "Anímate que la vida es bella", en distintos idiomas.

Obviamente reconocí el ingles, y el español que es mi lengua natal.

No habia ventanas.

Pero tampoco podía ver cámaras, ni nada.

-"Hey….puedo mirar por aquí, un rato?", pregunte yo a Itago.

-"Ok….", dijo el como me dejo de arrastrar al frente y se fue el tranquilo al frente.

Como con mis detectores de cámaras y micrófonos espias empece a caminar por todo el lugar.

Algunos me miraban, otros solo tenían la mirada aburrida al frente.

Otros estaban con su celular.

O lo que podía adivinar.

Eran los nuevos.

Esos miraban sus celulares, pero estaban llorando al hacerlo.

Yo solo segui con mi investigación del salón de evento, mejor digámosle asi.

Entonces el tipo empezo a hablar.

-"Bienvenidos todos amigos solteros, hoy vamos a presentar a los nuevos integrantes de nuestro edificio, son unos 5 mas, oh, y tambien vamos a celebrar que ya han pasado 45 dias desde el ultimo suicidio", dijo Itago todo alegre.

Yo solo lo mire con una cara de…

WTF men?

Bueno, empezo a hablar de los 4 recien botados, sus historias.

Algunos empezaron a llorar, porque de seguro era parecido a los que les paso.

Yo….

Para ese punto llegue a la simple conclusión de que esta habitación estaba clara.

Y era obvio el porque solo revisaban el lugar por armas.

Porque….no habia por que mas.

Aquí todos aceptaron ser perdedores.

-"Oye amigo….ven sube aquí, que eres el que falta por presentar"; dijo el todo feliz y animado como me hizo señas para que suba a la tarima.

o….

y yo lo hice.

Con la maleta en mis manos.

Era de las duras.

-"Ven amigo, dinos, cuando tu esposa o esposo te engaño y como pudiste llegar a la conclusión que el suicidio no es la solución, calma, que aquí no juzgamos"; dijo el como me dejo la tarima a mi.

-"Bueno…que bien que son tan liberales con esos temas, pero antes de hablar ya, yo quiero preguntarte algo"; dije yo.

-"Pues pregunta"; dijo el animado.

-"Como es que estas tan animado?", pregunte yo.

-"Bueno…esto es un discurso que doy cada vez que pasa esta conferencia y es el que cuando mi esposa me dejo a los 3 meses de casados….", joder…."…estaba triste, si, pero bueno, ya para ese punto me habían botado tantas mujeres en mi vida, que ya no habia nada que romper, y solo me dedique a dar todo mi amor a salvarlos de comer suicidio y a follarme a mi waifu en forma de almohada todas las mañanas"; dijo el como si fuera…..

Algo bueno.

Lo de salvar del suicidio si lo es.

Lo otro no!.

-"Ok…..ya escuche suficiente"; dije yo como agarre el maletín con todas mis fuerzas y lo golpee en la cabeza al puto, haciendo que callera de la tarima de cabeza.

Rompiéndose aun mas la cabeza.

-"Alguien se da cuenta que esto es una mierda!"; grite yo.

Como todos miraban impactados.

Aunque eso no detuvo a algunos de asentir.

-"Joder…..eso no era sano"; dije yo al señalar al cuerpo de Itago que se desangraba por sus oídos mientras hablábamos.

Claro, ese golpe en su cabeza lo lanzo con fuerza de la tarima y cayo en el piso duro de mármol.

Este hotel era fino no mas.

-"Pero eso es lo único que podemos hacer"; dijo uno entre el publico.

-"Amigo…te daría un golpe en la cabeza, si no fuera porque darle con todas mis fuerzas al idiota de aquí", dije al señalar a Itago, "Me dejo mas que adolorido"

-"Mas bien, esa fue la razón de porque mi esposa me engaño con otro, yo resulte herido hace unos días, y miren que el destino es cruel y fue cerca de su tiempo en celo"; dije yo enojado.

Otros miraban como entendiéndome mi situación.

-"Yo me cai en la obra en construcción en donde trabaja y estuve semi impedido por varios días, tambien casualmente en la época de celo de mi ahora ex esposa"; dijo una de las personas.

Y antes que otro hablara.

Yo hable.

-"Si….si….somos casi iguales amigo, pero este momento no es para hacer comparaciones de quien la sufrio peor"; dije enojado.

-"En estos momentos, este hotel tiene nuevo administrador, y soy yo, y la única manera de poder dormir en paz, de poder conciliar el sueño con normalidad…..es matando a los hijos de puta que se metieron con nuestras esposas en primer lugar"; dije yo.

-"Pero eso es un suicidio!"; grito uno.

-"Oigan….ustedes estaban aceptando vivir como este loco"; dije señalando ahora a Itago que dejo de respirar.

Y que nadie fue a ayudarle.

-"Eso no es una puta vida, ahora díganme, quienes tienen hijos?"; pregunte yo casi gritando.

Todos levantaron la mano.

-"Pero quienes pueden verle a los ojos después de lo que paso con sus esposas?", pregunte yo.

En eso…

Nadie levanto la mano.

-"Exacto, no puedes, te sientes humillado, que no vales como hombre, y eso se siente horrible"; dije yo.

-"Pero eso no quiere decir que tengamos que morir intentando matar a sus amantes"; dijo otra persona entre el publico.

-"Es por eso que estoy aquí señores, para decirles que esto no tiene que ser suicidad…"; dije yo, mintiendo de lo lindo, pero de una manera para que no se den cuenta, "….tenemos aparatos en decenas de galpones que nos pueden servir para nuestra venganza, para construir armas ocultas tipo espia, que nos ayuden a matar a tantos canes que se metieron con nuestras esposas, asi que, que dicen, están conmigo?"; pregunte yo con animos.

Hubo un silencio que parecio eterno por casi un minuto.

Hasta que alguien se levanto.

-"Yo estoy con este loco"; dijo un afroamericano.

-"Yo tambien", dijo otra persona.

Y asi.

La ola de personas en la habitación levanto la mano apuntándose a mi plan suicida.

Para ellos.

No para mi.

Como buen líder de secta, debo saber como librarme de esta.

-"Pero pueden esperar un segundo….!", grito una persona desde el publico.

-"Que hay de los nuevos que sigan viniendo aquí, obviamente no todos estarán de acuerdo, yo apenas estoy de acuerdo, y soy uno de los nuevos!"; dijo uno de los nuevos.

-"Obvio, todo esto lo haremos en seminarios, estos que incluirán este plan de asesinato masivo de amantes y otro que siga con las cosas tontas de este tipo"; dije señalando al ahora cadáver de Itago.

-"Eh….ok"; dijo el que pregunto como si nada.

Y empezamos a conversar sobre mi hermoso plan.

De que usaremos nuestra ropa, herramientas que parezcan solo para reparar el edificio y que no levanten sospechas durante las inspecciones.

Obviamente no les contare mi plan de huida.

Porque señores.

Sera hermoso.

Y digno de una película de acción.

Pero eso si…

Eso significara una cosa.

Una vez mi plan se ponga en marcha.

De manera oficial.

Martin Castillo estará muerto.

Ujale que suerte que no saben estos que técnicamente mi esposa no me boto, aun.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **Capitulo corto señores.**

 **Con talvez algunos errores.**

 **Pero bueno…..**

 **Espero que solo sean gramaticales y que sean minimos.**

 **Y lamento la tardanza.**

 **Muchos videojuegos y la epifanía de como sera el final de la historia.**

 **Me vino como un rayo y no me dejo escribir.**

 **Jejeje.**

 **Literalmente.**

 **Solo pensaba en ese final.**

 **Pero bueno, ese final aun esta lejos.**

 **Bien lejos.**

 **Ahora si.**

 **¿Cómo será el plan a detalle de Martin?**

 **¿Sus hijos se enteraran de esto?**

 **¿Se detendrá antes de cometer el plan?**

 **¿Alguien lo delatara?**

 **¿Fui muy racista con lo del asiático?**

 **¿Alguien lo extrañara?**

 **Averigüe las respuestas a estas extrañas preguntas.**

 **En el próximo capitulo, hasta la próxima amigos lectores.**


	11. Bien largo el capitulo me quedo

**Advertencia: Capitulo largo y con situaciones tristes, si usted tiene examen el día Lunes, no es mi culpa que usted quiso leer esto, en vez de estudiar.**

 _ **Capítulo 11: Vamos a hacerlo!**_

 **Martin Castillo**

 **Jueves 19 de febrero del 2031**

 **Día 1: Planeación**

El dia de ayer y hoy fue extraño a la máxima potencia.

Fui yo, junto a otras personas a la habitación de este Itago.

Su puerta estaba con llave y esas cosas.

Pero no hay nada que su llave electrónica en forma de tarjeta no solucionara.

Y estaba en el pent-house el tipo, o sea, todo el ultimo piso era para el, y lo que encontramos fue…..

Bueno.

Una vez que vimos lo que habia allí, absolutamente todos en el hotel estaban de acuerdo con que lo haya matado.

Ese maldito pent-house estaba repleto de lujos.

Eso no era lo diferente a lo que todos teníamos.

Cada uno aquí conduce un Ferrari o Lamborghini.

Lo que si habia, eran decenas y decenas de pantallas de todas las habitaciones del hotel.

Y todas conectadas a la computadora principal.

Una que estaba conectada a la Deep Web.

Básicamente el tipo transmitía en vivo las 24 horas, todo lo que pasaba en el hotel.

Menos lo que pasaba en el salón de eventos obviamente.

Y el título de la transmisión decía…..

"Miren como viven ahora los que traicionaron a la humanidad"

Los comentarios de la página eran puros insultos hacia los huéspedes.

Joder.

Y saben que ganaba al transmitir todo esto…..

Nada

Lo hacía por el mero hecho de regodearse sobre el sufrimiento ajeno.

Y bueno, no hay ningún tipo de muñeca inflable o algo.

Pero el puto teclado estaba pegajoso.

Asi que si.

Ya se podrían imaginar que hacia el también aquí.

Ese maldito estaba loco y enfermo.

Y lo que hicimos con el cuerpo de ese imbécil fue muy simple.

Lo trituramos y lo quemamos afuera.

Puede que sea extremo.

Pero la gente del hotel estaba furiosa.

Que podría hacer?

Decirles que era mejor solo era arrojarlo en una maldita zanja su cuerpo?

La gente del hotel me apoyaba al 100%.

Los mas de 64 huéspedes.

Algunos me preguntaban…

Como es que no me importo matarlo en el acto al puto asiático.

Yo solo les respondía.

"En toda mi vida me habían hecho bulling y al ser tan tranquilo no me defendia, y cuando perdí todo lo que me estaba haciendo feliz en este gobierno que era tiránico en contra de los humanos…..uno simplemente ya deja escapar esa rabia, y esa voz de sentido común que calma a tu furia para que evite que hagas algo extremo…..bueno, digamos que la furia consiguió un arma y le disparo a la cara al sentido común…"; es lo único que podía decir.

Porque solo quería vengarme.

No podríamos vivir en familia con Emilia hasta que ponga fin a esos malditos que siguen con la moda de la infidelidad.

Y lograr un cambio importante.

Porque puede que este lleno de ira.

Pero aun mantengo mi cordura.

Y muchos estaban de acuerdo con lo que dije y mi forma de pensar.

Porque los perros no eran idiotas cuando trajeron humanos a este país.

Se trajeron a todos lo que consideraran amables y sumisos.

Como yo.

Pero esos perros no sabían que…

Esa clase de persona….cuando llegan a su punto de quiebre...

Ufff…

Explotan con fuerza.

Y tenemos un hotel de sumisos que ya llegaron al limite.

Este primer dia, después de todo lo de ayer, y dormir en una habitación vacia, porque ni loco dormiría en la habitación de ese mal nacido de Itago.

Fuimos a nuestros trabajos correspondientes.

Y luego…

Bueno, fuimos al salón de eventos del hotel de nuevo para discutir que hacer.

Y en clase lo tenia todo resuelto.

Si íbamos a vengarnos.

Debe ser de una forma original.

Lo que íbamos a hacer, era ocultar cuchillas en nuestros trajes, o aparatos que usáramos en nuestros trabajos para asi pasar desapercibidos.

Cuchillas retractiles.

Porque una lanzadora de cuchilla…..ocuparia algo de espacio.

Y no estamos precisamente en la ciudad templada para usar ropa abultada.

Si o si, en la suela de nuestros zapatos tendríamos cuchillas ocultas.

Porque si o si, daríamos patadas en los bajos.

Asi, si estos no matan al lobo o perro, al menos lo castran a la antigua.

Aunque para rematar le pondremos veneno de la serpiente Taipan **(La serpiente mas venenosa del mundo)** en la punta de los cuchillos.

Gracias al cielo aun hay zoológicos en este país.

Obviamente los mantienen mucho mejor que los zoológicos antiguos.

Porque uno puede entrar con un camión para ver a los animales que viven tranquilos en espacio abierto.

Semi artificial.

Las serpientes se mantienen en lugares cerrados, especialmente si son de otro país.

Asi si no logran atinarle en los bajos, y si a alguna parte del cuerpo, el veneno se encargara de ello.

Y tenemos a un guardia de zoológico con nosotros que se encargara de conseguir el veneno.

Los mecanismos que se encargaran de desplegar los cuchillos ya se encargara de eso un grupo que se ofrecieron de voluntarios para hacer eso.

Además, ya se nos ocurrirá como transformar cosas inofensivas….

En potenciales armas.

Un maestro….

Puede usar lapiceros (con un cuchillo oculto) o su bolsa (con tambien cuchillos ocultos) como arma.

O un obrero de construcción.

Usar su casco, mas precisamente los pasadores para ajustar el casco, que sean de metal.

Y usarlo como navaja oculta.

Luego si son del personal de limpieza.

Transformar la escoba o cualquier cosa que use para limpiar el tipo, como un arma.

Todo lo simple, transformarlo en arma

Y que todo este impregnado de ese veneno.

Y la señal en la que todos podríamos atacar sera…..

La destrucción de este edificio.

Eliminando las huellas de nuestro trabajo.

Y todo por inundar de gas natural en la cocina principal, cerrando todo el edificio.

Y luego alguien a distancia, a las 12:30 pm en un dia laboral, (30 min después de la hora de almorzar obligatoria) activar un falso cortocircuito dentro de la cocina…..

Y bummm

Los canes en toda la ciudad estarán mas atentos a ese ruido que estar atentos a sus atacantes, y al final, para su hora de escape, que no todos siquiera llegaran vivos, obviamente no les dije eso, usaran sus vehículos para llegar a la frontera sur de la costa de la ciudad donde habrá una lancha oculta para poder huir a Mexico.

Pero obviamente…..

Solo yo podre usar.

Los helicópteros que patrullan las costas de dia se trasladaran a la ciudad vigilando que no haya mas ataques, haciendo la oportunidad perfecta para mi escape.

Y empezamos a señalar a nuestros objetivos (O sea a los amantes de nuestras esposas).

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-…-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Viernes 20 de febrero del 2031**

 **Dia 2: Señalar blancos.**

Pablo….mi hijo me llamo en la noche de ayer.

Me conto quien era el que se acostó con Emilia.

Me dijo que fue el entrenador de Educación Física.

Joder.

Tremendo gigante era ese, lo se, porque lo conozco, más o menos.

Ahora no me sorprende porque mi esposa quedo tan abierta.

Aunque tambien me llego con un curioso chisme.

Mis hijas pequeñas ya tienen un novio.

Ese tal Cristofer.

Un buen chico.

Lo puede resumir con 4 palabras.

Que serían…

Gigante amable e inteligente.

Es un lobo.

Si, pero mientras las trate bien y no con motivos sexuales….

Por mi esta bien.

Pablo me querían contar que Emilia….para muy triste.

Me quería contar mas.

Pero…..

Si iba a hacer lo que iba a hacer.

Tengo que evitar ya el contacto con mi familia.

Porque para que esto funcione…

Martin Castillo tiene que morir.

Al menos una buena noticia llego en esta segunda reunión.

Un obrero de construcción que es vecino del profesor de Educacion Fisica….

Ese maldito tambien le robo su mujer.

Asi que, se lo dejo a el.

Yo oficialmente pedi atacar a la raíz del problema.

A Riot.

Todos me dijeron que era suicida.

Pero todo este plan lo era, no les dije eso, pero…...les dije que ya tenia mas o menos un plan de como matarlo.

Vivía a solo 5 calles de mi….digo…antigua casa.

Al pasar por su casa…

Veo que nadie la vigila.

Y gracias a los chismes entre vecinos me enteraba que de vez en cuando vivía solo y los fin de semana se va a buscar a nuevas chicas o perras o lobas con quien acostarse y que vivan con el unos días…y luego las bote.

Usualmente las putas con quien se acuesta se quedan de sábado hasta el martes.

Luego de miércoles a viernes se queda solo.

Momento perfecto para atacar.

Y hasta hoy en mi cuarto del hotel.

En secreto planee mi escape.

Yo seria el que activara la detonación.

O.

Y fingir mi muerte.

Porque pondría a alguien allí adentro.

A un posible traidor entre nosotros.

Y si no hay traidor en este tiempo….

Matare a un nuevo.

Que va.

Si vienen y aceptan lo que decia asiático…..

No merecen vivir.

O si, obviamente destruimos todo el equipo de transmisión del asiático.

Dejo el cuerpo en el pent-house, me quito los dientes que normalmente se usan en la inspección de los cuerpos.

Esa parte dolerá.

Pero, yo atacare a Riot 20 minutos antes de que tenga que hacer explotar el edificio.

Obviamente dejare el cuerpo señuelo en la mañana para no complicarme mucho.

Me saldré 20 minutos antes de las 12pm de la escuela.

Y listo.

Sera el dia mas difícil de mi vida.

.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Dia 3 y 4: Entrenamiento sin armas.**

Los sabados y domingo entrenamos.

Para asi intentar ser rapidos y golpear en las partes bajas de los lobos o canes.

Practicando en un saco de boxeo.

Y no solo entrenamos lo físico.

Si no.

Nuestra habla.

Si alguien preguntaba de porque estaban nerviosos, si es que se ven nerviosos.

Decir que están bajo una nueva administración en el hotel que los hace hacer mucho trabajo físico y desahogar toda su rabia en los sacos de boxeo.

Eso es una verdad a medias.

Y sirve.

Porque los canes y lobos no se les puede engañar fácilmente.

Aquí se debe decir verdades a medias para que todo pase sin problemas.

Practicar estas frases durante el descanso de golpear el saco de box.

Luego practicar con nuestra vestimenta de trabajo esos golpes.

Y ver que tan rápidos éramos al sacar nuestras segundas armas ocultas y rematar a nuestros blancos.

Puede que muchos aquí estén por sus 30 o 40.

Pero gracias a que teníamos que estar en forma para satisfacer a nuestras esposas…..

Hizo que solo tengamos que practicar pasar desapercibido en intentar dar el golpe a los bajos, o sea a los testículos, nosotros ya eramos rapidos y agiles.

Pero obviamente no tan rápido como un lobo o perro, ellos ya están en otra escala.

Solo somos tan agiles como un adolescente saludable.

Nada mas.

Pero aparte del entrenamiento físico y aprender a mentir bien.

Cinthia y Cris me llamaron preocupados por mi.

Ellos ya se enteraron de lo que paso.

Me preguntaban cuando iba a regresar, porque no les dije donde me quedaba a dormir.

Y yo solo decia…

"Algún dia".

Es lo único que podía decir como les colgaba.

Ese fin de semana…..

No dormi nada por eso.

..-…-..-.-..-.-.-..-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Día 5 y 6: Entrenamiento con armas.**

Estos días, gracias al café, pudimos practicar después de nuestros trabajos a como desplegar los zapatos con las armas.

Los chicos que hicieron esto, se lucieron, podias caminar sin que se escuchara algo metalico.

Y el despliegue del cuchillo era simple, un botón oculto en los costados de los talones, que al juntar los pies y golpear los talones entre si, la cuchilla en el zapato izquierdo o derecho, según quien tenia mas fuerza en el izquierdo o derecho se desplegaba, y estaba impregnada la cuchilla con el veneno seco, que aun servia.

Pero por si acaso, le impregnáramos en la mañana del ataque, un poco del veneno, obviamente los chicos que hicieron las cuchillas ocultas nos enseñaron a como regresarlas con cuidado.

El chico del zoológico si que hizo un buen trabajo al obtener ese veneno.

Practicamos buen tiempo a como desplegar con rapidez nuestras armas secundarias y activar la cuchilla oculta del zapato con rapidez.

Todo iba perfecto.

Puede que todo haya sido un plan que sucedió en 6 dias….

Pero, si ampliáramos mas el tiempo, nos arriesgaríamos a que alguien se acobarde de ultimo momento.

O que cambie de opinión y no quiera hacerlo.

O que nos delaten.

O que esos inspectores vengan y nos hallen nuestras armas ocultas.

Asi que…

Mañana empieza nuestro ataque.

Pero antes…

Hay un nuevo que entro al hotel hoy…...

Casualmente de mi misma, raza latina, complexión, tamaño y edad.

Lo eh llevado al bar del hotel, donde estábamos solos.

Y en vez de convencerle de que todo iba a ir bien…de que talvez su esposa lo acepte a pesar de todo.

Le dije que ya se habia acabado.

De que nada importaba ya.

De que no entendia porque no se habia suicidado sin mas.

Básicamente…

Hasta le puse en la mesa del bar, una botella de whiskey…..y una capsula de cianuro.

Y el….

Se tomo la botella de whiskey, completita, y luego después de mirar la capsula en la mesa, lanzo la botella a una pared rompiéndola…..y se tomo la pastilla.

Y mientras agonizaba como la pastilla hacia el trabajo.

Le dije.

-"Lo siento…..no es nada personal"; le dije yo.

Como el solo…

Murió.

Me lleve su cuerpo arriba, al cuarto del asiático, le puse en la cama del asiático.

Puse varias botellas de whiskey que vacié previamente en el drenaje y la puse a su alrededor.

Y llene de aceite todo ese piso.

Y le puse un control remoto, algo modificado, para que parezca el detonador de la caja de hará corto circuitos en el hotel.

Y me fui abajo, al estacionamiento, a dormir en el auto.

Bueno, intentar dormir.

Pero al final….

Solo me puse en el techo de mi auto y me puse a mirar las estrellas…

Y me quede dormido.

-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-…-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Dia 7: Dia del ataque.**

 **Miércoles 25 de febrero del 2031**

Como muchos salíamos a la misma hora.

Tuvimos….

Nuestro posible ultima cena.

Pero como desayuno.

Y de una mesa, tomamos capsulas de cianuro que aunque parezca increíble, lo venden a los humanos como si fueran caramelos, porque…no les importa los canes si nosotros nos quitamos la vida.

Por si nos capturaban, era mejor morir con rapidez que ser dolorosamente torturado hasta la muerte.

Asi que, dejamos el gas abierto de la cocina, cerramos todo de manera hermética en el hotel.

Y partimos a nuestros trabajos.

Todos estaban nerviosos.

Incluyéndome.

Pero como los que nos conocen nos ven que estamos hechos un desastre emocional.

No sospecharían de nada hoy.

Hoy en clase….mis estudiantes tenían que entregarme un trabajo de investigación.

Que obviamente fingí leer.

Y les puse nota alta a todos.

Yo en toda la mañana no paraba de mirar el reloj.

Y marco…

Las 11:40am en mi reloj.

Asi que era hora, deje mi celular en mi escritorio, no querían que me rastrearan.

-"Ok niños….yo tengo que irme al baño….lean toda la unidad 9...que mañana hay examen"; dije yo como solo salía del salón a toda prisa como los chicos se quejaron.

Me fui corriendo a la salida.

No habia ninguna seguridad.

Pero en si, porque la necesitarían?

No hay robos y no es los USA con masacres escolares.

Asi que rápidamente me fui corriendo a mi auto que deje bien lejos de la escuela, para que asi no escucharan mi auto arrancar.

Y me fui a toda velocidad hacia la casa de Riot.

Me importo una mierda las señales de alto, las calles angostas.

No me importa nada.

Conduje a toda velocidad, como se debe manejar este vehiculo.

Ya para estas alturas mi dolor físico persistía a medias.

Pero creo que las ganas de venganza hacia que lo ignorara el dolor.

Pero conduje tan rápido….

Que llegue en solo 23 minutos a la casa de Riot..

Y como adivine.

No veía a nadie.

Era hora de trabajo o escuela.

Y Riot es el único soltero, sin trabajo, en todo el barrio.

El perfecto blanco para un asesino.

Me baje del auto.

Estaba vestido con una camisa esa de nerds con un bolsillo en la camisa pasa lapiceros (con dagas escondidas) y un pantalón de vestir con zapatos de vestir.

Algo….

Que casualmente nunca uso.

Es que son ropa de viejo.

Y con este calor es horrible.

Porque mierda hace un calor de 34°C hoy?!

Bueno, voy y toco la puerta.

…

No viene nadie.

Asi que toco el timbre, y la puerta.

…

-"Vamos hijo de puta, ven", decia en voz baja con enojo como veía como avanzaba el reloj.

-"Hey señor Riot, no soy una de las putas que vienen a reclamar algo!"; grite yo enojado.

Entonces por fin escuche a alguien venir a la puerta.

Yo solo active el mecanismo para desplegar el cuchillo de mi zapato izquierdo.

Que con este sol, brillaba los 8cm de cuchilla recubierta con fresco veneno de la serpiente mas venenosa del mundo.

No me prepare obviamente para patear.

Tenía que ver quién era el que atendía.

" _Un humano….que casualidad";_ decia Riot detrás de la puerta.

Sabia que era su pretensiosa y relajada voz en donde sea.

" _Que hace un humano aquí…..y tan temprano?",_ pregunto el confundido.

-"Es que vengo a hablar con usted sobre la moda de infidelidad que afecta a los humanos"; dije yo.

" _Ok, dame un minuto para abrir"_ , dije el con tranquilidad como escuche….

El sonido del seguro de un arma.

Y me quite con rapidez de la puerta, hacia un lado.

Como Riot disparo y lleno de agujeros la puerta.

Joder.

Al menos era un arma con silenciador.

" _Demonios…el 5to este mes_ ", decia el medio irritado como abrió la puerta.

Fue mi oportunidad.

Como patee con la pierna con el chuchillo al área de la entrepierna….

Lo malo.

Que no apuñale nada suave…..

Atravesé su mano…

Solo un pensamiento me vino en respuesta al pasar esto….

-"FUCK!", grite yo como saque rápidamente mi pie de su mano, e intente otro golpe, pero el me agarro mi pierna…y me la empezo a apretar…..

Joderrrr como duele, como si una anaconda te estuviera apretando la pierna…..

-"Escucha…no es la primera vez que alguien como tu viene aquí y me intenta atacar"; decia el medio irritado como me sostenia el pie y yo estaba parado con un pierna.

El solo me estaba hablando, mientras me trituraba la pierna con su enorme mano.

Y joder…estaba desnudo.

-"Pero debo de admitir, eres el primero que no cae ante las balas…..."; decia el como si nada mientras me apretaba el pie y su otra mano libre, la que apuñale, estaba sangrando.

-"Asi que…..te dejare ir por tu…creatividad al intentar atacarme y debo de admitir que eres agil, casi me llegas a dar, pero….solo vete, no levantare cargos….y si me acosté con tu esposa…..bueno….no se"; el solo me decia como me seguía sujetando mi pierna, "A caso tu esposa no es una loba?"; pregunto el.

-"No…", dije yo enojado como el estaba tan tranquilo.

Pero….se le veía sudar un poco.

-"Bueno….se que me acosté con una loba ayer…..pero no voy a repasar la enorme lista de amantes que tengo y ver si me acosté con tu esposa o no…asi que vete no mas"; dijo el como me solto.

Y me cai al suelo..

Porque joder.

Casi me rompe la pierna.

El con tranquilidad se metio a su casa.

Yo…..solo espere.

Y me puse a espiarlo por la ventana que da vista a su sala.

El….se echo en el sofá y se lo veía sudar.

-"Joder….porque siento tanto calor", decia el confundido.

Yo solo sonreía.

El veneno….

Haciendo efecto….

Ese veneno.

Solo unas gotas pueden matar a 100 personas adultas en pocos minutos.

Cuán rápido te puede matar 3 gotas que impregnaban la cuchilla?

Solo me quede allí…

Viendo como se retorcia del dolor y jadear con desesperación.

Yo…..

Solo entre a su casa.

El muy tonto ni seguro le puso.

Yo entre cojeando.

Y me pare cerca de el.

-"Ahora que tan creativo soy al intentar…..digo…al realmente matarte", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Ppudrete"; decia el ya débil y palido.

Guao, que rápido es el veneno.

-"Ole…..ahorra energía para tus pocos minutos de vida…"; decia yo como iba a la cocina.

-"Qqqque haces?", pregunto como intento arrastrarse hasta mi.

-"No hagas nada….el veneno actúa mas rápido así"; decía yo como de la cocina encontré un montón de aceite y fósforos y regrese hacia él.

-"Qquee veneno?", pregunto el.

-"Veneno de la serpiente Taipan, una de las mas venenosas del mundo, que si te inyecta directo en la sangre…..te mueres en menos de 30 min….pero te hace mas débil que una muñeca en ese tiempo"; dije yo con una sonrisa como miraba el reloj.

Eran las 12:13pm.

Ya paso 8 minutos desde que el veneno ingreso a través de la herida.

-"Hay cura….pero eso si, tendría que llevarte a un hospital para eso", dije yo como rei un poco al final como le empece a echar el aceite encima.

El quiso saltar a atacarme.

Pero eran fáciles de esquivar hasta para mi que estaba medio cojo, ya que el veneno lo alentó.

-"Nunca…..te saldrás con la tuya": decia el todo débil como intento abordarme una vez mas, pero se termino estrellando con su sofá, volcándolo.

Yo me fui tranquilo a una mesita que estaba por la entrada.

Donde estaba la pistola Glock de 9mm.

Con un perfecto cargador nuevo al lado de ella.

Lo poco que se de armas son por parte de simulaciones y Call of Duty y Battlefield.

Asi que con mucho cuidado cargue las nuevas balas en el arma.

Y medio como le quite la bala de la recamara.

Y note que estaba sin seguro.

Por mientras.

Riot estaba boca arriba en el sofá volcado, esforzándose por respirar.

-"Oye….por si acaso….yo no solo te iba a matar por hacer popular la infidelidad"; decia yo.

Y antes que el respondiera.

Le dispare en su pene.

El aullo de dolor.

Y eso no era todo lo que haría.

Pero bueno, le puse el seguro al arma y me lo guarde en mi pantalón.

-"Te iba a cortar el miembro y murieras desangrado…pero….tambien esto funciona como agarre los fosforos, los prendi…..y se lo lance a el.

Y estallo en una bola de llamas.

Y solo pude verlo aullar de dolor.

Si…

-"Arde puto….nos vemos en el infierno", dije yo como solo regrese al auto como poco a poco su sala estallaba en llamas.

Habia perdido otros 5 minutos con este imbécil.

Asi que me fui a toda velocidad hacia el hotel..

Suerte que estaba a solo 10 minutos.

Asi que acelere a toda velocidad hasta llegar al hotel.

Y cuando llegue.

Ya eran las 12:28.

Joder…

Ya me queda poco tiempo.

Asi que aparque en el estacionamiento del hotel.

Agarre una bicicleta para asi llegar hacia el bote.

Me aleje lo suficientemente del hotel (unos 300 metros), hacia el sur.

Y entonces…

Cuando vi que eran las 12:30pm.

Lo active.

Al segundo

El edificio estallo con gran fuerza haciendo que desprendiera una gran bola de fuego hacia arrbia, y lo vi desmoronarse.

Joder….

Asi que mate a ese tipo, le arranque los dientes que son los que se usan para la investigación forense y le puse mis dientes que arranque en la mañana para ponérselo en su boca en vano?

Mierda.

No sabia que la explosión seria tan potente, pensaba que solo causaría un fuerte incendio.

Al menos no habia nadie mas en el edificio como todos estaban trabajando.

Y lo confirme al ver que no habia ningún otro auto o moto en el estacionamiento.

Y bueno…

Empecé a andar en bici en la arena donde impactan las olas de la playa, para que las olas borren mis huellas y andar hasta el borde sur de la ciudad.

Ya que el hotel estaba en la costa.

Y si que me dolia el puto pie al hacer esto.

-..-..-.-….-.-.-.-…-

 **Fernando Hernandez (Latino, de 39 años)**

 **Obra en construcción en el centro de Los Angeles.**

 **Zona de comida.**

 **12:30 pm**

 **En ese momento.**

-"Pero que demonios?", muchos de los canes y lobos en la obra dijeron como sus orejas se pusieron tensas y vieron hacia el este, a donde estaba el hotel.

Mi oportunidad.

Active las cuchillas ocultas en mis botas, me puse la capsula de cianuro en mi boca por si acaso y fui hacia mi capataz, el puto que me quito a mi mujer.

-"Oiga capataz!"; grite yo como me puse en posición.

Y apenas volteo le di tremenda patada en su bulto, el solo se arrodillo de dolor, y antes que alguien me hiciera algo, me saque el casco, saque la cuchilla de allí dentro y le remate cortándole la garganta.

-"Eso es por Cloy!"; grite yo enojado como mis "compañeros" me empezaron a someter.

Yo luchaba por zafarme de sus garras…

Pero era imposible…

Ellos me gritaban pero los ignore….

Yo…..solo trague la capsula…..

Maldita sea perros….

.-..-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Stevanz Kutisky (Blanco, baja estatura, de 45 años, atiende la bodega de electrodomésticos)**

 **En ese momento.**

 **Entrando a la escuela N°12**

Ese maldito Goliat….su nombre le pega a su puto tamaño…

Va a pagar por robarte a mi mujer….

Le cambie de lugar a Fernando, ya que habían sido 2 los que se acostaron con su ex pareja, este profesor de educación física y su capataz.

El pasillo de la escuela estaba lleno de alumnos, y pude ver a varios profesores saliendo de la sala de profesores tambien confusos.

Todos se estaban preguntando sobre la explosión.

Una muy fuerte.

Yo solo camine hacia el maldito profesor.

Active mis zapatos con cuchillas.

Prepare mi bolígrafo/puñal.

Y corri y me puse cerca del profesor.

-"Hey Goliat!", grite yo de rabia.

El no tuvo ni tiempo de mirarme como le patee allí abajo

Y sentí como le corte de lleno su paquete.

El aullo de dolor, pero antes de rematarlo, las profesoras me empezaron a sujetar.

Los niños y cachorros correr asustados lejos de allí.

-"Suéltenme perras el se lo merece!"; gritaba yo como las perras y lobas profesoras me sujetaban.

-"No…..tu vas a pagar por haber apuñalado a tan buen perro"; decia una poodle blanca como la nieve.

-"Es un pendejo de mierda y merecia morir!"; grite yo como seguía retorciéndome intentando liberarme….

Pero me di cuenta que….

No tenia oportunidad.

Asi que…..

Hice la salida fácil.

Con un ultimo acto de desesperación movi mi brazo lo suficiente….

Para cortarme la garganta.

Ellas me soltaron de sorpresa.

Mientras me tumbaron al suelo por lo que hice y me desangraba en el suelo.

..-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-

 **Ariab Zum (Arabe, alto, 45 años, trabaja de limpiador en un restaurante bien concurrido)**

 **En ese momento.**

Aquí en esta maldita cocina…..

En este maldito restaurante con mirador…..

En la que almuerzan varios mercaderes que vienen de las granjas en traer la comida a los almacenes, algunos doctores, oh solo canes comunes que son parte de la milicia y están de permiso en este maldito restaurante exclusivo para los canes.

Donde de milagro consegui el empleo.

Y cuando mi ahora….ex-esposa vino a traerme la cena…porque me lo habia olvidado en casa y aquí no me dejaban comer nada de la cocina.

Ella vino al cuarto del conserje en donde estaba esa noche y me la entrego con una bella sonrisa, una Beagle muy hermosa, que me trajo con ella a este país.

Yo me comi la comida con gusto ese dia…

Y solo me quede cenando en ese espacio reducido en la que solo yo y el material de limpieza cabía allí adentro.

Comi el almuerzo, y empece a seguir trabajando en limpiar los pasillos de mantenimiento.

Eran las 12 pm.

Y cuando llegue a la cocina para limpiar…..

Entonces la vi.

Teniendo una orgia con todos los cocineros que me trataban como basura por tantos años con una música rock de fondo para ocultarme el ruido….

Nos separamos obviamente…

Y hoy….

Hoy me la van a pagar todos.

Corte las líneas de gas…

Y destrui las alarmas que detectan las perdidas de gas.

Aquí atrás….solo hace falta una chispa…

Fui al mismo restaurante, o sea, la parte donde todos comen...

Algunos perros se estaban quejando de un raro olor con los camareros.

Me ignoraban obviamente.

Ya que solo era un conserje con una simple escoba….con una navaja oculta en ella.

Entre por aquí, porque si entraba por la puerta de mantenimiento por la cocina, ya todo explotaría antes de tiempo, por eso me di el camino largo.

Entonces…todos los perros dejaron de quejarse para ver hacia las ventanas, donde una nube de humo al sur se elevaba en el horizonte.

Era la hora….

Fui corriendo a la cocina.

Donde rompi la parte delantera de la escoba para que se viera la cuchilla.

Al demonio el ataque sorpresa.

Patee la puerta doble de la cocina, donde todos se sorprendieron.

Pero los ignore como clave en el estómago al chef principal.

Y antes que me hicieran algo, corri a la puerta de mantenimiento.

Vi las hornillas de las cocinas prendidas.

Y sabia que era hora.

Y dije lo que serian mis ultimas palabras.

-"Jodanse todos!", grite yo como abri la puerta.

Y lo ultimo que vi….

Fue como todo se volvió blanco.

-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-

 **Presidenta Griza**

 **Casa de Gobierno**

 **5 minutos desde que comenzó los ataques.**

 **12:35 pm.**

-"Que demonios fue eso?", pregunte yo como escuche desde mi despacho una segunda explosión.

Es una ciudad casi silenciosa a esta hora del dia, porque no hay nadie conduciendo, porque a esta hora todos los que trabajan están ya almorzando.

(Jhonny entra inmediatamente a su oficina)

-"Lo escuchaste no?", pregunto Jhonny todo preocupado.

-"Si….son explosiones, una podría ser un accidente, pero 2 tan seguidas…, llama a toda la guardia nacional que resguarden la ciudad y vean que esta pasando"; dije yo a mi esposo. **(Ministro de defensa)**

-"Eso hare…", decia el como se empezaba a ir, pero Aloy, mi hija/secretaria entro corriendo tambien a mi oficina.

-"Madre….ya se quienes causaron esas explosiones!", dijo ella casi gritando, sosteniendo un celular en su pata, y casi chocando con su padre que por poco se chocan.

-"Quienes Aloy?"; pregunte yo.

-"Humanos", dijo ella como me mostro las imágenes, que ya son viral en las redes sociales en estos momentos, de personas atacando a otros canes con cuchillas ocultas o ya cuando atacaron y los humanos atacantes se suicidan o son detenidos con brutalidad.

Al menos una decena de fotos con humanos diferentes.

Esto es grave.

-"No puede ser…Jhonny, esto ya no es una emergencia a nivel local, esto es una emergencia a nivel nacional, que todas las guarniciones se desplieguen en todas las ciudades, que la guardia costera regrese y vigile las costas, restringe el cruce en carreteras, cancela vuelos y salidas de trenes, a partir de ahora es un toque de queda al nivel nacional, quien sabe cuántos humanos rebeldes estén sueltos por el país, y coloca a soldados listos para luchar en la frontera, quien sabe si esto es un plan de los humanos fuera de las fronteras para confundirnos y atacarnos aprovechando que nuestras tropas están en nuestras fronteras siempre vigilantes"; dije yo preocupada.

Esto es grave.

Nunca antes habia pasado algo asi.

Porque se revelan asi?!

-"Entendido", dijo el como se fue corriendo.

Aloy se quedo conmigo.

-"Aloy….coordina con nuestras cadenas de noticias para dar el aviso de toque de queda"; dije yo.

-"Esta bien…", dijo ella como se puso a marcar el numero de una de nuestras cadenas de noticias.

CNLP (Centro de Noticas de Los Canes)

Mientras estaba llamando recibia las llamadas de algunos ministros preguntando que estaba pasando.

Mientras le respondia que iba haber un toque de queda y según el protocolo iban a ser protegidos por algunos escuadrones de nuestras fuerzas de elite.

Mi hija colgó su teléfono y me miraba con preocupación.

Yo tuve que colgarle a mi ministro de salud para atender a mi hija.

-"Que paso hija?", pregunte preocupada.

-"Dicen que un camarógrafo humano apuñalo sin piedad a su compañero un perro bóxer que se encargaba del sonido en el segmento de noticias, intentaron someter al humano, pero hirió a 2 mas antes de suicidarse….…..y que están ya transmitiendo los ataques….dicen que la segunda explosión fue del restaurante, "CanisMayoris" en el centro", dijo mi hija preocupada.

-"Oh no…"; dije yo preocupada, "Y sabes cuantos habia en el edificio?", pregunte yo preocupada.

-"Dicen que posiblemente habían 53 personas en el restaurante, además recién están desplegando el helicóptero de noticias para poder informar que mas sucede"; dijo mi hija.

-"Ok, vamos a la sala principal, allí hay un televisor"; dije yo como ambas fuimos rápido hacia alla, donde el personal de cocina, el servicio secreto y mi piloto principal de helicóptero estaban allí viendo del enorme televisor de pantalla plana las noticias.

" _Si nos acaba de sintonizar…sabe muy bien que las noticias empiezan normalmente en 23 minutos mas….pero una explosión, seguida por la rebeldía de un miembro del personal que termino en 2 muertos y 2 heridos, mas otra explosión hace solo unos minutos, nos han hecho empezar antes a informarles lo que esta pasando en la ciudad"_ , decia la comentarista una bellísima loba de pelaje blanco con cabello rojo y lacio, vestida con un vestido rojo, de una figura algo envidiable….

Oh…el cuerpo que tenia yo cuando esto de la guerra empezo.

" _En estos momentos nuestro helicóptero de noticias esta sobrevolando la zona del centro, donde la explosión sucedió…..ahora pasemos a Toti que esta en el helicóptero",_ decia la comentarista como las imágenes pasaron a la periodista, una labradora de color café que vestia solo un sujetador blanco por donde nos dejaba ver la cámara.

" _Asi es central…..por lo que podemos ver, el restaurante que se caracterizaba por prohibir el servicio a los humanos y cambiar los bonos de alimentos para que ellos cocinen, la terraza del edificio hotelero de 15 pisos aquí en el centro, esta en llamas…los bomberos han podido llegar recién, pero las llamas invadieron por completo el piso del restaurante y 2 pisos inferiores"_ , decia la periodista como mostraba desde el aire un edificio de 15pisos, con el ultimo piso, parcialmente destruido y los pisos de abajo en llamas.

" _Toti, sabes si hay sobrevivientes?";_ preguntaba la presentadora.

" _Me temo que no podría responder eso ahora mismo, todo es un caos haya abajo"_ , decia Toti como se mostraba las imágenes de los bomberos recién echando agua sobre las fuertes llamas.

" _Y Toti, sabes de donde pudo haber sucedido la primera explosión?"_ , pregunto la presentadora.

" _Eh….."_ , entonces la cámara dejo de filmar el suelo y se enfoco en la periodista y el piloto hablando.

" _Rich dice que hay 2 incendios al este, uno se ve que esta desprendiendo una enorme humareda, y el otro parece que se esta apagando…..en estos momentos estamos yendo hacia alla"_ , decia Toti.

" _Entendido"_ , decia la periodista como las imágenes volvían al estudio.

" _Nos llegan imágenes de decenas de lugares en toda la ciudad de Los Angeles de humanos atacando a canes o lobos, o ya muertos después de haber sido reducidos después de atacar….los lugares que han atacado según cuentan los testigos, son de sus mismos lugares de trabajo de esos humanos, obras en construcción, centros educativos, centros de distribución de productos, algunos otros restaurantes, y quien sabe que otros mas que no nos estamos enterando"_ ¸ dijo la comentarista aun manteniendo la seriedad.

Y antes que continue con las noticias, alguien me estaba llamando.

Y ese alguien es Merida **(Ex líder de los canes de latinoamerica)**.

Tuve que alejarme de la sala y contestar.

 _-"Te lo adverti, yo te adverti que algo asi podría suceder, te dije que aceptar humanos aun con permiso de unos perros era mala idea!", gritaba_ Merida de rabia.

-"Parece que ya viste las noticias"; decia yo toda estresada ya.

 _-"Oh no…no las vi….aun!", grito con rabia eso ultimo, "Habia un enfermero humano que mato a un doctor que era un lobo cuando atendía un parto aquí en mi hospital….lo atrape y destripe antes que escapara!",_ decia ella enojada.

-"Escucha, ya estoy movilizando el ejercito, haciendo un toque de queda nacional….bueno, Triani tiene que contactarme y avisarme que hara lo mismo de su lado, haya es de noche asi que puede tardar en contactarme…", estaba explicándole lo que acabo de hacer, pero me interrumpio ella.

 _-"No, lo que debes hacer, es mandar a cada soldado, puerta por puerta y masacrar a cada humano en este país, por su culpa hay…arrr…..hay mixtos…",_ decia eso ultimo ella con asco.

- _"_ No Merida, lamentablemente los mixtos ahora son el 35% de la población joven actual, ellos no aceptaran las muertes de sus padres o madres humanos", decia yo enojada.

Por eso ella renuncio a ser ministra en primer lugar, se deja mucho llevar por sus emociones y no puede pensar con claridad cuando eso pasa.

" _Pues matalos a todos ellos tambien, para que volvamos a ser solo canes y no canes y mixtos", decia eso ultimo ella con todo el desagrado del mundo._

-"No, eso es peor", decia yo enojada.

 _-"Oh das esa orden o yo misma empiezo a matar humanos y mixtos por mi cuenta_ "; dijo ella totalmente enojada.

Esto ha llegado ya demasiado lejos.

-"Merida, si tocas a un humano o mixto juro que te meteré a prisión!", grite ya bien enojada.

…

No dijo nada por varios minutos.

- _"Pues que vengan….porque hare lo que creo que se debio hacer en un principio, y ambas sabemos que….moriría antes de estar entre barras de nuevo";_ dijo ella enojada como colgó.

-"JODERR!", grite de rabia como golpee la pared reforzada….

Que solo pude romper la pintura…

Pero rompiendo mi pata en el proceso.

-"JODERRR!", grite de nuevo como me sujetaba mi pata rota.

-"Madre!", grito Aloy que escucho mis gritos, seguidos tambien de Rufus y Jhonny.

-"Por todos los cielos Griza, estas bien?", pregunto Jhonny todo preocupado.

-"No…nada esta bien hoy, Jhonny, que tan cerca esta la guardia costera o la milicia?", pregunto yo.

-"La milicia esta a 20 minutos de llegar a la ciudad, los helicópteros de la guardia costera ya están sobrevolando la ciudad, mas bien, informan que una casa esta siendo consumida en la costa….es la casa de Riot", dijo Jhonny todo serio.

Ahora….

Todo tiene sentido.

La razón del ataque ahora y no antes.

Si Riot es una posible victima…

Todo es por la moda de la infidelidad.

Joder, sabia que debimos arrestar ese dia del incidente con los Equestres a Riot.

Pero lo dejamos pasar.

Mierda!:

Espera.

Mierda….

Merida!

-"Jhony manda a varios helicópteros al área del hospital general, como están armados…..dile que capturen a Merida"; dije yo con algo de dificultad.

Merida.

Mi mas grande aliada.

Y amiga.

…..

-"Porque Merida?", pregunto Jhonny confundido.

-"Ella planea masacrar mixtos y humanos por igual, deben detenerla antes que mas inocentes pierdan la vida", dije yo.

Una vez dije eso, Jhonny saco su teléfono y ordenar lo que le dije.

Los humanos me importan poco.

Pero los mixtos….

Ellos no merecen heredar los pecados de los padres, ellos ya tiene parte de nuestro ADN, ellos no merecen este odio.

Pero Merida no le va asi.

Los sigue viendo como una plaga a los humanos.

Ella en todo momento estuvo en contra de la paz con los humanos.

….

Ahora….

Ese odio insano la llevara a su muerte.

.-.-..-.-..-.-.-…-.-..-.-.

 **Merida**

 **Hospital General de Los Angeles.**

 **Pasillo del ala oeste del hospital.**

 **En el momento que corta la llamada.**

 **12:43 pm**

(Lanzo su celular a la pared, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos)

-"Sabia que te habias ablandado estos años Griza, pero no creía que te habias ablandado tanto"; dije con rabia como apretaba mis puños.

(Ella estaba parada encima del cadáver del humano que destripo)

-"Ahora…..una merienda para el camino"; dije yo en voz alta como saque lo que le quedaba de costillas al humano que destripe hasta su muerte.

Me deje llevar y solo la mate.

Asi que….mi mas merecida recompensa.

(Pensaba ella como arrancaba el corazón del humano y se lo comia)

Yomi….

Carnoso y calientito….

Como le gusta a mama. (Penso eso como sonrio)

-"Es hora de buscar mas humanos para matar"; dije eso en voz alta como me quite mi bata como me estorbaba ya.

Era mi única prenda, asi que me seria mas fácil correr.

Mis únicas armas.

Mis viejas garras y mis dientes.

Sali corriendo hacia la calle, buscando mas humanos que asesinar.

No habia nadie….

Ratas…..

Entonces un helicóptero Black Hawk pintado de blanco y rojo sobrevoló sobre mi.

-"Dra. Merida, por favor, tenemos ordenes de aprenderla, por favor, no nos obligues a abrir fuego!", gritaron los artilleros en el costado del helicóptero Black Hawk.

-"Si lo hacen seran traidores a su nación!", grite yo con rabia.

-"Por favor, no lo haga mas difícil Dra. Merida", rogaba el artillero que me hablaba, un dingo.

Claro, ellos son mas neutrales que nadie.

-"Creen que le tengo miedo a ustedes, yo eh podido derribar un helicóptero estando desnuda y sin armas!", grite yo enojada.

Entonces ignore lo que seguían hablando, cuando oli el olor inconfundible de un humano.

Mas bien…..

Un conserje humano saliendo de uno de los edificios cerca del hospital a solo 50 metros de mi.

Oh….

Estas tan muerto.

(Dijo eso como sonrio con malicia y comenzó a correr hacia ese pobre humano)

-"Detente!", grito el artillero.

-"No…..ellos son el enemigo, no yo!", grite yo como solo me enfocaba en ese humano.

Que apenas me vio, empezó a correr del miedo.

Pero yo era mas rápida…

Empecé a correr en 4 patas como cuando cazaba a narcos al principio de todo.

Corria y corria, pero la brecha entre el humano y yo se encogía cada vez mas.

-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Cabo Dinges**

 **Helicóptero N°23 de la guardia costera.**

Ordenes eran capturarla o matarla en caso de que empiece su matanza de inocentes.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta.

Ella me ignoro y vi como ella empezó a perseguir a un humano que hasta parecía que se hizo encima del miedo.

Por favor….

Detente.

Veía como se acercaba mas y mas al humano.

Por favor no….

(El tambor giratorio de su gatling giraba a toda velocidad y la apuntaba con ella, solo esperando apretar o no el gatillo)

Ella salto hacia el humano, listo para acabar con el….

Lo siento…

(Aprete el gatillo)

Y las balas de 50mm atravesaron el aire e impactaron a ella directamente…..

Lamentablemente, el humano al estar muy cerca de ella…

Tambien recibió los disparos.

Muriendo ambos prácticamente en el acto.

 **(Lo que no sabia ninguno de ellos, es que ese humano acababa de matar a su jefe un galgo, del edificio de donde salía)**

-"Mierda!"; grite yo.

-"Aquí….helicoptero 23…Merida ha caído….repito, Merida ha caído", dijo el piloto comunicándose con la base.

-..-.-..-.-..-…-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

 **Griza**

 **1 minuto después de eso.**

-"Maldicion!"; grite yo como Jhonny me conto la noticia de lo de Merida y golpee con mi otra mano la pared de la enfermería de la casa de gobierno, que tambien estaba fracturada (Ya que su esposo la llevo allí apenas vio su mano fracturada).

-"Mierda…", dije yo enojada.

Maldita sea Merida…(pensó con tristeza)

Tenias que tener tanto odio….

-"Griza..….", decia Jhonny como estaba allí conmigo.

-"Voy por mas gaza"; dijo el doctor como fue a buscar mas cosas en el botiquín.

-"Mataron a Merida…solo por todo ese odio"; decia enojada.

-"Sabes que ella era una bomba a punta de estallar no?", pregunto Jhonny.

-"Lo se", dije yo enojada….."Ahora solo hace falta hayar quien activo esa bomba, estos humanos no se coordinan asi no mas, debieron tener un líder, y a ese maldito que provoco esto, lo quiero para la hora de la cena, pero ya!"; grite yo con enfado.

-"Lo intentaremos"; dijo mi esposo como se fue corriendo mientras el doctor (un pastor alemán) me curaba

Donde quiera que estes tu líder de los humanos….

Te atraparemos y pagaras por todo.

..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **Martin Castillo**

 **Las afueras de la ciudad.**

 **13:14 pm**

Joder…

(Jadea de cansancio)

Conducir una bici con una pierna lastimada y aun sin estar 100% recuperado de mis lesiones anteriores no es cosa fácil.

Y es más, cuando veía helicópteros a la distancia, y yo, por obvia precaución, me lanzaba al agua.

Lastimándome aún más.

Y esperaba a que pasaran y rezar que no me vieran.

Y por ahora, no lo hacían.

Pero por fin habia llegado al maldito bote que estaba oculto entre unas sábanas y anclado a unas rocas ya en el agua.

Pobres los chicos que se tomaron la molestia de traer, anclar y ocultar el bote.

Lo siento chicos, los recordare a todos.

Pero.

La primera fase de mi plan de venganza esta terminada.

Solo falta, la siguiente fase y estará completa, y no solo eso, talvez hasta mejore las cosas por aquí.

(Quito las sabanas de la lancha de carreras)

Ufff…

Se lucieron en el bote.

Subo la bicicleta al bote para evitar dejar evidencias

En el camino hacia aquí, algunos compañeros de la venganza rociaron todo el camino, del hotel, hasta aca con fuertes pesticidas para evitar que los perros sabuesos nos rastren con facilidad.

Buena idea chicos.

El bote estaba en el agua ya, anclado gracias a un ancla.

Deje suelta el ancla y el bote estaba libre de cualquier restricción.

Más o menos sabía cómo manejar un bote.

Uno vive lleno de lujos en este país donde puedes poseer y conducir un bote con total libertad, y si uno nunca le ha dado curiosidad manejar un bote….

Entonces desperdiciaste tu vida aquí.

Yo si intente navegar….

Pero me aburre.

Asi que bueno, la llave del bote estaba ya en el tablero.

Asi que solo revise si todo estaba en orden.

Biocombustible a tope.

Aceites a tope.

Brújula incorporada al tablero…..funcional.

Y unas cuantas latas de comida y agua por si acaso en una canasta aquí en el bote.

Que considerados.

….

Ya, no seas tan frio.

Ese no eres tu.

Si…..

Este no soy yo…..

Esto…

No soy yo. (Como saco el arma que robe de Riot, de su pantalón)

Asi que, antes de irme.

Solo mire hacia la ciudad una vez mas.

Y dije en voz alta.

-"Lo siento chicos, suerte en el cielo y adiós Famila"; dije yo con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos.

Y con lagrimas en los ojos, volvi a guardar el arma en mi pantalón, encendí el bote y acelere hacia el sur, lo mas rápido posible.

.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **2 horas después.**

 **Costas de baja california…..Mexico.**

Me aleje un poco de la costa, pero segui yendo hacia el sur.

La costa se veía minúscula desde mi posición.

Era curioso.

Y por fin las visualice.

Apenas.

Pero las visualice en la costa, una de las de seguro, de cientos de torretas de la frontera.

Que solo atacan a los canes.

No a los humanos.

Pero…..

Por si acaso mejor me voy mas adelante..….

No..

No, no, no…

Que tal si hay minas?

Mierda, no pensé en eso.

Joder, ah acercarse a la costa.

Me acercaba a la costa con lentitud.

Mucha lentitud.

Agarre una de las botellas de agua del bote y me la bebia a no mas poder.

Estaba muy nervioso.

Por favor, no escape de una muerte segura para que me maten aquí.

Mas me acercaba a la costa y a la torreta.

200 metros…

100 metros…..

50 metros…..

Ya podía ver lo grande que eran sus cañones.

Y aun se mantenía imponente apuntando hacia el norte.

No a mi, que le llegaba de un costado.

Asi que…..

Llegue a la costa.

Veía decenas de torretas a la distancia, y ninguna me apuntaba.

No sabia que era esta suerte de dioses.

Pero no quise arriesgarme mas, asi que solo me baje del bote, observe si habia minas en el suelo….

Y deje al bote a la deriva.

Y solo me dedique a correr….

A correr como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el sur.

Aun me parecía extraño que las torres no se movieran o saliera alguien a detenerme.

Y eso que se veía que tenia cámaras de seguridad en la misma torre.

Que raro.

 **BOOM!**

Escucho una explosión, detrás mia.

Y veo una pequeña nube de humo en el mar.

Las torretas siguen apuntando hacia adelante.

Pero esa explosión vino del mar.

Luego noto que el bote ya no esta en la costa.

Asi que…..

El bote se quedó a la deriva y si había minas…..

Qué bueno que me detuve.

Solo segui corriendo.

Y corriendo.

Y corriendo hacia el sur.

Pese a mi cojera.

Segui la costa todo lo que podía.

Por al menos 2 horas trotando y caminando con rapidez.

Lo extraño era que no escuchaba a nadie.

Pero le reste importancia…..

Ya estaba agotado.

Asi que solo me cai rendido en una playa.

Y me quede observando el mar.

Mientras se ponía el sol….

Días sin dormir.

El constante dolor físico.

La talvez esguince que me causo Riot en la pierna.

Ya me traía factura.

Asi que solo empecé a cerrar de apoco los ojos.

Y me quede dormido.

.-..-.-..-..-.-..-…-.-…-…-..-

 **Jueves 25 de febrero del 2031**

 **Amaneciendo.**

-"Mucha luz", dije yo aun cansado.

-"Hey escuche algo!", alguien grito a lo lejos en español.

Yo intente levantarme….pero estaba aun muy cansado.

Entonces veo a varios policías viniendo hacia mi….

Humanos.

No se….pero solo sonreí al verlos.

Ver humanos con poder….

No se.

Solo me hizo alegrarme un poquito.

-"Miren….debe ser el, el que apareció en un bote cerca de la torreta costera", dijo un policía medio gordo.

-"Miren la ropa que trae, es el mismo"; dijo uno que era mas flaco.

-"Vamos a llevarlo a la estación"; dijo el medio gordo como me levanto, junto al flaco.

Yo no me resistí.

-"Calma señores….aun puedo caminar"; dije yo algo mas despierto en español obviamente.

-"Señor….usted vino en un bote a la frontera, sabe que eso es ilegal no?", pregunto el policía medio gordo como se alejo un poco no mas, para darme mi espacio.

-"Amigo…..hice de todo para venir aquí…..no soy de aquí, soy del norte de la frontera", dije yo.

-"Si eso es cierto…..usted esta en graves problemas"; dijo el medio gordo.

-"Porque?", pregunte ahora mas despierto y medio asustado.

-"Oh….no lo sabe, todo humano que se decidió ir con los canes, es arrestado por traición a la humanidad, y será deportado a una prisión de su antiguo país de origen, que por su acento, debe ser de latinoamerica"; dijo el policía flaco como sacaba las esposas.

No!

No….

Acabo de salir de un infierno.

No me pueden meter en otro.

Especialmente en una apestosa cárcel de mi país.

No se como seran ahora, pese a que fueron atacadas y diezmadas durante la guerra.

Pero no quiero averiguarlo.

-"Escuche, talvez no lo crean, pero yo acabo de dirigir una guerrilla en contra de los canes y que ha matado a varios canes, asi que…técnicamente me redimí un poco, asi que…..por favor, déjenme ir", les rogué.

-"Escuchamos en las noticias que los humanos mas o menos se revolucionaron, pero no lo creía posible", dijo el flaco.

-"Si, lo es, asi que…..me dejan ir y olvidan de que me vieron?", les pregunte rogando.

-"No…no podemos creerte en esa parte, porque según dicen las noticias, fue todo suicida, ningún humano sobrevivió, talvez solo eres alguien que se aprovechó de la conmoción y logro huir"; dijo el medio gordo.

-"Si….asi que lo siento, pero vendrás con nosotros", dijo el flaco….

-"Y yo….", dije yo como active el mecanismo de cuchillas de mis pies otra vez, "Lo siento por esto"; dije yo como pese al dolor en la pierna le acuchille en sus partes al flaco.

Y antes que el gordo desenfundara su arma.

Saque la pistola con silenciador…..

Y le apunte a su cabeza.

Como su compañero el flaco se arrodillo y se retorcia del dolor.

Y le di el apuñalamiento de gracia directo al cuello para terminar su sufrimiento.

Mientras el gordo policía estaba con la mano en la funda de su pistola.

-"Escúchame…los humanos en la nación de los canes no la tuvimos fácil, y muchos sufrían alla, yo tenia suerte que tenían una familia con una hermosa perrita para no sufrir tanto, pero…la perdi por una estúpida moda de infidelidad…..asi que…..provoque esos ataques suicidas, mate al maldito de Riot, y escape, y fingi morir, y no voy a terminar en una prisión por hacer lo correcto a medias", dije yo enojado como le apuntaba y le quitaba el seguro al arma.

-"Me das asco", decia el policía medio gordo enojado como me escupio en mis zapatos, "No mereces seguir vivo si quiera".

-"Lo se"; dije yo de forma neutra como le dispare en la frente.

Entonces, los empecé a revisar.

Y uno tenia unas llaves de auto por suerte y les quite el dinero que tenían encima.

Busque donde posiblemente tenían el auto estos policías, y allí lo vi, a solo unos 30 metros al sur de mi, una gran camioneta 4x4 de la policía.

Camine hacia ella.

Su radio policial estaba prendida.

 _-"atención a todas las unidades…...tenemos nueva información sobre el sospechoso, el sospechoso es Martin Castillo….ex Boliviano, cargo actual, se lo busca por traición a la humanidad e ingreso ilegal al país, estén atentos por si esta armado, atentos, no informen a la población sobre el, si se hace noticia de que el, uno de los humanos involucrados en los atentados en Los Angeles esta vivo y aquí en Mexico, estén mas que seguro que tendremos a todo el ejercito de los canes sobre nosotros",_ decia la operadora de la radio.

Jeje.

Demasiado tarde para esa información chica.

Vi la hora en el coche.

Y vi que eran las 7:55 am.

Asi que, conduje el auto de policía por la playa hasta que llegue por unos caminos de tierra.

Podía ver helicópteros patrullar a lo lejos.

Guao…

Que tan jodido puedo estar ahora.

.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-

 **30 minutos en caminos secundarios después.**

Por fin…..

Llegue a las afueras de un pueblo.

Bueno…..

Aparque el coche de policía en las afueras de ese pueblo.

Me mire a mi mismo por el espejo retrovisor del auto.

Estaba empapado en sudor.

Mi camisa celeste manchada de tierra y arena.

Bueno…..

Aun estoy semi presentable.

Pero por si acaso, agarre una de las gorras de policía de uno de los policías y lo voltee para que pareciera una gorra extraña no mas, para que asi no me reconocieran.

Por si acaso.

Camine al pueblo.

Donde la gente seguía con sus cosas, como si nada.

Aunque eso si, habia carteles en el pueblo sobre línea de ayuda en caso de que vea a los canes.

Oh.

"si oye aullidos llama a emergencias"

Era…..

Curioso.

Habia un restaurante muy modesto, era una casa simple hecha restaurante en las afueras del pueblo, seguro para los viajeros porque habia un letrero colgado en la pared que decia.

"abierto"

A pesar de que era de mañana.

Entre al restaurante y vi que habia unos pocos clientes, pero todos estaban enfocados en la televisión.

Que estaba dando las noticias.

"… _..actos terroristas en Los Angeles, hace poco los canes han puesto a la luz los nombres de los humanos que provocaron tantas muertes de canes en Los Angeles, y han revelado hace 40 minutos la identidad del posible líder que haya provocado esas muertes"_ , decia el comentarista como aparecia…

Una grabación mia andando a alta velocidad sobre las avenidas de Los Angeles y llegando a la casa de Riot.

Eso…

Si quería.

Porque después de todo, quería que supieran quien mato a Riot.

 _-"Esta persona se lo ve manejando a alta velocidades un auto deportivo por las avenidas de la ciudad antes de los ataques, y se lo ve accediendo a la casa de unos de los antiguos lideres de los canes, Riot_ ", dice la comentarista como pasa una imagen mia con los niños de mi clase, " _Martin Castillo asi se llama, se cree que el planeo el ataque y se tiene como evidencia que el fue a asesinar al mismo Riot…..luego, solo se sabe que escapo de la escena, hacia el sur, hacia el hotel de donde provenían todos los humanos que realizaron el ataque, al parecer ese era el lugar de donde lo planearon todo y volaron toda la evidencia de como lo hicieron y ningún humano que participo en el ataque sobrevivio, incluido el mismo Martin, que se encontró su cuerpo completamente calcinado e irreconocible, sus placas dentales fueron suficiente para identificar su cuerpo…._ ", decia el comentarista.

Perfecto….

Todo va de acuerdo al plan.

Mientras los canes crean que estoy muerto, estoy bien.

 _-"…hay un toque de queda para los humanos en los canes, mientras que los demás ciudadanos del país pueden circular con normalidad por las calles…"_

Entonces un hombre mayor de edad apago la tele.

-"Pues se lo tienen merecido esas personas…eso les pasa por abandonarnos como cobardes y no quedarse para ayudar a reconstruir su pais"; dijo el anciano.

Muchos en el restaurante apoyaron al viejo.

…..

Hijos de puta, no fue cobardía, fue simplemente que pensábamos que seria peor quedarse en el país de origen que vivir con los canes, irónicamente, a pesar de todo, algunos países siguen siendo peor que vivir en La Republica de Los Canes. (Es lo que pensé mientras me empezaba a ir)

-"No lo creo viejo….", dijo un joven con puros tatuajes, "Bien, si apoyo que fueron unos cobardes al irse con los canes…pero al menos si lo piensas bien, talvez su plan para vengar a los nuestros", decia el joven.

-"Callate Jose….", dijo el viejo, "Eso es lo mas estúpido que eh escuchado"

-"No, ellos aprovecharon cuando bajaron la guardia y atacar…..pero bueno, que importa lo que piensen ustedes, me voy con mis compañeros"; dijo el chico tatuado como se fue del restaurante, pasando a lado mio, yo obviamente evitando que me viera la cara.

Aunque…..creo que si me vio un poco.

Yo solo me fui de alli.

Buscando un lugar donde poder viajas en bus hacia el sur.

Mientras mas al sur mejor.

Porque si empieza una guerra, es mejor estar lo mas lejos de los canes mientras se sea posible.

Asi que, en el pueblo encontré un mercado pequeño, donde me compre una polera negra, un short azul, una gorra negra y gafas oscuras, por suerte tenia suficiente privacidad para cambiarme y ocultar el arma.

Y bote la gorra de policía que tenia a un basurero

La compre con el dinero que le robe a esos policías, y por suerte aun me sobraba para poder viajar en bus.

Podría seguir viajando en la camioneta de policía robada, pero eso levantaría muchas sospechas.

Le pregunte a la vendedora de ropa donde podría encontrar una estación de autobuses o algo asi, y me dijo que en la zona este del pueblo habia uno.

Fui hacia allí, y los buses eran…se veian como si fueran esos elegantes buses que teníamos, pero este es un simple pueblo.

Compre mi pasaje de autobús hasta la capital, porque era lo mas al sur que podía ir el bus, y eso que tenia que subir al norte para salir de esta península.

Costo un dineral y me dejo casi sin nada del dinero que traía.

Pero bueno, solo me sente en el espacioso bus, con aire acondicionado y asientos bien comodos…

Esto es realmente muy….elegante como para ser de un pueblito.

Oh, debe ser que las ciudades principales deben tener aun mejores buses de alta tecnología y estos son los viejos.

Si, porque se nota que la tela de los asientos esta muy desgastada.

Y el aire acondicionada que pese a que enfria, hace un sonido raro.

Bueno, no me importo, solo me sente en mi asiento cerca de la ventana y el bus con solo 12 pasajeros partió.

Decidi solo…intentar dormir en el trayecto.

Pero apenas dejamos las afueras del pueblo e íbamos en una carretera por el pueblo…..

2 camionetas se cruzaron por el camino del bus…

 **Bang bang**

Mierda…

Asaltantes.

Lo que menos necesitaba.

El bus se detuvo a un lado de la carretera mientras los pasajeros estaban asustados.

Yo…

Para que temer.

Si no tenia nada encima.

Yo solo espere a que se llevaran las pertenencias de los demás para seguir con nuestro camino.

Eso espero.

La puerta del bus se abrió.

-"Atención a todos, esto no es un asalta como tal…..venimos buscando a alguien"; decia un joven armado con una ametralladora UZI en su mano.

Genial. Un ajuste de cuentas.

Al menos sera rápido.

Estuve allí esperando de brazos cruzados como veía a otros chicos tatuados bajarse de las camionetas y solo rodear el bus con sus ametralladoras y pistolas en mano.

Terminen ya carajo.

El chico estaba buscando entre los pasajeros.

Y decia que no a todos.

A quien buscas chico?

Entonces llego a mi, que solo me quede mirando con cara de aburrido.

Y me quito con brusquedad mis gafas y mi gorra.

-"Ohhh…..asi que era verdad"; dijo el chico emocionado como me apunto con la UZI, "Vamonos"; dijo el haciendo una seña con su cabeza para que saliera.

(Suspiro)

-"Ok", dije yo medio irritado por eso.

Saben quien soy talvez….…..y me ejecutaran acaso por eso?

Joder…

Yo solo hice lo que dijo y salí afuera.

-"Ahora puto…lárgate de aquí!"; grito el sujeto que me saco del bus al conductor.

Como los demás tipos armados me apuntaban.

El conductor solo prendio el bus y acelero.

Acelero al punto que ya no se le veía mas.

Esperaba la muerte.

Pero no lo que pasaría a continuación.

Todos bajaron sus armas.

-"Genial…todo funciono muchachos, tenemos al mas valiente sujeto de la historia"; decia un chico que estaba detrás de una de las camionetas.

Era el chico tatuado del restaurante ese.

-"Eh…..que esta pasando aquí?", pregunte confundido.

-"Amigo…..eres el tipo mas valiente que hay, has literalmente matado a uno de los líderes de los canes y logrado líder una especie de guerrilla, y has logrado evadir a miles de militares que sitiaron la ciudad como un profesional asesino, y has evadido a miles de policías y militares que están aun de seguro buscándote al norte de aquí, eres un tio habilidoso", dijo el chico.

-"Bueno….podria decirse que si soy alguien con diversas habilidades"; dije yo medio nervioso.

-"Hombre, escuchamos por un contacto nuestro de la policía, que te buscan y te quieren mandar a prisión, un tipo que pudo matar e hizo que pudieran matar a decenas de canes, algo que ni los yanquis pudieron hacer, usted amigo, es realmente un tipo talentoso, y estos policías quieren enviar a alguien de tu calibre, a prisión, es algo que no podíamos tolerar", dijo el chico.

Como todos alrededor afirmaron eso.

-"Y…..como me encontraron?", pregunte yo curioso, porque si ellos me encontraron…la policía lo puede hacer tambien.

-"Hombre…..te segui apenas te reconocí cuando salía del restaurante y te vi comprar en la tienda y el boleto para el bus, obviamente de a buena distancia"; dijo el chico.

Joder….estaba mas preocupado en que no viera policías, que no lo note a el.

-"Ok, y ahora…..que quieren de mi?", pregunte yo.

-"Hombre, queremos ayudarte, eres un maldito héroe y alguien con bolas bien grandes para atacar a los canes en su propio territorio…estamos dispuesto a ayudarte en lo que necesites", dijo el chico, parecía que….con honestidad.

-"Ok…..necesito llegar lo mas al sur posible"; dije yo.

-"No digas mas, te llevaremos a la costa, tenemos una lancha que te podría llevar hasta el estado de Sinaloa, donde tenemos mas contactos que estamos seguro que te ayudaran al igual que nosotros"; dijo el chico.

-"Pues gracias", dije yo.

Es lo único que podía decir.

-"Por nada, usted es un maldito héroe, no importa que diga las putas noticias"; dijo el chico.

Me subí al coche con ellos.

Donde conversamos sobre como encontré ese hotel, y mate al asiático ese en frente de todos.

Donde los muchachos me aplaudieron eso.

Y mas, como planee todo.

Eso tomo buen tiempo, luego, me contaron todo lo que paso en este lado de la frontera.

Del caos político que sucedió en el país, de como hubo enorme caos en las calles, miles de muertos en las protestas masivas.

Intentos de golpe de estado.

Todo un caos.

Los grupos criminales quedaron muy golpeados, realmente golpeados, prácticamente tuvieron que empezar desde 0.

Y ahora, su poder actual, es solo una sombra de lo que eran antes.

Son como pequeños grupos de pandilleros, pero mas organizados.

Asi lo ven todos en el país a estos grupos que quedan de las bandas de antiguos narcos y mafias.

Y conversamos de todo eso, en todo el camino hasta llegar a Sinaloa.

.-.-..-.-..-…-.-.

 **Emilia Castillo**

 **8:45 am**

 **Escuela N°12**

Me la pase sentada dando las clases….

Semi llorando todo el rato.

Mi Martin…

Se habia ido.

Y todos aquí…

Estaban de luto por Goliat….

Ni una palabra de consuelo vino de algún otro profesor, solo me ignoraron.

Mis alumnos eran…más comprensivos y solo se pusieron a leer en silencio sus libros.

Entonces Eva entro por la puerta.

-"Hola chicos…..no quiero interrumpir algo, pero queremos a Emilia con nosotros en el gimnasio, donde vamos a dar un ultimo adiós a Goliat", dijo Eva toda triste.

Eso…

Me hizo hervir de rabia.

Mi esposo, se habia suicidado después de matar a Riot….

Y a nadie le importa como estoy yo, excepto mis hijos.

-"No ire", dije yo aguantándome el enojo como me secaba mis lágrimas.

-"Vamos Emilia…..después de todo, fuiste una de las que se acostó con el"; dijo Eva.

Ok, eso es todo.

Me levante de mi asiento.

-"Si…me acosté con el y por ti y por el, eso causo todo lo que paso!"; grito yo enojada.

-"Hey…no es mi culpa que tu humano era un loco que no pudo soportar verte con un buen can", dijo ella media nerviosa.

-"No era un loco, el me amaba y tan destrozado como estaba, solo lo llevo a un camino de venganza…y se llevo a otros con el"; dije yo enojada y triste a la vez.

-"Si, se llevaron a varios canes inocentes"; dijo Eva media triste.

-"No!"; grite yo, "Casi nadie de los que mataron fueron inocentes, fueron perros o lobos que rompieron familias por esa estúpida moda!"; grite de enojo como me acercaba a ella. (Sin saberlo desplegando sus garras)

-"Oye…calma, podemos discutirlo", dijo ella algo nerviosa como retrocedía de a poco como yo me acercaba, hasta el punto que estábamos en el pasillo.

-"No hay nada que discutir!", grite yo como me abalance sobre ella mordiéndole el cuello…

Ella grito….por un segundo, como ella me arañaba como se resistía…..

Yo le empezaba a arañar….

Estaba rabiosa.

Solo podía arañarla y morderla con mucha fuerza.

Hasta que otros profesores (canes obviamente) llegaron y me sujetaron.

Mientras Eva estaba en el suelo….cubierta de cortadas y una herida mortal en el cuello, que no dejaba de sangrar.

-"Dejenme….se lo merece por destruir mi matrimonio!", gritaba yo de rabia como luchaba para que me soltaran.

-.-.-.-….-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Martin Castillo**

 **En algún lugar del estado de Sinaloa**

 **12:45 pm**

Llegamos a una casa donde me ofrecieron quedarme a almorzar

Y acepte.

Comimos pollo frito….

Algo bien rico.

Y todo mientras veíamos la televisión.

Precisamente el canal de noticias porque uno de ellos habia recibido un mensaje de que algo grande estaba pasando en el reino de los canes.

 _-"….y si recién nos están sintonizando, ha sucedido un nuevo ataque en Los Angeles, una profesora que era una labrador llamada Emilia Castillo ataco y mato a una de sus colegas a sangre fría y todo mientras gritaba que su colega tenia la culpa de que su esposo estuviera muerto.."_ , decia el comentarista como mostraba las imágenes de Emilia, en nuestro viaje a la playa.

-"Oye…en serio te casaste con una perra?", pregunto Jose que aun nos estaba acompañando.

-"Si"; dije yo algo triste por lo que paso.

-"Guao, si que esta bien buena"; dijo uno de sus compañeros.

-"Si", dije yo.

- _"…ella fue arrestada y llevada a prisión por la milicia que patrullaba el área a las 9 am, 10 minutos después que ataco a su compañera"_ , decia la comentarista.

-"Ujale, 10 minutos, ya la policía quisiera ser asi de rápida, no es asi muchachos?", pregunto Jose como muchos se rieron un poco ante ese comentario.

Debo de admitir que yo me rei un poco tambien.

Pero estaba mas atento a las noticias.

 _-"Y no solo eso paso…..a las 11 am la presidenta de los canes empezo a dar un discurso en la plaza principal de Los Angeles, frente a una gran multitud cuando esto paso…"_ , decia el comentarista como las imágenes pasaron ahora a una grabación de la cadena.

CNLP

" _Compañeros canes de toda la nación…se que lo que paso fue trágico, pero le prometo que algo asi nunca mas volverá a suceder, en estos momentos, aprobare una ley que hará que los humanos tengan menos libertad que antes, que solo vayan a sus trabajos, estén monitoreados en todo momento….._ ", ella estaba hablando pero una botella salio volando hacia ella, obviamente ella lo esquivo, " _Esa no es una solución maldita…mi padre no ha hecho nada para merecerlo"_ , hablaba una mixta entre el publico, mas bien, la gran mayoría del publico eran mixtos, _"Ser tan duros con los humanos fue lo que creo que esto en primer lugar!",_ grito otro mixto, uno macho que lanzo una roca que estuvo por poco de darle a la presidenta, _"Escuchen…..esto es solo por su seguridad"_ , es lo ultimo que hablo la presidenta antes que los mixtos empezaron a lanzar cosas hacia ella repitiendo…. _"La culpa no es de los humanos"_ ¸ antes de salir corriendo del lugar mientras los militares lanzaban gases lacrimógenos a la multitud.

Entonces la transmisión vuelve al estudio.

 _-"Desde ese momento miles de marchas en toda la nación de los canes han tomado lugar, donde no solo los tan llamados mixtos han tomado lugar, si no, también las esposas de algunos humanos que han salido a las calles a pedir que se haga justicia y que todos los que participaron en la moda de la infidelidad vayan a prisión, pero hay atercados entre los que son llamados pro humanos y contra humanos, que estos últimos se formaron después de que se enteraron de la muerte de Merida, ex líder de los canes de Latinoamerica, la milicia de los canes ha arrestado a miles de canes en estos momentos, pero la crisis en el reino de los canes continua, los gobiernos de Rusia, USA, Mexico, Canada y China discuten si es un buen momento para atacarles…"_ , entonces Jose apago el televisor.

-"Joder tio, eso ya es grave", dijo Jose.

-"Si…y era…..parte de mi plan", dije yo sonriendo.

Todos me miraron sorprendidos.

-"Sabia que mi esposa aun me amaba, y sabia que iba a reaccionar asi ante la que le incito a engañarme, esto…..solo sera bueno para los humanos que quedaron haya, porque ahora de seguro habrá leyes que esta vez respeten a los humanos haya"; dije yo sonriendo.

-"Guao, todo un estratega"; dijo sorprendido Jose.

-"Si….."; dije yo todo neutro.

Esa es la parte que mas duele.

Técnicamente, use a mi esposa para mis planes.

Eso es lo que mas me quema.

Durante los próximos días que siguieron.

Atravesé las zonas mas peligrosas de cada país, las zonas de mas alta delincuencia de cada país de centro américa para asi evitar a las autoridades…

Y todas las pandillas, los ladrones, me daban pase, hasta me protegían en grandes caravanas hasta llegar a las fronteras.

Me daban comida, dinero, agua, y mas munición para mi pistola.

Por si acaso.

Era una experiencia surreal.

Todos en el bajo mundo criminal me veian como un ejemplo a seguir y una inspiración.

Y en sudamerica, no fue la excepción.

En todos estos días de viaje.

Me trataron como una celebridad entre ladrones y asesinos.

Y todo mientras me enteraba en las noticias que las cosas estaban estabilizando en el reino de los canes.

Y entonces, cuando llegue a mi destino, Santa Cruz, Bolivia, mi ciudad, mi antigua ciudad, me consiguieron documentación falsa y dinero para vivir, mas una promesa de que los criminales de Santa Cruz estarían dispuestos a ayudarme a escapar si es que la policía me encontraba.

En la ciudad, me rape el pelo, me broncee y empece a hacer mas ejercicio para tener aun mas musculatura por si acaso.

Y es asi, que el 5 de marzo del 2031.

En un apartamento que conseguí.

Vi en las noticias algo que me alegro el corazón.

" _Presidenta Griza anula su decreto de mas vigilancia en contra de los humanos, y aprueba una ley que garantiza que los humanos tendrán los mismos derechos que un can a partir de ahora y que mi Emilia, fue liberada de prision mientras los lideres de los movimientos contra humanos fueron capturados e iran a prision por un largo tiempo"_

Ahora si.

Mi plan se ha completado.

Talvez…

Esto valio parcialmente la pena.

-…-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Guao.**

 **Capitulo largo, largo.**

 **Quería agregar algo mas, que talvez traería mas suspenso.**

 **Pero no quería tan malo esta vez.**

 **Además el capítulo ya es largo como veas.**

 **Ahora amigos y amigas.**

 **Que pasara ahora?**

 **Bueno…..**

 **El único spoiler que daré hoy.**

 **El próximo capítulo sera enfocado en los changelings..**

 **Yay.**

 **Y sin nada mas que decir, comenten que les parecio y nos vemos para el próximo capitulo.**


	12. Aun es miercoles, asi que aun vale

**Nota: Estoy empezando a usar los paréntesis sin negritas para demostrar las acciones que hacen los protagonistas antes de que la escena pase a ellos o durante estas en vez de que solo sean sus acciones como suspirar o bostezar, eso seria toda la nota.**

 _ **Capítulo 12: Perros, humanos, y ahora Changelings…..joder la tierra se esta quedando pequeño.**_

 **Reina Chysalis**

 **Ubicación….Desconocida**

 **10:03 am**

 **Varios días después desde que Celestia termino con los encargos con los humanos.**

(Chysalis se la ve sobrevolando la punta de su gigantesca torre de color negro parecida a un gran nido, una changeling mas grande que el resto y de melena roja y que es hembra y un ejercito masivo de changelings en el desierto que rodea esa torre)

Estuve leyendo a detalle ese libro de historia para tener una idea a lo que me voy a enfrentar en ese mundo.

Por mientras mis hijas e hijos se dedicaron a reunir toda el amor que pudieran, sin ser descubiertos.

Porque hace unas semanas Celestia empezó a implementar unos cristales que obtiene del Imperio de Cristal, les realiza un hechizo para que revele nuestras fachadas.

Eso hace que pasar desapercibidos sea aun mas difícil como mas y mas naciones de este mundo están implementándolas.

Seguro es para que yo ya no pueda alimentarme y aprovechando que mis hijos, y yo estemos débiles, obligarme a estar en paz.

Mas bien, por eso quería secuestrar de una vez a las princesas y conquistar Equestria desde dentro.

Pero…

Creo que un nuevo mundo sin ninguna defensa contra nosotros, sera mejor.

Y ya cuando este fuerte y ese mundo sea mio.

Volveré aquí y reclamare este mundo tambien.

-"Madre, ya es hora, ya todos están aquí"; decia mi princesa Zarit como solo se concentraba en ver haya abajo.

Mi hjia Zarit, la siguiente al trono en caso de que yo muriera…o me asesine para tomar el poder.

Y yo eh podido estar en el poder porque no eh tenido muchas hijas con sangre real en el pasado.

Porque un fallo fatal de mi madre hace mas de 1000 años.

Es que tuvo muchas hijas princesas.

34 para ser exactos.

Su reinado duro 40 años.

Porque mi primera hermana la mato.

Y de ahí en adelante, durante 50 años, fue golpe de estado tras golpe de estado, hasta que me toco a mi, después de la muerte de ya 23 hermanas tomando el poder, y allí no me arriesgue y en una gran batalla, mate a mis hermanas restantes.

Desde allí, me dije a mi misma, que no tendría hijas con sangre de princesa.

Ya hijas normales tipo zángano, eso si puedo permitirme, porque algo bueno de nuestra raza, es que podemos controlar nuestra biología interna.

Especialmente las reinas, donde puedes solo tener ovulos para zánganos, y luego cuando quieras una hija con sangre real, crear un ovulo especial para eso.

Es medio complicado hacerlo.

Yo fui la reina de nuestra raza que duro más tiempo que nadie y ayuda tener el mismo tipo de longevidad que las alicornios.

Hubo pequeñas épocas de hambruna en la que creía que iba a morir.

Asi que tuve que al menos preñarme y crear un ovulo especial para tener una princesa y asi mis súbditos/hijos no estuvieran sin nadie quien gobernarles.

Tuve a lo largo de estos siglos solo 5 hijas princesas.

Todas me quisieron matar para tener el poder…...ninguna lo logro.

Zarit es la 6ta hija, es padre de un patético pony hace 15 años, que ni me acuerdo su nombre, el pony mas cobarde que haya visto.

Porque quería una hija que no pudiera si quiera desafiarme.

Y casi funciona, pero lamentablemente, mis genes son mas fuertes que los de ese pony patético, y Zarit se nota sus ancias de querer el trono y el poder últimamente, porque piensa que no soy apta para el puesto, después de lo del fracaso en Canterlot intento desafiarme, pero allí si hicieron efectos los genes del padre y ella se para.

No llega a mas que una discusión y listo, solo retrocede.

No intenta nada mas que eso.

Despues de esas discusiones en la que ella se disculpaba al final, intento planear una rebelión, pero sus pensamientos al parecer se ponen muy conflictivos y chocan mis genes con lo del padre, la cobardía y la osadia y luego se retracta, no tiene esa valentía para intentar desafiarme y que pase a mayores.

Mas bien, por eso siquiera la dejo estar a mi lado, porque bajo otras circunstancias, ella estaría haya abajo con los demás.

Aunque definitivamente, con lo cobarde que es, no es una digna heredera al trono de los changelings.

Pero en fin, ya basta de estos pensamientos que no vienen al caso.

Es hora.

-"Hijas…..hijos, los eh reunido a la mayoría de ustedes para llevarlos a una tierra prometida en la que nos alimentaremos de tanto amor que nuestras ansias perpetuas por amor quedaran saciadas, un lugar que no tienen la menor defensa en contra de nuestro poder, y un lugar donde podremos ser la raza gobernante de ese mundo!", grite yo para los que estaban cerca de mi, y lo canalizaba por la mente colmena para que todos lo escucharan mas claro.

Muchos celebraron ante eso, aunque los sentía a muchos en la mente colmena que estaban con dudas sobre ese otro mundo.

Todos lo sabían ya, apenas mis espias trajeron el libro, yo les dije que íbamos a ir a ese lugar, pero no sabían nada de ese lugar.

-"Se que muchos están medio preocupados por lo que pueda haber en ese mundo, pero lo único que deben saber….es que son mas violentos que los grifos y Diamonds Dogs, e incluso, los dragones, pero no son ninguna amenaza sin sus aparatos avanzados, pero aunque puede sonar que es un mundo violento, recuerden que hasta el mas frio dragon puede sentir aprecio y cariño hacia algo, mas bien hasta la avaricia es un tipo de amor hacia algo material, y por lo que eh leído sobre ese otro mundo, ese tipo de amor puede haber haya, como el amor ególatra a uno mismo, puede que ese tipo de amor no sea de tanta calidad como el amor entre parejas perfectas, pero haya hay cientos de millones de nativos, que la calidad no va importar, porque la cantidad es lo único que va a contar!" grite yo.

Eso ya calmo a muchos en la mente colmena y se pusieron a hablar entre si, que aún no se si va a funcionar en ese mundo, pero si no, veré que hacer luego.

-"Ahora, antes de preparar el hechizo para viajar a ese mundo, les tengo un anuncio muy importante!"

Todos se silenciaron y me pusieron atención.

-"Al viajar a ese mundo, yo aun seguire siendo reina, pero, no voy a llevar a todos ustedes conmigo al nuevo mundo, la princesa Zarit y un grupo de 100 de ustedes se van a quedar, y al yo irme de este mundo, la sangre real en Zarit la hagan transformarse en reina, asi que háganle caso ustedes 100 que ya informe que se van a quedar en este mundo, Zarit va a ser mi contacto para informarme lo nuevo que pase aquí y yo le dire que avances tenemos haya", dije yo.

Esos 100 que se quedaran con ella tienen mas o menos la personalidad de Zarit, por eso los dejo con ella.

Y eso, 100 medio cobardes de mas de 500 mil hijos e hijas que tengo, es algo de admirar.

Y me enorgullece.

-"Ahora…..prepárense todos!"; grite yo como todos mis hijos e hijas empezaron a elevarse.

Menos mi hija y los 100 que ordene que se quedaran.

Entonces yo apareci el pergamino de teletransportacion, y unas runas que ayudan a ampliar los portales.

Celestia no es la única que puede hacer esto, aunque la razón de porque lanzaban al ultimo lord de los dragones al mundo de los humanos es algo que escapa un poco de mi conocimiento, y eso me molesta un poco, no saberlo.

Gracias a mi hija normal N°22442 por informarme de ese acontecimiento hace mas de 1 semana.

Ok.

Empecemos con esto ya.

(Chrysalis empieza a cargar su cuerno con magia, mientras lee el pergamino, una vez leído, con su magia ya cargada y ya con el conocimiento de como materializar el portal lanza al cielo toda esa magia que tenia acumulada en su cuerno, donde aparece un pequeño portal que apenas tiene el tamaño para que pase un pony promedio, entonces con su magia hace flotar las runas a los costados del portal, espera a que las runas se inunden de magia y una vez la ve brillar a las runas, hace que expandan el portal, lo expandio tanto que mas parecía tener el tamaño de una cancha de futbol, en el otro lado del portal se veía un cielo nocturno con estrellas en posiciones totalmente diferentes a las que hay en Equestria, y un aparato volador extraño que tiene unas luces extrañas parpadeantes (un avión comercial) volando muy alto)

-"Vayan ahora!", grite la orden y mis hijos e hijas empezaron a atravesar el portal.

Y yo vole hasta estar en el limite del portal, alimentando con magia, para que no se cierre de golpe.

-"Ahora te toca a ti hija, ya tengo memorizado el hechizo"; dije yo como le lance el pergamino del hechizo, "Pero yo me comunicare contigo primero cuando tenga todo bajo control"

Entonces vi como hasta el ultimo de mis cientos de miles de hijos e hijas atravesaban el portal.

Yo era la ultima.

-"Solo no la malogres hija"; dije yo como me fui a ese otro mundo, cerrando el portal detrás mio.

En esencia, el portal tiene como extra mutar a los que la atraviesan, pero ese hechizo tan repentino hace que los que no la experimenten seguido, como nosotros, se desmayen, al pasar a ese mundo.

A pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, vi que nuestros cuerpos se alargaron un poco, y de nuestras patas delanteras se formaron como unas especies de garras y las hembras, sus glándulas mamarias se mudaron al pecho, eso igual me paso a mi, solo que las mias por alguna razón eran muy grandes, creo que por ser la reina y que mi fisiología sea la de una changeling perfecta, mi cuerpo haya sido cambiado así, para tener el tipo de cuerpo perfecto que los machos humanos apreciarían de las hembras humanas.

Pero eso es solo una teoría, pero a parte de esos detalles, todos seguíamos siendo iguales, mismo pelaje negro, exoesqueleto verde en nuestras espaldas, y alas de insecto y colmillos.

Ahora en donde estábamos precisamente?.

Todos mis hijos e hijas sobrevolaban este lugar mirando hacia todos lados al igual que yo.

Y los escuchaba a través de la mente colmena algo fascinados por sus nuevos cuerpos.

Al menos se que sigue funcionando la mente colmena en este mundo.

Yo, solo me dedique a investigar donde estábamos.

Y bueno…

Estábamos en pleno océano al parecer, casi suelto un fuerte insulto al cielo, pero veo a lo lejos en el horizonte, cientos de luces y una torre totalmente iluminada y muy alta.

Al parecer estábamos cerca de una costa al menos.

Asi que a pesar de las luces que no dejan ver bien con detalle lo que hay lo lejos, veía esa gran torre, y solo pensaba que allí debía haber civilización, que es igual a comida fresca.

-"Todos síganme y al ras del suelo, y usemos la oscuridad de la noche como cobertura", dije yo con fuerza como baje hasta la superficie del mar.

" _Bajen mis niños y volemos hacia nuestro destino"_ , dije ya exclusivamente en la mente colmena y bajábamos y empezamos a volar al raz del mar, en dirección a la gran torre y mientras avanzábamos hacia ella, podía ver que era una gran ciudad, mas grande de lo que Manehattan jamas sera.

Pero a pesar de no sentir a ningún otro ser vivo cerca de nosotros y estoy segura que nadie nos vio.

Aun así….

Siento como si alguien nos estuviera viendo.

.-..-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-

 **Presidente Freeman**

 **Washington, USA.**

 **Sala de reuniones de la casa blanca.**

 **7:23pm, 5 de marzo del 2031**

(Se estaba discutiendo sobre cuantas toneladas de escamas de dragón iban a ser distribuidas entre las demás naciones mas poderosas en una sala rectangular sin ventanas y con algunos monitores en los costados)

 **(Cuando mensaje prioritario aparece)**

-"Señor presidente, nos llega un mensaje prioritario de la NASA que nos informan que otro pico de energía similar al portal de Celestia se ha creado en el golfo Pérsico a unos 10 km de Dubái"; dijo mi ministro de defensa como hace solo un momento recibió una llamada de su celular.

-"Ok….discutiremos lo de la distribución de recursos mas tarde caballeros, en estos momentos ha surgido una situación de emergencia", dije yo a todos los que no eran miembros de las fuerzas armadas.

Asintieron y se fueron.

-"Llamen al pentágono y reúne a nuestros generales aquí, que tenemos que ver que otros datos nos llega de la NASA, tenemos que ver si en efecto es otra vez Celestia o realmente es alguien mas", dije yo a mi ministro defensa que asintió y empezó a hacer esas llamadas.

En solo unos minutos tambien algunos de nuestros técnicos empezaron a pasar las imágenes en vivo, via satélite de lo que aparece en esas costas.

-"La NASA informa que lo que sea que vino, tiene mucha energía, pero no a los niveles de lo que tenia Celestia, eso es seguro"; dijo el ministro de defensa.

-"Eso es en parte un alivio, pero aun no sabemos que vino a nuestro mundo"; dije yo preocupado

Los de la Nasa y otras agencias espaciales pudieron detectar las incursiones de Celestia a la tierra porque el portal despide tanta energía como una tormenta eléctrica concentrada, y cuando solo se veía a Celestia después de atravesar y cerrar el portal, se le podía medir una cantidad abismal de energía, dicen que la cantidad de energía dentro de Celestia, seria inconcebible para su tamaño y en especial, si es un ente biológico, niveles de energía que superan 10 veces mas las vistas cuando aparecen los portales.

Aunque un científico hace una semana, nos lo simplifico a mi y a todos los generales, que si el portal fuera una bomba nuclear, tendría la potencia como la bomba arrojada a los japoneses en la segunda guerra mundial y si Celestia fuera una bomba nuclear, seria casi equiparable a la bomba del Tzar, la bomba nuclear mas poderosa jamas antes detonada.

Eso solo hizo a todos ponernos pálidos del miedo.

Y de lo cerca que estuvimos de incitar una guerra con ella.

Todos la veían casi imparable, pero hacer esa comparación hizo solo ver a Celestia como un enemigo que no podíamos, ni debíamos enfrentar.

Pero ahora, que alguien mas este viniendo y que no sea Celestia y que tenga igualmente mucha energía en su interior, eso hace que se me ponga los pelos de punta.

(Las pantallas solo se veían la oscuridad del mar y cientos de miles de puntos dirigiéndose hacia la ciudad)

-"Pero que son esas cosas…díganle a la Nasa que aumente la resolución de las imágenes ahora mismo", decia el ministro de defensa que aun seguía al teléfono, y yo solo veía cientos de puntos de color negro que volaban sobre el agua.

-"Solo esperemos que vengan en son de paz", dije yo como seguíamos viendo las pantallas y solo contemplar como esas cosas se acercaban cada vez mas a la ciudad.

-..-.-.-..-..-..-..-.-.-.

 **Reina Chrysalis**

 **En esos momentos**

Podia ver la costa llena de mansiones, edificios muy altos y negocios.

Incluso un pequeño archipiélago de islas a pocos minutos de la costa, en el camino donde habia un monton de mansiones en ellas, mande a un grupo de 500 de mis hijas e hijos a ese archipiélago para que la inspeccionaran y si habia humanos en ellas, que tomaran sus lugares.

 _Primer paso, ocultarnos entre los civiles_.

Y eso me incluye a mí.

Pasaron unos minutos.

Parece que eran muy altas horas de la noche y nos acercábamos a la iluminada costa, donde hoteles y negocios había a montón, algunas se veían abandonadas y hasta con las ventanas tapiadas con madera, y mis hijos que mande al archipiélago me dicen que tambien en ese archipiélago muchas de esas mansiones están abandonadas y hasta algunas construidas a medias y vacias por dentro.

Para una ciudad que se ve muy iluminada, parece estar abandonada, bueno y malo al mismo tiempo.

 **(Desde la crisis de los canes en 2014, y el desarrollo de los biocombustibles y la escases de petróleo del 2026, Emiratos Arabes Unidos, donde esta la ciudad de Dubai, se ha empobrecido, y muchas de sus obras mas lujosas se abandonaron, se quedaron a medias o sin dueños por las matanzas de multimillonarios de la guerra con los canes, haciendo que el país apenas subsistiendo en base del petróleo que es usado para crear plásticos solamente, tenga a la gran mayoría de su infraestructura hotelera y turística prácticamente abandonada)**

Llegamos a las casas abandonadas y entramos en ellas, en su interior al parecer muchas eran hoteles, restaurantes de lujo y discotecas.

Todos se ven de que eran en su tiempo de lujo, ahora solo están sus interiores maltratadas por el tiempo y el agua salada cualquier objeto que no estaba atornillado al suelo.

-"Esto es una pocilga, pero sigan revisando, casa por casa, edificio por edificio, quiero a todos reemplazando a alguien en menos de 1 hora"; dije yo en voz alta un poco enojada por este inicio algo desmotivador.

Pero si solo la costa esta abandonada, mejor para nosotros.

" _Oh, y copien memorias que vean de utilidad de los humanos que capturen, cosas como su tecnología, o que país estamos, o como esta la situación actual en este mundo"_ , dije yo por la mente colmena a todos como empecé a revisar más edificios junto a mis hijos e hijas.

Durante varios minutos algunos hallamos edificios de apartamentos con mucha gente dentro, nuestra oportunidad perfecta, y mis hijos hallaron por su cuenta cuarteles de su guardia, que son llamados policías, ya mis hijos están desplazándose por toda esta ciudad, dejando inconsciente a los humanos vagabundos que no nos servirán de nada, y buscando humanos de importancia estratégica.

 **(20 minutos después)**

Oh….yo me quede quieta en un parque cerca de esta gran torre, el Burj Khalifa, al parecer el edificio más alto del mundo, y posiblemente mi nuevo palacio, mis hijos ya estaban en el interior en busca de los humanos ya, y yo solo estaba sentada en una banca mientras recibía por la mente colmena todo lo que me comunicaban mis hijos de los humanos que encontraron.

Uuuuu.

Su tecnología es tan fascinante…..

Realmente fascinante, celulares, internet, televisión…

Tantos recursos de información al alcance de cualquiera…..

Es un sueño hecho realidad…..

Oh…

Y ya se porque me siento observada pese a que destrui varias cámaras en las intercesiones de las calles y las cámaras de seguridad del hotel.

Y solo me siento en una posición muy sugerente mientras miro hacia el cielo nocturno.

-"Les gusta lo que ven humanos"; dije en voz alta, sin importar si me escuchaban o no.

Satélites…..

El pilar del espionaje humano.

Muy, pero muy bonito aparato.

Pero por lo que me están contando mis hijos en estos momentos.

Aparatos muy frágiles.

(Entonces ella solo sonreía con malicia como saludaba con una mano hacia arriba)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Presidente Freeman**

 **7:59 pm (Hora local)**

-"Pero que es esa cosa….?", pregunta yo al verla a la única de esas cientas de criaturas invadiendo la ciudad, sentada en un parque, mirando hacia arriba.

Y saludándonos.

-"No lo se, pero lo que sea que es, están invadiendo la ciudad, y quien sabe que le estén haciendo a la gente de allí"; dijo mi ministro de defensa.

-"Que cree que debemos hacer?", pregunto yo a mi ministro.

-"Intentar comunicarnos con ella no es una posible opción, por lo que vimos de que no tiene ni una intención por hablar con alguien"; dijo mi ministro de defensa.

-"Las autoridades o la milicia local se ha puesto en alerta o algo?", pregunto yo.

-"Si señor, un contingente de al menos 12 helicópteros de transporte de tropas se dirige hacia la ciudad, mas varios convoyes en vehículos fuertemente armados hacia la ciudad"; dijo mi ministro de defensa.

-"Esperemos que con eso suficiente para manejar a estas criaturas"; dije yo algo nervioso.

-.-..-.-.-.-..—

 **Reina Chrysalis.**

 **En esos momentos.**

(Aun sentada en una banca cerca del hotel)

mmm….

Ya tenemos el 60% de la ciudad bajo control….

Interesante.

Y solo en 30 minutos….

Bien hecho.

Pero para una ciudad con unos cuantos millones de habitantes es todo un logro.

Aunque, eso es gracias a la increíble debilidad mental de los humanos.

Uno de mis hijos necesitaría la mitad de su energía para controlar a máximo, 2 ponys, yo, yo puedo fácilmente controlar a 15 ponys y hasta un alicornio, no al mismo tiempo obviamente.

Y es por su magia interna que hace que tengan una natural resistencia al control mental.

Dije resistente, no invulnerable.

Pero estos humanos….

Pese a que hay magia aquí también, estos no tienen magia.

Así que sus mentes son fáciles de controlar.

Más bien en estos momentos mis hijos están viendo a cuantos pueden controlar a la vez.

Mi hija N°2266422 a llegado a un apartamento y ha podido controlar a mas de 30 humanos.

Increíble, ese es el record actual de la primera en hacerlo, y si una simple hija puede hacerlo, yo hasta podría controlar a 300 humanos si querría.

-"Reina Chrysalis…", decia mi hija N°122126 que estaba trayendo en su mano una botella de champagne y un teléfono celular bañado en oro, les pongo números porque es mas sencillo que inventarme nombres, "Tome mi reina, es lo que encontré en el hotel y que estoy segura que le gustara"; dijo ella como se arrodillaba ante mí.

-"Muchas gracias hija, ahora sigue con tu misión"; dije yo como tome la bebida y el teléfono y ella se iba a seguir investigando la ciudad.

mmmm.

Que tanto dinero hay que tener para desperdiciar su dinero en adornar con oro algo tan desechable y frágil.

(Pensaba ella como observaba cada detalle del teléfono)

Mm…..un simple gusto antes de proclamarme dueña de la ciudad no estaría nada mal.

(Ella pensó como abrió la bebida y antes de que bebiera el contenido, ella fue interrumpida)

" _Reina Chrysalis, la milicia local parece saber de nuestra presencia y se acerca a la ciudad por el este",_ me informo una de mis hijas por la mente colmena

 _-"Ok, pasen al segundo paso para mantener la ciudad, ustedes ya saben cual es",_ yo respondí a través de la mente colmena.

" _Si mi señora, ocultar, esperar y atacar",_ todos mis hijos respondieron.

Yo solo sonríe ante esto.

-"Buenos niños"; dije en voz alta como solo me relaje y empece a beber de esa bebida.

(Se lo empieza a tomar)

Mmmmm.

Es de calidad esta bebida.

Pero por el torrente de información que recibo de mis hijos, este país era uno de los mas ricos del mundo, ahora solo es una sombra de lo que es, pero bueno, y por la aun molesta sensación de ser observada, es obvio que las demás naciones me están observando en estos momentos.

Me pregunto cual de ella intentara comunicarse conmigo.

(Penso eso como volvió a sonreir y mirar hacia arriba)

-..-.-.-.-..-

 **Presidente Freeman**

 **8:11 pm**

-"Porque esa esta allí sentada sin hacer nada?"; pregunto yo confundido.

-"No lo se, pero viendo a las demás…parece que además de ser mas alta….puede que la que este sentada sea la líder"; decia mi ministro de defensa como observaba las otras pantallas donde se veían las distintas zonas de la ciudad y los otros seres tipo insecto antropomórficos invadían las casas.

-"Aunque la milicia local están llegando a la ciudad en helicópteros"; dijo yo al notar ya los helicópteros sobrevolando algunas casas de la ciudad.

-"Si, además me llegan reportes que los lideres de China, Rusia y muchos de los países de la Union Europea están viendo esto en estos momentos, incluido la milicia de ese país, para guiarse", dijo mi ministro de defensa.

-"Y parecen que van directo hacia la supuesta líder", dije yo al ver a los helicópteros pasando por las áreas donde ya invadieron las demás criaturas.

-"Tienen orden de capturarla viva, si es que ataca ya tendrán luz verde para usar fuerza letal"; dijo mi ministro de defensa.

-"Acaso si quiera la podremos capturar?", pregunto yo.

-"Eso estar por verse"; dijo mi ministro como vimos a los helicópteros descender en las calles alrededor del hotel Burj Khalifa, donde estaba la líder.

Varios escuadrones empezaron a rodearla.

No se le veía a ninguna otra criatura en el área.

Pero la líder estaba sin inmutarse, como seguía bebiendo de una botella.

-"Tenemos audio?"; pregunto yo.

-"No señor, no tenemos satélites con la capacidad de escuchar audios en esa aérea en estos momentos"; dijo mi ministro.

Maldición.

 **..-.-.-…-..-.**

 **Reina Changeling.**

 **(Toda esta parte esta hablado en árabe, obviamente yo lo traduje)**

-"Oh que bonito, visitas", dije yo con una sonrisa en el idioma local como varios soldados fuertemente armados con lo que los humanos llaman "rifles de asalto", me apuntaban.

Y el capitán de uno de estos escuadrones que me rodeaban se acercó a mí.

-"No sabemos porque está invadiendo nuestra ciudad, pero usted queda bajo arresto por hacerlo, ahora no intente nada y venga con nosotros", dijo el capitán sonando intimidante.

Pero no puedes engañar a un changeling….

Puedo sentir que esta con mucho miedo, mas bien, todos los soldados aquí lo están.

-"No….prefiero hacerlo con soldados de un país importante, ustedes no son nada", dije yo como sonreía y solo me quede sentada.

-"Escuche bien, basta de juegos, usted vendrá con nosotros, le gusto o no"; dijo el capitán con enojo como me agarro del brazo.

Pero a pesar de sonar enojado, lo sentía nervioso.

-"No gracias, además, no se en que lugar se entrenaron, pero hasta yo se, que uno no se debe presentar ante el líder enemigo a buscar paz sin avisar… y mas cuando lo rodean….100 a 1"; dije yo con una leve risa como vi a mis hijas sacando a los pilotos de sus helicópteros de manera sigilosa.

Como luego sus helicópteros explotaron gracias a los disparos de energía de mis hijas apenas se alejaron de estos y en ese pequeño momento en que distrajeron.

Cree una burbuja de magia, que expandí, haciendo que chocara con todos los soldados y arrojándolos lejos de mí, y antes que se recuperan, sujete todas sus armas con magia y las arroje lejos.

Y mientras los soldados se recuperaban.

Yo fui caminando hacia el capitán mientras todos los soldados humanos se intentaban recuperar.

-"Creo que esto significa que ahora mandaran a sus tropas y asi poder hablar con alguno de ustedes"; dije en voz alta como miraba al cielo hablando en el idioma que los humanos llaman "ingles".

El capitan intentaba tomar su pistola pero yo le pise con fuerza su brazo con el que lo intentaba, mientras mis demás hijas venían a inmovilizar a los demás soldados.

-"No, no, no…usted se me queda quieto allí….no quiero que mi alimento se estrese demasiado"; dije yo como me agache para verlo directamente a la cara y le sonreía.

El solo me miraba haciendo el duro, pero un leve olorcito que se desprendía de su entrepierna...

Me decía que estaba muerto del miedo.

Patético.

Hasta los guardias reales en la invasión de Canterlot demostraron mas valentía que estos peleles.

" _Ya saben qué hacer con ellos y sus armas…..llévenlos al hotel mientras…..entro y me quedo en la suite mas hermosa y cara de esta, y sáquenle información sobre a que numero marcar para hablar con un verdadero lider";_ dije yo en la mente colmena.

Todas mis hijas aquí inmovilizando a los soldados humanos asintieron.

Y se llevaron a los soldados con telequinesis, y a pesar de que todos los humanos intentaron forcejear, no tuvieron éxito alguno en sus intentos de liberarse

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..—

 **Presidente Freeman**

 **8:19 pm (Hora local)**

-"No tengo idea que pensaba el comandante de la base al enviar directo a sus soldados hacia alla sin ninguna protección adicional!"; grito de rabia mi ministro de defensa.

-"Pero al menos no hubo muertos"; dije yo al recordar ver a los pilotos siendo sacados en silencio y por la fuerza de los helicopteros antes de destruirlos.

-"Igual no me gusta esto", dijo el ministro de defensa.

-"Cual flota aliada o nuestra esta mas cerca de Dubai?", pregunte yo.

-"La nuestra señor, esta a 1 hora navegando y a 20 en avión o helicóptero", dijo mi ministro de defensa.

-"Pues comuníquese con esa flota, y que envie a sus mejores hombres al hotel, y que esta vez tengan mucho apoyo aéreo", dije yo.

-"A la orden señor presidente"; dijo mi ministro de defensa.

-..-..-.-..-.-.-

 **Reina Chrysalis**

 **1 hora después**

 **6am (hora local)**

 **Pent-house del Burj Khalifa.**

Que gran vista la verdad.

(Pensaba ella como estaba parada cerca de las ventanas con vista a la costa)

-"Digna de una reina", dije en voz alta.

Los restos de los helicópteros destruidos están siendo limpiados por humanos controlados.

Y los soldados que venían en vehículos se han retirado hasta nuevo aviso.

Todo va bien.

Los soldados están en capullos para absorberles su amor.

Ellos duermen plácidamente mientras el capullo les hace vivir momentos hermosos y los mantiene vivos.

Y nosotros nos alimentamos de ellos a cambio de un poco de magia para solo mantener el capullo vivo para que los alimente.

O sea, de todo lo que absorbemos, la mitad se desperdicia al mantener cada capullo vivo.

Por eso que mas factibles es mantener a mis hijos infiltrados, para asi absorber al amor sin problemas.

La ciudad esta despertando lentamente y los humanos van a sus labores como si nada hubiera pasado.

Oh.

(Pensaba ella como observaba a la distancia algunas aeronaves que se aproximaban)

 **(Al menos 5 helicópteros Blackhawks, 12 apaches y 5 cazas F-36 lightning)**

 **(F-36, la versión mejorada de los F-35 y los primeros en reemplazar la ametralladora convencional por una laser)**

Oh…

Asi que….

(Ella hace aparecer con su magia un par de prismáticos y se pone a observar a detalle los que se aproximan)

-"Oh, parece que alguna nación importante viene hacia mi"; dije yo en voz alta con un poco de alegría.

Porque eso solo significa que es hora del 3er pasó.

 _Paso 3: Hablar con los líderes._

Asi que yo tranquilamente me teletransporte fuera del edificio y me fui volando a la playa.

Ya mis hijas ya tenían controlada la playa, asi que testigos, ninguno.

Aunque…..

Por si acaso llevare estare preparada para lanzar una burbuja de energía.

Porque por lo que veo…(Pensaba eso mientras miraba otra vez por los prismáticos y veía la bandera USA en uno de los lados de unos de los helicópteros)

Los gringos no se especializan precisamente en hablar antes de actuar.

 **(5 minutos de planeo después)**

(Ella ya esta en la playa)

Los helicopteros ya están aquí a mi alrededor.

Que bonitos.

Me rodean igual que los milicianos locales.

" _Le hacemos la misma jugada que a los otros soldados mi señora?", pregunto una de mis hijas a través de la mente colmena._

" _No, yo me encargo de todo"_ , respondi.

Porque de todas formas esa jugada no iba a funcionar, sus helicopteros de ataque vigilando los alrededores, mientras los aviones vuelan como buitres a una presa moribunda en mi posición.

Y estoy mas que segura que ellos ya saben de lo que le hice a la milicia local.

Los soldados humanos bajaron en rapel en la playa, dejando a sus helicópteros de transporte con sus artilleros en los costados apuntándome en todo momento.

Y al igual que la milicia, ellos me rodearon y apuntaron con sus armas.

Yo en todo momento lista para crear un campo de fuerza alrededor mio.

Y antes que uno de ellos hablaran.

-"Por fin, ya era hora que apareciera la milicia de un país de verdad importante"; dije yo algo aburrida de la espera como buscaba quien era el capitan entre los soldados que descendieron, "Ahora se un buen capitán, y dame algo con que hablar con su líder"; dije yo como me acercaba a su capitán.

-"Alto allí, no harás nada monstruo"; dijo el capitán con dureza.

Se sentía el nerviosismo dentro de el, pero no miedo.

Asi si, estos si son buenos soldados.

-"Oh….monstruo yo?", pregunte haciéndome la ofendida, "Con este cuerpo creía que era un supermodelo"; dije yo haciendo una pose seductora.

 **(Oh…..ella sigue desnuda, me olvide mencionarlo)**

Eso los puso a todos nerviosos.

-"Devuelve a los soldados que capturaste y que tus secuaces abandonen la ciudad de inmediato o usaremos la fuerza letal para eso!"; grito de enojo el capitán.

-"Ok….", dije yo como me acercaba a su capitan, los otros soldados se tensaron aun mas y tenia sus dedos muy cerca del gatillo de sus rifles, "Yo soy de la realeza….."; dije yo hablando como uno de esos creidos nobles de Canterlot, "Asi que…..mas respeto quieres"; dije yo fingiendo enojo, "Pero por lo que han pasado ustedes, pobres humanos, lo dejare pasar"; dije yo fingiendo tristeza. Obviamente todo sonando muy real para ellos.

Esos cambios de emociones lo hacia confundir mas.

-"No nos importa, regresa por donde viniste o esto se pondrá feo"; dijo enojado el capitan.

-"No hasta que hable con su presidente"; dije yo como me cruzaba de brazos.

-"Usted volverá a su mundo quiera o no"; dijo enojado el capitan como vino hacia mi y me apunto a la frente.

El cañon de su arma apoyado ya en mi frente.

Yo no sentí miedo.

Porque a pesar de todo, ellos saben que están en desventaja numérica si me matan ahora.

-"Como dije…..no hasta que hable con su líder"; dije yo como me cruzaba de brazos, sin inmutarme con su rifle apuntando a mi frente.

Entonces.

La diplomacia entra en acción.

Alguien se empezó a comunicar con el.

-"Pero señor…..esta seguro de que….ok…"; dijo el capitan mientras se tocaba su oído en un aparato que tenia en este, me miro enojado y dijo, "Es el presidente"; dijo el como me daba su auricular con enojo.

Yo lo tome.

Y el capitán hizo una seña para que bajen sus armas.

-"Bien….qué bonito es cuando ustedes obedecen niñitos, ahora dejen a los adultos hablar y hagan flexiones o algo"; dije yo como me puse los auriculares y los otros soldados me miraban enojado.

" _Los neutralizamos mi reina",_ pregunto una de mis hijas, antes de que me pusiera los auriculares.

" _Si, ya no me son de utilidad";_ respondí como me sente en el suelo y antes que los soldados reaccionaran ante lo que hice.

Mis hijos e hijas salieron de las sombras y dispararon rayos de energía aturdidores a los soldados, a los helicópteros rayos de energía mas fuerte en la cola de estos.

Mientras sacaban a sus pilotos y artilleros de estos con su telequinesis.

-"Y asi es como neutralizas una unidad de asalto de elite con apoyo aéreo", dije yo como los helicópteros caían a mi alrededor y yo me cubria con un campo de fuerza para protegerme de los escombros de estos.

Y solo volteaba la cabeza para ver a los soldados aturdidos en la calle cerca de la playa, mientras mis hijas le quitaban todas sus armas.

-"Tu…..", decia un hombre mayor medio enojado por el auricular.

-"Ya, antes de que te quejes de que yo ataque a tus hombres…recuerda que ni dijiste que no hiciera nada, además, tenia que hacerlo, fue una falta de respeto a mi persona, no soy un monstruo, soy solo una reina que quiere lo mejor para sus subditos"; dije yo

" _Que es lo que quiere?"_ , pregunto conteniendo el enojo, el que quiero suponer, el presidente Freeman.

-"Simplemente quiero una cosa, déjenme en paz, no me vigilen, y yo tranquilamente mantendré a sus pobladores felices mientras me alimento de ellos, y no, no me los como de forma literal, yo absorbo amor y cualquier sentimiento positivo que derive de este, el amor nos da vida a nuestra especie y nos ayuda a tener magia, nos dejan libres y lo único que los civiles sentiran es que se deprimen de a ratos sin ninguna razón, pero luego vuelven a estar con ánimos"; dije yo.

" _No se si creerle…..o pensar si es verdad lo que dijo"_ , dijo el presidente.

-"Oh….quiere pruebas…..yo le dare pruebas"; dije yo como me acerque a muchos de los soldados capturados en la playa y agarre a uno de ellos.

-"Haber este chico…..dime, quien eres?", pregunto yo al soldado que agarre.

-"No te dire nada bicho", dijo con enojo el soldado como me escupio en la cara.

-"Oh….muy valiente"; dije yo como solo me limpiaba el escupitajo.

-"Pero…..solo respóndeme algo, te consideras alguien feliz?", pregunte yo.

-"No te dire nada"; dijo enojado el soldado.

-"Oh….bueno, sabes que, no importa si no respondes, porque en estos momentos dejaras de ser feliz"; dije yo como lo aparte a un lado…

Mi cuerno brillo de color rosa **(el color de su aura cuando absorben amor)** y un aura de color rosa empezó a salir de la boca del soldado como sus ojos se ponían en blanco.

Los demás soldados estaban inmovilizados con telequinesis y no podían hacer nada por el chico.

Oh.

-"Nosotros podemos absorber todo el amor, eso incluye recuerdos, sus recuerdos mas dulces y felices, lo que hace su vida feliz, pero que pasa cuando ya no le queda ningun recuerdo feliz en su mente?"; pregunte al presidente Freeman.

Como termine de absorberle todo su amor y recuerdos.

mmmm.

Que bonitos cumpleaños y amigos.

Muy ricos recuerdos.

Lo deje suelto y le lance una granada con seguro aun puesto y que cayó a lado suyo.

-"Una mente destruida…sin amor, solo se convierte en una cosa"; dije yo como veía a ese soldado.

Ahora roto.

Agarrando la granada.

La miraba.

La apretaba y entonces empezo a gritar sin entendérsele nada.

Agarro la granada le quito el seguro y en vez de lanzármela a mi, fue corriendo hacia sus compañeros.

Mis hijas se habían apartado como corria hacia ellos.

Los soldados se les veían asustados como su colega en modo suicida se habría arrojado entre ellos que aun estaban sujetos con telequinesis.

Y antes que la granada explotara matándolos a todos ellos.

Lo envolví a el en una burbuja.

Que se cubrió de sangre como la granada exploto, matándolo al soldado.

Apenas desaparecí la burbuja, una pasta roja y miembros cayo al suelo sobre sus colegas.

-"En bestias que atacan lo mas cercano a ellos, sin capacidad de razonar con ellos"; dije yo con una sonrisa.

Los demás soldados estaban gritándome insultos, pero mis hijas me hicieron el favor de dejarlos inconscientes.

-"Pero, si hiciera eso para alimentarme, en pocos años ya no nos quedarían alimentos, por eso, es que solo nos alimentamos de a poco, sin absorberle los recuerdos felices, solo la felicidad del momento sin arriesgarnos a dañar sus recuerdos"; dije yo.

-"Así que podemos usar nuestra magia para el bien, y alimentarnos de esos frutos de las buenas obras con la felicidad de la gente, pero obviamente a cambio de yo asumir el cargo completo del área que controlo obviamente y que me dejen en paz, asi que, que dicen, yo hago felices a todos en este planeta, a cambio de que me dejen en paz y me dejen ser la gobernante de este país"; dije yo.

" _No…lo que hizo solo demuestra que usted necesita ser detenida"_ , dijo el presidente Freeman enojado.

-"Ok, ahora escuche bien, puede que solo haya escuchado las cosas malas e ignorado las cosas buenas, pero si así quiere jugar…..pues bien, pero se con que oración ustedes se convencerán de lo contrario", dije yo

" _No hay nada que pueda decir para cambiar mi opinión"_ , dijo el presidente Freeman enojado.

-"Que además de tener a toda una ciudad como rehén y que….oh, no se, yo soy enemiga de Celestia y la única que le hizo frente y vivio para contarlo"; dije yo con honestidad.

…..

No hablo por un rato.

" _Aun asi, no_ " dijo el.

-"Pues bien…entiendo, quiere que haga lo mismo que Celestia, quieren un soborno, ok, que me dicen si uso a mis hijos para infiltrarme en territorio de los canes, los destruyo desde dentro y asi están débiles para que ustedes lo remante, porque después de todo, porque ayudaría a unos pulgosos adoradores de Celestia"; dije yo medio enojada eso ultimo al solo pensar que estos malditos canes cayeron ya bajo los encantos de Celestia.

….

Más silencio.

 _-"Es tentador, pero no podemos dejar que alguien que literalmente invadió una ciudad y tiene de rehenes a la gente y que los usara como alimento quede libre";_ , dijo el, _"Y los otros lideres me acaban de comunicar que están conmigo en esto_ "

-"Ok….pues, juguemos rudo entonces"; dije yo como despegue del suelo y me fui volando hacia arriba.

Como 5 de mis hijas me seguían.

" _Que intenta hace ahora?"_ , pregunto confundido el.

-"Ya veras", dije yo como seguía elevándome.

Pero eso si, llame la atención de los buitres. **(Los F-36)**

Volaba a sus buenos 70km por hora.

Haciendo imposible ponerse detrás de mi esos aviones como me elevaba mas y mas.

Solo girando alrededor mia.

Esperando que haga algo.

Entonces llegue a los 9mil metros de altura.

La ciudad se veía pequeña desde mi posición.

Los cazas aun nos rodeaban.

Y nos veian perplejos como nosotras podíamos resistir a esa altura con ese frio y falta de oxigeno.

Yo si puedo, mis hijas no, se quedaron a los 6 mil metros de altura.

" _Porque ha subido hasta allí?_ , pregunto confundido el presidente.

-"Oh, solo para hablar de una cosa muy interesante, del único aparato que puede en realidad detectarnos a larga distancia…..los satélites", dije yo con una sonrisa.

Pero puede que no este en persona con el, pero puedo sentir su respiración nerviosa.

Y como escuche, como ruido de fondo gracias a mi buen oído.

Las palabras.

"Ataquen"

Y los aviones se alejaron de mi.

Seguro para ponerse en posición para atacarme.

Pero desde mi posición pareciera como si estuvieran retrocediendo.

Yo obviamente les lance un rayo de energía a cada uno, cortando sus alas a todos esos cazas.

- _"_ Oye….que mal educado, no dejas hablar"; dije yo fingiendo molestia, "Pero como decía, tus satélites, tan avanzados, pero tan frágiles…"; decía yo como el me interrumpió.

" _Si te atreves a hacer lo que piensas hacer, sera una declaración de guerra contra la humanidad",_ dijo con enojo el.

-"Ahora escucha mono sin pelo, me eh enfrentado a lideres y naciones con mas poder que ustedes, ustedes…..son solo monos con armas mas elegantes, me eh enfrentado a Celestia y la eh vencido una vez, pero solo por una estupidez yo perdi luego de derrotarla, pero no le contare eso ahora, le contare esa historia cuando ustedes, supuestos lideres mundiales, me estén besando los pies, porque se enfrentaran a una guerra que ustedes esta a siglos de estar listos, la guerra psicológica, y no una en la que involucra niñerías como mensajes subliminales y otras tonterías de intimidación, me refiero a una verdadera guerra psicológica en la que los destruya a ustedes desde dentro de sus mentes a niveles tan sádicos que ni ustedes imaginarían, haciendo que me pidan piedad por desafiarme, hare llorar a sus soldados mas valientes, y sus ciudadanos me rendirán culto a mi, dejando atrás a su Dios, haciendo que los canes sean el menor de sus problemas", dije yo con dureza.

Como reunia toda la magia que podía en mi cuerno, y mis hijas haya abajo hacían de puente entre mis demás hijas para pasarme mas energía.

Iba a lanzar una bomba concentrada de magia hacia el espacio, mas bien, hacia la zona donde andan sus satélites.

Si destruyo al menos varios, la honda expansiva de esas piezas destruidas cruzara toda la atmosfera destruyendo los demás satélites.

Dejando a la humanidad ciega y sorda.

" _Cual…..es su nombre"_ , dijo ahora con un poco de miedo en su voz.

-"Dígame…..reina Chrysalis, reina de los changelings", dije yo como le bola de energía mágica concentrada era del tamaño de una pelota de playa en mi cuerno y una vez sentí que era suficientemente fuerte, la lance hacia donde sentía que me seguían mirando.

-..-..-….-.-..-…

 **Astronauta 1**

 **Estación espacial internacional.**

-"Nasa….esta todo bien haya bajo, los sistemas dicen que hay una enorme acumulación de energía viniendo de la península arábica"; decia yo como miraba por la escotilla de la estación espacial y miraba afuera.

(Entonces vimos una extraña luz aparecer cerca de uno de un satélite a lo lejos)

-"Nasa, ustedes saben algo de….", no dije nada mas como una luz blanca me segó….y luego todo fue oscuridad.

..-..-..-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **Presidente Freeman**

 **En esos momentos.**

(Ya todos los generales estaban con el y hasta hace un instante una conferencia en vivo con varios lideres mundiales)

-"Maldición, perdí comunicaciones con la NASA!", grito de coraje mi ministro de defensa.

-"Teníamos astronautas haya arriba por todos los cielos!", grito el general de la fuerza aérea.

Yo solo me quede mirando los pantallas que solo transmitieron estatica.

-"Señor presidente, es hora de desplegar todas nuestras fuerzas sobre Dubai, podemos intentar coordinar un ataque antes de que hagan algo mas", dije mi general de las fuerzas armadas.

-"No…sin apoyo satelital, ni comunicaciones es muy arriesgado intentar un ataque, además cual es la posibilidad de que se quede allí después de esa declaración de guerra"; dije yo.

-"Entonces tenemos que hacer saber al mundo que una especie extraterrestre nos piensa usar como alimentos", dije el ministro de defensa.

-"No"; dije yo como todos me quedaron mirando.

-"Pero señor presidente?!;" preguntaban algunos todo alarmados por lo que dije.

-"Es un no, no podemos tener algo parecido a la histeria mundial que sucedió en el 2015, ese caos, aumentado a la capacidad de que no podemos detectarlos mas, hasta que sea muy tarde le dan toda la ventaja del mundo, en todo el caos, quien sabe hasta donde podrían llegar a infiltrarse"; dije yo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio un rato.

-"Entonces, que hacemos?", pregunto mi general de la marina.

-"Poner a todas nuestras unidades en alerta, y que en las capitales sus fuerzas de seguridad nacional en todos los países estén preparados para todo, yo me encargare de ver que le digo a la nación sobre como perdimos todos los satélites en orbita"; dije yo.

Todos asintieron y empezamos a hacer nuestro trabajo.

Porque.

Una nueva guerra fría habia comenzado.

Pero con 3 bandos en vez de 2.

.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-….-..-

 **Guaoooooo**

 **Cosas locas.**

 **Larga introducción, pero es temporal.**

 **Lo saben.**

 **Y se que muchos diran.**

" **Porque no pusiste como extra que esa bola de energía tambien tuviera efectos de un pulso electromagnético y friera toda la tecnología de la tierra"**

 **Y yo les dire que…**

 **Eso seria demasiado OP para Chrysalis.**

 **Además quiero poner que la magia es un poco mas diferente que la simple electricidad.**

 **Asi que por eso no le puse esa habilidad pasiva/ofensiva.**

 **Pero bueno.**

 **Que les parecio?**

 **Su hija de Chrysalis les pareció bien?**

 **Le pareció bien escrito el pequeño trasfondo de los changelings?**

 **Chrysalis dominara el mundo?**

 **Porque no especifique en los detalles del cuerpo curvilíneo de Chrysalis en todo el capitulo cuando lo hice con Celestia?**

 **Fui extremista a darle esa muerte horrible a ese soldado?**

 **La escena de la estación espacial fue relleno?**

 **Se nota mucho que no se como funciona la política USA?**

 **Pues se nota que ya se me acabe que preguntas poner aquí?**

 **Pues averigüe esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Hasta la próxima!.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capítulo 13: Mejor drama que cualquier telenovela**_

 **Princesa Zarit**

 **En el momento en que Chrysalis abandona Equis (Equis es el nombre del planeta)**

 **En plena mañana.**

(Zarit estaba suspendida en el aire viendo como su madre se iba cuando…..)

-"Auuuu….", es lo único que dije apenas mama se fue, porque me empecé a sentir muy mareada.

(Y sin que lo notara, ella dejo de aletear y se empezo a precipitar a tierra)

-"Mucho airee"; decia yo toda confundida como mi mente me daba vueltas, veía todo borroso y aun cuando me sentía muy débil.

(Pero antes que tocara el suelo y muriera, un pequeño grupo de los 100 changelings que quedaron atrás la rescataron y la llevaron lentamente a tierra)

-"Uju…que bien, se detuvo ese aire"; decia toda confundida como mi mente me daba muchas vueltas.

Y tan rápido como me vino esa sensación extraña, termino en menos de 5 minutos.

Intente ponerme de pie, pero me sentía extraña.

(Los rezagados 100 se quedaron rodeándola, y mirándola a detalle como su cuerpo había cambiado)

-"Ayy, pero que paso?", pregunte yo como me sobaba mi cabeza.

-"Usted se convirtió en reina, eso paso"; dijo uno de los changelings que me rodeaba como hizo materializar un espejo grande para poder verme completa.

Me miro al espejo y no puedo creer lo que veo.

Ahora soy tan alta como mi madre, mis alas son mas grandes, mi cabello rojo y liso sigue como antes y mis ojos…..

Son como los de cualquier pony en vez de como los demás changelings, celestes completos.

Y tengo el mismo color de ojos que mi madre, un color verde claro.

-"Así que…..me convertí en reina…..y no tuve que matar a nadie para hacerlo….creo que eso es bueno no creen?", pregunte yo a todos.

Los demás medio afirmaron con su cabeza, otros se mantuvieron dudando y otros solo no respondieron.

-"Bueno, a mi me gusta, no tuve que matar a nadie, eso es bueno", dije yo con una pequeña sonrisa de alegría.

-"Y ahora que princ….digo, reina Zarit?", pregunto uno de los changelings.

-"No lo se…porque seré sincera, nunca creí que llegaría tan lejos en esta década", dije yo media apenada como me sobaba la nuca.

-"Eh….qué tal si nosotros volvemos a nuestros puestos recolectando amor en los pueblos que no tengan cristales de detección hasta que la reina Chrysalis te diga que hacer o hasta que se te ocurra algo", dijo uno de los changelings.

-"Pues esta bien, pueden irse…yo, me ire a pensar que hacer en la torre"; dije yo media nerviosa.

Todos me miraron y asintieron y se empezaron a volar la mayoría de ellos hacia sus sitios de recolección.

" _Para haber deseado el trono tanto tiempo, me esperaba mas de ella";_ escuche a alguien hablar, pero dentro de mi cabeza.

" _Bueno, al menos tendremos mas amor para nosotros solos",_ , decia uno tambien pero dentro de mi cabeza.

Guao, que se siente extraño esto, y si que me ofendio ese primer comentario.

" _Mmm…que bueno que soy yo el único fertilizador que quedo de la colonia….toda una reinita para mi, ya no mas competir por acostarse con la reina con otros fertilizadores"_ , escuchaba a alguien muy emocionado.

Ok…..(Se sonrojo apenas escucho eso)…..esto es lo que escucha mi madre todo el tiempo?.

Esto es ser el centro de la mente colmena?

El tener que escuchar los pensamientos de todos?.

" _Deja de pensar sin haber cerrado el enlace…..te podemos escuchar todo"_ , decia otro changeling, uno que se detuvo en el aire y se me quedo mirando.

" _Pero como lo hago?",_ pregunte yo por medio de la mente colmena.

" _Que voy a saber yo, yo no soy la reina"_ ¸ dijo ese changeling que se quedo mirándome, ahora con cara de enojado.

-"Ok….haber, solo concéntrate….y solo piensa en que solo debes mantener tus pensamientos para ti misma..", dije en voz alta como cerre los ojos y me mantuve concentrada.

Haber, probando, probando, alguien me escucha?.

….

Oh que bien, nadie hablo.

Hurra.

Haber, ahora…..

Que pasa cuando quiero hablar con alguien en especifico?

Mientras pensaba miraba a los changelings que se quedaron, uno era el fertilizador, 2 guardias y 2 cuidadoras de huevos.

Pero se quedaron por si yo necesito dar a luz mas huevos y que ellas las cuiden, pese a que no ha nacido un nuevo changeling en mas de 4 años.

La hambruna de amor nos ha golpeado duro después de todo.

Solo la reina se puede quedar preñada.

Ella insistió que las demás hembras comunes se volvieran infértiles.

Algo muy útil para nuestra raza, todos podemos cambiar nuestros cuerpos de manera interna.

Pero no al nivel que hace mi madre.

Ella esta en otra liga.

Como poder aumentar su masa muscular para ser mas fuerte, mejorar los enlaces neurales en los musculos para ser mas rápida y agil, y tambien esta el hecho de que puede tener un ovulo de princesa cuando ella quiera.

Lo mimimo que podían hacer los changelings comunes era de volverse infértil o no, y cambiar de sexo.

Si, todos los changelings son hembras de nacimiento hasta que llegan a los 5 años y deciden que sexo ser.

Es lo bueno de poder disfrazarnos de cualquier especie sapiente, menos dragones porque son muy grandes, el disfrazarnos de un macho o hembra no nos resulta de ningún problema.

Pero bueno….

De seguro mama tendrá un libro o algo de sobre que poderes tenemos las reinas.

Eso espero. (Penso con nerviosismo)

Aunque vamos a practicar un poco con lo de la mente colmena.

Haber si puedo solo hablar con alguien….

(Mira quien de los que se quedaron podría ayudarle con su prueba.

mmm…

El fertilizador tendrá que ser.

De todas me ha estado mirando raro todo este rato.

Haber me concentro…

Vamos a ver….

Fertilizador.

Fertilizador….

Solo quiero hablar con el o al menos escuchar sus pensamientos….

"… _..ya quiero estar con ella en la cama real y montar….."_ , es lo que el decia en voz alta a través de la red.

Ok…

No quiero escuchar eso. (Pensaba eso mientras se sonrojaba)

 _-"Créenos, el lo hace seguido, asi que mas te vale que te acostumbres, además es por eso que esta aquí, el no controla lo que dice a través de la mente colmena, porque el representa el dicho, habla lo primero que se le venga a la mente de forma literal"_ , dijo una changeling, que creo que era una de las cuidadoras.

Ok….

Eso explica porque esta aquí.

Pero espera como…?

 _-"Al parecer cuando te pusiste medio sonrojada y nerviosa por los pensamientos de este dejaste de concentrarte el mantener tus pensamientos solo para ti_ ", dijo esa mismas changeling.

-"Ok eso tiene sentido, pero por ahora mejor hablemos hasta que pueda entender como manejar esto, aunque en serio, mantenerse concentrada todo el tiempo parece agotador", dije yo.

-"La reina lo hizo por siglos, de seguro es la costumbre y la practica del porque no comete estos errores", dijo la cuidadora.

Je, acerté.

 _-"…reina Zarit…..y quiere hacerlo esta noche…ya sabes, para estrenar tu nuevo cuerpazo?"_ , me pregunto por la mente colmena el fertilizador mientras me miraba y me movia sus cejas como si estuviera coqueteándome.

-"Haber, esto se puso muy raro, además, ninguno de ustedes fertilizadores quizo tocarme cuando era solo una princesa", dije yo medio enojada como me acerque a el.

-"Hey, somos fertilizadores, somos los únicos que la reina nos ordeno mantenernos fértiles, no es nuestra culpa que solo nos fijemos en la reina, aunque de porque nadie de los infértiles quiso hacerlo contigo….", dijo el changeling fertilizador mientras rodaba los ojos a uno de los guardias.

-"Eh…es que bueno…..yo ya tenia a alguien por allí, hembras…", decia uno de los guardias todo nervioso.

-"Yo igual…..aunque no entiendo porque nadie te pedia para hacerlo contigo", dijo el otro guardia tambien medio nervioso.

-"Vamos, díganme, porque nadie quería hacerlo conmigo…..tengo 15 años y sigo virgen, y eso ya es mucho tiempo para cualquier changeling"; dije yo toda sonrojada.

" _Guooo"_ , lo sabia, decia un changeling que no estaba allí.

" _Lo sabía, me debes 20 bits"_

" _Te lo paga mañana"_

" _Es que era obvio"_

" _Si, era demasiado rara….."_

"Rara…..porque dicen que soy rara?", pregunte yo en voz alta y atraves de la mente colmena.

Hubo un breve silencio.

Nadie me respondia.

Y los que estaban conmigo solo me evitaban mirarme a los ojos y se vian nerviosos.

" _Porque te juntabas mucho con ese exiliado….ya sabes ese que era muy pacifico, demasiado mas bien, y tu no nos dejabas de hablar sobre que debemos intentar vivir en armonía con todas las especies y no robarles su amor y todas esas cosas"_ , decia un changeling a lo lejos.

" _Y cuando un macho intentaba hablarte de otras cosas, le soltabas ese discurso sobre la armonía y matabas el momento"_

-"Pero vivir en armonía nos ayudara a recolectar mas amor", decia yo algo triste de que todos pensaran asi de mi.

" _Escucha, eres linda, pero muy idealista, nadie nos quiere por lo que somos, nos tienen miedo, siempre nos han tenido miedo, no empezó el temor hacia nosotros desde el ataque a Canterlot, siempre nos tuvieron miedo por nuestro aspecto, y por las historias antiguas de lo que hicieron las reinas anteriores, de que absorbían por completo el amor y volvían a sus victimas bestias salvajes_ ", me contaba un changeling mas maduro.

-"Pero podemos mostrarle que ya no somos así", dije yo.

-"No mi reina, no se puede, los ponys no son tan estúpidos y compasivos como para confiar en nosotros", dijo una de las cuidadoras.

" _Si, que una cursi canción, no se, talvez cantada por un pequeño dragon hara que se olviden de lo que hicimos, ?"_ , pregunto uno de los que se fueron.

Como solo se escuchaba risas en la mente colmena.

" _Si como no"_ , decia otro changeling mientras se reia.

" _Y que luego sea la princesa Cadance y Shingn Armor que sean los primeros en perdonarnos"_ , decia otro changeling en tono de burla.

" _Oh vamos, eso es lo mas estúpido que eh escuchado"_ , decia otro como se reia al final.

 **(Si sabes de que episodio me estoy burlando, felicidades, sabes cual es el episodio que mas odio de toda la serie y si no te acuerdas el nombre del episodio, no importa, ese episodio merece ser borrado y reescrito)**

 **(Mas bien…..creo que yo lo hare)**

" _Princesa Zarit…si se puede lograr lo que dice usted….yo lo se_ "; decia una voz que no habia escuchado en mucho tiempo.

" _Thorax!?"_ , pregunte yo en la mente colmena.

" _el traidor!"_ , muchos gritaron en la mente colmena.

Pero yo me intente enfocar en Thorax.

" _Crei que habrias muerto de hambre cuando huiste hace 3 años"_ , dije yo con pequeñas lagrimas de alegría en los ojos.

El….

Era el único que compartia mis ideas en toda la colonia.

Hasta que mi madre se enteró e iba a ser drenado hasta la muerte.

Y el tuvo que huir.

 _-"Bueno…..casi lo hago,….pero lo logre Zarit, por fin estoy entre ponys, bueno, aun me tienen miedo, otros huyen de mi….aunque un pequeño dragon me intento ayudar hace 3 semanas, aquí en el imperio de Cristal, el hablo por mi y les conto de que yo le salve de morir en un acantilado y al menos la princesa Twilight me dio el beneficio de la duda y pido a su hermano de que si podría quedarse en el imperio de cristal, el accedió a regañadientes…..…..…asi que, vivo en un apartamento muy pequeño en las afueras congeladas del imperio de cristal y bajo vigilancia constante, con un bloqueador de magia en mi cuerno y aun con la total desconfianza de la princesa Cadance y Shining Armor…..pero algo es algo"_ , decia medio apenado Thorax.

" _Se lo dije princesa, aun con el beneficio de la duda, lo tratan como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa y mortal"_ , decia otro changeling.

" _Se lo tiene merecido por desertor"_ , decia otro.

Pero yo me segui enfocada en Thorax.

 _-"Y como es que recién puedes contactarme Thorax?"_ , pregunte confundida.

 _-"Tu madre me bloqueo el acceso a la mente colmena, pero de repente sentí un gran cambio en la mente colmena y por curiosidad me quite el bloqueador de magia y empecé a escuchar lo que todos decían y me metí en la conversación...…que paso Zarit?"_ , me pregunto el confundido.

" _No se lo diga!"_

" _No es buena idea decírselo al traidor!"_

" _No merece saberlo!"_

" _Solo lo usara para su beneficio!"_

Todos me gritaban por la mente colmena.

Le digo o no le digo…..

Puede que en serio lo use para su beneficio..

Pero…

El fue mi único amigo.

No le puedo mentir a mi amigo…

Es lo que quiero demostrar.

Que se puede confiar en amigos.

Que podemos ser todos amigos.

" _Chyrsalis se fue a otro mundo con la mayoría de la colonia después que unos exploradores robaron un pergamino especial de Celestia, y yo me convertí en la nueva reina"_ , dije yo.

(Y sin que ella lo supiera, todos los changelings pusieron su pata en la frente mientras entrecerraban los ojos, como diciendo….."Que estúpida es")

" _Eso es….no se que decir",_ decía medio preocupado Thorax.

 _-"Pero no se lo diras a nadie….cierto?",_ pregunte yo esperanzada.

" _No….no lo hare Zarit….lo prometo"_ , dijo el medio nervioso.

" _Cuantos bits a que nos va a traicionar?"_ , pregunto uno.

" _Yo apuesto 30 bits a que mañana nos traiciona"_

" _Yo apuesto 60 a que dentro de 6 horas nos traiciona"_

" _Yo apuesto 300 bits y mi puesto como amante de la supermodelo de equestria mas bella a que apenas le dijo eso, el se fue corriendo a avisar a las princesas en estos momentos"_

" _Uy si, a ese si le entro"_

" _Yo igual"_

" _Apúntame a esa"_

" _Suficiente…._

-"No….el no lo haría…..", decia en voz alta media nerviosa.

-"Zarit….si yo estuviera en su posición ahora mismo…yo te traicionaría sin dudarlo", decia el fertilizador.

Y yo solo lo mire feo.

Y el se arrodillo apenado por lo que dijo.

-"No….el no lo hará", dije yo esperanzada.

Se que no…

.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.

 **Thorax**

 **En esos momentos.**

Ahhhhh!

Qué hago?!

Que hago ahora!?

Esto es una decisión muy grande…..demasiado grande.

Mas grande que la vez que tuve que elegir si ser macho o hembra y casi tan grande como la decisión de huir arriesgándome a morir de hambre.

Si le cuento a las princesas sobre esto, me ganare puntos de confianza con ellos.

Pero eso solo demostrara que nuestra raza no merece ser perdonada.

Pero tambien significa que otro mundo quedara a merced de la reina.

Ahhh!

Esto es muy difícil!

(Esta empezando a hiperventilarse)

Y si le cuento a las princesas Zarit me odiara.

Me odiara mucho.

Y yo…

Yo la amo mucho.

Ella fue la única que pensaba como yo.

Una alma gemela.

Pero ahora….

Corro el riesgo de perderla, y ahora mas que ahora es reina.

Donde ella tendrá que colocar huevos por el bien de nuestra especie….

Y eso significa.

Perder su pureza….

Ahhhh!

Tengo que hacer algo, tengo que!

Ir a ese nuevo mundo y confrontar a Chrysalis?...

Nooo.

Eso es suicida, y yo quiero vivir.

Me gusta vivir.

Vivir es bonito.

Pese a que solo tengamos una esperanza de vida de 30 años los zánganos normales como yo y yo ya tenga 8 años.

Haber, voy con ella y la rescato?

No.

Me capturarían antes de acercarme a ella y me encerrarían hasta que muriera.

…

No se que hacer.

No confían lo suficiente en mí como para que me presten ayuda.

Oh vamos que hago!.

Que hago!.

Tengo que huir….

Tengo que pedir ayuda en secreto.

A Twilight y su alumna Starlight.

Ellas me dieron su apoyo, ellas me ayudaran en secreto a ir a salvar a Zarit de que sea mal influenciada por los que se quedaron atras.

Pero….

Estoy en un tipo raro e arresto domiciliario.

Aunque me dejan quitarme cuando quiera mi bloqueador.

Asi que…

(Se saco su bloqueador de su cuerno y va a la entrada del pequeño apartamento)

-"Eh….guardias…?", preguntaba todo nervioso hacia ellos. (Hacia uno de los 2 guardias unicornios apostados en la puerta)

-"Puedo salir ya?", pregunte yo todo nervioso, como miraba el reloj en la pared de mi pequeño apartamento y veía que eran las 8am.

-"No, tu lo sabes, tu solo puedes salir a almorzar y cenar", dijo uno de los 2 guardias.

-"Vamos….solo por hoy déjenme salir, por favor", yo rogué.

-"No", dijeron ambos a la vez.

-"Por favor!", yo me arrodille y les rogué.

-"No, y no insista por favor", dijo uno de los 2 ya enojado.

Ok…..no estare orgulloso de esto.

-"Que tal si me transformo en yegua y…", estaba hablando todo sonrojado cuando me interrumpieron.

-"Que es un no!"; ambos gritaron como me lanzaron con su magia hacia adentro de nuevo y cerraron la puerta.

-"Ademas sabemos que eres macho asi que se sentiría muy raro", dijo uno de ellos.

Ok…..

Eso no funciono.

(El suspiro derrotado)

-"Lo siento, pero no me dejan opción", dije yo todo apenado como cargaba mi magia y antes de que respondieran el porque.

Yo lance una pequeña explosión de magia en la puerta que volo la puerta varios metros a la calle y dejando unos guardias algo aturdidos por lo que paso.

Entonces yo aproveche y me fui volando.

Yo solo vole, y vole.

-"Lo siento…pero tengo algo que hacer…que es muy, pero muy importante!", grite yo como me alejaba volando e iba por el yermo congelado hacia Ponyville.

Es lo único bueno que viene en que me hubieran hecho vivir en las afueras del pueblo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Starlight Glimmer**

 **Ponyville, Equestria.**

 **(Varias después desde que Thorax escapo del Imperio de Cristal)**

 **5:23pm.**

(Starlight, Daring Doo y Twilight Sparkle estaban en la biblioteca, con la laptop en una mesa en medio del salón, junto al ídolo, donde los rodeaba a cada una de ellas decenas de libros, lápices, hojas y pergaminos a cada una, que estaban por su lado investigando…..)

-"Mmm…..ok, ya sé cómo hacer la máquina que mide de forma automática la datación de carbono de los objetos", dijo emocionada Twilight como se levantó de su sitio toda feliz, "Voy a buscar los materiales para replicar una, vuelvo al rato, talvez con la cena"; decía ella toda feliz como salía corriendo por la puerta de la biblioteca.

Y una vez ella se fue…..

-"No mentías….ella si que esta siendo muy útil"; me contaba Daring Doo.

-"Si, gracias a ella pudimos descifrar como los humanos podían averiguar las edades de los objetos", decia yo con una leve sonrisa.

-"Pero hasta cuando le vas a mentir sobre el origen exacto de la laptop y el ídolo?", pregunto Daring Do.

Si.

Le dije una verdad a medias, le conté que Celestia descubrió un portal a otro mundo, de donde la laptop provenía y que era de una civilización avanzada de ese otro mundo, y que nos dieron esa laptop como un regalo de conocimientos para nosotros, porque miraron a Celestia como una diosa y esas cosas.

Obviamente no le explicamos mucho sobre la laptop, para que no se ponga a curiosear en las carpetas conocidas como Historia….Armas…y Cultura.

Y no le contamos nada del ídolo, y hasta lo que este momento ella sabe, es que el ídolo es un objeto de un museo que usaremos para hacer nuestras pruebas.

Aunque si ayuda esos videos explicando de como funciona las cosas.

Y alguna que otra película de la carpeta de cultura no esta nada mal.

Cuando ella se va a buscar mas papeles, pergaminos y otros utensilios.

Puede que ese mundo sea un desastre, pero debo de admitir que sus medios de entretenimiento son muy interesantes.

-"Si, pero sabes que, esos cálculos lo podríamos hacer asi en papel, pero cuando ella se dio cuenta de que existía una maquina que lo haría por nosotras…."; decia yo, pero ella me complemento.

-"No habría quien la parase, lo sé, aunque debo de admitir que soy mas de lingüística, historia y botánica, no soy una pony que sepa mucho de números", dijo Daring Doo como se paro a ver los diversos cálculos de como construir la maquina que esta copiando Twilight.

-"Si….no entiendo nada"; dijo ella como siguió hojeando los planos que calco al papel.

-"Dejala, ya lo hice en secreto ayer una vez que me ayudo a comprender como se saca los cálculos", dije yo como le mostraba la hoja con los cálculos.

-"Eh….me lo puedes traducir, como dije, yo no soy tanto de números", decía ella como intentaba entender los cálculos que hice en el papel.

-"Bueno, esos materiales, tallados y procesados por ponys a un nivel de perfección tal, que ni creí que fuera posible hace tanto tiempo", dije yo como releía mis cálculos.

-"Hace cuanto tiempo?", pregunto Daring Do medio irritada de que alargara esto.

-"Bueno, no vas a creer esto pero el ídolo es de hace mas de 4 mil años atrás", dije yo como solo me dedique a releer mis notas.

-"Pero eso solo significa que fue creada durante o antes de la era oscura", dijo Daring Doo sorprendida.

La era oscura.

Una era que sucedió hace 4 mil años y que termino hace 3000 años.

Un periodo de oscuridad que duro 1000 años, una era en la que se cree que todos los monstruos y criaturas mas peligrosas del mundo surgieron.

Una era borrada de los libros de historia porque según se dice….

Que era tan horrible que todas las razas prefieren olvidarlas.

Donde la muerte y el sufrimiento era la hora del dia, y que existían monstruos tan terribles que los dragones mas viejos y grandes huían de ellos.

-"Bueno, eso explica de porque la siguiente fase podría ser de convertirlos en seres sin mente semi-invencibles como Timberwolfs", decía yo media pensativa.

-"Se lo decimos a tu amiga?", pregunto Daring Do.

-"No lo se, aunque puede que sepamos de cuando es, pero eso no quiere decir que sepamos quien lo creo o en donde, después de todo, no hay registro de nada antes de la era oscura", dije yo.

(Daring Doo suspiro toda molesta)

-"Eso no ayuda en nada, aunque si ya sabemos mas o menos su edad del ídolo…"; decia yo toda pensativa.

-"Y.?", pregunto Daring Do.

-"Y existe hechizos que nos permiten viajar en el tiempo, nosotras podríamos viajar 4000 años al pasado, justo antes de la era oscura, la era que solo se sabe que fue mala y que duro 1000años", dije yo.

-"Eh…..no por nada le llaman la era oscura, la era de horrores inimaginables, o la era donde el tártaro estaba suelto en el planeta, seria un suicidio viajar hacia esa época", decia Daring Doo toda molesta.

-"Lo se, pero era lo único que se me ocurre que podemos hacer para averiguar mas del ídolo"; dije yo.

-"Sabes…", decia ella como se acerco ella a la laptop.

-"Se que sería un suicidio ir pero…no dije que no podríamos intentarlo con un equipo adecuado", decia Daring doo como solo se quedaba mirando la laptop y me hacia señas para que me pusiera a su lado.

Yo lo hice obviamente.

-"Ambas sabemos que necesitamos las armas humanas y vehículos blindados humanos para hacerlo", dijo ella como señalo a la laptop.

-"No lo se….aun asi nos estaríamos arriesgando demasiado", decia yo toda nerviosa.

-"Piensa, estaríamos protegidas mientras investigando la era oscura, una era que cualquier amante del conocimiento quisiera investigar", decia ella como me miro directo a los ojos.

Eso suena…..

Muy bueno la verdad.

Aunque a Twilight le gustara mas…

-"Sabes, Twilight podría ayudar en eso, hasta convencerla para hacerlo se podría, mas bien, ella estaría encantada de intentar averiguar mas sobre esa era que nadie", dije yo.

A mi me gusta la ciencia hasta cierto punto, y la historia un poco.

Pero no al nivel de arriesgarme por obtener esos conocimientos.

-"Ok, lo hare, se lo dire a ella, pero cuando vuelva, de todas formas es con ella que debemos hablar de esto", dijo Daring Do.

-"Lo se, asi que, porque no aprovechamos y vemos una película humana hasta que vuelva", opine yo con una leve sonrisa.

-"Si, porque no, necesito distraerme por solo un momento sobre el ídolo por un rato"; dijo Daring Do con una leve sonrisa.

-"Starlight", decia una voz toda nerviosa y asustada casi desde arriba de mi.

-"Eh…..hola?", pregunte yo como Daring Doo solo estaba atenta buscando de donde provenía esa voz.

-"Starlight, necesito tu ayuda", decia alguien detrás mio, obviamente yo salte del susto por eso, y Daring Do inmediatamente fue a embestir a quien sea apareció detrás mio.

-"No tan rápido changeling, no te dejare reemplazar a Starlight", dijo una enojada Daring Do como estaba encima de un changeling que la miraba todo asustado.

Espera un segundo.

-"Thorax!", grite yo como sujete a Daring Do con mi magia y la ponía a un lado.

-"Hey, pero que haces!", grito enojada Daring Do.

-"El no es un changeling cualquiera, el es Thorax, el es…un changeling rehabilitado", dije yo medio confundida si el termino era correcto o no para su caso.

-"Si se puede decir que me mantienen casi con arresto domiciliario porque aun no confían en mi….digamos que "extranjero desertor en un país que aun no confía en los de mi clase"", dijo Thorax todo triste como mostraba su bloqueador de magia en su cuerno, al menos, se nota que no tiene seguro y se lo puede sacar en cualquier momento.

-"Lo conoces?!"; pregunto sorprendida Daring Do.

-"Si, el es Thorax, el deserto de la colmena de los changelings porque no es como los demás, el es bueno y no quiere ser como los demás changelings", dijo Starlight, como Thorax intento darle la pata a Daring Do.

-"Ok….lo creeré cuando lo vea"; dijo Daring Do toda desconfiada como solo miro hacia otro lado y le dejo con la pata levantada.

-"Y dime Thorax", "Que te trae a Ponyville?", pregunto yo.

-"Vengo a pedirles ayuda en rescatar a una gran amiga, se llama Zarit", dijo el todo preocupado.

-"Y porque no se lo dijiste a la princesa Cadance?", pregunto yo confundida, "Se que aun no confían mucho en ti, pero estoy seguro que si le explicaras la situación, seguro hubieran ayudado, o incluso tambien Twilight y sus amigas"; dije yo.

-"Esa es la cosa, no puedo dejar que la princesa Cadance, Celestia o Luna lo sepan ya que…..", decia el todo nervioso.

-"Que cosa insecto?", dijo irritada Daring Do, "Dilo de una vez"

-"Es que tienen que prometer que esto quedara entre nosotros, por favor", nos rogo a ambos Thorax.

-"Yo te lo prometo Thorax"; dije yo con honestidad.

-"Solo dilo de una vez"; dijo Daring Do enojada.

(Cierto dragón bebe estaba limpiando el pasillo en esos momentos y se aproximo a la puerta de la biblioteca del castillo y se pego a ella para poder escuchar en secreto, movido por su curiosidad en lo que era todo ese alboroto haya adentro)

-"Bueno, es que Zarit era la princesa, pero como Chrysalis se fue a invadir otro mundo gracias a algo que robo de Canterlot, Zarit se volvió reina y al no tener control de sus nuevos poderes, ella pudo contarme esto, y me hizo prometer que no se lo dijera a nadie, pero a la vez no podía hacerlo, porque me preocupaba el mundo que invadían, y luego solo en Zarit que los demás changelings intenten corromperla o algo, y ella es la única que comparte mis ideales sobre amistad, y si me ayudan a llegar hacia ella, talvez hasta podamos tener paz los Equestres y los changelings gracias a Zarit y trabajar juntos para detener a Chrysalis de una vez por todas", decia el, sin dejar de estar nervioso todo el rato mirando hacia todos lados como si lo estuvieran vigilando.

-"Pero es imposible, Celestia lo tiene y lo ha tenido todo el tiempo desde que lo usamos el ya sabes que", dije yo a Daring Do evitando decir algo de mas.

-"Si….pero, recuerdo una cosa, un pequeño vacio en mi memoria, como los minutos que pasaron de hablar con Celestia antes que se fuera a ese otro mundo, al aparecer ambas en la cama….abrazadas….frente a frente"; decia ella medio sonrojada eso ultimo.

Yo me puse muy cerca de Daring Do.

"Se supone que no le diríamos a nadie eso ultimo"; dije yo susurrándole en el oído totalmente sonrojada.

-"Pero eso no importa, ese pequeño momento, esos momentos en que no recordamos como llegamos a la cama, talvez, solo talvez en esos momentos los changelings nos atacaron y nos quitaron y copiaron el pergamino!"; dijo Daring Do en voz alta.

-"Es posible, asi es como algunas veces los changelings nos logramos infiltrar en las casas de algunos ponys", dijo Thorax todo pensativo como lo miramos, "No es como yo haya hecho esas cosas por el estilo", dijo el medio nervioso.

-"Bueno eso no importa, Chrysalis sabe como llegar al mundo de los humanos, y se ha ido con casi todo su ejercito a ese mundo, debemos avisarle a Celestia de inmediato para que haga algo", dije yo como empecé a agarrar una pluma y un papel.

(Y cierto dragon todo preocupado por lo que escucho, se fue corriendo a buscar un pergamino y una pluma para enviarle esta información)

-"Noo, Zarit se enterara que yo la traicione y me odiara y cualquiera ayuda extra contra Chrysalis se perderá", dijo Thorax totalmente preocupado.

-"Escucha Thorax, nosotras ya podríamos tener una idea a donde fue Chrysalis, y ese mundo es en extremo peligroso, y cualquier cambio en ese mundo solo desencadenara una gran guerra, y Chrysalis debe ser detenida ahora", dije yo de una forma muy clara y directa.

-"Pero lo de ir con Zarit no tardaría mas que unas horas, y yo se que en solo horas Chrysalis no puede causar una guerra a gran escala, enfrentémosla cuando Zarit este de nuestro lado", dijo Thorax

-"Lo siento Thorax, pero las especies que viven en ese mundo son muy avanzadas, y hasta es posible que ya haya provocado una guerra desde que llego a ese mundo"; dijo Daring Do.

-"Por cierto, desde hace cuanto sabes que se fue?", pregunte yo.

-"No lo se, solo se que pude comunicarme con Zarit desde hace 9 horas", dijo Thorax, "Pero aun con esas, si es que ese mundo esta en guerra….aun asi necesitaríamos la ayuda de Zarit para detener a Chrysalis"

-"Uff…lo pones realmente la situación algo difícil Thorax"; dije yo, medio sin saber que hacer.

-"Pues cuantos crees que haya dejado detrás Chrysalis?", pregunto Daring Do.

-"Bueno…la red colmena la sentí realmente vacia…talvez hasta solo haya entre 60 a 120 changelings", dijo Thorax.

-"Bueno…..realmente Celestia no ha sido muy honesta con nosotros últimamente asi que…que dices Starlight, quieres ayudarme a ayudar a tu amigo?", pregunto Daring Do.

-"Pero hace un minuto si desconfiabas de el", dije yo confundida.

-"Bueno, tu confías en un changeling que se nota que es un cobarde, porque no ha dejado de temblar todo el rato, y como que delatar a su reina tan abiertamente y contárselo a todos es obvia señal de que talvez si se quiere redimir", dijo Daring Do al señalarlo.

-"Hey…..no seas tan malo con el", dije yo molesta con Daring Do.

-"No Starlight…..si soy un cobarde…pero quiero cambiar esto hoy y hablar directamente con Zarit, no importa si tengo que enfrentarme a mis hermanos y hermanas para ello"; dijo Thorax algo mas decisivo, pero se lo veía aun nervioso.

-"Y por eso quiero ayudarlo, quiere hacer algo bueno y redimirse, bueno, redimir a su especie completa, pero algo es algo"; dijo Daring Do.

-"Bueno, eso si suena como una buena razón…..pero que le diremos a Twilight?", pregunte yo.

-"Le diremos que tenemos que buscar mas objetos de museo para medirlo con la maquina que quiere crear y listo", dijo Daring Do.

-"No se si se lo crea?", pregunto yo.

-"Funcionara…..ahora solo tenemos que…"; Daring Do estaba hablando cuando Spike entro a la biblioteca todo sonriente.

-"Hola Thorax…me alegro de verte amigo"; dijo Spike como abrazo a Thorax.

-"Oh….hola Spike, a mi tambien me alegra mucho verte, pero este no es un buen momento para ponernos al dia" dijo Thorax todo nervioso.

-"Lo sé, lo sé, escuche parte de su conversación y le oi decir a Daring Do que teníamos que llamar a Celestia, asi que lo hice, acabo de enviarle una carta a Celestia sobre que Chrysalis esta en ese mundo del cual proviene esa cosa que llaman Laptop", dijo el todo calmado como señalo a la laptop

-"Tu que!", todos gritamos.

(Entonces antes que Spike pudiera defenderse del ataque verbal que le iba a llegar por 2 furiosas yeguas, lo salva un eructo mágico que hace aparecer en un monton de flamas verdes un pergamino sellado)

-"Pero que?", pregunto confundida Daring Do.

Yo solo sujete con mi magia el pergamino, vi que era para….nosotras 2, entonces lo abri y lo lei en voz alta para todos.

" _Querido Spike…."_

" _Si lo que me dices es cierto, entonces debo actuar de inmediato, te pido que le avises a Starlight, Daring Do y a Twilight y sus amigas para que vayan con Thorax al reino de los changelings, mientras yo me encargo de Chrysalis"_

" _Y si quieren ayuda, ya les di aviso a la guardia real para que estén listos para el despliegue y que los acompañe hacia el nido de Chrysalis"_

" _Firma; Princesa Celestia"_

-"Ok….es definitivo, estoy frito!", grito todo nervioso e hiperventilando Thorax.

-"Porque, que pasa?", pregunto un confundido Spike.

-"Porque esto era una especie de secreto hasta que hubiéramos ido al nido", dije yo intentando controlar mi irritación por las extrañas posibilidades en nuestra contra en estos momentos.

Como rayos Spike pudo estar justo en los momentos exactos afuera de la biblioteca cuando hablábamos de Chrysalis?

Nunca lo sabre.

-"Si Spike, es que yo…yo quiero rescatar a Zarit….ella es mi mejor amiga y tenia que rescatarla del nido en secreto", dijo Thorax como le hablo lo mas calmado posible a Spike.

-"Ow…..lo siento Thorax…yo no sabia", dijo todo apenado Spike.

-"No te preocupes Spike….tu no sabias", dijo Thorax.

-"Pero al menos es un alivio de que tu tengas esta carta….la podremos destruir antes que alguien lo encuentre y seguir con el plan del asalto secreto", dije yo aliviada como prendí fuego la carta.

-"Si…..al menos se que no la…..", decia Spike como otro eructo mágico lo interrumpió y otra carta salio de su boca.

Y yo la lei en voz alta también.

" _Posdata:"_

" _Le eh enviado a Twilight la carta de respuesta antes que a ti, te lo envie a ti después para que supieras que hubo respuesta"_

-"Ok…ya estamos perdidos", dije yo media rendida.

-"Pero Thorax…..no puedes hablar con esa tal Zarit a través de esa mente colmea que dices y explicarle que cualquier cosa que escuche de ti será una mentira de los demás", sugirió Daring Do.

-"En realidad…..no es una mala idea, puedo decirle a Zarit sobre esto antes que alguno de los otros changelings se entere de esto", dijo Thorax como se empezaba a quitar el bloqueador de magia del cuenro.

Cuando un dardo impacto en el cuello de Thorax, dejándolo inconsciente.

Yo…..

Por desgracia tambien fui impactada por un dardo en el cuello como igual Spike.

Y no se porque….

Pero esto se siente muy similar a algo….

Antes.

(No termina de pensar mas cosas como cae inconsciente)

-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-

 **Daring Do**

Veo como los dardos impactan en los cuellos de los demás, y yo esquivo al que iba dirigido hacia mí.

Pude ver que esos dardos provenían de la puerta abierta de la biblioteca.

Volteo con rapidez como evito otra vez un dardo hacia mi.

Y puedo ver que el que dispara es un changeling con una cerbatana en la boca.

-"Oh, oh", dijo el como nos miramos fijamente e intentaba atinarme con talvez su ultimo dardo, que fallo y dio a la pared.

El empezó a huir sin parar como se dio cuenta que no tenia mas dardos y yo fui corriendo hacia el.

Lo perseguí por las decenas de pasillos y puertas que llevan para todos lados y a ninguna parte en este castillo tan extrañamente construido.

Pero después de varios minutos de persecución en pasillos con curvas cerradas, lo alcance y lo derribe al suelo.

Como íbamos corriendo, al derribarlo, rodamos en el suelo un par de metros antes de detenernos bruscamente con una pared.

El siendo el primero en chocar y luego yo chocando contra el.

Dejándolo todo confundido a el.

Yo aproveche su confusión y busque algo con que someterlo, y encontré una ventana con cortinas y las use como para envolver al changeling que mas o menos luchaba por intentar zafarse de la envoltura en la que le meti.

Yo, le pise el cuerno con mi pata delantera izquierda para evitar que hiciera algún hechizo y me puse encima de él.

-"Ahora dime, porque hiciste eso, como demonios sabias que estábamos aca?", pregunto yo enojada.

-"Yo seguí a Thorax desde hace 1 hora, cuando lo vi sobrevolando un camino de tierra en la que yo estaba", decia el changeling aun resistiéndose a las envolturas.

-"Pero porque solo lo dejaste inconsciente?", pregunte un poquito impaciente.

-"Porque ustedes acaban de confesar que pidieron ayuda a Celestia, y que es mas que obvio quien fue, porque no por nada tenemos changelings aun cerca de la princesa Twilight, y ya conoces la mania de hablar en voz alta las cartas que le envía Celestia, asi que, además de nosotros saberlo, Zarit lo sabe…..y te puedo decir que no le va a gusta esto", dijo el changeling sonriente pese a su situación.

-"Pero Thorax solo tiene que hablar con ella y explicarle que todo fue un monton de coincidencias pasando para que sucediera esto, cuando el plan era solo hablar frente a frente con ella cuando el despierte", dije yo.

-"Ja, para ser yegua, es obvio que no lo entiendes verdad, las yeguas que se sientan traicionadas por alguien especial en muchos casos no quieren volver a hablar con ese traidor…asi que, solo con dejarlo inconsciente por varios minutos para que Zarit se de cuenta de que no puede confiar en un traidor, es todo lo que tenia que hacer, jeje, ahora Zarit ni en pintura querrá ver o hablar de nuevo con. Thorax", decia el todo sonriente y burlón.

-"Maldicion!"; grite yo enojada como le di tremendo cabezazo al changeling para ir a por Thorax y despertarlo antes que esa tal Zarit caiga en las mentiras de estos changelings.

Solo espero que esa tal Zarit no sea una frágil emocional que explote con esta traición….

-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Reina Zarit.**

 **En esos momentos.**

" _Mire Reina Zarit...se lo advertimos, Thorax nos traiciono ya", dijo uno de mis changelings recolectores en Ponyville._

" _Si, gane, dame esos 1000 bits Zegret",_ dijo otro de los changelings.

" _No….no puede ser cierto…..haber, dame pruebas"_ , dije yo toda triste y esperando que sea mentira.

" _Mira mis recuerdos Reina Zarit, usted tiene ese poder, lo se, porque la reina Chrysalis lo hacía",_ dijo el changelings de ponyville.

" _Ok….lo intentare",_ , dije yo como me concentre en mirar los recuerdos recientes de ese pony.

Y a los pocos segundos…..lo logre.

(Se recrea todo en una especie de flashback)

(Se va a la princesa Twilight caminar en medio del mercado con una carretilla atada a ella y que en ella se veía varios metales y minerales en ellas, mientras Rainbow Dash le estaba hablando y todo desde la vista del infiltrado, detrás de un puesto de frutas)

-"Y ya van a construir esa cosa de ese otro mundo Twilight?", pregunto toda curiosa.

-"Si que si, luego podre intentar ver como recrear mas de esa maravillosa tecnología"; decia Twilight toda emocionada.

Y antes que alguna de las 2 dijera algo, un pergamino apareció ante ella.

Twilight lo recogio en el acto.

-"Pero que extraño…..es una carta de la princesa Celestia…..debe ser una emergencia si me lo mando directamente a mi!"; dijo en voz alta y con algo de preocupación Twilight Sparkle.

-"Pues qué esperas, léelo", dijo Rainbow Dash algo impaciente como siempre.

Ella desenrollo el pergamino y lo leyó.

" _Querida Twilight;"_

" _La reina Chrysalis ha robado el pergamino que le permite viajar a otro mundo y fue a invadirlo, de eso yo me encargo"_

" _A ti mi querida Twilight te encargo la tarea que tu y tus amigas vayan al nido de los cambiantes y buscar a la heredera al trono changeling, que gracias a información dada por Thorax, el dice que la heredera es alguien bueno en la que podemos confiar y luchar juntos contra Chrysalis"_

" _Posdata, Spike me dijo que esta ya en tu castillo, asi que no tendras que mandar un mensaje al reino de Cristal para que el venga allí."_

" _Por cierto, hiciste bien en ayudarle a Thorax para que pueda vivir con otros ponys y que confie en nosotros"_

-"Ok….eso es muy preocupante, Rainbow, ve a llamar a las otras, yo ire al castillo a buscar a Thorax"; dijo Twilight como Rainbow asintió a lo que dijo ella y se separaron.

(Fin del Flashback)

" _Lo ve reina Zarit..…..Thorax no le importo traicionarle para asi poder acabar con Chrysalis, y ahora vendrán con los elementos de la armonía y nosotros ni siquiera podremos defendernos adecuadamente"_ , dijo ese changeling que me mostro lo que vio.

No..no…

Porque Thorax….

Porque?

Se que es para detener a mi madre…

Pero ese acto de traicionar tu palabra…..

Eso significa que no puedo confiar en ti…

Eres como todos los changelings, todos son doble caras.

(Pensó ella con dolor y tristeza)

" _Y que vamos a hacer reina Zarit?!",_ , pregunto uno de mis changelings.

Yo…..

No quiero verle a la cara.

Y al diablo la paz.

Traidor….

(Pensó ella con una creciente ira en su interior)

Tu eras mi amigo, y apenas te conte mi secreto ya se lo vas a contar a tus preciosos ponys!

(Penso ella con ira)

" _Nos vamos todos, vamos a buscar otra guarida"_ , dije yo a los 5 con ira a los que se habían quedado conmigo.

Nadie dijo nada, mas bien, solo esos 5 vinieron hacia mi y asintieron.

Yo bloqueare a Thorax de mi mente colmena.

Para mi….

No existes mas Thorax.

-.-..-…..-..-..-..-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-

 **Daring Do**

 **En esos momentos.**

 **En la biblioteca.**

-"Vamos Thorax despiera!", grite yo directo a sus oídos como la sacudía.

-"Despierta vamos, que tienes que explicarle a Zarit lo que paso!", grite yo como le daba bofetadas en la cara con mis alas para que despertara.

-"Despierta maldición!", grite yo como le mordí levemente su oído para que despertara.

Y después de que hice eso se levantó con brusquedad y sobándose la oreja que le mordí.

-"Au…..ya estoy despierto"; el decia adolorido como se sobaba su oreja izquierda, "Que paso?", pregunto medio confundido.

-"Uno de tus antiguos compañeros nos ataco, pero lo atrape y lo deje atado en uno de los pasillos del castillo, pero su misión era evitar que le dijeras tu versión de la historia a Zarit", dije yo.

-"Oh no…", dijo Thorax preocupado como se quito el bloqueador de magia.

Y solo cerró los ojos y se lo veía concentrarse lo mas que podía.

-"Me ha bloqueado….", decía el todo triste como solo se echó en el suelo, "Mi gran amiga me ha bloqueado….", decía el con lágrimas en los ojos, "Se acabó…..todo se acabó", decía el cómo se puso a llorar en el suelo.

-"No se acabo todo, seguro la princesa Celestia podrá hallar la manera de derrotar a Chrysalis sin su ayuda", dije yo intentando reconfortarlo.

-"Tu no lo entiendes", dijo el levantándose y mirándome todo enojado pero aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, "Zarit…..era mas que una amiga…yo…la amaba, y ya arruine cualquier oportunidad que tenia con ella", decía el eso ultimo con tristeza como solo se volvió a echar y a cubrir su cara con sus patas todo destrozado emocionalmente.

-"Oh….", dije yo algo….triste por el.

-"Starlight, Daring Do….han visto a Thorax, tenemos algo que preguntarle?", era Twilight llegando a la biblioteca.

-"Oh….pero que paso….porque Starlight y Spike están inconscientes, y porque Thorax esta llorando en el suelo?", pregunto Twilight preocupada.

-"Es una larga historia"; dije yo como Twilight tenia puesta su mirada en la mesa con la laptop…..

-"Y donde esta la laptop?"; pregunto toda preocupada como solo se teletransporto a lado de la mesa.

Donde no estaba la laptop.

-"Pero estaba aquí hace un segundo"; dije yo como tambien fui a la mesa donde ya no estaba la laptop, "a menos que…"; decia yo toda preocupada.

Distraernos para que Thorax no mandara el mensaje no era el único motivo por lo que quería dejarnos inconscientes.

-"Los changelings tienen la laptop"; dije yo toda molesta como arroje mi sombrero al suelo.

.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-..-..-.-.-..-.-

 **Changeling #342145 o Ken para los conocidos**

 **En esos momentos**

 **En las afueras de Ponyville.**

Esta cosa parece muy importante….

Seguro que nos será más importante para nosotros.

Y ayuda haber absorbido los recuerdos de cómo funciona de esa tal Starlight.

(Pensó Ken como llevaba entre sus patas la laptop cerrada e iba volando hacia la nueva ubicación que Karit estaba transmitiendo a todos)

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-…-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.

 **Guao…**

 **Otro capitulo algo telenovelesco…..**

 **Pero vamos a admitirlo.**

 **Mejor que las novelas actuales.**

 **A que no?**

 **Los changelings que se quedaron en Equestria ahora tendrán tambien el conocimiento de los humanos y canes.**

 **Lo usaran para el mal?**

 **Obviamente sabemos la respuesta…..**

 **O no lo saben?**

 **O quizás creen saberlo?**

 **Si que los changelings le hicieron bullyng a Thorax….**

 **Pobrecito.**

 **Y si ya te acordaste que episodio estaba corrigiendo….**

 **Felicidades, te acordaste del que yo considero, según mi opinión, el peor episodio de la serie hasta ahora.**

 **Que boñito haberlo corregido y darle tintes mas lógicos según su universo.**

 **Pero bueno, que les pareció el capitulo de hoy?**

 **Diganlo en los comentarios…..**

 **Y hasta la próxima, amigos lectores.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capitulo 14:**_

 **Princesa Celestia**

 **En el anochecer.**

 **A solo unos 20 minutos desde que se enteró de lo de Chrysalis**

 **En su habitación privada**

Lo que faltaba…

Chrysalis pudo ir al mundo de los humanos.

Acabo de revisar el pergamino de Starwill el barbado y lo examine a detalle.

Es una copia, una muy buena copia, no me sorprende que no lo haya notado.

De alguna manera ella robo los originales.

Pero no es momento de averiguar como lo hizo.

Es momento de ir a por ella antes que haga algo muy imprudente en ese mundo que cause solo mas ira y sufrimiento.

Pero voy a avisarle a Luna sobre esto.

(Se va a su balcón y se pone a volar a la habitación de Luna, que se estaba empezando a despertar)

-"Luna, ha surgido otra emergencia"; dije yo sin levantar mucho la voz, para que no se sobresaltaran sus guardias afuera de su habitación.

(Luna ya se estaba levantando lista para una nueva noche)

-"Que tipo de emergencia hermana?"; pregunto Luna con un poco de preocupación.

-"Chrysalis se ha ido al mundo humano, ella pudo robar el pergamino de Starwill y viajar con la mayoría de sus seguidores con ella"; dije yo.

-"Pero como pudo robarlo, si en el castillo hay cristales de detección?", pregunto Luna.

-"Debio ser un caso de reconocimiento y robo rápido, es lo único que lo explica, pero en estos momentos no sabemos desde hace cuanto ella se fue, pudo haber sido desde hace solo unos minutos, o quizás días, pero de todas formas, tengo que ir y detenerla"; dije yo toda decidida.

-"Yo voy contigo hermana, quien sabe cuánto poder pudo reunir en ese mundo en el tiempo que estuvo alla, no podemos arriesgarnos a que talvez hubiera alcanzando tanto poder como sucedió en la boda real"; dijo Luna toda preocupada, "Necesitas esta vez mi ayuda".

-"Si, pero además, necesitamos llevarnos los cristales de detección para asi hallarla a ella y a sus lacayos", dije yo.

-"Estoy de acuerdo, pero, es un mundo grande y sin protección mágica alguna"; dijo Luna toda pensativa, "Creo que debemos llevar varias cajas llenas de los cristales de detección para los humanos"

-"En efecto, y creo que…", esto sera difícil de cubrir, "Tenemos que tomar la carga de cristales de detección que iban al reino de los grifos", dije yo.

-"Pero son alrededor de 2 mil cristales", dijo Luna sorprendida.

-"En efecto, se que solo tienen un rango de detección de 100 metros, y no seran suficientes para cubrir todo su mundo….pero de seguro ellos hallaran la manera de sacarle provecho y aumentar su eficiencia", dije yo.

-"Espero que por su bien sea asi"; dijo Luna, "Por cierto, donde están esos cristales?", pregunto ella algo curiosa.

-"Están en estos momentos en Manehattan siendo cargadas a un buque de carga que las llevara al reino de los grifos", dije yo.

-"Debemos ir a por ellos antes de irnos", dijo Luna.

-"Si, pero rápido que el tiempo escasea"; dije yo como me fui a su balcón,"Ir volando evitara que gastemos magia que nos será de utilidad en el enfrentamiento contra Chrysalis".

-"De acuerdo"; dijo ella como me siguió y yo salí volando, con ella detrás mio, directo a Manehattan.

En el silencio de la noche.

Volando lo mas rápido que podíamos.

Creo que tan rápido, que no me di cuenta que había dejado a mi hermana un poco atrás.

Así que tuve que desacelerar un poco para que me alcanzara.

-"Y desde cuando eres mas rápida para volar que yo, querida hermana?", pregunto Luna toda curiosa.

Es que yo nunca era de volar mucho, y hasta llegue a acostumbrarme a que me llevaran en un carruaje y a teletransportarme que apenas si usaba mis alas.

-"Creo que todas las horas que pase volando de un lado a otro en ese planeta sirvió como un poco de ejercicio"; dije yo.

-"Y por cierto hermana, solo discutimos sobre los regalos que les hiciste y sobre como están ahora, y su nivel tecnológico, pero nunca dijiste como es en si su mundo, ya sabes, su naturaleza"; dijo Luna.

-"Solo estuve en 4 tipos de lugares, en un desierto, en una costa semi boscosa, en un bosque nevado y en una costa de tundra", dije yo.

-"Oh…..y has visto algún animal en esos lugares?", pregunto Luna.

-"Además de los canes en las costas, y uno que otro ciervo en el bosque, no he visto muchos animales"; dije yo.

-"Oh….ok"; dijo Luna.

Luego solo hubo silencio por varios minutos.

Hasta que Luna volvió a hablar.

-"Hermana…..ese ídolo que inicio todo…..yo tambien le eh sentido su magia oscura cuando por fin lo trajeron, pero era una magia oscura muy antigua…casi como la magia oscura de los mas malignos y antiguos monstruos que el tártaro posee y tu sabes de que época vienen esos antiguos monstruos del tártaro", dijo Luna.

-"Si…", dije yo algo pensativa, "De la era oscura"

-"Y ya has sacado a la luz algo sobre la era oscura a nuestros ponys?", pregunto Luna.

-"No….además hasta nosotras no sabemos mucho de esa era oscura, después de todo, nacimos después de que esa era terminara, las ultimas de nuestra clase de echo", dije yo algo triste.

-"Nuestra madre nos contó que artefactos de gran maldad y poder fueron creados en esa época…y hasta nos cuenta que los alicornios éramos la raza dominante antes de esa era…quien sabe si hubieran sido verdad eso"; dijo Luna.

-"Si…..despues de todo, miranos a nosotras, ambas tenemos mucho poder"; dijo yo pensativa, "Que habrá habido al inicio de la era oscura que prácticamente casi nos extermino a los alicornios?", pregunte eso en voz alta.

-"No lo sé, pero una cosa es segura, mama nos dijo que los alicornios somos los únicos que podíamos enfrentarnos a los remanentes de esos monstruos de la era oscura", dijo Luna.

-"Si….aunque tambien recuerda, eso es lo que acabo con mama tambien"; dije yo triste al recordarlo.

Un leviatán, mas grande que un anciano dragón azotaba los mares entre Equestria y el reino Grifo.

Esa bestia colosal que tenia el cuerpo de un dragon, las mandíbulas de un cocodrilo y unas escamas incluso mas duras que el del dragón más antiguo.

Ella lucho con ferocidad.

Pero ella uso toda su magia para vencerlo.

La batalla duro horas, mama le lanzaba los hechizos mas potentes que conocía, mientras el leviatan le daba golpes tan fuertes que la mandaba a volar cientos de metros.

Su regeneración natural podía reparar las fracturas y órganos internos dañados.

Pero al terrible costo de agotar tambien su energía mágica.

En el momento final de la batalla.

El leviatán estaba con diversos agujeros en su cuerpo y que sangraba un monton, tiñendo el agua de sangre, a mama se le veía respirando con dificultad, y con diversas contusiones en su cuerpo.

Ella cargo otra ves, su mas potente ataque, una explosión concentrada de magia.

El leviatán débil por la pelea, no podía moverse.

Estaba flotando sobre las aguas mientras mi madre lo sobrevolaba a 50 metros de ella.

Pero el monstruo en un ultimo esfuerzo salto con sus mandíbulas abiertas y mi madre, no fue lo suficientemente rápida y ella en el momento de quedar aplastada por la fuerza de la mordida, lanzo el hechizo.

Obviamente, a quemarropa.

Volándole la cabeza al leviatán.

Pero…

Muriendo en el acto.

Y todo mientras yo y Luna observamos desde una nube bien alto en el cielo, como a unos 500 metros de altura.

A la edad de 15 años yo, y 10 años Luna.

Viendo como nuestra madre murió en el acto.

El leviatán había sido vencido a un costo enorme.

Y se dice que las costas de lo que son ahora, Equestria y el reino Grifo se tiñeron de sangre durante 2 dias, hasta que el resto del cuerpo del leviatán se hundió en el fondo del mar.

De allí aprendimos a nunca subestimar a algo nacido o creado de la era oscura.

Durante décadas vagamos por el mundo, haciendo los que nos habían enseñado.

Cazar a los monstruos de la era oscura de una vez por todas.

Y eso hicimos.

Y para cuando terminamos de hasta eliminar a los wendigos hace 1400 años, ya muchos de nuestras historias habían circulado por todo el mundo, justo en el momento en que ya queríamos asentarnos.

A la edad de 342 años yo, y 337 años Luna.

Llegamos a Equestria.

Donde después de acabar con la tiranía de Discord, los ponys nos veían como diosas.

Y nos suplicaron que fuéramos sus gobernantes.

En esa época apenas sabíamos de diplomacia….

Pero tambien nosotras queríamos tanto asentarnos por fin en un lugar que aceptamos.

Y como dice el dicho, el resto es historia.

-"Mira hermana, ya llegamos"; dijo Luna señalando hacia abajo como la ciudad de Manehattan estaba ya a la vista.

Guao, tan rápido, o solo recordar el pasado…..

¿haya hecho que pasara el tiempo?

-"Ok, mantén la altitud, y descendemos una vez estemos en los muelles", dije yo como volamos por solo unos minutos mas.

Y descendimos en picada directo en los muelles.

Habia algunos barcos de carga.

(Del tipo de los años 20 con fumarolas)

Y desde la costa, solo fue un rato de buscar en los barcos la valiosa carga.

Pero como habia 4 barcos de carga en los muelles, fue algo muy sencillo de hacer.

Pero lo encontramos a los 4 minutos de búsqueda.

Fuimos al barco en cuestión, con su capitan y parte de su tripulación aun despierta, en la zona de carga jugando a las cartas y vigilando la valiosa carga.

Y ahora la cosa era.

Como convencemos a los ponys que se vayan un rato para que podamos llevarnos la carga?:

Pero Luna se me adelanto a ello.

-"Ponys marineros, hemos venido a inspeccionar su cargamento", dijo ella como todos los ponys notaron nuestra presencia.

Todos se arrodillaron ante nuestra presencia.

-"No hay necesidad de ser tan corteses en estos momentos, estoy aquí para avisarles de algo muy importante", dijo Luna como yo me puse a su lado.

-"Que cosa princesa?", decia un pony azul con pelo rubio y una cutie mark que parecía el timon de un barco.

-"Se nos ha avisado que la carga de cristales de detección, todas tienen un defecto muy peligros que recién se nos ha avisado, y es que algunas están con rasguños que pueden provocar pequeñas explosiones, pero con tantas aquí en un mismo lugar, si todas explotaran al mismo tiempo, destruiría el barco por completo"; dijo Luna como todos los ponys se miraron asustados.

-"Ahora vayan mis ponys, mientras nos llevamos los cristales a un lugar seguro para ver si tienen arreglos, y vayan con el jefe del muelle sobre este asunto", dijo Luna.

Los ponys de inmediato salieron corriendo, agradecidos por la advertencia.

Y una vez lejos….

Yo le pregunte.

-"No sabia que supieras mentir asi Luna?", pregunte yo.

-"No soy una maestra al mentir, pero practique un poco lo que podía decir mientras te habías quedado en silencio todo el camino hacia aquí y me dejaste hablando sola un buen rato antes de darme cuenta que estabas con la mente en otro lado", dijo ella como me miraba un poco feo.

-"Lo siento, es que estaba pensando en lo de mama"; dije yo.

-"Ok…..te perdono esa, pero ya iniciemos con esto"; decia ella como observaba el cargamento de decenas de cajas con los cristales dentro.

-"Lo sé", dije yo como cargaba el hechizo, "Prepárate", dije yo como lanzaba el hechizo.

-"Llevo las cajas ahora mismo, o después?", pregunto Luna.

-"Despues, primero tenemos que ver donde aparecemos"; dije yo como el hechizo ya lanzado formaba el portal.

Es muy curiosa la verdad.

Desde este lado nosotros no podemos ver el lado humano, pero desde el lado de los humanos pueden vernos sin problemas.

Entonces yo solo cruce el portal, y con ello Luna me siguió.

Y el portal se cerró detrás de nosotras.

Pude notar 2 cosas.

Primero:

Estábamos en el borde de un puente en pleno medio dia, en pleno dia lluvioso.

En una ciudad con un gran edificio en uno de sus bordes y una torre del reloj y una noria de color blanco a lo lejos.

Y esta el puente levemente transitado.

 **(Si no eh explicado bien, les digo de una vez que están en Londres, cerca del Big Ben)**

Y lo segundo que noto.

Es que por el apuro de venirnos rápido aquí.

No llevamos nada de ropa.

-"Así que así muta nuestras cuerpos…..interesante", decía Luna como se examinaba su cuerpo, no tan curvilíneo como el mío, pero aun así, con más curvas que las hembras humanas que veía en el puente.

Ok…

Es hora de preguntar a una de las varias personas que se detuvieron al vernos.

Y que tenían sus teléfonos celulares y nos apuntaban con ellos.

Oh….

Si.

Esos teléfonos también tienen cámaras.

También se les escuchaba decir cosas como.

"No tienen vergüenza de estar desnudas en publico"

"Si que son bien altas"

"Sus alas si que son algo imponentes"

"Su energía natural hara mover ese cabello cuando apenas hay aire?"

"Si lo piensas bien, al ser tan altas, el tamaño de sus pechos son de tamaño medianos para ellas, a pesar de que parecen enormes a nuestro punto de vista"

Y antes que pudiera hablar yo.

Un vehículo con color amarillo que decía en uno de sus costados la palabra "Policía" y luces en su parte superior que parpadeaban de color azul se detuvo muy cerca de nosotros, donde 2 humanos uniformados salieron de este.

 **(Esos vehículos amarillos que tienen puertas traseras)**

-"Circulen gente, este no es un buen momento para filmar o sacar fotos", decía uno de los uniformados que parecía más joven.

Como el uniformado que parecía más veterano se acercó a nosotras.

-"Así que la princesa Celestia en persona ha regresado no…suba a la parte trasera para que no llame mucho la atención, diría tambien para que no se resfrie por la lluvia, pero no se si ustedes se enferman", dijo el veterano como se fue a la parte trasera del vehiculo y lo abrió para que nos metiéramos.

Ya la gente estaba haciendo poco caso del oficial joven y seguían en tomándonos fotos o filmándonos.

-"Muchas gracias señor, y una cosa más, en serio deseo hablar con el líder de este país, es que es una emergencia"; dije yo.

-"Entre no mas, yo avisare dentro de un rato a la central", dijo el uniformado veterano.

-"Vamos Luna, no hay que llamar tanto la atención"; dije yo como le tome de la mano a Luna para subir a ese vehiculo, que de verdad era muy pequeño para nosotras, y tuvimos que inclinarnos para entrar.

Y cerrar las puertas detrás de nosotros.

En si, la parte trasera de este vehículo estaba separado de la parte delantera y era independiente de esta.

-"Los humanos parecían mucho mas concentrados en sostener esos aparatos con vistas hacia nosotras que otra cosa"; decia Luna.

-"Esos aparatos se le llaman teléfonos, y son multipropósitos, y uno de ellos, es tomar fotos y filmar videos"; dije yo.

-"Oh, un invento muy interesante de verdad", dijo Luna.

-"Si, la verdad que si", dije yo como usaba un pequeño hechizo para secarnos a ambas.

-"Aunque escuchaba a muchos humanos hablar de nuestros cuerpos…..y sobre nuestra desnudez, o sobre nuestra proporción de nuestras glándulas mamarias aumentadas y ubicadas en nuestros pechos"; dijo Luna.

-"Es que aquí solo se acostumbra estar desnudos para bañarse, cambiarse o tener relaciones sexuales, todo en privado o con sus parejas"; dije yo.

-"Oh…"; dijo Luna como se sonrojaba un poco más.

-"Si….olvide decirte eso", dije yo.

-"Pensé que venias con ropa solo porque hacia frio a donde ibas", dijo Luna.

Entonces los uniformados abrieron las puertas de este vehiculo.

-"Nos acaban de informar que debemos llevarlas al MI6, es el edificio del servicio secreto británico, donde se reunirán allí con el primer ministro, nuestro líder de este país, Inglaterra", dijo el policía.

-"Muchas gracias caballeros"; dije yo.

-"Una pregunta princesa Celestia….."; dijo el mas joven como miro a mi hermana, "Quien es ella?", pregunto el sin hacer tanto contacto visual con el cuerpo de mi hermana y el mio.

-"Ella es mi hermana Luna"; dije yo.

-"Mucho gusto caballeros"; saludo Luna.

-"Igualmente"; dijo el mas veterano, "Pero quiero saber, de manera extraoficial, antes que todos…..porque regrésate Celestia?", pregunto el veterano.

-"Es algo que primero debe ser discutido con su líder, antes de exponer mi razón del regreso a este mundo", dije yo.

No quiero que entren en pánico por un ser que puede copiar las formas de sus seres queridos e infiltrarse entre ellos.

El caos solo los ayudaría a mezclarse.

-"Ok, vamos cabo"; dijo el veterano, todo insatisfecho con mi respuesta como cerro la puerta.

-"Me hubiera gustado saber cuanto tardaríamos para llegar a ese lugar"; dijo Luna.

-"Solo esperemos que el viaje sea corto", dije yo como sentí que el vehículo se encendió.

Y luego de calmar a Luna por ese pequeño sonido que hizo el vehículo al prenderse.

Partimos a nuestro destino.

 **(Seguro pensaran…."Autor, si es el futuro, de seguro los vehículos son mas silenciosos?"…..pues la verdad es que tienen razón, pero recuerden que las princesas aun siguen siendo ponys con oídos sensibles, y ningún vehículo es 100% inaudible, asi que para ellas, si escucharon el vehículo encenderse, pero los policías no)**

.-..-.-..-.-….-.-.-

 **Chrysalis**

 **6 de marzo del 2031**

 **4:23 pm**

 **(A 12 horas de haber invadido la tierra)**

 **(Y ya pasada 8 horas desde que destruyo la red satelital global)**

 **Paris, Francia.**

 **Museo del Louvre**

(Se la ve a Chrysalis mirando algunas pinturas, disfrazada de una joven de 1,70mt, de tez blanca y cabello que le llega hasta la mitad de la espalda, pantalones blancos y una camisa negra)

Bueno, no funciono de la manera buena, ni por sobornos, ni por alianzas, sí que fueron unos duros negociadores estos humanos.

Borre todas nuestras huellas de la ciudad de Dubai, quitamos a los soldados árabes de los capullos que le pusimos y los quitamos los restos de los capullos.

Y a pesar de la perdida de satélites, los humanos siguen con su dia a dia, según escuche, por las redes de fibra óptica que aun recorren los continentes, que aun les permiten comunicarse de forma internacional.

Parece que lo único que les arruine fue el rastreo satelital.

Pero bueno, distribuí a mis hijos a todo el mundo, que absorban todo el amor posible.

Ahora la dominación de este mundo ha tenido un cambio de planes.

En este momento el paso 1 es recolectar tanto amor como puedan.

Y a pesar de haber usado mucha magia, mis hijos están recolectando una cantidad muy alta.

Más bien, hasta ya eh recuperado lo que eh gastado al destruir los satélites.

Y mucho más.

Y yo, bueno, eh decidido hacer espionaje por mi cuenta, es que en estos momentos, necesito a todos recolectando magia e información sobre su cultura y como pueden encajar sin levantar sospechas, una vez se hayan mezclado en la sociedad, los pondré a espiar las bases militares y capitales.

Sus líderes han mentido a sus ciudadanos diciendo de lo que destruyo los satélites fue una llamarada solar.

Muy listos, no quieren provocar el caos masivo para darme las cosas mas sencillas.

En estos momentos, estoy buscando un país con una fuerza militar considerablemente alta, pero que su pasado lleno de perdidas, y que su lealtad a su país este muy baja, que lo hagan muy manejables y listos para ser usados como títeres.

Porque como es el dicho, para vencer a un enemigo unido, hay que fracturarlo.

Dividir, y vencer.

Estoy viendo país por país que son considerados poderosos y usarlos para mi provecho, no tomo en cuenta a los canes porque con solo reiniciar algunas protestas y matar a uno o 2 miembros de los lideres apresados de los contra-humanos, y asi de simple se inicia una guerra civil, es que ellos no son un reto para mí, gracias a mis 623 recolectores que están en su país por darme todos esos datos, aunque que esperaba de una nación nueva y sencilla que ni moneda propia tiene, pero regresando a los humanos, empezando por este continente, ya eh visto Inglaterra, tiene una fuerza naval y terrestre considerablemente alta, pero su moral y lealtad a sus líderes tambien altas, Francia, un país con una fuerza aérea muy fuerte y numerosa, pero sus tropas son también leales y con moral media y mas tarde me voy a Alemania.

Pero por el momento me detuve un rato en esta ciudad….

La ciudad del amor.

Y su nombre le sienta bien.

Amor al arte en este lugar lleno de apreciadores al arte.

(Se la ve inhalar y una pequeña nube, casi indetectable de amor llega hacia ella, sacada de los turistas que miran las otras pinturas)

Amor de parejas que van a esa gran torre, y el amor que hay en los restaurantes donde las parejas van a los mas costosos y románticos.

mmmm…

Podría poner a la mitad de mis recolectores aquí, pero con solo 4000 aquí seran suficientes.

Y se que la nube de amor de ese amor en bruto que le saco a los turistas es algo visible.

Pero yo no soy confiada, los de seguridad del museo están bajo mi control y solo necesito….

(Y en el cuarto de seguridad, las grabaciones de seguridad se han borrado por un guardia que les brilla los ojos de color verde)

Borrar mis huellas aquí.

(Se pone a sonreír)

Todo es demasiado fácil.

-"Oye amigo, mira esto, la princesa Celestia ha vuelto", decia un chico a su amigo en un grupo de estudiantes de secundaria. **(En francés obviamente)**

Que?

-"Uy…..puede que pinten como la mala, pero ese cuerpo la hace bien buena", decia uno de los jóvenes como un grupo de 5 se habían detenido a observar el celular del chico que inicio el alboroto.

Si es Celestia…..

Porque esta aquí?

Se supone que el hechizo no usa demasiada energía y parece como una teletransportacion común y corriente y lo hace prácticamente indetectable.

Yo seguía escuchando lo que decían mientras me acercaba a ellos.

-"Solo si te gusta la zoofilia"; decía uno de esos cinco en tono de burla como se reía todo el grupo

-"Oye, y quien será la que se parece a ella, pero de color azul?", pregunto uno.

La princesa Luna esta aquí?

Saben que?

Que estoy haciendo?

Tengo a medio millón de hijos que pueden responderme que sucede aquí sin montar una escena.

(Ella se aleja del grupo de estudiantes como su profesora les grita por distraerse)

" _Hijos, hijas, confírmenme, Celestia y Luna están en la tierra?",_ pregunte en la mente colmena.

" _Si mi reina",_ dijo uno de mis hijos.

" _Están en Londres, Inglaterra"_ , dijo una de mis hijas.

" _Parece que al MI6, porque no van al palacio de gobierno, o a las afueras de la ciudad, así que ese es el único lugar de alta seguridad que queda_ ", dijo una de mis hijas.

Mmm.

Sí.

Aunque también pueden colarse a un complejo misterioso que no sabemos.

Pero me arriesgare.

 _-"Voy a Londres", dije yo_

(Como se la ve a Chrysalis ir a la salida)

Sera muy divertido.

Después de todo.

No solo Celestia esta aquí.

Si no, su hermanita.

Me pregunto si aún no recuerda Luna que ella me dejo entrar a Canterlot en primer lugar.

(Pensó eso con una sonrisa en su rostro)

Ahora….

Que cadena de noticias me podría prestar su helicóptero para un viaje rápido?.

-…-.-..-…-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Princesa Luna**

 **Cuarteles generales del MI6**

 **5:31 PM**

(Están en estos momentos en una sala de interrogatorios, con una mesa en el medio, ellas están sentadas y envueltas en toallas, mientras que hay una cámara y una silla vacia en frente de ellas, y un panel de vidrio que no permite que ellas vean quien esta allí)

Fueron muy amables los humanos al darnos estas toallas para cubrirnos, son algo suaves y muy calientes.

Aunque mi hermana me ayudo a ponérmelo como una toga para estar al menos algo presentables.

Nos habían traído aquí, que es el lugar más seguro para hablar según ellos, mientras esperamos a que su líder venga a hablar en persona con nosotras.

Nadie nos ha venido a hablar desde entonces.

Como hace unos 25 minutos.

Aunque eso si, en todo momento vi a estos humanos algo inquietos antes de que entráramos aqui.

No por nosotras, si no, por otra cosa.

Celestia ha estado concentrada en percibir si hay algún changeling cercano.

Por ahora, no ha habido nada, o si no, ella me hubiera avisado.

Y una cosa mas…..

Esa cosa que llaman cámara, que no ha dejado de parpadear una luz roja encima de ella…

Acaso nos ha mantenido filmando todo este tiempo?.

Entonces por fin alguien entra, era un humano de mediana edad con pelo corto y un traje de color negro y con algo en su oído izquierdo

-"Buenas tardes princesa Celestia y Luna"; dijo el de forma muy cortés y refinada haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de sentarse al frente de nosotras, "Mi nombre y título es el del primer ministro de Inglaterra, Charles Stone, y eh pedido esta reunión fuera de cualquier protocolo establecido y en contra de los que mi asesores de seguridad en la habitación contigua me han pedido"; dijo el señalando la ventana.

-"Mucho gusto primer ministro"; dijo mi hermana también de forma cortés.

-"Ahora vamos al grano, creo que todos sabemos la razón de porque has vuelto si quiera"; dijo el de forma seria.

-"Si", dijo mi hermana simplemente.

-"Que sabe usted de una tal Reina Chrysalis?", pregunto el primer ministro.

-"Ella es una enemiga de nuestro reino, ha querido tomar nuestra capital y por poco lo consigue, y si no fuera por mi sobrina y su esposo, casi lo hubiera logrado, pero desde esa derrota prometió volver", dijo mi hermana con seriedad también.

-"Ya veo"; dijo el como ponía una mano en su oreja izquierda y podía escuchar voces viniendo de ese aparato, "Y como supo que Chrysalis vino aquí?", pregunto el primer ministro.

-"No lo sabíamos, si no fuera por una fuga de información de su hija que quedo aun en nuestro mundo, nunca lo hubiéramos sabido", dijo mi hermana.

-"Y su hija se volvió una aliada o….?", estaba preguntando el primer ministro.

-"No, teníamos un…..como lo dirían ustedes…..un exiliado de su colmena que pudo reunir esa información para nosotras", dijo mi hermana interrumpiéndolo.

-"Entiendo"; dijo el como otra vez se puso su mano en su oído izquierdo, "En estos momentos que nos puede decir sobre las habilidades de los hijos de Chrysalis?", pregunto él.

-"Ellos son maestros del engaño y camuflaje, ellos absorben amor para sobrevivir, pero a la vez, ellos pueden tomar la forma de cualquier pony, y según escuche, objeto de su tamaño, además de la capacidad de hablar entre si a través de algo que nuestro infiltrado catalogo como "mente colmena", una forma de comunicación psíquica entre todos en la colmena", dijo mi hermana.

El hombre se puso de repente todo nervioso.

-"Ok, entonces le diré una cosa, la reina Chrysalis hace más de 12 horas ataco toda una ciudad, neutralizo a varias unidades de la nación que invadio, y neutralizo una unidad de asalto del ejercito USA, derribo todos sus helicópteros y aviones caza que enviaron y destruyo nuestra red satelital, lo único que teníamos para poder rastrearla a largas distancia y en estos momentos, no sabemos donde esta y que esta haciendo, pero algo es seguro, ella nos declaró la guerra a toda la humanidad", dijo el primer ministro todo serio.

-"Es mas grave de lo que pensé hermana", dije yo.

-"Lo se Luna….."; dijo mi hermana.

-"Y ahora, como la podemos detener?", pregunte él.

-"Al no saber cuánto poder tiene, sería algo arriesgado el ir a enfrentarla nosotras ya que nuestros hechizos de detección son de corto alcance, y si nosotras somos capturadas, ella obtendrá energía de nosotras de casi manera ilimitada", dijo mi hermana.

-"Y como propone que nos defendamos, o siquiera podamos enfrentarla si ahora nos dice que además de que no pueden ayudarnos, sus secuaces pueden tomar la forma de cualquiera?", dijo algo enojado el primer ministro, "Hemos perdido nuestra red satelital, una red que costo millones de dólares, y no podemos decirle a la población quien fue, porque si no, habría caos en la calles, y algo que muy bien sabemos que sucede cuando hay caos en las calles, que los enemigos pueden infiltrarse mas fácilmente en todos lados", dijo el ya sonando todo estresado.

-"Si, puede que hayamos dicho que no podemos ayudarles….pero no que podamos darles algo que les sera de utilidad"; dijo Celestia.

-"Y qué es?", pregunte él.

-"Son unos cristales encantados que pueden detectar y revelar un changeling a 100 metros de distancia, son nuevas, pero han servido para su propósito, eso les ayudara en hayar a los changelings, pero tenemos pocos en inventario, ya que esos cristales son difíciles de hacer, asi que, lamentablemente solo alcanzara para todo un país, si lo administran bien o crean algo que trabaje junto a los cristales y amplié su alcance, creo que hasta podrían cubrir mas terreno, y asi encontrarla", dijo Celestia.

-"Excelente, eso es un comienzo", dijo todo aliviado el primer ministro.

-"Cuando lo pueden traer?", pregunto el.

-"En estos momentos están en cajas y listas para ser enviadas, el cargamento que le daremos era para nuestros aliados al este, pero ustedes ahora lo necesitan mas", dije yo

-"Excelente, las calles han sido bloqueadas por la policía a 2 calles a la redonda de aquí, se ha evacuado los edificios aledaños a este, y esta llena de francotiradores la azotea, nadie se podrá aproximar a este edificio, asi que vamos al estacionamiento subterráneo para que nos entregue las cajas"; dijo el primer ministro como se levantó.

Y 2 hombres de negro y con lentes oscuros abrieron la única puerta del lugar, y uno de ellos se llevo la cámara, mientras todos íbamos al estacionamiento, seguido por varios otros humanos armados, y algunos que lucen trajes de alto rango militar, como comandantes de algún tipo.

 **(Sin que se enteraran, una Chrysalis ha llegado muy cerca del perímetro policial, como una mujer policía de pelo negro)**

-..-.-.-.-…-..-.-

 **Chrysalis**

 **En esos momentos.**

El puente está cerrado, y cualquier acceso a donde están las princesas está bloqueado y muy custodiado.

Pero….

No será necesario ir hacia ellas.

Porque después de todo.

Los que ya sucumbieron ante mis hechizos de control mental, siempre se mantendrán listos y calientitos esos cerebros para controlarlos nuevamente, jejeje.

Así me fui a un edificio cercano, no hable con nadie, solo los puse a todos bajo mi control, absorbí un poco de su amor para que no me quedara sin magia y fui directo a la sala de seguridad del edificio, deje inconsciente a los guardias, y de paso leí a uno su mente para ver si alguien iria allí en cualquier momento.

Y una vez me di cuenta que no.

Yo solo retire al guardia inconsciente de una de las sillas y me senté.

Y así….

Que comience el espectáculo…...

.-.-.-..-…-.-.-..-.-..-.-…-.

 **Princesa Luna**

 **Ahora en el estacionamiento.**

 **5:46 pm**

(Todos estaban ya en el estacionamiento, Celestia estaba hablando sobre cuánto de toda el área de estacionamiento usarían para poner las cajas y Luna estaba al lado de ella)

-"Ahora, tendrían que retirar todos sus vehículos de este lugar para…."; estaba hablando mi hermana cuando me empezó a molestar un poco mi cabeza.

Era como una extraña sensación.

Una que solo sentí…..

Oh no….

" _Me extrañaste pequeña Luna"_ , era una voz dentro de mi mente.

-"No…no puede ser…ya soy mas fuerte, se supone que no me puedes controlar!", dije en voz alta como me ponía las manos en la cabeza.

Eso si hizo ponerse en guardia todo el mundo

" _Oh vamos….Twilight y sus amigas pueden haberte ayudado un poco en algunas cosas…..pero ambas sabemos que sigues siendo la frágil y emocionalmente rota, Luna"_ , decia esa voz…..

-"Que pasa hermana?", pregunto Celestia toda preocupada.

-"Es Chrysalis…..ella…..ella….", es lo poco que podía decir como me dio un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte como me hizo gritar, "Aaahhhh!"

No…..

Otra vez no.

" _Si….otra vez…..hacerte la valiente al investigar sola esos días antes de la boda es lo que te condeno….es lo que buscas por intentar mostrarte útil a tu hermana….pobre, no sabe que tu eres las que me ayudo a capturar a tu sobrina"_ , dijo Chrysalis en mi mente.

-"Cállate…sal de mi cabeza!", grite una vez mas como me dolio aun mas mi cabeza.

-"Que pasa, que sucede?!", pregunto el primer ministro.

-"Es Chrysalis…..de algún modo esta controlando a mi hermana", dijo Celestia toda enojada como cargaba su magia, "Ella debe de estar cerca…..muy cerca para intentar controlar a una de nosotras"; dijo ella enfadada.

-"Ya la escucharon, busquen en el edificio, encuéntrenla!", grito otro hombre con traje que no era el primer ministro como todos los agentes se empezaron a movilizar y una alarma empezo a sonar en todo el edificio.

" _Oye….que lindo….parece que quieren darles los cristales de detección, ya sabes…..lo que estaba ayudando a que mi pueblo se muriera de hambre al no poder infiltrarnos entre ustedes para conseguir comida!", grito ella de rabia eso ultimo en mi cabeza_

"Que quieres de mi!", grite yo…

Pero por alguna razón…

Esas palabras no salieron de mi boca.

Eso solo puede significar…..

" _Oh si….hora de hacer un espectáculo tremendo para los humanos, quieres",_ dijo ella toda emocionada.

"No…..no lo harás….", decía yo enojada…mentalmente por desgracia.

" _Mas bien…..ya lo hacemos"_ , dijo ella toda contenta.

Noooooo….!

-..-..-..-.-.

 **Reina Chrysalis (Controlando al 100% el cuerpo de Luna)**

-"Vamos hermana, lucha…..lucha contra ella"; decia Celestia como estaba al lado de Luna, o sea yo que al parecer estaba arrodillada en el suelo.

Entonces, me levanto, y obviamente mantengo los ojos de Luna cerrados, para que no vea que esta controlada.

-"Eso es Luna…", decia Celestia alegre.

Pero su cara de alegría se borró cuando mis ojos se abrieron, y mostraron los ojos verde de control mental y la magia de Luna concentrándose en su cuerno.

-"No…", decía Celestia con una mezcla de miedo y odio.

-"Oh si Celestia…..me extrañaste", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Que….que pasa ahora?", pregunto el primer ministro con algo de miedo que estaba aun con nosotras.

-"Oh…..solo que como ven", dije yo como use la magia de Luna para destruir varios vehículos estacionados por aquí, "Tome el control de una alicornio, uno de los seres mas poderosos de este planeta"; dije yo con una sonrisa como me acercaba al primer ministro y sus hombres, que en seguida sacaron sus armas y me estaban a punto de apuntar cuando los agarre a ellos y los lance lejos hacia una pared.

Juro que escuche unos huesos romperse por donde cayeron.

-"Detente allí!", grito Celestia con lagrimas en los ojos y con rabia en su voz como me envolvía en un lazo de magia.

-"Oh….quieres pelear…pues, déjame usar mi atuendo de combate", dije con una sonrisa como use un hechizo ilusorio que me hacia lucir como Nightmare Moon.

-"No…", decía Celestia entre lágrimas.

-"Que dice hermana", dije yo como me libere de sus ataduras, "Combatimos y destruimos este lugar…como nuestro viejo castillo", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Primer ministro…váyanse de aquí ya!", grito Celestia.

-"Y tu….deja el cuerpo de mi hermana ahora mismo!", grito Celestia enojada pero entre lagrimas.

-"Pero yo soy tu hermana Celestia…..al menos su cuerpo….", decia yo sonriente como cargaba la magia de Luna.

-"Vamos Luna, lucha contra Chrysalis", decia Celestia con su magia cargando en su cuerno.

El primer ministro estaba corriendo fuera del lugar.

Como unos agentes recogieron a los heridos.

-"Hermana….:", decia yo en una voz débil, en la voz mas suave que podía hacer Luna, como cargaba más poder.

-"Eso es hermana..", decia Celestia, pensando que Luna luchaba.

Ella si esta luchando, pero aun ni cerca como para luchar por el control de su mente otra vez.

-"Atrápala!", grite yo como lance un poderoso rayo de energía y ella con rapidez lanzo también un rayo de energía, ambos rayos se cruzaron en el medio.

Y solo se convirtió en una lucha de quien tenía más energía.

Y una gran bola de energía combinando el color del aura dorada de Celestia y el aura azul de Luna se combinaba, y empieza a crecer.

-"Detente…..o destruiremos toda este edificio!", grito Celestia.

-"Oh la ciudad, al menos que quieras que la bolas de energía se vuelva mas grande", decia yo con una sonrisa.

Entonces Celestia agacho la cabeza.

Y dejo de fluir su magia como la bola de energía la alcanzo, y todo el edificio exploto.

Perdiendo conexión con Luna.

Yo solo volvi a mi cuerpo…

El edificio del otro lado del río en que estaba tembló por la explosión

-"Eso….(tos con sangre)….fue…(Tos con sangre)…..dificil", decia yo entre toses, como me sentía muy débil.

Ya no tenia mi disfraz, y de mi nariz y orejas salía sangre.

(Tos con sangre)

No le confesare, pero eso fue lo mas difícil de mi vida.

Ella si se volvió fuerte.

Pero tenía que aparentar que no luche por controlarla.

Uf…

Si que no fue cuando la halle en la base de la montaña, investigando un aviso de monstruo peligroso, que mis hijos plantaron y yo y mis hijos la sometimos en un ataque sorpresa y pude acceder a su mente, controlándola.

Pero controles básicos como moverla y hacerle hablar pero sin que ella use magia, porque era muy difícil con la poca magia que tenía en esos momentos.

Ahora tenía mucho mas….

Pero si que casi me costó mi propia vida controlarla.

Entonces salgo a rastras del edificio, los que controlaba antes cayeron al suelo inconscientes para que pudiera pasar por allí tranquilo.

Los policías estaban conmocionados, corriendo como una pequeña nube de humo envolvió la calle.

Pero en la oscuridad yo pude ver al primer ministro.

Con varios guardias.

A pesar de que estaba débil.

Mis hijos e hijas recopilaban todo el amor que podían y me la pasaban a mi de la forma que los humanos llaman…..

De forma inalámbrica, pero muy poca se puede de esa forma, pero al menos es suficiente para poder caminar con normalidad.

Asi que para cuando llego hacia ellos, disparo hechizos de sueño en sus guardias.

El primer ministro asustado se tropeza en esos momentos y yo me paro a lado de el.

-"Me recuerdas"; dije yo con una sonrisa como me agache para que me viera cara a cara.

-"Chrysalis"; dijo con miedo.

-"No que les dije que les daría una guerra psicológica…bueno, no a ustedes ahora, pero este ataque fue dirigido a Celestia, no viste como la hacia llorar"; decia yo con una sonrisa, pese a que mis dientes estaban teñidos con la sangre de mi tos anterior.

El solo asintió como aun la nube de humo nos rodeaba

-"Si hice llorar a una semidiosa, te puedes imaginar que puedo hacer con ustedes…..", decia yo con una sonrisa como tosi otra vez sangre…..

Hacer esos hechizos de sueño cuando estoy tan débil realmente es una sobrecarga total para mi cuerpo.

-"Pero ellas están….?", preguntaba el.

-"Ellas…..no, esa explosión no sería suficiente para matarlas, pero bueno, quédense con los cristales que les darán ellas, porque después de todo, quiero algo de dificultad en este juego por el control del mundo"; dije yo como me volvia a parar, "Chao"; dije yo como use el humo para escabullirme lejos.

No quería admitir que no tenia nada de magia para hacer algo aquí ya.

Y no tengo suficientes hijos o hijas en este país para que roben todo lo que ellas puedan traer.

Y con el drenaje de magia que hice, si que no tendríamos la suficiente magia para destruirlas.

.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..—

 **Cráter que quedo del MI6**

 **Princesa Luna.**

 **Minutos después de la explosión.**

(Tiene un ataque de tos)

Ahhh…

-"Mi cabeza", decía yo como me empezaba a sobar la cabeza.

Pero sentí mucho dolor en mi cuerpo.

Parte de mi pelaje estaba quemado.

Y…..

oh no.

Todo el edificio…..

Ya no está.

Chrysalis…...

Ella hizo esto. (Pensó con enfado)

-"Pero…..y mi hermana?", pregunte yo en voz alta como algo de luz se filtraba en la nube de humo que se empezaba a despejar aquí en este cráter.

Empecé a mirar por todos lados, hasta que por fin halle a mi hermana…

En el otro lado del cráter.

Fui corriendo hacia ella pese a que me dolía mi cuerpo.

Pero lo que vi de mi hermana me hizo lagrimear.

Su cuerno estaba quemado y mucho de su pelaje igual.

Me arrodille y puse mi cabeza en su pecho.

Y pude sentir que tenia pulso y respiraba.

-"Gracias a la creadora que estas bien", decia yo con alegría y con lagrimas en mis ojos como la abrazaba.

-"Luna….volviste", decía mi hermana toda débil.

-"Lo se hermana…..volví, ahora si debemos irnos antes que Chrysalis haga algo más", dije yo con lagrimas en mis ojos.

-"Mi cuerno….esta levemente quemado….pero creo que puedo abrir el portal", decia ella como se sentaba.

Cargo su cuerno y empezó a brillar y el portal de regreso a casa apareció.

-"Ven, déjame ayudarte", dije yo como la ayude a pararse.

-"Al volver…..me podrías contar como es que Chrysalis te pudo controlar…", decía aun débil mi hermana.

-"Lo hare hermana…..y no te lo dije antes…..porque yo también lo había olvidado…..hasta ahora", decía yo como cruzábamos el portal.

-"No te olvides de enviarles las cajas Luna"; dijo Celestia como volvimos a nuestras formas de pony.

Entonces mientras mi hermana apenas podía mantener el portal, yo empecé a enviar las cajas por el portal, todas las cajas con los 2 mil cristales en ellos.

Y una vez mandamos todo.

mi hermana me dijo una cosa mas, "Diles que…..estos son los cristales para detectar changelings…que lo usen con sabiduría".

Yo asentí y use uno de los portapapeles que vi en una de las paredes del barco, saque las hojas ya escritas y use una en blanco, y puse la nota con lo que decia mi hermana en una de las cajas.

Y mi hermana cerró el portal.

-"Solo espero que los humanos lo usen con sabiduría esos cristales"; decía mi hermana toda débil.

Yo no dije nada.

Solo me mantuve pensativa y toda triste.

Solo espero que…..

No haya matado a nadie con esta maldita Chrysalis controlando mi cuerpo.

-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **Guao!**

 **Chrysalis gana esta ronda….apenas.**

 **Ahora que pasara luego?**

 **Los humanos lograran usar los cristales con sabiduría?**

 **Como ocultaran esto del publico en general?**

 **Que hará luego Chrysalis?**

 **Quien me criticara por el hecho de que Chrysalis haya llegado en meno de una hora a Londres de Paris?**

 **Quien no pensara que los helicópteros del futuro no son bien rápidos?**

 **Cuantas veces use la palabra sabiduría hoy?**

 **Estas preguntas con lógica y sin lógica seran respondidas en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Asi que…**

 **Hasta la próxima, amigos lectores.**

 **Y no se olviden comentar.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capítulo 15: Siempre se puede caer más bajo.**_

 **Princesa Luna**

 **5 minutos después de haber regresado de la tierra.**

 **Puerto de Manehattan.**

(Celestia y Luna se encuentran en medio de la bodega del barco, totalmente vacia, y con sus quemaduras aun curándose)

-"Luna, puedes decirme porque no me dijiste que Chrysalis te controlo antes la mente?", pregunto mi hermana con preocupación.

-"Ese es la cosa hermana, no lo recordaba, me había mantenido con la idea de que me drogaron o algo y por eso no ayude a detener a Chrysalis, pero Chrysalis me lo hizo recordar todo lo que paso a propósito"; dije yo triste y enojada al mismo tiempo.

-"Y como fue exactamente que lo hizo?", pregunto mi hermana.

-"Bueno, se recibió un comunicado de que unos monstruos acechaban en la base de la montaña, la noche antes de la boda, y yo fui a investigar, sola, lastimosamente sus hijos me tendieron una emboscada, me defendí con valor, pero Chrysalis me ataco por sorpresa y me obligo a llevarla de encubierta al castillo, me hizo llamar a Cadance a un lugar alejado de los jardines reales, donde Chrysalis hizo su jugada y la atrapo, a mi me hizo marcharme a mis aposentos y me dio un fuerte hechizo de sueño, seguido de borrarme la memoria de lo del ataque y hacerme pensar que solo ataque a una quimera que se vino muy cerca a merodear", dije yo.

-"No hay duda que subestimamos demasiado a Chrysalis, ella en serio es muy hábil, no me sorprende que haya sobrevivido tanto tiempo como nosotras", dijo Celestia con dureza.

-"Y que vamos a hacer?", pregunto yo.

-"Vamos a Ponyville a hablar con Thorax, el amigo changeling de Twilight, y haber si nos ayuda con la hija de Chrysalis"; dijo ella.

-"Entendido", dije yo asintiendo.

-..-…-..-.-.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Pero poco sabíamos mi hermana y yo, que aún con Chrysalis fuera, sus hijos restantes aún eran muy astutos.

Aprovechándose de que Twilight realmente no sabe hablar en voz baja, los changelings se enteraron de nuestro plan.

Convencieron a la hija de Chrysalis a que la paz no era viable.

Y no solo eso, lograron llevarse la tan famosa "laptop", que mi hermana trajo consigo.

Artefacto que contiene no solo la historia del mundo del que proviene.

Si no planos de artefactos que son benéficos, como artefactos bélicos.

Y ahora en las pezuñas de una reina inestable emocionalmente inestable y con seguidores con la misma mentalidad conquistadora de su antigua reina…..

Esto solo puede alcanzar a peor en el futuro.

Ellos ahora son pocos, y mas fáciles de mover, y ocultarse.

Aun cuando mi hermana hasta dio una recompensa de 40 mil bits por indicar la ubicación de los Changelings.

 **(Y para que se hagan una referencia, con esa cantidad se podría vivir en la parte rica de Canterlot sin problemas por al menos 1 año)**

Claro, Thorax, su amigo de Twilight se va a quedar en su castillo, además, el pobre esta tan destruido tambien emocionalmente que apenas se mueve o hace algo.

El pobre esta con el corazón roto.

Pobre de el.

Pero irónicamente, lo que lo ayudara, es poder encontrar a Zarit para que el puede hablar con ella.

Pero hallarla no será fácil.

Pero aunque nuestra situación suene mala.

La de los humanos esta peor.

Porque no solo mi hermana y yo no volveríamos a ese mundo hasta que podamos averiguar como si quiera detener a los pocos remantes que tiene Chrysalis en nuestro mundo.

Los humanos se quedaron atrapados con Chrysalis allí.

Quien sabe que cosas este planeando para esos humanos, y peor aún.

Para nosotras.

Porque algo es seguro.

Ella es insaciable.

Y es más que seguro, que volverá con un ejército aún más grande.

Solo espero que podamos estar listas para cuando eso pase.

.-.-.-.-..-…-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **8 de marzo del 2031**

 **12:12 pm**

 **Moscú, Rusia.**

(Se ve a Chrysalis caminando por la plaza roja, disfrazada como una rubia de ojos azules y bien alta, bien abrigada por el frío que azota el lugar, aunque redujo sus atributos para pasar entre las demás humanas, su apariencia humana la hace muy bonita para los transeúntes)

 **(Todos en esta escena van a hablar ruso, dahhh)**

"Has oído lo que paso en Londres…"

"Si…no puede ser que no mas vino a Londres para presentar a su hermana…"

"Y que sea una inestable mental….."

"Si…eso le costo la vida a mas de 40 oficiales de policía….."

"Y ni hablar de los edificios cercanos que daño a tal punto que se derrumbaron…."

"El MI6 desapareció amigo….."

"Dicen que ellas no son diosas….."

"Si, dicen que son robots y la azul sufrio una avería y que exploto…."

 _-"No es lindo mis niños cuando causo un Nightmare Moon versión "Humana", y todos tildan de Luna de malvada"_ , dije yo por la mente colmena como escuchaba a los humanos hablar a mi alrededor en vez de observar este lugar que se supone es un lugar turístico.

Todos mis hijos respondieron que si ante lo que dije.

Como todo lo que digo.

" _Pero que paso con los cristales de detección mi reina?",_ pregunto uno de mis hijos.

Oh.

Buena pregunta.

Y los cristales de detección?.

Los humanos no sabrán como replicarlos, lo que solo hará que los distribuyan a sus capitales, o a sus bases militares…..o a sus centros de investigación, así que no representan una verdadera amenaza para mí.

No tienen satelitales, y obviamente no les dejare poner uno en órbita.

Y solo tienen suficientes cristales para cubrir el 1% de la superficie del planeta, jejeje.

Pero bueno.

Después de lo pasado en Inglaterra.

Regrese a mi plan de aprovecharme de una potencia militar, pero con débil moralidad y espíritu en sus tropas.

Alemania casi era el indicado, con su poderia de fuerza mecanizada e infantería….

Pero ellos no quieren repetir lo mismo que en la segunda guerra mundial así que se mantienen con una moralidad firme…

Aburridooo.

Luego esta Rusia.

Fuerza mecanizada, aérea y balística realmente poderosa.

Una moral destruida por sus guerras fracasadas, su economía empobrecida después de la guerra, el sentimiento de humillación que tienen al haber perdido en su propio territorio y su propio territorio y con el deseo de venganza y probar que sirven de algo, latente en cada soldado, de cada base rusa al que fui….

mmmm….

Hermoso.

Pero…..

No es lo que busco.

Ellos aún son fieles a su patria.

Casi.

Casi encuentro a las marionetas perfectas.

Pero eso no me freno a la hora de ir a la casa del presidente y hacer que su mente sea mia….

Puedo controlarlo a voluntad cuando quiera, eso si, debe haber uno de mis hijos cerca para que me funcione de intermediario.

Y así, cada vez que hablen en secreto sobre mí, bajo una orden que implante en su mente, el me avisara, a un numeró telefónico oculto en su mente, y que se activara en esos momentos.

Una vez me avise, yo tranquilamente tomare el control de su mente y listo.

Tengo un medio para saber que piensan los lideres hacer sobre mí.

Ahora, solo creo que mantendré mi búsqueda en este mundo por una fuerza armada considerablemente fuerte y que no tenga nación o propósito en la vida.

-…-…-.-.-..-..-.-.-…..-.-.-.-

 **12 de marzo del 2031**

 **Washington DC, USA.**

 **3:32 pm**

 **Museo Aeroespacial.**

(Transformada como una adolescente latina de pelo negro, con pocas curvas y vestida casi como una nerd, observando en silencio las exhibiciones)

China y USA, antes enemigos, ahora son casi como la misma cara de la moneda con respecto a su ejercito.

Ejercito con moral destruida, humillados por la toma de sus territorios.

Con ganas de venganza, y su maquinaria de guerra enfocada en la defensa.

Por la cercanía al país de los canes.

Pero aun asi, con un exceso de patriotismos extremo.

Donde están los que ya no confían en su país?

Es como si todos se hubieran ido?

Es muy extraño.

Aunque muchos de mis hijos e hijas me dicen de porque no simplemente controlo un ejército, ya que ahora podemos controlar muchos más humanos con nuestra mente.

Pobres hijos míos.

Porque desperdiciar magia de control mental en simples soldados?

Mas fácil es tener a uno apoyándonos de manera incondicional sin ser controlados.

Aunque hay algo que me alegra que me digan mis hijos.

Nunca antes en nuestra historia, habíamos tenidos tanto amor.

Hasta parece que el hambre por amor ha cesado.

Bueno.

Creo que es tiempo para algo que nunca creí que diría.

" _Hijos e hijas atentos todos…."_ , llame a todos por la mente colmena para que me pusieran atención.

" _Por fin nuestra hambre ha sido cesada y mi magia dentro de mi es tan grande como el de una alicornio, es hora de agrandar nuestra colonia….",_ dije yo sonriendo.

" _O sea, busquen un macho humano con cualidades excepcionales, como soldados de elite, generales, actores con alta carisma, científicos, genios del arte, ya saben, los mejores especímenes que los humanos puedan ofrecer, claro asi, todos ustedes deben ser hembras para hacer esto"_ , dije yo por la mente colmena.

" _Declaro la temporada de reproducción iniciada…"_ , dije yo.

Y muchos se alegraron por eso.

No puedo controlar a mas de 7 mil millones de habitantes con solo 500 mil hijos e hijas.

Necesito mas, muchos mas.

" _Oh, y saben que, creo que es hora de tener una nueva hija princesa",_ es lo ultimo que dije como deje de hablar en la mente colmena.

Haber….

Quien sera el afortunado padre que tendrá el honor de aparearse conmigo. (pensó toda creída)

-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-…-.-

 **Martin Castillo**

 **Santa Cruz, Bolivia**

 **18 de marzo del 2031**

 **Colegio (Incertar nombre de colegio Boliviano aquí)**

(Martin al frente de un aula, todo bronceado, con su pelo teñido de rojo, sentado en la mesa del profesor, con aire acondicionado, con 25 estudiantes, dando un examen)

Muchos dirían.

Martin, tienes la posibilidad de ser cualquier cosa con todos los contactos con los bajos mundos que tienes, asi que…..

Porque eliges ser maestro de nuevo?

Y no es broma, en serio eso es lo que me dijo el líder de la mafia local de la ciudad.

Y lo que le respondí.

"Pues es lo único que se hacer"

Y me consiguió un titulo de profesor falso.

Y mas documentación de respaldo falsa.

Y ahora soy profesor….

Profesor de historia.

De secundaria.

Si…..

Prefiero a los de primaria, son mas…"tranquilos"

Aunque es algo curioso como cambio todo el sistema educativo aquí.

Además del hecho de que ya no hay uniformes.

Joder, como eso no hubo cuando yo estudiaba?.

Pero bueno, y una cosa más que creí que solo pasaba en las universidades.

Sobornos.

Ricos sobornos.

Guao….

Estamos la corrupción sigue y mas fuerte que nunca…

Joder.

Oh…(Piensa como ve a Samuel, un estudiante que esta copiando)

No en mi guardia.

(Me levanto y le quito el examen)

-"Heyyyy, que le pasa!?", pregunto Samuel enojado.

-"Ya sabes mis normas, copiar por 3era vez en pleno examen es igual a anulación del examen", dije yo con dureza.

-"No estaba copiando profe"; dijo el imitando inocencia.

-"Y que hay de esto"; dije yo como me fije debajo de su escritorio y pude notar una hoja de papel, pegada con cinta y que se podía desplegar cuando sea.

-"Yo no sabía que había eso allí", dijo el fingiendo que no sabia nada.

-"Oh, y casualmente tiene todas las respuestas del examen, y del…..proximo al parecer"; dije yo enfadado como leia la hoja de papel y le lanzaba la hoja de papel en forma de bola a Tina, una chica igual de floja que estaba aprovechando en copiar a su compañera de al lado, "Tu segunda advertencia Tina".

-"Esto es una mierda, es apenas el segundo mes de clases, y esta estupidez ni siquiera es un examen final"; dijo el como tomo el examen de su compañero.

-"Todo examen es importante Samuel, ahora parate al frente a esperar a que todos terminen el examen"; dije yo manteniendo la calma.

-"Sabes que…vamos a solucionar esto"; dijo el sacando su billetera, "Cuanto quiere por olvidar que copie"; dijo el mostrándome su billetera llena de dinero.

-"No tengo precio"; dije yo ahora enojado, "ahora parate en la pared ahora!"; dije yo con la voz fría que pude.

Y ayuda un poco que, como soy prófugo de la ley.

Me trato de mantener en forma.

Y que finalmente hace unos días se me fue el dolor, también ayuda.

Samuel se fue a la pared a regañadientes hacia la pared.

Samuel, es de tez blanca, es medio musculoso y le gusta mucho el futbol.

Y su padre es dueño de una multinacional de seguridad aquí en Latinoamerica, Africa y el sudeste asiático.

Ya saben, países que no tienen los medios para comprarse los juguetitos mas nuevos que ofrece USA, CHINA, ALEMANIA, INGLATERRA y RUSIA.

Y no es la primera que Samuel me causa problemas.

Es que es el típico niño rico de 17 años.

Que cree que siempre tiene la razón y que todos le debemos tratar como un rey pese a que es un imbécil.

Joder, como odiaba de joven a esa clase de personas.

Y este chico solo hace revivir mi odio hacia ellos.

(Y vi a Tina de nuevo intentar copiar)

(Y le confisque el examen igual)

-"Te dije ya, tercera y fuera", dije yo enojado, "Ahora a la pared"

Tina, chica rica también, siempre le gusta hablar por celular y chatear en clase.

Y saben que.

E sido maestro por mas de 1 semana y ya le confisque 12 veces su celular.

Su madre es dueña de una empresa de cosméticos que estaba casi en la quiebra en el 2014, pero como toda su competencia, bueno, fue aniquilada por los canes.

Su empresa, al ser la única con vida, se convirtió en la N°1 de Latinoamerica.

Tina, de tez morena, de pelo negro, de un cuerpo…..

Bueno, es plana de frente, aunque con buen posterior.

Y que casualidad….

Es novia de Samuel.

Y que su forma de soborno al intentar recuperar su celular era pues, que creen?

Con su cuerpo.

Y mis respuestas eran.

"Lo siento, pero no me gustan las planas"

Eso siempre, siempre la hacia enfadar.

Y cuando su madre venia a sobornarme para recuperar sus teléfonos…

Yo se lo daba.

Aceptaba el dinero que me daba por una simple razón.

Se nota que no le interesa mucho la escuela y no leyó el reglamento escolar.

Porque en el reglamento dice, "Los padres deben recoger los celulares que se les confisca a sus hijos"

Asi que.

Me aprovecho de la ignorancia de la gente.

No es mi culpa, ella técnicamente me esta regalando dinero.

Y se nota que solo triunfo no por su inteligencia, si no por su suerte.

Y por mientras.

Todos los chicos me tenían miedo.

Y como no me tendrían miedo.

Los primeros días Samuel vino con un guardaespaldas que quería patearme el trasero.

Y porque?.

Porque le insistí a Samuel que deje de molestar a uno de los buenos estudiantes del curso.

Y lo mande a la dirección.

Yo estaba en mi auto, que conseguí gracias a los mafiosos, cuando el gigantón guardaespaldas me abrió la puerta del auto.

Y me intento sacar a la fuerza.

Y que hice yo?

Agarre una barra de metal que tenia para defenderme y le di con la punta con fuerza en el estomago

Y mientras se sujetaba el estomago

Le patee la rodilla con fuerza, haciéndolo caer, golpeando su quijada con el techo del auto, y cayendo de cara a la pista.

Cayendo inconsciente.

Como fue tan rápido, nadie pudo grabar eso.

Y me fui tranquilo de allí.

Y los demás chicos y chicas me respetaron.

Menos Samuel, obviamente.

Pero bueno, ya basta del pasado, que aun tengo un examen que vigilar.

.-.-….-…-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **4:02 pm**

 **Saliendo del colegio.**

(Se lo ve saliendo de la escuela, en dirección al auto)

Uff…muchos exámenes que revisar.

Y de historia boliviana reciente que apenas sabia.

Joder, parecía mas bien un examen para mi.

Pero joder, que bueno que termino.

(Se mete con tranquilidad al auto, y se nota que no hay nadie en este colegio privado, en medio de un barrio, y se nota que no hay nadie cerca)

-"Bueno, otro dia en el exilio", dije en voz baja como suspiraba cansado.

 **BANG BANG BANG BANGBANG BANG**

(De repente una lluvia de balas cubrió la parte trasera del auto y el motor)

-"Pero que mierda!"; grite yo.

Y entonces veo a mi costado, a Samuel y Tina, junto a 2 hombres de negro con simples UZIs.

Yo solo salí del auto, queriendo saber el porque de esto.

-"Pero que mierda les pasa?", pregunte enojado como los dos sujetos de negro me apuntaron con sus ametralladoras UZIs.

-"Viejo, intentamos por la buena manera de que miraras a otro lado", dijo Samuel con calma.

-"Pero insistes en ser tan honrado, que ya agobia"; decia Tina.

-"Asi que por eso quieren matarme?", pregunte yo enojado.

-"No viejo, esto es solo una advertencia, así que te pones tranquilito y cooperativo y eso solo quedara en el pasado esta bien", dijo el todo con una sonrisa ególatra.

-"Si viejo", decía Tina.

Guao, esa es tu respuesta chica?

Bueno, de tal palo tal astilla.

-"Ahora vámonos chicos"; dijo el como se pusieron en marcha hacia una camioneta negra que se estaciono en estos momentos en la esquina.

(A 50mts de él)

Y como buen chofer de rico se bajo del carro y le abria la puerta a Samuel, pero se nota que tambien estaba armado, porque se le veía la funda de su pistola.

Oh….

Grave error chico.

Algo bueno de ser un fugitivo….

Es que siempre llevas un arma cargada encima.

Así que de detrás de mi espalda saque mi pistola con silenciador y al primero a que dispare fue al chofer, 1 tiro a la cabeza, y antes que los guardaespaldas voltearan, le dispare al uno en la cabeza, y antes que el restante lograra apuntarme, le dispare en el cuello y luego en la cabeza.

Samuel y Tina estaban en shock por lo que paso y se quedaron viendo los cuerpos de sus guardaespaldas y chofer muertos, sin siquiera voltear a verme.

-"Oye pedazo de mierda, te olvidaste si quiera preguntar si estaba de acuerdo….aunque como ves, esa es mi respuesta"; dije yo como me acercaba a ellos.

Ellos se voltearon y vieron eso, y se pusieron a correr.

Oh…

Pero se necesita….

 **Bang bang bang**

 **Bang**

Ambas piernas para correr.

Le di a Tina en su talon, y a Samuel en su pierna.

Haciéndolos tropezar.

-"Sabes de quien soy hijo maldito infeliz!", grito enojado ahora Samuel.

-"Si…..estas bien muerto ahora vejete", dijo Tina toda adolorida.

-"Oh….y saben quien soy yo?", pregunto yo como solo me pare bien cerca de ellos.

-"Un profesor don nadie"; dijo Tina aun adolorida.

-"Alguien que pronto va a morir por hacer algo bien estúpido"; dijo Samuel enojado

-"Oh chico, chico, chico", dije yo como le patee su herida.

-"Hijo de puta!"; grito el en total dolor.

-"Yo soy Martin Castillo, o mas bien dicho, el asesino de canes", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Y eso que, igual vas a morir, baleado por los hombres de mi padre, o el gobierno", dijo enojado Samuel.

-"Oh, chico, chico, chico"; dije yo como le patee de nuevo su pierna y el grito de dolor, "Yo acepte la muerte hace tiempo, y el único que quiero que me mate es el padre tiempo y asi ser juzgado por Dios por mis acciones, no por unos sicarios de mierda, políticos de mierda o los canes", dije yo como le dispare en su otra pierna.

-"Así que…..me importa una mierda quienes sean tus padres"; dije yo con total frialdad.

Lo que hizo que Samuel se pusiera palido de miedo y talvez la perdida de sangre.

-"Por favor tio, déjame vivir, y talvez le pida clemencia a mi padre para que no te mate"; rogo el.

-"Sabes chico, suena bien, pero te dire una cosita"; dije yo con una sonrisa media maligna, "Yo siempre odie a los niños ricos malcriados como tú, y siempre desee poder poner en su lugar a uno, "Pero…ya que talvez vaya al infierno de todas formas, y herido de todas formas tu padre va a enviar a matarme….bueno, mejor que tenga una verdadera razón para hacerlo", dije yo con una sonrisa como le apunte a su cabeza.

-"Espera…", estaba hablando Samuel como le dispare en su cabeza, dispare hasta que acabe el cargador y su rostro quedo irreconocible.

-"Eres un monstruo!", grito Tina con lagrimas en los ojos.

-"Lo soy"; dije yo como gire un poco mi cabeza y me acerque a ella.

-"Si lo eres!"; grito de nuevo ahora con miedo.

-"Oh pequeña putita, quieres vivir no?", pregunte yo.

-"Si…"; dijo con miedo y con puro terror en sus ojos como le puse el cañon de mi arma en su frente

-"Pues….no creo que quieras vivir"; dije yo como ponía mi dedo en el gatillo.

Era temblaba del miedo.

-"Si quiero vivir!", grito de miedo.

-"No suena convincente….así que adiós"; dije yo como apreté el gatillo.

Ella solo grito como se orino a la vez del miedo.

Ella en serio no se percató que me quede sin balas y no recargue.

-"Pues…parece que mi arma dice que viviras…", dije yo como me guarde mi pistola y la agarre su barbilla, "Ahora pequeña, quiero que seas novia del Milo, es un buen chico, es muy listo y tiene un brillante futuro, y el merece una linda chica en su vida"

-"Pero es un flacucho….y no es tan guapo", decía ella aun con miedo.

-"Escucha, los chicos guapos o son estúpidos o son asesinos en potencia, tu novio…."; dije yo como señale al cuerpo sin vida y sin rostro de Samuel, "Ambos, así que es mejor que pongas ese culito a disposición solo la de Milo, nada de amoríos en secreto con otros ni nada, seras fiel a Milo sobre todas las cosas, y nada más", dije yo como la solte y solo me puse a recargar mi arma.

-"Y si no quiero?", pregunto ella aun con miedo.

-"Pues…..ya sabes, si sigues con tus malos gustos con los chicos, acabaras con otro Samuel, y bueno, de seguro terminara todo como termino tu ahora exnovio, solo que de seguro el asesino no tendrá piedad contigo"; dije yo con una sonrisa como me aleje de ella.

-"Por cierto, si alguien pregunta, fueron asesinos a sueldo en busca de su hijo, yo nunca estuve aquí", dije yo como del bolsillo del pantalón de Samuel le sacaba su celular.

Tina asintió y se fue cojeando, lejos de los cadáveres.

Y entre lágrimas.

-"Haber…..donde puso el numero de teléfono de su padre….", decía yo en voz alta como buscaba en la lista de contacto del celular del chico, joder chico, tienes un celular de lujo, un padre con una armada privada y tienes novia y no tienes bloqueado tu celular….?.

En serio eras un idiota confiado.

(Por fin haya el numero y lo marca)

" _Samuel, ya te di a 2 guardaespaldas para intimidar a tu profesor, no te puedo dar mas";_ dijo su padre, que se escuchaba ocupado.

-"Oh, que bonito no?", pregunte yo.

Hubo un corto silencio.

" _Quien habla?",_ pregunto el padre.

-"Soy el profeso que tu hijo quería intimidar", dije con calma, "Y ahora están todos muertos, esos tiradores, ese chofer de su carro y su cara ahora es una pasta irreconocible en el pavimento gracias a 6 balas de calibre 9 impactando a su cara a quemarropa", dije con una naturalidad que daría miedo a cualquiera.

Y a mi ya no me importa.

El tipo no hablo por un rato.

" _No te creo tu enferma broma quien quiera que seas"_ , dijo el enojado.

Entonces le tome una foto con el buen celular de su hijo, y la foto abarcaba los 3 cuerpos y el charco de orina de su ahora, exnovia, y se lo mande.

-"Y enviado….ahora me crees", dije yo con una sonrisa.

" _Serás hijo de puta!",_ grito de enojo, _"Cuando te encuentre, desearas no haber siquiera tocado a mi hijo"_

-"Pues toma un ticket amigo, tu no eres el único que me quiere muerto", dije yo aun calmado.

" _A que te refieres", dijo_ con una mezcla de confusión y enojo.

-"Los canes me creen muerto y todos los gobiernos también amigo, y si sabes sumar 2 y 2, sabrás quien soy"; dije yo con calma.

" _Tonterias, no puedes ser Martin Castillo"_ , dijo el enojado.

-"Quieres pruebas amigo…..que tal si voy todo tranquilo a tu casa y te doy un tiro en la cabeza y me voy todo tranquilo mientras mis amigos en la mafia se encargan de que nadie sepa que fui yo", dije yo.

" _Yo conozco al jefe de la magia en Santa Cruz, y el no tiene tanto poder para hacer eso, especialmente hacia mi, aunque ya se como me puedes probar si dices la verdad"_ , dijo aun enojado.

-"Dila", dije todo tranquilo.

" _Como se llama el jefe de la mafia que te ayudo desde Venezuela, hasta Bolivia?",_ pregunto el.

-"uy amigo, que tienes los mismos amigos que yo, que esto es un mundo pequeño", dije yo medio burlon.

" _Solo responde";_ dijo el todo serio.

-"Ok, el de Venezuela es Nicolas Zapata, el de Ecuador era Fiedrio Ochoa, el de Colombia era Ameris Soto, el de Peru era Tito Flores, y el de aquí Bolivia, el que vive tranquilo en una casa cruzando el rio es…..", estaba hablando cuando el me interrumpió.

" _Ok, te creo ahora"_ , dijo el.

-"Ok, ahora quiero verme contigo, que tal en un bar en el centro de la ciudad a media noche, ven solo, con compañía o solo manda un dron y bombardea el lugar, ya tu ve, asi que solo no llegues tarde", dije yo.

" _Eso hare…"_ , dijo el todo serio.

-"Por cierto, ya que tu tienes poder, encárgate de ocultar esto de los medios quiere, nadie quiere que haya una guerra por mi cabeza y que los canes quieran invadir sudamerica", dije yo.

" _De eso yo me encargo"_ , dijo el como colgó.

Joder.

-"Iba a decir, bien hecho muchacho", dije en voz alta.

Si.

Muchos diran que es una estupidez suicida lo que estoy haciendo.

Pero no me importa

En estos momentos mi vida no siento que valga algo ahora.

Y si muero.

Moriré en una lucha.

Y si mato al hombre más poderoso de sudamerica, mejor, jeje.

(Se empezó a reir y todo mientras se va caminando lejos del lugar)

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **Bar El Trebol**

 **Centro de la ciudad, media noche.**

(Se ve a Martin en una mesa con una botella de Fanta en la mesa y un plato de papas fritas, mientras el lugar está vacío y se escucha de fondo música rock y el ambiente esta débilmente iluminado)

No hay nadie, además de los que ya atienden en el bar, ya que hoy es martes.

Y de la puerta principal viene un hombre, de pantalones azules y una polera gris con un chaleco antibalas encima, se ve que tiene unos 50 años, es de pelo negro, casi rapado, y es de tez blanca y musculoso.

Y por lo que vi en la foto del celular de Samuel, debe ser el, el padre de este.

-"Así que, decidiste venir solo, y hasta donde yo veo, sin un arma, pero con protección", dije yo como me comia unas papas.

-"Si lo hice, además, es mas que obvio que tu estarías listo para una balacera no?", pregunto el con calma, como yo mostré que con mi otra mano, tenía mi pistola lista para disparar.

Practicar con los mafiosos en sus campos de tiro privado ayudo a refinar mi puntería.

-"Si, no salgo de casa sin ella", dije yo con calma como comia otra papa.

-"Todo tranquilo a pesar de lo que hiciste no?", pregunto el todo intrigado.

-"La verdad que sí, después de todo, ahora no soy mas que un mártir en el reino de los canes y un héroe para criminales, y sabes que, yo quería solo vivir tranquilo, y esperar mi oportunidad para regresar con mi familia, pero al tener a todos los gobiernos en contra, y los únicos que te ayudan son los criminales….bueno, como que te vale todo, y solo esperas la mismísima muerte a que venga a por mí"; dije yo como me bebia mi fanta.

Nunca me gusto el alcohol.

Y no necesito estar ebrio en esta situación.

-"No entiendo, como alguien como tú, termina enseñando en una escuela?", pregunto el confundido.

-"Y a qué viene esa pregunta, te eh matado a tu hijo, y ya no suenas molesto ni nada?", pregunto yo medio intrigado.

-"Como tu dijiste, eres un héroe para la mismísima escoria de la sociedad, y eso incluye a muchos entres mis filas"; dijo el todo serio.

-"Eh…..repite eso?", pregunte confundido.

-"Tu sabes que yo tengo el ejercito privado mas grande del mundo no, que opero en la mayoría de los países latinos, africanos, y del sureste asiático?", pregunto el.

-"Pues si", dije yo.

-"Pues deberías saber, que muchos entre mis filas, son militares despedidos de sus gobiernos, generales, comandantes y capitanes dados de baja deshonrosa por pomposos que nunca han tocado un arma en su vida"; dijo el medio molesto.

-"Solo puedo imaginar eso"; dije yo como me bebia mi fanta.

-"Pues si, y yo les di un nuevo propósito, el darles una segunda oportunidad, de proteger civiles y cumplir su deber, y cuando se enteraron de que estabas vivo gracias a que tambien entre mis filas tengo hijos de capos de la mafia muertos y que quieren venganza, pero aun tienen contactos en el bajo mundo, muchos me insistieron a que debíamos buscarte y reclutarte"; dijo el todo tranquilo de nuevo.

-"Eso ni bromeando amigo, me gusta la vida tranquila de civil"; dije yo.

Entonces el con su brazo lanzo mis papas y soda a volar, y se lo veía molesto.

-"Escucha amigo, voy a ser realmente honesto contigo, nada me daría mas gusto que matarte…"; decía el molesto, pero no lo deje terminar como le dispare en su chaleco, haciendo que parara para recuperarse.

-"Pero….?", pregunte yo.

-"Si te mato….."; dijo el como recuperaba el aire, porque que te disparen, aun con el chaleco puesto no es ninguna broma, "Toda mi organización querrá mi cabeza en un mural"

-"Y ahora que quieres?", pregunte yo.

-"Quiero reclutarte, pero como asesor, a cambio, tendras inmunidad total en vez de parcial, porque puede que no lo sepas por tus años en territorio de los canes, pero las mafias son una sombra de lo que eran, y no te podrán proteger por siempre, y yo sí, podras viajas con tranquilidad a todo país del hemisferio sur, y tendras libre acceso a nuestro arsenal y centros de entrenamiento, así como asesor, no te tendré que mirar la cara todos los días y solo estarás con los que te quieren alabar hasta el amanecer"; dijo el tragándose su ira.

-"Pues es tentador", la verdad es que si suena bien, "Sabes que, lo hare", dije yo.

-"Perfecto, pues solo renuncia el viernes a ser profesor, ya que la escuela estará cerrada por unos días para investigar las muertes, y en la tarde una camioneta vendrá a buscarte a tu casa"; dijo el.

-"Amigo, primero quiero terminar este mes siendo profesor, y luego recién me ire contigo"; dije yo.

-"Porque aun quieres ser profesor?", pregunto el entre molesto y confundido.

-"Porque me hace sentir que aun estoy viviendo mi vida anterior", dije yo medio ya triste, "Y sabes una cosa"; dije como yo me levante y le dispare en el pie.

-"Pude haberte matado, porque yo te odio por que eres el típico sujeto que piensa que posee el mundo, y tu me odias a mi por lo de tu hijo, pero creo que ambos tenemos que aguantarnos, por el bien de todos", dije yo.

-"Concuerdo…"; dijo el adolorido como se sujetaba su pie.

-"Y una cosa, en serio querias a tu hijo?", pregunto yo como me puse en la puerta principal.

-"Si….lo suficiente como para quererlo entre mis filas una vez terminara la escuela"; dijo el adolorido.

-"Bueno, espero que hayas tenido otros hijos que valieran la pena, porque como se comportaba, el no hubiera durado nada en primera línea contra los canes", dije yo.

-"Puede que tenga razón, aun tengo a mi hija al menos"; dijo el como solo se arre costo en contra de la mesa.

-"Nos vemos en abril….eh…..", decía yo pero recordé que no me acuerdo muy bien su nombre.

-"Raul Menendez", dijo el.

-"Adios Raul", dije yo como me fui, dejándolo que pague con lo que rompió.

Jugué con un demonio y gane.

La suerte me sigue acompañando.

Aunque estoy mas que seguro que el intentara matarme cuando vea que no le soy útil.

Pero bueno, mejor que vea como yo lo mato yo primero.

 **(Y mientras Raul Menendez se levanta y se va cojeando del bar, los ojos brillando de verde de los camareros y el que atiende el bar no dejan de mirarlo irse y solo se quedan sonriendo como bobos, antes de ser noqueados y dejados inconscientes allí)**

.-….-.-.-…-…-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **1:23 am**

 **Su apartamento**

-"Ufff, que día mas largo", me dije en voz alta como solo entre y me saque los zapatos y los patee bien lejos, y sin prender la luz.

-"Si, pero bastante interesante, debo decir"; decía otra voz, la voz de una mujer.

Yo saque mi pistola con rapidez, para solo ser arrebatada de mis manos por un aura de color verde que vino desde uno de mis costados de mi apartamento.

Yo rápidamente prendo la luz e intento agarrar el bate de emergencia que tengo al lado de la puerta, pero descubro que tampoco esta allí, y al prender la luz, veo a un extraño ser.

Femenino por esos enormes pechos que tiene, y bien alta tambien.

Pero lo que la define mas, es su cuerno y extremidades con agujeros en ellos, sus alas tipo de insecto, y sus ojos grandes y con iris de color verde, cabello azul verdoso, y con una sonrisa que revela 2 colmillos como un depredador.

-"Pero quien o que rayos eres?", pregunte mas intrigado que asustado, ya que el temor pasa de lado cuando hay una hembra desnuda y de enormes atributos en frente mio.

-"Soy la reina Chrysalis, la gobernante de la raza de los changelings, y próxima líder de este planeta, y tu pequeño humano, has sido elegido para ser el próximo que me preñe para dar a luz a mi próxima princesa", dijo ella con una sonrisa como se acercaba a mi, y era alta esta tal Chrysalis, como de 2 metros de alto.

-"Ok, puede que este halagado por que un extraterrestre que quiere dominar el planeta quiere tener sexo conmigo, pero la cosa es…las papas vinieron con una droga extraña o estoy muerto o esto es solo el inicio de una mala película porno de ciencia ficción?", pregunte yo todo confundido.

-"Bueno, esto es muy real, si quieres ven a tocarme", dijo ella toda coqueta como se ponía en una pose sexy.

-"Uju…..si que no se la dejas fácil a nadie no?", pregunte yo algo nervioso, "Pero….quiero mantenerme sin tener relaciones por algún tiempo, para así, cuando vuelva algún dia con mi esposa, aun tenga en mi conciencia que le fui fiel todo el tiempo", dije yo como solo me volteaba para no verla.

Entonces un aura de color verde me envuelva y ella me arrastra para que estemos frente a frente.

-"Escucha, no te pedí permiso, y voy a hacer que me embaraces por las buenas….", dijo ella con una sonrisa y me dejo con la intriga.

-"O por las malas", dijo ella como….

Bueno.

Donde antes había un buen coño.

Ahora…..

Era…

Pues ya saben que y del tamaño que el de un caballo adulto.

-"Por las buenas, por las buenas sera"; dije yo rogándole.

Y por suerte ese extra se fue.

Querida.

No quiero serte infiel.

Pero joder que no quiero que algo sea introducido en mi por detrás.

-.-.-..-.-.-..-…-..-.-.-..-…-..-.-.-.

 **8:23 am**

 **19 de marzo del 2031**

 **En su habitación.**

-"Ok…..eso fue algo…..peculiar", decía yo como estaba bien tapado con una Reina Chrysalis a mi lado y que apenas cabía en mi cama.

-"Sabes….realmente que sabes usar tu herramienta, asi que no sorprende que tu esposa no te haya abandonado antes", dijo ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción como se fumaba un cigarro.

Ok…

Cuando se invirtieron los roles?!

Pero espera un minuto.

-"Como sabes de mi esposa?", pregunte sorprendido.

-"No por nada quería acostarme contigo, Martin Castillo, yo investigue todo sobre ti cuando oi tu nombre circular en Mexico entre los malvivientes del lugar", dijo ella como siguió fumando, "Y de allí solo segui tu fascinante historia, un mártir ahora en el reino canes y un héroe entre humanos de los bajos fondos, alguien que burlo a la muerte y desafío y mato a varios canes, algo que nadie habia hecho antes….eres un humano simplemente excepcional Martin"; dijo ella como me abrazo y nos miramos a los ojos, como estábamos echados de lado en la cama.

-"Ok…eso no responde porque en serio tenia que ser yo, yo no soy tan listo, ni tan fuerte", dije yo.

-"Oh, es que necesito a alguien que sepa como acomodarse a la situación y que use la lógica como tu, necesito a alguien tranquilo pero que tome las riendas ante una emergencia o evento, como tu, y alguien fuerte de mente que no se haya suicidado pese a todo lo que hizo, como tu"; dijo ella con una sonrisa como se levanto de la cama.

Joder….

Que buen…..

Ya saben. **(Maldita censura de Fanfiction, no me deja decirlo bien)**

-"Bueno, me halaga, pero eso aun no responde al 100% mi pregunta", dije yo.

-"Ok, te lo dire, solo tuve 6 hijas princesas en toda mi vida, mi primera hija la tuve con un fuerte general, pero mi hija resultante resulto ser muy violenta y muy….deseosa de poder, e intento matarme con fuerza bruta, yo la mate, mi segunda hija que fue con un gobernante que con su labia podía manipular a cualquiera, ella por sus ansias de poder casi consigue que mas de la mitad de mi colmena intente matarme en un golpe de estado, luego mi 3era hija lo tuve con un brillante hechicero, el resultado, ella era demasiado hábil con sus poderes y casi me mata, pero yo la mate, la 4rta la tuve con un brillante inventos, que con sus armas casi me mata, pero fallo y la mate, la quinta, ella la tuve con un, muy brillante doctor, que aunque hayo una flor que al sintetizarla en liquido hacia a los ponys felices y que siempre vean el lado positivo de las cosas, eso hizo que creyera que mereciera ser reina y al final casi me mata con un potente veneno, yo la mate antes de que me envenenara y la sexta, la tuve con el pony mas cobarde que pudieras encontrar, y yo se lo saque su semilla de la mala manera, porque el tipo no dejaba de llorar cuando lo encontré, y el resultado fue una hija patética que no merece ser una reina y que juro que la hubiera matado por solo sentir vergüenza de ella, si no fuera porque encontré este mundo"; dijo ella.

Guao…..

Espera, eso significa que..

-"Vienes del mundo de Celestia?", pregunto yo.

-"Obvio querido"; dijo ella como me toco mi cabeza y me acaricio como si fuera un perro.

-"Y sabes que, esa organización de ese tal Raul me resulta muy curiosa, militares privados, y rechazados de la sociedad, humanos dignos para aliarse a mi"; dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-"Bueno"; es lo único que dije.

-"Y no te importa que intente tomar el mundo no?", pregunto ella curiosa.

-"No me importa, sinceramente, no creo que puedas ser peor que los humanos o los canes", dije yo con sinceridad.

-"Buena respuesta"; dijo ella como me volvió a acariciar como si fuera un perro mi cabeza.

-"Y sabes que…tengo que hacer unos mandados, y dar a luz a tu futura hija en un mes, y sabes, si todo sale bien, te tengo una misión especial para ti, una que no podrias rechazar", dijo ella con una sonrisa como se sento de nuevo a la cama conmigo.

-"Te escucho, ya hice tratos con otro diablo ayer"; dije yo todo casual.

-"Sabes…me gusta tu actitud, y esa misión que te menciono, es una muy peligrosa, pero la recompensa es demasiado jugosa para rechazar"; dijo ella.

-"Ya dilo maldita sea"; dije yo impaciente.

-"Jaja, ok, el premio es que tu y tu familia tendrán inmunidad total sobre todo desastre y guerra en el mundo, y tu familia podrá reunirse y vivir una vida normal de nuevo cuando yo tome el mundo"; dijo ella.

-"Y como se que lo cumplirás?", pregunto yo desconfiado.

-"Mi raza se alimenta de amor, es obvio que hasta mis hijas podrán alimentarse de ese amor que salga de una reunión después de que tu familia te creía muerto, asi que es un ganar y ganar"; dijo Chrysalis.

Ok….

Eso….

No se si creerlo.

Pero para este punto.

No me importa nada ya, y aceptare cualquier cosa que me acerque de nuevo a mi familia.

-"Ok, te ayudare en lo que sea que vayas a hacer"; dije yo.

-"Excelente, te llamo luego"; dijo ella como solo se despidió con un apretón de manos y se fue cuando su cuerno brillo de color verde y desaparecio.

-"OK, ahora si que hice un trato con el diablo"; dije en voz alta.

-…-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Chrysalis**

 **En las afueras de la ciudad.**

Ese humano fue tan sencillo de manipular cuando le hablan bien.

Aunque le dije la verdad sobre todo.

Pero….

Quien le va a creer?

Es un fugitivo que en secreto persigue el gobierno y los canes piensan que esta muerto.

El no puede hacer nada.

Aunque lo que dije es cierto.

El si que es muy hábil a la hora del sexo.

Y eso que me eh acostado con cientos de sementales y machos de varias especies a lo largo de mi vida.

Ahora, solo es momento de hacer mi siguiente jugada en este mundo.

Y al mencionar a mi quinta hija me dio una idea….

Talvez deba traer esa flor y destilarla aquí.

Porque es mas que seguro que en plena guerra el amor bajara enormemente.

-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.

 **¿Qué cosas locas no?**

 **Asesinato, mafias, corrupción…., y aun no es turno de Chrysalis**

 **Pero el próximo lo será, jeje.**

 **¿Qué cosa tendrá planeada Chrysalis?**

 **¿Qué pasara con Martin?**

 **¿Por qué pese a que Chrysalis aparece como la mala, siempre la pongo bien buena con respecto al cuerpo?**

 **¿Es tan obvio que Chrysalis es mi segundo personaje favorito después que Luna?**

 **Y el sistema educativo estará algo extraño para esas épocas, y mas con lo que ha pasado, asi que no lo piensen demasiado, sobre las reglas de la escuela.**

 **Jajaja.**

 **Pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado, y hoy les vengo con un anuncio.**

 **Los miércoles los capítulos volverán a ser cortos, se que están en época escolar y yo estoy con algunas cosas….**

 **Que no me permiten tanto estar escribiendo mucho entre semanas.**

 **Pero si para el domingo.**

 **Así que si.**

 **Desde este miércoles, los capítulos seran cortos esos días, así podrán leerlos sin problemas entre semanas.**

 **Aunque no se si son de esos chicos que dejan la tarea a ultima hora y empiezan a hacer la tarea el domingo…**

 **Pero quien soy yo para juzgar, si yo también hago eso.**

 **Los de los domingos serán tan largos como siempre, así que no se preocupen.**

 **Y sin hacerle de larga con otra explicación, dentro de la explicación sobre la explicación y haber repetido ya 4 veces la palabra explicación.**

 **Nos vemos para el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Hasta la próxima, amigos lectores, y no se olviden de comentar.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Capítulo 16: Chrysalis avanza**_

 **Reina Chrysalis**

 **Sur de Italia, Mar mediterráneo**

 **21 de marzo del 2031**

 **2:12 am**

(Se la ve en su forma natural, flotando muy cerca del mar, mientras que esta a 1 km de una flota de la naval británica, con unas nubes moviéndose hacia esos barcos)

" _Hijos, ya están en posición?"_ , pregunto por la red enlace a mi pequeño grupo de asalto.

 **(Para ella un pequeño grupo son unos 300 changelings)**

" _Ya casi mi reina";_ me respondieron todos.

" _Pues a que esperan, necesitamos toda su carga";_ , dije yo como solo sonreía.

Y como veía a mi grupo descender en picado hacia los barcos en esta noche sin Luna.

No me interesa mucho sus fragatas o cruceros o submarinos, me interesa mucho mas, ese portaaviones.

(Sus hijos aterrizan rápidamente en las cubiertas de cada barco, alertando a varios en la cubierta del portaaviones)

" _Nos descubrieron, pero podemos neutralizarlos mi reina"_ , decia una de mis hijas que asaltaba el portaaviones.

Yo no dije nada, solo vi desde lejos como mis hijos cumplían su labor.

Podía ver como luces de advertencia se veían desde el portaaviones.

Podía ver disparos de sus armas de fuego de los humanos y disparos de energía verde en la torre de mando del portaaviones.

" _Tuvimos mucha resistencia….pero no pudieron enviar un mensaje de auxilio"_ , decia uno de mis hijos.

" _Mataron a algún humano?"¸_ pregunto yo.

" _Negativo mi reina, solo paralizamos_ , contesto uno.

Bien.

Lo que menos necesitamos es que nos tachen de asesinos.

Para así darles una excusa para hacerles comportarse de manera mas violenta hacia nosotros.

" _Medidas antiaéreas, y anti barcos apagados, puedo acercarse mi reina",_ me comunicaron.

Y yo sonríe mientras volaba con gusto hacia el portaaviones.

Donde una de mis hijas me estaba esperando.

-"Reina Chrysalis, fue todo un éxito la infiltración, aunque las alarmas hicieron que todos los humanos se pusieran en alerta, poco a poco este portaaviones sera nuestro", dijo mi hija como si fuera una militar.

Perfecto.

-"Hagan un recuento de vehículos, equipo y munición, y prepárense, nos uniremos con los demás en Libia", dije yo, y ella hizo la seña militar de este mundo, la de la mano en la frente y se fue.

 **(y si no lo saben, Libia esta al norte de Africa, asi les ahorro mirar google maps)**

(Suspira)

Deja que se acuesten con militares y se pegan sus costumbres.

" _Mi reina, tenemos varios buques franceses llevando los vehículos y materiales que solicito…pero aun no nos dijo para que, y porque quiere que lo llevemos todo a Libia, y también estoy confundido de porque queremos armas de fuerza letal si no las usamos"_ , pregunto uno de mis changelings ya en unos barcos robados que van en dirección desde Francia a Libia.

" _Oh mi hijo, no son para nosotros, si no, es para los únicos humanos sin país, y que estarán dispuestos a seguir a seres no humanos a cambio de su libertad"_ , dije yo.

" _Quienes mi reina?"_ , pregunto el.

" _Solo la mitad de áfrica mi querido hijo"_ , dije yo con una sonrisa como el portaaviones y toda la flota cambio de dirección hacia el sur.

Ya tengo hijos infiltrados en la costa, así que llegar sin que se dé nadie cuenta, no será ningún problema.

Aunque si que hubo problemas en las bases francesas e italianas, estaban tan alertadas como panales de abejas, así que una infiltración silenciosa no era posible.

Así que….

Fue una invasión hostil.

Ningún muerto.

Solo los dejamos sin nada.

Todo lo que no estaba atornillado al suelo nos lo llevamos.

-..-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.

 **Refugiado N°1232**

 **Territorio de Los Expulsados**

 **(Link a un mapa de su ubicación en el mundo aquí: art/Mapa-de-Africa-de-mi-fanfic-El-idolo-677048674)**

 **(Varias horas después del robo en las bases)**

 **9:23 am**

(Se ve a un hombre de tez de color negra, junto a otros obviamente, arando el campo algo en un gran campo estéril cerca de un pozo y con su ropa toda desgastada, y a lo lejos se ve decenas de tiendas de campañas, viejas y desgastadas por el paso del tiempo en este semi oasis en el desierto, con mas personas viviendo allí.)

Siempre todo empeora para nosotros.

(Se pone a pensar mientras sigue arando el campo)

Desde que la ONU se desintegro desde lo de Nueva York….

El mundo se sumio en un caos sin precedentes.

Irónicamente, mientras mi gente vivía en paz en Sierra Leona, gracias a que los canes se llevaron todas las armas y habían matado a toda la gente mala y quemado todas las drogas antes de irse a sus nuevas tierras.

Vivimos varias semanas en paz y armonía, mientras mis hijas de apenas 2 años de edad vivirían por fin una era sin guerra y sin genocidios masivos, y mi esposa y yo atendíamos la granja, y mis hijas la heredarían.

No teníamos gobierno como tal, y todos los países alrededor de Sierra Leona, acordamos unirnos en una gran nación, después de todo, nos unía la paz y la armonía que los países del norte no tenían.

Pero a las 3 semanas desde que los tratados con los canes fueron hechos.

Las primeras naves japonesas llegaron.

Afirmando que todas las naciones estaban con sus problemas, y que nadie les podía dar cobijo para toda su gente.

Y de manera amable, les dimos cobijo a los primeros que llegaron.

Pero pronto empezaron a llegar más y más.

Incluso naves surcoreanas también.

En poco tiempo, empezaban a llegar por mar y aire.

Al principio solo unos pocos cientos, pero a los 2 meses, venían decenas de miles al día.

La comida en solo 2 meses empezó a escasear.

Quisimos poner un alto a todo, que ya no podíamos aceptar más gente..

Pero, no teníamos armas y poder para exigir nada.

Ellos sí.

Muy pronto tomaron nuestros territorios.

Muchos nos alzamos en contra de esto.

Pero sin armas de fuego, cualquier intento de lucha fue inútil.

Aniquilaron a toda la resistencia, a mas de 2 millones de personas.

Y nos obligaron a irnos al norte, al desierto.

Formando un nuevo territorio, mientras que los japoneses y koreanos se quedaron con nuestras tierras.

Aunque nuestros dioses nos hicieron caso cuando una horrible enfermedad que ellos llaman Ebola los ataco en el 2015.

Matando a 2 millones de personas.

 **(Densidad de población alta + medicamentos limitados + áreas pobres en reconstrucción = a una tasa de mortalidad alta)**

Pero aun con esas, no teníamos nada con que luchar, los países vecinos nos ignoraron, y los países de Europa, peor.

Vivimos en condiciones inhumanas.

Apenas hay agua y comida, y los japoneses y coreanos nos arrojan suministros cada mes.

Talvez porque se sienten culpables por lo que nos hicieron.

Pero eso no vale nada, si aun nos obligan a quedarnos en estas tierras esteriles y calientes, donde la esperanza de vida llega hasta los 55 años, donde todos nuestros ancianos murieron por el calor.

Y con suerte hay algo de comer.

(Entonces apreta el arado con fuerza)

Ahora mis hijas tienen algo que comer, y la única educación que recibieron fue de la nuestra.

Apenas pueden escribir, y leer.

Porque no tenemos muchos materiales educativos tampoco.

(Y empieza a arar con frustración el suelo, todo enfadado)

Malditos japoneses y coreanos..

Como me gustaría recuperar nuestras tierras!.

(Entonces la tierra y grava empezó a levantarse del suelo y a volar por todos lados como una fuerte brisa empezó a suceder)

 **(Se que es cliché que se este quejando el personaje de todo y de repente pida que algo pase y pasa, pero es que es un buen clásico cliché)**

-"Pero que?", preguntó en voz alta como miro al cielo y veo varias aeronaves de guerra descender hacia nosotros.

Como esas naves no emitan tanto ruido me desconcierta un montón.

 **(Helicópteros y aviones del futuro pues)**

Muchos solo se apartaron de los lugares de donde las naves aterrizaban.

Pero nadie huía.

Ni yo.

Porque lo que vimos pilotear esas naves nos desconcertó.

Tenían ojos grandes y azules, cuerpos humanoides, porque se reconoce muy bien quien es macho y hembra, a la vez que tienen pelaje de color negro como la noche, y alas de insecto, un solo cuerno del mismo color que su cuerpo, vistiendo ropa militar.

Y de uno de ellos, la mas grande, sale de una de las naves, uno alargado, con ametralladoras de los lados. **(Un helicóptero blackhawk)**

Y viene directo hacia nosotros, mide 2 metros de alto, con un vestido de color verde, uno que le cubre totalmente sus amplios atributos delanteros de hembra.

Y por lo que veo, tiene agujeros en sus extremidades, eso hace que me sorprenda de cómo es que siquiera continúe viva, o pueda caminar normal con esos huecos también en sus piernas.

 _-"Saludos pobres humanos, alguien entiende lo que digo?"_ , pregunto la mas alta y con vestido verde en inglés.

-"Todos sabemos ingles extraño ser", dijo uno de mis amigos, Agul, que era el líder de este campamento miserable como se acerco hacia ella.

-"Perfecto", dijo ella como sonrío mostrando que tiene 2 colmillos, pero son pequeños a comparación que de los leones.

-"A que ha venido extraño ser, aquí nosotros no tenemos nada, somos simples refugiados, así que no se porque trae tanto poder militar a este lugar", dijo Agul como yo miraba de reojo, como a lo lejos se podía ver camiones y hasta tanques venir, levantando arena a su paso por el desierto.

Entonces otro de esos seres, pero mas pequeños que ella, empiezan a sacar cajas de las naves y llevándolas hacia nosotros.

Una se acerca a mi, y me muestra el contenido de la caja y la abre.

Y veo que es un rifle con varios componentes que nunca habia visto antes.

(Se ve un rifle S-CAR modificada, con mira telescópica auto ajustable a donde apuntes, y que puede cambiar de visión nocturna a infrarroja, lanzagranadas, y 3 revistas de munición de grueso calibre a la que normalmente usan, y es de grueso calibre, para poder hacer más daño a los canes)

 **(Además, en Africa las armas de origen soviético y las no tan avanzadas eran las que había mayormente en esas zonas de guerra)**

Yo solo miro el arma.

Y miro como mis amigos y compañeros empiezan a sacar esas armas de las cajas que esas criaturas nos dieron.

-"Pero…..porque nos dan estas armas?", pregunto confundido Agul, como nosotros nos quedamos mirando confundidos a estos seres.

-"Nosotros sabemos de su situación, y queremos ayudarles, y por eso les estamos entregando las mejores armas que pudimos conseguir", dijo ese ser amablemente con una sonrisa.

-"No lo entiendo, porque nos ayudan, que tienen que obtener de todo esto?", pregunto Agul aun mas confundido.

-"Buena pregunta, aunque unas mas validas eran….", dijo ella como se acerco la mas alta a Agul, el no retrocedió ni un milímetro, "Quienes somos nosotros, o quien soy yo?", dijo ella con tranquilidad.

-"Ok….y quien ere…", decía Agul, pero ella le puso uno de sus dedos en sus labios para que no hablara.

-"Ya dije las preguntas, no necesitamos oírlas 2 veces ok", dijo ella como lo miro directo a los ojos, Agul asintió, "Pero respondiendo esas preguntas que yo misma me hice, bueno, nosotros venimos de otro mundo", dijo ella como de repente se calló y puso una cara como pensativa, "Saben quien es Celestia?", pregunto ella.

-"No señora, nosotros con suerte nos llega las noticias del mundo exterior", dijo Agul, como muchos asentimos ante eso, "Pero eso aun no responde muy bien a nuestras preguntas", dijo el de nuevo.

-"Ok es verdad, y para en serio responder sus preguntas, yo soy la Reina Chrysalis, líder de los changelings, una raza que viene de otro mundo y vinimos a este porque nos estábamos muriendo de hambre, y antes que lo digan, no, no somos carnívoros, somos omnívoros como ustedes humanos, pero, nosotros nos alimentamos de una tercera cosa, una cosa que gracias a la tal Celestia que mencione, nos dificulto enormemente la recolección de nuestro tercer tipo de alimento", dijo ella.

-"Cual?", pregunto Agul.

-"Amor…..amor por tu familia, amor por tu pareja, amor por trabajar, básicamente sentimientos positivos", dijo ella con tranquilidad.

Ok…

Eso ya me incomoda, y por lo que veo entre los demás, no soy el único.

-"Calma humanos, no es para que entren en pánico, nos alimentamos tan poco de esos sentimientos, que ustedes ni lo notan, más bien nosotros estábamos alimentándonos de esos sentimientos positivos en toda esta conversación", dijo ella como toco el hombro de Agul, "Y acaso han sentido algo diferente?", le pregunto.

Todos respondimos que no.

Y no me sentía diferente la verdad.

-"Pero si no es peligroso lo que hacen, porque la tal Celestia no quiere que se alimenten de eso?", pregunto Agul.

-"Por cosas que nuestros ancestros han hecho, cosas muy feas, pero que actualmente, mi pueblo cambio, pero ella, ella solo mira lo negativo, y nos desterró lejos de cualquier civilización, dejándonos condenados a morir de hambre, porque puede que aunque tengamos comida y agua podamos vivir, pero sin amor, nos hara marchitarnos hasta la muerte de manera lenta y dolorosa", dijo ella mirando con algo de tristeza al suelo, como todos los demás "changelings", miraban al suelo con tristeza.

Guao….

Son como nosotros ahora.

-"Pero aun queda la pregunta final, porque nos entregan las armas?", pregunto Agul

-"Como dije, nosotros nos alimentamos de energías positivas, y en una guerra, obviamente esas energías no abundan, y es por eso que les damos estas armas a ustedes, para que luchen por su tierra de nuevo, y a cambio, nos dejen vivir entre ustedes, porque no solo les daremos armas, les daremos esto….", dijo ella como los demás changelings se acercaron a nosotros y sus cuernos brillaron de color verde, y lo pusieron en nuestras frentes.

Se sentía muy extraño.

Realmente extraño.

-"…la habilidad de como manejar estas armas, más bien, solo hagan una prueba, vean las armas que tienen en frente", dijo Chrysalis con una sonrisa.

Yo vi el arma, y la agarre, y la sujete de la misma manera que los soldados japoneses lo hacen.

Mientras ponía las revistas de municion en mi pantalón.

(Los que tenían las armas a su alrededor, hacían lo mismo)

-"Prueben y cargen sus armas", dijo ella.

Y como si fuera todo automatico, saque con una velocidad asombrosa la revista del arma, y puse la vacia en mi pantalón, sin dejar de apuntar.

-"Pero como….como se como manejar esta arma, si yo nunca use una en toda mi vida?", pregunto confundido Abul.

-"Nosotros si queremos, podemos absorber algo más que amor, nosotros podemos copiar las memorias motoras sin que un individuo se dé cuenta, o sea, acciones que uno hace en automatico, por tantos años de dominio en eso, y les dire una cosa, nosotros no tenemos helicópteros de donde vinimos, mas bien, gracias a mis hijos que copiaron esas habilidades, es que pudieron conducir estos vehículos sin problemas", dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Nosotros solo la miramos sorprendidos.

-"Y esas habilidades que mis hijas les pasaron, vienen de solo de lo mejor de lo mejor, soldados de elite de las naciones mas poderosas, y esas habilidades se las pasaremos a todos los que quieran pelear, todos lo que quieran volar, que levanten las manos y mis hijas les pasaran esa habilidad, los que quieran conducir vehículos blindados, que levante la mano, y se le dara esas habilidades tambien", dijo ella con una sonrisa, "Porque sabemos que tener las armas mas nuevas no significan que se tendrá la victoria, tienes que tener un ejercito competente que las pueda usar"

-"Y nos ayudaran al menos un poco para cuando intentemos recuperar nuestras tierras?", pregunto Agul.

-"Mis hijas se encargaran de sabotear la armada japonesa y coreana, ustedes solo tienen que empezar a expulsar a los que usurparon sus tierras", dijo ella.

-"Pero hay una cosa mas que quiero saber?", pregunto Agul.

-"Que cosa?", pregunto Chrysalis.

-"Si ganamos…..ustedes nos ayudaran a protegernos de los invasores?", pregunto Agul.

Ella le dio una leve sonrisa y le puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Agul.

-"Lo haremos y mucho mas, porque después de todo", dijo eso como dejo de tocar a Agul, "Una raza no humana no fue la que les trajo paz y armonía en primer lugar?", ella pregunto toda tranquila como se marchaba pero sus hijas empezaron a descargar mas cajas como esa enorme cantidad de tanques y vehículos blindados se acercaban.

-"Tienes toda la razón reina Chrysalis"; dijo Agul.

-"Haber todos, vayan a avisar a todos los campamentos, que en unos días recuperaremos los que es nuestro por derecho!", grito Agul con alegría.

Y nosotros le gritamos que si.

Y muchos empezaron a correr hacia donde dijo.

Y yo, yo solo le dire las buenas noticias a mi familia.

De que por fin.

Regresaremos a casa.

-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **Reina Chrysalis.**

 **En esos momentos.**

" _Y el OSCAR para mejor actriz es para…Mi"_ , dije yo a través de la mente colmena.

" _Y bien merecido mi reina, parece que están mas dispuestos a ayudarnos, y eso que le dijo casi toda la verdad y solo mintió con lo de Celestia"_ , dijo uno de mis hijos que estaba ayudando a descargar las armas.

" _Si mis hijos, y sin ningún hechizo de control mental_ ", dijo yo sonriendo como me alejaba de esos humanos.

" _Y es en serio el de protegerlos?"_ , pregunto una de mis hijas.

" _Algo así, solo que algunos recolectores que se queden para que se sientan protegidos estos humanos, y 1 que 2 nidos para los futuros hijos e hijas, para que sientan que en serio confiamos en ellos"_ , dije yo.

" _Entendido mi reina",_ dijo uno de mis hijos aun no fertilizado.

" _Y a cuantos enviamos a sabotear a los japoneses y coreanos?"_ , pregunto una de mis hijas.

" _Quiero a 4 equipos de 10 changelings saboteando todas esas bases lo mas rápido posible, tenemos poco tiempo ya, antes que se den cuenta los humanos que sus bases y barcos fueron robados, aunque la suerte nos sonreí, porque los japoneses y coreanos no recibieron cristales de detección para sus bases, asi que los asaltos seran sin incidentes graves_ "; dije yo.

" _Entendido"_ , dijeron mis mejores changelings.

Que la libertad para los olvidados comience, jeje.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Martin Castillo**

 **2 de abril del 2031**

 **7:43 am (Hora en Nueva Japon)**

 **12:43 pm (Hora Local)**

 **Su apartamento.**

(Se lo ve a él, vestido con unos pantalones azules y una polera roja, mientras almueza mientras ve la televisión)

" _Aun el mundo esta en shock, de como exiliados africanos lograron conquistar y expulsar a los japoneses y coreanos de sus territorios, pero ahora todo el mundo se esta preguntando, quienes son los villanos aquí, los japoneses expulsados que ahora no tienen donde vivir, o los exiliados que recuperaron sus tierras por la fuerza….",_ la comentarista esta hablando pero yo le cambie de canal.

-"Tonterías"; dije yo en voz alta.

Es obvio quienes fueron los villanos allí.

"… _.el hijo del presidente de la gigantesca compañía de seguridad privada ODIN, que fue asesinado el 18 de marzo, Samuel Menendez, por fin la justicia se hizo hoy como capturaron a sus asesinos…"_ , decia el comentarista de otro canal de noticias local, pero yo apague la tele.

Bueno, cumpliste lo prometido maldito bastardo.

Jajaaj.

(Termina de almorzar y lava sus platos y se pone a ver Facebook en su celular y ve algo muy curioso)

-"Mm…..parece que Tina y Milo si que lo pasan bien en la piscina de la casa de Tina, jejeje"; dije yo en voz alta como veía sus publicaciones de ella en Facebook.

-"Bueno, no hay nada como una amenaza de muerte para hacer que una chica descarriada cambie su vida, jaajaj"; dije yo como me empece a reir un poco, "Un poco más de miedo, y de seguro la hubiera vuelto monja", dije yo como me rei un poco de eso tambien.

(Tocan el timbre)

-"Joder, ya era hombre"; dije yo en voz alta como guarde mi celular.

Y bueno, ya es abril asi que ya era de reunirme con Raúl otra vez.

(Se va caminando a la puerta)

Haber, revisión de seguridad.

Tengo mi pistola cargada en mi espalda…(como el se toca la parte trasera de su pantalón)...ok.

-"Hombre, llegas algo tarde no?", pregunto yo como abro la puerta, y mira la impresión que me lleve cuando vi que no estaba solo.

Estaba una mujer, de su tamaño, y el hombre media 1.90mt.

Y pechos decentes (talla E) y no tan flacucha, que llevaba una falda gris y un chaleco gris de vestir y tenia el pelo negro y largo y era de tez blanca.

Y era bonita la mujer.

-"Llegue tarde porque a la vez nuestra nueva inversionista mayoritaria quería verte en persona, dice que te conoce, porque te ayudo en tu venida aquí", decia Raul que estaba con lentes oscuros y el mismo tipo de ropa que llevaba en el bar,

Ok, mujer bonita, de pelo negro y de ojos…..

Espera, ojos verdes?.

-"Si, Martin, no me recuerdas, yo te ayude a tramitar tus permisos de residencia aquí"; dijo ella de manera amable, con una voz muy dulce.

-"Si lo recuerdo….Chrsyalis", dije yo.

-"Ahora vamos a la camioneta para asi ir a…..", decía Raul, pero de repente se quedó quieto.

-"Muy observador Martin, realmente muy observador"; dijo Chrysalis con su voz normal, de mujer coqueta mayor de 40 años.

-"Que puedo decir, tus ojos verdes son fáciles de notar, aun con tu forma humana"; dije yo.

Como veía con mas detalles sus ojos, y se podía ver esos contornos alrededor de su iris, ese contorno como si tuviera algo de plástico encima, y que tapara otro color, un color negro.

-"Creí que los efectos que puse en mis ojos para que parecieran lentes de contacto serian más creíbles"; dijo ella toda pensativa.

-"En realidad si lo son, lo que mas me llamo la atención, además del color de tus ojos, fue de que me conocieras, porque yo podría recordar que una chica atractiva me hubiera ayudado", dije yo.

-"Eso es cierto, pero nadie mas que tu lo sabes", dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-"Pero como pudo caber tus tremendos atributos en ese cuerpo tan pequeño?", pregunto yo.

-"Yo puedo manipular mi cuerpo a voluntad, asi que no te sorprendas tanto al respecto, porque tu mismo ya presenciaste esa noche de sexo como mi cuerpo puede cambiar", dijo ella de manera coqueta.

-"Si, si, pero ahora lo principal, porque estas aca?", pregunte curioso.

-"No escuchaste, soy la nueva inversionista mayoritaria de la empresa ODIN"; dijo ella como de la nada hizo aparecer unos documentos en sus manos y me lo entrego.

-"Mis hijos, robaron decenas de millones de dólares y ahora soy la inversionista fantasma con mas dinero del mundo", dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-"Pero, porque?", pregunte yo aun confundido.

-"Bueno…para responder, sabes de lo de Japon y corea?", pregunto ella.

-"Si, que fueron invadidos por los refugiados, que robaron por medios de terceros armas y sacaron a patadas a los japoneses y coreanos de su país", dije yo.

-"Bueno…..yo y mis hijas fuimos esos terceros", dijo ella con orgullo.

-"Pero porque?", pregunto yo aun mas confundido.

Entonces ella de repente fue envuelta en llamas de color verde, y volvió a su forma normal y desnuda.

Y me tomo mi mano y la puso en su vientre.

-"Porque necesito gente que ya no tenga país para servirme, y que como dato extra, no necesite de control mental para ordenarle que hacer, y así, protejan las millones de crias que naceran pronto"; dijo ella como tocaba su suave vientre abultado y muy calientita y del tamaño como si ella ya tuviera 6 meses de embarazo.

Pero espera.

-"Dijiste millones?", pregunto confundido.

-"Si, mis 500 mil hijas embarazadas casi al mismo tiempo, en solo 2 semanas más expulsamos huevos fertilizados por centenares, bueno, en mi caso son por centenares, pero mis hijas solo podrían expulsar máximo hasta 30 huevos fertilizados", dijo ella.

-"Pero que…..eh…..no comprendo nada, además llevas solo 2 semanas preñada, como puedes tener tan hinchado tu vientre", dije yo realmente confundido.

-"Bueno, es simple, al llegar al mes, nosotros no solo expulsamos los huevos fertilizados, que antes que hagas otra pregunta, los huevos fertilizados no son tan grandes como piensas, son mas pequeños, como lo de codorniz, y la razón de porque nuestro vientre se hincha, es porque lo expulsaremos los huevos con un fluido especial que cubrirá todos los huevos, y que lentamente los huevos absorberán y crecerán y 6 meses después, saldrán de sus cascarones, y solo necesitamos un lugar caliente y seguro donde colocarlos", dijo ella, "El milagro de la vida", dijo ella con tranquilidad.

Eh…

No tengo idea que decir ahora mismo.

-"Y es por eso que necesitamos a ODIN, necesitamos que protejan recién comprados edificios de oficinas en toda Sudamérica, áfrica y el este asiático, donde colocaremos los huevos, que estarán bajo nombres de compañías falsas, y bajo vigilancia nuestra en el interior, mientras ODIN vigila el exterior", dijo ella.

-"Pero eso no solo levantara sospechas?", pregunto yo.

-"No te preocupes por eso, los lideres mundiales están con sus ojos puestos sobre japon en estos momentos, que hasta podría poner uno de mis nidos a lado de la casa blanca y ellos ni lo notarían, no lo hare obviamente, porque eso seria tentar a la suerte, pero ya entiendes el punto"; dijo ella toda confiada.

-"Ok…."; es lo único que pude decir, pero no dejaba de ver la barriga de Chrysalis, "Pero porque tu barriga es tan grande si es que supuestamente solo querias una hija?", pregunte yo, solo intrigado.

-"Es que las princesas changelings son especiales, necesitan toda la sustancia que antes solo seria para decenas o cientos de hijos en mi caso, solo para ella, para que sea mejor que todos los demás"; dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-"Ok…pero porque le dices sustancia, no es acaso lo que rodea un feto durante la gestación, es la placenta?", pregunte yo.

-"Eso sera para ustedes, pero la nuestra es especial, tiene propiedades únicas y especiales", dijo ella.

Como otra vez fue envuelta en llamas verdes y volvió a esa otra forma de mujer de negocios.

Entonces solo mire a Raul.

-"Y Raul sabe de esto?", pregunto yo.

-"Oh querido Martin…."; dijo ella como se acercó a aun inmóvil Raúl y le quito los lentes, mostrando que tiene los ojos brillando de verde, "…el creo que ni sabe que está aquí en primer lugar"; dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-"Oh…asi que asi se ve alguien controlado mentalmente", dije yo realmente fascinado.

-"Pero oye, si puedes controlar mentes, porque simplemente no controlaste mi mente para tener sexo?", pregunto yo.

-"Oh querido Martin"; dijo ella en un tono coqueto como me toco la mejilla con una de sus manos, "No por nada tenemos cuerpos esculturalmente perfectos para atraer machos y algunas hembras, además, me gusta conquistar machos con mi apariencia original…..eso hace todo un reto agradable para mi"; dijo ella con una sonrisa picara.

-"Pero que hay de esa mala manera que parece que tambien te gusta practicar?", pregunto yo.

-"Es para cuando busco a hembras en vez de machos"; dijo ella toda picarona.

Ok…..

Esto ya se esta poniendo interesantemente incómodo, no se si esa combinación sea posible, pero ahora, para mi lo es.

-"Ahora vamos, que un grupo de ex militares quiere conocerte"; dijo ella como Raul empezó a caminar en silencio junto a ella, como el mismo se acomodo los lentes oscuros.

-"Ok….."; dije yo.

Ok, definitivamente mi vida no se podría poner mas rara.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Capitulo cortirijillo**

 **Pero muy interesantillo.**

 **Y no se porque lo dije con puros -illos.**

 **Pero bueno.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy.**

 **Porque en el próximo capitulo…**

" _ **Las pontencias mundiales hacen su jugada, pero sera efectiva contra el avance de Chrysalis en el mundo?"**_

 **Averigüe esto y mucho mas, en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Hasta la próxima, amigos lectores.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Capítulo 17: Quien tiene las mejores cartas?**_

 **Martin Castillo**

 **2 de abril del 2031**

 **2:12 pm**

 **Santa Cruz, Bolivia.**

(Estan Raúl conduciendo, Martin en la parte trasera y Chrysalis junto a él masticando un chicle, en una camioneta militar blindada, en dirección Oeste a las afueras de la ciudad)

-"Así que…..el sigue controlado?", pregunto yo, después de varios minutos de silencio en el camino.

-"Si", dijo Chrysalis con tranquilidad.

-"Y porque no lo dejas en paz o acaso es que hasta él trato que hiciste con el es parte de tu control mental?", pregunto yo.

-"El trato lo hice con el aun consciente de si mismo, pero luego empezó a hacer muchas preguntas, preguntas que no le concernía y bueno, allí esta, otro títere mas para mi colección"; dijo ella con una sonrisa como seguía mascando el chicle.

-"Y el nos escucha …..de alguna manera?", pregunto yo curioso.

-"No, el esta técnicamente dormido", dijo ella toda tranquila.

-"Y oye, algo quiero hablar contigo?", pregunte yo todo serio.

-"Llegaremos en 20 minutos a la base, no seas impaciente", dijo ella.

-"No, no es eso", dije yo.

-"Tampoco te hare un trabajo manual hasta llegar allí, no soy ninguna puta", dijo ella.

-"No…además lo que hicimos fue de solo una vez, y aun me siento mal por engañar así a mi mujer"; dije yo con tono triste.

-"Míralo por el lado positivo, están más que parejos, ella lo hizo con un espécimen perfecto de perro, y tú lo hiciste con la perfección femenina encarnada que soy yo"; dijo ella con tranquilidad y con mucho ego.

-"Ese no es el punto"; dije yo enojado.

-"Desde donde yo lo veo, si lo es"; dijo ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-"Claro que no, deja de evadir mi verdadera pregunta"; dije yo enojado.

-"Vale, dilo Martin, cual es tu pregunta?", pregunto ella.

-"Cuando conquistes el mundo….dime, como va a ser?", pregunto yo curioso, tragándome mi ira.

-"Simple, la humanidad y los canes unidas, todos adorándome mientras hay paz y armonía en todo el mundo", dijo ella con tranquilidad.

-"Oh…..eso es….muy bueno la verdad"; dije yo.

-"Si lo es pequeño humano"; dijo ella como me acaricio mi cabeza otra vez.

Como si fuera un perro.

-"Pero sabes una simple cosita?", pregunto ella a mi.

-"Que?", pregunte de vuelta.

-"Todo lo que hiciste, ese sacrificio enorme por el bien de tu familia…sera en vano, porque de un modo u otro obligare la unión entre canes y humanos, y lo que tu hiciste no importara en lo mas minimo", dijo ella con tranquilidad.

-"Que!", grite de sorpresa.

-"Si, los asesinatos, huir del país, ser fugitivo y muchas cosas mas que hiciste…..no valieron nada", dijo ella como si nada.

No…

No!

-"Y ese no es la peor parte para ti"; dijo ella con tranquilidad.

-"A que te refieres?", pregunte yo con preocupación.

-"Aun cuando te reúnas con tu familia después que me hagas ese trabajito que te dije, ellos te van a odiar y mucho"; dijo ella.

-"Bueno si, de eso estoy seguro por desgracia, pero intentaremos…resolverlo y asi intentar que me perdonen por fingir mi muerte"; dije yo con tristeza.

-"Ja, no te van a odiar por solo fingir tu muerte, simple e inocente Martin", dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

-"A que te refieres, en las noticias dicen que aumentaron los derechos para los humanos y que todo sera mejor para las familias mixtas"; dije yo confundido.

-"Y es cierto, la mayoría de las familias mixtas están teniendo una vida mejor gracias a ti, pero recuerda esto…"; dijo ella como se me acerco a mi, estábamos cara a cara, "Tu familia no es considera mixta….es la familia de un terrorista buscado, y una madre asesina….si tu familia estaba media rota cuando te marchaste, ahora esta mas que destrozada", dijo ella con una mirada fría hacia mi.

-"A que te refieres?", pregunte como la tome de los hombros con desesperación.

-"No, no, no te puedo dar spoilers de eso, mejor que tu familia te lo diga después que hagas la misión que tengo para ti", dijo ella con calma.

Yo solo la solté con rabia.

Sabía que no le iba a poder sacar nada.

Si ella quería, me volvería su otra marioneta.

-"Dime al menos cual será la maldita misión", dije yo como solo me volvi a sentarme bien.

-"Bueno, mira quien tiene ya la iniciativa"; dijo ella fingiendo sorpresa.

-"Solo dímelo", dije yo lo mas neutro posible tragándome mi ira.

-"Bien, bien, te lo diré", dijo ella como entonces Raúl se detuvo al lado del camino y lo dejo inconsciente.

Entonces sus manos empezaron a brillar de color verde y como si fuera proyector, hizo aparecer un holograma de la mismísima princesa Celestia.

-"Quiero que neutralices a la princesa Celestia"; dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-"Que!"; grite yo sorprendido.

-"Si, como escuchaste, lo que hice en Londres fue una jugada de terror para que no viniera más, una jugada que casi me cuesta la propia vida, pero es más que seguro que ella volverá, ella de seguro que no se rendirá con intentar detenerme en conquistar este mundo y quiero que tú, la neutralices, para asi yo tenga vía libre y no tenga que preocuparme por luchar en 2 frentes, la Equestriana y la de este planeta", dijo ella con seriedad.

-"Pero estamos hablando de Celestia…ella es casi una diosa, no sé cómo la podría matar así como así", dije yo con algo de miedo.

-"Dije neutralizar, no matar, al matarla solo crearías revuelo en todo el planeta, y su hermana querría si o si unir a todas las naciones de ese mundo para intentar detenerme y aunque tenga bajo control este mundo, tener ese frente abierto con los Equestres acabaría con mis planes de conquista"; dijo ella.

-"Pero…..no entiendo, a que te refieres con neutralizarla?"; pregunte yo confundido.

-"Recuerdas lo que te conte, sobre mi 4rta hija princesa, sobre que desarrollo un veneno para matarme?", pregunto ella.

Yo solo asentí.

Entonces su mano brillo e hizo aparecer un pequeño frasco, como un pequeño tubo de ensayo, lleno de una sustancia negra y que tenía un brillo verdoso.

-"Pues este es el veneno, uno que me mataría en el acto"; dijo ella.

-"O sea, has tenido el veneno todo el tiempo, y nunca lo usaste contra ella?", pregunto yo confundido.

-"Esto pequeño, es un ¼ del veneno que quedo cuando lo use en contra de ella una vez, al envenenar el suministro de agua de Canterlot después de…mi ultimo fracaso", dijo ella con una pizca de odio.

-"Y que paso?", pregunte yo realmente curioso.

-"Al parecer mi hija realmente fue la que creo el primer veneno que solo puede matar a un ser en específico, en la historia de ambos mundos, puedes tomarlo tu o Raúl y no les pasara nada", dijo ella.

-"Y…que vas a hacer con eso?", pregunto yo.

-"Bueno, usar los laboratorios humanos para averiguar cómo mi hija creo este veneno en particular, porque cuando la descubrí intentando envenenar mi vino, ella huyo a sus aposentos privados y destruyo toda su investigación, y no dejo nada más que un recipiente de 500 ml de veneno oculto en la pared, nadie sabía de sus investigaciones, ni nada, durante años intentamos saber cómo la fabrico, pero sin ningún resultado, ahora con la tecnología humana, podremos averiguar que es esa sustancia y eso es lo único que falta, ya sabemos cual es el tipo de hechizo que uso para que me hiciera efecto solo a mi, que es un hechizo que neutraliza el veneno si lo toma otra persona o ser que no es el objetivo, solo falta saber, que sustancia uso, para poder matarme a mi, alguien que casi es un alicornio", dijo ella.

-"Ok, sigues hablando de matarla, cuando hace rato dijiste que no querías matarla"; dije yo confundido.

-"Esa es la cosa, lo que a mi me puede matar, a Celestia solo la debilitara, haciéndola una presa fácil y vulnerable, haciendo que ella no pueda luchar directamente contra nosotros"; dijo ella.

-"Ok….eso es interesante…..pero, como voy a hacerlo?", pregunto yo.

-"Esa es la cosa Martin, tu te encargaras del como cuando te mande haya", dijo ella como si nada de nuevo.

-"Como dices?", pregunte yo.

-"Que iras haya, aún tengo mi 6ta hija, la patética, te reunirás con ella, que me informara si sigues con el plan o no, aunque eso sí, tambien tengo que hayar la manera de comunicarme con ella sin que un portal se abra en cualquier parte del mundo aquí" dijo Chrysalis toda pensativa.

-"Oh…mierda"; dije yo realmente nervioso.

-"Relájate, lo harás bien, solo reza a tu Dios que mis hijas logren encontrar la composición del veneno a tiempo y que tu la mates antes d meses"; dijo ella.

-"Porque?", pregunto yo.

-"Porque al ritmo que va el mundo, una segunda guerra humana-canes pasara en menos de 9 meses, y eso si, dale gracias a la princesa Celestia al darle los materiales mas duros y livianos conocidos en ambos planetas, a dos razas que no están técnicamente en un tratado de paz, es un alto al fuego que ha durado mucho tiempo", dijo ella como si nada.

-"Que?!", pregunte yo.

-"Si, porque eh visto los planes de la presidenta Griza y Triani, oh cielos, proyecto MECA, Celestia solo les entrego los materiales que les faltaba para completarlo e iniciar otra vez la guerra", dijo ella.

-"Oh no…", dije yo preocupado por mi familia.

-"Pero buscas la paz, no es cierto, no puedes detener la guerra?", pregunto yo preocupado.

-"Si chico, pero este mundo esta sobrepoblado, y si hay tantos canes y humanos que mueren de hambre, eso se traduce en infelicidad, y eso es igual a hambruna para nosotros"; dijo ella.

-"Oh sea….quieres que esta guerra suceda para reducir la población del planeta?", pregunte indignado.

-"Si"; dijo asi, sin mas.

Que despreciable es.

Pero habia algo que me llamo la atención.

-"Porque dijiste que debía esperar a que tus hijas y yo termináramos la misión de neutralizar a Celestia en menos d meses?", pregunte yo.

-"Porque durante una guerra, yo ni loca dejaría a mis hijas tan cerca de una zona de batalla, donde solo habrá odio, desesperación, muerte, tristeza y miedo, algo toxico para nuestra clase, y cuando inicie la guerra, todo el hemisferio norte será inhabitable para nuestra especie, y eso significa que no podre proteger a tu familia"; dijo ella.

-"Pero lo prometiste"; dije yo enojado de nuevo.

-"Si, cuando terminaras la misión, y cuando antes la termines, antes podre sacarlos de ese territorio, lejos de cualquier campo de batalla y evitar que salgan heridos, o peor", dijo ella con calma.

-"Mierda!", dije en voz alta.

-"Calma cariño, el proyecto MECA se encargara de proteger a tu familia y reducir el numero de bajas de los canes", dijo ella intentando ser reconfortante.

-"No entiendo, que es el proyecto MECA?", pregunto confundido.

-"Es el proyecto en la que los canes han puesto todo, literalmente todo, porque en lo que respecta a fuerza mecanizada, infantería, aviones, defensa, marina, todo, todo es del 2014, nada ha cambiado, no tienen la superioridad aérea que actualmente tiene Rusia y USA, con aviones cazas que disparan lasers, misiles de última generación que pese a que ya no hay GPS se guían solos, tanques que disparan proyectiles de riel, de CHINA y la mitad de tanques en Europa, sistemas antimisiles laser en todo el mundo que pueden derribar aviones y cazas a distancias largas, una marina de guerra con cañones de riel con proyectiles que podrían destruir toda un bunker como si nada, misiles con reflectores que son inmunes a las armas antiaéreas y antimisiles de los canes, bombarderos que no solo pueden llevar mas carga, si no bombas tan potentes que un solo avión bombardero de ultima generación USA, cargado de esas bombas, podría destruir cualquier ciudad de los canes en minutos, los canes se han confiado, y si no fuera por las escamas de dragon que Celestia les dio para completar el proyecto MECA, la guerra seria una de las mas sangrientas de la historia, donde haría ver a las muertes que hubo durante la histeria masiva seguida a la primera derrota de la humanidad contra los canes, de cientos de millones, como una cifra pequeña a comparación"; dijo ella con algo de dramatismo al final, "Porque tu y yo sabemos esto, los canes lucharan hasta el final, exterminio o victoria".

-"Y el proyecto MECA…que hará exactamente?", pregunto yo.

-"Acabar con la guerra rápidamente y evitar tantas muertes, asegurando la victoria de los canes, acabando con 3 de los mas fuertes países humanos, USA, CHINA y RUSIA", dijo ella.

Guao…

-"Tan letal es el proyecto MECA?", pregunto yo fascinado.

-"Como no tienes ni idea Martin", dijo ella.

-"Y me lo puedes contar?", pregunto yo.

-"Claro que no, no puedo dejar que les muestres la carta que significara la aniquilación de los humanos a manos de los canes a estas personas, además, Raul quiere que seas un aumento para la moralidad hacia ellos, no que les disminuyas"; dijo ella como otra vez volvió consiente a Raúl y seguimos por el camino.

Ok…..

Muchas cosas aprendí hoy.

En la que estoy más metido en este conflicto de poder global mas que antes.

Y que estoy más que frito si fracaso.

-"Y una cosa más, yo te aviso cuando te tienes que ir, así que ve planeando que hacer cuando llegues haya", dijo ella con seriedad ahora.

Si…

Sí que estoy reeeeeee….jodido.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..

 **Base regional de ODIN en Santa Cruz, Bolivia**

(Se lo ve a Martin y compañía en la camioneta entrando en una fortaleza fortificada y amurallada de 3 metros de alto con torretas automáticas, separadas cada 200 metros y una única entrada que es una puerta de acero reforzado y una caseta que esta a 2 metros de esa puerta)

-"Guao, es grande no mas el lugar", dije yo al ver lo que tenemos en frente.

-"Si, murallas de cemento reforzado, capaz de soportar explosivos pequeños y balas de mediano y alto calibre, un complejo de entrenamiento de 1 km cuadrado, es pequeño, pero es que esta es una regional de una ciudad pequeña, deberías ver las que tenemos por Lima, Bogota, Caracas, Buenos Aires y Sao Pablo, esas si que son mas grandes y contamos con mejores equipos y hasta helicópteros Vector 3, el helicóptero de sigilo y ataque mas rápido y agil que la fuerza aérea Británica pudo crear ", dijo Raúl, hablando por fin.

-"Genial"; dije yo.

Ahora esta es la cosa.

Lo dijiste por tu cuenta, o fue por orden de Chrysalis?.

-"Con un sistema de seguridad de ultima generación no?", pregunto Chrysalis, fingiendo que no sabe nada de esto.

-"En efecto, tenemos cámaras de seguridad de ultima generación en todo el perímetro y escáner de ultima tecnología aquí en la parada para identificar si el vehiculo esta con un intruso adentro, es la que se usa actualmente en la frontera Mexico-USA", dijo el como abrió la ventanilla para atender al guardia en la caseta.

Vestido con un uniforme de color verde oscuro, como la selva que nos rodea, y que lleva un exoesqueleto de clase militar con un rifle M4 modificado que dispara balas de 50 milimetros.

Si, hice mi tarea antes de venir aquí y estudie mas o menos los tipos de armas que usa esta compañía.

-"Bienvenidos señor Menendez, en el escáner dice que hay otros 2 ocupantes con usted, puede darme la identificación de esos 2?", pregunto el guardia en la caseta como veía unos comandos en un teclado, mirando una pantalla en la pared.

Eso quiero creer, porque de aquí no veo la pantalla que ve.

-"En efecto Josue, tengo conmigo a la inversionista Cely, ya les envie un correo sobre que ella vendría hoy", dijo Raul.

-"Ok señor", dijo el guardia como dio un vistazo por la ventana abierta de Raul y la miro.

-"Y el señor de allí?", pregunto el.

-"El es Martin Castillo cabo, acaso no les informe en el correo sobre que el vendría tambien?", dijo algo molesto.

-"Oh si, lo siento señor, la cosa es que no se parece mucho a la de las fotos que usaron de el en la televisión"; dijo el guardia.

-"Chico, me teñí el peinado, me bronce un montón, y mi cambie de peinado, me cambie de color de ojos y me puse en forma para evitar que me reconocieran la policía, es obvio que no voy a lucir igual a mi foto original, además que suerte que usan fotos que cuando tenia el cabello largo, ir casi rapado me ayuda a que nadie me reconozca", dije yo.

-"Eso es comprensible, ahora mismo los dejo pasar señor", dijo el guardia como tecleo algunos comandos y la puerta se abrió.

Dejándonos ver unas clásicas barracas, un campo de tiro, en donde hay una gran cantidad de gente allí, y las dianas ha sido reemplazado por un podio y hay un helicóptero Vector 3 en su único helipuerto, a la vez de varios camiones de transporte de tropas.

-"Espera, dijiste que solo en las bases grandes tenían mas equipos?", pregunte confundido como el manejaba por la base.

-"Si, pero eso no significa que los deje sin al menos una aeronave para apoyo aéreo a las pequeñas", dijo el.

Bueno…

Es comprensible.

 **(Vector 3, inventado en el 2026, un helicóptero de sigilo ante el radar, mas agil que los modelos modificados del apache de USA, es mas pequeño, pero solo usa una ametralladora laser en sus 2 cañones en sus costados, es ligero y para infantería únicamente, pero mortal)**

Estacionamos cerca de donde había varios soldados, algunos, por no decir la mayoría se veía como de mediana edad o más.

Ya cuando llegamos al podio, Raúl empezó a hablar sobre lo genial que era que yo estuviera allí, para así compartir mi experiencia en la lucha contra los canes.

Y obviamente, sobre quien era yo, y sobre Cely (Chrysalis).

Y después de tanto parloteo innecesario por fin me cedió la palabra.

-"Buenas tardes a todos, si, yo soy Martin Castillo y bueno, quieren hacerme alguna pregunta?", pregunte yo a las decenas de personas aquí.

Uno levanto la mano, era de tez blanca y de pelo negro.

 **(Esta conversación sera en ingles pero obviamente traducida para su comodidad)**

-"Usted habla inglés?", pregunto el en inglés.

-"Si puedo hablarlo, eh vivido en un territorio donde los canes y humanos hablábamos solo esa lengua después de todo", dije yo también en inglés.

-"Ok, yo era originario de Los Angeles, era un sargento del ejército USA, unidad 134, fui dado de baja deshonrosa por intentar atacar junto a mi unidad a los canes cuando marchaban hacia mi hogar, los atacamos, y yo apenas pude sobrevivir a ese ataque, un ataque en la que no pudimos matar a ningún can, fui el único sobreviviente, perdí mi unidad, mi casa y mi familia, y me dieron de baja, porque yo apoye a mi capitán sobre desobedecer órdenes y atacar, perdí también a mi familia, porque fueron parte de los que se resistieron ante los canes y no querían irse, no hace falta decir que murieron", dijo el todo serio.

-"Y la razón de porque me cuenta eso soldado?", pregunte yo.

-"Bueno, mi nación me abandono cuando mas la necesitaba, quería venganza, pero sabíamos que no podría hacerlo solo, este grupo, todos los grupos de soldados que conforman ODIN, son esos soldados, que son, simples soldados, capitanes, hasta generales dados de baja por sus naciones, o hasta encarcelados por sus naciones, este grupo, este grupo según nos explico Raul, era para que cuando vuelvan los canes, nosotros podremos proteger a la gente, proteger al inocente, no importa si es primero a los ricos, pero de todas formas son gente", dijo el con animos.

Todos asintiendo ante eso.

-"Y vuelvo a preguntar…..que tiene que ver eso con que?"; pregunte medio enojado.

-"En resumen…", dijo otro de sus compañeros, parece que tambien gringo.

-"Nosotros buscamos matar a los canes, vengarnos, entonces, usted desde dentro, no solo logra matar a 1, logra hacer que mueran mas de 100 canes, eso es de mucha admiración y respeto"; dijo su compañero.

-"Pues gracias", dije yo…recordando un poco lo que paso algo triste, "Pero fui por desgracia el único que lo logro de los que convencí para hacer eso, tuve que hacer muchos sacrificios para hacerlo, todo, para hacer que los pocos humanos que aun estén allí, tengan una vida mejor", dije yo.

-"Como que una vida mejor?", uno pregunto indignado.

-"No se supone que usted causo una chispa revolucionaria?", pregunto uno.

Joder, hay muchos gringos aquí.

-"Si y no, solo cause que los mixtos, que son hijos entre canes y humanos, lucharon para que los humanos tengan mas derechos, no fue una incitación a las armas para los humanos"; dije yo.

-"Pero eso significa que no quería incitar una revolución con los humanos en pleno territorio?", pregunto uno molesto.

-"Gente"; dije yo enojado, "Pónganse a pensar por un puto segundo, lo que hice, fue un maldito milagro, no teníamos armas, no teníamos entrenamiento de ningún tipo, solo lo básico, y aun hice lo hice, porque convencí a gente que estaba en total depresión a cometer un acto homicida suicida, solo para mejorar las condiciones de los humanos restantes en el país, porque la verdad es esta, si hubiera habido un levantamiento, la guerra contra la humanidad hubiera sido empezada de inmediato, y los canes, ya no querrían ser misericordiosos contra nosotros, y pueden decir lo que sea de las masacres que sucedieron en su camino a su territorio, pero eso, eso fue una pequeña muestra de lo que hubieran podido hacer, si literalmente nadie de allí quisiera humanos, prácticamente esta guerra que va a pasar, porque va a pasar una guerra muy pronto, seria una guerra de exterminio, un bando, tendría que exterminar a otro"; dije yo con enojo.

Muchos….

Se pusieron a reflexionar con lo que dije.

-"Pues aun así, que tan mal era la vida alla, para que tu tuvieras que hacer lo que hiciste?", pregunto uno.

-"Bueno, con respecto a las posesiones materiales, yo tenia una genial casa en la playa, ropa de diseñador del 2014, un Ferrari ultimo modelo del 2014 y una perra como esposa, y no lo digo como insulto, si no de forma literal, tenia a una labradora de pelo café como esposa"; dije yo como muchos me miraron algo raro, "Pueden decirme zoofilico todo lo que quieran, pero si, me gustaba una y lo hacíamos diario y tuvimos hijos, y si, nacieron sanos, pero dejando eso de lado esas cosas que para mi son positivas", decia yo como tomaba aire, "Era como vivir en una dictadura, en la que no podias insultar o defenderte de cualquier ataque de algún can o enfermarte de gravedad, esas 3 cosas, si lo hacias, era prácticamente una condena de muerte, y como humano sin derechos, ni te cremaban, ni te enterraban, te mandaban a una carnicería y te convertían en el almuerzo de una escuela local", dije yo eso como muchos realmente parecían molestos.

-"Es por eso que hice lo que hice, y debo decir una cosa, extraño a mi familia, pero lo hice para que tuvieran una vida mejor, los que son o fueron padres aquí, sabran de lo que hablo"; dije yo.

Muchos empezaron a asentir ante lo que dije.

-"Y nos puedes dar algunos consejos al menos sobre como enfrentar a un can?", pregunto uno.

-"Es simple, la distracción es la clave, debe ser una distracción muy fuerte, porque si esa distracción no es lo suficientemente grande o ruidosa, los canes que tienen un tiempo de reacción impresionante, te esquivaran los disparos o intentos de apuñalamiento que le hagas a ellos", dije yo.

-"Y, usted sabe cuándo habría una nueva guerra?", pregunto uno.

-"Pues, solo voy a decir esto, la entrega de Celestia de las escamas de dragón a los canes, solo hará que estalle una guerra talvez a finales de este año"; dije yo con toda seriedad.

Luego el resto de la tarde fue como fue a detalle la planeación para el ataque.

Al final, apenas quedo tiempo para que Cely se presentara.

Pero fue una de esas presentaciones del tipo quien es ella?, y que es lo que van a hacer, todo corto y simple.

Todo termino, me dieron un pase para que pueda venir allí cuando quiera.

En resumen, fue un dia muy extraño, y doloroso a la vez.

Aunque aun quiero saber que mierda Chrysalis me esta ocultado de mi familia.

-.-..-.-….-.-.-…-..-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.

 **Presidente Fremman.**

 **20 de abril del 2031 (Oficialmente han pasado un poco mas de un mes desde que Chrysalis invadio el planeta)**

 **Washington D.C, USA.**

 **Sala de reuniones secreta en el subsuelo de la casa blanca.**

(Se lo ve al presidente, reunido con sus asesores, generales y el líder de la CIA, y el FBI)

-"Ya han llegado el reporte oficial de la cantidad de muertos que dejo la guerra entre los exiliados y japoneses?", pregunto a todos.

-"Señor presidente,…la cifra supera los 2 millones de muertes, aunque muchos de nuestros países aliados en Europa pudieron dar refugio a los civiles que lograron escapar de Africa"; dijo uno de mis asesores.

-"Esa maldita provoco esto, y no podemos decir que fue su culpa, solo le daríamos apoyo y nosotros seriamos los monstruos, especialmente al casi no tener pruebas"; dijo mi ministro de defensa.

-"A que se refiere que no hay pruebas?", pregunto yo.

-"La transmisión de ella amenazándonos en vivo fueron borrados, no hay ninguna prueba ya de su amenaza"; dijo el primer ministro.

-"Ella en serio esta siempre un paso adelante señor, pero lo que hicieron nuestros aliados ingleses talvez sea un gran avance"; dijo mi vicepresidente.

-"Que tipo de avance?", pregunte yo intrigado.

-"Ellos lograron fusionar los cristales con los radares tierra aire mas sofisticados que tienen ellos, haciendo que el alcance de detección en teoría se amplié a 2km como mínimo, ellos nos están enviando un cargamento con los componentes y sistemas necesarios para que hagamos lo mismo con nuestro sistema de radares, lo transportan en un avión de carga custodiado por 2 docenas de caza por seguridad, llegan mañana"; dijo el ministro de defensa.

-"Cuanta área podremos cubrir con todo lo que tenemos en la capital?", pregunto yo.

-"Me temo que solo podríamos cubrir las partes mas importantes de Washington, y las bases militares y bases de investigación mas importante que tenemos"; dijo mi ministro de defensa.

-"Tendra que servir…..por ahora"; dije yo algo estresado.

-"Señor presidente, talvez esto lo anime, nuestra fuerza aérea, jamás volverá a ser derribada otra vez"; dijo mi general de la fuerza aérea como tomo el control de los monitores de la sala, "Mire por si mismo", dijo el como prendió uno de los monitores y nos mostraba a un avión caza parado en la pista.

-"Este es uno de nuestros aviones caza F35 Lighting 3, nuestro avión mas nuevo y sofisticado de la flota aérea….pero, este tiene un añadido extra", dijo el como en las imágenes se muestra como se aleja del avión estacionado, y se pone la imagen a cámara lenta como una MDTB (Madre de todas las bombas), cae sobre el avión de forma directa.

 **BOOMMM**

El humo se despeja y lo que queda es algo que no podía creer.

-"Como puede ver señor, el avión, quedo totalmente intacto", dijo el general de la fuerza aérea como no dejaba de ver el cráter en donde estaba enterrado el avión, pero en si, el avión estaba en una sola pieza.

-"Nuestros científicos e ingenieros lograron después de un mes de trabajo completo, crear el primer fuselaje de escamas de dragón, fue una tarea titánica, con nuestras fábricas trabajando dia y noche para cortar las escamas en laminas perfectas para el fuselaje del avión, y debo decir señor que solo se uso 300 kilos de escamas de dragón para cubrir todo el avión, y ni que decir que si no fuera por la ayuda conjunta con los alemanes, no hubiéramos podido desarrollar una lamina transparente de escamas de dragon para la cabina de vuelo, toda una proeza de la ingeniería", dijo el general de la fuerza aérea.

-"Y en el aire el avión es aún más ligero, veloz y maniobrable que antes, y no solo eso hemos puesto en el avión", dijo el general como nos mostro otro video.

Este mostraba al avión con un piloto adentro, aun en tierra.

-"La Arcanita, ese mineral que nos trajo Celestia, no solo podría resolver nuestros problemas de energía, tambien revolucionaria la industria armamentística como la conocemos"; dijo mi general.

-"Como asi general?", pregunto yo.

-"Nuestros aviones caza con ametralladoras laser solo tienen para disparar de manera continua por 2 minutos antes de agotarse y eso es mucho según nuestros mejores científicos pensaban, pero con esos cristales, pues solo mire", dijo el general como puso play al video y mostro al avión.

Disparando su ametralladora laser a un blanco.

Y acelero el video, y se mostraba un contador de tiempo en el video.

Y lo termino de acelerar cuando el avión termino de disparar de manera continua a los 10 minutos.

-"Ahora podemos disparar por 10 minutos y eso, que podía mucho mas, pero muchos de los componentes del laser no estaban hechos para un disparo sostenido por tanto tiempo y se sobrecalentaron, pero le dire una cosa, no solo podemos aumentar la duración del laser, los ingenieros proponen quitar todo el motor y poner un gran cristal de arcanita y que alimente todo el avión, un cristal de solo 25 kilos de peso alimentaria al laser y al avión por mucho tiempo, hasta calculan que le daría a los propulsores una autonomía de duración mayor a 2 dias, se imagina, un avión de ese tamaño que pueda durar 2 dias en el aire, disparando sin parar a sus enemigos"; dijo el general emocionado.

-"Cuanto costara hacer eso en cada avión?", pregunto yo.

-"Me temo que costara tanto como si creáramos ese avión desde 0", dijo el general, "Y lo malo, es que solo tendríamos el material necesario para reforzar a solo 500 aviones"; dijo el.

-"Pero eso solo la mitad de nuestras unidades aéreas"; dije sorprendido.

-"Y es mas, tambien podríamos blindar aun mas a nuestros tanques"; dijo mi general de las fuerzas mecanizadas.

-"Y tambien a la infantería"; dijo mi otro general.

Y se volvió una gran discusión sobre donde destinar estos valiosos recursos.

Pero…

Al final yo tenia la palabra.

-"Señores, eh tomado una decisión y eh decidido que haremos el mismo sistema que discutimos con nuestros países aliados después de resolver la histeria masiva del 2015, vamos a enfocarnos nosotros, China y Rusia en la defensa, mientras nuestros aliados Europeos se enfocan en el ataque", dije yo.

-"Pero señor, el frente de batalla podría estar en Africa en estos momentos, talvez nosotros debamos enfocarnos en producir unidades ofensivas y dejar a los Europeos para que produzcan unidades defensivas"; dijo mi vicepresidente.

-"Les quiero recordar a todos que el enemigo no esta en un solo lugar, esta en todas partes, incluido dentro de nuestras fronteras y lo de africa es solo un cebo para atraernos y que caigamos en la trampa, directo en el avispero, un error y nos costara caro"; dijo el líder de la CIA como de repente le llega una llamada.

-"Además tenemos que recordar que los canes aun nos consideran una amenaza asi que hasta que ellos se comuniquen con nosotros, los consideraremos como enemigos también", dijo el ministro de defensa.

-"Pero no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada, esperando a que vengan a nuestras capitales a ser detectados!"; grito uno de mis generales.

-"Esta es la cosa, mientras no tengamos a un espécimen vivo, para asi conocer mejor a nuestro enemigo, no podremos nunca obtener una ventaja en esta guerra secreta", dijo el líder del FBI como el de la CIA termino su llamada rápida.

-"Señores, nuestras plegarias han sido escuchadas, talvez tengamos una oportunidad de conocer mas sobre los avances de nuestro enemigo"; dijo el líder de la CIA.

-"A que se refiere?", pregunte yo.

-"Eh recibido un informe de la interpol sobre que la ciudad de Napoles, próxima a Pompeya, la antigua ciudad romana cubierta por la ceniza, ha sido cerrada al público en general por supuestos mantenimientos que se debían hacer a algunas de las casas del lugar", dijo el líder de la CIA.

-"Eso a veces sucede cuando se trata de restaurar monumentos históricos, no entiendo porque esto sería una respuesta a nuestras plegarias?", pregunte yo.

-"Lo sabemos, pero se ha visto al alcalde de la ciudad, con los ojos de color verde en una entrevista con la reportera del canal de noticias local, el agente que noto eso también informo que nunca salió al aire la entrevista", dijo el líder de la CIA.

-"Eso es…..muy sospechoso"; dijo el ministro de defensa.

-"Y eso no es todo, minutos después de haber transmitido esos datos, se perdió el contacto con ese agente", dijo el de la CIA.

-"Hace cuanto fue eso?", pregunto yo.

-"Hace 30 minutos señor, y aun no tienen nada sobre su agente desaparecido"; dijo el de la CIA.

-"Que haremos señor?", pregunto el ministro de defensa.

-"No haremos nada, lo que queda del MI6 y las fuerzas militares locales se encargaran de eso, en estos momentos nuestra única flota que estaba en la zona, esta regresando después de ser saqueada"; dijo el ministro de defensa.

-"En efecto, ellos se encargaran de ver de que se trata, ellos mismos me lo dijeron, mas bien, esta llamada fue solo para informarnos sobre ello, de que las fuerzas inglesas se encargaran", dijo el líder de la CIA.

-"Pero porque no una fuerza de asalto Francesa, alemana o Italiana?", pregunto uno de mis generales.

-"Los ingleses han puesto un cristal combinado con radar en sus aeronaves, pero aun las otras potencias las están instalando en sus respectivos países, además Italia y Francia aun sigue detenido toda operación militar porque continua la investigación de como sucedió el robo masivo de armamento para que no vuelva a suceder"; dijo el líder de la CIA.

-"Esperemos que tengan suerte y saquen algo de provecho", dije yo.

-"Nosotros igual señor presidente", dijo mi ministro de defensa.

.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..—

 **Reina Chrysalis**

 **Dubai.**

 **Kurj Khalifa (El edificio mas alto del mundo/hotel de super lujo)**

 **En esos momentos**

(Se la ve a ella en el pent-house del hotel admirando la vista, sin ningun disfraz y a la vez una de sus hijas esta con ella, y están hablando)

-"..y con los últimos nacimientos en Italia, tenemos en total ya mas de 12 millones, 345 mil, 289 huevos ya depositados en los edificios correspondientes y custodiados y siendo alimentados por las cuidadoras oficiales, y protegidos por las fuerzas de ODIN y los exiliados africanos"; dijo su hija como me mostraba en una Tablet todos esos datos.

-"Maravilloso, 12 millones, con esa cantidad de hijos sera suficiente para vigilar y controlar el mundo, yo les informare luego a todos de que ya vuelvan a ser estériles de nuevo, que ya mas de 12 millones ya seria mucho, por ahora"; dije yo.

-"Entendido mi reina"; dijo mi hija haciéndome una reverencia como se estaba a punto de ir.

-"Y como va el cebo que les deje en Italia?", pregunto yo.

-"Excelente mi señora, un grupo de fuerzas especiales Inglesas van para allá"; dijo mi hija.

-"Y dime, como esta mi hija N°19843, escuche que estuvo en un accidente de trafico hace 2 dias en Francia, y que perdió a la mayoría de sus hijos"; dije yo.

-"Ella esta en cuidados intensivos, bajo nuestros cuidados en Africa, lamentablemente 19 de sus 20 hijos que iba a tener murieron"; dijo ella con algo de tristeza.

-"Y la cria sobreviviente?", pregunte yo con curiosidad.

-"Es un milagro que haya sobrevivido, pero no tenemos muy buenos pronósticos sobre ella, me temo que morirá muy pronto, como en 3 dias, es lamentable, en tan tempranas etapas de gestación y ya este en riesgo de morir", dijo con total tristeza mi hija N°9543.

-"Bueno, se que sonara cruel, pero vamos a dejarla en Pompeya para que los humanos la encuentre"; dije yo con algo de frialdad.

-"Pero señora, esa ciudad antigua tiene un aura de muerte y energía negativa, mas bien la que esta a cargo de mantener el cebo en la ciudad ya se siente muy débil al estar solo estando allí, exponer a una cría no nacida a un ambiente tan nocivo…..es abominable"; dijo mi hija.

-"La pobre cría morirá de todas formas, además, debemos darles un buen cebo a los humanos, uno que hará que no noten nuestros movimientos"; dije yo.

-"Pero mi reina….", decía totalmente incrédula mi hija.

-"Sin peros, has lo que te digo, después de esto, los avances de los humanos contra nosotros serán frenados con fuerza y se pensaran 2 veces antes de hacer cualquier otro movimiento contra nosotros"; dije yo con dureza.

-"Entendido…..mi reina", dijo mi hija de forma neutra como se fue.

Una vez vi que se fue, fui a uno de los cuartos de mi piso.

Y al entrar solo la vi, el enorme capullo con su néctar de color verde en su interior del tamaño de un escritorio de escuela que normalmente alcanzaría para mas de 30 huevos o mas, ahora esta flotando en su interior.

Un feto…

Mi futura princesa.

-"Crece hija…."; decia eso como pasaba un poco de mi amor al capullo, "Tu serás mi verdadero orgullo", dije con una sonrisa.

-"El futuro ya será nuestro muy pronto"

Además….

" _Ya esta listo el veneno?",_ pregunto a mis hijas que están creando el veneno.

" _Si mi señora, tuvimos que mezclar varios químicos que conforman varias armas químicas, pero lo hicimos, sin el hechizo, el veneno mata en 15 minutos a cualquier humano, y también probamos con el hechizo neutralizador, y es un éxito, nadie ha muerto y el veneno paso sin problemas en los que aceptaron ser ratas de laboratorio",_ dijo una de mis hijas por la mente colmena.

" _Perfecto, voy a ver a Martin para decirles las buenas noticias"_ , dije yo como corte comunicaciones con la mente colmena.

-"Escuchaste eso hijita, tu papi va a intentar hacer lo imposible y si lo logra, el podrá criarte"; dije yo con una sonrisa como solo me quede alimentando un poco mas con amor al capullo antes de irme a buscar el veneno yo misma.

.-.-…-..-….-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **Y….**

 **Qué tal?**

 **Si que les deje la duda sobre que les paso a la familia de Martin no?**

 **Jejeje.**

 **Esa si sera una respuesta muy lejana.**

 **Ahora si….**

 **Una guerra se aproxima.**

 **Una guerra por el control de la tierra.**

 **Y el pobre Martin esta en medio.**

 **Quien ganara?**

 **Quien tiene mas posibilidades de ganar la guerra humano-canes que se aproxima?**

 **Qué tipo de cebo Chrysalis puso en Pompeya?**

 **Martin tendrá éxito en envenenar a Celestia?**

 **Que plan tendrá en mente?**

 **Lo único que dire que…..**

 **Próximo capitulo…..**

" **Ataque a Pompeya"**

 **Jejeje.**

 **Pero ahora un comunicado.**

 **Necesito un nombre de pony para Martin, obviamente no puede usar su nombre verdadero haya.**

 **Necesito un nombre de pony que suene hogareño, alguien de quien se pueda confiar.**

 **Porque seré sincero, ustedes ya notaron que me cuesta así no más inventarme nombres de personas, peor es para ponys.**

 **Jejej.**

 **Y bueno, sin mas palabrería sin sentido, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Hasta la próxima, amigos lectores.**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Capítulo 18: Ataque a Pompeya**_

 **Teniente Mike Britchel, Fuerzas Especiales Británicas.**

 **Sobrevolando en un avión de la fuerza aérea el territorio Frances cerca de la frontera Italiana.**

 **11:20 PM**

 **21 de abril del 2031**

(Se ve a un grupo de 12 soldados con trajes exo, con amortiguadores para hacer menos ruido, equipados con rifles de calibre 50 anti blindaje, granadas, flashbacks, lanzagranadas, cascos con visión nocturna e infrarroja incluida y de todo el grupo 2 tienen lanzamisiles anti aéreo y antitanque y el capitán que lleva un cristal oculto en su mochila)

-"Estamos a 10 minutos del blanco, preparaos", dijo nuestro capitán.

Entonces solo hice una revisión a mis cosas, mis granadas y flashbacks estaban asegurados, traje exo a plena potencia y el rifle esta en pleno rendimiento.

Pero aun no podía creer lo que hemos tenido que pasar estos últimos meses, ahora no solo nos enfrentamos a unos canes que piensan conquistarnos, ahora hay una 3era facción que vienen a intentar conquistarnos.

Y los únicos que lo sabemos son el gobierno y todas las fuerzas armadas.

Es perturbador todo lo que nos dijeron sobre este nuevo enemigo.

Ellos pueden estar en todas partes como en ninguno.

Pueden haber suplantado a tu madre, padre, esposa, e incluso hijos.

Y uno no se daría ni cuenta.

Esto es peor que en lo de la guerra fría.

-"1 minuto!", grito el capitán como ya todos nos levantamos.

Y la misión a la que íbamos era una locura.

Es una misión de reconocimiento, en la que prácticamente no sabíamos nada.

Y nuestro único medio de escape era de llegar a la ciudad mas próxima y comunicarse con nosotros.

Todo fuera del protocolo.

Pero en estos momentos que hasta las bases de nuestros aliados son vulnerables.

Hacer lo inesperado es lo único que nos resta por hacer.

Solo sabíamos que algo pasaba en Pompeya y que estos autodenominados "Changeling", estaban allí.

Nuestra misión era saber porque estan allí.

Entonces la rampa se empezó a abrir como las luces del avión empezaron a parpadear en rojo.

-"Atención soldados, vamos a averiguar que hacen esos Changelings, y si quieren lucha, demostremos que no somos nada fáciles de vencer!"; grito el capitán para dándonos ánimos.

Como las luces se prendieron de color verde.

Y fue la señal para saltar.

En esta noche sin nubes.

El descenso fue sin problemas.

Desde arriba no se veía nada.

Ni siquiera patrullas vigilando ni nada.

Simplemente no habia nadie.

Eso solo hace sentirme mas nervioso.

Se siente como si cayéramos directo a las fauces del lobo.

Caímos en el borde de la ciudad de Pompeya y todos nos reunimos con rapidez con el capitán.

-"Recuerden, deben permanecer a menos de 100 metros de mi, para que estén dentro del rango de detección del cristal que tengo a mis espaldas, ya saben que pasa si no estan dentro del rango", dijo el capitan con seriedad.

Te pueden engañar con un señuelo.

Ya lo sabemos.

Entonces comenzamos a entrar en Pompeya.

Donde no había ningún tipo de señal de vida.

Empezamos a entrar en parejas casa por casa.

Y solo encontramos las casas vacias o las personas momificadas en ceniza.

Este ambiente en la noche te hace tener los pelos de punta, y más cuando una especie extraterrestre está aquí.

Pero más empecé a sentir como si nos observaran desde todos lados y mi capitán que estaba a mi lado también lo sentía.

 **FIZZZ…boom**

-"Argg!", grito el capitán como cayó al suelo con la mochila que traía, hecha añicos y con quemaduras en su espalda.

-"Vuelvan todos, capitán herido", dije yo por la radio de onda corta en nuestros exo-trajes.

Y todos los hombres empezaron a reagruparse a mi posición actual como yo empecé a mirar hacia todos lados en busca del tirador.

Aunque 2 de ellos llegaron de ultimo por casi 30 segundos después de los demás que llegaron en menos de 1 minuto.

Y empezaron a auxiliar al capitán y ayudarme a ver desde donde vino el tiro, ya que las casas apenas tienen 1 piso de altura, y muchas estan sin techo alguno.

-"Desde donde vino el tiro?", pregunto el sargento como metieron los demás adentro de una casa con techo aun intacto al capitán.

-"No lo sé"; respondí yo algo nervioso.

-"Señor mire", dijo uno de mis soldados al señalarme la espalda y la mochila del capitán.

-"Que cosa cabo?", pregunto yo.

-"La mochila tiene las quemaduras como si hubieran venido desde arriba"; dijo mi cabo.

-"Mierda, esas cosas pueden volar, es verdad", dije yo.

-"Pero esa es una quemadura con una laser muy potente", dijo uno de mis soldados.

-"Hay que recordar que esas cosas pueden derribar un avión caza con un rayo de energía saliendo de sus cuernos, mas bien, es un alivio que el capitan no tenga heridas mas graves"; dijo el cabo como revisaba las heridas del capitan, que por suerte no eran tan graves.

y pudo volverse a parar.

-"Si…"; dijo el algo adolorido, "Es una quemadura importante, pero sobreviviré, ahora continuemos, todos juntos, y vigilando el cielo también", dijo el capitán.

-"Pero así no podremos cubrir mas terreno", dijo mi sargento.

-"Eso no importa", dijo el capitán como mostro la mochila y trozos del cristal verde en el, "Sin el cristal, separarnos solo podría significar que cualquiera podría ser reemplazado por uno de ellos", dijo el con seriedad.

-"Ahora vamos, que tenemos aun mucha ciudad que recorrer"; dijo el capitan como salió y todos los seguimos, teniendo mucho cuidado y vigilando el cielo con temor.

 **(20 minutos después)**

No encontramos nada en las casas, y solo quedaba el viejo coliseo

La oscuridad del lugar solo hacia la situación mas tensa, en la que ni un ser vivo se escuchaba moverse en la ciudad.

Se podía escuchar la simple caída de un alfiler con este silencio.

Aunque.

Cuando llegamos al estadio, nada nos preparó para ver lo que encontramos allí,

En los viejos calabozos del coliseo, todas estaban repletas de extraños capullos de color verde que brillaban con ese color, pegados al suelo, a las paredes y a los techos y con al parecer una extraña mezcla de fetos flotando en su interior de cada uno.

Se contaba por cientos aquí los pequeños fetos flotando dentro de esos capullos.

Era como entrar a una película de terror y ver el nido del alien.

-"Señor…esto es un nido…un maldito nido", dije yo al ver todo esto.

-"Lo sé, pero que vamos a hacer?", pregunto mi sargento, mirando al capitán.

-"Tenemos que poner explosivos en todo el lugar, si ya es peor que tengamos a unas miles rondando por allí, al menos 100 capullos que quien sabe cuántas cosas de esas adentro, más de esas cosas ya harían nuestro trabajo mucho peor", dijo mi capitán.

-"Señor, yo propongo que al menos debemos llevarnos una para que nuestros científicos puedan estudiarla"; dijo mi sargento.

-"Entendido, pero como diablos llevamos una sin matar a al menos una cría?", pregunto yo.

-"Por desgracia todo esto va mas allá de nuestros conocimientos sobre los seres vivos, esto….esto es simplemente extraño"; dijo el capitán.

-"Me temo que no tenemos opción, tenemos que llevar todo un capullo de estos", dijo mi sargento.

-"Me temo que tiene razón, vamos, Mackoy, King, Britchel, corten desde donde se pega al suelo uno de los capullos y álcenlo" , dijo el capitán.

Esto si que sera algo muy extraño.

El capullo es ovalado, su base es verde oscuro y parece rigido, mientras que toda la punta parece ser cubierto por una membrana delgada y transparente.

(Mike desvaina su cuchillo y cuando empieza a cortar y separar la base del capullo del suelo)

-"Prepárense que falta poco"; dije yo a Mackoy y King para que se preparen en sujetarlo.

Entonces el capullo se libero del suelo y Mackoy y King logró sujetar el capullo, y lo empezamos a alzar entre solo 2, entre Mackoy y King, que decían que no eran tan pesado el capullo.

Pero con cuidado ya que la punta suave que sujetaba King, se notaba muy frágil.

-"Ahora si, la mitad pongan C4 en todas las celdas, quiero este lugar destruido", dijo el capitán, "Mike, ve tu con la otra mitad, salgan y protejan el capullo a toda costa", dijo el capitán.

Yo asentí y rápidamente fuimos afuera.

Yo fui el primer en salir a esta noche oscura.

Y después de unos segundos, ya les dije que la costa estaba clara para que salieran con seguridad.

 **ffffffffFFFFFFFF**

-"Oyen eso?", pregunto yo a los chicos que estaban saliendo ya del coliseo.

-"No lo se?", pregunto yo como veo con atención hacia todos lados.

 **Sonido de metal desprendiéndose de otro metal.**

-"Pero qu….", King no tuvo tiempo de decir nada como decenas de explosiones empezaron a suceder por la ciudad.

 **BOOM BOOM BOOM**

-"Mierda…..nos atacan!"; grito Mackoy.

-"Saquen rápido el capullo de aquí ahora!", grite yo como corrí hacia abajo a avisar a los demás.

-"Capitán, nos atacan!", fui a avisarles pero lo que vi al llegar, me hizo poner la piel de gallina.

En vez de una mazmorra repleta de capullos, solo había una mazmorra repleta de civiles además de nuestros demás compañeros, todos les brillaban de color verde los ojos.

-"Peo que hacen….salgan todos!", grite yo como iba a dar un paso realmente fuera de la escalera.

Cuando una pared invisible me detuvo el paso.

Y fue entonces cuando vi a Tomoty, uno de los que llegaron de ultimo cuando atacaron al capitán y tenia el detonador de los C4 en su mano.

Entonces de repente el fue envuelto por un fuego verde, revelando de inmediato que era un Changeling.

-"Gracias por caer en nuestra red, dijo la araña"; lo dijo con una sonrisa siniestra como yo inmediatamente le apunte y antes que pudiera disparar, con un brillo de su cuerno negro el se fue, la extraña pared en la que estaba apoyado desapareció.

Y todos los que estaban allí, dejaron de brillarles los ojos de color verde.

Pero antes que alguien dijera algo, el lugar exploto, lanzándome a la pared de la escalera, y antes que las escaleras se derrumbaran, mi sargento que al parecer me siguió, vino a mi rescate.

Ambos salimos apenas del lugar.

Como veíamos la ciudad arder a nuestro alrededor.

-"Mierda, esas bombas yo las reconozco, son misiles de propagación, cuando llega al área objetivo libera decenas de cargas explosivas de gran potencia para causar un mayor daño de área", dijo uno de mis soldados.

Las casas estaban en llamas a nuestro alrededor.

Parece que un par mas impacto el lugar.

Y lo único que no estaba cubierto por escombros o fuego, era el camino principal.

-"Pero esas son bombas de racimo y yo se que causan mas daño que esto!", dijo otro soldado.

-"Estos son misiles de propagación, una variante con mas precisión que las bombas de racimo", dijo uno de ellos.

-"Pero se supone que esos misiles solo lo tienen nuestros aliados y no fue una de las armas robadas por los changelings"; uno dijo.

-"Entonces me dices que los changelings invadieron una base militar con estos tipos de misiles!", grito Mackoy que aun estaba sosteniendo el capullo.

Y todo mientras corríamos por el camino.

Ya todos vieron que si el sargento y yo fuimos los únicos en salir de allí, nadie mas lo haría, asi que no hicieron ninguna pregunta al respecto.

-"Puede ser, por ahora tenemos que irnos de la ciudad ahora"; dije yo como seguíamos corriendo por el único tramo que no estaba en llamas.

Corrimos y corrimos lo mas rápido posible fuera del lugar, antes que el humo nos afectara.

Pero lo que sentí como una eternidad, por fin salimos del lugar. **(O sea en 20 minutos)**

Pero aun asi seguimos alejándonos de la ciudad en llamas.

-"Señor….creo que tenemos un problema aquí"; dijo Mackoy con preocupación.

-"Cual es?", pregunto yo.

-"Mire el capullo señor", dijo el como señalo al capullo y lo mire.

-"Joder…"; dije en voz alta enojado.

En vez de varios especímenes para investigación, solo se veía uno, y apenas brillaba el capullo.

-"Porque hay solo uno?", pregunto mi sargento.

-"Acaso se rompió el capullo por algún lado?", pregunto yo.

-"No señor, y eso que la membrana de la punta se siente muy delgada, no se ha roto"; dijo Mackoy.

-"Pero no pueden desaparecer mas de 30 especimenes asi como asi?", pregunto mi sargento algo confundido.

-"Yo se como"; dije yo, "Del mismo modo que no notamos que teníamos un infiltrado entre nosotros, y que causo una especie de ilusión haya en el calabozo, donde en vez de centenares de huevos, habia civiles en las celdas"; dije yo.

-"Mierda!", grito mi sargento enojado.

-"Y cuantos changelings habia allí?", pregunto Mackoy.

-"Solo 1 por lo que pude ver"; dije yo.

-"Demonios, y ahora que hacemos?", pregunto uno de mis hombres como yo era ahora el de mayor rango.

-"No podemos irnos a ninguna ciudad o base Italiana cercana, deben estar comprometidas para estos momentos", dije yo.

-"Y a donde vamos?", pregunto uno de mis hombres.

-"Ir a Roma, la capital esta con cristales de detección protegidos, allí podremos pedir una extracción segura"; dije yo.

Todos mis soldados asintieron.

Pero lo extraño, era que en la colina en la que estábamos había varias maquinarias de construcción, un camión de mercaderías pequeño, y luego vehículos civiles.

-"Creo que todos pensamos lo que debemos hacer"; dije yo como me acercaba a esos autos.

-"Pero que pasa si es una trampa?", pregunto Mackoy.

-"En estos momentos una zona arqueológica completa ha sido destruida con civiles dentro, y con soldados nuestros muertos allí, si habia una trampa, ya paso, porque no es coincidencia que estos vehículos estén aquí, justo por la salida de las ruinas"; dije yo como me acerque a uno de los vehículos civiles, que tenía una nota en el parabrisas.

Yo lo tome.

-"Que es teniente?", pregunto Mackoy.

-"Es una nota….y escrita en perfecto ingles…."; decia yo.

-"Y que dice?", pregunto mi sargento.

-"Felicidades, por ayudarnos en aumentar nuestra popularidad futura, tomen estos autos como obsequio", dije yo al leer en voz alta la nota, "Seran hijos de puta"; dije yo con ira como yo solo la arrugue la nota y la hice una bola y la lance lejos.

-"Y entonces que hacemos ahora?", pregunto mi sargento.

-"Tomamos los autos, usen el camión para transportar el capullo, nos vamos ahora"; dije yo con enfado.

-"Ya escucharon al teniente, rápido suban todos!", grito mi sargento.

Asi solo nos montamos en los coches, como se oia sonidos de sirenas a lo lejos.

Seguro los bomberos.

Esto sera algo muy complicado de explicar cuando regresemos.

-.-..-…-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..

 **Presidente Freeman  
Casa blanca, Washington DC, USA.**

 **6 horas después de lo sucedido.**

(Mismo tipo de reunión que la vez anterior, con generales, y los lideres del FBI y la CIA)

-"Debo de admitir que esto….."; dijo el líder de la CIA como puso en uno de los monitores el canal de noticias, y estaba en mute y en los titulares decía;.

" _Red de corrupción descubierta"_ , como se veía las imágenes de los civiles siendo descubiertos.

-"…es algo que mis predecesores estarían orgullosos", dijo el.

-"Literalmente han plantado un encuentro de la mafia local con el alcalde del lugar, justo allí, además de tener en su oficina del alcalde todos los datos que lo conectan a toda las mafias del país, y a otros alcaldes y hasta militares corruptos, y que la destrucción del lugar solo fue una excusa para evitar que los ingleses los descubran, literalmente hasta nos ayudó a dar una coartada de porque habia soldados ingleses en el lugar…definitivamente sabe como hacer ver mal a un país"; dijo el líder del FBI.

-"En efecto, y como dije, mi antecesor hubiera estado encantado de trabajar con ella si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, todos los documentos, llamadas grabadas, hasta videos comprometedores, todo lo del libro lo saco a relucir para hundir a un país esta Chrysalis", dijo el de la CIA.

-"En estos momentos en Italia hay varias marchas y arrestos masivos en todo el país, esta en un total caos….me temo que esto es una prueba de lo que ella puede hacer"; dijo el FBI.

-"Si, pero cambiando de tema, que me dicen de lo que los ingleses encontraron?", pregunto yo.

-"Bueno, aunque los soldados reportan que todo fue una ilusión….aun asi, pudieron sacar un capullo con al menos una cría adentro, una cría…..que según dicen los reportes…esta moribunda"; decía mi vicepresidente como leia los documentos que acaban de llegar por fax.

-"Ahora, esto es lo preocupante, eso nos dice una simple cosa"; dijo uno de mis generales.

-"Si, puede que eso haya sido una ilusión….pero talvez también fue una aviso de que se estan reproduciendo", dijo otro de mis generales.

-"Y si es verdad que pueden caber 30 por capullo y que encontraron decenas de esos en un solo lugar, da a pensar de que talvez tengan cientos de capullos repartidos a nivel mundial, ocultos en quien sabe donde"; dijo otro de mis generales.

-"No podemos pelear contra unos cientos de miles…..imagínese con decenas de millones de ellos…..eso seria una lucha imposible"; dijo mi ministro de estado.

-"En realidad señores, la posible señal de que se estan reproduciendo….talvez en masa, es una clara señal de que no pueden cubrir todo el mundo, y por eso necesitan mas de su clase, porque recordemos, ellos declararon la guerra, y que se hace cuando se va un país a la guerra y sus fuerzas son bajas….?", pregunto el líder de la CIA.

-"Empiezan a llamar a las reservas y hacen el servicio militar totalmente obligatorio"; dijo uno de mis generales.

-"Si, pero acaso no les basta con los exiliados africanos como refuerzos?", pregunto yo.

-"No lo creo señor presidente, yo veo a los exiliados africanos mas como su fuente de alimentos, no otra fuerza militar, asi que es muy posible que en realidad se hayan dado cuenta que no tienen las fuerzas suficientes para tomar el mundo, asi que necesitan multiplicar sus fuerzas"; dijo el líder de la CIA.

-"Cual es su punto?", pregunto yo.

-"Significa que ellos estan débiles, y estos ataques, el de Londres, el hacer que Italia entre en caos….son ataques de guerrilla….prácticamente estamos ante los hechos del 2014 de nuevo, pero esta vez es otra especie", dijo el de la CIA.

-"Si, pero a diferencia de los canes, estos no se ocultan en las selvas o desiertos, estos estan entre la misma población civil", dijo uno de mis generales.

-"Y esa es la misma razón de porque no se muestran en publico, porque no pueden ganar luchando directamente, es tan obvio…", dijo el líder de la CIA con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-"Pero aun asi…recuerde que lo comparo con los hechos del 2014, y todos recordamos lo que paso ese año"; dije yo.

Al decir eso, le hizo borrar inmediatamente esa sonrisa.

-"En estos momentos, estamos con una posibles guerra abierta con los canes y una guerra secreta con estos changelings, debemos ser aun mas cuidadosos", dije yo como todos asintieron como todos se estaban alistando para irse.

-"Y ustedes 2…", dije yo señalando al líder de la CIA y el FBI que se me quedaron viendo.

-"Ya saben que hacer, aten todos los cabos sueltos, no queremos que esta Chrysalis use algo en nuestra contra"; dije yo.

-"No hay problema señor presidente"; dijeron ambos.

Todos se estaban yendo, pero el de la CIA viene hacia mi.

-"Señor presidente, se me olvido mencionar que eh mandado a uno de mis agentes a Inglaterra, para que nos informe el directamente de lo que pasa"; dijo el de la CIA.

-"Tenemos a nuestros aliados informándonos de esto"; dije yo medio molesto de que pensara que nuestros aliados no nos dicen todo a pesar de la situación actual.

-"Si, pero que pasa si hay infiltrados entre sus filas, además, no quiere tener a uno de los nuestros viendo el capullo con la cria changeling dentro y que nos lo informe luego?"; pregunto el de la CIA.

Debo de admitir…..

Que es algo que tambien pensé.

-"Bueno, manda a tu agente, pero que solo este hasta que muera la cría y le hagan su autopsia", dije yo.

-"Entendido señor", dijo el.

-"Y a quien mandaras?", pregunte yo.

-"Al que se encontró con Celestia 2 veces y se encargó de informarnos todo sobre el dragón, Tomas Erickson"

-..-…-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-

 **Y el agente Erickson toma vuelve a las andadas tu.**

 **Y que traviesa esta Chrysalis no?**

 **Y que cosas, no hay muchas preguntas hoy no?**

 **Y si no esta bien detallado el escenario de Pompeya y talvez ni haya estadio antiguo allí…..**

 **Pues que esperaban, nunca viaje allí.**

 **Solo me guio por lo que recuerdo de documentales que vi sobre Pompeya y sobre el hecho que en la antigua roma, todas las ciudades importantes tenían coliseos, solo el de ROMA fue el mas grande y duradero….eso creo.**

 **Ahora el spoiler del próximo capitulo es…**

" **Martin….viaja a Equestria"**

 **Joder…eso me recuerda.**

 **Nadie comento un nombre de pony para Martin.**

 **Que el próximo capitulo lo incluiré.**

 **Y en serio lo necesito.**

 **Ya mencione las razones de porque lo necesito en el anterior capitulo.**

 **Asi que….**

 **Ya saben…..**

 **Ahora sin dar mas relleno, hasta el próximo capitulo, amigos lectores.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Capítulo 19: (Inserte nombre creativo para el capítulo aquí)**_

 **Reina Chrysalis**

 **22 de abril del 2031**

 **8:34 am (Hora local)**

 **Dubai.**

 **Pent-house del edificio mas alto del mundo.**

(Se la ve ha Chrysalis hablar con una de sus hijas, que se ve que tiene un maletín de color plomo)

-"…fue un duro trabajo, pero aquí esta, un litro de veneno listo para ser usado en Celestia, solo se necesita poner un pelo de ella en el veneno, y listo, el veneno absorberá el pelo y el hechizo de neutralización, hará que cualquier que no sea Celestia, salga ileso", dijo mi hija N°3429 como me entrego el maletín, mostrándome antes, que estaba en un cilindro de vidrio y metal, protegido por espuma que conforma la mayoría del interior del maletín y se encarga de proteger y evitar que se mueva el envase.

-"Excelente, pero solo falta el hecho de como comunicarnos con mi hija Zarit, pero eso nos encargaremos de perfeccionarlo mas adelante, por ahora, solo tenemos que enviar a Martin a Equestria", dije yo con una sonrisa como reunia suficiente magia en mi cuerno para teletransportarme.

-"Pero mi reina, que pasa con la cria que capturaron los ingleses, aun hay posibilidad de que siga con vida", dijo preocupada mi hija.

-"No me dijeron acaso de que esa cría era insalvable y que estaba a punto de morir?", pregunto yo como apago mi magia.

-"De que estaba a punto de morir si, pero de que era insalvable no mi reina", dijo mi hija.

-"Que!"; le grite lo que hizo que se encogiera un poco del temor mi hija.

-"Es que, descubrimos que varios países tienen maquinas que pueden hacer una cirugía de manera intrauterina a los fetos y asi salvarlos de ciertas malformaciones o accidentes antes de nacer y no son tan invasivos con la madre", dijo mi hija media nerviosa.

-"Que países tienen esa tecnología!?", pregunte enojada como la levante con mi magia y la traje cara a cara.

-"Todos los países desarrollados, eso incluye Inglaterra", dijo toda asustada mi hija.

-"Demonios"; dije yo como la solté a mi hija, haciendo que se cayera al suelo, "Sabes los que los humanos podrían aprender de nosotros si esa cria sobrevive!?", grite enojada.

Ella asintió en el suelo como aun estaba tirada en el suelo.

-"Y ahora con sus radares aumentando su rango de visión, haciendo que un ataque a distancia a esas instalaciones sea imposible, cualquier forma de recuperación sea imposible por ahora"; dije yo enojada.

-"Va a al menos intentar mandar un grupo de recuperación?", pregunto ella toda nerviosa.

-"No, cualquier grupo no duraría nada ante sus armas de grueso calibre, básicamente seria una misión suicidad para cualquiera"; dije yo con enojo como solo me puse a pensar que hacer.

Maldición.

Un par de hijas van a ser duramente castigadas por omitirme esa información.

Pero….

(Ella suspiro un poco para tranquilizarse)

Talvez….

Esta sea algo bueno.

Porque según me enterado, gracias al presidente Ruso.

Inglaterra se ha vuelto el líder en lo que se trata de intentar combatirnos, gracias a lo que paso en Inglaterra y que ellos son los que se quedaron la mayoría de los cristales.

Haciendo que cualquier tipo de espionaje de mayor grado sea imposible haya.

A menos que….

Yo misma sea la que los espié a ellos directamente.

-"Sabes que hija…talvez esto es algo bueno"; dije yo con una sonrisa.

Lo que hizo confundir a mi hija.

-"Dime, ya han enviado los cuerpos de los ingleses muertos en Pompeya?", pregunto yo.

-"Están en la morgue de la ciudad local, los van a enviar mañana pese a los problemas que hay por allá", dijo ella.

-"Ok, en estos momentos voy a ir a entregar el veneno y enviar a Martin a Equestria, y luego les explicare lo que planeo, esta bien"; dije yo como le sobaba la cabeza a mi hija ya con calma.

Reuní otra vez mi magia y me teletransporte a Bolivia.

-..-.-…-..-..-….-.-.-…-…-..-.

 **Martin Castillo**

 **Santa Cruz, Bolivia**

 **12:34 am (Hora local)**

(Se ve a Martin, echado durmiendo en su cama, en su apartamento viendo televisión)

(Pero un fuerte flash sucede a lado de el, mostrando a Chrysalis en todo su esplendor, o sea, desnuda) **(Porque….pues fanservice, por eso, jaja)**

-"Martin….ya es hora", dijo Chrysalis como se aproximó hacia mí y vi que además de que estaba desnuda, traía un maletín.

-"Que, me darás un rapidito antes de mandarme a una muerte casi segura", dije yo con una leve sonrisa.

Se que estoy jugándome el cuello con esa broma.

Pero para este punto.

Un poco de humor es necesario.

Especialmente en mi situación.

Ella se miro por un momento como con un leve brillo de su cuerno hizo aparecer un vestido de color verde y se lo materializo puesto.

-"Sabes, bajo otras circunstancias te hubiera cortado la lengua por hacerme ese comentario", dijo ella con tranquilidad, pese a que estoy muy seguro que le enojo eso.

-"Para quedártela no, porque como la alababas esa noche en la cama", dije yo otra vez de todo burlón.

Qué?

Muero si la arruino en Equestria.

Y muero si la hago enfadar lo suficiente.

Así que…..

Que tengo que perder?

Entonces ella me lanzo el maletín a la cara.

Y era de esos de tapa dura.

Y joder, puede que me haya protegido con las manos, antes de que lograra impactar mi cara, pero aun asi duele.

-"No presiones tu suerte Martin", dijo ahora si, con un leve enojo en su voz, con tambien un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

-"Vale….", dije yo algo adolorido como miraba el maletín.

Joder, creí que tardaría más en hacer esto.

-"Asi que es hora de irme no…aunque ahora que lo veo, si que no se nota que hayas estado embarazada"; dije yo notando su figura.

-"No intentes alabarme para hacerlo contigo de nuevo, no funcionara", dijo ella con una mirada de enojo.

Ok…

Y que le pasa.

Esta vez si que me sorprende de una manera no sexual eso.

-"Ok….pero bueno, ahora hay un plan que tengo que seguir para darle el veneno a Celestia?", pregunto yo.

-"No, te lo dejo a ti totalmente, después de todo, tu eres el de planear asesinatos imposibles y escapar semi ileso"; dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona.

-"Jaja, muy gracioso, ya en serio, cual es el plan?", pregunto yo medio enojado.

-"No es chiste, voy a dejarte totalmente los planes de asesinato a ti, yo solo soy tu medio de escape, nada mas, por cierto, tienes solo 5 meses para planear el asesinato y hacerlo, yo vendré a por ti en 5 meses exactos"; dijo ella como hizo aparecer un celular, y me lo mostro y vi que tenía marcada como calendario, el 22 de septiembre, hora 1am.

-"A esa hora vendré a recogerte, si hay una trampa cuando vuelva, créeme que tu familia ira en primera línea en la segunda guerra humano-canes", dijo ella toda seria.

-"Entiendo", dije yo con la cabeza agachada.

Y mierda, en serio no tengo idea de como hacer esto, básicamente pensé que ella ya lo tendría todo pensado.

Aunque debo de admitir que si me cruzo por la mente hacerle una trampa de alguna manera a Chrysalis.

-"Ahora levántate, que te voy a llevar", dijo ella toda apurada.

-"Ok"; dije yo como me levante, apenas llevaba unos shorts, una polera, y obviamente, mi ahora vieja confiable pistola 9mm.

Obviamente estaba descalzo.

Y justo iba a buscar mis zapatos y un par de pantalones cuando ella me detuvo.

-"No, a donde vamos, no tendrás que usar mucha ropa, créeme", dijo ella como le vi brillar su cuerno.

-"Espera, "vamos?"", pregunto confundido, "Acaso no era solo que me ibas a enviar?"; pregunto yo.

-"Ese era la cosa, pero en estos momentos no tengo medios para contactar con mi hija que está en Equestria, ya sabes, la inútil, si es que no la ha arruinado ya, te reunirás con ella y ya planearan juntos el asesinato", dijo ella como de su cuerno salio una bola de luz que formo un portal redondo en medio de la habitación.

-"Y ahora que, solo saltamos allí?", dije yo como miraba el portal, que solo se veía un cielo nocturno con cientos de estrellas, pero extrañamente se veía como si fuera el amanecer.

-"No"; dijo ella como me tomo y me sujeto de la espalda.

-"Eh….y esto porque?"; pregunto yo medio confundido como solo trataba de no pensar sobre el par de melones en la que mi cabeza esta reposando mientras solo sentía su corazón latir.

Uy…que calientita esta….

-"Al ir tu por primera vez te desmayaras al mutar en un pony, y precisamente, el portal en Equestria no esta tan cerca del suelo, esta técnicamente a una altura considerablemente mortal para un no volante", dijo ella.

-"Ok….", dije yo.

-"Ahora, ya lo sabes, lo arruinas, y tu familia muere, entendido?", pregunto ella.

-"Ya se, deja de repetírmelo como villano de caricatura"; dije yo.

-"Es que como estas frotándote en contra de mis pechos con tu cabeza, me sorprendería que recuerdes lo que hablamos"; dijo ella enojada.

-"Hey….no es mi culpa que….", estaba hablando, pero ella me dio un golpe en la cabeza tan fuerte que me dejo inconsciente.

.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Reina Chrysalis.**

-"No se porque no lo hice callar antes"; dije yo en voz alta como ahora tenia que agarrarlo.

Asi que solo lo alce y fui corriendo al portal.

Al atravesarlo sentí como volvia a mi forma cuadrúpeda.

Y pude ver como Martin se transformó en un unicornio, de pelaje amarillo y cabello blanco, con una cutie mark de un sol, con las siluetas de ponys sonriendo en medio.

Que…..

Interesante.

Y bueno, del otro lado no habia cambiado nada.

Mi palacio desde donde partí sigue igual.

Ahora….haber si aun puedo comunicarme aquí con la mente colmena.

" _Alguien sigue allí, Zarit no los llevo a la extinción aun?_ , dije yo por la mente colmena.

Mientras bajaba al nivel del suelo, sin que nadie respondiera, me empecé a preocupar.

En serio los arruinado tan rápido? (Pensó ella molesta y preocupada a la vez)

" _Madre!_ , dijo la voz de Zarit por la mente colmena toda sorprendida.

" _Que paso, reina Chrysalis, porque volvió?";_ preguntaba otra hija de las comunes que se quedo aquí.

" _Bueno, es al menos reconfortante que no la hayas arruinado aun, ahora, sal afuera del palacio, que tengo que explicarte unas cosas";_ dije yo medio aliviada.

No me alivio de porque este bien.

Si no, de que no la haya arruinado aquí.

Se que lo arruino con lo de Thorax y es la razón de porque Celestia y Luna han venido a la tierra en primer lugar.

Gracias a controlar la mente de Luna se eso.

Solo esperaba que ella no lo arruinara aun mas.

" _Bueno…..como que ya no estamos en la colmena…"_ , dijo Zarit media nerviosa

" _A que te refieres?"_ , pregunto yo enojada.

" _Bueno…..veras…"_ ¸decia ella nerviosa como me empezo a explicar a detalle lo sucedido.

 **(10 minutos de explicaciones, griterío por la mente colmena y una que otra amenaza de muerte dolorosa y horrible después)**

"… _.y el único modo de al menos enmendar algo tu error es ayudarme con el asesinato de Celestia, traje a alguien que te explicara todo, manda a mis demás hijas a recogerlo, al menos ellos hicieron algo de provecho y recuperaron esa laptop, en estos momentos, estoy tan enfadada contigo, que…..urggrgr",_ decía yo toda furiosa por la mente colmena que me quede sin habla.

Como pudo abandonar nuestra colmena.

Y dejar tirado todas nuestras pertenencias, y reliquias aquí!.

Incluyendo el trono anulador de magia.

" _ok"_ , dijo completamente apenada y con miedo Zarit.

Yo entonces deje a Martin en el suelo.

Y me fui volando de regreso al portal, antes de que se cierre y me haga aparecer en un lugar totalmente al azar de la tierra.

Ahora si, tendría que tomar un avión a Italia, estoy demasiado agotada mágicamente como para teletransportarme a Europa desde Bolivia.

.-..-..-.-..-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Reina Zarit.**

 **Equestria**

 **Cueva en lugar desconocido.**

 **1 min después que se fue Chrysalis.**

(En una cueva oscura y apenas iluminada, se la ve a ella hiperventilando y a sus 2 guardias sin saber que hacer)

-"Eso estuvo muy mal, muy mal"; dije yo como me empezaba a hiperventilar.

-"Calma mi reina, aun podemos resolverlo, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es hacer caso a lo que dice la reina Chrysalis esta vez, y todo estará bien, ya no mas hacer lo contrario a lo que haría ella", dijo uno de mis guardias intentando reconfortarme.

-"Ok….ok, ser como mi madre…..puedo hacerlo", dije yo medio tranquilizándome.

Como intentaba respirar lentamente para calmarme.

-"Y traemos al asesino aquí?", pregunto el otro guardia.

-"Si…si, háganlo", dije yo como aun intentaba tranquilizarme y los 2 guardias fueron corriendo a la salida de la cueva.

Haber.

Se mama.

Se intimidante, fuerte y firme.

Vamos…

Tú puedes.

Tú vas a poder con esto.

" _Y te salió barata",_ decía uno de mis changelings por la red colmena.

" _Y eso que no le dijiste que solo tu estas usando la "Laptop""_ , dijo otro.

" _Si, de todas las cosas que hay, se pone a ver a seres bípedos apareándose, y películas de amor de ese planeta"_ , decía otro de forma de burla.

" _Cállense, no ayudan!"_ , decía yo avergonzada y más nerviosa que nunca.

-..-.-.-.-.-…-…-..-.-.-.-

 **Martin Castillo**

 **40 minutos después.**

(Se lo ve a Martin, aun con su polo, shorts y pistolera puestos en la cueva aun inconsciente, donde esta Zarit y 2 de sus guardias changelings)

-"Seguro que esta bien?", pregunto una voz desconocida.

-"Si, solo esta inconsciente", dijo otra voz como yo solo me sentía algo raro.

Mientras abría los ojos, me intentaba levantar.

Pero cuando intente pararme, me caí de espaldas.

-"Mierda", dije en voz alta como el dolor ya me hizo estar mas despierto.

Entonces 2 changelings se pusieron a mirarme y tenían puestos como cascos de color violeta.

-"Eh...hola", dije yo no mas todo tranquilo.

Ellos solo me miraron algo curiosos y nada mas.

Me intente levantar, y solo pude sentarme….

Sentarme como un perro, porque descubrí que era un pony….

Con cascos y hocico y todo.

-"Ok….asi que…..si, me convertí en pony, pero es normal que me duela la cabeza un poco?", pregunte yo a nadie en particular como solo me sobaba la cabeza.

-"Asi que tu eres el asesino que trajo mi madre no?", pregunto una changeling cuadrúpeda de un pelo rojo como el fuego.

Pero más alta que los otros 2 aquí a mi lado.

-"Pues si"; es lo único que dije como me miraba como cambio mi cuerpo.

Porque amarillo en primer lugar?

Por los bronceados no?

Tiene que ser por los bronceados.

-"Ahora cual es el plan para….."; estaba preguntando ella de forma seria cuando…..

-"Pero que mierda…..porque mi cabello es blanco…..no soy tan viejo"; dije yo medio enojado como me miraba mi pelo…..o se dice melena.

Saben que no importa.

Mi cabello es puto canoso ahora!.

-"No es canoso…..solo es de color blanco, un color natural aquí en Equestria", dijo ella.

-"Ok…eso espero", dije yo como no dejaba de ver mi cabello.

No soy tan superficial…

Pero tampoco es que uno le gusta despertar con el cabello totalmente blanco.

Aunque espera…

Tengo un cuerno también?.

-"En serio este pony es el asesino?", pregunto uno de los guardias.

-"Me parece que es solo un pony cualquiera", dijo otro como ambos estaban muy cerca de mi.

-"Bueno, los asesinos son los que menos te lo esperas", dije yo con una sonrisa como le di un golpe en la nariz a uno y un codazo con esa pata que use para golpear al otro, tambien en la nariz, dejándolos aturdidos.

Al que le di el golpe directo si lo deje inconsciente y con la nariz sangrante, y el otro, solo con la nariz sangrante.

-"Serás…."; dijo el changeling con la sangre en su nariz todo enfadado como su cuerno se iluminaba.

-"Por favor, solo váyanse, y déjenos solos"; dijo la changeling alta intentando ser dura.

Y se nota mucho.

El changeling con la nariz sangrante me miro feo, y solo apago su cuerno y cargo a su compañero caído en la espalda y se lo llevo fuera.

Guao, me salió ser el tipo rudo.

Ver películas de espías ayudo un montón.

Aunque quien creería que tendría tanta fuerza?

Bueno, hacia ejercicio, aunque no creía que dejaría a alguien noqueado tan pronto.

Y claro, hubiera sido mas épico si hubiera estado parado, y no sentado todo el momento.

-"Ahora, sobre el plan", decia ella como estábamos solos.

Haber Martin…

Por lo que dijo Chrysalis de ella, ella es un desastre total.

Solo explota eso y conviértete en el líder.

Como en el hotel cuando mate al asiático.

Pero esta ves sin matar al líder obviamente.

Así que sin decir nada, solo me levante, e intente caminar en 4 patas hacia ella.

Estaba algo lejos y en un trono de piedra improvisado.

Caminar fue….

Algo sencillo.

Es como si mi cuerpo supiera que caminar asi es normal.

Que extraño.

Aunque aun me estaba tambaleando y semi tropezando al caminar.

Entonces cuando estuve realmente cara a cara con ella.

Ella se veía realmente nerviosa.

Y hasta estaba sudando de los nervios.

Entonces cuando levante la pata para hacer énfasis al hablar.

Ella como que se desmayó.

-"Joder…", dije yo como puse una pata en su hombro y ella no se movía, "Si que estas un desastre", dije en voz alta.

(Suspira)…"Joder, en que me metí otra vez", dije en voz alta.

Bueno, de allí en adelante, estuve por al menos 1 hora aprendiendo a caminar bien en este cuerpo.

Se sentía algo extraño.

Pero por las cosas raras por lo que pase…..

Esto esta a un nivel medio de mi escala de rarezas.

-"Aaa…que paso?", era la 6ta hija princesa de Chrysalis por fin hablando.

-"Te desmayaste apenas me acerque casi cara a cara ante ti", dije yo, ya a 5 metros de ella.

Joder, al menos seguíamos solos.

-"Porque tenías que acercarte tanto a mí, pensé que me ibas a golpear o algo", dijo ella enojada y sonrojada

-"Guao, que buen método de defensa, desmayarte ante el peligro…", dije yo en total sarcasmo.

-"No es gracioso!", grito ella totalmente avergonzada y con la cara bien roja.

Guao, parece una simple niña de escuela.

-"Oye, pues cuanto años tienes?", pregunto yo.

-"Solo 15 años", dijo ella mas calmada.

-"Bueno, eso explica por qué eres un desastre emocional", dije yo.

-"Callate!", dijo ella otra vez enojada y avergonzada.

-"Es una condición que herede de mi papa", dijo ella con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo, aun avergonzada.

-"Ya, ya, que tal si comenzamos con planear un plan?", pregunto yo.

-"Si, si, sería lo mejor"; dijo ella ya algo mas calmada.

-"Ahora, necesito algo donde escribir, tienes algo con que escribir?", pregunto yo.

Ella asintió, e hizo aparecer…..una laptop.

Y me lo hizo flotar hacia mi.

No voy a cuestionar de como es que estábamos en una cueva y aun asi tenga una laptop con ella.

-"Genial", dije yo como me aproxime a la laptop y veo que hay varias carpetas abiertas.

Y entre ellas ahí….

Porno?

-"Eh…..sabes que aun hay videos porno en pausa allí verdad?", pregunto yo.

Ella se sonrojo un monton y agarro con su magia la laptop y vi como presionaba botones con una aura verde en forma de mano.

-"No, no es cierto"; dijo ella en serio totalmente sonrojada.

Como enseguida me lo devolvió con todas las carpetas cerradas.

-"Ok", dije yo como miraba el teclado mas de cerca y la pantalla se le veía…

Gotitas secas.

Ya sé de qué.

-"Sabes, la próxima vez que te masturbes viendo porno en una laptop, procura hacerlo de lado, y asi evitaras manchar la laptop cuando llegues a tu climax, ok", dije yo como intentaba usar la laptop con las pezuñas, pero sin éxito.

Ella solo se sonrojo aún más.

Joder, es tan manipulable.

-"Aunque me enseñas a como usabas la laptop?", pregunto yo.

Como no quería romper la laptop con las pezuñas.

-"Ok", dijo ella como vino a mi lado.

-"Oye…la masturbación es normal y algo sano….solo evita hacerlo en público ok", dije yo con una sonrisa.

Lo que hizo que se sonrojara aún más.

Como era eso clínicamente posible…

No tengo idea.

Y allí pasamos las horas enseñándome a hacer lo más básico en magia.

Como telequinesis.

Y una vez, más o menos lo domine.

Abrí WORD, en la laptop y empecé a escribir mi plan, como a la vez le narraba mi plan.

-"Ok, primero me vas a enseñar todo lo que hay en este mundo, especialmente Equestria, su fauna, estilo de vida de la sociedad de Equestria, todo, luego me vas a enseñar a hacer magia", dije yo como terminaba de escribir lo que dije.

-"Ok", dijo ella, "Que mas?", pregunto ella.

-"Eso primero, luego ya te digo mas", dije yo con seriedad.

Porque la verdad, eso es todo lo que tengo hasta ahora.

Y bueno, hora de volver a la escuela.

Usare esta laptop para hacer apuntes.

.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-…-.-.-..-..-

 **Reina Chrysalis.**

 **23 de abril del 2031**

 **5:23 am.**

 **A 5000 metros en el cielo de Francia**

(Se la ve a ella, en una nube solitaria, en el cielo nocturno de Francia a ella esperando algo)

" _Reina Chrysalis, es muy arriesgado lo que piensa hacer, no lo piensa reconsiderar?",_ pregunto una de mis hijas.

" _No, es la única manera en la que voy a poder arreglar el error de ustedes por no contarme todo, y a la vez obtener algo más de información"_ , dije yo

" _2 grandes escuadrones estarán esperando en las viejas plataformas petrolíferas que hay en el mar para su extracción, cerca de Inglaterra, por si acaso"_ , dijo una de mis hijas.

" _De acuerdo"_ , dije yo.

Como empecé a ver a mi objetivo.

Un avión de transporte militar yendo por debajo de mi.

Transportando los cadáveres de los ingleses muertos en Pompeya.

Así que salte en picada de la nube en la que estaba.

Y podía ver la cabina de los pilotos con claridad.

Perfecto.

Reuní algo de magia, detuve mi caída y me teletransporte dentro de la cabina.

Ambos pilotos se dieron cuenta, pero los paralice con mi telequinesis.

Y ellos intentaban luchar en contra de mi control, pero nada.

Asi que solo me acerque a ellos, y les empecé a controlar la mente.

-"Ahora que quiere que hagamos?", preguntaron al unísono ambos pilotos.

-"Quiero que sigan volando, y continúen con su recorrido", dije yo.

-"Entendido reina Chrysalis", dijeron ambos al unísono como volvieron a mirar hacia el frente, a sus controles y el cielo.

Esto es demasiado fácil. (Pensó eso como sonreía)

-"Hey, escuchamos algo allí adentro, todo esta bien?", pregunto alguien desde la puerta blindada de la cabina.

Me toque la garganta para modificar mi voz.

-"Todo esta bien, solo choco un poco de granizo al avión", dije con la voz de uno de los pilotos.

-"Eh….esta bien", dijo el que pregunto.

Oh, en serio, esto esta demasiado fácil.

Ahora solo tengo que controlar a toda la tripulación, deshacerme de uno de ellos y tomar su lugar.

Me descubrirán, obviamente.

Pero eso es solo parte del plan.

.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-

 **Torre de control de la Base militar de Bradfod, Sur de Inglaterra (Es inventada, obviamente)**

 **6:00 am**

(Se lo ve al controlador aéreo con su café en su escritorio, viendo las pantallas)

(Cuando un monton de alarmas empiezan a sonar)

-"Pero que?", pregunto el operador en voz alta.

Se pone a mirar una de las nuevas pantallas.

La recién instalada, sistema de detección de changeling.

Que funcionaba junto con el radar.

Y veía que habia un punto verde, en donde estaba el avión de carga que se aproximaba a la base.

Se fue rápido a un teléfono de emergencias.

-"General, tenemos una posible infiltración en el vuelo del avión que trae los cuerpos de nuestros soldados caídos, repito, tenemos una posible infiltración de changelings en camino", dijo el.

-"Entendido, que baje con normalidad, movilizaremos a las tropas de inmediato"; dijo el general.

-..-.-.-..-.-…-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Reina Chrysalis.**

 **En esos momentos.**

(Se la ve toda tranquila, sentada en uno de los asientos pegados al costado del avión pese a que su disfraz desapareció, por el efecto del cristal y los soldados controlados mentalmente, aun siguen siendo controlados mentalmente)

-"Bueno…ya es hora"; dije yo como empecé a modificar mi cuerpo.

Disfrazarnos como cualquier pony, usa magia, por eso es que se anulo.

Pero esto.

(Pensaba ella como poco a poco su estatura empezaba a cambiar, o sea a encogerse, su pelo cambio de color verde a uno amarillo, y sus ojos y pupilas se volvieron como el de cualquiera de sus hijas, sus enormes atributos se encogieron a solo talla E, y ahora parecía como cualquiera de sus hijas)

Solo yo puedo cambiar literalmente la fisiología de mi cuerpo original a voluntad.

-"Mi reina, ya vamos a aterrizar", dijo el copiloto como salio de la cabina.

-"Ya no me digan mi reina", dije yo incluso en una voz mas aguda y chillante.

Para que asi no me reconocieran mi voz.

Todos asintieron.

Y mientras el avión aterrizaba, podía ver decenas de tanques, helicópteros y soldados en exoesqueletos esperándonos.

Y una vez aterrizamos y el avión se detuvo.

-"Hay muchas personas armadas afuera, que hacemos?", preguntaron todos al unísono.

-"Solo pónganse al frente, en la rampa, cubriéndome, sean unos bonitos escudos humanos"; dije yo con calma.

-"Si señora", dijeron todos al unísono como todos marcharon al frente de la rampa y yo me puse detrás de ellos.

Y uno de ellos abrió la rampa, como todos los soldados que controlo mentalmente me rodearon.

Bueno.

Hora de hacer otra gran actuación.

La rampa se abría lentamente.

Y bajo la luz del sol del amanecer.

Pude ver a decenas de soldados en exotrajes, y tanques apuntándome.

Y pude ver a un humano de avanzada de edad, en su uniforme de general.

-"Cometiste un error fatal al intentar infiltrarte, ahora ríndete o nos veremos obligados a abrir fuego"; dijo el general.

-"Me rindo….por favor, no abrir fuego…..", dije yo totalmente asustada. Obviamente actuándolo de manera excepcional.

-"Arrodíllate, y como es obvio que estas controlando a esos soldados, haz que uno te noquee, sin trucos", dijo el general.

Ahh….muy listo este general.

Tiene mis aplausos.

Bueno, a cumplir lo que dice.

-"Ok…", dije yo toda nerviosa.

Me arrodille.

-"Déjame inconsciente", le dije al soldado controlado mas fuerte.

Y en seguida me agarro por el cuello y me empezó a ahorcar.

-"Ppperooo sin mattarme", dije yo apenas respirando.

Y poco a poco empecé a perder la conciencia.

Y al caer inconsciente, los que controlaba cayeron de inmediato.

El presidente de Rusia no.

El es solo controlado de vez en cuando.

.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Agente Tomas Erickson**

 **Base Secreta Inglesa.**

 **Ubicación exacta…"Clasificada"**

 **9:32 am**

(Se lo ve a Tomas en su traje negro discutiendo con otros altos mandos del lugar, en la sala de monitoreo del lugar)

-"Esta seguro que esa cosa no podrá escapar?", pregunto yo como miraba una de las pantallas, en donde estaba atada con cadenas a una cama, el changeling que capturaron.

-"Aunque pueda escapar de las cadenas, la habitación está recubierta de láminas de 1 ml de espesor de escamas de dragón, especialmente construida por si alguna vez capturábamos a uno de ellos"; dijo el comandante de esa base.

-"Si es cierto que el material es resistente ante todo, esa cosa no podrá escaparse con ninguno de sus trucos", dijo el jefe científico del lugar.

Esta base subterránea, que incluye laboratorios de alta seguridad y una base militar, en una ubicación que no quiero revelar.

Fue construida en caso de que los canes volvieran a atacar.

Esta base solo tiene 2 entradas y altamente fortificadas.

Una base con al menos 600 soldados activos, y 150 científicos con equipo de última generación.

Los militares tienen sus barracas, campo de tiro y entrenamiento también.

Aquí solo esta la elite de la elite.

Aunque de 600 soldados….

El numero bajo a 588.

Ya que los soldados enviados haya….

Venían de aquí.

-"Aun no entiendo porque no lo matamos, esas cosas solo sirven muertas"; dijo el teniente **Mike Britchel.**

Sobreviviente de mayor rango de lo de Pompeya.

-"Entendemos que desconfía de esas cosas teniente, pero esa criatura nos sirve mejor viva, para asi entender como es que hacen lo que hacen", dijo el jefe científico.

-"Como de como controlo los soldados del avión?", pregunto yo.

-"En efecto", dijo el jefe científico, "Aunque me resulta muy interesante que los soldados no recuerdan nada de eso", dijo el todo fascinado.

-"Ellos están en observación, siendo analizados y en cuarentena, por precaución", dijo el comandante de la base.

-"Si, porque aunque ya no estén bajo control actualmente y respondan de forma natural a nuestras preguntas…..lo que paso con la princesa Luna solo demuestra, que una vez estos seres ingresan a tu mente…..seguirás bajo su control siempre"; dijo el jefe científico todo fascinado.

-"Estas criaturas merecen morir por lo que intentan hacernos"; dijo el teniente.

-"Me temo que no sera tarea sencillo exterminarlos, después de todo, si te pones a analizar, esta especie competia por el control en el mundo de Celestia, y todos sabemos que por el dragon que vimos y el poder de Celestia, ese mundo suena muy peligroso y no cualquier especie sapiente podría sobrevivir, aun con lo que ustedes americanos digan, este no es un enemigo cualquiera y no tan débil como creen"; dijo el jefe científico.

-"Se lo que mis superiores dijeron sobre eso, y yo…..lo admito, yo creo que usted está en lo correcto doctor, yo mismo presencie el poder de Celestia en persona, aunque sea una pequeña parte de ella, y yo mismo vi el dragón, que aunque muerto, aun era un peligro…solo recuerde a los que murieron en la explosión de la sustancia que usaba para realmente exhalar fuego"; dije yo.

-"Además, solo miren eso", dijo el doctor señalando una pantalla donde varios científicos monitorean el capullo con trajes biológicos sellados.

Y se ve un dispositivo en el techo, apuntándolo.

-"Ese capullo es un milagro en si mismo, ese capullo tiene en su interior un tipo especial de células madre, que con solo el tipo correcto de ondas eléctricas, es capaz de hacer que las células sigan vivas…..y que el feto en su interior, las absorba, es tan fascinante…solo imagínense, tantas células madres para curar varias enfermedades aun terminales…..tantos litros de esto, nosotros para acumular esa cantidad tendríamos que extraerlo de decenas y decenas de fetos, y aquí un solo individuo tiene mucho, para el solo…..es tan fascinante…", decía el como miraba la pantalla.

-"Eh…doctor, también menciono que la cría en su interior, pese a que estaba viva, estaba con grandes posibilidades de morir?", pregunto yo.

-"Si, la pobre criatura estaba moribunda, es un milagro en si mismo que no haya muerto, tuvimos que traer a los mejores doctores de Inglaterra, expertos en cirugía intrauterina para poder curarlo", dijo el doctor, "En estos momentos, sus signos vitales….son bueno, aun esta vivo, por lo que sabemos, ya que no estamos seguro que sus ondas vitales sean las adecuadas, después de todo, es una especie totalmente nueva para nosotros", dijo el doctor.

-"Bueno, si la adulta no nos es cooperativa, al menos tenemos a la cria", dijo el teniente Britchel.

-"No tan rápido teniente, la necesitamos con vida, después de todo, no sabemos de que se alimenta en los primeros años de vida la cria", dijo el doctor.

-"Ellas tienen glándulas mamarias, obviamente leche", dijo el teniente.

-"Eso está a discusión, ya tomamos muestras de cada una de las partes de su cuerpo, tomografías, radiografías, escáneres en 3D y 4D de su cuerpo, pero por ahora, solo falta analizar cómo es que funciona su mente", dijo el doctor.

-"Y allí es donde entro yo, verdad?", pregunto yo.

-"En efecto, además, eres ajeno a la base, así ella no sabrá nada sobre como escapar en caso de que te controle mentalmente", dijo el comandante.

-"Es por eso que me sedaron antes venir aquí?", pregunto yo medio enojado.

-"Exacto", dijo el doctor.

O sea, soy el conejillo de indias.

-"No llevaras armas, ni nada cuando despierte, está claro"; dijo el comandante.

-"Entiendo"; dije yo.

Ok, hora de enfrentarme a un ser menos poderoso, pero aun asi peligroso.

Al menos ya no estoy en la agencia con el papeleo…..

-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-

 **Presidenta Griza**

 **En esos momentos**

 **Casa presidencial, Los Angeles, Reino de los canes.**

(Se la ve a una presidenta Griza hablando por teléfono con su otra compañera y amiga, la presidenta Triani)

" _Puedes creer que esa familia este en la boca de todos otra vez?",_ dijo ella como yo me masajeaba la cabeza, para que me baje el estrés.

-"Bueno, todo es culpa del padre en primer lugar, aunque como me hubiera gustado que siguiera con vida, para yo misma torturarlo por forzarnos a usar la fuerza letal en contra de Merida…..", dije yo aun enfadada al recordar ese día.

" _Y bueno, cambiando de tema, los humanos han estado frenéticos últimamente, creo que desde la perdida de satélites, han estado muy raros"_ , dijo Triani.

-"Si, no me gusta nada eso", dije yo.

" _Crees que deberíamos adelantar el ataque a los humanos?"_ , pregunto ella.

-"No cabe duda, el proyecto MECA ha avanzado enormemente, y sin satélites, nuestra victoria estará asegurada", contesto yo.

" _Concuerdo, además, te has fijado en los almacenes de alimento últimamente…no queda nada casi, máximo tenemos 4 meses antes de declarar crisis alimentaria y reducir las raciones diarias"_ , dijo Triani preocupada.

-"Si, una guerra para conseguir mas alimentos es lo único que nos queda…..", dije yo.

" _Aun podríamos aplicar la ley de control de natalidad",_ me sugirió ella.

-"Con la crisis social actual, pedir a la población de tener solo 3 hijos por pareja, haría que en seguida hubiera un golpe de estado, después de todo, control de población, muchos canes lo ven como castración y…bueno, después de todo lo que encendió la llama de la revolución fueron los perros comunes", dije yo.

" _Si….nos deja en un callejón sin salida"_ , dijo Triani.

-"Creo que nuestras predecesoras tendrán que tomar esa decisión, porque después de todo, los canes comunes mas ancianos morirán, llevándose esa mentalidad con ellos", dije yo.

" _Es algo frustrante no poder hacer nada en nuestro tiempo de vida, mas que solo seguir la guerra"_ , dije yo.

-"Bueno, fue nuestro camino a seguir después de todo", dije yo.

" _Para que fecha aproximada crees que el proyecto MECA este terminado?",_ pregunto ella.

-"Bueno, por agosto dicen que estará listo…..creo que, aunque tengamos solo la mitad echa, creo que sera viable atacar", dije yo.

" _Concuerdo, después de todo, solo alcanzaría las escamas de dragon para la mitad de la maquinaria del proyecto"_ , dijo ella.

-"Usted va a luchar junto a sus tropas cuando comience la guerra?", pregunto yo

" _Mi lugar nunca fue en una oficina Griza, es obvio que voy a marchar junto a mis soldados, y usted?", contesto ella._

-"Lo mismo, aun en contra de lo que mi marido me pueda decir", dije yo.

" _Aun no entiendo, que le viste en el, es tan sobre protector"_ , dijo Triani.

-"Lo se…..pero creo que eso me gusta de el…..", dije yo con una leve sonrisa.

" _Bueno…..haya tu, por suerte mi marido no me va a molestar, después de todo el estará tambien a mi lado en la guerra_ ", dijo ella.

-"Ok…..hoye, nos vemos luego ok, tengo unas cosa que pensar", dije yo.

" _Ok, luego hablamos"_ , dijo ella.

Hay Martin…

En serio como me hubiera gustado matarte a ti frente a tu familia por lo que hiciste.

Pero bueno, te salio barata maldito malnacido.

Espero que veas desde el infierno como tu familia sufre por tus acciones.

.-..-..-…-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-

 **Y que tal?**

 **Intrigante no?**

 **Que planes tendrá Martin?**

 **Que planes tendrá Chrysalis?**

 **La guerra se adelanta…**

 **Su familia de Martin se mantendrá al margen o Chrysalis los mandara al combate como prometió?**

 **Averigüe algunas de estas preguntas…..**

 **En el próximo capitulo.**

 **Hasta la próxima, amigos lectores.**

 **Y ya elegi un nombre de pony para Martin.**

 **Gracias a "** **Zephyr Exe** **" por el nombre.**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Capítulo 20: Sadismo?**_

 **Tomas Erickson**

 **Base militar secreta, ¿en Inglaterra?**

 **23 de abril del 2031**

 **10:15 am**

(Se lo ve a Tomas, aun con su traje, pero sin su arma, esta frente a una puerta corrediza y sellada al vació a punto de entrar a donde esta, según ellos, una changeling cualquiera)

" _Escuche, usted no tiene ningún control sobre la puerta, nosotros la abrimos a distancia, recuerde, aunque le controle mentalmente, nosotros no nos hacemos responsable por lo que le haga",_ dijo el jefe científico.

Que forma de…..

Ayudarme a tranquilizarme mas sobre esto.

No me habló nada sobre cualquier dispositivo de emergencia ni nada.

Literalmente me mandaron si saber qué medidas de emergencia tienen, aunque se entiende, ellos puede controlar y leer la mente, es obvio que no podían darme cualquier tipo de dato.

(La puerta se abre de un lado revelando la habitación pequeña, que apenas caben la changeling y el)

Ok…

Aquí voy.

Una vez al entrar la puerta se cierra detrás de mí.

" _Ahora que hago?",_ pregunto yo a mis auricular que tengo en el oído para oírlos al comandante de la base y al jefe científica.

" _Vaya y despiértela como pueda, después de todo, para esta hora, los paralizantes que le dimos, se le debió de haber pasado ya el efecto"_ , contesto el jefe científico.

Yo me acerco a la cama donde la tienen atada y le empiezo a sacudir, sujetándola de los hombros, al menos fueron los científicos lo suficientemente moralistas, como para darle una bata de paciente para cubrirle.

Pero aun asi no despierta.

 _-"Ya déjese de delicadeces gringo, y golpéela"; dijo el teniente Britchel._

Uff.

Bueno…

Pensaba que querían al espécimen intacto.

Pero por mi….

No me importaría hacerlo.

Le di un fuerte golpe al estómago.

Lo que hizo que despertara y empezara a toser.

Intentaba retorcerse de dolor, pero las cadenas en ella se lo impedían.

Entonces después que tosió un poco más, ella paro y me miro feo.

-"Pero que rayos te pasa, si hubiera estado embarazada, hubieras matado a todas mis crías?", dijo la changeling molesta.

" _Ella no estaba preñada, hasta donde sabemos"_ , dijo el jefe científico.

-"Dile al quien se que te hable, que no puede saberlo, nuestros cuerpos, aunque parecidos, de manera interna son diferentes, en especial nuestro aparato reproductor", dijo la changeling.

" _Pero como lo escucho"_ , dijo un sorprendido jefe científico.

-"No por nada tenemos estas orejas sensibles", dijo ella moviendo las orejas.

-"No importa eso ya, lo que importa es que estas siendo prisionera y nos vas a decir todo lo que tu reina planea o….", estaba hablando pero su cuerno empezó a brillar y me levanto del suelo.

-"En realidad, yo me voy a ir, tu serás mi escudo humano, y punto final", dijo ella como aun me sostenía con su "magia".

Entonces, mientras aun me sostenía, ella hizo brillar un poco más su cuerno y salió de él, un rayo de energía que derritió las cadenas que la contenían.

Yo intentaba luchar y zafarme de su agarre, pero era inútil.

Ella se bajo de la cama.

-"Eh….?", dijo confundida.

Entonces solo se agacho y empezó a palpar el suelo, luego las paredes, luego al usar sus pequeñas alas de insecto, voló un poco para tocar el suelo, y todo mientras aun me sostenía con su magia.

Entonces de repente me echo en el frio suelo y ella se sentó en mi estómago, aun conteniéndome con su magia, pero de repente su magia se esfumo, intente levantarme, pero ella se echo encima de mí, pero de repente sus brazos delgados, como de repente se volvieron mas musculosos y me sujetaron ambas manos.

Y por alguna razón, la sentía mas pesada.

Mas pesada de lo que aparenta su pequeño cuerpo de 1.75 mt.

-"Pues muy listos, tapizaron todo el lugar con escamas de dragon….", dijo ella directamente cara a cara, "No me gusta"; dijo ella medio enojada como abrió la boca y como cual serpiente como abrió su boca y su lengua bífida vibrar muy cerca de mi cara.

-"Y yo no sé cómo salir de aquí, asi que no importa que me hagas…yo de todas formas no sabrás como salir de aquí", dije yo sin inmutarme.

-"Quieres que lo averigüemos", dijo ella de forma maliciosa realmente muy cerca de mi cara.

 _-"El realmente no sabe nada, no le dijimos absolutamente nada de las medidas que tiene ese lugar, su misión era solo hacerte hablar"_ , dijo el comandante de la base.

-"Oh…..muy listos", dijo ella, "Pero si no me sacan de aquí, el lo pagara y muy caro", dijo ella enojada en esa voz chirriante.

" _Su especie ha tenido muchas oportunidades de matar humanos, y hasta ahora no lo han hecho, así que por lógica, tu no le harás nada";_ , dijo el jefe científico.

Entonces ella se levante con rapidez, pero no antes de solo darme una fuerte patada en el estómago.

Dejándome a mí retorciéndome de dolor.

Ella suspira enojada…."Bien hecho, parece que alguien hace las tareas aquí"; dijo ella con sarcasmo.

" _Solo dinos, cual es tu misión?",_ pregunto el comandante de la base.

-"Porque se lo debería decir?", pregunto ella.

 _-"No recibirás comida o agua hasta que respondas";_ dijo el comandante.

-"Oh…pues que pena, yo tengo suficiente amor almacenado en mi sistema como para vivir sin comida o agua por semanas, incluso mas de un mes…es lo hermoso de nuestra biología….no estamos tan necesitados de consumir alimentos o líquidos todo el tiempo", dijo ella con una sonrisa, "Ya el morirá en 3 dias o menos", dijo ella señalándome.

" _O te matamos junto al agente, no nos interesa tener que estudiar tu cuerpo muerta_ ", dijo el comandante.

Si serán….

-"O quizás los 5 escuadrones esperando asaltar esta base los maten a todos ustedes antes de que nos maten a los 2, que le parece?", dijo ella como respuesta.

" _Usted no sabe dónde estamos"_ , dijo el comandante.

-"Puede ser que no lo sepa, pero mis hermanas y mi madre lo averiguaran, porque después de todo, una madre hará lo que sea para recuperar a sus hijas robadas", dijo ella con total seriedad.

Hubo un breve silencio.

Que duro minutos.

En ese tiempo intente atacarla, pero la pequeña habitación y el poco espacio para maniobrar, hacia eso imposible, porque ella me sostuvo de nuevo con su magia antes de siquiera poder atacarla.

-"Joder que eres muy inquieto", dijo ella como me puso en la cama, y luego con las cadenas, las reparo y me amarro a la cama.

" _Que es lo que quieres para que eso no ocurra?"_ , pregunto el comandante.

-"Salir obviamente"¸ dijo ella.

" _No podemos hacer eso exactamente, pero quizás podemos llegar a una especie de trato"_ , dijo el comandante.

-"Mmm…..te escucho", dijo ella toda pensativa.

" _Con lo que has dicho, de que Chrysalis no deja a sus hija atrás, es más que evidente que buscas a la cría que tenemos, te llevamos ante la cría para que veas que está bien, a cambio de que te podamos dejar inconsciente para el camino"_ , dijo el comandante.

-"Mmm….como se que no me van a matar o sedar para siempre?" pregunto ella.

 _-"Créenos, cuando te decimos que aunque cada soldado aquí te quiere muerta, nuestro jefe científico te quiere viva y consciente",_ dijo el comandante.

-"Bueno, es el único que hace sus tareas, así que acepto", dijo ella.

" _De acuerdo, deja libre al agente y deja que te noquee"_ , dijo el comandante.

-"Esta bien", dijo ella como me libero.

Y yo con gusto me levante y fui hacia ella y la empecé a ahorcar.

-"Agg…nno ttan fffuerte ccchico ggrande", decía ella mientras se asfixiaba.

Ella se retorcía mientras la ahorcaba, pero después de menos de un minuto, cayo inconsciente.

" _Sal rápido comandante!"_ , dijo con rapidez el comandante, como la puerta se abrió.

Yo salí de inmediato de allí y la puerta se cerro detrás de mi.

" _Pero ahora que diablos estaban pensando a querer desecharme de esa manera!"_ , grite yo enojado.

" _Lo lamento agente Erickson, pero teníamos que hacerlo, no podíamos dejar que la criatura tenga alguna ventaja"_ , dijo el comandante.

Mierda.

-"Saben que…..espero que no cumplan lo que quiere la criatura!", dije yo enojado.

" _No se preocupe agente Erickson, aquí nuestro jefe científico tiene mas o menos una idea de que hacer para realmente tener una ventaja en contra de este changeling"_ , dijo el comandante.

-"Mas le vale que lo tenga.", dije yo enojado.

.-.-..-…-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-…

 **Reina Changeling.**

 **2 horas después**

 **Mismo cubículo.**

(se la ve atada a una silla, con su ropa de paciente, que es mas algo que ni le cubre por atrás, y un cono de "metal" que cubre su cuerno y a un sonriente agente Tomas Erikson parado al frente de ella)

-"Arg…..ufff…..no te aguantaste no?", pregunte yo bromeando un poco al toser también un poco.

Bueno, si se excedió este con el ahorcamiento.

Aunque espera, que es esta sensación en mi cuerno?.

Intento tocarlo pero no puedo.

Y lo único que veo es al mismo humano de antes y que estaba en la misma habitación.

-"Parece que despertaste", dijo el con una sonrisa triunfante como me tocaba la barbilla.

-"Si….y que me hicieron?", pregunto yo enojada.

-"Oh…..solo te pusimos escamas de dragon en tu cuerno", dijo el con calma.

Oh mierda.

Esperaba que no averiguaran como hacer bloqueadores de magia tan rápido.

Aunque este…..

Este es muy primitivo.

Esta muy suelto.

Bueno, en realidad esta apretado.

Pero no tanto como los bloqueadores de magia Equestres, que cuando intentas hacer suficiente magia para sacarte el cuerno, al final lo logras, pero a la vez te desintegras el cuerno en el esfuerzo.

Pero este…..

Con suficiente magia podré sacármelo de mi cabeza sin provocar daños en mi cuerno.

Pero al hacerlo, quedaría muy vendida con poca magia en mi persona.

Bueno, en realidad, aun tendría mucha magia, pero tener suficiente para sacarme este bloqueador primitivo y abrirme paso por las paredes recubiertas de escamas de dragon…...

No, no me quedaría lo suficiente.

-"Como se dieron cuenta de eso?", pregunte yo.

-"Bueno, el doctor se dio cuenta que perdiste mi agarre con tu magia cuando hiciste que mi cuerpo tocara el suelo…asi que solo tuvo que suma para darse cuenta que tambien podría hacer un dispositivo mas pequeño para tu cuerno y evitar que hagas magia", dijo este humano.

-"Mmmm…..realmente muy listo", dije yo de forma genuina.

Oh….es cierto, me pregunto si una de mis hijas logro acostarse con este doctor, nos vendría muy bien esos genes de genio.

Pero aun no me preocupa.

Estos humanos cometerán un error y seré libre para buscar a esa cría.

-"Ahora, nos contaras todo lo que Chrysalis planea""; dijo el humano como se hacía crujir los nudillos.

-"Oh…no les dire nada"; dije yo con firmeza.

-"Pues bien…..de todas formas tengo que desahogarme un poco de estrés", dijo el con una sonrisa confiada como me empezó a golpear.

(Golpe en el estomago)

-"Que…pasa bebe…..ese es tu mejor…..golpe", dije yo como recuperaba el aire.

(Golpe en la cara, le volo un diente en el proceso)

(Ella solo le escupio un poco de sangre del hueco de donde estaba su diente en la cara de Tomas)

-"Es lo mejor que tienes?", pregunto ella sonriendo.

 **Y asi siguió y siguió.**

 **Pero lo que el pobre Tomas no sabia…**

 **Que Chrysalis, entre sus varias filias…..**

 **Estaba el BDSM extremo.**

 **Si sabes que significa BDSM?**

 **Pues que enfermo eres….**

 **Ok no.**

 **Cada cual con sus gustos, asi digo yo.**

 **5 minutos después de una intensa golpiza.**

(Se notaba a Tomas algo cansado y Chrysalis estaba toda golpeada y con su nariz sangrando)

-"Eso es lo mejor que tienes", dije yo con una sonrisa….con mis dientes semi destrozados.

Pero no me importo.

Yo estaba acostumbrada al amor rudo…..

Era mi filia secreta….

Aunque creo que se convirtió en mi filia favorita desde…

Que cuando era mas joven un dragón joven me violo.

Solo decir que con que no me partio en 2 es todo un milagro.

Pero eso es dolor…..

Esto, es un paseo por el parque…

Además…..

(se le empiece a curar sus dientes y crecer lo que Tomas ha tumbado)

La auto regeneración mágica que funciona gracias a todo el amor que absorbemos.

Pero la cosa es, que me gasta la misma cantidad de amor que absorbí de este humano que me golpeaba.

Tanta pasión y determinación en cada golpe…..

Pasión…

Es un subproducto del amor que igual nos sirve.

-"Ya vas a hablar"; dijo el como se saco su chaqueta de su traje negro.

-"Ni un poco", dije yo sonriendo mostrando mis dientes arreglados de nuevo como mis moretones se curaban.

El solo me miro enojado.

-"Ábranme"; dijo el enojado.

Como una puerta se abrió y el salió.

Que comience los juegos, jejeje.

A ver si así se distraen conmigo y se olvidan de mis hijos.

-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-.-..-.-..-..-

 **Si señores…**

 **Capitulo bien corto.**

 **Pero con aviso potente.**

 **Yo….**

 **Voy a estar mas ocupado que antes, asi que….**

 **Solo habrá capítulos los domingos.**

 **Obviamente el de este domingo estará.**

 **Porque es mejor hacer capítulos largos y que se entiendan, a capítulos cortos que dejan queriendo mas.**

 **Aunque los largos dejo ese mismo sentir.**

 **Pero bueno.**

 **Allí si es apropósito, no porque el capitulo este acortado.**

 **Asi que sin hacer mas relleno.**

 **Que les parecio el capitulo de hoy?**

 **Esa Chrysalis toda una loquilla no?**

 **Ahora sin nada mas que decir, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo….**

 **Hasta la próxima, amigos lectores.**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Capítulo 21: Te eh contado….cual es la definición…..de locura?**_ **(Si sabes de que juego es, felicidades, has jugado un juego bueno)**

 **(Advertencia…habra algo de gore….)**

 **Martin Castillo**

 **24 de mayo del 2031 (3 Meses para Agosto y la declaración de guerra)**

 **8:23 am**

 **Ubicación desconocida.**

(Se lo ve a un Martin en su forma pony de un unicornio, de pelaje amarillo y cabello blanco, con una cutie mark de un sol, con las siluetas de ponys sonriendo en medio, sin su polo, pero conservando su pistolera en sus costados mas 2 mochilas repletas de cosas, al lado de la reina Zarit, mientras estaban hablando y caminando fuera del escondite en que estaban)

-"Sabes que esto es muy arriesgado no?", pregunto Zarit algo preocupada.

-"No te preocupes, yo voy a poder arreglarme solo a partir de ahora", dije yo sonando algo seguro.

-"Pero que pasa si los rumores sobre esa ciudad ese pueblo es cierta?", pregunto ella preocupada.

-"No te preocupes por eso, además, es parte del plan, necesito estar en una verdadero pueblo pony para mi coartada, después de todo, este pueblo es un lugar muy obvio en donde los miserables vienen a parar", dije yo sacando un mapa de la mochila que me dio Zarit con mi magia y señalando un pueblo marcado con un circulo rojo en el.

-"Bueno…suerte", dijo ella como por fin llegamos al final del escondite, que era una cueva en medio de una selva.

-"Gracias…y suerte, aunque debiste dejarme matar a esos guardias", dije yo como me empecé a alejar de la cueva como ella se detuvo en la salida de la misma.

-"No...son algo pesados, pero es familia de todas formas, además, déjalos, morirán en 10 a 15 años, después de todo, muchos de ellos ya les falta la mitad de su esperanza de vida avanzada", dijo ella algo triste.

No la entiendo, llevo un mes entero con ella y no la entiendo….

Se que sus hermanas y hermanos solo viven 30 años, y ella le da pena que mueran jóvenes….

Pero….

Tampoco eso significa que tener una menor expectativa de vida, te derecho a ser un imbécil con los demás.

Oh….y hablando de ser medio jodido….

-"Y recuerda, no es vergonzoso masturbase 4 veces al dia, pero si lo es cuando lo haces al lado de alguien", dije yo de forma sonriente.

-"Eso solo paso una vez y lo sabes!", grito ella avergonzada como se adentro a al cueva.

Jejej, no puedo evitarlo.

Es tan adorable cuando se enoja.

Aunque eso si, no ayuda que ambos estuviéramos siempre solos.

Porque joder.

Los demás changeling me odiaban…

Y a la vez me tenían miedo.

Primero el odio, pero después que literalmente deje paralitico a uno al dispararle en la espalda.

El odio se convirtió en miedo, eso y como le arranque con una mordida una de las alas de su compañero.

…..

Es que…..para que intentan joderme la comida.

O sea, uno no puede almorzar en paz en una cueva profunda débilmente iluminada sin que lo jodan al arrojar su comida al suelo?.

Joder.

Y eso fue el segundo dia, jajaa.

Ufff.

Que cosas.

(Y pensaba en esas cosas como caminaba por una densa selva)

-"Ahora a donde me dirijo?", preguntó en voz alta como mire el mapa que tenía, y me fije que estaba a solo 15 km a caminata hacia el norte.

Ok….

Ok.

Saco la brújula que estaba en la mochila y solo me dirijo hacia donde apunta la aguja.

Simple.

Ya me entere gracias a Zarit, que esta selva ha sido limpiada de cualquier gran depredador.

O talvez haya sido pura charla de los demás changelings para hacerle sentir segura y estoy atravesando una de las zonas mas peligrosas de este planeta.

Es curioso como paso este mes.

Me sentí como un profesor de nuevo.

Pese a que yo quería aprender sobre este mundo….

Que es tan fantasioso que asombra.

Grifos, dragones, manticoras….etc.

Joder, menciona a un ser mitológico de cualquier cultura, y ahí una aquí, viva, y pululando por allí.

En estos momentos estoy en una nación llamada…

Aztecolt.

…..jeje.

Si…..

Joder, que juego de palabra mas raro.

Es un país simple, mucho de agricultura.

Pero hay un pueblo, muy diferente a los demás, cerca de la costa noreste de esta nación.

un pueblo que…

no es reconocido por el país.

Porque nadie quiere saber que exista.

Pero existe.

Y es perfecto para mi plan.

Ya tengo un plan…

Es estúpido y lo saque de un servicio japonés muy extraño.

Pero tiene que servir, debe ser nuevo aquí.

Eso creo.

Es un plan que me ayudara a acercarme a la gente noble, y por tanto, a las princesas.

Y mi cuartada es simple.

Era un profesor…..

Con esposa y 5 hijos.

Pero mi esposa me engaño…

Destruido emocionalmente fui a matar al tipo que se cogió a mi esposa.

Hui avergonzado después de eso….

Viaje por lugares extraños.

Y visite un pueblo extraño y tal.

Listo.

Básicamente usar lo que me paso.

Pero sin detalles.

No hay mejor mentira que decir parte de la verdad, pero sin detalles.

Y si me llegan a capturar solo diré.

-"No es mi culpa…..los changelings me obligaron…ellos van a matar a mi familia"; dije yo en voz alta.

Aunque bueno.

No se, ellas me ayudarían, pero pondrían en riesgo a mi familia.

Y en realidad, estaría condenando mas a mi familia.

Es que aun no me saco de la cabeza…..

Que tan mal esta mi familia.

En serio esta tan mal como Chrysalis hizo sonar?.

No….

No quiero seguir arruinando la vida de mi familia asi que….

Si me capturan….

Saben que….

Mejor que me maten si me capturan.

Ya que.

Asi no hago que mi familia sufra.

Y siga con sus vidas.

Sera una mierda.

Pero si eso significa que no seguiré arruinando sus vidas, prefiero hacer ese sacrificio.

La familia siempre ha sido lo primero para mí.

Zarit es tan buen hembra….bicho?

Si…..como es que tiene una madre tan…..mala con ella?

Como fue que crio a sus hijas en primer lugar?.

Amor rudo quizás?

Oh….y….

Eh probado que mi fisiología no es la única que ha cambiado, mi mente tambien me ha cambiado un poco…

A lo que me refiero es que…..me esta atrayendo las ponys…..o las changelings hembras asi, cuadrúpedas….

Esto es parte del cambio?

O es que en serio me estoy volviendo loco y tanto tiempo sin un buen sexo me ha hecho querer darle a lo que sea?

No se.

Y no ayudaba que la cueva oliera a sus fluidos femeninos de esta Zarit.

Joder chica, que la cueva es semi cerrada, que no hay mucha ventilación y sus feromonas al ser tan fuertes por ser reina, y mas que mi olfato se ha vuelto más sensible, no me ayudaba a mantenerme centrado en un plan y aprender mas sobre este mundo.

Tenia que salir afuera de la cueva cuando ya unos impulsos por literalmente acabar con su virginidad tomaran fuerzas.

No ayudaba que el olor estaba tan concentrado por que se masturbaba 6 veces al dia.

Pero cambiando algo de tema.

La chica es inteligente y comprende muy bien y muy rápido como manejar una computadora.

Pero cuando se refiere a como interactuar con los demás…..

Ella es un desastre.

Realmente un desastre.

Apenas podía verme a la cara los primeros días.

Y cuando ya me agarro confianza, creo que por hablarle bien y bonito durante días y deje de hacerle tantas bromas por su problema de masturbación crónica….

Juro que ella cada dia se acercaba mas y mas a querer dormir cerca de mi.

Hasta que el día 23 con ella en la cueva, ella estaba a lado mio, oliéndome el cabello mientras se tocaba…

O sea…..WTF?

Me voltee y le dije…

"Oye…que haces?", pregunte yo en forma neutra.

Y saben que…

Ya se porque se podía masturbar tantas veces….

Porque ese momento, ella estaba con los ojos cerrados….

No porque tenia un climax…..

Era porque literalmente se estaba masturbando dormida.

Si…

Y no dijo nada cuando le dije eso.

Siguió haciendo lo suyo.

Termino lo suyo….y pues…

Esa noche no dormí mucho, porque me fui corriendo afuera a tomar aire y dormir afuera.

En la mañana siguiente le conte sobre eso y todo fue de nuevo vergüenza para ella.

Tan desesperada estaba, y sigue estando….

Por….ya saben que, jeje?

Pero no importa, fue una extraña experiencia.

Al menos pude sacar un plan mas o menos decente con esta experiencia salida mas o menos de un anime echi. **(Echi….escenas o momentos picantes sin llegar a lo sexual)**

No le conté nada sobre la laptop, no tenia ganas de complicarle la vida a esta pobre chica….hembra insecto…..

Ya suficiente tiene al soportar a estos molestos zánganos.

Que por cierto.

Aunque a veces se la veía hablar sola….

Era porque hablaba con ellos a travez de una "mente colmena".

Eso era genial, internet biológico.

O mas bien un WhatsApp biológico….

Interesante.

-.-.-.-.-.-….-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-..-

 **1 hora de viaje después.**

(Se lo ve a el, en una colina con vista a un pueblo)

-"Guao….eso es algo extraño", dije yo en voz alta al ver el lugar.

Es que tenia edificaciones de todo tipo, de ladrillos, de madera tipo casa medieval, hasta tipo cabaña de bosque y hasta de ese tipo cabañas de playa, edificios de cemento, de piedra, y hasta veo unas casas echas de nubes flotando arriba del pueblo.

Los únicos edificios grandes en ese pueblo eran 4.

Y nada mas.

El resto apenas si llegaba a los 2 pisos.

Su playa era extensa y sus plantaciones, extrañamente no estan en el exterior del pueblo, prácticamente estan distribuidos por todo el pueblo, como si nadie le diera la molestia de ordenar el lugar.

Pero en el centro de todo había un lago pequeño, como el del tamaño de una piscina, donde podía ver a varios ponys, y hasta, varios grifos sacar agua con cubetas.

-"Parece que llegue a mi destino"; dije en voz alta.

Este pueblo esta oculto y no es mencionado como oficial por Aztecolt por ser básicamente…..

"el pueblo en donde nadie sale con vida"

Aunque eso es parte mentira, ya que llegan comerciantes pegasos y grifos aquí y son los que pues, mantienen vivas las leyendas de este lugar.

Pero bueno.

Es un pueblo donde no existe ruta terrestre para llegar a el.

Y la razón de porque digan eso es que….

Este pueblo es donde se encuentra los últimos vestigios de los experimentos de la 5ta hija de Chrysalis.

Una flor creada mágicamente, que con el contacto con el agua, hace que esta, al ser consumida, el que lo toma, básicamente solo piense en lo positivo, pese a que lo engaño su hembra, o su esposa/o murió….su hijo/a murió, etc.

No los hará olvidarse de eso, si no, les hará ver el lado positivo de eso.

Uno pensaría que algo asi seria bueno.

Pero…

Hay una razón de porque la flor no se expandió a otros lugares.

Su 5ta hija era una verdadera genio, y una científica de verdad, porque como cualquier científico, lo probó primero su flor sobre población civil de verdad, para estudiar los efectos a corto y largo plazo de la planta.

Y sus efectos…..

Bueno, a corto plazo causa solo algo de locura e histeria leve.

A largo plazo…esquizofrenia severa y prácticamente dándoles el comportamiento de asesinos seriales.

Porque al pensar que todo lo malo siempre tiene un momento feliz…..

Su concepto sobre el bien y el mal cambia de manera lenta.

Haciendo que llegue al punto de creer que no existen las cosas malas, solo buenas.

Que el morir, matar, violar y robar es bueno.

Y lo curioso de esto es…..

La flor aumenta la esperanza de vida, y hace que los que lo toman vivan hasta mas de 100 años, y aun mantengan buena parte de su agilidad y fuerza.

Bueno, asi se comprueba que tener una vida feliz te llena de vida.

Pero esto…

No lo se.

Una vez que Chrysalis lo descubrió, prohibió que la flor se expandiera, pero no la destruyo….eso si es curioso, pero lo principal, era que a pesar que ella le gustaba la idea de que solo hubiera amor y otras emociones positivas en el aire.

Pero no le gustaba la idea de que haya asesinatos tan seguidos y se alegren de las muertes de todos.

Zarit me dijo la debilidad de los changelings.

Y es la muerte.

No, me refiero que les de miedo morir.

Significa que el ambiente en la que hay muertos, solo despide energías negativas para ellos, envenenándolos.

Estar rodeados de muerte es como ser envenados por radiación.

Porque según me describieron los síntomas que tenia al estar rodeados de muerte sin sentido…

Es parecido a los efectos de envenenamiento por radiación.

Debilidad muscular, cansancio, perdida de cabello, desprendimiento doloroso de sus alas, sangrado por nariz y la boca, porque sus órganos se empiezan a licuar.

Una muerte horrible.

Hasta tienen una escala para eso.

Muerte de un solo pony es igual a radiación ambiental para ellos.

Muerte de 5 ponys es como estar cerca de una planta de energía nuclear para ellos.

Muertes de 10 ponys es como estar trabajando sin protección alguna cerca de un reactor nuclear.

Las cientras y cientas de muertes que hay en una guerra, para ellos es como estar en una especie de Chernóbil, pero literalmente, estar en el centro de este, una muerte rápida, pero dolorosa.

Es por eso que solo atacan de sorpresa y neutralizan a sus objetivos.

El olor a muerte los hace débiles.

Oh, y aquí, solo vienen 1 que otro changeling por ese asunto.

Pero los que vienen aquí, son ponys, grifos, cebras y hasta minotauros que han hecho cosas malas en sus países, o que solo querían huir de los problemas y se han venido aquí.

Y según el ultimo censo que ha hecho un changeling, si un changeling, fue que hay 3 muertes por dia, pero 129 nacimientos por dia, donde la población es de 8 mil habitantes.

7000 hembras y solo 1000 machos.

Si…..

También dicen que los que mayormente mueren el 80% son machos.

Y si una hembra muere fue por complicaciones en el parto por dar tantos niños.

Oh, si, se me olvidaba, la flor tambien causa como efecto secundario un aumento en la ovulación femenina.

Haciendo que las hembras, muy, pero muy escasamente tanga solo un hijo por parto.

Oh, y la otra causa de muerte de las hembras, es porque la linchan por que la encontraron matando a un macho.

Si….

Aquí…..

La mayoría de las hembras son asesinas….

Si….

Eh….

Y también dice que el 40% de la población, son asesinos…..

O sea todos los adultos en el pueblo.

Mierda…..

En que mierda me metí.

Yo no sé.

Pero bueno, necesito un…..

Como decirlo.

Una verdadera experiencia en un pueblo pony.

Uno realmente peculiar para que funcione mi plan…

Asi que….

A darle no?

(Asi que pese a que el tenía algo de miedo, camino bajando la colina, yendo directo al pueblo)

Ya muy cerca, al entrar al pueblo pude ver unas cabañas con ponys almorzando.

Una familia entera.

El padre, la madre, y 3 pequeños ponys.

Entonces…..

El padre va con la madre y la…

Pone sobre la mesa a la madre y empiezan a besarse….

Mientras los pequeños comen tranquilos alrededor.

Y yo solo me acerque por curiosidad.

-"Ummm….vamos a hacer mas potrillos cariño….pero esta vez quiero que sean mios"; decia el macho todo feliz.

-"Si lo haces bien, prometo no hacerlo con el lechero otra vez"; decia la hembra toda feliz.

Y yo de curiosidad, vi a los niños que seguían tranquilos comiendo, y ver que….

Joder la hembra era una pegaso y el padre un pony tierra.

Pero los hijos eran o pegasos y unicornios.

Oh….

-"Yay….tendremos una hermanita!"; gritaron sus hijos de felicidad….

Pese a que sus padres estan fornicando frente a ellos.

O sea que!?

-"Y pronto seran abuelos"; decia una de las hijas como se frotaba su barriguita decia ella feliz.

Espera…..

Oh mierda.

-"Genial hija….me siento orgullosa que hayas perdido la virginidad a los 10 años…al igual que yo, jeje"; decia la madre….. de forma orgullosa!

Pero que mierda!

-"Oye mama, hay un pony viéndonos desde afuera"; dijo uno de sus hijos.

-"Oye extraño, si quieres participar solo tienes que preguntar"; dijo la madre con tranquilidad como el padre solo estaba dándole con todo lo que tiene a la madre.

Obviamente la madre no mostraba signos de estar satisfecha.

-"Si…talvez me ayude a darte mas placer cariño", decia el padre…..

Espera…..

Te diste cuenta de eso?!

-"Eh…"; es lo único que salio de mi boca.

-"Mira…..se quedo sin habla…..en serio debe ser un recién llegado", dijo la hembra.

-"En un momento termino señor, para darle un tour por el pueblo"; dijo el padre como termino…..

Guao….

Ni menos de 5 minutos.

Que precoz….

No me extraña que la hembra le este engañando.

Pero eso no importa.

Esta escena es tan extraña…

La madre estaba aun en la mesa, como sus hijos aun comían su comida.

-"Guao cariño, duraste un minuto mas de lo normal, date tu segundo aire y talvez la segunda vez me logres satisfacer"; dijo la hembra con alegría genuina.

-"No hay problema cariño", dijo el padre como le beso en la mejilla a ella, y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hija…..la preñada.

Y salió conmigo.

Yo aun estaba confundido por todo lo que acaba de pasar.

-"Y señor, es verdad que usted es un recién llegado no?", me pregunto este semental.

-"Eh…..eh pues, si, si soy nuevo", es lo único que me salio de la boca.

-"Que bien, le mostrare el lugar"; dijo el todo feliz.

-"Genial pues"; dije yo con una sonrisa forzada.

-"Ese es el espíritu"; dijo el con alegría como me dio un abrazo…..

Eh…

-"Gracias…", dije yo medio incómodo, "Pero oye, antes de partir…..sabes quien es el que embarazo a su hija?"; pregunte yo por curiosidad, una curiosidad media morbosa.

-"Si tonto, fui yo"; dijo el como si fuera algo bueno…

What?

-"Eh…..y porque fuiste tu?", pregunte yo todo sorprendido y medio asqueado.

-"Bueno, no es mi hija, asi que es legal y no es incesto"; dijo el como si nada.

Bueno entiendo que no sea su hija, pero legal?

-"Como que legal?", pregunte sorprendido.

-"Oh si, no sabes, puedes tener relaciones sexuales con todo lo que se mueva si se te antoja"; dijo el con felicidad.

Mierda…

-"Eh…..y su alcalde aprobó esto?", pregunte yo medio….no se ni que sentir.

-"No tenemos alcalde, ha sido asi por mas de 100 años"; dijo el con tranquilidad.

-"Asi mas tranquilo, no tenemos aburridas charlas sobre como esta el pueblo y esas cosas, me entiendes"; dijo el con tranquilidad.

-"EH…..yo creo que si"; dije aun mas confundido que antes.

-"Pero…..aun no me dices porque lo hiciste con tu…..no hija?", pregunte yo queriendo cerrar esto, o si no me mata mas la curiosidad.

-"Porque bueno, yo tengo 20 años y me case con mi esposa hace 7 años, y durante ese tiempo, nunca tuvimos hijos con ella, porque el problema no era de ella, porque pues, se embarazaba, y quería ver si era mi problema asi que durante 2 meses seguidos tuve sexo con mi no hija biológica, y pues, yo no tenia problemas asi que esta ves lo estamos intentando durante buen tiempo, en que yo pueda preñarla a mi esposa"; dijo el con una sonrisa.

-"Y no tienes miedo que te vuelva a engañar?", pregunte yo.

-"Engañar….no…si ya los mate a los que se acostaron con ella, hasta pensé que tendría que matarte a ti, si aceptabas el trio"; dijo el con tranquilidad.

…

-"Si…..te hubiera cortado tu miembro con el cuchillo oxidado que use para matar a los machos que se acostaron con mi esposa, y te hubiera obligado a que te lo comieras, y murieras atragantado por el", dijo el sonriendo en todo momento.

Ok…..estoy perturbado ahora.

-"Y te hubiera puesto en el congelador para comer después….pero creo que tendría que comprar otro, porque aun hay gran parte de los restos del 5to macho que se acostó con ella"; dijo el todo pensativo con una sonrisa perturbadora.

-"Ahora no sigamos con esto buen extraño, y te mostrare este bonito lugar"; el dijo con felicidad de nuevo.

Y empezamos a caminar directo al centro del pueblo.

Veía a ponys trabajar en los campos.

Algunos grifos y minotauros hembras charlar por allí.

Es curioso….

Las minotauros tienen los pechos en la misma zona que la tienen las humanas.

Pero eso si, todos y todas me saludaban cortésmente mientras caminaba junto a este extraño semental.

-"Oye…..si no te importa que pregunte, la que tienes allí es un arma, verdad?", pregunto el semental que me acompañaba.

Y para ser sincero, ni quiero preguntar y saber su nombre.

-"Bueno….si, por?", dije yo con honestidad.

-"Porque yo conozco a un pony que hace mas o menos ese tipo de armas", dijo el con tranquilidad.

Es en serio?.

-"Oye…..una cosa, aquí hay escuelas o algo, porque no eh visto una estructura parecida a una por aquí", dije yo.

Si, porque para que haya armeros, debe haber una escuela muy buena para que de allí salga un…..

-"No, no hay ninguna escuela, nosotros les enseñamos a leer y escribir a nuestros hijos y luego los mandamos a la biblioteca local, y si se quedan allí leyendo algo y aprender algo mas, bien, si no, pues bueno, no podemos obligarlos"; dijo el con alegría.

Ok…..

-"Así que, que tan buena es su biblioteca?", pregunte yo.

-"Tenemos los libros mas nuevos que nos traen los mercaderes, y a la vez, tenemos libros rechazados de otras bibliotecas del país, y no se porque son rechazados, son libros, no sabia que podía haber libros rechazados"; dijo el medio confundido.

Eh…..eso es cuando el libro es de ciencia y ya esta obsoleto.

Oh también…..en este mundo mágico, puede haber libros de magia negra prohibidos.

Caminamos y caminamos, y llegamos al centro del pueblo, donde habia un edificio de 2 pisos, de ladrillos y con una chimenea que no paraba de expulsar humo negro.

Y que como letrero en su techo decía…."Armeria".

Y la entrada era una de acero tan grande como una de esas minotauros que vi, que median al menos 1.80mt y no habia ventanas en este primer piso.

-"Pues aquí esta, la parada mas popular de los viajeros en el pueblo"; dijo el señalando el edificio.

No se porque no me da buena espina que el camino a la tienda este manchada de sangre seca.

-"Aquí es donde los viajeros vienen a intentar comprar armas"; dijo este pony raro.

-"Como que ah intentar?", pregunto yo.

-"Bueno…..que te lo explique Brimstone, hey Brimstone, podes salir?"; pregunto este semental loco casi gritando.

Entonces la puerta se abrió revelando a un pony tierra de pelaje dorado, pero muy manchado y casi calvo, parecía muy viejo.

-"Que paso Rosty, que estaba trabajando en una nueva arma?", pregunto el que creo que debía ser Brimstone.

-"Bueno, es que estoy dándole un tour a este pony por el pueblo, y como vi que el tenia un arma parecida a las que haces tu, talvez pensé que te gustaría conocerlo", dijo ahora se que este pony loco se llama Rosty.

-"Oh….", decía el cómo salía de la armería, se veía algo fuerte si, pero si que se notaba algo palido y con los ojos algo rojos, y este pony se acerco mucho a mi pistolera.

-"Es muy interesante…"; decía Brimstone con curiosidad, "Me lo podrias mostrar por favor?", dijo de forma cordial.

Yo…bueno, lo saque con mi magia de la pistolera y se lo mostré.

-"Guao…es tan ligera…..y elegante a su manera"; decía el totalmente fascinado, "Es algo parecido a lo que estaba trabajando…impresionante"; decia el genuinamente fascinado.

-"Eh….gracias", dije yo medio nervioso.

-"Y que tipo de proyectil dispara?", pregunto el.

-"Eh…..se lo mostrare"; dije yo como saque el cargador y le mostre las balas.

-"Ohhh…", dijo el como examinaba la bala de 9mm.

-"Se nota que fue diseñado para ser tan aerodinámico….", dijo el, "Y cuanto alcance tiene?", pregunto el todo curioso.

-"Eh…esta tiene un alcance efectivo de unos 80 metros"; dije yo.

-"Fascinante", dijo el todo alegre, "Quieres ver mis creaciones?", pregunto el tan de repente.

-"Ok…", dije yo.

-"Guao, que rápido haces amigo extraño"; dijo el tal Rosty con alegría.

Y bueno, los 3 entramos a su armería.

Que joder, si que olia a diversos químicos aquí…

Ya entiendo porque sus ojos estan rojos.

Pero en su interior…..

Había un monton de armas tipo mosquetes.

Pistolas antiguas hechas de madera, parecida a las que usaban los piratas.

Y hasta el prototipo de una ametralladora gatling puesta en la pared.

Había también barriles con pólvora, al parecer, bolsas con proyectiles de color negro y una puerta que llevaba a la parte trasera del lugar.

-"Guao", dije yo.

-"Si….son hermosas", dijo el con orgullo.

-"Pero esta es uno de mis mayores orgullos"; dijo el como se puso a acariciar la gatling.

-"Un arma que dispara varios proyectiles por minuto, proyectiles parecidos a esa bala de tu arma"; dijo el.

-"Y has vendido algún arma aun?", pregunto yo.

-"Si y no, porque a la vez que me tienen que pedir de forma amable el arma, y pagarme al menos 600 bits por cada una, y eso que además del arma, viene 50 proyectiles mas una polvora especial con ella"; dijo el.

Ok…..

No suena mal negocio.

-"Pero no todos lo que viene aquí, son amables"; dijo el haciendo un puchero, "Pero lo bueno es que…..", el estaba hablando cuando un minotauro macho entro.

Se veía muy musculoso y tenia varias cicatrices en el cuerpo.

-"Soy Tyfon, pirata de las aguas del sur y me eh enterado que aquí es donde se obtienen tan nuevas y poderosas armas", dijo ese minotauro con orgullo.

-"Si señor, y me alegra escuchar que mis armas son reconocidas"; dijo Brimstone con una sonrisa alegre.

Entonces el minotauro vio la gatling y fue hacia ella.

-"Que hermosa arma…cuanto?", pregunto el como tocaba la gatling.

-"Esa arma es como mi bebe, y no esta a la venta, pero todas las demás si", dijo el con una sonrisa.

-"Pues no me importa"; dijo el como se la llevo de la pared.

Y se lo estaba llevando.

Yo le iba a poner en su lugar cuando Brimstone hablo.

-"Junior….otro cliente malo!", grito el con calma.

Entonces apenas el minotauro salio por la puerta blindada con el arma que era tan grande como un pony.

 **BANGGGG**

Le volaron la cabeza.

Y como sono.

Parecía que fue por una escopeta

El cuerpo del minotauro cayó al suelo, y el arma gatling también.

Mientras toda la acera se machaba de sangre.

Entonces un pequeño pegaso de unos 10 años al menos, descendió encima del cuerpo del minotauro muerto como sujetaba algo parecido a una escopeta antigua.

Y el gatillo estaba totalmente adaptado para que lo dispare con la pezuña.

-"Bien hecho mijo, ahora trae a tus hermanas y lleven el cuerpo atrás"; dijo Brimstone con orgullo.

Como su hijo asintió y se fue volando arriba.

Y entonces otras pegasos descendieron y se llevaron su cuerpo cruzando toda l tienda.

-"Eh….."; es lo único que pude decir como Brimstone salio afuera y recogio el arma, y lo arrastro hacia adentro.

-"Uuu…bueno, tiene algunos raspones pero no importa, siempre me gusto limpiar este bebe"; dijo el con felicidad como abrazo el arma.

Como aun sus hijos se esforzaban por arrastrar el cuerpo sin cabeza del minotauro.

Ok…..

Para ser sincero, si un tipo roba una tienda de armas sin matar al dueño, es mas que obvio que te mataran al instante.

Asi que…

Esta escena era de esperarse.

-"Pero bueno, como decia, tambien vendo fundas hechas de las pieles que tu quieras, de unicornios, de manticoras, de pegasos, de minotauros, de cebras…la que tu quieras, es piel auténtica y como mucha gente mala viene aquí, nunca me quedo sin pieles"; dijo Brimstone con felicidad.

Ok….

Perturbación total ahora.

-"Si…..aqui es donde el 60% de los visitantes mueren"; dijo Rosty con tranquilidad, "O sea nunca tenemos gente mal educada en este lugar"; dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Ok…."; dije yo algo nervioso.

-"Mientras seas un buen pony, todo te ira bien"; dijo Rosty con una sonrisa.

-"Oye…..visitante, ven a ver"; dijo Brimstone como hizo que le siguiera a la parte trasera.

Y a pesar de que cada fibra de mi ser me decia que debía huir de allí, lo mas rápido posible….

Si que tenia una gran curiosidad sobre que habia atrás.

Yo lo segui, al igual que Rosty nos siguió.

Y bueno, la parte trasera era donde habia gran cantidad de químicos y el piso estaba con charcos de color rojo, al parecer quimicos y es donde al parecer se fabricaban las balas y la polvora y parece que es de 2 pisos de alto y el olor a químicos era mucho mas potente.

-"Bueno, era de esperarse"; dije yo.

Pero a donde se llevarían el cuerpo.

-"Cariño, tengo visitas, ven a saludar", dijo Brimstone.

-"Ya voy", dijo una voz femenina algo ronca desde arriba.

Y bueno….

Allí la vi.

Una pegaso….

Cubierta de sangre.

Con un cuchillo en su pata, y estaba al lado de varios cuerpos de pues….

Las especies que el dijo que hacían fundas para las armas.

Todos los cuerpos estaban colgados por ganchos, y todos estan sin cabeza.

Estaban abiertos en el abdomen y estaban ya sin sus órganos.

Entonces solo habia que hace darse cuenta que los charcos rojos en el suelo no son químicos, es sangre.

Entonces vi a su hijo con la escopeta y a sus otras hijas, colgar el cuerpo del minotauro en un gancho vacio en el techo.

-"Bien hecho hijas"; dijo Brimstone con una sonrisa.

Ok…

Esto es…

Perturbador.

Entonces su esposa pegaso descendió y como si fuera un perro solo se sacudió la sangre fresca.

Quedando solo la sangre seca.

-"Hola", dijo ella como me dio un beso en la mejilla toda sonriente.

Un beso de sangre….

Si….

-"Bueno…..parece que estoy ante un negocio familiar", dije yo….porque era lo único que se me ocurria.

-"Si…..3 de mis hijas quieren hacer lo mismo que yo, les gusta despellejar a gente mala, jeje", dijo la esposa de Grimstone con una sonrisa.

-"Y mi hijo, es un prodigio disparando, y si que cuida las armas tanto como yo, y hasta se que algún dia podrá inventar sus propias armas"; dijo el con orgullo.

-"Pues que bonito"; dije yo con una sonrisa forzada.

-"Si, aunque queríamos mas hijos, pero hace un tiempo ya que solo nacen muertos o con deformidades, asi que no mas tenemos que matarlos porque bueno, no queremos que sufran si es que estan deformes"; decia la yegua como si nada.

-"Ehhh"; estaba en blanco.

-"Si….asi que, no importa si no tenemos mas hijos, seguro tendremos nietos, y por mientras, podremos seguir haciéndolo sin problemas, jeje"; dijo Brimstone como abrazaba a su esposa.

-"Oh cariño….hay ponys presentes"; dijo ella media coqueta.

-"Ok….", estoy perturbado.

-"No es hermoso verdad…."; dijo Rosty con una sonrisa algo boba.

-"Eh…si"; dije yo.

-"Si….puedes creer que yo ya tengo 32 y ella 20"; dijo Brimstone.

Ok…tiene sentido.

Tanto contacto con químicos y este lugar poco ventilado….

Es obvio que le haya causado severos daños en la piel.

Y obvios daños en el sistema reproductor.

-"Mira en lo que eh estado trabajando"; dijo Brimstone como me mostro una pistola.

Una pistola parecida a la que usaban los alemanes en la segunda guerra mundial.

-"Es linda verdad, pero aun es un prototipo, pero creo que podría mejorarlo si es que me prestas tu arma"; dijo Brimstone todo animado mientras señalaba mi arma.

-"Eh…no se"; decia yo.

-"Entiendo, tu ya de seguro pagaste por ella, y ya pediste permiso para conseguirla….y yo no, lo lamento por ser tan rudo", dijo el con honestidad.

-"No es eso….."; dije yo medio nervioso.

-"Oh….entonces quieres dinero?", pregunto el.

-"No…..es que…", no sabia que decirle.

-"Quieres hacerlo con mi esposa a cambio de esa arma entonces?", pregunto Brimstone.

-"No me importaría…..eres un unicornio algo guapo", decia la yegua de forma seductora…

Como me lamia la cara….

-"Y sabes muy bien…"; decia ella con una sonrisa seductora.

Ok….estoy mas perturbado que otra cosa.

Yo solo me quede callado.

-"Quieres a una de mis hijas entonces?", pregunto Brimstone.

-"No amigo, no te dare mi arma, además, ya tienes algo bueno aquí….ademas, no es mejor que un inventor cree desde 0 algo, que copiarse de otro?", pregunte yo.

Intentando librarme de esta por las buenas.

El se puso todo pensativo un segundo.

-"Si….es cierto amigo…..sabes, quédate con tu pistola…..me has dado mucho que pensar"; dijo el todo agradecido.

-"Ok", dije yo.

Ufff. De la que me salve…

No.

De la que salve a los que vengan aquí.

No necesitan que en vez de una escopeta antigua en la cara, sea decenas de balas de una ametralladora Thompson en la cara.

-"Oye, y a cuantos has vendido tus armas?", pregunto yo curioso

-"Solo eh vendido 1 este año", dijo el con tranquilidad, "Mejor para mi, asi tengo tiempo para inventar mas"; dijo el con una sonrisa.

-"Si, nosotros ganamos dinero por vender las cosas que tienen los que matamos o las carnes a todos en el pueblo", dijo su esposa.

-"Espera un minuto, somos ponys…..nosotros no comemos carne", dije yo medio extrañado.

-"Estos de aquí dicen lo contrario"; dijo Grimstone como me mostro mejor su dentadura y vi….

Que tenia pequeños colmillos, como las personas….

Asi que eso significa…

-"Son omnívoros?", pregunto yo algo fascinado.

-"Si eso quiere decir que comemos carne y plantas, entonces si"; dijo Grimstone.

-"Ok…..", dije yo.

-"No quieres almorzar con nosotros, tendremos carne de minotauro para almorzar"; dijo su esposa como me hacia ojitos.

-"No….aun tengo mucho que ver del pueblo"; dije yo medio nervioso.

-"Ok"; dijo con calma como solo regreso a destripar ahora al minotauro recién adquirido.

Guao…

Eh…

Eso fue fácil.

-"Ok…fue agradable tu visita amigo, vuelve pronto, talvez tenga una mejor arma para ti"; dijo Grimstone.

-"Ok…", es lo único que dijo el como volvió a trabajar en hacer mas polvora.

Y yo solo quise salir rápido de ese lugar.

Como puede haber ponys de colores en un ambiente tan lúgubre.

-"Y bien….quien es este pony tan lindo"; dijo una yegua unicornio de forma elegante, un poquito mas alta que yo y que sujetaba con su magia 2 correas que pertenecían a….

1 semental y un grifo macho y se les veía todos contentos a pesar de que se les veía que tenían desnutrición leve y un par de moretones.

-"Oh hola Dominix"; dijo Rosty como salio tambien de la armería.

-"Hola Rosty…dime, como esta mi precoz favorito"; dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-"Nada mal, ahora duro 3 minutos", dijo el con orgullo.

-"Superaste tu marca, bien hecho", dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Joder…

Esta conversación es rara.

-"Y quien eres amigo?", dijo el grifo con collar.

-"Solo soy un nuevo que viene al pueblo"; dije yo.

-"Oh…..de visita o para vivir…", pregunto ella.

-"No se, por ahora de visita", dije yo.

-"Es una pena…", dijo ella como se acerco mucho a mi y me olio mi cabello, "Porque hueles muy bien", dijo ella.

-"Gracias….supongo?", dije yo medio confundido.

Si no me eh bañado en mas de un mes.

-"Es que ella le da una oportunidad de trabajo a los nuevos que vienen a vivir aquí"; dijo Rosty.

-"Oh, en serio?", pregunte yo curioso.

-"Si….para que trabajen en el bar de stripers que tengo, como aquí en este pueblo la mayoría son yeguas…le vendrían muy bien ver algo de carne fresca…algo madura….pero bien conservada"; dijo ella como me siguió oliendo y me hacia ojos coquetos.

-"Eh…..", se que me estoy repitiendo, pero es lo único que me sale.

-"No hay nada porque avergonzarte cariño, tu te ves en buena forma para tener que…cuarenta y tantos?", pregunto ella aun coqueteándome.

-"Eh…tengo 36….muchas gracias", dije yo.

-"Oh…..mucho mejor aun", dijo ella como me abrazo y su pata delantera empezo a viajar hacia ya saben donde.

-"Uuu…mucho mayor que el promedio….no esta mal….pero lo sabras usar?", dijo ella todo coqueta en mi oído.

Entonces ella dejo de abrazarme.

-"No como ellos, que como castigo son mis mascotas por la semana", dijo ella con una sonrisa, como señalaba los 2 que estaban con correa.

-"Si, pero nos esforzaremos para la siguiente ves ama", dijeron ambos machos al unisono como le hacían reverencia.

Ok…..

-"Y los que no logran cumplir su meta de satisfacer a sus yeguas por 3era vez, bueno…si son dotados, se los cortare y los tendre como consoladores, jejej", decia ella con una sonrisa.

-"Si, ella mata al restante 30% de los visitantes que no logran complacerla y que no mueren por un escopetazo por el hijo de Brimstone", dijo Rosty.

Joder, o sea el 90% de los visitantes mueren.

-"Pero dinos viajero, para que has venido aquí?", pregunto ella.

-"Si, para que has venido?", pregunto Rosty curioso.

-"Bueno, de vuelta en casa, era un simple profesor, casado con una linda esposa y 5 hijos…", estaba hablando pero Dominix me interrumpio.

-"Huy….no perdieron el tiempo", dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-"Como decia….tenia una buena familia, pero un dia, en mi casa, unos ladrones entraron y yo intente detenerlos, pero me lograron lastimar muy feo y quede impedido por varias semanas, semanas en la que mi esposa estaba en celo"; dije yo como otra vez fui interrumpido.

-"Oh…..que mal momento para no poder satisfacer a tu yegua", dijo Dominix.

-"Lo se, ella al final, me engaño por otro semental, y yo enojado fui a matarlo, y luego en un ataque de ira, matar a varios sementales que tambien se acostaban con las esposas de algunos amigos, avergonzado, hui del pueblo, dejando a mi familia atrás y después de tanto huir, escuche de este lugar y bueno…..ya estoy aquí, o no?", dije yo.

-"Guao….tan sanguinario y dispuesto a matar a los que se meten con su familia…..dime….no quieres ser mi esposo numero 12?"; preguntaba Dominix.

-"Eh….pues cuantos años tienes?", pregunto yo.

-"22 años", dijo ella toda sonriente.

Eh….

-"Y que le paso a tus otros esposos?", pregunte yo medio nervioso.

-"Me aburrieron y ahora solo se convirtieron en composta….pero si tu juegas bien tus cartas, talvez llegues a vivir mas de 3 meses, jeje", dijo ella con una sonrisita.

Ok…ni vivir toda mi vida o un divorcio.

Directo al matadero.

Ok….

-"Haber…tu eres un asesino de amantes…..al igual que yo"; dije yo señalando a Rosty.

-"Si que si", dijo el asintiendo.

-"Y ella es una yegua que si no la satisfaces te mata", dije yo al señalarla.

-"Claro que si cariño", dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-"Y ustedes estan bien siendo humillados asi?", pregunto a los esclavos.

-"Si….despues de todo, nos lo merecemos, pero no importa, tenemos mucho sexo de practica con ella", dijeron todo sonrientes.

-"Y estan bien con eso?", pregunte yo a todos.

-"Si", dijeron todos al unísono.

-"Como duermen por la noche", dije yo en forma de sarcasmo.

Pero ellos me respondieron.

-"Junto a mi esposa, mientras tengo un machete bajo la cama"; dijo Rosty.

-"Despues de un buen sexo con una decena de machos"; dijo Dominix.

-"Despues de al menos tocar su cabello", dijo el esclavo semental señalándola a ella.

-"Y después de tocar su cabello y su cola", dijo el grifo.

Ok…

Nadie entiende el sarcasmo aquí.

-"Bueno, en definitiva….yo solo estare de visita", dije yo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"Ok", todos dijeron a la vez como se fueron por donde vinieron.

-"Que lo pases bien en tu visita"; dijo Rosty.

-"Si quieres ven a mi salón de stripers…..y te dare una noche inolvidable…..solo si logras al final satisfacerme a mi"; dijo Dominix como se mantuvo con la cola parada para mostrarme sus partes.

Ok….

Esta mas abierta que un túnel ese lugar.

No gracias.

Además, quiero vivir aun mas.

Y prefiero vivir con mis partes intactas, gracias.

Aunque….

-"Oye Rosty…donde puedo comprar unos bidones y un bote?", pregunto yo.

-"En la tienda principal cerca del lago central"; dijo el con una sonrisa como regreso a su casa.

Eso fue fácil…

Y bueno camine y vi por mi cuenta el resto del pueblo…

Habia un hotel y un casino.

Uno muy concurrido por cierto.

Y la biblioteca que era un gran edificio tipo templo griego.

Pero bueno, mas me enfoque en ir a la tienda que era una cabaña de madera.

Y la que atendia, era una pequeña potrilla pegaso, no debe tener mas de 8 años.

-"Hola linda…..", dije yo saludando cortésmente.

-"Hola….que desea visitante?", pregunto ella sonriendo.

-"Quisiera un par de bidones para llevar agua del lago por favor"; dije yo con cortesía.

-"Ok, pero tenemos bidones de 20 litros cada uno, llenos del agua del lago para vender señor, son 20 bits por cada uno si es que es legalmente un ciudadano del pueblo, pero si usted es solo visitante, es un total de 2000 bits cada bidón", dijo ella con una sonrisa al final.

Jjjoder.

Con eso alquilas una casa en Canterlot en la parte alta de la ciudad…..

Oh eso es lo que me dijo Zarit como mas o menos me dijo al explicarme el valor del bit.

Y joder, Zarit solo me dio 500.

-"Eh…..y no puedo obtener ese bidón de otra forma…..como un favor o algo?", pregunte yo casi rogando.

Es que conseguir los bidones de la buena manera es la única forma de irme de aquí y seguir con mi plan.

-"Bueno…si me dice de donde viene los bebes te lo rebajo a 1000 cada uno"; dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-"Y no tienes padres que te digan eso?", pregunto yo extrañado.

-"Bueno…es que nunca me quisieron responder mis preguntas"; dijo ella señalando a una pared cercana con 2 cabezas cortadas y puestas como trofeo en la pared.

Como no vi eso…

-"Y soy muy curiosa, pero no se leer y no tengo mucha paciencia…..asi que…me puedes decirme de donde viene los bebes?", pregunto ella, como bajo debajo del mostrador y saco un cuchillo de carnicero.

-"Ok….."; dije yo nervioso, ok, hasta los niños son psicóticos aquí.

-"Los bebes vienen de la madre, después que el padre usa su miembro debajo, entre sus patas traseras para complacerla a la hembra metiendo su miembro por su hoyo tambien entre las piernas y después de un proceso el semental luego suelta su semilla dentro y luego dentro de la madre, crece el bebe y se desarrolla y sale de la madre 10 meses después", dije yo con total honestidad.

Aunque 10 meses tardan en desarrollarse los potros.

Eso si me resulto curioso cuando me lo enseño Zarit.

Ella entonces puso una cara pensativa….

Y escupió el cuchillo.

Se que tengo magia y podría detener a la niña, pero me verían como el villano aquí.

-"Como se que es cierto?", pregunto ella toda curiosa.

No enfadada, pero aun sin poder creérselo.

-"Eh…."; vamos Martin piensaaaaa..

Entonces ella saca de debajo del mostrador…..una pistola parecida a la que hace Brimstone.

-"Me lo puedes probar por favor, asi te lo rebajo a 900 cada uno", dijo ella rogando con unos ojos muy hermosos…..como me apuntaba con el arma.

Aun es curioso como hicieron estas armas para que funcionen con cascos….

-"Hola Bibi, vengo a comprar las verduras de la semana", dijo una yegua unicornio que acaba de entrar y miro la escena, una menor apuntándole con un arma a un adulto.

-"Oh…parece que estas ocupada Bibi, pero dime, ya llegaron las verduras de la señora Viggie?", pregunto con cortesía esta yegua.

-"Claro….ya llego, y estan bien frescas", dijo esta pequeña con una sonrisa amable.

-"Eh…..espera, ya se como probarlo"; dije yo de repente.

Ambas me miraron cuando casi grite eso.

-"Como?", pregunto la pequeña.

-"Señora…..usted esta casada?", pregunte yo como le agarre de los hombros.

-"Nnno….", dijo ella algo confundida por lo que pasaba aquí.

-"Bien, escuche señora, se que va a sonar muy loco, pero tenemos que tener sexo para evitar que esta pequeña me mate", dije yo señalando a la pequeña.

-"Mmmm…ok", dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Espera…ni un bofe tazo o nada?

-"Eh…..es usted muy comprensiva señora", dije sorprendido.

-"Acabo de envenenar el desayuno a mi novio por engañarme con otra…..asi que necesito animarme con un poco de sexo", ella dijo con una sonrisa amable.

Ok...

-"Ok….señora, esta loca, pero esta bonita, y tengo un mes entero sin siquiera masturbarme, asi que…."; dije yo con desesperación, pero ella me dio un beso apasionado.

-"Que bonitas palabras, guardalas para la acción"; dijo ella como me tumbo y me empezo a besar…

Ok….

Lo siento querida….

Pero literalmente hago esto para que no me maten….

Como con Chrysalis de nuevo.

-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **(Después de 20 min de un encuentro de sexo bien loco….)**

(se la ve a la yegua mayor toda satisfecha en el piso, con una sonrisa boba en su cara)

-"Ok….", dije yo algo cansado, uff, si que fue tiempo que quería hacer esto…

-"Ves lo blanco que deje dentro de ella, eso es la semilla, y luego de 10 meses un bebe saldrá de allí", dije yo con una sonrisa forzada.

-"Ok….ahora te creo mas o menos…..pero una cosa mas y te lo vendo a 50 bits cada bidón….como se con que semental puedo tener hijos", dijo ella toda sonrojada.

Ok…

Se ve tierna.´

Pero con ojos de asesina.

-"Eh…..si encuentras un semental que te aguante mas de 10 minutos, considéralo como tu amor verdadero", dije yo con una sonrisa forzada.

-"Oh…genial….igualmente casi nadie logra quedarse hablando conmigo por mas de 10 minutos en todo caso"; dijo ella con una sonrisa, "asi sabre quien es el elegido"; dijo ella relinchando de felicadad.

Seria tierno si aun no tuviera la pistola en sus patas.

-"Aquí tienes los bits…", dije yo sacando los bits suficientes de mi mochila, agarre los bidones con mi magia, y uff, si que estan pesados.

-"Oye….", dijo la yegua que con la que me acababa de acostar y me abrazaba y hablaba de manera sensual, "Que haras esta noche….".

-"Eh…..tengo que ir al puerto e irme", dije yo un poco nervioso.

-"Podemos hacerlo antes de que te vayas, en la misma playa?", pregunto de manera sensual.

-"Eh…...ya que", dije yo rendido.

Lo siento Emilia…

La carne es débil…..

Igual que la sanidad mental de estos ponys.

-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **(Despues de llegar al muelle y que esta extraña yegua me siguiera)**

-"Que bien hay barcos….", dije yo al ver varios botes a remos, pero se ven algo viejos.

-"Si….son de visitantes que nunca se fueron del pueblo", dijo ella como me abrazo de nuevo, "Pero los conservamos como recuerdos"; dijo ella riéndose un poquito.

-"OK…..", es lo único que dije como puse los 2 bidones que traía en uno de los botes que se veían mas resistentes.

-"Pero no te vayas sin rellenarme de nuevo, guapo", dijo ella toda sensual como me a bordo de nuevo, "Pues vale".

-..-.-.-.-…-…-.-.-.-..-..-…-..-.-..-.-.

 **(20 minutos de intenso sexo en un muelle)**

-"Cuídate guapo, y si resulto embarazada, no te preocupes, que los cuido por ti"; dijo ella toda feliz en el muelle como yo me alejaba en el bote a toda velocidad con los remos.

En mi mente era…

CORRE MARTIN CORRE!

-..-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-

 **(2 HORAS después de remar intensamente, ya alejados del pueblo)**

Por fin…..

Lejos de esos locos.

Es lo malo cuando esta agua especial es parte de mi plan y solo se encuentra aquí.

En este pueblo de locos.

Quería quedarme un tiempo para tener mas coartadas.

Pero no me quedo ni un segundo en ese pueblo de locos.

Aunque….

-"Tan dañino es esta agua?", pregunte yo en voz alta como miraba ambos bidones.

-"Bueno…al menos se a dónde regresar si todo fracasa, después de todo…si no vomite o salí corriendo al principio de todo, es que ese lugar es para mi….", dije yo en voz alta como me acercaba de nuevo a la costa para poder irme por fin a Canterlot.

.-.-..-..-.-.-…-..-.-.-…-..-.-

 **Guao…..que capitulo mas extraño no?**

 **Y muy peculiar….**

 **Ahora sabemos porque no hay armas de fuego en este mundo.**

 **El que las inventa mata a todos los curiosos?**

 **Jajaaj.**

 **Pero en fin, que les parecio este capitulo?**

 **Un loco lugar para vivir no?**

 **Algo perturbador que te maten de cualquier forma mientras tienen una sonrisa en sus rostros no?**

 **No es de sorprender que los changelings no quieran acercarse ni de chiste a este lugar.**

 **Pero la pregunta es…**

 **Que plan tiene Martin?**

 **Averígüenlo en el próximo capitulo, el otro domingo….hasta la próxima amigos lectores.**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Capitulo 22: Problemas existenciales y un poco de fan service**_

 **Martin Castillo**

 **Apunto de llegar a una costa (Sur de Equestria)**

 **24 de mayo del 2031**

 **4:23 pm**

Rema…

Rema…

Rema…..

(Es lo que murmuraba un cansado Martin como remaba sin magia con sus patas delanteras y que por fin llegaba a una costa)

-"Por fin joder…que estoy bien muerto", decia un totalmente agotado Martin como sacaba del bote de remos los bidones con agua del lago del pueblo de locos y los ponía en la arena de la playa mientras se recostaba en la playa.

-"Joder que estoy viejo para esto…"; decia todo agotado como solo me echaba de cara al suelo.

Joder, tener sexo salvaje con una loca y luego remar sin parar por casi 6 horas te cansa enormemente.

-"Hola arena…hoy tu serás mi cama….de nuevo"; dije yo como solo me quede dormido.

 **12 horas después…..**

(Splash…lo salpican con agua de mar)

-"Que…que paso?", preguntaba yo todo confundido como me volvía a levantar.

Y estirar como un perro, estirando mi parte trasera primero.

Joder…que bien se siente.

Ya se porque los perros lo hacen.

Oh los que hacen yoga lo hacen.

-"Ya era hora que despertaras", dijo un changeling normal con cabello rojo como la sangre que estaba con una cubeta vacia sujetada con su magia y era lo único que producía luz en esta oscuridad y este tenia una voz algo chillona.

-"Si…..gracias por el despertar con agua helada antes del amanecer, el servicio de despertador 10 de 10", dije con sarcasmo como me dio un escalofrio por el frio.

-"No te alegres mucho asesino, vengo a decirte una cosa sobre el pueblo al que acabas de ir", dijo el changeling todo serio como se sento a lado mio.

Yo solo me sente, aunque temblara un poco.

Igual el sol saldría dentro de poco…

Porque allí en el horizonte se veía ya, como poco a poco se elevaba el sol.

-"Que cosa?", pregunto yo.

-"Sabes que eres el único que compro esa agua de allá, siendo extranjero verdad?", pregunto el.

-"Bueno, me lo veía venir, esa tienda a la que fui parecía la única del pueblo", dije yo, "Aunque que milagro viene un changeling a hablar conmigo?", pregunto yo medio confundido.

-"Bueno, es que no todos los que nos quedamos con Zarit somos idiotas, algunos son viejos, como yo, mas bien tengo ya 29 años…..practicamente me queda 1 año de vida", dijo el todo nostálgico como miraba el horizonte todo pensativo.

-"No te oyes como viejo"; dije yo incrédulo, talvez como un adulto que tomo mucho helio.

-"Bueno, es que gracias al amor en nuestro sistema, mantenemos nuestra juventud hasta la fecha de nuestra muerte", dijo este changeling, que era una hembra por su voz que aunque algo aguda, ahora recién me doy cuenta.

Además que le falta lo fundamental que le falta a los machos de cualquier especie.

-"No se si creerte o no", dije yo desconfiado.

-"Comprendo que no lo hagas, después de todo te hemos dado motivos suficientes como para hacerlo", dijo este changeling hembra.

-"Pero porque recién quieres hablar conmigo?", pregunto yo.

-"Porque quería decirte que lo que sea que quieras hacer con el agua…va a fracasar", dijo ella.

-"Porque lo dices, además, como se que no es una trampa de algún tipo, para hacerme botar esa agua, o mas bien, como no se que aun tengo el agua y no arrojaste el contenido de los bidones al mar?", preguntaba todo desconfiado.

-"Como dije, tienes todo el derecho a desconfiar en nosotros, pero no quieres saber porque pienso que vas a fracasar?", pregunto ella.

-"Vale….habla"; dije yo.

-"Porque esa agua….se ha catalogado como ilegal poseerla, esta vetada de todos los países de este mundo y cada muelle y estación de tren tiene unicornios que detectan mercancía o productos ilegales como esa agua"; dijo ella.

-"Espera…como es posible, hasta donde me dijeron ustedes, el agua de ese lago nunca salía del pueblo", dije yo medio enojado.

-"Exacto, no te mintieron, solo que no te dijeron el porque, porque esta vetado de todo país de este mundo"; dijo ella.

-"Bueno, el porque es mas que obvio, esa agua esta maldita"; dije yo.

-"Si, pero además…tu sabes porque ese país se mantiene intocable, pese a que a la ves todos conocen su existencia?", pregunto ella.

-"Si, porque estan locos esos habitantes y nadie quiere nada con unos locos"; dije yo.

-"En parte es esa la razón, la otra es una mas oscura"; dijo ella.

-"Como cual?", pregunte yo.

-"Te han dicho de porque este mundo es tan pacifico últimamente, y que no ha habido guerras en siglos?", pregunto ella.

-"Pues si…"; dije yo.

-"Bueno, guerras no, pero si delincuencia a no mas poder, además de corrupción, pero ese lago…..con ese lago lo cambio todo, los ponys deprimidos se iba haya por los rumores sobre un lago que te devolvía tu alegría y solo veias las cosas buenas…..asi que vinieron razas de todo el mundo a ese lugar para probarla, por eso vez casas de distintos tamaños y diseños haya…."; decia ella.

Yo solo asentí ante eso.

Bueno, eso explica la gran cantidad de estructuras diferentes en el pueblo.

-"Pero luego se empezó a escuchar los rumores sobre los asesinatos y la creciente locura de los habitantes, y como los ponys que iban haya a perturbar la paz eran asesinados, los gobernantes querían intervenir, pero al ver que ese lugar solo atraía a los ponys malos o grifos, por solo intentar traficar con esa agua y al ver que nunca regresaban, bueno, los gobernantes de cada tierra les gusto eso, y es asi, como ellos, hace 40 años, inventaron el rumor sobre que en este pueblo se puede encontrar grandes maravillas, grandes armas o la felicidad eterna, para asi atraer a su muerte a los ponys malos", dijo ella.

-"Guao….eso suena…..", decia yo.

-"Suena nada que ver con el mundo de color rosa con lo que te contaron no?", pregunto ella.

-"Bueno si"; dije yo.

-"Y sabes…funciona, la criminalidad es casi 0 en todo los países, porque promesas de riquezas y felicidad eterna atrae a los afligidos y avariciosos, y las historias de grandes armas difundidas por los pocos mercaderes que van a ese pueblo, atrae a los criminales mas peligrosos, haciendo que vayan ellos mismos a su muerte"; dijo ella.

-"Guao…..", dije yo.

-"Si, a ese pueblo se le arroja toda la basura de todas las sociedades y ese pueblo lo acepta con gusto", dijo ella toda seria.

Pero de repente sonrió un poco.

-"Sabes que es la gran ironía?", pregunto ella.

-"Cual?", pregunto yo.

-"Algunos inventos, como los parlantes, el zepelín y un sistema nuevo de banca mundial y algunas de las mas milagrosas medicinas son inventadas allí, es que al ser una sociedad sin ningun limite, los "médicos" pueden experimentar con toda libertad y nadie le dice nada, y los inventores que tampoco tienen limites, pueden desarrollar cualquier cosa que se les venga a la mente y todo sera bonito y legal para ellos, no hay nadie que le digan que es imposible, o desmotivarlo o cortarle los fondos, allí ellos sacan esas ideas, y bueno, son robadas por algunos mercaderes, apropiándoselas como propias"; decia ella.

-"Bueno…..eso es de locos, se lo que médicos con luz verde total pueden hacer y los avances que pueden lograr….(como el escuadrón 741 japones)…y ni que se diga de los inventos", dije yo todo pensativo.

-"Si, es muy curioso, nadie quiere que exista ese pueblo, pero a la vez, lo necesitan, para regular su tasa criminal y asi solo preocuparse por los monstruos de sus tierras y eso es todo"; dijo ella.

-"Mierda…..", dije yo.

Realmente es una táctica muy ingeniosa.

Solo me trae pensar…..

Una ciudad asi podría existir en el planeta tierra?

Un lugar donde arrojar a gente perturbada con esa agua y que luego mandarles lo peor de nuestra sociedad?.

…..

No lo se.

-"Escucha….si quieres te podre ayudar a pasar por las fronteras esa agua, pero tiene un precio"; dijo ella.

Allí va…

Nada es gratis.

-"Que pasa, me cuentas esta historia seria y luego me la quieres cobrar…..que sin vergüenza eres, además", dije yo.

-"Es nuestra naturaleza….que esperabas, siempre queremos algo de alguien, pero a diferencia de los grifos avaros, no es dinero lo que buscamos", dijo ella como se acerco a mi, cara a cara.

Oh….ya veo.

-"Quieres alimentarte de amor verdad…..como cuanto?", pregunto yo.

-"Bueno…..asi no mas podía absorberte tu amor, pero a la vez quiero un poco mas"; decia ella como sacaba su lengua.

-"Eh…..sexo?", pregunto yo, porque…últimamente todo ha dado círculos sobre el sexo.

Como un anime echi inflado.

Lo que es curioso ahora que lo pienso, mi vida ha sido como un drama echi desde que regrese a vivir con humanos….

-"Acertaste…asi obtenemos el doble de amor sin problemas"; dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-"No se…ya me monte, de forma literal a una yegua, por buen rato, además ya me desahogue de toda el mes en que estuve con la totalmente necesitada Zarit", dije yo.

-"Si…..ella a pesar de que puede acostarse con cualquiera, ella no quiere hacerlo", dijo esta changeling, "Pero regresando a que quiero que me montes tu también….qué tal si te doy algo muy, pero muy útil"; dijo ella.

-"Que cosa?", pregunto todo curioso.

-"Que tal si te dejo ver mis recuerdos para que compruebes que no te miento sobre lo del agua ilegal"; dijo ella.

-"No…..no, no dejare que hagas tu magia en mi cabeza o como sea que quieras usar ese cuerno"; dije yo retrocediendo un poco.

-"Haber, si sientes algo mal con tu cabeza, entonces te dejare que me dispares en la cabeza con tu arma, sin trucos", dijo ella.

-"Vale….es mejor que asi sea", dije yo como use mi propia magia y sujete el arma y le apunte entre sus ojos con la pistola.

-"Ahora, ponte a hacer esa cosa con los recuerdos", dije yo.

Ella se le veia confiada.

Y su cuerno brillo.

Y lo coloco con suavidad en mi frente.

Y mi visión cambio de repente

Pude ver lo que bueno, precisamente ella siendo informada sobre porque el pueblo es lo que era por un changeling aun mas mayor que ella, supuestamente, según su recuerdos.

No puedo decir si se ven mas jóvenes o viejos.

Es lo curioso.

Con ellos todo fue ser falso como verdadero.

Como saber la verdad con ellos?

No tengo idea.

Pero lo que sabia es que estaba de vuelta mirándola a ella mientras le apuntaba con el arma.

-"Ok…..te mostre mi aburrido pasado, ahora, podemos hacerlo?", pregunto ella casi rogando.

-"Bueno…..ok, pero un rapidito que tengo talvez mucho que recorrer para llegar a Equestria", dije yo.

Y bueno, empezamos a ya saben….

 **(Contenido sexual cortado por su censura bot, Fanfiction)**

-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **40 minutos después.**

-"Uff…..todas son actrices porno en potencia o que?", pregunte yo algo agotado como me levantaba del suelo y me sacudia la arena.

-"Ser mayor te da experiencia y lo sabes…"; dijo ella como se levantaba ella del suelo toda a gusto, "…porque tu no estuviste nada mal"; dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-"Ok….vale, ahora solo ayúdame a entrar a Equestria sin que me atrape los guardias de frontera o la guardia costera", dije yo para cambiar de tema.

-"Pues ya esta, bienvenido a la costa sur de Equestria, ahí un camino al oeste y que si vas por el norte, la primera parada es el pueblo de Ponyville, antes de Canterlot", dijo ella sonriendo a gusto.

-"Pero si seras….me dijiste que necesitaba ayuda para entrar a Equestria?", pregunte enojado.

-"No…dije que necesitabas ayuda para pasar los puertos y fronteras…no especifique que sus defensas fronterizas son un chiste", dijo ella con una sonrisa, "Además debiste preguntar en donde estábamos en primer lugar"

Dijo ella como empezó a caminar balanceándose sus caderas toda triunfante como se iba caminando.

Ok….esto me enoja.

-"Pues….recuerda una cosa"; dije yo como le quitaba el seguro a mi pistola.

-"Inicie mis asesinatos por esta clase de amoríos"; dije yo enojado como le dispare en la pierna.

-"AAAHHH!"; grito adolorida como se sujeto la pata trasera.

-"Otro nuevo agujero para sus piernas"; dije yo triunfante como me acerque a ella y le coloque mi pistola apuntándole directo entre los ojos, de nuevo.

-"Por favor…..no lo hagas"; ahora rogaba toda asustada.

-"Tu sabes que jugabas con fuego al provocarme"; dije yo como estuve a punto de apretar el gatillo.

-"Lo se….lo se, pero por favor, como dije, esta en mi naturaleza….no lo puedo evitar"; ella entre lágrimas me lo decía.

-"Deja este truco barato….no va a continuar…..no eres lo suficientemente adorable como para que me des pena, mas bien lo único que me causaba tu especie una erección, era porque eran humanizadas, y solo tu juego previo logro que sintiera algo haya abajo"; dije yo todo burlón.

Ella solo seguía llorando.

Ya tuve que soportar engañar a mi Emilia con una reina que me amenazaba con violarme a mi….

Tuve que soportar que una niña me apuntara con un arma y para salir de esa, tuve que volver a engañar a Emilia con otra hembra.

Esta vez…..

Ya no quiero que me jodan de nuevo.

-"Por favor…solo esta vez…perdona una vid….", rogaba ella, como le dispare….

En su cuerno.

Destruyéndolo.

No había sangre por suerte…..para ella

-"AHHHH!", grito en la mas pura agonía.

-"Ahora…considérate perdonada"; dije yo como me empecé a alejar, sosteniendo con mi magia esos bidones.

Ufff. Si que va a ser un camino muy agotador.

Porque usar magia no es ninguna broma.

Y mientras me alejaba y ella lloraba de dolor.

Yo me saque mi polera y se la arroje.

-"Hazte un torniquete en tu pata y vuela a que te curen", dije yo sin emociones.

Ella no dijo nada como empecé a caminar hacia el oeste, basándome desde donde sale el sol

Que suerte que es igual que en casa.

-"Oye…...no somos tan diferentes…", decia ella aun entre lagrimas como se hacia el torniquete.

Yo solo me detuve, sin mirarla.

-"Yo aun puedo ser algo mala, pero intento ser buena, por eso quise ayudarte sin que los demás lo supieran, y tu…..eres bueno, pero intentas ser malo, al final, siempre se revelara tu verdadero tu"; dijo ella.

Como yo solo me volvi andando.

A completar mi misión.

Y solo me quede pensando en lo que ella dijo.

Porque después de todo….

Ella tiene razón en lo que dijo.

Además, no pude matarla.

Porque como dijo ella.

Está en su naturaleza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **20 min de caminata después**

-"Por fin un camino", dije en voz alta como por fin llegue a un camino de tierra.

Era algo amplio.

Aunque habia algo interesante.

Había una carretilla de madera con un amarre para caball….digo ponys.

Con una nota pegada con un clavo en ella en una de las ruedas.

Yo todo curioso fui a leerla.

" _Si me has matado…..bueno, era de esperarse, pero aquí tienes una carretilla para tus cosas, es una de las pocas buenas que puedo hacer por ti"_

Ok…..

Oh es de esa changeling.

O alguien esta teniendo un momento casi igual al mio muy cerca de aquí….

Bueno, si que me alegra no haberla matado si esa changeling es la que dejo esto aquí, porque si no, me hubiera sentido algo mal.

Pero bueno, a caballo regalado no se le mira el diente.

…..

Me pregunto si esa frase existe aquí, o es una clase de ofenda…

-"Ok….hora de pensar en eso las próximas horas para asi no pensar que talvez pude haber matado un verdadero changeling inocente"; dije en voz alta como no mas deje los bidones en la carretilla.

Y me ajusto ese amarre.

Que es algo incómodo la verdad.

.-.-…-…-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **2:23 pm**

 **En las afueras de Ponyville.**

(Encima de una pequeña colina, que da una pequeña vista del lugar)

Joder….

Que por fin estoy llegando.

Me muero de hambre.

Realmente debi traer comida.

Pero bueno.

Eh tenido tiempo de pensar en una cosa.

Realmente puedo con esta tarea?.

Una cosa es matar a seres despreciables.

Y otra cosa es matar a un ser semi-inocente.

…..

Simplemente, no soy tan malo.

Me eh estado poniendo en la cabeza que debo tener la cabeza fría para hacerlo.

Pero me es muy difícil.

Aun si es por mi familia.

Pero cuando Chrysalis me dijo que en realidad estan sufriendo.

Solo me hace pensar.

Realmente…

Debo hacer esto?

Porque no solo dejo que me atrapen, y asi solo falla todo, y mi familia, ni mejora sus vidas, ni se empeoran.

Así talvez les evito el sufrimiento extra y les dejo vivir con sus vidas.

(Piensa en eso, mientras se sienta y ve a los habitantes de Ponyville viviendo su dia a dia todos felices)

Talvez es mejor que arriesgarme y empeorarles sus vidas aun mas…

(Piensa todo eso mientras el baja la cabeza todo triste)

-"Oh…..", digo eso en voz alta como miro los bidones con el agua encantada.

-"Que tal si…intento…mejoras su vidas…haciendo el mal….y realmente convertirme en el malo…..siendo bueno"; dije yo en voz alta como camine hacia los bidones y saque el corcho de uno de ellos.

-"Talves si hago que desaparezca todas mis dudas y pesares…..talvez se me despeje de verdad la cabeza", dije yo en voz alta como me incline y puse en vertical ese bidón para beberla.

-"Alto!", grito una voz como me arrebato el bidón, al darle una patada.

Era la misma changeling que le dispare en su cuerno y en su pata trasera.

Le dio una patada al bidón, y este salió volando.

Haciendo que todo su contenido empapara el suelo, desperdiciándose toda.

-"Joder….porque hiciste eso!?"; grite enojado.

Pero solo la vi a esa changeling, esforzándose por solo seguir de pie.

-"Porque si lo haces, no solo no vas a cumplir tu misión, te volverás un monstruo peor que los de ese pueblo", dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos, no se si por el dolor o porque realmente lloraba de preocupación.

-"Y como lo sabes?", pregunto yo aun enojado.

-"Porque esa agua volverá aun mas loco a los ponys que mas hayan sufrido, y tu, ya has sufrido demasiado"; dijo ella.

-"Eso lo se….por eso lo tomare una vez, y nada mas"; dije yo.

-"Es que esa es la cosa, esa agua es muy adictiva, una vez empieces, realmente no vas a poder parar"; dijo ella.

Joder, como la heroína o el alcohol.

-"Como una droga o alcohol, pero sabes que, no importa, hay centros de rehabilitación para eso", dije yo.

-"No, lo malo de esa agua, es que es mágica, y lo que te causa te hara obsesionarte mas y mas a tomarla, incluso, mientras mas tiempo dejes de tomarla, la miseria que querrías borrar, volverá mas fuerte que antes"; dijo ella.

-"Bueno, como las drogas, pero sabes que, dime una sola razón de porque no debería tomarla"; dije yo como me sente y me cruce de brazos.

-"Porque al tomarla, olvidarías a largo plazo que alguna vez hiciste algo malo, todos los valores que te enseñaron se borraran, y sentirte mal por tener sexo con alguien que no sea tu esposa, sea cosa del pasado, solo recordaras lo bueno, y nada mas, pensaras que todo es bueno, incluso pensaras que te haya engañado fue lo mejor que te paso, eso quieres, que lo que inicio tu descenso, se convierta en algo bueno"; dijo ella casi gritando.

-"No quiero….", dije yo todo triste como incline mi cabeza.

-"Pues ahora ve y sigue adelante, y sigue con tu plan, que nadie conoce…..hazlo por tu familia"; dijo ella como me abrazo.

-"Gracias…", dije yo realmente agradecido, pero ella de repente me mordio en el hombro.

Y joder que duele…..la aparte de mi, haciendo que cayera sobre sus patas traseras y gimiendo de dolor.

-"Eso fue por los disparos", dijo ella enojada y adolorida.

-"Supongo que es justo", dije yo encogiéndome de hombros…si, gran error…..la mordida fresca.

Entonces ella me beso en la mejilla.

-"Y eso porque fue?", pregunto yo confundido esta vez.

-"Por darme una oportunidad y no matarme"; dijo ella.

-"Ok…..", dije yo aun confundido como ella se preparaba para salir volando, "Pero antes de que te vayas, cual es tu nombre?", pregunte yo.

-"Solo llámame….Seras", eso fue lo ultimo que dijo como ella se elevó y se fue volando, pese a que aun se veía empapada en sangre el polo que le di para que se envolviera su herida.

Si….creo que tiene razón esta extraña changeling.

Talvez una especie de ángel de la guarda?

Quien sabe….

Solo se que….

Me salvo de una, aunque medio arruino mi plan original.

Aunque eso es seguro, tiene razón.

Me enfoco demasiado en todos.

Cuando solo debería preocuparme mi familia…..

Ese fue mi error en primer lugar.

Solo vi el panorama general y no vi como mis acciones en el reino de los canes les afectarían a ellos…..

Supongo que no se puede pensar en todo…

Verdad?

Entonces, solo es hora de volver al camino.

Consigo algo de comida para el viaje aun a pie.

Y listo.

Directo a Canterlot.

Pero primero a guardar el arma y su funda en las mochilas.

.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-

 **Ya en Ponyville.**

(Se lo ve a el en medio del mercado)

Es extraño…..

Pero ver tantos ponys felices…..

Sin ser asesinos.

Me resulta algo mas extraño.

Como es posible?

No tengo idea.

Aunque todos son muy corteses aquí.

Todos me saludan como si me conocieran.

Es….

Una agradable sensación la verdad.

Mientras estoy caminando todo tranquilo, buscando un lugar donde comer, de repente una pony completamente rosada aparece en frente mio.

-"Hola extraño, soy Pinkie y tu!", grito con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Yo solo retrocedí sorprendido, porque realmente no la vi venir.

-"Eh…hola, me llamo White Sun", dije yo con una leve sonrisa.

-"Oh…es un gusto para mi siempre conocer nuevos ponys, aunque estén solo de paso porque para los que se quedan siempre les doy una gran fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida"; dijo ella toda feliz como brincaba alrededor mio.

-"Eh….que bonito la verdad"; dije yo, aunque la cosa es, como sabe que estaba de paso?

-"Oh…yo se que esta solo de paso porque mi pinkie sentido me dijo, "Pinkie un nuevo visitante vendrá, pero solo de paso", y aquí estas, un nuevo visitante, jejeje", dijo ella toda feliz como se detuvo en frente mio.

Ok…

Y como supo que tenia esa duda?

-"Bueno señorita….es verdad….yo solo estoy de pasada"; dije yo medio nervioso, porque como sabe que estoy solo de pasada?

-"Y por un poco de comida no?", pregunto ella como se puso realmente cerca de mi cara.

Ok…ya me estas asustando….

Ni mi estómago hizo ruidos para delatar eso.

-"Eh….si, no sabe donde hay algo de comer?", pregunto yo.

-"Si es para comer algo rápido tenemos hamburguesas de heno a 2 calles de aquí o si quiere algo casual, hay un café a 1 calle de aquí….o si quiere un postre, solo tenga usted"; dijo ella como de su melena saco un muffin…pero lo extraño era que…

No tenia pelos….

Eh…

-"Ok…gracias"; dije yo como lo tomaba y solo me lo comia…..y si que sabía muy rico.

Y era vainilla mi favorito.

-"Vainilla….el sabor favorito de muchos ponys…..nunca falla"; ella decia toda orgullosa.

-"Gracias señorita, pero creo que este muffin es la única merienda que quiero por ahora, por el momento, solo quiero continuar con mi viaje", dije yo.

-"Oh…bueno, entonces lleve esta canasta con muffins para el camino"; dijo ella como puso en efecto una canasta de muffins al lado de mi bidon de agua.

-"Y disfrute de su camino"; dijo ella como me dio un abrazo.

Guao…..huele mucho a caramelo.

Siento como si me fuera a dar diabetes con solo olerla.

-"Gracias….realmente usted es muy amable", dije yo con honestidad como comencé a caminar.

-"No hay problema….suerte con tu misión de salvar a tu familia White Sun"; dijo ella despidiéndose amablemente.

Que?!

Como coño supo eso?!

-"Eh…ok", es lo único que dije como solo acelere mi caminar.

Sin mirar atrás…..

Ok, misma estrategia que con la loca cachonda del pueblo de locos.

CORRE PENDEJO CORRE!

Corrí y corrí…hasta que me di cuenta que cuando estaba muy cerca del camino que llevaba a Canterlot.

Estaba pasando muy cerca de un castillo hecho totalmente de cristal.

Como no note algo asi desde lejos?

Es como un gran faro esta cosa.

Ok…..como sea, debe ser el palacio de la amistad o como se llame de la princesa Twilight Sparkle.

Según Zarit es una alicorn de baja categoría, no mas habilidosa que un unicornio dotado.

Pero bueno.

Solo enfócate en el camino.

Y mientras estaba caminando un changeling apareció en mi camino.

-"Tu…..hueles a esencia de hembra de changeling"; dijo el medio intrigado como olfateaba el aire.

Si, un el, su voz si sonaba masculina.

Aunque sea de adolescente.

-"Eh….bueno, si, digamos que si", dije yo como disimuladamente abria mi mochila para sacar mi arma, aunque pierde el disimulo cuando tienes un cuerno que brilla y se nota a leguas que estas sacando algo de esta.

-"Entonces debes conocer a otros changelings?", pregunto el como se acercaba mas a mi.

-"Digamos que si"; dije yo como le quite el seguro al arma.

-"Talves conoces…..a la princesa Zarit?", pregunto el con sus orejas estando bajas.

-"Ahora es reina Zarit, y si la conozco", dije yo como sacaba por completo el arma de mi mochila y le apuntaba directo a el.

-"Ahora me puedes dar una razón para no quitarte de mi camino con violencia ahora mismo?", pregunto yo intentando sonar amenazante.

Entonces el se arrodillo.

-"Solo quiero saber…Zarit hablo sobre mi?", pregunto el con unas ganas de llorar que se notaban por kilómetros.

-"Y tu eres?", pregunto yo.

Eso solo lo hizo acercarme a mi….

-"Solo haz lo que tengas que hacer"; dijo el como fue caminando directamente hacia mi, "Ya no me importa"; decia el completamente devastado.

Uff….un suicida me tenia que tocar.

Aunque uno muy autentico.

Entonces solo lo aparte, mientras ponía el seguro a mi arma y la guardaba en mi mochila.

Este chico sonaba…

Como si le hubieran partido el corazón.

-"O sea…..tu eres Thorax?", pregunto yo.

-"Si..", dijo el aun deprimido.

-"Bueno, como iba a saber que eras tu, si la única diferencia que tienen es que algunas tienen cabello y otros no"; dije yo.

-"Entonces Zarit hablo sobre mi?", pregunto el otra vez esperanzado.

-"Bueno si…..pero de como la traicionaste y todo eso"; dije yo.

Entonces el solo bajo la cabeza todo deprimido de nuevo.

-"Pero sabes que….yo vi que ella aun siente algo por ti", dije yo para darle esperanzas.

Eso lo animo de nuevo.

-"En serio?", el pregunto esperanzado.

-"Claro que si, y sabes que?", le pregunte yo como le hacia señas para que se me acercara mas.

Y el hizo caso.

Y una vez estuve lo suficientemente cerca de el.

Le susurre.

"Ella aun sigue virgen y juro que escuche tu nombre mientras se masturbaba dormida algunas veces".

Bueno, eso era antes que le tratara realmente bien y después la ultima semana solo tarareaba mi nombre mientras se masturbaba dormida.

-"No es broma?", pregunto el todo esperanzado y empezando a sonreir.

-"No es broma"; dije yo….

Con temas del verdadero amor…yo quiero ayudar después de todo.

"Yuju!", el empezó a saltar todo feliz como esa pony rosa con quien me encontré.

"Aun tengo esperanzas!", grito el de total felicidad.

-"Pero chico, ven aquí"; dije yo como lo capture con mi magia.

-"Estoy en una misión secreta, una vez la termine, vendre aquí para que ambos podamos ir a donde esta Zarit y ayudarte a recuperarla, porque después de todo…..no puedo soportar ver a 2 enamorados separados por seres egoístas"; dije yo con honestidad.

-"En serio?", pregunto el esperanzado.

-"Solo desea que mi misión sea un éxito en primer lugar, luego solo practica como conquistarla otra vez, y un consejo"; dije yo como le solte de mi agarre y le hice señas para que se me acercara otra vez.

-"Ve el modo de practicar y como durar en la cama…porque después de todo, ella en serio estará toda deseosa y yo creo que un rapidito de un primerizo sea suficiente para satisfacerla", le susurre yo.

El solo asintió medio sonrojado.

-"Pero como practico sin engañarla con otra?", el pregunto confundido como yo solo empece a caminar.

-"Mastúrbate un monton amigo, pensando en Zarit, y practica hasta que dures mas de 5 minutos al menos", dije yo con una sonrisa como me alejaba.

-"Ok"; dijo el medio sonrojado.

Ja…..

Suerte chico.

Suerte de verdad.

Porque si muero….

Creo que te habré ilusionado por gusto.

Pero bueno.

Siempre esta la esperanza de un bonito futuro para seguir adelante en un mundo tan loco.

.-..-..-..-.-.-…-..-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.

 **10:23 pm**

 **Canterlot.**

(Entrando a Canterlot)

Uffff.

Fue una dura caminata la verdad.

Y los muffins fueron realmente de gran ayuda la verdad.

Y el jugo de manzanas entre los muffins también.

Si fue una agradable sorpresa esa la verdad.

Me ahorro el tiempo de detenerme a buscar algo de beber en el camino.

Aunque ahora regresando a Cantelot.

Ufff que es hermoso.

Hasta siento que estoy perdiendo dinero por solo respirar este aire increíblemente limpio en una ciudad tan elegante.

Pero creo que debe ser mas bonito por el dia, y no solo por la noche.

Había algunos guardias patrullando, pero no me hacían mucho caso.

Como mi mercadería se podía ver….aunque sea solo un bidón de agua y una canasta vacía.

Si, me comí todos los muffins, estaban deliciosos.

Y bueno, yo solo buscaba un motel u hotel, pero mi buena sonrió de nuevo.

Y había un hotel muy cerca de la entrada.

Se veía muy elegante y decía que era de 4 estrellas.

Ujale…

Ok.

Deje mi carretilla afuera y me lleve el bidon de agua conmigo.

Y cuando atravesé las puertas giratorias de la entrada principal.

Me sorprendí al ver que todo estaba tallado en mármol del mas fino que hubiera visto nunca.

Y había una estatua de Celestia de tamaño real en medio del salón.

Fui directo a la recepción, en la que estaba el recepcionista, una yegua unicornio de color gris y pelo azul y el botones, tambien una yegua pero pony tierra de pelaje verde y pelo amarillo.

-"Bienvenido al Hotel Celestial, en que puedo ayudarlo?", pregunto muy amablemente la recepcionista.

-"Eh, quiero una habitación, una simple por favor"; dije yo tambien de forma amable.

-"Ok….serian 100 bits todo un dia con todos sus servicios, como cena, desayuno, almuerzo y el disfrute de nuestro spa pero solo un paquete simple de relajación"; dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-"Genial", dije yo como saque ese monto y se lo di.

-"Ok, ahora solo firme aquí"; dijo ella sacando un libro donde firman los huéspedes.

Asi que yo solo firme….poniendo el nombre de White Sun, si, no muy imaginativo, pero concuerda por como luzco.

-"Tome buen señor y disfrute de su estancia en el hotel", dijo ella con una sonrisa como me dio la llave.

-"Quiere que se le lleve algo de cenar?", pregunto la recepcionista.

-"No gracias, asi estoy bien"; dije yo cortésmente.

-"Gracias"; dije yo como entonces la botones iba a cargar el bidon a un carrito, pero yo lo subi por ella.

Y así fui a mi habitación, en el piso 3.

Le di una propina de bueno…50 bits, lo que hizo que la botones sonriera y hasta me besara en la mejilla toda alegre como se fue toda contenta.

Supongo que 50 bits es mucha propina?.

La habitación era tal cual me imagine, olía a lavanda, tenia una cama tenia una ventana con vista a la calle, un baño grande y una mesita de noche y un ropero elegante.

Genial.

Yo solo sonreí como puse mis cosas al lado de la cama, junto al bidón.

-"Es bueno estar en una cama de verdad en mucho tiempo"; dije yo con una sonrisa.

Como cerré con llave la puerta de mi habitación.

Y saque todo el contenido de esta.

-una bolsa con 350 bits en esta.

-el veneno

-y 3 litros de una pócima que me evitara tener sueños para que asi la princesa Luna no me descubra.

-un mapa de Equestria.

-mi arma y su funda.

-y…un orbe de cristal para comunicarme con Zarit para avisar que el plan fue un éxito.

-Un certificado falsificado de psicología.

Listo.

Oh mi plan.

Tan sencillo pero perfecto a la vez.

Seria un psicólogo que se especializaría en ayudar a que el amor entre las parejas vuelva.

Porque después de todo, parejas ricas, es igual a falta de romance entre ellos.

Y mi solución?.

Dándoles un rocío de esta agua mágica.

Porque si lo que me contaron de verdad fue verdad cuando estaba en la cueva.

Beber el agua causa la adicción, pero que te salpique en la cara y que sea absorbida por la piel, solo causara un gran alivio y hasta placer en algunos casos.

Asi que bueno, durante meses estaré regodeándome entre los ponys ricos.

Y así, podre acercarme de forma sigilosa a las princesas.

Y sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

Pummm.

Enveneno lo que sea que ella beba o coma.

Y así, sin hacer mas daño a nadie, me voy con tranquilidad de esta ciudad, nadie sufre nada.

Bueno, excepto Celestia.

Y hasta en el camino ayudo a salvar muchas relaciones.

Lo que es mejor.

Y no me hará sentir tan mal.

-"Hola….", decía una voz detrás de la puerta.

-"Quien es?"; preguntaba yo como guardaba mis cosas con mi magia.

-"Soy la botones…..puedo pasar?", pregunto ella.

-"Bueno…deme un segundo"; dije yo como guarde todas mis cosas.

Entonces solo le abrí la puerta.

Y ella se la veia toda sonrojada.

-"Eh….hola?", pregunto yo medio confundido.

-"Señor…..no se si pueda aceptar todos esos bits, después de todo es mucho dinero"; dijo ella tan inocentemente.

-"Acéptalo no mas, es un regalo", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Pero no quiere algo mas….yo puedo hacer otras cosas….como cumplir las necesidades de un semental si desea", dijo ella toda sonrojada.

-"No pequeña, además, yo tengo esposa, solo ve y acepta ese regalo"; dije yo con calma.

-"Bueno…..aun asi gracias"; dijo ella toda sonrojada como se fue corriendo de nuevo.

-"Guao….eso fue algo muy curioso", dije yo en voz alta.

Como solo me entre de nuevo.

Y solo puse de nuevo llave al cuarto y me eche en una rica cama, ya era.

Ya me canse de dormir en el suelo.

Me bebí un poco de la pócima anti sueños lucidos.

Y sin que me diera cuenta, cai dormido casi al instante.

Sabiendo que a partir de ahora, todo podría fallar si cometiera un solo error.

..-…-.-..-.-.-..-..-..-.-..-.-

 **Y otro capitulo señores.**

 **Que cosas no?**

 **-"Si….que cosas no?", decia una Seras, una changeling antropomórfica con un cuerpo riquísimo.**

 **-"Si, ya se que estoy algo buena, no es necesario que lo digas", dijo ella medio molesta.**

 **-"Si lo se, pero bueno, que opinas de tu pequeño, semi cameo en este fanfic?", pregunte yo el autor a Seras.**

 **Ella es un personaje de uno de mis fanfics que es "Los cambios buenos aun no llegan".**

 **Que se volvió super poderosa, y ahora rompe la 4rta pared en algunos de mis capítulos, especialmente en uno de los últimos fanfics que hice, que era "La flor del destino universal".**

 **Y ahora que tengo tiempo para incluirla.**

 **Pues…ha vuelto.**

 **En forma de cameos.**

 **Yay.**

 **-"Si, cameos cuando no tienes la menor idea de que personaje agregar o que nombre inventar, como Hotel Celestial, vamos, puedes inventar un mejor nombre que ese", dijo ella como se cruzaba de brazos sobre sus enormes…pechos.**

 **-"Sabes bien que no soy bueno en los nombres, y sabes, planeaba solo incluir a un changeling desechable y luego cuando tuviera su crisis existencial el prota, apareciera Zecora, pero tambien sabes que no se me da las rimas, y poner a hablar a Zecora sin rimas, la hara sonar como un pony cualquiera", dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Sabes, esa escena hubiera sido mejor que la que pusiste ahora", dijo Seras.**

 **-"No, asi esta bien y te callas, es mejor que el prota se de cuenta que no todos son malos entre los changelings", dije yo el autor, todo enojado.**

 **-"Ok, te valido eso, pero que hay del sexo, tu sabes que el es técnicamente mi padre, pero de otra dimensión no?", pregunto ella molesta.**

 **-"Si…como que me pase un poco no?", pregunto yo el autor, algo apenado.**

 **-"Fue un tipo extraño de incesto, los que me conozcan en tu publico sabran porque, y lo malo es que me gusto", dijo ella molesta y sonrojada.**

 **-"Pero bueno, te gusta mi historia Seras?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Si la verdad, pero deja los dramas existenciales para Evangelion y Death Note, a ti no te sale", dijo ella toda sonriente.**

 **-"Jaja, muy gracioso", dije yo enojado.**

 **-"Ya termina con esto, que esto es relleno puro y duro, y por cierto, talvez vuelva, depende de que si el autor quiere, por mi, encantada", dijo ella.**

 **-"Como el que te dio Martin por detrás, jajaja"; dije yo todo burlon.**

 **-"CALLATE!", dijo ella enojada como se fue y desapareció del espacio entre dimensiones en que estábamos.**

 **Ajajaj, si que la jodere con eso.**

 **Pero bueno.**

 **Que les parecio compañeros lectores?**

 **Muchas cosas raras no?**

 **Pinkie siendo Pinkie, como siempre**

 **Y Thorax tiene una oportunidad?**

 **La sabrá aprovechar?**

 **Martin va a cumplir su plan?**

 **Todo y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo**

 **Hasta la próxima semana amigos lectores.**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Capítulo 23:**_

 **Martin Castillo**

 **26 de mayo del 2031**

 **Canterlot, Equestria.**

 **7:34 am**

-"Uy si…..que rico dormí", dije yo como me estire como si fuera un perro.

Joder, es algo extrañamente instintivo, pero se siente bien.

-"Ok mundo, es hora de comenzar mi plan mas extraño y loco que haya existido", dije en voz alta.

 **Toc toc**

-"Señor, su desayuno"; decía la botones detrás de la puerta.

-"Después de un desayuno balaceado", dije yo otra vez en voz alta.

Joder, debo de dejar de hablar en voz alta.

Aunque que sincronización con despertarme y que me traigan el desayuno.

Me voy a abrir la puerta, donde esta la botones, que lleva encima una bandeja en su espalda.

-"Es su comida señor", dijo ella sonriente.

-"Oh gracias"; dije yo como lo agarraba con mi magia.

Ella se sonrojo un poco.

Entonces le di su propina, unos 10 bits.

-"Gracias señor", dijo ella sonriente como me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

-"Que extraño, y creía que solo las sirvientes te llevaban la comida a tu cuarto….aunque espera un segundo, yo no pedí el desayuno a la cama?", dije en voz alta medio confundido.

Ok…

Abro la tapa que cubre mi desayuno, que son unos huevos fritos, con su pan y un jugo de naranja.

Que clásico.

Oh. Y una nota en medio del plato.

-"Este desayuno es por su propina extra, que yo quería pagar de alguna manera"; lei la nota en voz alta.

-"Que tierna, aunque pensé que quería algo mas…..porque digo, esa yegua no tendría mas de 19 años, yo hasta podría ser su padre"; dije en voz alta.

En serio debo de dejar de hacer eso.

Pero primero a comer.

.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-…-

 **11:35 am**

 **En la plaza central de la ciudad.**

 **En un edificio de solo 4 pisos.**

Ok…

Estoy en mi nueva ubicación, que sera mi oficina y mi habitación al mismo tiempo.

Claro, me costo 100 bits por el alquiler inicial.

Y como es en la parte alta de la ciudad, me cobraran 100 bits al mes

Pero ojo, la oficina solo tiene un baño, es en un 3er piso, y mide 10x10 metros y con una amplia ventana que deja ver la plaza de afuera.

Joder.

Al menos viene con escritorio, cortinas y silla incluido.

Pero luego tuve que gastar en un mueble para que se sienten los pacientes.

Un rociador, donde pondré el agua encantada.

Un sofá que se transforma en cama.

Unas plantas para decoración.

Y mini refrigerador con comida y agua para 3 dias.

Anuncios y folletos y luego pagarle a un pony para que lo pegara por toda la ciudad

Y claro, conseguir un maldito permiso verdadero para abrir un negocio legal.

Joder, como odio la burocracia.

Y ahora solo me queda…

5 bits.

Ok….

Estoy jodido, aunque me sorprende que consiguiera todo eso con solo 340 bits.

Ahora…

Ah esperar.

(Y se sienta detrás de la silla del escritorio)

Ok…..

Al menos me sobro lo suficiente para mandar a enmarcar el diploma falso de la escuela de psicología.

Que ahora esta en una de las paredes.

Y mi bidón de agua oculto con una sábana al lado mío.

Y mi mochila oculta con mis cosas al otro lado mio.

Ahora en serio, solo esperar a que vengan los pacientes.

Después de todo.

Use el método mas usado por las iglesias o estafadores o líderes de secta para atraer a gente desesperada.

(Entonces se lo ve a el, sacando un folleto de su mochila)

Qué bonito anuncio.

" _Siente que el amor se perdió en su relación?"_

" _Su pareja ya no le hace caso?"_

" _Su pareja le es infiel?"_

" _Y se quieren separar?"_

" _Entonces venga con el Dr. Sun, y le ayudara a evitar que eso pase"_

Todo eso en letras grandes y en negrita, y abajo del todo dice la dirección.

Pero antes de eso en letras pequeñas también dice.

" _También te ayudo a darte el valor para que te puedas declarar a tu verdadero amor"_

" _Y todo a solo 50 bits la hora"_

Hermoso.

A ver si ser constantemente bombardeado por estos anuncios de mierda durante mi adolescencia y durante mi regreso a mi tierra sirve de algo.

Además, esos 50 bits son accesibles.

Después de todo, estos psicólogos de Canterlot cobran hasta 120 bits la hora.

Joder, y esos son los baratos.

Los caros están desde 200 a 350 la hora.

Esos si que se hacen su dinero.

Pero no importa.

Algo que aprendí de la gente rica es esto.

Si su matrimonio esta malo, es que es avaro de mierda, y de seguro esos me tocaran a mi.

Los avaros de mierda.

Jajajaja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-

 **3:53 pm**

Eh…

En serio no hay nadie?.

Bueno, puse el letrero afuera de que está abierto

Así que eso está bien.

Puse tambien que atiendo hasta las 8pm.

2 horas mas que nadie.

Porque nadie viene entonces?.

-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.

 **7:34 pm**

(Se lo ve durmiendo en la silla)

 **TOC TOC TOC**

-"Eh…esa arma no era mia, era de mi primo", dije yo todo incoherente como me despertó como tocaban la puerta.

-"Joder por fin….", digo yo como me estiro y veo afuera.

-"Pero joder, que tarde es", dije yo medio enojado.

Asi que solo voy a abrir de muy mala gana, quien sea que haya venido aquí.

Abro la puerta y veo a la botones del hotel, la yegua pony tierra de pelaje verde y pelo amarillo que sostenía en su boca uno de los volantes que espero que hayan sido distribuidos por la ciudad.

-"Hola….", decía ella como soltaba inmediatamente el volante de su boca, "Me preguntaba si aún me podrías atender o acaso ya es muy tarde", preguntaba ella toda nerviosa.

Ok…..

Esto no me lo esperaba.

-"No te preocupes, entra", dije yo de forma amable.

Ella entro como solo ella me azoto su cola en mi cara y realmente olia bien.

Pero aun asi era extraño.

-"Hey…..ten cuidado con tu cola, quieres", dije yo aun con calma.

Esto no me saca de quicio.

Después de todo, fui profesor.

La paciencia debe ser grande para uno que enseña en primaria.

Y luego mas de un mes en secundaria.

-"Lo siento…pero es parte de mi problema doctor…Sun"; decía ella tímidamente como se sentaba en el sofá cama

-"Ok….solo siéntese allí con calma", dije yo como volteo para buscar una silla para sentarme junto a ella, como un buen psicólogo.

Cuando…..ella solo se pone a oler mi cola.

-"Eh…esta todo bien?", pregunto yo aun con calma.

-"Oh…disculpa"; dijo ella toda avergonzada como regreso al sofá cama.

Entonces solo coloque la silla al lado de la cama y me senté y me coloque con una pata en mi barbilla para hacerme el pensativo, mientras la miraba a ella, que se veía aun avergonzada.

-"Ahora, ya sabes que cobro 50 bits y todo eso no?", pregunto yo de primeras.

-"Oh si", ella dice como saco un saco de bits de su pelo sedoso y yo lo agarre con mi magia y lo puse en mi escritorio.

-"Haber, ahora que el tema del pago esta completo, ahora me puedes decir tu nombre y explicar su problema?", pregunte yo de forma calmada y seria.

-"Bueno, mi nombre es Valet y es que…como decirlo…"; decia ella toda nerviosa.

-"Puedes decírmelo todo tranquila, después de todo, aquí se queda lo que hablemos", dije yo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-"Es que…es muy vergonzoso", decia ella como se tapaba con las patas delanteras de la vergüenza.

-"Ok…..escuche, tengo algo que la podrá relajar, para así pueda contarme todo", dije yo como agarraba el rociador que era mas como un spray de agua, con el agua encantada.

-"Que es?", pregunto ella algo curiosa como vio el spray.

-"Es agua mezclada con varias flores naturales que le ayudara a relajarse, ahora con su permiso, le puedo echar esto en su cabeza?", pregunte yo de forma respetuosa.

-"Si me ayudara a calmarme….entonces si"; dijo ella media nerviosa como cerro los ojos y se puso algo tensa.

Y yo solo le rocíe el agua en su nuca y puse el spray a un lado.

Paso unos segundos, y entonces vi como se le pasaba la tensión y abria los ojos y sonreía.

-"Estas mejor?", pregunto yo con una leve sonrisa.

Esperando que no haya efectos secundarios como la adicción a esta agua.

-"Me encuentro…..mucho mejor la verdad", dijo ella con una sonrisa y sin nervios.

-"Ahora, me puede decir que es lo que le estaba inquietando y la razón de porque vino aquí?", pregunto yo de forma seria.

-"Bueno, yo tengo novio…..", guao, y aun así se ofrecía, "Pero soy muy adicta al sexo…..como demasiado", decia ella media sonrojada.

Eh…creo que debo decir algo.

-"Bueno, su novio debe estar muy feliz por eso"; dije yo con una leve sonrisa.

-"Lo esta…pero es que…..quiero probar carne fresca, si usted me entiende, jeje, "; decia ella como me guiñaba el ojo, "Pero a la vez, no quiero, porque después de todo, no solo soy su novia, soy su prometida y nos vamos a casar en 3 dias", dijo ella toda sonrojada.

-"Oh", es lo único que dije.

-"Y yo lo quiero mucho, pero a la vez tengo esos deseos de hacerlo con otro semental, como me vi tentado con usted en el hotel…que cree que deba hacer doctor?", pregunto ella media preocupada.

Uff, que suerte, el efecto del rociador es temporal.

Pero bueno, hora de responder.

-"Bueno, una pregunta, que tanto y donde lo hacen ustedes 2?"; pregunto yo.

-"El es el cocinero del hotel, y lo hacemos 3 veces al dia cuando estamos en el trabajo, y cuando no, unas 7"; decia ella media sonrojada.

Bueno, son jóvenes, es obvio que tenga toda esa potencia.

Jajaja.

-"Como cuantos años tienes?", pregunto yo.

-"Yo tengo 23 y el 24, por?", pregunto ella.

-"Por nada, por favor continua", dije yo aun manteniéndome neutro.

-"Bueno, en el hotel, siempre lo hacemos en el almacén donde se guardan los alimentos, o cuando es muy de noche, en la misma cocina…", decia ella como se sonrojaba un poco, yo note eso.

-"Eh…..y porque se sonroja de mas?", pregunto yo

-"Es que….cuando lo hacíamos….a veces lo hacíamos cerca de los platos y a veces cae ya sabe que en ellos, y bueno, le di uno manchado cuando le servi el desayuno"; dijo ella sonrojada.

Joder…..espero que sea fluidos de ella, y no la de el.

Joderrrrrr.

Y me sorprende que nadie se haya quejado del sabor extra en sus desayunos.

-"Y que dice doctor, como puedo calmar mis deseos de hacerlo con otro semental?", pregunto ella.

-"Bueno…", decía yo todo pensativo, "Podrían empezar a probar nuevas filias o incluso lugares donde hacerlo"; dije yo como una sugerencia.

-"Es que ya hasta lo hemos hecho en público una vez", dijo ella sonrojada.

Ok….

Le diría perra, pero lo hace con su novio, así que solo le diré ninfómana.

-"Que tal si prueban el matrimonio abierto", le sugerí.

-"Matrimonio abierto?", pregunto ella confundida.

Claro, aquí ese tipo de cosas no existe.

Aunque si existe….

-"Como formar una manada?", pregunto ella.

Eso mero.

-"Si, talvez probar hacer tríos con una yegua"; dije yo aun manteniendo la seriedad.

-"No lo sé…..es que no soy tanto de yeguas", dijo ella media sonrojada.

-"Mírelo de este modo, será el doble de placer para usted, además la otra opción es embarazarse", dije yo aun manteniéndome serio.

-"Mmm…..bueno, es que no se quiero tener hijos…talvez en un futuro pero no ahora"; decia ella como se sobaba el estomago.

-"Valet, además de psicólogo, eh estudiado medicina, y le digo que esta edad en la que se encuentra es perfecta para tener hijos, porque tenerlo después de los 30…digamos que los embarazos a veces se complican por el factor de la edad", dije yo.

Eso es cierto con los humanos.

Aunque no lo se muy bien con los ponys.

-"Bueno…es que no veo como una madre modelo, después de todo, mi novio y yo lo hacemos diario", decia ella toda pensativa.

-"Pero en el trabajo, aunque talves, si no quiere compartir a su chico con otra yegua, siempre queda el embarazo", dije yo.

-"Bueno…..por un lado, será tener que compartir a mi novio con otra…..y eso no quiero, y en el otro, será estar 10 meses embarazada….., sabe que, eligo el embarazo, talvez así baje un poco mis deseos de hacerlo con otro semental", dijo ella.

Bueno….

-"Usted lo dijo, no yo"; es lo único que pude decir.

Bueno, es lo que ella saco de la conversación.

Ella solo sonrio.

-"Sabes que, usted realmente me hizo que pensar, y realmente me ayudo a tomar una decisión, los últimos psicólogos a que fui, al final tuve que darles un final feliz, porque realmente me aburría demasiado, y cuando llegaba a ese punto, solo me entraba esos deseos de…..bueno, ya sabe", dijo ella media sonrojada.

Ok…ahora eres puta.

Pero bueno.

-"Sabes…hasta podría darte una, por la ultima vez que toco el miembro de otro semental que no sea mi prometido", dijo ella sonriente.

-"No, cumpla su promesa de fidelidad con su prometido, además, yo soy casado", dije yo con firmeza.

-"Oh….ok, gracias por no seguirme la corriente doctor….", dijo ella como me abrazo, aunque me intento tocar haya abajo.

-"Hey….creo que es mejor que se vaya, ya son mas de las 8", dije yo mirando el reloj de la pared.

-"Oh si…..talvez si me doy prisa pueda hacerlo con mi esposo, después de todo, hoy es mi semana de calor", dijo ella toda apurada, "Hasta luego y gracias doctor, le recomendare a mis conocidos", dijo ella como me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo.

Ok…..

Primera clienta del dia.

Y era una puta.

De las baratas.

Aunque eso explica el olor de su cola….

-"Y por qué el sofá, la parte de donde se sentó, esta algo húmeda"; dije yo en voz alta medio molesto.

Joder y el sofá es nuevo.

Bueno, no soy psicólogo obviamente, pero mientras la paciente diga que esta bien.

Por mi me vale.

Bueno, al menos tengo dinero para salir a comer mañana.

.-.-.-…-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **(Obviamente no hare cada consulta, porque joder…..en serio seria desperdiciar su tiempo amigos lectores, solo pondré las mas…..curiosas, y luego un resumen en forma de diario de las experiencias)**

(Se encuentra en su oficina, en una simple noche, escribiendo en un libro en blanco)

Ok….

Con el dinero que voy ganando, pude recién comprarme un diario donde anotarme como me fue con cada paciente y a la vez otras cosas de mi vida aquí en Canterlot.

Y bueno.

 _Hoy es…_

 _12 de junio._

 _No soy tan bueno en estas cosas de los diarios, porque después de todo, no podía dejar algo que me identificara por allí tirado._

 _Pero bueno, ya para estas fechas eh atendido a…..solo 4, además de la putita, que fue mi primer cliente._

 _Si, por eso tarde tanto en comprarme un puto libro en blanco para escribir, tenia que priorizar el dinero para…comer por ejemplo._

 _Los casos que atendí eran simples al menos, eran adolescentes primerizos que no sabían como declararse al amor de su vida._

 _Aunque toco la curiosidad, cuando le habia dado consejos para ya confesarse con el amor de su vida._

 _El amor de su vida, un semental, era mi próximo paciente, y justo iba entrar después de ella, ella se declaró en la puerta de mi oficina._

 _Y bueno, el confeso que venía para igual, darse el valor para ligar el amor de su vida que era esa yegua._

 _Cosas de la vida que hacen ver el mundo pequeño._

 _Pero bueno._

 _Aun soy un desconocido._

 _Y apenas tengo para comer._

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Se lo ve a Martin en su oficina escribiendo en plena noche, su libro parece lleno de palabras ahora, ahora con una lámpara nueva a su costado, y su oficina sigue pareciendo la misma)

 _30 de junio._

 _Estos días si que fueron ajetreados._

 _Por fin joder tuve muchos clientes._

 _Pero fueron 30 jóvenes adolescentes y primerizos en el amor que vinieron en mi ayuda._

 _Solo jóvenes._

 _Nadie con problemas asi serios._

 _Nada grave._

 _Solo problemas de estar muy nerviosos a la hora de declararse o no tenían las agallas para hacerlo._

 _O incluso ayudarle a superar los desmayos a la hora de intentar confesarse._

 _Guao, que es esto?_

 _Una caricatura de los 90?_

 _Bueno, no importa, la cosa es que me paguen, además, siempre los adolescentes ven los pequeños problemas como si fueran grandes problemas._

 _Al menos por fin pueda comer en un puto restaurante de forma regular._

 _Probé una comida de un restaurante asi parecido a uno de la India._

 _La pony era un pony tierra café con un pelo violeta parecido al afro la que me atendió._

 _Y si puedo ver que es de la cultura India._

 _Si el local parece una casa de la India y la pony tiene un acento, como se ve en las películas._

 _Esa comida, ufff, era la mas deliciosa que comí en mi vida._

 _Tantos condimentos y especias en el platillo que ni su nombre puedo recordar estos momentos, fue realmente delicioso._

 _Pero eso sí._

 _Y saben como sabes que estas comiendo una comida de la India?_

 _Cuando te mandan al baño a las 4 horas._

 _Puede ser lo mas rico que tu hayas probado en tu vida._

 _Pero si no aguantas las toneladas de especias y condimentos en la comida._

 _Ten de seguro que te mandara al baño enseguida._

 _Y saben que?_

 _Aun así volveré a comer allí._

 _Porque es la única comida de allí, que mas o menos se acerca a lo que preparaban en mi país._

-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-..—

(Se lo ve a Martin en la misma oficina en plena noche, y esta vez la oficina tiene fotos de pacientes felices, y el esta en estos momentos escribiendo en su libro)

 _15 de julio_

 _Por fin me ha tocado casos serios._

 _Talvez sea el caso de que muchas adolescentes ricas se pasen presumiendo con sus padres ricos como yo les ayude con sus problemas._

 _Por fin me toco ver casos mas jugosos._

 _Infidelidad._

 _Acoso laboral._

 _Depresión por un rompimiento o que literalmente su novia/esposa o novio/esposo haya muerto._

 _Incluso me toco un caso en la que una pony se casó con un semental, sin siquiera percatarse que ese semental la incluía a una manada._

 _Joder._

 _Hay que estar tan cegados con el amor, para no notar eso._

 _Pero bueno._

 _Fue una terapia grupal muy extraña._

 _Donde estaba el semental y sus otras 2 esposas a un lado._

 _Y esta yegua inocente en el otro que no estaba segura si quería permanecer al lado de semental, cuando tiene a otras 2 yeguas tambien con el._

 _Pero si no fuera porque los calme a todos con el agua._

 _Juro que cualquiera cosa que hubiera dicho, no hubiera servido de nada._

 _Absolutamente nada._

 _Mas bien, gracias al agua, pudieron discutirlo como si fuera una conversación casual._

 _Mas bien estaban tan contentos entre si al casi finalizar todo, que la yegua inocente tan de acuerdo con la idea de pertenecer a una manada, y todos tan felices por eso, que casi hacen una orgia en mi oficina._

 _Joder, que fuerte es el hechizo de esa agua._

 _Que apaga hasta su sentido común y sentido de la decencia._

 _Al menos de forma temporal, o si no me hubieran llamado la atención si algún paciente mio, tiene sexo en público con su pareja._

(Se pone a ver las fotos en la pared con una sonrisa)

 _Y esas fotos….._

 _Fue una idea de una paciente en realidad._

 _Dijo que daría a los nuevos mas confianza ver a ponys felices con los resultados._

 _Y eso hice, me compre una cámara._

 _Y bueno, empecé a tomarles fotos a mis pacientes al terminar con éxito esto._

 _Claro, con sus autorizaciones._

 _Y las enmarque, y les puse debajo de cada imagen la causa por la que vinieron._

 _19 pacientes exitosos desde que compre la cámara hace 6 dias._

 _Que hermoso._

 _Aunque me preocupa, ya que me sorprende que haya tantos ponys con problemas._

 _En serio, me preocupa mucho._

.-.-…-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-

(Se lo ve en su oficina en plena noche, escribiendo casi en la oscuridad, y lo único que lo evita, es su magia)

 _17 de julio_

 _Uff…._

 _Eh visto mis notas que hago de cada paciente, y joder que eh tratado y curado con éxito a al menos 316 pacientes hasta la fecha._

 _Eso ya es mucho y me da mucho orgullo la verdad._

 _Pero otra cosa._

 _Me di cuenta de que muchos de los pacientes vienen de hasta Manehattan y Philydelphia._

 _Hasta por haya saben de mi._

 _Joder, ni me di cuenta._

 _Aunque bueno, mayormente solo salgo a comer y comprar mas tinta para escribir, y eso es todo._

 _No compro periódicos porque no quiero llenarme de papeles._

 _Y ya mis pacientes me cuentan que pasa cada día._

 _Asi que me informo de lo que pasa haya afuera, al igual que un taxista._

 _Al solo escuchar conversaciones ajenas._

 _Jajaj._

 _Pero bueno, aun me sorprende, en serio soy tan bueno?_

 _Oh no hay buenos psicólogos en Equestria?_

 _Pero bueno, me alegra de ver que en el camino a comer a ese restaurante tipo Hindú._

 _Hay pocos ponys que me conocen y me saludan y me abrazan agradecidos por ayudarles, claro, el restaurante esta donde ahí los restaurantes mas finos del lugar, y es obvio que me encuentro por allí a algunos pacientes._

 _No creía ser tan famoso la verdad._

 _Pero bueno, se siente hasta bien ser reconocido por algo bueno._

 _Hasta casi….._

 _Me hace olvidar de que estoy aquí por otra cosa._

 _Y que esto, por un segundo me hace olvidar las cosas horribles que hice en casa._

 _Prácticamente estoy diciendo que…._

 _No me merezco este aprecio…._

 **CRASH**

(Un ladrillo rompe la ventana y casi le da en la cabeza a Martin, eso hace que el deje de escribir)

-"Pero que mierda?", pregunto yo enojado como me levanto y preparo mi arma por si acaso.

Y me asomo por la ventana.

Pero no logro ver a nadie afuera.

Pero quien mierda habrá sido?.

Un paciente no satisfecho?

Bueno, eso era de esperarse, después de todo, no soy un profesional calificado.

(se va caminando al ladrillo, pero ve que tiene una nota atada a el)

" _CURAR A TUS PACIENTES MUY RAPIDO ES MALO PARA UN PSICOLOGO"_

Todo escrito en mayúsculas.

-"Eh?""; dije confundido.

Es mas que obvio que es una amenaza.

Pero de quien.

Esa letra no es de un paciente.

Y hasta se ve que tiene una mala caligrafía.

Casi como si fuera letra de doc…..

No…

No puede ser?!

Un psicólogo con doctorado me amenazo?

No.

Es imposible.

Aunque…..

Eso explica porque me toca tantos enfermos.

Es que abandonan a sus psicólogos?.

Es tan lógico.

Porque me sorprendería que en serio una sociedad tan bonita, tuviera tantos ponys con problemas.

Pero bueno.

Voy a encontrar quien hizo esto.

Lo que menos necesito es mas problemas complicándome la vida.

-..-…..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **19 de julio**

 **Paseo Culinario, zona de restaurantes de lujo.**

 **Oeste de Canterlot.**

" **El Buen Comer"**

 **12:34 pm**

(Se lo ve sentado a gusto en unos asientos suaves de color rojo y una mesa rustica, comiendo un plato de la especialidad del dia)

Oh…."El Buen Comer", que bueno que ya me acostumbre a esta clase de comidas.

 **(El Buen Comer, asi le dicen en español a ese restaurante "Hindu" en Canterlot, en español latino)**

Jeje.

Pero joder, como me gusta el curry.

-"Mas curry Sr. Sun?"; pregunto Saffron Masala, con ese acento Hindu muy exótico, la unicornio de pelaje café claro y pelo violeta como afro, cocinera de este artístico lugar.

Me quiere decir que es del otro lado de Equestria de donde proviene ella.

Pero a mi no me engañas pony, acaso no me quieres decir que hay una versión de la India aquí en este planeta?.

Pero bueno no importa.

Como siempre, estoy comiendo solo.

Aunque todo el restaurante este realmente lleno.

Veo ponys felices comiendo tambien esta rica comida, y otros ponys turistas comiendo a gusto, pero a la vez una pequeña fila de otros ponys hay para el baño.

Pobres de estómagos sensibles.

Mucha comida "Sofisticada" les ha ablandado el estomago, jaja.

-"Ja…novatos", dije yo como di otro mordisco a mi rico curry.

-"Usted es el Dr. Sun, verdad?", pregunto un pony unicornio con unos lentes normales y de pelaje gris y cabello negro, de edad algo avanzada y que hablaba algo sofisticadamente.

-"Si lo soy, pero que es lo que me identifico, mi pelaje blanco y cabello rubio, o mi cutie mark, que es un sol con las siluetas de ponys sonriendo en medio?", pregunte con un pequeño dejo de sarcasmo.

Aunque aun me sigo preguntando porque tengo los colores que identificarían a cualquier Europeo cuando soy mas latino.

O sea pelaje blanco y cabello rubio?

Joder, parezco un pony nazi.

-"No hay necesidad de lanzar indirectas Sr. Sun, mi nombre es Dr. Nerve, soy el director de la asociación de psicólogos en Equestria y eh venido a buscar al pony que según muchos dicen que es un genio de esta noble ciencia que intenta ayudar a las personas de forma mental", dijo el doctor como si fuera uno de esos profesores que realmente se toma en serio su trabajo y habla con pasión sobre lo que dice.

Y eso de profesor a profesor, es todo un halago y un poco de envidia.

-"Bueno, y para que me busca?", pregunto yo algo intrigado.

-"Es que eh escuchado rumores de que usted, no fue a ninguna escuela en toda Equestria, y que posiblemente, ese titulo enmarcado que esta en la pared de su consultorio, rodeada de fotos de ponys felices, es falso", dijo el en ese tono refinado como se sentaba al lado mio.

Espera, como lo supo?.

-"No se que se trae entre manos Dr. Nerve, pero no me importa, yo curo a mis pacientes, ellos ya no necesitan ningún psicólogo, y no necesitaran en buen tiempo a cualquier otro ya"; dije yo medio molesto, fingiendo que me enoja que me tilde de fraude, como solo me dedique a seguir comiendo.

-"En serio Dr. Sun, nadie sabe como logras conectar con tus pacientes tan rápido, y como lo curas en menos de un dia, pero esta es la cosa, nadie se cura en un dia, siempre necesitara el cuidado constante de un psicólogo, por eso es que no se cura nadie en un día", dijo el con esa voz educada.

-"Bueno, lo hago yo, y después de todo, no es la meta de un psicólogo, la de curar a la gente y que no nos necesita nunca mas?"; pregunto yo como sigo comiendo.

-"Esa es la cosa Dr. Sun, si hubiera venido a la universidad de psicología, de cualquier ciudad importante de Equestria….."; decia el cómo bajaba del asiento al lado mío.

Porque en primer lugar se sentó al lado mio si se iba a bajar al rato?.

-"Hubiera sabido que Curar a tus pacientes muy rápido es malo para un Psicólogo", dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa eso último como se fue caminando a la salida.

-"Pero que mierda?", pregunte en voz baja como lo veía alejarse a ese Dr.

-"Que pasa Dr. Sun?", pregunto una preocupada Saffron Masala como se acercó a mí.

-"Nada querida, solo algo extraño", dije yo como sacaba de mi pelo una bolsa con los bits necesarios para pagar la comida, si es algo extraño como algunas cosas se pueden guardar allí.

-"Oh…ok", dijo ella como tomo los bits.

-"Hasta luego, nos vemos mañana como siempre"; dije yo como me fui corriendo, antes de que ella pudiera despedirse también.

En mi mente solo estaba el pensamiento de que.

Ese maldito Dr. Nerve fue el que me lanzo el ladrillo.

Porque no le dije a nadie sobre eso.

Además explicaría que nadie estuviera en la calle cuando revise.

Se pudo haber teletransportado lejos, o me lo lanzo sin problemas con su magia el metido dentro de una casa cercana todo tranquilo.

Maldita magia, te hace difícil de identificar si lo haces bien tus actos.

Aun me sorprende que no haya asesinos seriales.

Pero eso no importa.

Seguro esa conversación sobre mi certificado falso no vino a la ligera.

Tengo que llegar a mi oficina/casa ahora!.

.-..-.-…-.-..-.-.-..-.-.

 **20 minutos de correr y subir escaleras después….**

Mierda.

Hay 2 guardias reales unicornios de color blanco, ambos y con su armadura dorada, en la puerta de mi casa.

Ok.

Actúa tranquilo.

No tienes que matar otra vez oficiales de la ley.

Por favor no otra vez…(Rogo de forma interna)

-"Dr. Sun"; decía uno de los guardias como me…..abrazaba?

-"Eh…hola….tu", decia todo confundido.

-"Oh disculpa….", dijo el unicornio como se quito el casco, revelando que era un unicornio de pelaje rojo y pelo negro.

Espera un segundo…..

-"Sargento Ross, eres tu?", pregunto yo.

-"Si doc…soy yo, aun no se como agradecerle lo que hizo por mi"; dijo el todo agradecido como me tomaba de la pata izquierda y me las balanceaba en un tipo de apretón de manos extraño.

-"No hay problema…..", dije yo.

Ross, joder, el pobre tenia una esposa que le era infiel a niveles astronómicos, aunque que se esperaba cuando se caso con una sirvienta de un pony de clase alta?.

Sirvientas y ricachones son combinaciones perfectas para el engaño.

Aunque no era culpa de su esposa una pegaso muy tierna e inocente, el pony que la contrato la amenazaba en expulsar a su hijo de la escuela para voladores en Canterlot, porque este tipo rico era el director de la escuela, se aprovechaba de la sirvienta de forma sexual.

En nuestra sesiones le di el valor para que denunciara al tipo y ese pony ahora fue condenado a….destierro y ahora esta pareja anda mas feliz que nunca.

Ok…un castigo algo bajo.

Aunque le quitaron todas sus riquezas, algo es algo.

Pero bueno.

Regresando a este asunto.

-"Pero me temo doctor, que hemos venido por un aviso del director de psicología en toda Equestria, aunque no es un titulo oficial, pero es como su sindicato la verdad, el informo que usted posiblemente no sea un psicólogo acreditado"; dijo Ross.

Ok….

Juega bien tus cartas.

Tienes una oportunidad de oro aquí.

De ti depende de que todos salgan felices de aquí.

O que haya varias bolsas de basura apestando a carne de pony en la basura de la zona de restaurantes mañana.

-"Me temo que es verdad"; dije yo algo triste como baje la cabeza algo avergonzado.

Y realmente tengo que ir con la verdad por aquí.

Si miento, habrá investigaciones sobre mi origen, y simplemente eso solo me hundiría mas.

Ambos guardias se miraron.

-"Bueno, que escuchaste cabo?", pregunto el sargento Ross a su compañero.

-"Solo escuche que el certificado que el tiene es de otro país y que no cuenta como legal aquí….", dijo el cabo.

-"Bueno, solo tiene que pagar una multa por trabajar con un certificado de otro país en el sindicato de psicólogos, y no habrá problemas"; dijo el sargento Ross como me toco el hombro.

-"En serio?", pregunto yo.

-"Claro que si, después de todo, usted realmente es un buen pony psicologo doctor Sun, no importa que diga un estúpido pedazo de papel", dijo el sargento Ross.

-"Eh escuchado como mejor el matrimonio de mi amigo señor, y no creo que alguien que se dedique a ayudar a los demás de verdad, sea un criminal"; dijo su compañero.

-"Vamos cabo, que tenemos que llenar el papeleo"; dijo el sargento como hizo señal a su compañero para irse.

Es genial.

Parece que ser querido por muchos tiene su recompensa. (piensa el como sonríe todo a gusto)

Por fin algo de suerte me toca hoy.

Aunque joder, mañana toca hacer burocracia, pero eso es algo pequeño a comparación de lo que hubiera tenido que hacer.

-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.

 **Mas tarde esa madrugada.**

-"Mmmm….querida…..te dije que no cocines…..que se te quemo la comida de nuevo", dije yo medio dormido como olfateaba el ambiente.

Espera….

Quemado?

Y ese calor?

Abro de golpe mis ojos y veo que mi oficina esta empezando a entrar en llamas.

Mi puto escritorio esta en llamas, las paredes, la puerta y las cortinas están en llamas?!

Aunque espera, que huele a carne a la parrilla?

(Se mira su cola y sus piernas que estan muy cercas de las llamas y se ve como lentamente el fuego sube y quema el sofá cama)

-"Ahhhh!"; grito como empiezo a toser por el humo y como apago con mis patas delanteras el fuego en mi cola y trasero.

Entonces solo busco entre el humo que ya se esta formando en el lugar donde esta mi bolsa, que es lo principal.

Estan debajo de mi escritorio, que sigue en llamas.

Lo lanzo el escritorio con mi magia por la ventana para que asi el humo se despejara un poco mas y veo mi mochila con algo de ceniza encima, pero aun en buen estado.

Pero entonces cuando busco donde esta la botella con el agua encantada.

Veo que el bidon, aun con los pocos litros que quedaban de esta, ahora esta derretida y el agua de seguro evaporada.

-"Mierda!"; grite yo como solo me dedique a mirar afuera, al agujero que quedo después de lanzar al escritorio y que destrozo las ventanas.

Bueno, al menos puedo teletransportarme a corta distancia.

Reuno toda la magia que puedo de mi cuerno.

E intento concentrarme para teletransportarme al menos al parque que tengo en frente.

Es muy difícil con todo el humo que me rodea.

Siento que me da sueño, pero debo tratar de continuar.

Entonces siento que reuni la suficiente magia y entonces en un flash desaparecí y reaparecí en el parque, muy débil por el humo.

Y ya débil por el dolor que empezaba a inundar mi cuerpo por las quemaduras en mi trasero y patas traseras.

Yo solo me eche en el suelo todo cansado, solo me logre teletransportar 20 apestosos metros lejos de la bola de fuego.

 **(Sirenas de bomberos)**

-"Joder ya era hora"; dije yo como tosia un poco.

Como poco a poco empezaba a quedarme inconsciente.

Entonces solo veo a una extraña carroza con una manguera encima y 2 tanques de agua en sus costados, con 2 ponys arriba de este y que era jalada por 4 ponys en trajes de bomberos se pararon frente a mi oficina/casa que era ya una gran bola en llamas.

Los ponys bombero se alistaron y empezaron a apagar el incendio.

Yo a punto de quedarme inconsciente empiezo a gritar.

-"Heyyy….por aquí!", grito yo todo débil.

Uno de los ponys bomberos me vio.

-"Hey aquí hay un pony herido!", grito el bombero como fue a mi ayuda.

El único, ya que los demás estaban ocupados apagando el fuego.

-"Señor…se encuentra bien?"; pregunto el pony bombero como llego a mi y vio mis quemaduras, "Usted estaba en ese incendio?", pregunto el preocupado.

-"Yo vivía allí"; dije todo débil como poco a poco perdia la conciencia.

-"Llamen a los paramédicos, tenemos un herido aquí!", grito el pony bombero.

Eso fue lo último que escuche como caí a la inconsciencia.

-..-.-.-..-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Tiempo: ¿?**

 **Ubicación: ¿?**

-"Argg"; decía yo todo adolorido como abria de a poco los ojos.

-"Calma Dr. Sun…no me movería mucho si fuera usted"; dijo una voz elegante y refinada masculina.

Una voz que ya escuche antes.

-"Dr. Nerve…"; dije yo sorprendido mirando a donde provenía la voz, y en efecto era el Dr. Nerve.

Entonces me mire donde estaba y parecía que estaba en una cama de hospital y que era la habitación solo para mi.

Habia una ventana y al parecer era ya de mañana.

-"Sorprendido doctor?", pregunto el fingiendo sorpresa.

-"A estas alturas no tanto"; dije yo con un poco de enfado.

-"Que bien, aunque sabes, si me sorprendió, que sin la ayuda de soborno a amenazas hayas evadido la inspección a tu consultorio"; dijo el medio irritado.

-"Eso fue mas un regalo de un paciente agradecido", dije yo con una leve sonrisa.

-"Si, si, guárdate tus palabras para después Sr. Sun"; dijo el como se acercaba a mí.

"El incendio se supone que lo mataria, pero como sobrevivió, que eso mejor sea una llamada de atención, abandone la psicología, o estas cosas seguirán pasando", dijo el susurrándomelo al oído y se alejo sonriendo triunfante.

-"Sabes que…..solo iba a ser psicólogo por un tiempo mas y luego me iria"; decia yo con la verdad.

-"En serio?", digo el intrigado, "Ahora solo hemos adelantado su retiro?", pregunto el medio triunfante.

-"No…"; dije yo con una leve sonrisa como me sente en la cama, desconectando algunos aparatos que tenia en mi pata.

-"Solo me diste otra forma para terminar mis cosas e irme antes de aquí"; dije yo algo sonriente.

-"Y que cosa puede ser?", pregunte el algo confundido.

-"Bueno….", dije yo como me bajaba de la cama y me ponía en 4 patas, y se me veia mis patas traseras vendadas, joder, gracias a Dios por los analgésicos, "…acabar contigo psicólogo de cuarta me dara un gran gusto cuando tenga que irme de aquí", dije con una sonrisa como me acercaba a el.

Pero el no retrocedió.

Se mantuvo firme en todo momento, y su mirada de superioridad no cambio.

-"Crees que yo estoy solo en esto", dijo el casi riendo.

Yo solo lo mire confundido.

-"No soy el único que te quiere fuera de aquí…todo psicólogo que se respete de Equestria te quiere muerto, nos robas a nuestros pacientes y luego los dejas a todos sanos, eso no esta bien"; dijo el un poco molesto

-"Asi que eso buscan, que no mejoren los pacientes y que sigan yendo con ustedes pagando cifras absurdas de bits?", pregunte enojado.

-"Claro, que chiste tendría si resolviéramos sus problemas a las primeras, después de todo, de que comeríamos"; digo el todo serio.

-"Solo no dejen que haya tantos psicólogos, nada mas"; dije yo medio enojado.

-"Oh…pobre e inocente Sr. Sun, los idealistas como usted, los que no aceptan este método, los enviamos a un internado en un pequeño lugar en el reino Aztecolt para que aprendan sobre la verdadera locura, ellos aceptan con gusto, porque les pagamos el viaje y todo"; dijo el Dr. Nerve todo sonriente.

-"Los mandan al lugar mas peligroso de la tierra, solo para deshacerse de ellos!"; grite enojado.

-"Oh…..lo dices como si los enviáramos a su muerte, no, no, por lo que sabemos, solo les gusta tanto ese lugar, que se decidieron quedar allí….por siempre"; dijo el con total neutralidad.

-"Pero que ahí de sus familias!?"; pregunte enojado.

-"Por lo que saben, sus hijos e hijas fueron a trabajar en el extranjero"; dijo el Dr. Nerve sin ninguna pizca de emoción.

-"Sabia que una sociedad tan perfecta, no podría tener a tanta gente desequilibrada mentalmente, ustedes no curan a nadie y los que los quieren delatar, los envían a su muerte"; dije yo enojado.

-"Exacto….ahora que lo sabes, como lo probaras?"; pregunto el todo confiado.

-"Yo hallare la forma, porque después de todo, no me conoces amigo, porque los que me intentaron arruinar la vida, yo se las eh quitado a ellos la suya"; dije yo enojado como le di un golpe en la nariz a este maldito viejo.

Haciendo que el solo se sentara y se sobara su rota y sangrante nariz, entonces busque mi mochila con mis cosas, por suerte estaban a un lado, y al parecer sin abrir, asi que solo las tome con mi magia y yo salí de la habitación del hospital.

A pesar de que era de dia, no había mucha movilidad del personal en los pasillos.

Así que solo fue caminando a la salida, pero una enfermera pegaso me detuvo.

-"Hey…..no puede salir ahora, aun tiene graves quemaduras en sus patas traseras", dijo la enfermera como se interpuso en mi camino.

-"Lo siento señorita, se que es su trabajo y todo, pero realmente tengo que irme ya, las quemaduras yo me la trato en casa"; dije yo con algo de prisa.

-"Lo siento Dr. Sun, pero son las reglas, además, usted puede ser doctor en el área de la mente, pero no en la física, asi que le pido que vuelva a su habitación ahora"; dijo la enfermera algo enojada.

-"Espere, como me conoce?", pregunto yo.

-"Usted es muy conocido Dr. Sun, ayudo a una amiga mia a encontrar a su novio hace un tiempo"; dijo la pegaso algo agradecida.

-"Bueno, me alegro mucho haberla ayudado, pero en serio, realmente tengo que irme de aquí"; dije yo casi rogando.

-"Porque?", pregunto ella confundida.

-"Alli esta, esta alterado por haber perdido todo, que no se escape!"; grito el Dr. Nerve que apareció detrás de mi, sujetando un paño en la nariz para controlar la hemorragia nasal, y junto a el 2 guardias de seguridad pony tierra del hospital.

-"Oh…"; dijo la enfermera.

-"Lo siento por esto"; dije yo como solo la aparte de mi camino a la enfermera y seguí corriendo, saliendo ya del hospital.

Las vendas eran algo incomodas para correr, pero no importaba, segui corriendo y corriendo.

Los guardias muy detrás de mi.

Corrí por varias calles y callejones.

Hasta que me oculte detrás de unas cajas vacías en un callejón.

Estaba cansado, y ya los calmantes pasaban efecto, haciendo que me doliera mucho la pierna.

 **Tap tap tap tap**

Escucho a los guardias de seguridad seguido por el Dr. Nerve pasar cerca de mi escondite.

Y espero en silencio, algo nervioso, mientras espero a que se alejen lo suficiente.

"Joder, ya estoy viejo para esto…..y muy herido tambien"; dije yo todo adolorido ya.

Genial…ahora que hago?

Una red secreta de psicólogos me quieren muerto por haber sanado a sus pacientes.

Y ahora se sus secretos, pero no como probarlos.

Mierda…..

Ahora mi plan se ha complicado aun mas joder! (pensó el todo enfadado)

Bueno…calmate y ahora revisa si aun tienes tus mas importantes cosas….

Ok.

Mi arma con solo 12 balas restantes con su funda sigue aquí…

El veneno.

500 bits de emergencia.

Si, no confio en los bancos donde poner el dinero que gane por tantos trabajos

y…

mi rociador de agua.

Con al menos medio litro aun en su interior.

Genial.

Creo que ya se como librarme de esta, jejeej.

Oh Dr. Nerve y sus allegados, prepárense porque habrán lamentado el dia en que se metieron con alguien que no tiene nada que perder.

-.-.-…-…-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Y ahora conspiraciones de psicólogos?**

 **Quien lo hubiera predicho?**

 **-"Yo si, recuerda, nunca confié en ninguno en mi universo, además que los odio porque fueron los que me arruinaron la infancia, recuerdas", dijo Seras como apareció de repente en mi final de capitulo cruzando de brazos.**

 **-"Oh….como siempre apareciendo cuando no lo llaman, jeje"; dije yo, el autor algo burlon.**

 **-"Pues si, ya que parece que no me dejas hacer mis comentarios en medio del capitulo", dijo ella cruzando de brazos algo enojada, como hacia un tierno puchero.**

 **-"Es que….como decirlo con delicadeza…no todos los que estan leyendo este fanfic te conocen, asi que se confundirán un poco al verte comentar"; dije yo el autor con honestidad.**

 **-"Ok…..te salvas de esta, pero aun asi se perdieron de mis comentarios tipo fan service que hubiera dado en medio del capitulo"; dijo ella media enojada aun con los brazos cruzados.**

 **-"Pero puedes decirlas ahorita"; dije yo el autor.**

 **-"No seria lo mismo"; dijo ella media irritada.**

 **-"Pero te gusto el capitulo o no?", pregunto yo para cambiar de tema.**

 **-"Bueno si, pero sabes, quiero saber que le pasa a Chrysalis, crees que podamos volver con ella?", pregunto ella.**

 **-"Obvio que si, el próximo capitulo la veremos a ella y su vivencia en esa instalación", dije yo con una leve sonrisa, "Pero solo un poco, ya que regresaremos con la trama del control total de los psicólogos"; dije yo.**

 **-"Ok…..por mi vale"; dijo ella toda tranquila ahora.**

 **-"Oye, quieres que te incluya en la trama?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Neh….ya me contaste como terminara, y no quiero hacerlo"; dijo ella.**

 **-"Ok…", dije yo medio triste.**

 **-"Sip, pero si no tienes una idea para un nombre de changeling y quieres incluirme otra vez, puedes llamarme"; dijo ella sonriente como se fue otra vez, rompiendo la tela de la realidad misma.**

 **Creas un personaje tan OP una vez.**

 **Y te perseguirá en todos los fanfics que hagas.**

 **Pero bueno gente.**

 **Que les parecio el capitulo de hoy?**

 **Martin alias el Dr. Sun lograra acabar con la tiranía de los psicólogos?**

 **Su plan se arruino o mejoro con la introducción del Dr. Nerve?**

 **Averígüelo en el siguiente capitulo mis amigos lectores.**

 **Jejeje.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Capítulo 24: Que la verdad te libere.**_

 **Tomas Erickson**

 **Base secreta en Inglaterra.**

 **Sala de reuniones**

 **12 de mayo del 2031**

 **8:34 pm**

(El, el comandante de la base, el capitan Britchel, y el jefe científico de la base estan sentados alrededor de una mesa, en una habitación con solo una pantalla con un proyector en una de las paredes)

-"Ha pasado al menos 2 semanas y nada de lo que le he hecho ha funcionado", dije yo algo enojado y frustrado.

-"Lo se, cada vez que volvia allí, con cada equipo de tortura que teníamos y que usábamos en ella no funcionaba"; dije yo todo frustrado.

-"Y solo para recalcarlo, es posible que por las expresiones en su cara en esos momentos, ella hasta pudo haber disfrutado de esos actos"; dijo el jefe científico de la base.

Eso solo me frustra mas.

-"Es obvio que cualquier medio psicológico o físico para extraerle información no ha funcionado"; dijo el comandante algo decepcionado.

-"Pero me alegra informar que mis científicos han analizado con éxito todas las muestras que le hemos enviado", dijo el jefe científico como abria su folder con varios documentos.

-"La sangre como pudimos notar en los ataques mas brutales contra ella, que involucro arrancarle los dedos, su sangre de color rojo mas oscura que la normal, demuestra que su sangre es mas espesa y cualquier tipo de transfusión entre nosotros es…..imposible, su cerebro tiene unas terminaciones nerviosas tan complejas, que solo un sector minúsculo de su cerebro, podría cumplir mas funciones que nuestro cerebro en su totalidad, audición aguda, casi como los de los murciélagos, olfatos hasta podría decirse igual que el de los perros, su cuerno en si, puede ser de hueso, pero tambien hay sangre fluyendo dentro de el, además de una gran cantidad de nervios en el hueso, es…algo increíble"; dijo el doctor totalmente fascinado mientras leia.

-"Su piel se siente suave en las partes negras, pero en las partes que parece su exoesqueleto verde, es dura y duele al golpear, sabe de que esta hecho doctor?", pregunto yo.

-"También esta hecho de hueso, pero extrañamente, mas flexible y es para proteger grandes sacos en sus costados, básicamente como costillas exteriores pero abdominales, que podrían ser los lugares donde excretan la sustancia que usan en sus capullos", dijo el doctor como seguía leyendo las notas y viendo las radiografías.

-"Ahora que hablas de lo que excretan…..su leche es compatible con cualquier animal conocido?", pregunto el comandante.

-"Por desgracia no, lo que pudimos analizar, es que esa leche, extrañamente esta electrificada", dijo el doctor medio incrédulo.

-"Como que electrificada?", pregunto yo confundido.

-"Aun no podemos entenderlo, pero su leche además de los nutrientes normales que tiene la leche materna, a la vez esta levemente electrificada, como las mismas células madre dentro del capullo, y no, no podemos replicarlo, lo que sea la sustancia que las mantiene electrificadas aun fuera de ella, es un total misterio"; dijo el científico jefe.

-"Asi que mantenerla viva aun debemos por desgracia"; dije el capitan Britchel enojado.

-"Eso temo"; dijo el comandante.

-"Pero que haremos con la cria una vez nazca?", pregunto yo.

-"Señores, creo que hasta podríamos tener nuestra propia colonia de changelings para nosotros"; dijo el doctor como revisaba mas documentos de la carpeta.

-"Como dice?", pregunto confundido el comandante.

-"Los análisis que se lo hicimos a la cria demuestra tener un 30% de ADN humano en su sistema, además que pudieron hallar a quien pertenece ese 30% de ADN"; dijo el doctor como de entre todos los papeles que tenia, saco una foto de un soldado.

Era de pelo negro, de ojos azules y se notaba muy serio en la foto.

-"Capitán Michelesko del 2nd regimiento de las fuerzas especiales rusas, según los registros el mejor tirador del regimiento"; dijo el doctor.

-"Y el capitán sabe de esto?", pregunto yo confundido.

-"El capitán es casado, pero tiene hijos normales por donde sabemos", dijo el doctor.

-"Asi que de alguna manera, una changeling logro aparearse y fertilizarse con éxito?", pregunto el comandante medio preocupado.

-"Si señor, creo que hasta la posibilidad que no solo se estén reproduciendo entre si, si no hasta estén recolectando ADN de los mejores humanos que existen", dijo el doctor.

-"Joder, así que realmente se están armando un ejército desde 0"; dije yo enojado.

-"Doctor….es posible que alguno de nosotros hubiéramos podido detectar si nuestras esposas o novias…fueron reemplazadas por changelings?", pregunto el capitan Mitchel con una mezcla de preocupación y odio como apretaba los puños.

-"No podríamos decirlo con claridad, además recuerde capitan, todo el país esta cubierto por los detectores de changeling, asi que no hay posibilidad de que su esposa sea un changeling"; dijo el doctor intentando calmarlo.

-"Pero que tal si esto fue antes de que pudiéramos colocar los detectores?"; pregunte yo.

-"Entonces talvez algunos de sus hombres capitan, haya….."; decia el doctor.

-"Solo no lo digas"; dije el capitan Mitchel enojado.

Eso hizo callar de inmediato al doctor.

-"Pero bueno doctor regrese a su idea de tener a nuestra propia colonia de changelings", dijo el comandante para asi volver al tema principal.

-"Los registros muestran que los ovarios de la changeling adulta tiene óvulos totalmente infértiles, pero la cria puede que cuando sea grande, podamos usarla como…..al no haber mejor termino que se me ocurra, como nuestra gallina de los huevos de oro"; dijo el jefe científico.

-"Quiere que la impregnemos para tener en un futuro un ejercito de changeling propio?", pregunto medio molesto el capitan Mitchel.

-"Si", dijo el jefe científico.

-"Ya tenemos suficientes problemas con changelings afuera reemplazando a nuestros seres queridos, lo que menos necesitamos son mas changelings aquí adentro"; dijo el capitan todo enojado.

-"Me temo que estoy de acuerdo con el capitan Mitchel, además, este lugar no es una guardería, no podemos tener a un changeling aquí como si nada, creciendo entre armas y maquinas de laboratorio"; dijo el comandante.

-"Escuche, este changeling talvez sea nuestro caballo de troya, en vez de una mama gallina, talvez podamos usarla para infiltrarla entre los changelings y que asesine a Chrysalis"; dije yo.

-"Eso es mejor la verdad"; dijo el comandante.

-"Mientras solo tengamos a un changeling aquí…..por mi me basta"; dijo el capitan enojado.

-"Pero que hacemos con nuestra prisionera que ni su nombre hasta ahora nos ha dado?", pregunto yo.

-"Continuara con el interrogatorio mañana agente Erickson, después de todo, lo único que no hicimos fue preguntar de forma amable"; dijo el jefe científico.

-"Debes estar bromeando, este no es un mundo de hadas, no se va a abrir de repente al pedirle "por favor nos puedes revelar los planes de tu líder para matarla?""; dijo todo enojado el capitan Mitchel.

-"Creo que se refiere a que tengo que ganarme su confianza, pese a que eso significa que eso la alimentaria con mis emociones mas o menos positivas"; dije yo algo frustrado.

-"No podemos hacer esto por medio de robots?", pregunto el capitan Mitchel.

-"Y darle materiales para que le use como armas, no gracias"; dijo el comandante.

-"De acuerdo, bajare mañana con ella para intentar ser ahora el policía bueno"; dije yo.

-.-..-….-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-…-.-

 **13 de mayo 2031**

 **Celda especial en donde esta el changeling capturado. (Chrysalis)**

-"Ya regrese"; dije yo como entraba a la celda, donde ella estaba atada a la cama con cadenas.

Al alrededor quedaba manchas de sangre seca de este changeling, cubriendo el suelo.

-"Ya era hora que regresaras, como que mis brazos y piernas se durmieron de nuevo y ya quiero moverme al menos"; dijo ella media cansada como yo ya entre y la puerta se cerró detrás de mí.

Yo no le respondí, le quitaba las cadenas para que al menos se sentara.

-"Ahora que tipo de tortura vas a aplicarme…..?", pregunto ella curiosa con una sonrisa triunfante como se sentaba en la cama y se estiraba.

Como quisiera darle un golpe en la cara, pero se que no servirá de nada, en cambio tuve que ser buen chico.

-"No…"; dije yo como saque una barra de chocolate del tamaño de un celular y una botella de agua de los bolsillos interiores de mi chaqueta y se las di a ella, si no traje mucha ropa y mi traje es el único que tengo en estos momentos conmigo.

-"Oh….hasta que se dignan en traerme comida"; dijo Chrysalis como tomo el chocolate y el agua y lo comio y bebio con tranquilidad.

El ambiente se puso silencio como ella solo comia su chocolate y tomaba su agua con tranquilidad, sin signos de desesperación alguna.

-"Ha pasado un tiempo no, aquí torturándome de maneras horribles, cuando muy bien podían hablar conmigo de manera amable y darme unos regalos"; dijo ella sonriente.

Cuando dijo eso que lo único que teníamos que hacer para que hablara fue hablarle bonito, solo me daba ganas de arrancarme los pelos de la cabeza.

Nos hizo perder el puto tiempo esta loca y eso me enfadaba.

Y ella sonreía como me miraba controlar mi enfado, como si supiera que esto me haría enfadar desde un inicio.

-"Obviamente no les dire nada sobre los planes de mi madre o de mis hermanas, pero otra cosa, si son bienvenidas a preguntar"; dijo ella como siguió bebiendo el agua como se terminó el chocolate.

-"En primer lugar….", estaba diciendo con la mayor neutralidad posible, intentando controlar mi rabia, "Cual es tu nombre"; dije yo como hacia unos ejercicios de respiración para calmarme.

-"Los changelings en su mayoría no tenemos nombre, los únicos que se ganan el derecho a un nombre son los que hicieron cosas sobresalientes que realmente beneficiarían a la colmena, para que asi sean recordados en el futuro"; dijo ella con neutralidad como se terminaba el agua.

-"Ok…..ahora dinos mas sobre los capullos, como es que…..los hacen?", pregunto yo un poco mas calmado.

-"Con unas glándulas en nuestro cuerpo, que empiezan a hincharse en nuestro cuerpo, dando al parecer un embarazo de cualquier mamífero, y que se mezcla con nuestros óvulos fertilizados y sale por la vagina, todo un proceso la verdad", dijo ella.

…

Sin comentarios.

-"El jefe científico nos dijo que usted es infértil…pero a la vez parece usted tan sana, porque?", pregunto yo.

-"Es algo que nuestra especie puede hacer, cambiar nuestra fisiología interna un poco, para hacernos fértiles e infértiles a voluntad, después de todo es un método de supervivencia para que asi no tengamos una sobrepoblación y nuestros hijos se mueran de hambre"; dijo ella aun con neutralidad en su voz.

Controlan la fertilidad de sus cuerpos a voluntad?

Si que el jefe científico y sus colegas van a investigar a fondo eso.

-"Su mundo es peligroso?"; pregunto yo.

-"Un mundo con dragones y varias criaturas mágicas peligrosas andan libre por todos lados, humano, hay que ser fuerte para sobrevivir en nuestro mundo, o tener un pacto con los dragones como Celestia y Luna tienen para que asi sus súbditos estén tranquilos viviendo en sus tierras"; dijo ella medio enojada como se cruzo de brazos.

-"Espera, los dragones son inteligentes en su mundo?", pregunto yo medio intrigado.

Y supongo que el jefe científico que escucha esta conversación, estará aun mas fascinado.

-"Exactamente, aunque son nómadas en realidad, muy hostiles en muchos casos los que andan en solitario", dijo ella.

-"Y los dragones son todos del mismo tamaño que nos entrego Celestia?", pregunto yo.

Supongo que lo sabe.

Es mas que obvio a estas alturas que lo sabría su especie y su reina.

-"No, el que les entrego fue el último dragón anciano que existe, y sabes una cosita?"; me pregunto ella.

-"Que cosa?", pregunto yo.

-"Ellas asesinaron a ese dragón anciano, cuando estaba indefenso, lo se, porque estaba una de mis hermanas cerca del lugar de donde lo hicieron", dijo ella como se puso mas comoda en la cama.

En realidad, concuerda con la única herida que consideraron fatal los científicos, y fue una herida en la nuca.

Una profunda y que quemo la base del cráneo, dándole una muerte talvez rápida.

-"Oh…si lo hubieran sabido los dragones, una gran guerra hubiera iniciado, entre dragones y Equestria, pero como saben, de las muertes en las guerras no nos podemos alimentar"; dijo ella como se echo de nuevo en la cama.

Bueno…

Eso es una buena pieza de información para usar contra Celestia alguna vez.

-"Una cosa mas, que tipo de poder tiene Celestia sobre su mundo?", pregunto yo.

-"Bueno, si se refiere a poder económico, es el mas grande de todo el planeta, y se refiere a poder político….digamos que Celestia tiene tanto poder o mas sobre el mundo, como USA tenia antes de la guerra de los canes"; dijo ella con calma.

Mierda…eso es realmente mucho poder.

Aunque si, es verdad, nuestra influencia sobre el mundo no es tan fuerte como era antes.

Pero no es para hacerlo ver pequeño.

-"Ella es respetada y amada por todos en su reino, y de las naciones vecinas, ella es vista con respeto, básicamente el líder perfecto, después de todo ha estado en el poder por mas de 1000 años", dijo ella.

-"En serio ha vivido tanto?", pregunto yo algo incrédulo.

-"Ella ha vivido tanto como nuestra madre, asi que si, es verdad"; dijo ella.

Oh les miente tanto como lo hacia el líder norkoreano con su pueblo.

-"Una cosa mas…cuanto tiempo viven ustedes?", pregunto yo.

-"Bueno, los changelings comunes vivimos solo 30 años, las princesas changeling, pueden vivir hasta 1000 años en teoría, y la reina hasta podría vivir unos 5000 años", dijo ella como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-"Y esa gran diferencia de edad entre la reina y ustedes?", pregunto yo algo intrigado.

-"Porque somos un pueblo que paso casi 1000 años en una hambruna casi perpetua, es por eso que nosotros solo vivimos tan poco tiempo, para asi no sufrir tanto tiempo de hambre"; dijo ella algo triste.

Y es extraño.

Nunca la escuche triste.

-"Basicamente la mitad de su vida tardan en llegar a la adultez y la otra mitad es solo adultez?"; pregunte yo.

-"No, llegamos a la adultez en 5 años humanos, si, al año nuestras crias ya se comportan como un niño de 4, a los 2 años humanos, tiene el cuerpo como un niño de 8, a los 3 años como un niño de 12, a los 4 años tiene ya el cuerpo de un adolescente de 15 años, y a los 5 años humanos, ya tiene el cuerpo y edad mental de un adulto, claro tenemos formas de acelerar su educación para que no pierdan tiempo"; dijo ella.

-"Es…no tengo respuesta para eso"; dije yo sinceramente.

La cosa es…

-"Todo lo que nos dijiste es verdad?", pregunto yo.

-"Si, y es todo lo que necesitan saber de nosotros, nosotros somos solo los exiliados que no tienen hogar, que apenas tenían para comer en el mundo de Celestia, aquí, tenemos un hogar, comida a montón, y con eso de comida, me refiero a amor y hasta algunas de mis hermanas hasta están demostrando sobrepeso por comer tanto amor…."; dijo ella como ella soltó una lagrima y se la limpio con rapidez.

-"Sabes que no importa lo que dijiste, igual ira su reina a prisión por los ataques en Dubai, Pompeya y cada base militar en Europa verdad?", pregunte yo.

-"Lo se, es lo único que no lograre convencerlos asi no mas, por eso es que la reina tomara lentamente el planeta, haciendo ver que todo antes de ella es malo, que los viejos regimes son arcaicos, al final mi reina va a ser la reina de todo en este planeta y eso para cada uno de nosotras y nuestros hijas es perfecto, porque te dire una cosa, aunque la maten…otros tomarían su lugar, porque después de todo, hayamos nuestro jardín del Eden….porque renunciaríamos tan fácil al único lugar en la que ya no pasamos hambre?", dijo ella sin mirarme, aun ella echada en la cama.

Yo no dije nada.

Solo pensé en lo mismo que paso con Osama Bin Laden.

Lo matamos tarde.

Sus ideologías se volvieron un todo entre sus comandantes.

Y el…

Solo murió como un mártir.

Ahora….

Creo que paso lo mismo con Chrysalis.

Si la hubiéramos detenido en Dubai…

(Mientras Tomas estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, Chrysalis estaba en un estado de concentración total)

-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Chrysalis**

 **En Esos momentos.**

No me importo darle esos detalles.

Además es lo único que evitara que intenten cortarme para averiguar mas cosas sobre nuestra especie.

Un poco de verdad a cambio de aplazar mi disección.

Y aunque podría escapar en cualquier momento.

Prefiero hacerlo cuando la 2nd guerra de los canes inicie.

Después de todo, que mejor distracción, que literalmente una guerra mundial.

Así mis hijos e hijas no le tendrían tan difícil irrumpir en la base.

(Entonces ella se pone a ver a la única cámara de seguridad de la celda)

Porque, que será más prioritario para ustedes humanos.

Proteger un changeling cualquiera?

O mandar refuerzos lo mas rápido posible a sus aliados USA, o Rusos?

Rescatar a esta única cria changeling ya no vale la pena ya, quédensela si quieren, tengo a decenas de millones como ella de todas formas, además, se que esa cría se dará cuenta cual es el bando ganador cuando llegue la hora.

-..-.-.-.-..-..-….-..-..-.-…-

 **Martin Castillo**

 **21 de julio del 2031**

 **11:00 am**

 **Canterlot, Equestria**

(Estaba el mirando desde el segundo piso de una casa residencial de la ciudad)

Lo único bueno que salio de cobrar barato a mis pacientes.

Es que me dejan ocultarme en sus casas, como pago por haberles ayudado.

Es lo bueno, al cobrarles tan barato, ellos sienten que no te pagaron lo suficiente y ellos en el futuro querrán saldar su deuda como sea.

Y esa deuda es…

Ocultarme de los guardias reales que me estan buscando.

Al parecer el Dr. Nerve hizo que pusieran un precio a mi cabeza.

Porque hay letreros de esos de "Se busca", por todos lados.

(Letreros con un boceto de como luce el, una recompensa por 300 bits por cualquier información sobre el, y los motivos de su búsqueda, que son, "se lo busca por agresión y huida a un miembro de la alta sociedad")

-"Aun no puedo creer que los psicólogos puedan ser tan malos", decía casualmente, una de mis ex pacientes, una unicornio de pelaje blanco y cabello rosa como entraba a donde estaba.

Pobre, una modelo tan agobiada por su carrera y que su esposo apenas cumpla sus necesidades casi hace que ella lo engañe con otro, aunque el esposo tambien es inocente, el tipo no nota mucho las cosas obvias, además que no eran muy comunicativos entre si.

Era una receta perfecta para la infidelidad.

-"No todos lo son, solo míreme a mi", dije yo como aun estaba mirando de reojo las calles.

Y veia a uno que otro guardia patrullar el lugar.

-"Lo se doctor Sun", dijo ella como me dejo una bandeja con un sándwich y un vaso de jugo de naranja a lado mio.

-"Y me tienes noticias sobre el Dr. Nerve y sus allegados?", pregunto yo algo curioso.

-"Si, ser la modelo mas solicitada en todo Canterlot te hace merecedora de tener una gran cantidad de contactos"; dijo ella como se arreglaba su pelo rosa.

-"Gracias señorita Fleur", dije yo agradecido como me sentaba y me comia el sándwich y el jugo de naranja.

Ella se ponía delante mio para explicarme lo que averiguo.

-"El Dr. Nerve realmente es un semental que tiene todo bien cubierto y mejores contactos que los mios la verdad"; dijo ella.

-"Como es eso?", pregunto yo.

-"El Dr. Nerve es líder de una organización internacional de psicólogos, todos los psicólogos en el mundo lo respetan, y si lo que dice usted es cierto, su poder cubre todo el mundo", dijo ella.

Joder, una mafia prácticamente.

Pero de psicólogos.

Lo que es curioso.

Y loco a la vez.

-"Bueno, y hay alguna posibilidad de delatarlo ante la guardia real?", pregunto yo.

Haber si se puede hacer primero de la manera….legal.

-"No, su compañero, el psicólogo principal de la guardia real no le permitirá siquiera que usted comparta su testimonio"; dijo ella.

-"Porque?", pregunto yo.

-"Porque los guardias están bajo órdenes de que apenas te capturen, tienen que sedarte", dijo ella.

-"Y de allí me pueden enviar a la ciudad de los locos cuando quieran", dije yo.

-"Puede ser, aunque, escuche rumores de ese lugar, no se si sean ciertas"; dijo ella toda curiosa.

-"Oh, son ciertas, créeme", dije yo como bajaba un poco la cabeza.

-"Usted acaso estuvo allí doctor?", pregunto ella toda curiosa.

-"Si, pero de paso, nada mas, y ya nunca mas quisiera ir allí de nuevo"; dije yo algo reflexivo.

-"Entiendo"; ella respondió.

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo.

Hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

-"Y cómo va a salir de esta Dr. Sun?", pregunto ella.

-"Ya veré como Fleur, ya veré como hacer que esa rata confiese lo que hace"; dije yo como solo me eche a reflexionar sobre como hacerlo.

Ella abandono la habitación cuando hice eso.

Uff..

No puedo matar al maldito, solo me haría ver peor.

Tengo que hacer que diga la verdad en público.

Pero no a un público cualquiera.

Ante las mismísimas princesas tenía que ser.

.-.-.-.-..-.-….-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **23 de julio**

 **3:34 pm**

(Aun se encuentra en esa habitación en la casa de Fleur)

-"Dr. Sun…tengo unas noticias que talvez le alegre", dijo Fleur que venía contenta a verme

-"Que noticias?", pregunto yo todo ansioso.

Joder, estuve 2 dias aquí encerrado y no se me ocurría nada, además no ayuda que este sin medicamentos para el dolor por mis quemaduras, asi que cualquier cosa que me pueda servir vale.

-"El Dr. Nerve va a asistir a una fiesta en el castillo", dijo ella.

-"En serio, y que se celebra acaso, si aún falta mucho para La Gran Gala del galope", dije yo algo confundido.

-"Si, pero esta fiesta es una de graduación para los nuevos psicólogos", dijo ella.

-"Pero acaso eso no se hace en la misma universidad o el lugar donde les enseñan, porque hacerlo en un lugar tan importante?", pregunto yo.

-"Bueno….mi esposo y yo ayudamos a que sea asi mas importante, y que al menos, ambas princesas estén presentes para ese momento"; dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-"Señorita Fleur…no sé qué decirle", dije yo totalmente agradecido.

-"Solo es un pequeño precio a pagar por su ayuda en el pasado Dr. Sun, no tiene que decir nada más", dijo ella sonriente como me abrazo y yo le devolví el abrazo.

Ella dejo el abrazo.

-"Comienza mañana a las 10 am", dijo ella.

-"Pues estaré listo para entonces", dije yo sonriendo.

Entonces ella se fue.

Ok Dr. Nerve

Mañana caerás.

(Entonces agarra de su mochila el rociador y lo hace flotar con su magia al frente de el)

Y mañana dirás la verdad a toda honra, jeje.

.-.-.-…-.-..-.-.-.-….-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Almacén de la Cocina del Castillo de Canterlot**

 **24 de julio**

 **9:50 am**

(Se ve a Martin saliendo de un saco en medio de un almacén repleto de comida, aun con sus vendajes en sus quemaduras en las patas traseras)

Fleur no era el único contacto importante que tenia en el castillo.

El chef principal de la cocina real que quería cortejar a una de limpieza me ayudo a entrar.

Me hizo entrar al castillo mediante el viejo truco de esconderse en un saco de papas.

(Se sacude por toda la tierra que habia en el saco)

Ufff…aunque hubiera conseguido un saco menos sucio.

Ok, no importa eso.

Estoy listo de todas formas.

Solo tengo solo mi rociador.

Es todo lo que necesito.

Y nada más.

Abro la puerta y veo al cocinero que me dejo entrar y a los camareros con las bandejas vacías, salir con las bandejas de nuevo llenas de aperitivos.

-"Vamos todos, apresuren el paso que la ceremonia va a empezar", decía el chef como hizo contacto visual conmigo.

Los camareros no me notaron porque estaban demasiado ocupados con lo suyo.

El chef que era un pony tierra me hizo señas de que el camino estaba libre.

Así que salí ya de la bodega y salí justo detrás del último de los camareros.

"Buena suerte Dr. Sun", me susurro el chef como pase a su lado.

Yo solo le asentí la cabeza agradecido.

Al salir de la cocina, se va directo el salón de eventos del castillo, asi que me tuve que ocultar detrás de unas plantas apenas salir de la cocina y asi observar donde la graduación tenia lugar.

Donde los músicos se ponían a tocar, ahora era donde los próximos a graduarse esperaban sentados algo nerviosos en sus asientos.

Mientras en las mesas en frente de ellos se reunían sus seres queridos comiendo los ricos aperitivos que servían los camareros.

Y en una de esas mesas veia a la mismísima princesa Celestia.

Con su pelo de colores ondeando en un viento invisible.

Era hermosa la verdad e imponente a la vez.

Pero aun teniendo una oportunidad de oro para poder envenenar su comida o agua.

Salir de Canterlot aun siendo alguien buscado seria mucho problema.

Asi que envenenarla queda en segundo plano, por ahora.

Luego estaban los 2 guardias, apostados en las puertas principales.

Y nadie relevante quedaba por ver.

Donde estaba ese desgraciado?

(Entonces las puertas principales se abren, dejando ver que el mismo Dr. Nerve entraba con unas vendas en su nariz, seguido por 2 pony tierra, muy corpulentos, vestidos de negro)

Joder, parece que conseguiste guardias privados no?

Al parecer ni tan confiado estas en el mismísimo castillo.

Decidí ser paciente.

Y esperar un momento perfecto, en la que el estuviera mas expuesto.

El Dr. Nerve todo tranquilo fue a saludar a la princesa y luego ir a donde estaban los únicos 4 a graduarse.

4 de cuantos eh?

Maldito desgraciado.

Cuantos inocentes ya están en camino al pueblo de locos.

-"Hola a todos padres de familia y futuros psicólogos, y gracias princesa Celestia por permitirnos hacer la ceremonia aquí", dijo el como el ya estaba al lado de los graduados en el micrófono que habia allí.

-"No hay problema Dr. Nerve, Fancy Pants y su esposa Fleur me dijeron que su ceremonia sería tan especial que simplemente hacerlo en los patios de su universidad no sería lo correcto", dijo la princesa Celestia en una voz maternal.

Realmente muy dulce la verdad.

-"Bueno, entonces debo recordar darle las gracias a ellos por estar aquí"; dijo el fingiendo modestia.

Oh….es mi oportunidad.

-"Quizás deberías darme las gracias a mi por estar aquí", dije yo como salí de mi escondite con mi rociador sujetado con mi magia.

-"Así que Dr. Sun, muy bueno de su parte, pero eso no te va a salvar por haberme atacado en el hospital sin motivo, asi que….caballeros", dijo el como sus guardaespaldas se aproximaban a mi, pero yo no retrocedí ni un paso, mas bien, avanzaba hacia el.

-"Dr. Nerve creo que como ambos somos ponys racionales, podremos resolver esto de forma pacífica usando las palabras, no la fuerza bruta", dije yo sin inmutarme por sus guardaespaldas que se aproximaban a mi y los guardias reales que tambien se aproximaban a mi desde atrás mio.

La princesa Celestia observaba todo con su rostro neutro, esperando cuando intervenir.

Y el Dr. Nerve noto eso.

-"Ok….dialoguemos entonces", dijo el Dr. Nerve como llamo a sus guardaespaldas para que retrocedieran.

Y Celestia les hizo una seña a sus guardias para que retrocedieran también.

El Dr. Nerve me hizo señas para que fuera hacia donde estaba el.

Y le hice caso.

Sentía como todos me observaban.

Incluso veía al chef viendo de reojo desde la puerta de la cocina.

-"Ahora hablemos Dr. Sun, dígale a todos porque me ataco sin motivo en el hospital", dijo el Dr. Nerve con calma.

-"Simple Dr. Nerve, me entere de una verdad que usted no quiere que se sepa", dije yo con calma.

-"Oh, igual yo Dr. Sun"; dijo él con calma y con una sonrisa, "Me entere que usted no es realmente un psicólogo certificado, y que opero sin licencia durante todo este tiempo, y que cuando supe de eso, usted provoco el incendio para eliminar todas las pruebas"; dijo el sin dudar, "Y que cuando yo le dije sobre que sabia de eso, usted me golpeo y huyo".

-"Eso es cierto Dr, Sun?", pregunto la princesa Celestia.

-"En parte es cierto princesa, no soy un psicólogo de verdad, solo soy un simple pony que solo intenta ayudar a las parejas, pero yo no provoque el incendio, fue el Dr. Nerve"; dije yo con total honestidad.

-"Eso es ridículo, porque haría algo asi?", pregunto el Dr. Nerve fingiendo sintiéndose ofendido.

-"Porque justo la noche anterior alguien me había lanzado un ladrillo con una nota amenazándome de que dejara el negocio, y que "Curaba demasiado rápido a mis pacientes"", dije yo recalcando eso último.

-"Usted realmente me sorprende, lanzándome esas acusaciones tan ridículas", dijo el Dr. Nerve.

-"Obvio que diría eso, después de todo, la única evidencia fue destruida en el incendio", dije yo conteniendo mi enojo.

-"Sr. Sun, podría decirnos la verdad que se enteró del Dr. Nerve?", pregunto la mismísima Celestia.

-"Muy fácil, el Dr. Nerve es líder de una organización que lo conforman otros psicólogos que no curan a los pacientes, los mantienen lo suficientemente sano para que no cometan algo malo, pero no lo suficiente para ayudarlos y que los que no estan de acuerdo con eso, son enviados a la ciudad de los locos en Aztecolt", dije yo.

Muchos de los otros ponys en el publico empezaron a murmurar entre si.

-"O sea me esta acusando de que talvez esos ponys que tratamos aun no se han curado, puede creerlo su majestad", dijo el Dr. Nerve.

-"El Dr. Nerve tiene razón Sr. Sun, no puede dar una acusación tan seria y descabellada solo porque los pacientes de ellos no se curan tan rápido", dijo ella.

-"Pero la cosa es, que yo, un simple pony sin estudios lo logre ayudar a muchos ponys que eran tratados por el mismo Dr. Nerve y sus colegas, no encontraría ridículo que ponys que se supone que son eruditos en el arte de la psicología no lograrían sanar antes a sus pacientes, y que alguien con ningun estudio en la materia lo haga por ellos", dije yo.

-"Es mas que obvio que solo usted les dio un empujón para que se curaran, mientras nosotros ya hicimos todo el trabajo", dijo el Dr. Nerve todo confiado.

Joder, ahora todos me miraban como si yo fuera el villano aquí.

Bueno, hora de mi arma secreta.

(Lo rocié a él, justo en la nuca)

-"Ahora como perdió, se dedicara a rociarme agua de forma infantil, que vergüenza", dijo el Dr. Nerve todo arrogante.

-"Lo siento Sr. Sun, pero ante estas revelaciones me temo que usted queda arrestado por ser psicólogo sin licencia y atacar a un pony inocente", dijo la mismísima princesa Celestia como le hizo señas a sus guardias reales para que vengan a arrestarme.

Vamos…..

Surte efecto maldita agua encantada.

-"Pero antes tengo algo que decir", dije yo bajando mi rociador al suelo,

-"Que otra cosa tienes que decir a tu defensa….", decía el todo arrogante, pero su expresión se relajó un poco, "Tu…gran mentiroso", decia el mas calmado.

Mi oportunidad.

-"Haber dime Dr. Nerve….", dije yo como miraba como los guardias reales que venían hacia mi, "Esos son pocos ponys que se van a graduar este año no cree?", le pregunte al Dr. Nerve.

-"Claro que lo son, solo ellos aceptaron como es este trabajo"; dijo el con normalidad, no tan calmado como si estuviera drogado, solo normal.

-"Y me puede decir como es ese trabajo?", pregunte yo como los guardias ya estaban rodeándome.

-"De hacer lo necesario para que sus pacientes sigan yendo con ellos"; dijo el.

Y antes que los guardias me pusieran sus patas encima, Celestia hablo.

-"Que hacer exactamente?", pregunto ella al Dr. Nerve, eso hizo que los guardias se detuvieran.

-"Hacer que los pacientes se vean de la necesidad de siempre acudir a nosotros, de hacerlos siempre estar inseguros y hacerles ver que nadie mas que nosotros puede ayudarle y que no se den cuenta que cualquiera como el Dr. Sun puede ayudarles", dijo el Dr. Nerve como si nada.

Eso hizo que muchos en la sala suspiraran de asombro.

-"Ahora mi pregunta de vuelta es….esos son todos los que se iban a graduar este año?", pregunte yo como vi a la mismísima princesa levantarse de su asiento y caminar hacia nosotros.

-"Obvio que no, faltan otros 6, pero es porque ellos necesitaban hacer mas investigaciones en un lugar muy especial para hacer créditos extra, peropagado por la universidad después de todo, asi no sienten que perdieron el tiempo", dijo el como la princesa Celestia ya estaba prácticamente cara a cara con nosotros.

-"A la ciudad prohibida de Aztecolt?", pregunto la princesa Celestia directamente al Dr. Nerve que la miraba sin miedo ni nada.

-"Exactamente, que mejor lugar para aprender sobre las enfermedades mentales que esa ciudad", dijo el Dr. Nerve todo sonriente.

-"Guardias…arresten al Dr. Nerve inmediatamente, y registren su casa y su universidad, ahora", dijo la princesa Celestia en tono de mando, como un guardia real saco unas esposas de su armadura y se lo coloco al Dr. Nerve, mientras que el otro guardia, fue de seguro a dar el aviso.

-"Y ustedes…..van a ser encerrados temporalmente, esta bien", dijo la princesa Celestia como me miro a mi, y a los 4 ponys que estaban mas que nerviosos.

-"Por mi no hay problema"; dije yo como por fin me relaje y me senté.

Porque apenas ese guardia que se fue a dar el aviso, volvió con mas guardias.

Y nos pusieron bajo custodia a mi, a los graduados y al Dr. Nerve.

-"Pero si no hice nada malo, acaso es malo darles la oportunidad a unos novatos de investigar a los pacientes mas incurables de la tierra?", pregunto el Dr. Nerve como si nada.

La princesa no dijo nada.

Los familiares de los otros graduados se quedaron sin habla, allí sin poder creerlo.

Y estos graduados hasta se veian que estaban tan nerviosos y asustados, que hasta uno lloraba.

La princesa noto eso.

-"No quiero ir a un calabazo…es cierto, todo lo que dijo el Dr. Nerve es cierto…..el nos prometió muchas riquezas si nos manteníamos en silencio", dijo ese que estaba llorando.

-"Si, para que con el tiempo aceptaran que esto es la única manera de que nuestro oficio se mantenga", dijo el Dr. Nerve aun sin inmutarse como los guardias que vinieron, nos llevaban uno a uno a detención.

-"Me podrían dar al menos unos antibióticos y calmantes para mis quemaduras…como que aguantar el dolor por varios días ya me esta pasando factura"; dije yo señalando mis quemaduras.

-"Una doctora le atenderá después de los interrogatorios", dijo la princesa Celestia con total neutralidad.

Como todos los acusados éramos guiados fuera de la sala de eventos.

-..-.-..-..-.-….-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **7:12 pm**

 **Ese mismo dia.**

 **En la sala de trono real.**

(Se encontraba a Martin, alias el Dr. Sun, en frente de las princesas, ya este con unos nuevos vendajes y mas limpio)

-"Los guardias encontraron carpetas con los nombres de al menos 3 decenas de estudiantes enviados al pueblo prohibido de Aztecolt, además de que muchos de los mas nuevos psicólogos graduados confesaron y admitieron que les enseñaban a manipular a los ponys para que se sintieran dependientes de ellos y no curarlos", dijo la princesa Celestia, "Aunque el psicólogo de los guardias reales, ha huido, tenemos carteles de se busca con su nombre, por ser cómplice del Dr. Nerve"

-"Es una pena que no se lo pudo detener antes", dijo la princesa Luna que tambien estaba allí.

Y que había sido comunicaba al parecer antes de venir aquí.

-"Es una pena la verdad, tantos buenos ponys que no merecían ir allí", dije yo algo triste.

Y de verdad.

-"Yo puedo ayudar a los ponys con sus pesadillas, pero eso es a veces solo la punta del iceberg con sus problemas, es una pena que no me di cuenta de eso antes", dijo la princesa Luna.

-"No te culpes por eso hermana, la culpa es de ese Dr. Nerve, tu hacías lo que podías al curar las pesadillas de nuestros ponys", dijo la princesa Celestia reconfortando a su hermana.

-"Pero que va a pasar con los que fueron enviados al pueblo prohibido?", pregunte yo.

-"Lamentablemente, si no han vuelto ya, es que significa que ya son parte del pueblo ya y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto", dijo la princesa Celestia.

-"Si….yo mismo lo eh visto con mis propios ojos", dije yo en voz baja.

-"Y aunque usted es culpable de operar como psicólogo sin licencia…..me temo que no podemos dejarlo libre pese a haber ayudado a dar a la luz los actos del Dr. Nerve", dijo la princesa Celestia.

Yo ya estaba muy nervioso por eso.

-"Por eso usted estará bajo arresto domiciliario en el castillo, hasta que las cosas se calmen afuera, porque después de todo, los familiares de los recién graduados si que esparcieron la noticia sobre el Dr. Nerve muy rápido, que es posible que tard meses hasta que se calmen las cosas al respecto", dijo la princesa Luna.

-"Puedo ir a por mis cosas a mi escondite al menos?", pregunte yo.

-"Si, pero sera escoltado por un par de guardias", dijo la princesa Celestia como 2 guardias se pusieron a mi lado.

-"Gracias", dije yo como les hice una reverencia y me fui a recoger mis cosas.

Es genial.

Estoy mas cerca de las princesas que nunca.

Por fin las cosas mejoran.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Princesa Celestia**

 **En esos momentos**

(Ellas se quedaron allí quietas como el Dr. Sun dejaba la sala del trono )

-"Hermana, es cierto lo que me dijiste sobre el?", pregunto Luna una vez el Dr. Sun se fue, dejándolas solas a ambas.

-"Si, ese rociador que poseía el, tenía rastros del agua del lago del pueblo prohibido de Aztecolt", dije yo como hice aparecer el rociador que el mismo Dr. Sun puso en el suelo cuando lo uso.

-"Crees que es un loco que escapo de allí, o alguien con realmente malas intenciones?", pregunto Luna.

-"No lo se, realmente se nota que no es de aquí, pero tampoco se nota alguien tan malo", dije yo.

-"Como que no tan malo?", pregunto Luna.

-"Vi su mirada cuando se estaba acercando al Dr. Nerve cuando paso todo en la sala de eventos, básicamente era una mirada que decía, que no tenía nada que perder o temer", dije yo.

-"Además se ve algo musculoso pese a ser un unicornio", dijo Luna.

-"Si, como si el conocimiento no fuera lo único que el desarrollo", dije yo algo pensativa.

-"Y para eso quieres que se quede aquí, para ver si es una amenaza para nuestros súbditos?", pregunto Luna.

-"En parte si, además, los periodistas tendrían un dia de campos con el solo para saber más a detalle sobre el caso del Dr. Nerve", dije yo.

-"Por cierto, que será de él?", pregunto Luna.

-"El al final confeso también, claro, para hacerse de una condena menor al delatar a todos sus seguidores, pero al final, el estará de por vida en prisión", dije yo.

-"No se si es un justo castigo para alguien tan malo como el"; dijo Luna.

-"Es eso, o mandarlo al mismo lugar que mando a esos inocentes, pero si es que el Sr. Sun vino de allí, quien dice que el Dr. Nerve no regresara también", dije yo.

-"Si…..tienes razón hermana, vamos a vigilarlo y ver si en realidad es un buen pony y que esperemos que no tenga mas de ese agua", dijo Luna como examinaba el rociador, "Que haremos con el si tiene mas de esta agua y resulta que lo usaba para propósitos malignos?", pregunto Luna.

-"Entonces el y el Dr. Nerve tendrán que compartir una celda en la prisión", dije yo.

.-…-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.

 **Guaooooo**

 **La cosa se solucionó a medias no?**

 **-"La cosa estuvo bien la verdad", dijo Seras, nuestra changelings rompedora de la 4rta pared favorita, como apareció de nuevo en este espacio entre dimensiones, flotando en la absoluta nada.**

 **-"Eso quiere decir que no te gusto no?", pregunto yo el autor.**

 **-"No, estuvo bien, fue simple, pero eficaz, además, se que consideras a los ponys simples, por eso tu drama mas fuerte lo tienes guardado para la tierra, eh pillin", dijo ella como me guiñaba un ojo.**

 **-"No….eh…no es que sean mas simples, es que ellos son mas inocentes y no tienen tantas cosas oscuras….en estos momentos", dije yo el autor fingiendo inocencia.**

 **-"No me mientas, el drama mas pesado lo tienes para cuando inicie la guerra", ella dijo como si me estuviera acusando.**

 **-"Puede que si, puede que no, nunca lo sabras", dije yo como me cruzaba de brazos.**

 **-"Aja, lo sabía, es que ese es tu fuerte, admítelo, el drama bélico es lo tuyo, no enfrentamientos asi, tipo juicios y leyes, mas bien es por eso que te saltaste el interrogatorio, que no me quejo por cierto, iba a ser todo muy repetitivo si lo hacías", dijo ella con una sonrisa arrogante.**

 **-"Lo se, estoy experimentando, que esperabas, que me estanque?", pregunte yo el autor.**

 **-"No, aunque hay que admitirlo, no te puedes despegar tanto de la guerra, es tu fuerte, tu musa, es tu todo en tus fanfics, le metiste una guerra a una historia de zombis por todos los cielos", dijo ella como abrió mi pagina de fanfics.**

 **-"Lo se…pero es que la guerra vende…después del sexo claro está, pero ambos sabemos como es la pagina con respecto a ese tema"; dije yo medio enojado al recordar a ese chismoso hater.**

 **-"Si…pero ya nos desviamos del tema, la cosa es….que hara Martin ahora en el castillo?", pregunto ella curiosa.**

 **-"No que te conté el final?", pregunto yo el autor confundido.**

 **-"Si, pero como llegan a ese final no, cuenta, que hara Martin en el castillo?", pregunto ella casi rogando.**

 **-"No te lo dire, es spoiler", dije yo.**

 **-"Vamos…involucra a…..mas pacientes de Martin?",**

 **-"No"**

 **-"Involucra a Thorax?"**

 **-"No!"**

 **-"Involucra tu pistola que solo le queda unas pocas balas?**

 **-"NO!"**

 **-"Va a ser un plan totalmente absurdo y exagerado que Pinkie Pie te daría una galleta por el esfuerzo?", dijo ella como saco un tarro repleto de galletas.**

 **-"Que No!"**

 **-"Involucra algo de sexo, como siempre?"**

 **-"Nooo, ya deja de adivinar!"**

 **-"Involucrara un plan que combine todos los anteriores en una sola amalgama de capitulo, que se le entregaría el premio al Deux Ex Machina del año por lo forzado que acabaría todo?"**

 **-"Nooo…y eso ofende como no te imaginas", dije yo medio molesto.**

 **-"Ya bebe grande, al menos me podrias decir que como escapara Chrysalis de su celda?", dijo ella otra vez haciendo pucheros adorables.**

 **Y tiene un buen efecto, ya que es bonita a su modo y de un cuerpo de diosas.**

 **-"Ok…..ella se escapa….espera…..escuchas eso?", pregunto yo fingiendo miedo.**

 **-"Que cosa?", pregunto ella.**

 **-"Exacto, soy yo….dejando de teclear para escribir esto", dije yo sonriente.**

 **-"No te atreverías….", dijo ella enojada.**

 **-"Claro que si", dije yo sonriente.**

 **-"Vamos no me puedes dejar a la mit…..**

 **Y eso seria todo amigos lectores, ya le corto el relleno antes que el capitulo se haga mas largo de lo habitual.**

 **Espero que les este gustando hasta ahora esto.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, esperando que le pasa a Martin y como envenenara a Celestia.**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo jeje.**

 **-"No se quedara asi autor!", grito algo enojada Seras como se fue.**

 **Y esperemos que Seras no me haga nada malo por dejarla a medias…..**

 **No se por qué eso suena a algo sexual…..**

 **Cosas de mente sucia supongo.**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Capítulo 25: El corazón es muy hijo de P…..**_

 **Martin Castillo**

 **Canterlot, Equestria**

 **Ala este del Castillo.**

 **24 de julio del 2031**

 **9:23 pm**

(Martin, alias White Sun, se encuentra ya en una habitación del castillo, llevando sus maletas)

-"Ufff…una cama realmente grande..….", dije yo al ver la gran cama elegante que habia en medio de mi habitación y que era de doble colchones.

Y bueno un par de repisas a los costados de la habitación, 2 grandes ventanas atrás de la cama y una puerta que debe dar de seguro a un baño.

-"Bueno…", dije yo como saque de mi mochila la poción para evitar los sueños lucidos y me lo tome, y también saque un frasco de analgésicos y calmantes que los doctores del castillo me recetaron.

-"Uno cada 8 horas….no jodan", dije yo como me tome 3 calmantes de golpe y bueno, los analgésicos.

-"Joder pase todo marzo sin calmantes de verdad, y mi exilio con calmantes caducos y pase estos 2 dias con quemaduras en mi cuerpo y sin calmantes de verdad, por todos los cielos, yo voy a tomar tantos como se me de la maldita gana, me lo eh ganado", dije yo como puse mi mochila a un lado y bueno, puse mi pistola en medio de los colchones, obviamente quitándole el seguro y las balas y puse el veneno especial detrás de la cama.

Y joder…ya estaba sintiendo el efecto de los malditos calmantes.

-"Guao….esta cosa es rápida", dije yo algo mareado como miraba el frasco de los calmantes, especialmente la letra chica que recién vi que había en su costado.

-"No….tomar mas de 2 a la vez…..calmante de gran potencia para pacientes con quemaduras…."; decia la etiqueta.

-"Joder….", decia yo como cada vez me sentía mas mareado y caminaba tambaleándome a la cama.

-"Debo…..llegarr…..a…la cama", decia yo entre cortado como daba pasos erráticos para llegar a la cama.

Y una vez subir de una forma poco digna parecida a la de un ebrio.

-"Debo….colocarme en una posición no vergonzos…", eso ultimo en voz baja ya perdiendo la conciencia por completo como me quede en una posición….

No muy digna la verdad.

Y esperando que no me haya tomado una sobredosis.

.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-..-.-.-.

 **(Leve spoiler de la 7ma temporada)**

 **Princesa Luna.**

 **12:32 am**

 **25 de julio del 2031**

 **En el plano astral de los sueños**

"Donde esta…", dije en voz alta como examinaba las burbujas de cada sueño de los ponys que tenían sueños lucidos.

"Cualquier pony que hubiera pasado lo de el, soñaría aunque sea algo", dije algo frustrada.

Una pesadilla o un sueño placentero.

Pero…

No encuentro nada sobre él.

No me voy a quedar con la duda.

-"Lo siento mis otros ponys, pero esto es importante", dije en voz alta como deje de hacer mi hechizo para ver los sueños de los ponys y así volver a la realidad.

(Está de regreso en su balcón)

Ahora, si no recuerdo mal, lo han llevado a ala Este del castillo. (Pensó ella mirando hacia el este y se puso en posición para volar hacia esa zona del castillo)

Despegue de mi balcón y fui hacia donde llevaron al Sr. Sun.

No era difícil, después de todo, lo pusimos en una torre del ala este, donde la única forma de escapar tiene a 2 guardias reales haciendo guardia en ella.

Aterrice en el balcón, le hice señas a los guardias para que se retiraran de las puertas y ellos lo hicieron.

Abrí la puerta, la habitación estaba levemente iluminada por la luz de mi luna.

Podía ver al Sr. Sun en una posición…

Que solo su pony especial debería ver. (Pensaba ella como se sonrojaba un poco pero igual pasaba adentro y cerraba las puertas detrás de ella.)

Haber…dejando esa vista de lado…

Veamos que hay por aquí….

Su mochila es un buen lugar por donde empezar pero esperen un segundo

(Pensaba eso como veia algo tirado en el suelo)

Que es esto? (Se preguntaba ella como examinaba un vial vacio con su magia)

Mmm…

Esto tiene rastros de una conocida pócima cebrica.

Es para evitar que el que lo tome, sueñe de alguna forma.

Mmm….

Es increíble que aun después de 1000 años sigan haciéndolas.

Pero solo se los dan a los ponys o cebras que realmente tenga pesadillas de forma continua, es tan fuerte que ni la magia negra que podría provocar esas pesadillas podría anular los efectos de esa pócima….…..

(Se pone a pensar en eso como lo mira a él, desde el costado de la cama)

"Que cosas estas queriendo evitar pequeño pony?", prácticamente susurre eso como lo miraba a él dormir profundamente.

Me acerco un poco mas a el, pero entonces….

 _ **Crackkss**_

Me puse nerviosa un poco, pensando que ese sonido de lo que sea que pise lo despertara, pero el seguía profundamente dormido.

Veo lo que pise, y veo que son píldoras, al lado de un frasco vacio.

Lo levanto y veo que son calmantes.

Podría ser…..

Que tomara más de una.

Me pongo a verlo mas de cerca, y veo que apenas respira….

Oh no.

Se habrá…..querido quitar la vida de alguna forma?

Algo nerviosa lo levite y lo puse boca arriba y puse mi cabeza en su pecho, para poder oir si su corazón aun latía.

Por suerte…

Aun latía.

Suspire aliviada aun con mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho, pero antes de que pudiera retirarme.

El como que me empezó a frotar mi melena.

Me iba a retirar pero como que intento acariciar mis orejas.

Esto se estaba volviendo muy incómodo, asi que sin forcejear tanto, pude salir de su agarre.

Entonces lo escuche..

"Emilia….", el mismo lo dijo en un tono algo feliz como solo frotaba sus patas delanteras contra algo imaginario y solo se veia su cara algo frustrada como al parecer se dio cuenta que no tocaba nada.

Era su subconsciente hablando de alguna forma talvez….

Puedo forzar mas respuestas…arriesgándome a despertarlo o que haga algo violento.

O en la mañana le cuento a mi hermana sobre esto.

Mmmm…..

No, por ahora se merece ser tratado como alguien inocente, no puedo forzar algo que talvez le duela.

No mas se lo dire a mi hermana por la mañana, talvez ella logre sacar alguna respuesta.

(Entonces ella salió de la habitación, cerro la puerta y los guardias volvieron a sus puestos, mientras que ella siguió con sus deberes en el reino de los sueños)

-.-.-..-..-.-.-…-..-.-.-..-.-

 **En la mañana**

 **6:45 am**

 **Comedor Real.**

(Entro Luna al comedor bellamente adornado, con una mesa bien larga, como para que puedan comer a gust ponys de cada lado, pero en estos momentos estaba la princesa Celestia desayunando)

-"Buenos días hermana…te prepare el desayuno/cena", dijo mi hermana con su alegre voz.

-"Buenos días hermana", dije yo como me sente a su lado donde tenia mi plato con mi desayuno, unas tortillas con jarabe puesto en forma de una cara sonriente, "Y como te fue anoche?", pregunto ella.

-"Algo peculiar"; dije yo, algo cansada.

-"Involucra a nuestro "invitado"?", pregunto ella como dejo de comer su desayuno.

Yo solo asentí.

-"Y que averiguaste?", pregunto ella.

-"Él no tiene sueños lucidos, y se lo que dirás, no todos los ponys tienen sueños lucidos todos los días, pero cualquier pony que haya pasado lo que el, al menos tendría una pesadilla o sueño de lo ocurrido, pero el no lo tenia"; dije yo.

-"Y que hiciste?", pregunto ella algo curiosa.

-"Fui a su habitación, el…estaba profundamente dormido cuando lo encontré….", y en una posición en la que se veian sus partes también, "….y descubrí que la razón de porque no tenia sueños lucidos era porque tomaba la pócima anti sueños de los cebrican", dije yo.

Lo que hizo que mi hermana me miraba sorprendida.

-"Luna….esas pócimas ya no se venden en Equestria, ni se importan, solo se consiguen en el mismísimo territorio Cebrican desde que hubo una crisis diplomática con ellos hace 500 años, actualmente estamos en paz, pero aun asi no lo importan la pócima", dijo ella.

-"No solo eso, también entre en un leve pánico cuando encontré calmantes muy potentes en el suelo, tirados, como si se le hubiera caído a alguien, y pensé que talvez el Sr. Sun se habría suicidado, asi que después de ver que respiraba, aunque muy levemente, verifique si su corazón latia al poner mi cabeza apoyando a su pecho, y aun latia por suerte", dije yo.

-"Suicidio…..eso es….algo que no ha pasado en Equestria desde hace años, aunque conociendo a la conspiración de los psicólogos...es posible que si haya habido, pero no nos dimos cuenta"; dijo mi hermana algo triste.

-"Pero eso no es todo, cuando estaba aun viendo si su corazón latía, el como que empezó a acariciar mi pelo y una de mis orejas, y cuando me retire de el…..siguió haciendo esos movimientos de caricias, como menciono un nombre….Emilia", dije yo.

-"No dijo nada mas?", pregunto Celestia

Yo negué con la cabeza.

-"Emilia…..no es un nombre nativo de Equestria…puede que sea de otra nación…..eso explicaría como consiguió la pócima y hasta sabe de la ciudad prohibida", dijo ella.

-"Puede ser, pero recuerda que esas pócimas sirven para no soñar o tener pesadillas, y talvez hasta sea para evitar u ignorar algo…..en su caso, talvez este relacionado con esa tal Emilia", dije yo.

-"Si….puede ser una hija, una novia, una madre….hasta una esposa o amante", dijo mi hermana.

-"Quien sea que sea, debio ser alguien tan especial para el, que provoco una acción subconsciente de su parte, y que talvez, yo al tener posiblemente las mismas característica de ese alguien especial haya provocado esa reacción", dije yo.

Mi hermana se quedó pensativa un rato.

-"Talvez….tu deberías hablar con el y saber todo sobre el, por tu cuenta Luna", dijo ella.

-"Porque?", pregunte yo confundida.

-"Es posible que como tu dijiste, talvez tengas un parecido con ese pony especial, y gracias a eso, se habrá mas contigo", dijo ella.

-"Puede ser", dije yo, "Pero, y que hara el en el dia?" pregunte yo.

-"Después de todo, esta en arresto domiciliario, si quiere salir, que sea solo en las áreas del castillo, pero siempre escoltado con un par de guardias", dijo mi hermana.

-"Entiendo…..esperare esta noche para hablar con el", dije yo como ambas empezamos a comer nuestra comida.

.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Martin Castillo**

 **8:34 am**

(Sonido de Puerta cerrándose de fondo)

-"Eh…?", dije yo empezando a abrir los ojos, algo confundido y a la ves feliz de que sigo vivo.

-"Oh….hola, parece que ya despertaste", dijo una yegua unicornio de pelaje azul y cabello rosa con una gorra de enfermera.

Se la veia muy animada.

-"Hola….", dije yo como ya la podía ver mejor y podía ver que estaba preparando una jeringa, "Y que es lo que me va a inyectar enfermera?", pregunto yo curioso como solo ponía mis pezuñas detrás de mi cabeza.

Que suerte que termine echado de espaldas.

-"Una nueva dosis de antibióticos Sr. Sun", dijo ella con una sonrisa, "Ahora puede ponerse en posición?", pregunto con una voz dulce y tranquila.

-"Vale, ok", dije yo como me puse boca abajo, mirando a la puerta, como aun estaba mi cuerpo adormecido por la pequeña sobredosis que tuve, me moví muy lentamente.

-"No va a doler mucho, pese a que va a ser en su zona quemada"; dijo ella como para tranquilizarme, mientras ella ya tenia lista la aguja.

Entonces mientras ella estaba quitándome con cuidado las vendas.

La puerta como que se abria lentamente.

Entonces de la abertura pude ver que salio una pata de un pony.

Que hizo que la puerta se abriera mas rápido, mostrando a un guardia inconsciente.

No habia que suma para saber quien lo hizo.

-"Ahora calma…..", dijo ella como puso sus 2 patas delanteras en mi pierna derecha quemada y me clavo la jeringa con su magia ya en mi pierna trasera derecha, "Todo terminara en un ratito"

-"Eh…..nop", dije yo como use la bandeja de mi desayuno que estaba en una mesita a lado de mi cama, joder, como no vi eso antes, pero en fin, use esa bandeja para darle directo en la cabeza a esta yegua.

Haciendo que cayera en el piso, y perdiera el control de la jeringa, y se quedara incrustada aun en mi pierna.

Me la saque con mi magia. Y pude ver que la jeringa aun tenia la mitad de lo que sea me estuviera inyectando, mas un poco de aire aun dentro de este.

Y si es verdad eso que dicen que un poco de aire en las arterias causa un infarto…

-"Pero que demonios, esto tenia aire en la aguja", dije yo gritándole a la enfermera que estaba sobándose su nariz rota y ensangrentada, mientras me miraba furiosa.

Y claro tambien habia restos de mi desayuno que parece que era jugo y tortillas con jarabe cubriendo ahora el suelo.

-"Oh….parece que te diste cuenta eh….", dijo ella mirándome molesta.

-"Si, que te pasa maldita sea?", pregunto yo.

-"Bueno, me pasa que quería vengar a mi padre"; dijo ella enojada.

-"El Dr. Nerve es su padre?", pregunto yo sorprendido.

-"No, el Dr. Concius, el era el psiquiatra de la guardia real, gracias a usted tuvo que huir y ahora mi familia esta tachada de por vida"; dijo ella enojada como hizo aparecer mas jeringas con su magia, "Y no me ire hasta hacerlo pagar por lo que hizo", dijo ella realmente furiosa como me lanzo las jeringas y yo usando las bandejas, me protegí de ese ataque con jeringas.

-"Escucha, tu padre formaba parte de esa maligna organización, no es mi culpa que no tuviera las agallas para entregarse", dije yo como aun resistía sus ataques con jeringas.

Pero una vez dije eso, el ataque con jeringas se detuvo.

Entonces baje mi escudo (que era la bandeja) para ver que hacia.

Error mio, porque fui recibido con un golpe con su pezuña directo a mi cara que me aturdió.

Entonces ella me abordo cuando aun yo seguía en la cama.

Se puso ella encima mio y puso sus patas delanteras en mis patas delanteras para que no me moviera, mientras ella se paraba con sus patas traseras en mis patas traseras para inmovilizarme completamente.

Yo intentaba mover mis patas traseras, pero resulta que…..aun no estaban 100% despiertas.

Mas bien, mi cuerpo aun estaba medio dormido.

-"Escúchame bien, mi padre nunca fue un cobarde, el hacia su trabajo todo bien, hasta que lo arruinaste tu", dijo ella enojada.

-"Mandar a jóvenes inocentes para hacerlos desaparecer no es nada bueno joder, lo que hice yo fue salvar vidas", dije yo enojado como le di un cabezazo que la hizo tambalearse mas y salirse de encima, y yo con apenas movilidad, pero aun con magia, la hice tropezarse encima de la cama, la puse boca arriba y yo me puse boca abajo usando mi magia.

Se que es una posición muy comprometedora para ella y para mi, pero es todo lo que se me ocurre ponerle encima para que no se mueva, yo mismo.

Ahora si, estábamos cara cara, no me podía mover yo, y ella apenas podía mover sus extremidades.

Y esto visto desde otro lado parecerá violación.

Suerte que esos calmantes también ayudan a que no haya nada duro haya abajo o esto si parecería violación.

-"Bajate de mi", decia ella enojada y sonrojada a la vez como intentaba sin éxito sacarme de encima suyo..

-"No, hasta que te calmes y los guardias se despierten para que te lleven", dije yo.

Parecía que estaba demasiado alterada para usar su propia magia.

-"Escucha, no fue mi intención hacerte daño, ni nada, pareces alguien inteligente, porque matarme con aire en una jeringa si es ingenioso, asi que no te hagas esto, no arruines tu vida como tu padre"; dije yo.

Ella solo seguía mirándome enojado.

-"No solo nos arruinaste socialmente, las princesas congelaron nuestros ahorros en el banco, no tenemos absolutamente nada, estamos en la quiebra", dijo ella ahora con una mezcla de tristeza y rabia.

-"Eso es lo que pasa cuando un criminal huye, congelan sus cuentas para evitar que huya con dinero, porque no haces un favor y dices a los guardias donde esta, para que asi sus cuentas se los devuelvan a ustedes de una vez?", pregunto yo.

-"Yo no dire nada…."; dijo ella enojada.

-"Asi que lo sabes…simplemente podrias haberme dicho que no sabias donde esta"; dije yo con una sonrisa triunfante.

-"Que no lo se"; decia ella nerviosa y enojada.

-"Escucha, tu padre no merece ser defendido, el cometio un crimen, debe pagar por lo que hizo, no arruines tu vida tu tambien por alguien asi, no lo vale"; dije yo.

-"Es mi padre….el me ayudo a conseguir este bonito empleo, pero que voy a perder porque me reubicaran a Manehattan", dijo ella ahora toda triste y ya soltando lagrimas.

-"Escucha, va a ser peor para ti cuando encuentren a los guardias inconscientes y te saquen la verdad de que tu intentaste matarme, y todo porque de seguro tu padre te manipulo para hacer esto", dije yo como se puso toda pensativa

-"Yo…yo…."; decia ella toda triste como estaba empezando a llorar, "Tienes razón…..por favor, no quiero ir a la cárcel…es que mi padre me convenció de que esto era lo mejor"; dijo ella llorando ya un montón.

Joder…..

No me puedo resistir a una chica llorando….

En este caso, a una pony llorando, que es mucho mas tierno y adorable la verdad.

-"Ok….escucha, voy a cubrirte, solo corre rápido de aquí, ve ante un superior de la guardia real, dile que tu padre te obligo a asesinarme, que es a la ves cierto, pero que tu, lo evitaste y que de seguro regreso a donde rayos se esconda", dije yo.

-"Es en serio…..me ayudarías pese a que te intente matar?", pregunto ella intentando contener su llanto.

-"Claro, después de todo, no puedo dejar que una yegua tan linda, que tiene tanto por que vivir vaya a la cárcel", dije yo intentando reconfortarla.

-"Piensas que soy linda?", pregunto ella ya dejando de llorar mientras se sonrojaba mucho.

-"Enfermera, voy a sonar muy vulgar, pero si ahora no estuviera bajo los efectos de los calmantes, tu sentiras algo muy duro muy cerca de ya sabes que", dije yo medio sonrojado por la vergüenza.

Lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara profundamente.

Entonces me quite muy lentamente de ella.

Que hizo por desgracia que me callera del lado de la cama donde estaba todo desparramado el desayuno y me embarre entero.

-"Ahora vete, yo dire que me defendiste muy bien y que por eso estas herida, destrozare un poco el lugar para que se note que si hubo pelea", dije yo postrado en el suelo.

Entonces oigo como ese golpeteo de los cascos acercarse a mí, era la enfermera, que recién vi que en toda la pelea, ni se le cayó el sombrerito de enfermera.

Joder, acaso se lo pegan en la cabeza o algo asi?.

Entonces ella me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-"Gracias…si todo sale bien y como dices….vere como pagarte"; dijo ella toda sonrojada como se fue corriendo.

Aunque perdió la ternura un poco al ver como su nariz goteaba de sangre cuando me lo dijo eso.

Si…

Fui muy duro con ella.

Pero si no la golpeaba me mataba.

Joder….

Ok, dejando eso de lado…

Es hora de destruir el lugar.

Con mi magia empecé botar las sabanas, romper partes de la cama y rasgar las sabanas y que haya señales de quemadura de magia en las paredes para que este lugar se note como un escenario de lucha.

Debo seguir jugando del papel de héroe un poco mas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-…-.-.-..-.-..-

 **1:00 pm**

 **Comedor real.**

(Se lo ve a Martin sentando junto a la mismísima Princesa Celestia, comiendo una ensalada)

-"Lamento mucho otra vez que esto le tenga que pasar otra vez Sr. Sun", dijo Celestia sonando apenada.

-"No hay problema, conociendo mi suerte, mas estoy sorprendido de que salí con vida de allí", dije yo.

Seria la oportunidad perfecta para envenenarle dirán.

Pero en serio?

Envenenar a alguien que se hace su propia comida, y que incluso me preparo esta rica ensalada de vegetales rojos para mi?.

No podría hacerlo, seria demasiado notorio el intento de envenenamiento.

Además, huir cuando mi movilidad esta reducida y ya se me paso los efectos de los calmantes, y me anularon los calmantes hasta mañana para no arriesgarse a darme otra sobredosis, asi que estoy sufriendo…y mucho.

Si…..

Yo me busque eso por casi matarme con sobredosis.

-"Al menos la enfermera Hope confeso que su padre manipulo a ella y a su madre para ocultarlo, ahora sera procesado como sus demás colegas por sus actos", dijo Celestia.

Que tal no?

Hope.

Esperanza en ingles.

-"Y ella estará bien?", pregunto yo.

-"Si, ya le atendieron sus heridas, y le hemos devuelto las cuentas que teníamos congeladas, aunque eso si, rogo mucho para que no la transfiriéramos a Manehattan", dijo Celestia.

-"Si, me dijo que ella no quiere irse de aquí, que le gusta mucho"; dije yo.

-"Es lo mismo que nos dijo, pero la razón de porque la estábamos reubicando haya era para que nadie la relacionara con su padre haya y pueda trabajar sin ser juzgada en silencio por lo que hizo su padre"; dijo Celestia.

Eso…es realmente algo muy bueno.

-"Se lo explicamos, pero ella no le importa, que podrá soportar esas miradas y que la juzguen asi…..es algo realmente malo, que los ponys juzguen a veces a los hijos por lo que hicieron los padres"; dijo ella.

Si…

-"Como que comprendo un poco eso", dije yo al recordar que talvez esa es la cosa mala de lo que hablaba Chrysalis y de lo que les paso a mi familia.

-"Supongo que ha visto casos asi?", pregunto Celestia.

-"Si…atendí uno que otro caso asi, pero obviamente con casos de infidelidad y esas cosas", dije yo, mintiendo mas o menos.

-"Comprendo"; dijo Celestia como seguía con su comida tambien.

Al igual que yo.

Seguimos comiendo un poco en silencio, y aun mantenía mi cara neutra pese al dolor que sentía.

Y pese a que tenia una buena cara para ocultar mi dolor.

Celestia se dio cuenta.

-"Como es que…..puede soportar ese dolor en su cuerpo?", pregunto Celestia.

Créame…..eh tenido que soportar dar clases sin analgésicos cuando me lastimaron.

Esto es parecido…

Aunque algo mas doloroso.

-"Digamos que no es la primera vez que eh estado herido y no eh tenido calmantes al alcance", dije yo simplemente.

-"Oh…lo siento por eso", dijo ella.

-"No se preocupe"; dije yo como seguía comiendo, pero el dolor ya era mucho y perdi el agarre mágico de mi tenedor, que cayó directo al suelo.

-"Rayos", dije yo.

-"Dejeme ayudarle", dijo ella como tomo su tenedor y me ayudo a comer.

-"Gracias", dije yo agradecido.

-"No hay problema", dijo ella con una voz maternal y muy dulce.

En serio destino?

Este es tu puto juego?

Hacerme sentir cada vez mas mal por lo que voy a hacerle a ella?

Porque esta funcionando carajo!

Ella realmente es una person….digo pony muy amable y caritativa.

Como….puedo envenenar a alguien así?

Ella me daba de comer como si fuera un niño.

Y me limpiaba con una servilleta por si me manchaba.

En serio, como toda una madre ella se comportaba.

Joder…esto me esta haciendo sentir tan mal….

Pero por suerte no me quedaba mucho en mi plato.

Asi que terminamos ya.

-"Gracias Celestia", dije yo realmente agradecido.

-"Quiere que le ayude a ir a su habitación?", pregunte ella con una voz maternal.

-"Yo…..yo puedo, pero gracias"; dije yo como me baje del asiento en donde estaba, pero joder que apenas podía mantenerme firme en 4 patas por el dolor.

Y antes que diera un paso.

Un aura de color dorado me rodeo y entonces aterrice en la espalda de Celestia.

-"Déjeme ayudarle, no es malo pedir ayuda cuando uno no puede", dijo ella con dulzura.

-"Gracias…", dije yo agradecido de verdad y casi llore.

Porque realmente, habia olvidado eso.

De que en serio podría alguien a parte de tu familia que te pueda ayudar asi no mas.

Ha pasado mas de 17 años desde que algún extraño altruista me ayudo una ultima vez.

…si….

Realmente hace mmmmmucho tiempo.

-.-…-..-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-

 **1:34 pm**

 **En su cuarto en el ala Este.**

Al menos ya limpiaron el lugar.

Celestia fue muy considerada de no hablar mas en el camino.

Realmente alguien muy buena.

Ella me puso en la cama y hasta me arropo con las sabanas.

-"Ahora, quieres que te coloque un hechizo para dormir, asi no soportaras el dolor todo el dia?", pregunto ella.

-"Ok", dije yo no mas.

Se que me arriesgo mucho.

Pero.

Luna no esta trabajando, asi que….

Bueno.

Ya que.

Yo asentí y ella me puso su cuerno en mi frente, hubo un leve brillo en su cuerno por un buen rato y de repente empecé a sentir mucho sueño pese al dolor.

-"Duerme bien, yo seguiré con mis deberes reales"; dijo ella como se empezó a ir, como lentamente me volví a dormir.

-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Princesa Celestia**

 **6:29 pm**

 **Comedor real.**

Pobre Dr. Sun.

Realmente se nota que es un semental que paso por muchas cosas.

No pude sacármelo de la mente después que lo deje allí.

Le menti un poco sobre solo hacerle un hechizo para dormir.

Quería ver si era cierto sobre que tuvo alguna herida grave y le escanee su cuerpo.

Y si…tiene viejas heridas en sus huesos, solo unas rajaduras en sus huesos, leves por suerte y músculos mal sanados en muchas partes de su cuerpo.

Que cosas habrá vivido este semental para tener ese tipo de heridas?

Ese es la pregunta que talvez mi hermana tenga respuesta cuando le toque hablar con el.

-"Buenas noches hermana, como te fue?", pregunto Luna que entro al comedor.

-"Bien diría yo, encontramos al ultimo del grupo del Dr. Nerve, lo malo, que manipulo a su hija para que matara al Sr. Sun, el Sr. Sun se defendió bien", dije yo.

-"Guao…a el si que le persigue las desgracias", dijo ella algo triste.

-"Si…..y es más, su cuerpo está repleto de huesos levemente rayados y músculos que no sanaron bien", dije yo.

-"Ohh", dijo ella sorprendida como se tapó con una pata su boca.

-"Crees que podras averiguar el pasado de este semental?", pregunto yo.

-"No te preocupes hermana, yo lo conseguiré", dijo Luna como tomo su plato con su desayuno que prepare para ella.

-"Sera para llevar"; dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

-"Por cierto….la hija del psiquiatra de los guardias dijo tambien que realmente quiere ser la enfermera personal del Sr. Sun, pero lo dijo casi suplicando"; dije yo con una leve sonrisa.

-"Y porque me dices eso querida hermana?", pregunto Luna media confundida.

-"Solo estoy diciendo que el a pesar de estar herido y a punto de morir cuando se defendió de su intento de asesinato, al parecer tuvo tiempo de cortejar un poco a la hija del psiquiatría, talvez si dejas que el te corteje, hablara mas"; dije yo con una leve sonrisa.

-"No lo se hermana", dijo ella nerviosa.

-"Que pasa Luna, es un pequeño dato que nos ayudara a que hable mas, si no quieres usarlo esta bien", dije yo con una leve sonrisa.

-"Si….porque seria algo raro", dijo ella un poco nerviosa como se empezó a ir.

No es mi intención hacerla sentir asi.

Solo que es cierto, podría usar eso para sacarle mas fácil la información.

Ahora es la cosa si el la intenta cortejar de verdad.

.-…-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-

 **Princesa Luna.**

 **En los pasillos en camino a la habitación del Sr. Sun.**

Bueno….eso fue algo incomodo.

Que me deje cortejar?

Por el?

Es que….no se.

Es que no digo que ningun pony haya intentado cortejarme antes…

Es que…..aun me tiene miedo mucho o solo me respetan demasiado para intentarlo.

Y tener a alguien que de repente me intente cortejar asi no mas…..

Me parece extraño.

Aunque bueno…..

Esa noche cuando lo atendía y me acaricio…parece que le recordé a alguien especial para el.

Yo no…..quisiera reemplazar ese alguien si se trata de su pony especial.

.-.-…-.-.-..-…-.-…-…-.

 **Martin Castillo**

 **7:00 pm**

-"Mmm…que rico dormi", dije yo en voz alta como me estiraba…..pero joder me volvía el dolor.

-"Uyyy…..olvide el dolor", dije yo realmente adolorido.

-"Pues ten tus pastillas", dijo una voz a mi lado que reconoci de inmediato.

-"Oh….hola Hope", dije yo con una leve sonrisa aun con mi dolor.

Y vi que ella me estaba dando unas pastillas y un vaso con agua.

Y que tenia unos vendajes en su nariz y por desgracia un ojo morado….

Si…..ya me siento mal.

-"Eh….gracias", dije yo como saque mi lengua y ella me lo puso con delicadeza con su magia en el centro de mi lengua, me la trague y luego fue el agua para ayudarme a pasarla.

-"Gracias", dije yo agradecido.

-"No hay problema"; dijo ella con una sonrisa como me dio un beso en la mejilla, y aun ella cerca de mi, "No son tan fuertes esta vez los calmantes, asi que talvez podrías cumplir lo que me dijiste cuando estabas encima mio", me lo susurro.

Ella se apartó de mi un poco y me guiño el ojo.

Eh…..

Bueno…

Debería dejar de cortejar a las traumadas.

Son tan inestables que se abalanzan ante el primero que le hable bonito….

Primero a la hija de Chrysalis, luego a esa botones, y luego a esta enfermera.

Es cierto el rumor.

Los hombres casados se les abalanzan las mujeres.

En este caso las yeguas en celo.

Porque realmente estoy sintiendo ese olor…

Que es muy tentadora la verdad y que casualmente eh empezado a sentir en solo ellas.

Es un olor muy rico…..

-"Bueno talv…", estaba hablando yo cuando alguien mas entro a la habitación.

-"Buenas señor Sun, escuche que ya estas desp…", era la princesa Luna que acababa de entrar y se le veia muy sonrojada, y veia algo…..

Oh mierda!.

-"Princesa Luna!"; grite yo como me tapaba haya abajo con una almohada.

-"Yo me voy", decía una sonrojada enfermera Hope como se retiraba, "Deje tus pastillas para el dolor en la mesita de noche", decia ella como literalmente salía corriendo del lugar completamente apenada y sonrojada.

-"Princesa Luna….que…sorpresa es verla en mi habitación, seguro tan tarde"; dije yo todo apenado, mientras me cubria haya abajo, que ya saben que, se levanto por ese rico aroma que oli antes.

La princesa Luna solo estaba allí con la cara completamente roja.

Y sin decir nada.

Joder ahora si que la cague.

.-.-..-.-..-

 **Princesa Luna.**

Eso es cortejar!.

Ya casi iban a aparearse!

Tan rápido es cortejando a las hembras este semental?

O…..es que ya las yeguas de ahora son demasiados fáciles hoy en día?

O el es demasiado bueno acaso?!

Que hubiera pasado si hubiera venido solo 5 min después?!

 **(Estas preguntas sucias y muchas mas ella estaría repitiendo un ratito mas, haciendo que crezca mas su sonrojo)**

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.

 **Martin Castillo**

-"Princesa Luna, esta allí?", pregunto yo como ella solo esta mirando hacia abajo mientras aun esta sonrojada y hasta creo que de un lado de su boca se esta formando…..

Saliva?

Esta babeando?

Yo ya estaba muy cerca de ella, aprovechando que el dolor en mis piernas disminuyo.

Y ella por fin noto mi presencia.

Lo que hizo que se sobresaltara y se tropezara un poco hacia atras, causando que se siente.

Y se limpiaba la saliva que se estaba formando y se notaba avergonzada.

-"Lamento si te hice esperar y mi comportamiento indecente"; dijo ella toda nerviosa como se cubria con una de sus patas toda apenada.

-"Eh….quisiera decir que es la primera vez que me pasa un asunto asi, pero no, asi que no te preocupes"; dije yo medio nervioso.

Entonces ella me miro de nuevo como yo medio solo le miraba con una leve sonrisa.

Y ella de nuevo se sonrojaba de nuevo y solo movia la cabeza como negando algo.

Y volvió a hablar.

-"Gracias por tu comprensión", dijo ella, "Y lamento si es que interrumpí algo"; dijo ella totalmente apenada.

-"Bueno, no se si lo interrumpiste o no"; apenas dije eso, ella se sonrojo aun mas, "No es lo que piensas"; dije yo dándome cuenta que lo pudo malinterpretar eso.

Joder, pudo pensar que aun estaba listo para el acto.

Pero no, ya solo tuve que pensar en cosas malas para hacerlo bajar.

-"De acuerdo"; dijo ella aun bien sonrojada, "Pero una cosa que estuve pensando"; decia ella algo nerviosa como se frotaba una de sus patas delanteras.

-"Que cosa?", pregunto yo.

-"Tu crees que soy lo bastante bonita para causar esa misma reacción que tu tenias con la enfermera?", pregunto ella toda nerviosa, "Pero estoy diciendo que otro semental lo sentiría conmigo, para especificar", dijo ella algo sonrojada

Joder…

Bueno, joder.

Eh…..

Recuerda, cualquier cosa que digas…..

La marcara de por vida.

Asi que piensa bien que vas a decir.

Pero no ayuda que el olor de la enfemera aun impregna el aire.

Me hace confundir mucho joder.

Por eso dicen que las temporadas de apareamiento tambien atontan a los machos en este planeta.

-"Y bien?", pregunta ella como se acerca un poco a mi.

-"Bueno…"; dije yo como solo hiperventilaba un poco, y eso significa que aspiraba mas las hormonas restantes en el aire que dejo la enfermera, "…..si yo fuera un guardia real, me quedaría siempre atrás de usted para admirar sus partes reales"; dije con rapidez.

FUCK!

QUE MIERDA MARTIN?!

QUE MIERDA ACABAS DE DECIR.

DE TODAS LAS MALDITAS COSAS QUE ACABAS DE DECIR EN TODOS ESTOS AÑOS, ESTA ES LA PEOR COSA QUE PUEDES DECIRLE A UN EXTRAÑO JODERR!

Y MAS SI ES UNA PRINCESA.

MIERDA!

DONDE ESTA LA PISTOLA.

AL CARAJO TODO.

ME VAN A MANDAR A UN CALABOZO O ALGO POR FALTARLE EL RESPETO A LA PRINCESA.

ES TODO.

ME METO UN MALDITO TIRO AHOR….

-"Yo te dejaría….", dijo Luna después de estar sonrojada igual.

ESPERA QUE!?1

-"Espera que?"; pregunte yo abriendo la boca totalmente sorprendido.

-"Que te dejaría verme…mi posterior, si es que te gusta tanto"; dijo ella sonrojada.

Yo me quede con la boca abierta.

Entonces empece a oler mas feronomas en el aire.

Pero espera, si la enfermera se fue.

Oh no…

No jodas.

Noooo

Nooooo!

Son de la princesa….

.-..-…-..-..-.-..-

 **Princesa Luna.**

 **En ese momento en sus pensamientos**

Porque le conteste eso…

Le hubiera contestado feo, le hubiera abofeteado apenas dijo esas palabras.

Le hubiera gritado.

Pero porque le dije eso?

Espera un segundo, me palpita mucho el corazón….siento que mi calor corporal ha aumentado…..mis pensamientos son un desastre en estos momentos..

Oh no…..

Estoy en mi época de celo.

Ah empezado temprano este año….

Oh no.

-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.

 **Martin Castillo**

-"Eh….princesa…esta en celo?", pregunte yo con nerviosismo total.

Ella me miro bien sonrojada.

-"Eh…..debo irme", dijo ella totalmente sonrojada como su cuerno se ilumino y ya no estaba en la habitación ya.

Ok….

Ok.

Ya se fue.

Ahora solo…..cálmate.

Cálmate.

Respira hondo.

Ok.

La princesa esta en celo y por eso no me mando a la luna cuando le dije eso.

Ok.

Ok…

Ahora piensa….

Piensa…

Esto…..

Va a ser complicado.

Oh quizás no?

No…

Espera.

Eso es…..

Para acercarme a Celestia y olvidarme un poco que le hare daño a alguien tan buena.

Debo aprovechar y..…

Cortejar a su hermana.

Pero…..joder.

Allí entra mi Emilia.

Joder….que puto dilema!:

Que maldito puto dilema!.

Bueno.

Ok….

Aunque espera un segundo.

Los changelings pueden borrar la mente.

Pero….borrar mis recuerdos con Emilia?

En serio…..

En serio llegaría a eso para cumplir esta misión?

Demonios…

Que puto dilema.

Ahhhhh!

Joder….

Necesito una ducha bien larga y fría.

.-.-..-.-.-…-..-.-..-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-…-.-

 **Princesa Luna.**

 **Su alcoba real.**

-"Eso fue…muy vergonzoso", decia yo en voz alta toda avergonzada.

Aunque ya es julio, por estos meses de verano es donde nos choca mas la época de celo a los alicornios.

Lo único buena de nuestra raza es que nos da cada 5 años, pero dura 1 mes completo en ves de 1 semana entera como una yegua normal, cada 4 meses.

Que horrible que haya sido justo hoy. (pensaba ella toda apenada)

Aunque el destino ha dado señales muy extrañas.

Como haberlo encontrado asi esa noche en primer lugar….

 **(Eso le dara pensamientos lujuriosos mas tarde)**

No….

No fuera esos pensamientos.

Haber….

Debo darme una buena ducha de agua fría.

E ir a la biblioteca real a conseguir un pergamino que tenga ese hechizo para ayudarme a controlar mi época de celo.

Definitivamente la época de celo es una de mis peores enemigas.

Primero la ducha.

-..-…-..-..-…-…-.-..-.-.

 **Guao, que cosas no?**

 **Fue un capitulo interesante no?**

 **Lleno de cosas locas.**

 **E interesantes.**

 **Y ya pongo el porque de que esas yeguas fueron seducidas tan fácil.**

 **Jejeje.**

 **No fue pura deux ex machina ni nada.**

 **En su cara, jajaja.**

 **Ok no.**

 **Todo tiene su explicación.**

 **Incluso porque varias yeguas quieren con el.**

 **Aunque ahora estoy teniendo miedo de que talvez haya contenido demasiado picante y un hater tenga un dia de campo con este capitulo.**

 **Y si, repito la palabra….**

 **-"Joder!", grito Seras toda sonriente, "Como que usabas estas palabras como mucho no, jeje?" pregunto ella toda burlona como apareció aquí en el espacio entre mundo real y ficticio.**

 **-"Si, ya me di cuenta, es que mi repertorio de insultos no es tan amplio", dije yo.**

 **-"Pasas mucho tiempo en la internet, como diablos no es tan amplio?", pregunto sorprendida Seras.**

 **-"Bueno, si, es amplio, pero no quiero levantar alarmas de haters que delaten estos capítulos"; dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Pues….que mala honda no?", pregunto ella con algo de sarcasmo.**

 **-"Ok….puede que me este censurando yo solo gracias a ese idiota, pero ya esta, escrito este capitulo", dije yo.**

 **-"Pue si, tienes razón, porque después de todo escribes esta conversación cuando estas seguro que ya no hay nada que cambiar"; dijo ella.**

 **-"Exacto pequeña Seras", dije yo el autor.**

 **-"No soy pequeña, tu sabes que yo mido al menos 2 metros…", decia ella.**

 **-"Y que tus pechos son tan grandes como sandias o incluso mas grandes, lo se, yo escribi tu biografia recuerdas?",, pregunte yo.**

 **-"Lo se…..", dijo ella media aburrida.**

 **-"Oye, y que opinas del capitulo de aquí?", pregunto yo el autor.**

 **-"Fui muy interesante, además como dijiste, lograste que todos esos posibles amoríos que tuvo aquí en Equestria tuvieran sentido, te salvaste de hacer un Gary Stu", dijo ella media sonriente.**

 **-"Pues si, algo asi", dije yo.**

 **-"Me gusta que aun extrañe a su esposa, y que le carcome el alma por dentro cuando le pasa este tipo de cosas de anime echi…..es algo muy dulce y triste a la vez"; dijo ella.**

 **-"Si…..lo es verdad?", pregunte yo.**

 **-"Si…..podrias hasta hacer tu propio anime harem y que tenga sentido"; dijo ella riéndose un poquito.**

 **-"Podria…pero no quiero, mucha cosa extraña ahí ya", dije yo.**

 **-"Eso si, no te culpo por no intentarlo"; dijo ella riéndose un poquito.**

 **-"Pero estuvo algo vacio la verdad, no nos salimos de Canterlot, pero bueno, me gusta que construyas el personaje"; dijo ella de nuevo.**

 **-"Gracias"; dije yo.**

 **-"Ahora me voy antes que me hagas spoilers"; dijo ella sonriendo como se fue de nuevo.**

 **Si….**

 **Le iba a hacer spoilers.**

 **Jejejej.**

 **Y no, no se los hare a ustedes.**

 **No soy malo.**

 **Jeje.**

 **Ahora, Martin que hara ahora?**

 **Sacrificara sus preciados recuerdos para cumplir su misión?**

 **O vera otra forma de cumplirla?**

 **Averígüelo en el próximo capitulo, mis amigos lectores.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Capítulo 26: El destino es extraño la verdad**_

 **Martin Castillo**

 **Canterlot, Equestria**

 **Ala este del Castillo.**

 **25 de julio del 2031**

 **12:23 am**

Era de madrugada y no podía dormir, mis preguntas filosóficas me inundaban la cabeza.

Eh estado solo dando vueltas en la habitación, solo pensando en mi dilema existencial.

Ya ventile la habitación por suerte.

Es un fastidio esto.

-"Hola Sr. Sun…ya esta libre?", pregunto la Dr. Hope que volvia a entrar a la habitación.

-"Oh, hola Hope", dije yo medio fastidiado como solo me eche en la cama.

-"Eh….solo regrese para pedir disculpas sobre mi comportamiento…es que estoy en época de calor, me di cuenta luego cuando me di un baño de agua fría"; dijo ella toda sonrojada.

-"No te preocupes", dije yo como ni la mire y solo miraba al techo.

-"Ahí algo al menos que pueda hacer por usted antes de irme a mi casa, igual termine mi turno hace 30 minutos?", pregunto ella.

-"No…..", decia yo como me puse a pensar….doctora certificada = drogas legales.

Ella se estaba yendo algo decepcionada cuando dije ese no.

-"Pero creo que podrias ayudarme con algo", dije yo como la miraba con una leve sonrisa.

-"En serio?", pregunto ella completamente animada como vino rápido a mi lado.

-"Si, sabes de una droga o planta que sea un potente afrodisiaco?".

Apenas pregunte eso, ella sonrío y uso su magia para hacer aparecer un frasco del tamaño de un vaso, y su interior era un liquido de color rosa.

-"Este es el afrodisiaco mas fuerte que existe, beber un sorbo de esto, elimina el estrés y el miedo de una situación incómoda y la transforma en una totalmente pasional", dijo ella mirándome con una mezcla de vergüenza y excitación.

-"Bueno, no quiero saber como tenias uno tan rápido", dije yo como lo tome con mi magia.

-"Y solo es beberlo o tiene algún truco?", pregunto yo como examinaba el frasco.

-"Bueno…..tienes que verter esto en un recipiente"; dijo ella como hizo aparecer una jarra vacía con su magia y vertió el contenido de la pócima en el, "Luego la pareja que lo vaya a consumir, debe escupir en el recipiente"; dijo ella como solo salivo un poco dentro de la jarra y ella me lo apunto a mi para que yo hiciera lo mismo.

-"Eh…bueno, lo hago porque quiero saber si esto no es una falsa", dije yo como escupí dentro de la jarra.

-"Y luego el que este mas nervioso a la hora de hacerlo, lo bebe primero", dijo ella como me puso muy cerca de mi hocico la jarra.

-"Ok….", dije yo como lo empecé a beber.

Sabe muy amargo la porquería.

-"Pero solo un poco", dijo ella agarro la jarra y se bebió lo restante.

-"No siento nada", dije yo como cruzaba los brazos.

Y yo deseando que no sea una droga de violación.

-"Dale tiempo", dijo ella como ponía la jarra y el frasco que contenía la pócima a un lado.

Apenas dijo eso.

Extrañamente empece a sentir un poco de calor.

-"No sientes calor?", pregunte yo medio nervioso.

-"Si….", dijo ella como brinco encima mio, con cuidado obviamente, "Que mas sientes?", pregunto ella algo coqueta como realmente nuestras narices se tocaban.

-"Bueno….", dije yo como a la vez sentía mas calor, olfatee un poco el aire y olia realmente bien…..ella olia muy bien, "Tu hueles muy bien", dije yo como mis pensamientos filosóficos se estaban esfumando.

-"Que mas", dijo ella como me acariciaba mi cabeza.

Yo….

-"Que te ves bonita….y hueles muy bien", dije yo sonriente.

-"Y tienes pareja?", pregunto ella.

Tengo….?

Se que tengo…..pero….porque no la recuerdo….?

-"Te digo la verdad…..no lo recuerdo..", dije yo como ese olor y esta bonita yegua me estaba…..

Excitando.

-"Con eso basta", dijo ella sonriendo como me beso como estaba ella toda sonrojada.

Y bueno….

 **(Escena ultra censurada)**

-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

 **(Afuera de la habitación)**

(Se escuchan gritos y gemidos del otro lado de la habitación)

-"Eh…..crees que podemos irnos antes del fin de turno compañero?", pregunto uno de los guardias que posteaban la puerta del Sr. Sun.

-"Yo diría que si"; dijo el otro como ambos abandonaron sus puestos.

Para evitar cualquier momento incomodo.

-..-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-..-.-..-..-

 **Martin Castillo**

 **8:43 am**

-"Aww…..mi cabeza me da vueltas", dije yo como me sobaba la cabeza con una pata, ya que la otra la tenia ocupada por alguna razón.

Ya mas despierto volteo para ver porque tenia una pata ocupada y veo a Hope acurrucada a mi lado.

-"Eh…...", decia yo, pero los recuerdos de anoche me alcanzaron como un rayo.

Joder….

Que putita astuta.

-"Hey…..ya es hora de trabajar de seguro"; dije yo como la intentaba despertar.

-"Mmmm…..nooo"; decia ella aun entre sueños.

-"Que llegaras tarde a tu trabajo"; dije yo insistiendo como la movia un poco.

-"Ehhhh….no marque tarjeta de ida, asi que técnicamente, nunca me fui a mi casa y trabaje horas extras en la noche", dijo ella cansada aunque un poco mas despierta como abria los ojos y me sonreía.

-"Ya veo", dije yo algo cansado también.

-"Aunque fue increíble", dijo ella mas despierta como me abrazo, "No creo que podre estar con otro semental en mi vida…..y eh estado con uno un poco mas dotado...", decia ella como le mire feo, "No te ofendas"; dijo ella algo apenada.

Yo no dije nada, solo le mire feo.

Eso duele y te gusta en parte.

Es como si te dijera tu chica.

"La tienes mas grande que el resto de tus amigos"

Estaría feliz y enojado al mismo tiempo.

-"Al menos me dices la verdad con lo que no podras estar con otro semental en tu vida?", pregunte yo.

-"Bueno….si, realmente sabes como satisfacer a una hembra, además que la tienes grande, no tan grande como con el ultimo con que estuve, pero aun asi…", dijo ella como me abrazo mas.

-"Dejemos de hablar con el ultimo que estuviste por favor…", dije yo enojado.

-"Claro, claro", dijo ella toda apenada.

Joder…..lo siento Emilia.

Pero esta vez fueron por las drogas que hice esto.

-"Y cuantos hijos quieres?", pregunto ella.

Espera que?

-"Eh?"; pregunte yo.

-"Que cuantos hijos quieres tener, porque después de todo, terminaste muchas veces dentro de mi en las horas que estuvimos haciéndolo", dijo ella.

Oh mierda, si es verdad, ella estaba en celo!

-"Eh…...", es lo único que podía decir.

Entonces ella se puso encima mio de nuevo.

-"Escúchame bien, tengo 30 años, soy soltera, estoy en el tiempo perfecto para tener hijos, y quiero un semental a mi lado para cuando tenga hijos, y ese seras tu", dijo ella ahora enojada.

-"Hey…tranquila, escucha, yo tengo pareja, aunque técnicamente estamos separados, pero no es un técnicamente un divorcio", dije yo tratando de tranquilizarla.

-"Pues llámala, y que seamos una manada", dijo ella.

-"Es que no puedo", dije yo que realmente no quería tocar el tema con ella.

-"Porque no?", pregunto ella enojada.

Yo no quería decirlo.

-"Porque no quieres a tu esposa aquí?", pregunto ella mas enojada aun.

Yo no le respondia.

Solo evitaba su mirada.

-"Acaso no quieres a tu esposa?", pregunto ella.

Eso ya me toco una fibra sensible.

-"Claro que si la amo, y no dejo de pensar en ella"; dije yo enojado y triste a la vez, casi gritando.

-"Y porque no la quieres aquí, responde?"; pregunto ella enojada.

-"Porque…", dije yo conteniéndome mi dolor.

-"Porque?", pregunto ella insistiendo aun mas.

-"Porque fingi mi muerte para protegerla, estas contenta, hice algo horrible, y ahora soy un prófugo de la ley…..mi vida solo ha ido en picado desde entonces, eso has querido saber….", dije todo enojado y entre lagrimas de tristeza.

Ella se bajo de mi y me miro toda avergonzada.

-"No…se lo dire a nadie…..", dijo ella como se bajo de la cama, "Yo cuidare a mi cria por mi cuenta…..no quiero que un criminal sea su padre", dijo ella como se fue de la habitación.

Esa ultima oración…..

Realmente me dolio.

No pude evitarlo.

Realmente, me deprimí enormemente en ese momento.

Hasta casi revelo mas información de lo que debería.

Creo que…

Sera mejor que me bañe y cambie de vendas…..

-..-..-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.—

 **Princesa Luna.**

 **9:00 am**

 **En el jardín real.**

(Se la ve a la princesa Luna parada cerca de una de las estatuas del jardín con una taza de café a su lado)

-"Hice lo que me dijo que hiciera princesa Luna", dijo Hope algo triste como la vio a la princesa.

-"Gracias señorita Hope", dije yo agradecida.

No estoy muy orgullosa de esto.

Apenas me refresque….

Y me realice el hechizo para calmar mi celo.

Estuve pensando en que talvez podría sacarle algo de información al Sr. Sun, si otra yegua lo seducía, no yo.

Eso es malo, pero, podía sentir que la señorita Hope lo quería.

Aunque creo que era solo su época de celo hablando.

Y fui a verla, aprovechando que ella ya terminaba su turno, la convencí de que sedujera al Sr. Sun a cambio de que le sacara algo de información.

Le revele que tenia a alguien.

Le revele el nombre de Emilia, que significaba algo para el.

Ella se decepciono un poco al parecer.

Le dije que le sacara información como sea, no importa si tenia que acostarse con el.

Y ella acepto.

Yo…..aun no me gustaba eso.

Que tenia que hacer que otra fuera en mi lugar, porque mi propio cuerpo me lo impedía.

No puedo estar cerca de otros sementales, por eso eh dado vacaciones a los guardias que normalmente me rodean.

Ella se fue con gusto a hacerlo.

Y yo solo segui con mis deberes reales.

Asqueada de que tuviera que pedirle a uno de mis súbditos para que se rebajara a tal punto de que ofrecieran su cuerpo.

Pero, tenia realmente muchas dudas sobre el Sr. Sun.

Y la curiosidad lamentablemente me gano.

-"Bueno, si le saque mucha información…pero…lo rompi un poco en el proceso"; dijo Hope algo apenada.

-"Como que lo rompio?", pregunto yo.

-"Bueno, Emilia desde mi punto de vista…..parecía mucho a una esposa, asi que después del mejor encuentro sexual de mi vida", decia ella toda sonrojada, y yo me sonrojo un poco la verdad.

-"Por favor enfóquese", le pedi yo.

-"Claro, eh…..bueno, le dije que tendríamos hijos después de lo que acabo de decir, y que el decia que no podía, y le dije el porque, y el decia que tenia una esposa, y que la amaba mucho, yo solo le presionaba el porque no estaba con ella, hasta que me dijo lo siguiente, que el abandono a su esposa fingiendo su muerte porque el hizo algo horrible y que desde allí, solo paso muchas penurias", dijo Hope algo triste.

Eso es…..

Muy triste la verdad.

-"Lo deje muy devastado…realmente él la extraña y mucho", dijo ella como se sentía toda triste, "Y yo técnicamente lo drogue para acostarme con el", dijo ella toda triste.

-"Ese es verdadero amor como dicen"; dije yo como le puse mi pata en su hombro, "Pero no te culpes a ti por eso, yo te presione para que lo hicieras", dije yo apenada.

-"Pero yo fui la que acepto…y ahora…..puede que este preñada", dijo ella toda triste como se tocaba su estomago.

-"Y que mas le dijiste?", pregunto yo

-"Le dije algo que fue lo que realmente le devasto, le dije "Yo cuidare a mi cria por mi cuenta…..no quiero que un criminal sea su padre", eso…..realmente le toco una fibra sensible como se entristeció mas", dijo ella con tristeza.

-"Parece que el tenia hijos con su esposa"; dije yo.

-"Puede ser, el es mayor ya", dijo ella con tristeza como aun se tocaba su estomago, "Y ahora que pasara con el princesa?", pregunto ella.

-"No lo se, pero creo que es hora de enfrentarlo con la verdad y confesar que clase de crimen cometió", dije yo como me preparaba para volar, pero ella me hablo.

-"Princesa…...si el se va o tienen que enviarlo a donde vino, dígale que cuidare a su hijo o hija por mi cuenta y que el en serio es un buen pony pese a todo"; dijo ella con algo de tristeza en su rostro.

-"No hay problema", dije yo como me fui volando a la habitación del Sr. Sun.

.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Ya en la habitación de Martin. (Alias: el Sr. Sun)**

-"Sr. Sun", dije yo como abrí la puerta y pude solo verlo a el, salir del baño, se veia con los ojos algo rojos y con unas vendas nuevas.

Como si hubiera llorado aunque sea un poco.

-"Hola…..princesa Luna"; dijo el sin ninguna emoción, "¿Qué le trae por aquí?"

-"Hola Sr. Sun, voy a ir al grano, me eh enterado que usted ha matado antes, asesinato, un crimen que es casi inexistente en esta nación, asi que, voy directo al grano, me va a contar todo lo que llevo aquí, lo que lo llevo a matar, huir del hecho y venir aquí"; dije yo toda seria.

A pesar de que me sentía algo mal por el.

Su mirada se puso tensa, pero luego suspiro de cansancio.

-"Sabia que esto iba a llegar tarde o temprano", dijo el como se sentó en el suelo.

-"No sé cómo se enteró, pero bueno, no vale la pena mentirle a alguien que puede lanzarme al calabozo en cualquier momento", dijo el en forma neutra, sin emoción.

-"Antes que comience, le debo advertir algo, yo entro en los sueños y ayudo a los ponys en sus pesadillas, para eso inverti mi tiempo antes de mi destierro en investigar sobre la mente y que causa las pesadillas, básicamente, podría decirse que soy una psicóloga en si mismo, y tambien, yo se reconocer las mentiras en la cara de los ponys, asi que no intente mentirme por favor, eso solo lo haría ver peor", dije yo con total honestidad.

El solo sonrio.

-"Bueno, era tan obvio, alguien que ayuda a los ponys en los sueños debe al menos saber algo de psicología básica….", dijo el.

-"Ahora solo inicie, desde el principio", dije yo toda seria como me sente frente a el.

-"Ok…usted vera…

..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

 **Martin Castillo**

 **1 hora después.**

Durante toda la hora le conté, básicamente todo lo que me paso, pero obviamente cambiando la palabra "humanos" por ponys, no dándole detalles exactos de lo que paso.

Una buena historia de como comenzó toda mi caída.

Y que al final, que al estar en lo mas bajo de la sociedad y ver el pueblo prohibido y sus locos habitantes, solo le dije que mi plan era hacer a las familias felices y evitar que surja los actos que puedan desencadenar los mismos hechos que en mi caso y que terminen en ese pueblo.

Y listo, eso habría sido todo lo que le conte.

Ella se puso un rato pensativa.

Y solo se fue.

Sin decir nada hace solo unos minutos.

Yo solo espero que me haya creido.

.-..-…-..-.-..-…-..-..-..-.-

 **Princesa Luna.**

 **Sala del trono**

 **10:23 am**

(Se la ve a Luna llegando ante Celestia, que por suerte para Luna, estaba terminando de atender a un pony)

-"Hermana tenemos que hablar, ya sabes de quien", dije yo toda seria.

Ella asintió.

-"Guardias, nos permitiría un momento a solas con mi hermana por favor?", pregunto mi hermana.

Los guardias asintieron y se retiraron de la sala del trono.

Una vez solas yo reuni mi magia para hacer un hechizo que anula el ruido, para que asi ningun curioso sepa lo que hablamos.

-"Hermana, ya se sobre el pasado del Dr. Sun", dije yo.

Mi hermana con curiosidad pregunto, "Y dime Luna, el es un buen o mal pony?".

-"Esa es la cosa hermana, no lo se, su vida esta llena de tragedias, como la muerte de sus padres, de su único y mejor amigo que le presento una vida mejor, como unos asaltantes arruinaron esa vida con su esposa, al dejarlo incapacitado cuando su esposa estaba en celo, causando que otro Diamond Dog se aproveche de ella, y el Sr. Sun furioso lo mata y huye, que por cierto, la esposa era una Diamond Dog llamada Emilia, y que como de allí en adelante solo su vida empeoraba", dije yo algo triste.

-"Eso suena que el vivio una vida muy dura", dijo mi hermana sintiéndose algo mal por el.

-"Y te digo algo, aunque habla con la verdad, algunas partes de su historia como que sonaban media forzadas, pero aun asi, con la verdad, lo que me resulta curioso, como si me ocultara aun mas detalles sobre su vida y que solo hablo lo mas resaltante, como si fuera un resumen del resumen de su vida", dije yo toda pensativa.

-"Pero como se encontró con el agua encantada?", pregunto mi hermana.

-"Dijo que fue cuando los del pueblo prohibido se lo dijeron, que si quería sentirse mejor que bebiera esa agua, pero el estaba demasiado asustado de eso, pero no tanto como para huir, que le entro la idea de que esa agua talves se pueda usar para algo bueno, asi que decidió comprarse de forma legal 2 bidones de esa agua y que todo ese método de solo echarle esa agua en la nuca a sus pacientes fue pura teoría y suerte de que funcionara y no causara adicción", dije yo.

-"Entiendo….", dijo ella.

-"Ahora que hermana?", pregunto yo.

-"No lo se, te dijo exactamente de donde es?", pregunto ella.

-"Si, me dijo que era del continente al sur de aquí, o sea Aztecolt", dije yo.

-"Mmmm….mandarlo a el allí para que lo juzguen por sus crímenes seria lo correcto"; decia mi hermana.

-"Pero…el realmente parece que no quiere esta vida de maldad y quiere ser un buen pony…..", decia yo.

-"Si, creo que le podemos dar una segunda oportunidad en la vida para ser feliz a ese pobre pony, después de todo Equestria es la tierra para las segundas oportunidades", dijo mi hermana sonriendo.

-"Tienes razón hermana", dije yo sonriendo levemente.

-"Creo que ya se merece tener su privacidad, mas tarde informare a los guardias que no es necesario vigilar las puertas de su estancia mas", dijo mi hermana.

-"Es lo justo", dije yo, "Ahora que va a ser de el?", pregunte yo.

-"Supongo que…..no puedes estar con el un poco mas, después de todo, creo que eres la única pony que ha conocido por mas tiempo al parecer, y que no sea un fan de su trabajo", decía mi hermana.

-"Si…en realidad si", dije yo con una leve sonrisa.

-"Y sabes hermana, no me has dicho que hacia antes de que lo lastimaran físicamente?", pregunto mi hermana.

-"Oh…..me dijo que era profesor", dije yo.

-"Bueno...el realmente tiene la paciencia y perseverancia de uno, no lo crees?", pregunto mi hermana.

-"Si, tener la paciencia y perseverancia para saber que hacer en contra del Dr. Nerve fue muy notable", dije yo.

-"Sabes que Luna, cuando todo esto de los psicólogos termine, con gusto voy a ayudarle a que vuelva a enseñar en una escuela, después de todo, talvez se merece vivir una vida tranquila como maestro de nuevo", dijo mi hermana.

-"Si, puede que el sea también un buen padre también…", dije yo al pensar en la enfermera Hope y lo que me dijo sobre como se sintió Sun cuando menciono a sus hijos.

-"Debe ser….", dijo ella pensativa como me miraba un poco, "Sabes que Luna…..se que estas en esos días del mes….pero no quieres pasar el tiempo con el Sun?", pregunto mi hermana.

-"No lo se hermana", dije yo algo pensativa.

-"Es que si lo piensas bien, ambos han sufrido y fueron alejados de alguna forma de sus seres queridos….pero a pesar de haber estado en la oscuridad, ambos buscan la luz…..ustedes son tan parecidos en eso", dijo mi hermana toda nostálgica.

-"Si, pero yo recibi ayuda para que esa luz al final del camino sea todo lo que vea", dije yo al recordar la ayuda de Twilight y sus amigas.

-"Y no crees que el necesite la misma ayuda que a ti, una guía para volverlo en el camino del bien?", pregunto mi hermana.

-"Ya veo donde vas con esto hermana, quieres que lo ayude a que sea de nuevo un miembro correcto de la sociedad?", pregunto yo.

-"En efecto", dijo mi hermana, "Ademas, asi te ganas un amigo mas", dijo ella sonriendo.

-"Oh con mi época de celo actual, hasta un amante"; dije yo algo sonrojada.

-"Si…pero como dice el destino querido hermana, a veces las cosas no suceden porque si", dijo mi hermana.

-"Eso lo se…", dije yo.

-"Quizás el destino lo quiso así, porque cuando alguien que ha sufrido tanto, pero que se esfuerza por no sucumbir ante la oscuridad y busque la redención aparece frente a ti….especialmente en esa época tan sensible de una yegua?", pregunto mi hermana.

-"Es que no lo se querida hermana, todo esto es demasiado nuevo para mi", dije yo.

-"Es tu elección hermana, pero creo que es mejor al menos sentir a alguien a tu lado al menos una vez en tu vida, que nunca tenerlo", dijo mi hermana algo pensativa.

Eso me dejo muy pensativa.

-"Tu…..ya tuviste a alguien?", pregunto yo toda curiosa.

-"Si….una vez, fue solo 1 año despues de tu destierro…cuando estaba mas devastada por eso", dijo mi hermana toda nostálgica.

-"Su nombre era Shield….era un guardia real que realmente se preocupó por mí un montón….mas que lo que el uniforme le obligaba a hacer..…el realmente me ayudo a aceptar lo que hice, pero que cuando regreses pueda ayudarte…el me dio esperanzas sobre el futuro", dijo mi hermana soltando una lagrima.

-"Yo…..", no sabia que decir.

-"Lo sé no…..tantos ponys, grifos, cebras que habíamos conocido antes de llegar a Equestria…y recién caigo en el amor de un guardia…..pero bueno, nos empezamos a conocer más íntimamente hasta el punto que él se convirtió en mi esposo, y allí considere tener hijos por primera vez…..", decia ella algo triste, "Tenerlos con el fue lo hermoso…..ver que nacieron como simples unicornios fue lo difícil…...".

Oh….

-"Unos 35 años de matrimonio feliz tuve con el…una sola hija, que como ya te conte…se convirtió en el linaje aparte a nosotras…que mi ultimo descendiente ya sabes quien es", dijo mi hermana toda nostálgica y triste a la vez.

Si…..ya se quien.

El príncipe Sangre Azul.

Ella me dijo cuando regrese del destierro, que tuvo descendencia, pero no me especifico cuando.

Hasta ahora.

-"Fueron los 35 años mas felices que vivi con alguien aparte de ti Luna", dijo Celestia con una sonrisa pese a que lagrimeaba un poco, "Pero no podía enamorarme de nuevo, simplemente no podía hacerlo….el habia sido muy especial para mi, demasiado mas bien, asi que hice algo drástico", dijo ella.

-"Que cosa hermana?", pregunto yo toda curiosa.

-"Hace 500 años…me aplique a mi mismo un hechizo prohibido…..uno que te esteriliza, asi ya no siento mas las épocas de apareamiento….es que despues de tanto reflexionar, me di cuenta que solo tendría hijos normales que solo sean unicornios, pegasos o pony tierra…hijos que vere morir mientras yo siga joven por quien sabe cuantas décadas, siglos o milenios mas…..y yo no quería eso, un padre nunca debe enterrar a sus hijos querida hermana", dijo mi hermana con tristeza, "Y yo ya enterrado una hija, y decenas de descendientes….", dijo ella.

-"Y eso fue porque te enamoraste y tuviste hijos no?", pregunto yo.

-"Si…..pero sabes que, si me dieran a elegir si enamorarme de el o no, yo elegeria enamorarme de el otra vez, porque aunque duela verlo morir a el y a mi hija por el paso del tiempo…el verdadero amor es difícil de encontrar", dijo Celestia.

-"Es que no estoy enamorada de el hermana, solo es mi época de celo hablando….", dije yo.

-"Puede ser…pero como dije, las coincidencias no existen, el destino puede estar ayudante para encontrar realmente a tu verdadero amor", dijo mi hermana, "Estarias dispuestas a dejar esta oportunidad?", pregunto mi hermana.

….

-"No…"; dije yo.

-"Es que simplemente esto esta pasando demasiado rápido…", dije yo toda confundida.

-"Lo se….despues de todo nos hemos mantenido bajo tanta tensión últimamente, que creo que el destino tambien nos esta recompensando despues de todo, además, mira a Cadance, ella tuvo una hija alicornio, algo que crei imposible…..talves como estamos viviendo en una era de las imposibilidades volviéndose posibles, hasta tu puedas que tengas una hija alicornio…", dijo mi hermana sonriendo.

-"Si…sabes que…..voy a darle una oportunidad, tampoco quiero presionarlo, ni nada, solo espero que mi cuerpo no hable antes que mi corazón", dije yo.

-"Entiendo hermania mia"; dijo Celestia como me abrazo.

-"Ahora ve a seguir tu destino", dijo ella como solo ese abrazo.

Yo solo asentí.

No se porque.

Pero talvez ella tenga razón.

Tantos desastres, tantos problemas, incluso una posible guerra y una Chrysalis amenazándonos desde otro mundo….

Talvez el destino por fin nos da un respiro y nos da un poco de felicidad….

Si…..

Eso quiere creer.

Despues de todo.

Mi hermana tiene razón, estamos viviendo en la era de las imposibilidades volviéndose posibles.

Después de todo, tenemos a un Discord reformado.

Eso ya es señal de que en serio vivimos en una era en que lo imposible se vuelve posible…..

.-.-..-.-…-..-..-.-..-.-..

 **Martin Castillo.**

 **12:00 pm**

Aun estaba algo tenso por si la princesa Luna me hubiera creido.

Y algo triste por las palabras de Hope….

No se si tenga que aplicar mi plan de emergencia.

(Va al lado de la cama donde oculto su pistola y la saca de entre los colchones)

Sera rápido?

No lo sé.

Es que…..

Quién sabe si vendrá con un montón de guardias a arrestarme y ya usara magia para saber aún más la verdad…

Solo me quedan 5 balas…

(Se queda mirando un rato el arma, todo pensativo, como tambien veia su mochila con sus cosas)

-"Sun?", pregunto la princesa Luna que estaba entrando a mi habitación.

Yo me tense en ese momento un poco y guarde con rapidez mi arma en mi mochila.

Aunque su tono de voz de la princesa era mas calmada en lugar de una seria.

-"Si?", pregunte yo como volteo a verla.

-"Eh hablado con mi hermana, y llegamos a la conclusión de que ya no necesitas estar en arresto domiciliario"; dijo ella con tranquilidad.

Ok….

Aun puede decir, "ya no estas arrestado en casa, si no, ahora te mandaremos a un calabozo"

-"Ahora quedas en libertad, pero hasta que pase la conmoción sobre los psicólogos", decía ella poniéndose algo sonrojada, pero sin perder su compostura, "Te quedaras conmigo hasta entonces", dijo ella.

Oh…eso realmente no me lo esperaba.

Pero si es conveniente para mi.

Debo de admitirlo.

-"Ok….", dije yo.

-"Toma tus cosas, nos iremos de inmediato", dijo ella como se puso a lado mio.

Yo asentí y solo tome mis mochilas y los medicamentos que estaban sobre la mesita de noche.

Entonces ella cargo su cuerno con magia y en un haz de luz, aparecimos en otra habitación.

Una mas decorada con colores algo oscuros.

Una cama que estaba decorada como una luna creciente y que tenia sabanas azules.

Y una alfombra azul oscuro que cubría todo el suelo y que estaba decorada con las constelaciones en el cielo nocturno equestriano.

2 tocadores azules claro como el cielo.

Un espejo grande para que se pueda ver ella completamente.

Una sola puerta que de seguro lleva al baño y otra que lleva afuera.

Y una puerta que lleva a una especie de balcón.

Y las paredes tapizadas con azul.

Todo este ambiente respiraba noche por todas partes.

Y algo de sueño la verdad.

(Bosteza el con nada de sutileza)

-"Lo siento…es que no dormí tan bien anoche", dije yo aun apenado por lo que paso anoche.

-"No te preocupes, tu condición actual te hace tener mas sueño, además de la edad y lo que hiciste anoche", dijo eso ultimo media sonrojada.

Pero ella también bostezo.

-"Aunque yo también me mantuve despierta mas de lo debido…..", dijo ella como se estiraba un poco.

-"Si…..dormir un poco me valdría bien", dije yo como me estiraba igual.

Entonces ella se quito sus zapatos…..

Luego su tiara y su adorno en el pecho, abrió uno de sus cajones de uno de sus tocadores y los guardo allí y se fue a echar en su cama.

-"Eh….y donde dormiré yo?", pregunte yo.

Ella echada en la cama me miro sonrojada.

-"Puedes dormir conmigo, por ahora", dijo ella.

-"Ok…", dije yo medio nervioso como fui hacia su cama, me eche a su lado.

La cama era algo grande, asi que pudimos caber los 2.

-"Que descanse señor Sun", dijo Luna.

-"Dígame solo White", dije yo como solo me puse a su lado y empecé a caer dormido.

-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Bueno señores, obviamente no se hacer un drama romántico, porque realmente no soy de esos que siga cosas románticas, y copiarme de un drama romántico de telenovela seria muy cliché y mas forzado de lo que ya es, asi que esto es un resumen de lo que paso contando en 3era persona:**

(Los siguientes días fueron de los más extraños entre Luna y Martin, Martin gracias a que su ciclo de sueño cambio, ahora permanecía despierto también durante la noche, quedándose junto a Luna, ambos paseaban en los jardines reales durante la noche, cuando el plano de los sueños estaba tranquilo, gracias a Martin, la gente estaba feliz y no tenia muchos problemas, lo que significaba que apenas habia pesadillas, y apenas habia ponys que atender en las noches, lo que hacia que ambos pasaran mas tiempo juntos, charlando sobre mayormente su vida como maestro de Martin, sobre que el hacia que sus estudiantes vieran que podían hacer lo que quieran en la vida, mientras se esforzaran en ello, ser una inspiración para que sus estudiantes sean buenas personas, pero obviamente cambiando la palabra "humano" por ponis, y luego Luna hablaba sobre las estrellas y le mostraba como ella misma cambiaba el cielo nocturno ante sus ojos, para Martin, fue la primera vez que veia el cielo nocturno tan puro, sin contaminación de ninguna clase, lo hacia verse pequeño ante la enormidad del espacio, y lo fascinaba tambien, Martin solo conocía algunos datos básicos sobre el espacio, pero ambos podían pasar horas discutiendo teorías y hechos sobre el mismo universo, los planetas, las estrellas y todo lo que le rodea, en todo ese tiempo, en estas 2 semanas, Martin empezo a desarrollar sentimientos por Luna porque le recordaba mucho a Emilia, su curiosidad ante las cosas nuevas, abierta de mente ante todo y su obvia falta de talento en la cocina que le causo algunos dolores de estómago algunos bocadillos que Luna intentaba cocinarle para el, pero a Martin le dolia algo mas cuando mas pasaba con Luna, le dolia su corazón, porque el aun extrañaba a su esposa, y su mente le decia que no podía, ni debía reemplazarla, que estaba haciendo lo incorrecto, que no debía seguir encariñándose con Luna, que debía terminar si o si todo antes que su relación de amigos pase a mas que amigos, lamentablemente algo que no sabia Martin era que Luna ya se estaba encariñando con el mas y mas, ella ya pensaba en Martin como su pony especial, pero Martin ya tiene una idea de cómo cumplir su misión, una que lo hará sentirse peor, pero que si funciona terminara con su misión y ya dejara de mentir de una vez por todas)

-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.

 **Continuemos si…..**

 **Martin Castillo**

 **En la habitación privada de la princesa Luna.**

 **9 de agosto del 2031**

 **11:00 pm.**

Bueno…eh aquí.

Prepare todo lo necesario para un encuentro romántico...

Vino…..

Velas que dan el ambiente.

Y desde ayer le hice olvidar colocarse el hechizo para controlar su celo.

Asi que técnicamente cuando vea esto, y diga las palabras "Estas lista para dar el siguiente paso?".

Creo que mas una escena entre enamorados, va a parecer una escena de violación.

Ella a mi para ser mas claros.

La eh visto, estas semanas aun con su hechizo que controla su celo, ella con suerte se controla en espacios cerrados conmigo.

Ahora solo estoy esperando que salga del baño.

Si, lo prepare justo cuando entro al baño, despues de nuestro paseo en el jardín real.

Aunque ya se esta tardando demasiado ya en el baño.

No se que se trae ya.

Estará enferma?...

No lo se, pero bueno al vino le puse el veneno especial, porque en si es parte de mi nuevo plan.

Y bueno, me tome algo parecido al viagra para hacerlo con Luna, porque despues de todo…..

Mi corazón dice que no mas engaños con otras hembras, y necesito mis facultades mentales funcionando y por eso no tomo lo que me dio Hope esa otra vez.

(Suena la puerta del baño abriéndose lentamente)

Y es Luna, sin su tiara y su adorno en el pecho, con unas medias negras en cada pata….

Se la veia sonrojada y ella misma se veia adorable.

-"Sun…..", dijo ella como miro todo el nuevo decorado de velas que puse en la habitación, "Que es todo esto?", preguntaba aun mas sonrojada

Yo estaba muy nervioso….

Espero que esa cosa parecida al viagra no me de un infarto.

-"Escucha Luna…..creo que estamos listo para hacer…..", no pude completar la oración como ella me lanzo a la cama con su magia y ella se puso encima mio.

Gracias a Dios que mis quemaduras se curaron….

Aunque quedara algo cicatrizadas mis piernas, pero al menos algo es algo.

-"Eso es todo lo que quería escuchar", dijo Luna como me dio un torpe beso como yo…..

 **(Censura time!)**

 **(Y bueno, al final, de ya saben que…..Luna dio un fuerte grito de placer, que precisamente dejo a nuestro prota…asi;…..)**

 **(Fin de la censura)**

-"Ahhh…..mis oídos…", dije yo como me cubría mis odios.

Que me dolían realmente un montón.

Y ya me bajaba de encima de Luna.

Por desgracia cayendo al suelo.

Entonces un flash sucedió en medio de la habitación.

Y después que me frote los ojos por el fuerte flash vi a una preocupaba princesa Celestia sin sus adornos reales toda preocupaba en medio del cuarto.

-"Luna, escuche un grito, me puedes decir que pas…..", se quedo sin habla cuando me vio a mi, en el suelo y a su hermana…..

En una posición no muy digna de la realeza.

Las palabras de su hermana hizo que Luna se diera cuenta de su estado actual en la que apenas se recupero de su…fuerte orgasmo, se cubrió con rapidez con sus sabanas mojadas ya por diversos fluidos nuestros.

Si…

-"Hermana…..que haces aquí?!", pregunto toda avergonzada Luna.

-"Lo siento hermana, es que escuche un grito y pensé que algo malo te habia pasado", decia la mismísima princesa Celestia apenada mientras se cubria con sus alas.

No creía ver el dia en que viera a un ser tan poderoso tener este tipo de reacción.

-"Ya, ya, vamos a calmarnos", decia yo como lentamente recuperaba la audición y me paraba.

-"Lo siento hermana, supongo que debí decirte que iba a intentarlo hacerlo hoy con Sun", dijo Luna.

-"Sabes….creo que podemos relajarnos si bebemos un poco no, y así evitamos más conversaciones incomodas", dije yo como agarraba el vino y tomaba unas 3 copas que traje junto con el vino.

Y serví el vino en cada copa.

-"Si hermana, es mejor que no continuemos esta conversación, los dejare a solas", dijo ella como tomo una de las copas, "Los dejare solos", dijo ella como estaba tomando el vino al mismo tiempo que yo.

Argg…

Si que sabia amargo.

Aunque también las bebidas alcohólicas y yo nunca nos llevamos bien.

Una vez la princesa Celestia bebió hasta la última gota de la copa de vino.

Empezó a toser de repente.

Y su pelo de arcoíris tipo pastel que siempre la veía hondear en un viento imaginario, lentamente se detenía y se teñia en un pelo rosa normal.

Luna preocupaba se bajo de la cama y fue hacia su hermana.

-"Hermana que te paso?", pregunto una preocupada Luna a lado de su hermana.

Como Celestia se arrodillo en el suelo.

-"No lo se…..solo me estoy sintiendo muy débil"; decia ella.

Yo…yo solo tomaba mis cosas y me preparaba para mi graciosa huida.

Porque yo en este tiempo conociendo a Luna, sabría que pronto se daría cuenta que fue el vino.

Ella no era tan fácil de engañar.

Yo retrocedía lentamente a la puerta para escapar de aquí.

Mientras Luna solo intentaba ver porque su hermana estaba asi, con un escaneo mágico con su cuerno.

-"Esto es malo…..muy malo, parece que fuiste envenenada….", decia Luna sobresaltada como yo apenas llegue a la puerta para escapar.

Y apenas llegue a la puerta, ya vi su aura azul rodeándome y arrastrarme con fuerza hacia donde estaban ellas.

-"Sun…..dime que no fuiste tú?!"; pregunto ella triste.

No había porque mentir ya.

Después de todo, la misión estaba echa o no?.

Bueno querida Emilia…..

Habré comprado una buena vida para ti y los chicos.

Vívanlo bien…..

Por mi….

-"Y bien, responde!?"; preguntaba Luna entre lágrimas como me agitaba.

-"Lo sient….", no termine mi frase como me lanzo con suficiente fuerza a la pared….

(sonido de múltiples huesos rompiéndose)

Lo que solo significo para mi…oscuridad

.-.-..-..-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-

 **Hora y lugar desconocidos.**

-"Asi que…eres un humano?", pregunto la princesa Luna.

Yo estaba abriendo los ojos, en un extraño lugar, el suelo era blanco y los alrededores era como estar flotando en el espacio.

Entonces me vi a mi mismo y veia que era un humano.

No me sentía muerto, pero tampoco sentía ninguna sensación en mi cuerpo.

Y veia a Luna, mirándome con los ojos rojos.

Yo estaba echado, asi que solo me pare.

-"No es obvio", le respondí.

-"Porque envenenaste a mi hermana?!"; pregunto ella enojada y triste a la vez.

-"No servirá de nada decírtelo", dije yo.

-"Claro que si", dijo ella como su cuerno brillo.

Y entonces varias pantallas aparecieron a mi alrededor.

Todas eran sobre mi vida….

Vista desde mis ojos…..

Mi infancia….

La ultima vez que mi a mis padres…..

Eso solo me hizo derrumbarme y arrodillarme.

-"Estamos en tu mente…..entre con un hechizo muy fuerte, uno que me da el completo control de tu mente, tu no podras mentirme ya"; decia Luna con una mezcla de tristeza y enojo.

Yo no respondi…..

Estaba ocupado viendo mi vida frente a mis ojos…

-"Ahora contéstame, porque lo hiciste?!", dijo ella enojada.

-"Por ella", dije yo.

Apenas dije eso.

Las pantallas se desplazaron a los lados con rapidez, mostrando el momento en que Chrysalis se presentó ante mi por primera vez.

-"Asi que….Chrysalis te envio no…eres un asesino cualquiera o que?", pregunto enojada, "Todo fue una mentira?", pregunto ella triste.

-"No….", dije yo como las imágenes a mi alrededor se desplazaron mostrando lo que le conte.

-"Si tengo esposa…"; decia yo como mostraba las imágenes a mi esposa en plena boda, "…..tenia hijos….", decia yo como aparecían imágenes en la que almorzábamos en la mesa, "…..era un profesor normal y corriente….."; decia yo como aparecia imágenes donde miraba a mi clase cuando les enseñaba matemática básica, "…y si…mi esposa me engaño y si asesine…..pero a una mayor medida…."; dije yo arrepentido como se mostraba imágenes mias engañando al grupo de solteros para encaminarlos en una misión suicida, matando a ese maldito lobo que invento la moda de violar a las esposas de los humanos y huyendo herido y fingiendo mi propia muerte.

Luna solo veia asombrada todo esto.

-"Sali de allí con vida…pero aunque escape de los canes….ni mi propia gente me aceptaba…", decia yo como aparecia imágenes mias, viendo las noticias sobre mi, siendo un fugitivo, de como me codeaba con los criminales y me trataban como un dios.

-"Y lo tuve que arruinar matando a mas gente….."; dije yo como mostro las imágenes matando a ese niño mimado y a sus matones.

Luna estaba con una pata en su boca asombrada y con una mirada de tristeza.

-"Conoci a un demonio….", decia yo como llegaba como se veia mi encuentro con Raul Menendez, dueño de ODIN, "Para luego llegar a oídos del mismísimo diablo", dije yo como aparecía imágenes de Chryalis donde me amenazaba por primera vez de violarme…sobre que tendré una hija con ella, y sobre mi misión.

-"Así que…por eso lo hiciste?", pregunto Luna con tristeza.

-"Para salvar a tu familia?", siguió preguntando.

Yo solo asentí.

-"Y lo que sentías por mí…fue real?", pregunto ella con tristeza, con una pizca de esperanza.

-"Yo...no lo se…eres como mi Emilia pero en este mundo….y no quería reemplazar a mi Emilia…..ella esta viva, y quiero verla de nuevo, y no es justo para mi seguir engañándola asi…ya no puedo", decia yo todo triste.

-"Y tu misión era solo envenenar a mi hermana…..no sabes del veneno al menos?", pregunto ella con tristeza.

-"Si…..pero no se nada sobre el veneno, pero no es mortal, solo la mantendrá débil"; dije yo.

-"Si….lo acabamos de ver en tus recuerdos"; dijo Luna con tristeza.

-"Ahora que me harán?", pregunte yo.

-"No lo se", decía Luna con tristeza.

-"Bueno….tengo mi pistola en mi mochila, si quieren…..acaben conmigo de una vez, no dire nada mas, si Chrysalis descubre que hable, mi familia morirá, y todo esto, todo mi sacrificio, habrá sido en vano", dije yo con tristeza, sin siquiera mirarla.

-"Hablas de esta pistola?", dijo ella como ella misma hizo un holograma con su magia de mi pistola.

-"Si…", dije yo.

-"Yo la tengo conmigo", dijo Luna sin mirarme tampoco.

-"Entonces que esperas…dispárame ya, termina con esta maldita pesadilla"; dije yo como literalmente me pare y la agarre la cabeza y le miraba cara a cara.

-"Ya no quiero sufrir mas al causar mas sufrimiento a inocentes..….", dije yo como me derrumbe de nuevo, esta vez….no me importo que me viera llorar.

-"Puedes ayudarnos…intentar detener a Chrysalis, puedes realmente ayudarnos", dijo ella aun algo triste.

-"No hay forma de ayudarlos, si van a la tierra con todo su ejercito pony…Chysalis hallara la forma de revivir el odio contra ustedes, ustedes provocaran no solo una guerra mundial, provocaran una guerra entre 2 mundos, porque ustedes no son lo bastante fuertes, su ejercito es un chiste, hasta mi país, Bolivia, uno de los mas débiles militarmente podría vencer al ejercito Equestriano"; dije yo enojado.

-"Pero debe haber una forma de ganar?", pregunto Luna intentando sonar con esperanzas.

-"No directamente…..talvez como los canes nos hicieron a nosotros, con guerras de guerrillas para cuando ella venga, porque regresara, con un ejercito mas grande de lo que ustedes podrían imaginar", dije yo.

-"Nos podrias ayudar….al menos a eso, a prepáranos para cuando ella llegue?", pregunto Luna.

-"Yo no soy militar, no tengo idea alguna de estrategias militares modernas", dije yo con tristeza.

-"Vamos Martin…..el destino aun quiere que sigas con vida, te lance con toda mis fuerzas hacia la pared de mi cuarto, deberías estar muerto en estos momentos, de milagro sigues con vida", dijo Luna con tristeza, "El destino te dio otra oportunidad, no la rechaces y acéptala!", grito ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

-"Talves…..talvez haya una forma"; dije yo pensando en Zarit.

Mas precisamente….

En la laptop.

Las imágenes que nos rodeaban mostraban a Zarit con la laptop.

-"La hija de Chrysalis tiene la laptop que les regalo los canes a Celestia, allí tiene de seguro estrategias de guerra o historias de guerra, podrán usar todos sus datos para hacer una estrategia para hacer guerra de guerrillas eficiente y ser un dolor en su caparazón de Chrysalis", dije yo al mirar la imagen.

-"ves…..no todo esta perdido, talvez tengamos una oportunidad", dijo Luna con una mirada optimista, pese a que estaban rojos por haber estado llorando.

-"Si…talvez si"; dije yo sonriendo levemente.

-"Ahora…..", dijo Luna como volteo atrás suyo, no se porque.

-"Creo que vas a despertar…..vas a sentir dolor, mucho dolor, prepárate", dijo ella como volvió a mirarme.

Como una luz cegadora inundo el lugar en donde estábamos.

-"Por desgracia…estoy acostumbrado a esto."; dije con una sonrisa forzada como la luz inundo por completo el lugar.

Y entonces empece a sentir mucho dolor, realmente mucho, pero mucho dolor.

Como empecé a abrir los ojos y ver que estaba en una especie de hospital, tenia mi cuerpo de pony, y veia que mis extremidades estaban enyesadas.

Y sentía un tremendo dolor de cabeza, que era lo principal, porque me dolia hasta respirar.

-"Ya despertaste…", decia Luna que estaba a mi lado.

Aun tenia sus ojos rojos y esta vez se le veia bolsas bajo sus ojos como si no hubiera dormido en días.

-"Si…..y no mentiste, duele mucho"; dije yo adolorido y sufriendo en silencio.

-"Fracturas leve en el cráneo, 4 costillas rotas, extremidades rotas, y eso fue porque tus viejas lesiones no se curaron correctamente, si no, solo hubieras salido con un horrible dolor de cuerpo", dijo ella, "Me sorprende que siquiera sigas vivo", dijo ella.

-"Y…..que días es hoy?"; pregunto yo.

-"Estuviste en coma por mucho tiempo…..ha pasado 11 dias, es 22 de agosto", dijo ella.

-"Solo me queda un mes, para ayudarles, luego tengo que regresar", dije yo.

-"Asi que….ya no quieres matarte?", pregunto Luna algo triste.

-"Tu misma lo dices…..por algo sigo vivo, y si muero después…..que sea al menos por hacer algo bueno", dije con una leve sonrisa, que me dolio mucho.

-"Sabes…otra cosa mas….", decia ella con tristeza, aunque mostraba una leve sonrisa.

-"Estoy embarazada…y puede ser que este niño nunca vea a su padre…pero al menos quiero que sepa, que fue un héroe, de alguna forma", dijo ella con una sonrisa como se sobaba su estomago….

Eso me dejo sin habla.

-"Celestia…..esta bien, sigue sana, pero, ya no moverá el sol, ahora estoy haciendo el trabajo por 2, aunque a mi sobrina Cadance le estoy enseñando a mover el sol, junto a Twillight para hacer esto menos pesado"; dijo Luna bostezando a la vez del cansancio.

-"Ve a descansar Luna…yo de todas formas no podría moverme de aquí aunque quisiera", dije yo.

-"Descansa tu también…..y por cierto, solo sientes dolor porque desconecte la anestesia", dijo Luna.

-"Me lo imaginaba…este dolor que siento es horrible", decia yo aun agonizando en silencio.

-"Llamare a una enfermera para que te lo conecte de nuevo…..nos vemos cuando te recuperes", dijo Luna con una leve sonrisa.

-"Y yo…espero demostrar al destino que puedo aprovechar de veras esta nueva oportunidad", dije yo como aun sentía mucho dolor como ella se fue.

Y apenas ella se fue vino una enfermera.

Que conecto rápidamente mi anestesia.

Y volvi otra vez al mundo de los sueños…

Para no sentir tanto dolor físico otra vez.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

 **Y ahora si señores…..**

 **Martin va a ayudar a los ponys…**

 **Después de haberlo dejado bien jodido esta vez.**

 **-"Oye, si que te gusta maltratar a tus protas a niveles insanos en todas tus historias"; dijo Seras como volvió a aparecer en este plano astral.**

 **-"Bueno, es parte de la aventura, si escaparan ilesos de algunas cosas serian como protas del anime"; dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Cierto, cierto", decía Seras toda pensativa, poniendo pose de pensativa, pese a que estaba flotando en este plano astral.**

 **-"Y sabes que, lo iba a dejar para el final de esta parte rellenistica, pero te lo dire, el próximo capitulo ya iniciaremos con la familia de Martin, y como la guerra inicia, porque para recordar a todos mis lectores, la presidenta Griza adelanto la guerra al 22 de agosto"; dije yo con una leve sonrisa.**

 **-"Guao, no te cansas de destruir a tus personajes no?", pregunto ella con una ceja levantada.**

 **-"Hey….va a haber una guerra, si salieran ilesos ellos parecerían personajes de Call Of Duty"; dije yo.**

 **-"Oh….de esta no te salvas, vas a hacerlos sufrir antes de la guerra, te conozco muy bien"; dijo ella con los brazos cruzados por debajo de sus tetas.**

 **-"Dime cuando hice eso", dije yo medio ofendido.**

 **-"Eh…lo hiciste conmigo primero, y luego en la historia de la flor", dijo ella media enojada.**

 **-"Si…creo que debería cambiar mas o menos mi sistema, ya se esta volviendo repetitivo", dije yo.**

 **-"Un poquito, pero a comparación de lo que hay haya afuera, eres el pozo de agua en medio de un desierto de historias de auto inserción salvando el dia en Equestria", dijo ella otra vez medio pensativa.**

 **-"Bueno, si, pero bueno, ya voy a cambiar un poco mi formula para cuando haga un spin off de esta historia"; dije yo.**

 **-"Como siempre viendo a futuro no?", pregunto ella poniéndose las manos en la cadera.**

 **-"Si, siempre asi, asi soy yo, además ya sabes como termina esta historia, si te conte el final"; dije yo.**

 **-"Lo se, y si que da para que hagas un spin off de eso", dijo ella.**

 **-"Pero en fin, que te pareció este capitulo?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Hiciste sufrir mucho a Martin, joder de forma emocional y física", dijo ella media molesta.**

 **-"Lo se, hasta creo que me pase un poco"; dije yo.**

 **-"Si, pero bueno, ya me voy, ya no se que mas criticarte, jeje"; dijo ella como se empezo a marchar del plano astral.**

 **Jejej..**

 **Esta Seras.**

 **Bueno amigos lectores.**

 **Que les parecio esto?**

 **Les va gustando esto?**

 **Ya estan esperando cuando venga la guerra?**

 **Se que si, jejej.**

 **Pero ya sera para el próximo capitulo, hasta la próxima, amigos lectores.**

 **Y por cierto, para el hater, que literalmente tiene como nombre de usuario Bobhater.**

 **Realmente te agradezco el aviso sobre los que parodian a mi personaje, pero te diré algo.**

 **A mi me vale 1000 hectáreas de v.**

 **Que tengan falta de imaginación y tengan que parodiar los personajes de otros autores no es mi problema.**

 **Ahora si, hasta el próximo capítulo mis amigos lectores.**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Capítulo 27: Vida real**_

 **Viernes 7 de marzo del 2031**

 **Pablo Castillo (Hijo del medio de Martin, por si se olvidaron) (El tiene la apariencia de un labrador pero de pelo café claro, pero un sistema de reproductor humano, y esperanza de vida media de un ser humano, es un mixto)**

 **La tierra, mas precisamente, Los Angeles, Reino de Los Canes.**

 **9:23 am**

(Se lo ve a el limpiando las paredes externas de su casa de un grafiti que dice "Casa de terroristas")

-"Ufff….", dije yo al secarme el sudor de mi cara, "Es el 6to esta semana…"; dije yo algo decepcionado y cansado.

Desde que pasó todo lo de papa…

Recibimos amenazas como esta casi a diario.

Ya deje de ir a la escuela ya.

A los profesores que ahora son todos exclusivamente canes ya me hacen la vida imposible en la escuela.

Ni que hablar de mis demás compañeros.

Solamente los que son lobos o perros al 100%.

Los mixtos solo me ignoran y no quieren nada que ver conmigo para no ser igual de maltratados.

Asi que preferí salirme.

Pero eso solo significa una cosa.

Según la ley:

"Si un estudiante abandona la escuela y no es para ser granjero, apenas cumpla la mayoría de edad de los canes (15 años), o mayoría de edad humana (18años), sera obligado a entrar al ejército"

Así que….

Sere maltratado en el ejército pronto…

Pero ahora, como mi expectativa de vida es de un ser humano, aun tengo otros 3 años antes de que me hagan unirme al ejercito.

Pero lo malo…

-"Hijo…puedes ir a la tienda y conseguir mas vino!", grito mi madre con algo de resaca desde la puerta principal mientras sostenía una botella de vino vacia, estando ella desnuda y con el pelo totalmente desarreglado y con su dispositivo en su pierna que detecta si sale a mas de 5 metros de la casa.

Si…

Puede que los mixtos de la ciudad nos hayan ayudado a sacar a mi madre de la cárcel.

Pero esta bajo arresto domiciliario.

Y se le revoco su diploma de enseñanza, asi que solo esta en casa.

Viendo viejas películas románticas y caseras y bebiendo mucho vino.

Según ella, es su forma para aliviar su dolor.

No podemos detenerla de que tome vino.

Porque a la vez, es la única forma de que no este llorando todo el dia.

-"Vale mama", dije yo como deje la esponja y la cubeta que usaba para limpiar el grafiti de hoy.

-"Voy por los vales de comida y los vales extra", dije yo.

Oh….los vales extra.

Se les da para sacar bebidas alcohólicas a los residentes.

Pero apenas se consume cualquier tipo de sustancia alcohólica.

Asi que estos vales prácticamente, que viene con la comida se han estado acumulando con el tiempo porque ni mama y papa no bebían, y pues…mama esta aprovechando eso y obteniendo tantas bebidas alcohólicas como puede.

Bueno, me manda a mi para obtenerlas.

(El entra a la casa, Emilia se habia ido de allí a seguir bebiendo en el sofá una botella de vino que aun estaba llena y mirar la tv)

Con solo mirar la casa me deprime un poco.

Muchas de las ventanas que tenemos están rotas por las piedras que arrojaban a la casa, y no nos molestamos a arreglarlas.

Ya para que.

Para que las vuelvan a romper?.

(Solo va a la cocina para recoger los vales de comida y salir afuera)

-"Vengo en 1 hora mama!", grite yo.

-"Ok…"; dijo ella no mas sin emoción.

Me fui caminando.

Porque ya no tenemos auto y ya no nos darán uno.

Nunca.

Mientras camino por la calle, solo puedo ver un monton de casas vacias a mi alrededor.

Nuestros vecinos se mudaron.

Mas bien, ya no tenemos a nadie a mas de 10 casas a la redonda.

Realmente nos han excluido ya.

Prácticamente vivimos en un tipo exilio.

-.-…-..-…-..-.-..-…-.-..-..-.-..-.-…-.

 **4:12 pm (hora de la cena)**

 **En casa otra vez.**

(Se lo ve a Pablo comiendo junto a su madre Emilia en el comedor, mientras se ve un desastre mismo en la cocina bien sucia)

Demonios, como odio cocinar.

No importa cuanto lo intente, no me sale.

Papa lo hacía ver tan fácil…..

Y lo que me salió fue….

De un simple arroz con puré de papas y un trozo de bistec, me salió un arroz tan tostado que está casi quemado, un puré de papas que sabe de todo menos a papas y el trozo de bistec más crudo por dentro y quemado por fuera jamás antes hecho.

A mama no le importa, su estómago es resistente.

Pero el mio no tanto...

Argg, si que voy a sufrir mas tarde.

-"Oye…..*hic*…donde están tus hermanas….?", preguntaba mi madre ya ebria como comía torpemente su comida.

-"Van a la casa de Cristofer a dormir todo el fin de semana", dije yo con una pizca de veneno en mi voz.

Como odio a Cristofer.

Por fin consiguió lo que quiso a costa de toda mi familia. **(cap.10 si quieren recordar lo que hizo)**

Conquistar a mis hermanas gemelas Jessica y Jenny.

Fue fácil para él.

Su padre es capitán de la guardia nacional de esta región.

Y nadie se mete con él y su familia.

Y una vez que Cristofer dijo que Jessica y Jenny son sus novias de manera pública.

Algo que odio por cierto.

Porque las hace ver como trofeos en vez de como sus novias.

Ellas lo saben todo, porque les dije que el sabia sobre que mi madre era seducida por el profesor de educación física.

Pero decidio perder tiempo valioso para que nosotros hacer algo, para que el haciendo tiempo para que el engaño suceda.

Como lo odio.

Mis hermanas lo odian, solo salen con el porque así pueden seguir yendo a clases con normalidad y no ser molestadas, aunque siempre llevando un spray de pimienta con ellas.

Mis hermanos mayores Cris y Cinthia estan bien en la universidad, allí los mixtos son menos cobardes y ayudan y defienden a mis hermanos.

-"..*hic*…guárdales comida para cuando vengan…..*hic*…"; decia mama toda mareada.

-"Que no vendrán hasta el domingo mama, pero mañana vienen Cris y Cinthia por el fin de semana", dije yo intentando ser positivo.

Además Jenny y Jessica me llamarían mas tarde en la noche para confirmar que estan bien.

-"Bien….*hic*…."; dijo ella mirando al vacio un rato como comía su comida un rato, "Asi que guarda doble racion para mis 2 par de gemelos"; dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

-"Que no van a venir Jenny y Jessica mama!", alce la voz.

Entonces Emilia se puso triste y empezó a llorar.

-"Lo siento hijo….*hic*…no te entendí…."; dijo ella como me abrazo como lloraba un monton sobre mi.

-"Ya mama….ya"; dije yo intentando reconfortarla.

Es difícil realmente tener una madre en tal estado mientras somos tratados como parias…

-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-

 **9:23 am**

(Se lo ve a Pablo allí dormido en el sofá, con la televisión prendida)

" _INFORME ESPECIAL"_ se interrumpe la película que se estaba dando en la televisión para anunciar las noticias de una forma muy ruidosa.

-"Que, como, cuándo?!", dije yo en voz alta como me despertó la televisión.

" _Aun se desconoce porque se ha perdido las conexiones con cualquier satelite, pero las presidentas Griza y Triani anuncian que gracias a las redes de fibra óptica repartidas por la nación, no se interrumpirá las comunicaciones, ni el internet y que lo único que sera afectado sera el GPS y los que tenían tv via satélite"_ , decía la comentarista del noticiero.

" _Vea mas detalles sobre esto al mediodía, ahora volveremos a la transmisión habitual"_ , decia la comentarista del noticiero.

Como volvió a dar la película que se estaba dando en el canal.

(Una versión de este mundo de la pelicula de Civil War: El soldado de Invierno, pero con todos los superhéroes incluidos, como los mutantes, o sea, el sueño de un friki del comic)

-"Ya es bien vieja esa película", dije yo como me frotaba los ojos todo cansado y apagaba el televisor.

Entonces miro por la destruida ventana y veo que ya es de dia.

-"Pero ya es de mañana?", pregunto yo confundido, "Y no han llamado mis hermanas?", pregunte confundido como veia mi celular sin ninguna llamada perdida en ella.

Que extraño.

(Suena la puerta abriéndose)

-"Pablo, ya llegamos!"; grito mi hermana Cinthia, como entraba con mi hermano Cris.

-"Hey chicos, que bien que llegaron", dije yo como me pare a abrazarlos y ellos me devolvieron el abrazo.

-"Es un gusto estar en casa", decia Cinthia toda animada.

-"Lo mismo digo"; dijo Cris como dejamos de abrazarnos.

-"Y que hay de tu novio Harold, no iba a venir tambien?", pregunto yo.

-"Si, mas bien esta sacando nuestras cosas del auto"; dijo Cinthia con una sonrisa.

Harold esta bien supongo, tiene esa enfermedad rara que te hace decir y hacer cosas raras.

Y realmente le gusta decir cosas sucias de Cinthia.

Joder, eso me enojo cuando lo conoci por primera vez la semana pasada, pero ya Cris me explico lo de su enfermedad.

Porque Harold en realidad es tranquilo y mas timido que un conejo.

Y como el se fue de su casa, el vive junto a Cinthia.

-"Hola Pablo", dijo Harold como traía algunas maletas con el.

-"Oye, y porque las maletas?", pregunto yo extrañado.

-"Son las cosas de Harold, ya como lo de ser novios va bien, que es mejor que traiga sus cosas que no son parte de la universidad a mi cuarto", dijo Cinthia con una sonrisa como ayudaba a Harold con sus cosas y le ayudo a llevar las maletas al segundo piso, donde estaban nuestros cuartos.

-"En realidad es porque ya se hacía pequeño la habitación, porque el tipo se había traído toda sus cosas de su casa a nuestro cuarto de la universidad", me susurro Cris.

-"Jeje, ok", dije yo con una pequeña risa.

-"Pero bueno…y como esta mama?", pregunto Cris ahora serio.

-"Esta realmente sensible, el vino le ayuda un poco pero…tu sabes"; dije yo algo triste.

-"Joder…aun me choca esto, sabes…"; dijo Cris medio triste, "Como el hombre que nos crio y que fue bueno siempre, termino haciendo algo tan horrible", dijo el aun triste por papa.

-"No lo se hermano, no lo se"; dije yo.

-"Y donde estan mis hermanitas?", pregunto Cris intentando animarse.

-"Ellos estan en casa de Cristofer….."; apenas dije ese nombre su rostro de Cris se puso a uno de enfado, "….pero no han llamado anoche para confirmarme si estan bien", dije yo preocupado.

-"Joder, ese chico….", dijo el enojado.

-"No crees que les hizo algo?", pregunto yo preocupado.

-"Amigo, tu mismo viste como le importo una mierda que nuestra madre fuera engañar a nuestro padre, tu crees en serio que se puede confiar en alguien asi"; dijo mi hermano mayor todo enfadado.

-"Pero el al menos ayudo a que ellas fueran a la escuela con normalidad", dije yo intentando ser positivo.

-"Pero recuerda, ese puede que sea un genio, pero su falta de empatía es…..no se que decir"; decia mi hermano todo enojado.

-"Crees que deberíamos ir a ver si estan bien?", pregunto yo preocupado.

-"Es mas que obvio"; dijo Cris, "Cinthia, tenemos que irnos ahora, te necesitamos al volante!"; grito el.

-"Porque, que paso?", pregunto mi hermana toda preocupada como bajo corriendo por las escaleras a vernos.

-"Necesitamos que nos lleves a la casa de Cristofer", dijo mi hermano, eso hizo que tambien mostrara enojo en la cara de mi Cinthia.

-"No digas mas", dijo ella como mostro que tenia las llaves del coche.

-"Harold…..cuida a mi madre mientras tanto, volvemos al rato!", grito Cinthia como los 3 fuimos al auto que habia afuera.

-"Ok!"; repondio Harold medio nervioso.

-"Y de donde sacaron el auto?", pregunte yo.

-"Harold lo consiguió para mi", dijo Cinthia como nos subimos al Ford Mustang GT convertible del 2005 de color rojo…..

Pues ahora Harold no me cae nada mal.

Nos subimos al coche y conducimos a 2 barrios de distancia al norte, donde vivía Cristofer.

Y como no, Cinthia conducía a mas de 100 en zona residencial.

-"Demonios Cinthia, queremos llegar vivos allí", dije yo medio asustado como me sujetaba con mis garras de los asientos del coche como ella giraba a gran velocidad por una curva cerrada.

Cinthia no dijo nada, solo se enfoco en conducir.

-"No la distraigas, o acaso quieres morir"; dijo en voz alta Cris como tenia puesto su cinturón de seguridad.

Y asi fue por buen rato, suerte que los sabados en la mañana no hay mucha gente y canes afuera.

 **15 min de conducción temeraria y casi suicidad después….**

(Sonido de derrape)

-"Ufff….ya voy mejorando en conducir chicos", dijo ella después de derrapar para frenar en seco, casi volcando el auto en el proceso.

-"Si…algo", decia yo todo nervioso como sacaba mis garras del asiento.

-"Te acostumbras un poquito", dijo Cris.

Bueno, después que Cinthia se bajo del auto y nos recuperamos de nuestro viaje casi mortal.

Fuimos a la casa de 3 pisos que era la casa de Cristofer.

Y apenas estábamos pisando la acera de su casa, la madre de Cristofer esta saliendo con una bolsa de basura estando desnuda y con un extraño cinturón en su cintura puesto.

Y por como nos mira…..

No esta precisamente feliz de vernos.

-"Como se atreven a venir a mi casa", dijo su madre, una perra pastor alemán, totalmente enfadada.

-"Queremos saber donde estan nuestras hermanas", dijo Cris como se adelanto a nosotros.

Pero ella le arrojo la bolsa de basura en la cara a mi hermano, haciendo que la bolsa arrojara su contenido por todos lados.

Y saco ella una pistola de su espalda y nos apunto.

Joder, ese cinturón era una especie de pistolera.

-"Pues te dire donde estan….estan bien lejos de aquí", dijo ella como nos apuntaba con su pistola.

Los 3 nos quedamos quietos.

-"Escuche….solo queremos saber donde estan nuestras hermanitas", dijo mi hermano todo nervioso.

Yo miraba al suelo por los nervios, y en eso vi algo en el suelo….

Eran…

Eran las mochilas y su ropa interior de mis hermanas!

-"Como dije, estan lejos de aquí, ahora tienen hasta que cuenta hasta…"; estaba diciendo ella enojada.

Como yo alce las mochilas de mis hermanas y un celular roto que vi al levantar las mochilas.

-"Porque arroja las cosas de mis hermanas a la basura!"; yo grite.

-"Porque no necesito cosas de los hijos de terroristas en mi casa, ahora tienen hasta la cuenta de 10 para irse de mi vista", dijo ella enojada y quitando el seguro del arma.

-"10"

Eso nos hizo inmediatamente retroceder corriendo, Cinthia prendio el coche y nos subimos rápido al mismo y todo mientras la señora contaba los segundos.

-"8"

-"Vamos arranca!", grite yo asustado.

-"7"

Cinthia encendió el carro.

-"6",

Y empezó a acelerar por el camino.

-"5,4,3", empezo a contar mas rápido como nos alejábamos.

-"0!", grito la señora como nos empezo a disparar y mi hermana empezo a zigzaguear por la calle.

Mientras Cris y yo nos cubríamos.

En el proceso algunas balas impactaron en el coche, rompiendo la ventana frontal.

Pero una vez estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos, seguimos adelante con normalidad.

-"Que mierda, estaba loca esa señora que!"; grito mi hermana toda nerviosa.

-"No importa, ya sabemos algo", dije yo como aun tenia en mis manos las mochilas de mis hermanitas.

-"si…pero aun asi no sabemos donde estan, o que les hicieron", dijo mi hermano Cris enojado.

-"Si, pero talvez podrias arreglar esto y tener algo de respuestas?", pregunto yo al mostrarle el celular roto que me encontré.

-"Un Samsung Galaxy S5…..?", dijo el al agarrarlo, "Mmm…la pantalla esta rota"; dijo el como intento abrir el interior del celular, "Y mucho de los componentes internos estan rotos, pero al menos…..", decia el como agarraba la tarjeta de memoria aun intacta, "Tenemos lo importante", dijo el con una sonrisa.

-"Pero porque nos servirá?", pregunto Cinthia como seguía conduciendo.

-"Porque querida hermana…talves este celular nos revele que hizo Cristofer con nuestras hermanas", dijo mi hermano como mostro la tapa de atrás del celular en la que había un etiqueta que decia….

"Propiedad de Cristofer"

Nosotros sonreímos al saber eso.

-..-.-…-..-.-…-.-..-.-

 **De vuelta en casa.**

 **11:13am**

-"Hola Cinthia…..", decía Harold que nos recibio en la puerta y que tenía el un ojo morado.

-"Pero que te paso Harold?", pregunto preocupada Cinthia como lo agarro a el.

-"Bueno…..tu sabes….mi condición…..y tener a una hembra con las proporciones de tu madre en casa, no es una buena formula"; dijo el.

-"Oh…", dijo ella.

-"Me dejan con ese pervertido en casa..*hic*…no tienen vergüenza", dijo mama que estaba en la mesa del comedor, aun desnuda, bebiendo su vino.

-"Lo siento mama, no volverá a suceder..", dije yo.

-"Voy a la computadora"; me susurro Cris que tenia el chip de memoria con el, como se fue rápido subiendo a donde teníamos la computadora.

Dejamos las mochilas en el auto, obviamente, no necesitamos que sepa por ahora que sus hijas menores fueron…

Secuestradas.

Y eso es lo mas positivo que pensamos de lo que les paso a ambas.

-"Y porque tu hermano se fue arriba tan rápido?", pregunto confundida mi mama.

-"Tiene algo de tarea que hacer mama, ya sabes como es el"; dije yo con una sonrisa forzada.

-"Bien…"; dijo ella como se relajo aun mas ella, "….siempre estudiando….*hic*….creo que por eso mi pobre hijo no tiene novia", decia ella realmente ebria.

-"Escuche eso!", grito todo apenado Cris desde arriba.

-"Tranquilo hijo…..tu padre era igual…", dijo ella.

Oh ou.

Eso no es bueno….

-"Como tu padre…", dijo mi mama ya triste empezando a llorar..

-"Commmmo tuu padre"; dijo ella llorando sin control, entonces Cris y yo fuimos a intentar animarla, como le hicimos señas a Cinthia y a Harold para que subieran.

-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.

 **Cris Castillo**

-"Haber…..veamos que cosas tienes para mi amiguito", dije yo como esperaba que la computadora se prendiera, y metia esa tarjeta de memoria en mi celular y conectaba el celular a la computadora.

-"Y, que averiguaste?", pregunto Cinthia que entro al cuarto junto con Harold.

-"Que cosa, que esta pasando?", pregunto confundido Harold.

-"Escucha, mis hermanas, de alguna forma, Cristofer les hizo algo, y no sabemos que", dijo Cinthia mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos a Harold.

-"No…..y me caian bien….era genial hablar con ellas, en especial Jenny, ella hasta se interesaba en lo mismo que estudio yo", dijo el todo triste.

-"Lo sabemos", dijo Cinthia.

-"Ademas tienen buenos cuerpos para su edad"; dijo el de repente, "Lo siento, lo siento"; dijo el todo apenado y avergonzado.

-"Descuida…recuerdo que cuando las vistes y dijiste algo parecido, ellas se lo tomaron con gracia…."; dijo Cinthia toda nostálgica.

-"Pues ese humor vino de tu padre, porque tu madre no lo vio divertido"; dijo el señalando su ojo morado.

-"Si….pero no recordemos a mi padre ok"; dijo Cinthia toda seria de nuevo,

-"Ok….lo siento", dijo el nervioso y apenado.

-"Ya prendio", dije yo como vi la computadora.

-"Ahora a averiguar qué datos tiene…"; decía yo como abría la carpeta donde estaba su contenido, pero estaba bloqueado.

-"Joder tiene contraseña", dije yo enojado.

-"Podrías intentar hackearla?", pregunto Cinthia.

-"Estoy estudiando ingeniería eléctrica y comunicaciones, no ingeniería en computación"; dije yo todo frustrado.

-"Pero yo creo que podría"; dijo Harold como me pidió hacer espacio para el.

-"Tu crees que podras pasar la contraseña?", pregunto Cinthia.

-"No se, pero lo intentare, después de todo robótica incluye informática avanzada…pero podría hacer unas llamadas a unos conocidos para que me ayuden"; dijo el como se puso a descifrar la contraseña.

-"Gracias Harold, eres el mejor…"; dijo Cinthia como le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harold.

Lo que hizo que sonrojara mucho a Harold.

-"Gracias…", dijo el como siguió, aunque se le veia nervioso asi que….

-"Talves en la noche me darias un beso haya abajo….."; dijo el de repente.

-"Lo siento, lo siento…..", dijo el todo apenado.

-"Si logras ayudarnos en esto, hasta creo que lo podríamos hacer esta noche por primera vez", dijo Cinthia como lo abrazo.

Lo que para nuestra mala suerte, hizo que Harold se desmayara con la cara sonrojada, le saliera un poco de sangre de su nariz y una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

-"Joder Cinthia, porque no se lo dijiste eso al finalizar el, el trabajo", dije yo enojado.

-"Me emocione, no pude evitarlo"; dijo ella enojándose conmigo también.

-"Chicos…tenemos un problema!", grito Pablo desde abajo.

-"Genial, ahora que!", grite enojado como fuimos rápido

-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-

 **Ya abajo.**

-"Ahora estamos en vivo desde la residencia desde el hogar del primer y único terrorista de nuestro país, Martin Castillo", decia una reportera en frente de nuestra casa. (Una podle de un cuerpo bien curvilíneo en un traje de reportera)

Obviamente yo y Cinthia salimos, mientras Pablo mantiene alejada de las cámaras a mama.

-"Hey…..que creen que hacen?", pregunte yo enojado.

-"Bueno, ustedes son los hijos mayores de Martin no?", pregunto la reportera de forma imparcial.

-"Si, pero quiero saber que hacen aquí?", pregunto enojada tambien mi hermana.

-"Aquí central, como pueden ver el cinismo de estos hermanos, que ocultan lo que han hecho a la esposa del capitan de las fueras de seguridad de la ciudad", dijo la reportera mientras miraba al camarógrafo e ignorándonos a nosotros.

-"Pero que creen que le hemos hecho?", pregunto yo enojado.

-"No se crean hijos del terrorista, ella llamo a su esposo para reportar que ustedes estaban asaltándola en su casa, muy mal, y es mas, su hijo esta en el hospital, aun no sabemos si fue obra de estos 2….", decia la reportera con una falta de empatía total como mi hermana la tacleo y el micrófono de la reportera cayo al suelo.

Yo lo agarre y empece a hablar yo.

El camarógrafo era joven, al parecer un mixto como yo.

El solo siguió grabando.

Mientras mi hermana peleaba con la podle.

-"Escuchen todos, nosotros no asaltamos ni nada a la señora, fuimos a preguntar porque nuestras hermanas no llamaron anoche, y lo ultimo que sabia que iban a la casa de la señora y su hijo Cristofer, mis hermanas se encuentran desaparecidas, y la señora estaba botando las mochilas a la basura, asi que nosotros no hicimos nada malo!"; grite yo.

-"Nos quitaron del aire!"; grito el camarógrafo como dejo de grabar y bajo la cámara.

-"Quítate de encima maldita puta!", grito la podle como mi hermana seguía luchando contra la reportera.

Entonces el camarógrafo, un mixto, de cabello rubio y que solo tenia pies y manos como las de un perro y orejas de perro, que estaba vestido con un pantalón y una polera roja, le arrojo la cámara en la cabeza, dejándola a la reportera inconsciente.

-"Eso te pasa por no ser nada imparcial perra", dijo el como le escupio en la cara de la reportera.

-"Gracias….", dijo mi hermana como le ayudo a levantar a Cinthia.

-"No hay problema, los mixtos debemos estar unidos", dijo el.

-"Vendran muchos militares aquí….", dije yo.

-"No si empiezan a haber movilizaciones de los mixtos", dijo el como me lanzo su celular que tenia en su pantalón, "Di a todos lo que paso, que los mixtos debemos tomar las calles de nuevo para reclamar esta injusticia", dijo el con una sonrisa.

-"No se que decir"; dijo mi hermana.

-"Golpéame en la cara, para que se vea que yo intente defender a la reportera"; dijo el.

-"Pues si eso quieres"; dijo ella como lo embistió a el también.

Tumbándolo al suelo.

-"Ufff….dije solo un golpe"; dijo el adolorido.

-"Lo siento…mi culpa"; dijo Cinthia apenada.

-"Si que se va a armar una buena"; dije yo como entraba a mi Facebook.

-"Si…si antes la presidenta odiaba a nuestra familia, ahora peor"; dijo Cinthia.

-"Si….pero esto no se puede quedar atrás"; dije yo como accedí al botón del directo y dije todo lo que paso hoy.

-.-…-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

(Y así por toda la red se empezó a difundir el mensaje de lo que sabían Cris y sus hermanos restantes, marchas empezaron a haber y protestas por toda la ciudad y el país empezaron a suceder…la guardia nacional estuvo ocupada durante esos días, que ni tocaron a los hermanos Castillo en ningún momento, el camarógrafo le dieron un premio al profesionalismo, y unos días libres por intentar ayudar a la reportera, que termino con su hocico roto, una contusión leve y unos dientes rotos, el país se encontraba de nuevo en plena crisis por al menos 2 semanas, los antihumanos y los pro humanos de nuevo salieron a las calles a luchar entre si, pero a diferencia de la primera vez no hubo muertes, solo heridos, pero habia algo que ambos grupos exigían y que la presidenta Griza no podía callar, ambos grupos querían la verdad, los antihumanos para tener mas razones para odiar a la familia Castillo y los pro humano para tener mas argumentos para asi crecer mas su causa, asi que después de esas 2 semanas de tensas protestas y movilizaciones, esto paso….)

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **21 de marzo del 2031**

 **Pablo Castillo**

 **9:00am**

(Se veía a la familia Castillo reunida frente al televisor, Emilia estaba con los ojos rojos por tanto llorar por enterarse lo que le paso a sus pequeñas, estaba sobria por primera vez en días, pero estaban sentados frente al televisor por una razón, la presidente Griza estaba haciendo un anuncio)

" _Pueblo de los canes….sé que este mes no ha sido el mejor para mi administración, pero hago lo que puedo, así que, a pesar de que no quiera darles derechos a la familia de ese terrorista que se salvó de su castigo al morir, no tengo mas opción a transmitir en vivo el juicio a sus hijas Jenny y Jessica Castillo, que se hará esta tarde a la 1pm, para que vean que los mixtos tiene derechos al igual que todos los canes, se les hará un juicio justo, donde yo sere la jueza, y su familia de las acusadas estarán presentes, muchas gracias por su atención"_ , decia la presidenta Griza desde su despacho, y se veia que realmente no quería hacerlo.

-"Justo….si claro", "dijo Cris de forma sarcástica.

-"Algo es algo, despues de todo es televisado", dije yo algo esperanzado.

-"Yo te apuesto que cortara la transmisión en todo el juicio"; dijo mi hermano.

-"Me contacte con varios de mis compañeros de la universidad, todos estan con la causa y hackearean las televisoras si eso pasa", dijo Harold como estaba con su celular en la mano.

-"Realmente Harold….si que eres de una gran ayuda para esta familia", dijo mi madre abrazándolo, "Pero aun te considero un total pervertido"; dijo mi madre.

Todos reimos un poco para aliviar la tensión.

-"Ya escucharon, tenemos que alistarnos para el juicio", dijo Cris.

Como todos lo confirmamos.

-"Harold….puedo hablar contigo un segundo?", pregunto yo como el resto se iba a preparar para el juicio.

-"Si que pasa?", pregunto el.

-"Tú crees que sera suficiente la foto que tenemos de Cristofer?", pregunto yo.

Harold fue genial pudo encontrar la contraseña.

Y pudimos ver una foto, la que tomo a mi madre cuando se iba a tener sexo con el ahora difunto profesor de educación física.

-"Eso espero, después de todo, es todo lo que tenemos"; dije yo.

-"Si, por si acaso les mande una copia a todos mis conocidos, y Cris hizo lo mismo, en caso de que quieran ocultar información, no lo podrán hacer, ya que las evidencias fueron repartidas a mucha gente"; dijo el.

-"Bueno, espero que funcione la foto en primer lugar", dijo el.

-"Yo igual amigo, yo igual…..", dije yo.

Pero mas me preocupaba el hecho de como estarían mis hermanas?

Porque no nos dijeron si quiera donde estan.

-..-…-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Presidenta Griza**

 **Casa presidencial.**

 **Los Angeles, Reino de los canes.**

 **En esos momentos.**

(Se lo ve a ella charlando con su esposo Jhonny, un pastor alemán, ex navy seal)

-"Como deje que pasara esto", dije yo como me masajeaba mi cabeza porque tenia ya un dolor de cabeza que me estaba matando.

-"Te dejaste llevar por el odio querida, por eso ahora el pueblo esta mas separado que antes, si el juicio va mal nos espera una guerra civil"; dijo mi esposo.

-"Estas exagerando, además solo canes y perros estan en el ejercito y pueden poseer armas", dije yo.

-"Si, pero recuerda que Ding es parte del movimiento pro humano, y el tuvo acceso a armas, y se la quitamos cuando descubrimos que ordeno una peligrosa cantidad de armas para el"; dijo mi esposo todo preocupado.

-"Joder!", grite yo como estuve a punto de golpear la pared por la frustración pero mi esposo me detuvo, "Y esas armas donde estan?", pregunte yo.

-"No lo sabemos, además, un 20% de nuestra guardia nacional es pro humano, no todos estarían de acuerdo en atacar a su propia gente", dijo el.

-"Es mas que obvio"; dije yo enojada.

-"Lo se, pero tenia que recalcar eso"; dijo el.

-"Si, si"; dije yo como me volvi a masajear mi cabeza.

-"Esto afecto de alguna forma el proyecto MECA?", pregunto yo.

-"No, como pidió se le negó cualquier información del exterior a los científicos e ingenieros trabajando en el proyecto MECA, asi que sus esfuerzos no se vieron interrumpidos", dijo el.

-"Bueno, al menos algo bueno paso", dije yo algo aliviada.

-"Madre!", grito mi hija Aloy que entro corriendo a mi oficina.

-"Que paso hija?", pregunte yo confundida.

-"Sabemos donde fueron a parar las hijas de Martin", dijo ella sonando nerviosa.

-"Si….a donde?", pregunto yo.

Como me enfade cuando ese maldito capitán falsifico documentos, uso sus influencias y amenazo a mi personal para seguir ocultando el paradero de esas chicas.

-"Ya era al menos algo bueno", dijo Jhonny.

Aunque ya era hora que confesara.

-"A la prisión estatal de Nevada", dijo ella.

-"Oh…..", es lo único que dijo Jhonny.

-"Donde mandamos a todos los antihumanos mas peligrosos?", pregunte yo con la ira contenida, y que creo que hasta una vena en mi cara se sobresaltaba.

-"Si…", dijo mi hija toda nerviosa.

Yo solo golpee la mesa de mi escritorio con tanta fuerza que la rompi, y mi astille la mano.

-"ESE MALDITO MANDO A MENORES DE EDAD A LA PRISION CON CANES QUE QUIEREN DESCUARTIZAR A LA CUALQUIER COSA QUE TENGA QUE VER CON MARTIN!", grite.

-"Si..", es lo único que respondió mi hija, ahora asustada.

-"Haber muéstrame como estan ellas, un reporte de su estado", dijo Jhonny a Aloy.

Y Aloy aun nerviosa saco su celular y le mostro las fotos de esas chicas, Jenny y Jessica creo.

-"Amor…..estamos jodidos"; dijo el como vio las fotos.

-"Que tanto?", pregunte yo como iba al botiquín de emergencia mientras me sacaba las astillas de la mano.

-"Como para provocar una guerra civil apenas las cámaras las muestren…", dijo Jhonny ahora nervioso.

-"Escuche, quiero a ese capitan de mierda en el tribunal, una vez terminemos el juicio, lo quiero a el muerto"; dije yo enojada como me di cuenta que mi botiquín estaba vacio.

-"Me voy a la enfermería, y que llamen a los de limpieza y que traigan una nueva mesa!"; grite yo como me iba a la enfermería.

-"Es la segunda mesa esta semana….", es lo ultimo que escuche de mi hija como abandone la oficina.

.-.-….-….-..-..-.-..-..-..-.-.-…-…-..-..-..-..-

 **12:23pm**

 **En una limosina blindada en camino a la corte.**

(Se la ve a Griza vestida con una falda de color gris y un chaleco gris, y su mano izquierda vendada, al ministro Jhonny con solo unos pantalones militares y una camisa azul manga corta y estaba hablando por celular en esos momentos, y su hija Aloy con una falda morada y una camisa blanca manga corta)

-"Ok….ya estan transportando a Jessica y Jenny en avión, estan estables, pero aun inconscientes"; dijo Jhonny como colgó su teléfono, "Llegaran en 1 hora", dijo todo preocupado mi esposo.

-"Esto no podría estar peor" dije yo enojada como suena mi celular.

Cuando aprenderé a no tentar al destino….

-"Hola Triani, que paso, no hablaste conmigo desde hace 2 semanas?", pregunte yo preocupada.

" _Escucha Griza, eres mi colega, pero tu región va a colapsar apenas vean como estan esas niñas",_ dijo mi colega, la presidenta Triani de la región oriental de los canes de una forma seria, muy seria.

-"Quien le dijo?", pregunte enojada como bloqueaba el micrófono del teléfono celular.

-"Lo siento, ella es la co-presidenta del país, tambien necesitaba saberlo"; dijo Aloy toda nerviosa.

Yo solo le gruñi enojada en respuesta.

-"Escucha, se que se va mal, pero creo que puedo manejarlo, en especial si tu me apoyas si es que todo va a peor"; dije yo intentando no sonar estresada.

" _Me temo Griza que no lo hare"_ , dijo ella sin mas.

-"Como que no me ayudaras, eres la co-presidenta de este país!", grite enojada.

" _Tu zona del país está colapsando, a mi no me critican porque tu tomaste horribles decisiones que llevaron a la muerte de muchos, además, yo te dije que mataras al imbécil de Riot, era una mala influencia para tu propia gente, si me hubieras hecho caso, nada de esto hubiera pasado, y los canes de tu lado no te estarían odiando y hasta uno de tus propios capitanes de la guardia nacional ignoro tu autoridad al ver tu incompetencia, vas a perder el liderazgo apenas esas chicas entren a la luz pública, porque una loba alfa que no mantiene su manada en orden, no merece ser líder…",_ , dijo ella toda seria.

-"Vas a dejar que mi lado caiga!"; grite enojada.

" _No es nada personal Griza, pero debiste ser tan neutral posible como ese líder de los dingos llamado Ding y no dejarte llevar por tu ira"_ , dijo ella.

-"Espera…..porque metes a Ding en esto?", pregunto yo sorprendida con algo de enojo.

" _Porque cuando caigas, apoyare a Ding que entre al poder, me costó convencerlo porque quería el seguir siendo granjero, pero ambos estamos de acuerdo que tus ultimas decisiones solo han traído caos a tu lado del pais"_ , dijo ella sin ninguna emoción.

-"Escucha…..escucha, puedo resolverlo, solo voy a declarar inocente a las niñas, no importa que argumento me traiga el capitan y su hijo…..les regresare el seguro medico, voy a regresarles sus privilegios…", dije yo toda nerviosa.

Esto solo se puso peor.

" _Lo siento Griza, si suena forzado tu decisión ambos lados te odiaran de todas formas, mandare tropas para ayudar a restablecer el orden de tu lado del país cuando te hayan asesinado tus propias tropas…..adios"_ , dijo ella como colgó.

-"Mierda!", grite yo con rabia como aplaste con tanta fuerza mi celular que se rompió de inmediato.

-"Escuche todo Griza", dijo Jhonny como me toco mi hombro.

-"Esto es malo Jhonny, realmente malo"; dije yo ahora por primera vez en años…..

Una mezcla entre miedo y nervios…

Me mataran si lo arruino aquí.

-"Y sabes que es lo peor", dije yo como solo el me abrazo para intentar reconfortarme.

-"Que cosa?", pregunto Jhonny.

-"Que ahora dependo de la familia que mas odio en el mundo para salvar mi pellejo", dije yo realmente alterada.

Pero de todas formas, si me van a querer matar…..

No me ire sin dar pelea.

-"Cariño…..", dije yo como seguía el abrazo.

-"Que sucede?", pregunto mi esposo.

-"Guarda 2 ametralladores uzis en el estrado donde me voy a sentar quieres"; dije yo medio recuperándome.

-..-.-.-…-..-…-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.—

 **Cris Castillo**

 **Corte de Los Angeles.**

 **12:58 pm**

El ambiente estaba realmente tenso.

Los laterales de la sala estaba conformado por varios camarógrafos apuntando al estrado donde la mismísima presidenta Griza estaba allí, con un mazo de juez, vestida como una oficinista de las películas.

Como guardia estaba su esposo Jhonny, el mismo ministro de la guardia nacional, mientras sostiene una M4, estaba como el alguacil.

Y la persona que siempre escribe en los juicios, era la hija de la mismísima presidenta.

Las puertas traseras estaban custodiadas por 2 guardias fuertemente armados.

Yo y Pablo estábamos representando a nuestra familia.

Estábamos vestidos con nuestra ropa mas formal, una simple camisa blanca y pantalones negros ambos.

Mama, Cinthia y Harold eran los únicos detrás de nosotros.

Y del otro lado del tribunal, estaba Cristofer…..

Que habia entrado todo dramático, sin un brazo.

Y su padre bien alto e intimidante detrás de el.

Ambos iban a representar a su familia.

Lo único bueno que solo se presentó su esposa que se sentó detrás de ellos.

-"Ok, ya son la 1pm, asi que es hora de iniciar el juicio, ahora, los perjudicados, pueden hablar"; dijo la presidenta Griza con la mayor neutralidad que pudo.

Pero lo curioso que ambos nos paramos, tanto como mi hermano y yo, como Cristofer y su padre.

-"Como se atreven a levantarse, ustedes son los agresores, no las victimas"; dijo el padre de Cristofer enojado en la voz mas gruesa que alguna vez haya escuchado en mi vida.

-"Silencio, Capitan Warren, usted no es ninguna victima aquí tampoco, usted no solo mintió a sus superiores, encubrió un arresto a civiles, además, los envio a una cárcel fuera de su jurisdicción, asi que siéntese de una vez"; dijo la presidenta Griza enfadada como martillaba con el martillo en su podio.

El solo miro feo a la presidenta y se sentaron su hijo y el.

-"Ahora, ustedes….pasen al estrado y digan, que paso cuando ustedes, hermanos Castillo fueron a ver si sus hermanas estaban bien", dijo la presidente Griza apenas manteniéndose calmada.

-"Se supone que esta corte es sobre mi hijo y como esas pequeñas….", estaba hablando el capitan Warren, pero el ministro Jhonny disparo una bala de su rifle al techo.

-"Ya se le advirtió capitan Warren, además, por eso no hay abogados aquí, no necesitamos mas gente amenazada o comprada por usted", dijo el ministro Jhonny con seriedad.

Eso solo hizo que gruñera de rabia el capitan Warren.

-"Si, además sus hermanas aun estan por llegar, y cuando lleguen pasaremos a su caso, asi que hasta que lleguen, vamos a ver si es mentira o no, que los Castillos se metieron de manera ilegal a su casa" dijo la presidenta Griza, "asi que llamo a Margaret al estrado para que relate los hechos"; dijo ella.

Margaret, que era la madre de Cristofer se levanto de su asiento y camino al estrado.

-"Mire, yo estaba tranquila sacando la basura, cuando estos criminales intentaban meterse de forma ilegal a mi casa, asi que como portadora de armas que soy, yo les dispare para ahuyentarlos de mi casa", dijo ella.

-"Es mentira, le preguntamos sobre mis hermanas, y no nos dijo nada, y mas bien ni siquiera llegamos a tocar su casa, o siquiera su jardín"; dijo Pablo enojado.

-"Orden en la corte!", grito Griza.

-"Haber chico, pasa al estrado y dinos que paso?", pregunto Griza como mando a sentar a Margaret.

Y conté como nos amenazó y nos arrojó su basura encima.

-"Ok, ninguno de los 2 tiene pruebas solidas, asi que hasta que se tenga mas evidencias sobre que paso en ese momento, se lo revisara mas tarde cuando…..", estaba hablando la presidenta Griza cuando las puertas del tribunal se abrieron.

Donde un soldado abrió las puertas.

-"Señora presidenta, ya estan aquí, Jenny y Jessica estan aquí"; dijo el soldado.

Asi que en ese momento me salí del estrado, como las cámaras se enfocaron en las puertas principales.

El ambiente se habia tensado de repente.

Solo se oia pisadas y….rueditas chirriando?

Entonces todo el mundo suspiro al ver como aparecieron mis hermanas.

Estaban postradas en camas, con multilpes vendajes en todo su cuerpo, y con enfermeros perros arrastrándolas junto con un poste que colgaba una bolsa con suero, y otra de sangre para cada una.

Mas bien, el único lugar que su cuerpo que no estaban vendados. Eran la de sus ojos. Y en algunas partes las vendas estaban empapadas de sangre fresca.

Ambas estaban dormidas.

Mama se habia desmayado al verlas asi.

Y Cinthia estaba llorando en los hombros de Harold.

Pablo y yo estábamos con una enorme ira.

-"Pero que mierda!"; grite yo como Pablo y yo fuimos con mis hermanas postradas en cama.

-"Que les paso?", pregunto yo enojado a quien sea.

-"Bueno, el capitan Warren, en ves de enviarlas a una prisión de minima seguidad donde se tiene a los manifestantes como es la norma, los envio a la cárcel mas peligrosa del país donde muchos anti humanos que odian a su padre…", la presidenta no pudo continuar, asi que solo señalo a su hija.

-"Los prisioneros además de golpearlas, quemarlas con cigarrillos, raparles todo su pelo, romperles muchos huesos y….", estaba hablando su hija de la presidenta, pero se detuvo.

-"Y que?", pregunto yo enojado.

-"violadas tantas veces y por tantos por ambos orificios hasta el punto de haberles causado desgarros musculares en las áreas genitales", dijo la hija de la presidenta genuinamente triste.

-"Usted es un monstruo…eran niñas, como pudo haberles enviado allí!", grite yo de rabia como fui hacia el, y una vez que estaba bien cerca.

El me dio un golpe tan fuerte en el estomago, que me dejo sin aire y me lanzo varios metros lejos de el.

-"Esas malditas le cortaron el brazo a mi hijo, con la espada samurái que tenia como adorno mi hijo en su cuarto…..que esperaban que hiciera!"; dijo el todo enojado.

-"Capitan Warren, lo que hizo no tiene nombre, no sera arrestado por lo que le causo a estas menores de edad, sera ejecutado, sin mas"; dijo la presidenta Griza toda enojada.

-"No me pueden ejecutar, soy el capitan mas respetado de la guardia nacional, nadie me llevara a ejecutar"; dijo el regodeándose como hasta los propios guardias en la puerta principal asentían.

Pero su regocijo duro poco como le dispararon directo en la cabeza.

Matándolo a el, y a los guardias de la puerta.

Y no fue nadie más que el mismo ministro Jhonny que tenía su rifle en alto y con el cañón del arma humeante por los disparos.

-"Usted es una deshonra para los lobos…."; dijo Jhonny enfadado.

-"Esto…..esto es tan malo como los humanos hacían con ustedes perros….solo mírenlas…ellas eran niñas bajo ojos humanos y perrunos, según decían los reportes, unas genios a toda regla, ahora su vida estará arruinada, tardaran talvez años antes que puedan caminar de nuevo, e incluso moverse con normalidad, incluso hasta encontrar el verdadero amor posiblemente les sera imposible…ese idiota que acabo de matar…les arrebato sus vidas…tal como hacia un humano cuando capturaban a ustedes hermanos lobos para sus zoológicos, este infeliz se convirtió en lo que mas odiaba…un humano corrupto"; dijo el como bajaba su arma, como las cámaras solo lo filmaban a el.

-"Pero continuemos con la corte, ok, esto aun es un juicio"; dijo la presidenta Griza.

-"Pero acaba de matar a mi padre!", grito enojado Cristofer como se levantó de su asiento, como su madre estaba llorando la muerte de su esposo, pero Griza lo ignoro.

Los camarógrafos seguían increíblemente grabando esto.

-"Su señoría, quisiera hablar un segundo", dije yo conteniendo un poco mi ira, porque sirvió aliviarla al verle explotar la cabeza al mal nacido que mando a mis hermanas al mismísimo infierno.

-"Que es lo que vas a decir ahora?", pregunto la presidenta Griza.

 **(En ese momento, el país, ambos grupos anti humanos y pro humanos estaban preparándose para una guerra civil, pero aun con miradas puestas en sus televisores viendo el juicio del siglo, esperando mas razones para luchar)**

-"Que cuando nos arrojo la basura la madre de Cristofer, la bolsa se rompió, asi pudimos recuperar las mochilas de mis hermanas, y una cosa mas", dije yo como sonreía.

-"Que cosa, que no tenemos todo el dia"; dijo impaciente la presidenta Griza.

-"El celular de Cristofer"; dije yo como lo sacaba del bolsillo de mi camisa.

Eso solo paralizo a Cristofer.

-"Su celular contenía unas imágenes muy reveladoras sobre algo que sucedió en concreto la fecha…martes 17 de febrero del 2031…el dia en que mi mama engaño a mi papa"; eso realmente puso nervioso a Cristofer.

-"Y que tiene de importante eso?"; pregunto la presidenta toda impaciente.

-"Que esta foto fue tomada…"; dije yo como saque las fotos ya impresas que me mostro ese dia, de mi madre entrando al gimnasio de la escuela ese dia, "…a las 2:32 pm….y el me aviso a las 3:15 pm, y cuando llegue al gimnasio, cuando ya era muy tarde para detenerlos de hacerlo, eran las 3:30 pm", dije yo.

-"Y eso quiere decir?", pregunto la presidenta Griza.

-"Que si Cristofer no mas hubiera mandado las fotos por mensaje de texto, yo y mis hermanas y hasta mi padre si el hubiera querido, pudiéramos haber evitado que mi madre lo hiciera con el profesor de gimnasia, asi evitando todo el ataque terrorista que mi padre realizo y evitando que tantas vidas se perdieran, y que todo hubiera continuado como siempre lo ha sido", dije yo.

Eso si sorprendió a todos.

Y había algo que nunca creí ver en persona, a la mismísima presidenta Griza…estaba sonriendo.

-"No puede creer esa….", estaba hablando Cristofer cuando la presidenta Griza hablo.

-"No hay nada que hablar muchacho, tu falta de empatía condeno a esta ciudad a una crisis que apenas se pudo recuperar, murieron buenos canes en el proceso, y talvez unos no tan buenos como Riot, separo a nuestro pueblo mas que nunca, y todo para que muchacho?", pregunto ella.

El se quedo en silencio un rato….

Pero luego grito enojado…

-"Si ellas hubieran aceptado tener sexo conmigo para crear una camada superior, nada de esto hubiera pasado!"; grito enojado como el fue a su papa, y quiso sacar su arma que tenia su padre.

Pero el ministro Jhonny fue mas rápido y agil y lo noqueo con un culatazo de su rifle.

Su madre intento atacarlo a el, pero se llevo el mismo destino que su hijo.

-"A partir de estos momentos el chico llamado Cristofer, que pudo salvar a tantas vidas, pero solo pensó con su miembro y las condeno a todos en la ciudad por ello, ira al mismo lugar en donde llevaron a Jenny y Jessica, a la prisión de máxima seguridad de Nevada…su destino allí estará sellado haya, caso cerrado"; dijo ella como dio un martillazo en la mesa dando una leve sonrisa.

 **(En todo el lado occidental, ambos grupos bajaron las armas que iban a usar para la lucha, viendo que el juicio fue justo, a su manera, la presidenta Griza sin saberlo, se habia salvado de una grande)**

-"Pero familia castillo…señorita Cinthia, usted esta acusada por agredir a una perra en televisión nacional, pero se le pondrá solo en arresto domiciliario, porque la podle fue pagada por el capitan Warren para difundir esas mentiras sobre ustedes"; dijo la presidenta Griza.

-"Ahora se levanta la sesión", dijo ella como volvió a martillar con su mazo la mesa.

Nosotros solo nos abrazamos mutuamente en familia, aun mama estaba desmayada pero la levantamos para incluirla en el abrazo.

Ganamos…

-"Estas niñas están en condiciones muy graves, pero los hospitales están llenos por los heridos de las confrontaciones y marchas de las ultimas semanas, asi que al menos se las llevaremos a casa para que las cuiden", dijo uno de los enfermeros que aun estaba atrás de la cama de una de mis hermanas.

-"Gracias….", dijo mi hermana, como los enfermeros empezaron a llevar a mis hermanas fuera de aquí, como Cinthia cargaba a mi mama y Harold y Pablo se fueron siguiendo a los enfermeros.

Yo solo estaba feliz quedándome allí viendo a Cristofer inconsciente.

Viendo que por fin se hizo justicia.

-"Chico", dijo la mismísima presidenta como se puso a mi lado, y sin mirarme.

Los camarógrafos ya habían dejado de grabar y estaban guardando sus cosas.

-"Gracias a ti me salve de una muerte segura….pero eso no significa que no seguiré odiando a tu familia por lo que hizo tu padre, porque aun creo que…", dijo ella en voz baja como se acercó muy cerca de mi, "….….las manzanas no caen tan lejos del árbol"; dijo ella en un susurro muy cerca de mi oído como el resto de su familia la siguió, excepto Jhonny.

-"Chico…..fuiste muy valiente al defender a tu familia", dijo el como se quedo conmigo.

-"Gracias", dije yo, "Pero…le disparo al capitán de la guardia nacional…eso no significa problemas?", pregunte yo algo curioso al mirar el cuerpo del capitán.

-"Si, pero al ver lo que les hizo el a sus hermanas el capitán Warren, hará enfriar el conflicto….…..y sabes que, arriesgar todo para salvar a tus hermanas, lo que hiciste aquí, demostró que su familia no es merecedora del odio que le tienen a tu padre"; dijo el dándome una sonrisa como el fue a recoger a Cristofer y a su madre, y arrastrarlos fuera de aquí.

-"Y sabes que…yo fui criado con humanos que querían justicia y paz para todos…nunca fui un sanguinario, pero fui guiado ciegamente por un tipo de "justicia", que los perros callejeros querían impartir…el de la venganza…"; dijo el todo serio, sin mirarme como se detuvo a mitad de camino, con los cuerpos que arrastraba a su lado, "Por mis patas corren la sangre de humanos inocentes chico…..asi que intento hacer justicia real para limpiarme…el Dios de los humanos sabe…..que lo eh intentado….hoy, al menos me limpie un poco y mande un monstruo al infierno, donde debe de estar, asi que, hoy se hizo justicia"; dijo el.

-"Y porque me cuenta esto?", pregunto yo.

-"Porque también creo que tu eres la viva imagen de tu padre…solo te digo que no te dejes llevar por el camino oscuro, busca la luz, no importa que tan malo se vea todo, busca la luz en tu camino…"; dijo el con seriedad.

-"Lo hare…..yo…..yo lo hare"; es lo único que dije.

El suspiro, "Bueno…espero que lo cumplas chico, si sigues así, serás alguien realmente importante en el fututo", dijo el como siguió yéndose del lugar.

Y yo me quede allí, como lentamente todos se iban, mientras pensaba en lo que dijo.

Pero me quede viendo el cuerpo del capitán también.

Y las palabras de la presidenta Griza resonaron en mi cabeza.

"las manzanas no caen tan lejos del árbol"…..

Yo no me convertiré en lo que hizo papa al final de su vida..…yo aun puedo ver la luz en mi camino.

-"Yo sere como papa antes de todo esto, respetar la ley y que la justicia siempre prevalece al final", dije yo como solo me salí, casi de ultimo de la sala, yendo a mi casa unido esta vez con toda mi familia.

.-…-..-.-..-.-.-..-..-…-.-…-..-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Presidenta Griza.**

 **En esos momentos**

(Timbre del celular)

-"Hola Triani"; dije yo.

" _Te lograste salvar esta vez compañera…pero cuida tus paso de ahora en adelante, te salvaste por los pelos, deja de actuar con tus emociones…eso solo te meterá en problemas"_ , dijo Triani.

-"Gracias por el consejo Triani…..pero sabes que, una ves termine la guerra vamos a renegociar los tratados que tenemos entre si, porque despues de todo, tu conspiraste en mi contra, y además como lo tomaría mi lado del reino, que tiene el 65% de la población, la noticia de que tu estabas planeando derrocarme", dije yo con una sonrisa triunfante.

 _-"Bien jugado Griza, ves, eso suena a la líder que con gusto todos seguían en tu continente en el 2014, pero esta bien, es lo justo, vi debilidad en ti y me quería aprovechar, pero tu te defendiste, eso me alegra igual, aunque ese deseo de atacar al mas débil es mi lado salvaje que aun se mantiene en mi después de todo, jaja",_ dijo Triani como rio un poco la final.

-"No se si eso es un halago o un insulto o una amenaza lo que acabas de decir", respondí yo.

" _Tómalo como un halago colega, contactare a Ding para que entregue las armas que tomo, estaremos en contacto"_ , dijo ella como colgó.

-"Esta Triani….tan confusa y misteriosa como el dia que la conocí", dije yo solo moviendo de un lado al otro la cabeza.

.-.-.-..-.-…-.-..-…-…-..-…-.-.

 **Pablo Castillo**

 **Lo que queda de marzo.**

Todos estos días mis hermanos, mi madre y Harold estuvimos cuidando de mis hermanitas….

Las pobres sufrieron demasiado.

Hasta vimos que les habían arrancado todos los dientes, y cortado sus orejas tiernas de perro, pero aun podían oir, la parte importante estaba…..semi intacta según los doctores.

Algo realmente horrible lo que les paso de verdad.

Venía un doctor una vez al dia para ver como estaban y ver como progresaban y nos dijo que tenían exactamente.

Fracturas en sus costillas, pelvis mandíbulas, omoplatos, claviculas, en sus brazos y piernas, le destrozaron las piernas y temen que no puedan volver a caminar, daños en los musculos de las piernas, la garganta, la espalda y de la zona genital, les cortaron las colas también, fractura en el cráneo, por suerte leve en ambas, pero tuvieron hemorragias internas en distintas partes del cuerpo, cada zona de su cuerpo esta cubierto con moretones y cortaduras de garras, y en la zona de las caras quemaduras con cigarrillos, y bueno, el daño en el área genital que nos dijeron.

Nos dijo tambien que cuando se embaracen y tengan hijos va a ser realmente peligroso.

Pero esperan que como son jóvenes, el cuerpo sane antes de que se embaracen.

Eso solo nos hizo asustarnos.

Y con razón, porque nos dijeron que les hicieron test de embarazo, por si acaso.

Van a tener que usar pañal el resto de sus vidas…

Básicamente, el único lado bueno es que sus columnas estan bien.

Aunque con tantas cosas malas que les ha pasado….

Como es que siguen vivas?

El doctor vendría periódicamente para revisarlas y luego ya Cinthia y Emilia eran las que les cambiaban las vendas en privado y que se encargarían de sus asuntos como la hora del baño y el aseo, bueno, en realidad cambiar sus bolsas donde caían los desechos…..

Mientras que yo ayudaba a cargarlas para llevarlas al baño para que mama y mi hermana las laven y luego, obviamente cocinar y limpiar.

Ellas me decían que…..casi eran irreconocibles con tantas cortadas, quemaduras, y moretones en su piel.

Estábamos todos dolidos por mis hermanas.

Pero es un cierto gusto prender la televisión un dia.

Y ver en las noticias que Cristofer fue encontrado muerto en su celda en prisión.

Se cree que fue "suicidio".

Todos saben que…no fue así.

Y que no habrá investigación.

La paz lentamente volvía a esta parte del país.

Y saben que.

Durante todo este mes nadie vino a vandalizar la casa.

Hasta pudimos poner ventanas nuevas por fin, sin temor a romperlas.

Todo el odio a nuestra familia, solo se fue a otra parte….

A la familia de Cristofer.

Su madre con todo el acoso que nosotros teníamos, pero a ella, que sufría en su casa estando ella sola…..

Se quitó la vida al final de mes…..

No soporto lo que paso y haber perdido a sus seres queridos.

Pero lo que mas me preocupa es una cosa.

Toda nuestra familia estaba feliz por sus muertes.

Toda la familia lo esta.

Pero eso no esta bien….

Ellos eran seres vivos, pero…

Malos seres vivos.

Pero igual….no era para alegrarse por sus muertes.

Hasta creo que yo me sentía bien porque esa señora muriera….

Y eso…eso no esta bien.

-.-.-…-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..

 **Abril**

Mis hermanas despertaron de su coma inducido el 13 de abril.

Se alegraron al vernos a toda la familia reunida.

Aunque no duro mucho, porque la universidad volvió a abrir el 15 de abril, estaba cerrada por la época de inestabilidad en Marzo.

Harold y Cris tuvieron que volver, pero volverían cada fin de semana para ayudar.

Pero como Cinthia tenia arresto domiciliario por un tiempo indefinido…

Ella no podría ir a clases hasta nuevo aviso.

Asi que se quedaría junto a nosotros para cuidar a Jenny y Jessica.

Ellas al despertar, no podían hablar, por sus mandíbulas rotas, pero ellas solo lloraron, esperemos que de alegría al vernos.

Pero eso si, lloraban cuando no nos tenían a la vista a ninguno de nosotros y que cuando el doctor venia a checarlas, parece que ellas desarrollaron un miedo a los extraños.

Comprensible con lo que pasaron.

Asi que, mi mama, Cinthia y yo nos turnábamos para cuidarlas a toda hora.

No fui a la escuela de todas formas, porque despues de todo, alguien tenia que estar con mis hermanitas.

Estaba mas preocupada en cuidar a mis hermanas.

Y en todo este tiempo, mama no volvió a tocar ni una gota de vino.

Culpa al vino por mantenerla despistada a tal punto que no pudo proteger a su hijas.

Queríamos decirle que no era cierto….

Pero la verdad seria que mentiríamos.

.-.-.-..-.-..-.-….-..-…-.-.-.-.-.

 **Mayo**

Sus quemaduras y cortadas, además de muchos huesos de ellas han sanado ya.

El doctor que viene de forma regular, el 3 de mayo vino y se alegra que estén evolucionando muy bien, el dijo que las mandíbulas de mis hermanas se curaron de forma parcial, pero lo malo que empezaron a experimentar muchas nauseas mis hermanas desde el 1 de mayo, y eso era justo por lo que el venia.

Primero se habia disculpado que los análisis hayan durado tanto en salir, que por la crisis los laboratorios estaban cerrados, y los encargados de estos tenían muchas muestras pendientes que analizar y recién les habían llegado sus análisis sobre ellas.

Y lo que nos dijo nos choco a todos.

Jenny y Jessica estaban en efecto preñadas.

Ellas estaban presentes cuando el doctor nos dijo eso, por eso ambas se pusieron a llorar.

Ellas estaban ya inconsolables el resto del mes.

A pesar de que la mayoría de sus heridas habían sanado ya.

Pero yo no perdi el tiempo, estuve estudiando enfermería para al menos intentar ayudar mas con la recuperación de mis hermanas.

.-….-.-..-..-.-.-…-.-..-..-.-

 **Junio**

Ya los huesos de sus cuerpos de mis hermanitas habían sanado, excepto las piernas, en especial y ya en el 4rto mes de embarazo.

Sus piernas habían sido rotas en tantas partes…

Que aun tendría que pasa meses mas para que siquiera puedan intentar caminar.

Yo me encargaba de cargarles al baño o a donde quisieran de la casa.

Pero ellas al estar mas conscientes de su entorno desde el 1 de junio, no querían mirar afuera, ellas temblaban de miedo apenas veian afuera, asi que cerrábamos las cortinas, pero la falta de luz las asustaba mucho, asi que desde ese dia, las cortinas estaban cerradas y la luz estaba prendida siempre.

Los psicólogos nos decían que podrían haber experimentado un temor al exterior y a la oscuridad por lo que pasaron en prisión, curarles de eso seria…casi imposible.

Pero al menos sus hermosos y lindos cabellos lacios de color negro volvieron a crecer y su pelaje rubio y corto en sus manos y piernas también, eso les hizo estar de mejor humor a mis hermanitas, porque a la vez les estaba cubriendo las heridas en esas partes.

Pero nada podía ocultar…

Las cicatrices dejadas por quemaduras y cortaduras en su cuerpo.

Aunque por desgracia para ellas, ellas se sentían realmente muy mal por el hecho de saber que usarían pañales el resto de sus vidas.

Eso solo les hizo sentir peor a su ya baja autoestima.

Aunque en ese tiempo, en la que mis hermanas eran mas o menos conscientes y podían hablar y escribir.

Harold pasó más tiempo con ellas también, contándoles historias sobre lo genial que son los robots.

Eso al menos hizo distraer a mis hermanas de su depresión, pero al ver que no era suficiente.

Mama y yo pensamos en traer a sus compañeros de clase, a los que si eran buenos para que las visiten, talvez esto ayude a curarle un poco su miedo al exterior.

Pero cuando los trajimos a casa.

La reacción de mis hermanitas fue la de….

Miedo.

Tanto asi que se desmayaron del miedo.

Mama se disculpó por lo que paso y no mas les pidió a sus compañeros de Jessica y Jenny que se fueran y que no era la culpa de ellos

Ellas despertaron a los 15 minutos y les preguntaron porque le tienen miedo?.

Ellas solo les dijeron que ya no quieren saber de nadie mas, que solo les harán daño todos los extraños.

Tenían miedo de la gente ahora….

Ahora no solo tienen miedo a estar afuera y la oscuridad…ahora tienen miedo a otras personas y perros.

Están realmente traumadas.

Apenas los psicólogos nos dijeron esto….

Solo nos dijeron que el caso de mis hermanas es tan malo….

Que es posible que nunca se recuperen.

Eso…..fue un golpe devastador para todos.

Al final del mes, mi mama les enseño a ellas como cambiarse solas los pañales, teniendo cuidado con sus piernas fracturadas.

Para que se sientan mas autónomas.

Pero a pesar de que le dábamos mas autonomía, ellas no querían apartarse de nuestro lado.

Nos seguían a cualquiera de nosotros, si es que no estábamos en el baño u ocupados.

Mas bien, hasta cuando pensamos que eran lo suficientemente autónomas para dejarlas dormir solas en su cuarto, ellas tenían miedo, y venían hasta arrastrándose hacia mi cuarto, que era el mas cercano al mio para dormir junto a mi, con las luces prendidas obviamente…..

Era algo muy malo.

Estaban realmente mal, asi que al final de mes les preguntamos que querían para que se sintieran mejor.

Pueden que ellas estén destrozadas emocionalmente, pero son inteligentes.

Nos dijeron que querían estar en su propio bunker subterráneo, a salvo de todo.

Para que nada les vuelva a hacer daño de nuevo.

El intentar convencerlas de que no era necesario un bunker para estar seguras en el mundo real fracaso.

Estaban demasiado traumatizadas y tercas para entender.

Es una parte negativa de las genios, es que son tercas a veces.

-..-…-…-.-.-.-

 **Julio**

Por fin empezó el verano, la escuela termino, al igual que la universidad empezaron sus vacaciones.

Harold y Cris ahora estaban 24/7 en casa.

Tampoco pudieron hacer que desistan de su idea de vivir en un bunker a mis hermanitas.

Asi que.

Cris, Cinthia y Harold, usando sus contactos trajeron un monton de mano de obra para ayudarles a hacer el deseo de Jenny y Jessica realidad.

Aunque eso si, todo el mes, las chicas estuvieron encerradas con mama en su habitación mientras se construía su bunker.

Todos los que se ofrecieron eran voluntarios, dispuestos a ayudar a mis hermanitas.

Eso nos hizo estar felices y pensar que por fin las cosas se pondrían bien para esta familia.

-…-..-.-.-.-….-…-..-…-.-.-.-

 **1era mitad del mes de Agosto.**

El bunker debajo de la casa se termino el 2 de agosto, mide al menos 30 metros cuadrados, se entrar desde una compuerta oculta en la sala.

Tiene su propio baño y un pequeño taller para mis hermanitas y un sistema de circulación del aire oculto que lleva a afuera para que nadie afuera se de cuenta de donde esta, también los voluntarios donaron latas de comida extra, equipo de supervivencias, unas camas de las mas lujosas y cómodas para ellas, ademas de libros, juguetes y cunas para bebes.

Y las historias de Harold tuvieron efecto en mis hermanitas, y es la razón de porque les dimos sus propios talleres.

Ahora Jenny quería estudiar robotica y Jessica quería estudiar ingeniera industrial.

Y una cosa mas.

Nos sorprendió mucho que a pesar de que se enteraron que uno de esos monstruos de la prisión las embarazo a ambas….ellas aun asi van a tener a los bebes, y que a pesar de los riesgos, ya que ellas son tan jóvenes, a ellas no les importa, aun asi los van a tener, porque ellas aun creen que toda vida es valiosa.

Es bueno que a pesar de todo, ellas ven que la vida aun es valiosa.

El doctor que por suerte las chicas le agarraron confianza como para evitar gritar de miedo e intentar luchar.

Les dio el listo bueno, sus músculos en su área pélvica habían sanado realmente bien, y a pesar de las fracturas, ellas aun siguen creciendo con normalidad.

Algo que realmente nos animó a todos.

Al final ambas tenían su propio bunker, se sentían mas felices.

Eso es lo único que importaba, claro, las tuvimos que bajarlas cargandolas, ellas ya se habían sanado mas o menos de los huesos de las piernas, pero volver a caminar aun tardaría mucho mas.

Ellas estaban tan felices en ese bunker hasta resistente a terremotos, que hasta el 4 de agosto decidieron intentar quedarse ellas solas en el.

Pero Harold y Cris tuvimos una idea.

Consiguieron mas televisores y cámaras, y haciendo unas conexiones dentro de la casa hacia el sotano.

Ambas podían vernos a nosotros dormir o en cualquier parte de la casa.

Prácticamente un sistema de monitoreo para ellas.

Para que sepan que siempre estaremos aquí para ellas.

Les tomo a Cris y Harold varias horas de instalación de cableado para lograrlo, pero lo hicieron.

Y desde el dia 4 de agosto en adelante, podían dormir ellas solas y tranquilas en su bunker.

Y si, hablamos con muchos psicólogos al respecto, y dicen que mejor que recuperen su confianza poco a poco, que ese bunker es su lugar feliz.

Que talvez en unos meses, nos dijeron los más optimistas, o incluso años o décadas, eso dijeron los más pesimistas, ellas volverían poco a poco recuperarse de sus traumas.

Eso es una buena señal supongo.

Así que, solo les mandábamos comida, agua, pañales y materiales electrónicos y libros sobre robótica para ellas, como ellas mas o menos sabían mucho de electrónica, eso seria pan comido para ellas.

Aunque eso si, mama bajaba con ellas una vez al dia para ayudarles a que intenten caminar.

Yo veia eso y solo pensaba.

Talvez en serio el futuro sea mucho mejor desde ahora…

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Cris Castillo**

 **15 de agosto del 2031**

 **7:23 am**

(Sonido del timbre de la puerta, como toques en la puerta de la casa)

-"Pero que carajos?", pregunte yo al oir que alguien tocaba la puerta.

Era muy ruidoso.

Asi que yo al parecer, fui el primer en ver de quien se trataban.

Y al llegar a la puerta….

-"Pero quien toca a esta…..", decia yo mientras la abria la puerta, para solo revelar a 2 soldados armados.

-"Es usted Cris Castillo?", pregunto uno de los soldados que al parecer tenían un portapapeles consigo.

-"Si…porque pregunta?", pregunte yo medio nervioso.

-"Se encuentra Cinthia y Pablo Castillo en esta casa?", pregunto el del portapapeles sin haberme siquiera respondido a mi pregunta.

-"Que pasa hermano?", pregunto a Pablo que estaba bajando junto a Cinthia y a Harold.

-"Deben venir los nombrados con nosotros", dijo el del portapapeles.

-"Pero porque, no hicimos nada malo", dije yo enojado.

-"Es verdad, no puede llevarnos de aquí sin pruebas", dijo enojado Pablo como se puso a mi lado.

-"Es mejor que se largue por favor", dijo Cinthia enfadada tambien como ella estaba con una bata para cubrir su desnudez.

-"Esto no es un arresto", dijo el soldado sin el portapapeles.

-"Entonces porque nos quiere llevar a nosotros?"; pregunto yo confundido.

Entonces ambos se apartaron de la puerta para dejarnos ver afuera.

Y veía un bus con varios mixtos y canes jóvenes como nosotros.

-"Pero que?", pregunto Cinthia confundida.

-"Que significa esto?", pregunto mi madre que bajaba tambien tapándose con una bata.

-"Sus hijos Cinthia, Pablo y Cris estan en la edad de reclutamiento en tiempos de guerra, mixtos con esperanza de vida humana, mayor a 15 años seran reclutados, igual que mixtos con esperanza de vida canina mayor a 13 años seran reclutados", dijo el soldado que era un pastor alemán.

-"GUERRA!", todos gritamos sorprendidos.

-"Así es, en 5 dias la declaración de guerra a los países conocidos como Canada, USA, Mexico, Rusia, China y Mongolia se hará oficial, asi que necesitamos a todos los jóvenes disponibles, ahora andando"; dijo el soldado son portapapeles algo cansado al parecer, de talvez repetir las mismas oraciones tanta veces.

-"Pero no…..no pueden"; dijo mi madre como abrazo con fuerza a Cinthia que la tenia mas cerca.

-"Lo siento señora, sabemos lo que sufrió su familia, pero el reclutamiento es forzado, asi que andando, es su última advertencia"; dijo el soldado con portapapeles en mano, como lo ponía a un lado y nos apuntaban ambos soldados con sus armas.

-"Pero….ok…primero dejenos ir por nuestras cosas al menos"; dije yo aceptando ir.

-"Lo siento, pero es con lo que tienen puestos, iran a la base de entrenamiento", dijo uno de los soldados, sin dejar de apuntarnos con sus armas.

-"Joder, bien, vamos chicos…", dije yo rendido, como Pablo y Cinthia, que tuvo que librarse de mama me siguieron.

-"Y porque yo no voy, a el"; dijo mama con tristeza señalando a Harold.

-"Usted aun esta en arresto domiciliario, el arresto domiciliario de la señorita Cinthia terminaba justo hoy, asi que por eso puede ir, además usted Harold no, usted ira al bunker especial para genios en Seattle, por sus altas notas sera llevado con seguridad mañana en un bus, vea que puede llevar al bunker, nada mayor a una mochila con solo 10 kg de peso"; dijo el soldado como bajo el arma.

-"Mama…..no te preocupes, estaremos bien, cuida a las niñas por nosotros!", grite yo.

-"Esta bien hijo….solo vuelan a casa de una pieza, vale"; dijo mi mama como empezaba a llorar.

-"Te esperare aquí cariño!", grito Harold a Cinthia.

-"Y prometo volver a salvo, lo prometo", dijo entre lagrimas Cinthia

Los soldados nos subieron al autobús que estaba casi lleno, y nosotros éramos los últimos.

Muchos estaban con cara de no haber dormido u otros simplemente estaban dormidos.

Nos sentamos los 3 en los pocos asientos vacios que habia.

-"El autobús esta lleno, que salga no mas!", grito unos de los soldados que nos subieron al bus, al conductor.

El autobús iba viajando rápido por las calles, luego por las avenidas, y cuando nos encontramos en la autopista principal.

Veíamos a decenas de buses unirse en nuestro camino.

Solo nos quedamos allí sentados…

En silencio.

Viendo como el destino no nos dejaba en paz una vez mas…

Y nos apartaba lejos de nuestra familia.

Otra vez…..

El futuro se veia oscuro de nuevo.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-..-.-..-.-.

 **Guao…capitulo extra large no?**

 **Si, hoy me lucí.**

 **-"Si, realmente que sí, y sabes que, no puedo dejar de notar que hay ciertos mensajes religiosos en este capítulo"; dijo Seras toda pensativa como leia lo que escribí como ella volvió a aparecer en este límite del espacio y el tiempo.**

 **-"Puede que sí, puede que no, además es sudamerica, si no se te pega algún sermón religioso por tantas propagandas de las iglesias que está en todos lados, en la televisión, internet, radios en el transporte público….realmente lo envidiaría…tanto", dije yo.**

 **-"Eso sí, pero sabes que, realmente me gusto este capítulo, tiene drama, tragedia, traiciones, conspiraciones, cosas que me gustan jeje"; dijo ella toda sonriente.**

 **-"Si….como una buena película debería tener", dije yo el autor con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Ahora viene la parte jugosa…..Chrysalis escapando, queremos ver a Chrysalis escapando, vamos lectores, pidan en los comentarios, "Queremos a Chrysalis", "Queremos a Chrysalis"!, decia ella gritando toda emocionada.**

 **-"Calma tus caballos pequeña, ya casi, eso creo, primero tengo que ver que tan largo sera el próximo capitulo para ver si lo incluyo", dije yo.**

 **-"Awww", dijo ella poniendo una cara triste de forma adorable.**

 **-"Sip, porque después de todo, tengo que hacer los preparativos, porque la guerra se acerca, será un arco muy grande después de todo"; dije yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Uyyy, me guta", decia ella emocionada con una sonrisa bien grande.**

 **-"Ahora vete, que este capitulo ya es muy largo como para mas relleno", dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Ok…...eso perdona lo que me hiciste la otra vez, asi que ok, nos vemos despues"; dijo ella con una sonrisa como se fue.**

 **De acuerdo chicos, pongan en los comentarios que tal les parecio?**

 **Creen que fui muy cruel?**

 **Creen que debí poner los nombres científicos de las enfermedades mentales que las hermanas menores tienen?**

 **Griza va a fracasar en su liderazgo?**

 **Jhonny es un religioso en secreto?**

 **Averígüelo esto y mucho mas en los próximos capítulos.**

 **Hasta la próxima, amigos lectores.**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Capítulo 28: Leyendas y Preparaciones previas**_

 **Pablo Castillo**

 **15 de agosto del 2031**

 **7:54 am**

(Estan los hermanos Castillo aun en el autobús en camino al campo de entrenamiento, aun en la ciudad)

Mi hermano Cris se había quedado viendo a la deriva desde que partimos, como muy pensativo.

Hasta casi daba miedo como se había quedado mirando hacia afuera sin decir nada.

-"Atención jóvenes, tenemos una noticia importante, al parecer 2 de las hijas del Demonio Blanco van a estar en el campo de entrenamiento del desierto, no sabemos porque, pero debe ser por algo importante, y si no saben quien es el Demonio Blanco deberían avergonzarse"; dijo el soldado que nos subio a mis hermanos al bus.

Y la realidad es que….

Yo no sabía quién era el Demonio Blanco.

Cinthia se veia que tampoco lo sabía, y mi hermano Cris seguía muy pensativo mirando hacia la nada…..

Y se veia que nadie en el bus lo sabía…..

Con excepción de un Dalmata, con cabello corto de color negro, al parecer puro que casualmente se sentaba al lado mio, que se veia muy emocionado.

-"Y quien es el Demonio Blanco?", una mixta de pelo pelirrojo pregunto.

Gracias al cielo alguien pregunto eso.

-"El Demonio Blanco es la leyenda viviente mas grande que los lobos pueden tener en sus filas", dijo este dálmata que tenia a mi lado como se levanto a decir pues eso.

-"Bueno, al menos alguien lo conoce, eso es un alivio", dijo el soldado.

-"Conocerlo, no solo eso, yo quiero ser historiador, especialmente en todo lo que paso durante la guerra, como el perro callejero Ri Tsu, que hizo su propio mercado de carne en medio de la selva vietnamita, vendiendo carne de humanos al principio de la rebelión de los canes, o de la leyenda de Oceanía el Dingo Tricker, que usaba el veneno de las serpientes para matar a los humanos, o Tenz, el perro callejero de Liberia, que su poder sobre los otros perros callejeros lo llevo a la locura creyéndose su Dios, tanto entre perros, como entre humanos…..tantas historias que contar, de tantos personajes…y el Demonio Blanco es una de ellas"; dijo este dalmata todo emocionado.

-"Pues sabes que chico, iba a contarles a estos jóvenes sobre el, pero parece que tu sabes mucho de grandes canes que han servido en la guerra revolucionaria del 2014….te dejare que les cuentes a estos chicos quien es el Demonio Blanco"; dijo el soldado como se cruzo de brazos.

-"En serio?", el dálmata dijo el aun de pie emocionado como no paraba de mover su cola.

-"Por tu entusiasmo por las mejores leyendas que tienen los canes, te lo mereces", dijo el soldado.

-"Genial, bueno, esta es la historia del Demonio Blanco…."

"El Demonio Blanco, un lobo nacido en un crudo invierno del 2010 en Alaska, su pelaje era completamente blanco, y por desgracia, parcialmente ciego"

Espera….su voz era algo aguda, ahora suena como la voz de un comentarista de voz profunda….

Que extraño perro.

"Pero eso no lo detuvo, sus otros sentidos eran más desarrollados, y en tiempos de invierno, donde la nieve cubre todo, el era el que traía la comida a la camada"

"Él era fuerte, nunca se desanimó por su ceguera, y aunque el era el mejor cazador en tiempos de invierno para su manada, el de a poco empezaba a luchar con el líder de la manada, intentando ser el, el líder"

"Pero por desgracia para el, nunca lo logro, pero esos constantes intentos de el por intentar obtener el liderazgo, hicieron que lo expulsaran de la manada en el 2013"

"El vivió solo durante un tiempo, muy cerca de los humanos, hasta que en la temporada de caza, un cazador lo intento cazar a el, el humano de mediana edad era bueno cazando, fue un largo encuentro entre ambos que duro horas, pero al final, el demonio blanco perdió ante el, porque el humano pudo alcanzar dispararle, por suerte para el, un dardo paralizante, parecía el final para el demonio blanco pero el humano lo dejo ir, admitiendo que "Intentar cazarlo, fue muy divertido", el demonio blanco, siguió sus instintos de supervivencia y se escapo de el, pero pudo escucharle decir, "Volveré el próximo año, haber si lo podemos repetir""

"Poco sabían ambos que el 2014 traería cambios para todos"

"Cuando el ídolo empezó a hacer sus efectos sobre los canes en todo el mundo, al Demonio Blanco comenzó a tener conciencia sobre si mismo y cuestionarse que hacer, pero apenas sus ideas se asentaron en su mente, lo recordó las palabras del cazador, sobre que esa experiencia de caza, fue divertido, para él, y el mismo Demonio Blanco, hasta admitió que sentía lo mismo, de allí en adelante, comenzó a tratar de volver a experimentar lo mismo que vivió con el cazador"

"Empezó a cazar osos pardos por su cuenta, gracias a su mayor inteligencia, lograba pensar en tácticas para paralizar, e incluso aturdir a los osos, y que surtían efecto"

"Pero una vez se dio cuenta de lo fácil que se le daba cazar a los osos, se aburrió"

"Así que fue a ver si podía cazar humanos"

"Empezó con campistas, e incluso crías humanas que se perdían en el bosque, pero nada le satisfacía, nada le hacía bombear esa adrenalina que le causaba el sentimiento de ser el cazador o la presa de esa otra vez"

"Pero como saben, eso atrajo a policías y mas cazadores"

"Eso hizo sentir emocionado al Demonio Blanco"

"Verdaderos enemigos con quien ser "el cazador, o la presa""

"Y puede que el aun seguía parcialmente ciego, pero el aprendió la lección con el primer cazador, se dio cuenta de que eran las armas, asi que, apenas escuchaba a los humanos activar los gatillos de sus armas, sabría que debía huir o cubrirse"

"Y obviamente asi poder atacar"

"El era rápido, muy rápido y agil, eso hizo ganarle a los humanos que iban a cazarlo"

"Primero solo podía cazarlos de 1 a 1"

"Luego de 2 en 2, luego de 3 en 3, hasta hubo momentos que hasta pudo acabar con grupos de 4 cazadores y o policías"

"Y eso sin haber mutado ya a la fase en la que le haría un lobo antropomórfico"

"Para cuando se transformó en un lobo antropomórfico, su vista mejoro al punto que ya podía ver como un lobo normal, pero aun conservaba sus oídos y olfato altamente desarrollados, se habia vuelto muy fuerte, y aun conservaba su agilidad y velocidad pese a medir 2 metros de alto"

"Ademas, se convirtió en aun mas letal, al ahora tener dedos"

"El recogía las armas de los que les venían a cazar, solo como un tipo de trofeos para el, pero desde ese momento, el podía practicar como usarlas"

"Durante varios días el practico como usar las armas"

"Dia y noche, en parte porque dejaron de mandar simples civiles a cazarlo, lo dejaron en paz, sabían que era imposible matarlo"

"Los humanos fueron lo que le dieron ese apodo, los pocos policías que lograban escapar de su bosque, fueron los que le nombraron asi"

"Pero cuando perros callejeros y lobos unidos contra los humanos empezaron a atacar las caravanas de alimentos, los humanos ya sabían a donde ir a buscar, al territorio del Demonio Blanco"

"Pero es lo irónico, el Demonio blanco no necesitaba conseguir mas comida atacando humanos, tenia varios cuerpos de humanos para comer, y los osos sabían que no debían meterse con el y tenia un rio de donde poder beber"

"Entonces pelotones de soldados invadían los bosques, perros callejeros y lobos comunes retrocedían apenas olfateaban a los humanos acercarse"

"Pero el Demonio Blanco no…."

"Con simples pistolas, y rifles de cazadores, el se enfrentaba a los soldados"

"El al ser tan fuerte y a la práctica, el retroceso de las armas no le afectaba en nada, haciendo que tenga una cadencia de tiro y puntería impresionante"

"De 60 soldados con 2 hummers para respaldarlos, que enviaron a ese bosque esa tarde de octubre….."

"Solo regresaron con vida 2 soldados humanos….."

"Soldados que dijeron que vieron a sus compañeros caer uno a uno, disparos viniendo de todos lados, imposible saber desde donde les apuntaban, y que de milagro lograron retroceder, pero la verdad era…."

"De que el Demonio Blanco los habia dejado vivir para que le cuenten a todos…."

"Eso ayudo a los canes de los bosques cercanos pudieran hacer sus cosas, y el Demonio Blanco solo atraería toda la atención"

"Pero una cosa curiosa es que cuando el Demonio Blanco por fin obtuvo armas de grado militar, el se puso a practicar sus tiros a larga distancia y con objetos en movimiento…"

"En las carreteras principales, les disparaba a los autos, para asi practicar su puntería"

"Pero sus blancos no eran las personas dentro de los autos, era solo algunas parte de los autos, como las ventanas o las ruedas, el ya no quería matar a simples humanos desarmados, lo veia inútil y una falta de su tiempo"

"Un día de noviembre, fue suficiente para los humanos, y mandaron a 100 soldados con armas pesadas y rifles de alto alcance, con incluso 3 vehiculos anti-infantería y 3 helicópteros de ataque a ese bosque"

"Las personas del pueblo local a ese bosque pensaron que seria el fin del Demonio Blanco"

"Pero al oir varias explosiones, gritos e incluso aviones caza dejando caer bombas en el bosque…"

"Solo 1 soldado salió con vida de ese bosque….."

"Estaba atado y vendado y con un calcetín en su boca, su ropa echa harapos, cubierto de sangre, no necesariamente la de el, y con las identificaciones de sus compañeros caídos colgando en su cuello"

"Los residentes del pueblo asustados fueron a su ayuda"

"El soldado relato asustado que no era nada a lo que se habían enfrentado antes, a pesar de que tenían apoyo aéreo, les duro poco, fueron los primeros en caer los helicópteros, luego los francotiradores, luego los soldados que no estaban dentro del transporte anti vehículos…."

"No tuvieron oportunidad alguna en contra de el…."

"Decían que se enfrentaron con el mismísimo demonio….."

"Eso fue suficiente, y los residentes del pueblo cercano del pueblo hicieron sus maletas y abandonaron el pueblo, y el ejercito USA en Alaska decidió dejar en paz al mismísimo demonio blanco, no podían con el"

"Los estruendos de esa batalla atrajeron a los perros y lobos de otros bosques, donde recién se enteraron sobre el Demonio Blanco y sus hazañas"

"Ellos pudieron ver que el Demonio Blanco no se habia librado tan limpiamente de esa batalla, heridas de bala en sus brazos, y cortadas en todo su cuerpo por las esquirlas de las explosiones"

"Los canes que entraron al bosque se quedaron maravillados ante todo el equipo que los humanos dejaron atrás y le preguntaron si podían llevarse todo ese equipo con ellos"

"El demonio blanco les dejo hacerlo"

"Había entre esos visitantes canes, lobos de su antigua manada, que lo miraron sorprendido que haya sobrevivido solo tanto tiempo"

"Pero el no les hacia caso, el prefería estar solo, después de todo, dejo de interesarse en la compañía de cualquiera desde que lo expulsaron"

"Asi que por eso rechazo a los canes de esa región que pedían que el estuviera en sus filas para atacar humanos"

"Argumentando que…"yo no cazo humanos indefenso, solo cazo cazadores""

"No podían hacer nada para convencerlo, y no querían usar la fuerza bruta, despues de todo, si esa carnicería lo hizo el sol contra esos humanos, que no haría con lobos que apenas pueden usar armas de fuego"

"Y unos días antes de la gran invasión a Nueva York, el ultimo dia antes de la llegada del invierno"

"El primer cazador que lo dejo ir regreso"

"Regreso solo, con solo su viejo rifle vino a cazarlo"

"El Demonio Blanco creía que sería una lucha fácil"

"Pero se equivocó, ese humano tenía muchos trucos bajo la manga que le hizo difícil abatirlo"

"Fue una batalla que duro desde el amanecer, hasta el atardecer"

"Uso todos los trucos de supervivencia habidos y por haber"

"Pero eso no fue suficiente, y el Demonio Blanco, logro sorprenderlo y dispararle en la pierna del cazador"

"El demonio Blanco fue hacia el, pero en vez de directamente matarlo, decidio hacerle una pregunta"

""Porque regresaste, pese a que acabe con humanos mejor armados que tu y en grupos mayores?""

"El humano, solo le respondió, como sacaba un cigarrillo de su chaqueta, la prendió y empezó a fumar, "Yo servi en Vietnam…sabes….bueno talvez no, porque eres un simple lobo….pero yo serví como francotirador, al principio era para servir a mi país….pero luego solo me invadió la sensación de peligro y de adrenalina que era cazar a otros francotiradores, y es algo que siento en ti lobo…siento que tu disfrutaste de esto…..al igual que yo hacia en mis tiempos en la guerra"", le dijo el humano sin inmutarse pese a su herida letal en su pierna"

"El Demonio Blanco seguía confundido, y le pregunto "Por eso viniste aquí…..para experimentar esa adrenalina de nuevo?", y el humano le respondió enseguida diciendo…"Si…..por eso es que también me convertí en un cazador aquí en mi país, no me llenaba nada, porque en si…..era muy bueno matando""

"El Demonio Blanco al oir eso…..se sorprendió, "Pero viniste aquí otra vez, pese a que era suicida", dijo el mismo demonio, como el humano respondió, ya por última vez, "Si….pero el cáncer en mis pulmones me iba a matar de todas formas...asi que decidí irme haciendo lo que me gustaba hacer…..cazar a cazadores…pero esta vez yo fui el cazado"; dijo el humano como murió allí"

"El Demonio Blanco, sintió respeto por este humano, no se lo comió, lo enterró, y boto sus rifles que consiguió de otros humanos, y decidio usar el del cazador, porque se dio cuenta, de que el arma no hace el cazador, el arma es solo un simple instrumento mas para este"

"Y es allí en adelante, en que ningun humano se atrevia a ir a ese bosque, estaba solo, como quería, los humanos le temian"

"Pero en vez de deprimirse, solo siguió practicando para ser mas fuerte, y practicar las tácticas que el cazador uso en contra de el"

"Ademas, se puso a vivir en las casas abandonadas del pueblo cercano al bosque"

"Asi fue hasta que la mismísima Griza fue hacia el y le pido ir con ellos a Nueva York"

"El se negó al principio, pero Griza era lista, y se entero de lo que lo motivaba al Demonio Blanco, le dijo que los mejores soldados humanos se reunían en Nueva York, solo lo mejor de lo mejor, eso hizo llamar la atención del demonio, que quería probar sus recién adquirida nuevas habilidades y técnicas y decidio aceptar la oferta de Griza"

"Durante el trayecto hacia Nueva York, el no hablo con nadie, pero su mismas cicatrices en su cuerpo y su rostro sin emociones, imponía respeto ante todos los que le rodeaban, y las historias sobre el se esparcieron a todos los canes que iban a participar en esa invasión"

"Había un plan de ataque, eso todos sabemos, pero el Demonio Blanco no le importaba el plan de ataque, solo quería cazar"

"Cuando empezó la invasión en la mañana, el fue el primero en primera línea, ningun humano pudo hacer nada en contra de el"

"Muchos de los lobos y canes que iban con el, se quedaron detrás de el, sin interponerse ante la enorme masacre que realizaba en contra de decenas de soldados"

"Al final de la invasión de Nueva York, muchos dicen que el Demonio Blanco mato a 100, otros que a 1000, incluso hay quienes afirman que logro matar a 10 mil humanos",

"Entre las filas de canes rebeldes lo veian como incluso el mas peligroso, mas peligroso incluso que Merida, la matadora de sudamerica"

"El Demonio Blanco se sentía bien, y quería mas batallas"

"Pero Griza se lo negó, diciendo que ya tenían lo que querían, sus propias tierras donde llamar hogar"

"El Demonio Blanco estaba decepcionado por eso, pero Griza le levanto los ánimos diciendo que en un futuro haya otra guerra, una donde los humanos aprenderán de sus errores y seran incluso mas peligrosos que antes"

"Eso solo hizo animar al demonio blanco, porque sabia el, que es lo mismo que le hizo el cazador a el, perdonarle la vida hoy, para luchar mañana"

"El se animo, pero luego escucho que tardaría mucho una nueva guerra, y que talvez el no viviría mucho, asi que el decidió que necesitaría hijos para que cumplan sus sueños de seguir cazando por diversión, así que solo así como así, en el camino a su hogar, a su bosque, el ante un grupo de 3000 canes y lobos, el pidió que 5 hembras lo acompañen a su hogar"

"Muchas hembras en ese momento luchaban por tener esa oportunidad"

"Pero el demonio blanco fue selectivo"

"Y escogió a 5 hembras que tenían el pelaje blanco como el"

"3 lobas y 2 perras"

"Y de allí en adelante, cuando regreso a su bosque, el negó la entrada al bosque y al pueblo cercano a este, que entrar a su bosque significaría la mismísima muerte"

"Desde allí en adelante, se conoce poco lo que hizo allí, o cuantos hijos tiene y muchas otras cosas mas"

Dijo el dálmata por ultima vez como empezó a hacer sonidos con su garganta.

-"Ufff….alguna pregunta?", pregunto el dálmata con su voz normal.

Nadie hizo ninguna pregunta.

Porque en si, ese Demonio Blanco si que era…..alguien peligroso.

Eso fue largo….

-"Chico…..tu si que conoces la historia, pero suerte que fue tan larga que cubrió todo el trayecto al campamento"; dijo el soldado.

Como todos vimos afuera y vimos que habíamos llegado al campamento en efecto.

-"3 horas hablando…..joder que ese chico no se cansa", dijo el conductor del bus.

El campamento consistía en carpas grandes como para 30 personas por todos lados.

Y algunos campos de tiros aquí y haya.

Además de un edificio principal de 3 pisos, hecha de ladrillos con antenas parabólicas en su techo que era la única estructura solida en todo el lugar.

Y allí al frente del edificio, había 3 lobos, con chalecos antibalas, pantalones de camuflaje para el desierto, medallas en los chalecos y 2 tenian puesto gorras de capitán y otro de coronel.

Aunque eso si, estábamos en medio de un puto desierto, aunque había un lago con algunos arboles creciendo en sus orillas al lado del campamento, algo es algo.

Los buses pararon y nos ordenaron bajar.

Muchos estaban con solo ropa interior o hasta desnudos.

Se nota en serio que a nadie le dejaron vestirse para esto.

Mas buses empezaron a llegar y entonces nos empezaron a hacer formar en filas de 10 a cada uno, delante de los capitanes y el coronel.

Por suerte, aun estaban mi hermana y hermano al lado mio.

Aunque por desgracia los 3 estábamos bien al frente.

Oh, y los soldados que nos trajeron se pusieron detrás de todos.

-"Ok jóvenes, bienvenidos, al campamento provisional El Manso, antes era un spa, asi que por eso nombre y el lago cerca", dijo el coronel, que era un lobo de al parecer ya sus 40 años, de pelaje gris y de pelo negro bien cortado, y su pelaje al parecer estaba bien corto para ser un lobo.

-"Oigan, puedo decir que venirnos a entrenar para una guerra que iniciara en 5 dias es una locura!", grito a alguien desde atrás.

-"Pues es verdad, pero la cosa es que ustedes no serán soldados, serán entrenados para ser simples reservistas, que se quedaran en las ciudades por si los humanos deciden atacarlas, lo que es muy poco probable, ya que predecimos que los humanos podrían poner todas sus fuerzas en el frente de batalla asi que solo nuestras fuerzas realmente entrenadas van a luchar, ustedes solo se van a quedar atrás para hacer sentir segura a la población que no puede luchar, como niños, ancianos y hembras embarazadas en su 7mo mes para arriba", dijo el coronel.

-"Pero aun asi es poco tiempo para entrenar…"; dijo otro chico.

-"Si, por eso se le entrenara a disparar y nada más, luego se les devolverá a su ciudad, se les asignara los puntos donde van a estar y se acabó, y si todo va bien, ustedes nunca verán una pizca de acción de la guerra"; dijo el coronel.

Eso hizo murmurar a muchos.

-"Se les explicara mas cosa despues, primero tienen que entrar al edificio para una depilación completa, y darles los uniformes correspondientes", dijo el coronel.

Eso hizo que muchos se quejaran.

Pero antes que el coronel ordenara que se callaran.

Las puertas del edificio se abrieron.

Revelando a 2…..

Lobas, depiladas, con excepción de sus colas que conservaban su pelaje de color blanco como la nieve.

Eran altas…como de 2 metros de alto.

Eran increíblemente sexys, con unos pechos y traseros de infarto.

Y al estar depiladas, se les veia bien detallados sus musculosos cuerpos.

Ambas al menos tenían cabello de color rojo, aunque corto la verdad.

Aunque una tenia el cabello un poco largo, cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo.

Muchos en el grupo aullaron al verlas por instinto.

Pero obviamente nadie esperaba que una de ellas tuviera un rifle y disparara hacia arriba.

Espera tenian rifles de francotirador ambas?

Acaso me distraje tanto con sus curvilíneos cuerpos que no me di cuenta que lo traían?

Y que babeaba un poco al verlas….

Joder.

(Se limpia la baba de su hocico)

-"Guao, acaso no han visto una hembra en toda su vida?"; pregunto la que disparo el arma como se acercaba a nuestro grupo.

-"Uff…es que ustedes…ufff….estan re buenas"; dijo un San Bernardo que era tan altos como ellas y se acerco a una de ellas, "Como para ir a una tienda y ya sabes….", estaba diciendo el joven San Bernardo como intento tocar el hombro de una de las lobas.

Pero esta loba reacciono con tanta rapidez, que tomo la pata del San Bernardo con una pata, y con un fuerte, pero duro golpe le fracturo su pata.

Haciendo que el San Bernardo gritara de dolor.

-"AAARGGG, pero que rayos te pasa!", grito ese San Bernardo.

-"Nadie nos toca….nuestro padre nos dijo eso, que nadie tiene el derecho de poner una pata encima nuestro", dijo la que le fracturo la pata.

-"Si…..porque nadie de ustedes es digno de hacerlo, ni siquiera ellos", dijo la otra loba como apunto a los capitanes.

-"Y quienes demonios se creen que son?"; pregunto enojado el San Bernardo.

-"Somos unas de las hijas del que llaman el Demonio Blanco", dijo la que tenia el cabello cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo.

Eso si sorprendió a todos.

Aunque había cierto dálmata que no dejaba de brincar de la emoción, como se cubría con sus patas su entrepierna, por obvias razones.

-"En efecto, su padre vino en efecto a dejarnos a ellas aquí, para que vigilen la ciudad de Los Angeles, y en caso de que humanos invadan la ciudad, ellas puedan practicar a cazar con seres vivos"; dijo el coronel.

-"Y nuestro padre nos dijo también que seria el perfecto momento para buscar pareja"; dijo la otra loba.

Eso si hizo emocionar a todos los machos, incluyéndome la verdad.

Y curiosamente a algunas hembras en el grupo la hicieron emocionar también.

-"Porque una guerra es el momento perfecto para ver quien es digno de ser nuestra pareja, nosotros elegimos, y luego papa viene a ver si son dignos de ello", dijo la del pelo cubriéndole su ojo izquierdo.

-"No cualquiera que intente hacerse el macho como este de aquí", dijo la otra señalando al San Bernardo que esta aun sufriendo mucho.

-"Hey no puedes habl…", no termino de hablar como la loba, de una patada en la mandibula lo tumba al suelo al San Bernardo, dejándolo, espero que inconsciente.

Ya uno de los capitanes hizo señas a unos soldados atrás en el grupo para que se lleven al San Bernardo inconsciente a la enfermería del lugar.

-"Ahora es tiempo de irnos, coronel, donde esta el transporte que nos prometio?"; pregunto una de las lobas, haciendo que el coronel le susurra al oído algo a uno de los capitanes, y que este se fuera corriendo a uno de los autobuses.

-"Fue para ese anuncio no mas, pero que paso con el mismo Demonio Blanco, donde esta?", pregunto ese dálmata historiador.

-"El se esta preparando para partir al futuro frente de batalla", dijo una de ellas.

-"Chicas, uno de nuestros oficiales las llevara con gusto a Los Angeles, para que se aclimaten al lugar, como ordeno su padre"; dijo el coronel señalando al capitan que acaba de encender uno de los autobuses.

-"Ya era hora, suerte a todos"; dijo una de las lobas como caminaron en medio del grupo y para no correr el riesgo de tocarlas por error y perder alguna extremidad, le hicieron mas espacio para que pasaran sin problemas en medio del grupo.

Oh, y al parecer llevan una mochila bien grande con ellas.

Interesante…

(Piensa eso como su vista baja de la mochila de una de ellas al balancear de las caderas de esas lobas)

-"Ok chicos, dejen de pensar con las hormonas, y entren de forma ordenada al recinto, sigan las flechas para que les afeiten, no es una opción, es una orden"; dijo el coronel en tono de mando.

Lo que hizo que ya todos reaccionaran y nos metimos en orden al recinto.

.-.-..-…-.-….-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **12:23 pm**

 **Cris Castillo**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento Provisional El Manso**

Después de un realmente, realmente extraño e incomodo momento en mi vida, en la de ser rapado las partes que eran de mi pelaje, exceptuando mi cabello, suerte separados de las hembras, porque si no la experiencia hubiera sido peor.

Pero bueno…..

Nos dieron pantalones de camuflaje para el desierto con botas especiales para los que tienen patas de perro.

Y chalecos antibalas.

Y pues eso…..ese era el uniforme.

Aunque era opcional si queríamos una camisa que haga juego con el camuflaje.

Pero con el calor que hacia ya en este medio dia….

En este puto desierto.

No daba ganas de ponerse otra cosa mas que el puto chaleco.

Bueno, al menos muchas de las hembras ya tenían sus pechos cubiertos.

Por lo menos.

Y bueno, nos reunieron a todos de nuevo afuera del edificio principal.

Y el coronel era el único de alto rango por el momento.

-"Ok todos, escuchen bien, normalmente se les asignaría un pelotón, escuadrón o regimiento y de allí conocerían a sus compañeros para realmente fortalecer el grupo, pero como no tenemos tiempo, sera igual que como en la escuela, asi que formen grupos de 6 por su cuenta con conocidos o amigos que talves estén aquí con ustedes, una vez estén completos los 6, vengan a mi y les asignare la tienda de campaña a donde irán a conocer a su futuro líder de escuadrón que sera el que se encargue de entrenarlos, asignarles que tipo de armas van a usar, y viceversa"; dijo el coronel como se iba caminando adentro del complejo.

-"Tienen 1 hora, en unos momentos vuelvo, tengo que traer en que anotarlos", dijo el coronel como ya entro al complejo.

Y pues…..

Éramos más de 100 aquí…

Y obviamente estaré con mi hermano y hermana.

Que nos reunimos enseguida.

Como los demás que eran en su mayoría mixtos hablaban entre sí.

-"Y….conocen a alguien aquí?", pregunto yo a Cinthia.

-"Nop, a nadie", dijo ella.

-"Absolutamente a nadie", dijo Pablo también.

-"Hey…..amigo, puedo estar en su grupo?", pregunto el dálmata historiador.

-"Pues si"; dijo Pablo que le dio un apretón de manos, o patas en este caso.

-"Lo conoces?", pregunto yo a Pablo.

-"No…solo conto increíblemente esa historia"; dijo el como el dálmata se apeno un poco.

-"Soy Rick por cierto", dijo el dálmata como me quería estrechar la pata.

Le hice lo mismo.

-"Soy Cris", decía yo, pero antes que pudiera presentar a mis hermanos el hablo.

-"Si….se quiénes son, realmente es difícil encontrar a alguien que no sepa quiénes son"; dijo el con una leve sonrisa.

-"Si, por cierto que historia contaste?", pregunto yo confundido.

-"Guao Cris, realmente estabas tan concentrado mirando a la nada?"; pregunto Pablo.

-"Eh…..creo que sí", dije yo ahora apenado.

-"Si, el seria perfecto para hacer actor de voz, con esa forma que puede cambiar de voz, seria un gran actor"; dijo mi hermana con honestidad.

El dálmata se sonrojo un poco.

-"Si…gracias, me lo dicen", dijo Rick, "Pero soy mas aficionado a la historia, esto de cambiar de voz era solo un truco que hacia con mi hermanita, le gustaba que cambiara de voz para sus historias", dijo el con nostalgia.

-"Ohhh, que tierno"; dijo mi hermana.

-"Gracias la verdad…."; dijo Rick.

-"Hey…", dijo una mixta a mi hermano Pablo, aunque parecía que era completamente una pastor alemán, apenas se distingue ya que esta toda rasurada, pero se reconoce por la estructura de cráneo y orejas que no le afeitan el pelo que les rodea, tenía sus brazos de tez morena de una humana, y era humana de verdad esos brazos porque no terminaban en garras, si no en simples dedos humanos, además si tenia una cara adorable, y era solo algo mas baja que mi hermana, como de 1.55mt, pechos decentes y de pelo rubio, "….ya su grupo esta completo?", pregunto ella.

-"No…solo somos 4"; dijo Pablo.

-"Genial, por fin puedo conocerte en persona, soy Kathia, y bueno, esperaba estar con ustedes", dijo ella con rapidez como le tomaba del brazo a Pablo.

-"Guao….y porque?", pregunto algo nervioso mi hermano.

-"Bueno, es porque ustedes son los canes mas valientes que haya visto nunca, han enfrentado verbalmente a la mismísima presidenta Griza…..y eso que les odiaba a muerte, eso es tener valor", dijo ella muy enérgica como seguía muy apegada a Pablo.

-"Y porque me tomas del brazo?", pregunto todo nervioso Pablo.

-"Bueno, tu eres bien parecido la verdad, pero tu hermano es demasiado mayor para mi, asi que me quedo contigo", dijo ella con una sonrisa la verdad adorable.

-"Guao, guao….espera, como una pareja?", pregunto todo nervioso Pablo como mi hermana Cinthia se reia un poco.

-"Si", dijo ella sin mas.

-"Sabes que esto no es un juego de citas verdad?", pregunto todo nervioso Pablo.

-"Si, además por eso mi madre me enseñó a hacer esto", dijo ella como le aplico una llave de lucha que hizo tumbar a Pablo al piso, "Mi madre, que pertenecía a las unidades K9 de la policía y pertenece al ejercito actualmente, me enseño defensa personal y a disparar armas de fuego, así que técnicamente también quiero estar en tu grupo para protegerte, y a tu familia obviamente"; dijo ella con una sonrisa como le tendia la mano a Pablo para ayudarlo a levantarlo.

-"Bueno, que alguien que realmente sepa usar armas de fuego en este grupo no nos vendría mal"; dije yo.

-"Sip", dijo Kathia sonriendo de forma inocente pese a lo que hizo.

-"Bueno…..ok…es una rara ocasión para confesarse….", dijo mi Pablo como se sobaba la cabeza como se levantaba.

-"Lo se, pero no me importa, mama dice igual que siempre eligo los peores momentos para anunciar algo"; dijo ella algo apenada, "Aunque dice que eso lo saque del lado de mi papa", dijo ella toda pensativa.

-"Sabes, si somos tan populares, no crees que deberían estar varios canes o mixtos haciendo fila para estar con nosotros?", pregunto Cinthia toda pensativa.

-"Es que, si, son populares, pero en el buen y mal sentido", dijo Rick.

-"Si, en el bueno, todos quieren ser ustedes al ser tan valientes y defender a su familia pese a todo", dijo Kathia con alegría.

-"Pero no quieren formar parte de la mira de la presidenta Griza cuando tenga carta blanca para matarlos…", dijo Rick sin saber que mas decir.

-"Que!", gritamos al unísono yo, Pablo y Cinthia.

-"Si, es que algo que eh aprendido al leer historia, es que en tiempos de guerra los gobernantes de un país inestable puede hacer lo que quiera sin muchas repercusiones", dijo Rick medio nervioso.

-"Si, por eso estoy aquí para protegerte, en tiempos de guerra y cuando la guerra termine", dijo Khatia como no dejaba de abrazar a Pablo.

-"Joder…", dije yo.

-"Joder de echo", dijo ahora una loba como ahora se presentaba ante nosotros, se la reconoce muy bien por su cola y su postura, además de que mide 1.85 mt, y los lobos se han caracterizado por ser bien altos, además de los labradores y San Bernardos.

-"Ufff..", decía Rick medio nervioso, y con razón, esta loba de cabello negro era mucho mas curvilínea que Khatia y con el pelaje rapado se veia que ella debía ser mas una supermodelo que otra cosa.

-"Y tu quien eres?", pregunto Cinthia antes que todos.

-"Soy Kely, y eh venido a completar su grupo", dijo ella.

-"Y porque?", pregunto Khatia como abrazaba con mas fuerza a Pablo, y se notaba que le dolía al pobre, y con razón, Khatia se veia que era fuerte.

-"Porque en si ustedes son los últimos que quedan", dijo ella como mostro a nuestros alrededores y no habia nadie.

-"Tantos nos tardamos?", pregunto yo confundido.

-"No, solo fue que, unos 10 a 15 minutos, y prácticamente todos estaban con sus grupos llenos, asi que solo me queda estar con ustedes"; dijo ella media desinteresada.

-"Pues ok, y nos conoces?", pregunto yo por casualidad.

-"Si, y por eso no me agrada estar tanto con ustedes, mi padre es militar antihumano, y si me ve con ustedes…bueno dire que no los conozco"; dijo ella con una bonita voz, pero sonaba toda engreída.

-"Pues vamos a ver a donde nos envían", dije yo como nos movimos todos adentro.

Sip.

Un grupito interesante.

.-..-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **1:27 pm**

 **En camino a su tienda asignada.**

-"Joder, aun tuvimos que hacer fila para que nos asignara a un líder de escuadrón", dije yo con cansancio después de hacer cola.

-"Si…..y no dormí mi horario habitual de sueño de belleza", dijo Kely algo irritada.

-"No creo que lo necesites", dijo Rick medio atontado porque desde que salimos del edificio, el ha estado quedándose detrás de Kely desde entonces.

-"Lo se, ya soy lo suficientemente bonita, pero aun así no puedo arriesgarme", dijo Kely toda ególatra.

Solo hacia poner los ojos a Cinthia toda irritada.

Y bueno, Pablo no podía ni mirar a Kely bien, porque Kathia no a dejado su brazo todo el trayecto, y le apreta con fuerza cada vez que le intenta el mirar a Kely.

Y yo…bueno, yo si eh tenido la plena libertad de mirar.

Jejeje.

Relaja un poco mis pensamientos.

-"Hey, aquí es, carpa 234", dijo Cinthia a una carpa naranja, apenas lo suficientemente grande para los 6.

-"Ok…..pues aquí vamos", dijo Pablo que fue el "primero en entrar", ya que entro al mismo tiempo que Kathia.

Y en efecto, la carpa apenas era grande y tenía 6 bolsas para dormir adentro y…eso era todo.

-"Pues bienvenidos"; dijo alguien detrás nuestro.

Era un perro, de pelo negro sin raza aparente, se veia mayor, como de 30 a 35 años y traía el mismo uniforme que el nuestro.

-"Soy su líder de escuadron, pueden llamarme Mike", dijo el como le tendio la mano a Rick que era el que estaba de ultimo de nosotros y mas cerca de el.

-"Pues gracias Mike…..ahora que vamos a hacer?", pregunto Rick.

-"Bueno, en primer lugar me tiene que decir sus nombres y que es lo que mas les gusta, o que estudiaban antes de ser arrastrados aqui", dijo Mike con ánimos.

-"Me llamo Rick…me gusta mucha la historia y pues apenas tengo 14 así que aun no salí de la escuela"; dijo Rick primero.

-"Ahora tu", dijo al señalarme a mi.

-"Bueno, soy Cris….cumplí 17 años recientemente y bueno, estudiaba electrónica", dije yo.

Luego Mike sin hablar señalo a Cinthia.

-"Soy Cinthia y estudio para hacer animaciones, tengo 17 años tambien", dijo ella.

Luego paso a Pablo.

-"Soy Pablo, tengo 15 años, me salí de la escuela pero pude aprender en línea primeros auxilios para ayudar a mis hermanas"; dijo el.

-"Por cierto, estan bien tus hermanas, yo tambien los conozco por las noticias, su caso realmente me toco", dijo Mike por un segundo.

-"SI, están mejor físicamente, pero en lo emocional….", decía Pablo algo desanimado.

-"Entiendo…..bueno, continuemos contigo", dijo Mike señalando a Kathia.

-"Bueno, tengo 15 años igual, me llamo Kathia, y se disparar y artes marciales"; dijo ella sonriendo.

-"Genial….", es lo único que dijo Mike como faltaba Kely.

-"Soy Kely y tengo 13 años…."

Ese cuerpazo…..y tiene 13 años?

-"Y bueno…..eh…..ademas de estudiar en la escuela…..no tengo idea que iba a hacer al salir de la escuela la verdad", dijo ella no mas.

-"Ok…, bueno, ahora les dire en base a sus gustos que van a hacer, Cris, ya que tu sabes algo de electrónica, te pondremos como el técnico de comunicaciones del grupo, Pablo, por al menos tener una idea de primeros auxilios, seras el enfermero del grupo, no puedo decir medico porque ni estudios básicos de verdad tienes, Kathia, ya que eres la que realmente parece tener experiencia en uso de armas de fuego, te hare segunda al mando del grupo, y bueno Cinthia y Rick, les daremos armas de infantería básica, y usted Kely, lamentablemente, tu al ser la mas alta de todos, tu vas a llevar las municiones y equipo extra del grupo", dijo Max.

-"Por mi esta bien", dije yo.

-"Igual", dijo Pablo.

Cinthia y Rick asintieron.

Kathia brincaba de alegría.

Y bueno….Kely…

-"Esta bien"; dijo ella toda engreída como se cruzaba de brazos.

-"Ahora vamos, al campo de tiro, tenemos un largo dia!", grito Mike de repente.

-"Pero ni hemos almorzado?", se quejo Kely.

-"Lo siento, pero hoy no habrá almuerzo, si cena, una muy grande", dijo el.

Solo respondimos mucho de nosotros con un "ok", o solo asentimos.

Y fuimos al campo de tiro.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Despues de un entrenamiento basico de como disparar y mantener un rifle estándar (M4) y una pistola estándar (Una calibre 9mm)**

 **Ya en la tienda de campaña 234.**

 **8:34pm**

-"Estoy muy cansada….", dijo quejándose Kely al solo sentarse sobre una bolsa para dormir en uno de los extremos de la tienda.

Claro, estaba oscuro, pero gracias a que todos podemos ver en la oscuridad gracias a nuestros genes de canes, no habia problemas.

-"Pues no corrimos ni nada, estuvimos toda la tarde bajo el sol disparando"; dijo Cinthia como se secaba el sudor de su frente como se sentaba en una de las bolsas de dormir al frente de Kely

-"Pero el calor si era insoportable", dije yo como me sentaba al otro extremo de donde estaba Kely.

-"Si…..pero ya estamos aquí", dijo Rick como se sento en la bolsa de dormir que hay entre Kely y yo.

-"Si…..", dijo Pablo todo cansado como se sentaron juntos en las bolsas de dormir restantes.

-"Si!", dijo Kathia como solo seguía abrazada a Pablo.

-"Y donde esta Max por cierto?", pregunto Kely enojada.

-"Dijo que los lideres de escuadrones duermen adentro del complejo", dijo Cris medio irritado..

-"Awwww, yo quiero dormir en una cama, no en una sucia bolsa para dormir"; dijo Kely enojada como se limpiaba el sudor de su frente.

-"No importa eso, porque hace calor si afuera hace algo de frio?", pregunto Cinthia toda acalorada.

-"Estas carpas estan hechas para climas polares…se nota por el grosor de la carpa si lo tocas bien el suelo"; dijo Kathia como tocaba el suelo de la carpa.

-"Como sabes eso?", pregunto Pablo.

-"Salia a acampar en las montañas en vacaciones con mi familia"; dijo ella sonriente.

-"Ufff….con razón me estoy cocinando aquí", dijo Kely enojada.

-"Pues solo quítate la ropa y se acabo, no me importa dormir desnuda", dijo Kathia como se empezaba a quitar el chaleco antibalas y las botas.

-"Eh…...", Pablo no sabia que decir.

Como solo se quedaba embobado viendo a Kathia desnudarse.

-"No voy a desnudarme en frente de ustedes"; dijo Kely enojada y sonrojada al mismo tiempo.

-"Pues duerme afuera, en el frio del desierto, con una bolsa de dormir bien delgada, cuando estas toda razurada", dijo Cinthia con una leve sonrisa.

-"No es justo….", dijo Kely como tambien se empezo a quitar la ropa, y bueno Rick y yo nos no quedábamos mirándola.

Obviamente no Pablo porque tenia su propio espectáculo privado.

-"Chicos, no las miren, no estamos en una película porno"; dijo Cinthia enojada.

-"Ok, ok….", dije yo como solo me volteaba mirando a la pared de la carpa.

-"Sabes, podríamos dormir con el cierre de la carpa abierta, pero igual nos enfriaríamos", dijo Rick como tambien hizo caso y se volteo.

-"Nos avisas cuando ya podamos voltear", dije yo.

-"No van a voltear", dijo Cinthia enojada, "Y tu ten algo de decencia, acabas de conocer a mi hermano, no le hagas un striptease", dijo ella molesta a Kathia.

-"Ok….", dijo Kathia algo triste.

-"Pero….", decía Pablo.

-"Sin peros, ser llevados por nuestras hormonas es por lo que arruino a esta familia en primer lugar, mantengan las cabezas frias por todo los cielos", dijo Cinthia enojada.

-"Ok….", dije yo algo triste.

Tiene razón….

Debemos tener la mente enfocada.

Bueno.

Ok.

-"Ok…. Buenas noches"; dije yo como me quitaba igual mi ropa, porque en serio tenia calor yo igual.

Entonces mientras intentaba dormir.

Escuche algo.

-"Tu tambien no abuses", dijo Cinthia como se escuchaba un forcejeo.

-"Ok…ok, ya le paro", dijo Kathia toda enojada.

-"Que paso pues?", pregunto yo.

-"Solo era Kathia, queriéndose acurrucar desnuda con Pablo", dijo Cinthia enojada.

Ok…..

Pablo no decia nada obviamente.

Pero bueno, luego solo fue silencio.

Y algunos ruidos de los otros moviéndose.

Y espero no haber oído algo húmedo sonando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-…-..-.-.

 **5:00 am**

 **(Sonido del clásico sonido de trompetas de una base militar)**

-"Que….como cuando?", pregunto yo como abro los ojos y me levanto, al igual que todos.

Obviamente habíamos olvidado que estábamos desnudos.

Y por todos los cielos…..

Kely estaba realmente…

Uffff.

-"Voltéense ya!", grito toda apenada Kely como se cubrió con sus patas sus partes y sus pechos.

-"Chicos, pónganse los pantalones por favor, no muestren que tanto les gusta el cuerpo de Kely", dijo Cinthia toda apenada como se tapaba los ojos, sin importarle siquiera en taparse sus partes ella misma.

Después de ese despertar vergonzoso siguió el desayuno y otra vez entrenar, y entrenar.

Y así por los restantes 4 dias.

..-..-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **Chicos y chicas, como estan?**

 **Les traigo este capitulo que es mas o menos relleno.**

 **Por eso es que se los traigo este miércoles.**

 **Porque en si, si es relleno.**

 **Por eso ni esta Seras hoy, porque sabe que es relleno.**

 **Bueno, en parte no es relleno, ya que saben mas sobre que tan famosos son los hijos de Martin.**

 **Y que nuevos compañeros hicieron.**

 **Y que labor ocuparan en el ejercito.**

 **Bueno, reservistas.**

 **Y si alguno estuvo en la pre militar y o otra cosa y me dice que asi no es es el procedimiento estándar.**

 **Bueno, le dire 2 cosas.**

 **1: yo no eh ido a la pre militar y no se sobre como es el proceso de asignaciones.**

 **2: los canes tienen un nuevo sistema de reclutamiento, además de que estos solo son "reservistas", porque en realidad para los canes estos seran el equivalente de una guardia vecinal bien armada.**

 **O sea no necesitan mayor preparación y no se les espera que estén en la línea de fuego.**

 **Pero esta es una historia de guerra donde todo puede salir mal y estos si vergan acción.**

 **Bueno, sin nada mas que decir, les pido que comenten que les pareció.**

 **Aprovecho en publicar este capítulo el miércoles.**

 **Pero no es que se reinicie la publicación de 2 capitulos por semana, solo aprovecho que esto era mucho relleno y que tengo mucho tiempo de sobra esta semana y lo publico hoy miercoles.**

 **Ya el Domingo ya se publica el capitulo en la que Chrysalis….**

 **No dire mas**

 **Ahora si amigos lectores, hasta la próxima.**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Capitulo 29: Escape de prisión**_

 **Plataformas Petrolíferas abandonadas, Este de Inglaterra.**

 **Changeling #9341**

 **16 de agosto del 2031**

 **11:23 am**

(Se ve a un changeling en una mesa jugando al póker con 2 changelings machos y 3 hembras como el resto de la habitación en que estan hay changelings durmiendo, charlando entre si, jugando en su celulares o tambien jugando póker en otra mesa, otros bebiendo cerveza tan temprano, todos vistiendo uniformes militares de camuflaje color plomo con negro)

Todo ha sido tranquilo desde que nuestra reina mantiene ocupado a los humanos.

Aunque es curioso que nos haya pedido solo recolectar amor y energías positivas.

Además de robar los minerales de Arcanita para almacenar de forma segura nuestra magia.

Gracias a que tenemos al líder ruso bajo nuestro control, es mas fácil robarles a ellos esos cristales.

Luego tambien solo tuvimos que administrar el territorio de los exiliados, haciendo que estos crecieran a ser una potencia económica en el continente.

Destruir cualquier intento de todos los países por poner satélites en orbita.

Y monitorear cuando iba a ser la guerra humano-canes y rescatar a nuestra reina cuando estuviera la guerra próxima a suceder.

Por ahora todo va bien y según nuestros últimos datos, recién el próximo mes comienza la guerra.

Bien para nosotros, mas vacaciones para nosotros.

-"Tomen y lloren chicos, 3 reinas y 2 aces", dije yo al mostrar mis cartas.

Y los que jugaban conmigo solo se quejaron.

Y yo solo tomaba el botin que era unos 300$.

-"Chicos!", grito uno de los nuestros que entro a toda prisa a la habitación.

-"Que pasa?", muchos dijeron.

-"La guerra se adelantó 1 mes antes, va a ser declarada el 20 de agosto!", grito el.

-"Mierda, estas seguro?", pregunto uno de los nuestros.

-"Si, recibí una llamada de nuestro espia en el hospital general de Seattle en el reino de los canes, dice que ya se han llevado a los jóvenes a los campos de entrenamiento y se estan movilizando todas las tropas desde ayer", dijo el.

Joder, odio esto.

Desde que realmente no tenemos comunicación por la mente colmena gracias a que nuestra reina esta atrapada.

No podemos comunicarnos tan rápidamente como antes.

Y tenemos que usar palabras claves para comunicarnos entre nosotros por los medios humanos.

-"Ok, ya lo escucharon, prepárense todos, las unidades especiales saben que hacer, vamos, vamos, vamos!", grito uno de nuestros lideres changelings en este asalto.

Alrededor de 500 changelings atacaremos la base.

Nos costó encontrarla el primer mes, pero al final lo hicimos.

En la coste Este de Inglaterra, demasiado al norte en el país.

Y esta entre 1 base aérea al norte, 1 base aérea al sur y una base de las fuerzas mecanizadas al este rodeando esa base secreta.

Es una base subterránea.

Tiene radares como sonares altamente sensibles.

Asi que ataque por mar seria inútil.

En especial cuando no sabemos sus verdaderas defensas.

Porque el tiempo de respuesta de sus cazas para intentar interceptar a nuestros exploradores era de menos de 20 min.

Demasiado rapidos y muy numerosos, mandan a 2 escuadrones de 5 cazas las 2 bases.

Pero al final tienen una debilidad…..

Un ataque desde la estratosfera.

Asi que tenemos a 50 de los nuestros alistar los globos de helio concentrado para subir hasta la estratosfera.

Ellos tendrán equipos especiales para soportar el frio a esa altura.

Mientras los restantes 450 haremos un ataque frontal y nos detendremos apenas veamos aparecer sus verdaderas defensas de la base.

Yo solo era uno de los que iban a hacer el ataque frontal.

.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-…-..-.-.-..-..-.

 **Tomas Erickson**

 **12:02 pm**

 **Sala de reuniones de la base secreta en Inglaterra.**

(Se lo ve al comandante de la base, al científico principal de la base y a Tomas dándole un informe sobre lo que saben al primer ministro Ingles en una videoconferencia con el)

-"Ha pasado varios meses con ese changeling, ya saben alguna debilidad que podamos usar en su contra ellos?", pregunto el primer ministro.

-"Solo hemos podido averiguar una debilidad, una muy mórbida debilidad, pero es algo", dijo el jefe científico leyendo unos documentos.

-"Que seria?", pregunto el primer ministro.

-"Bueno, estos changelings parecen debilitarse ante la presencia directa de personas muertas", dijo el jefe científico.

-"Me esta diciendo que su debilidad es presenciar la muerte de personas, como lo averiguaron?", pregunto el primer ministro algo confundido.

-"Durante estos meses el agente Tomas Erickson ha estado hablando con este changeling, y nos ha contado que la muerte es su debilidad en una de esas charlas, y despues de probar con cosas simples como películas donde hubiera muertes, o canciones que hablaran de muertes sin ningun resultado, empezamos a intentar con…..animales muertos, pero tampoco mostraba resultados, pero no se si es coincidencia, casualidad u obra del destino, pero uno de mis colegas, murió de un ataque al corazón hace 1 mes, y solo se le ocurrio a Tomas en si que llevaran el cuerpo aun fresco de mi colega a la celda donde estaba el changeling, argumentando que talvez, las personas muertas les afectaba a ellos", dijo el jefe científico.

-"Y?", pregunto el primer ministro.

-"La criatura se alejó de manera instintiva de mi colega muerto, y las cámaras empezaron a ver algo curioso, el poco pelo que tiene la criatura se empezaba a caer y sus alas se empezaban a marchitar, obviamente mientras la criatura exigía que retiraran el cuerpo del lugar", dijo el jefe científico, "En conclusión el efecto de estar ante la presencia de un cadáver fresco les provoca efectos parecidos a la de la radiación, aunque de una manera…muy rápida"; dijo el.

-"Una debilidad que no podríamos en su contra", dijo el primer ministro algo decepcionado.

-"Si, al menos que colguemos los cuerpos de la gente muerte en establecimientos prioritarios…quedaríamos como los malos aquí", dijo yo.

-"Un escenario muy mórbido la verdad, aunque talvez podamos hacer algo mejor.."; dijo el comandante de la base.

-"Que propone?", pregunto el primer ministro.

-"Podría ser mórbido aun así, pero podríamos crear bases subterráneas en los cementerios", dijo el comandante.

-"No tengo palabras para eso", dijo el primer ministro.

-"Sabe….lo que propone el comandante no esta nada mal, porque además de gente muerta, va gente afligida, triste por la muerte de sus seres queridos, donde no hay cosas positivas, un lugar donde los changelings no querrían ir aunque quisieran", dijo el jefe científico.

-"Voy a proponérselo a los demás líderes, talvez podamos poner centros de monitoreo disfrazados de panteones en los cementerios, pero por ahora…", no termino de hablar el primer ministro.

Como empezaron a sonar sirenas de advertencia.

-"Capitan Britchel, informe de la situación", dijo el comandante de la base por su intercomunicador.

"Señor, fuerzas enemigas se dirigen a nuestra posición, de forma directa"; dijo el capitan con seriedad.

-"Que sucede?", pregunto el primer ministro preocupado.

-"Los changelings, eso sucede, parace que por fin nos atacaran parece", dije yo.

-"Capitan, active las torretas exteriores y prepare a sus hombres, pónganse los trajes exoesqueletos y los cascos prototipo"; dijo el comandante hablándole al capitan.

-"Cascos prototipo?", pregunto el primer ministro.

-"Son cascos especiales, que no hemos probado aun y que esperamos que ayuden a evitar el control mental", dijo el jefe científico.

" _Entendido señor",_ fue lo último que dijo el capitán antes de cortar.

-"Primer ministro, tenemos que cortar en estos momentos, esperemos hablar otra vez en el futuro", dijo el comandante.

-"Entendido comandante, suerte"; dijo el primer ministro como corto la videollamada.

-"Vamos a la sala de control ahora"; dijo el comandante como nos hizo señas para irnos.

El jefe científico tomo todas sus cosas y nos siguió.

-"Cree que podamos defendernos contra ellos?", pregunto yo mientras caminábamos por los estrechos pasillos como aun se oia la alarma.

-"Chico, esta base fue construida para detener un ataque de los canes, por eso los pasillos tan estrechos, para evitar que los canes puedan maniobrar con facilidad y el por qué cada sala esta sellada al vacio para evitar que escapen olores que los canes puedan detectar, pero no tenias previsto un enemigo que pueda crear escudos de la nada y teletransportarse y hasta disparar rayos de energía por sus cuernos…solo dire que…esto sera interesante"; dijo el comandante como rápidamente llegamos a la sala de control, atravesando una puerta blindada.

La sala estaba compuesta por 10 computadoras, en las cuales había 10 soldados monitoreándolas, además de que en el centro de esta habia una plataforma que mostraba un holograma del exterior e interior de la base.

Además de 2 pantallas en el techo que mostraba lo que habia en el espacio aéreo.

-"Cuantos changelings se aproximan?", pregunto el comandante.

-"En estos momentos contamos mas de 400 señor", dijo uno de los operadores de la computadora.

-"Las bases cercanas ya fueron alertadas, llegaran refuerzos en forma de jet de combates en 20 min, de las fuerzas mecanizadas del oeste llegaran entre 40 a 50 min", dijo otro operador.

-"Desplieguen las torretas exteriores ahora", dijo el comandante.

-"A la orden señor", dijeron varios operadores a la vez.

-"Que tipo de torretas tienen comandante?", pregunto yo.

-"Del mismo tipo que hay en las fronteras con los canes, pero estas fueron con propósitos mas para ataques terrestres que aérea", dijo el comandante como el suelo tembló un poco.

Y en el holograma, 8 torretas de doble cañon de 15 metros de alto salían del suelo rodeando la base, con cañones mas gruesos que el de un tanque.

-"Son automáticas supongo?", pregunto yo.

-"En efecto", dijo el comandante.

-"Veamos como esas cosas pueden atravesar eso", dijo el capitán Britchel todo confiado que entraba ya con su uniforme y exo esqueleto puesto, mas una arma que fue creada para combatir a los canes.

El AK9.

Esa arma es el pináculo de las armas modernas.

No fue usada contra los changelings esa vez en Italia porque temían que los changelings la robaran.

El AK9 (Anti unidades K9), solo se puede usar con exo esqueletos por su fuerte retroceso, alcance mayor a 900, visión nocturna incorporada a la mira, mira autoajustable, es de disparo único, como semi automático, y tiene un sensor en el arma que solo le permite disparar al dueño del arma, cualquier otro no podría usarla.

Pero lo que realmente hace al arma son sus balas, balas inteligentes de ultima generación.

Calibre 50.

Se pueden ajustar mediante algunos botones en el arma para que estallen a cierta distancia y hagan tanto daño como una escopeta.

La bala apenas impacta una superficie, explota liberando metralla como una escopeta.

Haciendo imposible que los lobos las esquiven.

Letal a larga y a corta distancia.

Ya veremos si los escudos de los changelings soportarían un impacto de esta bala.

-"Tus hombres estan en posición?", pregunto el comandante.

-"Si señor, 200 estan en la pista de aterrizaje, el resto esta protegiendo los laboratorios, los almacenes, y obviamente deje unas unidades protegiendo a nuestra prisionera y este lugar"; dijo el capitán.

-"Perfecto, solo queda esperar", dijo el comandante.

-"La pista de aterrizaje es el único medio donde pueden ingresar", dijo el jefe científico.

-"Ademas del túnel secreto con la base de la fuerza aérea al norte en caso de que la base sea comprometida, que esta blindado por cierto y solo yo puedo abrir la entrada a esa, las compuertas que dan al exterior para que los aviones despeguen puede soportar el impacto directo de un misil nuclear, no creo que estos bichos tengan la potencia suficiente para romperla", dijo el comandante.

-"Eso veremos, eso veremos"; dije yo.

-"Señor, los changelings se han detenido apenas surgieron las torretas", dijo un operador.

-"Perfecto, saben que no pueden avanzar tan fácilmente, eso los retrasara lo suficiente para que vengan refuerzos", dijo el comandante.

-"Señor, nuevos objetos han entrado al radar…y es por arriba de nosotros!", grito uno de los operadores.

-"Que!"; dijo sorprendido el comandante como voltee mi mirada a las pantallas como vi varios objetos muy cerca del centro, o sea nosotros.

-"En que angulo vienen a la base?", pregunto el comandante a uno de los operadores.

-"Vienen en vertical, o sea unos 90°", dijo uno de los operadores.

-"Demonios!", grito el comandante.

-"Porque?", pregunte yo.

-"Las torretas solo pueden elevar sus cañones hasta un ángulo de 80°", dijo el jefe científico.

-"Se acercan a gran velocidad, como en picada", dijo otro operador.

-"Estan muy cerca ya…."

-"2000 metros"

-"1500 metros"

-"1000 metros…..espere, se han detenido..", decía el operador.

-"Camaras de la base ahora!", ordeno el comandante, como las 2 pantallas encima del panel holográfico cambiaron a varias imágenes del exterior, donde se veia arboles en una colina.

-"Apunten hacia el cielo ahora!"; ordeno el comandante.

Y al mirar hacia arriba se vio como puntos brillantes en el cielo aparte del sol.

-"Pero que….."; estaba hablando el comandante cuando esos puntos brillantes resultaron ser rayos de energía que impactaron el suelo causando una leve sacudida que duro solo un segundo.

-"Señor, perdimos todas las torretas exteriores", dijo algo asustado uno de los operadores.

-"Señor la fuerza principal volvió su marcha a la base", dijo otro al comandante.

-"Señor….lo que sea que estaba encima de nosotros se esta retirando", dijo otro operador, mostrando como varios objetos en el radar se retiran justo por el lado de donde viene la fuerza principal.

-"Mmmm…interesante..", dijo el jefe científico.

-"Que es interesante?", le pregunte al jefe científico como deje que hable el comandante con el capitán, que estaban discutiendo que hacer a continuación.

-"Esas torretas eran blindadas, no con escamas de dragón, pero si con 50 milímetros de acero y titanio, solo explosivos de gran calibre podrían destruirlas…..parece que estos changelings a pesar de que pueden producir esa energía para destruirlas…ese es su límite, por esas se retiran", dijo el jefe científico.

-"O sea que su poder no es ilimitado?", pregunto yo.

-"Exacto, puede que a pesar de que nos ataquen, si sobrevivimos, talves podamos aprender mas sobre ellos que nunca", dijo el jefe científico.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Changeling #9341**

 **Llegando a la base secreta Inglesa.**

 **10 min para que lleguen refuerzos de los ingleses.**

El equipo de asalto orbital cumplió su cometido….a medias.

Ellos originalmente iban a hacer enormes huecos en el techo de la base subterránea para que podamos pasar, pero que bien que destruyeron esas torretas.

Hubieran causado muchísimas bajas entre los nuestros.

Ya se estan retirando, porque pese a que 5 dispararon a la vez los rayos de energía, aun asi es mucha magia que han gastado, por eso se deben retirar.

Bueno, al menos por donde vemos las torretas, hacen un contorno perfecto de donde se encuentra el centro de la base.

-"Ok chicos…ha perforar se ha dicho!", grito nuestro líder de asalto como bajamos ya este valle repleto de árboles y empezamos a taladrar con nuestra magia el suelo.

-…-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.

 **Tomas Erickson**

 **Sala de mando de la base**

 **En esos momentos**

-"Mierda están perforando el techo de la base", dijo el comandante.

-"Y supongo que el techo de la base no esta reforzado?"; pregunto yo.

-"Si lo esta, pero no al nivel de la compuerta de la pista de aterrizaje", dijo el comandante.

-"Joder….."; dije yo.

El capitan ya se habia ido hace unos minutos con sus hombres para vigilar la puerta de aterrizaje.

-"Yo me voy con nuestra invitada, es nuestra prioridad protegerla"; dije yo como también me fui corriendo.

-"El capitán ya tiene hombres custodiándola"; dijo el comandante como ya me iba.

-"Pero no dentro de su celda"; dije yo como abandone el recinto.

.-..-..-..-.-.-..

 **Capitán Britchel.**

 **Pista de aterrizaje + Hangar**

 **7 minutos a que lleguen los primeros refuerzos**

-"Escuchen chicos, estén atentos, en cualquier momento perforaran el techo!", grite yo a mis hombres, como estábamos apuntando al techo, mientras algunos estaban poniendo ya las torretas automáticas, listas para disparar.

Entonces vimos como algunas zonas del techo en forma de círculos de no mas de 2 metros de circunferencia empezaron a ponerse rojas, prácticamente derritiéndose y gotas de acero fundido caian de esas partes, haciendo que muchos se alejaran de esas partes.

-"Prepárense!", grite yo.

Entonces esas zonas derritiéndose, de ellas salieron rayos de energía, que impactaron el suelo a nuestro alrededor.

Fue un fuerte brillo que provenía de cada uno de los rayos que atravesaron el suelo, pero aun asi no apartaba la vista de los hoyos en el techo.

Por desgracia uno de los agujeros habia sido hecha debajo de uno de nuestros cazas, y cuando el rayo de energía le impacto, exploto con fuerza, pero al mantener a nuestros 5 cazas y 5 helicopteros de transporte separados entre sí, no habia posibilidad de que destruya otro.

Por desgracia había 4 de nuestros hombres cerca del avión cuando exploto.

-"Medico!"; grito uno de mis soldados.

Como los rayos de energía se detuvieron.

Hubo un breve momento en que esperamos a que bajaran.

Y yo con el dedo en el gatillo, apuntando a esos agujeros en el techo.

Entonces en cosas de segundos, varias burbujas de color verde bajaron a toda velocidad, bajando por esos agujeros.

Apenas pude dar dos disparos antes de percatarme que esas burbujas no traían a nadie.

Mas bien, hasta las balas las atravesaban…

Todo paso en cámara lenta.

Las burbujas apenas impactaron el suelo, se rompieron liberando una honda de choque tal que nos tiro a todos, tan poderosa era que hasta movió algunas de nuestras naves y extinguió de inmediato el fuego causado por el avión que destruyeron.

Apenas me recupere y me intente levantar, decenas de changelings entraron a toda velocidad y fui embestido por uno de esos changelings, mi arma salió volando, y antes que pudiera agarrar mi pistola en mi cinturón o quitármelo de encima, ese maldito me mordió el hombro.

Dolió un montón, pero de repente no podía mover los brazos y nada de mi cuerpo.

Pero aun estaba consciente.

Mi atacante se levanto, no pude ver a donde se dirigía..…..

 **Bang bang bang**

Oí los primeros disparos y sentí como algo me salpico en mi cara, al parecer mataron a mi atacante.

Eso creo…..

No puedo mover si quiera mi cabeza.

 **Bang bang bang**

 **Zizz zizz zizz**

Disparos de algunos de mis hombres, como disparos de parte de esas criaturas empezaron a intercambiarse al segundo de esos primeros disparos.

Yo lo único que podía mirar era para el techo.

No podía moverme.

" _Perdimos la zona de aterrizaje y el hangar….!"_ , gritaban por la radio como los disparos rápidamente se hacían lejanos para mi.

" _Entraron en el mismo laboratorio, nos tiene rodeado!"_ , gritaban mis hombres por la radio.

" _Los podemos contener en los pasillos, retrocedan a los pasillos!_ , grito otro de mis hombres.

Entonces vi a un changeling encima de mí.

No me dijo nada, solo estaba vestido de gris y tenia y me miraba de forma neutra.

Entonces solo se agacho ante mi y puso su cuerno en mi frente.

Ni podía hablar si quiera, no importa cuanto intentaba hacerlo.

Entonces sentí como mi cabeza me dolia y se me enfriaba…..

Y como empece a pensar de repente en la ubicación de nuestra prisionera.

No…debo…pensar en eso….

Pero mientras mas intentaba retener esos pensamientos, mas mi cabeza me dolia, quería gritar por el dolor pero no podía, el mismo changeling se mostraba disgustado por mi esfuerzo.

Así que de un momento a otro, me hizo doler tanto la cabeza que caí inconsciente.

.-.-…-..-..-..-.-.-.-.

 **Agente Tomas Erickson.**

 **Muy cerca de donde esta la prisionera (Chrysalis)**

 **A 4 minutos de los refuerzos.**

" _Escucha Tomas…..el capitan y sus hombres han caído, algo paso en la pista de aterrizaje y perdimos contacto y las cámaras que habia allí, la cámara donde esta el capullo sigue sin ser encontrada por lo menos….pero los laboratorios en si ya han caído, por desgracia los changelings estan sacando toda la información que pueden de las computadoras, los pasillos son los únicos lugares que no logran penetrar los changelings, estan teniendo problemas para avanzar, así que la celda es segura hasta que lleguen refuerzos al menos"_ , dijo el comandante por radio.

-"Seguro el capullo esta seguro?", pregunto yo como caminaba por fin llegaba a la puerta cerrada de la celda, donde 2 soldados estaban de guardia, apuntando al pasillo.

" _Si, solo el jefe científico tiene autorización para abrirla, y esta recubierta de escamas de dragon, asi que les sera difícil penetrarla";_ dijo el comandante por radio.

La puerta se abrió ante mi y entre con rapidez a este.

Haciendo que la puerta se cerrara automáticamente.

Nuestra prisionera estaba de pie, esperándome con toda una sonrisa.

-"Que son esos terremotos agente Tomas?", pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

-"Solo son tus minions queriendo rescatarte o solo llevarse el capullo, pero no importa, ya se estan tardando mucho en venir hacia ti, y los refuerzos no tardaran en llegar", dije yo todo confiado.

-"Jejeje…..parece que ya se acerca la hora"; ella se rio.

-"A que te refieres?", pregunte confundido.

-"De la próxima gran guerra, pequeño humano"; dijo ella toda sonriente.

-"A que gran guerra te refieres"; dije yo enojado como la tome de su bata de paciente que tenia ella puesta.

Pero no me respondió, ella solo me mordió en el hombro.

-"Argg…", dije yo por el dolor….pero de repente….no podía moverme.

Quería hablar…..pero no me salía nada de la boca.

-"Oh…que pasa agente…..no aguanta una mordida?", pregunto ella con una sonrisa burlona.

Que carajo…..

Porque no me puedo mover….

-"Oh….de seguro se preguntara su jefe científico como es posible….bueno, estos colmillos no están solo de decoración…..el pobre científico los confundió con una glándula mas en nuestro cráneo"; dijo ella sonriente.

Yo no podía responder siquiera, seguía de pie en la misma maldita posición sin poder moverme.

-"Para alguien que dedujo tantas cosas sobre nuestra especie, con la poca información que les di, me sorprende eso, aunque nuestro veneno paralizante es temporal y lo usamos solo en casos extremos"; dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-"Pero ya es hora de que me vaya…..tengo que hablar con sus gobernantes y hacer unas cuantas cositas…..ok"; decia ella como veia a ella cerrar los ojos.

A que se refiere con ella hablando con los gobernantes?

Entonces solo la vi con los ojos cerrados, mientras se veía que su cara se estaba esforzando por algo, hasta se le veia sudar mientras apuntaba su cuerno a la puerta…y yo por desgracia estaba entre ella y la puerta.

Pero mi mirada se fijo en el bloqueador en su cuerno, porque estaba empezando a agrietarse….

Espera que?

Entonces un rayo de energía salio por su cuerno, arrancándome el brazo izquierdo en el proceso y haciendo un agujero de medio metro en la pared.

Entonces solo ella cayo cansada y jadeando en el suelo.

El rayo había sido tan caliente que hasta me cauterizo el muñon donde antes estaba mi brazo…

Aun dolía un montón.

Pero solo escuche, como 2 cosas caian del otro lado.

" _Demonios, mato a los guardias del otro lado…."_ , dijo enojado el comandante por la radio.

" _Como es posible, se supone que es impenetrable!"_ , grito el jefe científico todo incrédulo.

Entonces la prisionera…..

Mientras estaba jadeando de cansancio.

Vi que su cuerpo de repente empezaba a cambiar.

Vi como lentamente se hacia mas alta, su pelo cambiaba de color y se hacia mas largo, y sus atributos femeninos se hacían mas grandes.

Y vi con temor cuando termino de modificar su cuerpo.

Que ante mis ojos estaba la mismísima reina Chrysalis,

Que se levanto y se notaba muy cansada, asi que solo tomo mi radio.

-"Gracias caballeros por el hospedaje…"; decía ella aun cansada, "Pero tengo que irme ya", dijo ella aun cansada como solo se sentaba un rato en la cama de la celda.

" _Pero como…..cuando!?",_ preguntaban el comandante y el jefe científico a la vez.

-"Como les conte, solo las reinas pueden cambiar su forma física sin magia, además, estaba aquí para mantener su enfoque ocupado, y funciono la verdad", dijo ella aun cansada pero ya con esa voz elegante que tenia ella.

Nada que ver esa voz que cuando era pequeña.

" _Señor…..los changelings han cambiado su enfoque, ya no se están dirigiendo a cada pasillo que ahí, están dirigiéndose…de nuevo a la pista de aterrizaje?"_ , una voz de fondo se escuchaba.

-"Bueno agente Tomas…..fue entretenido mi estancia aquí…..y lo haría mi títere, pero tengo a otro ya en la lista", dijo ella ya algo descansada con su voz elegante.

Entonces ella se puso a lado mio.

-"Te golpearía en el estomago por todo el dolor que me hiciste pasar y el hacerme estar con un cadáver por varias horas, pero ese nuevo muñon donde esta tu brazo es suficiente castigo para ti", dijo ella susurrándomelo en el oído.

" _Atención, una especie de humo verde se dirige por los pasillos, tengan cuidado"_ , dijeron por la radio de los soldados muertos de afuera.

Ella sonreía como entonces podía ver como un humo verde venia desde el pasillo y ella lo inhalaba.

-"Siii…eso es mis hijos mios…..denme su amor y llénenme de nuevo", dijo ella con una sonrisa, sin hablarme a mi directamente.

Se escuchaba como alguien venia por los pasillos.

-"Chao Tomas….nos veremos luego", dijo ella con una sonrisa como su cuerno brillaba, ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y desapareció en un haz de luz.

Maldita sea…..

Nos la jugo a todos.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Reina Chysalis**

 **Pista de aterrizaje de la base.**

 **A 1 min de la llegada de los refuerzos.**

Mis hijos habían hecho un buen trabajo, me dieron el amor suficiente para teletransportarme hasta donde ellos estan.

Por desgracia el ambiente no es acogedor.

Veo soldados humanos paralizados.

Como muchos de mis pobres hijos muertos, siendo cargados por sus hermanos aun con vida.

El ambiente de muerte…..me esta quemando.

Y se nota que a mis demás hijos presentes aquí tambien.

Además ya se escuchaba los sonidos de jets de combate y helicópteros fuera de la base.

-"Vámonos de aquí", dije yo como los cuernos de mis hijos brillaron al unísono y nos teletransportamos fuera….

A 10 km al este.

Lejos de los humanos.

Ya luego mis hijos me deberían informar a cuantos hemos perdido y todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-..-..-.-..-

 **Tomas Erickson**

 **2:12 pm**

 **Enfermería de la base.**

(Esta en cama, mientras escribe un boceto de lo que seria un informe a sus superiores)

 _Aunque los refuerzos llegaron, fue en vano._

 _Fue muy tarde._

 _Ya la habían recuperado a la prisionera, que resulto ser Chrysalis._

 _No borraron ningún dato de nuestras computadoras sobre ellos._

 _Copiaron los datos y se los llevaron._

 _Parece que no les importa que sepamos de ellos._

 _Eso…..que quiere decir?_

 _Que no importa que tanto sepamos sobre ellos…_

 _Que no podremos detenerlos quizás?_

 _Pero regresando a lo que paso._

 _No se llevaron el capullo por lo menos._

 _Murieron 20 soldados._

 _La mayoría fue por la honda de choque en la pista de aterrizaje que los lanzo tan fuerte y por desgracia con la cabeza impactando primero contra las paredes que simplemente murieron por tener los cuellos rotos o las cabezas destrozadas._

 _Me tienen aquí en la enfermería, analizando mi sangre y viendo si el veneno paralizante que nos administraron a mi y a muchos soldados es venenoso, valga la redundancia._

 _Aunque eso si, se recupera la movilidad en solo 1 hora._

 _El capitán de la base…_

 _Sigue inconsciente._

 _Según los pocos soldados que estaban cerca, un changeling le estuvo haciendo algo con su cuerno en su cabeza._

 _Un tipo de lavado de mentes?_

 _Un intento de averiguar los planos de este lugar?_

 _Sea lo que sea….._

 _Eso hizo que lo pusieron en cuarentena y encadenado por precaución._

 _No sabemos a cuantos matamos._

 _Las cámaras fueron destruidas y los changelings se llevaron los cuerpos de sus caídos._

 _Pero algunos dicen que logramos matar a 20, otros dicen que a 100._

 _Pero lo que dice el jefe científico es cierto._

 _Aprendimos mucho mas sobre los changelings hoy, que en todos estos meses._

 _No solo disparan rayos de energía._

 _Ahora pueden hacer distintos ataques._

 _Tienen veneno paralizante._

 _Y al parecer, se pueden enviar energía entre sí._

 _Pero._

 _Que es lo que quiso decir que una guerra es inminente._

 _Hablaba sobre los canes contra nosotros?_

 _O talvez, fue una amenaza mas seria hacia nosotros, de que la guerra contra nosotros se haría mas severa?_

 _Por desgracia tenemos que esperar para ver._

..,.-.-.-.-..-…-.-.-…-.-..-..-

 **Reina Chrysalis**

 **En estos momentos.**

 **En camino en un avión privado a Dubai.**

Estuve muy débil aun por lo que paso.

Los cadáveres de mis pobres hijos nos debilitaron.

Tuvimos apenas energías para llegar a Noruega.

Donde pudimos enterrar a mis hijos.

A 45 en total.

Es una pena, pero es solo un pequeño sacrificio a comparación de las vidas que salvaran en el futuro.

Mi plan era que se enfocaran en mi.

Y funciono.

Además.

Los humanos realmente salvaron a esa cria en el capullo, mis hijos recuperaron todos los datos sobre como lo hicieron.

Eso realmente salvara a muchas crías en caso de que sucede una desgracia parecida con otra hija preñada.

-"Reina Chrysalis…", era una de mis hijas vestida como camarera, que vino con una botella de vino y una copa en sus manos, "Ya le interesaría informarse exactamente de lo que paso durante su periodo con los humanos", dijo ella con tranquilidad como me servia el vino y me lo entregaba.

Como era privado el avión en que estábamos, mis hijas a bordo podían estar sin su disfraz.

-"De una vez entréguenme el informe"; dije yo como tomaba la copa de vino y me lo tomaba.

Los humanos solo son buenos en 3 cosas, la violencia, las bebidas alcohólicas y sus medios de entretenimiento.

Este si que es un buen vino.

Entonces mi hija hizo aparecer una Tablet y me la entrego.

-"Gracias"; dije yo como me ponía a leer.

Mmmm…..

"Es 16 de agosto…"

No me gusta, se supone que me liberaran en septiembre para recoger a Martin o cuando iniciara la guerra.

Eso solo me hizo suponer que paso lo segundo.

Y mientras sigo leyendo…

En efecto.

Se adelanto la guerra.

Solo le dije a ese agente que la guerra iba a iniciar porque pensaba que era septiembre.

Ok, solo debo continuar.

"La guerra sera declarada el 20 de agosto….."

"Por los canes…."

No me sorprende eso.

Estaba predicho.

"El proyecto Meca se adelantó su fecha de finalización un mes gracias a las escamas de dragón, por eso el adelanto de la guerra"

Ok….

Si que son eficientes estos canes.

"Su población actual del Reino de los canes:…"

"1,2 mil millones de perros, mixtos y lobos"

"Del cual apenas unos 600 millones son adultos, según su rango de edad que ellos dicen, 15 años en adelante"

Bueno, población mayormente joven, en extremo joven, lo que se espera de una nación recién formada.

"Del cual 550 millones seran partes de las fuerzas armadas".

"La presidenta Griza ordeno servicio militar obligatorio a mayores de 13 años en adelante, y los que no estaban en el ejercito siendo ya mayores de edad, seran obligados a participar, estos soldados son llamados reservistas, por no decir guardia vecinal, por el poco entrenamiento que tendrán y que solo seran puestos a defender sus ciudades como la fuerza principal esta en el frente"

Eso…es mejor.

Ya me parecía raro.

"Es un total de 150 millones de habitantes no militares obligados a enlistarse".

O sea el restante 400 millones ya es militar activo o algo parecido según ellos.

No me sorprende que con tanta población en un territorio algo pequeño para toda esa población, ya estén a punto de pasar a la sobrepoblación.

Ok.

"No tienen tanques, y su fuerza aérea es inferior al de un país del 3er mundo, apenas 200 aeronaves, pero tienen una gran cantidad de unidades y equipos antiaéreos"

Ok…..

Es lógico, todos sus recursos fueron destinados al proyecto Mecas.

Sera una lucha cruda.

Haber el resto de países.

"USA: pese a sus fuertes bajas durante la guerra del 2014, tiene una gran cantidad de efectivos, en total 5 millones de soldados, incluyendo reservistas, la mayoría son extranjeros de otras tierras, mas de 7000 tanques y su fuerza aérea tiene mas de 14 mil aeronaves, su fuerza naval no a aumentado, pero sigue teniendo alrededor de 350 buques activos"

Mmmm…..

"Aviones cazas reforzados con escamas de dragón y con baterías de Arcanita: 100"

"Tanques reforzados con escamas de dragon y con baterías de Arcanita: 150"

No han perdido el tiempo ellos tampoco.

Ahora China.

"Unidades activas en el ejercito, 6 millones, con reservistas incluidos, aun con la baja poblacional gracias al bajo índice de natalidad de la ultima década"

No se nota.

"9000 tanques, 3000 aeronaves y solo una flota naval conformada por 300 barcos"

"Aviones reforzados y con las baterías: 50"

"Tanques reforzados y con las baterías; 300"

Mmm….se enfocan mas en los tanques…..curioso.

Ahora Rusia.

"Ejercito, un total de 4 millones, incluyendo reservistas, menos que USA, con alrededor de 16 mil tanques y 3000 aviones, su fuerza naval es de apenas 300 barcos también"

"Solo reforzó 300 unidades aéreas."

"Y tiene decenas de ojivas listas para ser lanzadas, pero gracias a nuestro control sobre el presidente ruso, el no sera capaz de usarlas"

Perfecto.

Luego la cantidad de unidades que tenga el ejercito canadiense o mexicano, o incluso Mongolia, me son irrelevantes.

Si esos países caen.

Sera un golpe para la moral humana.

Esas potencias tienen una gran cantidad de maquinaria belica.

Especialmente la aérea.

Los canes no tendrían oportunidad alguna en el aire.

Y en la naval igual.

No las han mejorado ni nada, es como si unos galeones antiguos intentaran luchar contra acorzados.

Asi de avanzados esta la flota de las 3 potencias con respecto a lo de los canes.

Ponen mucha fe en su numero de efectivos.

Y si, es atemorizante alta, como si un país entero te viniera a atacar.

Mas bien asi lograron atacar al mismo tiempo al mundo entero en el 2014.

Ahora si, veamos que tan bien les va luchando humanos y canes en 3 dias mas.

Pero antes.

Tengo que prepararme para ese dia, para hacer un trato que los líderes mundiales no podrán rechazar.

-.-…-..-.-.-..-.-…-…-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **20 de agosto del 2031.**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento Provisional El Manso**

 **Cris Castillo**

 **6:30 am.**

Este entrenamiento fue, curioso.

A todos nos separaron en el ultimo dia para darnos instrucciones básicas sobre nuestras asignaciones.

Por ejemplo me enseñaron a mi sobre como usar la radio de onda corta que tendremos que llevar en la espalda, gracias a ser técnico de comunicaciones del grupo.

A Pablo le explicaron como tratar mas o menos las heridas de bala y quemaduras.

Kely la tuvo fácil, solo fue obligada a practicar mas en el campo de tiro, porque en si su labor es ser nuestra mula de carga.

Khatia igual, ya que solo tendría que ser la que reemplace a nuestro líder en caso de que Mike, nuestro líder no este.

Y no le dijo que hacer mas a ella.

Y bueno, Cinthia y Rick igual solo siguieron practicando.

Y debo decir…

Estamos de pena.

Obviamente de todos Khatia tiene la mejor puntería.

Y Rick tiene la segunda mejor.

Y yo soy el peor.

Si, hasta la niña mimada me gana.

Aunque por poco por lo menos.

Eso me hace sentir menos patético.

Hoy dia nos volvieron a reunir afuera.

A todo nuestro grupo que llego en los primeros autobuses ese primer dia.

Somos un grupo de las decenas que hay aquí en el campamento por cierto.

Hoy es el dia en que se declara la guerra.

Y nos iban a asignar nuestras posiciones.

Pero no estaba ni el coronel, ni ninguno de los capitanes.

Pero si todos los líderes de cada escuadrón, que estaban saliendo ya del edificio principal.

-"Atención todos, hoy día como saben, se declara la guerra, el coronel y ningun oficial de alto rango esta aquí, todo soldado de cualquier rango se estan posicionando en estos momentos cerca de la frontera, esperando la orden de ataque"; dijo uno de los lideres.

-"Por el momento, vayan a la armería provisional, recogan sus municiones y armas correspondientes, luego otro suministro como agua y comida ya se encuentra en la ciudad, los verdaderos militares despues de todo no estuvieron de vagos mientras ustedes estaban entrenando, estaban poniendo suministros de agua y comida en lugares estratégicos de la ciudad, en caso de que se corte de repente los suministros, además de haber ya movilizado a todo el personal VIP a los búnkeres, también se han puesto mas de 2000 baterias antiaéreas distribuidas en la ciudad, y se nos ha dado la tarea de estar de apoyo cercano a esas baterías antiaéreas operadas por verdaderos militares", dijo otro de los lideres.

-"Pero que pasa con los civiles que no son VIP?"; pregunto mi hermana Cinthia.

-"Fueron movidos a los subterráneos, o sea a las estaciones de metro de la ciudad de Los Angeles, donde varios de ustedes tambien seran asignados para cuidar a los civiles", dijo otro de los lideres de escuadrón.

-"Hablan como si la ciudad pudiera ser atacada", dijo una mixta toda preocupada de otro escuadrón.

-"Es posible, pero nuestra arma secreta da lugar a que ese escenario nunca ocurra, aunque eso si, ser precavidos en una guerra es importante"; dijo otro líder de escuadrón.

-"Habra militares de verdad en la ciudad?", pregunto un lobo joven.

-"Ademas de los soldados que operaran las plataformas antiaéreas y los que protegerán a la hija de la presidenta…no habrá mas", dijo otro líder de escuadrón.

-"Y que hay de nuestra presidenta?", pregunto yo.

-"Ella estará en Las Vegas, donde dara el discurso a nivel mundial anunciando la guerra, porque ella estará en primera línea en la guerra"; dijo otro de los lideres.

Realmente parece que no habia nadie quien fuera el líder entre estos.

Aunque espera, la presidenta va a combatir?

-"Y antes que digan algo, si, la presidenta va a luchar, a pesar de las criticas y de las peticiones que no lo haga por parte de sus generales, ella lo va a hacer"; dijo otro de los lideres de escuadrón.

-"Ahora vamos, vayan a la armería, que vendrá el siguiente grupo a tener esta misma charla, vamos, vamos, vamos"; dijeron 2 lideres a la vez.

Y empezamos a ir a la armería a recoger nuestras armas.

Rifles M4 y Scar-H estándar.

Yo personalmente elegí una M4.

Y como complemento, una pistola.

Y obviamente, al ser reservistas nos prohíben usar granadas, asi que no nos dieron ninguna.

Asi que solo vamos a la guerra, semi rasurados, con chalecos a la guerra y pantalones, y las armas que mencione….

Solo diré, que bueno que no nos toco estar en el frente de batalla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-…-..-.-.-.-…-…-..-..-.-

 **Edificio de Apartamentos**

 **Al sur del Aeropuerto de Santa Monica, Los Angeles.**

 **11:54 am**

Ok, estamos aquí….

Un apartamento de 4 pisos.

Los antiaéreos estan en el techo.

Y nuestro deber es evitar que cualquier soldado humano suba.

Si es que vienen.

Por favor que no vengan.

Al menos, tenemos agua y comida gratis en forma de latas de conserva y botellas de agua, por varios días, aunque nos dicen que solo las debemos tocar cuando las granjas locales no puedan traernos el suministro diario.

Y el apartamento que estamos…..

No esta mal.

Es para 5 personas.

Aunque estamos todo nuestro escuadrón, reunidos para ver la televisión en la sala del apartamento.

Porque el discurso de la presidenta comenzara en breve.

Todos estamos de los nervios, incluido nuestro líder Mike.

Que la verdad, es que no sabemos mucho de el.

El es simpático y todo, pero apenas quiere hablar sobre que hacia el antes.

A pesar de que no tiene pinta de tipo duro ni nada, mas bien, ni siquiera se ve tan fuerte.

Aunque Rick piensa que lo vio a el un dia en algún lugar haciendo algo, pero no sabe que es.

Claro….

Esa información si que es reveladora…obvio sarcasmo.

Estos días en el campamento pasaron volando.

Kely apenas si hablaba, solo habría la boca para quejarse nada mas.

Rick paraba mas embobado mirándola a Kely que hablando.

Kathia realmente se comportaba como una novia posesiva.

Realmente no se apartaba de Pablo ni por un segundo, aunque a Pablo si le gustaba al principio.

Pero se ve que ahora le esta sofocando.

Mas bien, en estos momentos Kathia esta encima de el, abrazandolo del cuello.

Cualquiera diría que es tierno.

Pero del modo en que ella se sento encima de el, con todo su equipo, que no se porque se equipo con una ametralladora ligera y una escopeta, cuando la mayoría tenia que usar solo rifles y pistolas.

Aunque ella nos lo conto, es porque ella ya sabia usar armas, por eso le dieron libertada a escoger cualquier arma del arsenal, y hasta granadas, basicamente, además de sus 70kg que talves debe pesar ella, mas los 10 kg en armas, mas otros 5kg en municiones, eso la hara algo pesada.

Pero no tanto.

Y yo hablaba con Cinthia en todo los descansos que podíamos, ella estaba aun toda preocupaba por nuestras hermanitas, mama y Harold.

Harold sabíamos que iria a un bunker al ser VIP.

Pero a donde irían mis hermanas?

Las llevarían al metro?

O se quedarían en casa?

No lo se.

Y eso es lo único que me ha carcomido por dentro.

Creo que al estar muy pensativo eh ignorado todo, incluso creo que por eso no tengo muy buena puntería.

Me dejo llevar por mis pensamientos.

-"Oye….deja de estar en tu mundo, ya va a comenzar"; dijo Cinthia como chasqueaba sus garras delante de mí para hacerme reaccionar.

Yo agito la cabeza y le susurro un, "Gracias", y asi nos ponemos a mirar la televisión.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-….-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Presidente Freeman.**

 **Casa Blanca, Washington DC.**

 **Sala de reuniones de la casa blanca.**

Todos estamos aquí, mis ministros, como mis generales y asesores, todos atentos a la televisión central.

Y todo porque esta tal Griza quiere anunciar algo al mundo, otra vez, después de 17 años.

No fue muy sutil cuando ella mando a llamar a todos los noticieros del mundo porque ella iba a dar un anuncio que todos deberían ver.

Y en efecto, ya mis aliados en Europa lo estan viendo también.

Espero que no sea lo que creo que es.

No creo que podamos soportar otro frente de batalla con otra especie.

" _Buenos días gente de todo el mundo, hoy vengo a hacer un anuncio muy importante"_ , dijo ella con ganas ante tambien un grupo de civiles.

" _Pero primero debo informarles algo a mis queridos ciudadanos una cosa, ciudadanos del reino de los canes, sé que ya se han medio enterado por las redes sociales, o simplemente habrán deducido que, por la reducción de suministros a cada familia ha disminuido cada dia que pasa, es por que estamos a punto de enfrentarnos ante una crisis alimentaria sin precedentes"_ , decia ella con total seriedad.

Claro, seguro por sobrepoblación.

" _Las únicas soluciones que se veían eran 2, destruir mas bosques para hacer mas plantaciones y terrenos para el ganado, destruyendo aun mas el frágil ecosistema natural que los humanos ya habían destruido previamente y que nosotros nos negamos a continuar"_ , apenas dijo eso, algunos entre su publico la empezaron a abuchear.

" _O realizar un programa de control de natalidad, estableciendo que solo tendría que haber 2 hijos por familia, llegando al punto de la e-s-t-e-r-i-l-i-z-a-r a las parejas que hayan llegado a tener esos 2 hijos"_ , ella apenas deletreo "Esterilizar", eso hizo que ya todos la abuchearan en su publico.

" _Aunque también había una 3era opción, una que la deseche apenas se me vino a la mente, y era pedir ayuda a los humanos, obviamente casi me doy un tiro por pensar en eso si quiera"_ , apenas dijo eso ya los abucheos cesaron.

" _Pero luego, pensé en esto, porque debemos degradar nuestro estilo de vida, o destruir los habitad otros seres vivos inocentes para subsistir, cuando tenemos unos seres vivos que tienen muchos alimentos de sobra, que ni comparten bien entre ellos"_ , apenas dijo eso ya eso hizo que empezara a ponerme nervioso.

-"No querra decir….?", preguntaba uno de mis generales.

" _Asi que, porque no tomamos la comida de los humanos!"_ , grito ella, haciendo que todo su publico aplaudiera.

Oh no…

" _Así es, esto es una declaración de guerra a ustedes USA, RUSIA, CHINA, MONGOLIA, CANADA y RUSIA, les estoy declarando la guerra, yo y mi colega Triani, los demás países no tienen nada de que preocuparse, nos detendremos apenas hayamos tomado esos países_ "¸dijo la presidenta Griza con una sonrisa.

Entonces se corto la transmisión.

-"Llame a todas las fuerzas armadas, que se reunan en las fronteras, preparen a todas nuestras aeronaves para el asalto aéreo, todos los vuelos y cruce de fronteras quedan cancelados hasta nuevo aviso", dije yo a todos.

Todos asintieron.

-"Comuníqueme con los lideres Europeos inmediatamente, necesitamos a sus unidades y equipo ofensivo"; di la orden a uno de mis asesores como se puso a llamar.

Pero sin éxito.

-"Pero ahora que diablos pasa?", pregunte en voz alta todo preocupado.

-..-.-…-.-….-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.

 **Reina Chyrsalis.**

 **En Dubai, en la torre mas alta del mundo, su actual palacio real.**

 **En estos momentos.**

(Haciendo una videoconferencia con los líderes Europeos)

-"No sé cómo, o porque se comunica en estos momentos Reina Chrysalis", decía el primer ministro Ingles todo enojado.

-"Oh, simplemente vengo a comunicar una nueva proposición para ustedes", dije yo con tranquilidad manteniendo mi rostro neutro.

-"No se como se atreve a siquiera pensar que….….", decía con enfado la presidenta de Alemania.

Pero el presidente ruso intervino.

-"Déjenla hablar, la última vez quiso hablar, los americanos no le tomaron en serio y por eso perdimos toda nuestra red satelital, no estamos ahora en posición de perder algo mas", dijo el presidente Ruso con dureza, como se lo ordene, jeje.

Ya todos se silenciaron.

-"Gracias….alguien por fin con cabeza"; dije yo con una leve sonrisa.

Oh, que lindos, mis hijos hackers y que lograron meterme a esta red "Segura" me informan que estan tratando de localizarme.

Que adorables…creen que me encontraran.

-"Que quiere?", pregunto el presidente Francés.

-"Ya saben lo de guerra, una en la que los países que les declararon la guerra, no podrán ganar"; dije yo.

-"Si, pero sera una lucha sencilla, nuestras defensas son impenetrables"; dijo el presidente ruso todo confiado…de acuerdo al guion….jeje.

-"Si, y solo con nuestra ayuda y equipo los canes no tendrían oportunidad", dijo el presidente de Italia.

-"En realidad, ellos poseen una super arma tal, que ninguno de ustedes rusos, o los gringos y Chinos podrían contrarrestar, porque en si, estan recubiertas de escamas de dragon, haciendo todas sus armas inútiles ante esas armas", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Como sabe eso?", pregunto el presidente ingles.

-"Estoy en todas partes y en ningun lugar, además, acaso no estuve hospedad dentro de su territorio hace unos días sin ningun problema?", dije yo guiñando un ojo.

Haciendo que el primer ministro ingles se enojara.

-"Pero con nuestra ayuda, y nuestras municiones especiales, talvez podamos hacer algo", dijo la presidenta alemana.

-"Si….pero eso no seria bonito, y haría mas bajas de las necesarias"; dije yo.

-"A que se refiere?", pregunto el presidente Italiano algo confundido.

-"Me refiero a que si la guerra se mantiene con los actuales bandos establecidos, y nadie se mete, solo habría un total de….mas de mil millones de muertos en ambos bandos"; dije yo sin perturbándome en lo mas minimo.

Lo que hizo palidecer a varios de los lideres Europeos.

-"Pero si ustedes se meten, las perdidas de vidas superaran los 2 mil millones", dije yo con seriedad.

Claro, no les digo que ese extra de bajas es totalmente del lado de los canes.

-"O sea, no estas pidiendo no ayudar a nuestros aliado en esta guerra?", pregunto incrédulo el presidente Frances.

-"No puedes esperar que aceptemos esto, especialmente yo, que yo salgo perdiendo mas que los demás"; dijo el presidente ruso, fingiendo sintiéndose ofendido.

Buen actor resulto ser…

-"Esa es la cosa, si no lo hacen, sus territorios entraran en una crisis económica sin precedentes al perder a los 3 mas grandes titanes económicos del mundo, tambien habrá una crisis social que hasta talves se desemboque en otra crisis como en el invierno del 2014-2015, si entran a la guerra también y la pierden", dije yo con una sonrisa toda confiada.

-"Y si…..te hacemos caso y no entramos a la guerra"; dijo el presidente de España algo nervioso.

-"Simple, les ayudare a evitar el pánico masivo, traeré orden a las calles, y gracias a ciertas influencias que mis hijos e hijas hicieron en el mundo, la economía podrá estabilizarse aun con los 3 titanes mundiales muertos, dándole a ustedes, irónicamente mas oportunidades para vencerme"; dije yo toda confiada.

Como todos los lideres europeos estaban nerviosos.

-"Ahora…..aceptan?", pregunto yo.

Despues de un buen rato.

El presidente Español cedió.

-"Mi país se encuentra aun en una crisis económica…..no podemos repetir otro 2014….no participare en la guerra"; dijo el presidente Español.

-"Ustedes saben que yo no soy parte del grupo, solo tengo las defensas"; dijo el presidente Ruso.

-"Yo….me abstengo de pelea otra guerra"; dijo la presidenta alemana, "Muchas muertes y muchos intentos de pronazis intentaron tomar el poder en la crisis del 2014….no quiero que vuelva a repetirse".

-"Mi pueblo ha sufrido tambien la crisis económica…aun cuando me duela dejar a nuestros aliados americanos que nos ayudaron en la 2nda guerra mundial…..tengo que pensar primero en mi pueblo"; dijo el presidente frances.

Y uno a uno, cada presidente menor de Europa empezo a rendirse.

Entonces, solo quedo el ministro ingles.

-"Yo…digo, me informaron de tu poder Chrysalis, tus fuerzas no son tan grandes, dudo que puedas mantener el orden mundial"; dijo el todo enfadado.

-"Quien dijo que del mundo me voy a ocupar, solo de ustedes, porque ese el trato, ayudarlos a cambio de que no muevan un soldado fuera de su territorio", dije yo con seriedad.

Nadie dijo nada.

El primer ministro estuvo dudando mucho.

Pero al final….

Cedió.

-"Esta bien…pero no tocaras nuestro territorio otra vez", dijo el primer ministro enojado.

-"No te preocupes, igual el hospedaje en tu país le doy un 2/10, asi que mis hijos intentaran mantener en paz a tu país, a distancia, da gracias al que invento el internet despues de todo", dije yo con una sonrisa burlona, "Pero recuerden, no se lo digan al resto del mundo, esperen a ver las superarmas de los canes para anunciar su retiro de la ayuda"

-"Que dios nos perdone…..", dijo el primer ministro ingles como corto las comunicaciones.

Al igual que el resto.

Que no dijo nada.

" _Mi reina, en serio va a cumplir su promesa?"_ , pregunto una de mis hijas por la mente colmena.

Se siente raro volver a la mente colmena despues de tanto tiempo sin escuchar otra vez a parte de la mia.

" _No es eso lo que hacen actualmente ustedes hijos mios?"_ , pregunte yo.

" _Oh….es verdad"_ , dijo esa hija algo apenada como siguió con lo suyo.

" _Ok mis hijos científicos, les tengo una nueva tarea_ ", dije yo al comunicarme otra vez con mis hijos ocultos en laboratorios en Europa.

" _Van a robar escamas de dragon y crearme un traje completo hecho de eso, despues de todo, necesito estar preparada para cuando vuelva a Equestria, por si Martin se ha revelado"_ , dije yo por la mente colmena.

" _Entendido mi reina, haremos lo mejor posible"_ , contesto uno de mis hijos.

Perfecto.

Todo va de acuerdo al plan.

Solo háganse mas débiles entre si, mientras yo me hago mas fuerte pequeños.

Háganme el favor de debilitarse por mi.

….

Oh, y hablando de debilitarse….

" _A todos mis hijos en los países nombrados para la guerra, evacuen de allí inmediatamente_ ", dije yo por la mente colmena, esta vez hablándoles para todos.

Y bueno, me desconecte un momento de la mente colmena, porque no necesito a mas de 3000 mil hijos e hijas diciéndome que si al mismo tiempo.

-..-.-…-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-

 **Cris Castillo**

 **En esos momentos**

 **De vuelta a los apartamentos.**

-"Ok, alguien ve que declararle la guerra de forma directa a las mayores potencias es suicida?", pregunto yo todo nervioso.

Nadie me respondió, ni siquiera Mike, que hablo recién despues de unos segundos de incomodo silencio.

-"Bueno….saben que, me han informado antes de llegar aquí, que debo estar en la estación de Metro mas cercana, nos vemos después", dijo el algo nervioso, como se levanto y tomo sus cosas y se fue.

-"Eh…ok"; fue lo único que dijo mi hermano Pablo.

-"Aun creen que estaremos bien, que no veremos acción?", pregunto mi hermana algo asustada.

-"Eh…hay cientos de millones de canes en las fronteras, es imposible que lleguen hasta aca"; dijo Khatia media nerviosa.

-"Si…..a menos que los maten a todos…."; dijo toda nerviosa Kely.

-"Bueno, por tierra no van a venir, solo me imagino por mar y aire….así que no se…"; dijo Rick intentando animarnos, pero no funciona.

-"Creo que me voy a un cuarto a echar en posición fetal…quien me acompaña?", pregunto Pablo todo nervioso.

Obviamente Khatia fue la que le siguió.

El resto solo nos quedamos allí pensativos pensando.

Si que estamos perdidos.

-.-.-…..-..-.-.-.-.-.-…-..-.-

 **Estadio Multideportivo de Los Angeles.**

 **12:23 pm**

 **Jefe científico Leonidas.**

Muchos creían que era imposible este proyecto…..

(Pensaba el como salía del comedor del estadio y se iba a una ascensor)

Pero los científicos norkoreanos estuvieron muy dispuestos a enseñarnos lo que sabían.

Durante 7 largos años.

De educar a los canes para ser los mejores ingenieros y científicos posibles.

(Pensaba el, un lobo gris de pelo café, y de apenas 1.70mt, con lentes por su ya avanzada edad de 46 años, y vestía una bata de laboratorio)

Pero eso no era suficiente para nuestras lideres.

Que nos dijeron que debíamos crear el arma suprema contra los humanos.

(Seguia pensando el como ya llegaba al ascensor para subir a la cabina de comentarios del estadio, que se habia convertido ya en la sala de control del lugar)

Nuestras lideres convirtieron los estadios y los mas grandes hangares en laboratorios para que trabajemos en esas armas.

Lugares tan grandes ya, que evitarían levantar cualquier tipo de sospechas.

Ocultos ante satélites humanos.

(Se subia al ascensor)

Y se nos ocurrio la idea de esa super arma, al ver un maratón de ciencia ficción humana.

Asi nacio el proyecto MECA, apenas se lo revelamos a las presidentas, fue luz verde y total apoyo al proyecto.

Un arma tan poderosa que nos daría la victoria absoluta sobre los humanos.

Pero desmantelar todos los tanques y artillería obtenida de los humanos para el proyecto fue arriesgado.

Nos arriesgábamos mucho.

Prácticamente era un proyecto que si salía mal.

Nos condenaría a todos.

(Y el ascensor empezo a subir)

Pero gracias a Celestia…..

Cualquier duda sobre el proyecto murió.

Ahora era una victoria asegurada sobre nuestros enemigos.

(El ascensor llego a su destino, donde la cabina estaba ocupada por varios canes con batas de laboratorio, mientras estaban las ventanas de la cabina completamente oscuras)

Somos los últimos que quedan aquí, los canes asignados a este estadio, de los cientos que fueron ocupados para construir y hacer realidad el Proyecto MECA.

Ya los científicos menos importantes fueron llevados a los búnkeres, nosotros seremos los últimos en irnos.

Porque a nosotros se nos fue concedida un regalo.

Ver con nuestros propios ojos, como un proyecto que dedicamos casi una década en diseñarla y construirla, por fin hacer que todos la vean.

Y en especial.

La teman.

-"Están listos caballeros?"; pregunto yo a todos mis colegas aquí presentes.

-"El piloto esta listo?", pregunto yo.

" _Si, los sistemas se ven en orden"_ , dijo el piloto asignado que iba a pilotear, lo que nos llevo años de trabajo y esfuerzo.

-"Ahora que se haga la luz, destruyan el muro en frente de el para que salga", dije yo.

" _No sera necesario Doctor"_ , dijo el piloto como el suelo temblo.

Y se escuchaba como algo era destruido.

-"Quiten las oscuridad de las ventanas", ordene yo.

Y lo que vimos todos nos alegro.

El muro al otro lado estaba destruido.

Pero eso no importaba.

Lo que importaba era que nuestros años de esfuerzo y sacrificio no fueron en vano.

-"Señores….llamen a la presidenta Griza, el proyecto MECA, unidad 32 esta operacional y va en camino a la frontera"; dije con una gran sonrisa como todos empezaron a celebrar.

-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Y empieza la guerra!**

 **-"Si y lo cortas en el mejor momento", dijo Seras apareciendo otra vez.**

 **-"Si, pero a estas alturas es obvio cual es la famosa super arma de los canes", dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Cierto, cierto"; dijo ella en un tono bien relajado como se hacia aparecer un porro de marihuana.**

 **-"Eh…..y desde cuando fumas marihuana?", pregunto yo confundido.**

 **-"Desde nunca, solo parodiaba a alguien de una película loca que vi"; dijo ella como tiro la marihuana al vacio infinito en donde esta.**

 **-"Ok…..y que te va pareciendo todo hasta ahora?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Como siempre te adelantas las partes raras, como el del periodo de entrenamiento, vamos, se nota a leguas que no sabes mucho sobre los procedimientos militares estándar", dijo ella.**

 **-"Tu lo sabes mejor que nadie"; dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Cierto….pero aun asi….olvidalo, luego lo demás esta bien, como agregar al nerd aficionado a la historia, a la loca obsesiva y a la niñita de papi a tu escuadrón"; dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.**

 **-"No esta loca, pero si obsesiva", dije yo.**

 **-"Claro…"; dijo ella sin creérmelo.**

 **-"Ok, pero aun asi, lo de ayer fue para llenar unos datos, luego viene la guerra total", dije yo el autor.**

 **-"En donde te enfocaras, en el frente de batalla, con los Castillo, o en ambos?", pregunto ella.**

 **-"Sera una sorpresa", dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Apuesto que con los Castillo, eres muy sadista con ellos"; dijo ella media pensativa.**

 **-"No te lo dire", dije yo.**

 **-"Ok…pero si yo le acierto, quiero aparecer como cameo otra vez en tu fanfic"; dijo ella como cruzaba de brazos.**

 **-"Ok….vale", dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Super"; dijo ella toda feliz como se fue.**

 **Ok amigos, otro capitulo….**

 **Super no?**

 **La guerra comenzara ya…..**

 **En el próximo capitulo.**

 **Nos vemos para la próxima amigos lectores.**

 **No se olviden de comentar, cualquier dia….**

 **Yo lo leo todo…..**

 **-"Suenas como desesperado, ten algo de autorespeto"; decia Seras como volvia a aparecer.**

 **-"Callate"; dije algo molesto.**

 **-"Que, yo digo lo que veo, soy experta en Fanfics"; decia ella como se ponía unos lentes y lo decia en un tono muy familiar….**

 **Uno que escuche en algún lugar.**

 **-"OK….ahora si me voy", dijo ella como se reia un poco al final.**

 **Ahora si amigos lectores, hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Capítulo 30. Que comience la guerra!**_

 **Presidente Freeman**

 **Casa Blanca, USA.**

 **8:55 am**

 **21 de agosto del 2031**

Estoy en el bunker presidencial.

Viendo como los noticieros estan filmando a mis tropas en las fronteras.

El dia de ayer tuve que hacer un discurso para calmar a la gente, porque ya querían evacuar el país.

Pero los logre calmar.

Aunque con la ayuda de Europa y sus municiones recubiertas de escamas de dragon, no tenemos porque temer.

Además puede que talvez nos superen en cantidad de soldados, pero no en calidad de armamento.

Si…

Esta vez siento que podemos ganar.

.-.-.-.-.-..-…-…-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Nuevo Mexico, Frontera USA-Reino de los canes occidental.**

 **Coronel Francisco Diaz. (Primer coronel de sangre latina en el ejercito en ese universo)**

 **En esos momentos.**

 **9:00am**

-"Coronel, la fuerza aérea va a lanzar su ataque en cualquier momento, toda la flota aérea va a atacar con todos a los canes, estarán sobre nosotros en menos de 2 minutos", dijo uno de mis subordinados, como estábamos en una tienda de campaña.

Mientras estábamos todos con nuestros trajes EXO y armas AK9 listas y preparadas para la acción.

-"Perfecto, una vez hayan pasado y bombardeado el reino de los canes, sera nuestra señal para avanzar", dije yo en voz alta con los demás comandantes y capitanes con quien me reunia, en una mesa con un mapa de la zona.

-"Si, no me imagino a los canes intentando atacar esta frontera, ahora no solo estan las torretas, sino cientos de tanques artillería e infantería, lista para el despliegue", dijo uno de mis capitanes.

-"Si, no importa si nos atacan millones a la vez, ellos ni lograran llegar a esta frontera en una pieza", dijo otro de mis capitanes.

Hay algunas colinas a 1km de distancia que evitaban que viéramos un poco mas alla del lado de los canes, pero no importaba.

Apenas aparezcan por esas colinas, serán aniquilados.

Y además, hay helicópteros de las cadenas de noticia del país sobrevolando el lugar, esperando el momento en que transmitamos la derrotada inminente de los canes.

Si, sera pan comido.

(Entonces empieza a temblar un poco)

-"Que es eso?", pregunto uno de mis capitanes.

-"No lo se"; dije yo extrañado.

Como todos en la frontera se estaban algo extrañados.

 **AUUUUUUUUU!**

El aullido mas fuerte que alguna vez se haya escuchado resonó por todo el lugar.

-"Pero que demonios?", pregunte yo confundido, como un silencio inundo la frontera, solo quitado por el sonido de las aspas de los helicópteros de la prensa.

-"Es imposible que eso haya venido de algo biológico, se escucho demasiado fuerte", dijo uno de mis comandantes.

-"Si, hasta sono robotico", dijo otro capitan.

-"Vamos afuera, reúnanse con sus escuadrones"; dije yo como todos los capitanes salimos de la tienda.

Entonces la tierra empezo a temblar y a temblar otra vez, pero suavemente, no era para estar balanceándose de un lado al otro y perder el equilibrio.

Pero apenas se detuvo alguien grito.

-"Señor mire!", grito uno de mis capitanes señalando a la colina.

Y lo que vi me helo la sangre.

Era un lobo a 4 patas….un lobo de metal pulido y gigante.

Con el numero #32 pintado de amarillo al lado de la cabeza de este.

Era tan grande como un maldito estadio de futbol o incluso mas alto.

-"No sé qué están esperando, abran fuego!"; grite yo.

Como todos los tanques, las torretas y la artillería empezaron a disparar.

Proyectiles y misiles iban a su dirección.

Pero el lobo gigante, no se movio.

Se quedo allí.

Como todos los proyectiles les impactaron directamente.

 **BOOM!**

Había una nube de humo que cubría todo ese lugar.

Parece que no era para tanto.

Pero entonces del humo el lobo salto hacia adelante y empezó a correr a una velocidad que no creía posible para algo de su tamaño.

Los tanques y artillería seguían disparando, pero no le hacia efecto alguno.

Los proyectiles no le hacia ningun daño….

Solo se me ocurria una palabra en esos momentos, como estaba ya bien cerca esa enorme bestia.

-"Retirada!", grite yo como empece a correr, al igual que toda la infantería.

Solo me dedique a mirar hacia atrás como corria.

Al igual que varios de mis hombres.

Pero habia sido muy tarde para los tanques y la gente en las torretas.

El lobo gigante llego y aplasto a los tanques como si nada.

Los pocos tanques blindados que no podían ser aplastados y que parecían tener algo de oportunidad contra esta bestia.

La mismísima bestia, desplegaba sus garras de sus patas y cortaba en pedazos a esos tanques blindados.

…

Solo se me vino una cosa a la mente.

Esas bestias estan reforzadas con escamas de dragon, eso explica porque no les hicimos ningun daño.

Los tanques seguían disparándole a la bestia.

Pero sin éxito.

La enorme bestia solo se encargó de destruir las torretas y los tanques.

Ignoraba a todos que estuvieran de pie.

Los aplastaba, y cortaba en pedazos.

La misma bestia de metal hasta tiene su mandibula funcional, repleta de dientes y que muerde las torretas para destruirlas.

Se escuchaba gritos de mis hombres asustados como corrian lejos de la frontera.

-"Señor mire….la fuerza aérea!", grito uno de mis hombres como estaba corriendo a mi lado, como los helicópteros de la fuerza aérea estaban llegando.

Les disparaban cientos de misiles a la bestia, pero esta ves las esquivaba, pero no porque quería hacerlo, solo lo hacia porque estaba destruyendo las restantes unidades mecanizadas que teníamos en la zona ya.

La misma bestia de metal se desplazaba hacia el norte mientras destruia los tanques y torretas a toda velocidad.

Pero entonces, vi otro lobo igual de grande en la misma colina de donde salio este.

Las torretas restantes estaban enfocadas en el que estaba en la misma frontera, asi que no le hicieron caso.

El lobo no brillaba como este, que su metal gris brillaba por el sol.

Ese otro su superficie era color negro puro como la noche, pero seguía igual de grande que este gris.

Este abrió la boca y solo vimos como de esta empezaba a brillar.

Eso no podría ser bueno.

-"Cúbranse todos!", grite yo

 **ZASSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

 **BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM**

Voltee y vi parte de las defensas al sur de nosotros.

Destruidas.

Los helicópteros se dieron cuenta de esto y fueron a intentar detenerlo.

Pero el lobo negro que aun tenia sus mandíbulas brillando así que pude ver de primera mano como salía un rayo de energía de su boca, que destruyo sin ningún problema esos helicópteros.

En ese nos dimos cuenta ya…..

Habíamos perdido la frontera….

Y si ese lobo negro no era suficiente.

Apareció uno de color blanco, que vino corriendo hacia nosotros, a la infantería que quedaba en medio de miles de fierros retorcidos de nuestras defensas.

Asi que no importa si volvimos a correr.

Esa bestia nos alcanzó.

Y nos empezo a devorar.

Uno a uno.

Sin parar….

Muchos soltaron sus armas porque para asi correr mas rápido.

No querían ser victimas de esta cosa.

Yo intente dispararle.

Y aunque le pude dar unos tiros en su pecho.

Y ver que al menos le hice algunos rasguños en su blindaje…

Fue muy tarde, esa criatura me atrapo en sus mandíbulas….

Y me aplasto…

-..-..-.-.-…-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-.

(Esas transmisiones, de las 3 clases de robots gigantes de los canes se estaban transmitiendo a nivel mundial, además, no solo en Nevada estaban siendo diezmados por estos robots, tambien pasaba en las fronteras de Canada, Rusia, China, Mongolia y Mexico, con los mismos nefastos resultados, el mundo entero estaba viendo eso, las demás naciones que esperaban el momento para mandar apoyo militar a los países atacados, al ver a esos robots y como el ejercito USA, Ruso y Chino no tenían ninguna oportunidad contra estos, se decidieron retirar y regresar a sus hombres de regreso a casa)

(Por mientras las personas en los países atacados, entraron en un pánico total, miles de personas condujeron o corrieron tomando todas sus pertenencias, dirigiéndose de inmediato a los aeropuertos y puertos mas cercanos)

(Las autopistas se llenaron de gente en pánico que hui lo mas rápido posible de la frontera con los canes, caos masivo estallo en las calles mientras intentaban huir)

(Pero por desgracia para esas personas, no habría suficientes barcos y aviones para todos….)

-.-.-.-….-.-.-..-.-.-…-..-.-

 **9:11 am**

 **Piloto Franky Kaniki.**

 **Escuadrón 342. Sobrevolando en camino a Los Angeles.**

 **Pilotea uno de los cazas F-35 Lighting 2 reforzados y con baterías de arcanita.**

 **Esta en el frente de la ofensiva aérea.**

-"Como que hemos perdido la frontera?", pregunte yo enojado por radio.

" _Lamento que es verdad Franky, la torre de control nos acaba de comunicar esto, y la misión original no cambian, y no, no podemos atacarlos, al parecer lo que ha destruido nuestras fuerzas en la frontera esta recubierto con lo mismo que nuestros aviones",_ me comunico mi capitán.

-"Maldicion!"; grite yo de rabia.

" _Lo se, es frustrante pero tenemos una misión"_ , dijo mi capitán del mi escuadrón.

-"Señor…", dije yo aun enojado.

" _Si Franky?"_ , pregunto mi capitán.

-"Podemos ignorar la convención de ginebra….y atacar hasta los hospitales y escuelas de estos canes….", dije enojado.

Hubo un breve silencio por varios minutos.

-"Vamos responde!"; grite yo enojado.

" _Me acaban de avisar que tenemos total autorización de hasta convertir la ciudad en cenizas, ya no esta en planes del gobierno recuperar alguna ciudad lo mas intacta posible, los otros escuadrones fueron informados de esto ya"_ , dijo mi capitan con seriedad.

-"Y que hay de los paracaidistas?", pregunte yo como sentía algo de alegría por esta noticia.

- _"Ellos van a seguir con el plan, capturar sus blancos asignados, y ellos seguros van a terminar de hacer con nuestro trabajo, de matar a los sobrevivientes, y la torre de control nos pidió no comunicarle nada sobre la derrota en la frontera"_ , dijo mi capitán.

-"Ellos merecen saberlo….", dije yo otra vez enojado.

 _-"Lo se Franky, pero por ahora los necesitamos concentrados en que ellos hagan su misión, se hagan fuertes en sus objetivos, y eliminen a los restantes canes que haya allí, no podemos hacer que se nublen su juicio por la ira, eso hara que cometan errores estúpidos y que les costara sus vidas",_ dijo esta vez mi capitan todo enojado.

-"Entiendo….", dije yo, pero antes que pudiera decir algo más, las alarmas de proximidad empezaron a sonar, avisando que al menos 2 docenas de aviones se aproximaban a nosotros.

-"Hablando de ser inoportunos…"; dije yo algo enojado.

" _Demostrémosle a los pulgosos estos, que en el aire nosotros dominamos"_ , dijo el capitán con ánimos otra vez.

-"Sera un gusto total", dije yo como acelere mi avión directo hacia ellos.

 ***MISIL ALERT***

Parece que los pulgosos lanzaron misiles antiaéreos contra nosotros.

Creo que debemos responder.

* **LASER SYSTEMS ACTIVITED***

Haber que puede hacer esta preciosidad en acción.

La brecha entre nosotros se acercaba cada mes, los misiles llegarían mi escuadrón, compuesto al 100% de cazas reforzados.

Nos las esquivamos los misiles.

Dejamos que nos impactaran de lleno.

Apenas los misiles nos impactaron.

Cerre los ojos, porque esta no es una experiencia muy agradable, ver que un misil te estalla en tu cara.

El avión tembló un poco.

Pero todos los sistemas y el fuselaje estaban intactos.

" _Ahora es nuestro turno muchachos!"_ , grito nuestro capitán.

Como abrimos fuego ahora con nuestras ametralladoras lasers.

Éramos 10 contra 24 aviones enemigos.

Pero en un segundo ese numero bajo a 14…..

Como derribamos con rapidez 10 aviones enemigos.

Esos cazas al ver esto intentaron huir.

Pero estas preciosidades, eran más rápidas que los F-35 normales.

Por eso estábamos a 2 minutos de distancia de la fuerza principal.

Nosotros los que piloteaban estas naves eramos la punta de lanza de esta invasión aérea.

-"Activando post propulsión", dije yo como todas las naves hicieron lo mismo.

Las baterías de arcanita eran realmente excelentes…..

Alcanzamos con rapidez a los cazas enemigos, que eran varios F-15 y F-16.

No nos molestamos en dispararles, al ir tan rápido de todas formas las armas no funcionaban.

Los atravesamos con nuestros aviones, a 10 aviones cortándolos en 2 a nuestros enemigos, como si fuéramos un chuchillo contra mantequilla, haciéndolos explotar en el proceso.

-"Genial!", grite yo de alegría.

" _Chico, puedan que hayan superado a nuestras fuerzas terrestres, pero en el cielo siempre reinaremos",_ dijo mi capitan.

Como acabamos con los 4 aviones enemigos restantes.

Si…..

Esto esta mejor…..

" _Pero apenas tendremos energía para disparar unas cuantos disparos de la ametralladora laser, porque luego tendremos que volar a Centro America"_ , dijo mi capitán.

-"Entendido, pero con estos aviones, creo que podremos improvisar en el momento", dije yo con una leve sonrisa.

-.-..-.-.-….-.-..-…-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-…-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Presidenta Griza**

 **Frontera de Arizona, ya destruida de la frontera USA-Reino de los canes.**

 **9:20 am.**

-"Ahora esto es lo que estaba buscando, el proyecto MECA fue un éxito"; dije yo toda contenta como estábamos en las ruinas dejadas por nuestros robots gigantes.

Solo fierros retorcidos, marcas de las pisadas de los robots gigantes y restos pudriéndose al sol, son las únicas cosas que quedaron aquí.

-"Esperemos que esos nos dejen algo para nosotros", dijo uno de mis generales.

-"No se preocupen, tienen como orden eliminar solo esta frontera, las bases militares, aeropuertos y ya al terminar todo eso, ponerse en las fronteras para evitar que los humanos escapen de estos países"; dije yo con una sonrisa como inhalaba el aire.

-"Mmmmmm…..extrañaba el olor a destrucción y muerte en la mañana", decia yo con alegría.

-"Ahora déjense de palabrerías, avancen y tomemos este territorio!"; grite yo como empezamos a entrar ya oficialmente al territorio humano corriendo.

Dejando atrás la destrucción causada por nuestros mecas muy atrás.

3 clases de robots.

La clase ALFA, son los blindados con escamas de dragon de color gris, con grandes baterías de arcanita para mayor tiempo de vida útil antes de recargarse, solo tenemos 30 de ellos.

La clase OMEGA, los color negro, no tienen blindaje de escamas de dragon, tenemos 40 de ellos., pero pueden atacar a distancia con su cañón de plasma, el cañon esta recubierto de las escamas de dragon, la única sustancia que tenemos que puede aguantar tal cantidad de calor, gracias a la arcanita, almacenar suficiente energía para hacer múltiples disparos en un espacio tan pequeño, es una realidad.

Puede disparar por un máximo de 10 minutos seguidos antes de agotarse por completo su energía.

Aunque no es recomendable.

Solo durara hasta máximo 20 segundos de disparos continuos.

Luego tiene que enfriarse por 2 minutos.

Pero igual, eso ya es mucha potencia.

Y mucha energía que tiene que usar.

Los recargamos los cristales de arcanita en zonas con tormentas eléctricas, con pararrayos especiales que podían recolectar la energía de los rayos y almacenarlos en los cristales de arcanita, durante varios meses.

Mis científicos son de verdad ingeniosos.

Luego esta la clase DELTA, tampoco están blindados, pero recubierto su espalda de paneles solares, pero este se encarga de alimentarse de personas, o sea, es un enorme reactor de biocombustible y solar gigante, y se encargara de recolectar personas y transformarlas en energía para asi recargar a los ALFAS y DELTAS.

Tenemos 60 de ellos.

Quien necesita tanques o artillería cuando se tiene estas bellezas.

Valió por completo el riesgo en construirlas realmente.

-..-…-.-..-.-.-.-.-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Presidente Freeman**

 **9:23 am.**

-"Porque dicen que no van a venir o mandar las municiones?", pregunte con enojo a los lideres europeos en una videoconferencia en mi bunker personal, tambien estaban los presidentes de china, México y Canadá en la videoconferencia.

-"Lo siento, pero no vamos a arriesgar la vida de millones de nuestros soldados en una lucha que esta vez no es de nuestra incumbencia, lo siento"; dijo el presidente italiano algo culpable.

-"Pero que hay del pacto defensa-ofensiva que hicimos, acaso ya no importa ya?", pregunto yo enojado.

-"Lo lamento, pero ese poderío bélico es peor de lo que imaginamos, por el momento, se quedan solos"; dijo la presidenta alemana algo culpable también como cada uno de los presidentes y ministros Europeos se desconectaban.

Menos el presidente Ruso, luego los demás estábamos aun conectados.

-"Porque no estas molesto, nos han abandonado?", pregunte enojado al presidente ruso.

-"Simple señor presidente…."; dijo el presidente ruso como saco un teléfono celular y mostro que estaba en una videollamada…..

Con Chrysalis?!

-"Que significa esto?", pregunto el presidente Chino todo molesto.

-"Lo lamento caballeros, pero no puedo permitirme que mis comidas favoritas mueran en masa, asi que evitando que sus aliados entren a la guerra, evito que mueran el doble de personas", dijo Chrysalis como el presidente ruso estaba en silencio.

-"Si seras…", dije yo enojado.

-"Bye, bye, no es nada personal, suerte para la próxima vida", dijo ella toda sonriente como ella colgó y el presidente ruso también.

-"Nos la han jugado joder!"; grito el presidente Mexicano.

-"Caballeros, no tenemos opción, esta guerra esta pérdida sin las municiones especiales de los europeos, asi que yo voy a ordenar a toda mi fuerza naval que empiece a evacuar a la gente, les sugiero que hagan lo mismo"; dije yo todo derrotado y enojado.

-"Estas pidiendo que intentemos evacuar a millones de personas…"; dijo el presidente Chino.

-"Es imposible", dijo el canadiense.

-"Es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora….", dije yo.

El presidente de Mongolia se suicidó apenas se enteró que habíamos perdido las fronteras, según un mensaje que recibi hace unos minutos.

Con Chrysalis involucrada ahora, no se si creer siquiera si es cierto eso.

Por eso no estaba el en la conferencia.

-"Es hora de intentar evacuar un país…..", dije todo derrotado.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-….-..-..-.

 **9:30 am.**

 **Cris Castillo**

 **En el apartamento de Los Angeles.**

-"Yujjuuuuuu, estamos salvados, no estaremos en la guerra!", grite yo como veia las noticias humanas.

Bueno, es malo para los humanos, pero no es malo para nosotros.

-"Siiii!", grito de alegría mi hermano.

-"Ahora solo hay que esperar a que nos digan cuando podemos volver a la normalidad", dijo Rick.

-"Pero que tal si celebramos…el dueño de la casa tenia algo de vino, puede que ustedes no puedan beber, pero yo creo que si pueda"; dije yo.

-"Desde cuando bebes hermano?", pregunto Pablo todo curioso.

-"Hemos pasado por mucho hermano, simplemente en la universidad me invitaron unas copas de vino para bajarme el estrés el primer mes desde que papa se fue..….", dijo el algo incomodo para discutir esto.

-"Yo lo intente igual, pero no me gusto"; dijo Cinthia algo triste.

-"Saben talvez nos podemos animar de otras maneras", dijo Kathia como se abalanzo contra Pablo.

-"Podemos ir a un cuarto para estar solos a gusto"; dijo ella algo coqueta con Pablo.

Pablo no sabia que decir.

-"Ve hermano….ve a disfrutar, esquivamos una bala aquí, mereces celebrar con eso", dije yo con una leve sonrisa.

-"Lo mismo digo", dijo mi hermana solo cruzando los brazos.

-"Genial….!", grito Kathia como se levanto y llevo a arrastras a Pablo a uno de los cuartos.

-"Dime Kely…y tu no quieres celebrar?", pregunto Rick algo nervioso a Kely.

Pero solo recibió un bofetón por parte de ella.

-"Ni en tus sueños", dijo ella como se fue enojada a otro lado.

-"Bueno….lo intente o no?", pregunto Rick a mi hermana y a mi.

-"Algo amigo, dime, quieres beber un poco?", pregunte yo como iba a la cocina a buscar el vino.

-"Vale….ya que, tengo que probar de ves en cuando cosas nuevas"; dijo el.

-"A mi no me sirvas Cris, solo voy a tomar una siesta, apenas eh podido dormir por los nervios anoche"; dijo ella.

-"Ni me lo digas, yo solo dormi un poco", dije yo.

-"Oye…..ahora que estamos hablando de anoche…Mike no regreso anoche", dijo Rick.

-"Es verdad…..que extraño, seguro regresara y nos informara que entreguemos las armas y que podremos ir a casa con tranquilidad mas tarde", dije yo siendo lo mas positivo posible.

-"Talves"; dijo Rick igual algo animado.

-"Pudiste dormir anoche Rick?", pregunte yo como ya llegue a la cocina y buscaba el vino y las copas.

-"Si, es que soy de sueño pesado", dijo el como se rascaba la cabeza.

-"Suertudo…", dije yo.

-"En realidad lo tienes que ser si tienes un hermano tan lujurioso durmiendo en la habitación al lado, y que traía una nueva hembra cada dia"; dijo Rick medio frustrado.

-"Quieres hablar de eso?", pregunto yo como encontré el vino y las copas.

-"No…tranquilo, pero sabes que, me preocupa un poco mi hermano aun asi", dijo el en voz baja.

-"Porque?", pregunte yo como servia el vino a ambos y se lo daba una copa.

-"El es militar, el está participando en la guerra, prácticamente en el frente"; dijo el.

-"Ahhh, pero ya viste, que con esos robots gigantes, la infantería ni tendrá que luchar"; dije yo algo confundido por sus pensamientos.

-"Mas específicamente, el es piloto, esta en la fuerza aérea, mas así lograba ligar, el solo decía, "hey nena, soy piloto" y listo, le caía las chicas a montón", dijo el algo frustrado, "Y el era mas feo que yo, para ser el mayor…y bueno, yo sigo siendo el soltero de la familia…."; dijo el algo triste.

-"Tranquilo amigo, lograras tener a alguna chica, además ahora puedes decir, "Hey nena, estuve en el ejercito", jejeje", dije yo con una leve sonrisa como me bebia mi vino.

-"Eh….no funcionara, ya que todo el mundo esta en el ejercito…"; dijo el algo triste como tomaba el vino y por su expresión de disgusto se nota que no le gusto y lo escupió, "arjjjj, como te gusta esto"

-"No lo se…..solo lo tolero y ya…..no todos pueden beber…"; dije yo como seguía bebiendo mi vino, "Pero sabes, puedes intentarlo con una joven VIP, ellas nunca sabran que estuviste solo aquí sin hacer nada"; dije yo para intentar animarlo.

-"Si…..tienes razón, y yo que intentaba conquistar una menor como Kely solo por estar bien buena..…..", sus orejas bajaron, "Eh…..eso no sono bien por alguna razón", dijo el todo apenado.

-"Como no tienes idea, jeje", dije yo como me rei un poco.

Luego ambos reimos de esto para aliviar el ambiente.

 **(40 minutos después….)**

-"Y te digo algo…sabias que en Los Angeles hay un metro?", preguntaba el en esa voz profunda de narrador.

-"No lo sabia amigo, realmente cuando dijeron que iban a poner a algunos de nosotros en los metros de Los Angeles solo me dije a mi mismo, "Tenemos metros?""; dije yo medio sorprendido.

-"Claro, si se van corriendo a sus trabajos y apenas si usan autos, porque un can tomaría el metro, mayormente solo tienen de adorno hasta que sepan que hacer con el"; dijo el con su voz normal

-"Jejeje, que curioso, gracias por responder eso, realmente me iba a ver como estúpido si preguntaba eso cuando nos informaron nuestras ubicaciones", dije yo como me burle un poco por mi casi momento vergonzo.

-"No hay de que", dijo el todo sonriente

El se rio también.

Estamos solo hablando de cualquier cosa ahora mismo solo para pasar el rato.

-"Se sintió muy bien"; decía una Khatia muy feliz que se vino a la cocina con toda su ropa toda arrugada como sacaba una botella de agua de la refrigerada.

-"Se nota que se divirtieron…"; dije yo no mas para hablar.

Porque no se baño y huele a sexo aun.

-"Como no tienes idea…."; dijo mi hermano Pablo como vino también a la cocina algo cansado y que solo tenia sus pantalones puestos.

-"Y eso que yo hice todo el trabajo…"; dijo Kathia en tono burlon como se fue de la cocina.

-"Si…..si ella se le escucha enérgica…ya sabrán como es en la cama"; dijo Pablo algo cansado como se sentó en el piso de la cocina.

-"Se nota quien va a estar a cargo de la relación, jeje"; dije yo como tomaba mi 5ta copa de vino.

-"Jajaj, muy gracioso", dijo mi hermano medio enojado.

-"Pero lo valió ser el pasivo?", pregunto Rick

-"Seré sincero, valió cada maldito segundo", dijo Pablo sonriendo levemente.

Luego los 3 nos pusimos a reir un rato de esto.

Pero el destino es cruel…..

 ***ALARMA DE BOMBARDEO SONANDO A TODO VOLUMEN***

-"Oh no…."; dije yo con preocupación como yo y Rick salimos corriendo afuera a ver lo que pasa.

Ignorando en el camino a una confundida Cinthia despertando con brusquedad y a una Kely muy asustada.

Y lo que vi….

Me asusto…

Estaba en la avenida principal.

Las decenas de artillerías antiaéreas y misiles tierra-aire estaban disparando a solo 10 aviones en el cielo.

Pero no importaba que les impactaran de lleno, estos ni se inmutaban.

-"Oh no….!", grito Rick…

-"Lo se….han llegado hasta aquí"; dije yo preocupado como los demás salieron.

Pero Rick solo se arrodillo.

Se podía ver el edificio mas alto de Los Angeles, el Mace Bank, **(El que aparece en ambos juegos de GTA y en las películas de desastre)** , en el cada piso habia tropas con antiaéreos intentando derribar a esos 10 aviones.

Que parecían no atacar.

Pero entonces empezaron a disparar rayos laser hacia las unidades antiaéreas de algunos edificios.

Excepto uno de los 10 cazas.

Que se elevo lo mas alto que pudo, y bajo en picada hacia el Mace Bank.

Vimos como el maldito avión atravesó el centro del edificio desde el techo, y que antes que se estrellera con el suelo, salio por el piso 10 totalmente ileso.

Eso causo que el Mace Bank, con quien sabe cuántos soldados apostados allí.

Se derrumbara.

-"Joder…..esas cosas son invencibles!", grito mi hermana que apenas se escuchaba por la sirena y los disparos.

-"Mi hermano fue asignado a defender la ciudad…..."; dijo Rick, que apenas lo pude escuchar por el ruido.

Oh no….

Si esas cosas estan aquí…

-"Cuidado!", grito mi hermano Pablo como me agarro y me lanzo a un lado como una fuerte explosión sucedió arriba nuestro.

Me levante enseguida junto a mi hermano.

Donde caían restos en llamas del techo…..

Joder.

Los artilleros…..

Entonces puse mi mirada donde estaba Rick y que por desgracia ahora ahí muchos escombros.

Pero pude ver que del otro lado de los escombros.

Están Cinthia, Kely y Rick.

Bueno, Kely sosteniendo a Rick.

-"Tenemos que irnos al metro, este lugar no es seguro ya!", grite yo en todo el ruido.

Como escuchaba mas explosiones suceder por la ciudad.

Entonces los 5 nos pusimos a correr hacia la entrada al metro mas cercano.

Que estaba a unas 6 cuadras de distancia, Kely tuvo que cargarlo en su espalda a Rick porque estaba aun en shock.

Corríamos ignorando las explosiones sucediendo por toda la ciudad.

Y decidimos no pensar en las decenas de soldados que estan muriendo en estos momentos.

Ninguno de los 5 teníamos nuestras armas.

Esperen Kathia si…..eso es bueno.

Entonces el cielo se oscureció, pensamos que era algo de humo.

Pero entonces, Rick que estaba en la espalda de Kely miro arriba y dijo.

-"Oh mierda", dijo el, "Nos reuniremos pronto entonces hermano"

Y por Dios porque mire arriba.

Decenas de bombarderos de distintas formas llenaban el cielo a casi baja altura.

Los de alas delta, los jets, hasta cazabombarderos.

Y todos abrieron sus compartimientos de las bombas.

Oh Dios…..

A solo 1 calle empezaron a escucharse miles de explosiones, solo se podía escuchar explosiones, nada de disparos de antiaéreos, solo explosiones.

Estaba tan cerca la bajada al metro….

Corríamos todos lo mas rápido posible…..

Sin mirar arriba.

Tan cerca…

Tan cerca….

(Las explosiones empiezan a escucharse mas cerca…)

Solo unos metros mas…

Y pese a que Kely estaba cargando a Rick, ellos eran los que estaban mas cerca del metro.

Pero entonces como si fuera cámara lenta.

El edifico cerca de nosotros al lado de la entrada al metro exploto en una bola de fuego..….

Lanzándonos a todos lejos, allí en adelante perdí el conocimiento.

-.-…-.-..-.-.-…-.-..-

 **Tiempo: ¿?**

Abrí los ojos y me levante todo asustado mientras tosía por todo el polvo que tenia en mi boca…

Espera, polvo?

Veia mi cuerpo, y estaba completamente gris.

Tenía algunas cortadas en mis brazos descubiertos y en mis pantalones echos jirones y me dolia todo, incluido la cabeza, pero por lo demás, estaba bien.

No escuchaba nada.

O talvez de verdad solo habia silencio.

Solo podía ver débiles rayos de sol atravesando el humo que sale de muchos edificos a mi alrededor.

Edificios y negocios que ahora arden en llamas o estan en ruinas.

La entrada al metro estaba destrozada, pero parecía que aun podía bajar.

La avenida en donde estábamos se veia intransitable.

Espera…..donde estan los demás?

Me voltee y veo una escena horrible.

Mi hermana Cinthia estaba clavada en la acera por un trozo de acero en la altura de su pecho. Y estaba Pablo allí, todo asustado con su torso con muchas cortadas, de seguro al igual que yo, por los vidrios que actuaron como metralla.

Kely estaba inconsciente a un lado de allí, pero le sangraba la cabeza mucho.

Rick estaba a lado suyo, verificando si tenia pulso.

Entonces solo por instinto fui primero a ayudar a mi hermana.

-"Pablo!", grite…para asi escucharme a mi mismo también.

-"Cris!", grito el como me abrazo.

Me intento hablar, pero no le escuche.

-"No te escucho!"; grite yo.

-"Se va a desangrar si le quito el tubo de metal!"; grito el, "Pero no esta tan clavado al suelo como se ve!", grito el, "Asi que, necesito que alces a Cinthia mientras alzo con ella el tubo de metal"; grito mientras la señalaba, "Y asi le llevamos al metro!", grito el al señalar lo que queda de la entrada del metro.

Que era solo un agujero en el piso a este punto.

Cinthia se veia que aun estaba inconsciente.

Estaba hablando, pero no podíamos escucharla.

-"Escucha Cinthia, esto va a doler, pero sera necesario!", grite yo para que me escuchara mientras me agachaba yo para alzarla.

Pablo se puso al otro lado de ella para sujetar el tubo de metal de 50 cm que sobresale del lado izquierdo del pecho de mi hermana.

Ella me miro con miedo.

-"1!", grite yo.

-"2!", grito Pablo.

-"3!", grite yo como alce a mi hermana con rapidez, pero Pablo no….

Y el tubo se salio de su herida, y estaba empezando a salir un poco de sangre, por suerte no tanta porque de seguro estaba algo coagulada.

Quien sabe cuanto tiempo estuve fuera.

-"Yo voy al metro, ayuda a Rick!", grite yo como corri con mi hermana en brazos y con un dolor enorme en mi cuerpo.

Eso si, no habia visto a Khatia.

Pero apenas pensé en ella, ella salió del metro, se la veia con heridas en su cabeza igual que yo, pero lo bueno que ella vino, con refuerzos, como 2 reservistas como yo, al juzgar por sus ropas salieron tambien del metro.

Y me ayudaron a cargar a mi hermana.

-"Gracias!", grite yo.

Ambos reservistas asintieron y se llevaron a mi hermana abajo con cuidado.

Entonces me voltee para ir a ayudar a Rick y Pablo con Kely.

Para ver que estaba siendo llevado por Rick.

Solo por Rick.

Yo y Pablo le ayudamos, al igual que Kathia y la bajamos a Kely por las escaleras llenas de escombros que era la entrada del metro.

Los metros de USA fueron construidos para soportar bombardeos.

Que suerte que soporta esta.

Una vez llegamos a la estación en si.

Se veia a muchos niños (mixtos) y cachorros (canes y perros puros) con mirada de preocupación en su rostros.

Las luces apenas funcionaban.

Eso si, nos guiaron los reservistas del metro a donde poner a Kely.

Justo al lado de Cinthia, donde era atendido por 2 reservistas, deben ser los enfermeros del grupo.

Estaba totalmente adolorido.

Pero al menos mi audición lentamente se empezaba a recuperar.

Y podía oir hasta los llantos de los pequeños.

Varios reservistas discutiendo por allí lo que paso.

Pero Pablo en ese momento me pidió ayuda con Cinthia y que ayude con los enfermeros, y asi pase la ultima hora.

Ayudando a estabilizar a mi hermana, junto con Pablo mientras los otros enfermeros atendían a Kely.

Mi hermana habia perdido mucha sangre según dijo mi hermano, asi que, aunque pudimos curar su herida, lo mejor que pudimos, con apenas anestesia, tenia que donarle sangre, porque al ser técnicamente gemelos, pese a ser de diferentes sexo, aun tenemos la misma sangre, asi que mi hermano consiguió una jeringa y unos de esos tubos especiales que se usan en los hospitales, para asi, darle sangre a mi hermana, que estaba pálida.

Bien pálida.

Y asi pase otra hora, donde nos mudaron a un tren del metro que estaba estacionado en la estación.

Les habían quitado los asientos y los barandales, asi que habia algo de espacio.

Asi que puse con cuidado a mi hermana en medio de uno de los vagones y yo me sente a lado de ella, mientras aun bombeaba mi sangre a través de esa manguera.

Y nos tuvieron que mudar, para que tengamos privacidad.

Allí me curaron las heridas mientras tanto, me dijeron que tenia una contusión leve, además de las cortadas.

Kely casi se habia partido el cráneo en 2, tuvieron suerte de siquiera estabilizarla.

Ella cayo mas lejos que los demás, es obvio que recibiera mas daño que nosotros, ella fue puesta cerca de nosotros a otro vagon, por su gran tamaño.

En todo este rato, los niños ya se habían calmado ya.

Pero aun se escuchaba a los otros reservistas hablar y discutir sobre que hacer.

-"Hermano…..ya es suficiente…", dijo Pablo todo cansado como entro al vagon en donde estábamos Cinthia y yo, el también estaba con sus heridas vendadas y parece que al igual que yo con unos vendajes en la cabeza.

El estaba en otro vagón, poniéndose el mismo los vendajes, con ayuda de Khatia obviamente.

Y claro esta, Khatia estaba detrás de él, toda triste igual, con solo unos vendajes en sus extremidades mientras trae consigo aun sus armas.

-"Estas seguro?", pregunte yo preocupado.

-"Ya tiene mejor color", dijo el al señalar a mi hermana, que le tuvimos que poner sedantes para que no este despierta por el momento.

Porque con apenas anestesia, ella estará con mucho dolor si la despertamos.

Rick estaba al lado de Kely desde que la trajeron a ese vagón.

-"Si no me hubiera estado cargando…talvez ella hubiera llegado al bunker antes", decia Rick todo triste como estaba al lado de Kely.

-"No es tu culpa Rick", es lo único que podía decir.

-"Claro que si, me puse triste al solo darme cuenta que mi hermano esta muerto…..!", grito el enojado haciendo que todos en el metro se silenciaran, "El…..le envidiaba, pero no lo odiaba…no merecía morir!", grito enojado con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-"Ve a hablar con los demás Pablo averigua que pasara ahora, yo me quedara con el"; dije yo con pesar.

-"Ok"; dijo Pablo como salió junto a Khatia, que lo seguía de cerca.

-"Vamos Kathia, vamos a buscar quien es el líder aquí", dijo el.

Y asi yo me quede con Rick para intentar consolarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-…-..-.-..-.-.-..-.

 **Pablo Castillo.**

Ahora que estaba menos aturdido y enfocado en las heridas de mis hermanos.

Por fin puedo ver este lugar.

Algunos trozos del techo se han desprendido y estan como escombros en el suelo.

Las luces estan parpadeando.

Aunque aun me parece increíble que si quiera sigan prendidas.

Veo muchos niños por todos lados, y realmente muy pocos reservistas como nosotros, son tan pocos que apenas cuento a 10.

La zona tambien esta repleta de cajas, espero que de comida y agua.

Aunque….

Mejor voy a hablar con los pocos reservistas que hay.

Que extrañamente todos estan por la entrada semi derrumbada del metro.

-"Hola…..me podrían decir quien esta a cargo?", pregunto yo a un mixto reservista.

-"Por ahora no tenemos a nadie a cargo"; dijo ese mixto a que pregunte.

-"Y que hacen aquí parados?", pregunto Khatia confundida.

-"Estamos esperando a nuestros compañeros que fueron a buscar sobrevivientes", dijo una reservista loba.

-"Como cuantos han mandado?", pregunto yo.

-"A 25, aunque en realidad 20 de ellos eran líderes de escuadrones"; dijo el mixto a que pregunte.

-"Pero eso no cuadra, se supone que debe haber 1 lider por unidad….", dije yo medio confundido.

-"Lo se, había mas lideres aquí que nosotros, simples reservistas cuando inicio el bombardeo"; decía una mixta.

-"Tienen una forma de comunicarse o algo?", pregunto yo.

-"No, no tenemos radios, y el generador que es lo único que mantiene el lugar iluminado y evita que los niños que tengan miedo a la oscuridad se pongan a llorar, esta medio dañado porque un trozo grande de rocas le cayó encima"; dijo el mixto algo molesto.

-"Como cuantos niños aquí?", pregunto Khatia.

-"Tenemos a 100 niños aquí", dijo esa loba.

Ufff.

-"Apenas tendremos suficiente comida y agua para todos ellos, con suerte las raciones que tenemos aquí nos durara dias, a lo mucho", dijo uno de los canes.

-"Mi hermano podría intentar reparar el generador, eso creo"; dije yo todo pensativo.

-"Eso sería genial….si tuviéramos combustible para después…..lo cual no tenemos, asi que aunque lo arregles…no tenemos combustible para el generador", dijo el mixto algo frustrado.

Joder, aquí no tienen nada.

Entonces antes que dijera algo, empezaron a llegar los heridos

-"Habrán paso, que traemos a varios!"; grito un líder que venía cargando en su espalda a un mixto, se lo reconoce porque se nota que esta viejo el líder.

Todos los lideres son de media edad ahora que me doy cuenta.

Y obviamente me aparte del camino para dejarlos pasar.

-"Cuantos son?", pregunto el mixto con quien hablaba.

-"Solo pudimos hallar a 15 con vida, y eso ya era un milagro en si mismo como esta la ciudad", decía uno de los lideres que traía en sus hombros a una loba reservista, que no tenia ambas piernas, y que le habían hecho un tosco torniquete y cubierta esa parte con unas camisas, ahora empapadas en sangre.

Vi como poco a poco traían a mas reservistas heridos, con quemaduras graves, perdidas de alguna extremidad, o con algún objeto atravesado en ellos.

-"También conseguimos algunas armas y municiones"; dijo un líder que era el ultimo en bajar, que por su voz, ya sabia quien era.

-"Mike", dije sorprendido de verlo a el, sin un rasguño, aunque cubierto de sangre, que debe ser de seguro de los sobrevivientes que han traido, se lo ve cargando 2 bolsas que estan bien rotas, pero con varias armas en ellas.

-"Genial, ya se recuperaron, me alegro mucho"; dijo el con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"Le quería hacer unas preguntas…..", estaba hablando pero uno de los lideres que era un lobo ya de una avanzada edad me hablo.

-"Hey, nos dijeron que eres el enfermero de tu unidad, ayúdanos a tratar a los heridos"; dijo el todo cansado.

-"Ok…..eh Khatia, me podrias asistir?", pregunte yo.

-"Claro", dijo ella.

-.-..-…-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **1 hora más atendiendo a los 15 heridos.**

Mis manos estan cubiertas de sangre…..de la sangre de estos pobres chicos.

3 se quedaron sin piernas.

Otros 2 estan ciegos porque las metrallas les destrozaron los ojos y tienen solo heridas menores.

Otros 5 que tenían heridas internas y quemaduras me sorprenden que si quiera estén con vida.

Los restantes 5 tuvieron suerte y solo tenían costillas, brazos o piernas fracturadas.

-"Esos 5….necesitan ser tratados en un hospital…..", le dije al otro enfermero que me habia ayudado y a uno de los lideres, que este si era un doctor.

-"Lo se, pero el hospital…esta destruido", dijo el líder doctor todo triste.

-"Hasta hospitales destruyeron esos monstruos?", pregunto el otro enfermero.

-"Si…..cuantos pacientes que eran imposible moverlos por sus condiciones habran muerto….", dijo el líder doctor todo triste.

-"Se nos acabaron la anestesia…", dije yo con pena al ver los frascos con anestesia y calmantes…vacíos.

-"Estos jóvenes en estado crítico sufrirán mucho sin anestesia…..pero esperemos que resistan….aunque sea un poco, hasta que lleguen los refuerzos", dijo el líder que era doctor.

-"Porque no lo llevamos aunque sea a pie hacia la frontera o algo"; dije yo todo preocupado por ver a estas chicas y chicos, con sus cabezas y torsos vendados.

-"Porque hay humanos en la ciudad", dijo Mike que se nos acercó a nosotros.

-"Que cosa?", pregunte confundido.

-"Si….no lo mencione antes durante las operaciones, pero es verdad, cuando salimos a ayudarlos, pudimos ver cientos de paracaídas, con humanos en ello obviamente, descender sobre la ciudad….técnicamente los humanos han tomado la superficie", dijo el líder doctor todo preocupado.

-"Pero y si tomamos los tuneles hasta salir de la ciudad?", pregunte yo.

-"No, estan destruidos, las salidas o entradas al túnel estan destruidas", dijo Mike, "Lo sabemos, porque fuimos a revisar, porque hasta hubiéramos podido usar este tren para evacuar", dijo el al señalar el tren del metro.

-"Y ahora que hacemos?", pregunto yo.

-"Quedarnos aquí hasta que vengan de regreso nuestra fuerza principal", dijo Mike.

-"Pero esta loco, mire a su alrededor, solo tenemos comida y agua para unos pocos días…además de que estos de aquí necesitan mejor atención medica", dijo todo preocupado y molesto a la vez el otro enfermero a mi lado.

-"Además las tuberías estan rotas…..no nos llegara agua por las tuberías"; dijo otro reservista que se vino a unir a nuestra conversación.

-"Talves hasta podamos intentar luchar?", pregunto otro reservista que se unio a nuestra conversación.

-"Seria suicido chico, apenas tenemos armas y vamos a ser honesto aquí…..muchos de ustedes estan heridos", dijo Mike todo serio mientras me señalo las vendas en mi cabeza.

-"Y que importa, nuestros padres lucharon en la guerra en las mismas condiciones, además los tenemos a ustedes, que nos pueden guiar", dijo otro reservistas intentando animar a todos, que vino hacia nosotros.

No ayuda que justo estuviéramos en el centro de la estación.

Ahora todos los reservistas y otros lideres venían hacia nosotros.

Incluido Rick y Cris.

-"En realidad estas bien estúpida", dijo Rick a ese reservista que era una perra. (Hembra, no esta insultando)

-"No creo, en realidad tiene razón, nuestros padres lucharon en la guerra con estas armas y casi nulo entrenamiento, creo que podemos ganar también", dijo una loba toda optimista.

-"No sean tan idiotas…", dijo todo débil uno de los heridos sin piernas.

-"Porque lo dices?", pregunto uno de los reservistas.

-"Porque no les dicen lo que vieron…", dijo ese perro herido sin piernas todo débil.

-"Que cosas dices?", pregunto yo confundido.

-"Lo que quiere decir que….estos humanos se ven mas peligrosos que antes…"; dijo Mike.

-"Como así?", pregunto Cris.

-"Yo te lo puedo decir…..yo estaba con mi escuadrón…todos habíamos sobrevivido…yo estaba como ven….sin piernas…..mientras el resto estaban ilesos de milagro.….entonces todos vimos a los paracaidistas descender….no teníamos a nuestro líder, y uno de mis amigos del escuadrón les empezo a disparar a los humanos que llegaban…grave error, apenas pudo matar a un humano….antes que una lluvia de proyectiles los mataran a todos mis amigos...yo estaba asustado…herido…y desarmado…..los humanos llegaron al suelo, con sus uniformes y armaduras extrañas…..y con armas mas grandes que la que nosotros tenemos…yo estaba aun paralizado por las muertes de mis compañeros….pero por desgracia….uno de mis amigos estaba aun moviéndose…..y estos humanos le abrieron fuego con esas armas a quemarropa, lo desintegraron…..lo hicieron pasta prácticamente…entonces un humano me vio…pero no jalo el gatillo, solo me escupió en la cara y se fueron, sin decir absolutamente nada..…..y solo 15 minutos después…..me vinieron a rescatar", dijo el pobre sin piernas.

-"Joder….."; dijo otro de los reservistas con nosotros.

-"Pero ustedes pueden ayudarnos a vencerlos no….ustedes son veteranos despues de todo?", pregunto la perra que aun creía en ellos.

-"No…nos superan en número ampliamente, además que no sabemos si otras paradas del metro estan bien…y como dije, nos faltan armas para combatirlos, yo digo que tenemos que esperar", dijo Mike todo decaído.

-"Y el agua, y la comida, como la obtendremos?", pregunto enojado Rick.

-"Tendremos que hacer incursiones todos los días en las ruinas, para buscar la comida y el agua, y más municiones y armas si es que están intactas, además de ir al hospital destruido que ahí a unas cuadras para buscar medicamentos, que esperemos que se hayan salvado…."; dijo otro de los líderes.

-"Mierda…..", dijo el otro enfermero todo enojado y triste a la vez.

Si…..

Mierda en efecto.

-"Aunque no nos guste, tienen razón, en estos momentos tenemos que al menos conseguir agua, comida y armas, como en el principio de la revolución canina, además, ir cada dia a la superficie nos ayudara a ver donde estan los humanos, que posiciones tienen o si hacen patrullas si quiera y así talvez tener una oportunidad", dijo Rick en su voz normal, pero estando molesto, "Pero somos canes, no nos podemos rendir tan fácilmente, no importa si ellos estan mejor armados que nosotros, nuestros padres estaban igual y ganaron, y vamos a hacer lo mismo, pero obviamente con mas cuidado"; dijo el otra vez pero con su voz de comentarista con voz gruesa.

-"Haganle caso a ese nerd…."; dijo una débil Kely que salía del metro toda tambaleándose.

Eso hizo que Rick fuera rápido a ayudarla.

Igual que yo y Cris.

-"Debes descansar, vuelve al vagón", dijo Rick todo preocupado con su voz normal.

-"No…..es algo que tenía que decir…mi padre me aburría con esas cosas, con esas historias que vivió durante la revolución…mi padre era aburrido diciendo que tenían que ir a la segura siempre…..nunca lo entendí….hasta ahora….mi padre era militar, asi que se lo que hablo"; dijo ella toda débil.

Todos empezaron a murmurar y hasta aceptar el plan de Rick.

-"Gracias….."; dijo Rick totalmente agradecido.

-"No hay problema….además…me gusta cuando hablas con esa voz grave con toda seguridad", dijo ella un poco sonrojada.

-"Gracias….", dijo Rick todo sonrojado.

-"Ok todos, descansen hoy, ya son las 5pm de todas formas…..quiero a un grupo de 5 que este dispuesto a salir dentro de 2 horas para buscar mas recursos, porque sobrevivientes a estas alturas….yo creo que ya no ahí"; dijo uno de los lideres de escuadrón.

-"Quisiera proponerme para ir", dijo mi hermano Cris como levanto su mano.

Yo iba a levantar la mano pero el me detuvo.

-"Tu te tienes que quedar….por Cinthia", dijo Cris en voz baja.

Yo solo asentí.

-"Yo ire"; dijo Khatia como tambien levanto la mano, "Ademas de todos aquí, además de los lideres creo, yo soy de las pocas que realmente sabe manejar las armas", dijo ella algo ególatra, pero no tanto.

-"Yo también", dijo un lobo muy fornido, "No importa que acabo de regresar con los heridos", dijo el haciéndose el valiente.

-"Igual"; decía la perra idealista.

-"Yo…..ire…", dijo el otro enfermero, entre una mezcla de molestia y nervios.

-"Ok, descansen ustedes, reúnanse en la entrada del metro, y nos avisan cuando vayan a salir dentro de 2 horas", dijo uno de los lideres.

Muchos confirmamos eso.

Y bueno.

Todos volvieron a lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo.

Y yo…..al igual que Cris y nuestro grupo, volvimos al vagon donde aun estaba nuestra hermana inconsciente.

Y solo me puse a pensar….

Como todo este dia se fue a la mierda en un segundo….

-..-.-.-.-…-.-.-…-..-.-.-…-.

 **Ok chicos, otro capitulo de miércoles hecho.**

 **Y porque otra vez los miércoles se preguntaran?**

 **Bueno, es vacaciones, asi que aprovecho para traerles capitulo nuevo los miércoles.**

 **Pero para evitar que sean tan pesados, Seras no vendrá a estos capítulos.**

 **Jejej.**

 **Ahora amigos mios, que pasara a continuación?**

 **Véalo en el siguiente capitulo obviamente y lo sabra.**

 **Solo les dire una palabra clave.**

" **FRANCOTIRADORES"**

 **Creo que es muy obvio que pasara…..**

 **Pero no se.**

 **Hasta el domingo mis amigos lectores.**

 **No se olviden de comentar, jejej.**


	31. Chapter 31

**(Posdata, me tuve que medio aprender algunas zonas de Los Angeles gracias a google maps para escribir este capitulo….pero no soy perfecto y talves me equivoque en cosas, asi que no presionen si es que hay alguien que vive allí, lo dudo un poco, pero quien sabe, este mundo es pequeño, jeje)**

 **(Y no, no me basara en la ciudad de Los Santos del GTA V para escribir esto)**

 _ **Capítulo 31: Hijas del demonio.**_

 **Coronel Madison, Fuerzas aerotransportadas de los USA.**

 **Aeropuerto de Santa Monica (Esta cerca de la costa)**

 **21 de agosto del 2031**

 **12:34 pm**

(Se ve a un hombre mayor de edad, con uniforme de oficial, con un exoesqueleto puesto, discutiendo con un piloto que se acababa de bajar de un avión con una plataforma giratoria encima)

-"Me vienes a decir que hemos perdido la frontera?", le pregunto enojado al único piloto que aterrizo su avión en la pista, un avión de carga tipo Hercules modificado, para que funcione como centro de operaciones aéreo en la zona.

-"Me temo que es cierto, los canes desplegaron una poderosa arma que diezmo a todo el ejercito…y han ordenado a la fuerza aérea una retirada total a Sudamérica, por eso es que no vieron a ningun avión regresar al este", dijo el piloto aun manteniendo la compostura.

-"Asi que por eso la ciudad fue casi hecha polvo, por venganza?"; pregunto yo aun enojado.

-"En efecto, no se les dijo a ustedes para evitar que cometan cualquier tipo de error"; dijo el piloto aun neutro.

-"Nos lanzaron a territorio enemigo, sin ningun tipo de refuerzo…..eso a mi parecer es peor error", dije yo totalmente enojado.

Lanzar a 10 mil soldados a territorio enemigo, sin ningún refuerzo aéreo, naval, blindados, o apoyo logístico…..

Eso no es solo un error grave, es un error suicida.

-"Lo lamento, pero muchos de esos aviones con ustedes adentro no tendrían la suficiente potencia para llegar a Sudamérica, yo aterrice porque la energía del avión estaba en critico, ya no iba a llegar a Nicaragua si quiera"; dijo el piloto.

-"No me importa por qué esta aquí…nos ha condenado aquí el que dio esa orden por todos los cielos"; dije yo enojado como lo sujetaba de su uniforme.

-"Coronel Madison, señor", dijo un capitan que vino hacia nosotros.

-"Que sucede soldado?", pregunte bajando algo mi enojo, para evitar mostrar ira hacia soldados que no lo merecen.

-"La fortificación del aeropuerto va excelente, y nos llegan informes de varios pelotones que se toparon con las fuerzas militares enemigas, que son realmente interesantes", dijo el capitan, un joven latino.

-"Que cosa interesante?", pregunto yo bajando mi enojo, mientras suelto al piloto.

-"Dicen haberse encontrado con canes, débilmente armados, y muy jóvenes en el camino hacia aquí, como si fueran simples reclutas, que no dieron prácticamente nada de batalla"; dijo el capitán.

-"Fueron casos aislados o si se han topado con buena resistencia algún soldado?"; pregunto yo algo animado en realidad.

-"Mas bien señor, esta es la cosa, los únicos puntos de resistencia han sido en el norte y en el sur, mas precisamente en toda la zona de Hollywood (norte de Los Angeles) y por Long Beach (Sur de Los Angeles)": dijo el capitán.

-"Cuantas bajas tenemos en esas zonas?", pregunte, "Recuerde que en el sur la misión era tomar el puerto de carga y en el norte capturar la mansión de la presidenta Griza"; dije yo como puse mi total atención en el.

-"Señor, en ambas zonas hay una gran cantidad de bajas, la mayoría durante el descenso a la zona, los pocos sobrevivientes reportan que eran disparos de calibre 50 disparados en tan rápida sucesión, que casi parecía como si les dispararan con una semiautomática y que eran muchos soldados a la vez", dijo el capitán.

-"No eran varios soldados….era 1….o como son en 2 zonas tan lejanas, son 2"; dijo un hombre que venia hacia nosotros en la nueva armadura/exoesqueleto de cuerpo completo del gobierno, mientras tiene un rifle tan grande como el a sus espaldas.

(Era como el antiguo camuflaje lleno de hojas falsas que usa un francotirador, pero este es especial, alimentado con arcanita, y que puede durar 2 semanas a plena carga, este traje es capaz de hacer invisible al usuario, haciendo que la única parte que se le vea, sea el visor antirreflejos en sus ojos que lo ayuda a ver en la oscuridad, y el esqueleto lo ayuda a ser mas agil, rápido, fuerte y gracias a unos sistemas especiales en las plantas de los pies, reduce el ruido al caminar o correr, además de un sistema de regulación de temperatura que mantiene estable la temperatura del usuario)

(Y su rifle, un AK9 modificada para largas distancias, con un silenciador de alta tecnología y con función de cambiar a ametralladora)

-"Capitán Folley reportándose señor, disculpe por no seguir el protocolo", dijo el recién llegado.

-"No hay problema soldado, después de todo, aquí todo el mundo dejo de obedecer al protocolo o sentido común"; dije yo enojado al ver al piloto, "Continúe con lo que quiso decir"; dije yo menos enojado.

-"Me refiero a que solo hay un tirador para ambas zonas por lo que relato el capitan aquí presente"; dijo el.

-"Y como sabe eso?", pregunte yo.

-"Porque el único que puede hacer eso es el Demonio Blanco"; dijo el enojado un poco de eso ultimo.

-"Te refieres al que masacro a todo un batallón en Alaska?", pregunto el capitan al lado nuestro todo preocupado.

-"Si, lo que quedaba de la CIA los estuvo monitoreando a el, y a sus esposas que consiguió el…con quien tuvo muchas hijas que entreno para ser tan letales como el", dijo el capitán Folley.

-"Como cuantas estamos hablando?", pregunto yo.

-"Logro tener el, con sus 5 esposas, unas 26 hijas….", dijo el capitán Folley, "Y según el seguimiento que le estuvimos haciendo, todas son tan buenas francotiradoras como su padre"; dijo el.

-"Joder…y cual es la probabilidad de que el Demonio Blanco este aquí?", pregunto yo.

-"Bueno, como dice este capitan aquí presente, solo se han encontrado soldados de menor categoría, o sea que seguro solo nos encontramos con al menos 2 de sus hijas en la ciudad, mas bien, no me sorprende que hubiera mas en las demás ciudades del país y que el bombardeo masivo a la ciudades no las matarán", dijo el capitán Folley.

-"Y como las cazamos?", pregunto yo.

-"Ustedes no lo harán, a pesar de las armas AK9, sus exo esqueletos y granadas incendiarias con napalm que gozan sus soldados, además de las pocas unidades Goliath que tienen en su poder, ustedes no fueron entrenados para acabar con el Demonio Blanco, o sus hijas", dijo el capitán Folley todo serio.

(Sip, Goliath **(Ya se que existe esa unidad en Call Of Duty, pero no se lo digan a nadie)** , unidades con armaduras completamente reforzadas con escamas de dragón en este universo, su único punto débil es sus ojos que no estan protegidos, aunque solo se pueden impactar frente a frente ese punto débil, el goliath es incluso mas fuerte que el soldado promedio, y tiene una ametralladora Gattling en una mano, y un lanzallamas en la otra)

-"Solo mandamos a todas nuestras unidades Goliath disponibles a matarlas"; dije yo.

-"Señor…parte de las bajas en el norte fueron 4 de las 5 unidades Goliath que fueron asignadas a la captura de la mansión presidencial en el norte", dijo el otro capitán algo nervioso.

Yo solo quede sin habla.

-"Lo ve, solo yo y mis hombre podremos cazarlos", dijo el capitán Folley.

-"Y que los hace tan especiales, además de sus juguetes nuevos?"; pregunte yo.

-"Además de nuestro equipo, todos los francotiradores asignadas a la unidades de Caza Demonios en el ejercito, creada por la CIA en el 2025, firmamos para que también nuestros cuerpos sean modificados para cazar al Demonio Blanco, nos extirparon las glándulas que segregaran cualquier hormona detectable por el olfato de un perro, y si, es duro estar a base de inyecciones para que el cuerpo no se descompense por eso, pero cazar al demonio blanco lo vale, nos raparon todo el pelo de nuestros cuerpos y nos aumentaron la audición y la vista al fusionarnos con sistemas electrónicos de ultima generación, además de un entrenamiento intensivo de 8 años en las peores condiciones posibles, nosotros somos los únicos que podemos cazar al Demonio Blanco, en este caso, a sus hijas también"; dijo el capitán Folley.

-"Entiendo…"; dije yo solo admirando la dedicación de estos hombres.

-"Eh revisado y al menos han sido asignados 10 de ustedes a esta invasión sobre esta ciudad"; dije yo.

-"Y no se equivoca, nos dividiremos a la mitad para cazarlas, pero señor, me temo que necesitamos cebos para atraerlas a nuestro terreno de caza y sacarles de sus zonas, o sea, necesitamos que nos preste a 50 soldados a cada uno de los 2 grupos", dijo el capitán Folley.

-"Esos hombres morirán?", pregunto yo preocupado.

-"Es mas que probable, pero solo necesitamo como cebos, luego el resto se quedara detrás de nuestras posiciones en el terreno de caza como refuerzos, por si fallamos", dijo el con total seriedad.

-"Entiendo….como cuantos Goliaths tenemos capitan?", le pregunte al otro.

-"Nos quedan al manos 26 Goliaths", dijo el otro capitan.

-"Ok, mandaremos a 5 Goliaths a cada uno de ustedes, mas los 45 soldados restantes…..pero mas les vale acabar con esas francotiradoras, si ellas caen, hasta podremos usar como muestra de nuestro poder a los pocos canes que de seguro quedan en la ciudad"; dije yo.

-"Entiendo, voy a reunir a mis hombres, y a buscar voluntarios, esta sera una gran caceria"; dije yo con seriedad.

-"Y tu, prepara para volar….", estaba hablándole al piloto que aun estaba aquí, cuando el capitán Folley intervino.

-"No necesitamos ese avión capitán, si ellas ven a un avión de nuevo en el aire, ellas no saldrán de sus escondites"; dijo el capitán Folley.

-"De acuerdo, entiendo, de todas formas este avión solo tiene un sistema de comunicación, no un sistema de infrarrojos o rayos x para detectar enemigos en tierra", dije yo algo frustrado.

-"No se preocupe capitán, si todo sale bien, mis hombres con gusto se encargaran por su cuenta de aniquilar a los canes que quedan en la ciudad"; dije yo como me alejaba ya a buscar a mis hombres.

El se iba mientras no dejaba solos al capitán latino y al piloto.

-"Coronel, aun quedan soldados entrando a la mansión de la presidenta Griza", dijo el capitán.

-"Y han encontrado algo?", pregunto yo.

-"Si, además de varios valiosos documentos sobre la maquinaria de guerra de los canes, tambien se ha encontrado a una de sus hijas, ahora mientras hablábamos, los soldados que resistieron el tiroteo contra soldados canes en la zona estan entrando al bunker debajo de la mansión y capturarla"; dijo el capitán.

-"Perfecto, obtendremos todos esos documentos e informes, y usted piloto se las llevara con usted apenas regresen con esa información"; dije yo mirando al piloto.

-"Pero que ahí de los soldados aun aquí?", pregunto el piloto.

-"Después de aniquilar a los canes restantes aquí, y si la misión del capitán Folley tiene éxito, tener de rehén a la hija de la presidenta será nuestro boleto a territorio aliado, y hasta escoltado por esos perruchos"; dije yo algo impaciente porque eso suceda.

-"Capitán quiero que me den un informe de cuantas bajas hemos tenido, además de que me informe si capturamos al menos la planta de tratamientos de agua de la ciudad"; dije yo.

-"A la orden señor!", dijo el capitán.

-..-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-..-

 **Alloy**

 **Bunker de la mansión presidencial, Bervely Hills. (Cerca del letrero de Hollywood)**

 **1:12 pm**

(Se la ve a Alloy, junto a 2 guardias lobo armados con ametralladoras ligeras, y que estan con cortaduras en sus cuerpos, custodiando una puerta de acero reforzado…..que esta siendo perforada, en un bunker grande, con una mesa de reuniones en medio de esta)

-"Maldita sea….señorita Alloy, usted es demasiado importante, debe huir!", dijo todo alterado mientras me agarraba de los hombros uno de los últimos guardias que quedaban.

La mayoría murió en el bombardeo.

El resto murió defendiendo la casa.

Ellos son los únicos que quedan.

-"No…no puedo dejarlos aquí…"; dije yo con tristeza.

-"Debe irse, quien sabe que harán los humanos con usted, puede que le hagan lo mismo que le hicieron a las hermanas Castillo"; dijo uno de los guardias con mezcla de rabia y tristeza.

-"Esta bien….., pero como escapo?", pregunto yo con tristeza.

Yo y mis ganas de quedarme aquí en vez de ir a un bunker mas seguro en el desierto, pensando que todo iba ir bien y que nadie iba a llegar hasta aquí después que presencie en televisión como el proyecto Meca fue un exito.

Por mi culpa, buenos canes murieron, y por no querer estar en el frente con mis hermanos mayores, es por eso que estoy en este aprieto.

-"Hay un túnel debajo de la mesa principal", dijo uno de los guardias, que aparto con fuerza a un lado la mesa, revelando una exclusa.

Y lo empezó a abrir.

Por mientras el taladro que cortaba la pared y que estaba formando un gran cuadrado suficientemente grande para pasar, ya estaba por la mitad.

Abrio la exclusa, en donde habia unas escaleras que llevaban mas abajo.

-"Corra a los subterráneos, encuentre a los reservistas, ellos le intentaran proteger hasta que su madre con el resto del ejercito vuelva", dijo el guardia.

-"Y que ahí de ustedes?", pregunte con miedo.

-"Le daremos tiempo, ahora vayase!", grito el guardia.

Yo…obedecí y baje rápidamente por ese ducto.

Y una vez descendí lo suficiente, cerraron la exclusa.

No dije nada…

No era necesario.

Entonces cuando descendí unos 4 metros mas.

Llegue a un largo y débilmente iluminado túnel, donde no le veía el final.

No se a donde me lleve.

Pero espero que estos humanos no me encuentren.

Solo empecé a correr por el túnel.

Una vida con apenas hacer ejercicio no ayuda…

Corrí y corrí.

Y entonces cuando por fin empezaba a ver una puerta a unos 10 metros de distancia.

Sucedió…..

 **BANG**

-"ahhhh!", grite de intenso dolor, como me incline a la pared del pasillo, para ver que me volaron parte de la pierna izquierda…...me habían volado parte del muslo.

-"Vamos rápido, que no se escape!"; grito un soldado humano con exoesqueleto que me seguía apuntando con su rifle, como los demás soldados atrás de el lo adelantaron.

Me dolía mucho, pero el miedo a que me hicieran cosas inimaginables solo invadía mi cabeza, asi que solo empecé a cojear hacia la puerta…

Podía escuchar sus pasos con esas pesadas botas de acero de sus exoesqueletos aproximándose cada vez mas a mi.

Pero logre llegar a la puerta de acero...

Apenas la pude abrir con todos los nervios que me invadían.

Entre y la cerre de nuevo la puerta, pero con mas seguridad de este lado.

Y solo me encontré mas escaleras.

Me dolia mucho.

Pero tenia que subir.

Me rompí parte de mi falda para intentar hacerme un torniquete en la pierna, y subir.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta empece a sonar con varios golpes del otro lado.

-"Ríndete, no te mataremos, pero si sigues intentando huir te cortaremos las piernas!", grito un soldado humano detrás de esa puerta como la intentaban forzar.

Yo asustada me esforcé por hacerme el torniquete.

Entonces cuando termine de hacerme el torniquete, empezaron a embestir la puerta, la puerta no duraría demasiado con esos golpes, así que aun con el terror que me invadía empecé a subir las escaleras.

En camino a la libertad…..

-..-.-.-.-…-…-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Un arbusto cerca del Letrero de Hollywood, en una ladera semi inclinada.**

 **Hija #14 del Demonio Blanco (Nombre real: "Si te lo dice, tendría que matarte")**

 **1:23 pm**

Papa debe estar divirtiéndose de lo lindo…

Matando a soldados de verdad en el frente de batalla.

Sobreviviendo a ataques directos de tanques y aviones mientras dispara a soldados enemigos con su viejo rifle.

Mientras nosotras estamos practicando tiro al blanco con estos humanos…..

Que aburrido.

Aunque, creo que es mejor.

Porque la anterior perspectiva de esperar mas tiempo aquí sin hacer nada, ya me mataba de aburrimiento.

Al menos fue interesante ver tantos fuegos artificiales…. **(o sea el bombardeo)**

Y ahora me gusta ver cuantos nuevos terrenos se formaron gracias al bombardeo, aunque eso hace ver algo inútil haber memorizado el terreno de esta zona durante estos 4 diás.

Pero bueno, me servirá de seguro mas adelante.

Aun asi, pese a la destrucción.

Aun se mantiene en pie algunos edificios, en ruinas si, pero aun se mantiene la estructura principal en sí.

Desde aquí puedo ver toda la ciudad.

Y desde que mate a…..cuantos serian….

75 humanos antes que llegaron al suelo, y a 24 humanos ya estando en tierra, desde hace 20 min.

Ya nadie más aparece.

Había un tiroteo en la mansión de la presidenta Griza, pero como el tiroteo paso rápidamente al interior, ya no tengo vista del lugar.

Así que aquí estoy.

Esperando junto a mi suministro de 1 semana de agua y comida y un botiquín por si acaso, aunque si papa descubre que lo usamos en nosotras, porque nos accidentamos a estas alturas o un simple humanos nos hiere, nos castigara poniéndonos en la jaula cuando vuelva….…uyyy…..como odio "La jaula"…el frio…y la oscuridad…(Se sacude la cabeza para regresar a sus pensamientos)pero bueno, estas cosas nos lo dieron estos canes, aunque también nos dieron pintura, y una rasuradora, bajo el pedido de papa, papa nos dijo que no debíamos tener nada de pelo en pleno calor, además que ayudaría a que los infrarrojos no nos detectaran tan fácilmente, asi que, mi hermana y yo nos afeitamos mutuamente, excepto en la cola y los pies, simplemente la rasuradora no daba para esos lugares y luego de eso nos pintamos de colores grises para pasar desapercibidas en esta ciudad en caso de tener que infiltrarnos en un ataque.

Y ahora que la ciudad entera esta llena de polvo por las estructuras derrumbadas, esto si que es beneficioso para nosotras.

Cuando venga la noche hare un reconocimiento por la zona y buscare humanos para cazar.

Sera muy divertido eso.

Aunque ahora que recuerdo.

Ese capitán que le pedimos y entrego todo esto…

Pensó que era divertido intentar tocarnos el trasero al mismo tiempo, y hacerlo de verdad.

Bueno, haber que tanto disfrutara de tocar traseros con las extremidades rotas.

Los mandamos al hospital.

Pero…

Desde aquí se ve que el hospital esta destruido….

Es una pena por él.

Si sobrevivió a eso.

Bueno….bien por él.

Pero en fin, ya nuestros rifles y nuestras pistolas y binoculares ya es cosa nuestra.

*Sonido de metal chirriante*

(Sus orejas se pusieron atenta ante ese ruido)

Mmmm….algún listillo viniendo por la espalda eh?

(Se pone de espaldas, en silencio y con rapidez, con su pistola 9mm modificada, con cargador ampliado y percutor y gatillo silenciado, apuntando hacia el ruido cercano)

-"Debo escapar….debo escapar….", se escuchaba la voz de una hembra totalmente asustada.

*olfatea el aire*

De una loba en realidad…

*olfatea el aire un poco mas*

De una loba herida debo decir.

Pero aun confirmando que era una simple loba que se escuchaba detrás de unos arbustos en la dirección a que apunto.

Veo como una compuerta de metal en el suelo que mueve por completo el arbusto y veo a una loba de pelaje marron con ropa salir de el.

Se veía que estaba desorientada.

Y solo miro hacia la ciudad y dijo…

-"Oh no….."; dijo ella con tristeza.

Pero espera…

*olfateo mas el aire*

Humanos!

-"Vamos pequeña, ríndete y te curaremos la pierna!", se escuchaba esa voz masculina viniendo del mismo lugar de donde vino la loba herida.

La loba herida intento dar un paso intentando bajar la colina, pero esta tropezó y rodo por la ladera.

Se veía que se hacía mucho daño por la grava y rocas sueltas de esta ladera.

Pero la detuvo unos arbustos 15 metros más abajo.

Entonces los humanos empezaron a salir uno a uno del túnel.

Llevaban esos exoesqueletos que tanto nos conto nuestra madre, que era el futuro en el ejercito humano.

Y vieron rápidamente a una semi consciente loba mas herida y con la ropa semi desgarrada en ese arbusto.

-"Aquí chicos"; dijo el primer humano que guio a los demás humanos que seguían saliendo del túnel, hacia la loba.

La loba estaba muy mal herida por la leve caída, y talvez por la perdida de sangre de esa herida en su pata…

Se veia bien grave.

-"Ok…..dile a los demás que tenemos a la hija, que vayan llevando los documentos al aeropuerto de Santa Monica", dijo uno de los humanos que parecía ser el líder a uno de sus subordinados.

-"Por favor…no me hagan daño"; rogaba la loba toda débil en el suelo.

-"Atención, aquí unidad Charlie, tenemos al objetivo, lleven la información al punto de encuentro A"; dijo el subordinado por la radio de su traje.

"Entendido unidad Charlie"; respondieron por la radio.

Ok.

Nadie mas saliendo de ese túnel?

Ok, 8 humanos.

Entre 10 a 20 metros de mi posición.

-"Ahora vamos, llevémosla al aeropuerto antes que se desangre"; dijo el líder, que no dijo nada mas como le dispare en la cabeza, justo entre los ojos. **Bang *silenciado***

Muerte rápida.

 **Bang *silenciado***

-"Pero…." **Bang *silenciado***

-"Que…. **Bang *silenciado***

Uno volteo la cabeza hacia mi. **Bang *silenciado***

Uno apunto su rifle hacia debajo de la colina **Bang *Silenciado***

-"Aquí Char….." **Bang *silenciado***

Uno se intentaba cubrir **Bang *silenciado*** pero muy lento.

Como siempre…todo muy rápido.

..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Como lo vio Alloy.**

-"…..al aeropuerto….", decía el líder humano como lo mataron.

Y a una velocidad totalmente descabellada, uno a uno los soldados humanos cayeron muertos frente a mi.

Todos con impactos de bala entre los ojos….

-"Pero que?"; pregunte con miedo y confusión.

-..-..-..-.-…-..-..-.

 **Hija #14**

Vamos, muévete…..

No te quedes con esa cara de confundida…..

-"Pero que?", dijo esa loba con confusión y miedo.

-"Joder….", dije yo enojada como me levante de mi posición y fui con rapidez hacia ella.

La cargue sin cuidado a mi hombro y la lleve a mi gran arbusto.

Ella se dejo.

Aunque creo que al verme se orino encima del miedo.

*Olfatea el aire*

Es lo que huelo.

Ahora por fin dentro del arbusto frondoso que era mi posición de francotirador.

-"Ahora, déjame ver el daño", dije yo como la eche boca arriba, mientras ella se dejaba.

Me miraba toda asustada.

-"Si….una herida de 5x 5 cm en tu muslo izquierdo, costado izquierdo de este…te destrozo de seguro tus musculos en esa área…pero tienes suerte, la arteria principal no esta dañada, asi que no tendre que apuntarte de forma dolorosa la pierna"; dije yo como sacaba los artículos necesarios del botiquín para curar esa herida.

-"Gracias….tu….."; decia ella ya menos miedosa y nerviosa.

-"No te dire mi nombre, nunca me has visto, una vez te cure, te indicare donde esta la estación de metro mas cercana y te iras solita allí", dije yo sin mas como empezaba a limpiar alrededor de la herida.

Haciendo que grite ella de dolor.

-"Oh te callas….o te callare"; dije enojada, joder, que no entiende que estamos en una zona expuesta.

-"Pero duele mucho…"; dijo ella entre lagrimas.

-"Y sabes que duele mas, que te den otro balazo, pero en tu pecho, ahora cállate"; dije enojada.

Ella me miro asustada.

Entonces empece a tocar la herida.

Y ella grito mas.

-"Sabes que, no quiero morir por la culpa de una tonta loba"; dije yo enojada como le desgarre su prenda superior y antes que ella dijera algo, la use para amordazar su hocico.

-"Ahora si, intenta gritar ahora"; dije enojada como continue mi trabajo.

Con una loba que lloraba y sus gritos eran amortiguados por su ropa echa tirones que puse en su hocico.

-..-….-.-.-..-.-..-.-…-

 **30 minutos de horrible agonía…para Alloy después…..**

-"ok…ya te estabilice, ahora no te desangraras hasta morir, y además pude ver que no te rompiste nada en la caída al menos"; dije yo al examinar con cuidado a la loba.

Que estaba aun con los ojos rojos por tanto llorar.

-"Ahora, te quitare la mordaza, y te dejare ir", dije yo como le quite la mordaza.

-"Pero que rayos te pasa…..me operaste sin ninguna anestesia…..ademas destrozaste mi ropa…..ahora estoy desnuda….", dijo ella con una mezcla de emociones que van entre la ira, la vergüenza y el miedo, como se cubria sus pechos.

-"Sabes que soy una hembra igual que tu no, el porque te cubres me parece estúpido", dije yo eso, haciendo que esta loba se sintiera apenada, "Además una vez sientas que al menos te puedas arrastrar cuesta abajo con seguridad, te dire donde esta la entrada al metro mas cercana"; dije yo como volvia a agarrar mi rifle de francotirador y volvía a observar la ciudad.

..-..-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Alloy**

 **Ese momento**

Queria gritarle y decile inconsciente, y antipática.

Pero…reconoci ese rifle que lleva en su poder…..

Es un rifle de francotirador…..

Y solo conozco a lobos tan antipáticos que usen rifles de francotirador.

Ella es hija del Demonio Blanco…..

-"Escucha….ok, eres hija del demonio blanco…se que ustedes no les importa los demás canes…."; decía yo toda cansada por la operación.

-"Cierto", decia ella sin dejar de observar la ciudad.

-"Pero yo soy hija de la presidenta Griza…debes ayudarme a llegar a un lugar seguro.."; dije yo casi implorando.

Porque se que si le exiges a alguien tan cercano del demonio blanco, es mas que seguro que termines en el hospital.

-"No me importa quien eres, para mi solo eras una loba herida y que se meo del miedo al verme"; dijo ella media molesta como se empezo a levantar.

-"Pero a donde vas?", pregunto yo algo asustada, esperando que no me hiciera daño.

-"Me voy a otro arbusto, esta comprometido este arbusto gracias a tu sangre"; dijo ella algo enojada mostrando el charco de sangre que sale del arbusto.

-"Escucha, olvidando eso, en serio tienes que ayudarme a ir por ayuda"; dije yo implorando ayuda.

-"No niña, no me importa, toma mas bien una pistola de esos humanos y vete a rastras hacia el metro bajando por la colina, siguiendo la autopista central hasta llegar a Berbely Hills, allí esta el metro mas cercano"; dijo ella como vi que se puso en un arbusto muy lejos de mi.

-"Ok…..y…..crees que llegare a salvo allí?", pregunte yo con miedo.

-"Esa zona esta despejada gracias a mi, ahora vete si es que además de fuerzas para hablar, tambien tienes la fuerza para mover los brazos y arrastrarte todo el camino hacia alla"; dijo ella toda concentrada en su asunto.

-"Creo que me quedare aquí…hasta que pase todo….", dije algo cansada.

-"Ok….luego no vengas a llorar cuando me vengan a atacar medio batallón…", dijo ella.

-"Que?", pregunte asustada.

-"Mate a tantos humanos por aquí, que es mas que seguro que manden a mas soldados a matarme, asi que este lugar no es seguro para ti"; dijo ella.

-"Pero sabes que…..al ver como esta la ciudad, creo que prefiero quedarme aquí contigo…", dije yo mirando con tristeza la desolada y destruida ciudad.

-"Bueno, a tu salud", dijo ella.

Y entonces hubo un silencio muerto por varios minutos.

Ok….

Haber, tengo que hacerme al menos su amiga, para que se interese en protegerme.

Haber…tema de conversación…..tema de conversación.

Aaaa…si.

-"Oye…..mi padre es militar y ese rifle que tienes me parece muy peculiar, uno muy parecido a la que son las Barrets calibre 50"; dije yo.

-"Bueno, tienes buen ojo, porque esta es un rifle barret calibre 50, pero modificado por mi 3era madre", dijo ella.

-"Tu madre lo hizo?"; pregunto yo.

-"Si, mi padre no eligio nuestras madres en base a sus apariencias, el busco a las que le ayudarían a mejorarse a si mismo, una doctora, para ayudarle a curar heridas propias, una que quería ser ingeniera en robotica, que ayudo a hacer presas artificiales para cazar y practicar, luego otra que estudio ingeniería en electrónica y computación, ella es la que se ponía al tanto en todo aspecto de tecnología de grado militar, luego otra que quería ser una oficial del ejercito, se aprendio todas las estrategias conocidas por los humanos en su historia y nos lo enseño a nosotras, luego nuestra ultima madre, la que quería ser una ingeniería mecánica, para ayudarnos en el desarrollo de armamento, ella es la que modifico el rifle, la hizo semiautomática, aumento el tamaño del cargador a 20 balas, modifico la estructura del arma para que soporte el disparo continuo de ese calibre, ella en serio es la mejor"; dijo ella sin problemas.

-"Eh….que bien, y oye, no lo mires a mal, me agrada que me hayas contado todo eso….pero porque me cuentas todo eso de golpe?", pregunte yo.

-"No lo se, como me aburrí un poco aquí y quería charlar con alguien, supongo que lo herede de mi madre biológica, la estratega"; dijo ella.

-"Y que cambio de humor, de enfado a estar tranquila"; dije yo sorprendida.

-"Aprendí a controlar mis emociones y mantener la calma para no alterar mi puntería, además ayudo a relajarme el hacerte sufrir por ser tan gritona", dijo ella en tono de burla.

Eh…..

Como que su humor es muy negro…..

Me quede sin decir nada.

-"Veo algo entre los edificios destruidos a 1.3 km al sur de aquí…debo irme"; dijo ella como salio corriendo de esos arbustos, con su rifle en su espalda, yendo hacia los cuerpos de esos humanos muertos.

-"Pero que pasa?", pregunto yo asustada.

-"Siluetas extrañas, solo vi que algo se movio entre las ruinas, pero no vi que las movio en esos edificios….no me gusta, necesito acercarme a ellos"; dijo ella como tomo 2 cuerpos de los humanos y los cargo cubriéndose los costados.

-"Me voy….si no regreso o mando a alguien es que mori, y si sigues viva cuando mi padre regrese, dile que luche contra un ser desconocido y no mori ante un humano común"; dijo ella como empezaba a correr cuesta abajo con una agilidad y equilibrio que era casi sobre natural, hasta para nosotros los canes y eso que cargaba a 2 humanos muertos, con todo su equipo encima

Eso seria claramente 120 kilos cada uno de esos cuerpos.

-"Ok…..", es lo único que dije como me quede sola… con una pierna que me punza del dolor y…..

*olfatea el aire*

(mira hacia la posición donde estaba esa loba)

Eso es orina?

Se orinaba echada?

…

Sin palabras.

Simplemente sin palabras.

Pero bueno.

Suerte hija del demonio blanco.

Aunque creo que no la necesitara…..

Mas bien los humanos tendrían que tener suerte y rezar a su dios por misericordia…..…

Si nosotros tememos a esa familia…..

Creo que los humanos peor…

Creo que mejor…solo intentare dormir…..

Me duele mucho la pierna….

-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.

 **Hija #14**

Baje rápidamente por la ladera de la colina, con los dos cadáveres de los humanos en mis costados.

Años de entrenamiento intenso me han traido a estos momentos.

En unos edificios de 4 pisos semi colapsados al final de la autopista vi unos escombros moverse.

Y no hay viento en estos momentos, ni terremotos.

Pero esos escombros fueron movidos por algo.

Lo que sea que haya sido, debe ser peligroso.

Y espero que sean los mejores soldados de estos humanos.

Esta es mi prueba real.

Es hora de demostrar lo que años de entrenamiento extremo nos dio nuestro padre y traer a casa nuestros primeros trofeos.

-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-..-.-..-.-.-

 **Capitán Folley.**

 **Edificio de oficinas semi colapsado, a 1,4 km del letrero de Hollywood.**

 **2:34 pm**

" _Aquí Cazador 1, estoy en posición, ustedes?",_ pregunte yo por la radio en voz baja.

" _Cazador 3 en posición"_

" _Cazador 2 en posición"_

" _Cazador 4 en posición"_

" _Cazador 5 en posición"_

" _Unidades Goliath en posición"_

" _Escuadrones 34 y 453 en posición"_

Perfecto nos posicionamos en los limites donde todas las bajas en el norte han sucedido.

Además, nos hemos topado con un pequeño escuadrón que ya recogió los documentos de importancia de la casa presidencial y que va de regreso al aeropuerto de Santa Monica.

Escuchamos que el escuadrón que persiguió a la hija de la presidenta fue asesinado siguiendo un túnel que iba en dirección al letrero de Hollywood.

Asi que nos posicionamos de frente mirando al letrero.

Pusimos a las 5 unidades Goliath como señuelos a 500 metros al norte de nosotros, en medio de la carretera principal de Berbely Hills.

Asi para atraer la atención de la francotiradora.

Pusimos a 1 que se mantuviera mirando el Norte, el otro el sur, el otro al oeste, y el otro al este.

El restante solo esta girando cada 5 min sobre si mismo mirando en diagonal hacia suroeste, sureste, noreste y noroeste.

Para asi tener una idea de donde vienen los disparos.

Esos hombres en los goliaths les contamos a lo que se enfrentan.

Se los dijimos.

Pero al tener tanta protección y armas se creen invencibles…..

Van a morir….

No saben a que se enfrentan.

Se enfrentan a las hijas de la mismísima muerte….

-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.

 **Hija #14**

 **Ruinas de lo que queda de Berbely Hills.**

Eh ido corriendo, pero con cautela sobre las calles destrozadas de la ciudad, una que otra edificación quedo intacta o soporto el bombardeo, dándome la posibilidad de ocultarme entre ellas.

Mi piel pintada de tonos de grises y empolvada por las cenizas que levante al correr entre los escombros me ayuda a ocultarme mejor.

Los cuerpos son una carga, pero una carga necesaria de protección.

 _*Regla # 23 de papa: "Los cuerpos de los enemigos caídos son tu mejor escudo"*_

Empecé a caminar, bajando cada vez mas la velocidad, ya entre las calles porque oia pasos y voces, además del olor de humanos en el aire.

Y cuando iba a voltear a una esquina de un edificio lo suficiente destruido para poder dar una montaña de escombros de 3 metros de alto que daba a la avenida principal escuche….

" _Unidades Goliath en posición"_

Entonces busque un pedazo de vidrio entero a mi alrededor, lo suficientemente limpio para ver si mi enemigo estaba cerca o lejos.

Tuve que colocar uno de los muertos que traía con cuidado en el suelo para no hacer mucho ruido.

Busque entre las cenizas en el piso y encontré un trozo de un espejo retrovisor de un auto.

Que era extraño, ya que no habia ningun auto cerca.

Lo agarre y lo use con cuidado para poder ver cuantos enemigos tenia cerca.

*olfatea el aire*

Sus aromas estan muy concentrados en el aire, como si estuvieran cerca…

El espejo me ayudara a saber que tanto.

Al posicionar el espejo para ver que ahí del otro lado sin ser vista.

Veo a 5 de esos humanos en armaduras que les cubren todo menos la cara.

4 de ellos mirando a cada punto cardinal, y otro mirando entre ellos.

Parece que estan haciendo guardia…

Puedo matar a 2 ahora mismo, pero los otros 3 podrian irse a atrincherarse.

Ok…

Es hora de aplicar otra regla de mi papa.

Asi que empiezo a examinar lo que traen los cuerpos de los humanos muertos que traje conmigo.

 _*Regla45: Los humanos siempre traen armas extras que te seran útiles, usadlas siempre que vean que la situación no esta a su favor"_

No tarde en encontrar lo que buscaba, una granada.

Pero estas granadas que traen son algo extrañas.

No son las redondas que papa nos enseñó que el ejercito USA usaba.

Estas son largas y con el mismo mecanismo de pasador que una granada de mano antigua.

Y tiene 3 tipos, una marcada de color rojo, otra granada marcada de color azul y otra de color verde claro, pese a que todas estan pintadas de color verde oscuro.

Ok…..

Lanzare la roja y la azul entonces.

Uso el vidrio para calcular mas o menos donde están los humanos blindados.

mmmmm…

60 metros al sureste de mi posición.

Una distancia muy grande….

Pero suficiente para alcanzarles.

Ok….respira hondo.

*exhala*

*inhala*

Ufff…..

Nuestra madre experta en mecánica dijo una vez, puede que las armas evolucionen, peros sus conceptos básicos aun seguirán siendo las mismas.

O sea….

El tiempo de detonación de las granadas no cambiara

(Quito primero el seguro de la granada azul y luego de unos segundos el de la roja que va a lanzar)

Espero el tiempo suficiente para que las granadas estallen apenas lleguen a su destino.

Lanzo la azul primero, luego la roja desde mi posición en cubierta.

Escucho una explosión que suena muy fuerte para venir de una granadas, seguida de una explosión menos sonara, pero que causa ya el grito de los soldados blindados.

Usando el vidrio pude ver que los 5 blindados estan cubiertos en llamas sus cabezas, el resto del blindaje de los 5 parece no haber sufrido ningun daño.

Y estan tratando de extinguirlo entre los gritos de dolor que tienen.

No puedo quedarme aquí a solo ver esto.

 _*Regla10: Nunca hacer sufrir a tu presa, siempre darle una muerte rápida e indolora"*_

Agarro la pistola, y a uno de los cadáveres humanos y salgo de mi posición, y les empiezo a disparar a los agónicos humanos que gritaban de dolor, mientras me cubro con el cuerpo.

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

Pero antes que de que termine con la agonía del 4rto humano.

Escuche algo…..

Apenas se escucho…..

Pero cuando ya lo sentí cerca fue tarde para cubrirme bien.

 **BANGGGBOOMM**

 **SPLASH**

El cuerpo que tengo explota, rociándome de sangre y siento como metralla me lastima mi brazo con la que lo sostenía el cuerpo, asi que le suelto y me pongo a cubierto.

Me agarro la mano con dolor, y veo como tengo algunas esquirlas de la batería de arcanita que alimentaba el traje, me las saque con rapidez y empiezo a arrancar la ropa del otro humano que traje conmigo y hacerme un vendaje provisional…..

Joderr…..

Entonces veo al humano que use de escudo y lo vi.

El impacto fue en el torso…

Y lo destrozo por completo, todo el pecho estaba destrozado, casi ni quedaba nada reconocible allí, y lo único que evitaba que perdiera los brazos y la cabeza era el mismo exoesqueleto, mayormente la parte trasera que tenia los tubos de hidráulica y estaba mas blindado y eso fue lo que me salvo la vida.

Estos soldados humanos simples tienen solo carcasas cubriéndole.

Pero aun asi aguanto lo que sea ese calibre que le destrozo, pero por poco.

Porque fue una bala.

Pero el daño…..

Parece que si fuera de múltiples balas.

Un tipo de escopeta a larga distancia quizás?

Tendría sentido con el daño en ese torso.

Pero….

Las escopetas hacen mucho ruido.

Esta bala…..

Apenas hizo ruido.

El silenciador de esa arma que usa debe ser tan bueno que redujo incluso mas el ruido que cualquier silenciador conocido

Pero entonces solo tengo que recordar a esos humanos blindados, y que tan rápido fue disparada por un enemigo desconocido y tan rápido.

Era una trampa…..

" _Regla 3: Siempre verifica si el enemigo hace una trampa, porque no todo es lo que parece"_

Papa me mataría si descubriera que reprobé esa regla.

Aunque estos humanos blindados…

Se veía de lo mejor que tenia los humanos…..

Pero fueron usados de carnadas.

mmmmm….

Parece que aun no conozco la elite de soldados humanos…

Me gusta, al fin una verdadera prueba. (Pensó ella sonriendo enormemente)

*olfatea el aire al sentir algo que se acerca*

Huele…a carne asada?

-"AHHHHH!", oi un grito de dolor y rabia acercarse a mi, me prepare para lo que viniese.

Entonces un blindado con la cabeza en llamas entonces aparece por mi esquina y empieza a dispararme con todo, con su gatling y su lanzallamas.

Salto con rapidez, evitando con éxito los disparos.

Pero esperando a que me siga con los disparos, veo que parece que es lo ultimo que este humano pudo hacer, porque los disparos solo van dirigidos hacia donde estaba antes.

Por desgracia desintegrando en el proceso a mi otro cadáver humano.

Joder….

Entonces escucho 2 disparos del mismo tipo, como del que destrozo al cadáver que use de escudo.

Así que salte con rapidez hacia el blindado que aun seguía disparando a mi antigua posición.

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

Dos pequeñas explosiones sucedieron a mis espaldas.

Pero las explosiones no eran como las granadas, que explota liberando metralla a todas direcciones.

No….…..cuando volteé y vi mi antigua posición, vi 2 grandes huecos en el suelo que no había antes.

Eran explosiones dirigidas.

Dignas de un disparo de alta velocidad.

Asi que rifles de francotirador que disparan explosiones concentradas y dirigidas…..

Interesante.

Estaba sentada al lado del blindado, cuando escuche un 4rto disparo.

Asi que en vez de moverme, me pare en paralelo al goliath, que media por desgracia solo 1.85.

Asi que no me pare con la espalda recta.

Y que bien que no lo hice.

El proyectil impacto con fuerza en las protecciones laterales de la cabeza del blindado, que ya era mas una antorcha con patas.

Porque su cabeza ya se había vuelto chamuscado, pero aun seguía incendiándose.

Los barriles de la gatling dejaron de girar y el lanzallamas dejo de disparar su fuego hacia mi antigua posición.

Pero solo se escuchaba los clics de ambos gatillos siendo apretados sin resultado ya.

Ok….ya termino de disparar toda su carga.

Ok…..

Ahora con los francotiradores.

Bueno, 2 seguidos cuando me aleje de mi cobertura.

Y 1 aquí afuera de la cobertura, pero en la avenida.

mmmm.

Más de 1 francotirador.

Posiblemente.

Pero lo que me asusta es que sus disparos se escuchan tan poco que apenas me dan tiempo para escuchar de donde vienen.

Pero por los agujeros dejados en el asfalto, veo que viene de más al sur de mi posición.

En un angulo bajo, porque ya no queda edificios altos de consideración en la zona.

Solo 3 edificios de lujo que vi de pie en esta zona han soportado el bombardeo.

Y esos únicos puntos son los mas lógicos de donde estos francotiradores estén….

Pues…..

Ahora a irme hacia allí…..

(Entonces con todas sus fuerzas pone mirando hacia el sur al Goliath, el Goliath pesaba como 3 humanos promedios, el limite para la hija #14, pero ella lo empujo con cuidado de no tumbarlo calle abajo, evitando tumbarlo, y así usarlo de escudo decente)

Alli voy francotiradores…..

Mis primeros trofeos, jejej.

Solo son 3 calles de distancia….

-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.

 **Capitan Folley.**

 **En esos momentos**

-"Atención cazador 5, va a tu posición el blanco, no tenemos visual del objetivo", dije yo por la radio como perdíamos la visual del blanco gracias a las ruinas que bloqueaban la calle.

La maldita se cubría con las ruinas del lado de la avenida mientras empujaba uno de los goliaths muertos.

" _Lo sé, me moveré del lugar"_ , dijo cazador 5, que fue el primero en disparar.

-"Negativo cazador 5, quédate en posición, cambia el rifle a modo ametralladora para combatir a corta distancia, no podemos arriesgarnos a que te descubra de algún modo"; dije yo por la radio.

Si, porque, como llego aquí tan rápido y sin que la viéramos?

Talvez hasta nos vio mientras nos posicionábamos, por eso esta aquí.

Por eso, todos quietos, y sin moverse.

" _Entendido cazador 1"_ , respondió.

-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Hija #14**

Me moví con la mayor rapidez posible, pese al enorme peso que tenia que empujar, muy cerca de los escombros a mi lado, para evitar un tiro del costado.

Llegue a la base del 1er edificio, que era uno de apartamentos de 6 pisos.

Las rejas de afuera estaba destrozadas, y la puerta principal también.

Y no había forma de entrar desde aquí…...

Asi que mirando por todos lados, me di cuenta que la parte detrás del edificio estaba colapsado y formaba una rampa de escombros hacia el 5to piso.

Tuve que seguir empujando al Goliath hacia esa parte.

No podía subir por la montaña de escombros con este.

Sería demasiado pesado.

Lo extraño que a pesar de que estoy aquí, no huelo mas humanos cerca, pese a que este es el único punto alto desde me pudieron disparar.

Los humanos habrían construido robots autónomos ya?

No….

Aún falta años para crear un modelo funcional según decía mi madre experta en robótica.

Bueno, miro por la montaña de escombros, y luego a mis espaldas, no noto nada fuera de lo normal.

Asi que un disparo desde atrás no es probable.

Aun tenia la granada de color verde en mi poder.

Así que con mi pistola en mi mano lastimada y la granada en mi brazo aun bueno me decidí a subir esa montaña de escombros.

Fui lentamente, sin hacer ningún ruido.

Cuando ya iba a llegar al 5to piso, donde habia una pared con una puerta aun…

Pero cuando llegue e iba a abrir la puerta, escuche el gatillo de un arma, me lance de nuevo a la montaña de escombros con rapidez, como sentí como una oleada de balas me pasaron rozando mi ser.

Caí en los escombros de ladrillo y metal, lastimándome un montón, con unas cuantas raspaduras, pero no me fracture nada.

Las balas estaban destrozando por completo esa pared y parte del poco suelo del 5to piso.

Y aun con la oleada de balas atravesar el aire, quite el seguro de la granada, aun cuando seguía disparando…

Vamos…..vamos…..

Cuando la granada estaba a 4 segundos de explotar, la lance hacia lo que espero fuera un gran agujero en la pared producida por los disparos.

 **BOOMMMM!**

Una explosión sacudió un poco la montaña de escombros.

Pero luego escuche un…..

-"Argg", venir desde arriba.

Quería ir arriba y verificar, pero por el tono de su voz, se hace notar como que estaba muy grave.

Así que en vez de arriesgarme a que otro francotirador me dispare, decidí bajarme y buscar en el siguiente edificio alto, yéndome por atrás.

Como ya me vino el aroma de carne quemada y el olor a sangre, dándome a entender que un enemigo mas acaba de caer….

Ahora buscar al siguiente francotirador.

-..-.-.-..-.-..-..-..-.-

 **Capitan Folley**

-"Perdimos a cazador 5, atención cazador 4 y 3, va a su posición, desde la parte trasera del edificio, atentos", dije yo por la radio.

..-..-.-.-..-..-..-

 **Hija #14**

Corrí con rapidez, hacia el otro edificio de apartamentos de 7 pisos.

Siempre mirando hacia arriba y abajo, para ver movimiento alguno al frente mio.

Y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a este otro edificio, desde el 4rto piso cayo un poco de escombros, a menos de 100 metros de distancia.

Y no importa si no escuche el clic de un arma.

Agarre mi pistola y apunte hacia ese piso y dispare unas 3 balas, mientras seguía corriendo..

2 impactaron a la pared, y una a algo que no era pared.

Ese algo literalmente hizo cambiar los colores de esa parte a que impacto la 3era bala, para formar por unos segundos algo de color negro y verde.

Esa fue mi señal para disparar todas las balas de mi pistola al blanco.

Dispare las 13 balas que tenia de mi pistola al mismo punto, como me detuve.

Haciendo que en menos de 5 segundos cambiara a rojo…...ese punto.

Lo que sea que fuera, era vivo.

Pero lo que sea esa cosa disparo….

Dándome poco tiempo para esquivarla.

Me logre agachar unos pocos centímetros como la bala rozo mi cabeza e impacto con la boquilla de mi rifle que tenia a mis espaldas.

Destrozándolo por completo.

El impacto a mi arma me hizo caer al suelo.

Y cuando me prepare para levantarme, escuche como algo cayó al frente mío a unos 20metros.

Me arrastre a ver que era.

Y vi que era algo que formaba la silueta de una persona, pero que estaba cubierto por un tipo de follaje artificial.

Estaba de espaldas.

Seguía agachada, asi que agarre sus manos primero, verificando que no tuviera ningun explosivo o arma.

Aunque no podía sentir su pulso ya.

Asi que cuando lo voltee, vi que esta persona tenia una herida en su pecho, arriba del corazón.

Debio ser muy cerca de su aorta.

Al voltearlo tambien vi que tenia un rifle mas grande que la de los humanos normales.

Su cara estaba cubierta por el mismo traje que lo cubre, excepto los ojos, que…..

(se lo quita con nada de sutileza o cuidado)

Parece que es un visor de alta tecnología…

Parece, por el cableado que lamentablemente corte cuando se lo saque.

Este humano…(empieza a quitarle el traje, solo la parte de la cabeza)

Está bien pálido, calvo y…..*lo olfatea*….no emite aroma…..

Impresionante…..

Además, aun asi disparo con tantos disparos recibidos en el pecho…..

Mas impresionante.

Y casi me da, pese a su herida.

Y el traje…..

Que tipo de traje es este.

Se siente tibio el traje, como si fuera un aislante mas…..

Además que lo hacia invisible.

Mi madre experta en tecnología tendría un dia de campo con este humano.

Y antes que pudiera revisar mas de este humano, escuche el débil clic de un gatillo de un arma al frente mio.

Asi que solo tuve tiempo de poner el cadáver de este francotirador enfrente mio como el cuerpo de este humano se sacudió por el impacto.

Debe estar realmente cerca del tirador…

Muy cerca, realmente cerca.

 ***casquillo de una bala cayendo al suelo***

Muy cerca…

Asi que solo por instinto…..y porque no podía ir a ningun otro lado.

Estábamos en un pasillo detrás de estos edificios.

Segui usando a este humano de escudo pese a que se sentía notoriamente mas liviano.

Cuanta carne le habrá volado ese proyectil, yo que se…..

No habia tiempo de averiguarlo como empece a correr hacia adelante.

Como una bala destrozo la pierna izquierda de este humano, y las esquirlas esta vez si me dieron, pero me aguante el dolor y seguí corriendo hacia adelante.

Como una tercera bala impacto en el pecho del cadáver, ahora sí que sentía realmente liviano el cadáver….

El traje también es bueno aislando la metralla.

Entonces para lo que a mí me pareció una eternidad, choque contra algo, y se escuchó como este cayó al suelo.

Solté el cadáver y me puse a buscar contra que golpee.

Y pude ver en el suelo a otro humano, invisible…bueno, ahora visible gracias a la sangre y entrañas del cadáver que ahora lo cubría.

El humano no tenía su arma principal a la mano, asi que con mi pistola solo le dispare, antes que el agarrara la suya.

 **BANG *CLICK***

Una sola bala directa en su visor, basta para ponerlo quieto.

Aun su traje seguía siendo invisible pese a que el portador estaba obviamente muerto.

Interesante…..

Ya no tenia balas para mi pistola, y mis municiones se quedaron en la montaña…

Asi que solo tire mi pistola junto con la pistolera que tenia en mi cadera.

Vi al cadáver que use como escudo, y vi que ya no tenia pierna izquierda, y que ya no tenia torso.

Y su cabeza estaba al lado de su otro compañero.

Al estar un poco mas relajada me hace sentir el dolor de nuevo en mi pierna.

Y veo que esta realmente mal.

Tiene metralla en toda la pierna.

Correr no es opción ahora…

Me empiezo a quitar con rapidez como se escucha débilmente una voz.

" _Aquí cazador 1, informe cazador 3, porque no responde el 4…"_.

Y venia del que acababa de matar.

mmmm….

Parece que hay más.

Bueno…..

Creo que no los hare esperar.

(Entonces aplasta con su pierna buena la cabeza del que acababa de matar, rompiéndola por completo, astillándose con pedazos del visor en su pie)

Joder…

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-

 **Capitán Folley.**

-"Perdimos a Cazador 3 y 4", dije a Cazador 2 que se puso a mi lado.

-"Ahora que hacemos?", pregunto él.

-"Quedarnos….", dije yo.

-"Pero ya mato a 3 de nosotros, y los goliaths"; dijo algo asustado mi segundo al mando.

-"Escucha, para esto nos entrenamos, es matar o morir, si no podemos matar a la hija del demonio blanco, como esperas que matemos al mismo demonio en si", dije yo enojado.

-"Lo siento señor, me altere por un momento, no volveré a suceder", dijo mi segundo al mando.

-"Ahora baja, de seguro intentara entrar por el interior, yo estare aquí por si viene por otro lado", dije yo.

El asintió y se fue.

Esto se puso peligroso.

Pero no me ire sin pelear puta…

.-.-..-.-.-..-..-..-..-…-

 **10 min después**

 **Hija #14**

Tuve que destruir el traje especial de este otro francotirador para acceder a su ropa, y hacerme un vendaje provisional con sus ropas en mi pierna, ya libre de esquirlas.

Estaban algo profundas las malditas.

Por suerte ni una llego a una arteria importante.

Pero ahora no tenia pistola, ni rifle.

Asi que agarre una de esas armas grandes de estos francotiradores.

Mmmm…función de rifle y ametralladora, con mira telescópica autoajustable, infrarroja, con visión nocturna y alcance x32….lindo.

El gatillo brillaba levemente de un color azul.

Un detector de huellas digitales?

Hice la prueba al intentar disparar el rifle, pero nada.

Era pesado el rifle, tan pesado o incluso mas del que tenía.

Bueno, no por nada papa nos enseñó a despellejar animales.

Corte la mano del francotirador mas entero que tenía.

Y empecé a despellejarlo con mis garras, comiéndome el rico y calientitos musculos de las manos.

mmmm….

Si que estaba con algo de hambre….

Con cuidado sin dañar la piel.

Eso me demoro unos 2 min.

Ahora me puse como guante provisional la mano del francotirador en mi pata que usaba en el gatillo.

E hice la prueba.

 **BANG**

Excelente…

Funciona.

A por el siguiente francotirador….Cazador 1….

Curioso.

Este segundo edificio de apartamentos era el mas intacto en la parte inferior, asi que me fui por el interior.

Atravesé el edificio hasta que llegue al tercero que estaba bien cerca de este.

Este también estaba intacto la planta baja entera.

Era otro edificio de apartamentos, con una sola entrada.

Camine por los pasillos débilmente iluminados por el sol de la tarde.

Estaba todo muy silencioso…..

Demasiado…

* **clic***

Ese clic vino de mi izquierda, una pared de una habitación…

Apunte hacia la habitación y dispare en modo automático hacia el lugar preciso de donde escuche el clic.

Pero a 1 metro a la izquierda de esa pared alguien la atravesó, uno de estos francotiradores invisibles, con ambos puños al aire, desplegando unas 3 cuchillas de 12cm cada una.

El retroceso de esta arma me hizo imposible retroceder, pero use el arma para defenderme.

El arma lastimosamente se rompió cuando las cuchillas de su primer golpe la atravesaron.

Pero antes que pudiera dar su segundo golpe, le lance el arma rota hacia su cabeza, aturdiéndolo un momento.

Eso me dio tiempo para desplegar mis garras de mi pierna derecha y darle a la vez una patada en su estómago, apuñalando al mismo tiempo con esas garras.

Sentí como una de mis garras se rompió, pero las otras 3 llegaron a su destino.

A su estómago blando.

La patada lo hizo retroceder y tambalear un poco, y escupir un poco de sangre como se agarraba su estomago.

-"Maldita..", dijo el en voz baja.

Apenas si quiera lo pude escuchar.

Pero no le deje terminar como lo apuñale con mis garras de mis patas en su pecho y garganta antes que pudiera ponerse en guardia.

Haciendo que cayera en seguida muerto.

Entonces mire hacia donde habia disparado.

Viendo que estaba su arma en una mesa.

-"Bueno…..fue un buen truco, usar el arma como señuelo"; dije en voz alta.

Pensando que ya acabe con su cazador 1.

Que desgracia.

-"Me duro un poquito mas…..un poquito no mas", dije en voz alta algo decepcionada.

-"Aunque si fueron un pequeño reto", dije al tocarme mi pata herida y mi pierna izquierda herida.

" _Que paso cazador 2, oi disparos abajo, el objetivo fue eliminado?"_ , se escuchaba venir de la cabeza del francotirador que acabo de matar.

Así que este no era el líder….

Ok.

Entonces no mas a por el….

-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Capitán Folley.**

No responde….

Y ya escucho a alguien subir por lo que queda de las escaleras.

Ok, la hora de la verdad se acerca.

-.-….-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Hija #14**

Este piso tiene apenas 5 pisos, pero la pierna lastimada ya me está dando guerra.

Pero aun aguanto.

Porque después de todo, ya llegue al piso 5.

Sin ningun arma conmigo.

No tenia tiempo para despellejar la mano de ese soldado.

Cada minuto cuenta si tu enemigo esta cerca.

Además en esa ocasión pensaba que ya habia terminado.

(Atraviesa una puerta para dar con el destrozado apartamento que queda en ese piso)

Y mi sorpresa es que veo a una persona, con solo un exoesqueleto y su uniforme puesto.

Además que esta persona se notaba bien pálida, era calva igual.

Y se encontraba toda seria.

No tenia armas encima.

Y solo vi que en una mesa, que era el único mueble intacto de este piso, que esta sin techo y lleno de escombros, esta el traje de invisibilidad con sus armas en el.

-"Hola señorita...por favor antes que luchemos a muerte, me puedo presentar": dijo el muy respetuoso y con una voz todo seria.

-"Ok…no veo porque no"; dije yo, como mi vista apenas estaba en el, estaba mirando por todos lados por si habia una trampa.

-"No, no hay trampas, solo quiero hablar un momento con la hija del asesino de mi padre"; dijo el con una mezcla de odio y seriedad.

-"Mi padre mato a muchos, dudo que recuerde a un simple…..", estaba diciendo yo cuando el me interrumpio.

-"Bueno, digamos que mi padre fue el primero, y el ultimo en intentar cazar a su padre"; dijo el con seriedad, como de su espalda saco un cuchillo de 20 cm.

Espera….

-"Eres hijo del primer cazador?", pregunte yo un poco sorprendida.

-"Si…..ese último día le dijimos a mi padre que era suicida ir, pero su deber con su país lo llamaba, después de todo él sirvió en Vietnam, y era leal a su país…..yo igual, y mi misión, nuestra misión de todos cazadores que mataste era matar a tu padre, pero me conformare al matar a su hija"; dijo el enojado como se lanzo hacia mi con su cuchillo en su mano izquierda y con un puño preparado para darme un golpe en la cabeza.

Evite que me apuñalara, sujetándole la mano con el cuchillo, pero con su otro brazo, con toda la fuerza de su exoesqueleto, logro romperme el brazo izquierdo.

-"Argg!", grite de dolor como lo aleje de mí, haciendo que tumbara su cuchillo.

-"Puro acero USA", dijo el al tocar su puño con que rompió mi brazo, con orgullo.

Que lo hizo estar en un ángulo antinatural y hasta podía ver el hueso intentando perforar mi piel desde dentro.

Entonces él se abalanzo hacia mi otra vez y esta vez lo iba a patear.

Pero se cubrió con rapidez su estómago con sus brazos.

Y entre que se rompieron mis garras restantes de mi pie izquierdo, también se rompieron muchos de esos huesos.

Pero la fuerza de la patada, sumada a su intento de abalanzarse contra mi fue suficiente para lanzarlo al otro lado de la habitación.

Mientras sufría con mi único pie sano, ahora roto.

Y el único miembro que tenia bien era mi brazo derecho.

Apenas podía aguantar mi propio peso con ambos pies lastimados

-"Buena chica…...sabes dar una pelea", dijo el como se quito el exoesqueleto de la zona de los brazos, que estaban doblados por la fuerza de la patada.

Entonces el volvió a intentar abalanzarse por segunda vez hacia mí.

Así que hice lo único que podía hacer.

Yo también me prepare para abalanzarme contra él.

Y nos lanzamos al mismo tiempo y en cámara lenta.

En el aire el me atrapo el brazo malo y me lo torcio mas, rompiéndome mas el brazo, mientras yo le mordia la cabeza…..

Atravesando sus ojos dejándolo ciego.

Caíamos al suelo en un ruido sordo, mi brazo ahora estaba con el hueso atravesando la piel y el estaba en el suelo levantándose, con los ojos ensangrentados.

No le pude perforar mas por desgracia.

-"Perra astuta", dijo enojado y en dolor.

El hueso salido en mi brazo me estaba produciendo un enorme dolor.

Pero aun estaba consciente.

Decidi aprovecharme de su ceguera, e ir por fin a su cuello.

Me abalance como pude hacia él, tumbándolo en el suelo.

Me lanzo un rodillazo en mis costillas que si dolieron, pero le logre morder el cuello.

Haciendo que gritara de dolor.

Mientras el me daba rodillazos en el estómago y el pecho, que si dolieron harto.

Pero luego de unos segundos en que estuviera el intentando luchar se detuvo por fin.

-"Adiós cazador 1…..", dije yo como me senté al lado de el.

Mi cuerpo me dolía un montón.

Obviamente mis brazos y piernas mas que mi vientre.

Asi que con mi brazo bueno empecé a intentar curarme.

Tome uno de los exoesqueletos de la parte del brazo que el arrojo, y con fuerza le arregle lo doblado y lo puse en su lugar.

Entonces agarre su brazo sin protección y me lo puse en mi boca.

Y con dolor me lo empecé a acomodar mi brazo roto.

Y una vez lo logre acomodar con cuidado, y vi que habia destrozado el brazo que estaba mordiendo, y estaba lagrimeando por el dolor.

Me puse su otro brazo en mi boca.

Me empecé a vendar el brazo con la camisa del cazador 1.

Y empecé a colocar el exoesqueleto en mi brazo, para mas o menos mantener fijo el brazo.

Me dolio un monton.

Lo hice todo sin anestesia.

Una vez me acomode el exoesqueleto en mi brazo, que funcionaria como una tablilla provisional.

Comencé con mi pie roto.

Pero antes de empezar a vendarlo si quiera.

Escuche por la radio que estaba en el traje especial del cazador 1.

" _Estamos subiendo cazador 1, aun sigues distrayendo el objetivo?",_ pregunto una voz por la radio.

-"Uff…..nunca creíste que ibas a ganar no?", pregunto al cadáver del cazador 1 como ya empiezo a escuchar los toscos pasos de soldados comunes subir por las escaleras.

-"Aunque…..", dije yo como revise la parte arriba de su cuello, para ver su cadena con sus chapas de identificación….

Capitán Folley…

-"Bien capitán…..lucho con valentía…y fue una buena presa….aunque creyera que no iba a salir de aquí con vida"; dije yo como ya los escuchaba bien cerca los soldados, y a la vez me colocaba en mi cuello las chapas.

Yo fui cojeando hacia las cosas del capitán.

Había 2 ganadas azules y una verde.

Y su cuchillo.

Estaba a mis pies.

Agarré el cuchillo y la granada verde.

Ya los escuchaba a solo unos pasos a esos soldados.

Saque el pasador de la granada verde…..

Espere unos segundos…

Y cuando pude ver la cabeza de uno de los soldados elevarse por las escaleras.

Lance la granada.

Explotando prácticamente al lado del soldado, puse el cuchillo en mi boca y tome las 2 granadas azules.

Se escuchaba muchos gritos desde las escaleras.

Yo me prepare por completo para ir al ataque.

Estaba de nuevo con adrenalina en mi sistema.

El dolor aún estaba allí.

Pero menos.

Así que reuniendo toda la energía que me quedaba, quite los pasadores de las granadas azules.

Conté hasta 5…

Y las lance a las escaleras.

Y una vez escuche las explosiones de ambas granadas.

Corrí hacia las escaleras, con mis pies doliéndome agónicamente a cada paso.

Pero sobrevivir a estos humanos era lo primero.

Habia 4 humanos muertos en las escaleras.

Y habia unos cuantos humanos aturdidos mas abajo.

Agarre el cuchillo con mi brazo bueno y los empecé a degollar a los humanos mientras bajaba escalera abajo.

Degollé a unos 10 en mi carrera hacia el 4rto piso como los de mas abajo se dieron cuenta y me apuntaron con sus armas.

Al 11avo soldado en mi camino, no lo degollé, lo apuñale en su cabeza y lo lance con mi brazo bueno hacia los soldados de mas abajo.

Aun asi dispararon, destrozando a su compañero en el proceso, haciendo que se bañaran en su sangre.

Ese momento me sirvió para aturdirlos un rato, como bajaba y usaba al 12avo soldado que degollé esta vez para usarlo como escudo como bajaba a toda velocidad, ya por la velocidad que bajaba, apenas podía controlarme y maniobrar.

Embestía a los humanos, cuando llegaba a las esquinas, lastimándome mi brazo roto. Pero les rajaba el cuello para evitar que hicieran algo después.

Los humanos mas abajo retrocedieron como empezaba a caer la sangre de sus compañeros caídos.

Los humanos aun en las escaleras entre el 4rto y 3er piso no estaban aturdidos, mas bien estaban en total alerta.

Y casi me dan con sus disparos.

Pero les lanzo a sus compañeros aun con vida hacia ellos mientras sigo bajando.

Los degolló, les muerdo los cuellos.

Todo a costa del increíble dolor en mis piernas.

Pero ya no aguanto mas y colapso enfrente de el soldado #21 que acabo de matar en las escaleras.

Y caemos los 2 por las escaleras, provocando una avalancha de otros soldados que se unieron a nuestra caída.

Me amortiguaba los humanos que eran los primeros en caer.

Pero era un tormento esta caída.

Mis piernas estaban totalmente rendidas y no me respondían ya.

Evitaba partirme el cuello gracias a que con mi brazo sano lograba maniobrar en la caída.

Pero esta caída se sintió una eternidad.

Como por fin llego a su fin.

En la planta baja.

No se a cuantos llevamos en nuestra caída.

Pero se que fueron muchos.

Si mi cuerpo no me estaba matando, ahora lo estaba….

Mi brazo derecho era la única parte que no me estaba doliendo en mi cuerpo.

Mi cuerpo estaba con muchas cortadas por chocar contra las partes filosas de los exoesqueletos de los soldados mientras caia.

Tambien por desgracia había perdido el cuchillo en la caída…..

Aunque porque me duele el hombro mucho…..

(Se ve el hombro y se ve el cuchillo que tenía ella, enterrado en su hombro)

Ya no esta perdido.

Entonces en la entrada a las escaleras vi a un soldado recuperándose de la conmoción que me estaba por apuntar, asi que me quite el cuchillo de mi hombro izquierdo y se lo lance, enterrándoselo entre los ojos.

Busque entre los humanos debajo de mi que amortiguaron mi caída, algunos estaban semi conscientes, los tuve que silenciar cortándole sus gargantas con mis garras.

Uno tenia un cuchillo en su bota.

La agarre, justo a tiempo como otro soldado humano apareció ante mi y antes que dispare, le lance el cuchillo a su ojo izquierdo, matándolo también.

Habia granadas asi que las lance hacia la zona principal donde conectaba esas escaleras.

Se escucharon algunos gritos, que fueron silenciados rápidamente por unas explosiones que lanzaron fuego a todas partes…..

Granadas incendiarias?

Bueno, ni vi que granadas agarre en primer lugar.

Entonces un humano en llamas vino hacia mi, no tenia nada para lanzarle.

Pero el no estaba concentrado para disparar si quiera, estaba agonizando como estaba prendido en llamas.

Entonces, el solo fue hacia mi y se tiro contra mi.

Lo aparte con rapidez al desgraciado, pero lo que sea la mezcla que lo estaba quemando se pego en mi, y me estaba quemando mi cuerpo y mi cabeza.

Me tuve que revolcar entre los cuerpos, mientras me aguantaba la necesidad de gritar por el dolor que ya era insoportable a este punto.

No necesitaba hacerles notar que estaba agonizando.

Pero entre los gritos de dolor de otros soldados y las llamas en la sala principal.

Escuche lo siguiente…..

"Retirada!...", oí a alguien gritar.

Yo aun no podía celebrar, estaba apagando las llamas en mi cabeza y mi cuerpo, mas precisamente mi pecho.

Pero después de 1 minuto de agónico dolor, apague el fuego….

-"Eso es…..gane…", dije yo en completo dolor.

Como solo caí inconsciente por el intenso dolor en mi ser…..

-.-…..-.-.-..-.-..-…-…-.-..-.-..-.-.-…-.-..-

 **Guao, capitulo largo, largo.**

 **Ya veremos que pasara a continuación, jejeje.**

 **-"Ufff…esa chica es dura….", dijo Seras como se cruzaba de brazos.**

 **-"Tenía que ser, fue entrenada desde pequeña para ser así"; dije yo.**

 **-"Increíble….como quiero saber que sigue, y en que parte de sus pechos se quemo, si fue en sus tetas…..si que dolerá mucho…."; dijo ella como se las agarraba ella sus pechos.**

 **-"No dare mas comentarios, ya veras mas adelante como resulto todo"; dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Ok…..pero joder, que dolor ese…..pero en fin, esos humanos ni tuvieron oportunidad alguna", dijo ella algo sonriente.**

 **-"Si, pero ya veremos que pasara a continuación"; dije yo con una leve sonrisa.**

 **-"Si…..pobres jóvenes de la audiencia, tendrán que esperar para ver, jeje", dijo Seras toda burlona.**

 **-"Hey, déjalos en paz, no te aproveches de que ya sabes el final"; dije yo medio molesto.**

 **-"Ok, ok, además igual ya me iba, este capitulo ya es largo y mas será con mi relleno"; dijo Seras como se fue otra vez.**

 **Uff amigos, que pasara luego?**

 **Pues averígüelo en el próximo capitulo amigos lectores.**

 **No se olviden de comentar que les pareció.**


	32. Lo siento, me olvide publicarlo el mierc

_**Capítulo 32: Hay esperanza?**_

 **Coronel Madison, Fuerzas aerotransportadas de los USA.**

 **Aeropuerto de Santa Monica (Esta cerca de la costa)**

 **21 de agosto del 2031**

 **6:02 pm**

-"En serio solo tu escuadrón pudo regresar?", pregunto al capitan del escuadron N°93, que fue con los francotiradores.

-"Me temo que si….los francotiradores, los goliaths…y de los 45 soldados…solo nosotros 6 pudimos regresar"; dijo el capitán algo alterado.

-"No estaba mintiendo ese francotirador…..", dije yo algo preocupado.

-"Y tiene alguna respuesta de los que fueron a cazar a la francotiradora del sur?", pregunto el.

-"No…pero a estas alturas ya me temo lo peor para ellos…..", dije yo preocupado.

Con lo que me conto se notaba que eran buenas, pero para que me aniquilen a una fuerza completa…

Cielos santos…

-"Escuchen, no quiero a nadie acercarse al Norte o al Sur del aeropuerto, por el momento aguantaremos en la costa"; dije yo al capitán.

-"Pero señor, puede que estén heridas o algo, porque cuando nos diezmo a nuestro grupo, ella estaba sentada en unas escaleras", dijo el capitán.

Suena tentador, pero herida, y con 45 soldados contra ella, ni ellos tuvieron oportunidad.

Asi que mejor no, mandar a mas a cazarla seria sentenciarlos a muerte.

-"Bueno, aun así no me arriesgare a perder mas hombres, solo refuercen el aeropuerto, traigan mas escombros para hacer una muralla alrededor del aeropuerto, dicelo a los demás"; dije yo con seriedad.

Nosotros moriremos cuando regrese la fuerza principal, no necesito que mis hombres mueran antes.

-"A la orden señor", dijo el como me hizo el saludo oficial y se fue con los demás escuadrones que estaban en el aeropuerto.

Parece que mi plan para diezmar a los sobrevivientes tendrá que esperar….

-.-..-.-….-…-…-..-..-.-.-…-.-.-.

 **Cris Castillo**

 **Mas tarde ese día.**

 **7:00 pm.**

 **Estación del tren cerca de Bervely Hills.**

-"Ok Chicos…..llego la hora", dijo Mike como se paró al lado de las escaleras a nosotros los voluntarios.

-"Que Henry aquí los guie, el sí estuvo más atento a las cosas en la superficie"; dijo Mike al señalar al otro enfermero que nos acompañaba.

Todos teníamos en nuestro poder los rifles estándar, más algo de munición.

Por si acaso.

Excepto Khatia, que seguía con su ametralladora y escopeta.

-"Y si encontramos sobrevivientes pese a todo?", pregunto la perra optimista, que recién me entere que se llama Vega.

-"Pues si es así, tienen que traerlos", dijo Mike.

-"Ahora vamos, que el tiempo apremia"; dijo Henry como fue el primero en ir hacia arriba.

Luego yo, y los demás.

Aun me dolía mi cabeza, pero era soportable.

Y aunque era de noche, mi vista que aun era el de un can, podía ver en la oscuridad total de esta noche sin luna.

La calle estaba llena de huecos, y todo estaba destrozado.

Apenas se veía algún edificio en pie a nuestro alrededor.

-"A donde vamos Henry?", pregunto yo.

-"Vamos al norte de Berverly Hills, allí habia montones de cadáveres de humanos, talvez podamos sacarles provisiones de sus mochilas y hasta sus armas", dijo él como se puso a caminar hacia el norte.

Nosotros solo lo seguimos.

En plena caminata, se escuchaba el silencio absoluto.

No se escuchaba absolutamente nada.

Así que, a pesar de que era estúpido hacer ruido.

Solo hable para matar la tensión.

-"Y bien….esa zona a donde vamos…?", pregunto yo para hacer conversación.

-"Fue la primera zona a que fuimos porque al ver a tantos humanos muertos allí, pensamos que habría sobrevivientes, grave error, no había nadie"; dijo el gigantón lobo.

-"Si….pero no hablemos ok…quien sabe si hay soldados aquí rondando"; dijo Khatia en voz baja.

Y otra vez solo nos quedamos en silencio mientras caminábamos con cuidado sobre los escombros.

Pasando coches y vehículos antiaéreos destrozados en plena calle.

Y por desgracia cuerpos de soldados que manejaban estos antiaéreos, completamente destrozados o calcinados por el bombardeo.

Oh hasta mas cuerpos de reservistas.

Muertos por disparos en la cabeza o pecho.

No había que ser adivinos para ver que hubo mas sobrevivientes y que los humanos llegaron a ejecutarlos.

Las calles estaban manchadas por la sangre de muchos inocentes….

Caminamos por varios minutos.

Con cuidado.

Hasta que llegamos a la zona donde había decenas de cuerpos de humanos, envueltos o cubiertos en sus paracaídas empapados de sangre.

Otros que hasta colgaban de los pocos postes o ruinas de los edificios semi destruidos del lugar, con charcos de sangre debajo de ellos.

-"Uff…..bueno, a revisar se ha dicho", dijo Henry.

Y empezamos a…técnicamente saquear los cuerpos.

-..-..-.-.-.-.-…

 **Hija #14.**

 **7:25 pm.**

Despierto sentada con dolor en todo mi cuerpo.

Me arde las orejas, y el pecho, el fuego en mi pecho cauterizo la herida de mi puñalada en esa área, por eso no me desangre hasta morir…

Mas precisamente, arriba de mis glándulas mamarias.

No siento el brazo izquierdo…

(Hace el esfuerzo de levantarlo y ver que esta en las ultimas)

El exoesqueleto habia sido de gran ayuda para mantener el vendaje en su lugar y lejos de cualquier contaminante a mi hueso expuesto….

Solo espero que no se haya infectado.

O si no perderé el brazo, o peor.

Me duelen mucho las piernas.

Mi pie izquierdo que recibió la metralla esta matándome.

Y la pierna derecha que se destrozó con la patada esta igual.

Estoy demasiado débil para caminar o soportar estar en 2 patas, o en 4 si quiera.

Asi que…..

Con mi brazo bueno, me empiezo a arrastrar en el suelo cubierto de sangre y cadáveres.

Algunos calcinados.

En el camino agarro un cuchillo que estaba clavado en la frente de un soldado….

Y me lo pongo el mango de este en la boca, mientras sigo arrastrándome a la salida.

Tendría que ir arrastrándome hacia mi escondite.

Donde tengo el botiquín…..

Al diablo la "jaula", estoy realmente mal herida.

Y necesito los antibióticos que tengo en esa caja.

Me segui arrastrando hasta que salí a la calle, repleta de vidrios rotos y escombros.

Si que me iba a doler el intentar seguir.

*olfatea el aire*

mmmmm…

Huele a otros canes…..

Algo lejos.

Ok…puedo seguir arrastrándome a mi escondite, lastimándome más mi cuerpo, oh llamar por ayuda….

En eso último, papá no estaría de acuerdo….

Pero papá no está aquí.

*olfatea el aire*

No huele ningún humano fresco cerca.

Así que…..

.-.-….-.-.-.-….-.-..-

 **Cris Castillo**

 **7:34 pm**

Teníamos un botín decente la verdad.

Varias cantimploras, varios sobres con comida clase militar, de las que saben horrible de seguro, y por todos los cielos, había médicos de campo entre los paracaidistas, con mucho equipo medico, como antibióticos y otros sueros….hermoso.

Ya no tendremos que matar a los que están en estado crítico….

Aunque las armas que encontramos la llevara Thoken, el lobo gigante, en un saco improvisado, que es un paracaídas.

Bueno, reunimos un buen botín pese a todo.

Talvez nos de unos cuantos días mas a nuestro refugio/base.

-"AYUDA!", alguien grito a lo lejos.

-"Que, un sobreviviente aquí?"; pregunto Henry.

-"Yo voy por el", dije yo como el que llevaba pocas cosas a comparación de todos los demás.

-"Ok, pero ten cuidado", dijo Vega.

-"Ahí alguien allí?!", ese extraño grito.

-"Ya voy!"; grite yo como fui corriendo hacia el sitio donde escuche el grito.

Que lo escuche mas o menos venir desde los edificios intactos a 2 calles mas al este de nuestra posición.

Esa voz no volvió a responder.

Yo solo corrí mirando hacia todos lados por si acaso.

No era de olfatear el aire y guiarme por el olfato.

Pero tuve que intentar, haber si capto el aroma del herido.

*olfatea al aire*

Huele a sangre….

Pero todo huele a sangre.

Sera una mierda esto.

Segui corriendo y cuando llegue al edificio, vi a alguien tumbado afuera de la entrada de uno de los apartamentos semi intactos que vi.

Cuando fui hacia el herido.

Vi que no era un lobo…..

Era una loba bien dotada.

Los 2 enormes orbes que tenia lo demostraban.

-"Ya era hora"; decía ella intentando ser seria, pero con dolor en su voz.

Su cabeza estaba algo quemada, sus orejas igual, con quemaduras de 2nd grado.

Sus piernas estaban destrozadas.

Y su brazo izquierdo estaba envuelto en una camisa empapada de sangre y en un tipo de arnés metálico que los soldados muertos que vi usaban.

Mas bien ella esta completamente empapada de sangre.

Entonces empiezo a sentir el olor a quemado.

*olfateo el aire*

Un olor que viene del edificio.

Donde en su interior veo varios cuerpos de personas muertas.

-"Ok….eh….estas bien grave a simple vista, pero que mas te duele…"; dije yo como ponía mi saco/paracaídas en el suelo y empecé a buscar en el, donde tenía algunos suministros como una cantimplora con agua, para dársela.

Se que los heridos de quemaduras siempre tienen sed.

-"Además que caí rodando por las escaleras unos 3 pisos…creo que todo menos mi brazo derecho"; respondía ella intentando mantener la seriedad, pese al obvio sarcasmo.

-"Tome agua por mientras, mientras veo como la saco de aquí sin dañarla aun mas", dije yo como le di el agua, y se lo empezo a beber, mientras yo buscaba al menos una puerta o algo donde ponerla y arrastrarla.

Aunque esta loba media 2metros de alto.

Creo que sin una puerta donde ponerla, cargarla seria bien difícil para mi.

Pero no quería entrar adentro del apartamento, el olor de muerte era incluso mas concentrado en el interior.

Y el olor a quemado me levantaba un hambre…..

Que al recordar que son humanos cocinados lo que estoy oliendo, solo me aleja.

-"Escucha….tengo mi premio en el ultimo piso…ve a recogerlo, yo cuido tus cosas"; dijo la loba como terminaba con toda la cantimplora.

-"Premio, que premio?", pregunto yo.

-"Es un traje especial, que conseguí al matar a un francotirador humano, tráelo por favor", dijo ella como se arrastró a la bolsa que seguía en el suelo.

Y saco otra cantimplora, que la abrió y empezó a beber su contenido.

-"Pero lo importante es sacarte de aquí con vida, no un puto traje"; dije yo medio confundido por su actitud.

-"Escucha, estare bien, solo trae el puto traje, nada mas te pido"; dijo ella como volvió a seguir tomando de otra cantimplora de agua.

-"OK…..pero no te la tomes toda el agua"; dije yo como me metí a los apartamentos, mientras me cubria el hocico para evitar el olor.

Llegue con rapidez a las escaleras donde tuve que pisar por desgracia varios cuerpos de personas degolladas.

En el camino solo se veia humanos con los cuellos rotos o degollados.

Las paredes y el piso de las escaleras estaban cubiertas de mucha sangre.

Era un espectáculo terrible.

Pero al final llegue al ultimo piso, donde habia una habitación al que tenia que entrar.

Donde había un único cadáver…..

Con el cuello de un humano casi arrancado por una mordida.

Aunque, a mi costado al entrar había un extraño traje de camuflaje algo extraño al tacto, y un arma mas grande que los humanos normales tenían.

Asi que solo las tome y baje de nuevo a donde ella.

Donde ella había encontrado un botiquín de la bolsa de suministros que encontré, y estaba buscando algo.

-"Hey….aquí no, además primero tenemos que limpiarte", dije yo como tomaba el botiquín y lo ponía en la bolsa, y guardaba las cosas que me pidió en la bolsa.

-"Ok…..esta bien, además, al menos me trajiste mis cosas, algo es algo", dijo ella cansada y adolorida como seguía en el suelo.

Aunque esa cara y esa voz me resultaban muy familiares.

Pero por el momento solo me encargue de seguir buscando algo para llevarla mejor hacia los demás.

-"Hey….que haces?"; pregunto ella algo confundida.

-"Solo busco algo para ayudarme a llevarte", respondí con rapidez.

-"Se un macho y llévame en tu espalda, no creo que tenga alguna lesión en la columna, aun puedo sentir y mover mis dedos de mis patas traseras, asi que eso lo confirma"; dijo ella como apenas pudo mover el pie derecho, y el pie izquierdo si movio los dedos.

-"Pero la cosa es que no se si pueda llevarte a ti y a las cosas, ya que eres…mucho mas grande que yo"; dije yo medio nervioso.

-"Escucha, un objeto extra te hará la labor mas difícil, asi que se un hombre perro o lobo o lo que seas y álzame", dijo ella con seriedad.

Esa actitud de superioridad…..

Espera.

-"Eres unas de las hijas del Demonio Blanco?", pregunto sorprendido, porque en si, esta totalmente cubierta de sangre, y ya no tiene nada de pelo en su cabeza.

-"Si….ahora solo llévame a donde sea que sea tu refugio y atiende mis heridas, que no estamos para hacer los idiotas aquí…."; dijo ella enojada.

-"Ok, ok"; dije yo sin querer pelear mas.

Porque en si, a la vez veia que tenia un cuchillo en su brazo bueno, y no quería jugar con mi suerte con las hijas del demonio.

Aunque al ver la escena que hay en el apartamento…

Ya es obvio que ya se lo que me puede hacer a mi.

Así que, me resigne y me agache para que se subiera en mi.

-"Ok, sube no mas"; dije yo como me prepare, entonces ella me tomo del cuello y se subio a mi, y si que la escuche quejarse un poco por el dolor, pero al final ella ya se subio en mi.

Me levante, mientras que con mi mano arrastraba la bolsa conmigo.

Era pesada la loba.

Muy pesada.

Y esos pechos presionando contra mi cabeza no me ayudaba.

Camine con dificultad por donde vine.

Paso a paso.

Paso a paso.

Que me parecían eternos.

-"Hey…tu cabeza esta vendada, recién lo veo, al igual que el resto de tu cuerpo, que te paso?", pregunto ella curiosa.

-"Estaba en medio del bombardeo…sobreviví con suerte junto a mis hermanas y unos compañeros de escuadrón"; dije yo en el esfurzo de cargarla.

-"Los bombarderos fueron precisos….tuviste suerte de sobrevivir no mas", dijo ella.

-"jeje….gracias", dije yo en el esfuerzo.

-"No fue un halago, la suerte no es cosa de halago, significa que no tuviste nada que ver para salvarte de la muerte tu mismo….nada de esfuerzo, ni nada de preparación, solo te salvaste porque el destino no quería tu muerte, nada mas", dijo ella con seriedad.

Eso si desanima un poco.

Pero solo seguí mi lenta marcha en la oscuridad de la noche.

No hablo de nuevo desde que me dijo eso.

Se mantuvo en silencio.

Pero aun podía escuchar sus latidos, porque su pecho estaba muy cerca de mi…

Realmente cerca.

Aunque si la sentía temblar.

El frío de la noche.

Bueno, lo templado que estaba el día de hoy.

Segui en mi lenta marcha hacia los demás…..

Hasta que por fin…

-"Miren…..ya llego Cris"; oi la voz de Khatia cerca.

Y vi que los demás se acercaban.

-"Es increíble que alguien tan grande no la hayamos visto cuando buscamos por heridos"; dijo Henry como también se acercaba.

-"Por cierto chico, olvidaste tu arma cuando te fuiste", dijo Thoken al mostrarme mi rifle.

-"Fuiste desarmado en plena zona de guerra….como es que sigues vivo a estas alturas?", pregunto media molesta esta hija del demonio Blanco.

-"Ven amigo, déjame ayudarte"; dijo Thoken como tomo de un lado a la loba, y la tendimos en el suelo.

Yo suspire de alivio y me hice sonar la espalda.

-"Consigamos otro paracaídas y usémoslo de camilla provisional al menos", dijo Henry como se puso a mirar a detalle a la loba.

-"Estoy estable….solo llévenme a un lugar seguro, no me atiendan en plena calle"; dijo ella media molesta.

-"Ok…ok", dijo Henry como Vega parece que escucho la conversación y ya traía un paracaídas para llevarla.

La pusimos con cuidado encima del paracaídas, y bueno, nos toco a mi y a Henry para llevarla.

Mientras Khatia llevaba los suministros que yo encontré y Vega llevaba los suministros de Henry.

Yo me puse en el extremo donde la veria toda a la loba.

Mientras que Henry estaba en el extremo cerca de la cabeza de la loba, dándole la espalda.

-"Ok, ya sacamos lo que podíamos de aquí, vámonos"; dijo Henry como inicio nuestro viaje de regreso al metro.

-"Hablaste como un líder…eres el líder de esta unidad?", pregunto la loba.

-"No…..solo que conozco más la zona"; dijo Henry sin mirar atrás mientras la llevábamos a la loba en ese paracaídas.

-"Bien…y…..tienen médicos de campo capaces con ustedes?", pregunto ella.

-"Bueno, tenemos a un medico, y a 2 enfermeros, yo soy uno de esos enfermeros"; dijo Henry.

-"Entiendo…..necesito la opinión de un doctor si es que mi brazo no esta infectado o no, es que me lo fracturaron al punto que el hueso atravesó la piel"; dijo ella como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-"Hace cuanto que fue eso?", pregunte preocupado.

-"Fue hace…no lo se, no vi cual era la posición del sol cuando estaba luchando contra una horda de soldados…."; dijo ella media molesta.

-"Lo siento, pero es vital para saber cuanto tiempo el hueso estuvo expuesto a los elementos"; dijo Henry.

-"Lo se, pero no se preocupe enfermero, yo la estabilice y lo cubri, y lo limpie como pude, pero la saliva no es precisamente algo limpio que usar en una herida expuesta, y es lo que me preocupa"; dijo ella con seriedad.

-"Ok…eso nos da unas horas mas para salvar el brazo, hemos recuperado buenos antibióticos y sueros de los soldados que eran médicos…así que podemos tratarte, y a los heridos que tenemos con nosotros"; dijo Henry.

-"Cuantos soldados heridos tienen?", pregunto ella.

-"No son soldados….son reservistas, mas bien, no encontramos ningun soldado vivo…..", dijo Henry algo triste.

-"Básicamente todos son los nuevos, que ni saben disparar", dijo ella molesta.

-"Si…..lo somos"; dije yo.

-"Estan muertos…si no me ayudan a estar a mi 100%, o al menos al 50%, estan muertos", dijo ella sin mas.

-"Eso realmente no ayuda al ambiente"; dije yo enojado.

Nadie a nuestro alrededor dijo nada.

-"Se enfrentan a soldados entrenados, con armas pesadas, y yo apenas mi libre de sus francotiradores, que también eran de elite, yo apenas sobrevivi…..ustedes no tendrán ninguna oportunidad contra ellos", dijo ella con total seriedad.

-"Pues señorita, a diferencia de los soldados, que estan en el frente de batalla aburriéndose, nosotros estamos protegiendo a los civiles que quedaron atrás, nosotros no vamos a luchar, vamos a defender a los civiles"; dije yo enojado ahora.

-"No digas tonterías, como el frente de batalla puede ser aburrido?", pregunto ella enojada.

-"Es obvio que no vio a los MECAS verdad?", pregunto yo.

-"Si….vi salir una del estadio"; dijo ella cuando estaba en la ciudad.

-"Pues esas cosas han diezmado al ejercito humano, y al parecer estan haciendo todo el trabajo, mientras los soldados de verdad que tu dices, solo estan matando a los rezagados, y nosotros intentando sobrevivir en esta ciudad destruida"; dije yo enojado.

-"Uff…mi papa va a estar muyyyy enojado", dijo ella.

-"Su padre?", pregunto Henry.

-"Ella es una de las hijas del Demonio Blanco"; dije yo.

-"Joder….y en donde precisamente la encontraste, eso me da curiosidad…..porque eso no lo dijiste?", pregunto Khatia.

-"La encontré al frente de un edificio llena de soldados humanos muertos"; dije yo.

-"Ufff…con razón hablaba como si fuera la gran cosa…porque es la gran cosa"; dijo Thoken sorprendido.

-"Si…", dije yo.

-"Pero regresando al tema, porque tu padre va a estar enojado?", pregunto yo.

-"Porque papa, la única razón de porque regreso a la guerra era para estar en el frente, retarse a si mismo el solo en contra de hordas de humanos, ahora papa es mas que seguro que querra reclamar la cabeza de la presidenta por haberle quitado eso"; dijo ella.

-"Pero no puede matar a la presidenta…quedaría como enemigo publico", dijo Vega toda sorprendida, "Verdad?", pregunto ahora nerviosa.

-"A mi padre no le importa, además todos los lobos de la milicia le temen, hasta escuche a los soldados que estaban en la ciudad, rumores que mi padre podría destruir a 1 de esos mecas por su cuenta si era necesario"; dijo ella.

Joder…..

-"Bueno, tu padre es una leyenda entre la milicia y aficionados a la historia como mi amigo", dije yo para aliviar el ambiente.

Para olvidarme de que solo esta nos molesta con ser reservistas.

-"Bueno, dile a tu amigo que con el arma adecuada, mi padre podría matar a uno de esos mecas por su cuenta, y es mas, lo haría si eso significaría llegar ante la presidenta Griza y matarla, además, escuche que los enemigos publico aquí se les escapa fácilmente a la milicia..…como a ese…...Martin Castillo, que ni lo pudieron detener", dijo ella diciendo con un tono burlon ese nombre.

Yo…..me detuve.

-"Y porque te detienes, estas cansado o que?", pregunto ella molesta.

-"El es uno de los hijo de…..Martin Castillo", dijo Khatia.

-"Oh….bueno, allí ven mi punto, dejan que hasta el hijo de un criminal entre al ejército, es obvio que el sistema es malo", dijo ella.

Eso fue el colmo.

Yo…

De rabia la deje caer…

Y le pise el pie roto.

-"No elegí…..", no pude seguir como un cuchillo se clavo en mi hombro.

-"Argg….hacerme tu enemiga no te hara llegar a viejo"; dijo ella adolorida, pero aun haciéndose la dura, como lagrimeaba un poco, seguro por el dolor.

-"Escucha…no me importa quien eres, o quien es tu padre, o lo que sea, tu no vas a venir a lanzar peste sobre nosotros que fuimos obligados a luchar, sobre mi padre o mi familia esta claro"; dije yo totalmente enojado como me saque el cuchillo y se lo clave en la pierna rota.

Haciéndole gemir de dolor.

Haciendo que todos suspiraran de miedo y nerviosismo.

-"Si pudiera mover mis pies….me podría abalanzar contra ti y cortarte el cuello por lo que acabas de hacer"; dijo ella enojada resistiendo el dolor en su pie.

No se porque.

Talvez la rabia aun en mi.

Pero lo dije.

-"Y que te detiene…..perra"; dije yo enojado, ahora usando "perra" como insulto.

"Esta muerto…", susurro Thoken.

Pero nadie pudo predecir lo que paso a continuación….

-"Parece que de tal padre, tal astilla"; dijo ella sonriendo.

-"Espera que?", pregunto yo confundido, como todos la miraba totalmente confundidos.

-"Además no entendiste…decía que el sistema era una burla, no tu padre o tu familia, porque tu padre tuvo los huevos de enfrentarse a los canes, teniendo todo en contra…algo que mi padre aplaude, porque aunque no lo crean, nosotros si estamos enterado de lo que sucede en el país, y mi padre realmente aplaude los actos de lobo solitario"; dijo ella sonriéndome, aunque aun lagrimeando, obviamente, por el dolor que siente por su pie aun mas roto y apuñalado.

-"Eh…..", me quede sin habla.

-"Y sabes que, la manzana no cayo tan lejos del árbol, tuviste las agallas de dañarme, aun cuando tenia un cuchillo en mano"; dijo ella como recogió el cuchillo de su pie y lo tenia de nuevo en su mano buena, "Y pese a que te lo clave en el hombro, tuviste las agallas de devolver el golpe, algo digno de respeto, pese a que no estaba en condiciones de luchar y aprovechaste mi vulnerabilidad, pero aun asi cuenta"; dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

-"Y tu familia se cuido sola desde que se fue su padre….con toda la sociedad en contra, soportaron todo lo que los otros lobos les lanzaron y aun asi lograron luchar de una formas mas…...legal contra el sistema, pero también cuenta, algo digno de respeto", dijo ella.

-"Espera, porque no dices que mi padre se fue, en ves de decir que murio?", pregunto yo confundido.

-"Porque mi padre tiene la loca teoría de que tu padre esta vivo, porque alguien que tuvo las agallas de hacer algo tan arriesgado, no se podría suicidar"; dijo ella.

-"Que!"; grite yo sorprendido.

-"Si…..tu padre podría estar vivo…..pero es solo una teoría, que si es cierta, pues….no sera nada bonito para tu familia", dijo ella.

-"Como?", pregunto yo medio confundido.

-"Quiere decir que la presidenta Griza al volver los capturaría y los usaría como cebo para atraer a su padre…..su familia nunca mas estaría segura", dijo Khatia toda preocupada.

Joder….

-"Si que es una mierda….", dijo Thoken algo enojado.

-"Si…..ellos ya han sufrido suficiente"; decía toda triste Vega.

-"Si, y mas porque no sabíamos si quiera que estaba vivo"; dije yo entre una mezcla de tristeza y odio….

-"A menos…."; decía la loba.

-"A menos que, que?", pregunte yo confundido.

-"Al menos que seas miembro honorario de mi familia", dijo la loba.

-"O sea como tu pareja o algo así?", pregunto yo aun mas confundido.

-"Podria decirse que si….además la presidenta Griza tendría que ser muy estúpida para venir a intentar atacarlos con mi familia respaldándoles", dijo ella.

-"O sea…..no me odiabas por haber sobrevivido por pura suerte al bombardeo?", pregunto yo aun confundido.

-"Un poco, pero eso no tacha tus esfuerzos por salvar y proteger a tu familia aun con todo en contra"; dijo ella.

Todos se me quedan mirando con cara de WTF, por lo que acaba de pasar…

Y yo igual la verdad…

-"Joder que esperan….que mi pierna se desangra, llévenme de una vez a su base o escondite o lo que sea, o quieren seguir mirándose los unos a los otros como retrasados?", pregunto ella enojada otra vez.

-"Ok….."; todos dijeron a la vez como regresamos a pues llevarla a ella y las cosas al metro.

Bueno…..

Tengo novia ahora…

Esto es tan extraño…

Porque Pablo y yo conseguimos novias en los momentos mas locos y fuera de lugar?'

..-.-..-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Pablo Castillo**

 **11:54 pm**

 **De regreso en el metro de Beverly Hills.**

Bueno, mis hermanos llegaron al metro por las 8pm y le dieron las cosas que recolectamos a los líderes, luego nos entregaron a una loba bien alta a mi, Henry y el doctor para curar sus heridas.

Y obviamente despues del shock por saber que atendíamos a una de las hijas del demonio blanco, nos pusimos a trabajar.

Fueron graves heridas, el brazo izquierdo era una suerte que no tuviera una infección obvia, al igual que el resto de las heridas de su cuerpo.

Porque al lavarle la sangre de ella y de humanos posiblemente, parte de la pintura que la cubría y la suciedad que traía encima.

Descubrimos que tenia multilpes cortadas, leves por suerte, en todo su cuerpo, moretones de todos los tamaños por todo su cuerpo también, quemaduras de consideración en sus hombros y cabeza y fracturas en los huesos del hombro por la herida de su apuñalamiento, y también fracturas en 3 costillas y luxaciones en los musculos de sus piernas por el sobre esfuerzo.

Se dañaron sus orejas, pero no tanto, aun podrá escuchar bien….pero no al nivel que ella escucharía normalmente.

Tardamos mucho en estabilizarla como es debido.

Tardamos en acomodar los huesos rotos y entablillar correctamente su pierna derecha y brazo izquierdo.

Luego el vendar el resto de su cuerpo fue lo mas fácil.

Joder, prácticamente parecía una momia con todas las vendas que le pusimos.

Por ahora la pusimos en uno de los vagones para que descanse.

Por mientras Henry, yo y el viejo doctor estábamos exhaustos.

-"Uff...eso fue cansador", dije yo agotado.

-"Lo mismo digo, no creía que estuviera tan mal"; dijo Henry.

-"Pero aun asi, esa tolerancia a soportar esa incontable cantidad de heridas…eso es un entrenamiento de alto nivel"; dijo el viejo doctor que era un perro.

-"Claro, es la hija del Demonio Blanco", dije yo como me secaba el sudor.

-"Bueno…..de tal padre tal astilla", dijo el doctor viejo como suspiro de cansancio, "Vayan a dormir chicos, a sido un largo dia…"; dijo el todo cansando también.

-"OK…", dije yo como solo fui a donde estaban mis hermanos a descansar con ellos.

Claro, despidiéndome de Henry el doctor antes.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-

 **Cris Castillo**

 **12:02 am**

 **22 de agosto del 2031**

 **Oficialmente, el 2nd dia del ataque a la ciudad.**

 **Tren del metro/Enfermeria provisional**

Al regresar y darle el cuerpo al doctor, ya me fui a descansar con los demás…..

Realmente estaba cansado.

Y hasta me senté, y en seguida caí dormido.

Joder…

Solo dormí un poco como alguien entro al vagón.

Era Pablo.

Que se veía cansado también.

Y se sentó al lado mío.

-"Si que fue un dia largo no?", pregunto el a mi.

-"Si….pero como les fue con la hija del demonio blanco?", pregunto yo.

-"Bien….puedes verlo tu mismo, si esta aquí mismo"; dijo el señalando a pues….

A una loba tan vendada que parecía momia en el medio del vagón.

-"Como no sentí que la trajeron?"; pregunte confundido.

-"Estabas bien dormido hermano"; dijo el.

-"Si….", es lo único que dije.

-"Y Cinthia y Kelly estan bien?", pregunto yo.

-"Si, Khatia fue las que nos ayudo a mover a esta loba y se fue a estar con Cinthia a hacerle compañía, Kely esta con Rick y están durmiendo en estos momentos en otro vagon…..", dijo Pablo algo cansado.

-"Somos los únicos despiertos acaso?", pregunto yo.

-"Pues por lo que pude ver en el resto de la estación….pues no, hay 2 lideres haciendo guardia en la entrada"; dijo el.

-"Pues bien…", dije yo.

-"Ahora solo vamos a esperar aquí hasta que llegue el ejercito?", pregunto el.

-"Eso creo", dije yo.

-"Ustedes lo harán, cuando pueda pararme yo me ire a buscar a mi hermana y veremos que hacer a continuación", dijo la loba que acaba de despertar.

-"Pero que carajo…te aplicamos suficiente anestesia como para que duermas por varias horas más", dijo sorprendido mi hermano.

-"Estaba en la agonía total…..lo que me aplicaron era mas que obvio que no sería suficiente"; dijo ella aun media adormecida.

-"Como es que soportar toda esa agonía?", pregunto yo confundido.

-"Por mi padre…..el nos sometio a un entrenamiento tal que hasta los humanos lo verían inhumano…"; dijo ella.

-"Como cuáles?", pregunto yo.

-"Sobrevivir una noche en el bosque, en territorios de osos, con solo nuestras garras y todo lo que nos habían enseñado", dijo ella.

-"Eso no se escucha nada difícil…"; decía yo como ella continuo.

-"A los 5 años de edad", dijo ella.

Uff…..

-"Eso no es todo, nos sometía a los ambientes mas extremos, nos mandaba mas al norte en pleno invierno solas, desde los 6 años, sin nada mas que la teoría de como sobrevivir afuera, nos hacia bucear en ríos y nos obligaba a aguantar aun mas la respiración, al punto de que casi pareciéramos putos peces que puedan vivir en el agua, para agudizar nuestros sentidos nos vendaba a propósito y luego nos hacia luchar entre si en combate mano a mano para así nosotras podamos percibir el movimiento y los golpes del oponente, luego nos hacia esquivar rocas que el nos lanzaba, luego flechas, y finalmente balas para así esquivarlas de forma natural…y eso estando vendadas…..", dijo ella.

Joderrr…

-"Luego nuestras madres ya nos enseñaron a reparar nuestras armas, a curarnos por nuestra cuenta y a cocinar y saber que comer en pleno campo de batalla en caso de que la luche dure días, y obviamente todo en medio de esos entrenamiento antes mencionados, además de hacernos correr decenas de kilómetros diarios desde los 7, y a levantar pesas desde los 9 años", dijo ella.

Mierda….

-"Agilidad, velocidad, fuerza…algo que mi padre nos hizo entrenar durante años con todos los entrenamientos y algunos mas que no mencione, que son mas específicos, y también, y al final, a los 12 años de edad, el nos enseño a usar y mantener armas de fuego, desde pistolas, hasta lanzamisiles, nombra un arma, y te aseguro que se como desmontarla, limpiarla, armarla y luego dispararla"; dijo ella.

Joder…

-"Pero eso si, salir ilesas de esos entrenamientos era imposible, mi hermana #1 se fracturo ambas piernas cuando cayó de una montaña a los 7 años, mi hermana #12 le falta un pulmón porque una ronda de balas le destrozo el pulmón cuando no esquivo con precisión las balas, mi hermana #15 le falta varios metros de intestino desde que casi se la come un oso y yo, si no se dieron cuenta…."; dijo ella como con su brazo bueno, se empezo a como arrancar el ojo izquierdo..…..pero en realidad este era….."….tengo un ojo de vidrio, porque no esquive una roca que me lanzo mi padre a los 9 años y me destrozo el ojo por completo", dije yo.

-"El padre del año no?", pregunto yo con algo de sarcasmo.

-"Pero no lo critiquen antes a el, el tiene peores heridas por todo lo que ha padecido, el 80% de su cuerpo esta cubierto de alguna cicatriz, como por heridas de balas, quemaduras, y cortadas de profundidad, mi padre tampoco se fue tan intacto de las peores batallas, pero eso lo hizo el fuerte lobo que es, aprendío a levantarse y luchar otra vez, aprendiendo por cada herida que le causaron", dijo ella.

-"Porque mi hermana #1, puede que se haya fracturado ambas piernas, pero logro recuperarse a tal punto gracias a los cuidados de nuestra madre médica, que hasta se convirtió en la más rápida de todas nosotras, la que le falta un pulmón se convirtió en la mas rápida al disparar de todos nosotras, porque al faltarle un pulmón y tener menos aire que retener para estabilizar el arma, ella tuvo que practicar y mejorar su puntería con el menor tiempo de retención de aire que tenía, la numero #15 logro ser la que haya desarrollado mejores sentidos que todas, porque ella no quiere que de nuevo un oso la sorprenda, ella tiene una capacidad de evasión que parece ya sobrenatural, y yo…..no tengo un ojo, pero de todas formas, un francotirador solo necesita un ojo para disparar, papa nos hizo intolerantes al dolor físico con su entrenamiento extremo para asi hacernos las cazadoras perfectas, y antes que digas algo, somos tantas hijas porque mi papa realmente intento e intento con mis madres, pero solo le daban hijas", dije yo.

-"Guao….", dije yo.

-"Y cuando tengamos hijos, les aplicare el mismo entrenamiento"; dijo ella.

-"Eh…..y de que esta hablando Cris?", pregunto Pablo confundido.

Claro, no se lo dije.

-"Pablo….al parecer ella quiere ser mi novia…..y bueno yo como que quiero aceptar", dije yo medio nervioso.

-"Eh….pues que bien….", dijo el sin saber que mas decir, entonces el se acerco a mi y me susurro, "Porque quieres aceptar a una hija del demonio?", pregunto el.

-"Porque 1….ella nos puede proteger a nosotros en esta guerra y lo que pasara después, y créeme lo que pasara después talvez no sea bonito y 2…..solo mírala…", le susurre como la señale a la loba, que nos estaba mirando también, "No todos los días una loba tan buena de cuerpo, pero algo loca quiere ser tu pareja", le susurre.

-"Te escuche", dijo ella en un tono enojado, como me tomo de la pierna con su brazo bueno y me lo empezó a apretar con mucha fuerza.

-"Arggg..", dije yo en el total dolor, porque su apretón en mi pierna era bien fuerte, "Lo siento, no estas loca, solo que tuviste una infancia realmente dura"; dije yo en completo dolor.

Como ella me solto.

-"Porque no dices las cosas directamente, dímelo de frente, además, gracias por alabar mis atributos femeninos…lo herede de mi madre", dijo ella como solo se me quedo viendo.

-"Ok…pero joder…..si que tus manos son fuertes…", dije yo adolorido como me sobaba mi pata, que habia quedado completamente roja la zona apretada.

-"También parte del entrenamiento era disparar armas de fuego que no sean solo pistolas con solo una mano, y hay que ser realmente fuertes para hacer eso", dijo ella.

-"Recuérdame que nunca te pida hacer un trabajo manual haya abajo conmigo", dije yo medio asustado.

-"Eso si no se que trabajo manual te refieres, pero si dices que soy muy brusca, también puedo ser suave, después de todo hay que ser suave cuando se desarma las partes mas delicadas de un rifle", dijo ella.

Ok…no entendio obviamente.

-"Sabes que hermano", dijo Pablo como me toco el hombro.

-"Que cosa?", pregunte yo como solo me seguía sobando la pierna.

-"Al ver quien te toco como pareja, ahora veo que a mi me toco la lotería con Khatia", dijo Pablo como se rio un poco y se levantó y se fue hacia donde estaban los demás de seguro.

-"Jaja, muy gracioso", es lo único que dije en modo sarcasmo.

-"Oye, tengo que ir al baño, la mano del humano que me comi hace horas me cayo algo mal, ayúdame a ir a un área privada", pidió ella, "Pero cargándome", dijo ella.

-"Ok….", dije yo medio frustrado.

Aun me duele la espalda…..

Entonces fui y la levante con cuidado y la puse a mis espaldas.

Y me la lleve con dificultad a un baño.

Y el olor que dejo en este….

Uffff…..

Ese olor despertaría a los muertos.

Y la regrese al vagon de nuevo.

-"Ahora en serio necesito descansar"; dije yo totalmente cansado como me sente a su lado.

-"Pues échate a mi lado y duerme, despues de todo eres mi pareja ahora"; dijo ella como si nada.

-"Eh…no te importa?", pregunto yo.

-"No, pero ponte a mi lado con el brazo lastimado, como aun recién me acostumbro a tu olor, podría entre sueños intentar partirte el cuello por pensar que eres un enemigo", dijo ella como si nada.

Ok….eso no me da confianza en lo absoluto.

-"No te preocupes así estoy bien"; dije yo como me quedaba sentado en contra de la pared del tren.

-"No seas cobarde, además es para formar vínculos mas fuertes", dijo ella.

Eh…..

Pero aun quiero vivir…

-"Y si te toco tus pechos estando medio dormido…prometes que no me haras nada?", pregunte preocupado.

-"No te preocupes…..ademas necesitaría mis 2 brazos sanos para hacerlo", dijo ella con total neutralidad.

Definitivamente creo que prefiero dormir arriba en la superficie…..

Pero bueno…de esta no me puedo salvar.

Lo hago para ayudar a mi familia…y porque esta buenaza.

-"Ok…..", dije rendido.

Y me eche al lado izquierdo suyo.

Entonces ambos cerramos los ojos para tratar de dormir un poco.

Yo aun estaba nervioso y no podía dormir.

Pasaron varios minutos y ella se quedo dormida.

Y bueno…yo al final, el cansancio pudo mas que el miedo y me dormi.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **Capitulo corto….(A comparación de lo que eh estado escribiendo, jeje)**

 **Pero bueno, espero que les guste este mini relleno del miércoles, jejej.**

 **Ahora una de las hijas del demonio blanco se unio a la aventura….**

 **Asi que díganme chicos…**

 **Que nombre le pondrían a una loba de 2 metros de altura, de cuerpo de infarto, de pelaje blanco, que a penas conoce que es la empatía, que es experta en matar y sobrevivir…y que es la viva imagen de la frase "No Me Encerraron Con Ustedes" ¡Están Encerrados Conmigo!".**

 **Porque realmente ya no se que nombre inventarme, y así dejar de decirle cada rato "loba" o "hija del demonio blanco" o "hija #14", jeje.**

 **Comenten chicos, tienen 2 capítulos más para darme un nombre para ella.**

 **Además de comenten de que les pareció este capitulo.**

 **Ahora nos vemos en el próximo capitulo amigos lectores.**


	33. Chapter 33

_**Capítulo 33: Revelaciones obvias?**_

 **Cris Castillo**

 **22 de agosto del 2031**

 **8:34 am**

 **2nd dia del ataque a Los Angeles.**

 **Metro de Los Angeles**

Ha sido un despertar bastante tranquilo.

Aun estaba al costado de esta loba.

Yo con cuidado me aleje y levante para ver si los demás estaban despiertos, y evitar despertarla.

Voy al vagón donde esta Cinthia y Pablo para ver como están.

Y veo mas bien que están desayunando ya (Agua y un pan), junto a Kely y Rick.

Y me alegro de ver que Cinthia esta despierta ya.

-"Parece que se pusieron a desayunar sin mi", dije yo con una leve sonrisa.

-"Lo siento hermano, pero es que no te quisimos levantar porque realmente se ven tan lindos tu y la asesina esa", dijo Pablo con tono burlón.

-"Y Pablo ya nos conto todo", dijo Rick.

-"Y si, la aceptamos con nosotros, no te preocupes hermano", dijo Cinthia al parecer aun adolorida.

-"Oye, y que no venía analgésicos en los botiquines humanos para ella, Pablo?", pregunto yo confundido al ver a Cinthia aun adolorida.

-"No, son analgésicos y anestesia muy potentes, como para cirugías de emergencia, no para post operados", dijo Pablo algo desanimado.

-"Es una pena…"; dije yo.

Hubo un breve silencio antes que otro hablara.

-"Oye, sabes quién uso el baño?", pregunto Kelly.

-"Porque preguntas?", pregunte algo confundido.

-"Porque fui al despertar al baño, y quien sea que fue allí, realmente lo dejo un asco total", decía ella toda asqueada.

-"Fui yo…y un consejo, nunca coman los restos de un humano totalmente dopado, te caerá realmente mal"; decía la loba atrás mio que acaba de despertar.

-"Estas despierta ya?", pregunte yo.

-"Si, y aunque quería dormir mas, realmente no se puede cuando hablas en voz alta sin cerrar la puerta detrás de ti"; dijo la loba media enfadada.

Si…recíen me di cuenta que deje la puerta abierta detrás de mi.

-"Lo siento"; dije yo todo nervioso.

-"No hay problema, además mas despertó el hambre que ustedes hablando"; dijo ella.

-"Eh…..acaso vamos a ignorar que dijo que se comio a un humano?", pregunto Cinthia impactada por lo que dijo la loba.

-"Si, lo hice, tenía hambre, además sabía que debía escupirlo apenas di la primera mordida, realmente más sabia a puros medicamentos, más que a algo vivo", dijo la loba.

-"Solo recuerden de quien es hija ella, y quien la crio…eso hace fácil digerir las cosas que dice"; dije yo medio nervioso.

-"Ok…."; dijo Cinthia aun disgustada por la falta de empatía de la loba.

-"No se preocupen mixtos, no los voy a comer, además solo yo como lo que cazo"; dijo la loba.

-"Pero si apenas puedes moverte", dijo Pablo.

-"Por eso es que estoy pidiendo comida genio"; dijo ella media enojada, "Y no voy a comer un soldado humano otra vez, huelen a puros químicos su carne, de seguro los llenaron de drogas para luchar o algo", dijo ella.

-"Pues no quería saber eso", dije yo.

-"Pues deberías, después de todo, la comida pronto se va a acabar, y pronto será, o comerse los cuerpos de los humanos, de los canes muertos aprovechando nuestros estómagos fuertes que pueden comer aun carne en leve descomposición, o intentar cazar a las ratas", dijo ella sin mas.

Solo con pensar en el canibalismo me daba náuseas y mas aun, cuando dijo leve descomposición.

Pero si, Kelly realmente vomito del asco en un costado.

-"Si que no sera fácil tenerla en la familia"; dijo Pablo también con náuseas.

-"Si solo tuviera un lápiz y un papel para escribir esto….el comportamiento de las hijas del demonio son tan fascinantes", dijo Rick sin inmutarse por nada de lo que acaba de pasar.

Todos, incluyendo la loba lo miramos con cara de "Es en serio?"

-"Yo voy por mi desayuno y la comida ok…"; dije yo como me empecé a ir.

-"Que te den 200 gr de carne para mi, no aceptare nada menos", dijo la loba.

-"Ok….", dije yo sin mirar atrás medio nervioso y rezando por primera vez de que…

Si ahí un Dios allí arriba…..por favor que haya carne para darle a esta loba.

.-.-…-…-..-.-..-.-

 **Al salir del vagón**

Ya la luz se había ido, y la única luz provenía de la entrada al metro.

Pero aun así podía ver bien gracias a mis ojos de perro que me permitían ver en la oscuridad.

El área donde estaban todos los heridos de gravedad estaba con luces de emergencia o linternas colgando del techo sobre los heridos y con el viejo lobo doctor examinándolos.

No pusimos a muchos heridos en los vagones del tren porque muchos realmente están en estado crítico y necesitan mucho espacio y estar más cerca del doctor.

Luego veo a Mike y a otros líderes de escuadrón examinando las armas que trajimos.

Como veo algunos reservistas conversando por allí o solo comiendo su desayuno.

Y luego veo a Thoken sentando en una mesa donde atrás de él esta toda la comida.

Voy hacia el.

-"Hola Thoken, parece que estas a cargo de los alimentos?", pregunte yo todo curioso.

-"Si…mi sueño es ser un chef…se cocinar ricos platillos, pero eso no les importa a los lideres, como se de comida me dijeron que me encargara de repartir y racionar los suministros, no de cocinar", dijo el sonando algo desanimado.

-"Bueno….que bien por tu sueño…"; que vino de ninguna parte porque no te pregunte eso, además tan fuerte y musculoso que uno pensaría que el querria ser luchador o militar o algo así….., "Pero me puedes dar mi desayuno a mi y a la hija del demonio, ella despertó y quiere desayunar", dije yo.

-"Ok", dijo el como busco entre los suministros y me dio 2 botellas de agua, y 2 panes, "Eh…el agua esta bien pero, me podrias dar mas comida o siquiera carne?", pregunte yo medio nervioso.

-"Lo siento, pero debo racionar la comida, además la carne seca que tenemos debe ser para el final, debemos terminarnos primero la comida que se descompone antes, y mas con el calor que esta haciendo se va a podrir mas rápido", dijo Thoken como cruzo de brazos.

-"Es que no entiendes….ella pidió exactamente que le diéramos 200gr de carne….para desayunar", dije yo medio nervioso.

Esas palabras también pusieron nervioso a Thoken.

-"Ehh…..y se molestara si solo le doy un simple pan?", pregunto Thoken algo nervioso.

-"Solo con decirte que ella ensucio el baño anoche y que su estómago esta vacío…y no esta de tan buen humor, después de todo esta herida y toda la cosa"; dije yo.

Eso hizo sudar de los nervios un poco a Thoken.

-"Por todos los cielos, ella hizo eso?", pregunto el.

Yo solo asentí.

-"Ese baño quedo tan mal después que cree y comi mi primera comida condimentada, y créeme, que no termino nada bonito eso", dijo el.

-"Eso es mucha información…", dije yo medio asqueado.

-"Ok….lo siento, pero ahora traigo la carne seca…no quiero hacerla enojar", dije el algo nervioso.

Y se fue a buscar la carne seca.

Y volvió al rato con 1 saco enorme lleno de carne seca.

Eso capto la atención de varios líderes de escuadrón que me vinieron enfadados a preguntar porque me estaban dando tanta comida.

Y yo solo respondi.

"es para la hija del demonio blanco"

Apenas dije eso, sus caras de enfado pasaron a la de asustados y nerviosos y solo me dejaron que me llevara ese saco lleno de carne seca.

Y el agua y mi pan.

Eh…..

Parece que no soy el único asustado de esa loba después de todo.

Al regresar ya con el agua y la carne…..

Esta loba esta sentada en uno de los lados del vagón.

Mientras los demás en el otro lado del vagón la miraban intrigantes de porque esta así sin decir nada.

-"Hola, regrese con la carne", dije yo al dejarle a su lado la carne y una botella con agua.

-"Y ustedes porque estás así?", le pregunte a los demás.

-"Es que ha estado así, sin decir nada y mirando a la puerta desde que te fuiste", dijo Pablo

-"Solo me puse a pensar en algunas cosas nada más", dijo ella como empezó a sacar la carne seca del saco, "Gracias por cierto"; dijo ella con la boca llena.

-"No hay problema", dije yo como me sente a su lado y me comía mi pan.

-"Y ustedes comen solo carne?", pregunto Rick todo curioso.

Ella no contesto, solo se concentró en comer su carne seca.

-"Bueno….creo que mejor será esa pregunta para después", dijo Rick algo decepcionado.

-"Y la carne te lo dieron así no más?", pregunto Pablo.

-"Bueno no, una vez le dije a los líderes que era para ella, me lo dieron sin problemas", dije yo.

-"Es obvio, porque le tienen miedo pese a que esta en este estado tan deplorable", es lo que dijo mi hermana, como una botella de agua rozo a una asombrosa velocidad un lado de su cabeza a toda velocidad.

Seguido del sonido de una ventana rota y agua salpicando por todas partes.

-"Deplorable si, pero no indefensa"; dijo la loba como tenía su brazo bueno extendida por haber lanzado esa agua.

Cinthia solo desmayo por el susto.

Pablo obviamente agarrándola para evitar que se cayera de lleno al suelo.

-"Mi padre nos enseñó que todo puede ser usado como un arma, incluso una simple botella de agua"; dijo ella como volvió a comer sin parar su carne.

-"En serio voy a buscar un cuaderno y papel para anotar todos estos datos"; dijo Rick como se empezó a ir del vagon.

-"Yo te ayudo", dijo Kelly asustada como le siguió.

Pablo no sabia que decir.

Y bueno yo…..

Solo dije esto…

-"Me voy a buscar mas agua….", dije yo como salí otra vez del vagón.

-..-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **(5 minutos despues de haber explicado el vidrio roto y la botella)**

-"Ya regrese", dije yo como volví con agua, como esta loba esta terminando su comida.

-"Gracias", dijo ella como tomo la botella y se bebió el agua con rapidez.

Entonces una vez termino el agua, soltó un potente eructo…

Nada femenino…

-"Nada como un buen desayuno para un nuevo día"; dijo ella toda satisfecha como se sobaba su estómago.

-"Si…..", dije yo como me bebía mi agua.

Pero algo me llamo mi atención.

En su cuello tenia unas chapas militares con nombres impresos.

-"Oye…..y esas chapas en tu cuello…..son tuyas acaso?", pregunte yo al señalar las chapas.

Pablo no estaba en el otro vagón ahora que veo a mi costado.

Ni tampoco Cinthia.

Eh…

Los comprendo en realidad por no querer estar aquí.

-"No son mías, son las del francotirador que mate, un oponente algo digno….sus colegas francotiradores dieron una lucha feroz…..pero yo triunfe al final"; dijo ella como agarraba esas chapas con la mano.

Pero espera….

Ahora que lo veo bien….

Esa es una mano humana…

Espera.

Oh joderr….

-"Espera, esa en tu mano derecha es piel humana?", pregunte yo todo sorprendido.

Como no vimos esto durante su cirugía?

Bueno, mas importante era salvarle el otro brazo, a quien voy a engañar.

-"Si, es que me quede sin mi rifle, que por cierto, mi madre me va a matar por haber dejado que la destruyeran, en fin, tenia que agarrar el arma del enemigo, pero resulta que las armas humanas tienen detector de huellas digitales en los gatillos, así que para poder usar sus armas, de excelente calidad y diseño por cierto, tuve que arrancarle la mano a un humano, y usar una de sus manos como guante"; dijo ella.

-"Oh…..ok", dije yo con una mezcla de fascinación y asco.

-"Sabes…yo me especializo en artefactos electrónicos…..talvez pueda dar un vistazo a las armas y poder desactivar el detector de huellas digitales para no tener que arrancarle las manos a los soldados y usarlas como guantes"; dije yo medio nervioso.

-"Mmm….pues eso es muy ingenioso, realmente eres una buena pareja", dijo ella haciendo algo parecido a una sonrisa….

Que mas parecía forzada.

-"No hay problema, voy a por tus cosas"; dije yo como salí del vagon.

-"Ok….te espero", dijo ella.

-..-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **(20 minutos de explicaciones sobre los detectores de huellas digitales en las armas humanas con los lideres de escuadrón y la solicitud de darle el "Premio" que la hija del demonio consiguió)**

-"Fue algo aburrido y tedioso, pero aquí esta", dije yo al traer yo ese traje pesado y ese rifle tan grande que solicito, además de algunas herramientas para usar en el arma.

Si, además también me entere que mandaron otro grupo a buscar más suministros esta mañana.

-"Gracias Cris"; dijo ella como con su mano buena empezó a tocar el traje, mientras yo miraba el lado del gatillo del arma.

-"Uff….es como una versión mas grande y alargada de esas otras armas humanas", dije yo asombrado al ver esta arma tan larga como yo.

-"Tiene tecnología de punta, así que solo dedícate a examinarla y ver como quitar el seguro de las huellas dactilares", dije yo.

-"Ok, pero sabes que, antes de empezar, quiero saber tu nombre, no puedo estar diciéndole a todo el mundo: "la hija del demonio me pidió esto" o "si, ella es la hija del demonio blanco"", dije yo, "Ademas soy tu pareja no, creo que merezco saber tu nombre"

-"Ok….es justo, mi nombre es Marceline", dijo ella.

-"Solo Marceline?", pregunto yo.

-"Si, solo Marceline, no tenemos apellido", dijo ella.

-"Es bonito no mas tu nombre"; dije yo con honestidad.

-"Gracias la verdad"; dijo ella como se quedo mirando el traje, aunque juro que pude ver un leve sonrojo en su piel.

Y mientras empezaba a examinar el traje.

-"Oh, y por cierto, estaba con la mirada perdida antes porque intentaba recordar algo…..que para mi es de menor importancia, pero para ustedes es importante", dijo ella toda pensativa.

-"Como qué?", pregunte yo.

-"Mmmm…..ah si, la hija de la presidenta Griza esta escondida en mi escondite en unos arbustos debajo del letrero de HOLLYWOOD, y esta herida en la pierna, pero ya se lo vende", dijo ella.

-"Que!?", pregunte sorprendido.

-"Que ya le aplique primeros auxilios…..cielos, no necesitas gritar si no entiendes algo", dijo ella como se frotaba uno de sus oídos.

-"Tengo que informar de esto a los lideres", dije yo como me levantaba para irme.

-"Ok…yo estaré aquí viendo como funciona este traje", dijo ella como estaba examinando con cuidado el traje ese extraño como yo volvia a salir del vagón.

.-.-.-.-….-..-.-.-.

-"Lider Mike, tengo algo que informarle", dije yo al encontrar a Mike charlando con otros lideres.

-"Por favor, dime que esa hija del demonio no quiere medio kilo de carne para almorzar", dijo el medio irritado.

-"No…..aunque es posible que lo pida, no lo se, pero lo que vengo a decirle es que la hija de la presidenta Griza esta herida en las colinas, debajo del anuncio de Hollywood", dije yo con urgencia.

Uyy…

Esto es realmente bueno.

Si le salvamos la vida, puede que no necesite estar con la nada estable Marceline.

Aunque si quiero por razones obviamente…..sexuales.

Pero no lo vale si es que estoy en riesgo de morir con ella.

-"Y quien te dijo eso?", pregunto todo nervioso Mike.

-"Fue Marceline…..la hija del demonio", dije yo.

-"Joder…..y a estas alturas nos dices eso…..…..cuando ya mandamos a un grupo afuera….uffff, joder, tendre que ir yo y el resto de los lideres a por ella", dijo el algo alterado.

-"Pues yo ire con gusto…", estaba hablando pero el me silencio.

-"Lo siento pero esto es un trabajo ya para los lideres, de rescatar a un miembro de la presidencia…esta fuera de su jurisdicción", dijo el como me puso una mano en el hombro.

-"OK", dije yo algo derrotado.

Quería que me viera a mi, y que me debiera un favor esa hija de la presidenta.

Joder….

Pero bueno, me tuve que volver derrotado al vagon y ver esa arma.

.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-…-

 **De regreso al vagón.**

-"Ya les informe sobre eso y ya van a ir a por ella", dije yo.

-"Ok…..", dijo ella como estaba examinando el traje ya abierto como para ponérselo.

-"Eh…creo que no te va a quedar", dije yo al ver que por 20 cm de altura es que no le va a caber.

-"Lo se…..pero quiero ver como se activa..", dijo ella examinado la parte de adentro del traje.

Aunque yo note algo extraño en la espalda.

Era ovalado y parecía mas como una especie de enchufe.

-"Mmmm…puede que aquí sea el lugar que lo activa, pero que?", pregunte yo.

-"Creo que ya tengo la respuesta…pero necesitare el cuerpo de un humano con el exoesqueleto intacto para averiguarlo"; dijo ella como lo examino mas de cerca.

Ok….

-"Entonces solo examinare el arma", dije yo.

-"Déjame ayudarte, después de todo, yo entiendo la parte mecánica de cualquier arma", dijo ella.

-"Ok….", dije yo.

Y nos pusimos a examinar esa arma durante las próximas horas.

-..-.-..-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.

 **3 horas después.**

 **12:32 pm**

Ella en serio si que sabe de armas, desarmo con una rapidez y cuidados sobre humanos la parte mecánica.

Luego ya las partes que tuvieran algo electrónico ya me encargue yo de examinarlas y solo llegue a una conclusión…..

-"Joder, si que estos humanos son ingeniosos, el CPU del arma bloquearía el arma apenas intentara modificar el sensor del gatillo…..además esta con un chip integrado de identificación, que a la vez contiene una pequeña cantidad de C4 que como dijiste, destruiría el arma haciéndola inservible"; dije yo.

-"Es realmente una bella pieza de la ingeniería…mi mama estaría impaciente por tener una de estas armas para examinarla"; dijo Marceline.

-"Pero sin una computadora para literalmente hackear la CPU, no podré anular el bloqueo", dije yo.

-"Bueno…..", dijo ella como solo arranco el CPU y el chip del arma junto con el gatillo, "Tendrás que ayudarme a crear un nuevo gatillo, conseguidme una arma normal que tengan por allí, y quítale el gatillo, yo me encargare de ver como lo adapto al arma", dijo ella.

-"Yo no se de armas…..porque no tu vienes conmigo y me ayudas a ver las armas?", le pregunte.

-"Esta bien…..pero me cargas, además tengo que usar el baño de nuevo, y descuida, no va a ser como la otra vez", dijo ella.

Joder!

Necesitamos una maldita silla de ruedas aquí.

-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.

 **1:03 pm**

 **Afuera de los baños del metro.**

 **Cerca de la entrada al metro.**

-"Ves, no fue tan malo", decía ella que estaba bien comoda en mi espalda, y yo lo disfrutaría mas…..si no tuviera que cargar al menos 150kg a mis espaldas.

Pero en fin…en serio le pediré a Pablo que salga y vaya por el hospital destruido y que consiga una silla de ruedas.

-"Abran paso, abran paso"; dijo uno de los lideres de escuadron que por fin estaban volviendo.

-"Ya era hora….", dije yo adolorido.

Juro que me dará una hernia…..

Me pongo a un lado como veo a los lideres traer algunas cajas y uno de ellos cargando a la hija de la presidenta con una enorme herida en la pierna.

Nada pequeño era esa herida…..

Aunque la pobre esta inconsciente.

Pobre…

-"Cris…", dijo Marceline susurrándome al oído.

-"Que pasa?", pregunte yo.

-"Dame un arma", me susurro ella.

-"Sabes que a por eso estamos afuera no?", pregunte sorprendido y confundido a la vez.

-"Si, pero quiere que me des una pistola con sus municiones y todo….ahora"; me susurro ella enfadada.

-"Ok….", dije yo, y mejor que no enfadarla.

-..-…..-.-..-.-.—

 **Pablo**

 **Enfermería/zona de espera del metro**

 **En ese momento.**

Aun me siento algo mal de dejar a Cris con esa loca.

Pero bueno, el se metío en eso solo.

Además yo también tengo a una fan a mi loca novia que me vigila. (Ellos estan sentados en una banca cerca de la enfermería, con Khatia abrazándole, mientras el mira a los reservistas heridos)

Entonces los líderes al parecer regresaron, y vienen al lugar y me hacen señas para que vaya con ellos.

-"Que pasa?", pregunte yo cuando me acerque.

Aun Khalia siguiéndome detrás mio.

-"Puedes ayudarme a ver curar sus heridas?", pregunto el viejo doctor como me mostro el nuevo paciente.

Y era nada menos que Alloy….la hija de la presidenta.

Asi que por eso se fueron todos los lideres…!

Guao.

-"Ok, veré que tiene…", dije yo, pese a que ya veía la venda ensangrentada en su pierna.

La empiezo a revisar lo básico como su respiración, su pulso…..

 **BANG**

Una bala sonó detrás de los líderes.

Y todos voltearon a ver quién era, haciéndome espacio suficiente para que yo también lo vea.

Y era la hija del demonio….encima de Cris, sosteniendo una pistola con su brazo bueno.

-"Te has vuelto loca!", grito de enfado uno de los líderes.

-"Silencio!", grito con fuerza esa hija del demonio como les apunto con la pistola a los líderes.

Y otra cosa, porque Cris tiene 2 cargadores de pistola en la boca?

-"Oye…..que haces, esto es de locos, ellos son nuestros líderes de escuadrón", dije yo como me puse delante de los líderes.

-"Y son militares?", pregunto toda desconfiada.

-"Claro que lo somos…..hemos hasta ayudado a entrenar a estos jóvenes", dijo uno de los lideres medio nervioso.

-"No se nota…yo eh visto los cuerpos que tienen los militares, con musculatura bien definida, y se nota que saben usar armas y saben de protocolos, estos 20 no, que clase de líderes son, si dejan a todos los novatos atrás y para rescatar a alguien, aunque sea VIP, en una zona de guerra….….además, porque hay 20 líderes de escuadrón aquí…cuando solo hay 15 reservistas, obviamente no cuento a los heridos?", dijo ella sin dejar de apuntarles con la pistola.

-"Y a que viene esto?", pregunto Mike como el me puso a su lado.

-"Quiero saber que hace ella inconsciente a esta hora del día", dijo ella sin apartar la mirada de ellos.

-"Mírala lo herida que esta, es obvio que esta inconsciente no más", dijo el doctor.

-"Le hice el tratamiento justo para detener su hemorragia y curar su pierna, y no, no tiene ningun trauma de gravedad en la cabeza o hemorragia interna, ademas mírenla, no se nota nada palida, asi que no es ni perdida de sangre, así que algo me dice que ustedes le hicieron algo", dijo ella enfadada.

-"Es una locura, porque quisiéramos hacerle algo?", pregunto Mike ofendido.

-"Porque….querían usarme para escapar", decía una somnolienta Alloy que empezaba a despertar.

-"Que te dije de usar una mayor cantidad de anestesia en ella", le susurro uno de los lideres al viejo doctor, y como yo estaba cerca, yo lo escuche.

-"A que se refiere con eso?", pregunto yo como me alejaba de ellos y me ponía al lado de Cris.

Y por cierto, todo este ruido atrajo a los otros reservistas.

-"No le crean, debe estar delirando por sus heridas", dijo el viejo doctor medio nervioso.

-"Yo la veo bien doctor", decía Henry todo desconfiado como llego detrás de ellos a ver a Alloy.

Prácticamente los reservistas teníamos rodeados a los líderes de escuadrón.

-"Alguien me puede explicar que esta pasando aquí?", pregunto Vega toda confundida.

-"Simple, estos líderes de escuadrón son simples civiles, con apenas entrenamiento alguno", dijo la hija del demonio.

-"No sean ridículos….eso no es verdad", decía uno de los lideres todo nervioso.

-"No podemos seguir ocultándoles la verdad chicos…debemos decirles la verdad", dijo el viejo doctor como se puso en frente de todos los líderes, "Yo tengo algo de dignidad y yo estoy dispuesto a pagar por mis acciones", dijo el viejo lobo.

-"No seas imbécil!", grito uno de los lideres como intentaba sacar su pistola.

Pero la hija del demonio le disparo en la mano.

-"Argg!", grito ese líder como se agarraba la mano ensangrentada.

-"Chicos, nosotros somos canes y lobos que estuvieron siempre atrás cuidando a los cachorros y manteniendo las armas y la comida durante la guerra del 2014….nunca tuvimos entrenamiento verdadero…..y nunca vimos acción de verdad, y solo participamos en esto porque nos dijeron que si lo hacíamos íbamos a estar seguros durante esta guerra", dijo el viejo doctor, "Y muchos de los que estan aquí…..apenas se dieron cuenta de lo que se aproximaba se vinieron a ocultar aquí…y sin avisar a sus chicos…y ahora al ver a la señorita Alloy a su alcance, pensaron que tenían la posibilidad de conseguir un medio para escapar de aquí y ser unos cobardes en el proceso….", dijo el viejo doctor todo apenado.

-"Y cuando les dije que no, que todos los vehículos de la casa presidencial fueron destruidos y decirles que son unos cobardes por querer huir, ellos me sujetaron y sedaron", dijo Alloy toda molesta.

-"Es cierto…y más bien yo ya no quería participar en esto y oculte los sedantes extras que habia", dijo el doctor viejo como saco un frasco con anestesia de sus pantalones.

-"Si chicos…..somos unos cobardes…pero por si no lo saben, ninguno aquí es de esta ciudad, somos de San Francisco, y queríamos ir a esa ciudad y ver si nuestros hijos o esposas estan bien, asi que no nos juzguen tan rápido", dijo uno de los lideres todo apenado.

-"Yo si quería irme a la frontera al menos….", dijo otro de los lideres.

-"Básicamente su falta de interés en los chicos bajo su cargo es una deshonra, los condenaron a morir por su cobardía…..no merecen estar aquí", dijo la hija del demonio.

-"Y donde quiere que vayamos?", pregunto enfadado uno de los líderes.

-"Váyanse por uno de los túneles a otra estación, talvez allí acepten a cobardes como ustedes", dijo ella enfadada.

-"Tu no tienes si quiere rango, no puedes….", decía ese líder que dijo que si quería huir, pero dejo de hablar como lo silencio un disparo entre sus cejas.

Matándolo en el acto.

-"Con mi nivel de entrenamiento que tengo, prácticamente podría ser capitan o coronel en su ejercito, y como ustedes no son nada, no tienen ni el honor de hablarme, ahora lárguense"; dijo ella enfadada.

Ninguno de los demás reservistas dijo nada en contra.

-"Ahora dejen sus armas con cuidado y váyanse!", grito la hija del demonio.

Y así lentamente los líderes dejaron sus armas en el suelo y les hicimos espacio para que se fueran.

-"Excepto usted doctor, lo necesitaremos aquí", dijo la hija del demonio.

Haciendo que el doctor solo asintiera y se quedara con nosotros como a los demás los vimos marchar por el túnel que iba mas al sur de aquí.

Cuando una andana de balas que vino del túnel los mato a todos esos líderes.

Todos asustados agarramos las armas que los líderes dejaron y empezamos a apuntar con temor al túnel donde todos los líderes yacían muertos o agonizantes.

-"Crees que son los humanos?", preguntaba Thoken casi susurrando.

-"No lo creo…..", dijo la hija del demonio como olfateaba el aire y apuntaba con su pistola.

Nos pusimos en guardia esperando lo que fuera que fuera.

Pero nos sorprendió que del túnel no salieron humanos, si no, otros canes, mas bien, unos 8 reservistas con sus rifles en mano, seguidos por detrás de un lobo en silla de ruedas que lo llevaba otro reservista

-"Perfecto chicos, mientras menos cobardes tengamos aquí, mejor", dijo el lobo en silla de ruedas y aun en bata de paciente.

Aunque espera un segundo.

Ese no es el capitán que se llevó a las hijas del demonio a la ciudad el primer dia?

-"Pero porque hizo eso…no tenia que matarlos!", grito una alterada Vega.

-"Oh pequeña perrita, talvez no lo sepas, pero muchos líderes de escuadrón dejaron a su suerte a sus reservistas…..por dejarlos a su muerte, solo hay un justo castigo para ellos, y esa es la muerte, por eso estamos recorriendo las estaciones para matar a esos cobardes"; dijo sin inmutarse como pasaba por los cuerpos de los lideres muertos.

-"Espera, eres el capitán que vimos en la base…que paso con tus brazos y piernas?", pregunto Rick como note que sus extremidades estaban enyesadas.

-"Solo digamos que unas hijas mimadas me hicieron esto, y si las veo de nuevo, juro que me la harán pagar"; dijo el lobo todo enojado.

-"Que me harás pagar dices?", pregunto la hija del demonio como se puso cerca del túnel y le apuntaba con la pistola.

Bueno, fue llevada por Cris cerca del túnel.

Eso si hizo que se pusiera blanco el mismo capitán.

Pero se recuperó una vez la vio a detalle.

-"Pues….mira quien se ve patético ahora…chicos dis…..", no termino de hablar como la hija del demonio le disparo entre las cejas al capitan.

Los otros reservistas junto a el iban a apuntar con sus armas.

Pero esta hija del demonio era veloz y logro incapacitar a todos al dispararles en las manos, volándoles lejos sus armas en el proceso.

Y cuando solo sobraba el de la silla de ruedas que estaba a punto de sacar un arma de su espalda, a la hija del demonio blanco se le acabo las balas.

Asi que con rapidez, quito el cargador vacio del arma y con su mano buena, y aprovechando que Cris aun tenia los cargadores en la boca, hizo un movimiento tal con el arma, que choco la pistola en la boca de Cris, asi metiendo el cargador en la pistola con una mano y volver a usarla en un tiempo tal que la hija del demonio mato al pobre reservista porque Cris retrocedió un poco por el impacto del arma en su cara. Técnicamente fallando el tiro, de uno que solo le quitaría el arma de su mano, a impactarle de lleno en el cuello.

Pero el proceso le rompió unos dientes al pobre de Cris, haciendo que se derrumbara del cansancio ya.

Esa fue nuestra oportunidad de detener a los que seguían vivos.

-"Mierda…", dije yo como sujetábamos a los 8 que estaban con heridas en sus manos.

-"Lo siento….por favor no nos maten…solo hacíamos lo que decía el….", decía una de las reservistas capturadas toda asustada.

-"Si…..además nos dejamos llevar por el odio hacia esos líderes…..", decía otro de los reservistas capturados.

-"Y ahora que hacemos con ellos?", pregunto uno de nuestros reservistas.

-"Técnicamente se dejaron llevar por un soldado ultranacionalista….pero no los culpo tanto, este desgraciado se aprovechó de seguro del momento", dijo la hija del demonio blanco, encima de un derrumbado Cris.

Joder, prácticamente lo esta usando de colchón.

-"Y que nos harán?", preguntaron asustados los reservistas capturados.

-"Se irán a su estación, ahora quedaran a mi mando y esperaran que yo les de un aviso"; dijo la hija del demonio.

-"Ok….", dijeron los reservistas capturados todos asustados.

-"Ahora déjenlos ir"; dijo ella y bueno, nosotros les hicimos casos, y esos otros reservistas tomaron sus armas y se fueron corriendo despavoridos.

-"Y porque quieres asumir el mando…..si somos solo reservistas y según se tu familia no le interesa nada el gobierno o el ejercito", dijo Rick todo confundido.

-"Lo hago porque me dan pena, mírense, ni siquiera abrieron fuego cuando ellos estaban a punto de dispararme….son patéticos todos ustedes….…..pero no puedo dejar morir a unos inocentes que el puto gobierno los dejo para morir, no soy tan desalmada", dijo la hija del demonio.

-"Y es mas….no regresaran nuestros soldados hasta dentro d meses máximo, es el tiempo que mi mama dijo que tomaría tomar Mexico y asi los soldados de esa zona regresen para reabastecerse y descansar antes de apoyar a los que estan tomando USA", dijo Alloy como hablaba, como se arrastraba hacia nosotros.

-"Espera…..a acaso no saben que fuimos invadidos?", pregunto Cris aun siendo aplastado por la hija del demonio.

-"No…..las comunicaciones se perdieron con nuestra fuerza principal una vez abandonaron territorio de los canes, porque recuerden, las señales de nuestras radios no llegan tan lejos, y ninguno de los bandos tenemos satélites"; dijo Alloy.

-"Ok….asi que estaremos aquí por varios meses….asi que esto es lo que haremos, quiero que vayan y traigan hasta los cuerpos de los humanos que mate en toda Beberly Hills, les enseñare a conservar esa carne para durar estos 2 meses, ademas tendremos que usar su tecnología a nuestro favor, porque sin comida podemos sobrevivir esos meses, pero sin el agua de las plantas de tratamiento de la costa, estamos perdidos, asi que puede que suene loco, pero nosotros vamos a tomar la planta de agua del Norte, que es donde de seguro los humanos se estan fortificando, asi que quiero que se pongan las pilas pero ya, se preparen mentalmente para atacarlos en menos de 1 semana al complejo, ahora, alguna duda de este plan?", pregunto ella en tono de mando como se sento al lado de Cris, que estaba gimiendo del dolor.

La tipa acaba de desarmar a 8 soldados, matar a un capitan y al que lo llevaba en segundos….

Todos estaban sin habla al respecto.

 ***grillo sonando de fondo***

-"Pues a que esperan, que un grupo vaya a recoger los cuerpos, y si encuentran sal mejor", dijo ella en tono de mando.

-"A la orden señora!"; todos gritaron a la vez y se alejaron de esta parte del túnel que va al norte.

Creo que mejor cumplir sus ordenes y no ser esos que acaba de desarmar.

Dejándonos a Cinthia, yo, Cris y a la hija del demonio.

-"Alguien por favor puede arreglar mi espalda y darle a Marceline la maldita silla de ruedas….."; dijo totalmente adolorido Cris, aun echado en el suelo.

EH….creo esta Marceline debe ser la hija del demonio creo….

-"Lo siento pareja, por hacerte sobre esforzarte hoy, pero créeme que todo valdrá la pena cuando podamos llegar a fin de mes con vida"; dijo ella como le dio palmadas en la espalda a Cris.

Bueno, es lo menos que podía hacer, como me fui a recoger la silla de ruedas, botar el cuerpo de ese capitán loco.

Y llevarlo con Marceline.

Donde tuve yo que ayudarla a sentarla en la silla.

-"Ahora tengo hambre…..vamos a por suministros, este enfrentamiento me dejo hambrienta", dijo Marceline como pidió que la movieran.

-"Yo lo hare…", dije yo, "Cinthia, quédate con Cris y hazle un masaje en la espalda", dije yo.

-"Ok….pero sera con una mano", dijo Cinthia como le empecé a masajear la espalda a Cris y yo la llevaba a ahora nuestra líder Marceline a comer.

Sinceramente esto no me lo vi venir para nada…..

-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-…-

 **Washington DC**

 **En esos momentos.**

 **Presidente Freeman.**

Todos se habían ido menos yo. (Estaba sentado en su escritorio en la mesa oval, mientras afuera se veia un caos tremendo)

Pedi que se llevaran a mi familia, a los ministros y sus familias primero.

Porque aun tenia que negociar con los países que no nos habían dado la espalda para que den asilo a mi gente.

Y por una buena razón.

El país estaba un caos.

Y los lobos mecánicos estaban llegaran aquí en 2 días, porque no se detienen.

Solo destruyen las bases, nuestras fabricas de armas y aeropuertos en el proceso de venir aquí.

Toda la gente de Florida se esta yendo como puede a Cuba, incluso usando balsas improvisadas como una vez los cubanos ilegales hicieron para llegar a nuestras tierras.

Nuestras fuerzas navales hacen lo mismo, evacuan a todos los civiles que pueden, mientras los soldados que estaban en los barcos se quedan en tierra para intentar mantener el orden….

Pero con la mayoría del ejercito muerto…..

El país técnicamente esta en caos total.

Y ahora me acabo de enterar de algo mas…..

Guatemala y Belice han cerrado sus fronteras.

No pudieron soportar las oleadas de miles de personas que estan huyendo de Mexico…

Además estan en alerta porque toda nuestra fuerza aérea aterrizo en todos sus aeropuertos.

Temen que se conviertan en los nuevos exiliados y que les quitemos sus tierras.

Las fuerzas armadas locales están en alerta máxima.

Nuestra fuerza aérea esta indefensa allí.

Puede que tengan el combustible para nuestros aviones.

Pero no tienen nuestras municiones y nuestros centros de carga de arcanita que son nuevas aquí, para alimentar a los aviones reforzados…..

Nuestra fuerza aérea es inútil en estos momentos.

No podemos hacer una segunda pasada e diezmar a la fuerza principal.

Que según vi por las noticias….

No están tomando prisioneros.

Es una masacre…

Es como la marcha sangrienta…..pero peor…..

A una escala sin precedentes.

-"Señor presidente…acaba de volver el avión presidencial, lo espera en el aeropuerto, vamos ya", dijo mi jefe del servicio secreto que se quedo aquí conmigo.

-"No Nicolas…yo me quedo", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Señor presidente, es una locura, no merece morir aquí…"; dijo Nicolas.

-"Escuchen…el país ha caído…..es justo que yo caiga con el"; dije yo con firmeza.

-"Pero señor presidente…aun tenemos nuestras fuerzas navales y aéreas intactas, podemos dar la batalla otro día"; dijo Nicolas.

-"Puede ser…pero ese otro día no sería una batalla mas en la guerra, seria una venganza, porque técnicamente, ya hemos perdido….."; dije yo con seriedad.

-"Señor….", es lo único que dijo.

-"Váyase…vete junto con tu familia y el resto del servicio secreto…..váyanse y ayuden en la próxima guerra…..porque recuerda chico, los changelings son los que ayudaron a nuestra condena al quitarnos a nuestros aliados….ellos son el verdadero enemigo en este mundo…."; dije yo con seriedad.

-"Entendido señor…", dijo el con pesar.

-"Además…esas máquinas no me mataran o destruirán este lugar….seguro tienen órdenes de mantenerme con vida hasta que llegue Griza"; dije yo mirando afuera, "Y si huyo…..le hare ver a esa Griza….que los humanos somos cobardes, y no lo somos", dije yo como saque una pistola del cajón de mi escritorio.

-"Luchare hasta el final….como debe hacer un líder", dije yo.

-"señor…..", dijo Nicolas con pesar.

-"Que sigue haciendo parado aquí Nicolas….váyase de aquí, ahora es una orden", dije yo con pesar.

-"Entendido señor", dijo el con su voz de mando antes de retirarse.

-"Suerte señor…"; dijo el como se iba ya.

-"Gracias…"; es lo único que dije como me quede viendo afuera esperando mi destino.

-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Reina Chrysalis**

 **En esos momentos.**

 **Dubai.**

-"Mi reina, el mundo esta en crisis total, hay caos en todo el mundo, nuestros hermanos y hermanas apenas pueden mantener la paz", decía una de mis hijas/secretaria como vino a verme a mi cuarto.

-"Si…..subestime el nivel de pánico que estos humanos tendrían cuando sucediera la guerra, que mis hijos mantengan el nivel de pánico de las ciudades más pequeñas en mínimo, que la economía siga fluyendo, intenten hacer ver que el colapso de las 3 más grandes potencias no afectara la economía mundial, pese a que si lo hará, declaro también que si hay que controlar mentalmente a la gente, que lo hagan, no podemos arriesgarnos a que suceda una masacre y guerras civiles parecidas a las del 2014", le dije yo a mi hija.

-"Entendido mi reina", dijo ella.

-"Y que ahí de mi armadura especial?", pregunto yo.

-"Sus hijos en la rama de investigación están ya construyéndolo, es una combinación del Goliath y trajes de francotirador de USA, totalmente blindado con escamas de dragon"; dije ella.

-"Perfecto, necesito un buen traje para ir a recoger a Martin, porque si el desgraciado me delato y me quiere hacer una emboscada, es mejor estar lista para lo peor"; dije yo.

-"Pero mi reina, usted cree que lo traicionara?", pregunto ella confundida.

-"No lo creo, lo tengo bien dominado, pero nunca es malo ser precavida"; dije yo.

-"Y mi reina, una noticia importante, los USA tienen sus aviones reforzados en bases de esos países del 3er mundo, son blancos fáciles en estos momentos", dijo mi secretaria.

-"Puede ser, pero esta en un área que emite muerte, y mas cuando esta habiendo informes sobre que las fuerzas armadas restantes de Mexico están abriendo fuego contra los soldados guatemaltecos que controlan la frontera para que dejen pasar a su gente", dije yo.

-"Es lo malo mi reina", dijo mi secretaria.

-"Pero cuando la cosa se estabilice, y cuando tengan que transportarlos a Europa, porque lo harán, allí es cuando intentaremos robárselas", dije yo.

-"Entendido mi reina", dijo ella.

-"Necesitamos toda las escamas de dragon y arcanita para mi plan de protección global", dije yo.

Oh.

Es hermoso, lanzar satélites reforzados con escamas de dragon, haciéndolos invulnerables y que solo nosotros podamos controlar.

Además de satélites que disparen proyectiles recubiertos de escamas de dragon.

Que según teorías podría causar un daño tan grande en una ciudad como el impacto de un meteorito de 20 a 40 metros de tamaño.

Un sistema de defensa y vigilancia dignos para nosotros.

-"Además necesitaremos las lanzaderas que ahí en USA, RUSIA Y CHINA", dijo mi secretaria.

-"Su necesidad de resaltar lo obvio se hace molesta a veces querida, pero sí, también necesitamos esas, pero eso yo me encargare con un poco de…"diplomacia", pero cuando termine la guerra", dije yo con una sonrisa mirando la ciudad que ahora me pertenece.

.-.-..-…-.-.-.-….-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **Cris Castillo**

 **29 de agosto del 2031**

 **8:00am**

 **Metro de Los Angeles. (Beberly Hills)**

Durante toda esta semana sucedieron muchas cosas.

Averiguamos que nosotros éramos los últimos en ser visitados por este capitán ultranacionalista.

Ya había ido a masacrar a decenas de otros líderes por todas las estaciones.

Dejándonos mucho menos personal para luchar.

Pero eso si, nos enteramos que la hermana de Marceline también sobrevivio a un encuentro con francotiradores, que es lo que me conto Marceline que le paso lo mismo y por eso estaba herida, pero su hermana perdió la pierna derecha en el proceso por una bala que dio de lleno en la pierna pulverizándola por completo, la única herida grave que tiene, pero que estará bien para ayudar en esto de recuperar los purificadores de agua de la costa.

Pero en el lado sur.

Oh, y aunque algunos sugirieron que Alloy sea la líder aquí, por ser hija de la presidenta, pero ella solo le cedió el puesto a Marceline y se puso a ayudar con los niños.

Diciendo que Marceline era mucho mejor para ese puesto.

Básicamente solo éramos 30 chicos aquí habilitados a medias para luchar, y si, contando a los heridos que trajimos estoy haciendo.

Muchos de los heridos se habían recuperado a medias por ahora.

La gran cantidad de medicamentos que trajimos de esos cuerpos realmente nos ayudó.

Yo, junto con uno de los heridos que era experto en mecánica y Marceline pudimos habilitar todas las armas humanas.

Pero claro, destruyendo nuestras viejas armas en el proceso.

Pero eso si, mayormente ese chico y yo estuvimos trabajando en eso.

Porque Marceline les estaba enseñando a todos a como despellejar y mantener por mas tiempo la carne humana con la sal.

Y como muchos somos parte humanos…..

Bueno, hubo muchos que no pararon de vomitar ese dia ante esas vistas.

Me incluyo yo.

Es mas que obvio que los niños lo llevaban peor.

Pero…..pobres niños, estarán traumados al finalizar todo.

Pero mas eh querido enfocarme en las cosas que tenían los humanos, como los exoesqueletos alimentados por una extraña piedra…..

Pero que al parecer aun parecía darle energía pese a que ya paso varios días.

Esos exoesqueletos le cabian perfectamente a los heridos que ya habían perdido alguna extremidad.

Pero por ahora, no queremos que se sobre esfuercen.

Pero había una mala noticia para Marceline y ese traje genial que apenas conecte a un exoesqueleto.

Se hizo invisible.

Eso no es lo malo.

Lo malo es que no le cabe.

Para nada.

Y si o si se debe usar junto a un exoesqueleto

Y tampoco ahí uno de su tamaño.

Y no podemos arriesgarnos a dañar esos exoesqueletos al intentar modificarlos.

Asi que se quedara sin usarla.

Pero si su arma al menos.

Aunque esas armaduras gigantes de cuerpo completo si que se notan impresionantes.

Con lanzallamas y ametralladoras de 50mm incluida.

Y solo 3 de los nuestros son capaces de usarlas.

Rick por ser pequeño, y luego otros 2.

El resto podemos usar los exoesqueletos que se pueden autoajustar solo un poco a nuestros cuerpos.

Pero bueno, llego el dia temido.

Este dia en que ya no tenemos agua.

Agotamos hasta la última gota.

Y eso que Marceline nos obligó a beber la sangre de los humanos muertos los primeros días…aun así se nos acabó el agua ayer.

Oh, nuestra comida normal y de las raciones de los soldados humanos se acabó y que pronto tendremos que comer la carne seca de humano que nos hizo hacer Marceline.

Por favor que espero que esas personas allí tengan comida para nosotros.

Oh…parece que ya Marceline nos esta llamando para la acción.

-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.

 **Y hasta el próximo capitulo gente, jeje.**

 **Toda la escena de la estrategia, la acción, la toma de decisiones y el ataque ya sera en el próximo capítulo jejej.**

 **Pero en fin, espero que les esté gustando esto amigos míos.**

 **Y comenten que les pareció….**

 **-"Me pareció bien, aunque si que no me vi venir que ese capitan se volviera loco, o que estuviera vivo…..y que hiciera tantas masacres, pero lo de esos lideres siendo unos cobardes si me lo vi venir", dijo Seras que apareció otra vez.**

 **-"Lo se…"; dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Pero la cosa es que espero que desarrolles a los hijos de Martin joder, que me interesa mucho ver eso", dijo Seras cruzándose de brazos.**

 **-"Lo hare, lo hare, no te preocupes, para eso sera el siguiente capitulo", dije yo.**

 **-"Si, más te vale, quiero ver qué pasa con ellos, porque además estoy bien seguro que los vas a joder de alguna forma otra vez, estoy segura", dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.**

 **-"Hey….eso no es tan cierto…", dije yo el autor totalmente ofendido.**

 **-"Lo vas a hacer no?", pregunto ella.**

 **-"Puede ser…", dije o medio apenado.**

 **-"Lo sabia, puedes dejar de herirles tanto…joder, ahora que vas a hacerles?", pregunto ella, "Vas a hacer que uno quede ciego, que pierda las piernas o los brazos o simplemente uno muera?", pregunto ella.**

 **-"Soy tan predecible?", pregunte molesto.**

 **-"Pues si…."; dijo ella.**

 **-"Pero si no los hiero aunque sea un poquitos seran como los protagonistas de cualquier Call Of Duty", dije yo.**

 **-"Dales unas raspaduras, pero no los hagas experimentar dolores indescriptibles tampoco"; dijo Seras algo molesta.**

 **-"Ok…..pero puedo darles heridas psicológicas graves al menos, es una guerra despues de todo?", pregunte yo.**

 **-"Es aceptable", dijo ella.**

 **-"Super", dije yo.**

 **-"Ahora me muero de ver que cosas psicológicamente perturbadoras les daras a esos chicos, jeje"; dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona.**

 **-"Mira pues quien está algo darks", dije yo medio burlón.**

 **-"Te conozco Autor, sé que lo harás, además se sobre el spin off que sacaras tú en el futuro, y es muy perturbador para tu audiencia….jejeje, quieres ser acaso el próximo Jhonen Vasquez a acaso?", pregunto ella.**

 **-"No lo se"; dije yo.**

 **-"Por cierto gente que lee esto, ese sujeto Jhonen Vasquez creo Invasor Zim, una serie algo perturbadora de Nick, ya saben, cuando aun valía algo ese canal", dijo Seras sacando un poster de Invasor Zim de ninguna parte.**

 **-"Me encantaba esa serie", dije yo.**

 **-"Lo se….comparto parte de tu personalidad no, soy como una especie de OC/autoincercion"; dijo ella, "Y yo estuve en la dimensión en que Nick se mantuvo bueno hasta el 2034, jejeje, y pude ver todo lo que ese autor podía hacer con la serie, jeje", dijo ella totalmente burlona, mostrándome un paquete de DVDs con la temporada que sacaron en esa dimensión y no en esta.**

 **-"Y es genialllll", dijo ella, "Sin restricciones algunas, hermoso", dijo ella como lo abrazaba los DVDs.**

 **-"Suertuda…", dije algo triste.**

 **-"Lo se, viva mi universo, donde los ejecutivos de las cadenas no eran monos sin cerebro y mantuvieron las mejores series en emisión", dijo ella como hizo aparecer DVDs de las series MEGAS XLR y Titan Symbiotico en el aire.**

 **-"3 a 4 temporadas de estas bellezas, jeje", dijo ella totalmente alegre.**

 **-"Ya no me lo recuerdes, tu universo es el paraíso para los que les gustan las caricaturas, no me lo recuerdes", dije yo con tristeza.**

 **-"Y el final de Samurai Jack aquí, es totalmente diferente a la de tu mundo, es tan épica…..tan impresionante, y lo importante, nada forzado", dijo ella mostrando el DVD de la temporada 5 de Samurai Jack, pero que tiene 24 capítulos, no 10 como en este universo.**

 **-"Ahhh…..es una tortura!", grite yo enojado.**

 **-"Jejej, es que eso es por dejarme en visto esa otra vez"; dijo ella como me saco la lengua y se fue.**

 **Uy…..que mala es….**

 **Aunque me divierte haberla creado jeje.**

 **En fin amigos lectores, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo jeje.**

 **No se olviden de comentar.**


	34. Chapter 34

_**Capítulo 34: A por el agua**_

 **Marceline**

 **29 de agosto del 2031**

 **8:15 am**

 **Metro de Beberly Hills**

(Se la ve a Marceline en silla de ruedas, con su pierna izquierda sin vendas y con solo pequeñas cicatrices, pero la derecha aun esta enyesada, al igual que su brazo izquierdo, y sigue vendada en las partes con quemaduras)

(En estos momentos esta rodeada por los 30 reservistas de esta estación, esperando su discurso)

-"Atención chicos, llego la hora, unos 20 reservistas de la otra estación del norte van a crear una distracción para que nosotros podamos atacar de frente, no falta decir que el fracaso es nuestra muerte", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Quiero a los 3 blindados que estén al frente en todo momento, los otros 20 que esten siempre a cubierto, yo los guiare, y ayudare a tomar el complejo", dije yo como Cris con el traje de francotirador se puso atrás mío, a él le queda el traje al menos, el será el que me llevara en la silla de ruedas en todo momento, y como estará invisible en todo momento, no será un blanco tan visible.

Aunque lamentablemente no voy a poder usar el arma nueva.

Necesito mis 2 brazos para eso.

Aunque Cris lo llevara consigo en su espalda, por si acaso tenga que usarlo, pero usarlo con un brazo solo significaría que lo tendría que poner en el suelo como apoyo, porque si lo disparo con un brazo estando de pie, me romperé mi único brazo bueno y estare tan indefensa como un gatito.

-"Ahora es hora de ir a luchar, yo no tengo nada mas que decirles, mi padre nunca nos enseño a hacer discursos de todas formas", dije yo para hacer que se movilicen ya.

-"Vamos chicos!", grito ese que llaman Rick en su traje Blindado como todos los reservistas asignados empezaron a salir de aquí.

-"Los 2 que estan sin piernas, se quedaran aquí a cuidar a estos niños con su vida"; dije yo con seriedad.

Esos 2 restantes asintieron.

-"Ahora vamos pareja, vamos a por agua"; dije yo como levante el brazo para guiarlo hacia la salida.

-"Ok…", dijo el cómo activo la invisibilidad y empezó a llevarme con los demás.

.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-..-.

 **Coronel Madison, Fuerzas aerotransportadas de los USA.**

 **Aeropuerto de Santa Monica (Esta cerca de la costa)**

 **8:30 am**

El reporte de bajas por fin me llego.

Hemos perdido a 400 hombres de los 10 mil que fueron asignadas a la invasión.

Uno diría que esas pérdidas son pocas a comparación de las fuerzas totales.

Pero entre las perdidas estaban nuestras mejores tropas, solo nos quedan 4 goliaths y ya no tenemos ningún francotirador.

Hemos reforzado el aeropuerto ya con todos los restos de los vehículos y edificios cercanos creando un "muro" de 4 metros de alto rodeando el aeropuerto.

Y hemos apostado decenas de morteros, listos para disparar a cualquier oleada de perros que quisieran acercarse.

Más de 7 mil soldados están aquí.

Y 1000 protegiendo ambas purificadoras de agua.

Es imposible que nos ataquen a cualquiera de los lados.

Esperando el ataque de las fuerzas principales, esperando el inminente ataque.

Y gracias a que cortamos el agua al resto de la ciudad y solo alimenta de agua al aeropuerto, mataremos de sed a estos perros que se ocultan en la ciudad en poco tiempo.

Los suministros de comida que había en el aeropuerto realmente nos han sido de mucha ayuda.

Había comida para miles de personas aquí.

-"Coronel!", grito el piloto del único avión que teníamos en pista todo alterado..

-"Que sucede?", pregunto yo.

-"Hemos recibido informes de que hay canes atacando las primeras defensas que ahí en camino a las plantas de tratamiento de agua de ambos extremos", dijo el totalmente nervioso.

-"Necesitamos saber si es la fuerza principal o son los que estaban en la ciudad, necesito saberlo rápido por si es necesario mandar tropas arriesgando en dejar el aeropuerto desprotegido"; dije yo.

-"Entendido señor!", grito el como se fue rápido a encender el avión.

Tomaría 15 min para prepararlo y que sobrevuele sobre la ciudad.

Si es la fuerza principal de los canes que nos atacan, temo que estarán solos mis soldados.

-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

 **Marceline.**

 **En esos momentos.**

(Ella se encuentra en estos momentos detrás de unos escombros, junto con Cris, con su traje de camuflaje activado, mientras los 3 lobos con los trajes blindados están atacando contra las primeras defensas humanas)

(Que son bloques de vehículos antiaéreos destruidos que forman barricadas por la calle con edificios destruidos rodeándolos a todos, mientras 15 soldados humanos disparan detrás de los vehículos, que pese a estar destrozados, aun la carrocería blindada, pese a estar quemada y doblada, esta semi intacta y soporta los disparos de los gruesos calibres)

 **BANG BANGBANG BANGBANGBANG**

Demonios, ni estamos a 10 cuadras de la planta de agua y ya nos topamos con resistencia.

Es el único suministro de agua en la ciudad, es obvio que lo estén defendiendo tanto.

 **BANGG**

-"Joder….pueden darles de una vez…..esa casi me da!"; grito de enojo a nuestros blindados como siento como una bala me roza mis orejas vendadas.

-"Nos estamos técnicamente cubriendo con nuestro propio brazo las caras para evitar morir, así que dar el blanco sin ver va a tardar", dijo Rick como seguía disparando sin ver con esa ametralladora Gatling integrada en su brazo y protegiéndose con el otro brazo.

 **BANGBANGBANG**

-"Por todos los cielos….", decia yo como me chocaba mi mano en mi cara por el enfado, mientras veia cerca de mi, agachados y con algo de miedo los demás reservistas.

 **BANGBANGBANG**

-"Cris…arrójame al suelo cerca de nuestros blindados cuando te diga", dije yo.

-"Pero estarás al descubierto"; dijo el preocupado.

-"Solo hazme caso quieres"; dije enojada.

Como seguía atenta a ese sonido que quería escuchar.

Segundos de tensos disparos pasaban hasta que….

 ***CLICK *CLICK*CLICK.**

-"Ahora!", grite yo como prepare mi pistola.

Entonces Cris me arrojo como pudo hacia los blindados.

Pero este era muy debilucho, asi que solo mi torso para arriba estaba fuera de la cubierta.

Así que con mi pistola apunte y dispare en uno en uno a los 15 tiradores con rapidez.

Solo los últimos 6 lograron cargar sus armas a tiempo.

Pero 3 fueron los afortunados de lograr apuntarme.

Y 1 solo fue capaz de apretar su gatillo.

Y fallar…..

-"Joderr…..ya esta, si que ustedes se demoran harto, y el tiempo es poco, quien sabe cuanto tiempo tenemos antes de tomar de verdad la planta de agua antes que mas humanos lleguen"; dije yo enojada a los blindados.

-"Eh…"; decía Rick algo aturdido por lo que paso.

-"Vamos lelos, avancen!"; grite yo enojada.

-"Oh si…"; decían otro de los blindados como salio del trance. Como los 3 se movilizaron hacia adelante, hacia el bloqueo.

Mientras los demás que estaban a cubierto los siguieron.

-"Ya es hora de que me levantes no?", pregunte yo medio irritada a Cris.

-"Lo siento…"; dijo el como me levanto con cuidado y me puso en la silla de ruedas.

-"Pues deberías….ese lanzamiento fue muy penoso"; dije yo enojada, "Ahora sigamos!"; grite yo como el solo gruño un poquito y seguimos a los demás, que estaban ayudando a los blindados a quitar los antiaéreos destruidos del camino.

Estaban abriendo el camino poco a poco.

Y yo hice que Cris me acercara para mirar por la abertura que se formaba cada vez.

Y podía ver el camino recto a la planta de agua.

Pero había un problema.

Podía ver a mas de un centenar de soldados esperando a que abriéramos el paso.

-"Alto!"; grite yo.

Y todos se detuvieron.

El espacio que abrieron era de 8cm, lo suficientemente grande para las balas jeje.

-"Que paso?", pregunto Cris.

-"Cris, pon el rifle en el suelo"; dije yo con seriedad.

-"Ok…."; dijo el confundido como ponía el rifle en el suelo y desactivaba su invisibilidad.

-"Ahora ayúdame a echarme en el suelo, pero alineándome con la abertura"; dije yo.

-"Eh…..ok"; dijo él aun mas confundido como me ayudo a ponerme en el suelo.

Y entonces agarre el rifle, y puse sus agarraderas que se aferraran al suelo y asi no recibir tan fuerte el culatazo.

-"Ahora nos puedes decir que paso?", pregunto el.

-"Solo hago mi parte para abrir el camino"; dije yo sonriendo levemente como use la mira de este rifle por primera vez….

Solo con tocar esta arma tan poderosa….

Es excitante…

Y la voy a probar por fin.

 **(Sé que sonó a algo sexual, pero no es sexual, es solo una adicta a las armas)**

Quite el modo de disparo único, y la puse en semi automático.

Respiraba hondo, mientras observaba a mis blancos.

Veía quien era prioritario y quien no…..

-"Pásame 2 cargadores", dije yo como seguía mirando por la mira a todos mis blancos.

-"De acuerdo…."; dijo Cris como sentí como puso 2 objetos al lado de mi brazo.

Ok…..

131 blancos…

15 a 20 metros y acercándose nerviosos en plena calle y arrastras.

50 esperando a 50 metros detrás de mas escombros se les nota mas nerviosos.

55 esperando a 100 metros, 10 de ellos en escombros mas altos a 3 metros del suelo.

10 operadores de morteros que operan en total 5 morteros, esperando con los proyectiles en sus manos…..

Los morteros están alineados…..2 metros al frente nuestro, justo para cuando abramos una brecha.

1 soldado blindado humano atrás de todos ellos, apuntándonos con su arma gatling..

 **Click**

Uno de los que se acercaban saco una granada…

(Sonrie internamente)

Pan comido….

 **Bang**

Adios granaderos.

 **BOOOM**

 **BANG**

Adios blindado humano.

 **BANG**

Adios morteros.

 **BOOOMMMM!**

Y los demás…

.-.-.-..-..-.-..—

 **Cris Castillo**

 **En esos momentos.**

La velocidad con que disparaba parecía fuera de este mundo…..

El arma se mantenía fija gracias a las agarraderas que siguen aferrándose firmes en el suelo ayudando a su estabilidad.

Se escuchaba explosiones y gritos del otro lado de los antiaéreos como mas disparos salían de ese rifle.

Asi por un poco menos de 2 minutos….

Su primer cargador de 30 balas se terminó.

-"Rick ponte al frente mio, pero con las piernas un poco abiertas para que estes entre mi rifle, necesito que me cubras mientras los demás se ponen a abrir la barricada"; dijo con rapidez Marceline como recargaba el arma.

Rick no respondio e hizo lo que hizo, el rifle pasaba por debajo entre sus piernas, protegiéndola levemente de los disparos perdidos.

Y el resto pues nos pusimos a seguir empujando los antiaéreos para pasar.

 ***metal chirriante al ser arrastrado**

Maldito antiaéreos sin ruedas, como pesan…..

La abertura cada vez se hacía mas abierta, pero Marceline estaba ya con un cargador nuevo en el arma y siguió disparando por la abertura que se hacia cada vez mas grande.

Escuchaba como habia disparos rozando los antiaéreos, pero los de Marceline era los únicos en la que escuchabas el disparo silenciado de su arma y un sonido de como sonaba que impactaba contra algo viscoso.

Supongo que contra los humanos.

La abertura se hacia cada vez mas grande, al punto de que ya podía caber una bicicleta sin problemas.

Pero eso significaba que los disparos se concentrarían allí.

Pero hubo un momento que los disparos del francotirador de Marceline eran los únicos que se escuchaban.

Hasta que vi como ella dejo de disparar e intercambiaba otro cargador justo para cuando uno de los blindados podía pasar sin problemas.

-"Ahora vayan joder, excepto ustedes Rick y Cris, al resto yo los cubro"; dijo ella con rapidez.

Como nuestros 2 blindados se pusieron en frente nuestro y empezaron a realizar fuego de supresión contra los humanos.

Y entonces nuestros compañeros se pusieron detrás de nuestros blindados ayudando a matar a tantas personas como sea posible.

Suena cruel esta falta de empatía, pero en estos momentos son ellos o nosotros.

Y yo prefiero que nosotros.

Se escuchaba tantas balas sonar por todas las direcciones.

Como se escuchaba gente gritando y dándose ordenes entre si en tremenda balacera.

Y entonces escuche otra cosa diferente.

Una cosa diferente en medio de toda esta balacera.

Un avión…

Mire hacia arriba y podía ver un avión con una especie de objeto circular encima sobrevolando la zona.

Eso no es nuestro…..

-"Cris…."; dijo Marceline con rapidez como seguía disparando a los humanos, a pesar de que los otros reservistas estaban en el medio de su campo de tiro.

-"Que?"; pregunte yo.

Como ella dejo de disparar a esa velocidad con precisión sobre humana que tiene.

-"Ayúdame a pararme", dijo ella con neutralidad.

-"Pero tus piernas….", decía yo pero ella me interrumpió.

-"Se sobre mis piernas, pero necesito derribar ese avión"; decía ella impaciente.

-"Pero…..acaso puede esta arma derribar el avión?", pregunto yo incrédulo.

-"Su modo de disparo único le provee de un alcance de hasta 3km, ahora dudo que ese avión este a mas de 3 km arriba de nosotros"; dijo ella que se puso a mirarme a mi.

-"Como sabes que habia un avión?", pregunto incrédulo.

-"Me enseñaron a identificar cada sonido que hubiera en un campo de batalla, y eso se escucha como una avión a reacción de gran tamaño"; dijo ella como se le ponía firmes las orejas, "Ahora levántate, que necesitamos derribar ese avión", exigió ella.

-"Ok…."; Dije yo como la levante desde la cintura.

-"Ahora apóyame en Rick", dijo ella como hice que se apoyara en Rick y ponía el arma en una de sus protecciones laterales que tiene la armadura que tenia puesta Rick.

-"Estas bien allí Rick?", pregunte yo.

-"Si….el traje ayuda a soportar el peso"; dijo el como vi que se estaba cubriendo la cara con ambos brazos blindados del traje.

-"Rick, muévete 2 pasos hacia atrá la izquierda, Cris, ayúdame a no moverme de esta posición encima de el"; dijo Marceline como miraba por la mira del rifle, ambos empezamos a pedir lo que pide.

El tiroteo seguía demasiado agitado allí adelante nuestra mientras hacíamos esto.

Y una vez los 3 estuvimos en la posición que ella quería…..

-"Quieto….alli esta bien"; dijo ella como en ningun momento dejaba de apuntar con el rifle al aire.

Y paso unos segundos hasta que…..

 **BANGGG**

El retroceso fue demasiado para Marceline y la lanzo hacia atrás, porque esa protección lateral de la armadura que tenia Rick era demasiado resbaladiza para el arma y no se ajusto bien.

El arma cayó al suelo.

Pero pude sujetar a Marceline antes que cayera al suelo.

-"Y funciono?", pregunto yo.

-"Mira tu mismo", dijo Marceline toda adolorida como miro hacia arriba.

Donde pudimos ver ese avión caer en espiral y con la falta de un ala hacia el aeropuerto de Santa Monica.

Oh, y esa ala caía hacia el mar.

 **Slap**

-"ahora regresemos a la misión, que no tenemos tiempo que perder"; dijo ella algo apurada despues de darme una bofetada.

-"Ok…."; dije yo como le hice señas a Rick para que nos siguiera.

"Eso es de verdad la destreza de una descendiente del demonio blanco?", susurraba el en voz baja todo asombrado como veia el avión descender el espiral.

-"Hey Rick, vamos ya hombre"; decia yo como le hacía guías para que me siguiera en esta maldita balacera que era esta calle repleta de personas con muchos soldados humanos sin cabeza.

 **BOOOMM!**

Como a nuestras espaldas una explosión seguida de una nube de humo salía del aeropuerto.

..-.-..-.-..-.-…-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Coronel Madison, Fuerzas aerotransportadas de los USA.**

 **Aeropuerto de Santa Monica (Esta cerca de la costa)**

 **8:45 am**

(Estaba el mirando desde la torre de control mirando el hangar donde se estrelló el avión)

-"Señor, por suerte sacamos a tiempo a todos nuestros hombres del hangar antes de que se estrellara, no hay víctimas fatales, pero perdimos parte de los suministros que habían allí"; dijo un capitán que entro al lugar.

-"Ahora que vamos a hacer señor?", pregunto uno de los capitanes que estaba operando la torre de control y habia hablado con el piloto antes de estrellarse.

-"Como informo el, tenemos muchas bajas en el sur gracias a esa francotiradora, y en el norte también y son solo jóvenes que apenas pueden disparar…."; dije yo al recordar lo que informaba el piloto.

-"Y mandamos refuerzos señor?", pregunto el capitan que recién entro.

-"No…. Aunque podamos ganar y tener el control sobre las plantas de agua otra vez, pero para que…..si no podemos ni ganar al 100% contra fuerzas inexpertas de los canes, que posibilidad alguna tendremos contra su fuerza principal", dije yo solo reflexionando con seriedad.

-"señor…."; decía el capitán preocupado.

-"Ademas es cierto lo que los chicos en las plantas de agua hacían con los cuerpos de los canes muertos que se encontraban?", pregunto yo.

-"Me temo que si"; dijo el.

-"Pues…ni misericordia podríamos esperar de la fuerza principal de los canes se entera de eso…asi que vamos a hacer lo que debimos hacer en primer lugar cuando nos enteramos que ni refuerzos íbamos a tener"; dije yo con seriedad.

-"Que es señor?", pregunto el capitán.

-"El piloto informo antes de ser derribado que varios cargueros están intactos en el puerto de carga más al sur, podemos usarlos para ir a Australia, evitando la flota que tienen estos canes y retirarnos"; dije yo con seriedad.

-"Estaría dispuesto a aceptar el castigo por retirarse sin autorización?"; pregunto el capitán algo curioso.

-"Me sorprendería si hubiera alguien que me juzgue por intentar regresar a los hombres que me quedan a territorio seguro para luchar otro día, además, esta es una lucha perdida, quería pensar que al menos haríamos algo de daño…pero no hicimos nada que no hubiera hecho ya los bombarderos, mejor retirarse ahora y luchar otro dia con mas a nuestro favor, dile a los demás que tomen toda la comida y agua que puedan y los que aun estan en las plantas de agua, diles que se retiren al aeropuerto, nos retiraremos mientras esas francotiradoras están distraídas"; dije yo como solo volví a mirar por última vez la destruida ciudad.

-"A la orden señor"; dijeron los 2 capitanes que estaban conmigo, como salieron rápido del lugar.

-"Al menos quiero creer que el desgraciado que dijo que era mejor continuar con el despliegue de tropas a pesar de todo, este muerto en estos momentos"; dije yo en voz baja.

-"Y si no…..yo mismo lo matare"; dije yo al limpiar mi pistola.

-.-.-…-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Casa Blanca, Washington D.C**

 **Presidente Freeman.**

 **En esos momentos.**

 **Oficina Oval**

El silencio es lo único que se escucha en la ciudad.

Se ve humo a la distancia de varios incendios de seguro.

Aunque es difícil ver ese humo.

Porque despues de todo ahí 3 lobos metálicos de 5 pisos de altura rondando los alrededores de la casa blanca.

De los 3 tipos, el gris, el blanco y el negro.

Estos llegaron hace 20 minutos.

Apenas llegaron y la ciudad se silenció.

Aun tengo comida y agua para varios días mas.

Asi que tendre comida y agua para mas días dejo de ser la verdadera pregunta.

Pero la verdadera pregunta es, cuando vendrá esta tal Griza a terminar con esto?..

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.

 **De vuelta a Los Angeles.**

 **Planta de agua del norte.**

 **Cris Castillo**

 **9:13 am**

El tiroteo entre nosotros y los humanos duro buen rato.

Avanzamos de a poco cada vez.

Pero al final llegamos a las puertas de la planta de agua.

-"Es extraño"; decía Marceline en la silla de ruedas.

Yo ya me puse el francotirador en mi hombro.

Porque joder, acabamos las 4 revistas de 30 balas cada una para el arma.

Marceline hizo la mayoría de las bajas.

Nosotros solo rematamos.

-"Que cosa?"; pregunto yo como el resto ya nos acompaña en la puerta para entrar a la planta de agua.

-"Solo conté 253 bajas enemigas en el camino aquí….es extraño que no haya mas humanos defendiendo este lugar", dijo ella confundida.

-"Si…pero ya llegamos y sinceramente yo nunca creí que llegaríamos tan lejos"; dijo Vega toda nerviosa.

Y era la optimista del grupo.

Y muchos estarían de acuerdo con eso.

-"Si, pero términos con esto"; decía Rick que iba a abrir las puertas.

-"Y que si tiene una trampa la puerta?"; pregunto Marceline con seriedad.

-"Entonces sera mejor que retrocedan", dijo el medio nervioso como se cubria con un brazo y el resto retrocedia.

-"Mejor", dijo Marceline.

Y al abrir la puerta…..

Nada.

Solo se abrió.

No había trampas ni nada.

-"Bueno, vamos entren, sin poder moverme, yo no sirvo de nada en un lugar lleno de escaleras"; dijo Marceline.

Como entro primero Rick.

Y luego le siguió el resto.

Al final nosotros.

Donde yo tuve que cargarla por las escaleras a Marceline.

El traje realmente ayuda y el sistema de refrigeración de este es delicioso fresco.

Aunque empezaba a despedir el lugar un olor de carne a la parrillada algo rico.

-"Hey, alguien huele eso?"; pregunto alguien del grupo.

-"Si….es un clásico carne a la leña…como que lleva unas horas ya cocinándose….*olfatea el aire*…..debo ir a sacarlo antes que se queme", decía Thoken como se fue corriendo, otros 2 lo seguían por uno de los pasillos de la planta de agua, aparentemente abandonada.

-"Joder yo quiero, hace tiempo que no como carne a la parrillada"; decía uno de los que le seguían.

Yo solo me encargue de cargar a Marceline hasta arriba donde podíamos ver con facilidad los tanques de purificación de agua aun funcionando gracias a los paneles solares que tiene en el techo la planta.

-"Pero huele a que este lugar estuvo lleno de humanos…..donde estarán?", pregunto confundida Marceline.

-"Quizás se fueron apenas nos vieron"; dije yo todo optimista.

-"Éramos solo 25 soldados contra cientos de humanos, y quizás miles si es que venían refuerzos desde quien sabe donde….me sorprende mas bien que este lugar ni trampas tenga"; dijo ella toda pensativa.

-"Hey…..ahi alguien aquí, somos el que planto la distracción!"; grito alguien desde la entrada de la planta de agua.

-"Sube, esta todo bien"; dije yo.

-"Si…..demasiado bien", decía Marceline toda incrédula.

-"Marceline esta con usted?", pregunto ya un mixto que subio ya por las escaleras a vernos a nosotros.

-"Pues ya estas aquí, asi que te respondiste solo"; dijo ella sin mas como seguía toda pensativa.

-"Eh….si…es cierto, lo siento"; dijo ese mixto.

Pero ella no respondió.

-"Pero que pasa, no es que se iban a retirar una vez escucharan que nosotros estamos atacando?", pregunto yo confundido.

-"Si….esa era la cosa, pero uno de mis amigos vio que los humanos en la zona estaban huyendo hacia al aeropuerto, ni siquiera importarles defender la planta de agua, así que vinimos solo a avisarle eso"; dijo el mixto.

-"Eso si es interesante….", decía Marceline.

-"Hey Marceline, mira lo que encontré…una mochila con radio de los humanos, y tiene una nota en el, creo que es para ti", dijo Pablo que vino corriendo con esa mochila en sus brazos.

-"Donde lo encontraste?", pregunto ella al ver la nota.

Que vi de reojo que decía.

"Para que hable una de las hijas del demonio blanco"

-"En el cuarto de control principal"; decía Pablo, "Por cierto aun no vemos a nadie, pero el olor a carne a la parrilla si que inunda todo el lugar"

Entonces Marceline activa la radio.

-"Hola…alguien me recibe?", pregunto por la radio.

-"Pero que haces?", pregunto yo medio asustado.

Quién sabe si la radio es una trampa?

De que retiraron las tropas para volarla en pedazos de forma remota?

 _-"Habla el Coronel Madison, líder de esta invasión…asi que hablo con una de las hijas del demonio blanco?"_ ; pregunto alguien por la radio despues de segundos de una tenso silencio seguido por algo de estática.

-"Si", es lo único que dijo Marceline.

 _-"Entonces felicidades…has ganado, han ganado, retiro mis fuerzas, no vale la pena morir aquí y esperar por las fuerzas principales a que nos maten…porque fácilmente podría haber enviado a mas de 1000 soldados a matarlos…pero sería una victoria vacia…"_ ; decía el coronel.

-"Y yo lo hubiera matado a esos 1000 antes que siquiera lleguen a 1 km cerca de este complejo"; dijo ella sin inmutarse.

 _-"se que si….su reputación de su padre y ahora usted es reconocida por mi al menos…._ "; decía el seguido por un tenso silencio.

-"Porque retiro a sus hombres?", pregunto Marceline.

 _-"Ya lo dije, no vale morir aquí….y no vale tampoco matar a unos niños cuando nuestra muerte será inminente"_ ; dijo el.

-"Hace bien….mi padre hubiera venido molesto del frente de batalla y si yo hubiera caído en esta ciudad, mi padre no tendría piedad contra usted y sus hombres"; dijo ella.

 _-"Si…..lo sé, matarlos seria una victoria vacia como dije, nos retiramos, la ciudad es suya de nuevo, esto no es un truco, es una realidad, no pediré disculpa alguna por lo que mis hombres hicieron o por el bombardeo por cierto",_ dijo el.

-"Entiendo, es una guerra, y ustedes nos odian, no hay que ser un genio para entender eso"; dijo ella con neutralidad.

 _-"Fría como el hielo con nosotros y su gente…..…..no me sorprende de la hija de un demonio, pero bueno, tampoco me disculpare por lo que los hombres hicieron a los canes heridos que encontraron en el camino a capturar la planta de agua",_ dijo el coronel.

-"Si…el olor a carne de humano con un poco de perro es notorio el aire", dijo ella con neutralidad.

-"Espera que?!"; grite yo, al igual que Pablo y el mixto a nuestro lado.

 _-"Ya lo vio?",_ pregunto el coronel con neutralidad.

-"No…..pero lo huelo, y hasta a mi me esta dando hambre y me gustaría comer un poco, talvez lo haga antes que estos entierren a esos muertos cocinados…..no ahí que desperdiciar la carne cuando la comida escasea"; dijo ella sin una pizca de emoción.

-"Te quieres comer a nuestros muertos también...estas enferma"; decía el mixto que estaba con nosotros todo asqueado.

Igual nosotros.

 _-"Ahí algo que los perturbe al menos?",_ pregunto el todo confundido.

-"La falta de enemigos y como un enemigo que se veía prometedor resulta ser una decepción….no perturba, solo aburre, y es lo máximo que conseguirás de mi"; dijo ella sin mas.

 _-"Créeme, si hubiéramos tenido todo a nuestra favor no hubiéramos sido tan fácil_ _como dices",_ dijo el coronel.

-"Lo se, y me hubiera gustado experimentar eso"; dijo ella sin mas.

 _-"Pues cuando otra guerra inicie, que pasara, ya veremos como les va a ustedes contra nosotros",_ dijo el coronel.

-"Y estaré entrenando para ese momento….cuidese coronel, entrenen para asi tener una verdadera revancha contra mí"; dijo ella sin mas.

 _-"Puedes apostarlo…."; dijo el coronel como colgó._

-"No quiero saber en que contexto conoces el olor de un can cocinado", dije yo todo asqueado.

-"Igual", decía Pablo.

-"De que hablan, ella esta bien enferma, no puede ser que le hagamos caso a una….", no termino de hablar ese mixto como le dio un tiro en la cabeza esta Marceline con su pistola.

-"No se preocupen, fui yo matando a un idiota!"; grito Marceline sin mas para evitar preocupar a todos.

Tengo mucho miedo estar con Marceline ahora.

Creo que hasta mas me gustaría estar con los humanos que con ella….

Pero yo me lo busque…

Si….

-"Ahora vamos a donde seguro estaban los humanos cocinando"; me ordeno ella.

-"Si….si"; dije yo.

Creo que Maceline Demonio…

Suena un buen nombre para ella.

Y le queda bien…..(Pensaba con miedo)

Porque en serio no quiero pensar como sabe como huele un perro cocinado.

Porque demonios sucede mas cosas que nos hace tener más miedo de ella? (Se preguntó mentalmente todo frustrado)

La lleve cargando hacia donde ella me señalaba.

Fue en el interior del edificio.

Estábamos caminando en el interior del edificio.

Por los pasillos iluminados levemente.

Y el olor realmente se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Aun no sé cómo ella puede guiarse por el olfato con tanta facilidad.

Aunque luego recuerdo que se entrenó para cazar y ya dejo de preguntarme eso.

Y entonces al voltear una esquina veo a mi hermana venir corriendo hacia nosotros, toda alterada y se la veía toda pálida.

-"Hermanos…..alli adelante ahí algo realmente horrible….", decía ella toda alterada señalando hacia unas puertas dobles al final del pasillo por donde vino ella.

-"Lo sabemos….."; decía yo.

-"Como lo….", ella decía pero entonces Pablo señalo a Marceline.

-"Oh….", dijo ella sin mas.

-"Ahora continua, quiero ver que tanto hicieron estos humanos"; dijo Marceline como tuvimos que continuar.

-"Es realmente horrible?", pregunto Pablo.

-"Como no te imaginas"; dijo ella aun algo alterada.

Así que llegamos a esas puertas y al abrirlas pudimos ver lo que los humanos hicieron.

Pudimos ver colgados del techo los cuerpos despellejados de los canes y trozos de carne esparcidos por las mesas.

Mientras grandes trozos de carne se estaban ya quemando en una parrilla en medio de esta gran habitación, que era una simple bodega con pobre ventilación.

Y Thoken y los 2 que lo siguieron estaban allí….

Asqueados igual.

-"Sigo diciéndolo….no me gusta admitirlo, pero estos cortes en la carne si que fueron muy bien hechos, realmente el que hizo esto era un buen carnicero", decía Thoken al revisar la carne en las mesas.

Oh y si, también había cuerpos enteros de reservistas entre los colgados, y en sus pechos estaban escritos mediante apuñaladas.

" _Abominaciones de la naturaleza"_

Mierda….

Esto si me asquea…..

Y harto.

-"Joder Thoken eso no es de admirar…..mas bien deberíamos acabar con los humanos que hicieron esto"; decía uno de los otros 2 que acompañaban a Thoken.

-"Mas bien deberían haber salvado la carne en su lugar en vez de quejarse"; decía Marceline al señalar la carne que se quemaba en la parrilla.

Eso capto la atención de esos 3.

-"No puede estar hablando en serio, estaban cocinando a los nuestros?!"; decia todo enfadado y ofendido a la vez uno de esos 2 acompañantes…..que eran ambos mixtos.

-"No….solo a los canes o perros legitimos, no ves como estan esos cuerpos todos vacios, mientras los mixtos estan sin tocar y solo con esas marcas en los pechos", decía ella para hacernos mirar arribar hacia arriba.

Y confirmar de hecho.

Que era verdad.

Los nuestros solo tenían heridas mortales mas las marcas esas en sus pechos.

No importaba si era hembra o macho.

-"Pero aun asi…..no es correcto", decía uno de ellos.

-"No decían lo mismo cuando me ayudaban a descuartizar humanos allí en el metro"; decía ella.

-"Si, nos quejábamos, mas bien los únicos que estaban de acuerdo eran los que eran canes al 100%", decía uno de esos mixtos.

-"Concuerdo", dije yo.

-"Ok…..bien, entonces bien, hagan lo que quieran con esa carne, de todas formas ya no tenemos sal para mantenerla comestible esta carne por más tiempo, bótenla o cómanla ahorita, ya ustedes decidan, por mí, ya todo esto término", dijo ella sin mas.

-"Pero aun tenemos humanos en la ciudad recuerdas?", pregunto uno de esos mixtos.

-"No por mucho, estan retirándose de la ciudad, su moral esta baja y este ataque solo los hizo desmoralizarse mas y ahora se retiran, así que técnicamente ganamos y esas cosas, ahora si me disculpan, ya quiero retirarme a descansar, ahora vamos a donde sea que ustedes viven"; decia ella eso ultimo como miraba a mi hermano.

-"O sea vamos a dejar que se vayan pese a lo que hicieron?", pregunto todo enojado uno de los mixtos.

-"Sus bombarderos que huyeron fueron lo que lo hicieron, estos humanos solo lo remataron"; dijo ella.

-"Eso no importa, no podemos dejar que se vayan"; dijo uno de los mixtos.

-"No, ellos se retiran y no voy a atacar a una presa que ha aceptado la derrota ante mi y le eh permitido retirarse"; dijo ella.

Una presa?

En realidad son cientos de presas…

-"Te hicimos caso en hacer este ataque suicida, no puedes dejarnos así como asi"; dijo uno de los mixtos.

-"Es mi decisión, simplemente esta casería ha terminado", dijo ella como me señalo a que nos fuéramos.

-"Pues para nosotros no ha terminado", dijo uno de ellos como agarro su arma…..

Que fue arrojada lejos porque ella le disparo en su pata.

-"Arggg!"; grito el de dolor.

-"Que lo dejen en paz no escuchaste, ahora van a decirle a los demás que esto termino, no van a atacar a los humanos que huyen de aquí y se acabó", dijo ella con una mirada fría y de miedo hacia el mixto herido.

Ellos solo asintieron con cara de asustados como se fueron sin sus armas a avisar a los demás.

-"Eh….creo que también voy a ayudarles"; dijo Thoken todo nervioso como fue con ellos.

-"Y ustedes que opinan de esto?", pregunto ella a mi y a Pablo.

-"Estamos contigo"; dijimos a la vez sudando de los nervios.

Pablo se le nota, yo lo hago dentro del traje.

-"Bien, ahora vamos a por tu hermana, y vámonos a donde sea que ustedes vivan, es tiempo de descansar y por fin recuperarme de mis heridas"; dijo ella suspirando un poco.

Ahí hermanitas…

Espero que hayan resistido el bombardeo al menos.

-"Ahora a que esperan gente, vamos al metro primero por víveres primero"; dijo ella algo impaciente.

-"Ok vamos", dije yo nervioso y empezamos a correr a la salida.

Y después de guiarnos por este laberinto que era la planta de agua, pudimos salir.

Y evitar el cuerpo de ese reservista mixto que mato en la entrada esta Marceline.

Y justo en la entrada estaba Cinthia junto a Khatia, Kelly y a Rick.

-"Cinthia, es hora de irnos"; dije yo con rapidez.

-"Eh….porque?", pregunto Cinthia toda confundida.

-"Solo vamos", dijo Pablo como le tomo de la mano para hacerla correr.

Si, ella vino a luchar, aun con solo una pistola en su poder.

-"Es necesario preocuparnos", dijo Khatia como nos siguió el paso, y luego los otros 2.

-"Si quieren, y no se preocupen por nada, además es un país libre"; dijo Marceline aun mientras la estaba llevando en mis brazos.

-"Pero no se preocupen, hemos ganado y eso es lo importante", dijo Pablo.

-"Bien….y lo saben todos?", preguntaba Rick que también estaba corriendo con nosotros.

Corriendo de vuelta al metro.

-"Si", dijo Marceline.

-"Ok…..y los humanos restantes en la ciudad?", pregunto Khatia.

-"No se preocupen, ellos se estan retirando"; dijo Marceline con total neutralidad.

-"Que!"; gritaron Cinthia, Khatia, Kelly y Rick a la vez.

-"Si, mas tarde les diremos que paso luego, solo tenemos que reunir viveres del metro del que vinimos y luego ir a nuestra casa"; dije yo.

-"Pero y que pasa con el agua?", pregunto Pablo.

-"Las tuberías en la mayoría de la ciudad siguen funcionando, solo que estos humanos habían cortado el suministro a todas las zonas menos la del aeropuerto", dijo Khatia, "Y no se preocupen, su casa esta en la zona en la que el sistema de alcantarillado aun funciona"; dijo ella.

-"Oh genial"; dijo Pablo con animos.

Igual yo me sentía animado por eso.

Aparte que estoy llevando a una loca que esta buenaza, pero me da miedo.

Algo bueno tenia que pasar.

O si, y que sigo vivo.

Eso también es un milagro para mi.

.-.-.-.-.-….-.-.-.-.

 **Metro de Beberly Hills.**

Llegamos al metro y empezamos a recoger toda la carne seca, antibióticos y vendas para las heridas de Marceline y para Cinthia y en el camino al metro Kelly y Rick dijeron que nos iban a acompañar.

Solo porque dicen que se sentían mas seguros con Marceline que con un grupo de otros novatos.

Oh pobres.

Si supieran que mejor es estar con este grupo de extraños como los demás reservistas que con Marceline ya dirían otra

Los lisiados que vigilaban el lugar nos dejaron obviamente pasar.

-"Hey, que hacen porque se estan llevando mucha comida, donde estan los demás, acaso la operación fracaso?", preguntaba toda preocupada Alloy como vio nuestro comportamiento y claro, ella se habia quedado aquí durante nuestro asalto a las plantas de agua.

-"No, la operación fue un éxito, deberían ver los baños y ver si corre el agua para que lo comprueben, y también los humanos se van a retirar y la ciudad es nuestra y esas cosas, ahora yo me voy con mi pareja a su hogar y necesitamos comida para poder esperar en paz a la fuerza principal"; dijo Marceline como si no fuera eso la gran cosa.

Eso solo hizo quedar sin habla a Alloy.

Que se puso a mirarnos incrédulos.

Donde yo le tuve que asentir, para confirmar lo que Marceline dijo.

-"Ok…..eh…..pues…..eh….sigan pues, no los detendré….", dijo Alloy.

-"Gracias"; dije yo.

-"Y te debo una por lo que hiciste por mi el primer dia del ataque, realmente te debo una"; dijo Alloy a Marceline.

-"No te preocupes, creo que muy pronto me la podrás pagar esa deuda", dijo Marceline.

-"OK…..ya veremos entonces", dijo Alloy como se fue a revisar los baños a ver si era cierto que llegaba agua hacia aca.

Y bueno, nuestro escuadrón siguió tomando toda la carne seca que pudimos tomar y nos fuimos a casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **12:23 pm**

 **Su hogar frente a la playa en la zona sur de Los Angeles.**

Por fin…fue un largo camino, uno en el que nos cruzamos con la caravana de humanos yendo a los muelles.

Pero los evitamos con facilidad.

Y a la vez confirmamos que de verdad los humanos estaban retirándose.

Eso me alivia la verdad.

Pero en fin, por fin llegamos a casa.

Una casa que estaba una mitad destruida…

Pero en casa…

El resto del vecindario era un desastre.

-"Así que…..llegamos al fin"; dije yo como "entramos" a la sala.

Que en realidad ahora era una sala al aire libre….

Con el televisor, sofá y las decoraciones completamente destruidas.

Y que se diga la cocina que esta peor, donde el agua de los tubos rotos sigue rociando el lugar.

Pero las escaleras a lo que queda del segundo piso quedaron intactas al menos.

-"Y ahora que?", pregunto Rick, aun en esa armadura.

-"Bueno, solo queda la habitación para huéspedes en este piso y el baño y el segundo piso solo queda el cuarto de mis padres su baño privado…", dije yo

-"Nosotros vamos al cuarto de huéspedes", dijeron Kelly y Rick como cada paso que daba Rick, rompia el piso de madera de la casa.

Y por fin se dio cuenta….

-"Eh…..me lo quitare en el cuarto", dijo Rick algo apenado.

-"No hay problema, igual la casa esta hecha un desastre", dije yo algo triste por esta vista.

El resto de nosotros, solo dejamos la carne por las escaleras, como Pablo con la nueva fuerza del traje, apretó el tuvo roto, para asi evitar que se desperdiciara el agua.

-"Pero bueno, se nota que realmente soporto el bunker"; dijo Cinthia como pateo la quemada alfombra que ocultaba la entrada al bunker.

Y la entrada se veía intacta.

Y Cinthia estaba tocando la tapa que cubria la entrada.

-"Mama…..hermanitas, ya llegamos, pueden abrir"; dijo Cinthia esperando que nos escucharan.

Nosotros esperamos a que nos hicieran caso.

Que hubieran escuchado eso y que estén bien.

Y entonces escuchamos como abrían desde su lado la trampilla.

Cinthia retrocedió y la trampilla se abrió.

Revelando a mama.

Yo me quite la parte de arriba del traje para que me reconociera.

Que al vernos, ella salto de la trampilla para abrazarnos.

Yo deje a un lado a Marceline para este momento.

Mi madre lloraba de alegría y debo de decir que yo también.

-"Como me alegra que estén bien…", decía mama entre lagrimas de alegría.

-"Igual mama, igual"; dijo Pablo.

-"Si mama, te extrañamos mucho", dijo Cinthia.

-"Si…."; es lo único que pude decir.

El abrazo duro creo que 1 minuto.

Y una vez que termino el abrazo, yo pregunte.

-"Y nuestras hermanitas?", pregunto yo todo feliz.

-"Estan bien, haya abajo, aun tenemos comida y agua para 2 semanas mas….", decía ella como nos vio a todos nosotros, "Pero creo que sera para muchísimo menos con ustedes y sus amigas….", decía mi mama.

-"Si, por cierto mama, yo ya tengo novia, es ella, se llama Khatia, la conocí en el campo de entrenamiento", dijo Pablo como presento a Khatia.

-"Mucho gusto señora, es un honor conocer a una hembra tan fuerte emocionalmente como usted", dijo Khatia con aprecio.

-"Gracias…..gracias" dijo mama algo sonrojada por esto.

-"Y yo…tengo pareja….y la conocí después del bombardeo y se llama Marceline"; dije yo medio nervioso como recogí del suelo a Marceline.

-"Mucho gusto….aunque es una pena que tengas tantas heridas para una loba tan bonita"; dijo mama sin tener la menor idea a quien le esta hablando.

Y no la culpo.

-"Fueron heridas obtenidas en batalla señora, y son muestras de mi esfuerzo y valentía", dijo Marceline con orgullo.

-"Una militar…bueno, no puedo entender eso, pero lo respeto", dijo mi mama.

-"Podemos usar su cuarto señora, es que mas me gusta estar en una posición elevada", dijo Marceline pidiendo permiso….

Eso es nuevo….

-"Pueden usarlo, no hay problema, al parecer solo los humanos bombardearon el lugar y se acabo, porque no oímos nada despues del bombardeo, asi que supongo que todo esta bien en la ciudad si estan aquí"; dijo mama toda comprensiva.

-"Gracias señora"; dijo Marceline.

Agradecida!?

Eh…..

Quien eres y que le hiciste a la fría loba al que le tengo miedo?

-"Yo la voy a llevar, ahora bajo con ustedes"; dije yo como me la llevaba al segundo piso a Marceline.

Me fui al segundo piso como mis hermanos seguían hablando con mama.

Y una vez llegue allí, la habitación estaba intacta, excepto por la ventana rota, pero la cama estaba bien, así que la deje en la cama a Marceline.

-"Haber….me puedes decir que extraño cambio fue ese?", pregunte yo.

-"Solo era respetuoso con tu madre por dejarnos vivir aquí, nada mas"; dijo ella.

-"Eres demasiado bipolar para mi gusto"; dije yo confundido.

-"Pues asi soy yo y no voy a cambiar, si vamos a ser pareja tienes que acostumbrarte a eso", dijo ella.

Me tengo que acostumbrar a muchas cosas tuyas mujer…

-"Ya lo se, lo se", dije yo todo frustrado como me sentaba en la cama y me agarraba la cabeza.

-"Se que tienes miedo de mi, lo puedo oler en ti y en tu hermano", dijo ella con calma como se sentó en la cama al lado de mi.

-"Como no tienes ni idea"; dije yo al suspirar por la frustración y los nervios.

-"Pero no tienes opción, yo te elegí como pareja y cuando este mas sana lo vamos a hacer"; dijo ella como con su mano buena me agarro ya saben que.

-"Eh…", dije yo todo nervioso, "Acaso que entiendes por pareja?", pregunto yo.

-"Alguien con quien tener hijos y hacer el amor por placer"; dijo ella sin mas.

-"O sea no es necesario que te ame?", pregunte yo.

-"El amor a la caza es lo único que nuestro padre nos inculco, si quieres hacer una manada con múltiples hembras no te detendré, pero si lo haces, yo siempre seré la alfa, está claro", dijo ella como no dejaba de tocarme mi bulto.

-"No hay problema"; dije yo.

-"Ahora ve con tu familia, yo sinceramente tengo que dormir…..", dijo ella como me soltó y se echó.

Y cerró los ojos para dormir.

Ok estoy con diversas emociones en estos momentos….

Pero lo primero….

Debo quitarme esta puto traje, ya me esta incomodando, y les va asustar a mis hermanitas que me vean con el.

Si que va a ser unos meses interesantes atrapados aquí.

-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Y la batalla por la ciudad se resolvió….**

 **Por sentido común y el miedo.**

 **Porque vamos a admitirlo.**

 **Solo un loco como en las películas se quedaría aun sabiendo que va a morir horriblemente y que no tiene oportunidad alguna cuando tenia la posibilidad de retirarse.**

 **Además, ya la misión estaba perdida desde que llegaron.**

 **Esa Marceline.**

 **Toda una loquilla jeje y toda OP, jeje.**

 **Y ahora gente.**

 **En el próximo capítulo volvemos con Martin en Equestria.**

 **Veremos que hace mientras el no tiene idea que la guerra inicio antes.**

 **Que hará en Equestria?**

 **Pues averígüelo en el próximo capitulo amigos y amigas lectores.**


	35. Chapter 35

**_Capítulo 35: Cumpliendo deuda_**

 **Martin Castillo.**

 **29 de agosto del 2031**

 **Enfermería del castillo de las hermanas, Canterlot**

 **18 días desde que revelo sus verdaderas intenciones a la princesa**

 **(Y termino con el 50% de sus huesos rotos)**

 **9:32 am**

Ya todas mis heridas mejoraron lo suficiente como para que pueda ya salir por mi cuenta.

Bueno, mas o menos, tengo que estar en silla de ruedas por ahora, pero esta velocidad de recuperación de los equestres es asombrosa, como humano esto hubiera tardado meses.

Estar semi de pie en solo unas semanas después de esas heridas que tuve si que es rapidez.

Es lo bueno de ser tratado como un ser vivo y con buenos médicos en un hospital de primera también.

Y si, la que me va a sacar en silla de ruedas el día de hoy es Luna.

-"Así que por fin estas mejor?", pregunto Luna como me empezó a sacar de la habitación en que estaba, empujando la silla de ruedas con su magia.

-"Mas o menos, dicen que en unas semanas recién podre caminar de nuevo"; dije yo medio adolorido.

-"Y estas listo para ayudarnos como dijiste?", pregunto Luna como estábamos yendo por un pasillo muy fino ya saliendo de la enfermería.

-"Si, pero ahora a donde vamos?", pregunto yo.

-"Vamos a ver a mi hermana, a mi sobrina Cadance y a Twiligh ponys que creo que talvez conozcas", dijo ella.

-"OK…."; dije yo como solo me relajaba en la silla como era llevado por ella.

-"Estas listo para hablar, no estas sedado ni nada?", pregunto ella.

-"No, solo unas pastillas para el dolor no mas"; dije yo.

-"Ok, pero vas a poder comportarte?", pregunto ella.

-"Si puedo hacerlo, no te preocupes"; dije yo.

Entonces me puse a pensar en algo que me faltaba…..

-"Y donde pusiste mi arma?", pregunto yo al recordar eso.

-"Yo lo tengo escondido, y no te lo voy a dar", dijo ella con firmeza.

-"Vale, mientras no este en las pezuñas equivocadas por mi me vale"; dije yo.

Entonces por fin llegamos frente a 2 puertas dobles de madera.

Ella la abrió y entramos.

Era el comedor.

En la que estábamos solo yo, todas las princesas y Starlight y Daring Do según recuerdo esos nombres.

…

….

..

-"Que hace ella aquí?", pregunto yo controlándome un poco, pero las señalaba con mi pezuña delantera izquierda a Starlight.

Que hacen aquí las que causaron mi caída en este infierno de vida?!

-"Martin, cuando me estabas hablando lo que te paso en tu sueños, vi ese incidente con ellas, y las traje porque no solo ellas saben sobre este incidente entre ambas mundos, si no, que también quiero que puedas perdonarlas, despues de todo, no fue la intención de Starlight hacerte eso"; dijo Luna, como solo miraba con una expresión de enojo a Starlight, "Y si, se los tuve que contar a todos aquí presentes lo que vi en tus sueños"

-"Si…..es lo que dijo ella después de hacerlo…."; dije yo controlando mi ira.

-"Escucha, lamento que lo que hice haya desencadenado tan funestos eventos en tu vida"; dijo Starlight acercándose a mi toda apenada.

-"Solo diré esto…..Luna, has que ella entre en uno de mis sueños en la que voy a soñar con ella, porque despues de esto, voy a soñar con ella, y no sera nada bonito para ella esos sueños", dije yo controlando ese enojo.

Ella solo se detuvo y me miro nerviosa.

-"Sabes que no hare eso", dijo Luna toda firme en su voz.

-"Bueno, que sea mi ayudante/esclava en esto de ayudarles a salvar su mundo primero", dije yo.

-"En eso si podemos llegar a un arreglo", dijo Luna, "No es así Starlight?"; pregunto Luna a ella.

-"Si…hare todo lo posible para compensar un poco lo que has tenido que pasar por mi error"; dijo Starlight toda apenada.

-"Ok, al menos te interesa arreglarlo, algo es algo, aunque sabes, antes de no conocer la magia pensaba que tu no tenías muchos conocimientos mágicos y esas cosas, y que talvez no existía la magia curativa, y mis razones de odiarte no eran tantas, pero cuando me entere que eres una unicornio superdotada y conocias esos hechizos gracias a lo que me contaba Luna de ti, eso me hizo tener mas odio hacia ti, porque pudiste sanarme y todo bien y nada de esto hubiera pasado, tu negligencia en reparar en ese momento lo que hiciste es lo que me enoja ahorita"; dije yo al solo recordar como tuve que golpear por 20 minutos unos arbustos en el jardín real cuando me entere de eso.

Y también resistirme en no tomar un tren a Ponyville con arma en mano y dispararle en la cara cuando me entere.

Pero esa es una historia para otro dia.

-"Estaba nerviosa por todo la nueva información del momento y por lo que estaba pasando, lo siento"; dijo ella realmente apenada.

-"Ok….solo enfócate en ser mi ayudante en esto de salvar a tu mundo"; dije yo.

-"Y tiene una idea de como hacerlo?", pregunto Celestia, que se veía como una pony cualquiera pero mas alto, pero con alas…..y cuerno, bueno sigue siendo la misma Celestia pero sin su pelo de arcoíris y solo era un pelo rosa que no se mueve en un viento imaginario.

-"Si, hablas de que usemos tácticas de guerrilla, cuando Chrysalis venga, pero porque no atacarla a ella directamente?", pregunto Daring Do.

Al cual no le tengo odio, despues de todo era la mas racional cuando llegaron a mi casa ese día.

-"Eso también funcionaria, hasta podrían hacerlo ahora mismo, abrir aquí un portal y aparecer casi al lado de Chrysalis y pum, traerla aquí y listo, ya ganamos", dije yo todo optimista.

-"Eh analizado ese hechizo de portales Sr. Castillo, pero no podemos abrir el portal en un lugar especifico en su planeta, por ahora solo se abre en lugares al azar en su mundo", hablo por fin Twilight Sparkle.

-"Guao….nunca antes me habían dicho "señor", sin sentirse obligados por hacerlo como mis alumnos", dije yo un poquito sorprendido, "Pero eso de que sea en un lugar al azar es malo igual"

-"Pero porque es malo, no puede alguien infiltrarse como tu hiciste con nosotros en tu sociedad?", pregunto toda curiosa Twilight Sparkle.

-"No le dijeron nada de mi mundo verdad?", pregunto yo a Luna.

-"Solo les dijimos que tu especie no usa magia pero si es tecnológicamente avanzada, es lo único que necesitaba saber y….lo poco que tambien nosotros sabemos, además de que tienen muchas naciones ustedes"; dijo Luna.

-"Bueno, en eso no se equivocan, si tenemos al menos 200 naciones, y en estos momentos Chrysalis tiene bajo su control toda una nación y a un ejercito privado alrededor del mundo tan grande que tienen tantos efectivos como un país mediano"; dije yo como hacía memoria de los datos sobre esa compañía de defensa ODIN, "Eso hace que aparecer ustedes intentar pasar desapercibidos e intentar llegar hasta ella, algo bien difícil si es que aparecen en un lugar al azar en el planeta"; dije yo.

-"Pero que ahí de la diplomacia, hablar con las otras naciones de tu mundo y pedirle ayuda para detenerlas?", pregunto Twilight toda optimista.

-"En estos momentos el mundo se divide en 2 bandos, el bando humano y el de los canes, eh…..ya le dijeron sobre los canes a ellas antes que contine?", pregunte yo en plena explicación, lo que hizo Twilight fue asentir haciéndome saber que sabe sobre ellos, "Y sobre la sangrienta guerra que sucedió hace mas de 17 años entre la humanidad y los canes?", pregunte.

-"Si…..algo horrible, pero si"; dijo algo triste Twilight.

-"OK, entonces en estos momentos, mientras hablamos una 2nda guerra entre canes y humanos va a comenzar, y Chrysalis me dio la fecha exacta, el 22 de septiembre de este año, no se si es verdad, o que solo lo estimo y ya comenzó o sera hasta octubre o diciembre, pero es lo que me dijo ella, así que esperar que en estos momentos el bando de los canes, que ocupan el 13% de la superficie terrestre nos ayude es poco probable, pese a que ellos adoran a Celestia, y los humanos con la reputación que ya tienen con Celestia, ni que se diga, y mas si ya saben que una guerra se acerca"; dije yo.

-"No se como podamos decirle a nuestra gente que una guerra total se acerca….."; decía la princesa Cadance algo triste.

-"Si, y nos superan en armas y tecnología que es lo peor"; dijo Luna.

-"Por eso necesitamos todos los aliados posibles en esta guerra, y conozco a un aliado que nos sera muy útil"; dije yo todo pensativo.

-"Nosotras nos llevamos bien con cada nación de este planeta, dudo que se nieguen ante la idea de ayudar en una guerra que involucra la invasión de sus tierras por parte de un enemigo extranjero"; dijo Celestia.

-"Hablo de la reina Zarit, la que esta enamorada de Thorax y el de ella"; dije yo.

-"Si…el realmente esta enamorado de ella, verdadero amor sin duda"; dijo Cadance.

-"Pero desde que los otros changelings arruinaron la oportunidad de reunirlos lo veo difícil intentar que se reconcilien y mas con esos otros changelings de seguro cerca de ella", dijo Twilight, "Y aun quiero que me perdone Thorax por mi mania de hablar algo tan importante y privado en publico", dijo ella algo apenada.

-"No hay problema yo me encargo de eso, solo necesito ir con Thorax, un bloqueador de magia, un saco para papas, una cuerda y a esta señorita alada con sombrero de aquí y mi pistola", dije yo como mas o menos tenia un plan y señalaba a Daring Doo.

-"No le vas a hacer daño a Thorax y a Zarit verdad?", pregunto Luna toda curiosa.

-"No, pero digamos que ella no necesitar changelings en su colmena"; dije yo sin mas con una leve sonrisa, "Ademas necesitamos la laptop que ella tiene recuerdan?", pregunte yo.

-"Si lo sabia, pensaba que lo tocaríamos luego"; dijo Luna.

-"Pero quieres hacer un 2 en uno, muy buena esa"; dijo Daring Do.

-"Si, quiero ayudar al pequeño además, y Zarit, porque si que ella es un desastre total", dije yo al recordar mis días con ella.

-"Como así?", pregunto Cadance toda curiosa.

-"Cambios de humor, y realmente ella no tiene el mando, se deja dirigir por todos, pero cuando me aparecí yo, fui como el "en mi guardia no te aprovechas de ella" y durante mi estadia con ella, cuando me ayudaba a aprender sobre magia y la historia básica de este mundo, como que la vi como una de mis hijas mas que nada, una hija que todos quieren aprovecharse de ella y yo lo evitaba, y ella apreciaba eso"

-"Creo que hasta pudo enamorarse de ti señor Castillo, una yegua, o en este caso una changeling en su estado es demasiado susceptible a todo y muy capaz de enamorarse del primero que le trate bien", dijo Cadance algo preocupada.

-"Eso es lo que temo….pero no quiero eso, quiero ayudar a Thorax, y ayudar a Thorax la ayudara a Zarit, y ayudar a Zarit nos dará acceso a todos los espías changelings para nuestra rebelión, lo que será muy útil para todos en el futuro", dije yo.

-"Entonces, cuando planeamos ir?", pregunto Daring Do.

-"Ahora mismo si es posible, pero primero recojamos a Thorax en el camino y siempre atentos ante cualquier espía changeling obviamente", dije yo.

-"Por mi bien"; dijo Daring Do.

Entonces Luna ilumino su cuerno e hizo aparecer mi arma y me la puso en mi regazo, con el cargador aparte.

-"Solo recargarlo al salir, para que no tengas malas tentaciones"; dijo Luna con dureza.

Yo solo asentí.

-"Pues vámonos ahora que el tiempo no apremia"; dijo Daring Doo como fue la que le toco empujar mi silla de ruedas, y comenzó así nuestro camino a Ponyville.

-"Volveré en menos de 1 semana si todo sale bien"; dije yo como ya oficialmente deje la habitación.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Princesa Luna**

 **Una vez Martin deja el lugar.**

-"Es alguien tan extraño, tal como dijiste que era….."; decía Cadance.

-"Si….parece que en serio quiere hacer las cosas bien como dices?", dijo Twilight mirándome.

-"Si….puede que nos haya mentido….en parte, pero no quizo hacerlo, lo se, y el es una buen pony…..bueno, una buena persona, que no eligio ese mal camino porque quiso", dije yo con tristeza como me acariciaba mi vientre.

No le volví a toca el tema de mi embarazo, no merece tener tanto estrés en estos momentos, y mas en su estado.

-"Si, pero el lograra unir a Thorax y Zarit?", pregunto Starlight.

-"Bueno, Chrysalis no por nada lo nombre, "El humano que hace lo imposible"", dije yo.

-"Si…..", dijo Celestia, "Lo imposible…"; dijo ella toda pensativa como miraba su pelo.

O hermana.

Ya estan trabajando en una cura nuestros ponys médicos.

Pronto habrá una cura….

Eso espero.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-…-..-.-..-.-.

 **Martin Castillo.**

 **En el tren en camino a Ponyville.**

 **Ya con todas las cosas que pidió, ocultas en una mochila.**

 **10:45 am**

-"Ok….conseguimos todas las cosas y ya vamos en camino, cual es el plan?", pregunto Daring Doo sentada a mi lado con una túnica morada sobre ella y unas gafas de lectura.

Dice que es su alter ego y no quiere que nadie le reconozca porque es algo fácil reconocerla en las calles.

Yo solo le seguí la corriente.

-"Solo seguidme la corriente, hablar ahora en público no es aconsejable"; dije yo como observaba de reojo a los demás pasajeros en el vagon que estaban con sus propios asuntos.

-"Comprendo, no confiar en nadie por ahora"; me susurro ella.

Yo solo le asentí.

Es verdad, no se si los changelings saben que tuve éxito, o no.

O si quiera están en la capital.

Es un pensamiento que me abruma.

Estarán observándome en silencio, o a simple vista?

Es jodidamente inquietante.

.-.-.-…-…..-.-.

 **Ponyville, Equestria.**

 **12:40 pm**

(Se lo ve a Daring Doo, empujando a toda velocidad por las calles de Ponyville, hasta llegar al castillo de Twilight)

Fue un movido viaje hasta el castillo.

Un enorme castillo de cristal que me sorprende aun como demonios construyeron algo así en un pueblo tan pequeño.

Es tan fuera de lugar en tantas formas…..

Y aun no me creo la historia que conto Luna sobre como Twilight obtuvo este lugar.

Que se formo a partir de un cofre….

Es tan…..

No se.

-"Ok, ya llegamos, ahora que?", pregunto Daring Doo.

Entonces yo saco de la mochila el vacío saco grande de papas.

-"Encuentra a Thorax y dile que necesitas que entre en ese saco", dije yo.

-"O sea pedirle permiso para secuestrarlo?", pregunto ella toda confundida.

-"Que te lo explicare después el porque, solo ve y hazlo, y si el esta confundido también solo dile que el extraño que conoció hace meses con esa misión secreta y que sabe de Zarit lo pide, el lo entenderá, mas o menos", dije yo.

-"Ok…..pero esto es raro", dijo ella como fue con rapidez haya dentro por una de las ventanas de arriba del castillo.

Y yo me quede tomando el sol afuera….

Podría decirse.

Es que esta entrada al castillo no tiene rampa para inválidos.

Estuve esperando un rato…

Saludaba a las ponys que pasaba por allí.

Todas son amistosas y me devuelven el saludo.

O están siendo amables con un herido.

No lo se.

Aunque en serio no se preguntan que hace un pony en silla de ruedas al lado de las escaleras al castillo?

Creo que…..

No piensan que algo malo pueda pasar.

Es tan tranquilo este lugar.

A parte de la puta conspiración de psicólogos.

Este lugar es tranquilo.

Me hace querer en serio salvarlo.

Mi planeta ya esta jodido, es lo que no quiero admitir frente a las princesas.

Ya Chrysalis lo tomo.

Sin dudar.

Pero al menos quiero intentar preservar este paraíso.

Y si juego bien mis cartas, traer a mi familia aquí.

Libres de todo ese racismo y violencia de ese mundo.

Vivir de verdad tranquilos.

Es lo único que pido.

Ahora.

Solo pienso, como reaccionara mi familia cuando se enteren que estoy vivo?

-"Oye…ya esta", decía Daring Doo como se puso a mi lado, como tenia el saco de papas en su espalda, con la forma de un pony.

O en este caso….

-"Hola Thorax", dije yo todo tranquilo.

-"Hola", dijo el desde la bolsa.

-"Estas listo para ver a Zarit?", pregunto yo con una sonrisa.

-"Tu sabes que si…..eh esperado este dia desde que me lo prometiste"; el decía desde la bolsa.

-"Si….el fue muy cooperativo cuando le dije lo que me dijiste"; dijo Daring Do, aun un poco confundida.

-"Ahora vámonos al sur, a lo mas al sur que sea posible"; dije yo como señalaba a lo que espero sea el sur.

-"Ese es el norte tontito, para haya esta el sur"; dijo una voz dulce y alegre como tomaba mi pezuña y me ayudaba a señalar hacia el sur.

-"Ahhh!", grite yo sorprendido al igual que Daring Doo.

Como….cuando?

No la oi llegar.

Bueno a Daring Doo tampoco, pero ella tampoco me dijo nada.

-"Y vienes de paso otra vez extraño?", pregunto ella toda sonriente como se puso al lado mio.

-"Si….algo así"; dije yo totalmente confundido.

-"Bueno, toma otro muffin de vainilla para tu viaje…y toma uno para Daring Doo y otro para Thorax", dijo ella como ponía mi muffin en mi cabeza, luego el muffin en la cabeza de Daring Doo, mas específicamente, debajo de su gorra y el otro encima del saco donde estaba Thorax.

-"Shhh….esto es una operación secreta Pinkie, guarda silencio"; le susurro Daring Doo.

-"Uy…eso suena divertido, me gustaría acompañarnos, pero la trama no lo quiere, asi que solo tengan suerte, y si regresan les daré una fiesta de "Mision Cumplida", dijo ella como se fue toda sonriente a…

Espera…..

A donde se fue?

-"Estoy tan confundido"; dije yo en voz alta.

-"Creeme, no eres el único"; dijo Daring Do igual de confundida.

-"Uno se acostumbra"; dijo Thorax desde el saco, "Puedo comer mi muffin?", pregunto el.

-"Ok…", dije yo como abrí el extremo del saco y le di el muffin y lo cerre otra vez.

-"Gracias"; dijo el como se puso a comer su muffin.

-"Ahora vámonos antes que llamemos mas la atención…."; dije yo como ahora mire al frente mio y veo algunos ponys que empezaron a mirarnos raro.

-"Mas de lo que esta pasando ahora", dije yo.

Y entonces hicimos nuestra graciosa huida hacia el sur.

.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..

 **Ya en las afueras del sur de la ciudad.**

 **Muy, pero muy lejos de esta.**

 **1:12 pm**

-"Ok….ya estamos fuera"; dijo Daring Doo completamente agotada como se detuvo a descansar.

-"Puedo salir del saco ahora?", pregunto Thorax aun confundido dentro del saco.

-"Si….sal no mas"; dije yo como Daring Do con gusto se quitó a Thorax de encima y yo abri el saco.

Y se estiro un poco y me dio un abrazo.

-"Como me alegra que no me hayas mentido", dijo el todo agradecido.

-"Ya, ya"; dije yo como le devolvía torpemente el abrazo, "No hay problema, igual te necesito para mi plan"; dije yo.

-"Cual plan?", pregunto Thorax confundido.

-"Por fin nos diras tu plan?", pregunto Daring Do ya mas recuperado de ese ejercicio de correr y llevar 2 pesos muertos consigo, o sea yo y Thorax.

-"Si, antes si todo hubiera salido bien con el plan original hubiera vuelto a Ponyville a por ti", dije yo señalando a Thorax en el proceso, "Para ir con Zarit y ya intentar hacer que se reconcilien y esperar a que me recoja Chrysalis, pero al ser descubierto ese plan se arruino, ahora vamos haya donde Zarit, donde seguro tiene guardias, les explicare que estas heridas son por una misión exitosa y que me cuido alguien externo al castillo que me ayudo a salir y recién me recupere lo suficiente para salir, y tu Daring Do, ahora para que el plan siga bien, quiero que te hagas pasar por una ex-paciente de mis días como psicólogo que me ayuda ciegamente porque esta enamorada de mi, o quieres como alguien que encontré por allí y que obligue a que me llevara a donde ella?", pregunto yo.

-"La rehén", dijo sin pensarlo más.

Ok, es justo, se vería muy falso si hubiera elegido la primera opción.

-"Vale", dije yo como saque mi pistola de la mochila y la puse apuntando a su nuca, "No te preocupes, ni la cargue, estan sin balas, pero los changelings no lo saben"; dije yo.

-"Y yo?", pregunto Thorax.

-"Simple, iba a decir que me tope contigo, y que no sabía que eras Thorax y pensé que eras cualquier otro changeling y te pedí que me ayudaras a traerme y mantener vigilada a la rehén, y así nos meteremos de incognita y podremos llegar sin problemas con Zarit y la pistola solo y el bloqueador de magia es por si las cosas se ponen duras", dije yo.

-"Podria funcionar a medias"; dijo Thorax preocupado.

-"Ok, ahora llévenme hacia el sur, hacia el pueblo prohibido de Aztecolt", dije yo.

-"Alli esta el nuevo nido?", pregunto Thorax sorprendido.

-"No, esta unos kilómetros al oeste de ese pueblo, en una cueva en medio del bosque", dije yo.

-"Ese pueblo me dio una mala vibra desde que entre solo una vez por información sobre unas ruinas antiguas cercanas al lugar"; dijo Daring Do medio dándole escalofríos por solo pensar en eso.

-"Si, es horrible, pero es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha de una vez, mientras el sol este en lo alto", dije yo como guardaba la pistola y el saco en mi mochila, "Pero como ambos tienen alas, ahora pueden llevarme sin problemas", dije yo.

-"Ok…", dijo Daring Do algo cansada como tomo un lado de la silla de ruedas, y Thorax todo cooperativo tomo el otro lado.

-"Ahora si, vámonos", dije yo con ánimos.

-"Es fácil para ti decirlo, no haras nada todo el camino"; dijo Daring Do como me empezaron a levantar ella y Thorax.

Y ahora si empezo nuestro camino hacia el sur.

.-.-..-..-.-..-..-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-

 **5:34 pm**

 **Costa Sur de Equestria**

Que lindas playas….

-"Ok…..hasta aquí podemos llegar con tu peso….."; dijo Daring Do totalmente cansada como se echo en la arena.

-"Si…..", dijo igual de agotado Thorax como hizo lo mismo.

Pero claro, antes de ponerme con cuidado en el suelo.

-"Lo siento, duerman, que igual tenemos que salir al amanecer", dije yo.

Entonces a Daring Doo le empezo a sonar el estomago.

-"Tienes comida contigo…..?"; pregunto Daring Do, "…..me olvide de empacar comida"; dijo ella.

-"No….tampoco yo, pero recuerda que esa pony rosada te dio un muffin"; dije yo.

-"Cierto…"; dijo ella como se quito el sombrero y tomo el muffin, con un divertido aroma saliendo de el.

Olor a sudor.

-"Comida es comida"; dijo ella como se lo comió igual.

-"Y tu Thorax, tu tienes hambre?", pregunto yo al ver a Thorax.

-"No…..mas bien es raro, es que, desde que estoy con ustedes yendo a ver a Zarit con esperanzas de resolver todo, me siento…..lleno"; dijo el.

Ohhh…..el amor.

Joven amor.

-"Bien por ti chico, bien por ti, duerman, yo hare la primera guardia", dije yo como me quede viendo el vasto y tranquilo mar frente a mí.

-"No tienes que decirlo 2 veces"; dijo Thorax como se echo de una forma mas cómoda en la arena y empezó a intentar dormir.

-"No te olvides de prender una fogata o nos congelaremos en la noche", dijo Daring Do como también se acomodo para dormir.

-"No te preocupes, todo esta solucionado", dije yo como voltee y vi muchas ramas de los arboles en el suelo, recogio un monton y con una chispa de magia, les prendí fuego.

-"Ves….facil, fácil", dije yo todo optimista como ponía la fogata en el suelo en medio de todos.

-"Ok…..solo grita si ves algo"; dijo Daring Do.

-"Vale, no se preocupen", dije yo como solo me quede allí, saque mis medicamentos y me las tome, mirando el mar.

Tranquilo, tranquilo mar….

-.-.-..-.-..-.-…-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-

 **Al amanecer**

 **30 de agosto del 2031**

-"Oye despierta!"; alguien me gritaba como a la vez me sacudía.

Y yo de apoco empecé a abrir los ojos

-"Que despiertesss!", grito Daring Do como reconocí quien grito.

-"Ya, ya…", decía yo como me estiraba un poco.

-"Te quedaste dormido!"; grito enojada Daring Do.

-"Bueno….estoy herido y estoy medicado…..es de esperarse, aunque creí poder al menos durar mas despierto", dije yo medio apenado.

Solo hizo que ella pusiera su casco en su cara toda frustrada.

-"Ok….bueno, nadie nos atacó, Thorax sigue aquí, mas bien solo tenemos suerte de que ni siquiera un animal nos quiso atacar", dijo Daring Do como se estiro un poco las alas.

-"Si, es una suerte la verdad", dijo Thorax todo sorprendido.

-"Ya, ya, volvamos al vuelo en ves de hablar sobre esto"; dije yo como también me estiraba.

Después de un gruñido de molestia de parte de Daring Do, nos pusimos de nuevo en marcha.

Esperando que todo salga bien con mi precario plan.

.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-

 **12:12 pm**

Fue un viaje largo, y algo confuso porque nos perdimos un poco.

Pero por fin llegamos a la cueva.

Y claro, patrullamos un rato la zona antes de descender por si había alguien alrededor.

Desde arriba si que apenas se ve la verdad, ahora entiendo porque eligieron este escondite.

Y cuando vimos que no había nade, descendimos.

Aunque es raro, no veo a nadie en la entrada si quiera.

-"Es este el lugar?", pregunto Daring Do algo desconfiada como por fin aterrizamos.

-"Pase 3 meses aquí, estoy seguro que si es", dije yo todo seguro.

-"No es que crea que te equivocaste, es que no dijiste que habría guardias en la cueva?", pregunto ella.

-"Si…es que como paso mucho tiempo, yo supuse, además seria lógico, o talves….."; dije yo todo pensativo y solo rezando internamente que no fuera el caso que estoy pensando.

-"Que cosa?", pregunto Daring Do al notar mi tono de voz.

-"A no ser que cambiaran de ubicación...…"; dije yo algo frustrado.

Joder. Espero que ese no sea el caso.

-"No…..si ahí changelings aquí, siento una gran cumulo de energía positiva venir del interior"; dijo Thorax algo asustado.

-"Ok….cambio de plan"; dije yo como cargue las balas en mi pistola, y puse mi mochila en mi regazo, con la cuerda que trajimos sobresaliendo levemente, "Continuemos adentro, y atentos ante todo"; dije yo como un poco nervioso, pero respiraba un poco para quitarme levemente los nervios.

-"Ok, si no ahí de otra"; dijo Daring Do suspirando de molestia pero llevándome adentro.

-"Vamos Thorax, el amor no espera a nadie"; dije yo para que entrara.

Porque se lo veia con cara de miedo.

-"Ok…", dijo el como asintió como me siguió, aun con esa cara de asustado que tenía.

Yo al sostener con mi magia la pistola, ayudaba a dar iluminación a la oscura cueva.

Que se hacía cada vez mas oscura mientras avanzábamos.

La cueva en si era profunda, pero no iba nunca hacia el fondo de esta.

Mas quería estar cerca de la superficie, por si acaso algo pasaba y por Zarit y alejarme de sus constantes sueños húmedos.

Ya a 50 metros adentro de la cueva pasamos una pequeña área que era tan grande como un pequeño apartamento, la que usaba para dormir cuando estaba aquí.

Pero no se veía a nadie a la vista.

Asi que solo continuamos.

Ya a 100 metros de distancia de la salida, por fin la cueva se hacía mas ancha y alta, o sea mas grande.

Al punto que la luz de mi cuerno ya no iluminaba las paredes y el techo.

Y eso que la luz de mi cuerno iluminaba en un radio de 5metros.

Eso hizo ponerme mas nervioso a mi, y al grupo.

Y solo me hizo estar con el gatillo del arma lista para disparar.

O sea…..

Tengo 7 balas…

Y ahí mas de 100 changelings…..

No es alentadora nuestras posibilidades que ahí de salir de esta en caso de que se joda todo.

Ya creo que ya habíamos avanzado 150 metros cuando por fin pude ver algo adelante mio.

Alguien parada y un poco mas alto que yo…

Con una melena roja como el fuego…

Es Zarit.

Y algo curioso.

Estaba feliz de verme.

-"Oh Martin, me alegro que estés bien…"; dijo ella como me agarro con su telequinesis y me abrazo, y casi pierdo la concentración y dejo de iluminar el oscuro lugar, "Como me dijeron los otros changelings que vieron a Celestia de pelo rosa en las noticias hace 1 mes, o sea un indicador que cumpliste tu misión, me alegre, pero como no regresaste me preocupe un montón", dijo ella aun abrazándome, toda alegre y aliviada.

-"Por favor, estoy aun herido"; dije yo como pedia piedad….porque aun dolia.

Y precisamente ella es algo fuerte con su tamaño de reina.

-"Eh….lo siento"; dijo ella totalmente apenada como me regreso a mi silla de ruedas.

-"Ok….pero porque estas aquí en la oscuridad?", pregunte yo confundido.

-"Porque….", dijo ella como su alegría cambio a neutralidad, como ilumino su cuerno y yo preparaba mi arma, por favor, no me hagas hacerlo, no me digas que te llevaron por el mal camino…

Entonces ella lanzo un orbe verde hacia arriba.

Que ilumino un candelabro con llamas de color verde.

Que iluminaron por completo esta cueva.

Que era bien grande, como de 3 pisos de alto y 100 de ancho y largo.

Y estábamos rodeados de changelings que estaban aferrados en las paredes de la cueva.

-"Ellos me dijeron que venias aquí….con tu acompañante y con…", decía ella con neutralidad, "…..Thorax", decía ella con un poco de odio en ese nombre.

-"Y que mas te dijeron?", pregunto yo como aun estaba sujetando con mi magia la pistola.

-"Nada, que venias tu y tus acompañantes, y que estas herido….."; dijo ella aun con esa voz neutra.

-"En serio?"; pregunto yo todo desconfiado.

-"Es en serio, literalmente ellos me dijeron que venían ustedes y que todos iban a venir a ver, no se porque, solo dijeron eso"; dijo ella ya con esa voz dulce y confundida tan natural que tiene.

Ok…

Y al ver a mi alrededor, no veo a los changelings con intenciones de atacar.

Solo se ven…curiosos…..

-"Vine a que Thorax te explique su parte de lo ocurrido ese dia que supuestamente lo volvieron a tachar de traidor"; dije yo, "Por eso lo traje"; dije yo, siguiendo el plan, "Y ella solo vino por que yo no podía solo"; dije yo señalando a Daring Do.

-"Si, eso mismo"; dijo Daring Do con total neutralidad.

-"O sea el traidor viene a explicar a detalle porque es traidor?", pregunto un changeling que estaba al nivel del suelo.

Se veía algo mas grande y era un macho.

Y unos 6 que lo rodeaban si se notaban mas agresivos.

Y que querían aproximarse a nosotros.

-"Hey….no hablen…..dejen a Thorax hablar"; dije yo como les apunte a ellos.

Ellos se detuvieron naturalmente.

-"Somos casi 100 aquí, no tienen oportunidad", dijo ese changeling todo ególatra.

-"Pues yo tengo una maldita bomba y la usare si me joden"; dije yo medio nervioso como cargue con magia la mochila, mostrando la cuerdecita saliendo de esta.

-"Estas mintiendo…."; dijo ese changeling con el ceño fruncido.

-"Suficiente, por favor, calmémonos, yo confió en Martin y el no me hara daño a mi, y si cree que Thorax….", lo dijo eso ultimo con un poco de odio en su voz, "…merece explicarse, entonces lo escuchare"; dijo ella.

Ok….

Que forma de arruinarme mi bomba falsa…..

-"Thorax ya, explícate"; dije yo con nerviosismo como sujetaba ambos, la bomba falsa y la pistola lista para disparar en el aire.

-"Ok….ok, Zarit, yo no quería traicionarte, planeaba venir contigo junto a mis amigos de confianza y asi por fin estar juntos y formar un pacto por fin entre changelings y ponys", dijo Thorax, "Y yo nunca quería que las princesas se enteraran, solo es que es difícil hablar en privado con alguien en ese pueblo", dijo el medio frustrado.

-"Yo nunca haría nada para lastimarte, y lo sabes, no soy así"; dijo el casi rogando entre lágrimas.

-"Por favor, perdóname"; dijo el como se arrodillo ante ella.

Zarit miro a Thorax un momento, entonces ella me miro a mi, como esperando que le dijera algo.

-"El dice la verdad…la princesa Twilight tiene la boca grande"; dije yo.

-"Oh Thorax!", dijo ella entre lágrimas como lo abrazaba a él, "Yo sabía que no era cierto que me traicionaste, pero es que tantas cosas estaban pasando en esos momentos que no sabía en quien confiar"; dijo ella entre lágrimas como lo abrazaba y el devolvía el abrazo.

-"Yo te amo Zarit"; dijo Thorax entre lagrimas.

-"Igual yo…..como odio que ese malentendido nos haya hecho separarnos"; dijo ella como lo siguió abrazando aun llorando entre lagrimas de alegría.

-"awww", muchos changelings dijeron a nuestra alrededor, enternecidos por esta escena.

-"Pero que rayos les pasa, el es un traidor, no merece ser perdonado tan rápido!"; grito otra vez el changeling enojón.

Pero lo curioso era que….

Solo ese estaba enojado.

-"No seas enojón, es tierno"; dijo un changeling hembra.

-"Si, déjalo, ya es suficiente hacerle la vida imposible a el"; dijo otro changeling macho y de pelo azul.

-"SI que eres hipócrita, si tú fuiste el que lo difundió todo"; dijo el changeling enojón como apunto al changeling que dijo eso ultimo.

-"Lo se…pero las cosas cambian"; dijo el changeling de pelo azul medio apenado.

-"Como que?", pregunto el changelinge enojon, enojado, valga la redundancia.

-"Bueno, al hacer lo que queramos y darnos cuenta lo tedioso que era estar con la reina Chrysalis", dijo otra changeling hembra.

-"Si…además también ayudo que no competíamos por la comida con tantos otros, ahora nosotros podemos alimentarnos en abundancia y cooperar entre si, en vez de competir"; decía un changeling macho algo mas rellenito.

-"Y todo eso desde que bueno, el apareció"; dijo un changeling de pelo morado desde muy arriba al señalarme a mi, "Si, el hizo que nos olvidáramos de fastidiar a Zarit y pues…vivir"; dijo el.

-"Si, es lindo no vivir con el miedo que impartía nuestra madre a nosotros, es bueno vivir como un pony mas entre los ponys", dijo otra changeling.

-"Si, desde que ella se fue, todo mejoro para nosotros", dijo otra changeling.

Y empezaron todos los changelings a hablar entre si.

-"Como se atreven a decir eso de nuestra anterior reina, traidores, ustedes no merecen ser changelings!"; grito enojado el pues….enojon.

-"Ya puedes callarte #12, solo dices eso porque eras el ultimo de los "Reproductores", y por tanto podías hacerlo con la reina, y solo estas enojado porque Martin ni te dejo acercarte a Zarit por meses y luego ella ya no te hacia caso cuando el se fue", dijo el changeling de pelo azul.

-"Si, solo piensas en el sexo no mas"; dijo otra changeling.

-"Puedes salir al mundo exterior y hacerlo con una linda pony, como todos hacemos"; dijo otro changeling macho entre burlas a el.

Que solo lo hacia poner mas enojado al changeling enojón, que se llamaba #12.

-"Ahhhh!"; #12 grito de enojo y se quería abalanzar contra mi, pero…..

 **BANG!**

-"Arggg!"; grito el como cayo al suelo adolorido mientras se agarraba su hombro.

Ufff.

Casi y por poco ni le atino.

Ok…..

Eso si silencio el lugar.

Ok….

Hora de seguir improvisando.

-"Así es chicos, ven los felices que son sin seguir a Chrysalis?", pregunte yo como muchos asintieron.

Daring Do solo estaba sorprendida por lo que estaba presenciando.

-"Ven lo bonito que es vivir con tranquilidad, viviendo sus vidas y hasta no se, talvez hayar el amor como ellos hicieron"; dije yo al señalar a Thorax y Zarit aun abrazándose.

Siguieron asintiendo.

-"Porque si se dan cuenta, eso es lo que lo ha mantenido satisfecho a Thorax durante este tiempo, el amor que sentía el, por alguien mas, no robándolo o absorbiéndolo lentamente", dije yo.

-"Eso es verdad", dijo Zarit como detuvo el abrazo y se puso a mirar a Thorax directo a los ojos, como ella se secaba las lagrimas.

-"Si", dijo Thorax como asentía con la cabeza.

-"Y es verdad, el amor te llena tu existencia, y hasta te puede mantener con vida y feliz en los momentos mas oscuros….créanme, lo se por experiencia", dije yo intentando no ponerme triste al recordar que pues, eso es lo que me mantenía feliz en el reino de los canes, mi amor por Emilia.

-"Y Zarit, tu sabes que el es un cobarde"; dije yo al señalar a Thorax.

Daring Do me miraba feo por decir eso.

-"Pero aquí lo tienes, vino comingo, pese a que era arriesgado, no lo obligue, vino por su cuenta, por que sintió que el amor que sentía por ti, era tan fuerte que no podía quedarse sin hacer nada"; dije yo.

-"Oh Thorax…."; dijo Zarith mirando aun a los ojos de Thorax, y otra vez llorando un poco de alegría.

Y Thorax estaba con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Un bello momento.

-"Pues campeón, que esperas…bésala", dije yo

-"Si!", dijeron varios changelings.

-"Beso, beso!"; muchos changelings que nos rodeaban empezaron a vitorear.

Mientras el #12 seguia llorando de dolor cerca de ellos.

Se miraban ambos a los ojos un rato y después de tantos vítores de aliento.

Se besaron.

Y algo curioso paso, sus cuerpos empezaron a brillar como se besaban Thorax y Zarit.

Brillaron tanto que literalmente me encegueció.

Duro solo unos pocos segundos eso.

Y literalmente estaba re ciego.

No veia nada.

Asi que despues de frotarme los ojos por buen rato hasta recuperar la vista y lo que vi fue….

Bueno, todos los changelings habían cambiado, ahora no eran de color negro, ahora eran de colores brillantes y chillones.

Joder como si un camión lleno de pintura hubiera vaciado su carga aquí.

Y bueno, veo que además de darles colores de un circo a estos changeling esa luz brillante de hace un rato.

A Thorax lo hizo mas alto, de muchos colores, con cuernos de reno, y esas alas de escarabajo.

Y todo bien colorido igual.

Oh, y sigue calvo el pobre.

Pero Zarit lo curioso es que seguía igual de alta, tambien tenia esos cuernos de reno, pero mas pequeños a comparación al de Thorax, pero seguía con su lacio y larga melena roja.

Que gracias a Dios no es una mezcla de colores tan…..chillones como sus cuerpos.

Joder, necesito lentes oscuros aquí, todos se ven con colores tan chillones….

-"Guao….", dijeron Thorax y Zarit a la vez, como vi que a pesar de todos, aun se estaban dando el beso y recién se separaban de darse el beso.

-"Asi me imagine mi primer beso", decía Zarit toda feliz como solo Thorax sonreía igual.

Aunque luego empezaron a verse sus nuevos cuerpos.

-"Esto si que es algo que no se ve todos los días", decía toda fascinada Daring Do como miraba a todos los changelings convertidos.

-"Ok…..si eso no es una manifestación del verdadero amor, no se que mas puede ser", dije yo sin mas.

Muchos allí empezaron a aceptarlo lo que dije.

Y charlar sobre eso.

Incluyendo Zarit y Thorax.

-"Tu te imaginaste que iba a pasar algo así?"; pregunto Daring Do como miraba a todos.

-"La verdad es que esperaba algo mas de violencia…..pero todo resulto con un final feliz", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"No todos", dijo Daring Do al señalar donde estaba el #12.

Y ahora solo estaba una mancha de color negro y cenizas.

-"Bueno….parece que los que no puedes obligar a alguien a amar a los demás. ….", dije yo con seriedad al mirar esas cenizas.

-"Se los decimos?", pregunto Daring Do.

…

-"No", dije yo como solo sacaba el saco de mi mochila y me ponía a limpiar ese espacio.

.-..-..-.-..-…-..-.-.-.-..

 **Daring Do**

 **Ese momento.**

Solo me quede viendo a Martin recoger esas cenizas pensando.

"Como puede alguien apoyar el amor y hasta intentar reunir a una pareja, y a la vez ser tan frio con la muerte de alguien más?"

Se que ese changeling se veía algo odioso.

Pero no merecía morir.

Supongo que es verdad lo que dijo Martin.

"No puedes obligar a alguien a amar"

Aunque, que tanto habrá visto la muerte de cerca para ser inmune a esta ya?.

.-.-..-…-.-.-..-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-..

 **Martin Castillo**

 **(5 minutos de todos estar admirando sus transformaciones)**

-"Y bien…..parece que tienen nuevos cuerpos?", pregunte yo por fin hablándoles directamente a Zarit y Thorax.

-"Si….al parecer si, y sabes, ya no tengo hambre de amor", decía Zarit como tomaba una pata de Thorax.

-"Lo mismo digo"; dijo Thorax todo feliz igual como aceptaba su gesto.

-"Ahora creo que todos pueden volver a donde estaban y seguir transformados, si es que aun pueden transformarse, es que aun va a tardar que ustedes puedan vivir sin ocultarse entre los ponys", dije yo en voz alta.

-"Si es cierto, que hacemos aquí, vámonos!"; grito uno de esos nuevos changeling de colores como hizo señas para salir de allí.

-"Si, vámonos, vamos a vivir la vida!", grito otro como los murciélagos en una cueva, empezaron a salir con rapidez de la cueva.

Zarit y Thorax no dijeron nada.

Y bueno, al final solo quedábamos Thorax, Zarit, yo y Daring Do.

-"Bueno…es lo que iba a decir yo"; dijo Zarit con una leve sonrisa.

-"Pues me adelante señorita"; dije yo con un tono burlón.

-"Ahora si, ambos ahora son los gobernantes de los changelings"; dije yo casi preguntando.

-"Eso creo, ahora soy tan alto como Zarit", dijo Thorax como se vio su cuerpo otra vez.

-"Pues eso significa que vamos a negociar con las princesas un asunto importante"; dije yo.

-"Si, como aliarse con nosotros", dijo Daring Do.

-"Yo haría lo que sea por el pony….digo persona que hizo tanto por mi"; dijo Zarit con una sonrisa sincera.

-"Gracias, y tienes la laptop aun contigo?", pregunto yo.

-"Si, la tengo"; dijo ella como una bola de energía se formo entre sus cuernos y con un pequeño flash hiz aparecer la laptop, mientras la sostenía con su telequinesis desde ese orbe de luz que desprendía su aura mágica sobre la laptop.

-"Cool", dije yo como me la dio y revise que no tuviera ningun rasguño.

-"Y que es lo que vamos a hablar con las princesas?", pregunto Zarit.

-"Primero vamos a ayudar a que los changelings sean aceptados en la sociedad equestre, que sigan viviendo felices los changelings entre ellos y que vean que estar sin Chrysalis fue lo mejor que les paso"; dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Eso es el primer paso de tu plan, cual sería el siguiente?"; pregunto Daring Do.

-"Se los diré cuando regresemos a Equestria a toda velocidad y estar con las princesas", dije yo.

-"No tienes nada verdad?", pregunto Daring Do.

-"Exacto", dije yo todo apenado.

-"Cual plan?", pregunto Zarit.

-"Vamos a evitar que tu madre se salga con la suya en conquistar mi mundo", dije yo.

-"Ohhh…"; dijo sorprendida Zarit.

-"Y si no lo logramos, los nuevos changelings que viven en paz aquí nos ayudaran en una especie de resistencia si es que Chrysalis logra su cometido en mi planeta, porque es seguro que volverá aquí"; dije yo.

-"Si…..ella lo hara"; dijo Zarit algo deprimida.

-"Pero si todo sale bien, Chrysalis estará aprisionada en el tártaro y yo ayudare a limpiar de changelings mi planeta"; dije yo.

-"No quieres que…..los mataran?", pregunto Daring Do todo seria.

Yo suspire.

-"Solo me encargare de revelar los planes de Chrysalis a nivel mundial, luego cada gobierno se encargara de que hacer, cazarlos, ponerlos en prisión, lavarles el cerebro para que trabajen con ellos, no me importa, yo solo quiero terminar con esto y regresar con mi familia"; dije todo triste.

-"Si te sirve de algo, esos changelings que fueron con mi madre si que eran bien leales a mi madre, y los que se quedaron aquí eran solo puros flojos o que no estaban 100% de acuerdo con mi madre, creo que es por eso que aquí cambiaron, no creo que los que estén con mi madre lo puedan hacer"; dijo Zarit con tristeza también.

Daring Do solo se puso a mirar el lugar donde recogi y guarde en mi mochila las cenizas del #12.

-"Pues sabes, antes de salir, tienen algo de comer, porque no hemos comido casi nada desde que salimos de Canterlot?"; pregunto yo como me suena el estomagó.

-"Si…..tengo frutas y agua de mas adentro de la cueva"; dijo Zarit para asi cambiar el tema y se fue a buscar la comida.

-"Sera unos días bien largos chicos"; dije yo como solo me quede viendo las cenizas yo igual.

-"Lo se"; dijo Daring Do y Thorax.

-.-…-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..

 **9:34 pm**

 **Canterlot, Equestria.**

Comimos rápido, sin conversar mas.

Y luego nos pusimos en marcha.

Fue un viaje mas tranquilo.

Thorax y Zarit convertidos en estos bichos coloridos podían volar mas rápido que antes y llevarme a mi con gusto mas rápido aun y sin cansarse.

Aunque Daring Do estuvo bien de que no tendría que llevarme a mi y volar con libertad.

Pero llegamos en plena noche.

Y si que fue difícil convencer a los guardias de la noche que Zarit y Thorax no eran un peligro pero la princesa Luna estaba justo cerca para ayudarnos y solucionar todo.

Le dijimos que todo salió mejor de lo esperado.

Y mientras Daring Do y yo cenamos algo ligero y nos fuimos a dormir, ya volveríamos a reunirnos mañana por la mañana.

Mientras Zarit y Thorax fueron a compartir una habitación.

Que bien por ellos.

Aunque seguro nada lujurioso pasara, después de todo estaban algo cansados después de traerme desde Aztecolt hasta Canterlot.

-..-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-…-..-.-.-.-.

 **31 de agosto del 2031**

 **8:22 am**

Otra vez las princesas, Daring Do y Starlight, y Zarit y Thorax estábamos en la mesa del comedor para hablar.

Después de un rico desayuno balanceado.

-"Anoche estuve pensando en como mas o menos resolver el hecho de que los portales se abren en lugares al azar en la tierra y talvez capturar a Chrysalis por sorpresa", dije yo para comenzar la discusión.

Ya nos habíamos presentando y todo, durante el desayuno, asi que solo era necesario ya empezar a discutirlo.

-"Como?", pregunto totalmente fascinada Twilight.

-"Bueno, por lo que aprendí de la teletransportacion con Zarit, es que se necesita saber el lugar del destino antes de siquiera reunir tu magia para hacer el hechizo"; dije yo.

-"Cierto", dijo Twilight.

-"Así que eh estado pensando, que tal si construimos esto"; dije yo como sacaba la laptop y la abría, y en ella ya estaba abierta una imagen de un satélite, "Un satélite con telescopio incluido, uno que realmente nos permita localizar mi planeta y ya por fin tener coordenadas exactas del destino"; dije yo.

-"Pero no tenemos esa tecnológica, nos tomaría varios años, e incluso décadas replicarla hasta el más básico de lo que llamas "Satélite"", dijo Luna.

-"Ademas, quien sabe si su planeta no esta del otro lado de la galaxia o el universo si quiera"; dijo Daring Do.

-"En realidad, debe ser un planeta realmente cercano al nuestro para consumir poca magia al realizar el hechizo, si las distancias fueran mas largas, aun con el optimizador del uso de magia del hechizo que permite usar menos magia para lanzarlo, tendríamos que usar enormes cantidades de magia para lanzar el hechizo y que solo un alicornio podría tener"; dijo Twilight.

-"Y el satélite en si no transportaría el hechizo, además es un hechizo de portales, no usa la misma regla de memorización de lugares como la teletransportacion, necesitaría una especie de guía mágica para que el portal abra en donde uno quiera", dijo Starlight.

-"La cosa es como el que llaman Starwill lo logro en primer lugar, porque dudo que haya dado con mi planeta de pura casualidad"; dije yo.

-"El nunca lo explico bien, prefiero guárdaselo el secreto de cómo lo descubrió, porque después de visitar el planeta, ya espero que nunca nadie volviera allí, asi que no preservo sus diarios que hablaban de ese hechizo, así que los secretos de como lo descubrió ya no existen", dijo Celestia algo apenada.

-"No estaríamos en primer lugar si en realidad le hubieras hecho caso, pero no vinimos a discutir eso, ya esta hecho ya y no se puede cambiar lo que paso ya, sigamos con esto", dije yo como Celestia bajo la mirada y bueno, Luna me miro de reojo algo feo, pero yo seguí, "El satélite en si es una buena idea, la cosa es que talvez hasta podamos combinar el satélite con un aparato mágico o algo", dije yo.

-"Sería posible, pero primero tendríamos que enfocarnos en el satélite, en como construirlo", dijo Starlight.

-"Tenemos los recursos, la cosa es el personal para hacerlo", dijo Luna.

-"Tenemos poco tiempo para construirlo, mientras mas tiempo Chrysalis siga en la tierra, le daremos mas tiempo a ella para tomar cada vez mas parte del planeta"; dijo Zarit, "La conozco, ella no para nunca, siempre quiere mas, y no ahí duda que en estos momentos ni esa guerra que Martin me conto en el camino que va a suceder, ni la va a parar, va a seguir expandiendo sus influencias por el mundo mientras el resto esta en el caos absoluto", dijo ella.

-"Pero construir un aparato que ni conocemos en menos de una década es una locura"; dijo Starlight.

Locura…

Espera….

-"A los mas grandes inventores siempre los consideraron locos"; dije yo en voz alta todo pensativo.

-"Que estas diciendo Martin?", pregunto Daring Do.

-"Me refiero que, en mi mundo a los mas grandes pensadores e inventores los consideraron locos, y luego pensé…en este mundo existe un lugar donde mandan a los locos…", dije yo al recordar lo que me dijo esa otra changeling pelirroja cuando estuve llegando a Equestria.

-"No querrás decir…..?", preguntaba Celestia.

-"Si, la ciudad prohibida de Aztecolt, me entere por medios anónimos de que de allí provienen muchos de los últimos aparatos tecnológicos de la ultimas décadas, como los proyectores, los parlantes con los micrófonos, las mesas para DJ y muchas otras cosas más", dije yo.

-"Eso no puede ser cierto, muchos de esos inventores son de Equestria", dijo Twilight sorprendida.

-"Son ex comerciantes que vinieron con esos inventos ya hechos a Equestria y ya lo copiaron y lo empezaron a vender masivamente y hacerse ver que ellos fueron los inventores, nosotros conocemos esos datos secretos de muchos ponys "importantes""; dijo Zarit.

-"Si, eso te enteras cuando estas de espionaje para la colmena"; dijo Thorax.

-"Primero psiquiatras que no quieren curar a sus pacientes y ahora falsos inventores que se adjudican el crédito de otros…..acaso ahí otro secreto que mis ponys oculten?";, pregunto algo triste Celestia.

No supieron de una unicornio que lavaba el cerebro a varios ponys en medio de la nada…..

Como esperaba saber de eso si quiera? (Y piensa todo eso mientras mira a Starlight con un poco de odioo)

-"Parece que una organización de inventores falsos ahí que desmantelar, pero sera luego, primero tendremos que encontrar al inventor real, porque preguntar a los que fabrican esos aparatos sera inútil, porque solo siguen pasos, necesitamos la fuente original, y ese es el pueblo prohibido"; dije yo.

-"Ir al pueblo mas peligroso del mundo para buscar a un solo pony….."; se dijo Luna toda pensativa, "Quien ira?", pregunto ella.

-"Yo, yo conozco ese pueblo y para ser sincero me da cosas siquiera recordar mi experiencia allí, pero si puedo ir, pero alguien me tendrá que acompañar, alguien que sepa de magia y del hechizo de portales para así explicarle al inventor de lo que queremos que construya, después de todo tenemos que decirle el porque queremos un satélite"; dije yo.

-"Es verdad, si queremos que nos ayude, debemos ser lo mas honestos posible con el o la inventora", dijo Celestia.

-"Cierto, pero quien te acompañara?", pregunto Luna.

-"Yo podría ir, se del portal lo suficiente para hacerlo ahora mismo si desean"; dijo Twilight.

-"No, eres demasiado importante, te necesitamos mentalmente estable para cuando Chrysalis venga, asi que Starlight, demostraste saber de portales, vendrás conmigo", dije yo al señalarla.

-"Primero, eso duele, si soy importante para esto, y en segunda…", dijo Starlight medio enfadada, pero suspiro de frustración porque dijo….."…..Si…..voy a ir, prometí seguirte para ayudarte a salvar el mundo"; dijo ella rendida.

-"Yo ire también conozco a medias también el pueblo ese, además, alguien necesita vigilarte para evitar que dejes que le hagan daño a Starlight"; dijo Daring Do como me miro.

-"Ok, esta decidido entonces, vamos a encontrar al genio y lo traemos aquí, porque ni loco vamos a estar haya para que construya el satélite", dije yo.

-"Y es más, muy pocos comerciantes son los que pueden ir allí, no porque este prohibido, si no porque son fuertes de mente para que no les dejen graves secuelas psicológicas despues de visitar el pueblo"; dijo Luna.

-"Ok, lo traeremos por los medios que sean necesarios", dije yo como mostre mi pistola.

-"Sin violencia Martin"; dijo Luna con firmeza.

-"No voy a usarlo con el, le voy a entregar esta arma a un armero que esta teniendo muchos progresos con las armas de fuego, y si el satélite no esta listo, el sera el plan B para ustedes, dejarle el arma y el diseño de todas las armas para que el las adapte para que un pony lo use, si en menos de 10 años no esta listo el satélite…pueden empezar a usar el plan B y armar el ejercito de cada nación del planeta"; dije yo con algo de tristeza.

-"Esperemos que ese dia nunca llegue Sr. Castillo", dijo Cadance con algo de tristeza.

-"Igual yo, igual yo", dije yo todo triste igual.

-"Vamos chicas, tenemos que irnos ya, el tiempo como siempre esta apretado antes que Chrysalis venga por mi", dije yo con seriedad como Starlight y Daring Do se estaban levantando de sus asientos.

-"Martin espera"; dijo Zarit como se paro igual y vino hacia mi.

-"Que paso?", pregunto yo confundido.

-"Algo que deberías saber, es que mama, al llevarte de vuelta a un lugar seguro o sea tu mundo, escaneara tu mente para ver si cumpliste, no se va a detener a preguntarme o preguntarte a ti si resulto el plan, va a escanear tus recuerdos y verificarlo por su cuenta"; dijo Zarit toda seria igual.

-"Mierda"; dije yo.

Entonces lo que hago seria puto en vano. (pensé enojado)

-"Al menos que….te borre tus recuerdos", dijo Zarit.

-"Eso es muy peligroso, puede borrarle mas que los recuerdos que quieres y provocarle amnesia si es que te sale mal"; dijo Twilight.

-"Nosotros los changelins nos enseñan desde pequeños este hechizo señorita Twilight….nosotros somos expertos en eso, pero la cosa es, que si le borro la memoria, quedara en blanco lo hizo por este mes en que lo descubrieron, y mama sospechara"; dijo ella parando un rato para pensar.

-"Asi que….?"; pregunte yo.

-"Te lavaremos el cerebro y te implantaremos recuerdos falsos de este mes, así no habrá huecos en tu memoria, y tu plan para detenerla estará a salvo"; dijo Zarit.

-"Si….pero para que no jueguen tanto con mi cabeza, una vez que consigamos al inventor trabajar con nosotros, me ire a la cueva con el cerebro lavado, no quiero que me laven el cerebro de todo un mes, al menos 2 semanas como mucho"; dije yo.

-"Ok…si tu insistes, te cumpliremos eso"; dijo Zarit como me puso una pata en mi hombro.

-"Y si el plan del satélite funciona, de alguna manera intentaremos contactar contigo y hacerte recuperar la memoria"; dijo Luna con optimismo.

-"Gracias….ahora continuemos con esto, que como dije, el tiempo se acaba", dije yo como Daring Do me empujo ya en la silla de ruedas para volver al pueblo maldito.

-"Y sigan con lo de integrar a los changelings en la sociedad Equestre y esas cosas", dije yo como ya salía de la habitación.

-.-.-..-…-.-….-.-..-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Reina Chrysalis**

 **En ese momento**

 **Dubai, En el planeta Tierra.**

 _-"Como que el pánico global ya es incontrable?"_ , pregunto enojada y algo frustrada por la mente colmena.

Como estoy sentada en el sofá viendo las noticias.

 _"Lo siento mi reina se publican videos de la invasión de los canes en la red en todo momento, además que las noticias no hacen mas que pintar mas el pánico mundial, la economía mundial esta hecha un desastre, no importa cuanto estemos invirtiendo para controlarla";_ dijo mi secretaria, que esta en la nación de los exiliados.

Trabajando de primera mano con varios mercaderes humanos.

 _"Para eso son ustedes hackers….para eso les di la tarea de mantener las informaciones al minimo!_ , dije enojada por la mente colmena a mi grupo de hackers.

Son muy nuevos, así que es obvio que comenten faltan aun.

 _"Lo siento mi reina, hacemos lo que podemos, pero los sistemas estan colapsando en todos lados"_ , decía el jefe de los hackers en pánico total.

 _"Reina Chrysalis perdimos la India, repito, perdimos la India",_ dijo una de mis lideres de control de felicidad en ese país toda cansada.

Ello se deberían encargar de mantenerlos felices a los ciudadanos.

 _"Como que la perdimos!?¡"_ , Pregunte yo por la mente colmena toda furiosa.

 _"Su economía mi señora, su economía como sabe a colapsado, la gente estaba perdiendo empleos a por mayor y se sumia el caos en las calles, saqueos masivos han explotado en cada ciudad...estamos retrocediendo a la nación de los Exiliados"_ , dijo ella toda cansada.

-"Maldicion!"; grite furiosa en voz alta.

Entonces veo la tele y solo veo que varios países latinos y de Asia estan en caos.

 _"Quiero a cada miembro de ODIN repartiendo justicia como puedan maldición, para eso les pago"_ , dije yo a mi secretaria.

 _"Hemos perdido a la división de Honduras de ODIN, no han podido soportar la guerra civil que en estos momentos se encuentran dando por las fuerzas mexicanas rezagadas y el ejercito local, y ellos fueron el blanco del ejercito local"_ , dijo mi secretaria.

Joder, sabía que habría pánico, pero no a este nivel.

 _"ODIN ya había desplegado todas las fuerzas ayer mi reina, pero el nivel de pánico global es enorme, las maquinas de guerra de los canes realmente tuvieron en efecto psicológico enorme en la población humana"_ , dijo mi secretaria por la mente colmena.

 _"La economía necesitamos repararla primero, cuando haya dinero circulando la gente se calmara aunque sea un poco, dime, las fabricas que mande a construir cuanto les falta?"; pregunte yo_

El mayor parque industrial que cubrirá todo el sur del Sahara, alimentando por energía solar y almacenada y distribuida con eficiencia gracias a la Arcanita.

Quiero que la nación de los exiliados se convierta en la nueva potencia económica.

Además, los laboratorios que se construirán allí servirán para mis hijos científicos y mis planes a futuro.

Es una de las cosas que les dije que empezaran cuando hice que me capturaran.

 _"Esta completada en un 15%, aun falta un año para terminarla, pero aun se sigue trabajando sin problemas, mas bien todo la nación de los exiliados están en calma y eso ayuda a que no se detenga nada, y su traje blindado hecho a medida esta listo para cuando regrese a Equestria, se la enviaremos a su palacio de inmediato"_ , dijo mi hija la secretaria.

Al fin algo bueno.

 _-"Ok, vamos a resolver esta maldita economía para que algo de paz regrese, no pueden mis hijos alimentarse bien con todo este caos"_ , dije yo por la mente colmena toda frustrada.

.-….-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Uffff, que capitulo no?**

 **Alli si, allí si tiene mas sentido la transformación de los changelings que conocemos ahora.**

 **Un amor de verdad causo la transformación, y tiene sentido que sean de colores chillones, porque el momento fue cursi.**

 **Lo lamento si te enteras por mi de ese diseño final de los changelings del final de la 6ta temporada.**

 **-"Por la puta…..asi son los changelins ahora?", pregunto toda sorprendida Seras.**

 **-"Si, Seras, asi lo hizo canon Hasbro el año pasado", dije yo sin emoción.**

 **-"Mierda…..que suerte que me creaste antes de eso"; dijo ella con un poco de alegría.**

 **-"Si, tienes suerte, o quieres saber como te verias como uno de ellos, pero antropomórfica, jeje?", pregunte yo con una leve sonrisa.**

 **-"Oh no…..esos colores cursis los alejas o no respondo", dijo ella toda molesta como se le veia su cuerno con una enorme cantidad de magia en ella apuntándome a mi, bueno, a la pantalla que separa nuestros mundos.**

 **-"Muy tarde….", dije yo con una sonrisa.**

 **Entonces Seras se volvió una combinación entre verde y naranja, con ojos violetas, su cabello siguió igual sus alas ahora son como la de un escarabajo ahora y tiene 2 pequeñas astas en su cabeza.**

 **-"Ves…..ahora te ves adorable"; dije yo.**

 **-"Devuélveme a mis colores originales ahora, esto no es divertido, los otros OC súper poderosos de otras historias se burlaran de mi"; dijo ella toda apenada como se cubría la cara de la vergüenza.**

 **Y eso que estaba desnuda y aun mostrando sus atributos dignos de mirar.**

 **Y que tendrías que ser gay para que no se te levante.**

 **-"Que me devuelvas ahora a mi diseño de página o aparece como Deux Ex Machina en tu historia, en un momento tan crítico que mi aparición lo hara forzado como no te imaginas"; dijo ella toda molesta.**

 **-"No te atreverías…."; dijo yo.**

 **-"Pruébame"; dijo ella como se inició el concurso de miradas más épico de la historia…..**

 **Que duro 10 segundos como yo perdí, porque yo estoy mirando a un puto monitor y se me secan los ojos rápido.**

 **-"Jajaja, gane, ahora devuélveme mis colores originales"; dijo ella toda victoriosa.**

 **-"Ok…..", dije yo derrotado.**

 **Entonces Seras volvió a ser de color negro, con sus alas de mosca y aun continuaba con sus ricos atributos y su cabello lacio de color rojo que le llega hasta la mitad de la espalda.**

 **-"Mejor", dijo ella admirando su cuerpo.**

 **-"Ahora podrias responder a la pregunta que hizo un lector, sobre que si sentiste pena por acostarte con otra versión de tu padre?", pregunte yo.**

 **-"Eh hecho cosas peores…y cuando se refiere a la hora del sexo…..persona mas liberal que yo, no existe"; dijo ella como se encogió de brazos.**

 **-"Y lo volverías a hacer?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Mmmm….puede, o talvez con su hijo…porque no ha conocido aun a la otra hermana de Marceline, asi que esa pueda ser yo, jeje"; dijo ella como me guiño un ojo.**

 **-"Jjaja, ok…..veremos si quiero que eso suceda, o no, jejej"; dije yo todo burlón.**

 **-"Pero regresando al capitulo, te gusto?", pregunte yo.**

 **-"Si…me gusto, estuvo genial como usaste mi cameo para el bien de tu historia, muy listo…..pero bueno, y eso que le tienes mania a la pobre de Starlight", dijo ella.**

 **-"Bueno, ese es la mania de mi personaje, le odia por arruinar su vida"; dije yo.**

 **-"Si…..pero llevarla a ese pueblo sádico me parece un castigo horrible, porque no simplemente la violaba o algo?", dijo ella como si nada.**

 **-"No todo tiene que ver con sexo"; dije yo.**

 **-"Ahí tu…..te conozco, seguro lo haras en el próximo capitulo de alguna forma"; dijo ella.**

 **-"Joder, no de nuevo, de una vez lo cortamos, que se hizo esto lago", dije yo.**

 **-"Ok…te dejo ganar no mas, jeje"; dijo ella como se rio un poco, me saco la lengua y se fue.**

 **Ok amigos, que les pareció?**

 **Que tanto se traumara la pobre de Starlight en ese pueblo?**

 **Averígüelo en el próximo capitulo mis amigos lectores.**


	36. Chapter 36

_**(Advertencia, contenido nerd adelante)**_

 _ **Capítulo: 36: Creo que te pasaste men…**_

 **Martin Castillo**

 **31 de agosto del 2031**

 **En camino a la ciudad prohibida.**

 **6:34 pm**

Estamos los 3, yendo en un yate hacia la ciudad, que le prestaron a Daring Do un contacto en Manehattan.

Porque ella no quiere volar, aunque sabe que es importante llegar rápido, pero ella esta con sus alas aun cansadas por volar tanto y tan rápido de manera continua el dia de ayer.

Que encontró este método mas rápido de ir.

Estaba también la idea de irse en globo de aire caliente.

Pero solo habia uno de color rosado disponible.

Y bueno….lo siento, pero no quería andar en algo rosa.

Y el tren no es rosa, es como si fuera una gran galleta de jengibre móvil.

Y asi bueno, surgió lo del yate y que un conocido se lo podía prestar.

Y bueno, aquí estamos, en medio del mar.

En el camino les estuve contando una versión muy ligera de lo que experimente en esa ciudad, para no traumarlas mucho.

-"Y bueno, a cuanto estamos de la ciudad prohibida?", pregunto yo al ver que ya se estaba haciendo de noche.

-"En 1 hora a lo mucho", decía Daring Do como estaba manejando el timón.

Es algo curioso, su contacto se ofreció a manejar el barco, pero Daring Do le convenció que no, porque ella al parecer sabe como manejar y guiarse en el mar.

Dice que es algo que si o si tuve que aprender en sus viajes de exploración según me dice ella.

-"Llegar en plena noche, a la ciudad mas peligrosa de este mundo…..nop, vamos a anclar aquí, y continuaremos en el amanecer"; dije yo.

-"Estoy de acuerdo", dijo una algo nerviosa Starlight.

A ella si le afectaron mucho estas historias.

Jeje.

Y eso que le baje de tono a mis historias.

-"Vamos a dormir que mañana va a ser un largo día", dije yo.

-"Ok", dijo Daring Do, "Ayúdame a bajar las velas y anclar el barco", dijo ella.

Y yo usando mi magia hice lo que me pidió.

Y bueno, bajamos con tranquilidad a los camarotes del barco y bueno.

Empezamos a intentar dormir.

.-.-..-..-..-.-..-..-

 **Pensamientos de Daring Do**

 **En esos momentos.**

Regresar a este pueblo maldito me prometí a mi misma no volver.

Las cosas que ahí aquí…..

No son, ni deberían ser normales.

Mas bien mi contacto cuando fui alla por información para un templo perdido que buscaba, era una matrona de un prostíbulo.

Que si no le pagaba tendría que trabajar allí por la información.

Quería al menos 700 bits.

Solo por información.

Y al preguntarle de porque tan caro me respondió:

" _Es que eres bonita corazón, y quiero que estés a mi lado un tiempo, por eso quiero que te quedes, si fueras fea, la información te la daría hasta gratis"_. Con una sonrisa coqueta.

Las altas ventas de mis libros me permiten tener una gran cantidad de dinero.

Y le pague el precio que pidió.

Y en vez de sentirse triste por eso, solo dijo.

" _Gracias, fue un placer hacer este trato contigo"_ , dijo ella con esa misma sonrisa coqueta.

No hubo enfado, ni segunda proposición ni nada.

Algo muy raro.

Oh, y también, el camino principal esta cubierto de sangre seca.

Todo el camino principal estaba cubierto de sangre seca.

Y según me dijo un civil, era porque un cazador había logrado hacer que una manticora llegara hasta el centro del pueblo.

Según el cazador, "Para que tengan todos comida gratis"

La manticora estaba herida y por eso los rastros de sangre en el camino.

Oh, y el porque el resto de la calle esta cubierta de sangre, es porque los ciudadanos del pueblo atacaron a la manticora.

Y según dijo el pueblerino al que le pregunte.

Es la primera vez que vio a una manticora con miedo como intentaba huir por su vida mientras los civiles del pueblo lo atacaban.

Y le divirtió eso.

Y luego se fue a terminar sus asuntos.

Y todo mientras un grifo sobrevolaba el lugar, un grifo de plumas blancas y grises vigilando como un halcón a sus presas sobre el camino principal…..

…..

Esa imagen mental me perseguirá por buen tiempo….

Y bueno, veremos que nuevas imágenes me atormentaran ahora.

-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Pensamientos de Starlight**

 **En esos momentos.**

Ok….si que la hiciste Starlight.

En que demonios te has metido.

O sea decir que los ponys que te encontraste en el pueblo fueron con un pedófilo, una familia caníbal, una ninfómana, unos esclavos felices, una esquizofrénica ninfómana, una potrilla asesina y un potro asesino sin decir ningun detalles de ellos o de las escenas no es suavizar tus historias Martin…

Sí que será un largo dia mañana….

Creo que estaré prepara con mi cuerno apenas lleguemos para cualquier eventualidad….

Aunque creo que me pondré un hechizo para dormir…..dudo que pueda dormir con todas esas cosas que me metio Martin en la cabeza…

-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-

 **Pensamientos de Martin Castillo**

 **En esos momentos**

Joderrr

Debí decirle a Starlight que viera como copiar los planos de las armas que ahí en la laptop mientras estábamos navegando.

No contándole cosas para traumarla….aunque bueno, intente ser lo mas suave posible en lo que le contaba….

Joderrr.

Ahora que le dare al armero ese.

…..

Espero acordarme su nombre cuando lo vea primero…..

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **En la mañana siguiente.**

 **1 de septiembre del 2031**

 **6:56 am**

Y llegamos al puerto.

Aun con varios barcos de visitantes que nunca llegaron a irse de este lugar y que ahora solo acumulan polvo.

Una escena que desmotiva un poco mas a Starlight.

Que en la hora que nos tomo llegar, me dijo que podría copiar los planos de la laptop a un papel en blanco.

Ahora solo me falta papel en blanco.

Pero ni loco intentare conseguirlo de la tienda de la niña loca.

Intentare que alguien mas me lo preste.

Aunque que bueno que no ahí nadie en las calles por lo temprano que es.

-"Ok, ya llegamos…ahora a donde?", pregunto Daring Do como estaba alerta y toda tensa.

-"Si, a donde?"; pregunto Starlight igual de tensa.

Bueno…

Podríamos preguntar en puerta en puerta y ver a cada uno de los pintorescos habitantes de este lugar y traumarnos de 1 millon de maneras diferentes que no querria recordar jamas.

O…

-"Vamos, ya se con quien ir…"; dije yo igual alerta como apunte hacia el este del pueblo igual de alerta.

No quiero toparme con esa loca que técnicamente viole…..pero ella accedió igual a hacerlo.

Asi que se que no es violación…

Pero a la vez fue a punta de pistola a mi todo ese momento…

Ahí….mejor no quiero recordar eso.

Entonces los 3 empezamos a caminar velozmente por las calles que de milagro no tenían ninguna huella de sangre en ella.

Esta vez.

Rodeamos el lago que esta en el centro del pueblo.

Y es la razón de la locura de todos…

Y solo caminamos hasta el borde este del pueblo.

En completo silencio porque no queríamos despertar a ningún loquito…..

Tardamos que…..?

Unos 15 minutos?

Pero al fin llegamos a donde mi aventura comenzó aquí….

A donde el pedófilo con la mujer que le pone los cuernos…..

Si…

Era una cabaña muy bonita y pintoresca….

Como todas aquí.

Pero todas ocultan su lado oscuro.

Al igual el patio que tiene un par de cruces de cementerio…..

Eh…no recuerdo haber visto estas cuando vine…..

-"Y porque estamos aquí en el borde del pueblo?", me pregunto susurrando Starlight.

-"Aquí es donde me encontré con el guía del pueblo", le susurre yo.

-"Guía del pueblo?", pregunto susurrándomelo Daring Do.

-"Lo conocen en mis historias como el pedófilo"; les susurre a ambas.

Entonces solo toque la puerta.

-"Ya voy!"; grito una voz alegre de un semental.

Esperamos algo nerviosos afuera unos segundos hasta que por fin abrió.

-"Hola Sun, has regresado amigo", dijo Rosty con alegría como me abrazo.

-"Si…..regrese", dije yo todo forzado como lo abrazaba levemente.

-"Te has perdido de muchas cosas amigo, bueno, mas en mi familia, mi hija dio a luz a un par de gemelas, muriendo en el proceso, pero era porque era pequeña, es una lastima, pero tengo a mis 2 bellas gemelas que si son mias"; dijo el todo alegre….como señalaba una de las cruces en el patio.

Cada palabra de lo que dijo…..lo dijo con una sonrisa feliz…

-"Pero dejemos de hablar de mi, por lo visto estas algo lastimado, porque no vas al doctor Codaine, esta a 2 cuadras al este del lago, no tiene pierde, es uno de los pocos edificios de 5 pisos del pueblo, él te hará sentir mucho mejor"; dijo el con ánimos.

-"Eh…..gracias…..ire despues, pero por ahora…eh…me podrias ayudar a encontrar a un inventor en este pueblo?", pregunte yo para cambiar de tema.

-"Si….no ahí problema, será un placer"; dijo el con una sonrisa tranquila como cerraba la puerta de su casa.

Al ver atrás a las chicas, las veía pálidas y ahora veo que se habia alejado y se pararon a plena calle, bien lejos de este tipo.

Yo también lo haría…..

Pero estoy en silla de ruedas….

-"Oye…y la otra tumba de quien es?", pregunte yo por curiosidad….

Y esperando que no sea su esposa….

O sus hijos.

O una fosa común para su familia…..

-"Es donde arroje los huesos de los que engañaron a mi esposa"; dijo el sin inmutarse, "Los huesos no son comestibles pues"; dijo el con normalidad.

Quisiera decirle que los huesos se pueden usar para otras cosas….

Pero ni loco se lo diré.

-"Ok…..vamos pues", dijo el como se puso delante de nosotros en el camino.

Y yo estaba quieto todo pensativo.

-"Si…si, voy", dije yo como use mi magia para moverme.

Las chicas no mas me siguieron…..

Mas atrás de mi.

.-.-..-.-..-..-.-..-

 **Daring Do.**

Este pony tierra me dejo sin palabras…

Sin palabras…

.-.-.-…-.-.-.

 **Starlight**

Es el primer loco…

Y me da miedo…..y también quiero darle una leccion por hacer lo que hizo a su hija…

Pero….

No aprenderá nada.

Solo con mirar su cara de felicidad mientras decía lo de esa niña fue suficiente para ponerme cada fibra de mi cuerpo de gallina.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.

 **Martin Castillo**

-"Hey…y hubo algún otro cambio en el pueblo?", pregunte yo para evitar este silencio muerto mientras caminábamos por las calles de la ciudad.

-"Mmmm…..oh, el doctor dijo que oficialmente ahí 9 mil habitantes ahora en el pueblo, no es genial"; dijo Rosty.

-"El medico acaso sabe cuantos ponys habitan aquí?"; pregunto yo.

-"Así es"; dijo el con normalidad.

-"No debería ser el alcalde el que tiene que estar al tanto de eso?", pregunto Daring Do algo curiosa.

-"No tenemos alcalde aquí, las únicas reglas aquí son, no robar, ser siempre amable con los demás y no aprovecharse de los demás, oh, y antes que pregunten, incumplir esas leyes tienen como castigo una ejecución publica, según como quiera hacerlo la víctima, si quiere que el acusado sufra lentamente o tenga una muerte rápida"; dijo el con total tranquilidad.

-"Y quienes hacen cumplir esas reglas?", pregunte confundido yo.

-"El sheriff por supuesto", dijo el sin problemas como señalaba hacia arriba.

Y podíamos ver a un grifo de plumas blancas con grises sobrevolar la ciudad, con 2 de esas pistolas antiguas en unas pistoleras atadas a su pecho patrullando el lugar.

-"Pero cuando vine aquí y ese minotauro intento robar el arma del armero, no lo vi ni cerca del lugar"; dije yo.

-"Es porque no se mete cuando se trata de extranjeros metiéndose con los nuestros, el sabe que nosotros nos podemos defender solos, el solo interviene cuando es una disputa entre nosotros", dijo el.

Bueno….

Tiene algo de sentido…..

-"Pero porque el doctor es el que sabe cuánto de población ahí en la ciudad?", pregunto Daring Do como ella se quedó viendo al Grifo.

-"Es que es lo mas lógico, el tiene el registro de los nacimientos que suceden aquí, y el tiene el historial medico de todos en la ciudad, es obvio que sabe cuantos ahí aquí"; dijo el.

Eso….si tiene sentido.

-"Y….el es un buen doctor?", pregunto yo.

-"El mejor, no encontraras a otro doctor con su talento en otra nación de este bello mundo, y sabes, el dice que puede curar cada enfermedad conocida en el planeta, pero no quiere compartirlo porque no quiere hacer ver mal a otros científicos en el mundo, y hacer ver que decenas de virólogos con años de experiencia y equipo de avanzada, aun no podían encontrar la cura para el resfriado común y hacerlos ver como inútiles, porque c nuestro doctor ya lo obtuvo la cura con solo los materiales y recursos que ahí a mano aquí"; dijo el.

Guao….

Aunque…

-"Lo creeré cuando lo vea"; dije yo.

-"Si, y sabes una cosa, el es un extraño coleccionista"; dijo Rosty aun con normalidad.

Para que tu consideres a alguien extraño, ya me perturba un poco.

-"Pues que colecciona?", pregunto Daring Do algo interesada.

-"Colecciona hijas"; dijo el como si nada.

-"Por favor, dime que el no colecciona las hijas de sus pacientes"; dije yo, rezando que no fuera el caso.

-"No….cuando me refiero que el colecciona hijas, es que el tiene hijas de todas las especies con el, una dragona, una grifo, una diamond Dog, una pony tierra, una unicornio, una pegaso, una minotauro, una pony murciélago y una cebra, ahora todas son adultas y trabajan junto a el", dijo Rosty.

-"Oh…..", eso es ya es otra cosa, "O sea tiene muchas esposas?", pregunte yo.

-"No, el tenía un par de niñeras cuando las chicas eran pequeñas y que lo ayuden a criarlas, no se quiénes eran las madres…ni como consiguió tener una hija con una dragona….pero eso es de admirar amigo, aunque dice que la razón de su familia multirracial como dice el, era para que su intelecto se pueda distribuir en cada raza de este planeta, aunque su sueño es tener una hija con un alicornio, su deseo es tan grande para lograr eso, que el hasta daría la cura a todas las enfermedades a los equestrianos por una oportunidad de interactuar íntimamente con una de las alicornios"; dijo el.

Ok…esto se puso algo extraño.

-"Y alguna vez lo intento?", pregunto Starlight, por fin hablando.

-"No, el odia Equestria, como cualquier otro diseñador o inventor que viene al pueblo, bueno, en realidad cada inventor o científico que viene de alguna parte del mundo, odia a todos los gobiernos, aunque su odio fue reemplazado con, "Solo hare felices a los habitantes de esta ciudad y nada mas""; dijo Rosty.

-"Haber dame un ejemplo?", pregunto Daring Do.

-"Ok…..el doctor por ejemplo, era uno de los botánicos mas grande del reino de las cebras, pero lo expulsaron por intentar usar las flores ceremoniales del templo de la reina…que curioso que al final esas flores que solo se usan para decoración, son lo que el dice, la cura para el resfriado común….."; dijo Rosty.

-"Oh como el armero Brimstone, sus abuelos vivían en Eastland, pero fueron desterrados por intentar usar la polvora para algo mas…o sea explosivos, luego un astrónomo que fue expulsado de cada universidad de Aztecolt por decir que las estrellas eran otros soles, y que las estrellas no fueron creadas por la princesa Luna antes de ser desterrada y que en cada estrella al menos habia otros planetas circulando alrededor de ellos y que posiblemente tengan vida inteligente en ellos, el vino aquí para intentar probar que su teoría es cierta, luego un minotauro que quería implementar la energía "Solar", como lo llama, pero nadie en su gobierno le hacia caso, nadie le quería dar los fondos porque creían que su idea era estúpida, pero no nosotros, y mas bien, el ayudo a que nosotros tengamos energía de forma autosuficiente, ven….."; dijo el al señalar a varios paneles solares al lado de un campo de maíz.

-"Ademas también vienen aquí escritores, y compositores autoexiliados porque tenían deudas y querían escapar de sus cobradores, al llegar aquí encontrar la inspiración para hacer grandes obras, mas bien un compositor aquí invento una guitarra…..alimentada por electricidad….no es eso loco, y las melodías que saca de ellas son increíbles y enérgicas….. y los escritores escribieron novelas de terror que según los comerciantes que leyeron esas obras, eran tan aterrador, que creen que no podrían dormir en semanas después de leerlas, y para un escritor de novelas de terror, eso es todo un halago"; dijo el.

Ok…asi que tenemos astrónomos que tenían la razón, los primeros en desarrollar energías renovables en este planeta, y los creadores del rock y las historias de terror realmente perturbadoras.

mmmm.

-"Pero el inventor a que vamos a ver es un genio como su abuelo y su padre….y también es mi hermano, es algo interesante la historia de nuestro abuelo, el se marcho de Equestria hace 50 años porque según sus palabras…."No podía quedarme en un país que se niega a avanzar", porque según el, los científicos de esa época no querían inventar nada nuevo, mas bien, hasta decidio llamar esos científicos como "preservadores", porque se dedicaban a enseñar a otros las ciencias y la magia que habia en ese momento, que intentar descubrir algo nuevo, porque según ellos, "Ya todo se ha descubierto, no ahí necesidad de descubrir mas cosas"", dijo Rosty.

Guao…

Aunque si te pones a pensar, ya tienen magia que les soluciona todo a todos…..

No es de sorprender que no tengan ganas de crear algo mas….

-"No te ves como un chico genio para mi", dije yo.

-"Nop…pero mi hermano mayor si, el heredo toda la genialidad de nuestro abuelo y padre", dijo el con normalidad, "Pero no importa, me gusta mi vida toda tranquila y sin estrés.", dijo el con una sonrisa feliz.

Ahora aquí va la cereza en el pastel…..

Que inventaron ellos.

-"Pues que inventaron tu abuelo, tu padre y tu hermano?"; pregunto yo.

-"Mi abuelo durante su vida aquí invento los rayos X, y eso que antes solo los unicornios podían saber como son los ponys por dentro sin necesidad de abrirlos, esa tecnología hace que cualquiera pueda averiguar eso, luego invento el monitor cardiaco, el refrigerador que no usa magia para funcionar y la bombilla eléctrica y no mágica, el fonógrafo y el proyector de imágenes, pero murió hace 20 años cuando investigaba una piedra con minerales verdes incrustados algo rara, mi padre también murió solo 5 años después investigando esa piedra rara de color verde, aunque antes de morir pudo concluir que esa piedra emitía una extraña aura muy dañina, aunque en teoría podía ser usada para crear una gran cantidad de energía, pero mi hermano mayor no se quizo arriesgar y arrojo la piedra lejos en el bosque, y tuvo que destruir todas las investigación de mi padre porque tambien emitían esa misma energía extraña que esa roca verde, y tuvo que rehacer esas notas aparte, para así no perder esa investigación", dijo el.

Guao…..espera un segundo, su padre ya habia deducido el potencial energético de lo que podría ser el uranio?

Ahora la cosa seria.

Intentaba hacer un reactor nuclear o una bomba nuclear una vez tuviera mejores datos.

-"Martin…..muchos de esos inventos fueron adjudicados a muchos ponys en Equestria, si es verdad lo que dice este pony, entonces encontramos a los inventores originales.", me susurro Starlight.

-"Oh, pero mi hermano invento muchas cosas mas por su cuenta, como unos parlantes para que se escuche mejor la música, aunque eso fue mas una solicitud del compositor de la guitarra eléctrica, luego tambien un tocadiscos que funciona con electricidad…..un proyector de imágenes a color, detectores especiales de magia, escáneres de actividad mágica, y en estos momentos esta trabajando en una versión del cine a color portátil en una pequeña pantalla en una caja de metal que según el, podría estar en cada hogar de este planeta", dijo el como nos acercábamos a un casa de ladrillos de 2 pisos, con varios paneles solares en el techo, y sin ventanas en el primer piso, pero un par de ventanas en el segundo, pero eran bien pequeñas, apenas un potrillo podría caber por ellas, tenia 2 chimeneas, y la puerta principal era de acero…..se veia gruesa.

Aunque espera un segundo…..

Esta inventando la televisión a color..….

Antes de siquiera trabajar en una televisión normal…

Increíble.

-"Encontramos a nuestro genio", dije yo como por fin llegamos a esta extraña casa.

-"Aquí esta su casa, ya les dejo, tengo que irme a casa antes que mi familia se despierte y se pregunte donde estoy"; dijo Rosty como se empezo a marchar.

Pero antes que se fuera tenia que preguntar algo.

-"Espera, donde queda la casa del doctor?", pregunte yo.

-"A unas 4 casas de aquí al norte, no tiene perdida, mide 5 pisos y es bien grande", dijo el como se fue oficialmente por donde vino.

-Ok…..ya sabemos que de verdad tenemos a muchos mercaderes aprovechados por allí robando invenciones de aquí"; dijo Starlight, "Crees que nos querria ayudar pese a que dice que su familia odia a los gobiernos?"; pregunto ella.

-"No lo se, además ya sabes lo que dijo, no es odiar, es solo interesarse por los locales olvidándose que existen otros…..eh….una forma de ignorar a los que odias…sin odiarlos…..no se, eso le entendí", dije yo como empecé a tocar la puerta blindada.

Que se escuchaba bien gruesa.

Entonces se escuchó algo de estática…

 _-"Hey…..ustedes no son los mercaderes que vienen cada mes para ver si tengo algo nuevo",_ dijo una voz que venia de arriba nuestro.

Mas bien..

Era un intercomunicador arriba de la puerta.

Seguro para los pegasos.

O solo para hablar con aires de superioridad.

Yo no se.

-"No, pero…", decía yo pero me interrumpio.

 _-"Entonces no me interesa quien seas"_ , dijo el como corto ese intercomunicador.

-"Oiga, tengo una pieza de alta tecnología que quiero compartir con usted, si me ayuda usted, causara una revolución tecnológica sin precedentes en este planeta…"; dije yo muy apegado a la puerta de metal, casi gritando.

…

-"Y bien?", pregunto yo.

Entonces escuche como los seguros de esa puerta de metal empezaron a abrirse.

Se notaba que no habia manera de abrirla desde aquí afuera ahora que lo veo.

Es como una lamina gruesa de metal desde este lado.

La puerta se abrió, revelando a un unicornio de pelaje marrón claro, demasiado claro, con leves ojeras debajo de sus ojs, y tenía un bigote corto y una melena corta de pelo negro.

-"Que tecnología?", dijo el directo al grano con una voz algo gruesa pero seria.

-"Podemos pasar, la tecnología que tengo en mi poder es de alto secreto"; dije yo.

-"Entiendo, pasen", dijo el sin mas como se fue un poco mas al frente adentro de esta "casa" oscura.

Entramos sin más.

-"Cierren la puerta por favor"; dijo el unicornio ese.

La puerta desde este lado parecía ser el de una bóveda de banco.

Entonces yo la tuve que cerrar con mi magia.

Y la puerta de forma automática se empezó a bloquear una vez la cerré…

-"Esto no me gusta nada", me susurro Daring Do toda tensa.

-"Lo se….pero déjame hablar…."; le susurre a ella de vuelta.

Entonces las luces se prendieron.

Y pudimos ver que esta "casa".

Era mas que nada un taller.

Habia un cubículo que al parecer era el baño.

Luego una mesa con una plato con comida aun ella.

Y luego una plataforma en uno de los costados donde podía ver que habia una cama en ella.

Nada mas podía ver desde donde estaba.

Pero el resto del laboratorio estaba lleno de piezas, equipo y herramientas.

Y nada menos que.

Algo que parecía uno de esos televisores cuadrados.

Pero de color marrón.

También estaba las paredes del lugar, con varias repisas llenas de libros, muchos archivadores también y todo iluminado desde arriba con lámparas de tubos largos, esas que ahí en las oficinas.

Que iluminan muy bien el lugar.

Y al ver el techo, puedo ver 2 cajas cuadradas con ventiladores en ellos, al parecer son los que ventilan este lugar, porque al parecer estan en la posición de las chimeneas que vimos desde afuera.

El ambiente aquí era caluroso, pero no tan extremo como uno esperaría al estar en un lugar tan cerrado como este.

-"Ok, díganme, que tecnología tienen?"; pregunto el otra vez.

-"Primero quiero hacerle unas preguntas", dije yo.

-"Espero que sea rápido, que tengo que seguir trabajando en mi proyector hogareño como yo lo llamo", dijo el señalando la caja marron, que era el televisor….bueno, la versión de televisión de este planeta.

-"Quiero saber, porque inventas, cual es lo que te motivo para ser inventor, y…..tienes pleno conocimiento de ciencias y magia?", pregunte yo.

-"Invento porque sigo las enseñanzas de mi padre, quiere que todas las especies gocen de hacer de todo, que los unicornios no solo sean los únicos que pueden hacer todo….inventos que puedan igualar a lo que hace un unicornio, o incluso superar, como las invenciones de mi padre en la medicina y el entretenimiento, aunque sus intentos de hallar alternativas para producir enormes cantidades de energía estuvieron adelantados a su tiempo, porque después de todo, porque intentar crear plantas de energía, cuando apenas ahí aparatos que usen esa energía….."; dijo el.

Bueno…..es verdad.

-"Por eso mi misión es crear la mayor cantidad de aparatos eléctricos útiles para los ponys, para que así recién en un futuro retomar el trabajo de mi padre para crear una planta de energía que produzca cantidades inimaginables para los ponys cualquiera pensarían y trabajar en esa piedra verde que nombro, "vertita", lo se, un nombre algo tonto, pero mi padre no era de poner nombres", dijo el.

-"Y con lo de última pregunta, mi padre nos enseñó todo lo que teníamos que saber de la electricidad y la magia, como funciona muchos mecanismos y hasta cómo combinar magia con ciencia, porque a pesar de todo, algunas cosas requieren hechizos para funcionar, pero con la ciencia, hago que usar solo magia una vez, y luego la ciencia hace que funcione de manera continua…..como mi orgullo aquí"; dijo el señalando los parlantes.

-"Parlantes que funcionan a distancia gracias a la arcanita dentro de ellos, solo tuve que usar un hechizo para enlazar su funcionamiento a los micrófonos, y con la ciencia, crear los componentes que traduzcan esa magia en el sonido que se escucha de los parlantes, además la arcanita recibe energía de forma inalámbrica, manteniendo en funcionamiento ese hechizo especial de enlace entre el micrófono y el parlante, además el parlante tiene que usar electricidad para aumentar el volumen, luego con unos diales atrás de esta, se puede ajustar cuanto de volumen quieres poner en ellas", dijo el.

Increíble.

Espera..

Invento los parlantes inalámbricos…..

Cuando recién esta experimentando con la televisión?

Increíble.

-"Pero ahora trabajo en esta pequeña invención", dijo el señalando la caja de madera, que era el televisor.

-"Pude empequeñecer los componentes de los proyectores de cine y un colega al otro lado del pueblo pudo empequeñecer las cintas de las películas a este tamaño"; dijo el mostrando con su magia, recogiéndola del suelo una rueda pequeña de esas que se ponen en los proyectores, pero del tamaño del área de un casco.

-"Y solo abriendo aquí…."; dijo el al abrir la televisión por un compartimiento en su parte trasera, donde había un agujero con la forma de esa rueda.

Y la puso allí.

-"Entonces la cierran, y lo prendes aquí", dijo señalando al botón rojo, uno de los 5 botones en la parte inferior de la pantalla de este televisor.

-"Y solo miren….", dijo el cómo se prendió.

Y podíamos ver como un video casero de un grifo de pumas cafes y grises saludando a la cámara.

A color…

"Si ves esto amigo, es que esta funcionando", dijo ese grifo con alegría.

Y con sonido…

En una televisión con una pantalla de 12 pulgadas…

Entonces el video termino.

-"Y con los botones de abajo puedes bajar o subir el volumen, o adelantar o rebobinar el video…un trabajo de ingeniería realmente formidable, no lo creen, lo llamo "Proyector de entretenimiento Casero""; dijo el con todo orgullo.

Y debería sentirlo el tipo.

Acaba de inventar un televisor a color con VHS incluido…

Y que se escucha y se ve bien….

Aunque obviamente no recibe señales de televisión…

Porque se nota al ver que no tiene ninguna antena, o botones para canales en el televisor.

Para ser el primer televisor creado en este mundo…..

Es uno bien avanzado.

-"Amigo…..eres un genio total y el genio que necesito para mi mas grande proyecto", dije yo.

-"Cual es…?", pregunto el con algo de curiosidad.

-"Pero antes una última pregunta, dime que opinas que te de ahora mismo la información sobre miles de miles de invenciones de otro mundo, todo almacenado en un artefacto de alta tecnología, uno con invenciones que no usan magia, si no, pura ciencia", dije yo.

-"Bueno, le debería a ese astrónomo 30 bits, sobre que ahí razas extraterrestres ya visitándonos, pero si quisiera ver esas invenciones la verdad"; dijo el.

-"Usted no cree en extraterrestres?"; pregunto yo.

-"Si creo en ellos, solo que no creo que como el universo es tan grande, talvez tengan miles de planetas que explorar, y encontrarnos a nosotros seria como encontrar un grano de arena de color negro en una playa, algo remotamente imposible, pero no improbable"; dijo el con calma.

-"OK…"; dije yo.

-"Pues regresando al tema…", dije yo como sacaba la laptop de la mochila que traía en la silla de ruedas…"El aparato tecnológico más avanzado que jamás haya visto en este mundo", dije yo al abrir la laptop y dejar que sea maravillado por el básico inicio del encendido de la laptop.

-"Asómbrate con esta maravilla tecnológica…", dije yo como se escuchaba el clásico sonido de Windows 7 abriendo jeje.

-"Que es este mini proyector casero…..tan delgado", decía el completamente maravillado y medio babeando del asombro.

-"Es como dije, un aparato de tecnología de otro mundo, mi mundo", dije yo como me puse al lado de el para que pudiera ver que archivos estoy abriendo, uno con la imagen de la tierra….."Ese dibujo….tan detallada…es tu mundo?", pregunto el maravillado.

-"No es un dibujo, es una foto, una foto desde el espacio", dije yo.

-"Es increíble"; dijo el aun asombrado.

-"Y esta es son las especies dominantes en el planeta"; dije yo al mostrar las fotos de unos humanos y la de los canes.

-"Guao…..pero…..tu no te ves como ninguno de ellos"; dijo el aun admirando lo que veia.

-"Cambie mi forma al venir a este planeta, por eso me veo como un pony, por eso estoy maravillado por tus invenciones, porque esas invenciones que creaste existen en mi hogar"; dije yo como busque la carpeta que decía "electrónicos"

Y le mostré las imágenes y los planos de televisores, de parlantes y otras computadoras.

-"Increíble…", dijo el como se sacudió un poco la cabeza, "Usted dijo que necesitaba la ayuda para algo, pero viendo lo que hizo su civilización, me sorprende que necesite usted mi ayuda", Dijo el.

-"Esa es la cosa, yo no soy científico, soy un simple civil, pero por sus invenciones aquí, veo que usted es capaz de ayudarme a inventar algo que realmente me podrá ayudar", dije yo.

-"Y que necesita?", pregunto el.

-"Necesito que recree esto"; dije yo al buscar y poner en pantalla planos e imágenes de satélites, "Un satélite, un telescopio de alta potencia para hallar mi hogar", dije yo.

-"Guao…ese astrónomo, Gaze como se llama el, el estaría tan de acuerdo con ayudarme en esto….el se especializa en telescopios", dijo el asombrado.

-"Pues también lo llamaremos para que nos ayude, porque la verdad es que un gran peligro se acerca, uno que pondrá en riesgo la vida de todos en el planeta, la reina Chrysalis, reina de los cambiantes esta en mi planeta, tomando lentamente el poder, y cuando lo logre, regresara y conquistara todo este planeta, pero crear ese satélite, nos ayudara a rastrearla en mi mundo desde aquí y asi teletransportala a ella sola de regreso gracias a un hechizo de teletransportacion entre otros planetas que solo las princesas y mi ayudante aquí conocen, bueno, la reina Chrysalis tambien, mas bien asi logro ir a mi planeta, y usar el satélite nos ayudara a localizar el punto exacto donde se encuentra ella, capturarla y evitar la invasión"; dije yo con seriedad, "Que me dices…..nos ayudaras a salvar el planeta?", le pregunte.

-"No", dijo el como solo se quedo mirando el satélite.

-"Como que no?", pregunte yo impactado.

-"Se trata de la paz de todo este mundo, porque no quieres ayudar?", pregunto Daring Do enojada como se acercó a este unicornio.

Pero este ilumino su cuerno.

Y desde esa única plataforma del lugar.

Saco varios rifles antiguos y nos apunto con ellos.

-"Dije que no"; dijo el sin inmutarse por nada.

-"Los changelings nos dieron este lago, y no nos hacen nada, además los gobiernos mundiales son un asco, y sera algo refrescante un cambio de administración"; dijo sin mas.

Sin una pizca de emoción en su voz.

-"Escucha…esto es algo importante, algo de seguridad mundial no ahí forma de hacerte cambiar de opinión?", pregunto yo.

Entonces el se puso todo pensativo…..a pesar de que le quito el seguro a las armas mientras nos apuntaba.

Starlight estaba cargando su cuerno, de seguro para teletransportarnos fuera de aquí…

Pero…

-"No, teletrasnportarse no funciona aquí, las paredes estan reforzadas con plomo y aluminio, para evitar el teletransporte fuera de este lugar", dijo el unicornio aun todo pensativo.

Pasamos unos tensos segundos allí quietos.

Esperando su respuesta.

-"El gobierno que quiere ayudar principalmente es Equestria no?", pregunto el.

-"Si…..", dije yo como no lo miraba a el, si no a las armas que aun nos apuntaban.

-"Pues bien, quiero que el gobierno Equestre se encargue de todos los gastos y materiales que pueda necesitar para recrear ese "satélite", nadie me va a decir algo sobre mi invento…", allí lo tuve que parar.

-"Tiene que enlazar con el hechizo de telentrasporte, asi que minimo ella te tendría que ayudar", dije yo al señalar a Starlight, que aun estaba con su cuerno brillando, para cualquier eventualidad.

-"Mmmm…ok, además de Gaze, ella tambien me podría ayudar, seran los únicos ponys con quien podría discutir como hacer el "satélite", luego nadie mas merecería siquiera decirme una palabra", dijo el.

-"Ok…..esta bien eso chicas?", pregunte yo.

Starlight y Daring Do asintieron.

-"Luego quiero que todos los representantes de todas las universidades y actuales gobiernos de todas las naciones anuncien públicamente que sus administraciones retrasaron el avance científico y que no saben apreciar el arte de la ciencia", dijo el con una leve sonrisa.

-"Eh…..eso hasta yo quisiera verlo, y voy a discutirlo con las princesas"; dije yo.

-"Excelente…y lo siguiente es algo mas personal, ya tengo 25 años, ya me estoy haciendo viejo, y aun no tengo herederos, quiero una pareja con quien tener hijos, pero no cualquier pareja, quiero una pareja que sea inteligente y que tenga menos de 30 años, que sea bonita no es tan relevante para mi"; dije yo.

-"Eh…..", es lo único que pude decir yo.

-"Y bien?"; pregunto el, "ese es mi ultimo requerimiento…uno bien fácil de cumplir, mas bien hasta ya la tienes aquí"; dijo al señalar con su pata a Starlight.

-"Que!", dijimos los 3 a la vez.

-"Si…..se nota que es inteligente si puede memorizar un hechizo de teletransporte entre mundos, uno que creo que no es tan fácil de hacer….verdad?", pregunto el como siguió apuntándonos con las armas.

-"No…estoy con muchas ganas de tener hijos aun …", dijo toda nerviosa Starlight.

-"No te preocupes, si tus genes son buenos, no sucumbirán tan rápido al agua de la ciudad", dijo el con tranquilidad.

-"Escucha, debe haber otra forma….", dije yo…..

Hacer que Starlight tenga un hijo de un genio, sin alma…..

Es demasiado extremo hasta para mi…

No quiero ser tan malo.

-"Bueno…..esta seria mas como una garantía de que cumplirán todo lo que les dije, porque esto de hacer un bebe podemos hacerlo ahora mismo"; dijo el con total neutralidad.

-"Escucha amigo….no ahi forma de cambiarte te parecer?"; pregunte yo.

-"No", dijo el como directamente apunto una de sus armas directamente en mi frente mientras sudaba de los nervios.

-"Es mi contra oferta, aceptanla o déjenla"; dijo el.

-"Starlight…..eh…..tener una familia no es tan malo…"; dije yo todo nervioso.

-"No…..esto ya es demasiado, no lo hare", dijo ella molesta y asustada a la vez como ella tambien tenia la punta del arma directamente entre los ojos.

-"Si, esto es de locos"; dijo Daring Do, toda tensa.

-"Que tan desesperados estan por salvar sus estilos de vida?", pregunto el.

-"Como para venir a esta ciudad para traumarnos mas"; dije yo.

-"Mmm…otro trauma mas no hace daño", dijo el como apretó los gatillos de las armas.

Esperando lo peor….

Solo fue recibido por el dolor por un dardo disparado en mi frente.

-"Que carajo….", decia yo…

Como rápidamente empece a sentir sueño….mucho sueño…..

Y no podía moverme.

Igual las chicas.

-"Que bueno que el doctor me dio estos poderosos sedantes de acción ultrarapida"; dijo el como en seguida cai a la inconsciencia.

Seguida de las demás.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Ufffff.**

 **Que cosas no?**

 **Que cosas hará este genio loco sin alma?**

 **Averígüelo en el próximo capitulo amigos lectores.**

 **Porque ya todos sabemos que le pasara a Starlight…..**


	37. Chapter 37

_**Capítulo 37: Morir no es opción aquí**_

 **Martin Castillo**

 **Tiempo y lugar: ¿?**

(Empieza recién a abrir los ojos)

-"Eh….que….como…donde?", empecé a balbucear como abrí los ojos en una habitación blanca e intentaba moverme, pero descubrí que estaba atado…

Atado a una cama muy suave por cierto.

-"Oh….ya despertaste", decía una voz grave con acento africano.

Ok…..ahora se que no estoy con ese inventor.

-"Quien eres….dónde estoy?", preguntaba yo aun con mi hocico adormecido, mientras intentaba luchar por escapar de las ataduras…..además, no podía verlo porque hasta me había inmovilizado el cuello.

-"Estas en mi consultorio para hacerte unas pruebas", dijo el con tranquilidad, "Tess me vino a buscar, y eso es algo raro, porque el nunca sale de su casa, y me vino a pedir drogas, pero no cualquier tipo de drogas, si no uno que ayude en la ovulación de las yeguas, unas pastillas para aumentar la fertilidad tanto femenina y masculina, y un estimulante la resistencia en el acto sexual, para el obviamente, y me pago contigo, y yo estaba confundido el porque te estaba entregando a mi"; dijo el como escuche como se acercaba a mi.

Debe ser el doctor que me dijo ese inventor.

-"Hasta que me mostro esto"; dijo el mostrando una foto, de la laptop que mostraba imágenes de personas….

Oh mierda…..

-"Me dijo que tu antes eras una criatura llamada "humano" y tu historia de como estas aquí, una especie de otro mundo, algo que realmente me alegra encontrar para seguir con mi colección y seguir aumentando las razas que abarcaran mi descendencia, una buena forma de pagarme por las drogas no crees", dijo el con total gozo.

-"Sabes que soy macho verdad…y era macho como humano"; dije yo todo nervioso como volví a intentar luchar contra los amarres.

Pero no podía…

Y tampoco podía hacer magia…..

-"No te molestes, te puse un bloqueador mágico y las cadenas que te sujetan son echas 100% de escamas de dragon, gracias a mi hija dragón Amatist", dijo el con tranquilidad.

Joder…..

Espera…..

-"Mataste a tu propia hija para hacer las escamas?", pregunte enojado.

Porque eso si me repugna.

-"No amigo mío, los dragones mudan de escamas, y mi hija parte dragón y la dragona que tengo en el sótano mudan cada año, yo las recolecto y las mando al herrero local, que los funde para hacer cadenas y las "Balas" para las armas del armero Brimstone", dijo el sin problemas.

Joder…

Invadir este lugar seria un suicidio para cualquiera…..

-"OK…..pero volviendo al tema…", y que se que en estos momentos ese inventor esta violando a las chicas, "…..porque estoy atado?"; pregunto yo.

-"Mi hija Mana, hija de un unicornio, va a lanzar un contra hechizo que te hara volver a tu forma anterior y una vez estés en tu forma anterior, recolectara tus espermatozoides, impregnare a mi hija minotauro que mas o menos podría ser compatible con ustedes y así tener una buena descendencia de una especie de otro planeta", dijo el como si fuera un procedimiento de rutina, todo tranquilo, "Estas lista hija?", pregunto el.

-"Si padre", escuche una voz femenina en ese mismo acento africano.

-"Escucha, no puedes cambiarme aun"; dije yo todo nervioso.

-"Y porque?", pregunto todo curioso este doctor.

-"Estoy muy herido, quien sabe si mis huesos se acomodaran bien cuando regrese a mi vieja forma"; dije yo con nerviosismo.

No es que no quisiera volver a ser humano, es que no quiero tener mas hijos con estos locos.

Aunque espera.

No sabía que me podrían volver a convertir en un humano cuando quicieran?

-"No te preocupes, ya nos encargamos de eso con esto"; dijo el mostrándome una jeringa, que brillaba de diversos colores su contenido.

-"Que es esa cosa?", pregunte nervioso.

Por favor que no me haya inyectado algo radioactivo.

-"Es magia pura, muchos magos usaban magia para curarse completo de manera temporal, porque curar los huesos y ligamentos de manera instantánea requeriría mucha, pero mucha magia, una cosa es estabilizar heridas o detener el sangrado usando magia, pero curarla, nunca, pero gracias a diversos estudios y en la ayuda de mi hija Mana, pudimos crear magia liquida"; dijo el doctor todo orgulloso.

-"Pero la magia así no más no cura huesos de la nada"; dije yo todo incrédulo.

-"Cierto, pero descubrimos algo muy curioso, la magia ayuda a que todos nos podamos curar mas rápido, y lo descubri al extraer toda la magia que habia de forma pasiva en un "turista" que vino aquí con malas intenciones, le quebré la pata izquierda aun cuando tenia magia, y tardo en curarse con los procedimientos de curación estándar unas 3 semanas, cuando le quite la magia con un dispositivo especial que otra de mis hijas invento, le quebré otra pata de la misma forma que la otra vez, y esta tardo en curarse 3 meses…y eso que con los mismos procedimientos que ahí que seguir para curar una pata rota, sin trampas, sin drogas especiales pude demostrar que la magia que ahí naturalmente en nuestros cuerpos nos ayuda a curarnos mas rápido cuando tenemos alguna herida, así que no es necesario crear un hechizo extra, el cuerpo de forma pasiva usara esa magia para curarse"; dijo el doctor.

-"asi que felicidades, todos tus huesos y ligamentos rotos estan curados"; dijo el.

Ahora que lo dice….

Ya no siento dolor al mover mis extremidades.

-"Esa magia liquida es la cura de toda enfermedad no mágica, es algo hermoso, pero sigamos con esto quieres…"; dijo el con su misma tranquilidad.

-"Oye, oye, espera, yo no quiero tener mas hijas por favor"; dije yo casi rogando.

-"No te preocupes, no los criaras tu, lo criara mi hija minotauro, tu si quieres puedes volver a tu planeta todo tranquilo"; decía el doctor.

-"Pero….", estaba hablando, pero entonces….

Sentí como una luz me envolvía y me empezaba a sentir extraño.

No era dolor…

Solo sentía mi cuerpo medio adormecido como mi cuerpo se volvía a la forma que tenía antes.

Era totalmente surreal.

Como mis piernas y brazos se alargaban y los cascos que tenía antes volvían a ser manos.

Y mi cara volvía a ser el de una persona y el bloqueador de magia caía al suelo porque ya desaparecía el cuerno de unicornio que tenía.

Y en solo segundos volvía a ser humano.

Las cadenas se me hacían pequeñas ahora….

Pero fui liberado con rapidez de ellas.

Y me pude sentar rápidamente cubriendo mis partes.

-"Es tan fascinante"; dijo el doctor que ahora podía verlo.

Era una cebra con pelo negro y blanco también.

Y se veía algo viejo.

También veía a una yegua unicornio de pelaje negro y cabello blanco a su lado.

Debe ser su hija.

Y la habitación en la que estaba era totalmente blanca y desprovista de cualquier otra cosa, exceptuando el enorme vidrio que de seguro era para observarme desde otra habitación, y la puerta a su lado de ese gran vidrio del tamaño de una mesa de pin pon.

-"El hechizo que te mantenía como unicornio es muy fuerte, así que solo esta transformación durara 1 hora a lo mucho", dijo la unicornio.

-"Ok….."; decía yo todo nervioso y con algo de frio….

Joder…..porque hace frio…..

Es porque estoy desnudo lo se, pero porque hace frio aquí….

Aunque tambien podía ver mis brazos y piernas…

Se sentían bien….

Realmente estaba curado…..

-"Ahora podemos hacer esto de la manera natural si quieres, como estas tranquilo y no has reaccionado de forma violenta"; dijo la cebra con tranquilidad.

-"Bueno….es que por primera vez en meses…ya no me duele nada…", dije yo al solo sentirme bien, "Y con forma natural quieres decir?", pregunto yo.

-"Con que mi hija puede hacerlo contigo como la naturaleza lo requiere, excepto que ella estará dopada con drogas de la fertilidad", dijo el.

-"Eh…..escucha…..estoy realmente agradecido porque me has curado y todo, pero también ayudaste a Tess ese inventor para violar a mis compañeras, asi que lo siento, pero me niego a hacerlo"; dije yo con seriedad.

-"Bueno, también hacerlo de la manera tranquila incluye el poder irte de aquí tranquilamente, porque solo hacerte el difícil lleva a esto"; dijo el doctor como hizo que su hija moviera la cama.

Con aun yo en ella.

Para poder ver que debajo de la cama habia una compuerta.

Y la abrió.

-"Mira, ella sería tu compañera cuando tengamos que sedarte y sacarte tus semillas masculinas por medios artificiales y luego tengamos que hacerte 1001 experimentos"; dijo el como señalo el hueco.

Yo mire….

Y solo podía ver a una dragona de escamas rosas atada con cadenas…..y con un plato de agua y uno de gemas a un lado.

En una especie de sotano.

"Ayúdame…..estos me tienen aquí desde hace 20 años…no eh visto la luz del sol desde entonces", me imploraba esa dragona.

Y Mana no mas cerró la compuerta.

-"Ahora que dices?", pregunto el doctor todo tranquilo.

Como su hija apagaba la luz.

Y podía ver el grupo de hembras de distintas razas, seguro sus hijas, desde el otro lado de la vitrina.

Sosteniendo jeringas, cuerdas y otras cosas que no quiero saber que son…..

Yo trague saliva.

-"Pues que venga tu hija, que lo haremos de forma natural"; dije yo todo nervioso con una sonrisa totalmente forzada.

-"Que bien", dijo el doctor como su hija prendio la luz y ambos sonrieron.

Dios dame fuerzas…

-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-..-

 **55 min después…**

-"Fue delicioso, gracias por tu cooperación"; dijo la señorita minotauro como se volvia a poner una bata de laboratorio y se empezaba a marchar.

Yo estaba en la cama.

En la misma cama donde me tenían sujeto.

Con las caderas adoloridas.

Realmente tienen energía en sus caderas…

Estoy realmente agotado y adolorido otra vez….

-"Lo disfrutaste humano?"; pregunto el doctor que volvía a entrar el solo.

-"Fue una experiencia…."; es lo único que dije como estaba allí todo agotado.

-"Ahora una vez que el efecto de transformación haya pasado, podrás irte, ya te curamos, y nos fuiste de gran utilidad, y por cierto, Tess tiene tus cosas, yo no", dijo el con una sonrisa.

-"Ok…", dije yo aun jadeando de cansancio en la cama.

La maldita minotauro tenía 29 años y era mas alta que yo, era mas puta alta que Emilia y mucho mas robusta y fuerte.

-"Tienes una pregunta antes que te vayas?"; pregunto el tan de repente.

-"Si…como es posible que tengas solamente hijas a la primera"; dije yo algo confundido como ya empezaba a volver a ser pony.

Lentamente.

Y una vez volví a ser un pony otra vez, el me respondió.

-"Quien dice que son las primogénitas?", pregunto el.

-"Y tus demás hijos?", pregunto yo entonces algo extrañado.

-"Digamos que….ellos terminaron como objetos de examinación porque yo solo quería hijas"; dijo el como una leve sonrisa, como piso 2 veces con su pata izquierda en donde estaba parado el, y una puerta se abrió en la pared al frente de la vitrina.

-"Alli esta la salida", dijo el como yo aun lo miraba….

Este tipo…

Este pony….

Esta cebra…

Es…..

No tengo palabras…..

-"Yo creo que me voy"; dije yo no más con total neutralidad.

-"Ok, muchas gracias por venir, usted siempre será bienvenido aquí", dijo él como yo solamente me iba del lugar sin mirarlo.

Cerre la puerta.

Y me puse a mirar el edificio en donde estaba.

Era completamente blanco, de 6 pisos y tan grande como un edificio de apartamentos para 2 personas, y sin ventanas.

Pero con un letrero bien grande en letras rojas en el 3er piso que dice "Hospital"

Y también tiene respiraderos en el techo.

Ok…

Eh….

Yo solo….

Creo que debería buscar el edificio del genio ese.

Y olvidarme que estuve con el Dr. Mengele versión pony…

.-..-.-.-.-….-..-.-.-.-..-

 **20 minutos de una gran búsqueda por el pueblo**

Era algo interesante volver a caminar, después de pasar varias semanas herido.

Pero bueno, me perdí un poco en el pueblo intentando encontrar la casa de ese genio.

Y por la ubicación del sol en el cielo, creo que era medio día.

Por fin lo encontré.

Guao, si que paso varias horas desde que paso todo.

Espero que las chicas estén bien.

Esperen un segundo…

Ya estan saliendo los 3.

-"Chicas, por fin las encontré", dije yo algo alegres de verlas….

Intactas?

Porque se nota que estan con sus cabellos totalmente desarreglados.

Y bueno estan al lado de Tess, y esta que tiene una carreta llena de cosas consigo.

Las chicas no me respondieron.

Estaban como zombis.

Mirando a la nada.

-"Por favor dime que no les diste agua del lago", dije yo casi rogando y medio queriendo partirle la cara.

-"No, es un efecto extra de una droga sorpresa que les di, las mantendrá pasivas en todo momento, y hacen cualquier cosa que les digas", dijo el con neutralidad.

-"Eh…..ok…..", dije yo solo pensando que este le dio una de esas drogas extrañas que usan los violadores.

Joder…

Mejor así por ahora.

Ya luego las intentare ayudar con el trauma por la violación e intentos de querer matar a Tess.

-"Ahora voy a su barco con mis cosas, ellas me van a guiar"; dijo el con tranquilidad como las señalo a ambas, "Luego iré con Gaze, para que me acompañe a hacer el satélite, el en serio sería de gran ayuda y trabajaría hasta gratis por solo tener un satélite tan potente para ver el espacio", dijo el con serenidad.

-"Ok…..", dije yo todo rendido, no quería pelear.

Si peleas aquí, te podrían matar y nadie encontraría tus restos.

Además el ya acepto venir.

-"Por cierto, en el estado que estan les pregunte si tenían algo mas que hacer aquí, y la de pelo violeta me dijo que querias unos planos de armas humanas"; dijo el como con su magia, agarro algo de su carreta y me entrego varios planos enrollados, "Aquí tienes, te esperaremos en el barco, por cierto, estoy llevando la laptop y tu mochila…..aunque creo que te la dejo también", dijo el en ese tono neutro que tiene como me devolvió mi mochila

Que tenia mi pistola en su interior.

-"Gracias….eso creo"; dije yo.

-"ahora chicas, guíenme a su barco"; dijo el como las chicas no mas se pusieron a caminar delante de el.

-"Oye…lo hiciste con ambas?", pregunte esa pregunta obligada.

-"Si….ambas son inteligentes, se nota mucho"; dijo el con calma como las siguió a las chicas.

Yo solo suspiraba del cansancio mental que estaba teniendo.

Y empecé a ver los planos.

mmmm…..

AK-47

GLOCK19

UZIS

M4 con lanzagrandas

DESERT EAGLE

Y una Ametralladora ligera.

Que suerte, solo las básicas….

Algo así.

Pero bueno, hora de ir a ver al armero.

Ya quiero irme de este pueblo…

Ya muchos traumas e hijos que dejo atrás me ha dejado este pueblo.

-…-..-.-.-..-..-.-.

 **5 min después.**

 **Frente a la armería de Brimstone.**

Ok, las calles estan llenas de gente….

Bueno, ponys.

Todos caminando alegremente por allí, con sus compras, y saludándose entre si.

Y yo los saludo de vuelta.

Seria mas…

Hermoso a la vista.

Si no todos tuvieran armas de fuego consigo….

O cuchillos….

Espera….

(Ve a una grifo con algo colgando de sus costados)

Ese es una cabeza cercenada de un Diamond Dog que aun gotea con sangre fresca….?

Dios….

No puedo creer que diga esto.

Pero prefiero regresar al reino de los canes que vivir aquí….

Pero…..es hora de terminar con esto.

(Toca la puerta de acero reforzado)

-"Quien es?"; pregunto alguien de detrás de la puerta.

-"Soy yo, el extranjero con el arma especial"; dije yo sin emoción alguna.

Entonces se escucha como todos los seguros de la puerta se abren con rapidez.

-"Holaaa amigo"; dijo el todo feliz, este pony tierra de pelaje dorado como me abrazaba.

-"Hola…", dije yo sin emociones.

-"Y a que has venido otra vez querido amigo?", pregunto el cómo soltó el abrazo.

-"Eh venido a hacerte una proposición que te gustara como no tienes ni idea"; dije yo con una sonrisa forzada.

-"Que cosa?", pregunto el algo emocionado.

-"Escucha, pasemos adentro y te lo digo"; dije yo.

-"Ok"; dijo el como me dejo entrar y cerro la puerta detrás de mi.

-"Escucha, es posible que algo grande pase en el futuro y se necesite armas, muchas armas", dije yo.

-"Ohhh…..es increíble…por fin todos querrán usar armas ademas de la gente del pueblo", dijo el con alegría…

No se que me da mas miedo.

Que este alegre porque un conflicto armado va a pasar, o que seguro es la misma cara que pondría un vendedor de armas normal en la tierra….

-"Si…..pero esta es la cosa, se necesitaría armas mas…...poderosas, por eso te traigo esto", dije yo como le entregue los planos, "Son los planos de armas que tu no creerías que pudieras hacer en el tiempo de vida que te queda…..armas de una mayor cadencia de tiro y precisión…", dije yo como el abrió los planos y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa como sonreía de total alegría.

-"Este es el mejor regalo que alguien pudo haberme dado jamas"; dijo el como me abrazo todo alegre.

-"No solo un conflicto armado se acerca, si no que tengo la posibilidad de crear armas de gran potencia que superara a las que tengo…..es hermoso", dijo el.

-"Si, pero tomate tu tiempo, pero eso si, unos ponys vendrán en 5 años a ver si tienes las armas, adaptadas de seguro para que cualquier pony lo use…. pero si no vienen en 5 años….bueno, no pasa nada, ya las tendras para ti y para cualquiera que te los quiera comprar"; dije yo con una leve sonrisa.

-"Este si que sera mi gran proyecto amigo, no te voy a decepcionar, voy a diseñar y adaptar para los ponys todas estas armas que me muestras", dijo el con alegría.

-"Y ten esto…."; dije yo al darle mi pistola, "Es un regalo de despedida, esta vez ya no voy a volver", dije yo.

-"Oh….es una pena, pero un regalo es un regalo, gracias"; dijo el como acepto el arma con una sonrisa.

-"Chao…..eso es todo, recuerda, en 5 años unos ponys vendrán posiblemente por exactamente esas armas….cuídate"; dije yo como me iba.

Como me encontré que alguien entraba.

Y era nada menos que…

La potrilla psicópata de la tienda…..

Con el hijo pegaso de Brimstone.

Y joder que veo un bulto en su barriga de esta psicópata….

Dios no…

No…

Joder no….

-"Oh…hola señor, le agradezco que me haya enseñado como se hacen los bebes, quería un hermanito antes de que tuviera a mis padres, y ahora técnicamente lo voy a tener"; dijo ella con total tranquilidad como me mostraba su vientre.

Voy a vomitar…..

-"Oh si, mi hijo va a ser papa…..recuerdo cuando conoci a su madre a los 14 años…..uff…me gana mi hijo al casarse mas antes que yo, estoy tan orgulloso"; decía el con orgullo….

Brimstone hombre….

Joder…

-"Si, y lo bueno es que el me responde con si y no, y me responde todas las preguntas que quiera, eso es genial"; decía la potrilla psicópata.

-"Ok…eh…..bien por ti…..yo…yo me voy…cuídense todos", dije yo como solo aparte a los pequeños de la puerta y me fui corriendo….

Corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo directo al puerto.

Joder.

Si ya me tope con esta loca es posiblemente que me encuentre también con la loca con que tuve sexo aquí….

-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-

 **Muelles de la ciudad prohibida.**

 **5 min después.**

Llegue sin contratiempos al muelle.

Fue un alivio poder correr sin dolor en mis piernas.

Al llegar al muelle pude ver a Tess haciendo que las chicas suban sus cosas al barco, mientras que esta hablando con una yegua pegaso de pelaje naranja oscuro y cabello dorado que también traía consigo una carreta con varias cosas.

Yo me acerco a ellos para saber si esa con quien habla es la astrónoma.

Por como decía la palabra "el" astrónomo.

Pensé que era un varón…..

-"Hola…", decía una voz femenina detrás mio como un cuchillo se posaba en mi garganta….

-"hola….", decía yo algo nervioso.

Como llego detrás mio tan radido y sin que la escuchara?...

-"Me recuerdas?", preguntaba esa voz femenina detrás mio.

Esa vocecita media dulce…

Pero tiene un cuchillo oxidado apunto de cortarme el cuello…..

Espera.

Oxidado?

-"Eres la yegua con quien tuve sexo en la tienda no?", pregunte yo.

La que corta miembros….

-"Exactamente….sabes que, normalmente te hubiera cortado el miembro y luego tu cuello por haber tenido sexo conmigo y no haberme preñado…..", dijo ella con una tranquilidad que da miedo, además no ayuda que cada vez aprieta cada vez más el lado filoso del cuchillo en mi cuello.

Yo solo trague saliva nervioso….

-"Pero me has preñado…..felicidades, eres el primero al que no le tengo que cortar nada"; dijo ella toda feliz como retiro el cuchillo con cuidado de mi cuello.

Yo suspire todo aliviado….

-"Ahora tengo que irme a hacer mis compras para la cena, chao", dijo ella como me beso en la mejilla y se fue….

Yo voltee y la vi, y vi en efecto que ya le estaba creciendo la barriga.

Y bueno…..también la vi cómo se iba toda tranquila con el cuchillo en un lado.

Y había ponys detrás mio.

Y no les importo la escena en absoluto…

Joder…

(Suspira)

Ufff…..2 cercanías a la muerte en un dia ya es mucho para mi….

Aunque la verdad no sé sí estuve solo unas horas o varios días inconsciente.

Ok….larguémonos de aquí ya.

Les salio barata a estas chicas al estar zombis todo este rato….

No vieron el esclavismo de una dragón y…..otras cosas profanas.

Pero ya se que las secuelas a largo plazo que van a tener…..si que va a ser peor para ellas.

-"Hola Tess, ya termine mi asunto, hasta podemos irnos ya", dije yo.

-"Ok, por cierto, ella es hija de Gaze, se llama Nova, es igual de inteligente que su padre, o incluso más", dijo el al señalarla.

-"UN gusto"; dije yo con cortesía.

-"No hay problema, ahora podemos irnos, tengo ganas de trabajar en ese super telescopio del que hablabas"; dijo ella toda alegre e hiperactiva.

-"Oye…..si ella es muy inteligente, porque no quisiste hacerlo con ella?", le susurro yo a él mientras la señalo.

-"Puedes hablar libremente, ella ya lo sabe"; dijo el con honestidad.

-"Si, el y yo en realidad tenemos una relación a distancia"; dijo ella como le tomo el casco delantero izquierdo a Tess, "Pero aun no quiero hijos, solo tengo 15 años, aun mi cuerpo no esta listo para tener hijos", dijo ella.

…

Ok amigo.

Los cargos que suman tu historial va de secuestro, drogar a inocentes, venderme a un doctor loco, violación y pedofilia….

-"Si, además tener estos hijos con esas yeguas nos servirá de aprendizaje cuando nosotros tengamos los nuestros"; dijo ella con una sonrisa adorable.

-"Y no ahí que olvidar que era como el seguro de que me van a cumplir mis peticiones", dijo el.

-"Ya, ya, ok, eh…..has comprado al menos suficiente agua del lago para tu estancia haya?"; pregunto yo.

-"Si, fue lo primero en subir al barco, además que ya fui avisando que me iria un tiempo del pueblo", dijo el.

-"Ok…..voy a ayudarles a las chicas…..para irnos ya…..ok….este ha sido el…3er o 4to día mas estresante de mi vida….solo este puto año"; dije yo.

-"Y cuales fueron los primeros 3?", pregunto Nova toda curiosa.

-"Un dia que hice un culto para vengarme de un violador, mi 1er día escapando de la justicia y el día en la que me acosté con la princesa Luna", dije yo.

-"El doctor estaría tan celoso de lo que hiciste con esa princesa"; dijo Nova.

-"Si….si….pero ya voy a ayudar no mas para irnos rápido de aquí…."; dije yo como solo me puse a ayudar, y nada más.

-"Por cierto…..en cuanto tiempo pasa la droga esa que le diste a ellas?", pregunto yo.

-"En 1 hora más", dijo el medio pensativo.

Ok…..1 hora más para que ellas enloquezcan….

.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-

 **1 hora después**

 **En pleno camino de regreso a Equestria.**

 **4:09 pm**

 **1 de septiembre del 2031**

Estábamos en pleno mar.

Daring Do estaba en el timón, manejando el barco.

Mientras Starlight estaba a su lado.

Y yo estoy detrás de ellas.

Y yo les dije a Tess y Nova que se fueran abajo en el bote un rato.

Porque ya se acercaba la hora de que ellas despertaran y no quería que hubiera…violencia de más.

…..

Espero….

Espero….

Estoy esperando…..

Entonces ambas a la vez están como sacudiendo la cabeza…

Ok…..

Están mirando por todos lados, sorprendidas de donde están.

Se ven alteradas….

Entonces voltean a verme.

Y vienen hacia mi.

-"Martin….acaso el…", decía Daring Do toda alterada.

-"nos violo…", dijo Starlight totalmente asustada.

-"Me temo que si…."; dije yo al bajar la cabeza apenado.

-"Si sera…."; dijo Daring Do totalmente enojada.

-"Me imagine que sería malo este sitio…..pero no creía que habría ponys tan malos", decía Starlight entre una mezcla de rabia y tristeza como se sentaba allí al frente mío.

-"Recuerdan algo de lo ocurrido?", pregunto yo como abraze a Starlight.

Mi venganza llego muy lejos.

No quería que terminara así para ella.

-"No….", dijo Daring Do aun enojada.

-"Y tu….donde estabas cuando nos paso esto?", pregunto Starlight toda triste.

-"El me había entregado al doctor principal de la ciudad, donde le dijo que era humano e hizo un experimento conmigo, pero logre escapar de el y pues entregar los planos y el arma al armero, luego me tope con cosas que ustedes…mejor no hubieran estado conscientes para verlas…"; dije yo.

-"Y esta en el barco?"; pregunto Daring Do enojada.

-"Si…..con una colega, que es su novia…una novia de 15 años…..sip, ademas de cargos de violación, añadir pedofilia a sus cargos"; dije yo.

-"Ese pony realmente esta mal…muy mal…"; dijo Starlight algo triste, pero, por la condición de el.

-"No tienes ni idea, pero a comparación de los demás…los demás son peores"; dije yo.

-"No me quiero imaginar que tanto"; dijo Daring Do enojada.

-"Con solo este pony me conformo….no quiero pensar en otro peor que el"; dijo Starlight algo triste.

-"Y es técnicamente intocable…porque lo necesitamos", dije yo algo enojado.

-"Eso me enoja un monton…", dijo Daring Do.

-"A mi igual"; dijo Starlight algo menos triste y mas tranquila.

-"Pero recuerden esto, en 15 a 20 años…cuando sus hijos sean grandes y hayan desarrollado los únicos genes buenos de genio de este pony…..pueden mandarlo derechito a la cárcel, o de regreso a esa ciudad horrible"; dije yo.

-"O matarlo"; dijo Daring Do con ira contenida.

-"Yo me conformo que no sea igualito a el…", dijo Starlight con tristeza como se sobaba el estómago.

-"Escucha, yo aprendí que nadie nace siendo malo, la educación en casa es lo que hace a la gente buena o mala, y tu, te notas que eres una buena pony, una fuerte pony, se que vas a poder criar a un pony genio muy bueno y que no sea como su padre"; dije yo como aun la abrazaba a Starlight.

-"Es cierto…ademas, este pueblo cambia a todos, los destruye hasta tal punto que ya no son ni la sombra de lo que fueron antes", dijo Daring Do mas calmada.

Eso me puso a pensar…..

En mi caída cuando estuve llegando a Ponyville.

Si hubiera tomado esa agua…..

Que hubiera pasado?.

Pero ahora que pienso otra cosa.

Qué pasa si….no puedo volver con mi familia?

Que pasa si ellos han sufrido tanto desde mi partida que ya no me quieren con ellos?.

Todo esto…..habrá sido en vano.

Creo que me llevare un poco del agua encantada conmigo.

Para que Chrysalis la destile y me la de y yo….

La beba cuando vea que todo lo que hice fue en vano….

Sería básicamente como darme un tiro.

Pero mi cuerpo no moriría…..

Mi verdadero yo lo haría, y solo una versión retorcida de mi mismo ocuparía mi cuerpo…..

Porque ahora que me pregunto, el verdadero "yo" de estos ponys que vienen a vivir a este pueblo…

Estan como atrapados dentro de ellos mientras ven como una versión de ellos mismos toma control?

Como cuando Hulk esta en su forma beserker y Bruce Banner solo puede observar como Hulk destruye todo a su paso..….

Sería una muerte lenta…

Ahora…..

En serio llegaría a tal punto en el futuro que tendría que tomar esa agua?

…..

Lo llevare por si acaso…

Porque después de todo.

Quien sabe si de verdad haya un futuro con mi familia esperándome en casa.

-"Oye….que estas pensando?", pregunto Starlight ya mas tranquila, y yo aun abrazándola.

-"En el futuro….solo en el futuro", dije yo.

-"Espero que ese futuro todo lo que estemos haciendo haya valido la pena"; dijo Daring Do como se sentó a mi lado.

-"Yo igual Daring Do…yo igual lo espero", dije yo como nos quedamos viendo el mar como el barco seguía recto a su destino…..

-..-..-..-.-…..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Castillo de Canterlot, Equestria**

 **2 de septiembre del 2031**

 **9:43 am**

Fue un duro viaje esta recta final.

Bueno, uno tranquilo.

Después de todo, Tess y Nova se supieron comportar, no amenazaron y dijeron cosas fuera de lugar con nadie, se mantuvieron en silencio observando sus alrededores.

Fue en serio algo bueno que no haya surgido nada malo en el camino.

Y ahora estamos en la sala del trono.

Donde Celestia y Luna están esperándonos.

-"Me da mucho gusto que hayan regresado a salvo…", dijo Celestia y dejo de hablar como nos miro mas a detalle.

Pero es obvio que noto que precisamente Daring Do y Starlight no estaban precisamente con animos.

Y yo tampoco.

Obviamente les quite las armas que traían ocultas Tess y Nova.

Porque al parecer, si es verdad que cada pony en ese pueblo tiene armas consigo.

Porque Nova tenía un rife tan largo como ella para ser una menor.

No quiero ni saberlo.

-"Y han traído al parecer a los inventores que podrían ayudarnos", dijo Luna como decidió seguir.

-"Si, y como condiciones de trabajo quiero todo los materiales que pueda solicitar, un laboratorio propio en un lugar tranquilo y una disculpa de todos los lideres de cada nación por ser unos seres de mente cerrada que solo babean y siguen rutinas y que no merecen tener gente lista en sus reinos"; dijo Tess sin mostrar ningun signo de respeto hacia Celestia.

Pero no lo dijo con enfado, fue mas como el siendo todo orgulloso.

-"Podemos cumplirlo hermana, después de todo, sabemos que en el pueblo prohibido se autoexiliaron varios científicos e inventores…", dijo Luna.

-"Si, podremos hablar de esto en la próxima reunión entre lideres en 2 semanas, pero las primeras 2 solicitudes que propusiste serán aceptadas y puestas en vigor de inmediato", dijo Celestia.

-"Yo estaré dispuesto a guiarte por Cantelot para que elijas el lugar donde quieras poner tu taller"; dijo Luna como se levantó de su trono y empezó a venir hacia nosotros.

-"Perfecto"; dijo Tess.

-"Starlight, Daring Do, pueden ir a descansar, ya han hecho suficiente, y de seguro ya han pasado por suficientes cosas"; dijo Celestia.

Ellas asintieron y solo se fueron, y Luna se encargó de guiar a Tess y Nova.

-"Princesa Luna", dije yo antes que alcanzara a Tess y Nova.

-"Ellos son muy listos, pero realmente tienen una falta de empatía que da miedo, tenga eso en cuenta", le susurre eso al oído.

Ella asintió y siguió con su cometido.

Dejándonos a Celestia y a mi solos.

-"Tan mal fue?", pregunto ella.

-"Como no tienes ni idea", dije yo.

-"Que paso?"; pregunto ella.

-"Lo que paso fue…..

 **(20 min de una explicación después)**

-"….y aunque hayan hecho eso….por desgracia los necesitamos"; dije yo terminando mi larga explicacion.

Celestia aun mantenía su cara estoica, pero podía sentir que ella realmente sentía una gran mezcla de emociones en esos momentos.

-"Es verdad, los necesitamos pese a lo que el ha hecho….les ayudaremos a Daring Do y Starlight y les ayudaremos cuando nazcan sus hijos…pero es verdad, cuando termine todo, Tess y Nova se van…legalmente no puedo encarcelarlos aquí si no han hecho nada malo en Equestria", dijo Celestia.

-"Puedes llamar a Zarit….ya es hora de que me vaya a la cueva"; dije yo.

-"Tan pronto?", pregunto ella.

-"Si….además ayudaría un poco olvidar lo que tuve que pasar en ese pueblo el día de hoy"; dije yo.

-"Entiendo…."; dijo Celestia, "ahora me comunico con ellos", dijo ella como hizo aparecer un pergamino y una pluma con tinta.

.-..-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..

 **10 min después.**

-"Oh Martin….me alegro que estes bien"; dijo Zarit como apareció en la sala del trono y me abrazo, "Y estas ileso….que bonito"; dijo ella totalmente alegre.

-"si…..las curas milagrosas existen haya, pero el que los fabrica no da confianza", dije yo.

-"Solo puedo imaginarlo"; dijo ella como dejo el abrazo, "Ya me lo dijo todo Celestia en su carta…..estas listo?", pregunto ella.

-"Si…...pero unas cosas más", dije yo.

-"Como desees"; dijo ella.

-"Celestia….diles a Daring Do y Starlight que…fueron buenas ponys…..y realmente lamento los que les paso….y con Luna…en estos momentos….no tengo mucho valor para despedirme cara a cara con ella…puedes decirle que…..realmente ella sera una buena madre y que lamento no estar para ver a nuestro hijo…"; dije yo lagrimeando un poco.

-"Se lo dire con gusto Martin…"; dijo Celestia como asintió.

-"Y una cosa más…Zarit, se que vas a ver en mi mente…..y debes saber una cosa"; dije yo como me acerque mucho a ella y le empecé a susurrar, "Respeta que tengo un frasco del agua del pueblo prohibido en mi mochila".

Ella solamente asintió.

-"Ok Martin…"; dijo ella toda triste, "Pondré tus recuerdos de estas últimas 2 semanas en esto"; dijo ella como me mostro un orbe de cristal, "Cuando contactemos contigo, te las regresare". Dijo ella con tristeza.

-"Y una cosa más…", dijo ella como me dio un último abrazo.

-"Te recordaremos por estas últimas cosas que hiciste por nosotros"; dijo Zarit como se le formo ya la bola de magia entre sus cuerno de venado.

Aun no puedo acostumbrar a ese color que tiene ahora.

-"Gracias….", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Nos veremos pronto Martin"; dijo Celestia.

Entonces vi una luz blanca y segundos después todo fue a negro…..

.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Planeta Tierra**

 **Los Angeles, California.**

 **Cris Castillo**

 **2 de septiembre del 2031**

 **Su hogar.**

Estos 4 días fueron tranquilos.

Por primera vez experimentamos paz.

Verdadera paz.

Limpiamos la casa de todos los escombros y de las casas sobrevivientes de la zona….

Empezamos a saquear cosas como mesas donde comer todos, sabanas, mas colchones, y varios componentes electrónicos para hacer una radio.

Bueno, yo tuve que hacer la radio.

Solo recoge estática, pero algo es algo.

Funciona al menos.

Mis heridas sanaron.

Como las de Cinthia y Pablo.

Oh.

Y durante estos días.

Pese a que les dijimos a mis hermanitas que la ciudad estaba desierta.

Aun no quieren permanecer fuera del bunker.

Ahí…

Pero bueno.

Ahora mismo me toca cambiarle todas las vendas que tiene puesto Marceline.

Y bueno, en este tiempo mis hermanas le tenían miedo por que era una loba enorme.

Pero al ver que ella quiere protegernos, y esta herida.

Muy herida.

Le están tomando confianza.

Y ya le hablan.

Al igual que a Khatia, Rick y Kelly.

Que ayudan a que las cosas no sean tan aburridas aquí con esas historias de leyenda que Rick se lo sabe de memoria.

Y ya no se mueve entre sueños en la cama y se queda encima mio cuando dormimos juntos.

Puede sonar rico.

Pero cuando 130 kg de una loba esta encima de ti…..

No es nada cómodo.

Ahora estamos en el baño privado de mis padres, listo para cambiarle las vendas y darle un baño de esponja antes de colocarles las nuevas vendas.

Pablo ya me enseño como.

Aunque no esperaba cierta compañía.

Jenny y Jessica, mis hermanitas estan aquí arriba conmigo.

-"Hola….que milagro que estén aquí"; dije yo sorprendido.

-"Es que vinimos a ver…", decía Jessica.

-"…que tan lastimada esta de verdad"; dijo Jenny terminando la frase.

-"Ok….", dije yo.

Es curiosidad después que les dijimos que ella sufrió para ser lo que es ella hoy.

Las comprendo si quieren ver si es verdad con sus propios ojos.

Pero no se si Marceline….

-"Dejalas ver, después de todo ya han visto cosas peores"; dijo Marceline sin problemas.

Si….

Eso es lo peor.

Y bueno, le empecé a quitar las vendas de cada parte de su cuerpo.

Y debo decir una cosa.

El hermoso pelaje blanco que ella tiene y se nota que le esta empezando a crecer ya…..

Realmente ocultaba muchas cosas.

Cicatrices de cortadas, de balas y de viejas fracturas, como las nuevas.

Además de viejas cicatrices de quemaduras en otras partes del cuerpo.

Entonces solo me encargue de pues preparar mis utensilios para limpiarla con cuidado.

-"Eres….igual que nosotras", decía Jessica toda fascinada al ver todas las cicatrices que tiene Marceline.

-"Como puedes aun seguir en el exterior con todas las heridas que tienes?", pregunto Jenny toda curiosa.

-"Estas cicatrices son como marcas de supervivencia, según los llama mi padre, si las tenemos, es porque sobrevivimos, fuimos los suficientemente fuertes para que tener una costra", dijo Marceline toda orgullosa como señalaba una costra en sus brazos, "…una sutura", dijo ella señalando a su pierna rota, "Y un ojo nuevo"; dijo ella como se sacó su ojo de vidrio, lo que hizo retroceder un poco a mis hermanas, "La vida es dura, pero nuestro padre nos enseñó y nos preparó para luchar en ella, tener miedo solo lleva a una muerte prematura…estas cicatrices son señales que fui lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerme con vida…..y es una señal de orgullo, no de vergüenza, o pena por no lograr evitar salir de una situación riesgosa sin rasguños, y es normal tener miedo, pero solo un valiente logra luchar contra ese miedo para llegar vivo a casa"; dijo ella con total seriedad y orgullo.

-"Ustedes…se que les paso, y es una pena que aun tengan miedo, porque si se dan cuenta, estan paradas aquí, aun respirando, cuando todos los diagnosticos que los doctores dijeron decían que ustedes no lo lograrían, pero sobrevivieron, debería haber sido una señal de que ustedes son fuertes, pero no, se resignaron a ser débiles…..", dijo ella.

Lo que hizo que mis hermanitas se pusieran tristes.

-"Oye….eso fue demasiado"; reprendí yo a Marceline.

-"No Cris…tiene razón…", dijo Jenny.

-"Si….fuimos muy débiles al escondernos", dijo Jessica.

-"Pero…como dice ella…estamos aquí...de pie…", dijo Jenny dándome una sonrisa.

-"Ella tiene razón…..somos fuertes, pero nos dejamos llevar por el miedo…..", dijo Jessica.

-"….crees que nos puedas enseñar a dejar de tener miedo?", pregunto Jenny.

-"Son ahora parte de mi familia…...si que las podría entrenar para que no tengan miedo", dijo Marceline, dándoles una leve sonrisa.

Otra cosa nueva….

-"Gracias", dijeron ellas como abrazaron a Marceline.

Con sus heridas expuestas.

Al menos Marceline podía simular muy bien su dolor.

Y dejo que las abrazaran, aunque ella lagrimeaba un poco por el dolor pero no mostraba en su cara el dolor.

-"Pero cuando me recupere, ahora sean valientes y ayuden mas en la casa"; dijo ella.

-"Eso haremos", dijeron ambas a la vez como ambas se fueron con sonrisas en sus labios.

-"Eso fue…muy bonito de tu parte, ayudarlas en su trauma"; dije yo como volvi a tener que limpiarle.

Ademas, creo que mas creen esas palabras de alguien tan herida como lo estaban mis hermanitas.

-"Me estoy ablandando al estar mucho contigo, eso es todo"; dijo ella como miraba hacia otro lado haciéndose la ofendida.

Yo solo sonreí un poco.

Al menos ya no estoy teniendo tanto miedo de ella ahora.

.-..-..-.-..-.-..-.-.

 **30 min después**

-"Ok…..y ya…..estas", dije yo como terminaba de ponerle la ultima venda en su pierna.

-"Aunque baja rápido, escucho que algo se acerca"; dijo Marceline como sus orejas se elevaron.

-"Quienes crees que son?", pregunto yo como la levantaba…

Si, y estoy sin armadura.

Pero más o menos me acostumbre a levantarla.

Aunque se que sufriré de viejo de la espalda por esto.

-"No lo se, pero prepárate para lo que sea", dijo ella con seriedad.

-"Ok…", dije yo como la puse a ella en la cama y me puse a ver por la ventana.

El cuarto de mis padres tiene la ventana mirando al océano.

Y podía ver de este un barco pesquero venir hacia nosotros.

….

Eso no se ve todos los días.

-"Ya viste quien es?", pregunto Marceline echada en la cama.

-"Si…..es un barco pesquero viniendo hacia nosotros…pero aun esta muy lejos, como a 1 km de aquí", dije yo.

-"Mmmmm…..busca los binoculares ahora", dijo ella como si fuera una orden.

Yo lo tuve que hacer….

No importaba si me lo dijo en ese tono.

Los binoculares estaban en la mesita de noche de al lado.

Y los use para ver bien el barco pesquero.

-"Mmmm…..veo a alguien en el barco…", dije yo como estaba ajustando la mira en la cabina del barco pesquero.

-"Yo veo…", decía yo como ya ajuste la vista y veía…., "Veo a una loba…rasurada y aun pintada de plomo….", decía yo.

-"Debe ser una de mis hermanas…..parece que Melinda nos encontró", dijo Marceline.

-"Melinda?", pregunto yo confundido.

-"Mi hermana que estuvo al lado mio y que fue asignada conmigo a esta ciudad, recuerdas?", pregunto ella.

-"Oh…..verdad….", dije yo.

-"Y porque vendrá?", pregunto yo.

-"No lo se, pero seguro vendrá a presumir que solo perdio la pierna en su batalla con los francotiradores", dijo ella algo fastidiada.

-"Eh…..no creo que perder una pierna sea mejor que estar postrada en cama pero que en el futuro podras caminar de nuevo sobre 2 patas…"; dije yo medio confundido.

-"No lo entiendes….es que significa que ella no sufrio muchas heridas en el mismo escenario que yo…..y eso me fastidia un poco"; dijo ella como se cruzo de brazos.

Ya podía escuchar el barco estar muy cerca.

-"Crisss, viene un barco hacia nosotros!"; me grito Cinthia desde la planta baja.

-"Es la hermana de Marceline al parecer!", le grite de vuelta.

-"Debemos entrar en pánico?!"; grito ella de vuelta.

-"Es la hermana de Marceline recuerda?!", grite de vuelta.

-"Ok….estaremos todos en el bunker…..suerte!", grito ella como escuche pasos de ellos corriendo.

-"Ahora llévame a la playa para ver a mi hermana", dijo Marceline.

-"Ok…", dije yo como comenzó mi tarea horrible de bajarla por las escaleras.

-.-.-…-

 **5 minutos de un agónico viaje de 50 metros a la playa.**

-"Justo a tiempo", decía esa loba que justo habia llegado y encallado en la playa con el barco como la vi descender con cuidado del barco, usando muletas por su pierna faltante.

-"Hola Melinda", dijo Marceline sin emociones.

-"Hola Marceline, se nota que en serio la sufriste para matar a esos francotiradores no?", pregunto ella media burlona.

-"Si….pero mate al hijo del cazador que si le dio lucha a papa al menos"; dijo ella con orgullo como mostro las chapas que tenia ella colgando en su cuello.

-"OK…tu ganas esta vez"; dijo ella medio decepcionada.

-"Si, lo se"; dijo Marceline con una sonrisa triunfante.

Espera…

Entonces porque estabas fastidiada por tu hermana en primer lugar si tenias algo para molestarla a ella?

Ahhiiii…

Nunca podre entender a las hembras.

-"Y el es….", dijo Melinda como me señalo a mi.

-"El es mi pareja de apareamiento, se llama Cris Castillo", dijo Marceline.

-"Mmm…..no se ve tan mal", dijo Melinda como me tomo de la quijada y me miro la cara a detalle, "Podemos ser un trio, yo no encontré a nadie digno de ser mi pareja, aunque…..sus hermanos estan disponibles?", pregunto ella.

Como me quede con la cara de WTF?

-"Si tiene, pero ya tiene pareja"; dijo Marceline.

-"Mmm…y que me dices de compartirlo?"; pregunto Melinda en un tono algo juguetón.

-"Si aceptas que yo soy la loba alpha en este trio", dijo Marceline.

Se que debería opinar…..

Pero….

-"Mmmm…si a cambio puedo probarlo a él antes que tu, después de todo estas herida"; dijo ella como se cruzo de brazos.

Eh…..

Creo que estoy pensando con el miembro pero…

Di que Si Marceline.

-"Mmm….ok, pero quiero estar presente cuando lo hagan", dijo Marceline.

Me desmayaría de la emoción si no fuera que estoy cargando a Marceline.

-"Echo…y sabes qué, ve a la casa de donde salieron, yo ahora los alcanzo, primero debo de sacar el ancla y evitar que la marea se lleve el barco con los regalos para papa y nuestras mamas"; dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-"Cuales regalos?", pregunto Marceline confundida esta vez.

-"Las armas de los francotiradores y sus trajes especiales, por eso tarde varios días en venir, estuve recogiéndolas y las puse todas en este barco para traerlos aquí, ya cuando estemos mejor, podremos llevarlos a nuestro hogar"; dijo Melinda toda alegre.

Guao, que contraste con Maceline.

Una seria y otra media risueña.

-"Ok…..pero diremos que es un regalo de ambas"; dijo Marceline.

-"Vale"; dijo ella como se subio de nuevo al barco.

Y yo bueno….

-"Que esperas, al cuarto, vamos", dijo Marceline.

-"Por mi esta bien…"; dije yo.

Como empecé a caminar hacia la casa.

Y bueno, podía ver a mi hermano Pablo parado cerca de la casa observándonos.

-"Hey….que paso haya, todo bien?!", grito el.

-"si…..todo bien!"; grite de vuelta….."Tenemos una nueva invitada…..es su otra hermana de Marceline!"; grite yo.

-"Entiendo…..!", grito el, "Les dire a los demás que pueden salir!", grito el de vuelta como se preparo para irse.

-"En realidad diles que se queden aun dentro 1 hora mas…..es que vamos a hablar en privado arriba"; solo hable con normalidad como ya estaba mas cerca de la casa.

-"Y por eso quieres privacidad?", pregunto confundido Pablo.

-"Se refiere a que queremos privacidad porque mi hermana se quiere aparear con el, y yo mirare"; dijo Marceline de forma directa.

-"Oh...ok"; dijo Pablo como se fue rápido a decirle a los demás.

Espero que les diga una mentira.

 **(3 min mas tarde)**

Y bueno, estaba en el cuarto…

Con Marceline en la cama.

-"Estas segura de esto?", pregunte yo.

-"Si….no ahí problema, además mientras mas seamos en tu pequeña manada, mas seguro estarás de atacantes"; dijo Macerline.

Eso no me hace sentir mejor…..

-"Oye….no les importa si uso su baño no?", pregunto Melinda que acaba de entrar y fue directo al baño.

Y si tiene las mismas proporciones que Marceline ahora que la veo bien…

-"Vale….", dije yo como solo fue rápido al baño y se oye rápidamente la ducha ser abierta.

-"Si que se nota agradable"; dije yo.

-"Ella siempre fue la chistosita del grupo…..aunque no lo haya parecido cuando la conocieron, pero es solo la chistosita con la familia, pero es seria con extraños", dijo Marceline..

-"Interesante…."; dije yo.

-"Y tu eres toda seria tanto en publico como en privado al parecer"; dije yo.

-"Si….me lo dicen mucho las demás"; decía ella.

-"No te preocupes…además necesitamos a alguien serio en esta casa, y despues de todo, ya me siento seguro a tu lado y ya no tengo miedo de que me vayas a matar mientras duermes", dije yo como me encogía de hombros.

-"Que bonitas palabras"; dijo ella algo feliz con una leve sonrisa.

Eh….

Fueron solo palabras.

-"Mmmm…..se sintió bien lavarse toda la pintura por fin", dijo Melinda como salio de la ducha.

Sin toalla.

Y aun mojada…

Rico…..

Entonces ella salto hacia mi, rompiéndose la cama, por suerte no el piso.

-"Estas listo?", pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

-"Eh…..eso espero"; dije yo medio nervioso otra vez.

.-….-.-.-.-.-.-..-….-.-..-.-..-..-.

 **1 hora después.**

 **Abajo en las escaleras.**

-"Guao…..parece que disfrutaste mucho haya arriba tigre?"; pregunto todo burlon Pablo como ya empezaron a salir del bunker.

Y yo estaba con mi shorts, y pues con bolsas de hielo en mi pelvis.

-"Como no tienes ni idea", dijo yo totalmente agotado.

-"Asi que…poligamia?", pregunto Cinthia como se puso sus manos en sus caderas al verme.

-"Si…..", es lo único que respondí.

-"Voy por la carne seca…..ya es hora de comer de todas formas"; dijo mi mama como regreso a buscar la carne seca que pusimos en el bunker.

-"Traen mucha comida por favor, que las 2 estan hambrientas de comida"; dije yo.

-"Jaja, vale semental, jaja"; dijo Pablo burlándose de mi.

-"Hey, no seas malo, que estuviste asi igual con Khatia", dije yo medio molesto.

-"Pero fue increíble", dijo Khatia como se quedo abrazando a Pablo.

-"Pero lo importante aquí…ella vino a protegernos igual?", pregunto Rick.

-"Si Rick….y ella se llama Melinda, y es mas comunicativa que Marceline, y eso ya es mucho"; dije yo aun cansado.

-"Genial, talvez ella me habla de su experiencia entrenando junto al gran Demonio Blanco", dijo Rick todo emocionado.

-"Si….pero no vayas ahora, cuando estemos comido hazlo", dije yo aun agotado.

-"Oye…creo que debemos ya construir una casa para todos, ya se empieza a sentir la falta de espacio", dijo Pablo al mirar de nuevo todo.

-"Si…..planeemos mejor como hacerlo, y luego lo hacemos, después de todo….tenemos mucho tiempo antes que vuelva la presidenta", dije yo.

-"Ni que lo digas", dijo Cinthia como suspiro.

-"Aunque aun espero que Harold este bien", dijo Cinthia toda preocupa.

-"No te preocupes, Seatle no era tan importante, de seguro el esta bien", dijo Rick.

-"si…..cuando la guerra termine y ya el pueda volver, todo estará mucho mejor para nosotros", dije yo.

-"eso espero hermano, eso espero"; dijo Cinthia.

Igual yo….

-…-..-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Guao…..**

 **Otro capítulo con traumas..…..**

 **Bueno no tanto.**

 **En el próximo capítulo…..**

 **Spoiler.**

 **Veremos que pasa cuando llega el 22 de septiembre…..**

 **El dia en que Chrysalis recoge a Martin.**

 **Que recuerdos nuevos tendrá?**

 **Chrysalis no sospechara de nada?**

 **Griza que hara cuando se entere de que Martin sigue vivo?**

 **-"Violaciones!", grito Seras como apareció otra vez en esta brecha del espacio y tiempo.**

 **-"Sabía que meterias sexo en esto, otra vez…."; dijo Seras como se cruzaba de brazos sobre sus pechos.**

 **-"Pero no es explicito…", dije yo.**

 **-"Lo se….pero aun así, muchas violaciones sucedieron en un puto capitulo", dijo ella, "algo saturado no?", pregunto ella.**

 **-"Algo…..pero luego pasara cosas mas….curiosas, no sexuales, lo juro", dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Ok…..ya veremos, ya veremos, oye, y que me dices de hacerme un cameo de nuevo, por favor!", dijo ella implorando, "Estoy tan aburrida aquí esperando que llegue los domingos, en realidad viernes y sabados o los días que se te ocurra escribir esto", dijo ella.**

 **-"Sabes que lo hare…..pero no se como, ni cuando", dije yo el autor.**

 **-"No quiero sexo, quiero ser al menos un…..no se, un extra….como los periodistas…o la secretaria de Chrysalis, eso seria genial…..", dijo ella.**

 **-"No, estarías muy metida en la historia, pero como periodista talvez si…..mas bien el próximo capitulo si te pueda meter", dije yo todo pensativo.**

 **-"Súper, y oye, ya has pensado que tipo de continuación a esta historia vas a hacer…una secuela….una precuela…..un spin off?", pregunto ella toda curiosa.**

 **-"Oye, ni ha terminado y ya piensas en eso", dije yo medio molesto.**

 **-"Solo responde genio", dijo ella media burlona.**

 **-"Nop, porque no lo eh pensando aun"; dije yo.**

 **-"OHHHHH, ok….", dijo ella algo decepcionada.**

 **-"Pero te gusto el capitulo al menos?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Si…..se parece ese pueblo como un pueblo normal del Fallout", dijo ella, "Todos raros y bizarros".**

 **-"Jejeje, si…", dije yo.**

 **-"Pero me gusto, sigue así…pero bajale a las violaciones ok"; dijo ella como me guiño un ojo.**

 **-"Adios, no se me ocurre nada, aunque mas bien seria….que no se te ocurre mas nada que puede decir, jejej,", dijo ella como se rio un poco y fue de nuevo.**

 **Jejeje…**

 **Ella me conoce.**

 **Bueno amigos.**

 **Basta del relleno usual.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo amigos lectores.**

 **No se olviden de comentar, yo leo todos los comentarios y los respondo.**


	38. Chapter 38

_**Capítulo 38: Cimientos de un nuevo mundo**_

 **Martin Castillo**

 **22 de septiembre del 2031**

 **La cueva oculta cerca de la ciudad prohibida.**

 **6:04 am**

 **(Con la memoria totalmente cambiada de las ultimas semanas)**

Fueron unas semanas curiosas.

Escapar por prácticamente 6 semanas de las princesas desde que me acosté con Luna, y sede a una ya debilitada Celestia si que fue un trabajo duro.

Recién llegue aquí el día 3 de septiembre.

Aunque eso si, Zarit me dejo comida y agua suficiente para llegar a este dia sin problemas.

Ella dejo una nota en la cueva diciendo que el mundo al estar en medio caos por el casi asesinato de la princesas necesitan irse a otro lugar mas oculto.

Y por eso estuve todas estas semanas solo.

Una soledad que enloquecería a cualquiera.

Pero ese tiempo solo estuve pensando sobre mi familia.

Y si me aceptaran cuando me vean.

Tengo el agua por si acaso no me aceptan.

Aunque eso si.

Chrysalis cumplirá su promesa y protegerá a mi familia?

No lo se.

Yo cumplí con lo mío y con eso me vale.

Ahora solo estoy descansando entre las cajas de comida ya vacías que quedan en la cueva y esperando a que esta Chrysalis llegue.

El calendario que me dejaron aquí dice que ya es 22 de septiembre.

(Se abre de repente un agujero en el espacio tiempo en medio de la cueva)

-"Ya era hora", dije yo aliviado, el estrés y el aburrimiento por fin acabaran…

Y antes que yo me levante para ir al portal.

Alguien mas vino por este.

Un ser metálico en 4 patas tan alto como Chrysalis, con un casco con un cuerno grande que casi parece el de un caballero medieval, pero los espacios vacíos son reemplazados por vidrio brillante de color verde.

-"Guao….", dije yo asombrado como yo ya tomaba mi mochila con el tarro de agua adentro.

-"Vámonos", dijo esa cosa con la voz de Chrysalis toda seria.

-"Vale…..vale", dije yo como camine hacia ella.

Pero ella hizo brillar ese cuerno de metal y me levanto y mas bien me lanzo hacia el agujero en el espacio y tiempo.

Fue una extraña sensación.

Mis huesos y músculos cambiaban con rapidez pero de forma indolora…

Y antes que me diera cuenta.

Aterrice del otro lado en una suave alfombra…

En una habitación muy lujosa de hotel.

Veo mis patas delanteras y veo que volvieran a ser manos.

Aunque veo el resto de mi cuerpo y noto que estoy desnudo….pero de regreso a mi forma humana.

Entonces Chrysalis en esa armadura pasa por el portal de regreso a donde estoy ahora.

Y bueno, la armadura también cambio, junto a Chrysalis en el ser bípedo que ella es aquí.

En seguida el portal se cierra….

Ella pone ambas manos en su casco y despues de torcer el casco a un lado, se oye un clic y como el casco lo levanta ella revelando su rostro y liberando su largo y liso cabello.

Como pudo meter ese largo cabello verde en ese casco….

Nunca lo sabre.

Magia supongo.

Pero ahora podía ver lo imponente que era la armadura negra igual que la piel de Chrysalis, se nota completamente lisa a la vista, sin ninguna imperfección, casi moldeada a su cuerpo.

-"Parece que no tuve que usar esta armadura….es un alivio como una desilusión", dijo ella como se arreglaba el cabello con una mano y con el otro sujeto el casco con una mano como me miraba.

-"Entonces quieres que te cuente si lo hice o no?", pregunte yo confundido.

-"No sera necesario", dijo ella como su cuerno brillo de color verde, "Quédate quito", dijo ella, yo solo asentí y me quede quieto.

Entonces su cuerno me toco la frente y sentí como un poco de electricidad corriendo por mi cuerpo y mi cabeza estando fría….

Era extraño….

Muy extraño.

Y la sensación continua mucho mas porque todo esto duro al menos 2 minutos.

Entonces ella apago su cuerno y me miro.

-"Felicidades…"; dijo ella sonriéndome, "Has cumplido tu misión y no te han descubierto y no ahí intenciones de hacerme nada", dijo ella como su cuerno brillo un poco más, y el traje de repente se empezo a abrir en la espalda.

Dejándola a ella salir.

Y estaba completamente desnuda…

-"Ok….ahora mi familia sera protegida de esta guerra y podre verlos de nuevo"; dije yo como me cubria mis partes con mi mochila.

-"En realidad tienes que cuidar a nuestra hija primero", dijo ella como con su magia agarro un control remoto y me lo lanzo antes que pudiera siquiera responder algo.

Yo tuve que soltar la mochila para agarrarla.

-"Mira el televisor mientras traigo a nuestra hija, ya luego hablaremos de nuestro trato y que hubo un pequeño cambio en este", dijo ella como se fue a otra habitación.

Yo quería quejarme….

Pero….

Que va, yo estaba curioso por ver que paso en mi ausencia.

Y ahora que veo el cuarto de hotel, mas parece una sala de estar lujosa que un hotel.

Y las grandes vitrinas me revelan que estoy en un lugar bien alto…..

Y de día.

Aunque la luz del sol parece que fuera mas ya la tarde.

Ok…

No me respondió nada.

Haber porque quiere que vea la televisión….

Veo donde esta la televisión…

Y es una hermosa televisión de plasma de 45 pulgadas.

(Prender)

"… _...refugiados USA llegan a Cuba, oficialmente los canes ya han tomado el ultimo kilometro de costa y ya no pueden llegar mas refugiados"_ , decía la comentarista de noticias BBCnews como en seguida empezaron a mostrar gente arribando a las costas de cuba en balsas improvisadas echas de diversos materiales, _"nadie nunca hubiera creído que estadounidenses arribarían a cuba en balsas improvisadas como lo hacían los cubanos a USA hace mas de 20 años, pero aquí lo vemos, gente que han perdido su hogar por la guerra llegando a este país que antes no dejaba americanos arribar",_ decía la comentarista como pasaban esos videos de esos desembarcos y de civiles ayudando a la gente de las balas improvisadas a llegar a tierra.

Espera…

La guerra ya empezo?

*cambio de canal*

 **CNN**

*NO HAY SEÑAL*

*cambio de canal*

 **TV AZTECA**

 ***** NO HAY SEÑAL*

Esto no me gusta…

No me gusta nada.

Haber de regreso

*cambio de canal*

 **BBC**

"… _.pero los estadounidenses que se quedaron atrás no se han quedado para morir, se han quedado para luchar, nos llegan reportes e imágenes de que aunque los canes atacan en grandes hordas a las personas que se quedaron atrás, hacen que sufran cada paso que dan dentro del país"_ , dijo la reportera como pasaron videos amateur de gente grabando sus hazañas.

Como uno donde varios canes entran a un edificio de 15 pisos y lo esta filmando alguien dentro de ese edificio, del cual varias personas les estan disparando de vuelta a los canes que estan entrando.

Pero en un acto de sacrificio total, un civil armado tenía un detonador en sus manos.

" _Ya han llegado al piso 14…..están a punto de entrar!";_ grito un civil de mediana edad al lado de una ventana como disparaba sin ver hacia abajo con un M16 sus ultimas balas.

Como luego varias ráfagas de disparos impactaban cerca de el.

Se escuchaba en el video como estaban forzando los canes la puerta cerrada.

Se veia que el camarógrafo mismo tenía el detonador.

" _Yim hazlo, NO AHÍ OPCIÓN!";_ grito una mujer sin un brazo, herida en el suelo toda agonizando.

Él chico apunta la cámara a la puerta que esta a punto de ceder.

Y ponía el detonador en frente de la cámara.

" _Nos veremos en el infierno hijos de puta!"_ , grito el chico como la puerta cedió y enseguida la transmisión se perdió.

 _-"Los chicos del video eran parte de una milicia improvisada que gracias a que aun ahí electricidad e internet en el país han podido mandar videos en directo e imágenes como estos, que llegan desde todas partes en USA, donde a pesar que los robots gigantes han arrasado al ejército y se pusieron en las fronteras para evitar la huida de la gente, los civiles se han unido para dar una última lucha por su país, se confirmó al poco tiempo que ese edificio en donde estaban esos chicos tenia carga de demolición en el sótano, y al volarlos, el edificio completo se derrumbó, matando a decenas de canes y a los pocos que quedaban vivos en el edificio"_ , decía la comentarista.

-" _Lamentablemente el envio de ayuda es imposible, pero gracias al enorme flujo de información de los civiles aun atrapados en USA, CHINA y el oriente Ruso nos ha llegado datos que servirán a futuro para una lucha mas digna en contra de estos canes"_ , dijo la comentarista como mostraba fotos "heroicas" entre comillas de ataques a los canes con coches bomba suicidas.

" _Y una frase revuela entre todos los civiles que estan luchando, "UN simple civil pudo matar a varios canes una vez, no vemos porque no, nosotros no podamos!", ayuda a los civiles a luchar pese a que es una lucha perdida, y ese civil a quien se refieren es Martin Castillo, puede que hace unos meses el mundo entero lo haya visto como un traidor a su raza, pero ahora, es visto como un ejemplo a seguir y gracias a su hazaña, esta inspirando una mas fuerte resistencia que hace el avance de los canes mucho mas difícil",_ , decía la comentarista como mostraba un foto mía en la base de ODIN que había en Santa Cruz.

 _-"Pero ahora, hablando de un tema aparte, la economía mundial se pudo estabilizar gracias a que todos los empresarios mas adinerados del mundo se han unido, y estan ayudando a los gobiernos en el aumento de empleo y la estabilización económica, las marchas e intentos de golpes de estado han parado ya, y aunque ahí un total de 34 millones de refugiados CHINOS, USA Y RUSOS de la zona asiática, se ha podido mantener estable los países donde estos refugiados fueron a parar, la sociedad tardar en sanarse, pero nos levantaremos de nuevo"; dijo la reportera con orgullo._

Yo solo apague la televisión.

No quería ver más.

-"Te gusto…..te hice un mártir…..ya no eres un traidor protegido, puedes ahora caminar sin protección en las calles y nadie te arrestara"; dijo Chrysalis como ya regreso como amamantaba a una cria de changeling, como vestia un vestido verde y traía con su magia un monton de ropa.

Ropa de hombre.

-"Vístete ya para que podamos hablar de forma decente"; dijo ella sin mas.

-"Así que la guerra comenzó antes…."; dije yo solo suspirando de tristeza como me empezaba a poner los pantalones que me trajo.

No me importa que la gente me haya perdonado, eso no es lo que me importa.

-"Si, pero aun asi mis planes resultaron mejor de lo que espere, y si no fuera por algunos de mis hijos que me dieron la idea de hacerte una especie de mártir y aumentar la moral, la felicidad mundial estuviera por los suelos en estos momentos, ahora esos hijos estan disfrutando de unas pequeñas vacaciones como recompensa", dijo ella con una leve sonrisa como ya me ponía una polera azul.

Ropa a mi talla.

Tenia que ser que lo supiera.

Pero….eso no es lo importante.

-"Y mi familia como esta?", pregunte yo sin mirarla.

Como me empezaba a poner los zapatos.

-"No sabemos, con exactitud, lo ultimo que sabemos es que ellos se quedaron en Los Angeles, pero nada más, en estos momentos lo único que sabemos que sucede en USA y China es por la internet, esos territorios son venenosos para nosotros en estos momentos", dijo ella como yo termine de vestirme completamente.

-"Asi que no los protegiste aun cuando la guerra inicio antes?", pregunte molesto.

-"Oh Martin, el trato era que al cumplir tu misión, o sea, cuando regresaras nuestro tratado de protección hacia ti y tu familia entraría en vigor recién"; dijo ella con calma.

-"Si serás…", decía yo todo enojado como quería golpearla…

Pero no podía.

Primero, ella tiene magia y 2, ella tiene a mi hija en sus brazos….

Una hija que no quise tener.

-"Que bien que no hiciste nada precipitado y que arruinara esta pequeña reunión"; decía ella tranquila con una sonrisa triunfante.

Ucchhh…..como la odio.

*suspira derrotado*

.-"Ahora que voy a hacer, no dijiste que nuestro trato se modifico un poco?", pregunto yo todo rendido, tragándome la rabia.

Mis familia pudo haber muerto y a esta no le importa…..

En serio Chrysalis,

Si llego a enterarme que murieron.

Voy a intentar destruirte.

*pensó el todo enojado*

-"Si, aun se mantiene la protección, pero cuidaras a nuestra hija hasta que se haga adulta en exactamente 4 años, 11 meses, 30 días, 23 horas, 53 min, 12 seg", dijo ella como hizo aparecer un reloj de la nada para calcular ese tiempo.

O sea que acaba de nacer….

Con razón se tardo su tiempo mientras miraba la tele.

-"Si…..ya se cuanto dura su expectativa de vida de su raza, me lo dijo Zarit…...y que mas quieres?", pregunte yo sin querer mirarla.

Mirarla solo me daría mas ganas de querer golpearla en sus perfectos dientes y colmillos.

-"Bueno, la criaras por ese tiempo, y recién cuando sea adulta, podras ver a tu familia, por ahora puedes elegir el lugar donde quieras vivir y criarla, con ayuda claro, te daré una niñera y a la vez un equipo de vigilancia para que no le hagas nada malo a mi hija", dijo ella con seriedad como me la dio y se acomodó su vestido para cubrir de nuevo sus pechos.

-"Ok…", dije yo al verla a mas detalle, a parte de que era un changeling, dahhh, tenia el pelo verde de su madre pero con franjas negras, como el color de mi pelo.

-"Esta generación nacio en tiempos de inestabilidad, es un milagro que no hayan muerto, pero me hace ver que el futuro sera mejor para mi raza y este mundo"; dijo ella con una sonrisa como se iba a las ventanas al ver el horizonte.

Mientras yo sostenía a mi hija.

Que solo se quedaba allí mirándome.

Con una pequeña sonrisa.

Es…..casi una ternura…..

Casi.

-"ahora a donde quieres ir?", pregunto ella aun mirando a la ventana.

-"Quiero volver a mi antiguo hogar, quiero volver a Santa Cruz, Bolivia, pero a una casa lujosa, con piscina y todo equipado", dije yo mientras cargaba a la niña.

-"Ok, hecho", dijo ella como su cuerno brillo e hizo aparecer un bidon entero con un contenido de color blanco en el.

-"Mi leche materna de un mes para ella, ahora si eso es todo…."; dijo ella como de repente otra changeling apareció a mi lado.

Una de pelo rojo vestida como una secretaria con traje azul.

Me recordaba a alguien.

Y no se a quién.

-"Llevalo al aeropuerto, envíalo en un avión directo a su destino y confisca el frasco de agua encantada que tiene en su mochila", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Si mi reina", dijo esa changeling como agarro con rapidez mi mochila.

-"Si has leído mi mente, sabes para que lo quiero", dije yo con neutralidad.

-"Si….y por eso te lo confisco"; dijo Chrysalis como me miro de vuelta, "Esa agua si cae en el océano con esas semillas pequeñas de la flor flotando en el agua, puede significar el fin de la humanidad y de cualquier raza en este planeta, esa agua los destruirá a todos, no puedo dejar que eso suceda", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Solo será para mi, si es que sucede….lo impensable", dije yo con tristeza al pensar que mi familia no podría perdonarme.

-"si…..pero sabes que, me das mucha lastima, te la voy a guardar bajo llave en una bóveda especial, ya cuando llegue el día en que quieras ver a tu familia, te lo daré, ya verás si la tomas o no"; dijo Chrysalis.

-"Gracias…..eso creo", dije yo sin mirarla otra vez.

-"Ya es hora"; dijo la changeling pelirroja como me toco el hombro y su cuerno brillo, a punto de teletransportarme a mi nueva…."mision".

-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-

 **Reina Chrysalis**

*en un haz de luz la secretaria y Martin se fueron del edificio*

-"Es una lastima"; decía yo como regresaba a ver la armadura que me construyeron para mi.

-"Laminada con escamas de dragón, presurizada para poder estar debajo del agua, con oxigeno suficiente para 10 min, una armadura que me protegería de cualquier ataque….y al final no lo pude probar…..es una lastima, quería probarlo en alguien"; dije yo algo decepcionada como tocaba mi armadura.

" _Que alguien venga a recoger la armadura y llevarla a la bóveda"_ , dije yo por la mente colmena.

Entonces 4 de mis hijos vinieron con una carretilla y empezaron a llevarse la armadura.

Martin tiene una buena reputación como padre, pero siento un poco de odio hacia mi, por eso habrá hijos mios vigilándolo.

Si mi hija sale mas o menos como el, y no es una fracasada al menos, sera una pequeña victoria personal.

Y ahora…

Este mundo ya esta mas o menos estable…pero aun ahí mucho trabajo por hacer para que sea realmente mío y convertirse en mi total victoria.

-…-.-.-.-…-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Bunker secreto en Inglaterra.**

 **En ese momento**

 **Sala de reuniones.**

 **Agente Tomas Erickson**

-"Mis colegas en USA lograron sacar todas los cristales de detección de changeling de Washington DC a tiempo, es una de las pocas buenas noticias que ahí en estos momentos"; dije yo al leer un reporte de eso, "Y que yo aun estare apostado aquí"

-"Las fueras navales chinas, estadounidenses y rusas se han formado alrededor de Inglaterra, según los informes, el único país en la que la propaganda de Chrysalis no influje y que todo el territorio esta protegido por las gemas de detección, un lugar perfecto para anclar todas las flotas", dijo el comandante de la base, "Ahora nuestra propia flota se ha anclado cerca de nuestra base, para que una nueva invasión changeling no vuelva a ocurrir", entonces suspiro y miro al doctor principal de la base, "Haber doctor, dígame la situación con el capitán Mike Britchel"

-"El capitán se nota plenamente consciente de sus acciones, no parece haber habido daño en su cerebro o cambio en su personalidad desde ese intento de control de ese changeling, también el veneno con la que fueron inyectados varios soldados no resulto en daños o efectos secundarios a largo plazo, a corto plazo solo fue una pérdida de sensibilidad en las extremidades, pero solo duro unos días", dijo el doctor.

-"Puede volver al servicio el capitán?", pregunto el comandante.

-"Por ahora si, pero que no use lentes oscuros y que se mantenga con el casco especial cuando este portando algún arma"; dijo el doctor.

-"Entendido, sera una buena noticia para el"; dijo el comandante.

-"Pero ahí otra noticia, la cría changeling a nacido hace 1 hora, en estos momentos esta bajo cuidados intensivos, siendo alimentada por las pocas muestras de leche materna que Chrysalis nos dejo en su tiempo aquí"; dijo el doctor.

-"Una vez que lo piensas bien, todos esos datos sobre las cría changelings que nos dio Chrysalis en su prisión aquí fue de seguro para cuidar bien a este bebe…basicamente nos daba esa información para hacernos sus niñeras de esa cría"; dije yo algo molesto al recordar mis últimos momentos con ella.

*mientras se tocaba el muñón que quedaba de su brazo izquierdo*

-"Si, ahora esta es la cosa, porque la dejo aquí, para que sea su espia talvez?", pregunto el comandante.

-"Bueno, según los datos sobre el crecimiento de los changelings, recién cuando se convierten en adultos, pueden recién comunicarse por lo que llaman una "mente colmena""; dije el doctor, "una especie de red telepática global".

-"En cuanto tiempo se convierten en adultos?", pregunto el comandante.

-"En 5 años, en las cuales entre lo años sus mentes son las de un genio y puede aprender a una gran velocidad, suponiendo que por su esperanza de vida limitada, necesitan aprender sobre el mundo muy rápido, luego a los 5 años, si la cría no ha desarrollado su mente lo suficiente, volverá a tener solo una inteligencia promedio, pero a los 5 años es donde su cuerpo se desarrollara mas rapido"; dijo el doctor de memoria.

-"Como dije, nos dejo todos los datos para ser su niñera de esa cosa", dije yo aun molesto.

-"Saben, en estos momentos podemos usarla a nuestro favor, hacerla luchar para nuestro bando"; dijo el comandante.

-"Esta loco comandante, hacer que una de esas cosas, que ataco nuestra base nuestra aliada!", grite yo enojado.

-"Agente, sabemos por lo que paso, pero en estos momentos no puede culpar a una cría recién nacida por lo que hizo Chrysalis, en estos momentos esa cría es tan moldeable como cualquier recién nacido"; dijo el doctor.

-"Exacto, podemos moldearla para que sea a la vez fiel a la humanidad y que nos ayude en nuestra lucha"; dijo el comandante, "Piense un poco mas, y no se deje llevar por sus emociones agente"

*suspiro derrotado*

-"es fácil decirlo cuando ustedes no han perdido todo su país", dije yo aguantándome la rabia.

-"Lo siento agente, pero es la verdad, en estos momentos esa cría nos puede ser de gran utilidad, no importa la razón de porque Chrysalis la dejo con nosotros pese a que tenia la oportunidad de llevársela", dijo el doctor.

-"Esto no me va a gustar, pero voy a decirles "que se los dije", cuando esa cria vengan a media noche cuando sea adulta y nos controle mentalmente a todos en vez de solo haberla matado cuando podíamos"; dije yo como me levante de mi silla y me fui enojado.

Dejándolos para que discutan otras cosas de la base.

.-..-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-..-..-.-.-.

 **En esos momentos igual.**

 **Los Angeles, California.**

 **9:34 am**

 **Cris Castillo**

Ha sido unas semanas curiosas.

Tuvimos que guardar todas las armas y equipos que Melinda trajo el bosque pesquero y ponerlo en el bunker.

Claro, ella no entraba por nada del mundo.

Al parecer todas las hermanas tienen claustrofobia, o sea miedo a espacios pequeños.

Y es por los castigos extremos que sufrían ellas al fallar o ser cobardes, que consistían en ponerlas en una jaula, sostenida por vigas de acero y que sostuviera la jaula que colgara de un barranco.

Si…..

El castigo consistía en que las pondría allí por todo 1 día, desnudas, sin importar que estuviera nevando, lloviendo o haciendo un fuerte sol.

Un castigo muy extremo.

Eso hizo que ellas tuvieran un miedo instintivo a los espacio cerrados y a las…rejas.

Y entre tan en confianza con Marceline que me confeso que le dio miedo estar en los pasillos muy cerrados de la planta de agua, y que le aliviaba un poco estar conmigo.

Algo muy tierno de su parte.

Aunque también no pueden estar en el baño sin tener que estar con la puerta abierta.

No pueden estar tranquilas si la tienen cerrada.

Es parte de su claustrofobia.

Pobres.

Ahora estoy sintiendo pena por 2 máquinas de matar…..

Y sexualmente activas todos los días.

Uff…..

Una vez Marceline se recuperó lo suficiente hace 1 semana y las únicas heridas que tiene aun son en las extremidades, ahora podía ser yo el dominante con ella.

Ya que Melinda era la dominante conmigo a la hora del sexo.

Ahora estoy mas cómodo con ellas que cuando dormimos.

Yo estoy en medio de las 2.

Dándome 2 pares de almohadas ultra cómodas y calientitas donde poner mi cabeza….

Si ustedes me entienden…

Aunque luego esta la posibilidad en que pueden abrazarme dormidas, bueno Melinda es la que lo hace, y sus abrazos no son precisamente…suaves….

Y a veces una de ellas puede ponerse encima mio y pues….

Aplastarme técnicamente.

Pero cada día esos percances se hacen pequeños a comparación de los beneficios y cada vez mas…me agradan ambas.

En estos momentos ya hemos limpiado el terreno al frente de nuestra casa para hacer la nueva casa.

Hemos encontrado bolsas de cemento y otros materiales y herramientas entre muchos escombros en la ciudad.

Y estamos listos ya para construir la casa nueva, pero en estos momentos estamos desayunando.

Menos Marceline y Melinda, que desayunaron apenas se levantó el sol.

En estos momentos solo están limpiando sus armas cerca de nosotros.

Es bonito desayunar con tranquilidad últimamente, estas semanas han sido tranquilas a no mas poder.

Me recuerda mucho a cuando papa estaba aquí…..

Aunque ahora tenemos amigos que estan desayunando con nosotros, cuento a Khatia, Rick y Kelly.

Y a nosotros desayunando con tranquilidad en la sala de la vieja casa.

Pese a que Cinthia apenas puede mover su brazo herido…..y mis hermanitas están ya con 6 meses de embarazo y ya se les nota mucho que no va a ser solo 1 bebe…si no más….

Oh, y que Marceline las ayudara a entrenar para ser fuertes y sentirse mas valientes.

Cuando ya nazcan sus bebes y ella pueda moverse por su cuenta.

Estábamos todos comiendo tranquilo nuestra carne seca.

Que por cierto no les dijimos a mama y a nuestras hermanas que son de humanos.

Entonces noto que las orejas de Marceline y Melinda se ponen en alerta.

-"Alguien se acerca", dijeron ambas a la vez.

Lo que corto la buena mañana que todos estábamos teniendo.

-"Y son muchos…."; dijo Melinda.

-"Mama, toma a Jenny y Jessica y llévalas al bunker, Cinthia, Pablo, quédate con ellos, el resto vamos por nuestras armas", dije yo como nos levantamos de la mesa y fuimos corriendo buscando nuestras armas, como Melinda y Marceline estaba armando de nuevo sus armas.

Porque al limpiar sus armas, siempre las desarman.

El resto fuimos a buscar nuestras armas y prepararnos para lo que viniese.

Fui a buscar el arma al cuarto de arriba.

No paso ni 1 minuto cuando Marceline llamo.

-"No sigan buscando…..solo salgan"; dijo ella con seriedad.

Que raro….

Porque sera….

Salgo del cuarto y veo desde arriba de las escaleras como varios soldados canes estan apuntándoles a Marceline y Melinda que siguen sentadas en el suelo, que no habían podido armar sus rifles a tiempo.

-"Salgan todos, y sin sus armas"; dijo uno de los perros soldado.

-"Hagan lo que dice, ahora"; dijo Marceline manteniendo la calma.

-"Eso hacemos…", decía Rick con Kelly y Khatia viniendo de su cuarto con las patas detrás de la cabeza, escoltado por otros soldados canes.

Estos no son reservistas lo que estan aquí.

Son soldados canes.

Fuertes y con una verdadera protección y pantalones militares y armas de fuego potentes.

-"ahora siéntense", dijo uno de los soldados como me hizo bajar y nos hizo sentarnos a todos en el piso de la sala.

Eran alrededor de 15 soldados rodeándonos.

Y nos mantuvieron allí sin decirnos nada por varios minutos.

-"Porque nos hacen esto, que hemos hecho?"; pregunte yo todo nervioso.

-"Oh….que no han hecho"; decía una voz totalmente conocida como unos soldados canes se apartaban de su camino.

Era la presidenta Griza, vestida igual como los soldados, con un chaleco antibalas de grado militar y unos pantalones de camuflaje y un casco, con una mochila en su espalda, y no se veía nada contenta.

-"Así que es verdad…..nos mataran y solo nos contaran como bajas en la guerra", dije yo todo triste y enfadado a la vez.

-"No, no…..aunque ese era el plan antes, pero ahora surgio algo mas….."; dijo ella aun manteniendo la calma como saco de su mochila unos recortes de periódico.

Y no podía creer lo que veía.

Eran imágenes de mi padre apareciendo en las noticias humanas…..

-"Si…su padre esta vivo, y no solo eso, le dio la idea a los humanos que pueden luchar contra nosotros, en vez de aceptar su muerte….su padre se ha vuelto un verdadero dolor de cabeza para mi"; dijo ella con odio en su voz pero con su cara calmada.

-"Hemos tenido cientos de miles de bajas por su culpa….ahora mismo, su padre es catalogado no solo como traidor y terrorista, es buscado como amenaza total…", dijo ella al mirarme, pero luego miro a Marceline y Melinda, "…y le dire a su padre que ya puede ir a cazarlo como quiso hacerlo cuando sucedió el ataque terrorista", dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-"Mi padre nunca aceptaría tu palabra de nuevo"; dijo ella toda seria, "Después de todo, no lo has engañado y arruinado su oportunidad de una verdadera caza al enviarlo al frente a solo matar civiles?"; pregunto Marceline con una leve sonrisa.

-"Bueno, ahora creo que podrá aceptar mi palabra, gracias a que tengo a 2 de sus hijas"; dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

-"Y que nos harás a nosotros?", pregunto yo todo nervioso y enojado.

-"Los enviare a prisión, y anunciare su captura a nivel mundial, eso atraerá a su padre, que lo quiero vivo, para ejecutarlo yo misma"; dijo ella como mostro sus garras listas para desollar algo.

-"Y aun así quieres que mi padre lo caze?", pregunto Melinda.

-"Es un plan de contingencia por si acaso"; dijo la presidenta Griza toda sonriente como nos miraba triunfante.

-"Sabes presidenta Griza…..mi padre no te perdonara esto"; decía Melinda como sus orejas estaban levantadas.

-"Y como lo sabes?"; dijo la presidenta Griza como se agachaba y la miraba directo a los ojos a Melinda.

-"Porque mi padre te odia simplemente"; dijo Melinda con una sonrisa.

Como la cabeza de los 15 soldados explotaron al mismo tiempo.

Rociándonos a todos de trozos de hueso y cerebro, como sus cuerpos caían al suelo, muertos.

Estaba en shock por lo que acababa de pasar.

Pero entonces la radio que había reparado empezó a sonar con estática y luego…

" _Griza, Griza, Griza…..sabía que harias algo tan bajo como atacar a mis hijas con la guardia baja"_ , decía una voz grave e imponente por la radio.

-"El demonio blanco…."; dijo ella completamente aterrada, "que haces aquí….?", pregunto aterrada la presidenta Griza como se levantó y empezó a mirar hacia todos lados.

" _Porque preguntas cosas tontas…..apenas vi a tus mecas aniquilar al ejercito humano, no le di importancia a nada y me fui enojado porque la cacería que me prometiste….no lo cumpliste, claro, tuve que matar a unos 100 a 200 canes que no quería que me fuera…pero eso no importa, fui a recoger a mis hijas a cada ciudad a la que las envié, justo este era la ultima ciudad donde tenia que recoger a mis últimas 2 hijas…y mira que coincidencia encontrarme a tu pelotón viniendo hacia acá"_ , dijo el con un odio notorio en su voz, y con esa voz hacia daba más miedo.

-"Que le hiciste a mis soldados, yo traje a mas para vigilar el perímetro….", dijo ella enojada y aterrada a la vez.

 _-"Mate a los 200 soldados que trajiste aquí a vigilar el perímetro…..matar a unos sádicos de mierda que matan crias humanas por supuesta venganza…fue una pequeña satisfacción para mi";_ dijo el con una frialdad que te congelaría de verdad.

-"Viniste a matarme verdad….."; dijo ella totalmente aterrada como sus piernas temblaban.

" _si te quisiera muerta, ya serías una pasta de sangre en el suelo en estos momentos…pero no lo estas, porque simplemente no lo vales, eres una líder patética que se deja llevar por sus soldados que siguen con la idea de querer matar humanos, eres una fracasada, tus decisiones solo llevaran a un circulo de odio entre todos en tu territorio, tu esposo es el que hacia las cosas bien, tu no…el piensa con su cerebro, fue militar, debe de hacerlo, pero tu piensas con tus emociones, nunca razonas y siempre quieres hacer que todos estén contentos pero no funciona asi el mundo, siempre habrá alguien que no este de acuerdo, pero si es por el bien común, eso esta bien, pero tu…tu dejas que en estos momentos todos tus soldados en vez de haber retrocedido apenas enterarse del bombardeo en las ciudades, porque me entere de que lo sabías, decidiste dejar que los soldados sigan masacrando humanos en vez de regresar unos cuantos batallones y ayudar a los sobrevivientes…cuantos inocentes habrán muerto esperando ayuda….que nunca llegaría….."_ , decía el con total seriedad.

 _-"Tú te guías por la idea de que nosotros somos la raza suprema, pero dejar que todos esos soldados masacren sin parar inocentes…..solo haces ver a los humanos que somos bestias sin corazón…patético…pero sabes que, mas patético en estos momentos es querer cazar a Martin, el que hizo exponer tus falencias como líder….quieres matarlo para hacerte sentir mejor y no como una fracasada…pero ahora…..no te voy a dejar hacerlo….si mandas un solo soldado a por Martin, juro que los matare, y si quieres mandar mas soldados a por esta familia, los matare a cada maldito soldado de este penoso ejercito…los matare sin piedad, los degollare y todos los ríos de este país se teñirán de sangre…..y me las ingeniare para destruir tus mecas…y sabes que lo hare…..",_ dijo el con total seriedad.

-"sé que lo harás", dijo ella totalmente asustada como temblaba ella del miedo.

 _-"Ahora vete, esta familia esta protegida por todas mis hijas y yo mismo si es necesario, no quiero verte de nuevo antes mis ojos…."_ , entonces se cortó la radio como alguien apareció por la parte delantera de la caza.

-"Y mucho menos en persona….", decía ese alguien que apareció delante de nosotros.

Era un lobo…..blanco como la nieve, aunque medía apenas 1.70, era musculoso y solo sostenía un rifle de francotirador para cacería y sus ojos se notaban blancos también.

-"Ahora vete", dijo el con seriedad.

-"Si…..si…lo hare….", dijo ella como se fue corriendo por donde vino, dejando un rastro de orina fresca en el camino.

-"Hola papa….", dijeron con tranquilidad Marceline y Melinda a su padre.

-"Hola niñas….tienen suerte de que hayamos podido llegar a tiempo"; dijo el como se aproximo ante nosotros.

Nosotros solo nos levantamos.

Rick estaba con una gran sonrisa en la cara por estar en persona con la gran leyenda frente a el.

-"Si, pero estamos heridas en gran medida, si no, hubiéramos podido hacer algo", dijo Marceline.

-"Esa no es excusa, su hermana Linda perdió un brazo en Seatle frente a unos francotiradores, y aun asi vino aquí a ayudarles", dijo su padre todo serio.

-"Bueno, también estábamos armando de vuelta estas armas, son las que obtuvimos de los francotiradores que matamos y aun estamos practicando como armarlos con rapidez"; dijo Melinda.

-"Ahora si, esa es una buena excusa"; dijo su padre como se colocaba el rifle en su espalda y se cruzaba de brazos.

-"Tenemos el equipo de los francotiradores que matamos papa, podemos llevárselo a nuestras madres", dijo Melinda señalando el sótano.

-"Igual sus hermanas, tenemos una gran cantidad de rifles y trajes especiales de esos francotiradores, que realmente sus hermanas me contaron que no es aconsejable comerse a uno, tienen muchos químicos", dijo su padre.

-"Super"; dijo Melinda.

Y veía a Rick como quería tocar al demonio blanco en persona.

Pero le agarro la pata tan rápido como la mordedura de una cobra, o sea, bien rápido.

-"Y tu porque me quieres tocar?", pregunto el demonio blanco a Rick…que a pesar que se veía que le estaba rompiendo la mano, aun mantenía una sonrisa.

-"Es que usted es la mas grande leyenda viva en este país señor, lo siento si lo ofendí de alguna forma", dijo Rick con una sonrisa en la cara, pese a que lagrimeaba por el dolor.

-"Genial, otro admirador"; dijo fastidiado el demonio blanco como le soltó la pata….y que se le veia que si le fracturo sus dedos.

-"El gran demonio blanco me fracturo la mano….increíble"; decía Rick con una mezcla de emoción y dolor.

-"Hijas mías, solo venia a saludar, yo me tengo que regresar a casa con sus madres, 10 de sus hermanas se quedaran vigilando el perímetro alrededor de esta casa", dijo el cómo se empezó a ir, "Y muchacho…"; dijo el como volteo a mirarme a mi, "Huele la esencia de mis hijas en ti….parece que mis hijas escogieron a un Castillo para ser su macho para aparearse…..bien, de seguro sacaran buena descendencia"; dijo el como empezó a caminar fuera de aquí, "Yo regresare con su madre y luego empezare mi caza en los otros continentes, al demonio esperar otra guerra, yo ire a buscar mi presa y caeré en esa lucha con honor, así que hijas mías, vivan su vida, y prepárense para la próxima guerra, porque si esta fue violenta, la siguiente lo sera aun mas"; dijo el como empezó ya a correr lejos de nosotros, como vi varias figuras bien a lo lejos también empezar a correr.

-"Entendido papa"; dijeron Marceline y Melinda a la vez algo tristes como veian a su padre irse.

-"Eso fue alucinante….…..", dijo Rick como era atendido ya por Kelly.

-"No solo eso…..", dije yo al recoger los recortes del periódico…"Papa sigue vivo….."; dije yo al ver los recortes.

-"Si…..pero ahora que lo sabemos, que vamos a hacer?", pregunto Khatia.

-"Nada…..en estos momentos, no podemos hacer nada, solo podemos seguir viviendo nuestras vidas como dijo el demonio blanco, si papa esta vivo….de seguro lo veremos de nuevo", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Y se lo dirás al resto…?"; pregunto Khatia como yo mire la trampilla cerrada al bunker.

No se si les escucho eso.

Pero…..

-"No, por ahora, que no se enteren de eso, mama ya supero la perdida, no necesita deprimirse de nuevo"; dije yo todo pensativo como agarraba los recortes del periódico y los destruía.

-"Sera un fuerte golpe cuando lo sepan"; dijo Melinda.

-"Si…..pero por ahora que lo único que nos preocupe sea que hacer con los cuerpos de los soldados muertos aquí", dije yo.

-"Son comida, así que nosotros nos encargamos"; dijo Melinda.

-"Ok…", dije yo.

-"Vamos hermana, hoy ahí parrillada", dijo Melinda con una sonrisa.

-"Solo háganlo lejos por favor", dije yo.

-"No te lo podemos prometer….", dijo Melinda.

Porque no puede dejar de pasarnos estas cosas.

*pensé todo estresado como me sobaba la cabeza*

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-…-..-

 **Presidenta Griza.**

 **Mientras aun corría por su vida.**

Ganaste esta vez Demonio Blanco.

Pero te demostrare que no soy patética, no importa si es lo ultimo que haga….

Debí hacerle caso a mi esposo y seguirlo a Washington DC para que el presidente firme la rendición incondicional, en vez de regresar cuando me entere lo de Martin.

Joder…

Porque me pasan estas cosas!

-…..-…-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Martin Castillo**

 **Santa Cruz, Bolivia**

 **3:34 pm**

 **22 de septiembre del 2031**

(En camino a su nuevo hogar)

Esa secretaria una vez me llevo a la pista de aterrizaje del aeropuerto, se fue.

Allí había otros changelings que me guiaron a un avión privado.

Donde estuve solo con la bebe.

Al menos en el avión había suministros para bebes, como pañales y biberones.

Asi que, como la bebe se puso a llorar, de seguro por hambre.

Decidí sacar algo de leche del bidon de 20 litros que me dio Chrysalis.

mmm….

Me pregunta si esos 20 litros son recientes y de ella…

mmmmmm…..

Con esos enormes melones que tiene hasta creo que si…..

Pero bueno, al tocar esa leche sentía algo parecido a estatica.

Extraño.

Pero bueno, le di la leche a la bebe. Y se puso tranquila por las siguientes horas.

Donde comí por fin carne asada en un microondas que habia en el avión.

Joder, como extrañaba la carne.

No importaba si era de una de esas carnes para microondas.

Luego solo me relaje con música todo el camino.

En el aeropuerto ya me estaban esperando.

Y me llevaron al URUBO, la urbanización mas costosa y de mayor clase de la ciudad, y me llevaron a una linda casa con vista al río que pasa cerca de la ciudad.

Era una pequeña mansión, con 3 habitaciones, 3 baños, una cocina totalmente equipada, una sala bien equipa y lo suficientemente grande como para 15 invitados y aun habría espacio de sobra, también la casa tenía una gran piscina termo regulada, que podía ponerla fría para el verano y caliente para el invierno, y las camas de los cuartos por dios que eran cómodas.

Aunque también era porque extrañaba dormir en una cama y no en el piso de una cueva.

Aunque la habitación principal tenia una cuna al lado de la cama.

Al parecer que este es mi cuarto.

Deje a la bebe en la cuna y las cosas de bebe que me traje del avión cerca.

Y fui a guardar el bidon de leche de 20 litros en la enorme refrigeradora.

Y me regrese al cuarto que tenía un televisor de pantalla plana incluido, y una computadora tambien al lado.

Y toda la casa tenía aire acondicionado.

-"Bueno…tu madre si que me dio un regalo decente, no es asi?"; preguntaba a la bebe.

Aunque sabía que no me iba a responder.

Estaba demasiada entretenida lamiendo sus deditos.

-"Parece que alguien ya se puso comodo?", preguntaba una voz femenina en la entrada de mi cuarto.

Era una pelirroja changeling.

Vestida con ropa casual.

O sea, una polera y pantalones, con unas sandalias.

Tenía un cuerpo decentemente sexy.

Pechos talla E y un buen trasero.

-"Si, la verdad que si", dije yo aun echado en la cama.

-"Ya le has dado de comer?", pregunto ella.

-"Si, hace 30 minutos", dije yo.

-"Ok y los pañales?", pregunto ella.

-"Ya estan aquí cerca, y ya le revise, esta bien limpia aun", dije yo.

-"Mmm…..parece que aun no te has oxidado en eso de ser padre", dijo ella como se cruzo de brazos y sonrio un poco.

-"Son cosas que uno no se olvida…"; dije yo.

-"Ahora escucha, estare viviendo aquí también, en el cuarto de a lado, te ayudare cuando no puedas hacerlo solo con el bebe, 3 equipos de asalto estan viviendo en las casas alrededor de esta, asi que no intentes nada"; dijo ella.

-"Que forma de introducirme a los vecinos"; dije con una leve sonrisa.

-"Te lo estas tomando muy bien esto", dijo ella algo confundida.

-"Estoy en una mansión en una especie de arresto domiciliario…como esperas que reaccione?", pregunte yo con una leve sonrisa.

-"No estas en arresto domiciliario, puedes salir a pasear solo en esta ciudad, por ahora ten"; dijo ella como me lanzo un fajo de dinero, yo los conte.

-"Aquí debe haber unos 1000$ dólares", dije yo.

-"Si, cómprate algo bonito, cómprate mas ropa y otras cosas que quieras, además de la comida, te daremos 500$ dólares al mes para gastos, la luz, el agua, el internet y el cable ya corren por nuestra cuenta, ya es mi deber comprarle ropa a la bebe", dijo ella.

-"Ok, pero como voy haya, no tengo auto"; dije yo.

-"No precisamente", dijo ella como señalo la ventana.

Entonces escuche un poderoso motor llegar y el sonido de unos frenos haciendo derrape.

Mire por la ventana del cuarto y vi un poderoso Mustang del 2014 de color rojo aparcándose en la entrada de la casa.

Y del auto salio una persona, y dejo las llaves en el techo de este.

-"Es tuyo, úsalo con responsabilidad"; dijo ella como me lanzo un carnet de conducir con mi foto.

-"Lo hare, sabes que si"; dije yo.

-"Mas te vale", dijo ella, "ahora ve el coche, yo cuidare a la niña, y no te preocupes, no le hare nada", dijo ella.

-"Ok….."; dije yo como me fui a querer ver este nuevo coche.

Bueno, es del 2014, pero aun así se oye como nuevo.

Papi necesita ropa y comida de verdad aquí.

-..-.-.-…..-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-

 **Listo señores y señoras, otro capitulo listo para ustedes, jeje.**

 **Algo simple, pero revelador.**

 **Martin regreso**

 **Las crías changeling empiezan a nacer.**

Un nuevo mundo empieza a formarse.

 **Averigue como va a ser en el próximo capitulo….**

 **Hasta la próxima amigos lectores.**

 **Posdata….**

 **Para mis lectores mas veteranos.**

" **Cual creen que las 2 pelirrojas sera Seras?",**

 ***Guiño* *guiño***


	39. Chapter 39

_**Capítulo 39: Formando un Imperio**_

 **Reina Chrysalis.**

 **12 de noviembre del 2031**

 **Alaska, Reino de Los Canes.**

-"Están seguro de que es imposible entrar en contacto pacifico con el?"; pregunto yo a varios de mis hijos de las fuerzas especiales, estacionadas en los limites del territorio del lobo llamado.

"Demonio blanco"

Me entere de sus hazañas una vez la guerra término oficialmente y mis espías volvieron a esta nación.

Es curioso.

Todos los canes estaban furiosos sobre que Martin seguía vivo, y querían la cabeza de sus hijos.

Pero una ves la presidenta menciono hace 2 semanas que estaban siendo protegidos por las hijas del demonio blanco y el demonio blanco en si mismo.

Bueno.

Nadie volvió a tocar el tema, y decidieron olvidarse del asunto hasta entonces.

La sola mención de un nombre provoco pavor en toda una población que clamaba venganza contra una simple familia.

Eso es….interesante.

Tendría hijos con el, pero no quiero a una hija súper violenta.

Pero….

Si que necesitaba a alguien que entrenara a la próxima generación de mis hijos que estarán en las fuerzas especiales changeling.

Y quien mas que el maestro asesino mas grande de este planeta.

Desde que me entere de eso hace 2 semanas, estuve mandando emisarios a este territorio.

Pero ninguno salio de este territorio con vida.

Los pocos emisarios que sobrevivieron más de 5 minutos en contra del Demonio Blanco afirman que es en efecto.

Un demonio encarnado en un lobo.

Mis hijos de las fuerzas especiales, actualmente están rodeando el bosque, pero ni se atreven a entrar.

La reputación del Demonio Blanco ha atemorizado a todos mis hijos.

…..

Es señal de respeto entre los canes, señal de miedo entre los humanos, y una mezcla de ambas emociones entre mis hijos.

Y no necesito a alguien así en mi contra.

Alguien realmente temible.

Lo necesito a mi lado.

Y en especial, lo necesito para que entrene a mis hijos y que sean una verdadera fuerza a la que nadie pueda enfrentarse.

No necesito que se repita la misma cantidad de bajas que hubo en el asalto a la base de Inglaterra.

Así que yo estoy aquí.

Con mí armadura especial de batalla aun con mas modificaciones, aumentando la batería de arcanita para que pueda mover los recién agregados propulsores en las extremidades y espalda, además de un sistema de detección de calor.

Al fin creo que podré usarla.

-"Si mi señora, y tenemos a un total de 400 de los nuestros rodeando el bosque, no escapara nadie a nuestra vista mi señora"; dijo el líder de las fuerzas especiales.

-"Buen trabajo, pero escuchen, no importa que pase, no entren, entendido"; dije yo, "Dejen a su madre hacer el trabajo".

Esta frontera era muy obvia.

Cada árbol de la frontera estaba con un cráneo de humanos y de lobos en ella.

Con huesos de extremidades deletreando letra por letra en cada árbol la palabra "Muerte".

Realmente estamos en la guarida de un demonio….

-"Ahora, voy a entrar"; dije yo como apenas puse un paso dentro de este bosque con algo de nieve.

Pero no veia a nadie.

Estaba mirando hacia todos lados.

Atenta ante el peligro como daba pasos lentos dentro de este bosque.

Con mi magia cargada en mi cuerno, lista para disparar.

*rama rompiéndose*

Que fue eso? *pensó ella al mirar a ese ruido a la izquierda*

Pero apenas voltee a ver ese ruido, sentí como algo se aproximaba al frente mío.

Volteo bien rápido y veo que es una simple lanza a cámara lenta.

En serio?

Una simple lanza?

Ni me molestare en evitarlo.

Estoy llevando una armadura recubierta de escamas de dragón, nada la puede atravesar…..

*sonido de metal rompiéndose*

-"Pero que…..", dije yo sorprendida como veía la lanza atravesar la armadura y alojarse en mi hombro.

Es imposible….

(Penso eso como se quitaba la lanza de su hombro)

" _Eres la líder de estas criaturas negras que intentaron invadir mi hogar y estan rodeando mi territorio verdad?"_ , pregunto una voz muy grave desde arriba.

Mire levemente hacia arriba, y lo único que halle fue un parlante.

Ok…..se apareció ya de alguna forma….

Y solo avance 20 metros adentro de este territorio.

-"Si….lo soy…pero como….", decía yo sorprendida al ver la punta de la lanza que apenas tenia rasguños…

 _-"Antes que digas algo, la armadura que usas que parece de estilo medieval, se nota que fue hecha para algún espécimen femenino, además te vi hablar con esas otras criaturas de negro tipo insecto que parecen respetarte, y esa lanza esta recubierta del blindaje que le sacamos de los tanques americanos destruidos en la frontera, no me regrese a casa con las manos vacías después de todo", dijo esa voz grave._

-"Impresionante…"; dije yo realmente impresionada, "Eres listo pese a que las leyendas sobre tu brutalidad dicen lo contrario"; dije yo como con mi magia me curaba mi hombro.

" _Son cuentos de propaganda de la presidenta Griza, un intento de hacerme ver como una bestia sin mente, pero una bestia sin mente nunca hubiera podido sobrevivir a tantos ataques de humanos con equipo de primera hace 18 años…."_ , decía esa voz grave, _"Pero no vengo a contarle historias, vengo a pedirle pacíficamente a que se vayan, o si no, mis hijas los mataran a todos, si quieres puedo demostrarte que no bromeo, y ni es una amenaza vacia, voy a matar a tantos de esos seres que rodean mi territorio en menos de 1 minuto",_ dijo la voz grave sin ninguna vacilación.

-"Escuche, yo se que no bromea…pero no vengo a invadirles, vengo a hacer un trato", dije yo manteniendo la calma, _"Retrocedan aún más, las hijas del demonio blanco los tienen en la mira",_ dije yo a mis fuerzas especiales por la mente colmena.

 **Bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang**

 _-"Mmm…..interesante, este bosque las señales de radio estan bloqueadas gracias a un sistema de interferencia que diseño y creo mi esposa experta en tecnología, así que no se como te comunicaste con esas criaturas a distancia para que se movieran todos al unisono intentando huir, pero esos disparos que escuchaste…bueno, dejare que te lo digan en la forma en que de seguro les ordenaste huir",_ dijo esa voz grave.

Miro por todos lados y no lo veo, no esta a la vista de mis sensores.

" _Reina Chrysalis….han matado a 15 de los nuestros apenas dimos un paso atrás…y los disparos vinieron desde atrás de nuestra posición!"_ , grito el líder de mis fuerzas especiales, todo alarmado en la mente colmena.

-"Como has hecho que tus hijas nos rodearan sin nosotros saberlo?", pregunte yo, "Nosotros somos la raza maestra en lo que se refiere a infiltración"; dijo yo medio furiosa por el arrebato de tantos hijos.

 _-"De la misma manera, en la que me deja estar cerca de ti y tu no puedes ni verme"_ , dijo el, " _Que eso haya sido una advertencia, solo aceptare que se vayan con vida, cuando usted lo admita su derrota y que no volverá a venir aquí, justo ya me estaba preparando para irme a cazar por el mundo"., dijo el con algo de molestia._

Como no puedo verlo?

Estos sensores integrados en mi casco son de ultima generación.

Y si cargo con mas energía mi cuerno, lo tomara como una señal de agresión y me atacara….

-"Escuche, yo solo vengo a querer hacer un trato con usted, uno que le puede interesar", dije yo calmándome, aunque debo de admitir que estaba nerviosa, nunca me sentí tan vulnerable como ahora.

 _-"La ultima que hizo un trato conmigo, se orinaría encima apenas yo este cara a cara con ella de nuevo por haber incumplido a su trato conmigo";_ dijo el molesto.

-"Escuche, conozco su trato, ella le prometió una cacería legendaria, yo le podría dar eso y mucho más, más bien, hasta un mundo lleno de criaturas tan peligrosas que le daría la caza de su vida"; dije yo

" _No gracias, ya estoy viejo, tengo 46 años ya, ya la vejez es mi ultima enemiga, pero si muero, sera bajo mis términos, no en un sofá en una cama y nunca despertar por estar viejo, además ese trato es demasiado….perfecto para ser verdad"_ , dijo el todo escéptico.

-"Escuche….eh…..solo quiero que entrene a mis hijos, que sean los mejores soldados que cualquier mundo haya conocido", dije yo.

" _No entreno soldados, entreno cazadores, ahora lárguese, no tengo paciencia para otra líder que no cumple sus palabras, o juro que yo y mis hijas le dispararemos al mismo tiempo y lo único que quedara de usted sera la sangre que quedara en el suelo y pequeños trozos de esa armadura elegante"_ , dijo el todo molesto.

-"Ok…..quiere hacerlo con sus términos…esta bien, que tal esto, una lucha a muerte, si me matas, dejaras ir a mis hijos y ninguno de ellos se acercara a tus hijos, nunca, pero si yo te medio mato, o te incapacito, porque te necesito vivo, tu aceptas mi trato, hecho?", pregunto yo toda decidida, como cargo mi cuerno con magia.

Y preparo los propulsores para salir de mi posición con rapidez.

" _Solo tu y yo?", pregunto el todo interesado ahora._

-"si…..solo tu y yo", dije yo como cargaba aun mas magia en mi cuerno.

" _Acepto…"_ , es lo ultimo que escuche de él como sentí como un proyectil se aproximaba a mi derecha, directo a mi cabeza.

Lo esquive por poco.

No quería arriesgarme a que estén recubiertas de escamas de dragón.

Entonces con mi cuerno lanzo una cuchilla de energía a todas direcciones.

Cortando árboles en el proceso.

Gracias a mis sentidos super desarrollados y a este momento lleno de adrenalina, lo veia todo como a cámara lenta.

Yo miraba por la derecha por cualquier indicio de cualquier impacto directo al "Demonio Blanco"

Pero nada.

Entonces mas a mi derecha otra vez sentí aproximarse un proyectil.

Lo esquive a penas, y la destrucción de parte del blindaje de mi hombro derecho lo confirma.

Tienen balas recubiertas de escamas de dragon….

Entonces otra bala desde la misma dirección, pero ya había 2 árboles en frente mía.

No tuve tiempo de esquivarla, como la bala atravesó como si fuera simple papel esos gruesos arboles de este bosque y me impacto directo en mi pecho, la bala atravesó un poco, pero no penetro mi piel.

Atravesar esos arboles le quito al menos un poco de potencia al tiro.

Tuve suerte esta vez.

No va a volver a suceder.

Cargue mi magia como todos los arboles cayeron por fin, como ese primer momento de adrenalina paso.

El bosque se llenó de un tenso silencio, y estaba rodeada de árboles caídos.

Volví a reunir mucha magia.

Pero esta vez iba a crear una burbuja de energía igual a la que esa Cadance uso para lanzarnos a mi y a mis hijos de Canterlot.

Lo usare para poder intentar descubrir donde esta.

*lanzo el hechizo*

La burbuja crece a mi alrededor y se expande con rapidez, aunque pasa sobre los arboles caídos, aun asi se expande sin problemas.

Donde estas…

*mira por todos lados*

 **Bang**

 **Bang**

 **Bang**

 **Bang**

 **Bang**

Multiples disparos impactan a mi escudo desde el norte…..

Las balas atraviesan el campo de energía….debilitandolo….

Pero aun se expande.

Pero por desgracia todos esos disparos impactan en mi hombro…

Todos en el mismo sitio….

Y aunque el campo de energía paro un poco su potencia…

7 balas aun son 7 balas y atravesaron y destrozaron mi hombro….

Hasta creo que de milagro mi brazo apenas esta unido por ligamentos a mi cuerpo…..

Me tuve que cambiar de posición, y dar mi otro hombro mientras continuaba el hechizo.

No reaccione a tiempo por estar tan concentrada en el hechizo.

Y eso que se expande a 10 metros por segundo.

…como pudo disparar 7 balas al mismo punto en menos de 15 segundos…..

Me supera…

Entonces una pista…

Mas al noreste de mi posición.

Lo encontré…mas bien, lo sentí, sentí algo grande impactar contra el escudo.

Voltee hacia ese lado y aunque no veía nada, sentía como el escudo lo arrastraba.

Asi que detuve mi escudo y forme una pared de energía de 10 metros de largo hacia esa dirección y fui corriendo hacia ese lugar.

Sentía como lo arrastraba por la nieve.

Veia como habia marcas en la nieve por donde avanzábamos.

Como intentaba detenerme mi avance hacia el o intentar escapar.

Al parecer estaba tumbado en el suelo.

Vi un árbol a unos 15 metros al frente mío y vi una perfecta oportunidad de inmovilizarlo.

Y mientras corría y acercándome ya al escudo ya solo separándonos el mismo escudo de el.

Pensé que mi victoria estaba completa.

"demonio", si claro…

Sabia que solo eran mis hijos unos incompeten…

 **BANNNGGG BANGGGG**

*Huesos y metal rompiéndose*

No termine la frase como algo me voló la pierna derecha, desde la rodilla para abajo.

Y caí con un horrible dolor al suelo.

Es imposible…..

Entonces el no se detuvo a tiempo y choco contra el árbol.

El árbol detrás de el se agrieto un poco.

Pero vi el porque.

El demonio blanco tenía puesto un "traje de francotirador" de los USA.

Uno especial.

El traje parece haberse dañado y ya no lo dejaba invisible.

Y el traje además de hacerte invisible no emitia calor.

Cualquier intento de percibirlo mediante la vista era inútil…

El choco de espaldas como tenia algo parecido a una escopeta recortada en su mano izquierda que parecía fracturada.

De seguro por la fuerza del disparo por que no pudo disparar bien como lo arrastraba.

Me levante usando los propulsores para levantarme y mantenerme estable y firme.

Estaba cargando con rapidez suficiente magia para empalarlo en el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

Y así ganar.

No importaba el dolor de mi pierna y la perdida de sangre….

Mi pierna dejaría de sangrar en breves….y una cura completa con magia seria para mas tarde…

Tenía que ganar antes….

El lobo con su mano buena recargaba su arma, cargue magia lo mas rápido que podía.

Hasta ordene a mis hijos que me donaran mas magia para sanarme luego.

Entonces como si fuera otra vez en cámara lenta.

Solo 10 metros nos separan entre sí

Lance una lanza de energía hacia el.

Pero el…..ya tenia su escopeta apuntándome.

Y mientras la lanza lo apuñalaba en el lado de su brazo bueno…..

Disparo...…..mas bien como autoreflejo.

 **BANNNG BANNNG**

Y sentí como me destrozo los intestinos…y atravesó el traje completo, destrozando mi columna también y destrozando todas las líneas que alimentan la armadura.

Yo….

Caía al suelo.

Cayendo de cara en el suelo, frente a el.

El dolor era indescriptible…..

Si no fuera por la magia curativa natural que tengo…

Ya estaría muerta…..

Aunque no serviría esa magia curativa si me hubiera atinado al corazón….

Asi que con la magia que aun recibia de mis hijos, empece a realizar un hechizo avanzado de curación…..no me iba a curar, solo iba a simular con mi magia las partes destrozadas para que pueda moverme con normalidad hasta que pueda llegar con alguien que me brinde el auxilio medico correspondiente…..

-"Maldita artritis….maldita vejez…..si no me hubiera temblado la mano…te hubiera volado el corazón", maldecía el "Demonio Blanco", como se esforzaba por respirar, aun con el agujero tan grande como una manzana que le deje en su pulmón….

O donde estaba este antes…..

Yo solo me salí del ahora inútil traje.

Con una pierna izquierda hecha de energía y con las partes destruidas de mi intestino y mi columna, reemplazada con energía…..

Y me levantaba un poco.

Si que hacia frio, y solo tengo ropa de verano…

-"Guao…necesito una de esas habilidades"; dijo el admirando lo que hice y se quitaba la parte superior del traje y podía ver sus antiguas cicatrices y sus ojos levemente opacos.

-"Si…pero solo me queda 30 minutos…antes que se apague y me desangre hasta la muerte…."; dije yo aun adolorida.

Reemplaza los órganos, huesos y musculos perdidos de forma temporal, pero eso no significa que se vaya el dolor por haberlos perdido….

-"Algo es algo al menos…..", dijo el como tosió sangre.

-"Aunque yo gane", dije yo victoriosa, en parte…

Y antes que pudiera el responder, volteamos hacia la señal de un curioso ruido.

*moto de nieve acercándose*

-"Querido…aquí estoy…..pronto estaras bien…", decía una coyote antropomórfica toda preocupada de color café claro que estaba abrigada y traía un botiquín con ella como se detuvo al lado nuestro.

-"Te dije que estuvieras lejos, que seria potencialmente peligroso….…..", dijo el con dolor.

-"No te preocupes, no vine sola….", dijo ella como de repente sentí, multiples puntos frios en todo mi cuerpo.

No las sentí llegar…

Entonces 8 hembras de lobo en el mismo traje que tenia el Demonio Blanco se materializaron a mi alrededor.

-"Un solo movimiento o brillo extra de esa cosa en tu cabeza y te mueres"; dijo la que tenia uno de esos rifles que tenían los USA, y que lo apuntaba directo a mi nuca.

-"Calma niñas…ella técnicamente me gano….."; dijo el como era atendido por su esposa.

-"Pero padre…ella uso algo extraño y verde en contra tuyo…..eso no es justo"; dijo una de sus hijas como presionaba con su rifle mi ala izquierda contra mi espalda.

Yo me quede fría…

Sin moverme.

No tenia las fuerzas, ni la concentración necesaria para usar algún hechizo mágico, por el dolor que estoy sintiendo.

-"Ella sabía a que se enfrentaba, y yo también, bueno, estaba bien preparado con mis armas, no exactamente para ella…..pero ustedes entienden…..*tos*", decía el como tosía con mas sangre.

-"Sobrevivirá mama?", pregunto una de las hijas.

-"si….solo uno de los pulmones resulto afectado, ninguna arteria importante…al parecer si cumplio su palabra de solo incapacitarlo"; dijo esa coyote como curaba al Demonio Blanco.

-"Y a mi casi me mata…eso significa que yo gano", dije yo, "Ahora, una vez sanado, podrás ayudarme al entrenar a mis hijos?", pregunte yo.

-"No….estoy muy viejo dije, y mi entrenamiento es para cazadores, no para soldados, y no dura solo unos meses, dura años mi entrenamiento, y esos años no tengo ya"; dijo el como tosio un poco mas de sangre.

-"Pero yo gane….."; dije yo algo molesta y adolorida.

-"Pero no tienes poder aquí para decir algo mas"; dijo una de las hijas como todas presionaron las puntas de sus rifles contra mí.

-"Pero varias de mis hijas pueden ir contigo y entrenar a las fuerzas que quieran, pero eso si, deben ser jóvenes, desde al menos que inicien desde los 6 años entrenando, crees que puedas cumplir ese único requisito, tener a niños de 6 años querer entrenar para ser cazadores?", pregunto el.

-"No los quiero tanto para cazar y matar, solo cazar y capturar, o solo incapacitar, pero con tanta precisión y eficiencia que absolutamente nada se les podría igual jamas"; dije yo.

-"Cazar al estilo de los humanos…..para capturar…mmmm…ok, puedo aceptar ese termino tuyo, pero mis hijas estarán al frente de la próxima guerra humano canes, que de seguro habrá"; dijo el.

-"No habrá tal guerra Demonio Blanco, habrá una guerra si, pero no contra los humanos en su totalidad, sera una guerra total contra todos, y si todo funciona, sera una guerra contra las princesas Celestia y Luna, escucho esos nombres verdad?", dije yo.

-"Una guerra contra unas falsas diosas…usted tiene agallas…aunque estar aquí y retarme pese a que parece ser quien soy y ganar…..es señal de ella"; dijo el con respeto.

-"Una guerra contra un ser inmortal…..de seguro tiene soldados de elite de verdad con ella…"; dijo una de las hijas toda ilusionada.

Si supieran que no….

-"Si…..soldados, de los mas feroces, capaces de asesinar dragones, y si me ayudan a entrenar a mis hijos, ustedes chicas seran los que se enfrenten contra el ejercito de elite Equestre….", menti, pero años de mentir bien, me hace parecer que solo doy un discurso inspirador en este momento.

-"Eso suena muy bien, y en serio niñas, ese futuro se escucha bien…..pero recuerden esto, si ella no lo cumple, tienen mi autorización desde ya, que le pueden volar la cabeza…..", dijo el Demonio blanco.

-"Entendemos padre…."; dijo una de las hijas.

-"No sera otra presidenta Griza", dijo otra de las hijas.

-"Y una cosa quiero saber, porque no quieres entrenar a tus soldados si tienes la habilidad de hasta vencer a mi padre?", pregunto una de las hijas.

-"Yo soy la reina, y no solo por el titulo, si no porque como una abeja reina, mi fisiología es superior a la de mis hijos, mis hijos no tienen las centenas de experiencia que tengo yo"; dije yo.

La hija se quedo en silencio.

Y el padre solo asintió.

-"Asi que como todo esta aceptado, vamos a firmar este trato después, cuando curen nuestras heridas"; dije yo.

-"Concuerdo…vámonos hijas"; dijo su padre como todas bajaron sus armas y se las pusieron en las espaldas y se llevaron cargando a su padre.

Y yo por mientras me fui hacia el borde del bosque, a recibir atención medica.

Y mientras camine por el bosque, suspire de alivio.

Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estuve en riesgo de muerte….

Pero eso si, sus hijos se notan tan capaces como el padre.

No debo igual subestimarlas.

…

Y diré a mis hijos científicos que vuelvan a construir una mejor armadura…..

Esta ya no sirve….

*piensa ella como ve la armadura ahora inservible tirada en la nieve*

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **3 días después….(….de una cirugía reconstructiva de emergencia)**

 **15 de noviembre del 2031**

 **Dubai.**

(Esta Chrysalis postrada en cama con su secretaria a su lado, y varios médicos humanos y otros changelings revisando su estado)

-"La columna artificial, la pierna artificial y parte de sus órganos ya han sido reemplazados gracias a donantes externos, y al parecer no ahí rechazo…"; decía uno de mis hijos que era el doctor.

-"Eso es un alivio", dije yo aun adolorida.

Mis doctores me dijeron que pese a que mis habilidades regenerativas me mantuvieron con vida y evitaron que me desangrara hasta la muerte aunque las esquirlas de los proyectiles anularon los procesos de regeneración de las partes dañadas y faltantes de mi cuerpo.

Haciendo imposible una regeneración de esas zonas.

Aun cuando las esquirlas fueron extirpadas.

Ya el daño estaba hecho e incluso en mi pierna ya se formaba un muñón cuando mis doctores lograron atenderme.

Aun mi sistema reproductivo está intacto…bueno, en parte.

-"Y nuestro trato con la familia del Demonio blanco fue un éxito?", pregunte yo.

Tuve que mandar a un emisario para esa reunión.

Uno que no murió en el proceso.

-"Si, al parecer el ya no viajara por el mundo, por el momento, pero si mandara a sus 10 mas sanas hijas al territorio de Los Exiliados donde tenemos a las crías, y con mas sanas me refiero a que no tienen heridas tan graves, ya se les explico sobre las crías que seran partes en el entrenamiento de unas nuevas fuerzas especiales, que debemos hacer caso a todo lo que dicen, proveer de todo lo que soliciten, quieren que nadie las vigile y hagan algo para controlarlas, 0 intentos de tomar su ADN para intentar clonarlas, y que ayudemos en el abastecimiento de alimento y casas a las hijas que se quedaron protegiendo a los Castillo en Los Angeles", dijo mi secretaria leyendo unos datos en su Tablet.

Es curioso, no tengo que proteger a la familia de Castillo ya, ya otros lo hacen por mi.

-"Ok…cumpliremos sus demandas…..si un viejo puede hacerme esto…..no quiero imaginar como 25 jóvenes lobas puedan hacer contra mí y ustedes"; dije yo como veía mi débil estado actual.

Y debo de admitir que son muy cautelosas.

Yo igual lo sere con ellas.

Y las respetare.

-"Eh…..las chicas quieren venir en barco, no quieren venir en avión, parece que tienen miedo a los espacios pequeños", dijo mi secretaria.

…

Esas lobas se ven duras, pero ese viejo hizo que tuvieran ese miedo…..

Me pregunto si le harán lo mismo sus hijas a mis hijos de esta nueva generación de changelings.

-"Dale, no importa, tenemos aun tiempo, recién a los 2 años podrán entrenar esa crias"; dije yo.

-"Entiendo…y el traje fue traído ya, será reparado y modificado para que no vuelvan a herirla"; dijo mi secretaria.

-"Excelente…..y el parque industrial, que tal va?", pregunto yo.

-"Excelente mi señora, y eso que estamos hablando de un proyecto de la ingeniería que ni los humanos han visto nunca, estamos hablando de un parque industrial del tamaño de la ciudad de Nueva York en pleno desierto, y que tenga 2 aeropuertos y un sistema de transporte realmente avanzado, estará listo para marzo del siguiente año"; dijo ella.

-"Y los Europeos, alguna noticia de ellos?", pregunte yo.

-"Ninguna, aun estan resolviendo donde anclar las flotas estadounidenses, rusas y chinas, pero nuestros pocos espias en la zona estan informando que todas van a rodear Inglaterra, el único país 100% recubiertos de detectores en contra de nosotros, aunque por desgracia han traido los cristales de detección de las capitales de china y USA y ahora el norte de Francia esta repleta de esos radares"; dijo mi secretaria.

-"Bueno, intentan tener todo un territorio libre de mi influencia…bien por ellos, por el momento enfoquémonos en el resto del mundo"; dije yo algo pensativa, "Y cuanto tiempo mas tengo que quedarme en esta cama?", pregunte yo esta vez al doctor.

-"Unos 2 meses más a lo mucho, y luego 1 mes más de rehabilitación además que tenemos que verificar si su columna artificial impregnada con magia le permitiría caminar de nuevo"; dijo el doctor.

-"Porque lo pregunta mi reina?", pregunto mi secretaria.

-"Tengo a otra importante loba que visitar…", dije yo al sonreír levemente.

.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..

 **Cris Castillo**

 **Diciembre 24 del 2031**

 **Los Angeles, Reino de Los Canes.**

Por fin tuvimos un bonito regalo este año.

Unos canes vinieron a ayudar a construir nuestra casa soñada.

Harold volvió con nosotros, y Cinthia lo resivio no solo con los brazos abiertos, si no con otra cosa, si ustedes me entienden…

Y hasta ya ahí camiones con alimento suficiente para todos viniendo todos los días.

Ya no tenemos que comer carne seca de humanos y los soldados lobos muertos de esa vez con la presidenta Griza.

Cosas buenas por fin nos esta pasando.

Ahh…

Y mi madre ahora es abuela…..

Jenny y Jessica ya tuvieron a sus hijos.

2 pares de gemelos….

Son mixtos, igual que las madres.

Aunque las facciones de perro que tienen hacen ver que el padre era…..perro sin clase.

O sea de un perro callejero sin raza especifica.

O sea como el 40% de la población….

Bueno, no importa si no sabemos quién es el padre.

Igual no lo íbamos a dejar verlos si se presentara alguna vez.

Aunque nuestra familia nos iba bien por fin este año….

La familia de Kelly no le fue bien.

Sus hermanos y sus padres murieron en la guerra.

Sus padres soldados murieron en Florida en un pantano.

Y sus hermanos murieron en el bombardeo.

Rick…su hermano ya sabemos cual fue su destino….

Sus padres…..ambos murieron igual en la guerra, en una explosión sónica que reventó los oídos a todo su pelotón en Chicago, los humanos lograron modificar las sirenas de emergencia para hacer una especie de arma sónica, incapacitaron a su pelotón gracias a esa arma y los masacraron a todos antes que mas pelotones de canes fueran a su rescate.

Khatia…..sus padres estan vivos pero ahora vivirán sordos, porque fueron parte del pelotón sobreviviente del ataque sónico en Chicago.

Y aun asi, le permitieron que viva con nosotros.

Eso le alegro mucho.

La única cosa buena que le paso a alguien que este cerca de nosotros.

Porque hasta la familia del Demonio Blanco no le fue tan bien, digamos que las que nos cuidan y estan rodeando el perímetro, resultaron con heridas muy graves, pero aun pueden luchar, pero manteniendo la posición, no cazando como antes.

Heridas como quemaduras de 3er grado, una quedo paralizada de las piernas porque un soldado blindado le rompió la espalda, perdida de ambas piernas por granadas lanzadas por humanos en últimos segundos.

Y mas perdidas de extremidades como tiene Melinda.

Las mas sanas se regresaron con su padre a su territorio.

Pero bueno, al menos el lado positivo es que las 10 hermanas de Melinda y Marceline que vigilan el perímetro tienen a sus parejas, y al menos no estan tan solas.

Por cierto…..eh…..yo y Pablo si que cumplimos y pues ya preñamos a nuestras chicas.

Sip…vamos a ser padres.

Eso nos pone nerviosos.

Pero, ya recuerdo que estamos todos en familia y amigos, y ya se me va un poco los nervios.

Y una cosa más, por fin los periódicos vuelven a circular.

Y ya se ha hecho un estimado de cuantos muertos resulto en la guerra.

10 millones de canes muertos, y la cosa es…..que la mayoría de los muertos fueron los soldados en el frente.

Es la primera vez en la historia en que los civiles de una nación en guerra no son la mayoría de las fatalidades.

Pero los humanos la tuvieron peor.

Decenas de millones de muertos, imposible contar tantos…

Y esta la cosa, nadie los recibió como héroes.

No hubo desfiles ni nada para los soldados que solo fueron a masacrar inocentes.

Esta guerra…..no fue mas que un acto de masacre.

Y los únicos que lo celebran son los mismos soldados que fueron al combate.

Ni a los que la presidenta Griza llama Héroes a los pilotos de los mecas.

Quien va a celebrar a grandes asesinos en masa que derribaron aviones con civiles en ellos?

Nadie.

Y esta guerra no hizo mas que separar los ideales de la nueva generación con los de la vieja generación.

El país esta mas separado que antes.

Incluso me eh enterado que los de la vieja generación se irán a la costa Este de lo que era USA y el resto de Canada y Mexico, para vigilar según ellos las fronteras, pero yo creo que es mas para reclamar su premio que otra cosa.

Los que no estamos de acuerdo con el gobierno de Griza y su ejercito de asesinos nos quedamos en las ruinas de lo que queda de este lado del país para reconstruirla a su antigua gloria.

Esta guerra en vez de unirnos, nos separo por completo.

Es una pena.

Pero así es.

Aunque según me entere, la presidenta del reino de los canes del oriente.

Tomaris, el antiguo líder de los canes de áfrica y general de todas las fuerzas armadas de ambos territorios, decidió irse con la presidenta Triani y convertirse en su general principal al tiempo completo.

Porque hasta Tomaris vio, que Griza perdió ya el control de su ejército, el ya no podía hacer nada para ayudarle, y decidió irse con Triani.

Ella realmente controlo todo en su territorio.

Apenas los chinos invadieron su territorio, detuvieron su avance en China y retrocedió la mitad de sus tropas para defender las ciudades invadidas por los humanos.

Lo que salvo gran cantidad de vidas civiles.

Todos ven a Triani como una verdadera líder.

Y hasta se cuenta mucho que los días de Griza en el poder estan contados.

Y que la única razón de porque no la quitan del poder, es porque aun las comunicaciones con el oriente, al territorio de Triani aun no se han restaurado.

Ding, antiguo líder de las fuerzas de los canes de Oceanía, y actual ministro de agricultura y ganadería.

Se mantiene neutral.

Y en estos momentos, todo el mundo dice que esta guerra.

Pese a que ganamos contra los humanos.

Se siente mas como una derrota….

Y debo decir.

Que al ver desde el cuarto de la nueva casa en la que vivo a la aun en ruinas ciudad de Los Angeles.

Pues…..tienen razón.

No hemos ganado para nada.

-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-…-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-…-

 **Reina Chrysalis**

 **Febrero 15 del 2032.**

 **7:21 pm**

 **Pekín, Nueva Capital del Reino de los canes del oriente.**

 **Palacio de gobierno.**

(Se la ve a Chrysalis caminando en los vacios pasillos del palacio, vestida con un vestido verde sencillo)

" _Ya todos los guardias neutralizados?"_ , pregunte yo por la mente colmena a mis hijos de las fuerzas especiales.

 _-"Si mi reina, todos los objetivos inmovilizados, tiene vía libre para entrar a la sala presidencial donde esta Triani", dijo_ el jefe de mis fuerzas especiales.

" _Excelente",_ dije yo por la mente colmena como sonreía.

No iba con mi traje especial, aun ese estaba en reparaciones.

La columna artificial combinada con magia me permite caminar.

Pero aun no me acostumbro lo suficiente…no me deja ser tan flexible como antes, y la pierna robótica me da comezón en el muñón….

Pero lo diseñó el exterior para que parezca una pierna normal para un changeling.

No esta mal.

Puede que venga desarmada y sin armadura.

Pero…..

Ya me enfrente a un demonio, no me asustara una loba cualquiera.

*llega a la puerta de la sala presidencial y toca la puerta*

-"Quien es?", pregunto toda sospechosa la presidente Triani como se escucha como quita el seguro de un arma desde detrás de la puerta.

mmm….ya sospechosa.

 **(Hablaran en ruso, porque la lengua nativa de Triani es ruso, obviamente lo estoy traduciendo)**

-"Escuche, vengo en paz, quiero hablar sobre el futuro de todo este planeta, y usted me puede ayudar a que se cumpla", dije yo como cargaba con magia mi cuerno, un hechizo de teletransportacion.

No me puedo arriesgar a que esta tenga balas de escamas de dragón también.

-"Mmm…ok, puede pasar, pero no haga nada apresurado que se pueda arrepentir"; dijo ella.

-"Bien", dije yo como abría las puertas dobles de la oficina con cuidado.

Aun con magia cargada en mi cuerno.

En la oficina estaba apuntándome con el arma la misma presidenta Triani con una pistola, y también estaba apuntándome con una pistola el general Tomaris.

Lo curioso es que ambos estaban desnudos y sudorosos….y la oficina huele….

Si…..

Triani tiene una aventura con el general, pese a que ya esta casada.

Muchas cosas a mi favor pasan hoy.

-"Que es lo que eres criatura, y como lograste pasar a todos mis guardias?", pregunto la presidenta Triani algo agresiva.

-"Si, puse a mis mejores hombres, es imposible que estes siquiera viva?", dijo Tomaris en ruso, pero de principiantes.

Se nota que recién esta aprendiendo el idioma.

-"Soy la líder de la raza de los changelings, vengo del mismo planeta que la princesa Celestia, y estoy aquí para crear un mundo perfecto y pacifico", dije yo con calma sin avanzar hacia ellos.

Ellos estaban muy tensos y un movimiento en falso y no la cuento de nuevo.

-"Eres una enviada de ella?", pregunto Triani.

Esa pregunta casi me saca de quicio por tal ofensa a mi persona.

Pero tuve que mantener calmada para responderle correctamente.

-"No, yo vine sola, pero solo digamos que ella ayudo a que mi pueblo muriera de hambre y al enterarse ella de que hui aquí con mi pueblo, ella esta en estos momentos aliada con los humanos en Europa para atraparme, encarcelarme y ya matar definitivamente de hambre a mis miles de hijos, asi llamo con cariño a mi pueblo", dije yo con seriedad.

Toda la verdad…

Pese a que es una vergüenza decir que huimos.

Yo le digo.

Retirada táctica.

Pero debo sonar la inocente aquí.

-"Mmm…Griza se dejo llevar por su presencia de esta tal Celestia, pero yo no, yo no creo que sea una divinidad, hasta ella misma acepto que fue un error mandar algo que nos dio a nosotros una segunda oportunidad y sin importar decirnos eso en nuestras caras, una líder imperfecta a mi parecer, pero porque crees que tu mereces ser la líder de este mundo?", pregunto Triani sin dejar de apuntarme.

-"Porque a diferencia de ella, yo puedo unir a todas las razas bajo una misma bandera, y dirigirlas hasta un mejor mañana gracias a que tengo cientos de años de experiencia en el gobierno, apoyo siempre el progreso y yo puedo hacer grande de nuevo a una espeice, y lo estoy haciendo en el territorio de Los Exiliados, mas precisamente su antigua hogar señor Tomaris, mis hijos y los humanos trabajamos juntos para desarrollar tecnología para mejorar la vida de todos, combinando nuestras habilidades mágicas y el ingenio humano, el futuro es brillante para este planeta, pero Celestia cegada por su incompetencia convenció a los humanos de Europa que somos el enemigo, si nos derrotan, un futuro próspero en unidad entre las 3 especies que ahora evitan este mundo, los humanos, nosotros los changelings y ustedes los canes, jamás se hara realidad", dije yo.

-"Suenas muy convincente la verdad….y sabes que….", dijo ella como bajo el arma, "Estoy dispuesto a creerte".

-"Esos humanos que Vivian bajo la tiranía de mi antiguo amo….merecían ser libres y felices….igual que nosotros…", decía Tomaris como estaba dudoso al bajar el arma.

-"Ellos viven en paz, y mas bien, en unos meses tendrán mas trabajos que nunca, tienen educación, salud y seguridad para todos, la pobreza y miseria de esos pueblos son cosas y seran cosas del pasado", dije yo con honestidad.

Real honestidad.

Porque es cierto.

-"Si eso es cierto, y puedes lograr una verdadero mundo libre para todos…..pues….te escuchamos, como quieres hacer eso?", pregunto Tomaris al bajar su arma.

-"Simple, en 4 años voy a anunciar a todo el mundo sobre que mi gente y yo estamos entre los humanos y los canes, y mostraremos las grandes cosas que hemos hecho en el territorio de Los Exiliados, y lo que haremos en estos 4 años por venir con los humanos, porque nada habla mejor que tus acciones, y vamos a mostrarles a todos que yo y mis hijos, somos los que vinimos a salvarlos de esta violencia sin fin, que venimos a traer paz y armonía, y acabar con las viejas tradiciones barbáricas que tienen, los humanos y canes que hayan recibido nuestra ayuda, estarán mas que felices por unirse a nosotros, poco a poco el viejo mundo sera cosa del pasado y todos nos uniremos para ser uno solo", dije yo con determinación y aunque me duela, si que soné como Celestia.

-"Pero, porque quieres ayudarnos?", pregunto Triani.

-"No les mentiré, mi pueblo se alimenta del aura de felicidad y armonía que los seres vivos crean, un ambiente en armonía y felicidad es el buffet perfecto para nosotros, no es dañino para nada la forma en que nos alimentamos, y aunque suena egoísta que la única razón de porque queremos que haya paz aquí, aun así, esta paz sera beneficiosa para todos nosotros", dije yo

-"Y tu quieres ser la líder de todos no?", pregunto Triani.

-"Si…en parte si, yo tengo la experiencia para poder dirigir, yo puedo hacerlo"; dije yo con firmeza.

-"Y cual es el plan que tienes para nosotros entonces?", pregunto Triani.

-"Cuando llegue la hora de que me anuncie al mundo, quiero que ustedes estén de mi lado"; dije yo.

-"Eso incluye a Griza?", pregunto Triani con seriedad.

-"La quieres incluir?, esa es la verdadera pregunta", mencione yo

-"No…la verdad que ya no, ya tengo respeto alguno por ella", dijo Triani con la cabeza baja.

-"Pero no quiero que la mates, ella es valiosa a su manera"; dije yo.

Si, valiosa para cuando los canes se separen cuando haga mi anuncio, el odio entero de su nación caiga sobre ella y la maten en el proceso.

-"Ok…..no lo hare, pero que ahí del clan del Demonio Blanco?, ellos no se si estarán de acuerdo con tu nuevo mundo", menciono ella.

-"No te preocupes, el ahora esta de mi lado, me enfrente a el en una batalla 1 a 1, y le gane, el sigue con vida, pero yo casi no", dije yo como levante mi vestido para que vean mi cicatriz en mi espalda y abdomen que quedo de la lucha con el.

Heridas frescas aun.

-"Esas heridas son mortales, algo que solo el Demonio Blanco haría…si es un milagro que hayas sobrevivido en contra de el….pero si quieres paz, porque sabes luchar?", pregunto Triani.

-"Lo dire mediante un dicho humano, "Si quieres paz, prepárate para la guerra", puede que queramos paz, pero mi especie y yo podemos defendernos en caso de que intenten arrebatarnos esa paz", dije yo.

-"Gran frase y gran mentalidad", dijo Triani.

Entonces yo me acerque para darnos un apretón de manos.

-"Es una alianza entonces?", pregunte yo.

-"Una alianza por un mundo unido", dijo Triani como me dio un apretón de manos, en este caso garras.

Húmedas por cierto.

Ya me imagino porque.

Ya me relaje lo suficiente y apague mi magia ya de mi cuerno.

-"Ok…..nos veremos de nuevo cuando llegue la hora, suerte por mientras en la reconstrucción de su país"; dije yo.

-"Gracias", dije Trini.

-"Y no dire a nadie tu pequeña aventura"; dije yo al guiñarle un ojo a Triani.

-"Gracias por eso igual", dijo Tomaris.

-"Pequeña no era"; dijo una leve sonrisa Trani hacia mi.

-"Ya me voy, antes que vengan mas de sus soldados", dije yo como ya me iba ya.

Y me fui volando hacia la salida con todos mis hijos de las fuerzas especiales.

Con una porción de los canes que van a ser mis aliados, bueno, mas bien peones.

Pero bueno.

Hora de hacerme mas amigo de los humanos….

.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..—

 **Sur del Desierto del Sahara, Territorio de Los Exiliados.**

 **3 de mayo del 2032**

 **8: 30 am**

(Chrysalis esta en una tarima, disfrazada como una humana rubia de tez blanca, vestida con un vestido verde, semi escotado y sin mangas, bajo un cielo nublado en medio de la ciudad industrial ya terminada)

(Gracias a los changelings que convertidos en pegaso crearon un clima agradable pero artificial en el desierto para esta ocasión)

(En estos momentos ahí varios camarógrafos filmando la ocasión).

-"Buenos días, soy la actual presidenta de la organización HIVE, que resulto de la unión de todos los empresarios mas ricos del mundo, y gracias a todos por venir a la inauguración de la ciudad industrial mas grande de la historia, donde el 98% de los edificios aquí son fabricas, fabricas reguladas para evitar la contaminación atmosférica, alimentada por 50kg de arcanita que tiene la energía acumulada de las tormentas eléctricas que suceden en el sur del país, suficiente para alimentar la ciudad durante meses antes de otra recarga, un sistema de transporte que es el futuro, gracias a que pudimos desarrollar la arcanita a su máximo potencial, pudimos desarrollar sistemas de teletransportacion"; dije yo al señalar una de las decenas de estructuras que ahí en la ciudad en una zona baldía con suelo metálico con un aro con diversos cableados sostenida por pilares en el centro de esta, "Estos sistemas teletransportaran los trabajadores desde las ciudades del sur mas alejadas de aquí, hacia aquí en solo segundos, luego hay trenes balas para transportar a los trabajadores de los pueblos mas cercanos en solo minutos, además de trenes de carga que vienen de todos los puntos de africa, 2 aeropuertos para carga, y un tren de transporte que lleva al mas nuevo y equipado puerto de carga en el mundo, esta ciudad fue construida aquí para aprovechar los grandes terrenos sin utilizar de los desiertos que cubre todo este país, ahí caminos techados para ir entre las fábricas y restaurantes y hospitales para los trabajadores, carreteras amplias para los múltiples camiones que circularan sin parar por estas calles, y una gran autopista que conecta esta ciudad con todas las ciudades al sur del país, esta obra de la ingeniera tuvo un costo exorbitante, pero valdra la pena porque de aquí saldrán el 70% de los productos que las personas compraran a partir de ahora, y no solo ahí fabricas, ahí laboratorios y su fabrica y lanzadera de satélites que esta operativo en estos momentos y se encargara de lanzar satélites y por fin repoblar el espacio con nuestros satélites y que la investigación espacial se vuelva a reiniciar"; dije yo con alegría.

-"Desde muebles a armas de fuego, desde autos para la familia hasta tanques, desde aviones comerciales de ultima generación a jets de combate de ultima generación, desde celulares a computadoras, desde juguetes a electrodomésticos, aquí se construirá lo mas nuevo que la humanidad pueda usar a partir de ahora, aquí estara el futuro de la humanidad", dije yo.

-"La organización HIVE prometio que habría mas empleos y lo cumplirá, es hora de que la economía vuelva a brillar y que todos puedan ser felices!"; grite yo con animos.

Como los periodistas filmándome aplaudieron.

Si…..

Laboratorios donde investigar como la magia afecta a los humanos.

Armas que funcionen con arcanita.

Sistemas de vigilancia que los humanos solo podrían imaginar.

Y en especial como teletransportar toda una armada con el hechizo de telentransporte a otros mundos.

Además de la exploración del espacio.

Quiero mas mundos donde habitar además de Equestria después de haberla conquistado también.

Este mundo ya se hace pequeño.

Pese a que en esta guerra ya han muerto 823 millones de personas.

Y 28 millones de canes.

Aun ahí mas de 7 mil millones de habitantes tantos canes como humanos.

El futuro de hecho va a iniciar aquí.

Y no era mentira.

Un futuro donde mi palabra es la ley y todos me adoran.

Un mundo perfecto si me lo preguntan.

-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Martin Castillo**

 **12 de Julio del 2032.**

 **6:34 am.**

 **Santa Cruz, Bolivia.**

Aun no ha pasado un año y ya quiero estrangular a esta niñera.

Se cree la coqueta andando semidesnuda por la casa para tentarme sabiendo ella que tengo esposa.

Y esta vez yo no me voy a tentar.

No en la tierra.

Ya me pase con hacerlo mucho en Equestria pero allí era diferente.

Éramos caballitos andando siempre desnudos.

No soy de piedra.

Me hace lavar su ropa…..aunque la verdad no tiene mucha ropa que usar.

Mas bien tengo yo mas ropa que ella, y yo no soy una persona de tener tanta ropa, joder toda mi ropa cabe en un simple cajón de mesita de noche y la cantidad de abrigos y pantalones que tengo solo ocupa un colgador (perchero).

Y eso que "compre mucha ropa".

Que es solo un par de poleras y ropa interior extra y los abrigos para invierno y buenas sabanas.

Luego ahorro solo el dinero, nunca fui de comprarme cosas estrafalarias.

Y ya tengo un auto gratis y todos los servicios que tengo son de alta calidad y pagados por Chrysalis asi que….

No tengo en que gastar el dinero….

Bueno, excepto en comida importada y de la buena.

Ufff, allí si que me estoy dando la buena vida con eso.

Mis habilidades cocineras van a mejorar a este paso.

Aunque en que estaba….

Ah sí.

Esta maldita niñera.

Como me revienta a veces.

Se come las ultimas sobras sin preguntar antes.

Y no limpia nada en la casa.

Porque según ella.

"Solo estoy aquí para ser la niñera, no tu ama de llaves o sirvienta"

Ufff.

Al menos se mas educada joder!.

Y no puedo hacerle nada.

Y ya lo intente el mes pasado, le quería solo hacerle una broma con comida picante para que aprenda a no robar las sobras sin preguntar.

Y apenas se lo di y se puso a llorar por la comida picante que le di.

Se me vinieron encima todos los escuadrones de las fuerzas especiales que rodean la casa.

Y me rompieron el brazo derecho mientras me intentaban inmovilizar.

Aunque ya la maldita niñera se disculpó, que fue todo un malentendido.

Pero un puto brazo roto, es un puto brazo roto.

Y quien tuvo que calmar ese día a la bebe después que hubiera habido ese escándalo de entrada forzada por cada ventana y puerta de la casa?

Pues yo, con el brazo roto incluido.

Ya que la otra se quedo hablando con los de las fuerzas especiales.

Y cuando me iban a curar el brazo, recién ella tomo a la bebe…..cuando ya estaba calmada.

Irresponsabilidad nivel Omega.

Joder.

Como carajo esta termino siendo niñera?

Aunque al menos me divierte como el día de hoy de invierno en el hemisferio sur.

En plena selva.

Aunque esta 9°C afuera.

Ella esta con ropa polar por todo su cuerpo.

Me dice que los changelings no soportan el frio por mucho tiempo.

Por eso no se dedican a volar tan alto como los pegasos.

Son sus pieles incluso mas sensibles al frio que nosotros los humanos.

Aunque que bueno que me dijo eso, porque le puse doble manta y doble abrigo a la bebe.

Si…no le puse nombre.

A parte que ese era trabajo de Emilia, ya que yo soy pésimo con los nombres.

La niñera me dijo que los changelings normalmente no tienen nombres.

Solo números.

Y si alguien hace algo especial para la colonia, algo digno de recordar, merece que le pongan un nombre.

Ahora comprendo porque Chrysalis no me dijo el nombre de sus hijas.

Y solo se refiere como hija #1, hija #2…..

Es algo deprimente de su especie, que me entere con Zarit.

Que solo obtuvo su nombre por una mala razón, la modelo femenina de un changeling que nunca se debe imitar.

Nunca ser una Zarit o no te comportes como una Zarit….

O sea su nombre se convirtió en una forma de insulto entre las hembras changeling.

Eso es…..horrible.

Thorax era lo mismo para los changelings macho.

No llores como Thorax, no seas un Thorax.

O sea, literalmente si que la reina no le importaba que eso pasara.

Joder hasta me sigue diciendo que Zarit sigue siendo su decepción cuando me llama cada fin de mes para saber como va su hija.

Pero en fin, regresando a la bebe…

Aunque la niñera igual me informo que debo ponerme las pilas para cuando la bebe cumpla 2 años, porque a partir de allí va a crecer con rapidez y su sed de conocimiento y curiosidad serán enormes y que será muy energética.

Especialmente por tener sangre real.

Y eso que ya aprendió a caminar en 2 patas y a balbucear palabras completas.

Y antes que cumpla un año de edad siquiera.

Eso ya es señal de que en serio estos seres crecen con rapidez.

Bueno, estos 4 años que faltan si que seran una total locura….

-..-…-…-.-..-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Y listo jeje, que les parecio este capitulo con algo de acción al principio y un poco de drama al final?**

 **-"A mi me gusto un poco, fue increíble como Chrysalis casi muere, ya era hora que pusieras a alguien que no sea la familia Castillo en riesgo de muerte real"; dijo Seras.**

 **-"Ves que no soy tan predecible?", mencione yo el autor con algo de orgullo.**

 **-"Si, pero igual, sabes, me gusta como estas mostrando que Chrysalis quiere ganar de forma inteligente y no al 100% por fuerza bruta, me gusta", dijo ella.**

 **-"Gracias, gracias", dije yo.**

 **-"Y esas armas que va a hacer…a quienes se las venderá, no lo mencionaste"; dijo Seras.**

 **-"Oh si….., me olvide de mencionarlo, se las venderá a todos por igual"; dije yo el autor.**

 **-"O sea va a venderles armas a todos por igual…o sea a los latinos?", pregunto ella.**

 **-"Sip", dije yo.**

 **-"A los canes?", pregunto ella.**

 **-"Sip, pero obviamente mas a Triani y en secreto", dije yo.**

 **-"Y a los Europeos?", pregunto ella.**

 **-"Si, pero digamos que les venderá los modelos mas viejos que queden en su inventario y Chrysalis y su nuevo imperio tendrán control total sobre todo"; dije yo.**

 **-"Mmm…interesante"; dijo ella, "Pero no le asusta a Chrysalis que los Europeos sigan tan armados como siempre?", pregunto ella toda curiosa.**

 **-"Nop, después de todo lo que va a pasar en el futuro sera alucinante, te lo puedo asegurar", dije yo como le guiñe un ojo a Seras.**

 **-"Mmmm….odio que me dejes con este suspenso….pero igual me gusta, jeje, es tu sello característico", dijo ella.**

 **-"Gracias"; dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Y oye, quieres decir algo antes de que deje de escribir?", pregunte yo al recordar algo.**

 **-"Oh si", dijo ella como se acordó, "Hola, Light Darknes, el chico que pidio al autor un saludo despues que te envio una review de los últimos capitulo por privado", dijo ella como mando un beso a la pantalla que separa nuestras realidades.**

 **-"Oh si….hola amigo….", dije yo medio nervioso.**

 **Casi se me olvidaba….**

 **-"Pero eso no era lo que te preguntaba"; dije yo cambiando de tema.**

 **-"Y cual es?"; pregunto ella haciéndose la inocente.**

 **-"Ya tu sabe, eres la secretaria de Chrysalis o la niñera?", pregunte yo, "Respóndele a los lectores, jeje", dije yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Pues…..se los podría decir ahorita….pero sería seguido de un superhiperomega spoiler", dijo ella también sonriendo toda juguetona.**

 **-"Yo no lo escribiré por el spoiler, por eso se quedaran con la duda hasta que sea la hora, jeje"; dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Sip, les gustara y me ganare un OSCAR imaginario a mejor actriz cuando salga mi mas grande escena"; dijo ella como se puso un vestido de gala de color rojo y sostenia un OSCAR.**

 **-"Talvez, pero bueno, ya se puso grueso el relleno, es hora de terminarlo no?", pregunte yo a Seras.**

 **-"Ok, por mi bien ya, jejej, hasta luego amigos", dijo ella como se despidió y se fue del espacio tiempo.**

 **Ok amigos, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo que sera algo suave.**

 **No se olviden de comentar que yo siempre puedo responderles.**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo amigos lectores.**

 **Y casi se me olvida, alguien me puede decir un nombre para la hija.**

 **En serio, en serio lo quiero.**

 **No se me ocurre nada ahorita.**


	40. Chapter 40

_**Capítulo 40: Creciendo lejos de casa.**_

 **Martin Castillo**

 **Septiembre del 2032**

 **Santa Cruz, Bolivia**

 **10:45 pm**

(Se encuentra Martin en su cuarto, escribiendo en un diario, mientras la bebe esta durmiendo)

" _Parece que volveré a hacer diarios, que aunque pueda hacerlo en computadora, con lo que es fácil hackear esa información prefiero no mas escribir a mano"_

" _Hoy es 22 de septiembre, el cumpleaños #1 de la bebita…..tiene el tamaño de una bebe de 3 años ya"_

" _Realmente crecen rápido, pensaba que era una forma de decir o algo, o que solo crecerían mentalmente, pero al final si es cierto que crecen rápidamente tanto física como mentalmente"_

" _La niñera ya se calmó con las molestias y me explico que mayormente era experta en la crianza de las crías mayores a 2 años, que de 2 años para abajo no es para nada su área"_

" _Aja….."_

" _Otro perro con ese hueso"_

" _Y lo que le voy a reportando a Chrysalis es que la bebe sigue sana, y nada más es lo que quiere escuchar"_

" _Aunque es mas que seguro que solo confía en reportes de los guardias que me vigilan que es el porque solo habla conmigo poco rato"_

" _Pero en fin…hablando de otra cosa, el mundo esta bien, bueno, el lado humano, en las noticias dicen que todo esta estable y bonito, es curioso, lo que las personas tardaron años en calmarse despues de la guerra, a Chrysalis le tomo menos de 1 año"_

" _Eso me hace pensar, en serio Chrysalis seria una buena líder, estaría dispuesto a abandonar mis libertades a cambio de una vida mejor?"_

" _No lo se, eso suena tanto a película de conspiraciones, sobre si es buena abandonar tus libertades a cambio de seguridad….…."_

.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-..

 **Agente de la CIA Tomas Erickson**

 **Septiembre del 2032**

 **Reporte del 1er año con la cria changeling para lo que queda del alto mando USA en Inglaterra.**

" _La cría esta siempre bajo vigilancia de los pediatras y biólogos especializados que trajimos"_

" _Realmente estan asombrados por la velocidad de crecimiento y como lo que a un bebe humano promedio toma un poco mas de un año en hacer, en menos de un año"_

" _Me refiero a que aprendió a caminar a los 3 meses, en 6 a ir a la bacinica solo, y en 9 a reconocer colores y objetos y en 11 en balbucear palabras completas"_

" _En lo que se refiere a desarrollo físico, si ha crecido al punto de medir igual a un niño sano de 3 años, y sus dientes ya estan saliendo, y los colmillos estan expulsando el veneno paralizante de forma natural sin afectar a la bebe, lo que fascina a los biólogos, que estan extrayendo muestras leves y no invasivas de su estomago para ver si tiene encimas que podríamos usar nosotros y inmunizarnos contra el veneno paralizante de los changelings adultos"_

" _Eso el jefe de los científicos de la base le informara mas a detalle"_

" _Pero en lo que se refiere a desarrollo, todo va excelente"_

" _Si sique aprendiendo así de rápido, hasta sera posible darle el entrenamiento de lo que toma a un Navy Seal o un SAS entrenarse, en menos de 3 años"_

" _No quiero admitirlo, pero el pronóstico de crear una súper soldado útil crece más y más"_

" _Pero luego esta el asunto sobre la lealtad, como lo hacemos leal a nosotros sin que parezca forzado?"_

" _Los científicos estan buscando a que estilo de vida educarla para que se mantenga leal a los humanos, si la forzamos demasiado, podríamos perderla"_

" _Sin mucho mas que informar, me despido"_

" _Agente Tomas Erickson CIA, fuera"_

.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Martin Castillo**

 **Septiembre del 2033**

 **11:55 pm**

(Se lo ve a Martin escribiendo en su diario en la sala con el televisor prendido y con la bebe ya durmiendo arriba en el cuarto)

"Aquí volviendo a escribir en mi diario personal…"

"La bebe ya tiene 2 años, yay"

"Y que no sabe hacer"

"Ya puede ir al baño sola, ya puede comer sola, puede hablar, escribir, sumar y puede hacer algunos trucos de magia ya, o sea levitación básica, y es curioso, la niñera me dijo que recién de los 2 años para arriba los changelings pueden siquiera intentar hacer magia"

"Mi hija a tener sangre mas directa de la reina la hace más habilidosa con la magia"

"Mi hija en solo 2 años es casi independiente…"

"Guao, si solo hace unos meses aun le cambiaba los pañales y le enseñaba a ir al baño"

"Y esta realmente curiosa con el mundo que lo rodea, siempre explorando, siempre yendo de un lado al otro"

"Y si, tambien sus alas se desarrollaron mas y vuela mas que camina todo el rato"

"Siempre volando por todos lados"

"Joder el único momento en que no volaba era en temporada de invierno, en esos momentos no le importaba si no volaba, con contar que pueda usar abrigos bien gruesos"

"Pobrecita"

"En estos momentos le estoy dando clases, a la vez que estoy recibiendo clases en línea sobre como enseñar a niños de primaria y secundaria"

"Si….la pobre no puede salir, aun no se desarrolla sus habilidades de camuflaje como para salir, recién a partir de los 4 años ya lo desarrolla"

"Y cuando se escapa por una ventana, la niñera es la que la atrapa"

"Bueno, al fin esta demostrando que es verdad, que las crías a partir de los 2 años son su fuerte"

"Y bueno, ella ya no es una molestia, ya lava y limpia sus cosas, menos su ropa, eso ya me encargo yo en general"

"Aunque es cosa mía o ella cada año lleva menos ropa encima"

"El primer año en la que estábamos viviendo juntos llevaba solo su calzon y un camisón"

"Ahora solo su calzón y su brasier (sostén)"

"Parece que no dejara de hacerse la coqueta conmigo"

"Ni impregnar de feromonas su ropa interior….."

"Un japonés estaría feliz aquí"

"Aunque no quiero admitir que si huele bien…."

"Pero se que esas feromonas son para apareamiento ya tengo que lavar su ropa con una mascara de gas….hasta ese extremo eh llegado"

"Podria decirle que lave su ropa…pero nop, no quiero gastar tanta agua, ahí que cuidar el ambiente"

"No pregunten como se que su ropa interior es la única impregnada de feromonas"

"Bueno….todo va bien, muy bien, aunque Chrysalis me llamo el día de ayer informándome que debía hacer algo por ella"

"No se que es"

"Pero cualquier cosa que pida no puede ser nada bonito"

.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **3 días después**

 **En su cuarto**

(Postrado en cama, escribiendo en su diario, mientras el esta con diversas cicatrices en las extremidades y en la espalda y en otra área que ya sabran cual por sus comentarios)

"Mierda….este ultimo año me eh mantenido muy ocupado criando a la bebe y aprendiendo a como enseñar a alumnos mayores que no me di cuenta de como esta socialmente el mundo"

"Porque si, yo pensaba que solo el hacerme un héroe durante la guerra era temporal, pero no, sigue vivo esa creencia hasta hoy en día, más bien hasta en la nación de los Exiliados van a hacer una película sobre mi…..sip, aumentar mas el fuego de mi leyenda"

"Si…..y colgarme mas la soga al cuello con los canes, que si saben que estoy vivo, la misma Chrysalis me lo dijo, pero me dijo que no me preocupara por eso, que ella ya lo arreglo, no se si creerle o no, per por ahora estoy a "salvo" entre comillas con ella…..y…eh…., joder…", escribe el como se soba la cabeza.

"Aun estoy medio mareado por la cirugía que tuve…..si, una cirugía"

"Según Chrysalis tenía que hacerme ver más imponente y más como un héroe en vez de solo ser un cuarentón que solo tuvo suerte, asi que técnicamente me obligo a tener una invasiva cirugía que mejoraría mi cuerpo con magia y así ser el héroe que los humanos merecen con implantes de manera extraoficial"

"Magia y ciencia combinada, con piedras de arcanita y nanochips"

"Sip, ahora soy más rápido, más fuerte y ágil que antes, más bien, tan habilidoso como un can"

"Con los efectos secundarios de que deben recargarme una usuaria con magia cada semana la arcanita en mi cuerpo y si lo carga de más, la arcanita dentro de mi explota, mutilándome y/o matándome en el proceso"

"Y diciéndome esto primero antes de la cirugía"

"Y eso no es todo, estos implantes son implantes beta, o sea, aun experimentación y en actualización para recién en un futuro venderse en masa al publico"

"Basicamente un conejillo de indias"

"Un conejillo de indias beta despues que sus decenas de conejillos de indias humanos alpha, que eran humanos sentenciados a cadena perpetua morían de formas horribles en las primeras pruebas"

"Y como acepte a este experimento suicida?"

"No solo fue una amenaza de violación de su parte esta vez, tambien ataco a mi virilidad y toda la cosa"

"Acepte a un mayor ya saben, y eso que ya la tenia promedio…., pero bueno, al final me dijo que en unos 3 años mas estarán los implantes mejorados que no explotaran por sobrecarga y que duraran mas…."

"Pero 3 años evitando la magia extra….."

"Joder…..siempre me pasan estas mierdas a mi"

.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Tomas Erickson**

 **BASE Militar Secreta en Inglaterra.**

 **Septiembre del 2033**

 **Reporte del 2ND año con la cria changeling para lo que queda del alto mando USA en Inglaterra.**

" _La cría creció al punto que ahora mide igual a la de un niño promedio de 6 años, puede comer, escribir, matemática muy básica, y realizar sus necesidades básicas sin mucha ayuda"_

" _Los biólogos y pediatras están pensando si darle un nombre a este punto"_

" _Para estos momentos el nombre Eva es el mas votado entre todos"_

" _Pero también están los nombres de Lucy, o incluso aceptar que se le de solo un código numérico para identificarla"_

" _Pero los psiquiatras dicen que es mejor que se le de un nombre humano para que este mas en contacto con los humanos, que con los changelings, que según las notas que tenemos sobre las historias de Chrysalis, los changelings no tienen nombre"_

" _Aunque muchos militares de la base se han sumada a la votación por un nombre para la cría, y después de rechazar los nombres insultantes o de carácter ofensivo de las opciones que propusieron esos hombres"_

" _El único decente que se rescato fue el nombre de Valkyria"_

" _Esta cría al ser de un padre de descendencia Europea y tener cabello rubio hace que el nombre tenga sentido para la cría"_

" _Aunque yo no voy a descidir el nombre, ya todos en la base votaran cual es el nombre que se le debe dar a la cría"_

" _Después de todo se le empezara a dar entrenamiento militar a partir de los 3 años de edad aquí en la base"_

" _Por el momento, aun no se ha manifestado nada extraño en la cría, al parecer todo va correctamente y como debe ser"_

" _Aunque viendo que lo único que tenemos de referencia sea los testimonios de Chrysalis referentes a la crianza de sus hijos hace que esa fuente sea poco confiable y realmente los biólogos no sepan si hacen un buen trabajo"_

" _Fin del informe"_

.-..-..-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Martin Castillo**

 **Santa Cruz, Bolivia**

 **Septiembre del 2034**

 **12:43 am**

(Esta echado en su cama con una lámpara recién comprada en una mesita de noche prendida, mientras escribe en el diario y la hija esta durmiendo en un saco de dormir en el suelo)

"Fue un año interesante, por fin ya le hicimos un horario, le doy clases en la mañana, hago que haga su tarea en la tarde y le dejo que haga lo que quiera en la noche, claro, salir afuera no"

"Me dijeron que solo debía enseñarle matemáticas, lenguaje (Gramática), biología básica, por el momento, asi que eso hago, ya el próximo año vendrán las materias mas fuertes"

"Ella no ve televisión…..mayormente porque hace tiempo que deje de ver televisión, es que me estoy concentrando en educarla y hacer los quehaceres de la casa, y estudiar mas para ser maestro, y ocupa mucho tiempo"

"Al menos la niñera me ayuda a vigilarla para que no salga cuando tengo que hacer esos quehaceres en la casa en la tarde"

"Oh…..y la niña le gusta salir afuera en las noches a ver las estrellas, en serio le gusta mirar las estrellas, le tuve que comprar un telescopio para que pueda observarlas mejor"

"Eso la alegra y evita que quiera escaparse y ver el mundo"

"Un mundo que aun no esta listo para ver a los changelings según me explico la niñera"

"Aunque en el territorio de los exiliados es donde todas las crías están siendo educadas, donde pueden pasear libres y ser técnicamente niños normales, porque las personas estan bien acostumbradas y hasta felices de estar rodeados por changelings"

"Es curioso, además que cada vez me pregunto si deberíamos mudarnos haya para que la niña tenga una infancia mas o menos normal"

"Pero…no, estaría demasiado cerca de Chrysalis para mi gusto, y eso es lo que me aleja"

"Pero bueno, ya regresando a su educación, ya la niñera le explica lo que hace algunas partes de su cuerpo, aun no llega a la parte de educación sexual obviamente, si no, de como lavar sus alas correctamente, sobre magia, y sobre lo que comen, o sea el amor, o energía positiva de los seres vivos"

"Al principio la pobre niñita estaba preocupada de que le hacia daño al hacer eso"

"Pero la calme al explicarle que no me hacia daño, y en efecto no lo hace, aunque me costo 2 semanas convencerla de eso"

"Y saben, cada vez ella se esta independizando más, ella el día de hoy quería tener su cuarto propio y ya no dormir en el cuarto conmigo"

"Y eso esta bien, ya mide como una niña de 10 años"

"Pero ahora regreso algo asustada de quedarse sola, o sea, no le tiene miedo a la oscuridad, pero si a la soledad….."

"Bueno, es una criatura que se alimenta de emociones, es comprensible que la soledad le asuste"

"Si esta sola, no hay alimento y muere, simplemente"

"….eso sonó muy macabro"

"Pero bueno, la ayudare a que no le de tanto miedo estar sola, la niñera lo hace, bueno, duerme sola en su cuarto, cerca del mio, igual mi hija, y eso es lo que le explicare mañana"

"Oh…y hablando de la niñera…"

"Ahora no usa ropa interior para andar por la caza, usa un bikini ajustado….."

"si….."

"Para resaltar aun mas…..en serio se pasa"

"Pero bueno, aunque lo intenta y en serio me distrae cuando le damos clases a mi hija, pero no hay nada como unos buenos lentes oscuros de ciego para ayudarme a no distraerme, jeje"

"Por ahora mi hija esta bien, es buena chica, inteligente y muy curiosa, y por ahora calme su curiosidad al enfocarla en el infinito espacio con un telescopio y varios libros sobre astronomía"

"Infinita curiosidad neutralizada con el infinito espacio"

"Simple y bonito, como me gusta"

"Aunque la niñera se queja de vez en cuando de que comemos como perros, ambos, mi hija y yo, pero yo le digo…."

-"Viví con perros 17 años, y yo no era la clase de persona que comía finamente….asi que no me culpes"

"Ella quería criticarme eso, pero no hayo las palabras para ello"

"Y si, modales en la mesa, lo mínimo es que no quiero que mastique con la boca abierta y limpiarse con servilletas antes de agarrar algo para servirse, luego, puede comer con las manos o con la ayuda de su magia o con cubiertos, no me importa"

"Pero por el momento todo va viento en popa"

-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.

 **Tomas Erickson**

 **BASE Militar Secreta en Inglaterra.**

 **Septiembre del 2034**

 **Reporte del 3er año con la cria changeling para lo que queda del alto mando USA en Inglaterra.**

" _La cría ahora conocida como Valkyria (si, gano en el ultimo segundo en las votaciones en la base), ya ha sido educada con conocimientos básicos de primaria, a partir de mañana, septiembre 24, se empezara su entrenamiento, 2 años de entrenamientos físicos de campamento de infantería, y el ultimo año, un entrenamiento de fuerzas especiales"_

" _La changeling es una pequeña genio para poder pasar con excelentes notas de clases básicas de primaria, aunque como dice Chrysalis, todos los changelings son como genios hasta los 4 años, depende de la crianza o sus genes si se mantiene como genios"_

" _Durante todo este tiempo, ella ha sido muy curiosa con todo lo que le rodea, así que se la ha distraído con historias y cuentos de algunos militares de la zona que han tomado algo de cariño con la criatura durante los descansos que se le daba a Valkyria durante las noches"_

" _Así al menos acepto la violencia de nuestro mundo con esas historias, sobre el deber de proteger al inocente a cualquier costo, la lealtad a la protección de inocentes, algo que ella siempre escucha en esas historias se la quedado en la mente y esta aceptando cada vez mas el hecho de que es su destino también ser una soldado para proteger al inocente"_

" _Ha demostrado gran curiosidad por los vehículos que existen en las bases, y le dijimos que cuando cumpla recién 4 podrá conducirlos, lo que es verdad, el entrenamiento de fuerzas especiales exige eso, como manejar algunos vehículos en nuestro arsenal"_

" _Por el momento el proyecto de hacerla ella la soldado perfecta, sigue en marcha"_

" _Eso es todo"_

-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-….-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Martin Castillo**

 **Santa Cruz, Bolivia**

 **Septiembre del 2035**

 **11:34 pm**

(Está en una silla de playa frente a la piscina, escribiendo en su diario con el periódico del día 22 de septiembre en una mesita al lado de el, mientras la niñera está en la piscina nadando en esta noche calurosa y su hija esta observando las estrellas con su telescopio)

"Bueno…..si que pasaron cositas interesantes este año"

"Aparte de que a la niñera le gusta nadar desnuda en la piscina…"

"Pero regresando a lo que paso este año."

"A sido interesante"

"Matemáticas más avanzadas (Y que no soy muy buena en ellas) y el resto de materias de antes, pero también más avanzadas, mas enseñarle ingles, algo que ella domino aterradoramente rápido, un idioma que apenas hablaba en casa, lo aprendió en menos de 4 meses"

"Y claro está, más astronomía que ella aprendió ya más por su cuenta, realmente le fascina mucho el espacio, tanto, que ella quiere ser astronauta"

(se queda mirando el titular del periódico)

"Y mas cuando esa organización unida que Chrysalis nombro HIVE, o sea COLMENA en ingles, muy sutil Chrysalis, muy bien…por cierto eso es sarcasmo, lo menciono ahora porque no lo van a saber cuando lean esto"

"Como sea"

"Lo interesante no es el nombre absurdamente obvio, es que HIVE ha revivido el programa espacial y ya esta mandando una absurda cantidad de satélites al espacio solo el día de hoy"

"Ya mando 6 satelites el dia de hoy, con su nuevo modelo de cohetes reutilizables, y para el que no lo sepa, antes no pasaba eso, los nuevos cohetes ahora no solo pueden despegar, si no, volver y aterrizar con seguridad a tierra, para su rápido reutilizamiento, increíble"

"Oh, y Chrysalis estuvo interesada en nuestras charlas mensuales sobre los gustos de su hija"

"Y que sera un gusto darme toda la información de su programa espacial para dárselo a su hija"

"Claro no me dara los de tema de vigilancia y militar, pero que me de los científicos es algo al menos"

"Y los recibí hoy igual"

(Levanta el periódico que revela unos documentos con la palabra "Clasificado" con letras rojas, en su medio)

"Los leí, y simplemente es alucinante, esta en sus planes la construcción de un anillo espacial, un anillo de teletransporte, igual de los que se usa en Los Exiliados para transportar gente a la ciudad de fabricas, pero este anillo en el espacio, 2 veces mas grande y avanzado ayudara a transportar satélites de la tierra al espacio sin el uso de cohetes, y que estan por el momento haciendo los cálculos para teletransportar los componentes para hacer otro anillo en el sistema solar TRAPPIS-1, este sistema solar con planetas habitables está "relativamente cerca" de la Tierra, a unos 40 años luz, en la constelación de Acuario, porque allí se ha descubierto antes de la llegada de Chrysalis que ese sistema tiene planetas que posiblemente sean habitables"

 **(Es real ese sistema solar por si acaso)**

"Y que su meta es que el próximo año este activo y así mandar las primeras sondas para explorar los planetas de ese sistema solar y próximamente mandar misiones tripuladas a los planetas habitables"

"Algo que de seguro emocionara mas a nuestra hija, que quiere explorar el espacio"

"Es un proyecto increíblemente sorprendente, y no, allí no esta Equestria, porque el sol que esta en ese sistema es muy joven, ella me lo dijo, pero que una vez los nuevos satélites con telescopio estén activos, ya se encargara de ver donde esta Equestria con exactitud"

"Pero lo que es sorprendente es que estan usando escamas de dragon para reforzar los satélites, dice que los obtuvo de forma ilegal….no me sorprende….pero los consiguió de los campos destruidos de USA, donde ese país esta en una bomba esperando a estallar"

"Donde no ahí nuevas investigaciones, los científicos de ese país huyeron al reino de los canes del oriente, porque el ambiente haya es mas estable para trabajar"

"Y los canes que fueron soldados o que estan a favor de la masacre humana estan viviendo una tensa calma reconstruyendo ciudades y consiguiendo comida de las granjas"

"Y los que estan en contra, estan tensamente tranquilos"

"Y según rumores, la presidenta Griza…..es más un titulo vacio ya, esta oculta en la casa blanca junto con su familia, y la única razón de porque no la matan es….."

Eh…..

"No se, es extraño, todos la odian de alguna manera, pero nadie le hace nada"

"Que raro, aunque algo me dice que Chrysalis tiene que ver con eso"

"Pero en fin, el punto es que consiguió de forma gratuita de los restos de tanques destrozados en USA las escamas de dragon para sus satélites y la arcanita para ese anillo de teletransporte"

"Ese es el punto, aunque el como construye tan rápido…es algo así un misterio para mí"

"Porque le pregunte el como, y ella solo me respondió que, con magia"

"Ok…no me lo tienes que decir si no quieres"

"Pero bueno, regresando a mi familia mejor"

"Todo ha sido genial y tranquilo"

"Mi hija ya debe tener según lo que cuenta la niñera unos 14 años mental y físicamente pese a tener solo 4 años, pero mi hija mide 1.70 y tiene el cuerpo de una de 16, me dice la niñera que es normal….pero yo no se"

"Pronto ropa cada dia tendré que comprarle si sigue así"

"Porque esta etapa dice que es la de mayor crecimiento físico"

"Y lo dice la niñera que ahora se dedico a usar este año una tanga y un camisón sin mangas muy escotado y semitransparante toda tranquila por la casa"

"Y así le daba clases a mi hija cuando se trata de magia, que sigue con lo basico, levitación, porque en si, mi hija no le interesa mucho, le interesa mas la astronomía que la magia, esa es mi hija, jeje"

"Oh, y que ya esta pudiendo camuflarse como humana o como cualquier criatura inteligente de este planeta que desee"

"Y ahora mismo ha practicado y ahora se ha transformado en como ella se vería como humana"

"Y es de tez morena, como yo, sigue manteniendo su pelo largo, lacio y de colores negro y verde, aunque….realmente debería llevarla a que le corten el pelo, lo tiene hasta la mitad de la espalda"

"Ahora que lo pienso, nunca la lleve a cortase el pelo"

"Bueno, a ella no le molesta, asi que esta bien, al igual que su viejo, o sea yo, no le importa mucho que usar o como luce"

"Aunque esta acostumbrándose a andar igual de semi desnuda que la niñera….."

"Sabía que sería mala influencia…..pero no la puedo obligar a vestirse "decentemente"

"Esta en casa, tiene derecho a vestir como quiera"

"Aunque eso me llevo a llevar puesto siempre esos lentes oscuros de ciego"

"Aunque me costó acostumbrarme a usarlos cuando estoy con mi hija, ya uno se acostumbra…..después de muchos moretones por caídas y golpes"

"Así evito cualquier observación incomoda"

"Pero bueno, al menos consigue a que se pusiera shorts y una polera al salir aquí afuera a mi hija, no quiero imaginar si ahí pervertidos entre los que nos vigilan"

"Oh, y casi lo olvidaba, como ella ya aprendió a camuflarse, por fin podrá acompañarme a comprar cosas, y a la vez ella se podrá comprar la ropa que le guste"

"Y no la ropa que le compraba la niñera"

"Yo creo que unos tops y mini shorts no es absolutamente para nada la vestimenta para una niña maldita niñera"

"Pero bueno, ya a partir de mañana ya ella podrá elegir que comprar"

.-…-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-..-.-.

 **Tomas Erickson**

 **BASE Militar Secreta en Inglaterra.**

 **Septiembre del 2035**

 **Reporte del 4er año con la cria changeling para lo que queda del alto mando USA en Inglaterra.**

" _Antes de continuar, quiero pedir la información sobre los nuevos satélites que Chrysalis lanza al espacio y que somos incapaces de derribarlos porque son supuestamente invulnerables, por favor, se que es un tema de alto secreto, pero nosotros también estamos entre esos altos secretos, no es justo que me haya enterado de esto de terceros"_

" _En fin, ahora continuemos"_

" _Valkyria ha superado todas las pruebas necesarias para graduarse como una soldado de infantería, y con excelentes notas, gracias a su recién adquirido uso de la telequinesis, ella arma y desarma con tanta rapidez y precisión las armas que rompió todos los records de la academia"_

" _Su fuerza y agilidad crecen con rapidez gracias al duro entrenamiento que recibe y sus ganas de querer proteger a los inocentes, (Esas historias de valentía de la guerra si que la ha motivado en serio) y a su metabolismo porque en esta etapa, su cuerpo se encuentra en un constante y acelerado crecimiento"_

" _Lo que la ha llevado a que sus fuerza rivalice con la de un adulto promedio, pese a la edad de 14 años mentalmente y físicamente, pese a que su edad real en estos momentos es de 4 años"_

" _Pero eso ha llevado a que tenga que consumir lo mismo en alimentos que un humano adulto promedio, y lo hace sin engordar, claro está, también consume la energía positiva residual que queda de sus instructores al apoyarla, eso debería ser suficiente para mantenerla con vida"_

" _Su puntería es casi perfecta, aun le falta mucho por aprender, pero cada día mejora más y más"_

" _Un dia antes de escribir este informe, Valkyria ahora posee la habilidad de camuflarse y tomar la forma de cualquier persona, y hasta hacerse ella misma un avatar de como luciría ella como humana"_

" _Una humana de tez blanca, de ojos azules, pelo rubio y lacio, pero siempre recortado y apenas llega a los hombros su pelo"_

" _Se le ve musculosa mas en su forma humana que en su forma changeling, aunque es por la tez de su piel como changeling que no se nota mucho esa musculatura formada"_

" _Aunque desde que aprendió a disfrazarse como humana, ella quiere mantenerse así"_

" _Ya no quiere volver a su forma original…dice que se siente extraña al estar en esa forma ahora, que se siente mejor y hasta el trato hacia ella mejoro un poco cuando decidio permanecer como humana"_

" _Lo que los psiquiatras de la base han tomado como las primeras señales a la lealtad hacia los humanos, aunque otros dicen que esto es malo en una forma, porque se le esta diciendo que su forma natural es mala y que es mejor ser humano"_

" _Algo que realmente podría afectarla psicológicamente en el futuro, pero si me preguntan a mi"_

" _Eso no importa, es mejor que tenga esos pensamientos, después de todo, sera mas fácil cuando le digamos contra quien estamos luchando, porque en estos momentos, no le dijimos quienes son nuestros enemigos, solo que entrene para que algún dia proteja al inocente"_

" _Asi que cuando llegue el día que le digamos que estamos luchando contra los suyos, será mas fácil"_

" _Eso es todo, agente Tomas Erickson fuera"_

.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **Martin Castillo**

 **14 de diciembre del 2035**

 **10:34 pm**

(se lo ve a Martin escribiendo en su escritorio en su diario todo tranquilo, mientras a su lado revisa lo que paso ese dia en la computadora)

"Sip…."

"Hoy por fin mi hija vio el mundo fuera de casa".

"Aunque claro, le tuve que dar mi ropa vieja para que use"

"Porque la ropa que le quedaba en septiembre, ya no le queda ahora"

"Porque ahora mide ella 1.75mt y bueno, es mas curvilínea."

"Con decir que ya llega a ser tan curvilínea como la niñera y mas alta que ella, ya lo digo todo"

"Y nop, no quiero que use la ropa de la niñera"

"Ella después de todo está vistiendo un top escotado y unos shorts que le llega hasta las rodillas."

"Y la ropa que le iba a dar a mi hija…..no le quedaba, especialmente cualquiera de sus pantalones"

"Porque al igual que la madre, esta desarrollando mi hija unas caderas…"

"Ufff…."

"Mis propios pantalones le parece muy ajustados, aunque si le queda mi polera vieja de color negro"

"Yo fui como siempre voy haya con jeans azules y polera roja con divertidos diseños en ellos, y aun me mantengo con algo de ejercicio, y bueno, que apenas como por el estrés"

"Aunque claro, no fuimos solos"

"Porque al ser la ocasión especial de mi hija al visitar el mundo exterior."

"Un convoy de camionetas negras pertenecientes al grupo de fuerzas especiales de Chrysalis nos ha seguido."

"Si…"

"No fue un tranquilo paseo por el centro comercial como quería que fuese."

"Cuando llegamos, mi hija estaba con su disfraz de humana, y muy atenta a todas las personas que salen y entran del centro comercial"

"Pero eso si, le establecimos las siguientes reglas, no hablar de más con otros humanos, no revelar su verdadera identidad y no desnudarse en publico"

"Ellas la acepto y pues fuimos haya"

"Alli descubrimos 2 cosas, en serio le abrumo la enorme cantidad de personas en el centro comercial, aunque claro, no ayuda que fuera miércoles de 2x1 lo que hace el lugar mas lleno a las 7 de la noche, a la hora que fuimos hoy"

"Ella en serio si se puso demasiado nerviosa por estar rodeada de tantas personas, y por la gran emoción que tenía al querer entrar, como que corrió de mi y de la niñera que nos acompañaba en esta ocasión"

"Por dios, casi se puso a llorar…en serio le asusto que nos haya perdido"

"Aunque ver a una chica de pelo negro que parece una adulta joven llorar…es algo que no se ve en persona…..talvez en películas y en series pero no es muy común en publico….aunque talvez si, es que yo no salgo tan seguido últimamente, los estudios y la enseñanza de grado de secundaria me mantiene ocupado"

"Felizmente que la encontramos antes que llorara, aunque encontrar a una chica adulta con pelo negro y verde bien alta no es difícil de hallar"

"Pero bueno, también influye que le hayamos criado en un ambiente tan solitario, donde apenas podía ver personas, básicamente nos conoce solo a mi y a la niñera personalmente…eso es triste la verdad, creo que por eso casi llora al estar con tantos extraños en un lugar tan grande"

"Pero regresando a la ropa"

"En serio la mantuve bien alejada a la niñera para que mi hija tomara sus decisiones con respecto a que vestir"

"Pero lo único que resulto fue que eligió poleras sin mangas con dibujos de estrellas, y faldas, porque según ella, no le gusta los pantalones, le restringen mucho"

"Y claro…no ropa interior, ni traje de baño"

"No porque no quería que lo comprara, si no que ella no quería, además mentí, no quería que lo comprara porque significaría que tendríamos que volver cada mes a comprar nuevos pares de ropa interior"

"Y ropa yo no quiero comprar cada mes, yo con suerte me compraba mi ropa 1 vez al año"

"Ok, aparte de la ropa de verano, eligio mucha ropa polar de invierno, y mas cuadernos y lapiceros para seguir escribiendo sus apuntes sobre el espacio"

"Si, ahora Chrysalis me dijo en noviembre que como nuestra hija se quiere especializar en astronomía, que me enfoque en solo explicarle matemáticas, física, química, y computación"

"Historia….nop"

"Biología, bueno un poco más, para cuando llegue a los 5 años donde tendría que darle…"la charla""

"Eso ya se lo dejare a la niñera"

"Psicología o filosofía…se quedaron también fuera de la lista"

"Así que en estos momentos mi niña es la chica más inocente porque no sabe las atrocidades de las guerras que han pasado, ni la violencia y crímenes que pasan porque no ve la tele, y solo lee revistas científicas"

"Ella esta en su pequeño mundo"

"Y lo único "violento" que tuvimos que explicarle fue el concepto de la "Vida y la muerte"", cuando pregunto "Porque estos astrónomos ya no estan con nosotros?""

"Refiriéndose a astrónomos como Copérnico"

"Es muy adorable la verdad"

"Espero que al ser princesa, en serio Chrysalis cumpla su palabra y no la dejara estar en medio de su disputa por el control mundial"

"Porque si, Chrysalis también me dijo que al ser su hija tan tranquila, no vale tanto la pena en estos momentos involucrarla en el conflicto, que se mantenga al margen, luego cuando todo este en paz, ya le enseñara a como gobernar la misma Chrysalis"

"Yo no dije nada cuando me dijo eso"

"Solo me quede pensando en que esta pobre chica su inocencia se perderá cuando Chrysalis empiece a educarla"

"Eso es lo único que me da pena de su futuro de esta hija"

"Oh, y una cosa más"

"La película de mi vida, casualmente se estrenó el dia de hoy"

"Fue tendencia mundial"

"El que hizo de mi fue un changeling, que joder, vi el video gracias a que me dieron una copia de la original por correo hace unas horas, y el tipo si que sabe actuar….aunque son changelings, deben saber actuar para cuando van encubierto"

"Claro, la película estuvo llena de explosiones, tiroteos, y me hicieron parecer como Rambo o Terminator cuando llego la escena del ataque terrorista contra los canes y entre comillas "mato a decenas de perros y derribo helicópteros con cocteles monotovs…."

"Joder, toda una fumada, pero una fumada de acción buenísima, aunque casi nada de lo que mostraron fue real"

"Pero bueno"

"Oh y estoy revisando la laptop porque algo que no dije, es que mucha gente me reconoció, y se paró a saludarme, y claro la niñera tuvo que apartar a mi hija porque en serio mucha gente nos rodeaba para saludarme solo a mí"

"Era una celebridad, yo ya sabía eso"

"Pero esta era la primera vez que tanta gente quería mi autógrafo hoy"

"Por eso solo iba a comprar bien temprano en la mañana, para no tener que soportar estas cosas"

"Pero bueno, yo solo firmaba unas cuantas cosas, unos bolsos, y un par de mujeres quiso que le firmara los pechos…."

"Bueno, yo no me negué"

"Pero bueno, cuando pedí que era suficiente, ya se fueron"

"Algo…algunos solo se mantuvieron siguiéndome durante todo ese puto día"

"Solo porque no quería cambiar el horario de estudio y venir a comprar en la mañana"

.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Tomas Erickson**

 **BASE Militar Secreta en Inglaterra.**

 **Diciembre del 2035**

 **Anexo del 4er año con la cria changeling para lo que queda del alto mando USA en Inglaterra.**

" _Los psiquiatras tenían algo de razón, no quiere volver a ser un changeling cuando le pidieron los científicos que mostrara sus alas para volar"_

" _Algo que ya hacía de forma independiente de pequeña"_

" _Parece que se ha "humanizado" demasiado dicen los psiquiatras"_

" _Pero al menos aun continua haciendo magia, y el comandante dijo que mientras siga haciendo eso, que dejemos que siga así"_

" _Los entrenamientos van bien, y mejoro enormemente su puntería"_

" _Aunque cada mes que pasa tenemos que darle un nuevo uniforme por su acelerado crecimiento físico"_

" _Ya alcanzo el tamaño minimo para poder enseñarle el conducir, y en enero se efectuaran esas pruebas"_

-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Martin Castillo**

 **23 de Mayo del 2036**

 **12:34 am**

(Se lo ve escribiendo en su diario y se lo ve algo estresado)

"El crecimiento físico de mi hija si que se acelero"

"Ahora mide 1.85"

"Y con respecto a tamaño de su busto y caderas…..bueno, esta lentamente acercándose a las medidas de su madre y su pelo también creció con ella mas rápido que antes, ahora le llega hasta su cola"

"Y si, aun no se la cortamos, pero es que se le ve bien así"

"Ademas asi le cubre su cuerpo para cuando hace mas calor y le gusta andar sin ropa igual que la niñera"

"si…..ya copio ese mismo habito que su niñera, aunque esta vez porque le apreta mucho la ropa que le compramos esa otra vez, al menos ella tiene una excusa buena"

"Aunque también eso significa que tengo que usar mis lentes especiales casi todo el tiempo"

"Pero bueno…esos de las fuerzas especiales deben estar disfrutando de la vista cada vez que mi hija sale afuera a ver las estrellas….."

"Como quisiera hacerles algo…..pero ni armas tengo"

"Al menos se acerca la época de frío, así que ella tendrá que usar sus abrigos polares"

"Aunque una noticia agradable para mi…termine de estudiar para ser un mejor maestro para mi hija"

"eso significa que puedo ya dedicarme a pensar en lo que debí haber pensando desde que llegue aquí"

"Que hare para cuando llegue el momento de regresar con mi verdadera familia en solo unos meses?"

.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-

 **22 de septiembre del 2036**

 **Tomas Erickson**

 **BASE Militar Secreta en Inglaterra.**

 **Reporte del 5to año con la cria changeling para lo que queda del alto mando USA en Inglaterra.**

" _Llego el día, oficialmente ya es una adulta Valkyria, y no solo eso, paso el curso rápido de fuerzas especiales con éxito, puede conducir varios camiones y vehículos militares, además de ya saberse los códigos de importancia a la hora de comunicarse"_

" _Y si, todo este tiempo siguió como humana"_

" _Ya no quiso volar ya con esas alas, en serio la humanizamos a tal nivel que casi deja de hacer magia"_

" _Fue difícil pero por fin le regresamos a un punto medio, en la que la magia esta bien, y que sus alas lo puede transformar aparte y luci como las de un pegaso, asi no siente que fuera poco humana"_

" _Pudimos probar que haga magia de ataque como esos rayos de energía que resulto muy bien"_

" _Aunque hace 1 mes recién que pudimos hacerla practicar y aun es muy nueva en eso, por los problemas previamente dichos"_

" _Ahora estamos con los científicos para la hora decisiva, hacer que ella entre a la mente colmena, la comunicación especial de los changelings, para así saber todo sus movimientos"_

" _Pero antes, se le reportara quienes son nuestros enemigos"_

" _sera un fuerte shock para ella…pero eso ya lo establecimos antes que iba a suceder"_

.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **(Aquí por fin se acaba los diarios e informes)**

 **22 de septiembre del 2036**

 **Martin Castillo**

 **Santa Cruz, Bolivia**

 **5:44 am**

(Se la ve a Martin yendo a la puerta de su cuarto porque alguien esta tocando a su puerta)

-"Mmmm…joder….es bien temprano", dije yo todo irritado como recién me levante y abro la puerta de mi cuarto, para ser abordado en seguida por la niñera.

Y si, desnuda.

-"Martin, tenemos que hablar, es importante"; dijo la niñera, por primera vez en su vida con seriedad.

-"Que es?"; pregunte yo con algo de sueño.

-"Despierta por todos los cielos esto es importante"; dijo ella como me sacudió.

-"Ya….ya….desperté"; dije todo fastidiado como me sacudía.

-"Lo siento….pero en serio esto es importante", dijo ella como me dejo de sacudir.

"Que es?", pregunte yo ahora irritado.

-"Es sobra tu hija….", dijo ella preocupada.

-"Que…..que paso con ella?", pregunte preocupado y ya mas despierto.

-"Ella esta bien…mas bien, demasiado bien"; dijo ella.

-"Si viniste a despertarme a las putas 5 y 44 de la mañana para decirme lo buena que se puso mi hija, juro que…..", decía todo enojado.

Porque en serio mi hija ahora mide tan alto como Chrysalis, mide mas de 2mts de alto y sus atributos son igual de grandes que las de ella y sus alas también.

-"En parte es eso lo que quería decirte, es que eso no es normal"; dijo ella preocupada.

-"Es mi hija con sangre real de Chryalis, yo creo que debe ser normal"; dije yo enojado.

-"No, las princesas solo crecen para ser mas altos que los zánganos normales y mas pequeños que la reina, básicamente un entremedio, pero tu hija es tan grande como Chrysalis y eso es preocupante y lo peor, esa es solo la punta del iceberg", dijo ella preocupada como me tomo de los hombros.

-"O sea como….?", pregunte yo sin entenderle muy bien.

-"No lo se, solo la misma reina me lo dijo por la mente colmena esta madrugada, me dijo que lo que le pasa a tu hija es tan serio que ella misma vendrá a verla, en vez de solo dejarla ir cuando cumpliera los 5 años y tu yéndote tranquilamente a ver a tu familia", dijo la niñera.

-"O sea va a fallar a su palabra?", pregunte enojado.

-"No, solo ella vendrá a ver a su hija y nos explicara porque es tan serio lo que le esta pasando, de porque es tan alta y porque es tan importante que ella tiene que venir, luego que nos lo explique ella nos llevara a todos a Dubai, donde anunciara algo importante al mundo, y te quiere allí, pero luego de que veas a tu familia obviamente, ella aun cumplirá eso", dijo la niñera.

-"Y a que hora llega?", pregunte yo ahora preocupado.

-"Llega en 40 min, 2 min antes del nacimiento oficial de su hija", dijo la niñera.

-"Joder….tengo que ir a despertar a mi hija entonces…"; dije yo preocupado como me levante, dejándola sola en mi cuarto.

-"Ya la desperté, le dije que su madre por fin viene a visitarla y se fue al baño a bañarse", dijo la niñera.

-"Oh….ok", dije yo como me calme un poco como suspire un poco.

-"Ahora puedes irte, tengo que ir a bañarme y cambiarme también", dije yo como le señale la puerta como volvi a entrar al cuarto.

-"Ok….", dijo ella como se fue cerrando la puerta detrás suya.

Y me quede pensando en 2 cosas.

1era…..

No le dijimos quien exactamente era su mama, a mi hija.

Solo le dijimos que era alguien tan importante y ocupada que no podía venir aquí.

Lo que es cierto.

Y eso que ya le explicamos todo sobre su raza, sobre quien es Chrysalis, que esta aquí para hacer el bien.

Y eso fue propaganda que le dijimos cuando le explicábamos su biología.

Muy sutil Chrysalis….en serio te pasas.

Nada de historia mi trasero.

Pero bueno.

Ya va a ser su gran sorpresa de cumpleaños.

Luego lo segundo.

Hoy es el día.

Hoy volveré a ver a mi familia…

Después de más de 5 largos años.

Después de tantos percances, y hechos moralmente inaceptables para mi.

Por fin.

Por fin volveré.

Ahora la cosa es….

Me querrán ver de vuelta?

-..-…-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-

 **Y allí quedo el relleno mas largo de todos.**

 **Lo siento, pero era necesario.**

 **Luego otras cosas se sumaran en otros capitulos lo que hizo Chrysalis en este tiempo al igual que los humanos en Europa y su familia de Martin.**

 **Solo no lo incluí aquí porque sería muy largo el relleno.**

 **Asi que, que les pareció?**

 **No se olviden de comentar y seguir sugiriendo nombres si es que no han sugerido ninguno.**

 **En el próximo recién lo usare.**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo amigos lectores.**


	41. Chapter 41

_**(Advertencia, contenido sad, mas adelante)**_

 _ **Capítulo 41: Nuevos protas al escenario mundial….…porque sí.**_

 **Valkyria**

 **Base Secreta en Inglaterra.**

 **Sala de reuniones.**

 **2:45 pm (5:45 am en Bolivia)**

 **22 de septiembre del 2036**

(Se la ve a Tomas y Valkyria esperando al comandante de la base y al jefe científico de la base en la sala de reuniones)

(Tomas está con su traje negro formal de siempre)

(Y Valkyria con un uniforme de camuflaje de infantería de tonos verdes oscuros, con camisa, pantalones, gorra y botas)

(Esta en su forma humana, con piel de tez blanca, rubia de cabello lacio, pero que ni llega a los hombros)

Es la primera vez que voy a esta área de la base y estoy realmente tan emocionada.

Solo eh conocido de forma autorizada el área de descanso, el hangar, el campo de tiro y mi cuarto en el área de laboratorios.

Luego de una forma prohibida usando mi habilidad de invisibilidad durante las noches para ver ciertas zonas de mi interes en las barracas…

Pero solo por curiosidad.

(Pensaba ella como se sonrojaba)

-"Te sientes bien chica?", pregunto Tomas como miraba algo confundido.

-"Solo estoy muy nerviosa por estar aquí, eso es todo", dije yo algo nerviosa pero intentando mantener mi compostura.

Soy una soldado

No una civil cualquiera.

Debo controlarme por todos los cielos.

-"Y deberías, si el comandante te quiere aquí, no es para solo charlar"; dijo todo serio Tomas.

Yo solo le asentí y me puse firme en mi asiento.

Él siempre fue duro conmigo, y nadie me quiere decir porque.

Aunque su brazo robótico debe ser la causa, cada vez que toca su brazo robótico y me mira siento odio de su parte y un aura negra rodeándolo, en vez de dolor o pesar.

Ser una extraterrestre que puede literalmente ver las emociones de todos es muy extraño para mi.

En especial para cuando no conozco varias de las emociones que veo en los demás.

Como las emociones que algunos soldados machos y hembras tienen entre sí en la base.

Esas no las entiendo.

Y los científicos aun están aprendiendo como si quiera puedo ver esas auras de las emociones de los demás si quiera.

Así que de ellos no creo que me fueran a responder mi pregunta.

Por ejemplo en algunos soldados que salen de ese lugar que llaman "Bar", que hay en la base y donde no me dejan entrar porque era menor de edad.

Tienen auras de color azul, naranja y verde rodeándolos cuando salen tambaleándose de manera extraña o solo oliendo muy raro y se encuentran felices y mas relajados.

Pero mayormente cuando veo a los demás andar en la base.

Los veo con auras de color gris y negro, mayormente gris, porque estan trabajando todos serios y enfocados en prepararse para luchar contra el enemigo.

Que aun no se quien es….

Los científicos siempre los veo con auras de color verde y naranja por su gran curiosidad cuando era la hora del día en que tenían que monitorearme y hacerme exámenes completos, todos curiosos y emocionados.

Pero con esos humanos en parejas de distintos sexo los veo rodeados con auras de color rojo, rosa y violeta que yo aun no entiendo.

Y de esas auras mas me gusta comerlas, técnicamente olerlas, las auras que emiten los científicos son las otras que me gusta.

Si, me alimento auras para vivir, es raro, pero según dicen los científicos, si no lo hago me podría morir.

Es por eso que no me gusta mi lado extraterrestre.

Se siente tan…..raro.

 **(Eso de los colores lo halle e interprete de varias paginas web sobre que colores representan nuestras emociones que expresamos y como lo veria un changeling, no lo puse con Chrysalis porque ella ya esta acostumbrada a ver el mundo así y que lo explicara ella no vendría al caso, Valkyria puede, todo esto es nuevo para ella y por eso vale la pena describir eso aquí, especialmente que tiene humanos que no entienden la biología changeling al 100%)**

-"Bien, están antes de lo acordado, me gusta ese entusiasmo Valkyria", dijo el comandante de la base como entraba junto con el jefe científico Maxis.

Un raro nombre para un hombre tan viejo.

Pero espera un segundo…

Antes….?

-"No hay problema señor!", dije yo al saludar a mi oficial superior, al levantarme y ponerme en posición en firme.

-"Descanse soldado, hoy es un día especial para usted en todo sentido", dijo el comandante como yo me senté y me quede viendo al Agente Tomas levemente molesta.

Debió mentirme sobre la hora y hacerme venir antes.

Es típico de el.

Siempre molestándome desde que lo nombraron mi vigilante desde que nací.

-"Y cual es la sorpresa…..*tos*…si se me permite preguntar?", pregunte yo toda emocionada, rápidamente cambiando mi mirar y mirando directo a los ojos del comandante.

-"Bueno, como sabes muy bien Valkyria, hoy es tu cumpleaños…..y por cierto, feliz cumpleaños", dijo Maxis con una sonrisa y un aura verde rodeándolo como me dio un muffin con una vela encima.

-"Muchas gracias doctor"; dije yo con respeto como le acepte el muffin y lo puse en frente mio, en la mesa.

Mayormente soy mas relajada con Maxis, pero esta el comandante en frente y no puedo comportarme tan infantil frente a el.

-"Podemos ir al grano doctor?", dijo Tomas todo serio con un aura gris rodeándolo.

Que amargado…..

-"Tomas tiene razón, la razón de porque te solicite por fin estar ante mi y casi en privado, es para decirte tu razón verdadera de porque estas aquí, porque te hemos entrenado durante este tiempo y cual es tu misión", dijo el comandante todo serio como un aura gris lo rodeaba.

-"Entiendo", dije yo toda seria, aguantándome la emoción dentro de mi ser.

Por fin sabré porque estoy aquí…

Sera tan emocionante.

Me dijeron que me encontraron en unas ruinas y no me dejaban salir porque otros humanos tendrían miedo de mi apariencia y le tienen miedo a seres que no se parecen a humanos desde la guerra con esos perros antropomórficos y que aquí estaría segura.

Eso me deprimió un poco al principio y tuve una fase en la que no quería saber nada de mi verdadero ser.

Pero Maxis me dijo que era mi deber demostrarles a todos que no tienen que temerme, y que podría hacer grandes cosas por los humanos.

El en serio me ayudo a superarlo.

Aunque Tomas dijo que unos "Psicólogos" fueron los que me ayudaron, fue Maxis el que lo hizo, el realmente ha sido muy bueno conmigo todo este tiempo, siempre rodeado con un aura verde y naranja cuando está conmigo.

Y siempre le esta gritando a Maxis de que se apega mucha a mi.

No entiendo aun porque.

-"Estas escuchando niña?"; pregunto Tomas enojado al verme y veía que el comandante me estaba hablando y no le escuche nada.

-"Lo siento….mi mente estaba en otro lado, no volverá a suceder"; dije yo como bajaba mi cabeza toda apenada.

-"Dile usted Maxis, usted es el mas apegado a ella despues de todo, talvez ella si quiera escucharte y no ignorarte como lo acaba de hacer con el comandante", dijo Tomas todo serio y enojado, yo lo mire muy enojada a el, y quería responderle.

Pero no quería seguir faltando el respeto al comandante con un arrebato mío.

-"Valkyria, lo que te voy a decir y mostrar es muy importante, y lo que te voy a mostrar es la foto de nuestro enemigo, un enemigo muy poderoso, mas poderoso que los canes que has escuchado hablar en las historias de algunos soldados, uno que amenaza el planeta y talvez, la galaxia", dijo el doctor como me paso un folder que se abrió apenas choco contra la mesa.

Mostrando imágenes de un ser parecido a mí.

Pero mas alta, y con atributos mas grandes que los míos en un cuarto blanco tomando a alguien de rehén, no podía verle el rostro al rehén.

Y luego otra de mi tamaño en un cuarto blanco.

-"Pero se parecen a mi?", pregunto yo sorprendida y mostrándome de veras sorprendida como tomaba las fotos.

-"Si, y tu eres parte de lo que supones, una gran red de recién nacidos que estarían al servicio de ella"; dijo el doctor al señalar la imagen de esa hembra parecida a mi con grandes atributos, "La reina Chrysalis, reina de los changelings, la especie a que perteneces", dijo el doctor todo serio, por primera vez mostrando un aura gris a su alrededor.

Así sabía que esto era en serio.

-"Y su misión es conquistar el planeta, y regresar a su mundo triunfante, y conquistarlo también, actualmente sabemos que es la que formo la actual organización HIVE, la única multinacional existente en el mundo, ella tiene el poder total de la economía, y creemos que también tiene un poder militar igual de alto al también ser dueña de la organización de mercenarios ODIN y lo que es mas preocupante", dijo el doctor como me mostro mas carpetas con fotos de lobas antropomórficas de pelaje blanco casi rapadas en el desierto en el atardecer, frente a varios "Changelings"

-"La loba que ves es una de las hijas de la leyenda "El Demonio Blanco", el terror de la nieve, el azote de norteamerica, y ahora sus hijas estan entrenando a changelings, esas imágenes son las únicas que tenemos y son de hace 3 meses gracias a que interceptamos su correo electrónico cuando estaba comunicándose con sus madres via online en la que dice….", decía el comandante ahora, como me lo dio para que lo leyera.

Y decía lo siguiente.

" _Estas criaturas negras realmente aprenden rápido, han dominado nuestro entrenamiento de 14 años en menos de 2 años, aun con la limitante que tienen al no matar"_

" _Son hábiles especialmente con sus poderes, con lo que se permiten cumplir su orden de "no matar", pero ellos nos respetan tanto que ellos solo reciben ordenes de nosotras"_

" _Eso no le gusta tanto a Chrysalis, pero inmediatamente cierra la boca cuando tiene apuntándole 10 rifles de alta potencia a su cara, y al menos 500 de estos changelings apoyándonos a nuestras espaldas, 500 changelings capaces de incapacitar y desarmar a todo su ejercito en menos de 6 horas si nosotros les ordenamos"_

" _Hemos cumplido, los hemos vuelto lo mejor de lo mejor, tanto asi que hasta sus propios colegas no entrenados por nosotras le tienen miedo y respeto"_

" _Ella quería ampliar el trato y mantenernos aquí para entrenar a mas, pero la respuesta fue no, un no que se lo tuvo que tragar completito"_

" _Y los 500 changelings que entrenamos solo entrenaran a sus propios hijos y seguir con nuestra tradición de solo entrenar hijos"_

" _Y ellos lo cumplirán, la única unidad que rechaza a Chrysalis y esta con nosotras"_

" _Prácticamente si quisiéramos podríamos ordenar a los changelings que entrenamos, matarla y tomar el mundo para nosotras, pero no nos interesa, y papa tampoco lo hacia, asi que es hora de volver a casa, y juntarnos con nuestras hermanas y compartir a sus parejas, es hora de tener hijos por nuestra cuenta antes que nuestros años dorados pasen lejos"_

-"Yo pensaba que El demonio blanco solo era eso, una leyenda"; dije yo sorprendida después de leer eso.

-"No, no lo es, él es el soldado perfecto, no obedece a nadie, o obedecía, nos enteramos que murió por la vejez en otro correo electrónico de esa hija, pueden ser los mejores soldados del mundo, pero realmente apenas saben como mantenerse incognitos en la internet", dijo el comandante.

-"25 descendientes, 25 soldados altamente letales con un ejercito leal a su lado con las más nuevas armas, es algo atemorizante", dijo Maxis.

-"Pero, no son leales a nadie, ni a los canes, ni a Chrysalis, pero tampoco estan de nuestro lado, asi que técnicamente son un enemigo aparte, pero demuestra lo insaciable que es Chrysalis por obtener el control de todo, no importa que método use", dijo el comandante con seriedad como el doctor me paso mas documentos y fotos.

-"Es responsable de la destrucción de los satélites del 2035, al igual que el extorsión a todos los líderes mundiales, especialmente a los Europeos, que evito el envió de ayuda a nuestros aliados en la segunda guerra contra los canes, además de diversos ataques a bases en Europa y Rusia y en especial aquí", dijo el comandante como saco un control remoto y prendio el proyector de la sala de reuniones donde mostraba….

Otros changelings atacando esta base.

Atacando al capitán Mitchel.

Y allí está la reina Chrysalis en la sala blanca como en las imágenes anteriores.

Y Tomas….siendo de rehén….

Y perdiendo el brazo por una laser que esta reina dispara contra la puerta, dejando que escape.

Ou…..

Ahora se porque no le agrado…

-"Es una terrorista en este planeta, y en su planeta, y la única razón de porque no podemos acusarla es porque sus últimos ataques fueron para liberar una población africana, y le dejo todo el crédito a los países que saqueo, una gran publicidad para nuestros lideres, pero ataques terroristas de parte de ella, y no solo eso, ella esta oculta entre la población mundial, si no fuera porque la princesa Celestia, nuestra aliada, y también víctima de ella, nos proveyó de tecnología para detectarla no sabríamos quien es un aliado, y quien no, pero eran tan pocos y prácticamente imposibles de replicar, y esos detectores solo se han quedado en las capitales de toda Europa, y toda Inglaterra, Chrysalis se aprovechó de los huecos legales y las leyes internacionales de nuestro planeta para tener poder", dijo el comandante.

SI…..me enseñaron todo eso de esta tal Celestia, esa alienígena culpable de la creación de los canes.

Y supuesta diosa, pero muy poderosa.

Eso me enseñaron los soldados y uno que otro científico.

Asi que se que ya es tema serio cuando el comandante se refiere a ella como víctima, es que esto ya es cosa seria.

-"Y tu razón de existir y porque entrenaste con lo mejor de lo mejor Valkyria, es de infiltrarte entre los changelings, llegar hasta Chrysalis y asesinarla, su ejercito caerá o se dividirá, pero lo importante es que nos dará tiempo para contra atacar de verdad y decirle al mundo la verdad, sin que Chrysalis y su gente nos bloqueen", dijo el comandante con seriedad.

-"Esto…..esto es…..no se que decir", dije yo sin saber que decir.

-"Esa es la cosa, no tienes que decir nada, además esto no es una decisión que espero que tomes, es una orden, como soldado debe obedecerla sin dudar", dijo el comandante con toda seriedad.

-"Pero como ingreso de incognito entre los changelings?", pregunto yo confundida, y confundida de verdad.

-"Esa es la cosa, tienes que ver cómo por tu cuenta, en esto no estamos tan seguro como funciona la jerarquía changeling, solo sabemos que existe la reina, luego las princesas, y luego le siguen los miles a millones de zánganos, eso es todo, estas técnicamente por tu cuenta, pero la única pista que tenemos para ti, es que posiblemente Chrysalis tenga como base, la torre mas alta de Dubai, ya ha expresado cuando discutio por primera vez con nuestros líderes lo ideal que sería ese edificio como su palacio real", dijo el comandante.

-"Espere, no tendre apoyo, ni refuerzos, ni nada?", pregunte asustada.

-"No, por eso es una infiltración, estaras por tu cuenta, y mientras mas avance fuera de Europa, menos posibilidades de rescate tendras, es una misión difícil Valkyria, pero eres la esperanza misma de la humanidad, no puedes negar eso"; dijo el comandante.

-"Si….lo se señor, ya me lo dijeron ustedes mucho", decía yo aun nerviosa, "Podre tomar algún arma, oh…?", preguntaba yo.

-"Negativo, debes ir como una civil, luego ya te encargaras de buscar un arma por tu cuenta, saldrás al anochecer", dijo el comandante.

-"Hoy….afuera….sola…."; es lo único que podía decir, toda nerviosa.

-"Si, pero el doctor tiene unas cosas que quiere probar antes de que te vayas, lee por el momento los expedientes, aprende de lo poco que sabemos de tu especie si el doctor solo te va dar un leve discurso"; dijo el comandante como se levantó y miro a Tomas, que también se levantó y se fueron.

Dejándome a solas con Maxis.

Aunque esperamos lo suficiente para que se fueran más lejos.

Entonces…

-"Maxis…..no puedo hacerlo…creía que podría, pero no sola y sin apoyo de los chicos de la base….además has visto estos enemigos que tengo, pueden hacer campos de fuerzas, disparar lasers y hasta una puta burbuja de puta energía que fue capaz de cargarse una puta base y entrenamiento de hijas del maldito demonio blanco, yo apenas puedo disparar 5 armas al mismo tiempo con mi telequinesis se que es asombroso y espectacular para los demás, pero eso no es putas nada a comparación de los tipos con quien me tengo que enfrentar", dije yo con total libertad totalmente alterada como me cruzaba de brazos.

-"Escucha, primero deberías dejar de copiar ese vocabulario de los soldados, segundo, se que es difícil, lo es, yo estaba allí y se lo peligroso que son"; dijo Maxis.

-"Eso no ayuda y la sabes"; dije yo totalmente asustada como me ponía en posición fetal en el asiento sujetándome las rodillas.

-"Pero ahí una forma de infiltrarte en la colonia de Chrysalis y así saber donde esta exactamente y así mandarte de forma mas directa y poder extraerte una vez cumplida tu misión", dijo el.

-"En serio?", pregunte esperanzada.

-"Si, y es a través de algo que la reina menciono como "la mente colmena"; una red telepática que solo los de su clase pueden acceder, durante años hemos intentando probar que existe, pero sin éxito, pero ahora que eres una adulta, ahora consciente de tu misión, podrás acceder a ese "mente colmena" y encontrarla, y como contenido extra, hallar cuáles son sus planes, que hizo en todos estos años y así no arriesgarte tanto", dijo el doctor dándome una sonrisa sincera y de esperanza, como su aura brillo de verde y naranja.

-"Entonces lo intentare…", dije yo con mas seguridad, "…pero como lo hago?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"Eso no lo sabemos, talvez sea mediante meditación o en los sueños, pero para un mejor entorno donde probarlo, lo intentaremos en los laboratorios, solo tienes hasta las 7pm, a esa hora el comandante espera que salgas y comiences tu misión, si le probamos que la mente colmena es algo real, seras de mayor ayuda aquí con nosotros, que enviándote a una misión prácticamente suicida"; dijo el doctor.

-"Eso definitivamente no me ayuda doc", dije yo como me cruce de brazos.

-"Lo siento, es que estoy tan emocionado por ver como funciona esa "mente colmena"; que sabes que no controlo lo que digo"; dijo el doctor.

El es serio y muy concentrado en su trabajo.

Pero cuando esta conmigo, esta tan animado que parece ser casi un niño descubriendo algo nuevo en el mundo…..

Y siempre me trato bien.

Mas bien, el es mas un padre para mi.

-"Ok….por mi bien espero que si exista"; dije yo intentando dándome ánimos.

Como ambos nos fuimos a intentar lo de la mente colmena.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hija de Martin (Esa changeling sin nombre aun)**

 **Santa Cruz, Bolivia.**

 **En estos momentos**

 **6:00am (A 24 min de la llegada de Chrysalis)**

-"Hija….llevas ya 20 min en el baño, estas bien?", pregunto mi padre como tocaba la puerta del baño.

-"Si papa, es que de los nervios como que se me revolvió mucho el estómago y….", estaba hablando como terminaba de bañarme cuando papa respondió.

-"No digas nada más", dijo papa como oí como se iba de la puerta.

Es que no puedo evitarlo.

Voy a ver a mi madre por primera vez desde…..

Bueno, desde que nací.

Papa me conto que ella estaba ocupada haciendo el mundo un lugar mejor.

Y ahora que soy adulta ella vendrá a verme para llevarme con ella.

Estoy muy emocionada.

Estoy tan emocionada que…..

*sonidos de retortijones de estómago*

No…aun no.

Más tarde estomago mío, que hoy es un día importante.

Me pregunto si mama le gustara la astronomía tanto como a mí.

(Y piensa todo eso mientras se seca su voluptuoso y sexy cuerpo)

-"Auuu!", grite yo al chocar otra vez mi cuerno con el borde superior de la puerta ya saliendo del baño.

-"Estas bien querida!"; grito mi padre desde la cocina.

-"Si papa!"; respondí yo

No me gusta ser tan alta ya….

Al principio era divertido ser yo la que mirara hacia abajo a papa y alcanzar las repisas mas altas de la casa por él.

Pero no es divertido chocar mi delicado cuerno con los bordes de las puertas.

(Ya en su cuarto)

Ahora…que me voy a poner….

(Pensó como se ponía sus manos en sus caderas y veía su ya casi vació armario)

Bueno….es mi madre, creo que no le importara que ande desnuda en la casa.

A papa no le importa después de todo, jeje.

(Sale del cuarto para ir al comedor)

-"Hola papa"; dije yo con alegría, y al oler el rico desayuno que hace papa.

-"Hola querida, aquí esta tu desayuno favorito, un sándwich con tocino, jamón, queso y huevo a la plancha, con jugo de naranja recién exprimido, como te gusta"; dijo papa viniendo con una sonrisa, dándome mi plato.

Estaba vestido como siempre lo hacía, unos shorts, una polera negra y esos lentes negros que siempre usa.

-"Hola linda…..hoy te ves genial….como siempre"; dijo mi niñera abrazándome y luego sentándose al lado mio como vino vestida esta vez para la ocasión.

Y ella casi nunca se pone ropa.

Me dice que esta bien andar asi en la casa, si es tu casa, tienes el derecho de andar como quieres.

Y eso esta bien por mi también.

Además la ropa últimamente me ajusta demasiado.

La única ropa que necesito es cuando hace frio.

-"Gracias, aunque lo único que hago es solo secarme al salir de la ducha"; dije yo con una sonrisa.

Mi genial niñera.

Ella siempre es muy buena, y amable conmigo.

Aunque nunca me dijo su nombre, ella dice que es un total secreto, y aunque yo intente averiguarlo.

Nunca lo conseguí.

Talvez mi madre lo sepa, ella después de todo la contrato o no?

-"Tonterías, yo me tardo horas en hacer que mi pelo quede tan lacio y hermoso como el tuyo"; dijo mi niñera toda feliz como tocaba mi pelo.

-"Gracias….pero mi pelo no mas es así, yo no hago nada"; dije yo algo apenada por sus halagos.

-"Ya niñera, déjala en paz, igual en solo unos minutos llega su madre, así que coman rápido, pero no tanto o su estomago se revolverá", dijo papa todo preocupado como se sentó con nosotros.

Siempre rodeado en un aura tan rara.

Una mezcla de gris y naranja.

Y eso que mayormente siempre esta en tonos naranja y violeta los otros días del año.

Debe estar nervioso también porque viene mama.

Si…eso debe ser.

(Pasaron los minutos mientras comían y terminaban ya su comida)

-"Ok…falta 3 min para que llegue tu madre"; dijo mi papa como miraba su celular.

Oh si….

A mi también me dieron un celular para mi ultimo cumpleaños.

Uno que usaba para ver y navegar por internet.

Hay tanta gente con quien poder discutir de astronomía.

Y eso.

Porque me tiene bloqueado todas las paginas que no sean sobre astronomía.

Pero papa dice que todo cambiara desde ahora.

Podre ver todo lo que el mundo tiene que ofrecer.

Y a la vez me enseñara mas sobre la reproducción.

Que quedo a medias enseñarme a mitad de este año.

Solo se que las hembras dan a luz a los hijos y los machos son los que fecundan a las hembras.

Pero no se como.

Esa parte no me dice.

Aunque tampoco se como es que crece un niño en mi interior.

Eso tampoco me dijeron….aunque me da cosas saber eso.

Aunque hoy por fin lo sabré.

Jeje.

-"Yo creo que debes al menos quitarte los lentes, solo por hoy, después de todo estamos en el interior de la casa, no afuera"; dijo la niñera con una sonrisa burlona.

-"Ni creas, a ti te dejo que andes como quieras en la casa, y a mi hija, ni que se diga, así que yo andaré como yo quiera, hasta si quiero podría andar desnudo también", dijo papa medio enojado, "Porque se que te traes con eso, y no va a resultar".

Aw….porque la niñera no deja de meterse con papa., solo por mi cumpleaños.

-"Jaja, no aguantas nada llorón"; dijo ella media burlona.

-"Escucha….hoy no me vas a enojar, hoy es el día mas importante de nuestras vidas, mi hija podrá viajar por el mundo y hasta otros mundos cuando termine sus estudios, y tu podras regresar con los tuyos a hacer lo que se te de la gana, y yo…..", decía papa aun algo enojado pero se detuvo allí.

-"Tu que papi…..acaso no íbamos los 2 a viajar por el mundo?", pregunto yo algo confundida.

-"Si….y lo vamos a hacer, pero primero papa tiene que hacer unas cosas extra antes de eso querida"; dijo papa como me puso su mano en mi cabeza y me empezo a revolver el cabello.

-"Ay papa…..que ya viene mama"; dije yo como me levante un poco para arreglar mi pelo.

-"Jeje, ok, ok ya le dejo, pero solo es que no necesitamos estar extra estresados…..después de todo se nos viene un dia ocupado"; dijo papa intentando sonar relajado.

Pero su aura de naranja desapareció, siendo reemplazada por solo una gris.

No está nada relajado.

-"Parece que ya están listos"; dijo una nueva voz que nunca antes escuche desde las puertas dobles que llevan al patio trasero.

-"Ya estas aquí….."; dijo papa todo nervioso.

-"Mi reina Chrysalis", dijo mi niñera como se arrodillo ante ella.

No puede ser.

La mismísima reina Chrysalis esta en nuestro patio.

Si se quien es la reina Chrysalis, es la que es la líder de toda nuestra raza.

Es increíble que este aquí.

-"Que milagro no viniste por la puerta del frente….aunque ahora que recuerdo, nunca entras por el frente"; dijo papa todo sarcástico.

-"Parece que no has cambiado nada…..bien, tu familia le gustara oir eso"; dijo la mismísima reina que vi que traía un vestido verde que en serio hacia ver sus atributos grandes, aun mas grandes.

Aunque espera un segundo.

Dijo algo sobre familia?

-"Pues ahora nos puedes decir el porqué de tu presencia, o solo fue para inflar tu ego y hacernos estar elegantes para ti", dijo papa todo irritado.

-"Papa, no le puedes hablar a la reina así", dije yo preocupada.

-"Querida, ya eres adulta y en estos momentos te vamos a bombardear con tanta información que te aseguro que te hara explotar la cabeza"; dijo papa enojado como se quito los lentes y nos vio, "Joder esto no es un antro cualquiera"; dijo el aun enojado como se volvió a poner los lentes, rodeado por un aura roja.

Que según me dijo la niñera, significa ira y enojo puro.

-"Que quieres decir papa?", pregunte preocupada.

-"De que tu día va a cambiar de forma radical en…..", dijo la reina Chrysalis como hizo aparecer un reloj electrónico que tenia la cuenta regresiva a punto de llegar a 0, "….en 9, 8….."

-"Pero que va a cambiar?", pregunte totalmente confundida y nerviosa.

-"Te lo voy a decir, pero antes, creo que vas a padecer el peor dolor que hayas sentido en tu vida, y créeme a mí, yo ya eh dado a luz miles de veces, y me han herido de muerte decenas de veces, asi que yo si se sobre dolor"; dijo la misma reina como miraba el reloj, "…4, 3, 2"

-"Pero todavía no….", estaba hablando cuando empecé a escuchar un fuerte zumbido en mi cabeza.

Seguida de un ardor en mi cerebro que sentía que iba a estallar.

Y escuchaba voces.

Millones de voces hablando a la vez.

Todas confundidas…

Las puedo sentir…

Pero me duele….

Me duele mucho!

Mi cabeza! (Ella no hablaba, estaba padeciendo un extremo dolor como se revolcaba en el suelo agarrándose su cabeza, mientras sangra por las orejas y su nariz)

-"AHHHH!", grite del intenso dolor por fin….

El ardor y las voces no paraban…

Me dolía mucho.

.-..-..-..-….-..-.-….-.-.-.-.-…-.

 **Martin Castillo**

 **En esos momentos.**

-"Que rayos le pasa maldita sea!"; grite yo a Chrysalis.

-"Se esta convirtiendo en una reina Changeling me temo", dijo Chrysalis sonando decepcionada, en vez de preocupada.

-"Que!"; gritamos ambos, la niñera y yo.

-"Si, ese increíble dolor que esta padeciendo significa que se esta adaptando de golpe a ser la central de la nueva red colmena que alberga a 123 millones de changelings de nueva generación, y 77 millones próximamente a entrar en la red", dijo Chrysalis con una calma tal que me hace enfurecer.

-"Esta sufriendo joder…..no vas a hacer nada!", grite yo enojado al agacharme y ver como por desgracia mi hija grita de dolor y le sangra la nariz y las orejas.

-"No, además me da algo de envidia, ella esta convirtiéndose en reina de forma natural, algo nunca antes visto desde…siempre, porque como dije, las princesas siempre matan a las reinas, y convertirse en reina de golpe es una experiencia en extremo dolorosa para todo el cuerpo, pasa en aproximadamente e minutos de pura agonía, pero al parecer en su caso, ella ya estaba lista físicamente y posiblemente que mentalmente, si no, sería peor"; dijo ella con calma como revisaba su teléfono que apareció de la nada.

-"Mierda….y en serio no saben como hacerlo parar?", pregunte yo.

-"Como dije, nunca antes se vio como surgia una changeling de forma natural, y otra cosa mas"; dijo ella como hizo aparece una pistola y le apunto a la cabeza de nuestra hija.

-"Que coño te pasa!"; grite yo como me puse en el camino de su arma.

-"En estos momentos algo malo paso, ya no puedo hablar con mis hijos por la red colmena, y la teoría es que esta nueva reina es un reemplazo porque ahora la nueva generación a superado a la vieja, incluyéndome, y talvez me convierta en una simple princesa o peor, una larva mas, y eso no esta en mis planes, ahora quítate, que al menos cumpliré con tu trato"; dijo Chrysalis sin mostrar ningún signo de piedad.

-"No….no dejare que mates a mi hija, puede que sea el producto de una puta violación, y que nunca la quería en mi puta vida, y que fue solo una puta responsabilidad que cargaste sobre mis hombros porque eres un puto asco de madre, pero si es que las cosas con mi familia fallan, ella es la única familia que tendré", dije yo todo serio, sin moverme un musculo.

-"Como quieras", dijo ella sin pensarlo como quito el gatillo.

-"Pero mi reina, por favor….ella en serio tiene mucho por delante, no será como las demás que intentaron matarla, se lo juro", imploro la niñera como sujeto la mano que sostenía la pistola de Chrysalis con magia.

-"Cuidadora #924, que crees que hace, si no suelta mi mano en este instante, le adelantare su fecha de muerte, pero ya", dijo Chrysalis enojada.

-"No me importa…..tengo 29 años, con 10 meses…..me faltan 2 putos meses para morir, y si cree que voy a dejar que mate a la única cría que pude criar con éxito está mal de la cabeza!"; grito la niñera enojada.

-"Eres una vergüenza para tu raza, ni mentir sabes, crees que pondría a una excusa de cuidadora a cuidar a mi bebe, no por nada fuiste elegida para esta misión, todos los hijos que criaste fueron de lo mejor que tuvo esta colonia", dijo Chrysalis enojada.

-"Si…..pero no pude ver a ninguno después que cumplieran los 5 años….ni una puta vez…..y si soy tan buena en lo que hago, porque no tengo un nombre!"; grito ella enojada, una ultima vez como un rayo de energía desde fuera de la casa le perforo el corazón…..

-"NIÑERA!", grite yo.

Como un grupo de fuerzas especiales changeling invadió el lugar.

El aura que sujetaba el arma de Chrysalis se disipo.

Como vi a la pobre niñera caer de rodillas en el suelo.

Yo fui rápidamente a sujetarla.

Pero me tumbaron en el camino sus putos changeling de fuerzas especiales y me inmovilizaron por la fuerza en el suelo.

-"Es una pena…..si todo en serio hubiera resultado bien, se hubiera ganado su nombre antes de morir"; dijo Chrysalis levemente decepcionada.

Como la pobre niñera terminaba de caer al suelo.

Muerta…..

-"Eres una puta monstruo….me gustaría que no hubiera envenenado a Celestia para que te metiera un puto laser por el culo!"; grite yo enojado como uno de los 4 changelings que me inmovilizaban me dio un golpe en la boca.

-"Sabes que sigues vivo porque te sigo necesitando amiguito, al final la niña si estaba saliendo bien, y tus genes si eran los correctos….así que te necesitare para otra ronda", dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

-"estas putas mal de la cabeza…ya basta, al carajo todo, mata a mi familia si quieras….mátame a mí, tortúrame, pero no volveré a ayudarte…jamás!", grite yo enojado.

-"No sera necesario eso…", dijo ella con tranquilidad como hizo aparecer una licorera del tamaño de una lata de cerveza y la puso en el suelo al lado mio.

-"Te dejare ver a tu familia, una vez los veas y vengas luego conmigo a Dubai, gracias a un sorbito de eso, ya reflexionaras sobre lo que harás a continuación y sobre mi actual oferta", ella dijo con calma como se agacho a sonreírme con malicia.

-"Que es eso?", pregunte yo aun enojado.

-"No recuerdas….es lo que trajiste para hacerte feliz a ti…..si nada resultaba, ahora aquí esta el primer lote, si lo bebes, hare mas y te lo dare todo, si lo rechazas…..no hare más, esa cosa siempre me dio mala espina"; dijo ella como me levanto de nuevo e hizo aparecer su pistola de nuevo.

-"Si seras una….", decía yo pero uno de los jodidos changeling que me sujetaba me dio un golpe en la boca.

-"Es hora de terminar el trabaj…"; decía ella como se detuvo por un rato, cerrando los ojos por un momento, y luego los abrió y sonrió un poco

Y viendo a mi hija.

-"Mmmm…..al parecer ambas mentes colmenas pueden funcionar al mismo tiempo, y como sigo teniendo mi cuerpo, significa que solo ella es la reina de su generación…..así que todo esta bien", dijo ella con una sonrisa calmada.

-"Ahora regresen a sus posiciones chicos, operación "Eraser", se cancela", dijo Chrysalis como en seguida todas sus unidades que rompieron todos los vidrios para llegar aquí se fueron.

Y yo me fui a ver a mi hija que solo estaba inconsciente, con sangre seca manchando sus oídos y nariz.

Yo solo me encargue de limpiárselos con mi polera.

-"Esa operación "Eraser", que era?", pregunte enojado como limpiaba esas heridas a mi hija y veia si no estaba mas lastimada mi hija.

Por el momento respiraba, pero veía que sufría mucho en su rostro.

-"Era eliminar toda evidencia de ella y empezar de nuevo….no necesitaba mas hijas fracaso para agregar en la lista"; dijo Chrysalis con toda frialdad en su voz.

-"Sabes, el infierno sería demasiado amable contigo a comparación de todo el castigo que mereces realmente…"; dije yo solo enojado.

-"Ahí Martin, cuando vas a aprender, esto lo hago por el bien de la colonia, no voy a sacrificar el bien de toda mi colonia por una simple hija, se tiene que ser fría para gobernar de verdad Martin, ahora ve afuera, un coche te esta esperando para llevarte al aeropuerto, puede que me veas como un monstruo, pero cumplo lo que digo, ahora ve"; dijo ella al señalarme la puerta mirándome fríamente.

-"Que le harás a ella?"; pregunte yo enojado como solo veía a mi hija.

-"Seguirá viva, si eso quieres decir…..ahora solo vete, ya luego hablamos"; dijo Chrysalis al mirarme muy seriamente a los ojos.

-"Ok….", dije yo enojado.

Así que solo me levante.

Pero solo para volver a agacharme al lado del cuerpo de la niñera.

-"Fuiste una gran niñera…..lo siento por ser un llorón"; dije yo con pesar como me levante y me fui a la puerta.

Como veía como Chrysalis cargaba a mi hija en sus hombros como si fuera una borracha que va a arrojar fuera de un bar….

En serio me repugna.

Al salir, veo que en el aire esta suspendido un helicóptero que se ve muy aerodinámico y elegante y que no hacia ruido.

Y como abre uno de los lados del helicóptero y Chrysalis y mi hija suben a bordo.

-"Hey…se te olvido esto!"; grito Chrysalis como me lanzo la licorera desde allí arriba.

Y yo la agarre.

Antes que respondiera, alguien mas cerro la puerta del helicóptero y este empezó a alejarse, como se volvia invisible.

Tecnología y magia…como las odio.

Pense eso al solo quedarme viendo la licorera.

Quería arrojarla a la basura.

Pero…..

No.

Alguien mas lo podría agarrar…

Sera mejor que lo tenga yo, hasta que pueda luego lanzarle esto a la cara a Chrysalis.

.-…-..-.-.-..-…-.-..-..-.-.-

 **Chrysalis.**

 **En esos momentos**

-"Es estupendo mi alteza, pero todo salió de maravilla"; decía mi piloto.

-"Casi, pero fueron daños menores sin importancia, lo importante es que esta chica no resulto en un fracaso"; dije yo al sonreír levemente.

" _Ahora maldita secretaria, tienes 10 segundos para decirme que paso",_ dije yo enojada por la mente colmena

"Los datos de nuestros laboratorios acaban de llegar, y ahora se ha hecho una buena teoría sobre lo que desencadeno todo esto" _,_ dijo mi secretaria por la mente colmena

" _Tic Toc, Tic Toc, el tiempo avanza, no te pares"_ , dije yo enojada.

" _Ok…ok, la cosa es que después de tantos años al investigar la magia y como reacciona en los humanos, y ya comprobar científicamente que los humanos son 100% vulnerables en contra de la magia…lamentablemente sus genes son tan resistentes como los nuestros, y al mezclarse, la vulnerabilidad innata de nuestra especie contra el control mental, y la humana y su facilidad para controlar mentalmente, los genes de esta nueva generación evoluciono por la fuerza, y para reparar esa vulnerabilidad, ha tenido que desarrollarse una mas fuerte resistencia al control mental a tal punto que ni nosotros podemos leerles sus mentes a nuestros hijos, lo que llevo a que tenga que surgir una reina de entre todos ellos, para adaptarse a esta nueva red mas avanzada gracias a su hija"_ , dijo mi hija secretaria.

" _Básicamente como una computadora de nueva generación que reemplaza a la siguiente no?",_ pregunto yo.

" _Exacto mi reina, pero es tan avanzada, que ni ellos pueden entrar a nuestra mente colmena, y no solo eso, es posible que aun al ser esta mente colmena tan avanzada, su hija no pueda soportar que todos hablen a la vez, asi que es preferible que solo personal esencial hable por su mente colmena"_ , dijo mi secretaria.

" _Esto afectara a la operación "La reina llega a por el trono"_?", pregunte yo.

" _Todas las fuerzas estan listas para ser movilizadas, los mejores soldados de las unidades de ODIN estan bajo nuestro control mental, los comerciales y propaganda lista para ser transmitida y el anillo espacial estará listo para operar en 2 semanas, y como dije, si solo los lideres de las fuerzas especiales de la nueva generación en la nueva mente colmena hablan no habrá problema "_ , dijo mi secretaria.

" _Esas si son buenas noticias, y realmente haces un buen trabajo, si no hubieras nacido como una zángana, serias una princesa para mi"_ , dijo yo, _"Y te has ganado un nombre…..te llamare….Java"_.

" _Es un verdadero honor mi reina que me haya dado un nombre…le juro que en los 7 años que me queda de vida, no la decepcionare"_ , dijo Java toda emocionada.

" _Ya, ya, no te pongas tan sentimental, ahora, como es la situación cuando Martin llegue a Los Angeles?"_ , pregunte yo.

" _La unidad llamada "Hijos del Demonio", y las hijas del demonio lo estarán protegiendo en todo momento"_ , dijo Java.

" _Perfecto…puede que no me respeten a mi…..pero si respetan al hombre que ayudo a forjar a la pareja de 2 de sus hijas"_ , dije yo con una sonrisa.

" _Esas 2 hijas lo saben mi reina?"_ , pregunto Java.

" _Lo saben, saben todo lo que sus hermanas en el extranjero hicieron, y saben todo lo que pasara luego, pero al parecer no les dijeron a su marido que un viejo conocido ira a visitarlos justo hoy…solo me gustaría ver la cara de Martin cuando descubra todo"_ , dije yo con una sonrisa.

" _Y porque no va mi señora?"_ ¸pregunto Java.

" _Las hijas del demonio blanco fueron muy claras que no me querían en Norte America de nuevo, y yo respetare eso….por ahora"_ , decía yo como tocaba mi abdomen…donde esta mis órganos y piel artificial ahora.

No es miedo ni nada de eso…

Ahí Martin.

Ahora es mi turno de decir.

El infierno tendrá un lugar para ti por todo lo que le has hecho a tu familia?

Jejeje.

Maldito hipócrita.

-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-…-.-

 **Valkyria**

 **En esos momentos. (3:39 PM, HORA LOCAL)**

 **En la base secreta.**

(Se la ve a Valkyria, echada en una cama en los laboratorios y vestida con una bata de paciente con un casco extraño lleno de luces en su cabeza, y que tiene diversos cables que van directo a una maquina)

-"Tienes algo Valkyria?", pregunto Maxis.

-"Si….empezó hace unos minutos….", dije yo como regrese después que hace unos minutos sentí como mi mente se desconectaba de mi cuerpo.

Era como estar en otro mundo…..y a la vez, aun conectado a este.

Era tan extraño.

Se escuchaba tantas voces que era imposible entender alguna.

Así era la mente colmena?

-"Los sistemas lo han captado a la perfección doctor…..unas ondas electromagnéticas jamas antes vista por el hombre", decía una de las científicas en la sala como revisaba un monton de papeles con rayas en ellos.

Yo no entiendo…

-"Y Valkyria…..cuéntanos, que has podido ver o escuchar mientras estabas fuera?", pregunto Maxis a mi.

-"No fue mucho…..en realidad me sentí desconectada de mi cuerpo por un rato, luego muchas voces invadían mi cabeza…..y no veía nada….como si estuviera ciega, pero termino todo muy rápido…..fue extraño, no puede ser que apenas intentemos esto, a la primera suceda", dije yo incrédula.

-"Lo sabemos Valkyria, pero en estos momentos no es nuestro deber investigar esta gran coincidencia, nuestro deber actual es volverte a meter allí…pero primero, les daré estas noticias al comandante, asi podras quedarte aquí con nosotros hasta nuevo aviso"; dijo Maxis con una sonrisa.

-"eso es lo que mas quería Maxis"; dije yo con una sonrisa igual.

-"Ahora vuelve a meditar, haber si vuelves a entrar, y no te preocupes, no te molestaremos por nada del mundo", dijo el.

-"Gracias doc", dije yo con una sonrisa.

.-..-.-..-..-.-…-.-..-…-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Marceline**

 **Los Angeles, California.**

 **11:09 am**

-"Ya esta aquí no?"; pregunto yo por teléfono a una de mis hermanas en privado en nuestra habitación.

" _Si hermana, Martin ha llegado ya, vendrá en un gran convoy con todos esos insectos con quien entrenamos"_ , dijo mi hermana.

-"Cuanto tiempo hasta que lleguen aquí?", pregunto yo.

" _Aterrizo en la abandonada base militar de "El Toro" a las afueras de Los Angeles, llegara a tu casa en 15 min a lo mucho"_ , dijo mi hermana.

-"Gracias hermana", dije yo.

" _Hermana…..una cosa más, una gran guerra se aproxima, y tu sabes que eres unas de las mas sanas que ahí….";_ dijo mi hermana.

-"Lo se…pero no se si ir, esta familia necesita protección, no podrán hacerlo sin mi cuando la cosa se ponga fea…..además….", dije yo como me tocaba mi estomago….con 8 meses de embarazo, "Estoy esperando a mi tercera camada", dije yo.

" _Cuál es la posibilidad no….de todas nosotras, de las 25…ya tenemos 45 hijas y ni un varón….."_ , dijo mi hermana algo sorprendida.

-"En efecto…..Pablo me ha visto bien los escáneres 3D que me realizo….tendré 2 hijas gemelas de nuevo", dije yo.

Pablo…su hermano de Cris estudio medicina y se volvió el medico de la familia.

Estudio por internet, las universidades abrieron en otras ciudades muy lejanas y nadie quería abandonar esta casa.

" _Bueno…..ya que, diviértete dando a luz, yo ya di a luz a mi 2nda hija, yo ire al frente del combate…..esta guerra si que promete y nuestras hijas verán guerras aun mas alucinantes"_ , dijo mi hermana por teléfono.

-"Si…y con mejor equipo que antes…pero en fin, ya me voy, tengo que darle la noticia de que alguien viene a vernos con la familia de Cris y sus amigos", dije yo.

" _Entiendo…yo me estoy preparando ya….dice el jefe del batallon de "Los hijos del demonio", que la guerra empezara en 8 horas",_ dijo ella.

-"Tantas guerras tan cerca de una…papa estaría contento…..pero ya no esta con nosotros…ya estará combatiendo demonios en el infierno", dije yo.

" _Cierto…..chao, suerte"_ , dijo mi hermana como colgó.

Mi habitación de Cris, Melinda y yo estaba en el segundo piso de esta pequeña mansión que estos insectos nos construyeron.

Disfrazados como perros y lobos para no levantar sospechas.

Pero nosotras ya sabíamos quiénes eran.

Pero en fin, agarro los binoculares que siempre tengo cerca de la ventana y veo hacia el horizonte, hacia el norte.

Y veo que entre las ruinas de la ciudad, una nube de polvo seguida de varios vehículos se aproxima.

-"Ya esta cerca….", dije yo en voz alta.

Así que solo salí afuera de la habitación y voy caminando hacia afuera.

Casi nada cambio.

Los alrededores siguen estando en ruinas, pero con la naturaleza recuperando poco a poco el lugar.

Tenemos un pequeño campo donde la madre de Cris planto vegetales y un par de árboles frutales.

Emilia además de dedicarse levemente a la jardinería.

Educa a nuestros hijos…..bueno, a los hijos de todos.

Khatia nos ayuda a mi y a Melinda con la seguridad y como desarrollar un campo de obstáculos efectivo para entrenar próximamente a mis hijas.

Khatia tuvo con Pablo solo 1 hijo.

Ella es muy bajita y no tan apta para dar a luz y casi muere en el parto.

Por eso ya no quiere tener mas hijos.

Y sobreprotege a su hijo todo el tiempo.

Cinthia es la que siguió trabajando en sus dibujitos por computadora.

Es buena en eso…..

Creo.

Mis 2 pares de hijas gemelas les gusta esos dibujos.

Mis 4 hijas salieron como yo, unas lobo al 100%, pero con el pelo negro y marron del padre.

Y hablando del padre….

Cris, Harold y sus hermanas Jenny y Jessica son los cerebritos de este lugar.

Inventando robots que limpian el suelo por nosotros, y hasta estan intentando crear un robot mayordomo en estos momentos.

Un robot que pueda limpiar los baños.

Y muchos más que puedan hacer la limpieza.

Además de los que reparan las cosas electrónicas cuando se dañan por el paso del tiempo o porque uno de nuestros hijos e hijas los dañan con sus juegos.

Cinthia y Harold tuvieron 2 hijos gemelos, tan mixtos como ellos lo son.

Luego esta Rick y Kelly.

Esos 2 que viven aquí gratis.

Rick se paso todos estos años interrogándonos a mi y a mi hermana sobre nuestra vida en nuestro antiguo hogar en Alaska.

Que por cierto.

Melinda y yo nos afeitamos el cuerpo cada 2 meses porque en serio que no soportamos el calor de este lugar.

Pero regresando a Rick.

Después de varios años ignorándolo, ya por fin le dimos lo que quiere porque el tipo no se rendia en intentar averiguar todo sobre nuestras vidas.

Y le dijimos todo lo que quería saber.

En estos momentos esta terminando un libro con todo lo que le dijimos.

Kelly es la mas tranquila de todos aquí.

Ella ayuda a Emilia con el jardín y cuida a sus 3 hijos, 1 dalmata como el padre y 2 lobos como ella.

Todos tuvieron hijos varones menos yo.

Es una pena.

Pero bueno.

Mis hijas son las mas valientes aquí.

Y se nota mucho cuando juegan con los hijos de los demás.

Siempre siendo las dominantes.

….

Estoy tan orgullosa de eso.

(Pero por fin llega afuera de la casa, donde hay un megáfono colgado en la pared, que lo toma y lo prende)

-"Salgan todos de una vez, SOLO LOS ADULTOS!", grite yo por el megáfono.

Me aleje unos 5 metros de la puerta principal de la pequeña mansión que teníamos.

Y espere a que salieran.

Haber…..

Un megáfono de emergencias.

Siempre sonadlo cuando suceda un terremoto, un tsunami, o un ataque del ejército de los canes.

Buena idea querido.

Así que me puse a esperar.

Y a esperar…..

Hasta que….

-"Que paso querida?", pregunto Cris, el primero en aparecer aquí frente a la casa, con solo con shorts puestos y con su pistola en mano.

-"15 segundos….podria mejorar"; dije yo al ver el reloj electrónico que pusimos encima de la puerta.

-"Esto es acaso otra simulación?", pregunto el algo confundido.

-"Ya llegue hermana, que paso?", pregunto Melinda que apareció detrás mio, en esos trajes de sigilo ya adaptados para nosotras.

-"Si…..estábamos creando pistas de obstáculos para sus hijas", dijo Khatia como estaba también a su lado.

Si….Melinda también tuvo 2 par de gemelas lobas, al igual que yo, solo que ella ya no quiso ir por la 3era camada como yo.

-"Que sucedió….nos estan atacando?", pregunto Cinthia con su rifle de reservista, ese M4 antiguo, mientras Harold esta a sus espaldas.

-"Si…..nos estan atacando?", pregunto Rick como apareció desde uno de los lados de la casa junto a Kelly.

-"Casi me quemo cuando llamaste por el megáfono….que paso?", preguntaba una de las hermanas de Martin, Jenny y Jessica como venían del bunker, algo irritadas.

Como cambiaron de unas pequeñas mixtas con multiples cicatrices en sus cuerpos.

A unas bonitas mixtas ya adultas con algo de musculo extra, y aun con sus cicatrices marcando sus cuerpos.

Mi entrenamiento post parto si que les ayudo mucho.

-"Si….que paso?", pregunto preocupada la ultima que faltaba por aparecer.

Emilia que venia de la puerta principal junto con Pablo.

-"Ok…todos estan aquí, ahora no tendre que repetir nada", dije yo toda seria.

-"Y cuál es la gran sorpresa…..estábamos en el jakuzzi haya atrás", dijo medio irritado Rick, como vi que Kely y el estaban aun mojados en trajes de baño.

-"Alguien realmente importante se acerca…..Cris…..ya sabes quién es", dije yo con total seriedad.

Cris, Rick, Pablo, Khatia, Kely y Melinda estaban con caras serias y de hasta preocupación.

Su madre, Jessica, Jenny y Cinthia estaban con caras de confusión.

-"Es en serio?", pregunto Cris todo preocupado.

-"Como es posible que llegue tan pronto…..?", pregunto Pablo preocupado.

-"Si, como puede atravesar tantas defensas y llegar aquí sin problemas?", pregunto Rick confundido.

-"Alguien nos puede decir que esta pasando?", pregunto Emilia muy confundida.

-"No es necesario que se los diga ahora…..porque allí viene", dije yo como señale ya a los vehículos que se acercan.

5 vehículos altamente blindados INKAS® Huron APC.

Son camiones altamente blindados y que en estos momentos están con quitanieves adaptados en el frente y están arrasando todo en su camino.

Y detrás de ellos veo una limosina.

Pero no cualquier limosina.

Según me entere.

Es la limosina robada de la Casa Blanca.

"The Beast", le apodan a esa limosina.

Por ser tan blindada como un tanque.

Martin si que viene en extremo protegido a pesar de que nadie aquí le hará daño.

Todos se pusieron tensos como vieron cómo se aproximaban.

Y abriéndose a los lados los 5 camiones dejando el paso libre a la limosina.

Los camiones se detuvieron a 50 metros de nosotros y la limosina se paró en seco a solo 20 metros de nosotros.

De los camiones, rápidamente se bajaron en total 25 de esos insectos, armados con unos rifles extraños que brillaban en ciertas partes de azul y otras de rojo, vestidos con uniformes grises, con la imagen del batallón en sus hombros, que son la cara de nuestro padre, mas las iniciales "HdD", o "Hijos del demonio"

Lo que alarmo a todos…..

A todos menos a Melinda y a mi.

-"Pero que demonios son ellos?", pregunto Cris todo nervioso como les apunto con su pistola y Cinthia con su rifle.

-"Son la nueva raza que invadió el planeta hace unos 5 años, en estos momentos están en camino para dominar este planeta, y no se preocupen, no nos harán daño, nuestro padre firmo un acuerdo con su reina, además, ellos están bajo nuestros comandos", dije yo.

-"Atención todos ustedes, vuelvan a los camiones, que asustan a estos civiles", dijo Melinda en tono de mando.

Pese a que su voz no fue hecha para eso.

Y estos insectos antropomórficos asintieron y se metieron de regreso a los camiones.

-"Eso solo plantea más preguntas!"; grito Cinthia.

-"Se los contaremos después…..pero no por nada están aquí…..vinieron a traer a alguien", dije yo con seriedad.

Y antes que nadie dijera algo.

Salió de detrás de la limosina.

Martin Castillo en toda su gloria.

Vestido de forma casual.

Sonriendo al vernos.

-"Gracias por explicar eso señorita…y bueno familia estoy en…." No termino de hablar Martin como recibió un tiro en su brazo y su estómago.

Y quien disparo fue…..

Emilia…..que le había quitado la pistola a Cris.

Pero Cris se la quito de vuelta.

-"Mentiría si dijera que no esperaba este tipo de bienvenida…."; decía Martin arrodillado en el piso sufriendo mucho dolor como se agarraba su herida.

-"Asi que estas vivo maldito desgraciado y te atreves a venir todo tranquilo aquí como si nada!", grito Emilia entre lagrimas bien enojada.

-"Lo se…..por eso dije que me merecia ese disparo", dijo el todo adolorido como seguía arrodillado.

-"Merecías estar muerto por lo que causaste a esta familia maldito infeliz….y solo por una puta venganza cuando te dije que podríamos resolverlo…pero te cerraste y enloqueciste e hiciste lo que hiciste maldita sea…", dijo Emilia entre lágrimas como quería ir hacia él, pero Cinthia y Cris la sujetaban.

-"Hice lo que hice para evitar que sucediera de nuevo…intentaba traer un mejor futuro para los niños y evitar que pasara algo parecido con las futuras parejas de nuestros hijos"; dijo Martin aun en dolor.

Como vi como un brillo verde le cubría su herida en su estómago.

Y ese brillo verde venía desde la limosina.

-"Pues fuiste un imbécil total….lo que hiciste hizo feliz a todos menos a nosotros, nos trajo gran cantidad de miseria a todos…..especialmente a Jenny y Jessica….las violaron por todos los cielos…..las encarcelaron injustamente, golpearon, quemaron y violaron en prisión", dijo Emilia entre lagrimas de tristeza.

Jenny y Jessica ni se atrevían a mirar a su padre.

-"Me lo dijeron de camino hacia aca los que les paso…..se que no merezco su perdón….pero al menos podemos intentarlo de nuevo…intentar ser una familia…"; dijo el menos adolorido pero también llorando de tristeza.

-"No…..tu eras un hombre bueno, alguien que siempre veia lo positivo de la vida, que nunca daño una mosca…pero te convertiste en un asesino y alguien dispuesto a abandonar a tu familia….no eres el hombre de quien me enamore alguna vez….para mi…eres igual a esos perros que nos jodieron la existencia cuando te fuiste"; dijo Emilia con furia y tristeza.

-"Querida…..se lo que paso, se lo que hice, y no hubo un minuto que pasara después de escapar de aquí como un cobarde, en la que me arrepintiera, y quisiera haber retrocedido el tiempo y evitado que esto pasara…..pero no puedo…no tengo ese poder….hice un montón de cosas de las cuales no estoy orgulloso para poder verlos de nuevo….cosas que condenarían a este mundo para siempre…por favor…..denme otra oportunidad"; dijo el implorando como veía su herida del estómago ya curada.

-"Aun peor….eres definitivamente otro humano más si estuviste dispuesto a hacer eso….para mi…..mi Martin murió hace casi 6 años en ese hotel de mala muerte….ahora extraño, vuelve por donde viniste…aquí no eres bienvenido", dijo Emilia entre lagrimas….

-"Todos…..métanse adentro….no hay nadie aquí realmente importante", dijo Emilia con pesar.

Sus hijos miraban con tristeza a su madre…

Pero ni se atrevían a mirar al padre.

-"Métanse de una vez, que no hay nadie aquí!", grito entre lagrimas Emilia.

Y todos le hicimos caso.

-"Emilia por favor…chicos…por favor", Martin imploraba de rodillas.

Suplicando perdón.

Pero lo que vino de la casa solo fue un jarrón que fue directo a la cara de Martin.

-"Agradece que es un jarrón y no una bala, ahora vete!", grito Emilia desde dentro de la casa.

Yo fui la última que se metió a la casa.

Veía a Martin aun tumbado en el suelo.

Llorando.

Como uno de esos insectos.

Vestido como paramédico se acercó a él para curarlo.

-"Ok…..", dijo Martin como se levanto….con lagrimas en sus ojos y sangre seca cubriéndolo, "Si eso quieres…..", dijo el.

-"Ya no me verán nunca más….al menos se que estan en buenas garras…", dijo el con tristeza como se metio en la limosina.

Y todo el convoy y la limosina empezaron a retirarse.

-"Ya se fue?", pregunto Emilia a mi, porque yo seguía parada en la puerta.

-"Si…."; dije yo con pesar.

-"Ahora….que haran con lo que acaban de averiguar?", pregunto Melinda.

-"Yo se lo que haremos….."; dijo Emilia intentando sonar calmada, pero para nada lo lograba, "Volveremos a nuestras vidas, y estar ahora mas que seguros que Martin murió en ese hotel hace años, y punto finito", dijo Emilia aun con gran pesar como salía afuera, "Voy a recoger los tomates…..ya deben estar maduros", dijo ella intentando sonar….calmada.

Ignorando lo que acaba de pasar.

-"Ella tiene razón….papa nos dejó a nuestra suerte…..asi que mejor recordarlo como era antes…..y no en lo que se convirtió", dijo Cinthia.

-"Yo no se…..Jenny, Jessica. Tienen algo que decir?", pregunte yo a ellas.

-"Papa murió en el hotel….no hay nada mas que discutir", dijeron ellas sin emoción alguna a la vez, "Ahora regresaremos al laboratorio y seguir con nuestras cosas", dijeron ellas sin emociones.

Pero yo sabía que….

Estaban ocultando una gran tristeza.

Después de todo, yo les enseñe a ocultar sus emociones muy bien.

-"Yo…ire a ver si los chicos vieron todo esto", dijo Pablo sin más.

Como los demás lo siguieron.

Quedándonos Melinda y yo.

-"Y ahora que hermana….ya parece que ni les interesa que tenemos un ejercito de insectos antropomórficos a nuestra merced?", pregunto confundida Melinda.

-"Estan en shock…pero pronto empezaran a desmoronarse…esto despues de todo no es una cosa fácil de superar", dije yo.

-"Si…..ver a tu padre muerto, otra vez vivo debe ser muy chocante", dijo Melinda.

-"Lo se…pero ahora la pregunta es…que le pasara a ese hombre…..un hombre que acaba de perder lo ultimo que lo hacia levantarse todos los días?", pregunte yo.

-"No lo se…porque solo veo 2 salidas, y esas 2…..no son nada bonitas", dijo Melinda.

-"Lo se…..pero cualquiera que elija….al menos sus hijos no lo verán hacerlo", dije yo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.

 **Martin Castillo**

 **En la limosina de regreso al aeropuerto.**

Todo este tiempo desperdiciado.

Tantos riesgos tomados….en vano.

Destruyendo toda esperanza de vencer a Chrysalis….hecho por mi.

Arriesgue todo…..

Y ya no tengo nada…..

Incluso me deje que actualizaran mis jodidos cristales dentro de mi en pleno vuelo para que ya no explotaran en caso de que me sobrecargaran con magia.

Si dolió.

Pero era una puta extorsión a cambio de que me dijeran lo que le paso a mi familia.

Joder…..violación…secuestros y asesinatos…..

Dios…..

Que les he hecho….

Soy de verdad un monstruo que no pensó nada bien las cosas.

Pero tiene razón Emilia…..

Ya no soy Martin….

Soy otra persona…

Una persona que es putamente cobarde y no se pondrá una jodida pistola en la boca….

Pero si me pondré algo en la boca….

(Pensó eso como saco la licorera que le dio Chrysalis)

Dices que soy otra persona no Emilia…

Pues…..es hora de darle la razón…..

(Pensó eso como abrió la licorera)

-"Hasta el fondo", dije yo como el doctor que estaba conmigo me miraba.

Que suerte que estaba conmigo este puto doctor.

Entonces…..

Me lo tome.

Sabía frio y algo amargo…

Pero rico.

Bien rico…

Aunque pronto trague algo solido con que me atore.

*tos* *tos*

-"Joder….que fue eso", dije yo como después de tanta tos expulse unos pétalos azules.

-"Oh….hasta con flor incluida…", dije yo como me quede viendo el pétalo azul.

-"Asi que….", dije yo como sonreía un poco, "Creo para mi la flor encantada…..que considerada", dije yo sonriendo un poco.

-"Eso es genial"; dije yo con una sonrisa, "Hey doctor, la reina tiene mas de estas…realmente me esta haciendo sentir bien", dije yo como de verdad me estaba sintiendo bien.

-"Si….tiene un lote completo para ti en Dubai por si lo tomabas"; dijo el doctor.

-"Genial…porque necesitare tomar esto putamente diario si quiero olvidar de que mi familia me mando a la mierda, jejeje", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Técnicamente no los olvida….recuerdas?", pregunto el doctor.

-"Oh si…ves lo positivo siempre….pero siempre, siempre"; dije yo con una leve sonrisa.

-"Pero una preguntita…porque me hizo efecto tan rápido?", pregunto yo algo confundido.

-"El agua encantada por si sola a los pocos minutos te hace efecto, pero tomar agua añejada con la flor que expulsa el polem mágico que encanta el agua de forma tan directa, hace que en segundos te haga efecto", dijo el doctor.

-"Cool….", dije yo con una sonrisa, "Eso si que es eficiencia"

-"Lo se…y ahora te hare unas preguntas para ver si esta realmente haciendo efecto", dijo el doctor.

-"Pues lanzalas doc"; dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Que opinas sobre tu mujer y tu familia odiándote?", pregunto el.

-"Eh….pues duele si, pero ahora que recuerdo, tengo a mi hija astrónoma no….me queda aun ella después de todo", dije yo con una sonrisa sincera.

-"Ok….eso va bien"; dijo el doctor todo pensativo, "Haber…..que opinas sobre que Chrysalis no tuvo que hacer nada para proteger a tu familia, porque justo tu familia recibió ayuda de Los demonios Blancos?", pregunto el doctor.

-"Pues….eso me enojaría antes, pero me alegra que despues de todo vayan a tener doble protección de ambas partes, jeje", dije yo con una sonrisa.

Y realmente feliz de que pasara eso.

-"Guao…..realmente estas respondiendo con sinceridad y felicidad, ahora a ver esta ultima pregunta", dijo el doctor todo pensativo, "La razón de hacer tu acto terrorista fue para hacer un mejor Reino de los canes, pero que opinas sobre el hecho de que lo que has hecho habrá sido en vano, porque Chrysalis lo va a hacer cumplir de todos modos a su manera, y tu acto haya sido totalmente inútil, la razón principal porque estas en esta situación?", pregunto el doctor.

-"Uf….bueno, al menos en toda esta aventura me converti en un dios para todos y me folle a tantas hembras por el camino", dije yo al recordar tanto rico sexo.

-"OK…eso es todo", dijo el doctor como se sento bien y cerro los ojos.

-"Ok amigo", dije yo como me puse a ver el bar de la limosina.

Al carajo mi abstinencia.

Quiero probar estas bebidas.

.-…..-..-..-.

 **Reina Chryaslis**

 **En estos momentos**

" _Mi reina, el agua encantada fue consumida por Martin y los efectos de este están activos ya en su organismo"_ , dijo el doctor que fue con el por la mente colmena.

" _Excelente…sabía que no lo resistiría, ahora si, Martin no nos sera de ningun problema en el futuro…..ningún cabo suelto se quedo atrás",_ dije yo con una sonrisa como íbamos aun mi hija y yo en un avión privado.

Ella aun esta inconsciente.

" _Y ahora que pasara con el mi reina?"_ , pregunto el doctor.

" _No te preocupes, lo mantendré ocupado con tonterías que de seguro me pedirá cuando venga a Dubai, el ya no será ningún obstáculo para el plan de conquista de este mundo"_ , dije yo aun sonriendo con felicidad.

Todo está saliendo bien hoy.

" _Entiendo mi reina"_ , dijo por ultima vez el doctor como dejo la mente colmena.

Todo esta saliendo de acuerdo al plan.

-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-

 **Y allí esta…..**

 **Un capitulo muy revelador y triste de diversas maneras.**

 **-"Si….pero donde esta mi OSCAR a mejor actuación?", pregunto Seras enojada…pero con la apariencia de la niñera, con aun el agujero de 12 centímetros de diámetro en su pecho.**

 **-"Oye…no te dare nada, ya arruinaste la escena al confesarlo antes de tiempo, porque aun no termina esto", dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Joder!", grito ella, "Oh diría eso si de verdad hubiera sido la niñera…ahhhh, ahhh", dijo ella como tomo la apariencia de la secretaria Java.**

 **-"Ya la cagaste, además ya revelaste que en serio eras la secretaria, asi que no ganaste nada", dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Doble joder!", grito ella enojada como chasqueo los dedos y volvia a ser la Seras que amamos y nos pajeamos al verla….si realmente existiera imágenes picantes de ella.**

 **Jejeje.**

 **-"Ahora….te gusto el capitulo?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Me gusto…..especialmente esa habilidad de ver el aura de emociones….eso si que es nuevo", dijo ella toda sincera.**

 **-"Gracias", dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Gracias a ti….porque ahora yo me lo puedo dar a mi misma, jeje,,, hola nueva poder"; dijo ella toda feliz.**

 **-"Guao…no veo nada"; dijo feliz y luego decepcionada.**

 **-"Estoy en otro plano de la realidad, obvio que no puedes ver mi aura", dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Ufff….bueno, lo intentare en mi realidad, si que sera genial experimentar con este poder, jeje", dijo Seras toda feliz.**

 **-"Oye…..estas haciendo divertido este capitulo semi trágico", dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Lo siento, pero sabes como soy, yo soy la factor comedia aquí", dijo ella toda sonriente.**

 **-"Si…lo se, pero bueno, ya dijiste que te gusto y lo usaras a tu beneficio, ahora puedes irte tranquila a probarlo, jeje", dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Uff…ok, pero solo porque yo quiero hacerlo", dijo Seras como chasqueo los dedos y se fue.**

 **Ok amigos y amigas.**

 **Aún pueden comentar que nombre le pondrán a la hija changeling de Martin.**

 **Jejeje.**

 **Ahora no se olviden de comentar y que les parecio el capitulo.**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo, amigos lectores.**


	42. Chapter 42

_**Capítulo 42: Razones para que no te mates este mes**_

 **Valkyria**

 **Laboratorio dentro de la base secreta**

 **22 de septiembre del 2036**

 **3:43 pm (Hora local) (4 horas antes de que la familia de Martin lo mandara al diablo)**

(Ella solo usa una bata de laboratorio como sigue echada en la cama, con el casco puesto)

Concéntrate…..

Vamoooossss

Como lo hiciste la ultima vez….

…..

…

(15 min de absoluta nada pasando) **(4:00pm)** (y con un leve dolor de cabeza)

-"Demonios….como lo hice la ultima vez"; maldije en voz alta.

-"Calma Valkyria…..talvez lo estamos afrontando desde una perspectiva errónea…"; dijo Maxis todo pensativo, "Has pensado en…..que solo quieres entrar a la mente colmena….no esperando a que te invite a pasar?"; pregunto el.

-"Mmmm…..suena algo tonto….pero lo intentare doc", dije yo con una leve sonrisa.

Haber…..

" _Quiero entrar a la mente colmena"_ ¸ me dije mentalmente como cerré los ojos.

Y al abrirlos al terminar la oración…..

Me encontraba flotando en un extraño espacio que despide un brillo verdoso.

Como veo diversos puntos negros por todos lados.

" _Guao….así que esta es la mente colmena"_ , me dije a mi mismo mentalmente…

Excepto que en realidad se escucho como si lo hablara en realidad.

" _Espera…..no puedo pensar en privado aquí?"_ , pregunte a mi misma, pero obviamente lo hable en voz alta.

Claro…..estoy en una "mente colmena"

Mi mente esta aquí, técnicamente, asi que no hay secretos.

Dahhh.

Espera.

Si no hay secretos entonces…..

(Se da un vistazo así misma)

" _Estoy en mi apariencia changeling…..con mi ropa aun conmigo….eso es muy extraño"_ , dije yo en voz alta, _"Aunque no con el casco...raro"_ , dije yo como me toque la cabeza.

" _Si lo es compañera";_ dijo una voz detrás mia.

Yo me puse en guardia y voltee hacia el origen de esa voz.

Era otro changeling, uno macho con bata de laboratorio, con un pelo de color negro….

" _El tipo ya es negro de por si, y con pelo negro ya es demasiado"_ , dije en voz alta.

Pero me tape la boca en seguida.

" _Se supone que eso es solo un pensamiento"_ , dije yo aun con las manos cubriendo mi boca.

" _Tranquila, esto es normal en los recién llegados que recién se estan acostumbrado a este lugar, bueno, técnicamente todos aquí son recién llegados"_ , dijo este changeling macho con una leve sonrisa.

Yo solo sonríe de vuelta…solo para no quedar mal.

" _Asi que…tu eres?"_ , pregunte yo.

" _Necesito información de este lugar y sobre la reina Chrysalis y…"_ , me detuve inmediatamente, _"Joder, es difícil no pensar aquí",_ dije yo de nuevo en voz alta.

" _Jajajaj, tranquila señorita, tranquila, es normal querer información, bueno, como ve obviamente esto es la mente colmena….bueno, nuestra versión de la mente colmena, creada por la nueva reina, la princesa sin nombre, o sea, la hija de sangre real de Chrysalis, y antes que digas algo más, la reina Chrysalis no esta aquí, al parecer las mentes de esta generación de changelings nacidos aquí y de padres humanos han desarrollado una superior mente colmena, así que no te sorprendas si tienes cuerpo aquí, porque según nos han enseñado en la academia, la mente colmena de la reina Chrysalis son solo las cabezas flotantes de todos, mientras le brilla la cabeza revelando sus emociones y diciendo lo primero que se les venga a la mente, mientras flotan en un brillo cósmico del mismo color en la que estamos nosotros…básicamente nosotros estamos disfrutando de una actualización, si nos ponemos técnicos, una algo superior si me entiendes";_ dijo el como puso una de sus manos en mi hombro y me miraba algo extraño

Guao….

" _Es muy interesante la verdad…aunque si este es la mente colmena de esta generación…..donde estan todos?"_ , pregunto yo, teniendo cuidado con que pensar.

" _Oh…no recibiste la noticia de tu superior….los únicos que pueden operar por el momento son los líderes y sublíderes de cada grupo de changelings, para asi no saturar la mente colmena, porque que si hablaran libremente los 123 millones de changeling de esta generación, creo que haría un corto circuito a la mente de esta nueva reina"_ , dijo el con calma.

" _123 millones…_ ", dije con asombro….. _"Esos si son muchos….._ ", dije yo aun asombrada.

" _Así que como dije antes, los líderes y sublíderes pueden hablar, con excepción de la unidad de "Los Hijos del Demonio", ellos pueden hablar libremente por aquí, sin importar su rango, nuestra reina Chrysalis ha querido esto porque no quiere restringirles nada, y estoy de acuerdo…..acaso tu le prohibirías algo a la unidad mas peligrosa de los changelings";_ dijo el algo asustado al señalarme unos puntos lejanos, al norte de mi posición.

Y claro sin pensarlo, yo me puse de espaldas para ver con claridad que estaba apuntando.

" _Solo veo un montón de puntos negros a lo lejos"_ , dije yo como entrecerraba los ojos para intentar verlos.

" _No te confundas, están muy lejos de nosotros"_ , dijo el sonando extraño detrás mío.

" _Es que parece que toda esta mente colmena….hasta donde llega el brillo verde, es posible que sea la capacidad total que pueda tolerar esta mente colmena, y como ves…es bien amplia…..yo soy parte del escuadrón de científicos…bueno, becarios de los científicos, que a la vez tenemos la tarea de decirle a los recién llegados que veamos lo que sucede…..como medir que tan grande es esta mente colmena"_ , dijo el aun sonando algo extraño.

Yo solo me quede asombrada viendo la inmensidad de este lugar.

Viendo tantos puntos negros a lo lejos.

Como algunos estaban quietos, como otros estaban en movimiento.

" _Y quien eres señorita…..que no le importa mostrar sus hermosos atributos traseros"_ , dijo el medio extraño.

" _Me estabas viendo el trasero mientras estaba de espalda"_ , dije yo enojada como me voltee a verle directamente mientras me cubría con la bata esa área, y estaba lista para darle un buen golpe.

Y el estaba todo nervioso con un bulto en sus pantalones.

" _Eh…creo que es mejor que ya me vaya a seguir con lo mio"_ , dijo el todo nervioso como me dejo allí flotando en la nada.

Y una vez vi que estaba sola por fin pude hablar/pensar libremente.

" _Bueno…..se que mis atributos femeninos son bonitos, pero no para que cualquiera los mire"_ , dije en voz alta…..suerte que no había nadie cerca, _"Ok…..olvídate de eso….enfócate en recordar lo que escuchaste de él…..y a recabar mas información"_ , dije yo.

Otra vez en voz alta.

" _Ok….."_ , dije yo al volver a mirar al gran cumulo de puntos negros del sitio donde me apunto en primer lugar, _"Mmm….veremos si puedo volar hasta haya"_ , dije en voz alta mientras pues….lo hacía.

Empecé a volar hacia esa dirección.

" _Era extraño que pudiésemos volar en este vacío infinito…..pero esto es algo que ni la ciencia entiende, así que porque yo debería tener las respuestas?"_ , pensé y pregunte en voz alta.

" _Joder…..bata con eso mente, o joderas mi misión…."_ , dije yo como me di un golpe suave en mi cabeza.

Que si que me dolió….

" _Auu""_ , dije adolorida, entonces solo me enfoque en seguir volando.

Y volando…

Y volando…..

Volando un poco más…..

Pero esos puntos apenas se hacían visibles a lo lejos.

" _Esto tomara un rato"_ , dije yo en voz alta algo irritada.

(5 minutos volando en la nada misma después….)

" _Por fin…..."_ , me dije felizmente en voz alta como por fin llegue ante el cumulo negro que eran los 500 changeling del batallón de "Los Hijos del Demonio".

Podía ver a todos los 500 changeling a detalle flotando en este vacío de color verde.

Cada uno vestía con un uniforme militar de camuflaje de tonos negros, con imágenes de lobo en sus hombros, para remarcar el tipo de unidad que son.

No veía que ninguno tuviera algún símbolo que dijera quien era el líder, y quién no.

Lo único que los diferenciaba entre sí, era que algunos tienen caballo, otros no y la obvia diferencia entre machos y hembras.

Aunque eso sí.

Todos están en grupos de 5 charlando.

" _Ok…..llego la hora de buscar mas información"_ , dije en voz alta aunque no quería.

" _Esto de revelar mis pensamientos me esta haciendo enojar"_ , dije en voz alta otra vez.

Entonces solo me fui volando al grupo de 5 mas cercano.

3 machos y 2 hembras.

Y mientras me acercaba los podía escuchar sin problemas hablando sobre la mente colmena.

Aunque mientras me acercaba a ellos, podía notar que estos 500 changeling no están precisamente cerca entre si, me refiere a los 100 grupos.

Están esparcidos a varios metros entre ellos.

" _Talvez para tener algo de privacidad"_ , dije en voz alta sin querer.

Y por mi mala suerte…

Muy cerca de ellos.

Y los 5 me miraron a mi…..dándome el peor silencio incomodo que alguna vez haya tenido.

" _Hola…eh…quieren hablarme de sus cosas conmigo…._ ", pensar no puedo bien, nervios muchos.

" _Guao chicos…..un paciente mental logro venir hacia nosotros….quiere que te señale el camino fuera de aquí….empezando con irte de la mente colmena para empezar"_ , dijo uno de los machos todo ególatra como vino hacia mi y me volteo para empujarme suavemente para que me fuera flotando lejos de ellos.

" _Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida"_ , me decía a mi misma como me daba palmadas en la cabeza y me alejaba de ellos lentamente.

*se escucha muchos silbidos a mis espaldas*

" _Y para la próxima ponte una bata que te cubra mejor…..aunque si quieres exhibirte bien por nosotros"_ , dijo ese macho que me alejo de ellos.

Y yo me cubría toda sonrojada y apenada.

" _Ustedes realmente son unos putos cretinos lo sabían, y espero que los humanos los capturen y…."_ , decía yo toda enojada como me di cuenta de mi error demasiado tarde….

Olvide que mis pensamientos se escuchan aquí…otra vez…

" _Hey todos….una paciente de hospital se cree que tiene el derecho a faltarnos el respeto….demostrémosle que nadie debe faltarnos el respeto alguna vez!"_ , ese macho grito como me apunto con el dedo.

Y varios changeling me vieron directamente a mi.

Y sus alas empezaron a revolotear…..

" _La jodi"_ , dije asustada….

Como varios changeling volaron para hacerme quien sabe que.

Ok….hora de salir de aquí…como entre.

" _Quiero salir de la mente colmena!"_ grite como cerré los ojos y me cubria la cara con las manos.

(DE VUELTA AL MUNDO REAL)

Entonces después de varios segundos en la que pues…no sentí nada malo.

Abrí los ojos.

Revelando que estoy de vuelta en el laboratorio.

Aunque…..

Creo que necesitare una bata nueva…..(pensó avergonzada y molesta a la vez)

(Se escucha el leve goteo de un líquido amarillo cayendo de la cama)

Yo solo me quite el casco y me senté en la cama.

-"Valkyria que paso?", pregunto preocupado,"…los últimos datos que teníamos de tu mente, era que parecía que estabas en peligro", dijo Maxis como se paro al frente mío.

-"Es que lo estaba…..aunque es una larga historia que contar", dije yo como miraba apenada mi bata empapada, "Aunque quisiera ponerme mi ropa de nuevo"

Esto si que era super vergonzoso.

Y una vergüenza para una soldado….(pensó apenada)

-"No hay problema, además debes descansar, tenemos otra reunión con el comandante en 30 min, logre convencerlo de que contigo dentro de la mente colmena, nos serás 100 mil porciento mas útil aquí, que afuera, asi que solo tienes que hablar de tu experiencia en ella y lo que viste", dijo Maxis dándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-"Hurray….", dije yo fingiendo emoción.

Si que le "gustara", lo que tengo que decirle.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **30 min después de una ducha y volver a su ropa casual**

 **4:45 pm (3 horas antes de que la familia Martin lo mande al carajo)**

(Ella ahora tenía puesto un pantalón militar, botas, y una polera blanca con la chaqueta sin abotonar y que combinaba con el pantalón militar)

-"Ok Valkyria….el doctor nos ha contado que a la vez que demostraron que la mente colmena es real…..estuviste adentro por un tiempo largo, haber, tienes algo interesante para nosotros?", pregunto todo serio el comandante.

-"Si señor, y puede que no sea tan informativo como nos gustaría", dije yo algo apenada.

-"No importa Valkyria, cualquier información es útil"; dijo Maxis.

-"Es verdad, cualquier información sobre los changelings es útil", dijo el comandante.

-"Ok…aquí va, la cosa es….."

(10 min de una explicación después)

-"…y me salí antes que varios de esos changeling fueran a atacarme", dije yo algo avergonzada por ese ultimo acto de cobardía.

Pero era escaparme o morir….y aun quiero vivir.

-"Puede que no hayas recolectado toda la información que queríamos, pero al menos demuestra 2 cosas, "Los hijos del demonio" son una unidad muy aparte a la jerarquía de los changelings que nadie se atreve a enfrentar y luego, esta el hecho de que no van a estar tan comunicados como en la vieja mente colmena, y eso si es importante", dijo el comandante.

-"Si…pero aun asi, la cantidad de changelings que tienen es alarmante", dijo Maxis.

-"Más de 123 millones no es ninguna broma, estamos hablando de que tiene suficientes changelings para tomar todos los puestos de poder del mundo y ni siquiera lo podríamos notar, más bien, quien dice que no lo han hecho ya"; dijo el comandante todo preocupado.

-"Pero lo que mención Valkyria sobre ese changeling becario me llamo la atención….no todos los changeling se enfocan a la conquista al parecer, Chrysalis tiene de verdad tareas especificas para determinados sectores de su raza…..talvez solo una fracción este en vuelta en lo que se refiere a conquista, algo así como el 15 al 25% de esos 123 millones"; dijo el doctor.

-"Pero aun asi hablaríamos de millones de esos changelings, y eso no alivia para nada la situación"; dijo el comandante.

-"Lo se"; dijo Maxis algo desilusionado.

-"Pero aun esta la posibilidad de hacer contacto con esa hija de Chrysalis, talvez sea mas fácil de manipular al ser tan joven por pertenecer a la generación nacida en la tierra", dijo el comandante.

-"Es una posibilidad, pero creo que es mejor que recién intentemos en unas horas, mientras se calman las cosas con "los hijos del demonio", no queremos arriesgar a la única que puede ir allí después de todo"; dijo Maxis.

-"Cierto…Valkyria, te vas a quedar aquí en la base, la misión de infiltración en donde Chrysalis se oculte queda pospuesta hasta nuevo aviso"; dijo el comandante, "Avísenme cuando vayan a intentar de nuevo a que ella entre a la mente colmena, quiero estar al tanto de todo, hasta mas tarde señores y señora", dijo el comandante como se marcho.

-"Es una gran victoria no crees Valkyria?", pregunto Maxis intentando animarme.

-"Claro…", dije yo toda apagada.

No se cancelo lo mio, solo se pospuso.

Aunque algo es algo.

-"Voy a dormir un rato Maxis…..realmente lo necesito"; dije yo algo cansada.

Si que fue un dia estresante para mi.

-"Claro….claro…., no quiero presionarte de más", dijo Maxis como el también se fue dándome mi privacidad.

Dejándome sola aquí en la sala de reuniones.

-"Estoy re jodida", es lo único que dije en voz alta como volvi a abrazar mis piernas y permanecer un rato en posición fetal en mi asiento.

.-.-..-.-…-.-…-..-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Princesa "Sin nombre"**

 **Lugar y hora: "DESCONOCIDO"**

 _-"Como dije, nunca antes se vio como surgia una changeling de forma natural, y otra cosa mas"; dijo Chrysalis como hizo aparece un objeto en forma de ele y me apunto a mi cabeza,_

 _-"Que coño te pasa!"; grite mi padre como se puse en el camino de la reina._

..,…

…..

 _-"Si…..pero no pude ver a ninguno después que cumplieran los 5 años….ni una puta vez…..y si soy tan buena en lo que hago, porque no tengo un nombre!"; grito mi niñera toda enojada, una ultima vez como un rayo de energía desde fuera de la casa le perforo el corazón….._

 _-"NIÑERA!", grito mi padre._

 _Como un grupo de changeling en uniformes entro a la casa rompiéndolo todo._

(Fin del sueño/flashback)

-"Ahhhh!", grite yo al despertar jadeando de miedo y tristeza por lo que acaba de soñar, sujetándome en los reposabrazos del sillón cómodo en donde estaba.

Mis mejillas estaban con lagrimas secas aun…

Espera…

Sillón cómodo?

Me pregunte a mí misma como veía que estaba sentada en un sillón blanco muy cómodo, aun yo estando desnuda, exceptuando la manta que estaba cubriéndome.

Dónde estoy?

Me fije en mi entorno que era un lugar cilíndrico…

Con varios sofás que se veían igual de cómodos, y unas mesas, mientras había un pasillo central que lo separaba.

Un montón de ventanas circulares en las paredes curvas de este lugar que mostraban como estaba atardeciendo rápidamente.

Una puerta al final de uno de los lados.

Y la reina Chrysalis estaba con un celular en sus manos sentada al frente mío…

Espera un segundo…..

Lo que paso no fue un sueño…..

El dolor….fue real.

Y lo que pasó….

Lo último que recuerdo fue mi niñera…..cayendo al suelo con agujero en su pecho…..

-"Mmm….ya despertaste...ok"; dijo Chrysalis al verme como dejo su celular a un lado, "Ahora por fin podemos hablar como seres civilizados", dijo ella sonriendo.

-"Lo que paso en mi casa….fue real?"; pregunte yo toda triste al recordar la cara vacía y sin vida de mi niñera cuando caía herida al suelo.

Y otras cosas más, pero no son muy claras en mi cabeza en estos momentos.

-"Me sorprende que puedas recordar algo, después de todo estuviste agonizando en el suelo mientras tu padre y yo conversábamos", dijo ella como si nada.

-"Conversar?!"; grite yo, "Me querías matar…..y mataron a mi niñera en su lugar!"; grite enojada como me aferraba con mis manos en el asiento y empezaba a llorar, no tenía las agallas para abalanzarme en contra de la reina.

-"Si….las cosas se habían salido de control pero ahora están bien"; dijo la reina toda tranquila.

-"Pero mi niñera murió…era como una madre y una amiga para mi", dije yo toda triste como empezaba a llorar más.

-"Es una pena la verdad, pero se enfrento a su reina, y uno nunca debe desafiar a su reina….y para aclararlo más…..,mira por la ventana"; dijo ella toda tranquila como señalo afuera de la ventana.

Solo vi nubes y varios aviones extraños rodeándonos.

-"Estas en un avión privado, yendo a la velocidad del sonido, mientras es escoltado por 4 docenas de cazas de combate de ultima generación que se encargaran de destrozar el avión apenas intentes algo, justo cuando yo me haya teletransportado antes que disparen", dijo ella como si no fuera la gran cosa, "Intenta hacerme algo y pagaras con tu vida", dijo ella sin mostrar nada de compasión.

-"Eres un monstruo", dije yo toda triste y aterrada al mismo tiempo.

-"Nop….soy tu madre…así que es natural que me digas así por ser tan extrema con mis castigos", dijo ella con tranquilidad, "Y no, no te estoy diciendo de cariño que eres una hija más del montón, no, eres de verdad mi hija, la nueva princesa, mi futura heredera que se mantendrá al margen de lo que yo haga, y si hace algo en contra mía se muere", dijo ella con una tranquilidad inhumana.

-"Soy tu hija?!"; grite sorprendida.

-"Si….y para ser tan lista como me informaban, no se como no lo viste venir, si tienes mi tamaño y heredaste mis atributos físicos", dijo Chrysalis como hizo aparecer una botella de vidrio de vino, de esas que mi papa tomaba los sábados en la noche.

Espera otro segundo.

-"Donde esta mi papa?", pregunte preocupada.

-"Esta en otro avión, el fue a ver unas cosas primero, pero se nos unira en unas horas en nuestro destino, Dubai, la futura capital de este planeta", dijo Chrysalis como hizo aparecer 2 copas y sirvió el contenido de esa botella en cada una y me dio una de esas copas con su magia, "Vino?", pregunto ella.

-"No…..yo no bebo", dije yo aún irritada de que se comporte tan tranquila, después de contarme todo esto.

Pero también asustada para hacer algo.

-"Es una pena…..es un vino de hace 123 años, los humanos son solo bueno en 3 cosas, en hacer bebidas alcohólicas, guerras y medios para divertirse"; dijo ella como bebió el vino de su copa.

Estuvo un rato en silencio como ella se bebía lentamente su vaso de vino.

No sabía que decir…

Mi mente estaba todo un alboroto de emociones en estos momentos.

-"Oye….no tengas tanto miedo….que veo que estas a un movimiento de orinarte encima, puedes conversar conmigo, en estos momentos estamos en paz", dijo ella con calma como me daba una leve sonrisa.

No sé porque, pero de ella no podía ver su aura y saber con que emoción me lo decía.

-"No intentes ver mi aura de emociones, entre reinas al parecer no nos podemos ver las auras, y antes que digas algo, no es necesario ver tu aura para notar lo asustada, triste y molesta que estas"; dijo ella con calma como se sirvió mas vino.

-"Ok…ahora….si soy tu hija…que pasara ahora?", pregunto yo.

-"Te dejare hacer lo que quieras, pero no saldrás del planeta hasta dentro de uno años, el tiempo en la que consiga tener mas princesas de tu parte o de mi parte para que me ayuden con la mente colmena", dijo ella.

-"Espera….princesas de mi parte….ayudar con la mente colmena?"; pregunte confundida y sorprendida a la vez.

-"Señorita, usted pertenece a la nueva generación de changelings, una que se ha superado y dejado atrás a la generación que vino de Equestria…..nuestro hogar original, y como tu eras mi hija, pero de esta generación, tu sangre real te convirtió en una reina para este generación, pero no te preocupes, de forma legal, tu no tienes ningun poder sobre nadie, tu título de reina sera solo cosmético, por ahora, yo soy la reina, y tu…..solo mi hija", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Puedo tener un nombre al menos….?"; pregunto yo, "En estos momentos no me importa las reglas de los nombres que tiene nuestra raza…solo quiero un nombre, el nombre que le hubieras puesto a mi niñera si no la hubieras matado", dije yo con tristeza.

-"Ya le di ese nombre a otra, pero si quieres un nombre te lo daré, pero bajo una promesa", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Que quieres…..yo no tengo nada?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"Exacto, pero en el futuro cercano el mundo entero se enterara que eres mi hija, y querrá pedirte ayuda, y quiero que por todos los medios, tu no los ayudes, quiero que te mantengas al margen de lo que pasara en el mundo"; dijo ella como me tendió la mano, "es un trato?", pregunto ella.

-"Creo que sí", dije yo algo insegura como le di la mano a ella, entonces ella aprovecho y me jalo hacia ella y me susurro al oído, "Jodes todo, y hare que nunca veas el cielo en tu inmortal vida"

Entonces me tumbo con algo de suavidad a mi asiento.

Yo solo la mire con rabia y tristeza a la vez.

-"Eres realmente alguien horrible"; dije yo entre lagrimas.

-"No seas dramática…..", dijo ella como miro su teléfono otra vez, "Te voy a dar un nombre…y este sera….."; dijo ella al mirar su teléfono, "Stella que en latin quiere decir estrella, así de fácil".

-"Lo viste por teléfono verdad?", pregunto yo decepcionada.

-"Es un nombre no?", dijo ella mirándome molesta.

No es lo que esperaba…

Pero algo es algo.

Y debo admitir que si me gusta un poco.

-"Ahora….tienes a un macho en tu vida con quien darme más princesas o yo tengo que encargarme de darte hermanas?"; pregunto ella.

-"Que!?", pregunte yo sorprendida.

-"eso es un no…..", dijo Chrysalis decepcionada, "Bueno, que va, tu padre estará bien para darme mas descendencias, aunque como esas hijas seran mas libres, creo que aprenderán mas facilmente sobre sexualidad y si conocerán a más gente"; dijo ella como si nada.

-"Eh….no se que decir, además de que ni yo se exactamente como funciona esto de la reproducción"; dije yo confundida a tantos niveles.

-"No puede ser que ese idiota no te haya contado eso"; dijo Chrysalis medio irritada.

-"No…..el si me enseño de donde vienen los bebes, como crecen dentro de una hembra, el capullo y como alimentarlo, todo eso me enseño, pero lo que no me enseño fue el acto que lleva a la impregnación", dije yo.

-"Guao…..la duda verdadera es como pudo enseñarte y que comprendieras eso, sin antes decirte como es el acto sexual con exactitud"; dijo Chrysalis sorprendida

-"El es un buen maestro y padre"; dije yo.

Ella solo me miro algo feo.

-"Ok…..entonces, es hora de que te lo enseñe en vivo, voy a llamar a unos hijos míos para mostrarte como es el acto sexual en vivo, porque que es mejor que usar la realidad para enseñar, que solo usando palabras", dijo ella con una sonrisa como empezaba a marcar con su celular.

-"Noo…..papa me dijo que es un acto privado entre 2 personas, que solo es cuando 2 personas se aman de verdad", dije yo toda sonrojada.

-"Guao…...en serio Martin, ni la niñera te enseñaron sobre la masturbación o la pornografía no?", pregunto ella.

Yo solo negué con mi cabeza.

-"Bueno…..mejor que te lo diga tu padre, ya que si traigo a mis hijos para que te lo demuestren te pueden traumar más, y ya estas ya demasiado traumada"; dijo Chrysalis como bebió un poco más de vino.

-"Traumada es decir poco…siento como si mi inocencia se murió igual que mi niñera"; dije toda triste.

-"Jajaj, háblame de traumas cuando un dragón te viole a los 34 años de edad, y aun ni siendo reina", dijo Chrysalis como se cruzó de brazos.

-"Pero ahora el siguiente tema a discutir, la mente colmena, eso si te enseñaron verdad?", pregunto Chrysalis

Yo asentí.

-"Ok, en estos momentos te voy a explicar como funciona la mente colmena del modo que tu entiendas, la mente colmena es como el internet, está en todo el planeta, y todos los changelings son como las computadoras que puedan ingresar a esa red solo por un servidor, que viene siendo la reina, sin ti, o sea el servidor, nadie puede ingresar a la mente colmena, aunque como eres un servidor viviente, puedes bloquear changelings de la mente colmena, puedes solo quedarte fuera de la mente colmena y que esta se mantenga funcionando, más bien lo estas ahora, puedes hablar directamente con cualquier changeling al solo saber su nombre o numeración o ubicación o cargo o misión que esta haciendo", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Guao….", dije yo ya fascinada con esto.

-"Si…..ahora escucha, te dejare para que pruebes que tal es la mente colmena, puedes entrar cuando quieras al pensar solo en entrar en esta, y no te preocupes, no te hare nada, y te despertare cuando lleguemos a destino", dijo Chrysalis ahora más….amable.

-"Ok….lo hare solo porque quiero distraer mi mente de otra cosa…es que estoy con muchas emociones en estos momentos", dije yo al cruzarme de brazos.

Ella no dijo nada.

Más bien volvió a su vino y a revisar su celular.

Ok….

Entonces yo solo suspire.

Y me eche bien en el asiento.

Y solo hice lo que me dijo…

Cerre los ojos y dije en mi mente.

"Quiero entrar a la mente colmena"

(Dentro de la mente colmena)

" _Guao…todo se ve tan verde…y grande…me siento como si estuviera en el espacio",_ dije yo toda fascinada al ver todo este espacio verde.

" _Espera…..si eso lo pensé, no lo quería decir…_ ", dije otra vez.

" _Pero que esta pasando?"_ , pregunte medio enojada de nuevo.

" _Guao….algo tan hermoso y tenia que se fastidiado por no poder pensar sin que lo diga en voz alta_ ", dije yo cruzando los brazos.

Además ahora que lo veo.

No tenía nada de ropa encima….

Estaba desnuda flotando en la nada.

" _Talvez ni siquiera las sabanas se materializan en esta mente colmena"_ , dije yo toda pensativa…..

" _Guao….por fin, llevo horas aquí…es un milagro por fin ver a algún changeling aquí",_ dijo una voz detrás de mí, como volteo inmediatamente al escucharla.

Era una changeling, en unos pantalones y botas de camuflaje, y una polera sin mangas blancas.

Era del tamaño de mi niñera…..

Pero esta era rubia.

" _Es la mente colmena no….porque esta tan vacio?"_ , le pregunte yo toda confundida.

" _Yo no lo se, por eso te pregunto"_ , dijo la changeling rubia de pelo corto.

.-.-..-

 **Chysalis**

 **Unos segundos antes….**

" _Como que no hay nadie en su mente colmena?"_ , pregunto yo algo confundida como hablo con varios lideres que cuidan a la nueva generación, al mismo tiempo

" _Es que mi señora, muchos están comiendo, durmiendo o relajándose para el gran día de mañana, por eso es que no hay nadie en su mente colmena"_ , uno de mis lideres menciono.

" _Ahora tendre que soportarla al 100% durante el resto del viaje, mientras este consciente", dije yo media irritada._

-..-..-..-.-.-.

 **Stella**

 **En estos momentos**

" _Yo no se….además yo acabo de llegar también….aunque mejor aun…no me manejo bien al ser rodeada de varias personas",_ dije yo medio nerviosa.

" _Aja….",_ dijo esta changeling rubia como me empezó a mirar a detalle, lo que hizo que me sintiera incomoda.

" _Eh…..te importaría decirme porque miras mi cuerpo?"_ , pregunte toda apenada como intentaba cubrirme con mis manos mis pechos.

" _Lo siento…es que recién note que eres muy alta"_ , dijo ella algo apenada también como se sobaba su cuello, mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

" _Si…..es que yo soy la nueva reina…bueno, es lo que dice Chrysalis…..yo, yo simplemente no sé qué creer en estos momentos…..siento que mi vida e inocencia se terminó apenas unas horas";_ dije yo toda triste.

" _Genial"_ , dijo ella celebrándolo.

" _Oye….eso no es algo que celebrar!",_ dije yo enojada.

" _Lo siento…..lo siento, es que estoy celebrando porque por fin encontré a alguien cercana a Chrysalis con quien conversar y….."_ , dijo ella como inmediatamente se cerró la boca.

" _Y como odio expresar mis pensamientos sin filtro aquí joder!_ , grito ella enojada.

" _Ok…._ ", dije yo media confundida, _"Aunque no te ilusiones mucho…acabo de conocerla…yo hace unas horas era una simple changeling que quería explorar el espacio…..ahora no se si siquiera lo podre cumplir"_ , dije yo toda triste.

" _O sea que no creciste con Chrysalis o con alguien muy cercano a ella?"_ , pregunto esta rubia.

" _Si con cercano quieres decir que viví con mi padre biológico…..el que se acostó con ella, entonces si"_ , dije yo toda melancólica al recordar los buenos momentos con mi papa.

" _Ese es tu papa?"_ , pregunto ella al señalar arriba mío.

Yo confundida mire arriba y entonces vi una nube que mostraba mis recuerdos mas profundos…..de como mi papa me enseñaba nuevas cosas y me daba de comer mis comidas favoritas.

" _No…esos son mis recuerdos"_ , dije yo molesta como destruí esa nube con mis manos.

" _Tu papa se veia agradable….."_ , dijo ella algo decaída.

" _Que pasa?"_ , ahora fui yo la que pregunte confundida.

" _Es que técnicamente mi infancia no fue normal como la tuya pareció ser….pero bueno….no quiero que me forme ninguna nube de pensamiento, asi que nada de recordar"_ , dijo ella animándose un poco, como le veía su aura de color azul….o sea, tristeza.

Como al parecer una nube quería formarse encima de ella, pero la destruyo también con sus manos.

" _Oye…..te puedo preguntar algo?"_ , pregunto yo.

" _Eh…..claro"_ , dijo ella algo insegura.

" _Porque dices que tu infancia no fue normal?"_ , pregunto yo algo curiosa.

" _Solo digamos que…padre y madre normal nunca tuve…y viví solo para entrenar para convertirme en una militar exitosa…..pero al ver que aunque yo soy muy buena soldado…al compararme con todo el ejercito de Chrysalis….especialmente el que entreno las hijas del demonio…yo no soy nada"_ , dijo ella algo triste.

" _Aww…no se de que estas hablando….pero sabes que, lo que necesitas talvez es un abrazo…y sabes…yo también necesito uno….así que, que dices….abrazo?"_ , pregunte yo como abri mis brazos para un abrazo y le sonreí levemente.

" _Ok…..igual nadie nos ve"_ , __dijo ella algo más relajada como me dio un abrazo.

Pero la diferencia de altura se hizo notar y su cabeza estaba hundida entre mis pechos.

Pero en vez de protestar…..ella no le importo.

Y más bien, hasta ella me abrazo también…

Estuvimos así por varios minutos…

Hasta que ella fue la que soltó el abrazo.

" _Lo necesitaba un poco….además ese amplio busto que tienes si que son como unas ricas almohadas…y como no respiramos aquí…no me ahogue entre tus pechos"_ , dijo ella algo sonrojada.

" _No hay problema…..mi papa me dijo que ayudar al necesitado es lo primero…..y aunque sea escuchando sus problemas, ayudas como no se tiene idea"_ , dije yo al sentirme melancólica otra vez.

" _Es que es la primera vez que estuve tan lejos de papa….Chrysalis dijo que fue a por unos asuntos….pero no se si es verdad…..…que lo extraño mucho….y en serio necesito un abrazo real de el..….",_ dije yo algo triste como me di cuenta que lo dije en voz alta.

" _Y como se llama tu padre?"_ , pregunto ella.

" _Martin Castillo…_ ", dije yo.

" _Mmm…..sabes, por alguna razón me suena el nombre"_ , dijo ella toda pensativa, _"Pero sabes que, este momento me ayudo a relajar mis tensiones….talvez podamos hablar de nuevo alguna vez"_ , dijo ella dándome una leve sonrisa.

" _Si….talvez….aunque no se tu nombre"_ , dije yo.

" _Me llamo Valkyria"_ , dijo ella como me tendió la mano.

" _Stella…"_ , dije yo como le di un apretón de manos, _"Pero eres un changeling normal…y ellos no tienen nombre?",_ pregunte algo confundida.

" _Es que soy…una changeling especial…..jejej…"_ , dijo ella toda nerviosa.

" _Ok….."_ , dije yo sin más.

" _No se si creerle o no, aunque talvez si….creo que le dare el beneficio de la duda",_ dije en voz alta.

" _eh…gracias?"_ , dijo ella algo menos nerviosa.

" _chao…. y no le cuentes a todos sobre mi…soy demasiado especial para que otros conozcan mi existencia, jeje"_ , dijo ella toda nerviosa como cerro los ojos.

Y desapareció de este plano de la realidad.

Bueno…

Creo que es mejor que yo también me vaya.

" _quiero irme de la mente colmena"_ , dije en mi mente.

(Volviendo a la realidad)

(Aun en el avión)

-"Estuvo interesante la verdad"; dije en voz alta.

Lo que llamo la atención de Chrysalis que estaba ocupada, manejando una laptop en la mesita entre nosotras.

-"Eso es interesante querida…..y eso que te demoraste allí unos 13 minutos, aun cuando recibí el mensaje de que no habia nadie allí…me puedes decir que hiciste allí en todo este tiempo?", pregunto ella como bajo la laptop y me miro toda seria.

-"Hable con una changeling….una rubia, y de pantalones militares y una polera", dije yo.

Lo siento Valkyria…..pero no quiero mentirle tanto….

No quiero morir por solo guardar el secreto a alguien que acabo de conocer.

-"Mmm….tenía un acento inglés?", pregunto Chrysalis toda pensativa.

-"Si…..algo así, su ingles sonaba algo elegante, porque?", pregunte yo confundida.

-"Mmm….es que esa changeling es casi como tu, nacida lejos de los demás changelings, y criada en solitario, como tu….pero parece que recibió una educación mas…militar, al parecer"; dijo Chrysalis toda pensativa.

-"Eso es algo malo?", pregunto yo confundida y esperando que no sea algo que me meta en problemas.

-"No…..pero te aconsejo que te hagas amiga suya, hazla salir de su refugio y que venga hacia ti, haz que vuelva con los suyos", dijo Chrysalis toda neutra como me miro directo a los ojos.

-"Pero porque yo tengo que hacerlo?", pregunto yo confundida.

La changeling más antisocial de todas al parecer.

-"Otros changelings la ahuyentaran más o le asustaran…..y tú, al ser una reina tienes un aura de confianza innata entre tus súbditos….ya es cuestión de que lo uses bien, además, como dije antes….ustedes de seguro son mas iguales de lo que parece"; dijo ella dándome una leve sonrisa.

-"No lo se…..", dije yo toda desanimada.

No quería que viniera aquí, con la loca de mi "madre".

-"Sabes…..si lo haces, podras elegir que universidad ir para estudiar las materias que quieras para ser astronauta"; dijo Chrysalis.

-"Eso no lo iba a hacer de todas formas?", pregunte confundida.

-"Si, pero la cosa es que entrarías a estudiar e meses después...si es que rechazas mi oferta, porque claro, no quiero que mis mas inteligentes docentes y científicos se desconcentren en otras cosas, porque recién se desocuparan cuando la próxima guerra haya terminado en ese tiempo, pero si me haces este favor, hare que tus clases privadas inicien en el momento que cumplas mi petición, haciendo más prioritaria tu educación", dijo ella.

-"No lo se…eso funcionaria con otro ser vivo, pero como dices que ahora soy reina, las reinas vivimos un tiempo largo, de varios siglos, así que espera meses no me parece tanto, además puedo estudiar por mi cuenta en ese tiempo", dije yo.

-"Mmmm…..eres lista cuando te calmas…..", dijo ella sonriendo, "Pero mi propuesta seguirá en pie, no tienes que pensarlo, solo estará allí, esperando a que lo aceptes o lo cumplas de forma indirecta, porque estoy muy segura que no sera la primera vez que ese changeling extranjero te visite"; dijo ella sonriendo sonando confiada.

Yo solo no respondí.

Realmente lo que dicen los libros sobre ella es cierto…..

Ella realmente tiene todo cubierto cuando hace planes complejos.

Entonces sonó mi estómago un poco.

-"Hay algo de comer aquí?", pregunte yo, para cambiar de tema un poco.

Entonces Chrysalis chasqueo los dedos sin dejar de mirar a la pantalla.

Y alguien vino desde la parte de atrás de este avión, un humano joven de unos 20 años.

Con una carretilla con 2 platos con carne a la parrilla con papas fritas, arroz con queso y un poco de ensalada.

Mi favorito….

-"Gracias", dije yo con una sonrisa como se me hacía agua a la boca….

En serio no me di cuenta que tenía tanta hambre…

-"Ese silencio tuyo es un si para mi…disfruta tu comida…..que llegaremos en breve a nuestro destino"; dijo Chrysalis con una leve sonrisa al final, como siguió con su laptop.

Yo no dije nada, solo empecé a comer con gusto….

Aunque la comida no sepa igual a la que hace mi papa.

Además estaba frio por dentro….como recién recalentado….

No me gusta…

Pero no tengo nada más ahora mismo.

Y espero Valkyria que si llegas a venir por mi culpa o por tu propia iniciativa…espero que no te pase nada malo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-….-.-.-.

 **Valkyria**

 **Justo cuando despertó**

 **Unos minutos antes.**

(Estaba ella echada en su cama en una de las habitaciones que habían convertido en su cuarto…..en los laboratorios)

(Era un cuarto de ensayos)

-"Ok…..eso fue tardo mucho, pero fue mas placentero", dije yo como me levantaba de la cama.

Fue varias horas de vagar por esa amplia mente colmena….

Pero al fin brindo frutos.

Algo de información…..

Y útil la verdad.

Tengo que ir a por el comandante ahora…..

..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Sala de reuniones**

 **10 minutos después**

 **7:13 pm (hora local)**

-"Comandante, esta vez le traigo información relevante", dije yo emocionada otra vez.

Y algo mas contenta.

No voy a admitir públicamente que ese cursi abrazo me ayudo…

Pero es que se sentía tan bien…

-"Ahora cuéntanos querida, que es lo que averiguaste?", pregunto Maxis que estaba aquí también.

-"Ademas de que puede haber horas en la que nadie usa la red colmena para nada….me encontré con la nueva reina….la hija de Chrysalis, Stella", dije yo toda emocionada.

-"Eso es realmente interesante, continua", dijo el comandante todo serio.

-"Y me conto que ella no es el reemplazo de Chyralis….ademas que ella dice ser tan inocente…que dice que al encontrarse con ella, perdió su inocencia….no se de que manera la verdad, no quice presionarla de mas y levantar sospechas", dije yo

-"Continua", dijo el comandante todo atento a lo que yo digo.

-"Y que quiere mucho a su papa….y su nombre me suena de algo…y ese nombre es Martin Castillo", dije yo.

Lo que causo que el comandante y Maxis se pusieran algo tensos.

-"Lo conocen?"; pregunte yo confundida.

-"En parte por los noticieros y gracias a infiltrados de la CIA e Interpol en varias mafias del continente americano, él fue el primer terrorista en el reino de los canes…el único mas bien, el causo mucho daño en su nación, luego huyo a sudamerica, donde las mafias lo protegían…..luego se junto con el líder de ODIN, después de matar a su hijo, y se volvió intocable por cualquier nación, gracias a que Menendez, el líder de Odin, logro conseguirle inmunidad, y desde allí no sabemos mucho de el, ya que se enfoco todos los esfuerzos de inteligencia en Chrysalis, pero lo curioso es que durante la 2nda guerra de los canes, empezaron haber palabras de aliento, consejos y ayuda moral en la internet de parte de Martin, dándole esperanzas a los humanos que se quedaron atrapados en USA y China, dándoles un sentimiento de lucha que los ayudo a soportar la inminente derrota, haciendo que Martin se convirtiera en un símbolo y un héroe…en estos momentos no sabemos quien invento eso, no sabemos si invento ese movimiento el propio Martin o terceros, pero la cosa es que si Martin, el hombre con mas suerte y mas peligroso del mundo unio fuerzas con el….no significa nada bueno", dijo el comandante.

-"Guao…sabía que de esas historias escuche su nombre alguna vez", dije yo.

-"Y no dijo nada más sobre el?", pregunto el comandante.

-"No….solo menciono que lo extraña demasiado, que se habían separado y que era un buen padre con ella", dije yo.

Me daba pena tener que usar a esta chica…..

Pero es que es mi trabajo.

Y si….voy a admitir que si me gusto ese abrazo.

Entonces antes que alguien dijera algo.

Alguien entro a la sala.

-"Comandante…..se nos informo de un testigo que se vio un avión dirigirse hacia el reino de los canes, desde el espacio aéreo de Guatemala, y que otro testigo informo que un avión salio del espacio aéreo de la florida, viéndolo desde su bote pesquero por las Bahamas", dijo un soldado con una carpeta con varios documentos dentro.

-"Gracias chico, puedes irte", dijo el comandante como el soldados hizo el saludo al oficial y se fue.

-"Mmm….ahora ya sabemos donde esta Martin"; dijo el comandante.

-"A que se refiere comandante?", pregunte yo confundida.

-"La familia de Martin es de Los Angeles….y no es casualidad que un avión invada espacio aéreo de los canes y salga de este justo cuando esa chica dice que su padre se separo de ella", dijo el comandante.

-"Pero acaso Chrysalis tiene tanto poder para que pueda dejar un avión invadir su espacio aéreo?", pregunto Maxis confundido.

-"Eso por desgracia me temo, y eso demuestra que Chrysalis tiene demasiado poder político de sus manos, o talvez solo usa a los hijos de los canes como amenaza para entrar y salir de ese territorio cuando quiera, cualquiera de las 2 opciones"; dijo el comandante algo preocupado, "Valkyria, quiero que hables con ella en unas horas, 3 a lo mucho, para no presionarla tanto y perderla y averigües si nos puede contar algo mas sobre su padre", dijo el.

-"Eso hare señor", dije yo

-"Hacerte amigo de esta tal Stella es tu prioridad…..ella puede ser nuestra ventana de oportunidad ante los planes de Chrysalis", dijo el comandante.

-"Entendido señor", dije yo con seriedad igual.

-"Suerte cadete", dijo el comandante como se levanto y marcho.

-"Ahora que dices ante esto Valkyria….en serio estas lista?"; pregunto Maxis.

-"Bueno….si me dan a elegir entre hacerme amiga de una rara, a ir a una misión suicidad, prefiero la segunda doc"; dije yo con una leve sonrisa.

-"Ok…..es tu decisión de todas formas, ya eres una adulta después de todo, yo creo que puedes tomar tus propias decisiones sola", dijo Maxis dándome una sonrisa.

-"Gracias Doc…..", dije yo dándole igual una sonrisa.

*suena su estomago*

-"Ya he pasado varias cosas por hoy….por el momento quiero cenar", dije yo toda hambrienta.

Entonces Maxis y yo nos fuimos a comer.

Para luego seguir con mi nueva misión…..

-.-..-.-…..-.-..-.-.-.-

 **Que les parecio este capitulo de los miércoles rellenisticos?**

 **Fue interesante no?**

 **La mente colmena un poco más explicada.**

 **Y pronto Stella se reunirá con su padre loco.**

 **Le asustara o sentirá pena por el?**

 **Averiguelo en el próximo capitulo amigos lectores jeje.**


	43. Chapter 43

**(Advertencia:…contenido echi o sugerente más adelante, pero solo la primera mitad del capítulo)**

 _ **Capítulo 43: Como el mundo cayó en un día**_

 **Stella**

 **9:12 pm**

 **Llegando a Dubai**

Después que termine de comer.

Fue un silencio muy largo e incómodo.

Para mí.

Chrysalis estaba ocupada en la laptop que ni caso me hacía ya.

Y yo…

Yo simplemente no quería hablar con ella.

Entonces, Chrysalis bajo la laptop.

La hizo brillar con su magia y desapareció.

Y miro por la ventana.

-"Allí está hija, el nuevo palacio de la familia real changeling, y la futura capital de este mundo, además que el clima es igual al de nuestro hogar, calor durante el 90% del año, aunque si, como todo desierto hace frio en la noche, pero eso es lo de menos", dijo mama como señalo fuera de la ventana.

Los aviones esos se habían ido hace rato ya, pero veía que habíamos descendido un montón, por debajo de las nubes.

Y el lugar donde me señalaba, era un gran edificio a 2 km y acercándonos con rapidez a este.

El mas grande que alguna vez vi en mi vida.

Pero como estaba observando la ciudad alrededor de ese gran edificio.

Chrysalis me levanto.

-"Puedes usar bien esas alas?", pregunto como me tomo de ambos hombros.

-"Si…algo", dije yo algo confundida por su repentina pregunta.

Entonces su cuerno brillo de verde.

Y en un haz de luz.

Estábamos paradas en una habitación muy lujosa, la habitación es una cama muy grande, como para 2 personas, el cuarto en si es mas amplia que la sala de mi casa, tiene 2 armarios en la pared, 2 puertas, y un mini refrigerador al lado de la cama y un enorme ventanal que me permite ver afuera

-"Pero ahora donde estamos….?", pregunte confundida.

Se que es la teletransportacion…..pero la cosa es de donde estamos?

-"Mira por la ventana"; dijo ella.

Le hice caso.

Y con una perfecta sincronización.

Un avión pasaba muy cerca del edificio.

-"Allí esta nuestro vuelo, solo que preferí bajar antes y saltarme la espera en la pista y el viaje en auto aquí, tengo mucho que hacer en estos momentos, mañana será un día ocupado", dijo Chrysalis como iba a una de las 2 puertas del lugar.

-"Este es tu cuarto por el momento, el baño está allí", dijo Chrysalis señalando la puerta al lado de la cama, "Duerme, que mañana será un día pesado para todos, tu padre llegara en una horas a lo mucho", dijo ella como abrió la puerta para salir de aquí, pero se detuvo un rato y volteo a verme de nuevo.

-"Oh….casi se me olvida, un sastre vendrá a hacerte un vestido, mañana te quiero bien arreglada para un evento importante, y no te quiero desnuda por allí en público, aun cuando tu cuerpo da para que lo luzcas todo lo que quieras…", decía ella como me miraba detenidamente mi cuerpo.

-"Aunque creo que necesitas hacer más ejercicio….tus muslos y tu trasero se ven algo fofos y con grasa, y levemente más grande que el mío, pero bueno, haya tú, hay un gimnasio en el piso de abajo, para que lo sepas"; dijo ella como se fue.

-"Eh…ok", dije yo.

Entonces ella se fue.

Y yo…

Yo simplemente me eche en la cama mirando al techo.

Y a pesar de que esta cama era tan cómoda como la mía.

No tenía sueño.

Como iba a dormir cuando al parecer estuve inconsciente más d horas el día de hoy?.

*un haz de luz aparece en medio del cuarto*

-"Ahhh!", grite asustada como vi que en medio del gran cuarto, una changeling hembra, vistiendo una camisa y pantalones, mientras sujetaba un bolso rojo grande.

-"Soy la sastre real, la reina Chrysalis me dio la tarea de crear un buen vestido para ti", dijo ella sonando toda elegante.

-"Eh…ok", dije yo como me pare al lado de la cama.

-"Mmm….."; dijo esta sastre como de su bolso saco una cinta de medir, "Pareces que tienes las mismas proporciones que nuestra reina"; dijo ella como empezó a caminar alrededor mío, mirándome cada parte de mi cuerpo.

-"Aunque como dice la reina, tu parte trasera esta algo fofa, pero no hay nada que un vestido ajustado levemente en esa parte no arregle", dijo ella como empezó a medirme con esa cinta cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Y cuando digo cada parte.

Es que es cada parte.

Yo no dije, ni hice nada.

Esto era completamente nuevo para mí.

No sabía que un vestido necesitaba que me hicieran esta cosa tan invasiva.

Como tocarme cada parte de mi cuerpo.

 **(2 min de una medición incomoda y que si lo describiera parecería una escena subida de tono *de manera sexual* y los nenes encargados de esta pagina no quieren que haya)**

-"Ok…no te preocupes, mañana estará listo el vestido, 2 horas antes del evento, y no te preocupes, se me informo que usted no tiene la menor idea sobre moda, así que no tendrá que preocuparse sobre cómo será el vestido, adiós"; dijo la sastre como su cuerno brillo y se fue del lugar en un flash, antes que siquiera pudiera decir yo un adiós.

*suspira de molestia*

-"Este día simplemente fue el peor y más extraño cumpleaños de la historia…", dije yo mirando la puerta del baño.

-"Mejor me baño para relajarme un poco"; dije en voz alta como me fui al baño….

*se choca el cuerno con la parte de arriba de la puerta*

-"Auuu!", grite yo adolorida.

Como es que Chrysalis puede salir sin golpearse allí?

Práctica supongo….

.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Chrysalis**

 **En esos momentos**

 **En su cuarto en el edificio (En su pent-house)**

(Se la ve a ella charlando directamente con Java, su secretaria)

-"Ok Java, informarme sobre como va la situación actual, durante estas horas solo estuve hablando con los biólogos sobre lo que le paso a mi hija y no tuve tiempo para ponerme al día", dije yo.

-"Entiendo mi reina"; dijo ella toda respetuosa como siempre, como hizo aparecer una Tablet con su magia, "Satelites de defensa, ataque estan listos, el proyecto del anillo de teletransporte se completara del otro lado en unas 3 semanas, y los drones han confirmado que como no han recibido señales de vida inteligente o fueron destruidos, el planeta objetivo no tiene vida inteligente visible, pero las imágenes de los drones enviados han demostrado que el planeta posee vegetación y los niveles de oxígeno son aceptables para una colonización, asi que en lo que se refiere al programa espacial, va todo como se planeó", dijo mi secretaria al mostrarme fotos de la flora primitiva del planeta al que vamos a colonizar.

El anillo de teletransporte se terminó hace 2 semanas solo para ida cerca de uno de los planetas de la zona de habitabilidad, recién renombrado como "ALPHA", falta completar el anillo del otro lado para que sea de ida y vuelta.

Solo los drones han podido regresar porque abrimos el portal de nuestro lado.

-"Perfecto, y que hay de nuestro ejército actual?", pregunte yo.

-"Humanos, tenemos a 50 mil soldados listos para morir por usted, todos esos son de la nación de los exiliados, otros 5 mil soldados humanos también están listos para morir por usted, pero son los soldados que nos ordenó controlar de la organización ODIN, solo lo mejor de lo mejor, los hijos que pertenecen a las unidades espias/ vigilantes estarán listas para acudir a donde los necesiten, la unidad de "Los hijos del Demonio", participaran solo en la operación "Oriente Primero", que ayudara a controlar la rebelión de los canes de oriente en contra de Triani, que revelera su lealtad hacia nosotros 2 horas antes del comunicado principal que usted hará al mundo a las 8:00 am en punto de mañana, también los sistemas de portales para el envió de tropas a nivel mundial estan listos", dijo mi secretaria mostrándome los aeropuertos listos para los asaltos a nivel mundial.

Oh sí.

Mañana nos revelaremos al mundo.

Y será glorioso, porque tengo algo que no tenía antes.

Y eso es.

Propaganda.

Propaganda masiva que fue una colaboración de humanos y varios de mis hijos para hacerme ver como la nueva esperanza de este mundo.

Toda esa propaganda difundida en redes sociales y en todas las sedes de la corporación HIVE en todo el mundo.

Fábricas, empresas de diversos tipos.

Escuelas privadas propiedad de HIVE.

Universidades patrocinadas por HIVE.

Redes de transporte con vehículos construidos por HIVE.

Noticieros.

Películas.

No hubo nada que mi propaganda mundial no toco.

Haciendo ver que HIVE es la salvadora de la humanidad.

Aunque eso si, en Europa todo producto HIVE fue baneado.

Muy listos.

Clausuraron redes sociales y crearon redes sociales que no permitía a HIVE operar.

Y bueno, intentaban ser independientes.

Les deje hacerlo.

De todos modos, los Europeos y las tropas refugiadas de USA y CHINA en ese continente, no son ni el 20% de la población global.

Deje que se sientan seguros todos estos años.

Por ahora.

-"También todos los canales estarán listos para transmitir sus comerciales de lo nuevo que ofrecerá la compañía HIVE a nivel mundial si la siguen y viceversa, se transmitirán después de su anuncio", dijo mi secretaria.

Son comerciales que ya se transmiten en los exiliados y ya adquiere los productos que promocionamos la gente de Los Exiliados.

Solo los Exiliados.

Como aumento de fuerza y agilidad sin necesidad de trajes especiales gracias a las gemas.

Curas para diversas enfermedades genéticas tanto como virales.

El desarrollo de humanos capaces de usar magia.

Y no lo hacemos porque queremos que usen magia.

Lo hacemos para que los humanos puedan almacenar magia en su interior.

Y así cuando tengan emociones positivas, esa energía positiva será de mayor calidad.

Humanos haciendo magia es lo que muchos humanos desean.

Y se lo vamos a cumplir.

Además de una buena educación para sus hijos y viceversa.

Lo típico que cualquiera quiere.

-"Pero lo más importante, las prisiones/granjas estás listas?", pregunte yo.

-"Si mi señora, todas las granjas/prisiones están listas, y tienen una capacidad para 5 mil seres vivos, aunque si los cálculos son exactos, necesitaremos muchas más de estas granjas", dijo Java, mostrándome la Tablet con las fotos de los interiores de estas granjas, son nuestras vainas vacias de donde nacieron nuestros hijos, y seran usadas para poner a los humanos y canes que no acepten mi liderazgo.

Nuestro lema es que la cantidad de muertos debe ser menor a 10 mil.

El resto que no este de acuerdo conmigo será puesto en esos capullos.

Donde vivirán el resto de sus días, alimentados por los capullos, que los harán soñar con sueños felices que se sentirán muy reales para ellos y que los harán expulsar sentimientos positivos todo el rato, alimentando al capullo, haciendo así que los mantenga con vida en un circuito continuo, y lo que no use el capullo, lo expulsara al exterior, donde nuestras hijas recolectoras de energías positivas estarán presentes recolectándolo.

Suena algo muy bueno.

Pero lo malo que lo que expulsan esos capullos con seres vivos dentro.

El 80% de la energía positiva del ser vivo adentro de este sera usado por el capullo, haciendo que solo el 20% del sobrante se pueda recolectar.

Y si se necesita a 3 humanos para alimentar a un changeling normal.

Se necesitarían 15 humanos en esos capullos para alimentar a un solo changeling.

Pero bueno.

Ayuda a la sobrepoblación mundial, y asi no nos manchamos tanto las manos con sangre.

Y obtendremos energía para nosotros de forma lenta, pero barata.

Y lo bueno de los capullos es que cuando mueren de forma natural los que están adentro de estos, el capullo los digiere.

Así evitando que emanen sentimientos negativos de estos.

Eso es lo único bueno de estos capullos.

Pero otra cosa.

-"Necesitaremos más granjas, algo me dice que necesitaremos hasta 100 mil capullos listos para los que no me acepten como nueva gobernante mundial, solo para el otro mes", dije yo toda pensativa.

-"No se preocupe mi señora, con los 123 millones de changeling de esta generación ya adultos, pondremos al 15% de ellos a construirlas junto con los humanos, así estarán listos en menos de un mes", dijo Java.

-"Perfecto", dije yo.

30.5 millones de recolectores que se pasearan por los lugares más felices de la tierra para recolectar energía positiva.

30.5 millones de espías/vigilantes para mantener el orden en las calles. Entre ellos cuento a "Los hijos de demonios".

30 millones de criadores, los próximos que van a cuidar a los 77 millones de changelings restantes que completaran los 200 millones de changeling.

Cifra suficiente veo yo para mantener el control de este planeta y sus habitantes.

Esas son las 3 clases que conforman mis hijos, pero como este mundo tiene mucho para ofrecer, abrí otra.

Una muy importante.

La rama científica.

Y no quería solo a 20 mil o 100 mil científicos.

No.

Lo repartí de manera equitativa.

Haciendo que yo tenga el mayor número de genios en todo el mundo.

Hijos de genios tanto humanos como de canes, porque entre ellos también hay canes destacados por su inteligencia.

Pero como no hay tantos, hice que varias hijas fueran con los mismos genios.

Al punto de que tengo actualmente a mi disposición.

A 30 millones de changeling que están incluidos en la rama científica, investigando toda ciencia conocida por los humanos y toda magia conocida por los Equestres.

Súper dotados intelectualmente.

Ellos son los que revolucionaran todo.

Y gracias a que tendrán cheques en blanco para sus investigaciones.

Su imaginación de ellos es su límite.

Armas.

Transportes.

Mejores hechizos mágicos.

Reciclaje.

Energía

Ellos revolucionaran todo.

Son mi mayor orgullo.

Y les daría nombre a todos ellos.

Pero solo se los daré a los que logren un cambio revolucionario.

Diría que mi hija es mi mayor orgullo.

Pero eh visto que es Zarit 2.0, pero menos patética y más inteligente.

-"Ok, si eso es todo hija mía, voy a descansar igual, mañana es el día mas grande de nuestras vidas"; dije yo como le puse una de mis manos en su hombro a mi hija.

-"Ve a dormir"; dije yo.

-"Entendido mi reina", dijo ella como se teletransporto fuera de mi cuarto.

-"Si…..mañana si que sera un gran día….y no un Canterlot 2.0"; dije yo en voz alta como miraba el horizonte de la ciudad de Dubai.

.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.

 **9:30 pm**

 **Stella Castillo**

 **Su Cuarto**

(Se la ve a ella echada boca arriba en la cama, desnuda, pero ya limpia)

-"Ahh…..algo es algo", dijo ella algo animada como me estiraba en la cama.

Aunque se en que situación me encuentro, un baño no me animara con facilidad.

Aun cuando era una tina con hidromasaje….

Pero regresando al tema…

(Mira por la habitación, y nota que en una de las paredes hay un reloj electrónico)

Mmm…9:30pm.

Aún es muy temprano para dormir.

Me pregunto si esa changeling rara esta libre para charlar.

Me da curiosidad su situación la verdad.

Haber…..por el momento al parecer esta "mente colmena", funciona algo parecido a un chat masivo en línea.

Y si solo tengo que saber su nombre para llamarla…..

" _Valkyria….necesito hablar contigo ahora en la mente colmena…..y claro, quiero entrar a la mente colmena ahora"_ , dije yo mentalmente.

(Como ahora aparece ella en la mente colmena)

" _Mmm…..ahora a esperar….en la nada…."_ , dije yo flotando en la inmensidad de esta absoluta y vacía nada.

Y esperar…

Pero al menos no por mucho, porque ella aparece frente a mí.

En una polera sin mangas de color blanco, y un calzón negro, que se estaba quitando.

" _Pero que demonios…",_ decía ella sorprendida como me miro…se sonrojo y se puso de nuevo su ropa interior, _"Si yo no pedí entrar aquí"_ , dijo ella sorprendida.

" _Hola Valkyria, esto ya es "hablar luego" para ti?",_ pregunto yo.

" _No…bueno…si, pero justo me invocaste cuando me estaba metiendo a la ducha"_ , dijo ella totalmente sonrojada como se cubría su entrepierna, no entendía porque, ambas somos hembras….…..aunque luego note que algo rojo le salía de su nariz.

" _Eso es sangre?!"_ , pregunte alarmada como se los señalaba.

Entonces ella se toco su hocico.

Y vio la sangre.

" _Pues parece que no estaba equilibrada cuando me tomaste de la realidad…..y de seguro me caí, y me rompi la nariz o algo"_ , dijo ella enojada como se cruzaba los brazos.

" _Lo siento…entonces vuelves, te acomodas…..y hablamos ok"_ , dije yo pidiendo disculpas.

" _Ya, ya...pero ten cuidado la próxima vez que quieras hacer algo asi…creo que hasta deberíamos pactar horarios o algo así…..no quiero que justo me llames cuando me voy a bañar"_ , dijo ella con una mezcla de vergüenza y enojo.

" _Pero si ambas somos hembras…..no veo lo malo que nos veamos desnudas"_ , dije yo inocentemente, _"Además lo veo como un tabú muy anticuado si me preguntas a mi, realmente puedes hacer muchas cosas si no te preocupes por la ropa"_ , dije yo.

" _Ok…primera no se que es "tabú", luego….no se….creo que tienes un buen punto en eso…..yo me baño en el baño de chicas con otras chicas, y nos vemos siempre desnudas….creo que porque una extraña lo hace….como que me dio vergüenza"_ , dijo ella sonrojada, _"Ahora ya me voy…..vuelvo en 10 min a lo mucho"_ , dijo ella como se fue.

" _La ropa si que esta sobrevalorada…la única ropa que tiene sentido usar es la ropa invernal, luego otra ropa no"_ , dije toda pensativa, _"Mmm….corrijo, la ropa de astronauta es importante, al igual los trajes que usan la gente de laboratorio…..bueno, allí si la ropa es importante…"_ , dije toda pensativa.

 **(10 minutos filosofando en solitario sobre la ropa después)**

"… _.si soy algo parecido a reina, talvez pueda instaurar una ciudad nudista en pleno desierto…..o algo así, porque en los desiertos la temperatura siempre es muy alta…."_ , estaba hablando en voz alta como Valkyria apareció de nuevo.

Ya con un vendaje en su hocico, la parte de la nariz, y unos algodones en estos.

Además que aun esta con su polera blanca sin mangas y su calzón negro que se confunde muy bien con su piel…..

" _Parece como si no usara nada en absoluto, porque se les ve muy pegados a su…"_ , estaba hablando en voz alta sin darme cuenta, cuando ella tosio para detenerme.

" _Eh….podrías dejar de narrar eso y mirarme directamente allí, por favor…"_ , decía ella sonrojada.

Yo solo sacudo un poco mi cabeza.

" _Lo siento, es que en serio no se nota que lleves algo puesto, y mas bien esa ropa interior que usa, hace que luzca mas notoria tu…"_ , estaba hablando cuando ella me interrumpió.

" _Ya….puedes pararle por favor";_ dijo ella totalmente apenada, cubriéndose allí abajo.

" _Es que quería terminar con que la ropa es inútil si va a resaltar mas tus atributos…..y eso que no discutimos sobre que no usas sostén",_ dije yo al señalar la clara falta de sostén que sostenga sus pechos talla E, modestos, pero aun grandes.

" _Me lo quite primero antes de quitarme la polera ok…pero dejemos de hablar de mi ropa y discutamos porque me llamaste_ ", dijo ella ya molesta mientras se cubría con un brazo sus pechos y con el otro, su calzón.

" _Ok….supongo que me pase con eso, pero la razón de porque te llame es porque mama ya sabe de ti_ ", apenas dije eso, ella palideció…

Aunque en nuestro caso es pasar de negro, a un negro más claro.

" _Pero te dije que no se lo dijeras!"_ , grito ahora ella enojada, moviendo sus brazos toda enojada, descubriendo así sus partes.

" _Oye, apenas te conocía….además ella me pregunto porque estaba en la mente colmena cuando le dijeron que no había nadie…..así que ocultarle algo a la reina que me piensa matar cuando meta la pata…..ni loca lo podía hacer"_ , dije yo.

" _Bueno….ok….es justo, supongo, no fue mi intención ponerte en una situación así, igual ni te conozco, pero la cosa es, que hara conmigo, te dijo algo al respecto?"_ , pregunto ella algo nerviosa.

" _No…espera ella que regreses con nosotros y que te olvides de ayudar a los humanos"_ , dije yo algo triste.

" _Eso no voy a hacer ni en un puto millón de años, ella es una jodida dictadora de mierda que si no es detenida aquí, la galaxia entera correrá peligro"_ , dijo ella.

" _Se que ella es mala…..y yo tampoco la quiero por lo que me hizo…pero no te obligare a venir, todo eso te quería decir"_ , dije yo.

" _Gracias…..supongo"_ , dijo ella sin saber que más decir.

" _Oye…..tu sabes quién soy, pero yo no sé nada sobre ti…me puedes decir quién eres….pero la verdad, porque para ser sincera, no tengo ganas de hablar con alguien que sigue a mi madre con fervor, y tu eres la única que no lo hace….así que, quiero hablar contigo…..como amigas al menos"_ , dije yo dándole una sonrisa, _"Y mi padre dice que siempre hay que iniciar una relación con la verdad"_

Ella suspiro.

" _Ok…bueno, ya sabes mi nombre, obvio, fui criada en unos laboratorios toda mi vida….fui entrenada por los mejores soldados del mundo, puedo disparar 5 armas con mi telequinesis al mismo tiempo, puedo conducir diversos vehículos, y la única imagen del cielo que vi, fue en los simuladores de vuelo, soy técnicamente la única esperanza de la humanidad, bueno, eso dicen todos los de la base y me gusta las historias de guerra"_ , dijo ella.

" _Nunca viste el cielo?"_ , pregunte yo sorprendida.

" _De todo lo que te dije, eso es lo que más te sorprende?"_ , pregunto ella confundida.

" _Pues si…como nunca te dejaron ver el cielo alguna vez?"_ , pregunte sorprendida.

" _Es que…me criaron diciéndome que en el exterior era peligroso, y hasta que no entrenara y me convirtiera en toda una soldado para defenderme, no podría salir con seguridad afuera"_ , dijo ella algo decaída.

" _Oye…..eso es muy feo",_ dije yo toda triste por ella.

" _No tanto como ser hija de alguien que te quiere matar por hacer algo mal"_ , dijo ella de vuelta.

" _Eh…..touche.."_ , dije yo con una leve sonrisa, aunque aun sintiéndome triste por ella.

" _Sabes…es curioso, nuestros futuros estan sentenciados ya, pero aquí estamos, flotando en un vacío eterno…..esperando nuestros destinos con calma…al igual como la misma muerta nos espera"_ , dijo ella toda pensativa como sonreía levemente.

" _Eres extraña con esos pensamientos tan tristes y sonriendo con ellos"_ , dije yo algo confundida.

" _Me lo dicen mucho…..pero que esperabas al vivir con solo soldados en un ambiente talvez no apto para menores"_ , dijo ella dándome una sonrisa.

" _Talvéz no apto?"_ , pregunte incrédula.

" _OK…..talvez nada apto para menores…..pero esa fue mi infancia, aunque estoy hablando con la que tuvo una infancia perfecta, no?"_ , pregunto ella.

" _Yo no le diría perfecta…pero creo que lo sentí así sabes…..y ahora estoy en Dubai…una ciudad tan lejana a mi hogar, en un cuarto que no es el mio, sin mi padre cerca y técnicamente yo estando sola, en menos de un día, ahora si pienso que si fue perfecta a comparación de lo que estoy viviendo ahora"_ , dije yo con tristeza.

" _Oh…y, al menos sabes porque estan allí?"_ , pregunto ella con curiosidad.

" _Si…..bueno más o menos, Chrysalis dijo que mañana iba a anunciar algo al mundo, no se que es, pero lo va a hacer"_ , dije yo.

" _Eso si es interesante…..aunque en serio no sabes nada más?"_ , pregunto ella.

" _No….además que quiere que use un vestido y trajo un sastre que me midió cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, y se sintió muy extraño todo eso"_ , dije yo sonrojada.

" _Bueno…mira ahora quien se siente extraña desnuda frente a otros"_ , dijo ella con una leve sonrisa como se cruzaba los brazos.

" _Es que una cosa es estar solo desnudas, a que te manoseen toda"_ , dije yo apenada.

 **(Escena curiosa y extraña, y que potencialmente creara un escenario lésbico, pero no quiero que termine como Korra con una escena forzada de lesbianismo, así que eso no pasara aquí, pero si lo parecerá mucho, lamentablemente….si, estas palabras en negrita fue pura divagación)**

" _Oh…..bueno, eso es muy raro, aunque sabes, hay algo que quería saber desde hace mucho tiempo_ " _,_ dijo ella.

" _Que cosa?"_ , pregunte yo

" _Que significa cuando a las personas le rodean aura rosas?"_ , pregunto ella.

" _Mi niñera me dijo que significa que esa persona esta enamorada, o esta con su amada, o solo esta recordando algo de su amada_ ", dije yo.

" _Amor como…amar destruir cosas?"_ , pregunto ella.

" _Es más como atracción entre personas de diferentes sexos, o del mismo sexo"_ , dije yo.

" _Ok"_ , dijo ella aun mas confundida, pero espera.

" _Yo nunca vi auras de color rosa en mi casa, bueno, mi padre un poco las tenía, pero ese es el amor que hay entre padre e hija, según me explico mi niñera, pero otra cosa que aprendí, es que las auras de color rosa son el preludio a la reproducción"_ , dije en voz alta.

" _Reproducción?"_ , pregunto ella aun confundida.

" _Vamos, esa palabra es fácil, significa que cuando un macho y una hembra crean bebes en un entorno privado"_ , dije yo.

" _Primero, no me enseñaron todas las palabras que usan los civiles, segundo…pues como lo hacen?"_ , dijo ella sorprendida.

" _Eso ya no se…..pero se que es entre un macho y una hembra"_ , dije yo.

" _Pues yo creo saberlo"_ , dijo ella sonrojada.

" _En serio…..dímelo ahora"_ , dije yo toda emocionada.

" _Es que es solo teoría…pero la cosa es que se que los machos tiene algo entre sus piernas….algo que nosotras no tenemos…..y ahora que lo pienso, ellos talvez tengan que ingresar lo que tienen en las hembras, talvez así pasa",_ , dijo ella toda pensativa como se sonrojaba.

" _Eh….como te enteraste de eso…mi padre en serio era muy reservado y no se dejaba mostrar desnudo ni una vez"_ , dije yo.

" _Es que cuando tenía 4 años y 9 meses, mi curiosidad me domino, y quería ver porque las chicas y chicos soldados no podíamos bañarnos juntos en una sola sala de duchas, así que use mi habilidad de camuflaje y entre de incognito a los baños y los vi son ropa a los soldados",_ , dijo ella sonrojada a no mas poder.

" _Pues….que curioso, pero luego ya lo investigare ya por mi cuenta…pero al menos me ayudaste a relajar mi mente un poco…..eso si te lo agradezco"_ , dije yo como la abrace de nuevo.

" _Ok….._ ", dijo ella como me dio el abrazo de vuelta toda incomoda, _"Pero aún se siente incómodo esto"_ , dijo ella toda apenada.

" _Lo siento, pero los abrazos son buenos….me ayudan mucho"_ , dije yo como seguía con el abrazo.

" _Ok…pero no son lo mio..._ ", dijo ella toda apenada como dejo de abrazarme, _"Además tengo que irme ya, tengo que decirle a mis superiores lo que me dijiste sobre Chrysalis…..y descansar, porque con el anuncio de Chrysalis de seguro eso tendrá todos en alerta"_ , dije ella.

" _Ok….cuidate entonces"_ , dije yo.

" _OK, chao"_ , dijo ella como se fue de la mente colmena….

Como también lo hice yo

(De regreso a la realidad)

(Mira al reloj de nuevo)

Son las 10:23 pm…..

Ok…

Algo es algo.

Hora de dormir…..

Creo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-…-.-..-…..-.-.-.-.

 **7:10 am**

-"Reina Stella, ya amaneció…es hora de levantarse y ponerse el vestido", dijo una voz a mi lado.

-"Que…..ya amaneció?", pregunto yo, aun medio dormida.

-"Si…..ya amaneció, y es hora de ponerse el vestido, le ayudare a ponérselo si quiere", dijo la sastre…..ahora si reconocí esa voz, además que ya abri los ojos y vi quien era.

-"No…no te preocupes, yo puedo vestirme sola, soy una adulta ahora", dije yo para evitar cualquier situación en la que esta me toque de nuevo.

-"De acuerdo reina Stella, tiene 20 min para bañarse y vestirse, luego otros 20 para ir a desayunar con su madre y los últimos 10 para salir afuera, así que dese prisa", dijo ella con rapidez como su cuerno brillo y se fue.

-"Ok…no hay presión al parecer", dije yo con algo de sarcasmo, aunque no me sale tan bien como lo hacia la niñera.

Aww…..ya me deprimí sola de nuevo…..

 **(Un baño raído de 10 min después…..)**

Ok…ahora el vestido….(que esta en la cama)

Algo que nunca use en mi vida…

Y algo con muchos tinte de colores, y polvos. (Se refiere a un estuche de maquillaje al lado del vestido.

Si…..esto será interesante.

 **(10 minutos de un momento incomodo con la ropa y maquillaje que si lo describiera sonaría a algo sexual, después…..)**

-"Ok….creo que ahora estoy lista", dije yo en voz alta como estoy en el baño viéndome al espejo.

-"Sin maquillaje…esa cosa me hace ver extraña"; decía yo como solo veía el maquillaje que arroje a la basura, y el desastre que era el lavabo, lleno de polvo ya mojado de esas cosas.

Aunque el vestido….supongo que me le puse bien.

(Pensaba ella como se veía en el espejo)

(El vestido es de color dorado, no cubría la espalda, pero si el trasero hasta la mitad de las rodillas, aunque si se veía algo ajustado el vestido en su trasero, para que así luzca más firme, su cola lo tapa su trasero para evitar miradas de pervertidos, y su pelo lacio y sedoso es un bono extra tapando su espalda, pero el vestido de frente era otra cosa, era uno de esos vestidos que los pechos son los que sujetan el vestido, porque sujetador no lleva, y para alguien de escote tan amplio…..es muy revelador, luego el vestido llega hasta la mitad del muslo de frente)

(Dato extra….no lleva ropa interior)

-"Si…es igual al que usa Chrysalis, pero en otro color….", dije en voz alta, como salgo del baño, y ya me voy yendo afuera.

Donde hay letreros que dicen donde esta Chrysalis…

-"Gracias por las guías…supongo", dije en voz alta como seguía los pequeños letreros por este pasillo bien elegante hasta los ascensores.

Y que decía que el ultimo piso era donde estaba Chrysalis.

Pero cuando llegue a este…..

Vi algo que me perseguirá por mucho tiempo….

-"Chrysalis, ya estoy aquí….", decía yo como me detuve al ver a mi padre, encima de mi madre en un sofá, haciéndole algo…

 **(Peor pesadilla de un niño #23…encontrarse a tus padres haciendo el amor)**

No se porque cuando tiempo me quede en shock…

Pero fue el suficiente porque apenas parpadear.

Ya estábamos de bajada de nuevo en el ascensor.

Y vi a Chrysalis ya arreglada de un lado, y mi padre con un esmoquin negro al otro lado mío.

-"Bueno…mira quien ya dejo de estar en un estado de shock….", decía mi padre como me miraba como yo aún lo seguía mirando a él.

-"Bien", dijo Chrysalis como me tomo de los hombros y me miro directo a los ojos, "Escucha, transfórmate en tu versión humana, en estos momentos vamos a estar en un discurso a nivel mundial, así que por el momento, te necesito en calma, y con tu forma humana hasta nuevo aviso, esta claro", dijo ella de forma intimidante como se transformó ella en una humana rubia de tez blanca.

Yo solo asentí, como me transforme en mi versión humana.

Entonces ella me sonrío levemente.

-"Mmm…..no esta mal, el tono moreno de un latino si le sienta muy bien a ella", dijo Chrysalis como me soltó.

-"Ves, te lo dije", dijo mi padre con una sonrisa todo alegre.

-"Si…pero esta hija que tendré será cuidada por ti de nuevo, como las siguientes 3 que vendrán, pero con una supervisión total, y esta vez quiero que las formes con mas carácter que esta", dijo Chrysalis al señalarme.

-"No te preocupes, lo hare sin problemas, ahora que puedo ir a cualquier parte del mundo, criarla sin ocultarla de la sociedad no sera ahora un problema", dijo el todo animado.

Yo solo estaba totalmente confundida de lo que estaba pasando aquí.

-"Pero alguien me puede decir que esta pasando?", pregunte yo confundida totalmente.

-"Ahí hijita…..solo tu madre y yo tuvimos sexo anoche y hoy para así tener a una hermanita para ti", dijo el como me tocaba tiernamente mi mejilla. **(la de la cara)**

-"Hermanita?!", grite confundida.

-"Si, si te dije que necesitaba más princesas", dijo Chrysalis con calma.

-"Pero yo…yo creía que no lo querías hacer papa….yo te escuche lo que dijiste en la casa, recuerda lo que le hicieron a la niñera papa por todos los cielos", dije yo como le miraba los ojos con tristeza, y casi en lagrimas a papa

-"Ahí hijita, se lo que dije, pero eso ya esta en el pasado, al igual que la familia que tenia antes y que me mandaron a tomar por culo, así que solo me estoy aferrando a lo poco que me queda, o sea tu y la futura hija que esta creciendo en este vientre"; dijo el con una sonrisa toda calmada como palaba el estomago de Chrysalis, "Aunque hacer una nueva hija, si fue la parte que más me gusto", dijo el sonriendo ahora a Chrysalis, como bajaba más su mano, pero Chrysalis lo detuvo.

-"Solo en privado Martin, cuando estemos haciendo bebes…..no aquí"; dijo ella con seriedad, como lo aparto con brusquedad.

-"Te has escuchado un solo momento papa…..!?", pregunte confundida.

Y aun mas confundida por lo que dijo.

Como que familia que tenia antes lo mando por el culo?

*ting ting*

(Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, revelando un elegante lobby)

-"Si hijita, es parte del agua encantada que tome, además que me hace ver siempre lo positivo de las cosas, me impide decir mentiras, jeje, es parte del cambio psicológico que causa esta agua mágica en mi organismo, no es genial", dijo el con una sonrisa cómo sacaba un envase metálico de la chaqueta de su esmoquin y bebía su contenido.

-"Uff….necesito ir al baño ahora a orinar como nunca"; dijo mi papa como salió corriendo del ascensor.

Y mama y yo nos quedamos técnicamente a solas.

-"Que rayos esta pasando?", le pregunte a Chrysalis.

-"Él ya te lo dijo, una bebida mágica, que el mismo se trajo y que yo produje en gran cantidad solo para él", dijo Chrysalis como caminaba tranquilamente a la entrada.

Yo la seguí.

-"Pero…porque lo hizo?", pregunte yo aun intentando procesar todo lo que acaba de pasar.

-"Como dijo el querida, acaso no escuchas?", pregunto ella aun caminando toda tranquila hacia la entrada.

-"Si lo escuche….pero que se refiere con otra familia?", pregunto yo.

-"El tenía otra familia querida, pero técnicamente la arruino, y tuvo que huir de su hogar, y yo lo encontré y lo obligue para que me haga unos trabajos para que así pudiera verlos de nuevo, yo cumplí, no es mi culpa que su familia lo odie", dijo ella como ambas salimos afuera.

-"Pero donde esta su familia, porque no lo quieren?", pregunte yo aun confundida.

-"No soy yo para responderte eso, además es hora querida para que des tu mejor sonrisa, para las cámaras", dijo Chyrsalis solo mirando al frente.

-"Que cámaras?", pregunto yo como volteo al frente.

Y veo un podio, con 2 sillas en sus costados, y al frente, decenas y decenas de periodistas, con cámaras….

Apuntando hacia nosotras.

…..

-"Eeppp", dije yo algo nerviosa como me puse detrás de Chrysalis.

-"No es momento para que tu miedo a las multitudes te domine, eres una reina ahora, esto será tu pan de cada día en el futuro, ahora no me averguenzes, y ve a sentarte en una de las sillas, ahora", dijo ella diciéndomelo calmadamente, pero una mirada fría y dura.

Yo tuve que hacerle caso, e ir toda nerviosa hacia ese asiento.

Y quedarme allí.

Viendo a todos los periodistas observándonos y a los camarógrafos acomodando las cámaras para enfocarnos a nosotras…..

*Está sudando de los nervios*

-"Eh…..cuantos nos van a ver?", pregunte nerviosa a Chrysalis que ya se puso delante del podio.

-"Es una transmisión a nivel mundial, por radio, internet y televisión, de forma legal e ilegal, así que las más de 7 mil millones de personas y canes de este mundo nos van a ver", dijo ella como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Si es la gran cosa! (Pensó ella completamente nerviosa y aterrada)

*Como temblaba de los nervios ahora*

-"Uff….que baños mas elegantes la verdad", dijo papa como vino a sentarse a mi lado.

Yo estaba demasiado nerviosa por las cámaras que para hablar con papa.

Entonces otra persona apareció detrás nuestro, y se puso al lado de Chrysalis, era una mujer pelirroja tan alta como papa, y que tenía una Tablet en sus manos.

Hablaron un poco…

Pero mi concentración duro poco en ellas, porque los periodistas se ponían delante de las cámaras y los camarógrafos ya estaban poniéndose firmes y las luces rojas de las cámaras empezaron a brillar.

Eso solo significa…

 _-"Esto es CNN news, reportando en vivo desde Dubai, donde la presidenta de la organización HIVE va a dar un anuncio a nivel mundial, de gran importancia para todos"_ , decía una de las periodistas en ingles.

Porque otros estaban hablando en idiomas que no entendía. (o sea ruso, chino, italiano, etc)

 _-"Buenos días a todos señoras y señores de la prensa y gente del mundo, hoy es el día que cambiara todo como lo conocemos, hoy es él día en que revelamos que existe una tercera raza viviendo entre nosotros"_ , dijo Chrysalis.

Todos los periodistas estaban preguntándose entre si lo que estaba pasando.

(Los Castillos están viendo la transmisión desde su casa que es ya de noche)

(La presidenta Griza también esta viéndolo, solo porque Triani le llamo para que lo viera)

(Triani ya declaro la rendición de los canes hace 2 horas y mato a su esposo en televisión nacional y confiesa en tener como amante a su general Tomaris y ya miles de soldados canes van marchando furiosos a su hogar)

(Y todos los líderes de la nación Europea están empezando a ver la transmisión, gracias a la advertencia temprana de Valkyria, como estan las tropas de cada nación Europea para cualquier cosa)

(El mundo entero observa…..)

 _-"Y la tercera raza somos nosotros",_ dijo ella como públicamente volvió a su forma original, como me miro, esperando que haga lo mismo, y lo hice…

(El planeta entero cada persona y can que veía la transmisión se sorprendió)

(Excepto la familia Castillo, y la gente de Los Exiliados)

 _-"Somos los changelins, y yo soy su reina, Chrysalis, vinimos hace 5 años, y nosotros somos los responsables de 2 cosas malas y varias cosas buenas en este mundo, nosotros fuimos los que robamos armas a los Europeos y provocamos el levantamiento de la gente de Los Exiliados, y destruimos los satélites de todo el mundo apenas llegamos porque sus gobiernos nos veían como amenazas, pero las cosas buenas que hicimos y que haremos más adelante demostraran lo equivocado que estaban, porque nosotros hemos podido restaurar la red satelital en menos de 1 año, lo que tomo a los humanos 40 años, a nosotros nos tomo 1 año, gracias a la magia, pudimos ensamblar satélites a un nivel tan perfecto y rápido que es casi como si estuviéramos ensamblando coches en una línea de montaje, logramos revitalizar la economía mundial cuando todos los grandes colosos cayeron, creamos cientos de miles de empleos, la educación es de primer nivel y lo saben todos los que asistieron o estan asistiendo a nuestras escuelas patrocinadas por HIVE, la salud es primero, y hemos curado el 90% de las enfermedades humanas, estamos llevando la evolución de su especie al siguiente paso y darles la habilidad de hacer magia, y si, venimos del planeta de Celestia, y si, debemos confesar que Celestia y yo nunca nos llevamos bien, más bien nosotros somos enemigos públicos en ese planeta, pero solo porque hace más de 1000 años, mi madre causo tanto dolor y muerte en el planeta, que nosotras, sus hijas la detuvimos, y cambiamos para bien, pero Celestia….Celestia no le importo que habíamos cambiado, ella nos sigue viendo como la especie salvaje que eramos, pero ahora no lo somos, hemos cambiado, y traer paz y prosperidad a este planeta es muestra de esto, y nosotros no vamos a instaurar paz entre solo los humanos, queremos formar un planeta en que humanos, canes y changeling podamos vivir en paz, con mi liderazgo y experiencia llevaremos a nuestras especies a un nuevo nivel"_ , dijo ella con pasión en todo lo que hablaba.

(Los canes tanto en occidente como en oriente no saben que pensar sobre eso, al igual que muchas personas alrededor del mundo)

(En Europa, los líderes no pueden creer que haya confesado tan tranquilamente 2 de sus más graves crímenes tan abiertamente)

" _Ahora gente y canes de la tierra, yo no quiero traer más muertes injustificadas, no quiero más muertes de inocentes, así que ustedes pueden elegir ahora, quedarse con su viejo sistema que no los llevara a nada, o unirse a mi, y convertir a sus países en un Edén como lo hice con Los Exiliados, pueden ahora sus líderes rendirse ante mí, y así unirnos todos de una vez, o si ustedes gente del pueblo piensa que sus líderes merecen irse, marchen, marchen y pidan que renuncie, si el alcalde, gobernador, ministro es corrupto, pidan que renuncie, pidan que de una vez haya paz, conmigo habrá seguridad, la tasa criminal en Los Exiliados es de 0%, y eso lo hare en todos los países, vamos todos unamos por un planeta mejor, libre de la injusticia y la maldad, y si sus líderes quieren expulsarlos con la fuerza para que no hagan marchas, llamen al número que aparecerá en pantalla, mis fuerzas especiales del orden irán con ustedes a apoyarlos y evitar derramamientos de sangre innecesarios"_ , dijo Chrysalis

(En todo el mundo empieza a dar los comerciales de todos los beneficios que una persona puede acceder si se une a ella)

(Varias personas, mayormente empleados de HIVE salen de sus trabajos a empezar a marchar, porque en sí su contrato los obliga…aunque algunos si lo hacen porque quieren)

(En toda base de ODIN en el mundo empieza a haber luchas internas entre los miembros, entre los que no quieren unirse con los canes, y los controlados mentalmente por los changeling y uno que otro que si quiere unirse al movimiento)

 _-"Y se lo que muchos diran, pero las lideres del reino de los canes no quieren paz, solo guerra porque son seres salvajes…pero hoy les mostrare que no"_ , dijo mostrando algo detrás nuestro, y recién veo que una pantalla gigante de televisión esta anclada al edificio.

Y en ella muestra a una loba gris y a un perro sin raza definida en uniforme, y cubierto de sangre….

Asco.

Pero parecen que llevan algunas cosas alargadas en sus patas.

(o sea rifles)

Y estan en una oficina, como se escucha varios sonidos fuertes de fondo.

(O sea, disparos)

-" _Presidenta Triani…nos escucha ahora?"_ , pregunto Chyralis.

" _Si, les escucho"_ , dijo ella.

-"Presidenta Triani…...oh más bien dicho, nueva general de mi próxima nueva división de los canes", dije yo.

(Los canes en todo el mundo estaban incrédulos, su modelo a seguir se había rendido ante alguien más)

(A los humanos esto no a muchos les interesaba)

 _-"Exacto, pero en estos momentos casi no puedo hablar, muchos de los que no opinaban tan bien de que me haya rendido ante ti estan atacando mi hogar, donde los pocos que si me apoyan los están intentando repeler, casi sin éxito porque nos superan 100 a 1….donde esta la ayuda que prometiste?",_ , pregunto ella como mas sonidos fuertes se escuchaban de lejos. (O sea un tiroteo)

 _-"En estos momentos llega, porque señores del mundo, yo cuido de mi gente y de mis seguidores"_ , dijo Chrysalis como las imágenes del televisor cambiaron.

Ahora muestra una imagen satelital de la zona, en vivo, en pleno día, uno semi nublado.

Mostraba ahora un gran palacio.

(El palacio prohibido en Pekin, China)

(Antes un palacio turístico, ahora convertido de nuevo en palacio de la presidencia de los canes)

Que todo un patio estaba repleto de varios canes luchando, y que el sitio estaba rodeado.

-"Señoras y señores, aquí esta el mejor equipo de fuerzas especiales para casos extremos", dijo Chrysalis toda animada.

Como de repente 2 extraños portales se abrieron en el cielo.

Varios helicópteros salieron de ellos.

(La clase Halcón Negro, esos alargados con ametralladoras en sus lados que se ven en películas y videojuegos)

(Pero estos eran diferentes, se veían más lisos, y el negro era total, apenas reflejaban la luz del sol, y en sus puertas no había ametralladoras)

Conté al menos unos 10 de esos helicópteros.

Y calculando por la nula sombra que causaban en el suelo, y que estaban sobre las nubes al parecer, es que esos helicópteros estaban a 2000 metros en el aire como mínimo.

-"Ahora muestre la cámara hacia afuera…más bien hacia arriba", dijo Chrysalis.

 _-"Porque?"_ , pregunto extrañada Triani.

 _-"Es para que filme a un solo pequeño escuadrón que se encargara de su problema"_ , dijo Chrysalis sonriendo toda confiada.

 _-"Solo un escuadron…si nos atacan cientos de soldados rebeldes?"_ , cuestiono Triani.

 _-"Vera usted que son más que suficientes"_ , dijo Chrysalis aun confiada.

Entonces la cámara se cambió de posición, y ahora filmaba el cielo.

Y apenas cambio de perspectiva la cámara, Chrysalis miro a la pelirroja que seguía a su lado y ella asintió, entonces cerro los ojos.

Y en solo segundos.

Se escuchó un poderoso rugido desde el televisor.

y no pude creer lo que vi.

Desde el cielo una nube se estaba moviendo con tal rapidez que formo un rostro…..un rostro de un lobo, el lugar donde irían los ojos brillaban de rojo y la extraña nube bajaba a toda velocidad mientras rugía.

Se escuchaban esos extraños ruidos fuertes sonar aun con más fuerza.

(O sea los disparos se intensificaron)

Entonces la nube llego a tierra, causando una fuerte neblina.

Por desgracia no se podía ver la zona donde se impactó, porque lo tapaba una pared.

Pero los ruidos metálicos empezaron a sonar más fuertes.

Fuertes gritos empezaron a sonar sin parar.

Aullidos también.

Como también fuertes explosiones.

Y luego de 3 minutos de eso.

Silencio…

Silencio absoluto.

 _-"General Triani, creo que ahora puede salir al patio principal y ver a mi escuadrón especial"_ , dijo Chrysalis.

Triani y Tomaris estaban algo escépticos.

Pero todo ese momento fue tan extraño para ellos, que lo hicieron.

Salieron afuera y empezaron a caminar por los pasillos, ambos.

Con armas en mano.

Sus soldados que estaban con ellos en los pasillos, estaban tan confundidos por lo que acaba de pasar.

Aun una leve neblina envolvía el lugar.

Se los veía a todos tensos.

Entonces llegaron al patio, donde sus leales soldados estaban asustados, detrás de sacos de arena puestos de forma improvisada.

La neblina era tan densa que no se veía a más de 3 metros a la redonda en el patio.

 _-"Ahora hijos míos, revélense ante el mundo"_ , dijo Chrysalis.

Hubo una fuerte corriente de aire que se vio que tomo por sorpresa a todos.

Haciendo que en segundos la neblina se fuera.

Y mostraba en medio del patio, rodeado de decenas y decenas de cuerpos de soldados canes, con objetos alargados totalmente destrozados (o sea sus armas), esparcidos por todos lados, hasta en el techo, todos gimiendo de dolor o inconscientes, algunos con marcas de quemaduras en sus cuerpos, y los que estaban tranquilamente parados encima de varios canes inconscientes….eso espero….eran 10 changelings, changelings con uniformes de color negro, todos desarmados, pero todos llevaban en sus uniformes la imagen de una cara de lobo blanco en su pecho y en sus hombros.

 _-"Ellos son parte del batallón, "Hijos del Demonio", se que el nombre no suena bonito, pero es que se lo pusieron las "Hijas del demonio Blanco", hijas del lobo más peligroso de la historia de norte america, terror de Alaska en el 2014, el cazador más grande que el mundo haya visto, crío y enseño a sus sucesores, a sus hijas, que gracias a un duelo que tuve con el, y gane por poco, pude convencerlo de que entrene parte de mi fuerzas especiales, estos changeling, de un batallón de 500 son tan peligrosos, son tan fuertes, son tan temibles hasta entre mis hijos, que les deje que conservaran el nombre, pero se rigen bajo nuestro regla…..no tirar a matar….."_ , dijo Chrysalis.

Eso no es lo que demostraste con mi niñera…..(pensó ella molesta, pero aun su miedo al publico le frenaba para decir algo)

 _-"Todos esos soldados rebeldes serán arrestados y puestos en prisión"_ , dijo Chrysalis.

 _-"Lo único que puedo decir Chrysalis….es que cumpliste con lo tuyo, estoy realmente agradecida de estar de tu lado"_ , dijo Triani.

 _-"Gracias linda, un batallón de unidades de defensa irán a ayudarte a mantener el control del país, este escuadrón de mis super fuerzas especiales tienen otras misiones que hacer"_ , dije yo.

Como enseguida estos 10 changeling salieron volando, y a la vez se vio a otros changelings salir de volando de los alrededores del palacio.

Seguro hubo más de 10.

Entonces se cortó la transmisión.

 _-"Y señores, no solo del lado de los canes sus héroes estan de mi lado, si no, del lado humano igual, ahora quiero presentarles a Martin Castillo, la leyenda en persona"_ , dijo Chrysalis como presento a mi papa, dejándolo a el que hablase.

-"Hola gente del planeta tierra!", grito emocionado mi papa como fue al podio, "Si que esas fuerzas especiales se notan fuertes…no quiero ser los idiotas que estén en contra de nosotros", dijo el todo burlón.

-"Pero señor Castillo, usted en serio esta del lado de esta reina Chrysalis?", la periodista de CNN pregunto…..

Más bien fue la primera en preguntar algo en todo este rato.

-"Claro que sí, porque si me dieran a elegir de seguir en la burocracia aburrida que tiene la humanidad, y el colapso potencial que es el de los canes, prefiero la de Chrysalis a toda honra", dijo el con una sonrisa.

-"Pero usted solo hizo lo de los canes…porque Chrysalis lo considera tan importante como para estar aca?", pregunto la periodista.

-"Bueno señorita….la respuesta es sencilla, después de matar al hijo pendejo del líder de ODIN, Chrysalis me contacto, y me ofreció volver a casa a ver a mi familia a cambio de un trabajito pequeñito pero muy importantito", dijo el como si nada.

-"Y cuál es?", pregunto la periodista.

-"La de evitar que Celestia y Luna se involucraran con la tierra de nuevo, mi misión fue ir e incapacitarla, y si, Chrysalis me envio a ese mundo, y si, complete mi misión con éxito, y no solo eso señoras y señores…..esto se supone que me duele pero ahora que mi familia me mando a la mierda por abandonarla, ahora puedo decirlo con tranquilidad, para llegar a Celestia….me cogí a su hermana….como la ven, me cogí a su hermana Luna, y no es chiste, estoy bebiendo algo que me impide decir mentiras", dijo papa.

Lo que hizo que todos en el público estuvieran en un silencio total.

-"No voy a detallar como cogerme a su hermana llevo a incapacitar a Celestia, pero esto no es todo"; dijo el aun con una sonrisa, "Emilia, chicos, se que me estan viendo ahora, pero saben que, bien, porque esto no podía ocultarlo más, yo penetre este buen trasero", dijo papa tocándole el trasero a Chrysalis….

En vivo….

En televisión mundial.

-"Y gracias a esa noche de sexo semi consensual, ella se embarazo y tuvo a esta bella hija que tengo ahora", dijo papa al señalarme.

Lo que causo que ahora todos pusieran atención a mi.

Excepto a Chrysalis, que tenía que mantener buena cara ante el publico, pese a que Martin le seguía tocando haya atrás.

-"Una hija hermosa y muy bien dotada la verdad, jejejeje, más bien tenía que usar lentes negros en casa para evitar verla directamente, porque su hermoso cuerpo si que me causaba erecciones…", dijo papa como si nada.

Lo que causaba el momento más penoso y vergonzoso de mi vida.

-"Ya Martin….ya parale", dijo en voz baja Chrysalis.

-"Hey, tu me invitaste para hablar", dijo el mirando a Chrysalis, luego a las camaras, "Y saben que gente de la tierra, se necesita muchos huevos para hacer esto, tocarle el culo a la gobernante de la tierra, y decir que los gobiernos humanos y de los canes me pueden chupar haya abajo, ahora gente de la tierra, no sea estúpida, acaso quieren seguir con su vida monótona de mierda con los gobiernos actuales, o quieren cumplir sus sueños con el gobierno de Chrysalis, porque si, ella si cumple, y les juro por mi vida, que ella es lo mejor que tenemos, porque mejor a nada, es algo"; dijo Martin como se retiró del podio, no antes de darle una nalgada a Chrysalis.

CHrysalis solo se sobo haya atrás, y mantuvo aun la compostura.

-"Bien…lo escucharon de él…en una forma muy peculiar, pero eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, así que solo tengo que esperar, para que el mundo este unido bajo mi mando, nos vemos luego, cuando ese día llegue", dijo Chrysalis con rapidez, como nos hizo señas para regresar con ellas al edificio.

Yo estaba demasiado avergonzada y nerviosa como para moverme.

Pero papa me cargo, poniéndome en sus hombros

Sí, me cargo.

Haciendo que se me vea todo atrás….

-"Papa….que haces"; dije yo toda apenada.

-"No te mueves hija, que esperabas", dijo el como si nada.

Los reporteros entonces empezaron a querer preguntarnos cosas.

Pero esa pelirroja que resulto ser también un changeling se quedo para responder sus preguntas.

Caminamos hacia el ascensor, y mi padre seguía cargándome.

-"Ya papa, bájame", decía yo toda avergonzada y sonrojada como un tomate.

Me bajo justo cuando ya llegamos al ascensor.

Y se cerro para llevarnos a nuestro piso.

-"Sabes Martin….si no fuera porque estábamos en vivo, te hubiera cortado esa mano en el acto", dijo Chrysalis controlándose un poco su ira.

Pero suspiro un rato.

-"Pero te lo voy a dejar ir…..porque tu situación actual me da lastima"; dijo ella controlándose un poco.

-"Super", dijo papa con alegría, "Ahora voy a vivir aquí, o que?", pregunto el.

-"No….no…lo mejor que no, pero puedes elegir cualquier país donde vivir", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Pues entonces elijo vivir en un barco, pero no en cualquier barco, quiero vivir en un crucero que viaje hasta el medio del atlántico y así estar lejos de toda la mierda que pase en tierra", dijo papa con una sonrisa animada.

-"Bueno, echo, se prepara un crucero que hay en la costa solo para ti, sera cargado con suficiente comida y agua como para varios meses, estará listo para mañana e irán técnicos cada semana a revisar que el barco este en optimas condiciones", dijo ella.

-"Pues me parece genial", dijo el sin problemas.

-"Y yo voy contigo papa", dije yo de una vez.

-"Que?", pregunto Chrysalis.

-"Que bien hija, pero no, yo quiero estar solo mientras caigo al abismo, no te puedo llevar conmigo, no quiero que seas mi Harly Queen y yo tu Joker", dijo papa como me tocaba tiernamente la mejilla. **(el de la cara)**

-"Papa, no entiendo esa referencia, pero no me importa, yo me voy contigo, además quiero saber más sobre porque estas así", dije yo como le aparte su mano.

-"Ok….no te puedo convencer, ni tengo las ganas, me eh follado de lo lindo a la copiloto del avión privado en que venía, toda la noche y no he dormido en 23 horas, asi que si me permites yo me ire a dormir", dijo papa como paramos en un piso y el se bajó sin más.

Y mi madre no me dejo bajar, y el ascensor se cerró y siguió subiendo.

-"Escucha, tu padre va en camino a locolandia gracias a esa bebida que el mismo bebio por su propia voluntad, así que es mejor que te mantengas alejada de el, y te quedes aquí, aquí tendras las mismas comodidades que como en casa, y muchos más, a la vez que estaras estudiando por tu cuenta hasta que comiencen las clases de la universidad", dijo Chrysalis.

-"No me importa, yo voy a quedarme con papa, no importa que tanto enloquezca", dije yo toda seria….

Aunque algo nerviosa.

-"Bien…..si eso es lo que quieres….te dejare estar con él, pero no habrá gente vigilándole, estaras por primera vez sola con el, y yo no me hare responsable de que lo que sea que te haga", dijo Chrysalis.

Como el ascensor se detuvo, creo que en el piso que estaba mi nuevo cuarto.

-"No me importa, además es mejor estar con un loco, que una monstruo como tu"; dije yo enojada como salí del ascensor.

-"Mmmm…por fin demuestras algo de agallas, pero mejor que se mantengan al mínimo, por tu bien", dijo Chrysalis como me tomo del cuello con su magia y me empezó a ahorcar.

-"Porque si muestras agallas de más, voy a ver como te las quito, ahora, no vas a mostrar mas agallas verdad", dijo ella toda amenazante, "Ahora asiente si entendiste, o no hagas nada y muere con tus principios"

Yo asentí con debilidad, porque me dolía lo que me hacía.

Entonces me soltó y caí al suelo.

*tos* *tos*

-"Eres de verdad un ser despreciable", dije yo entre lagrimas de dolor mientras me tocaba la garganta.

-"Ahí hijita, te falta mucho que aprender de la vida, por ahora solo no molestes a la mano que te va a dar de comer, educación y hacer cumplir tus sueños…..", dijo ella como me agarro de mi hocico para así tenerla que verla directo a los ojos.

Y me solto con dureza.

-"Ahora relájate…...que te esperan días muy largos", dijo ella como vuelve al ascensor y se va.

-"Lo se…..por desgracia lo se", dije yo aun en el suelo, toda adolorida y entre lágrimas.

.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Ahora lo que pasa en el mundo en estos momentos:**

 **/Kuh7LNtZyzs (La canción intro de la película de Watchmen)**

 **(Pueden decir lo que sea de la película pero le quedara esa canción a las escenas que escribiré a continuación)**

Se lo ve a varias personas marchando en las calles de Buenos Aires exigiendo la renuncia de su presidente y cada uno de los que lo apoyan….

La policía dejo de intentar detener a la gente como se ve portales en el aire en donde descienden helicópteros con patrullas de espías/soldados changeling viniendo a ayudar y detener a los policías y la guardia nacional que intentaba acabar con las manifestaciones.

Tiroteos empiezan a suceder…..

Pero la gente esta aun pisando fuerte marchando hacia la casa presidencial.

Se sienten seguros gracias a las fuerzas changeling que acaban de llegar….

Y es la misma situación en varias capitales del mundo…..

Muchos lideres de varios países no Europeos ven la situación en que están…..

Intentan huir.

Otros intentan ser fuertes y quedarse en su lugar y aceptar su destino.

Otros simplemente estan llamando a Chrysalis para rendirse.

Y otros solo no le van a dar la satisfacción de rendición, no tienen las agallas para luchar o la suficiente cobardía para huir y tienen una pistola en sus frentes con el gatillo ya puesto…

Con el tumulto de gente afuera de sus casas de todos ellos….….

Rodeando no solo las casas, si no, los palacios de justicia…

Alcaldías…

En todo el mundo igual están cayendo….

Ministros, alcaldes y cualquier líder de partido político esta siendo perseguido ya…..

Sus destinos están sellados…

Europa está a salvo pero por cuanto tiempo…..

Se ve a soldados fieles de ODIN luchando contra soldados controlados mentalmente…..

Varias muertes suceden por minuto y nadie fuera de esas bases parece saberlo….

Ni lo sabrán….como soldados de los Exiliados empiezan a llegar para "limpiar".

Limpiando los pocos humanos que no son de Europa que podían luchar en contra de Chrysalis.

Ejércitos del mundo se empiezan a movilizar…

Aunque entre ellos empiezan igual a luchar…

Ya hartos de todo esto, ya no quieren luchar en otra guerra sin sentido.

Aceptando muchos la derrota.

Desde batallones en la India, hasta Peru…desde Sudafrica, hasta Egipto…..

Muchos deciden rendirse ya.

Es una verdadera guerra civil mundial…

Porque hasta ejércitos del mismo país se empiezan a enfrentar….entre gente dispuesta a rendirse y entre los que quieren luchar…..

Y miles de portales en todo el mundo se empiezan a abrir…

Desde fuerzas especiales simples, y escuadrones de los hijos del demonio empiezan a desplegarse en todo sitio donde los llaman.

Acabando con rapidez las batallas campales que suceden entre los que apoyan a Chrysalis y los que no….

En el reino de los canes en oriente cayo…..

Y en occidente todos los canes violentos contra humanos buscan a la única que no se rindió…

Buscan a Griza por una guía…pese a que todo parece en contra.

La perdonan por todo lo que hizo porque no tienen opción….

Talvez su momento de brillar como líder vuelva otra vez…

Pero los pro humanos rendidos ante Chrysalis la aceptan como nueva líder….

Porque saben que es un suicidio estar en contra de las hijas del demonio.

Y gente entrenada por ellas.

Se ve a varios canes aceptando la derrota….

Y poniendo banderas blancas en cada centro de gobierno de cada ciudad del país…..

Varios canes hasta están atrapando a varios que no están de acuerdo con Chrysalis para mostrar que ya están de su parte.

El mundo cae y Europa solo puede ver…..

Impotente como todos se "rinden" ante Chrysalis…..

Ejércitos que no se rindieron se los ve retroceder hacia Europa….porque saben que ellos solos no son nada ante el poderío changeling…

Pero toda la flota apostada en Europa se empieza a mover, Chinos, rusos, estadounidenses que no tienen nada que perder….…listas para aceptar esta declaración de guerra que Chrysalis dio.

Fuerzas áreas de toda Europa empiezan a moverse ya, para atacar de lleno a Chrysalis…

Los mecas en oriente con pilotos leales a los ideales contra humanos empiezan a marchar hacia Dubai…..

En solitario intentando detener esta locura…..

No importa ya ningún tratado, o respeto por los humanos , los canes o la naturaleza, están arrasando todo lo que viene a su paso para intentar destruir a la que separo a su gente…..

La guerra más grande que la humanidad alguna vez presencio….

Por primera vez…..ahora si se puede llamar una guerra mundial.

Una guerra en todos los frentes…

En todo el mundo…..

Chrysalis declaro la guerra abiertamente al mundo, veremos cómo le va…..

..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.

 **Guao….me lucí con eso ultimo.**

 **-"Me encanto la música…la verdad, aunque las escenas que describiste al final, la neta es que en serio quedaría más para una intro de una película …..creo que por eso fue usada en una intro la verdad si te lo pones a pensar"; dijo Seras toda pensativa.**

 **-"Si que arruinaste el momento verdad Seras", dije yo desanimado.**

 **-"Oye, pasas de momentos serios a momentos subidos de tono, y de estos a momentos serios y luego tienes a Martin literalmente quitando la escena seria del capitulo….eso si es algo muy notable, no se tu"; dijo ella.**

 **-"Hey, lo primero lo advertí, y lo de Martin era obvio que pasaría…ya ha perdido total contacto con la descencia, y ya esta cayendo en la locura, su comportamiento se volvió más impredecible", dije yo.**

 **-"Ok….eso ultimo te lo perdono, pero que hay de la escena en la mente colmena con esas 2?", pregunto ella toda sospechosa, "Ahora quieres que haya una relación lésbica…..eh?", pregunto ella sonriendo.**

 **-"Hey, no quiero eso….a lo mucho las hare bisexuales, pero la cosa es que recuerda, Stella es totalmente inocente con los temas sexuales….", decía yo el autor….**

 **-"O sea no sabe nada de sexo…..lo entendemos, ella miraba a Valkyria de manera no sexual, y la otra más o menos que, acaso no le enseñaron a Valkyria sobre el tema?", pregunto Seras.**

 **-"un poco más que a Stella, pero es menos inocente que ella, con inocente, creo que es casi nada, pero tu me entiendes"; dije yo.**

 **-"Más o menos, pero se que es para que haya una conversación casual…..para animar el ambiente, esa escena con ellas, pero bueno…un poquito más y parece escena porno, más bien solo te faltaba decir esas palabras que tienes miedo decir por algún arenoso que quiera denunciar el capitulo", dijo Seras.**

 **-"Si…es que estoy como los youtubers, se cuidan de esas mierdas mucho, aunque los que tienen patrón y un fanbase ya establecida ya les vale verga", dije yo.**

 **-"Ves, dijiste la palabra….no se porque tanto empeño por no decirla", dijo Seras.**

 **-"Este es en conceptos de insultos, cuando es con tema sexual ya salta la pinche alarma, puede algo tener tanto gore como quieras, pero apenas describas el desnudo de una chica, ahí joder, medio mundo te denuncia, esa es la hipocresía de la vida, pero bueno, que me salgo del tema"; dije yo, "Pero regresando al tema, que tal te pareció el capítulo de hoy?".**

 **-"Hizo a lo de Call Of Duty, el advance warfare, ese empresario loco, declarar la guerra al mundo entero, aunque a esta si le salió mejor, ella declaro la guerra e hizo que todo el mundo se peleara entre si….muy lista la perra, pero con todo su personal controlando el caos en el mundo, no crees que los dejara esto muy…..vendidos?", pregunto Seras al final.**

 **-"Ella tuvo 5 años para prepararse, créeme, las cosas que tiene planeada te volaran la cabeza", dije yo.**

 **-"Eso espero, esta es la pinche 5ta guerra mundial en la historia, espero que la cuentes mejor"; dijo Seras.**

 **-"Hey…..eso intento, y créeme, intentare que me salga mejor", dije yo el autor.**

 **-"OK…..pero igual estuvo genial el episodio, y la canción si me gusto, hace tiempo que no sacabas capítulo con canción ahora que lo pienso", dijo Seras toda pensativa.**

 **-"Es que mi repertorio musical es muy pobre, y como vi el jueves watchmen….puse esa escena que describí en mi mente y pufff, esas escenas eran para esa canción", dije yo.**

 **-"Tu mente debe ser un laberinto extraño la verdad…"; decía Seras.**

 **-"Algo", dije yo.**

 **-"Asi que este momento es en el que me despido chicos, hasta la próxima, antes que me haga preguntar algo más para hacer relleno este autor"; dijo Seras como desapareció otra vez.**

 **Ok chicos…**

 **Que tal les pareció?**

 **Que creen que pasara ahora?**

 **Como los humanos contra atacaran?**

 **O como los canes contra atacaran?**

 **Pues averígüelo en el próximo capitulo amigos lectores.**


	44. Chapter 44

_**Capítulo 44: Contra Ataque total….**_

 **Cris Castillo**

 **Los Angeles, Reino de Los Canes**

 **11:23 pm (Hora local) (1 MINUTO desde que termino la transmisión de Chrysalis)**

Todos, menos nuestros hijos obviamente, vimos la transmisión, papá si hizo algo muy bajo allí.

Mamá se quedó en shock desde que menciono todo eso papá.

Yo también quiero estar enfadado….

Pero al verlo tan alocado….con una sonrisa pese a que decía que le dolía todo lo que hizo.

Parece como si no fuera él.

-"Marceline…..Melinda…puedo preguntarles algo?", pregunto por fin mamá manteniendo su enojo al mínimo.

-"Claro", dijo Melinda.

-"Me pueden decir la verdad…..en serio ese es mi esposo?", pregunto mamá.

…..

-"Si y no…..hable con mis hermanas que trabajaron con estos "changelings", el…..al parecer bebió una pócima durante su huida de aquí, que le permite ver todo con positivismo, pero a costa de su cordura, moralidad y su sentido común", dijo Melinda.

-"Básicamente esta drogado hasta la medula?", pregunto Pablo.

-"Si…y es una droga "mágica", una que si deja de tomar…el mismo cuerpo le da un infarto, porque todas las cosa malas que intentaba evitar, regresan con fuerza contra el, causándole el síndrome del corazón roto", dijo Melinda.

Mierda…..

-"Ahora que pasara con nosotros?", pregunto Cinthia.

-"No se preocupen, gracias a los términos acordados con los changelings, nosotros tenemos total inmunidad, y este territorio es nuestro al 100%", dijo Melinda.

-"Aunque ya era nuestro desde que lo abandonaron los demás canes, pero asi es la cosa"; dijo Marceline.

-"Así que…..no más no haremos nada y seguiremos como siempre?", pregunto yo.

-"Si hijo, no haremos nada, que nos importa lo que hagan los humanos o los otros canes…..por mí que se maten entre sí…no me importa, estamos bien sin pertenecer a ningún lugar, ahora si me disculpan…"; decía ella con tranquilidad….pero sabíamos que no era lo que sentía, "Me ire a dormir…Pablo, me puedes dar pastillas para dormir….por favor", dijo ella mientras se iba a su cuarto.

Antes que Pablo la siguiera, yo le detuve y le susurre.

-"Vigilala por favor….por si acaso"; le susurre.

El asintió.

-"Y en serio nos vamos a quedar sin hacer nada?", pregunto Rick.

-"Si, además estoy de acuerdo, los gobiernos nos han traído más que problemas, ahora vayan a hacer lo que quieran…", dije yo con algo de enfado en mi voz mientras la televisión estaba transmitiendo comerciales de las cosas que ofrecían esos changelings.

-"Nosotras nos quedaremos….aun cuando nuestras hermanas nos han llamado para ir a combatir…", dijo Melinda como puso una de sus patas en mi hombro izquierdo.

-"Si….aquí hay mucho que proteger todavía"; decía Marceline como me ponía su pata en mi otro hombro.

-"Gracias chicas…"; dije yo.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-…-.-..-.-.

 **Soldado Valkyria**

 **Hangar de la Base Secreta en Inglaterra.**

 **6:01 am (Hora local) (A 30 min del fin de la transmisión)**

(se la ve a ella, como todos los demás en la base, con todo el equipamiento de un soldado promedio, su uniforme, sus protecciones correspondientes, el traje exo, su rifle AK9, su pistola G17 modificada para disparar como ametralladora, más las granadas aturdidoras y explosivas correspondientes)

(Y están todos los soldados formados de pie, mientras el comandante esta por dar un discurso)

-"Atención soldados, en estos momentos van a participar en la invasión a gran escala de nuestra parte, más grande jamás vista, 40 mil aviones de todo tipo, bombarderos, como de paracaidistas y cazas están despegando ahora mismo de cada aeropuerto civil en la que los USA y Chinos se apostaron, base área y portaviones de toda Europa, los cazas primero barrerán cualquier defensa antiaérea del territorio de los Exiliados, los bombarderos arrasaran cada centímetro de esa nación y los paracaidistas limpiaran el país, la capital industrial changeling caerá el día de hoy, tenemos que aprovechar que sus fuerzas están ocupadas en todo el mundo, y a diferencia de lo que paso hace 5 años, los paracaidistas tendrán refuerzos, la marina USA y China los apoyaran, y pese a que la marina argentina y brasilera lucha con lo que puede, saben que sin apoyo de tierra son solo un tipo de apoyo ciego, así que nos apoyaran en el ataque al territorio de los exiliados, la marina española y francesa nos ayudaran a transportar los tanques y la infantería a través del mar mediterráneo, ahora señores, su misión de ustedes será la de llegar a Dubai y asesinar a Chrysalis antes que lleguen las fuerzas mecas de los canes, porque según informes de las fuerzas pakistanís, los mecas de los canes se dirigen a Dubai, espero que a por lo mismo que nosotros y no para apoyarla, así que tienen 14 horas para ir haya, asesinarla y escapar antes que los mecas lleguen"; dijo el comandante en todo este discurso.

-"Tendremos algún apoyo?", pregunto el capitán Mike Britchel.

-"No, en estos momentos los países cercanos son un caos total, el único que no esta sufriendo esto es Israel, pero está ocupado cerrando su país como para prestar apoyo", dijo el comandante, "Y la india, el aliado más cercano en estos momentos solo tiene tropas terrestres porque su fuerza aérea se ha levantado en contra, y la naval está ocupada combatiéndola"

Eso me preocupo mucho y a todos aquí al parecer, que tienen el aura azul de miedo y preocupación.

Pero el comandante sigue y varios capitanes de escuadrón logran ocultarlo bien porque tienen un combinado de gris y azul.

Excepto el capitán Mike, el tiene un aura de color negro, un aura que significa que solo quiere matar a alguien o siente que va a morir, pero en este caso, es obvio que lo primero.

Y ahora que veo bien, muchos están como Mike.

-"Ahora señoras y señores, suerte, y que Dios los acompañe"; dijo el comandante como nos empezamos a subir en las naves para ir a Dubai.

.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-…-.-..-.-.-..-..-.

 **6:45 am (Hora local) (A 1 hora y 15 min del discurso)**

 **Sobre los cielos de la costa sur de España.**

 **Teniente Bratly (Fuerza Aerea USA)**

(Se encuentre volando un F-35 Lightining reforzado y con municiones reforzadas con escamas de dragón)

Desde tierra se ve a miles de aviones volando en formaciones en "V".

Un espectáculo que pocos podrán ver en su vida.

-"La gente en tierra debe estar asombrada por lo que ve, no Bratly?", pregunto mi capitán.

-"Si señor.."; dije yo.

Somos la punta de lanza de la invasión área, todos los aviones reforzados a la cabeza, alrededor de 1200 cazas.

A 5 minutos de adelanto de la fuerza principal.

-"Ok….oficialmente estamos entrando al continente africano chicos, el enemigo tiene satélites, así que es posible que ya sepan que estamos en camino, atentos ante todo"; dijo el capitán.

Yo me puse algo tenso.

Puede que solo estemos sobre Argelia y Marruecos…

Pero el humo que se eleva desde sus ciudades se eleva a tal altura que podemos verlo desde nuestra altitud. (2000 metros)

-"También lo ve Bradly?", pregunto mi capitán algo desanimado.

-"Se refiere a las ciudades debajo de nosotros no?", pregunto yo.

-"Si…"; respondió.

-"No podemos ayudarles?", pregunto yo.

-"No, no es nuestra misión….pero para eso nuestra misión…..para vengarlos al menos"; dijo el capitán.

-"Entiendo señor", dije yo por la radio.

Seguimos avanzando por encima del desierto sin nubes a la vista durante ya 10 minutos.

Esperando cualquier cosa….

Y ese cualquier cosa se transformó en un punto a lo lejos, hacia el sur…..

Un punto que se hacía cada vez más grande mientras nos acercábamos.

-"Capitán, ve lo que yo veo?", pregunto yo.

-"Si…pero no lo creo"; contesto él.

Como ese punto que veíamos era bien grande, pero no estaba en tierra…estaba en el aire…..con otras 2 cosas grandes a sus costados

-"No puede ser….", dije yo como ya teníamos un mejor vistazo de esas cosas….

Era un maldito portaviones flotante…con 2 acorazados flotantes a sus costados.

(Acorazados con 4 torretas con 3 cañones cada uno, cañones que disparaban plasma)

(Mientras que el portaviones es como esa nave de SHIELD de los Vengadores)

Y los disparos de parte de esas naves no se hicieron esperar.

Disparos potentes de color verde salían de esos extraños cañones de esos acorazados flotantes.

Como un láser tan potente que se le podía ver….(porque el laser no se ve normalmente)…salía de los antiaéreos del portaviones flotante.

 **(Portaviones del tamaño de uno actual: Sistemas de levitación encantadas que permite aligerar la nave para que sus 4 gigantescos motores puedan moverlo, y tener así defensas en la parte inferior de la nave)**

 **(Acorazados tan grandes como los de la 2nda guerra mundial: grandes baterías de arcanita alimentan las piedras encantadas que ayudan a la levitación y disparar esos cañones casi de forma simultánea)**

 **(En estos 5 años, solo dio tiempo para crear esas 3 naves)**

Las bolas de plasma al impactar a uno de nuestros compañeros, solo derritieron parte del fuselaje….fusionando los alerones.

Haciéndole imposible maniobrar, y ser rematado por el laser super calentado que lo destruyo.

Todo ese proceso en menos de 1 minuto….

-"Joder…..los proyectiles son lo suficientemente potentes para derribarnos, maniobras evasivas, maniobras evasivas!"; grito el capitán como todos hicimos lo que dijo.

Yo baje el avión justo antes que una bola de plasma me impactara.

Pero los lasers del portaviones como me seguían…

Mis compañeros sufrían con lo mismo.

Varios no tuvieron la misma suerte….

-"Joder…...esas cosas son rápidas y difíciles de esquivar…..!", grito mi capitán mientras yo hacía maniobras tan cerradas como era humanamente posible para mi de soportar.

Los cañones de los acorazados no nos dejaban descansar ni un segundo, ni permitirnos si quiera alinearnos para dispararle.

Por arriba y por debajo de ellos nos disparaban.

Era imposible encontrarle un punto ciego.

Solo podíamos esquivarle…

-"Atención todos….retirada….para luego intentar ataque en vertical…..ahora!"; grito el capitán por la radio.

Pero primero yo tenía que salir de debajo de estas malditas naves.

Esquivaba y esquivaba cada maldita ráfaga de laser y bolas de plasma que podía mientras iba al sur de su posición…..me cerraban el paso con sus disparos….iba al norte….me cerraban igual…..al oeste…..lo mismo…

Esos desgraciados hasta jugaban conmigo al parecer.

Mis brazos me mataban…..

Y solo sabía que tenía suerte porque veía a muchos compañeros caer a tierra destrozados.

Como veía que también los que se acercaban más a las naves, una extraña burbuja aparecía….pero no tenía ningún efecto contra nosotros, pero sí lo protegía de los pocos disparos que algunos de los nuestros podían hacer.

Al parecer debe ser un campo de fuerza.

Pero no es rival contra nuestras naves en si…..

*esquiva de milagro una bola de plasma*

Un ataque kamikaze es nuestra única forma de atacarlo…..

.-.-..-..-.-.

 **Comandante Rigul (Un humano de tez negra, con un buen uniforme de comandante)**

 **Puente de mando, Portaviones de las fuerzas Exiliadas.**

-"Derribo con éxito…82 aviones en 5 minutos y contando señor….aunque 45 han escapado", decía uno de mis subordinados.

-"Y el escudo está al 80%...pero eso es porque se acercan de más, no porque sus armas nos hagan algún efecto"

-"No importa, igual nuestra misión era solo distra….…..", es lo ultimo que dijo como el puente de mando exploto…(Porque un caza lo atravesó de lleno)

-….-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Teniente Bratly**

 **En esos momentos**

Creía que era el fin…..

Mis brazos me ardían demasiado, el gran esfuerzo por esquivar los disparos me debilitaba cada vez más.

Como entonces….

 **BOOM BOOM BOOM**

2 decenas de aviones atravesaban de lleno las 3 gigantescas naves.

Haciéndolas explotar con una fuerza tal…..

Que su enorme onda de choque me hizo caer sin control…..

Mis brazos estaban muertos ya, pero me esforcé lo mejor que podía para estabilizar mi caza…..

A solo 200 metros del suelo…..

Y me alce enseguida para volver con mis compañeros que se estaban re agrupando en el cielo.

-"Bratly….me alegra ver que sigue de una pieza…", dijo mi capitán.

-"Por poco no lo logro señor", dije yo todo agotado.

-"Tuviste suerte que varios pudimos caer de lleno a esos malditos…..lamentablemente de los 45 que pudimos retirarnos, solo llegamos a impactar 24…..derribaron a varios antes de llegar ante los desgraciados", dijo el capitán algo desanimado.

-"Cuantos derribaron señor?", pregunte yo.

-"No lo se, al parecer llegaron a derribar a más de 100 antes que los destruyéramos", dijo el capitán aun desanimado, "Pero ya nos libramos de estos, ahora solo falta seguir limpiando el camino", dijo el capitán intentando ser más animado.

-"Pero señor…..ya paso más de 5 minutos, y al parecer, ni siquiera hemos avanzado de este punto….ya la fuerzas principal debería estar por aquí", dijo uno de mis compañeros.

-"Si….recién pude notar que paso ese tiempo cabo", dijo el capitán, "Déjeme comunicarme…"

 _-"Aquí capitán Break del escuadrón dragón, informe fuerza principal"_ , decía el capitán con la radio prendida para que todos escucháramos si hay respuesta.

Pero solo se escuchaba la estática.

" _Capitan Break al habla, hay alguien allí, responda"_ , decía el capitán por la radio, pero nadie respondía.

-"Esto no me gusta señor", dijo una de nuestras compañeras.

-"Lo se….."; dijo el capitán.

" _Fuerza aérea de los changelings…..al habla"_ , se escuchó esa voz misteriosa en todos nuestros aviones.

-"Que demonios…."; dijo mi capitán.

Como varios respondimos con otros insultos.

Mientras observábamos nuestros instrumentos y el exterior buscando al enemigo.

Mientras seguíamos volando en dirección hacia el sur.

" _No es una forma bonita de hablar a los escoltas que los llevaran de vuelta a su hogar, hagan caso y no usaremos fuerza extrema"_ , dijo esa voz misteriosa.

-"No vamos a regresar, vamos a cumplir nuestra misión y no hay nada que puedan hacer para impedirlo"; dijo el capitán.

 _-"Ok…..no digan que no se los advertí"_ , dijo la voz misteriosa.

Entonces delante de nosotros a 10km de distancia y acercándonos nosotros de prisa a ellos, apareció una pequeña nube de color negro….

Así de repente.

 **(Lo que aparecieron…fue toda la unidad de "Hijos del Demonio", los 500 changeling, con rifles de francotirador y abrigos para estar a esa altura de 2000 metros)**

" _Escuchen, ya nos hemos enfrentado a su infantería en la india y nos aburrió, a su marina y Peru y nos aburrió, a la infantería de los canes y nos aburrió…..y en estos momentos esto es solo una práctica, porque ustedes son una presa bien fácil….ahora regresen a su hogar, no tenemos nada en contra de presas aburridas como ustedes"_ , dijo esa voz misteriosa.

-"Pues quiénes son para creerse la gran cosa?", pregunto yo como preparo mis armas para disparar y estar en rango de tiro.

" _Los hijos del Demonio"_ , dijo esa voz misteriosa.

Como llegamos a los 5km de ellos

Solo 1 km más para que nuestros laser de largo alcance puedan…..

Esperen…..porque varios de los nuestros están en picada.

-"Capitán…algo nos impactó y de repente el avión perdió potencia"; dijo uno de mis compañeros, en el que su avión bajaba a tierra en picada.

Como varios…que varios, digo, 500 de los nuestros.

" _Calibre 50, extra modificado sus balas, cada bala fue diseñada para ser como un mini misil en miniatura, con una mini batería de arcanita para impulsarla a largas distancia, superando su rango de acción de sus armas…",_ dijo la voz misteriosa.

Como más de los nuestros caían a tierra.

Quedando solo 65 de nosotros.

Como se oía a nuestros compañeros pilotos comentar lo mismo, que sus aviones no respondían.

" _Ahora se irán…..o termínanos con ustedes_ ", dijo otra vez la voz misteriosa.

-"Vamos chicos…..", dijo el capitán, como vi su avión dar media vuelta.

-"Pero señor….", dije yo.

-"Sin peros….", dijo el capitán, "No voy a perder a más hombres, vámonos"; dijo el capitán como ya todos lo aceptamos y dimos la media vuelta.

No sin antes el capitán preguntar a esa voz misteriosa.

-"Ustedes si son tan fuertes, porque no nos atacan de lleno?", __pregunto el capitán.

 _-"Porque ustedes son aburridos, no valen la pena, sus aviones pueden que parezcan duros, pero si se les da justo en la conexión con la batería de arcanita, sus aviones se vuelven inútiles, son demasiado fáciles...….por eso desde ahora nos mantendremos en norteamerica, esperando por la oportunidad de luchar contra alguien digno, talvez los mecas de los canes de occidente, tenemos reportes que se dirigen a atacar las ciudades de los canes que se rindieron ante Chrysalis…y vamos a ver si esa lucha será interesante",_ dijo la voz misteriosa.

Como yo los veía por los retrovisores de la cabina.

Como un enorme portal se abría detrás de esa nube.

Y toda esa nube empezó a entrar por el portal.

-"Joder….y ahora que pasara con los que están cayendo a tierra?", pregunto yo como miraba abajo y veía varios paracaídas desplegarse.

-"No lo se….talvez cuando venga el equipo de tierra, puedan rescatarlos…..solo tienen que sobrevivir al desierto más caliente del planeta por un día", dijo el capitán desanimado.

Y con razón.

-"Joder….esto no es justo", decía una de nuestras compañeras.

-"Lo se cabo, lo se, pero no podíamos hacer nada más, aun cuando ya estábamos cerca del rango de tiro…ustedes vieron que en menos de 1 min derribaron a todos…..lo que ni logro esas 3 super naves"; dijo el capitán como ya pasábamos por donde estaban ya en el suelo los restos de esas 3 super naves.

Nuestros compañeros discutían en silencio como estábamos huyendo ya.

Éramos solo 55…..y quien sabe que cosas más tenían esos changelings esperándonos…..

No íbamos a lograrlo.

Y otra cosa…

-"No hay señales de la fuerza principal teniente", dijo el capitán.

Como en efecto.

Sin señales de la fuerza principal.

Eso ya es más preocupante.

Lo que hizo que todos solo se preocuparan más.

Hasta que llegamos al norte de áfrica, donde estaban esas ciudades bajo ataque.

Lo que vimos….

Ya fue el ultimo golpe bajo que nos dieron el dia de hoy.

Los valles y desiertos de Marruecos y Argelia….

Cubiertos de los restos de cientos y cientos de aviones…..

Tanto cazas, como bombarderos, pero al menos se ve decenas de paracaídas abandonados por todo el lugar.

-"Ahora sabemos que le paso a la fuerza principal….", dijo yo desanimado por completo.

Desde que vimos eso….fue un completo silencio.

Atravesamos el mediterráneo, donde por fin pudimos comunicarnos con tierra.

-"Por Dios…..están vivos…..creíamos lo peor para ustedes Fuerza Dragón", dijo el controlador aéreo todo aliviado.

-"Que paso con la fuerza principal", dijo todo serio nuestro capitán.

-"Fue una masacre…..los aviones caza que estaban detrás de ustedes como fuerza de respaldo vieron a lo lejos que ustedes estaban luchando contra algo grande, y cuando estaban yendo hacia ustedes…..se perdió el comunicado con ellos, los bombarderos y cazas de más atrás veian como sus compañeros explotaban o sus alas eran cortadas y caían a tierra en picada, 5 decenas de aviones derribados por minuto era la escena…y nadie podía ver quien era el que lo hacía…..fue horrible, perdimos a más de 5400 aviones en 15 minutos…..se tuvo que anunciar la retirada de la fuerza aérea…..pero mandamos a equipos de tierra para recuperar las ciudades del norte de africa, para así mandar equipos de rescate para los pilotos derribados, que al menos se anuncia que están vivos la mayoría", dijo el controlador aéreo.

-"Pero en serio no tienen ni idea de quienes fueron?", pregunto yo.

-"No….no se escuchaba balas, o proyectiles, solo se veía como todos eran cortados a la mitad, aviones de combate partidos a la mitad sin que se viera como…y nadie pudo hacer nada para detenerlo"; dijo el controlador aéreo.

Eso ya era muy preocupante.

Porque quienes pudieron hacer algo así?

.-..-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Base Aérea Hope (a 50 km de la frontera con Argelia)**

 **Territorio de los Exiliados**

 **Secretaria Java.**

 **En esos momentos.**

(Se la ve parada al lado de la pista de aterrizaje como su característica ropa de secretaria y su Tablet en su mano)

(Y se le ve a sus aviones de ultima generación aterrizando después de una misión bien hecha)

(Tienen la forma de F-16, pero no tienen ningún tipo de compartimiento para armas, pero se le ve que tiene diversas marcas de desgaste en las 2 decenas de aviones que están aterrizando en la base en estos momentos)

Aviones .

CAmaleon y ArieTE.

Una combinación mortal.

Con su blindaje de escamas de dragón, las más gruesas de todas, al menos 1 cm de grosor.

Usan su velocidad y maniobrabilidad para atacar a sus enemigos.

Es indetectable ante el radar gracias a que las escamas de dragón tan gruesas que se usaron en el avión, que no se le puede rastrear mediante señales de energía.

(Ve como sus pilotos changeling se bajan de los aviones y se ponen a festejar como caminan hacia ella)

-"Hacer retroceder a los humanos fue todo un éxito secretaria Java", dijo el líder de los pilotos como se puso ante mi y se puso en posición de firmes.

-"Perfecto…Chrysalis estará contenta con esta noticia, y de que los aviones funcionan bien en acción para empezar su fabricación en masa"; dije yo como anotaba la victoria en mi Tablet, "Y por lo que me entere, nuestro único portaviones fue derribado no?", pregunte yo.

-"Si señora, pero dieron el tiempo suficiente para evitar que se dieran cuenta de nuestro ataque inicial en contra de la fuerza principal", dijo el líder de los pilotos.

-"Bien, bien, las familias de esos humanos sabrán que no murieron en vano, ahora vayan a relajarse, hicieron un buen trabajo", dije yo como anotaba también eso en mi Tablet.

-"Cool", dijo el líder de los pilotos, "Pero cuando le pondrán armas de rayos que destruyan la electrónica sin matar al piloto, se que estaban desarrollando eso nuestros científicos?", el pregunto, "…..embestirlos así no más lo hace muy lento y hay más posibilidades de matar a los pilotos, y la meta no era esa en un inicio"

-"Por ahora es nuestra primera generación de aviones cazas, ya la siguiente generación tendrán esas armas, asi que no te pongas ansioso, ahora ve a descansar como dije, que en estos tiempos de guerra, descansar va a ser un lujo, ahora váyanse"; dije yo con seriedad.

-"Ok…ok, pero no se enoje"; dijo el todo relajado, "Vamos chicos, vamos a tomar algo"; dijo el como les hizo señas para ya irse todos ellos al comedor de la base.

Estos pilotos….

No entienden que el espacio donde se ponían las municiones para las ametralladoras, se colocó las computadoras que ayudan a crear una ilusión en tiempo real del avión, para así volverlo invisible.

Una ilusión alrededor del caza que requiere mucha energía.

Por eso apenas el tiempo de vuelo de estos aviones es de 4 horas.

Crear una ilusión constante alrededor de una maquina tan grande, que se mueve a una gran velocidad y en tiempo real requiere mucha energía.

Ya dejaremos que nuestra rama científica haga más eficientes las baterías de arcanita.

Aunque esas balas con _nano_ arcanita, si que fue un buen avance.

Pero no lo suficiente.

Solo lograron hacer baterías de arcanita nano para las balas de los "Hijos del Demonio", no mejor su eficiencia.

Aún falta mucho para mejorar aquí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..

" **Hijo del demonio" #24 (Un macho calvo)**

 **A 23 km al este de Las Vegas, Nevada.**

(Se ve a 5 de estos changeling peligrosos, sobre una antena de telecomuniaciones abandonada, armados con sus rifles y sus miras tan avanzadas que parecen ya mini telescopios)

-"Que ves #25?", pregunto mi compañera.

*Esta observando hacia el este*

-"Los changelings de la colonia tenían razón, una avanzada de mecas viene hacia aquí, conté al menos 5, un Alfa (los blindados con arcanita de ataque cuerpo a cuerpo), 2 omegas (sin blindaje de escamas, y de ataque a distancia), y 2 deltas (sus fuentes de poder, pero igual hacen daño a la infantería y se alimenta de biomasa para producir energía), a 13 km y acercándose con rapidez, calculo que llegaran a nuestra posición en 5 minutos", dije yo.

Se nos pidió vigilar a todo el batallón la frontera para esperar el ataque de estos mecas y así cazarlos.

-"Mmm…..que hacemos…los flanqueamos y disparamos varias ráfagas, cortando los circuitos del cuello de cada meca, básicamente el modo aburrido y rápido…o quieres hacerlo del modo divertido?", pregunto mi compañera.

-"Modo divertido…es que ya lo hicimos el modo aburrido con esos humanos", se quejó mi otra compañera.

-"Pues…..las hijas del demonio blanco dicen que solo hay que intentarlo cazar del "modo divertido" cuando se ve que la presa es un nivel medio difícil", dije yo.

-"Pues son mecas blindados del tamaño de estadios de futbol, de forma literal, porque los construyeron a muchos en esos tipos de estadios", dijo una de mis compañeras toda pensativa.

-"Y son muy agiles, fuertes, y blindados con escamas de dragón…", dijo uno de mis compañeros.

-"Pero solo el Alfa…", dije yo.

Y allí fue que se nos prendió el foco a todos.

-"Y que tal si matamos rápidamente a los no blindados y nos quedamos con el blindado", dijo mi compañera, la #22.

-"Pues….si, hay que intentarlo no?", pregunte yo.

-"Claro…"; dijo mi compañero todo animado.

-"Ahora chicos…..buena caza"; dije yo como puse mi mano adelante.

-"Buena caza", dijo mi compañera la #22 como puso una de sus manos encima de la mía.

Y así mis compañeros #53, #29 y #12 hicieron lo mismo.

-"Vamos haya", dije yo como nos miramos todos confiados, dejamos nuestro saludo y nos preparamos para la caza….

Presa para hoy…..

Lobo ALFA….

 **(Tienen # de identificación de dígitos de 2 cifras porque son los más importantes para la colonia)**

-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-…-.-..-..-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **Lobo ALFA #42**

 **Capitán Fellow. (Un lobo gris, ya algo viejo, de unos 43 años)**

(Se encuentra el lobo alfa al frente, mientras los 4 mecas lo siguen haciendo una formación en V, corriendo a toda velocidad)

Estamos acercándonos a la primera gran ciudad de estos mariquitas que se rindieron con facilidad ante esos bichos raros. (O sea Las Vegas)

Estamos en súper mecas.

No nos asustan esos bichos raros ni con quienes se aliaron.

No me asustan los rumores de que estas hijas del demonio blanco puedan acabar con los mecas.

Son solo rumores y nada más.

 **BANG BANGBANGBANGBANGBANG**

-"Pero que caraj….", dije yo como los sensores me dejaron escuchar varios disparos que venía detrás de mí, me detuve en seco y voltee la cabeza del lobo para ver que era.

Y lo que vi me puso los pelos de punta.

Mis 4 compañeros de escoltas habían caído y sus cabezas rodaron por el suelo del desierto tal cual plantas rodadoras del desierto.

-"Quien hizo algo así…", dije yo con una mezcla de ira y miedo.

Entonces algo se posó en la punta de la nariz de mi meca.

Era uno de esos putos insectos de mierda antropomórficos.

-"Hola presa…felicidades, te has ganado el derecho a entretenernos…..así que por favor, haz que valga la pena nuestro esfuerzo, quieres", decía ese maldito insecto con una voz de hombre, de una manera tan relajada en este contexto que me hacía enojar…..

-"Si serás…..", dije yo en voz alta, como baje con rapidez mi hocico para hacerlo caer, y me prepare para morderlo en el aire….

 **BangBANGbang…**

 _*sistemas hidráulicos de la boca desconectados*_

Pero que demonios….

La mandíbula no se cierra…..

Que le hicieron a la maldita mandíbula?!

-"No, no, no…..perro malo, no se te dijo que morder a alguien es de pésima educación", dijo ese maldito tan relajado y con una sonrisa petulante como se posó de nuevo sobre la nariz para decirme eso.

Hijo de puta….

Levante la pata delantera izquierda del meca y me prepare para rebanarlo.

Y cuando las garras estaban a poco de atravesarlo…..

 **BANGBANGBANGBANGBANG**

Las 4 grandes garras se desprendieron, evitando así su muerte este maldito insecto que se mantuvo encima de la punta de mi nariz, con total regocijo en su rostro.

4 grandes garras recubiertas de escamas de dragón fueron destrozadas sin más….y no fue el!:

Muy bien, alguien lo esta ayudando…..

Volteo para buscar al responsable, mientras este maldito insecto aún se posaba en mi nariz.

Y veo a varios de estos insectos, que me apuntaban con sus rifles desde atrás de los mecas sin cabeza de mis compañeros.

Y me saludaban con una sonrisa en sus rostros como si nada cuando los miraba…

Ok….esto es todo.

Me abalance contra ellos.

Pero como son más pequeños, me esquivaron con facilidad.

Y los 5 malditos se elevaron hasta la altura de unos 300 metros.

Saltaba con el meca, pero solo llegaba a 250….

Causaba en cada intento de salto, un gran estruendo que hacía temblar la tierra.

-"Malditos cobardes…!", grite yo con rabia, como veía que me miraban sonriendo.

Y uno de ellos, el calvo macho hablo…

-"Ya ríndete y entrega el meca…que esto ya es demasiado patético para ti…", dijo ese maldito insecto todo burlón.

Nunca hijos de puta…

Entonces use el meca de uno de mis compañeros caídos para impulsarme y matarlos.

Y cuando parecía que iba a llegar, con mi pata delantera derecha para rebanarlos…..

Los vi a los 5 con sus rifles listos, que empezaron a dispararme en el acto.

 **BANGBANGBANGBANGBANG**

La pata derecha dejo de responder….pero se mantenía a simple vista intacta.

Aunque eso sí, dejo de hacer lo que estaba queriendo, la acción de rebanarlos en el aire.

Y se mantuvo inerte…..

Mientras caía a tierra.

Y con la pata derecha inutilizada.

La caída fue estrepitosa.

La pierna izquierda delantera cedió ante todo el peso del meca, porque fue lo primero que toco el suelo y se partió por completo.

La cabeza fue hecha para soportar varias fuerzas de caída….pero esta casi la destruye….

Y allí quede…..con un robot avanzado de última generación…

En una posición nada digna para una gran máquina.

Entonces desde la escotilla reforzada de entrada puesta en la nuca, varios disparos empezaron a agujerearla.

Y yo tuve que esquivarlas como sea.

La escotilla sedeo.

Fui envuelto en un aura verde y sacado del robot con fuerza.

Y esas malditas criaturas estaban mirándome con sus sonrisas todas burlonas como el calvo ese era el que le brillaba ese cuerno raro en su cabeza.

-"Ok…este meca ahora es propiedad de "Los Hijos del demonio"…..y aquí está tu presa #22…..después de todo fue tu plan de hacerlo divertido"; dijo el calvo como ahora una de estas cosa insecto con tetas me sujeto con esa aura verde, como le brillaba el cuerno a ella.

-"Gracias….aunque yo esperaba que el piloto fuera más joven….pero bueno, fue genial hacer que una maquina letal se comportara como un cachorro, jeje", dijo esa hembra como todos sonreían y se lo pasaban bien….

-"Como es que se lo toman todo esto bien, malditos hijos de puta!", grite yo enojado.

-"Hey…..más respeto mi presa…..ahora eres de mi propiedad…"; dijo esta hembra como saco algo de sus bolsillos.

Eran 2 arcos.

Que al unirlos en mi cuello, formo un collar…..un collar que se cerro de forma automática, como sentí un dolor horrible…..

-"Aarggg!", grite yo de dolor, como me puso ella en tierra y dejo de hacerme brillar con su cuerno ese.

Y los 5 me rodearon.

-"Eres un piloto de una maquina mortal…..se mas hombre"; dijo esa maldita hembra de pelo azul que me puso el collar, como me pateo en el estomago.

-"Si serás…."; dije yo como al ya no estar bajo el aura verde le intente atacar, pero una fuerte corriente eléctrica me atravesó el cuerpo, paralizándome en el acto.

-"Joder…", dije enojado.

-"Ok…ahora se un buen esclavo y comportarte maldita sea"; dijo esta loca de pelo azul como me dio una fuerte bofetada.

-"Si…..siéntete honrado…..tu serás "libre"", dijo el macho calvo eso ultimo entre comillas, "Mientras tus compañeros…", dijo el como su cuerno brillo de verde y mis compañeros inconscientes fueron arrastrados cerca de mí, "…..serán enviados a prisión, donde morirán de viejos"; dijo el todo serio por fin.

-"No si los vencemos primero…", dije yo con ira como intente atacarlo a el….pero con el mismo resultado eléctrico.

-"Pobrecito chicos…este piensa que tienen alguna oportunidad de victoria"; dijo este calvo.

Como todos empezaron a reir.

Lo que me hizo enojar aún más a mí.

-"Ahora, antes de llevarte con nosotros y ser el esclavo/presa de #22, te vamos a ablandar para que no hagas nada estúpido", dijo el calvo como me dio un fuerte golpe en el hocico.

Quería responder pero el maldito collar me electrocutaba.

-"Si…te necesitamos blandito….", dijo esta hembra #22 como me dio una fuerte patada en la rodilla…..fracturándomela.

Haciéndome gritar de dolor, y caí al suelo.

-"Joder…..te pasaste allí #22….ahora solo expulsa energía negativa…..quería hostigarlo yo igual…."; dijo otra de sus compañeras algo molesta

-"Ya que…..dejen inconsciente al tipo, nos vamos…", dijo el calvo como la #22 me mordió en el hombro con sus 2 colmillos

Dolió si…..

Pero luego fue seguida por un adormecimiento de todo mi cuerpo.

Pero seguí a la inconsciencia como esta misma #22 me dio un golpe en la cabeza…..

.-.-.-..-.-..-..-..-.-..-.-..-..-.

 **Soldado Valkyria**

 **Sobrevolando Italia**

 **9:54 am (Hora local) (A más de 2horas del discurso de Chrysalis)**

(Se la ve a ella, nerviosa en su asiento al lado de todos los soldados listos para lanzarse en paracaídas desde el avión en que están)

" _Escuchen, hay unas malas noticias…..el asalto aéreo se ha suspendido, derribaron a miles de nuestros aviones en menos de 15 minutos, no se sabe que fue, pero los altos mandos en vez de arriesgarse más, han ordenado la retirada de la fuerza aérea, y aunque suene mal, esto es mejor para nosotros, la fuerza aérea Italiana nos apoyara en el asalto y en estos momentos, ahora tenemos escolta"_ , menciono el piloto por los altavoces del avión.

Y yo como estaba al lado de la ventana.

Pude ver afuera como varios jets de combate se ponían cerca de nosotros.

Ay que bien. (Pensó ella con alegría)

Ay vamos Chrysalis…prepárate a morir y a terminar con esto ya, jjeje. (Penso aliviada)

-.-.-…-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Ok…capitulo milagrosamente corto, jeje.**

 **En el próximo veremos el ataque a Dubai…**

 **Sera espectacular….**

 **O al menos eso intentare.**

 **Jejej.**

 **Comenten que les pareció el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Nos vemos para más cosas locas en el próximo capítulo amigos lectores.**


	45. Chapter 45

_**Capítulo 45: Si joden mucho, aquí les cae mi especial…**_

 **Sold. Valkyria**

 **A 2 min de Dubai**

 **12:12 pm (5 HORAS DESDE EL DISCURSO DE Chrysalis)(Y a 9 horas de la llegada de los Mecas de los canes del oriente)**

 **22 de septiembre del 2036**

-"Atención todos…prepárense para saltar!", dijo el piloto por los parlantes del avión, como todos nos levantamos, y los demás se empezaron a revisar los paracaídas, "Los italianos intentaron atacar directamente la torre la torre de Chrysalis, pero por desgracia este tiene un campo de fuerza protegiéndolo…..las armas convencionales no funcionan, los Italianos no tenían las municiones de escamas de dragon…se ha llamado a la fuerza aérea alemana, que si los tiene en sus aviones para que vengan, tardaran 5 horas, por el momento los jets los Italianos no cubrirán…tengan cuidado, y averiguen si pueden atravesar a pie el campo de fuerza", dijo el piloto por ultima vez

Yo de todos los de acá, no traigo paracaídas.

Porque tengo alas obviamente.

Estaba nerviosa…..

Muy nerviosa.

Ni siquiera pude apreciar bien el cielo…..

Es la primera vez que veo el cielo desde que nací…..

*Se abre la rampa trasera del avión y una luz roja ilumino el lugar*

-"Atención todos…esto será peligroso…pero lo va a valer, nos vengaremos de estos malditos insectos que nos hicieron tanto daño y evitaremos que estas bestias nos controlen, así que háganlo por la humanidad!"; grito el capitán Mike Britchel que estaba en la rampa ya, y todos animaron eso.

Pese a que yo estaba allí..

Su discurso me hacía sentir todo menos motivada.

Siento que si me separo del grupo, alguien me va a dar un tiro por la espalda.

*las luces brillan en verde*

-"Vamos, vamos, vamos!"; grito el capitán Britchel como empezamos a saltar.

*corrió hacia la rampa y saltó*

Y por primera vez de verdad pude ver el basto cielo sin ser parte del simulador de aviación o dibujos.

El cielo azul arriba de mí, y muchas nubes hasta donde alcanza la vista…..

Y la ciudad debajo de mí parece tan pequeña a esta altura.

Estaba tan abrumada por solo estar flotando en el cielo que no vi…

Que por puro instinto había quedado flotando en el mismo punto donde saltamos, mis alas haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerme en mi lugar, anulando a la vez mi disfraz de humana.

Mientras mis compañeros soldados caían hacia donde veía una enorme torre…..

Donde estaba siendo rodeada por decenas de jets cazas.

Yo tuve que agitar mi cabeza para olvidarme de estar tan embobada al ver el exterior por primera vez.

Y caí empicada a toda velocidad para poder estar más cerca de mis compañeros soldados.

Mientras caí pude ver más detalle el suelo, y pude ver algunas cosas incendiándose en tierra, más específicamente, en las calles.

Hasta que llegó el momento de activar los paracaídas.

Aterrizando a 2 largas calles al norte de la gran torre todos, en medio de una autopista ya vacía, con uno que otro vehículo en llamas

Yo sin paracaídas logre aterrizar junto a ellos, para volver a disfrazarme otra vez como humana, a mi pelotón que conforma 200 soldados, que aterrizaron a lo largo de la autopista.

Las calles estaban vacías.

Y solo se escuchaba el sonido de nuestro apoyo de cazas sobrevolando la zona.

-"No lo entiendo…..donde esta la resistencia?", pregunto uno de nuestros compañeros.

-"De seguro lejos, muy lejos de aquí, al parecer sabían que quedarse aquí sería estúpido", dijo el capitán.

*sonidos de motor acercándose*

-"Alguien se acerca", yo dije en voz alta, como guiaba mis orejas sensibles a la señal del ruido, y venía del sur, o sea la torre.

-"Por allá…", dije yo señalando al sur.

Donde se podía ver un vehículo de color rojo, uno que se veía pequeño y rápido. (Un Mustang)

Todos los que estábamos en primera línea apuntamos hacia el auto, mientras los que estaban detrás nuestro retrocedían.

Pero el auto empezó a frenar una vez empezamos a apuntarle.

Y se detuvo a 100 metros de nosotros.

Estuvimos preparados para disparar si era una trampa.

Pero del auto salió la persona que menos pensaría encontrarme.

Martin Castillo.

-"Gente, bloquean el paso, pueden apartarse por favor, tengo que ir a puerto, mi barco mi espera!", grito Martin sin inmutarse ni un segundo que le apuntábamos con armas.

Más bien, hasta su aura era un descontrol, era como ver un arcoíris de emociones.

Era extraño.

-"Tiene mucho valor para pedirnos algo, cuando nosotros tenemos el control de la carretera aquí, traidor", dijo el capitán con un veneno obvio en su voz.

-"Jaja…..si, esperaba esa reacción, pero que tal esto, les digo cosas interesantes y así olvidamos que me están apuntando con armas de fuego y me dejan pasar!", dijo Martin todo tranquilo.

-"Dinos algo bueno, algo que nos impida ponerte una bala en la cabeza ahora mismo"; dijo el capitán.

-"Acaso tienes cinta para atar una bala a mi cabeza?", pregunto Martin todo tranquilo como sonreía y soltaba una pequeña risa.

Pero el capitán no respondió, más bien todos quitaron el seguro de sus armas.

-"Jajaja, joder, no aguantan nada, pero bueno, si quieren entrar a la torre háganlo rápido….más bien, tomen el auto!", grito el como mostro que tenía un par de llaves en su mano, y nos lo lanzo.

-"El auto gracias a un sensor en el frente, permite atravesar el campo de fuerza sin problemas, aunque si fuera yo ustedes, me iría ya, escuche que está viniendo un meca clase ALFA desde Irán, cruzara el mar a nado según escuche, y que llegara en menos de 2 horas, y cuando llegue, se que no será nada bonito", dijo el como si nada.

Como solo cerro al auto y se puso a caminar hacia nosotros.

Los demás seguían apuntándole y con los dedos en sus gatillos.

Y lo se porque…..

Yo baje el arma apenas vi que era el padre de Stella.

-"Mentira, está a 9 horas de camino", dijo el capitán enojado.

-"Camino por tierra…..joder amigo, acaso no sabías que los lobos saben nadar?", pregunto el todo casual como seguía caminando hacia nosotros. Estaba ya él a 50 metros de nosotros.

-"Quédate allí…", dijo el capitán como disparo cerca de sus pies para hacer que se detenga Martin, pero no lo hizo.

-"Escucha, hagan lo que tengan que hacer rápido, a mí no me importa, aunque si me matan ahora, su único contacto con Stella, mi hija, una reina changeling, se perderá, porque en estos momentos soy lo único que ella tiene, me necesitan vivo, y por eso sé que no me mataran, porque estoy muy seguro que la misión que tienen ahora fallara de cualquier modo…y me necesitaran en el futuro", dijo el todo tranquilo como seguía caminando hacia nosotros.

A regañadientes el capitán bajo su arma, y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Y cuando llego hacia nosotros, Martin se paró al frente mío.

-"Chrysalis sabe que eres la changeling que dejo en Inglaterra y tú, tienes opciones al igual que yo, en estos momentos puedes abandonar a esta unidad suicida o venir conmigo al barco que tienen para mí en el muelle y revisar junto a mí si no tiene sistemas mágicos de vigilancia, tú decides linda, escoge", dijo el todo tranquilo hacia mí, con una sonrisa que era algo tranquilizadora.

-"No…no se de que me esta hablando…."; dije yo fingiendo no conocerlo, porque aun estaba en mi forma humana, no había forma de que supiera quien soy.

-"No mientes a nadie, te vi descender a la autopista volando, se quién eres, y no tienes que elegir ahora, cuando capturen a tu unidad y los manden a prisión, otro te hará más o menos la misma pregunta que te hice yo, o unirte a ellos, o estar en prisión u otra cosa peor, yo no se, no me contaron todo"; dijo el como continuo su camino por la autopista.

Como todos se apartaron de su camino, sin dejar de mirarlo con disgusto.

-"Oh…..y si quieren un aventón, el barco está anclado al norte, es un crucero trasatlántico, no tiene pierde!", grito el como siguió caminando todo tranquilo hacia el norte de la autopista.

Y según los letreros de la autopista estamos a 4km de la costa.

Yo…..yo no sabía que pensar lo que dijo.

Y no era el momento para preguntarle donde esta Stella.

-"Por cierto…Stella sigue en la torre, al parecer esta en la mente colmena aprendido cosas….bien por ella!", grito el que ya se había alejado lo suficiente.

-"Stella", dijo el capitán como me dio las llaves del auto.

-"Conduce tu con lentitud, iremos detrás de ti en todo momento"; dijo el capitán, "Puede que sea una trampa, pero no tenemos otra opción que ir de frente"

-"Entiendo…"; dije yo, soy el conejillo de indias…

Y fui lentamente al auto.

Solo por precausion.

Me subí al auto y era en serio el interior muy diferente a un transporte militar.

*se sienta en el asiento*

Mmm…y muy cómodo también.

Entonces enciendo el coche y empiezo a conducir hacia la torre apenas a 10km por hora, como el resto del pelotón que nos acompañaba, me seguían.

Mientras más nos acercábamos, como más grande veía esa torre.

Y al parecer no había nadie para protegerla.

Entonces llegamos al campo de fuerza.

Me detuve a solo centímetros de esta, como el resto de soldados lo hicieron igual.

Yo respire profundamente.

Y acelere despacio el vehículo.

Que atravesó sin problemas el campo de fuerza.

Al pasar eso, salí del auto para dar el visto bueno, cuando algo sonó dentro del auto.

Algo que venía de la guantera de este.

Yo nerviosa pensaba que era una bomba.

Pero que bomba tenía como sonido un extraño ritmo en su sonar. (o sea la canción de llamada que tiene un celular)

Abrí la guantera y vi algo rectangular en el.

Aunque espera un segundo…..

Ahh…..esto es un celular…..

Ya lo recuerdo.

Lo atraigo con mi magia y lo contesto.

" _Hola mi pequeña hija, parece que has vuelto a casa por tu cuenta"_ ….era la voz de Chrysalis.

Yo…..estaba muda….no sabía que decir.

-"Valkyria que pasa…..con quien hablas?!", pregunto el capitán desde el otro lado del campo de fuerza.

" _Diles la verdad…pero con el añadido que ya no pueden usar el auto, acabo de anular su privilegio del auto"_ , dijo Chrysalis.

-"Chrysalis es la que habla…..y parece que ya no podremos usar el auto", dije yo al capitán toda nerviosa.

Mi corazón sentía como latía a 1000 por hora.

-"Joder…seguro ese maldito Martin lo sabía!", grito enojado el capitán.

 _-"No es su culpa, el no lo sabía, bueno, ahora dile a tus amiguitos que si se rinden ahora, dejando sus armas afuera, los dejare entrar para que estén a salvo, si no, los dejare afuera a que mueran al ser testigo de mi más letal arma"_ , dijo ella.

Yo trague saliva.

-"Ella dice que no fue culpa de Martin…..y que si quieren vivir, rendirse para entrar a la torre", dije yo toda nerviosa.

-"Escucha Valkyria, nosotros nos ingeniaremos como entrar, tu sigue con la misión o encuentra una forma de dejarnos entrar", dijo el capitán como empezó a dirigir a los demás.

" _Ahí pequeña hija descarriada, entra de una vez, Stella esta en el segundo penthouse, debajo del mío, tu decides a quien quieres ver primero"_ , dijo ella como colgó.

Yo solo tragué saliva.

Joder…ahora estoy pinche sola! (Grita en pánico internamente)

Ok….recuerda tu entrenamiento…..(Lo piensa como esta hiperventilando)

Estas sola…..

Dentro del territorio enemigo.

Sin ayuda.

Y tu enemigo es…..

Más fuerte que tú…..

Haber. Vamos

Tu puedes, tu puedes hacerlo

Entrenaste toda tu perra vida para esto.

Tu puedes hacerlo!

*se da una bofetada para entrar en razón*

-"Tu puedes hacerlo"; dije en voz baja y mire hacia la entrada…que se abrió sola, "Tu puedes hacerlooo!", grite yo como corrí con ganas y con el arma enfrente para darme ánimos a mi misma.

Al entrar al sitio más limpio y elegante que vi en mi vida.

Había una persona detrás de una mesa.

Era un joven de tez morena, con un traje negro.

-"Bienvenido al Burj Khalifa, hogar de la reina Chrysalis, en que puedo ayudarla?", pregunto el con tranquilidad.

Esto si mato el momento….

-"Eh…vengo a ver a Chrysalis", dije yo media confundida porque en si, me mato el momento.

-"Los ascensores especiales para acceder al penthouse es el dorado, el que esta en medio de los ascensores con acabo de mármol", dijo esta persona señalándome los ascensores.

-"Eh….quisiera ir por las escaleras mejor", dije yo, ni loca voy a ir en algo en donde me pueden atrapar con facilidad.

-"Está dispuesta a subir 163 pisos?", pregunto esta persona.

…. …

-"Creo que mejor tomare el ascensor", dije yo como fui al ascensor que tenía sus puertas pintadas de dorado.

Pues….no quería subir 163 pisos, estaría agotada apenas llegar.

Entre al ascensor y apreté el botón para que me lleve al ultimo penthouse.

Y mientras subía el ascensor, sujetaba el arma con nerviosismo.

Mientras veía como rápidamente el marcador que dice el piso en que esta el ascensor, sube la cifra con rapidez.

45…

49….

Me esta latiendo el corazón a 1000 por hora de nuevo….….

Mi boca esta bien seca.

Pero aun sujeto mi arma con fuerza.

67…

70….

Vamos…..tu puedes, es tu deber y tu misión acabar con esto ya.

Vamos…vamos, tu puedes.

87…..

90…

Yo lo haré, voy a lograrlo.

Voy a lograrlo…..

100….

107….

Todo el mundo confía en ti…..

Y vas a volver a casa a salvo…..

Lo vas a hacer.

Lo se…..

Lo se…

140…..

145…..

Ya falta poco…..

Falta muy poco….

*le esta temblando levemente las piernas*

 _ ***162***_

*las puertas se abren*

Levanto mi rifle y apunto hacia afuera del ascensor.

Para descubrir que….

Ni eh llegado al piso en concreto, porque lo único que veo es una pared de concreto.

Es como si el maldito ascensor se hubiera atorado en medio del camino y esos números subiendo fueran solo una trampa para hacerme sentir más nerviosa.

-"Esto es una maldita broma!"; grite enojada, como baje mi arma levemente.

* **blast***

Un rayo de energía impacta mi arma principal y la destruye.

Y antes que pueda sacar mi pistola

Soy envuelta en un aura verde.

Y soy arrastrada hasta la pared de concreto, pensé que me dolería….

Pero la atravesé como si nada.

Y aterrice con fuerza al otro lado de la pared.

-"Esa es una ilusión básica, y caíste rápidamente…eso es muy decepcionante"; dijo la mismísima Chrysalis, que estaba yo a sus pies.

Y con el mismo vestido verde que llevaba en la mañana.

-"Si….se le entrena a como reconocer ilusiones a los changelings clase espía/vigilantes a los 4 años….es una pena que tu ni hayas logrado pasar por el básico"; decía una changeling pelirroja que caminaba hacía mi, desde atrás mío.

Estaba vestida con un traje de secretaria que le llega hasta las rodillas.

-"Quítale sus armas y equipo Java, quiero hablar con un civil, no una excusa de soldado"; dijo Chrysalis como me puso erguida de nuevo, con su magia.

Y antes que pudiera decir algo, esta tal Java, me empezó a arrancar mi exoesqueleto, mis armas, mis granadas, mi equipo, mi protección extra…y no lo hizo tan delicadamente, porque rasgo mucho mi ropa.

Al final Chrysalis me libero cuando me dejo esta Java solo con mi polera blanca totalmente desgarrada y mis pantalones, igual de desgarrados, y por alguna razón, tomo también mis botas dejándome descalza..

Y ella hizo desaparecer mis cosas con su magia.

-"Ahora hablemos quieres…", dijo Chrysalis toda paciente como me mostro un sofá donde sentarnos, en esta amplia sala.

Pero yo no quería hablar, quería cumplir mi misión como sea.

Así que me posicione para darle un buen golpe en la cabeza a Chrysalis.

Pero esta otra conocida como Java, me dio una fuerte patada en el estomago, antes que pudiera siquiera llegar a Chrysalis, fue tan fuerte la patada que me dejo sin aire y me hizo caer al suelo, jadeando y tosiendo.

-"Java, o también conocida como ex espía #21452, la mejor de su clase, y también experta en artes marciales de este planeta al convertirse en discípula y mejor alumna de los mejores maestros de Muay thai", dijo Chrysalis toda tranquila, "No dejaría a cualquier recolector, o cuidador ser mi secretaria si no fuera porque esa changeling realmente sabe como exigirse al máximo, como mis espías hacen"

*Chrysalis suspira*

-"Que pena que no es mi hija en sangre…"; dijo Chrysalis como le puso su mano en su hombro, y pude ver que la falda que complementaba a su traje, se había desgarrado de los costados.

Yo aún estaba recuperándome de la patada a mi estómago.

-"Ahora puedes sentarte al lado mío con tranquilidad…o puedo dejar que Java te use como saco de boxear", dijo Chrysalis.

Como Java solo se cruzó de brazos.

Yo me levante aun con dolor en el estómago.

Yo aun estaba transformada como humana en todo momento.

*Valkyria escupe al suelo*

-"Si tengo que pasar por esta secretaria para matarte…entonces elijo luchar"; dije yo como me puse en posición de guardia, con mis brazos al frente.

*Java suspira*

-"Si que te juntaste mucho tiempo con los humanos y te contagiaste su falta de racionalidad"; dijo ella como con su magia se sacó su chaqueta de secretaria, y su camisa, dejándola con solo su falda desgarrada y un sujetador, "Creo que si a golpes quieres entender….pues quien soy yo para no hacerlo", dijo ella toda confiada.

Yo fui la que di el primer golpe.

Ella me lo bloquea con su izquierda, intenta tomarme el brazo con la que le golpee pero lo evito por poco.

La maldita es hábil. Lo reconozco.

Doy una patada baja a sus pantorrillas, pero salta hacia atrás esquivándola.

Le doy una patada a sus costados pero lo bloquea.

Le doy un golpe con la derecha, pero este si me la llega a agarrar.

Me jala hacia ella, me intenta dar un rodillazo, pero lo bloqueo al levantar la pierna derecha, pero ella bajo su pierna tan rápido que me logro empujar hacia adelante, haciendo que perdiera mi equilibrio.

Entonces fui solo una presa fácil para ella.

Me dio otra fuerte patada en el estómago, que aunque se lo agarre, fue suficiente para hacerme retroceder.

Aproveche que le sujetaba su pierna y la tumbe dejándola de espaldas al suelo.

Estaba algo aturdida por la caída, así que era mi oportunidad para terminar con esto con una buena patada en el cuello.

Pero ella logro girar, aun estando en el suelo, tumbándome a mi en el proceso.

Caí de costado, al lado de ella, dándole la espalda.

Pero ella ni tuvo que pararse para girar sobre ella misma y darme una patada en la espalda, para ponerme boca abajo.

Ella se levantó con rapidez, como yo aún intentaba pararme.

Se preparó para patearme, pero fallo al intentar darme en mi estómago de nuevo, pero me dio la fuerte patada en las costillas.

 **Crack**

-"Ahh!", grite levemente como sentí como varias de mis costillas se hubieran roto.

-"Te rindes?", pregunto aun confiada Java.

-"Nunca, un soldado jamas se rinde"; dije yo como aun me ponía en guardia, pese a que me dolía mis costillas del lado derecho.

-"Bien…..no digas que no te lo advertí", dijo ella como ahora ella era la que me atacaba.

Golpes a la cara que apenas pude bloquear.

Golpes al estómago y patadas a mis costados para hacerme sentir aún más dolor, pese a que también los bloqueaba.

Aunque sus constantes golpes me hicieron retroceder hasta una pared, donde había un cuadro en esta. (un cuadro con marco de 40X23cm)

Así que deje que me diera un golpe en mi cara, lo que me aturdio un poco, como agarre el cuadro y la golpee con ella en su cuerno.

Aturdiéndola un momento.

Y aun yo media aturdida, pude ahora darle 1 buen golpe en su hocico, lo que le rompió varios dientes en el proceso, pero que por desgracia no le deje inconsciente.

Que hizo que ella volviera más agresiva a darme más golpes en mi pecho, estomago, y cabeza.

Yo no pude detener ninguno…

El golpe en la cabeza que ella me dio me aturdió demasiado, y una vez falle el bloqueo de uno de sus golpes…..

Pues empezó a darme esa tormenta de golpes sin piedad, y como extra, también rompiéndome la boca.

Haciéndome caer derrotada en el piso…..mientras mi disfraz se esfumaba, revelando mi verdadero ser.

Con mi hocico sangrando, mi exoesqueleto agrietado en muchas partes.

Y mi cara algo hinchada.

Y jadeando por aire.

Con solo mis pantalones puestos, porque mi polera sin mangas de rompió por completo en la lucha.

-"Ahora vas a estar tranquila…..?", pregunto Chrysalis como dejaba que Java descansara.

-"Váyase a la mierda Chrysalis", dije yo con suerte respirando.

-"Uchhh…...ya estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí", dijo ella algo irritada como entonces se agacho a donde estaba yo, y me mordió en el cuello.

-"Ah…hhh…"; decía yo como sentí el dolor inicial…..pero luego todo el cuerpo se me empezó a adormecer, aunque aun sentía mucho dolor.

-"Veneno de reina, es más fuerte que el de un zángano y es capaz de paralizar a los zánganos revoltosos"; dijo ella como se paro.

-"Cúrale las heridas y llévala al sofá", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Ok…", dijo Java toda sudorosa y agotada como su cuerno brillo y las partes que tenía adolorida empezaron a sanar poco a poco.

Hasta que en solo 2 minutos me sentía mejor.

-"Y no, no funciona con los dientes"; dijo ella como yo sentía el aire acondicionado rozar los lugares donde mis dientes faltaban.

Perdí como 4 dientes.

Entonces ella me cargo y me puso en el sofá al lado de Chyrsalis.

Y yo sin poder moverme para nada.

-"Bien Java, tomate la hora libre, pero que no te pases de esa hora, que hay algo muy importante que hace después", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Esta bien mi reina", dijo ella como solo se fue caminando lejos de mi campo visual.

Joder…..odio esto de no moverme nada.

-"Ok…ahora dime, pudiste haber usado tu magia para intentar noquearla o algo, pero no lo hiciste…porque?", pregunto Chrysalis.

Pero ni podía mover la lengua para hablar.

-"Oh…..lo olvide", dijo ella como su cuerno brillo y lo puso en mi cabeza.

-"Ahora sí, piensa lo que quieres decir", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Maldita desgraciada, ojala te mueras", pensé yo.

-"Esa no es forma de hablar a tu reina", dijo ella, "Por cierto, ahora todo lo que pienses lo podre ir…es una forma temporal de telepatía".

-"Joder…"; dije yo.

-"Ok…..dejando tus insultos de lado, me puedes responder la pregunta?", pregunto ella.

-"Solo que no lo pensé en el momento, siempre entrene como si fuera un humano, apenas entrenando con mi magia"; pensé yo, ella lo escucho.

-"Ves, es lo malo de no crecer entre los tuyos y en un ambiente que más te trataron de seguro como conejillo de indias"; dijo Chrysalis.

-"Eso no es tan cierto….", pensé/dije yo.

-"Oh…haber, tuviste cumpleaños, pudiste elegir que querías ser de grande, tuviste una buena educación?", pregunto ella.

-"Eh…..bueno, si me daban un pastelillo cuando cumplía años…..y si recibí una buena educación por estar rodeada de científicos"; dije/pensé yo.

-"Y que de la elección?", pregunto ella.

-"No la elegí ok, eso querías que dijera….digo pensara", dije/pensé yo algo molesta.

-"Sabes…lo irónico es que tú tienes como padre un soldado de las fuerzas especiales rusas…así que técnicamente tu destino sería pertenecer a las fuerzas armadas, y lo único que elegirías sería a que rama pertenecer o que proteger", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Entonces creo que igual no es tan malo el lugar donde crecí"; dije/pensé yo toda pensativa.

-"Eso dices tu, pero ahora dime, tienes amigos…o alguien que aprecies allá?", pregunto ella.

-"Eh….solo tengo a uno….pero no te dire quien es….solo dire que es como un padre para mi…y hasta los 3 años pensé que era mi padre"; dije/pensé yo.

No podía evitarlo, mis pensamientos lo podía escuchar.

Era como estar en la mente colmena, pero en la vida real.

-"Si hubieras crecido con nosotros hubieras tenido amigos, y crecido en un mejor ambiente que rodeado de soldados que irónicamente quieren destruir a nuestra especie, incluyéndote", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Pero es porque tu viniste y te impusiste y causaste muchas muertes", dije yo enojada.

-"Ay pequeña, esas muertes eran evitables, pero por desgracia pasaron…porque esta nueva administración que ahora este mundo dirigirá, se guiara por el lema "0" muertes a pesar de todo"", dijo ella con calma.

-"Como le paso a la niñera de Stella, esa muerte fue parte de tu supuesto plan de 0 muertes?", pregunte yo.

-"Ella fue…..un pequeño bache, una muerte a cambio de la vida perfecta de millones pequeña", dijo ella sin cambiar su rostro sin emociones aunque relajada, " Ahora esta es la cosa, te dejare vivir pese a lo radical que eres, porque en sí, me entere que eres la amiga de mi hija Stella, solo por eso vivirás, ahora te dare tiempo para elegir, quedarte con tu amiga que lo único que tenía, que era su padre, ha muerto por dentro, o irte de regreso, sola a Inglaterra, atravesando todo un país que estará dispuesto a asesinar a un changeling a primera vista"; dijo ella con seriedad eso último.

-"Ellos no me dejaran sola, lo sé"; dije yo, "Seguro tienen un plan de contingencia en caso de que sea capturada".

-"Ah…o sea te refieres a….", dijo ella como su cuerno empezó a brillar, como sentí como mi cuello ardía.

-"Ahhh…..que rayos me haces!"; dije en total dolor y enfado.

-"Solo te estoy retirando esto…."; dijo ella como me mostro un gran chip del tamaño de una pastilla, cubierto con mi sangre, "….este es su plan B, matarte en caso de que los traiciones"

-"No…me dijeron que yo soy su esperanza…no me pueden matar a su única esperanza", dije yo sin poder creerlo.

-"Oh pequeña mía, despierta, te tuvieron en cautiverio toda tu vida, no les interesas, solo eres un arma para ellos, y que pasa cuando un arma falla…..lo desechan…..ahora puedes seguir creyendo que eres su esperanza, o unirte a mí, tienes 2 horas para decidir"; dijo ella me cargo sobre sus hombros.

Entonces empezó a caminar hacia el ascensor.

Yo….yo solo me quede en silencio.

No sabía que pensar.

El camino fue corto, porque apenas bajamos unos 3 pisos.

Camino por un pasillo elegante hasta que llegamos a una puerta, con cerradura electrónica.

Le paso una tarjeta que saco de entre sus pechos y gracias a la tarjeta abrió la puerta.

Entonces Chrysalis solo me dejo erguida para ver donde estaba.

Era una habitación grande, pero sencilla, con una gran vista a la ciudad.

Y con una cama bien grande…

Donde estaba desnuda Stella, mientras al parecer esta durmiendo.

-"Parece que mi hija decidió meterse en la mente colmena y estar haciendo preguntas sobre todo lo que estoy haciendo, básicamente metiéndose en el negocio familiar, autorice eso, después de todo, ella no podrá contárselo a nadie ya que tu estas aquí", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Ahora vamos a ponerte en un lugar para que tengas vista de afuera…..", dijo Chrysalis toda pensativa.

Como me cargo y me puso al lado de Stella.

-"No, que importa, igual creo que el veneno se te pasara antes del espectáculo", dijo ella.

Yo pregunte mentalmente, "que espectáculo!?".

Pero ella me ignoro.

Joder…..

Ahora soy solo yo mirando el techo.

Sola con mis pensamientos…

Esto será un largo día….

Y en especial recordando lo que dijo Chrysalis…

Y sobre ese chip….

En serio tuve eso en mi cuello sin darme cuenta todo este tiempo?

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Chrysalis**

 **En esos momentos**

No se si esos humanos tenían planeado matarla.

Solo se necesitó un chip sacado de un tostador, después de haberle raspado un poco su piel para sacar algo de sangre y cubrir el chip con la sangre y luego curárselo para hacer parecer real que ese chip fue implantado en ella para hacer dudar a alguien tan joven e influenciable y provocarle una crisis existencial.

-…-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-

 **2:32 pm (15 min para que llegue un Meca Alpha a la ciudad)**

 **Aun echada en la cama junto a Stella**

 **Valkyria.**

Ahh!

Ya no se que creer…

Aun no se si es posible que me pusieran ese chip en el cuello…

Hubo tantas oportunidades para ponérmelo.

En especial cuando quedaba inconsciente después de que me propiciaran fuertes golpes en la cabeza en los entrenamientos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

…..

No…..deja de pensar en eso.

-"Es lo que has estado pensando en toda la maldita hora!", grite yo mientras me movía enojada en la cama, dando golpes en los costados.

Allí lo note.

-"Genial…ya era hora que me pudiera mover", dije en voz alta como me senté en la cama algo irritada.

-"Auu…", decía Stella que parecía estar saliendo del trance de estar en la mente colmena, como se sobaba uno de sus senos.

Eh…creo que debí darle un golpe por error.

-"Valkyria….eres tú de verdad?", pregunto sorprendida Stella al verme.

-"Si….lo soy", dije yo.

Entonces ella me abrazo, y mi cabeza estaba siendo apretada contra sus pechos.

Y ahora sí sentía la falta de aire al estar entre esas montañas.

-"Que bien que estés aquí….como también es malo a la vez, pero no importa, veremos eso después, realmente necesito alguien "normal" con quien hablar, y ese alguien eres tú", decía ella toda feliz y otra mezcla de emociones.

" _No puedo respirar…"_ , yo murmuraba mientras me ahogaba entre sus pechos.

Pero seguro ella solo escuchaba balbuceos.

-"Oh…..lo siento, lo siento es que en serio estoy feliz de verte…..", dijo ella como me soltó.

Y empecé a jadear un montón en busca de aire.

-"Casi…*jadeo*…me mata…..*jadeo*…..una secretaria….*jadeo*…..sería muy vergonzoso morir entre unos grandes pechos"; dije yo como recuperaba el aliento.

-"Oh…realmente lo siento por eso…..aunque espera…..dijiste que te iban a matar?", pregunto ella preocupada.

-"Si…..y no, en realidad yo me lo busque, le dije a Chrysalis en su cara que la quería matar, su secretaria me dio una paliza, y casi muero, aunque me curo, me paralizo con veneno y me puso al lado tuyo, me dijo algo que hizo tener una pequeña crisis existencial…básicamente me la dejo barata mi destino", dije yo con voz sarcástica pero era para ocultar mi miedo de que casi me mataban.

-"Ok…..si que tuviste un día interesante al parecer"; dijo ella media triste, "Pero como estas aquí..?", pregunto ella queriendo cambiar rápido de tema.

-"Enviaron a mi y a varios de mis compañeros soldados para acabar con Chrysalis, y como me ves aquí, con mi uniforme prácticamente desgarrado, y con manchas de sangre seca en mi cara, es obvio que fue un fracaso todo hasta ahora"; dije yo ahora triste y desmotivada.

-"Y aún con su muerte….…..no ibas a solucionar nada", dijo Stella algo triste.

-"Como dices?", pregunte confundida.

-"Que con su muerte…..", estaba ella repitiéndolo, pero yo la detuve.

-"Te escuche eso, pero a que te refieres con eso?", pregunte ahora confundida.

-"Sabes…..yo después del discurso de Chrysalis, y después de amenazarme de muerte por 2nda vez, me fui a investigar en la mente colmena todo sobre ella, y si en serio todos están de acuerdo con sus métodos, y la verdad…..es que todos lo están…..apenas hay uno que otro que no está tan de acuerdo, pero ese es la minoría absoluta, además, al matar a Chrysalis, alguien de su generación se convertiría en Reina porque los changelings no pueden vivir sin reina por mucho tiempo, y todos ya están de acuerdo con lo que ella quiere hacer, porque la verdad ella en serio quiere lo mejor para su gente…..aunque su forma de expresarlo es muy fea, pero en serio quiere lo mejor para su gente, y quiere que todos tengan comida con que alimentarse y vivir toda su vida en paz sin ser discriminados por lo que son, porque puede que veas a Chrysalis como una dictadora más, pero ella si busca el avance científico, quiere que todos sean felices, y en especial, quiere que nadie se discrimine por la raza o su pasado de un individuo, irónicamente, ella esta creando un mundo muy bonito, e irónicamente quiere que todos la adoren como su reina, o su diosa…o sea, es ególatra a morir y pisotea a todos para conseguir eso…..pero la recompensa por eso es….excelente la verdad"; dijo ella sin dejar de estar triste todo el rato.

-"Quiero odiarla por lo que le hizo a mi niñera…..quiero odiarla por planear matarme o incluso hacer que mi papa se envenenara a si mismo…..pero como odias a alguien que quiere la paz mundial, el desarrollo científico a niveles nunca antes alcanzados, y al fin de la discriminación?"; dijo ella con tristeza como se mantuvo apretando los puños todo ese rato.

-"Así que en resumen…..todos los changelings están con ella…y no importa si la matan, otra con su ideología tomará su lugar…..básicamente al matarla la convertirían en un Martir, sería peor para todos si ella muriera ahora", dijo ella así totalmente desanimada.

Y a mi…..

Me dejo igual de desanimada.

-"Sabes….hasta Chrysalis me dijo que cuando tenga a mi remplazo…me podre ir con tranquilidad a explorar la galaxia, y sabes que, creo que es lo mejor, así podre tener a mi tripulación con mejores ideales y lejos de ella…..bueno, es lo que me explicaron los científicos/pasantes con quien hable en la mente colmena, y crear una colonia con mejores ideales que Chrysalis es mejor que intentar combatirlo por la fuerza"; dijo ella como miraba al suelo toda decaída.

-"Yo…..no se que decir, toda mi vida me entrenaron para esto…y fracasar tan estrepitosamente y luego tu me digas que eso igual no hubiera valido de nada….y sumando eso a que talvez la gente que me crío me puso un explosivo en el cuello para explotarlo cuando fallara…eso ya me hace doler mi cabeza a niveles que ni te imaginas", dije yo toda frustrada.

-"Te duele que talvez ya no tengas a nadie en tu vida no?", pregunto Stella.

-"Si quieres sonar cursi entonces sí…..aunque eh tenido el tiempo de pensar y el único que me trato bien, es el que tenía los medios para ponerme el chip explosivo todo este tiempo, así que ahora no estoy tan segura si realmente tuve a alguien de verdad en mi vida", dije yo frustrada. *y llorando un poco*

-"Pues sabes, ambas estamos igual de solas en este mundo…..ambas fuimos criadas de forma aislada, y ambas ya no nos queda a nadie en este mundo….y antes que digas algo, ese hombre….ese hombre que luce como mi padre y que no le importo humillarme en televisión mundial pese a que sabía el trauma que tengo ante mucho público…..…ese ya no se ni quien es ahora", dijo ella toda triste.

-"Sabes…...yo se volar aviones…..talvéz yo pueda enseñarte a volar", dije yo para animar el ambiente un poco.

-"Pero que ahí de tus compañeros soldados?", pregunte ella.

-"Compañeros…?...", pregunte yo con algo de desprecio, "Creo que más para ellos era un arma y una mascota que otra cosa, además de olvidarse completamente que yo era parte de la especie que querían destruir…..y sabes, si es verdad que Chrysalis tomara el mundo…..puedes ayudarme a rescatar al Dr. Maxis….él es el único que se preocupó por mí en la base donde me críe….y quiero escucharlo de él, si es cierto que me pusieron un chip en mí", dije yo algo melancólica.

-"Bueno…lo intentaremos…..además que quiero ver si hay cura para lo que tiene mi padre, talvez cooperando las 2 podamos salvar a los que queremos", dijo ella dándome una sonrisa pese a que estaba con sus ojos tristes.

-"Si….", dije yo toda pensativa.

En la base me hicieron sentir que era una basura por ser un changeling…..

Nunca sentí que me aceptaran al 100%...

Ni siquiera se si llegue a que me agradaran al menos un 10%.

Talvez hasta esas historias que me contaban era para traumarme más que para inspirarme…..

Talvez intentaban darme miedo para que no luchara a su lado.

Quien sabe….

-"Oye….una cosa….como es que te volviste tan lista en estos temas, cuando te conocí, apenas sabías algo que no fuera parte de lo que estudiaste?", pregunte yo para cambiar de tema.

-"Mi IQ es de 245…además aprendo muy rápido, más rápido de lo que incluso normalmente los changelings hacemos, y hable con los cientificos sobre eso, y me dijeron que por ser la reina, mi cerebro es mucho más avanzado a tantos niveles que podría ser el ser pensante más inteligente de la historia de este planeta", dijo ella.

-"Oye….como vamos a quedarnos aquí un rato más, tu me puedes explicar más cosas sobre mi cuerpo, como changeling quiero decir, sería de gran alivio conocer más sobre nuestra especie", dije yo, algo más calmada, secando algo mis lágrimas….

Porque bueno, por ahora que por lo que fui criada todos estos años se fue a la mierda…

Talvez pueda hallar cual es mi destino ahora, y que sea de verdad

-"Ok….no hay problema"; dijo ella.

-"Bien…quiero saber sobre….

.-…-…..-…-.-.-.-.-…

 **Reina Chrysalis.**

 **2:45 PM**

 **Centro de control (Antes restaurante en la terraza del edificio en el piso 163)**

(Se encuentra Chrysalis en una sala enorme, ella estando en una ventana que mira al norte, la sala esta llena de computadoras y equipo de avanzada, y con un maquina que permite hacer un holograma del planeta tierra en tiempo real, y varios ingenieros changelings y humanos trabajando en esas computadoras, y Java esta al lado de ella como siempre)

-"Mi reina, el meca ya atravesó el mar, esta a 165 km al noreste de nuestra posición y se acerca con rapidez", dijo uno de mis ingenieros.

-"De acuerdo…..que empiece el show"; dije yo como mire a Java, y ella entendio enseguida mi gesto e hizo bajar una cámara del techo para filmarme.

-"Transmisión a nivel mundial otra vez en 3…2…..", decía Java como me confirmo que ya estábamos al aire.

-"Señoras y señores del planeta tierra, a pesar de que yo quiero la paz, todos quieren la guerra, y yo me niego a usar la fuerza letal contra civiles que no quieren ser parte de mi nuevo mundo, pero a la vez se ve que necesitan ver que conmigo no se juega, y que enviar gente a querer asesinarme no es lo ideal"; dije yo, como espero que se muestre los jets de combate Italiano derribados por solo chocar contra la barrera, "Y lo demostrare al destruir el arma más poderosa que los canes tienen, los Meca Lobos, y para que vean que soy misericordiosa, eliminare a solo uno para que los demás mecas dejen sus intenciones hostiles contra mi y los que me siguen, el sacrificio de uno, evitara la muerte en vano de otros", dije yo con calma y sonando en un tono más tranquilo y sereno, casi como Celestia, pero menos maternal.

(Y la gente la ve a ella en un pequeño cuadro dando su discurso en un lado de la pantalla, como en la pantalla completa se ve corriendo al Meca entrando a tierra firme, ya a 145 km de Dubai)

-"Pero no voy a mandar a las unidades "Hijos del demonio" para eliminarlo, yo voy a usar el arma más poderosa en nuestro arsenal"; dije yo haciendo la señal a Java, para que de la señal al ingeniero que active el arma.

.-.-.

 **(En la atmosfera de la tierra)**

Se ve un satélite del tamaño de un autobús escolar, esos cilíndricos y con paneles solares de 6 metros de largo y 1m de ancho, y con un antena parabólica de 3 metros de circunferencia en su extremo que mira a la tierra, y una antena larga y extraña en su otro extremo.

Empezando a transformarse.

Los panales solares empiezan a replegarse sobre si mismo, formando extrañas bobinas que empiezan a bombear energía entre sí, a la antena larga al extremo de esta, mientras la antena parabólica, en su centro se empieza a abrir un hueco de 1 metro de diámetro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Y se deja de ver en las pantallas de todo el mundo el meca, y ahora se muestra el satélite ya transformado, aun con Chrysalis aun lado de la pantalla)

-"El Martillo de Thor…..el arma definitiva, no nuclear jamás antes creada, no dañara el medio ambiente a largo plazo…..pero por desgracia a corto plazo, pero eso es un precio minimo por el arma más poderosa jamás creada, esta arma es capaz de disparar un proyectil de tungsteno y recubierto de escamas de escamas de dragon a una velocidad de 20 km por segundo…..y con decir que es la velocidad promedio de un meteorito al impactar en un planeta…eso ya es muy rápido…y causara un daño de área de al menos 50 a 90km cuadrados…..en teoría, en la práctica no se ha disparado, pero confió en mis científicos de que esta arma no solo funcionara, sí no, que es tan precisa que a pesar de que el meca se está moviendo a 60km por hora…este proyectil de 1 metro de diámetro, y 8 de largo impactara de lleno en la cabeza del meca", dije yo con mucha confianza.

Además que el edificio tiene un escudo de fuerza capaz de soportar un ataque nuclear de 50 megatones.

Además que el edificio esta recubierto de escamas de dragón de 0.3ml de espesor, los paneles de vidrio son las escamas de dragón transparentes, terminaron de ponerlos todos anoche, solo por si acaso.

-"Satélite armado, y listo para disparar mi reina"; decía el técnico.

-"Ahora señoras y señores del mundo, prepárense a presenciar el arma que callara las balas y bajara las armas de todos los opositores de este nuevo movimiento por la paz y libertad que estoy apoyando y que soy líder, y que solo es una de las armas de nueva generación que esta en mi poder….tengo muchas otras más"; dije yo con una sonrisa confiada al final.

El ingeniero estaba a punto de presionar el botón de disparo, cuando continúe hablando.

-"Y se que muchos creerán que pese a que quiero la paz, tengo armas muy poderosas y a los mejores asesinos en mis filas…..pero es como dice el dicho, "Si quieres paz, prepárate para la guerra"", dije yo.

(Pero sin que Chrysalis lo supiera, poner tanto tiempo en espera el arma, después de haber sido activada esta haciendo que se sobrecargue de más el arma)

-"El meca esta a 100km de nuestra posición mi reina", dijo mi otro ingeniero.

-"Por precaución eh evacuado toda la región, 200km a la redonda de este edificio"; dije yo con calma, "Ahora ingeniero maestro, dispare"; dije yo.

Como el ingeniero apretó el botón.

(El satélite a punto de explotar disparo el proyectil antes que eso sucediera, evitando el desastre, pero a una velocidad mucho mayor, a 29 km por segundo….haciendo que se desvié de su objetivo 3 metros…pero aún le va a dar, pero en el peor lugar posible)

-"Y ahora solo es de esperar que el proyectil impacte y….."

 **Un brillo enceguecedor, la tierra tiembla, y el sonido de un arma de destrucción masiva hace temblar los mismísimos cimientos del edificio.**

(Lo que ella no sabe es que el proyectil impacto en el reactor de arcanita del Meca, destruyendo todos los sistemas de protección y seguridad de este)

(Y todos los sistemas dentro del edificio se apagaron)

-"Que paso…reporte de malditos daños", dije yo como recuperaba un poco el balance por el temblor que sacudió la torre.

Y no podía ver detrás de mí, porque aun seguía un fuerte brillo.

-"Mi reina, el arma estuvo activada y lista para disparar demasiado tiempo, se sobrecargo y fallo el objetivo inicial y le dio a un objetivo más peligroso…posiblemente el nucleo del meca, y como sabemos, destruir de golpe un reactor con energía suficiente para alimentar 4 mega ciudades causara una reacción en cadena tal, que desataría una explosión tan grande como de 60 a 100 megatones", dijo uno de los ingenieros.

-"El campo de fuerza no lo soporto y se desactivo, y por como se agrieto el vidrio que está hecho de escamas de dragón…..es que la explosión fue demasiado potente y estábamos muy cerca del radio de explosión"; dijo otro ingeniero.

Esto es puto perfecto! (Pensó ella enojada)

-"Reactiven los generadores para volver a transmitir señores, no necesito que el mundo piense que eh muerto….."; dije yo enojada.

(Como lentamente la luz se despejaba)

-.-..-..-..-.-..-.

 **Martin Castillo**

 **20 segundos antes de la explosión….**

-"Oye, comprendo de que tuvimos que alejar el barco para evitar que nos ataque el perro gigante…..pero no crees que estamos demasiado lejos?", pregunte medio confundido al changeling que esta en la cabina de control navegando el barco.

Ya estábamos a 20km de la costa.

Y juro que veía ese meca avanzando ya a toda velocidad a la ciudad.

-"Si señor, es mejor que sea así, solo por seg…", estaba hablando él.

Como una poderosa explosión sucedió atrás nuestro.

La onda expansiva levanto el barco en el aire quien sabe cuántos metros, lanzándonos a quien sabe cuanta velocidad…..

Los vidrios del barco se rompían y todo el barco crujía.

Y estamos hablando de un barco 3 veces más grande que el Titanic…

-"Ahhh!", gritaba el changeling de miedo.

-"Mierda…..como me hubiera gustado filmar eso!"; grite yo como el barco estaba a punto de chocar de nuevo al agua…..

Y luego la inconsciencia….

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.

 **Valkyria**

 **20 segundos antes de la explosión**

 **(Algo que todo escritor de fanfic debe escribir antes de morir, en especial uno de MLP…una escena lésbica, jajaja, nada explicita por su puesto)**

No sé cómo termine en esta situación…..

(Se refiere a que está besándose con Stella, mientras siguen sentadas)

Después de hablar sobre que podemos cambiar nuestros cuerpos sin necesidad de transformarnos con magia y un poco más de explicación sobre las auras.

Ella me explico cómo es la reproducción…de forma muy penosa.

Y me explico que con un beso bien dado una cosa lleva a la otra.

Y yo le dije que eso no podía ser cierto.

Y ella me dijo que si podría ser posible.

Entonces para demostrarlo que no era posible, yo la bese en la boca.

Y…..me gusto un poquito…

El beso torpe siguió a uno mas continuo y luego a las caricias…

Me sentía muy caliente por alguna razón, especialmente haya abajo.

Entonces.

 **BOOOOM!**

-"AAAAHH!"; grito Stella de miedo, dejando el beso como me abrazo con fuerza otra vez, pero esta vez si estaba lejos de ser asfixiada por estar entre sus pechos, pero…

Si de ser asfixiada por su abrazo en si.

Sentía que mis huesos como si se salieran de su lugar.

-"Suéltame y te digo…..", dije yo con el poco aire que me quedaba en mis pulmones.

-"Lo siento…..es que ahora soy más fuerte al parecer…..y eso que hago 0 ejercicios físicos"; dijo ella apenad como me soltó.

Además de jadear en busca de aire.

Pude mirar afuera.

Y ver esa fuerte luz viniendo desde el horizonte.

-"No…han lanzado una especie de arma nuclear al parecer…"; dije yo preocupada al ver como el brillo bajaba poco a poco.

Aunque el humo cubría todo, asi que lo mismo que nada, visibilidad 0.

Además al parecer las luces se han ido.

Pero otra cosa…no se podía ver un hongo de cualquier tipo.

Se que esta todo cubierto de humo, pero es que aun así se podría ver.

Aunque espera.

Si estamos tan alto porque hay humo rodeándonos?.

-"Oh no…..espera, los soldados aún podían estar afuera….", dije yo preocupada como me levante y me fui a la puerta…..al parecer del baño.

-"Espera voy contigo", dijo Stella como se levantó también.

-"Ok…..igual necesitaría ayuda si es que están heridos", dije yo como por fin hallaba la puerta correcta.

Y después que se golpeara con la parte superior de la puerta, ella me siguió corriendo por los oscuros pasillos.

-"Los ascensores obviamente no funcionarían, vámonos por las escaleras", dije yo como seguía las señales de emergencia que brillaban en verde, y que señalaban las ubicaciones de las escaleras.

-"Ok…..pero hay una cosa que deberías recordar"; decía ella como iba detrás de mí.

Y yo llegaba a las puertas que llevaban a las escaleras.

-"Estamos a más de 150 pisos de altura….", dijo ella como yo solo miraba algo irritada nuestro problemita aquí.

-"Ok….esto será divertido"; dije yo con sarcasmo.

-"Ouuu….", dijo ella media cansada ya.

-"Será sencillo, es de bajada después de todo"; dije yo con algo de optimismo.

 **(20 minutos después, piso 20)**

-"Vamos…solo 20 pisos más…", decía yo toda cansada, con el sudor corriéndome por todos los poros.

-"Si….vamos…tu puedes…", decía Stella mucho más agotada….mientras yo la cargaba en mi espalda, y ella estaba más sudorosa que yo…estas escaleras sin ventilación eran un horno prácticamente.

-"No crees que al menos te hubieras encogido un poco para cargarte mejor", decía yo como mi agonía continuaba, porque la eh tenido que cargar desde el piso 60.

-"Estoy demasiado cansada….para hacerlo", decía ella aun cansada.

Entonces las luces se prendieron de nuevo.

-"Oh vamos!"; grite enojada como a la vez mi pierna izquierda cedió y caí al suelo.

Con 80kg de una changeling encima de mí.

-"Fucckkk!", grite enojada como mis pechos ayudaron a amortiguar mi caída y no golpearme la cara.

Ser hembra tienes sus beneficios….

-"Vamos al ascensor…", dijo Stella aun cansada como se levantó y me ayudo a levantarme.

Y fuimos caminando hacia el ascensor del piso 20, donde al tomarlo, y que este casi se atore…..llegamos por fin a la planta baja.

-"Yay!", dijo cansada Stella como empezamos a caminar hacia la puerta del frente, apoyándonos las 2 para caminar.

Ya el polvo se había disipado un poco y podía ver afuera.

Y no podía creer lo que veía.

Me dio un pequeño subidón de adrenalina que me ayudo a dar un pequeña carrerita hacia la puerta principal, dejando caer a Stella en el proceso.

-"Auu", dijo ella como yo solo me pose sobre el cristal agrietado que me dejaba ver afuera.

Y no podía creer lo que veía….

Las calles afuera habían desaparecido.

No quedaba nada más que un enorme cráter que poco a poco veia que se llenaba del agua del mar.

La ciudad al frente nuestro había desaparecido.

Oh no…..

-"Una lástima no….cualquier que hubiera estado afuera definitivamente ha muerto", dijo el que atendía en el lobby de este lugar.

-"Ahh…joder, no te sentí para nada", dije yo sorprendida, casi gritando como me cubria mis pechos, aunque el pantalón desgarrado….

Espera, donde esta mis pantalones?

Se debieron caer en algún momento, de todas formas estaban bien rotas y a punto de caerse solos.

*se cubre apenada su entrepierna con su otra mano*

-"Lo siento por sorprenderte así", dijo el de forma educada.

-"Porque no estás asustado o alterado?"; pregunte yo sorprendida y sonrojada.

-"Yo vivo aquí, al igual que mi familia, es uno de los beneficios de trabajar con Chrysalis, además de que no perdí ningun amigo, la ciudad fue evacuada y de seguro el único muerto debio ser ese perro en el meca", dijo el.

-"Habia soldados humanos afuera…sabes si pudieron entrar?", pregunte angustiada, aun tapándome con mis brazos mis partes.

-"Nadie entro más que usted…y con lo destrozado que esta todo afuera, yo creo que hasta más de 300 km a la redonda fue aniquilada o vaporizado…si el edificio apenas sobrevivio, dudo que alguien afuera lo haya hecho", dijo el del lobby.

-"Joder….no merecían morir haya", dije enojada como golpeaba el cristal….que dolía cada golpe que le daba, "No merecían morir pese a ser unos idiotas conmigo"; dije yo toda triste y enojada como deje de golpear el ventanal porque sentí como se me rompía los dedos de la mano…

-"y joder de que esta hecho esta ventana", dije con una mezcla de enojo y tristeza como solo me arrodille….mientras miraba hacia afuera.

-"De escamas de dragón, es por eso que resistió el edificio, aunque aun pueden estar con la mente colmena porque el techo no esta recubierto por escamas de dragón, haciendo que aun funcione sus poderes….bueno, es lo que entendí cuando nos lo explicaron anoche en el cambio de turnos, oh, y eso explica porque el campo de fuerzo no duro nada al parecer y hay grietas en los vidrios"; dijo el del lobby.

-"Mierda!", grite yo enojada.

Aun si mis compañeros hubieran pasado el campo de fuerza, si no lograron entrar al edificio….ya están definitivamente muertos.

-"Ya…ya, no fue tu culpa"; dijo Stella como llego hacia mi y se puso a mi lado.

-"Lo se….pero igual no quería que muriesen asi", dije yo toda triste.

-"Señoritas, me entere que ya paso la hora de almorzar, pero ustedes no comieron nada, vayan al restaurante en el piso 80, de seguro aun les queda comida para ustedes…al menos tengan el estomago lleno para pasar por este momento", dijo el del lobby.

Yo no respondí….

Solo me mantuve allí triste mirando hacia afuera.

-"Y saben si mi padre esta bien?", pregunto Stella.

-"Eso ya no sabría decirle reina Stella", dijo el tipo del lobby.

" _Señoras y señores del mundo entero….lamento la demora, y la posibilidad de que pensaran que he muerto"_ , era la voz de Chrysalis encima de mí.

Mas específicamente.

En unas pantallas encima del lobby.

" _Pero es lo que pasa cuando pruebas un arma que puede destruir un país entero tan cerca de ti…..si no fuera por los extremos refuerzos que cuenta el edificio, talvez ni lo estaría contando en estos momentos, pero en fin, el Martillo de Thor fue un total éxito, aunque solo tengo uno en órbita, ese único satélite tiene 30 proyectiles listos para ser lanzados, y como se alimenta de la luz solar y la radiación cósmica, la energía no le faltara al satélite, ahora países del mundo entero, calmados ya, relajaos y eviten atacar a gente inocente del Territorio de Los Exiliados o el próximo proyectil puede caer en su ciudad"_ , dijo ella como la pantalla la mostraba a ella hablando en un pequeño cuadrito en un costado de la pantalla, como en el resto de esta se mostraba un gran cráter visto desde el espacio.

Y muestra como el edificio esta casi en el borde del enorme cráter.

Un cráter de 100km de circunferencia…..

Y lo que esta afuera de este cráter esta de color negro ceniza.

Y no hay ninguna nube en cientos de kilómetros.

Aunque se ve un enorme barco encallado en una de las islas a cientos de kilómetros al norte.

" _Se imaginan esta enorme cantidad de daño en su ciudad…bueno, es mejor que se quede eso en su imaginación y se mantengan tranquilos y me dejen anexar las naciones que quieren mi ayuda, hasta la próxima vez"_ , decía Chrysalis como dejo de estar en ese cuadrito para que solo se mantenga la vista del cráter donde antes era Dubai.

-"Joder…..", dije yo al ver eso.

-"Al menos se que mi papa esta bien….", dijo Stella esperanzada como me señalaba en la imagen ese barco encallado, "O al menos se que podría estar vivo"; dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Bueno…una buena noticia supongo…..

-.-….-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Martin Castillo**

 **En esos momentos**

-"Guao…..ese fue un viaje…", decía yo con una sonrisa, pese a que varios huesos de mi cuerpo estén fracturados y tengo heridas profundas en mi piel que están causando que me desangre en el charco que antes era la piscina.

Claro, después de caer mientras estaba inconsciente del puente de mando, hasta la piscina.

-"Ja…aunque me salió mejor que ti amiguito…..jajaja", decía yo en tono burlón como señalaba con mi brazo no roto a ese que conducia el barco, que esta clavado en el piso, después que una de las antenas le cayera encima suyo.

Obviamente está muerto.

-"Bueno…", dije yo como sacaba con mi brazo bueno, la magullada licorera con mi agua, "No se derramo nada, jajaja"; dije yo con una sonrisa como me tomaba esa agua, combinada con mi sangre que caía de las heridas en mi cara, mientras escuchaba helicópteros acercarse hacia mi posición.

-..-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-….-.-.

(El resto del mundo está asustado)

(Pero en Europa los líderes planearan mejor su próxima jugada, aunque se quedaran con la invasión de Marruecos y Argelia para tener un puesto de avanzada más cercano a Los Exiliados)

(Pero esa arma fue un buen método disuasorio, los pocos rebeldes que quedaban en muchos países se han rendido pacíficamente, pero eso no evito la retirada de diversos batallones de varios países de todo el mundo, que están en su camino a Europa, para planear juntos el contraataque real)

(Los canes del occidente están asustados pero no se rendirán, pero los de oriente ya se han rendido, excepto sus mecas de oriente que siguen en marcha suicida hacia Dubai sin haberse enterado lo que le pasó a su compañero caído)

(La guerra…no parara en un solo día como se creyó…)

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **UFfff que capitulo no?**

 **-"Lleno de suspenso, explosiones y lesbianismo….como te gusta", decía Seras que hacía su mágica aparición en este vacío entre dimensiones.**

 **-"Sexo…..reemplaza lesbianismo con sexo, porque esta es la primera escena semi lésbica que pongo"; dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Ahí si tu, poner a las 2 chicas a besarse de manera apasionada y desnudas es semi lésbica", dijo ella toda incrédula.**

 **-"Hey, ellas siguen siendo inocentes en lo que respecta a sexualidad, no molestes", dije yo.**

 **-"Ahí si tu"; dijo ella como se cruzo de brazos.**

 **-"Además de eso, que más te gusto?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Que por fin hicieras una puta escena de pelea mano a mano semi decente, ya te habías tardado", dijo ella.**

 **-"Hey…fue medio difícil para mí, yo leo más historias dramáticas que de acción, y si tiene acción, es que tiene balaceras, más que combates cuerpo a cuerpo", dije yo.**

 **-"Ok….en eso te salvas, y explica muchas cosas la verdad"; dijo ella toda pensativa.**

 **-"Pero otra cosa, era arma si que es jodidamente destructiva", dijo ella.**

 **-"Hey, colisiono con un reactor de energía, el arma apenas podría destruir media ciudad con un mega terremoto", dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Eso si lo sé, pero eso no fue explosión, fue desintegración…..", dijo ella.**

 **-"Lo sé, porque una enorme cantidad de magia liberada de forma tan violenta causa eso"; dije yo.**

 **-"OK…..eso es un dato muy bueno para el futuro…", decía Seras toda pensativa, "aunque Chrysalis dijo que habría más armas…como cuales?", pregunte ella.**

 **-"Mmm…..solo diré que la magia será el tema central de todas ellas"; dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Mmmm…..me muero de ganas de verlo cuando llegue el momento", dijo ella.**

 **-"Sip…..será genial", dije yo.**

" **Si…..y ya me voy, ya estoy sonando como si te estuviera lamiendo los pies, apoyándote ciegamente en todo momento, y yo no soy así….chao", dijo ella con una sonrisa como se fue.**

 **Ahí está Seras…**

 **Si fueras real estaríamos todos tan jodidos….**

 **Pero bueno.**

 **Que les pareció el capítulo de hoy gente?**

 **Comenten que les pareció.**

 **Disfruten lo que queda de su domingo, Lunes, Martes…..el día que lean esto.**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo, amigos lectores.**


	46. Chapter 46

_**Capítulo 46: Así es la vida…de caprichosa, a veces negra…..a veces rosa.**_

 **Reina Chyrsalis**

 **22 de septiembre del 2036**

 **3:12 pm (1 seg después de dar su ultima transmisión)**

 **Aun en la sala de control (Ultimo piso del edificio)**

-"Escuchen señoras y señores, pese a lo que paso, el arma fue un éxito y deberían alegrarse al respecto", dije yo a todos los ingenieros presentes.

Lo que hizo que solo unos pocos sonrieran algo animados.

-"Reina Chrysalis, el Martillo de Thor esta muy dañada por la sobrecarga, necesita reparaciones de emergencia en estos momentos"; dijo uno de los ingenieros.

-"Además de que es posible que el edificio tenga daños estructurales graves", dijo otro ingeniero.

-"Ya…..son daños menores a cambio de lo que realmente buscábamos….no es así Java?", pregunte yo al mirar a mi "hija" #1.

-"En efecto mi reina, se han registrado la rendición de varios grupos rebeldes, pero que por desgracia a sobrecargado nuestro sistema de granja de humanos y canes"; dijo ella.

-"Ven, eso es lo importante, aunque por cuanto esta sobrecargado las granjas?", pregunto yo a Java.

-"Mmm….."; murmuraba ella como veía su Tablet, "Necesitamos 45 millones, 234 mil, 190 capullos, además que todas las cárceles están llenas", dijo mi hija.

Fuck…..

-"Bueno, otro percance menor, yo creía que habría más muertos luchando que gente que se rindiera, pero eso es lo mejor, la gente esta entendiendo que no necesitan luchar por sus viejos ideales inútiles", dije yo con una sonrisa triunfante, "Ahora, Nueva York y Pekin son zonas "0", pon allí a los prisioneros por mientras estamos construyendo más granjas, modificando las cárceles para hacerlas granjas y en especial conseguir más capullos…..", decía yo como me detuve al recordar algo, "La división científica ya hice avances con lo que respecta al capullo artificial?", pregunto yo.

-"No mi señora, tardarán unos años en crear siquiera un prototipo, y eso que ahora tendrán ayuda de varios de nuestros hermanos científicos de esta nueva generación, es que el capullo en si mismo es demasiado complejo como para ser replicado…."; dijo Java.

-"Bueno…solo tendremos que apostar soldados para que vigilen las zonas "0" hasta que tengamos las instalaciones correspondientes"; dije yo algo irritada por ese percance, aun si es menor.

-"MI reina, se acerca el invierno en esas regiones, y aun no hemos discutido sobre si mezclar prisioneros humanos con canes"; dijo Java.

Eso me da una idea.

-"Simple mi hija Java, pondremos a ambas razas juntas en las zonas "0", si se matan entre sí, no será nuestra problema, porque comida y abrigo no les faltara, les proveeremos comida, agua y mantas", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Pero mi señora, las zona "0", especial la de Nueva York esta muy deteriorada por el paso del tiempo, esta segura de en serio mandarlos allí a los prisioneros?", pregunto Java.

-"Si, como dije, ya será su problema si se matan entre ellos", dije yo.

Hay las zonas "0" o ciudades/metrópolis abandonadas, aunque existen 3, 1 es aún radiactiva (Chernobyl), Pekin solo esta siendo sitiada y se mantienen los prisioneros capturados por la zona, y Nueva York…..esa ciudad ha estado parcialmente abandonada estos años, después del 2014 apenas gente vivía allí, y después de la segunda guerra contra los canes.

Los canes decidieron dejarla intacta como monumento a la derrotada de los humanos.

Esta repleta de edificios que potencialmente se podrían derrumbar por la falta de mantenimiento.

Subterráneos inundados que corren los cimientos de los edificios.

Un lugar muy peligroso y miserable para vivir…

Perfecto para los prisioneros que se opongan a mí.

-"Mi reina, acaba de llegarme un email que dice que "Los hijos del demonio" han derrotado toda las fuerzas MECA de los canes de occidente, y sin hacer mucho daño a los Mecas", dijo Java.

-"Ya sabes que hacer con ellos Java, vayan a recogerlos y enviar los restos a la metrópolis industrial HIVE en el territorio de los Exiliados, necesitamos crear nuestras propias versionas de mecas, además de que necesitamos esas escamas de dragon que muchos de esos mecas tienen para reparar el palacio", dije yo.

-"Entiendo mi reina, enviaremos varios escuadrones de avanzada para recogerlos", dijo Java mientras tocaba muchas cosas en su pantalla a una gran velocidad.

-"Recibimos un mensaje de la guardia costera, el barco donde estaba Martin sobrevivió, y Martin igual, pero apenas, los implantes de aumento mágico han hecho lo suficientemente fuerte al cuerpo de Martin, evitando así que muriera", dijo uno de los ingenieros.

Bueno…no siempre se puede ganar…..

-"De acuerdo, llévenlo al centro médico más cercano, traten sus heridas y regrésenlo aquí", dije yo algo decepcionada de que no muriera…., "Ya luego le daré su barquito".

-"Mi reina, Stella esta con su compañera Valkyria en los restaurantes….y el recepcionista del lobby acaba de darnos un mensaje de que Valkyria quiere rescatar a Maxis…que al parecer es un apodo para el "Dr. Maximiliano Mctavish", jefe científico de la base secreta en Inglaterra", dijo Java.

Mmm….interesante.

-"Voy a ir ver en persona que quieren hacer exactamente, tu quédate aquí y sigue al tanto de todo, en 30 minutos vuelvo"; dije yo como camine hacia la única salida de aquí para ir con ellas.

.-..-…-.-..-.-…-.-.-

 **Stella Castillo**

 **Piso 80 (Restaurante 6 estrellas)**

 **3:30 pm**

(Se las ve a ambas sentadas cerca de la ventana, mientras comen un plato tan caro y exclusivo de los reyes que la gente pobre nunca vería en su existencia)

La pobre de Stella apenas ha querido hablar desde lo que paso en la planta baja.

Y la entiendo.

Soportar la muerte de alguien cercano a ti no es fácil…..

Y soportar la muerte de decenas de personas que conoció…..

Eso creo que si es peor.

-"Oye…y sabes cómo vamos a ir a rescatar las 2 solas a mi Maxis?", pregunto Valkyria toda decaída mientras comía de a poco su comida.

-"Tu sabes el cómo…y sé que no te va a gustar", dije yo como también almorzaba.

-"Lo se…..pensé que sabías algo fuera de esa posibilidad…porque hasta ahora no eh podido pensar en nada"; dijo Valkyria toda frustrada como dejo de comer.

-"Así que por eso apenas hablabas hasta llegar aquí?", pregunte yo.

-"Si y no…."; dijo ella toda decaída, "Solo es que necesitaba ignorarte para pensar con claridad"; dijo ella sin más, "Eh…..eso sonó mal"; dijo ella como se dio cuenta de su error.

-"No te preocupes…tu situación amerita que te tenga paciencia y comprensión"; dije yo.

-"Pero no es para que me tengas lastima tu sabes, aún soy una soldado"; dijo ella con leves lagrimas en los ojos mientras sonaba algo molesta.

-"Ya…ya, lo siento, es que también todo esto es nuevo para mi también, estamos viviendo justo en el momento de un cambio de régimen total, no es nada fácil para cualquiera"; dije yo.

-"Lo se…..por la gran mierda que lo se", dijo ella molesta.

-"Así que aquí están mis niñas, la prodigio y la que descarriada que vuelve a casa"; dijo Chrysalis como vino caminando hacia nosotras.

Valkyria agarro su tenedor con fuerza y se lo lanzo a Chrysalis…solo para ser detenido en el aire por la magia de Chrysalis.

-"Necesitas que te tranquilice a la fuerza otra vez pequeña descarriada?", pregunto Chrysalis sonriendo levemente como hacía notar sus colmillos.

Valkyria gruño un poco.

-"No…."; dijo ella enojada como se cruzó de brazos.

-"Un recepcionista escucho lo que ustedes discutieron abajo sobre ir a rescatar a cierta persona….el escucho bien?", pregunto ella como ya se puso muy cerca de nosotras.

-"Si", dije yo con rapidez.

Mentir no es una opción con ella de forma tan directa.

Aunque eso si hizo que me mirara feo Valkyria.

-"Ahora Valkyria, que tal esto, te ayudo a que rescates a tu persona especial, a cambio de ofrecerme tu lealtad eterna ante mí", dijo ella dándole una leve sonrisa.

-"Prefiero arriesgarme a atravesar toda Europa y morir, que ofrecer mi lealtad hacia ti", dijo Valkyria con enojo, como controlaba sus ganas de usar su cuchillo contra Chrysalis.

-"OK…..entonces que tal esto, a cambio de mi ayuda, quiero que al menos me digas que no me vas a intentar hacer daño por lo que te queda de vida", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Solo porque se que no te puedo tocar, es la razón de porque no te eh intentado clavar un cuchillo en el ojo"; dijo Valkyria con ira, como le escupió en su vestido de Chyrsalis.

Pero Chrysalis se mantuvo serena.

-"Ok, como no quieren mi ayuda es porque de seguro ya tienen un plan y no me quieren en el, así que, como quieran, pueden seguir con su plan que estoy seguro que no involucrara trabajar con los Europeos o los Canes porque eso significaría muerte instantánea para ambas…", decía eso como ella se marchaba y un helicóptero armado aparecía haya afuera, como nos apuntaba a ambas, "Así que les deseo buena suerte en su plan de no jugármela a mí, ok, porque no quiero desperdiciar tantas balas recubiertas de escamas de dragón en ustedes si lo descubro"; dijo eso Chrysalis sin inmutarse y sin siquiera mirar atrás como se iba.

Y una vez Chrysalis abandona el restaurante, el helicóptero se marcha.

-"Maldita perra sin alma…..", dijo Valkyria como intento clavar el cuchillo en el vidrio, pero este cuchillo se rompió apenas choco al cristal.

-"Lo se…..pero esa perra sin alma ya no nos podrá ayudar, y aunque te pese, ella es la única que podría habernos dado los recursos para eso", dije yo toda decepcionada.

-"No solo ella ahora que lo pienso", dijo ella toda pensativa.

-"Como que "no solo ella", si ella en serio es la única con autorización para ayudarnos", dije yo algo confundida.

Entonces ella sonrío.

-"Que ahí de los "Hijos del demonio blanco""?, pregunto ella.

-"Estas bien loca, ellos no nos ayudaran, ni siquiera quieren ayudar a Chrysalis, más bien ni si quiera están en algún bando", dije yo sorprendida.

-"Exacto y no son humanos o canes"; dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-"Pero como dije, no nos harán caso a nosotras que no somos técnicamente nada", dije yo algo triste, "Al menos que tengas una idea de como hacer que nos ayuden?" pregunte yo

-"Pues…", entonces ella dejo de sonreír, "No tengo nada, y más bien no se porque los menciono, porque cuando entre a la mente colmena hice enojar a varios de esos desgraciados…..y sé que si me ven, me harán algo horrible", dijo ella ahora viéndose asustada.

-"Guao…pensaste en una idea loca que te hizo deprimir sola en un segundo", dije yo sorprendida.

-"Hey, no veo que tu inventes algo mejor", dijo Valkyria algo molesta.

Pues…

-"Sabes, talvez yo no tengo ninguna idea, pero se quien puede tener una ida", dije yo.

-"Quien?", pregunto ella.

-"Mi papa"; dije yo.

-"El terrorista/traidor/psicópata?"; pregunto sorprendida ella.

-"Si….", dije yo al recordar esas cosas, "….él es todo eso y más, créeme, me lo dijeron mucho los científicos con quien hable…y si, tienen como curarle de los encantos de esa pócima que toma, pero el efecto secundario es que cuando vuelva a la normalidad, su depresión lo golpeara como un tren a toda velocidad, y con lo que ha pasado el, olvida ese tren y pon en su lugar una bomba nuclear", dije yo triste al recordar lo que me dijeron esos científicos/becarios que estaban en la mente colmena, "Pero lo que importa es que él ha estado en cosas imposibles, y lo que queremos hacer suena imposible, talvez él nos pueda dar algunos consejos sobre qué hacer", dije yo.

-"Esa lógica la odio…", dijo ella enojada como se cruzó de brazos, "…..porque es tan cierto".

-"Pero él está en un hospital, que cuanto se sabe cuánto tiempo estará, ni donde esta", dije yo algo decepcionada.

-"Eh, ese helicóptero era un V-34, es uno de transporte que a la vez lo usan como helicóptero de ataque por las fuerzas de Oriente Medio, pero en este caso, hasta talvez lo usaron como de transporte médico", dijo ella.

 **(V-34 Un helicóptero creado por HIVE parecido a los de transporte de civiles, pero armado con ametralladoras lasers en los costados y más largo para mayor transporte de tropas o heridos)**

-"Pero dijeron que iban a llevarlo a un Hospital, no ha traerlo aquí"; dije yo algo confundida.

-"Parece que aprendiste todo lo científico, pero nada más, yo se de este edificio porque nos lo informaron todo sobre este antes de venir, claro, no sabíamos que estaba tan reforzado, pero si sabemos que el año pasado, la reina Chrysalis instalo una enfermería en el piso 40, de tal nivel, tan equipada, y con el mejor doctor y cirujano del mundo, que haría ver como cualquier hospital de 1er nivel de Europa como un hospital promedio y barato del 3er mundo", dijo ella.

-"Y como confirmamos que esta allí?", pregunte yo.

-"Simple, vamos allí", dijo ella.

-"Pero…..que tal si está prohibido para nosotros?", pregunte algo temerosa con la idea.

-"Es tu padre chica, de seguro esta exento de la regla de no interactuar con humanos", dijo ella como se levantó de la silla, "Vamos rápido, que el tiempo apremia", dijo ella algo confiada de nuevo.

-"Ok…pero llevo la comida, tengo mucha hambre", dije yo como me lleve mi plato y un tenedor para comerlo y seguirla a ella.

-"Vale…..", dijo ella como la seguí a ella hacia donde posiblemente tendrían a mi papa.

.-.-..-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-…-.-.-.

 **95 minutos después**

 **5:25pm**

 **Sala de espera de la enfermería (piso 40)**

(Estaban las 2 sentadas en unas sillas reclinables, en una habitación en la que había una mesita en medio de todas las sillas, y que contenía revistas de diversos tipos, y luego la gran mesa de la recepcionista en el medio de la sala)

Al final Valkyria tenía razón, si estaba aquí y si nos permitían verlo, aunque dicen que es un milagro que siguiera vivo.

En estos momentos están haciendo todo lo que pueden para salvarlo, pero decirme que tiene una fractura craneal, 4 vertebras rotas con posible parálisis en las piernas en un futuro, 7 costillas rotas, ambas piernas rotas, su brazo derecho roto, su hígado fue perforado, al igual que su páncreas, porque al parecer un cable del barco por poco lo corta a la mitad, porque es lo único que explica el enorme corte en su abdomen que es casi como si lo partiera en 2, perdió sus riñones y esta en un estado critico total.

Cuando en el cuarto además del doctor de cabecera, esta 4 cirujanos especializados más y enfermeros changelings…que de milagro lo mantienen con vida con magia y los equipos…..

No hace más que asustarme y darme muy pocas esperanzas.

Y durante todo este rato intente mantener la calma leyendo algo.

Nada.

Ir afuera y conseguir más comida…..

Nada.

-"Oye Valkyria….quería preguntarte algo?", pregunte yo.

-"Si?", pregunto ella como estaba leyendo una revista sobre "Autos".

-"Como es que estás en calma en un momento así?"; pregunte yo.

-"Porque ya lo libere en forma de gritos, maldiciones y aun intentando mantener mi cabeza fría ante todo…..y es difícil, créeme, pero al ser soldado de las fuerzas especiales, te enseñan a como no demostrar emociones en caso de que te capture el enemigo y te quieran interrogar", dijo ella.

-"En serio tu infancia no suena nada bonita con cada detalle que me cuentas"; dije yo.

-"Ya lo sé, pero escucha, aunque suene como Chrysalis, tienes que dejar tus emociones a un lado por un segundo, mantener la cabeza fría para así no arruinar algo por culpa de esas emociones", dijo ella.

-"Pero este caso no es sobre un escenario de batalla, en estos momentos mi papa está en riesgo de morir y sobre como toda esta información sobre el mundo adulto me está llegando de golpe, muertes, asesinatos, guerras…todo me está llegando de lleno y ahora con la posible muerte de la última persona que aprecio en todo el mundo muy cerca posiblemente no hace nada más que empeorar mis pensamientos y enredarlos más"; dije yo toda frustrada.

Ella solo se quedó callada por un segundo, sin saber que decir.

-"Escucha, yo se lo que es ser lanzada a este mundo con una patada…..pero a diferencia de ti, yo más o menos estaba preparada, y si, puede ser que no entienda ni la mitad de las cosas por lo que estás pasando, pero lo único que se, que quedarte alterada no va a solucionar nada", dijo ella como me puso una de sus manos en mi hombro.

-"Lo se…..lo se, pero solo que…..", estaba hablando, cuando alguien salió de la enfermería.

Era el doctor, un humano de avanzada edad de tez morena, unos 70 años para arriba.

Pero su bata de cirujano estaba cubierta de sangre.

Y en estos momentos se estaba quitando los guantes como salía de la enfermería.

-"Doctor….digame, se va a poner bien!"; casi grito yo, como permanecí en mi silla, con mis brazos apretando con fuerza los reposabrazos de este.

-"El paciente…está estable, perdió mucha sangre, pero las donaciones de los changelings lo mantuvieron con vida, de gracias a Dios que todos los changelings tienen sangre O-, la sangre universal, tuvimos que reemplazar su hígado, riñones, parte del intestino delgado y páncreas con órganos artificiales (o sea los que tienen partes no orgánicas) porque en estos momentos la demanda esta alta con la gran cantidad de heridos que hay por la guerra actual, y que los laboratorios están ocupados con otros proyectos como para crear órganos creados en laboratorio (los órganos creados a partir de células madre), tuvimos que reforzar su espalda con una prótesis para que sus huesos rotos en esa área puedan sanar, sus piernas fueron enyesadas ya, tuvo una leve hemorragia en su cabeza pese a la fractura antes mencionada, lo tratamos como pudimos, pero ya está estable, tendrá otras cirugías para arreglar unos detalles más adelante, pero estará bien, ese hombre en serio se aferró a la vida como pudo", dijo el doctor como siguió con quitarse el resto de su mandil empapado con sangre, "No pasen, necesita descansar, vengan mañana, donde talvez despertara, sus heridas en la cabeza no son lo suficientemente severas como para causar un coma", dijo el doctor.

Como vi a los diversos doctores y enfermeros salir en las mismas condiciones.

Aunque los changelings entre ellos si se notaban pálidos.

-"Ese si es sobrevivir a lo imposible Stella, ves, por eso lo necesitamos, hasta podríamos apodarle Mr. Imposible desde ahora si es que no puedes decirle por su nombre, o papa"; dijo ella.

-"Sabes…..eso no suena tan mal"; dije yo aliviada de que este bien.

-"Vamos a cenar y luego a descansar para mañana, ok", dijo ella como se olio un poco, y puso una cara de asco, "Aunque debemos bañarnos primero, realmente apestamos".

Yo me olí igual.

-"Ufff…..si, creo que sí", dije yo.

Y nos fuimos al cuarto para descansar.

Este día si que fue de locos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Presidenta Griza**

 **Capitolio, Washington DC.**

 **12:00 pm hora local (8:00 PM en Dubai)**

(Se la ve a ella caminando hacia un podio, armada con 2 desert Eagle doradas en cada mano, vestida con nada más que un chaleco antibalas de clase militar, y nada más, seguido de su esposo Jhonny, su hija Alloy y sus 2 hijos mayores que pertenecían al ejército, con la misma protección y un par de pantalones cada uno, están armados, menos Alloy, con rifles de asalto AK9 modificados para que los canes los puedan usar)

Durante estos últimos años en mi confinamiento en la casa blanca.

Que se convirtió en una cárcel elegante, más que un trofeo de victoria de esta guerra con los humanos.

Tuve tiempo de pensar y reflexionar.

Después de nuestra "victoria".

Los problemas empezaron.

Nadie me quería al mando….pero por alguna razón me mantuvieron con vida y me hicieron quedarme encarcelada en la Casa Blanca, sin oportunidad alguna de dirigir mientras él país se separaba.

No sé porque me mantuvieron con vida…

El destino quizás castigándome por lo que hice en mi vida?

Claro que si….

Yo…..al igual que todos los lobos no queríamos comenzar una guerra con los humanos.

Pero las historias de los perros callejeros nos convencieron de lo contrario.

Nos segaron con ganas de venganza.

Esos pocos perros callejeros que vivían en la miseria.

Con tanto odio en sus corazones en contra de los humanos que nos habían contagiado a todos…

Bueno…

A todos los que tenían poder entre los canes.

Merida es un ejemplo muy claro de esto…..

Sus historias de lo que los narcotraficantes le hicieron a ella y a su familia me lleno de rabia y le ayude en su gran masacre…..

No solo matamos a los narcotraficantes….matamos hasta los testigos que no tenían nada que ver…..

Inocentes en su venganza ciega que nos consumía a todos.

La sensación de superioridad era tal entre nosotros que no nos importaba a muchos las consecuencias de nuestros actos.

Incluyéndome…..

Ding, era entre todos los 6 líderes de las 6 regiones del planeta.

El único que no quería luchar de entre Riot, Merida, Triani, Tomaris y yo…

El único que no tiene sangre de inocentes en sus manos.

El único que propuso un intento pacifico antes del ataque a Nueva York.

Él quería paz entre nosotros, él decía que si nos deteníamos ahora y pedíamos paz podríamos obtener un país propio aunque sea uno pequeño, o ser incluidos en la sociedad humana…...pero sin derramar sangre.

Nadie le hizo caso.

Muchos de sus seguidores de la región de Oceanía ni siquiera lo apoyaron, pocos se opusieron.

Me refiero que, solo el 1% se opuso.

Y nadie más.

Y cuando termino la enorme masacre, cuando llegamos a nuestras tierras.

Él solo me dijo, "Conseguimos lo que queríamos…al convertirnos en los mismos monstruos que ellos".

Yo lo ignore.

Pero ese sentimiento de querer paz con los humanos subió.

Y ahora querían paz el 30% de todos los canes.

Es por eso que también decidimos que podríamos tener humanos entre nosotros.

Aunque en cada reunión que teníamos los 6 líderes.

En cada una el mostraba su descontento de como tratábamos a los humanos.

Y seguíamos ignorándolo.

Y mas escuchando a Triani y a Merida, más a Merida.

Éramos muy cercanas, buenas amigas.

Seguíamos manteniendo con vida a Riot después de que ese maldito mujeriego realmente merecía una bala entre las cejas.

Año tras año ignorándolo.

Y luego paso todo lo de Martin.

Me deje llevar por la ira.

Y sin darme cuenta….

Me convertí en Merida…..

Me cegué por la venganza en contra de Martin y su familia.

Y al finalizar esta 2nda guerra contra los humanos.

Me quede sola…

Trini dejo de hablarme.

Los canes de mi generación me dicen que soy una inútil por no obligarlos a regresar y proteger las ciudades bajo asedio.

Esos hipócritas…..que solo querían sangre de inocentes.

Y esta nueva generación…

Ellos solo no querían reconocerme como su líder ya.

Me convertí en una reina en los tiempos de democracia.

Solo tengo un título, sin ningún poder.

Y lo irónico de todo.

Ding era que venía en su caravana para suministrarnos de alimentos estos últimos 5 años.

Creo que sentía pena por mí, por cuanto eh caído.

Ding de verdad es el mejor can que eh conocido….además de mi esposo.

Si solo le hubiéramos hecho caso a él ese día.

No estuviéramos así.

Haber perdido los Mecas el día de ayer.

Todos.

No tenemos tanques.

No tenemos fuerza aérea.

Ni siquiera naval.

Nuestro ejercito se basa en la infantería y nada más.

Una infantería que sigue adelante hacia el oeste, a pesar de que saben que no hay más refuerzos, ni mejores equipos, ni nada.

Solo son ellos contra un enemigo demasiado poderoso, mejor equipado, y hasta más numerosos que nosotros.

…..

Además…Ding se quedó en el oriente…

Quiero ir por él…...no quiero que se quede junto a una insecto espacial que compro a Triani y a Tomaris.

Es ironico.

Cuando Triani y Tomaris se rindieron.

Todos lo de esta generación vinieron rogando por mi ayuda.

Para guiarlos.

Porque aunque les duela, soy lo único que tienen.

Pero no puedo hacerlo sola, y con el equipo que tenemos.

Necesitamos ayuda.

Ya las pérdidas que tuvimos lo demuestran.

La mitad de los canes del oriente fueron destruidos por las armas de esos insectos.

Según dicen que fueron armas invisibles que las destruyeron.

Eso solo demuestra que en serio necesitamos ayuda para enfrentarlos.

Y hoy le vengo a decir a mis canes mi plan.

(Después del monologo interno más largo de la historia, ella llega al podio, donde un enorme publico de más de 400 mil canes, esparcidos en la enorme plaza frente al capitolio, algunos armados y otros no, ellos están esperando que es lo que dice la presidenta Griza que convocó una reunión de emergencia)

 _-"Compatriotas canes, sé que me escogieron para liderarlos porque nadie más estaba disponible, lo sé, no finjan, es demasiado obvio eso, pero les diré una cosa, como un líder debo de ser firme y saber que es lo mejor para mi gente, y aunque lo quieran admitir o no, vamos a perder_ ", dije yo.

Como varios entre el público de canes presentes mostraba su desagrado a lo que decía.

Y otros solo se mantenían bien sujetos a sus armas.

 _-"No es lo que quieren escuchar, lo admito, pero esa es la cosa, todos ustedes se han mantenido con una mente tan cerrada, una mente tan cerrada al odio y a la creencia de que somos la raza superior en este mundo, cuando nuestro enemigo nos ha demostrado que no lo somos, y se que esto no les gustara escuchar, pero nos pusieron al mismo nivel que los humanos en el 2014", dije yo._

 _Eso sí hizo a muchos estar molestos conmigo._

 _Y otros que ya estaban con sus armas quitándoles sus seguros._

 _ **Bang bang bang bang**_

4 canes muertos causados por mis pistolas.

 _-"Y si se necesita pura violencia para entender, por mi bien"; dije yo como mantenía en alto mis pistolas, como mi esposo y mis hijos apuntaban con sus armas al público, "Ahora todos suelten sus armas, por favor, vengo a hablar, no necesito que esto se convierta en un tiroteo solo porque no quieren escuchar la verdad!", grite yo._

 _Lo que hizo que muchos se pusieran nerviosos._

 _Pero que al final muchos si bajaron sus armas._

 _Otros solo se mantenían preparados para cualquier cosa._

-"Ahora escúchenme, necesitamos ayuda, y si o si, tendremos que unirnos con los humanos!", grite yo.

Muchos se estaban enojando.

Y decir cosas como:

"Porque debemos ayudar a esos monstruos?!"

"Ellos nos odian, no nos ayudaran!"

"Prefiero morir a pedirle ayuda a los humanos!"

Y los que estaban armados, hasta querían arriesgarse a dispararme.

Como….

 **Bang bang bang bang bang bang bang**

9 muertos más.

-"Ya dije que se calmen joder!", grite yo enojada, "Ustedes malditos perros tienen la puta culpa de todo esto, especialmente los callejeros, ustedes tan lleno de odio que pese a que ayudamos a matar a los que los maltrataron, ustedes siguieron matando inocentes, ustedes son la causa de llenar el odio hacia los humanos en todos nosotros, por su culpa no ha habido un verdadero momento de paz en este planeta!", grite yo como vi a muchos que estaban enojados.

 **Bang bang bang bang**

Algunos de los que estaban entre el publico querían tomar las armas de los caídos.

Pero eran abatidos por mis hijos.

Pero ya los había perdido, ya todos se me venían encima.

Es lo malo cuando los que quedan son 80% canes que fueron callejeros.

-"Mierda…retirada querida"; dijo mi esposo como me retiro del podio como ya varios canes saltaron hacia mí.

Pero ningún ser vivo es tan rápido como una bala, y los maté en el aire a esos desgraciados.

Como empezamos a retroceder.

-"Joder!", grite yo como seguía disparando a varios canes que nos querían muertos por decir esas palabras.

Empezamos a correr con rapidez, para adentrarnos en el capitolio y llegar al túnel secreto que conecta el capitolio con la casa blanca.

Mientras mis hijos, yo y mi esposo íbamos abriendo fuego como nos retirábamos.

Era una avalancha de canes enojados que nos perseguían.

Íbamos corriendo por los interiores del capitolio, evadiendo a nuestros perseguidores.

Que por desgracia entraban por cada ventana y puerta disponible.

Pero por fin llegamos a la entrada secreta ubicada en **(No lo encontré en Internet, o sea que no lo sé, y me baso en mitos y películas para creer que hay túneles así)**.

Cerramos la entrada con explosivos que mi esposo preparo una hora antes, al parecer el tenía un presentimiento de que esto iba a suceder, y empezamos a correr sin parar por los túneles hacia la casa blanca.

Llegamos a la casa blanca, y abrimos la entrada secreta a esta.

Y empezamos a correr hacia el estacionamiento de la casa blanca y tomar la limosina presidencial de repuesto.

La blindada. **(La de la vida real, la que soporta explosivos de mediano calibre y balas de grueso calibre)**

Y mientras subíamos, yo de copiloto y mis hijos atrás, mi esposo buscaba las llaves del auto

Porque de todos nosotros, él es el único que sabe conducir un auto.

Si, puedo volar un jet de combate, pero no un auto.

No me juzguen.

-"Mama, se que existe otro túnel que es más largo y que nos lleva a las afueras de la ciudad, porque no lo tomamos?", pregunto Alloy toda nerviosa desde la parte trasera de la limosina.

-"Los humanos lo volaron en el 2014, durante nuestro levantamiento", dije yo

-"Lo encontré…hora de irnos", decía mi esposo todo nervioso como se meto a la limosina y condujo a toda velocidad para atravesar la puerta del garaje…..

Que ya estaba siendo golpeada por varios canes enojados.

Que Jhonny atropello sin pestañar.

La lluvia de disparos sobre el coche no se hizo esperar apenas salir al exterior.

-"Cúbranse niños!"; grite yo como se agacharon enseguida.

Los disparos de grueso calibre realmente no eran un problema para esta limosina.

Al parecer.

Ni parece que le hagan un rasguño.

(Algo que no sabe ella, es que las limosinas blindadas presidenciales fueron blindadas con escamas de dragón, sin el consentimiento de las otras naciones sobre el uso no militar de ese escaso elemento)

Los canes enojados y armados al menos nos hicieron el favor de abrir las rejas.

Y así poder escapar de la gran oleada de canes enojados.

Estuvimos en un silencio muy tenso mientras los disparos y gritos enojados diciendo "otra traidora más" entre las multitudes de canes empezaron a cesar.

-"Malditos sarnosos….porque no entienden que esta es nuestra única salida…..no tenemos industria de ninguna clase en este lado del territorio, y todas las más grandes mentes se quedaron en la costa oeste, y las armas y municiones que tenemos ya son escasos…..joder, como los odio", dije yo toda frustrada como dejaba mis armas en mis fundas y golpeaba el tablero del coche.

-"No esperes que 22 años de odio hacia los humanos se vayan en un solo día, y menos aún con todo lo que está pasando"; dijo Jhonny como seguía conduciendo.

-"Si mama…..lamentablemente es lo que hay", dijo uno de mis hijos algo triste.

-"Pero al menos los lobos entre el público no parecían enojados", dijo mi otro hijo.

-"Pero la verdadera pregunta es….que hacemos ahora?"; pregunto Alloy.

Como mi esposo detuvo de seco el auto.

-"Querida, dime que planeaste un plan B por si fallaba tu plan?", pregunto Jhonny.

-"No…solo pensé que debíamos huir si la cosa se ponía fea, pero luego….nada, hasta allí llegue, es que esperaba poder comunicarme con los humanos antes para ver si nos enviaban transporte alguno", dije yo.

*Jhonny suspiro frustrado*

-"Y donde planeas enviar ese mensaje?", pregunto él intentando mantener la calma.

-"Eso no lo pensé la verdad"; dije yo frustrada.

El solo me miro algo mal.

-"Hey, estaba bajo mucho estrés, créeme, fue difícil si quiera planear esto", dije yo enojada.

-"Bien…ahora tranquilicémonos…y pensemos como podemos salir de aquí"; dijo el aun intentando mantenerse sereno.

Como me molesta que pueda mantenerse así en momentos de estrés….

Pero esa es su naturaleza como ex perro de los Navy Seals.

Es envidia más que nada.

-"Podemos conducir a una localidad cercana a Washington, esperar a que las cosas se calmen e ir a la casa Blanca y enviar el mensaje", dijo uno de mis hijos.

-"No, muy arriesgado"; dijo Jhonny.

-"Podemos ir a una de esas nuevas bases militares creadas por nuestros soldados y pedir ayuda", dijo mi otro hijo.

-"No, eso es peor, de seguro reforzaran sus defensas y todo"; dijo mi esposo.

-"Espera querido, la base de la fuerza aérea cercana a Washington, el Air Force One tiene un transmisor lo suficiente potente para que llegue la señal a Europa, puede que no pueda despegar porque de seguro lo tienen abandonado, pero no perdemos nada con intentar ir allí", dije yo.

-"Pero espera, no pediste a los mecas destruir las bases militares y aéreas de los humanos?"; pregunto Alloy.

-"Si lo hice, pero pedí que mantuvieran los aviones presidenciales restantes como trofeos también, el principal no estaba, parece que pudo evacuar a tiempo al personal de la base y a varios ministros en ese avión, espero que al menos me hayan hecho caso en eso de mantener esos aviones de repuesto intactos, porque nunca llegue a verlos", dije yo.

-"Bien….una base aérea abandonada con 2 únicos aviones que talvez no puedan despegar….bueno, es mejor que nada"; dijo Jhonny como acelero de nuevo por la pista y comenzó nuestra ida hacia esa base aérea.

.-.-.-.-..-…-..-..-.-.-

 **2:30 pm hora local (10:30 PM en Dubai)**

 **A muy poco de esa base aérea.**

Fue un viaje silencioso, ya que nadie quería hablar sobre lo que paso.

Y mejor para mí.

Pero cuando llegamos, nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que los 2 aviones presidenciales estaban en las pistas, listos para despegar, se los veían en óptimas condiciones, pese a que toda la base estaba casi en ruinas, y la carretera para llegar aquí estaba llena de huellas de los Mecas que pasaron por aquí.

Aunque cuando llegamos, había varios lobos y dingos esperándonos alrededor de la pista.

Se veían armados, pero no parecía que querían hacernos algo.

Aunque nos detuvimos entre ambos aviones que estaban parados en la pista.

Suerte que este vehículo tiene megáfono integrado.

-"Cuáles son sus intenciones señores?", pregunto yo.

Mi esposo bajo un poco el vidrio para poder escuchar sus respuestas.

-"Estamos con ustedes, también consideramos que debemos trabajar con los humanos", dijo uno de los lobos.

-"Disculpa que no te crea, pero es que no te creo"; dije yo toda desconfiada.

-"Ay querida Griza…...puedes calmarte por una vez, si están con nosotros", dijo una voz relajada y amigable que reconozco muy bien.

-"Ding!", grite yo al salir del auto como lo vi.

-"El mismo viejo Ding", dijo este dingo pelirrojo todo animado y en su acento australiano que no se le quita pese a vivir en otro país, que no tenía ropa militar, ni armas, solo ropa casual.

-"Tú fuiste el que mando a reparar los aviones?", pregunto Jhonny que salía de la limosina.

-"Si, Triani hace 3 días me explico lo que iba a pasar, yo fingí estar de acuerdo con rendirme junto a ella, pero yo busco la paz mutua con libre albedrio, no entregar mi libertad a cambio de paz, traje a amigos y conocidos que tampoco querían eso, y como tenía contactos también en este territorio, nos dijeron que los aviones presidenciales estaban intactos, pero algo dañados por el paso del tiempo, y durante estos 3 días todos aquí ayudamos a reparar el avión, algunos si eran mecánicos e ingenieros, así que cuenta de que si tuvimos a profesionales en las reparaciones, ya mi familia y la de varios están a bordo, solo faltábamos nosotros para subir e irnos de aquí", dijo él.

-"Ustedes sabían de que estábamos cerca?", pregunto yo.

-"No, si lo has notado, hicimos todo esto en completo secreto, pero aun asi nos enteramos de lo que paso, pensamos que tenías tu un plan de apoyo, como nunca has querido mi ayuda y solo tu esposo era el que me agradecía cuando les dábamos a ustedes los suministros, pensaba que tú ya te la apañarías sola", dijo el con calma

Y yo fui a darle un abrazo.

-"Fui una idiota todos estos años Ding…mis errores han condenado a este país, y si te hubiéramos hecho caso, talvez no estaríamos en este embrollo en primer lugar…y gracias por sernos de ayuda estos años"; dije yo toda apenada por todo.

-"Ya, ya….aunque creo que mejor subimos a bordo, si tu has venido aquí, talvez otros te hayan seguido", dijo Ding como dejo el abrazo, "Además no te debes desmoronar así...después de todo eres aún la líder de este país, no es así chicos?", pregunto el a los demás lobos y dingos presentes.

Y todos asintieron.

-"Ok…..lo siento, solo me deje llevar"; dije yo.

-"Vamos chicos, no tenemos tiempo que perder, suban ya que nos vamos!"; grito Ding, como ya todos se estaban subiendo por las rampas en la parte trasera de los aviones, "Tu y tu familia pueden seguirme"; dijo él como mi familia ya había salido de la limosina.

Entonces subimos rápido a los aviones.

Nos fuimos a los asientos y esperamos el despegue.

Minutos tensos pasaron desde que despego…aunque sonando algo mal algunas partes del avión, lo que me puso de los nervios un poco, pero al menos no explotamos.

Aun…..

-"Fue mejor de lo que esperábamos….cuando se trata de cuidar de sus presidentes, estos gringos si que lo hacían bien y construyen algo que dure"; decía Ding.

-"Y a donde huían, eso quiero saber?", pregunte yo.

-"Estábamos pensando en ir a la Antartida porque escuche rumores de que esas criaturas tipo insecto antropomórficos no les gusta el frío, así que pensé que si vamos al lugar más frío del mundo, no nos harán nada", dijo él, no sonando muy convencido.

-"Los lobos podemos soportar el frío, pero ustedes son dingos, y creo que vi uno que otro coyote al subir a bordo, ustedes son de lugares cálidos, van a sufrir un montón en ese clima"; dije yo.

-"Lo se…..pero era el plan hasta que escuchamos tu plan sobre los humanos, y pensamos que una vez estemos a suficiente altura, podamos transmitir una video llamada a los humanos, para que nos dejen unirnos a ellos", dijo Ding.

-"Y cuantos somos en total, cuantos estan viniendo con nosotros?", pregunte yo.

-"Apenas somos 120 adultos, el resto que viene a bordo son crías, hijos y sobrinos", dijo Ding.

-"Bueno…..algo es algo"; dije yo algo desanimada por eso.

-"Pero sabes que, vamos de una vez a mandar esa llamada, que el biocombustible de aviones no fue nada fácil de conseguir, no tenemos mucho de eso y no podemos desperdiciarlo", dijo Ding como se quitó el cinturón de seguridad.

Yo lo tuve que hacer igual.

Y ambos fuimos a lo que sería la sala de reuniones en el avión.

Obviamente mi esposo mi siguió, menos mis hijos, que el padre les pidió quedarse en donde están.

Bien…

Porque no quiero que me vean si es que tengo que suplicar…..

-..-.-…-..-.-.-..-..-.

 **Primer Ministro**

 **Londres, Inglaterra.**

 **7:00 pm hora local (11:00 PM en Dubai)**

 **Centro de gobierno.**

(Se ve al primer ministro discutiendo sobre qué hacer en esta guerra que se estancó, junto a otros presidentes y primer ministros Europeos, además de representantes de lo que queda del ejército Chino y USA apostado en Europa, que ellos tienen a sus representantes de las ramas militares para asesorarlos)

-"….en serio tenemos que averiguar como estos changeling destruyeron así de la nada a varios mecas, sin que se vea que un arma de cualquier tipo fue usada en contra de ellos"; decía el representante USA como mostraba unas fotos de como se veía cuadro por cuadro como de repente la cabeza de unos de los mecas estaba bien en un segundo, y varios cuadros después sus cabezas fueron desprendidas.

Muchos dicen que son unas especies de misiles, otros que son aviones, pero hasta ahora no llegamos a nada.

Entonces mi ministro de defensa, que era mi asesor en estos momentos me dijo que alguien intenta contactar con nosotros.

" _Sabe quiénes son?", le susurro para no molestar a los demás._

" _No señor, pero la señal viene del atlántico…..",_ me susurro de vuelta

" _Changelings?"_ , pregunte yo susurrándole.

" _Lo dudo, pero podemos aceptar su solicitud de comunicarse con nosotros, después de todo se intenta comunicar por el viejo canal presidencial"_ , me susurro de vuelta mi ministro de defensa.

" _Hazlo"_ , le susurre de vuelta.

-"Señoras y señores, lamento tener que interrumpir la discusión, pero parece que nos llega una transmisión desde el viejo sistema de comunicaciones, el que usaba USA precisamente", dijo mi ministro de defensa como las luces se apagaban y se empezaba a desplegar varias pantallas para poder ver quien nos habla.

Lo que causo una mirada sorprendida del representante USA.

" _Buenas noches humanos"_ , dijo la persona que transmitía.

Que no era persona, era una loba, y era la presidenta Griza.

-"Tu maldita loba, como te atreves a comunicarte usando uno de nuestros aviones presidenciales", decía enojado el representante USA.

" _No tenía opción…..era el único método que podía usar para huir de mi gente…."_ , dijo ella.

Lo que nos sorprendió a todos.

" _Puede que Triani se haya rendido, pero yo no, y pedí a mis canes que estaban en contra de los que llaman "CHANGELINGS", aceptar la posibilidad de unirnos para luchar codo a codo en contra de estos seres, pero no funciono, ahora estoy con los únicos canes que quisieron unirse a esto de luchar codo a codo",_ dijo Griza.

Eso si nos dejó a todos más sorprendidos.

Pero el primero que hablo fue el representante USA.

-"No importa si ustedes nos quieren ayudar, usted y su pueblo nos hicieron mucho daño, nos quitaron el país por todos los cielos, prefiero morir conquistado por Chrysalis, que trabajar con ustedes"; dijo el enojado.

Muchos no dijeron nada.

" _Entiendo…al menos se que no me van a perseguir para matarme y solo rechazaran mi oferta, así que nosotros vamos a ir a la Antártida, al parecer los changelings no soportan los fríos intensos",_ dijo ella toda triste.

La loba que mostro total frialdad ante los humanos en la ONU en el 2014, ahora esta triste.

Y eso del frío ya lo sabíamos gracias a los informes obtenidos de la base secreta que tenemos al norte.

Pero el enemigo está en las zonas más cálidas del planeta, su elemento.

Pero….otra cosa.

-"Presidenta Griza, años de odio hacia ustedes no se iran fácilmente tampoco", dije yo.

" _Entiendo….eh, pero sabe, no necesita que luchemos codo a codo, solo necesitamos un lugar para nuestros hijos….son la mayoría crías menores de 4 años en este avión, pero ellos no necesitan sufrir viviendo en la Antártida, talvez podamos hacer algún acuerdo de no agresión mutua entre nosotros y estar junto a ustedes",_ dijo ella suplicando…..

Suplicando!.

-"Escuche presidenta Griza, está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para ayudarnos y preservar a los pocos de ustedes?"; pregunte yo.

Lo que hizo que todos me vieran incrédulos por pensar en darle una oportunidad a estos canes.

 _-"Si….."_ , dijo ella suspirando de frustración.

-"Presidenta Griza, con su ayuda, y terminando esta guerra, usted va a entrar a juicio, por crímenes de guerra…morirá en prisión de vieja Griza, o peor, será sentenciada a muerte por esos crímenes aun si ayuda en la guerra, esta dispuesta ser sometida a juicio una vez termine la guerra y ganemos?", pregunte yo.

Yo no esperaba que aceptara.

Nadie lo hacía.

" _Yo….yo…"_ , estaba diciendo débilmente, _"Yo presidenta Griza, acepto ser sometida a juicio una vez acabe la guerra, a cambio de que nos deje entrar a su territorio y ayudar"_ , dijo ella con seriedad.

Lo que nos dejó a todos boqui abierto.

-"Sabe que esta conversación esta siendo gravada y será usada en su contra?", pregunte yo.

Ella solo asintió.

" _Eh hechos cosas de los que ahora me arrepiento…y si la cárcel es donde me merezco ir…..pues a la cárcel será"_ , dijo ella.

Y al parecer en su lado había un montón de ruido.

-"Yo….como tú estás aceptando el trato, voy a dar aviso a la marina Inglesa para que te deje pasar….pero muy al norte del país, no los quiero a ustedes tan cerca de las poblaciones grandes", dije yo como todo el mundo ahora me miraba como si me hubiera vuelto loco.

" _Gracias…..nos vemos pronto"_ , dijo Griza.

(En el avión empezaron a discutir si eso era lo correcto o no)

-"Como puede aceptar que esas criaturas entren en su país?", pregunto el representante USA totalmente enojado.

-"Porque señores, yo aprendí lo que paso en el 2014, creernos superiores ante todo lo que había en el mundo fue lo que casi nos destruye, pero aprendimos a cooperar y trabajar en equipo, ahora los canes de seguro sufrieron lo mismo que nosotros, fueron sacados desde su pedestal, y ahora una de sus lideres nos suplica querer ayudarnos, en estos momentos no podemos darle la espalda a alguien que necesita ayuda y ofrece su ayuda a cambio, y se que esas palabras no significa mucho….pero recuerden, somos mejores que ellos al perdonarles la vida por ahora, que demuestren de verdad que nos apoyan en el campo de batalla, además, si es cierto que tienen niños en el avión…..seriamos igual de monstruos si mandamos misiles tierra aire a por ellos", dije yo.

Todos se callaron.

Pero al final aceptaron.

A regañadientes, pero aceptaron…..

.-.-.-….-.-.-.-.-..

 **Ok, capitulo interesante y lleno de drama y leve acción.**

 **Griza volvió a aparecer.**

 **Y ahora aprendió de sus errores.**

 **Genial.**

 **Pero ahora su lado de los canes lo odian.**

 **Pero bueno, se pondrá interesante el próximo capitulo cuando las chicas Stella y Valkyria vayan por ayuda.**

 **Créanme.**

 **Ahora no se olviden de comentar, y hasta la vista amigos lectores.**


	47. Chapter 47

_**Capítulo 47: Camino de la muerte?**_

 **Stella Castillo**

 **23 de septiembre del 2036**

 **8:15 am (4 am en Inglaterra)**

 **Dubai.**

 **Aun en su cuarto de hotel**

(Bosteza y se estira en su cama)

-"Mmm…al menos las camas son cómodas", dije yo como me estiraba y me sentaba en la cama, "Y como dormiste….?", estaba preguntando a Valkyria que se durmió a mi lado, pero no había nadie al lado mío.

-"Bien la verdad…y odio admitir que el gimnasio de allá abajo es excelente"; dijo Valkyria que estaba cerca de la ventana, mientras estiraba su cuerpo. (Estaba en su forma changeling)

Y olía mucho a sudor.

Y ahora que la veo bien, sí que tiene sus músculos bien definidos…..

(Entonces ella se mira a si misma)

Yo sí que estoy muy flácida.

-"Eh…..desde que hora estabas despierta?", pregunte yo.

-"Desde las 6…..y eso es muy tarde ya para mí"; decía ella como estaba terminando de estirarse.

-"Uff…yo apenas si quiero levantarme a las 8, como lo haces tu?", pregunte yo como me levantaba.

-"Fue puro entrenamiento militar desde la niñez…..y al parecer lo que llevas haciendo toda tu vida no desaparece…a pesar de que ya no tienes la obligación de hacerlo", dijo ella con pesar, como se detuvo de estirarse, y se quedó mirando afuera, al gran cráter donde estaba la ciudad y que ya estaba llena de agua.

Entonces un helicóptero pasó por un lado del edificio, cargando con cables, grandes paneles de vidrio.

-"Y me sorprende que te hayas quedado dormida tanto tiempo y con este ruido, estos llevan trabajando en reparar el edificio desde que me levante", dijo ella como caminaba hacia mí.

Aunque si que apestaba.

*se tapa su nariz*

-"Herede lo de mi papa de tener el sueño pesado, ni las fuertes tormentas me despertaban"; dije yo, como aun me tapaba mi nariz por su fuerte y penetrante olor.

-"Bueno….", dijo ella sin más, "En serio tan mal huelo?"; pregunto ella como se olía a sí misma, "Yo no huelo nada", dijo sorprendida.

-"Si hueles muy mal, lo siento, pero hueles como si no te hubieras bañado en meses", dije yo aun tapándome mi nariz.

-"Mmmm…nadie se había quejado de eso antes, que raro…pero bueno, igual ya termine, voy a bañarme", dijo ella algo confundida, pero sin enojarse como se iba al baño.

-"Ok…", dije yo.

Bien…si dice que no olía tan mal antes, es que debe ser algo más.

Estará enferma?

mmm….solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

(Se echa de nuevo en la cama para entrar en la mente colmena)

" _Ok….necesito un biólogo experto en nuestra biología aquí ahora",_ dije yo en este extraño espacio en la mente colmena

Y estaba más lleno de vida, con algunos grupos de changelings en batas de laboratorio charlando por allí.

Y otros changelings que eran los "Hijos del Demonio", charlando por allí también.

" _Pidió un biólogo reina Stella?",_ pregunto una hembra changeling que se presentó ante mi con una bata de laboratorio puesta.

" _Si, es que quiero preguntarle que significa que un changeling su sudor huele extremadamente fuerte?",_ pregunte yo

" _Mmm….huele a encurtido de pescado de varios días o a ropa interior usada de varios meses?"_ , pregunto la bióloga.

" _Mmm…..yo diría que lo primero, creo_ ", dije yo

" _Significa que ese changeling está en la época de celo, y como su olor le resulta horrible, es que a usted no le gusta…mmm…como decirlo, hacer tijeritas",_ dijo ella algo con una leve sonrisa al decir eso último.

" _Pero pensé que los changeling podíamos controlar nuestro sistema reproductor?"_ , pregunte yo confundida.

" _Si, podemos, pero nuestro "Celo" es una forma de decir que están calientes y quieren hacerlo con alguien, se resuelve con una buena ducha de agua fría o hacerlo con ese alguien que le guste su olor corporal, este "celo" es lo que usaban muchas de nuestras recolectoras en Equestria para obtener energía positiva de una forma más rápida_ ", dijo la bióloga.

" _Oh….."_ , dije yo algo sonrojada.

" _Pero ella se ve tranquila, aunque algo decaída mi amiga que tiene eso, como es posible que este…..como usted dice, calenturienta?"_ , pregunte yo toda sonrojada porque estos temas me resultan incomodos.

" _Mmm…esta siempre con usted?"_ , pregunto ella.

" _Si"_ , respondo.

" _Mmm…y usted para desnuda como esta ahorita?"_ , pregunto ella.

Yo asentí.

" _Señorita Stella, usted para cada uno de los changelings es la segunda belleza encarnada, después de su madre claro está, para los machos debe ser difícil no mirarle su cuerpo esculturalmente hermoso pero con poca musculatura y excitarse, y para algunas hembras changeling igual lo es…hasta… ..si me disculpa un momento….."_ , decía ella como se limpiaba la baba que se le estaba escurriendo por un lado de su hocico, _"…..hasta las haría babear por querer hacer tijeritas con usted"_ , dijo la bióloga algo sonrojada ahora.

" _Más bien me sorprende de que esa changeling que este con usted, no haya intentado nada"_ , dijo ella.

" _Es que….algo así paso, yo le explicaba sobre los besos a ella, y ella no creía que un beso llevaba al sexo, entonces ella me beso, nos acariciamos un poco…."_ , estaba explicándole con mucha vergüenza eso, pero ella volteo enseguida, mientras estaba sonrojada y su entrepierna, en sus pantalones estaba mojada.

" _Lo siento debo irme…..y si fue eso que lo causo que este en "Celo", aunque eso calentaría a cualquiera….."_ , dijo ella toda apenada y avergonzada como se fue de la mente colmena.

Oh…

(Salió de la mente colmena)

-"Esa ducha fría si que me sentó bien", dijo Valkyria toda relajada como salió del baño envuelta en una toalla.

Yo la miraba con un claro enrojecimiento en mis mejillas.

-"Estas bien?"; pregunto ella.

-"Si…sí, estoy bien, aunque quiero preguntarte algo?", dije yo como me senté de vuelta.

-"Que cosa?", pregunto ella.

-"Sabes porque tenías ese olor extra fuerte en tu cuerpo?", pregunte yo.

-"No, aunque creo que ya se fue con el agua fría", dijo ella.

-"Es que ese olor significaba que querías tener relaciones sexuales…es que estabas muy calenturienta, como me explico una bióloga en la mente colmena"; dije yo toda apenada.

Ella se sonrojo.

-"Bueno…..eso explica porque sentía mucho calor en mi estómago…en su parte más baja, si tú sabes a que me refiero"; dijo ella igual de apenada.

-"Y ya estas tranquila al menos?", pregunte yo.

-"Si….si, ya estoy mejor", dijo ella toda sonrojada.

-"Dice que el beso que me diste pudo desencadenar esa reacción tardía, además que dice que soy muy hermosa para todos los changelings"; dijo la bióloga.

-"Bueno, estas muy dotada físicamente la verdad, aunque ese beso no fue la razón exacto de lo que paso hace un momento ahora que lo pienso"; dijo ella toda sonrojada.

-"En serio….?", pregunte yo toda curiosa.

-"Si, porque te dire una cosa, allí abajo hay duchas también en el gimnasio y me vine aquí por lo que vi"; dijo ella toda sonrojada.

-"Que viste?"; pregunte toda curiosa.

-"Vi a un changeling macho y a una changeling hembra haciéndolo en las duchas….", dijo ella toda sonrojada.

-"Estas segura?", pregunte yo toda curiosa y algo sonrojada también.

-"El olor…los gemidos…, mis sentidos se volvían loco con eso que escuchaba y olía, me estaban haciendo sentir extraña y por eso me fui de allí, y regrese al cuarto, a estirarme para olvidar lo que vi", dijo ella toda sonrojada y con toda la verdad.

(Ambas están ahora algo calientes ahora mismo)

-"Creo que necesito una ducha fría….", dije yo toda sonrojada.

-"Yo igual otra vez", dijo Valkyria.

(Una escena toda incomoda en la ducha después….)

-"Ok…..ahora necesitamos ropa, el desayuno, y luego ver a tu papa", dijo Valkyria como terminábamos de secarnos.

-"Ropa y yo no nos llevamos tan bien…..créeme", dije yo.

-"Y yo solo eh usado un mismo tipo de ropa toda mi vida, así que estamos en las mismas, ahora tendrás que usar ropa para evitar calentar a otro changeling a nuestro alrededor"; dijo ella evitándome hacer contacto visual.

-"OK…lo haré, igual se hace muy vergonzoso que todo el mundo me vea desnuda ya", dije yo.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **10:03 am**

 **Enfermería de la torre.**

 **(Después de hallar con que vestirse y desayunar)**

(Se la ve a Valkyria con un par de jeans azules, botas negras y un polo sin mangas y a Stella con una falda, que con suerte le cubre el trasero, sigue descalza y tiene puesto un polo, que le queda más bien como un top que le cubre apenas solo los pechos, dejando su estómago al descubierto)

-"Eh…..en serio no te quieres poner nada más?"; pregunto Valkyria como ingresábamos ya a la enfermería.

-"No…..además es lo más grande que había, y no me se ningún hechizo de agrandamiento, y no quiero encontrarme de nuevo con el sastre que me hizo mi vestido"; dije yo como entraba detrás de ella.

-"Y porque no te pusiste ese vestido entonces?", pregunto ella confundida.

-"Me quedaba muy ajustado"; dije toda apenada.

-"Ok….", dijo ella como ya nos poníamos enfrente de la enfermera atendiendo como secretaria.

-"Hola, vinimos a ver a mi padre"; dije yo.

-"Ok…..él esta comiendo su desayuno, acaba de despertar nuestro campeón"; dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa.

-"Oh genial"; dije yo con una sonrisa alegre.

-"No debería comer si tiene sus entrañas dañadas"; dijo Valkyria.

-"Su desayuno es un suero en su brazo bueno"; dijo la enfermera aun con una sonrisa.

-"Podemos verlo si o no?", pregunte yo

-"Claro, pasen, pasen, pero no lo toquen ok, esta delicado"; dijo la enfermera ya algo más seria pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Y pasamos a ver a mi padre.

Papa estaba en una cama, con ambas piernas enyesadas y levemente levantadas por un mecanismo de poleas, su cuerpo completamente vendado y con rastros de sangre seca manchando sus vendas y estaba viendo la televisión que estaba en un rincón.

Y la única parte no vendadas eran su brazo izquierdo y su nariz.

-"Padre…", decía yo triste por su condición y feliz de que este vivo.

-"Oh hija…..eres tu?", pregunto él, apenas entendiéndolo porque su boca estaba tapada por las vendas.

-"Si soy yo padre", dije yo como me acerque a el y me puse a su lado.

-"No se…suenas como mi hija, aunque mis oídos estan tapados y apenas escucho bien, como puedo saber que eres tu?"; dijo mi papa hablando raro por las vendas.

-"Eh….no sé, como puedo demostrártelo?", pregunte yo intentando no llorar por ver a mi padre así.

-"Necesito tocarte….es el único sentido que me funciona….pero necesito tocarte algo que ninguna changeling tiene…."; dijo él.

-"Como que?", pregunte yo.

-"Mi hija tiene un trasero bien flácido, pero enorme y rico…..necesito tocarte allí para ver si eres tu", dijo el, pero como está tapado su boca no se si lo dice de broma, y su aura aún sigue siendo un completo arcoíris.

-"En serio?", pregunte yo sonrojada y avergonzada.

-"Si…"; dijo él.

-"Bueno….", dije yo sonrojada como me volteaba.

-"Pero que rayos haces?", pregunto enojada Valkyria que me agarro de mi brazo para evitar voltearme.

-"Hago lo que me pide para que sepa que soy yo…."; dije yo sonrojada

-"Es obvio que sabe que eres tu", dijo Valkyria enojada.

-"No lo se…el esta...iiiii"; estaba hablando cuando grite de repente al sentir como mi padre me agarro una nalga.

(Y se la empezó a masajear de lo lindo…..)

-"Ya es suficiente"; dijo Valkyria enojada como me aparto de la mano de mi padre a los pocos segundos que mi padre me hizo eso.

-"Uy…..no se quien arruino mi forma de identificar a mi sensual hija…..pero bueno, hola a ti también"; dijo mi padre como yo estaba roja como un tomate.

-"Escucha, no vinimos exactamente para saludarte"; dijo Valkyria enojada.

-"Yo si quería venir para eso y ver si estaba bien", dije yo aun sonrojada como un tomate.

-"Bueno, ella sí, pero la cosa es loquito, queremos tus consejos para poder rescatar a mi padre adoptivo Maxis, el vive en Inglaterra en una base ultra secreta"; dijo Valkyria aun con enojo en su voz como rompió parte de los vendajes que le cubría la boca.

-"Guao no sabía que tu amiga tenía tantas ganas de suicidarse mi querida Stella"; dijo mi padre todo sorprendido.

-"Cállate, esto es serio, en serio quiero ir a rescatarlo, pero ni loca le pediré ayuda a Chrysalis y ella ya nos prohibió pedir ayuda a alguien no changeling, así que vinimos ante ti para saber si tienes un plan o consejo para nosotras"; dijo Valkyria con enojo en su voz.

-"Pues…..primero vayan a un cuarto, pierdan la virginidad antes, porque es posiblemente que sea suicida lo que vayan a hacer, y no quiero que mi hijita se pierda el placer de hacer el amor, si quieres, hasta puedes hacerlo ahorita conmigo"; dijo el como si nada con una sonrisa como señalo a su entrepierna, pero no quería verla.

-"Eres un verdadero imbécil lo sabías…, esto es serio", dijo enojada y sonrojada Valkyria como ella si miro la entrepierna de mi padre.

-"Lo digo en serio igual, si van a hacer algo suicida mejor que vayan después de experimentar algo delicioso de la vida"; dijo el una alegría en su voz que era imposible que sea algo serio.

-"Escucha…..solo dinos, tienes algún plan o que, si no, hemos perdido el tiempo contigo", dijo Valkyria enojada como se quedo viendo la entrepierna de mi padre y se mantenía sonrojada.

Yo no quería mirar…

-"Sigo diciendo, que si quieren hacer la misión suicidad de atravesar medio mundo para pedirle ayuda a los "Hijos del demonio blanco", el escuadrón que le importa una mierda Chrysalis, pues mejor que pierdan la virginidad antes de forma mutua y consensual, porque si van a estar con ellos y pedirles ayuda, es mejor que no sea con sus virginidades intactas, o mejor si, lleguen allí con sus virginidades intactas al ofrecer sus cuerpos, así talvez sea su única forma de negociar con ellos, porque dinero y poder ellos no les importa", dijo el siempre sonriente.

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio ante lo que dijo.

-"Estas seguro que esa es la única forma?", pregunto Valkyria, ya con menos enojo y ya dejando de ver la entrepierna de mi padre.

-"Armas poderosas ellos ya tienen, poder ilimitado ellos ya tienen, el dinero para ellos es irrelevante, comida y agua a montón, y hasta creo que ellos se follan entre sí, oh, y ustedes no tienen nada de poder real, así que sus cuerpos son lo único que pueden ofrecer"; dijo mi padre con total neutralidad que asusta…..

-"Debe haber otra forma?", pregunto incrédula Valkyria.

-"Tienes un objetivo más poderoso que un ejercito completo de canes, una flota entera chilena, o decenas de mecas por allí guardadas como objetivo…..no…..entonces solo te queda tu virginidad señorita"; dijo el con neutralidad.

-"Pero hijita, tu eres tierna y dulce, busca a alguien con quien perder la virginidad, para que asi no te duela tanto cuando medio pelotón de "Hijos del Demonio" te hagan tremendo bukake y te lo metan por todos los agujeros posibles"; dijo el con total calma y amabilidad algo tan horrible….

-"Guao…si que de ayuda no fuiste….vámonos Stella"; dijo Valkyria enojada como me tomo de la mano para irnos.

Yo solo le seguí con lágrimas en mis ojos.

Que tan destructiva era ese elixir para transformarlo en un ser así….

-"Siempre puedes ir con Chrysalis, bajarte los pantalones y decir, "Chrysalis, soy una estúpida, por favor denme un castigo digno antes de ayudarme"", dijo mi padre en un tono burlón….

Entonces Valkyria enojada, corto las cuerdas que sujetaban los yesos de mi padre, y dejo que cayeran a la cama con fuerza.

-"Uffff….ese tipo de dolor si que te despierta"; dijo mi papa con una alegría tan anti natural.

-"Vámonos…..", dijo Valkyria enojada como me siguió arrastrando fuera de allí.

-"Enfermera, se que a los heridos se les da un baño de esponja, venga a hacerlo y con un final feliz!"; grito mi padre para llamar la atención de la enfermera.

-"Ya voy!"; grito la enfermera sonando algo picara y alegre como se quitó su uniforme y fue desnuda a donde estaba papa, mientras sujetaba una cubeta con un esponja en un costado.

Entonces llegamos al ascensor y nos quedamos allí.

Mientras yo estaba toda triste por en lo que se ha convertido mi padre.

Y Valkyria estaba toda enojada y gritando de enojo.

-"Ahh…..ese maldito idiota!"; grito ella enojada mientras hacia toda una rabieta en el ascensor.

Yo…..

Yo no tenía las fuerzas para calmarla en estos momentos.

-"Le demostrare que se puede hacer algo más"; dijo enojada Valkyria como presiono el botón que lleva al sótano del edificio, o sea, el estacionamiento.

-"Y que vamos a hacer?", pregunto yo aún triste.

-"Vamos a ir con esos hijos de puta de los Hijos del demonio y los obligare si es necesario a ayudarnos", dijo Valkyria toda enojada.

-"Escucha…podemos intentar otra cosa, no necesariamente lo que dijo papa"; dije yo ya intentando razonar con ella.

-"No, porque es de verdad lo único que podemos hacer sin recurrir a la puta de Chrysalis"; dijo ella enojada, "Es todo o nada"

-"Pero…"; decía yo como intente tocarla en su hombro.

-"es todo o nada dije!"; grito ella como alejo mi mano.

-"Valkyria….."; dije yo con pesar.

*ting ting*

-"Llegamos!", grito ella como salió corriendo del ascensor.

Había 2 par de máquinas expendedoras en la entrada del ascensor, una de caramelos y otra de sodas, que Stella golpeo con fuerza, rompiéndolas, haciendo que se abran para agarrar fácilmente su mercancía.

-"Agárralos, son nuestros suministros", dijo Stella aun en su momento de rabia.

-"Hey….que crees que hacen?", pregunto un changeling macho que apareció en uno de las esquinas de este pasillo en las afueras de este ascensor.

Stella fue corriendo hacia el.

Que no hizo nada.

Porque en si, el era una ilusión.

Haciendo que Stella no pudiera detenerse y chocara con la pared detrás de la ilusión.

-"Malditas ilusiones!"; grito enojada como se sobaba su cabeza y miro hacia esa esquina por donde vino esa ilusión.

-"Valkyria", dije yo toda preocupada como fui hacia ella.

-"Maldito desgraciado!", grito ella de nuevo como se fue por esa esquina.

Escuche como una puerta se abrió de golpe.

Fui hacia esa esquina para ver que daba a una puerta.

Una puerta con una pequeña recepción.

Que estaba con un escritorio, mientras un escudo de cristal protegía la parte de arriba de una enojada Stella que empezaba a gritar al changeling detrás del escritorio y el cristal.

-"Maldito desgraciado, me lo vas a pagar por hacer que me golpeara, solo espera que te ponga las manos encima"; decía Valkyria como golpeaba el cristal, que no se agrietaba de a poco con cada golpe.

-"Joder chica, estas loca….llamare a seguridad…."; dijo el como agarro un teléfono y empezó a marcar.

Cuando Valkyria su cuerno brillo, y su pierna derecha brillo, y con una patada, parte del escritorio destrozo, tumbando al pobre changeling del otro lado, que los trozos del escritorio lo tumbaron hacia adelante, haciendo que se golpee en el mostrador y se escuchara un fuerte crujido como el changeling aterrizo finalmente en el suelo.

Valkyria entonces lo jalo desde el agujero que hizo en el escritorio con esa patada de energía.

-"Ahora quien esta loca maldito infeliz!"; grito enojada Valkyria como lo tomo de sus ropas.

Pero….

-"Valkyria….", dije yo preocupada, y apunto de vomitar.

-"que?!", grito enojada ella.

-"Yo creo que no te podrá responder nunca más….."; dije yo con asco como vomite mi desayuno en un costado.

(El changeling macho se habia partido el cuello, muriendo por la fuerza del golpe contra el escritorio)

Valkyria estaba allí en estado de shock mientras aun lo sujetaba el cuerpo sin vida del pobre changeling.

Yo me quede un rato vomitando todo mi desayuno.

Mientras una alarma empezó a sonar.

Hasta que ella hablo.

-"Eh matado a un inocente…..", decía ella con tristeza, "El solo hacia su trabajo y lo mate…", decía ella con mucha tristeza, "No estaba ni armado…", dijo ella como la vi y sus ojos estaban empapados en lágrimas.

" _Guao…ni saliste del edificio y ya mataste a alguien….bueno, te quedan 2…._ ", dijo Chrysalis por los parlantes en el estacionamiento.

" _Parece que ya marcaste tu destino, tienes 3 minutos para salir de mi edificio antes que mis fuerzas de seguridad vayan a arrestarte"_ , dijo Chrysalis.

-"Oh no….", dije yo toda preocupada.

-"Ve por la comida y sodas por favor….", decía Valkyria aun toda triste mientras sujetaba aún el cuerpo sin vida del changeling.

-"Valkyria….", decía yo como iba a intentar consolarla o algo….

-"Solo ve….que no tenemos mucho tiempo", dijo ella con tristeza como coloco con suavidad el cuerpo del changeling que mato, en el suelo.

-"Ok….", dije yo como fui con rapidez a esas máquinas y agarre con mi magia todas las bolsas de comida y sodas que pude, y unas extrañas botellas de textura metálica que había en la máquina de sodas también.

Y cuando termine corrí de nuevo a donde estaba ella.

Y la vi cogiendo unas llaves que estaban detrás del escritorio.

-"Tenga las llaves de un auto, vámonos"; dijo ella como fuimos corriendo hacia donde estaban los autos.

Ella apretó el botón que tenían en esas llaves, y un auto negro convertible fue el que sonó su alarma.

Tenía espacio solo para las 2.

Yo me subí en el lado del copiloto mientras ponía todas las cosas que conseguí encima mio y entre mis pies.

Mientras ella se subía en el asiento del conductor y encendía el coche que se escuchaba potente.

Y acelero por el estacionamiento.

Donde la entrada estaba siendo cerrada.

Pero salimos por poco de allí.

Y luego solo fue conducir a toda velocidad por el único camino que estaba intacto fuera del cráter.

Mientras las 2 no queríamos mirar atrás.

Conduciendo a más de 150km por hora por la carretera.

En total silencio como el viento hacia volar mi lacio y largo cabello.

Aunque tuve que encogerme un poco, porque justo estaba por encima del vidrio frontal.

Entonces un helicóptero empezó a sobrevolar sobre nosotras.

" _Chrysalis les dice que escucho cual es su plan que discutieron con su padre, hay cámaras después de todo en todo el edificio, y si van a por "Los Hijos del Demonio", entonces tienen que aprender a nadar, porque están en la costa oeste de norte américa, buena suerte con intentar atravesar varios países cayendo ante nosotros, el norte de áfrica siendo conquistado por los humanos, y con todas las flotas humanas cerrando el paso en el atlántico"_ , dijo el del helicóptero como se fue enseguida.

Y entonces Valkyria detuvo de sorpresa el coche.

Haciendo que me sujeta del miedo en el costado de la puerta.

-"Que estamos haciendo Stella…?", pregunto Valkyria toda devastada como se agacho y puso su cara en el volante.

-"A que te refieres?", pregunto yo sin saber a que se refiere.

-"Míranos…..somos solo 2 changeling queriendo atravesar sin ayuda medio mundo en guerra….esto es imposible", dijo ella toda triste.

-"Lo se…..pero que más podemos hacer?", pregunto ella toda triste, "Me deje llevar por la rabia y mate a un inocente…..y todo por demostrar a ese loco que no tengo miedo de ir con esos Hijos del Demonio, y si estoy aterrada", dijo ella toda devastada.

-"Valkyria….", dije yo como le daba un abrazo.

-"En serio que vamos a hacer?", pregunto ella con tristeza.

Yo no sabía que decirle.

Pasamos abrazadas un rato más….

Hasta que sonó algo en la guantera.

La abrí y vi que era un celular.

Yo confundida solo lo tome y conteste.

-"Hola?", pregunte yo confundida.

" _Ahí hija mía…si tu amiga loquita no te hubiera llevado lejos te hubiera dado ánimos para tu misión"_ , decía mi padre todo tranquilo

-"Papa?", pregunte confundida, "Como…cuando?"

" _Puse celulares en todo los autos de allí abajo, por si algo asi pasaba, por si querías huir, tu padre siempre esta un paso delante de ti querida, y cuando las alarmas empezó a sonar, tuve que decirle a la enfermera que guardara silencio mientras me la mamaba y empezar a llamar a todos los celulares hasta que alguno contestara"_ , dijo el con tranquilidad.

-"Papa…..", dije yo sin saber cómo interpretar eso.

 _-"Hija, seguro tu amiga está en una crisis total, pero descuida, es normal, y te llame a ti para decirte algo importante",_ dijo mi papa.

-"Como lo sabes?", pregunto yo.

" _La enfermera me lo dijo, ella es bien chismosa, lo supo del piloto del helicóptero que estuvo cerca de ustedes, pero en fin, lo que te quería decir que puede que suene suicida o imposible lo que piensas hacer, pero recuerda, yo hice cosas imposibles, y tus hermanastros también, me entere que mi hijo Cris tiene de esposas a 2 hijas del demonio blanco, mi hijo Pablo tiene a una loquita pero bonita perrita como esposa, mi hija Cinthia tuvo de novio a un genio informatico que le ayudo a ellos para defenderse de las falsas acusaciones que les hacían a ellos, y mis hijas gemelas Jenny y Jessica sobrevivieron a algo horrible…tienes sangre de Castillo hija mía, hacer y sobrevivir a lo imposible es cosa de familia, has valer nuestra sangre querida, demuestra que lo imposible es posible_ ", dijo el con ánimos.

-"Lo hare padre….", dije yo con lágrimas de alegría.

" _Ahora tu enfermera….vuelve a lo tuyo, nos vemos luego hija mía"_ , dijo mi padre por última vez como un sonido de succión empezó a sonar de fondo.

-"Escuche todo"; dijo Valkyria como se sentó bien en el asiento, un poquito más tranquila.

-"Y que opinas?"; pregunte yo con una sonrisa.

-"Bueno…..es verdad lo que dijo el en una cosa, cual sería la posibilidad de que la única amiga que tienes no se interesa en tu cuerpo de manera sexual, y que es experta en armas?", pregunto ella con una leve sonrisa.

-"Si…..demasiada la verdad"; dije yo con una sonrisa también, "Seguimos a hacer lo imposible?"; pregunte yo.

-"Pues seguimos a hacer lo imposible", dijo ella dándome una sonrisa como acelero de nuevo y seguimos con nuestro nuevo destino.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-…-.-..-.-.-.-

 **12:34 pm**

 **En medio de Arabia Saudita (En una carretera obviamente) (Pero aún así están en medio del desierto)**

 **Andando a 230 km/hr**

El viaje fue hasta ahora…

Tranquilo.

Aunque los ambientes que pasamos…..

No.

En la frontera para entrar a este país, los puestos fronterizos estaban destruidos, y no se veía a nadie a la vista.

El caos de ayer parecía haber cesado.

Aunque las huellas de una fuerte lucha se veían en los pueblos que pasamos.

Grandes cráteres en la tierra, alguna que otra casa destruida.

Pero por lo demás…..

Ni charcos de sangre pude ver en el camino.

Aunque si se vio muchos tanques y aviones destruidos o aún en llamas en el camino.

Aunque la cosa es que se veía claramente que todos los pueblos ya estaban oficialmente conquistados, con patrullas changeling andando en los pueblos, junto a drones vigilando en el aire.

Y la gente intentando volver a su día a día.

Cuando claramente en todos estos pueblos que pasamos una bandera negra con una extraña corona verde, y alas verdes pero más transparentes en ella, ondeaba en los puntos más altos de estos pueblos.

Las patrullas changeling nos ignoraron.

Y la gente igual.

Aunque eso sí, las carreteras que salían de los pueblos estaban vacías.

Como si hubiera un tipo de toque de queda en los pueblos.

Valkyria me dijo que era imposible que hubiera tantos changelings para tantos pueblos en el mundo.

Yo quise averiguar que tan cierto era eso en la mente colmena.

Así que en los periodos en la que estábamos en la basta carretera me iba a la mente colmena y pude hallar las respuestas que quería.

Al parecer es cierto lo que dice Valkyria, no hay changelings suficientes para cada ciudad y pueblo en el mundo.

Así que se está usando robots camuflados de changeling que tienen como objetivo básico solo vigilar y llamar a un changeling real en la zona para recibir instrucciones.

Son más que drones terrestres de vigilancia glorificados.

Construyeron millones de ellos en masa para ponerlos en las ciudades y pueblos ya tomadas.

No sirven para combate, solo vigilancia.

Cuando le dije eso a Valkyria, se enojó un poco.

Y grito:

"Hay algo que esos changelings no tengan!"

Pero se calmo un poco.

Aunque si uno se pone a analizar.

Los changelings tienen toda una metrópolis industrial con una población de trabajadores humanos y unos pocos changelings de más de 5 millones en donde trabajan en miles de fábricas.

Era obvio que tendrían muchos tipos de aparatos que pueden sacar de la manga.

 **(Miren que excusa para sacar cosas de la manga mis lectores, jajajaa, bueno, unos 3 tecnologías más en el futuro y ya.)**

*suena su estómago*

-"Mmm…tengo hambre", dije yo como agarro una bolsa de frituras, "Quieres un poco?", pregunto yo a Valkyria.

-"Claro"; dijo ella aun enfocada en el camino, "Pero dámelas en mi boca".

-"Porque no simplemente paramos y comemos?", pregunto yo.

-"Porque tenemos que seguir sabes, el tiempo es corto", dijo ella toda seria.

-"Lo se….pero no nos hemos parado ni para ir al baño"; decía yo como estaba con mis piernas cruzadas.

Si…además de hambre, me eh estado aguantando desde hace 1 hora.

-"Orina no más, como hice yo"; dijo ella sin más.

-"Mm…eso explica el sonido de agua goteando que escuche horas atrás…..", dije yo algo asqueada.

-"Por favor…..te das un pequeño descanso, a la vez que puedo ir al baño"; dije yo como me seguía aguantando.

-"Ok…ya, pero es mejor que te bebas una botella entera, porque será el lugar donde vas a orinar en todo el viaje", dijo ella como empezó a detenerse en un lado de la carretera.

-"Asqueroso….."; dije yo sacando levemente la lengua.

-"Pues es lo que pasa cuando tenemos tiempo límite"; dijo ella como ya detuvo el auto.

-"Ya sal, no mirare", dijo ella como tomo la bolsa de papas que ni había podido empezar a comer.

*Stella mira a su alrededor y solo ve la nada absoluta*

-"Pero no hay ningún lugar donde ir"; dije yo sonrojada.

-"Atrás del auto pues…"; dijo ella sin inmutarse por mi incomodidad como empezó a comer mis papas fritas.

-"Ok…"; dije yo rendida y fui a hacer mi asunto…

 **Otro momento penoso después…**

-"Ya está….", dije yo como regrese al auto y empecé a comer yo también, y ya que estábamos por fin quietos, empecé a sentir ya el intenso calor.

-"Uff…..si siento calor es que realmente esta muy caliente aquí"; dije yo como empezaba a sudar y tomaba uno de los refrescos.

-"Argggg", dije media asqueada, porque estaban bien calientes.

-"Gaseosa caliente…..que mal, al menos no está con grumos porque algún gracioso lo calentó en un microondas y te lo dio como una broma de mal de gusto", dijo Valkyria como tomaba sin inmutarse una botella de soda, "Arggg…sabe mal, pero sabe mejor sin los grumos".

Luego la oí murmurar algo con molestia.

"Bromas por ser novata….si claro"

-"Quieres hablar al respecto?", pregunte yo.

-"No se…..", dijo ella toda seria mientras seguíamos comiendo.

-"Estas recordando cosa malas no?", pregunto yo.

*Valkyria suspiro*

-"Puede ser…..pero solo estoy pensando que, cuantas de muchas bromas que me hacían en la base, eran por ser la nueva…oh solo eran cosas para traumarme", dijo ella con tristeza.

-"Papa dice que algunas personas tienen el sentido del humor muy…feo, y les divierte cosas que para otros le resultarían horribles"; dije yo.

-"A eso se le llama humor negro niñita…..y con tantas bromas que me hicieron creo que yo adopte ese tipo de humor y pensé que era algo bueno"; dijo ella algo decaída otra vez.

Demonios.

Porque cada vez que charlamos la hago entristecer?

Porque no aprendo de que me debo callar la boca?

-"Pero que te calienten la soda y que te lo den una vez, como una broma de una vez…no suena tan mal", dije yo.

-"Claro…..si se hubiera detenido allí…..pero tenía 2 años, y me convencieron que así se toma la soda, y durante 1 año entero bebía soda hervida en microondas por mi cuenta…..", dijo ella aún decaída como seguía comiendo sus cosas.

Auch…

-"Y como lo tomaste, y con eso me refiero a que como tomaste cuando te dijeron que no se tenía que tomar así?", pregunte yo con mi curiosidad dominándome.

-"Hice una rabieta…llore….y desde ese momento me enseñaron los soldados que me lo hicieron, sobre que era una broma….una broma cruel, pero una broma, y de allí siguieron más bromas pesadas y algo más crueles, y la única razón de porque las aguantaba, era porque me decían que significaba que al hacerme bromas, ya formaba parte de ellos y eso me gustaba, formar parte de algo…*suspira de tristeza*…..era una niña muy crédula…", decía ella toda decaída.

-"Eh….creo que mejor lo paramos"; dije yo totalmente incomoda.

Buena esa Stella.

Mi papa nos animó y yo la volví a deprimir, buen trabajo….…. *pensó enojada*

-"Eh…que tal si cambiamos de tema y averiguamos de porque sigo con hambre", dije yo toda ansiosa como vi que en todo este tiempo me comí ya varias bolsas de comida chatarra que llenaba el suelo del coche.

 **(Y es el 2036, ahora las bolsas de papas fritas no están rellenas de aire, ahora tienen de verdad muchas papas, en lugar de que tu bolsa de aire tenga una cuantas papitas)**

Además había 3 botellas de medio litro ya vacías de mi parte.

Este calor si que me dio pues mucha sed.

-"Ahora que mencionas el hambre…..yo también tengo algo de hambre….y eso que me comí unas cuantas papas ya"; dijo ella ya menos decaída.

Pero espera un segundo…

-"Eh….nos olvidamos de la otra comida que necesitamos para vivir…", dije yo apenada por esa falla de mi parte en no recordarlo.

-"Cual?", pregunto Valkyria.

-"Amor…necesitamos energías positivas de no changelings para vivir", dije yo.

-"Y no tenemos a nadie en kilómetros…."; dijo ella media irritada.

-"Y para rematar…..no podemos acercarnos a las personas tampoco"; dije yo.

-"No me lo recuerdes"; dijo ella ahora si irritada.

Cállate en serio, que no ayudas. *dije yo mentalmente molesta*

-"Aunque espera…que es esto?", pregunte yo como recogí del suelo del coche una botella de color dorado, y que se siente metálico, y que su tapa es más como la de un sacacorchos y tenía una etiqueta a un lado.

 ***Para no morir en solitario***

 ***Tome LOVE***

Escrito todo eso en una etiqueta, con la palabra "Love" el más grande.

-"Es una bebida algo rara…"; dije yo como leía las letras pequeñas de la etiqueta.

"Solo consumible para changelings"

-"Dice que es para que nosotros podamos consumirlo"; dije yo.

-"Como es eso?", pregunto Valkyria.

-"No se…..vamos a averiguarlo", dije yo como lo gire ese extraño sacacorchos de la tapa y lo abrí.

Y de él salió un extraño vapor rosa.

Que no quería inhalarlo.

Pero por instinto lo hice.

Y me supo…delicioso.

-"Mmm…parece que son emociones positivas concentradas", dije yo al sentirme algo más llena y recogía otra extraña botella dorada para Valkyria.

Ella lo "bebió" igual que yo y sonrío un poco.

-"Mmm….si, la verdad es que sabe súper bien…"; dijo ella como yo tomaba otra botella.

-"Hey, no te las acabes….", dijo ella como agarro otra de esas botellas.

Bebimos tantas de esas botellas que de las…14 que había, solo quedaban 2.

-"Mmm…esas cosas si que sabían bien rico"; dije yo.

-"La verdad que podría beber estas cosas para siempre", dijo Valkyria.

Y cuando estaba recogiendo una de las botellas que quedaban.

Vi la parte de abajo que tenía otra etiqueta.

" _Advertencia: emociones concentradas, puede causar adicción si es la primera vez que inhala emociones positivas tan concentradas, beba con extrema precaución si ese es el caso"_

Oh…..

Bueno, no creo que de verdad hayamos abusado de…. (Entonces ve todas las botellas que consumieron)

…..

*ella vio a Valkyria a punto de tomar la última botella dorada*

-"Nooo!", grite yo como se lo agarre antes que lo abriera.

-"Oye, iba a beber eso", dijo Valkyria toda molesta.

-"Hey, me acabo de dar cuenta que bebimos casi todas, y que aun no hemos llegado a nuestro destino!"; grite yo.

-"Entonces porque te bebiste la tuya?", pregunto Valkyria como señalo mi botella.

-"Yo no me bebí la m…..*mira su botella abierta*...ahhh!", grite yo como vi mi botella vacía, "Debí beberla sin darme cuenta"; dije yo con pena.

-"Pues ahora solo queda guardar esta botella no?", pregunto Valkyria como se bajó del coche.

-"A donde lo pondrás?", pregunte yo.

-"En la maletera, así estaremos libres de tentaciones de querer tomarla"; dijo ella como en efecto la guardo allí.

Y estuvo viendo muy bien de que lo hiciera.

-"Ahora creo que podremos seguir con el camino sin pensar en beber la cosa más rica que consumí en mi vida…..y que nos mantendrá con vida el resto del camino, en paz"; dijo ella como encendió el auto.

-"si…..", dije yo como la mire, y ella me miro.

Como yo sentía mucha sed de nuevo…..

 **(5 minutos después)**

-"Dejame beberlo por favor!"; grite yo como estábamos ambas luchando en la arena del desierto, y yo estaba con la botella en mis manos. (Y se veía el maletero del coche, sin la puerta que lo tapaba y unas marcas de neumático en la carretera en forma de zigzag)

-"No….es lo que nos mantendrá con vida, tienes que ser más fuerte", dijo Valkyria como estaba encima de mí, intentando alejarme de ese rico elixir.

Siii.

Lo admito.

Era delicioso y si adictivo.

Lo se….

Soy débil.

-"Es que tu lo hiciste sonar tan bien!"; grite yo como seguíamos forcejeando en el suelo del desierto.

-"Lo se…y yo también lo quiero tomar, pero debemos ser fuertes"; dijo ella como seguíamos aun luchando en el suelo.

Y obviamente, ya estaba perdiendo.

Es que en serio…condición física no tengo nada.

Y solo la adrenalina del comienzo me permitió aguantar tanto.

-"Solo un poquito por favor!", imploraba como ella ya consiguió arrebatarme la botella de mis manos.

-"Noo, ambas sabemos que no será solo un poquito, además casi nos matas por intentar sacarlo del maletero!", grito ella con enojo como lo arrojo de nuevo a la maletera y fue a ver si había algún daño al coche.

-"Ok…..lo admito, casi lo arruino, pero es que era tan rica…..", dije yo como me paraba de nuevo y si que me quemaba los pies tanto que empecé a brincar y brincar de nuevo al auto.

Y realmente quemo cuando pise el asfalto hirviendo.

-"Sabes que tienes alas para volar no?", pregunto Valkyria como se puso a mi lado sosteniendo unas cuerdas.

-"Es que me olvide….pero para que son las cuerdas?"; pregunte yo. *como sus orejas bajaban*

-"Para evitar que surja otro incidente", dijo ella como me empezó a atar al asiento.

Yo estaba demasiado cansada como para luchar.

Al final estaba completamente atada y sin poder moverme.

-"Ok…y estaré vigilando de que no hagas magia, así que no intentes nada…ok", dijo ella que estaba sudada y algo cansada, pero ni de cerca tan cansada como yo.

Subió al coche y empezamos de regreso por nuestro camino.

-"Pero que pasa si quiero ir al baño de nuevo?", pregunto yo de forma inocente.

Entonces ella agarro una de botella de soda vacía y lo puso con tan poca delicadeza en mis partes que…casi me la mete.

Yo me sonroje en el acto ante eso.

-"Orina en la botella, y por favor, no otro acto tan impulsivo y emocional por favor…que ya tengo suficiente con sufrirlo yo"; dijo ella toda estresada como ni se dio cuenta de lo que hizo.

-"Ok….", dije yo aún sonrojada.

Como el viaje se convirtió en silencio de nuevo y una semi incomodidad para mí.

-.-.-.-..-..-…-…-…-.-.

 **1:00 am (Hora local)**

 **24 de septiembre del 2036**

 **Valkyria**

 **A 1km de la frontera sur con Israel**

Y empieza lo difícil…*pensó ella algo nerviosa*

*ella se pone a ver la enorme muralla con soldados armados vigilándola y con una gran cantidad de cráteres de artillería cubriendo el suelo*

(Gracias a que los changelings ven en la oscuridad, los nota sin problemas*

Que bien que me detuve antes de que me hundiera en uno de esos cráteres.

(El auto estaba muy cerca de caer en uno de esos cráteres)

-"Mmmm…parece que tenemos que dejar el auto e ir volando"; dije yo con pesar.

Me gustaba este auto, era potente y rápido.

Y aceleraba tan rápido como un jet de combate F35.

-"Así que eso significa que ya me puedes dejar ir?", pregunto una Stella aun atada en el asiento del pasajero.

-"Si, si", dije yo como la desataba.

Y ahora que huelo el auto, realmente este huele a orina y a sudor.

Ya se nos acabó los aperitivos y el agua.

Menos la botella especial.

-"Que bien"; dijo ella como se estiraba en el auto, y cuando intento dar un paso fuera, se cayó.

-"Pierdas dormidas…..no te preocupes"; dijo ella apenada.

-"Tenemos una situación….", dije yo.

-"Además que tendremos que dejar el auto?", pregunto ella.

-"Sip…..y es que no tenemos suministros más que las botellas con orina de tu parte"; dije yo, "Porque alguien se bebió al principio más agua de lo que debió hacer"; dije yo mirando con algo de enojo a Stella.

-"Lo siento…..es que en serio tenía mucha sed….y era la angustia por no beber de esa botella", decía ella pidiendo perdón.

-"vale….aunque debí vigilarte mejor de que no te bebieras toda el agua usando tu magia…."; dije yo estresada.

-"Pero bueno, tenemos tu orina al menos"; dije yo al agarrar todas las botellas que lleno.

Se bebio 4 litros en soda y agua…así que a imaginarse cuantas llenos.

Ella solo puso una cara de asco al respecto.

-"Lo siento…..además la maquina no estaba tan llena de bebidas…", dijo ella apenada.

-"Olvídalo ya….igual debemos irnos ya, tenemos que ir por el mar y volar a la mayor altitud que podamos", dije yo.

-"Pero de noche con este frio?", pregunto ella.

-"Si….porque de día con un fuerte sol sobre nuestras cabezas…mientras volamos, no es precisamente sano", dije yo.

-"Ok….", dijo ella como ambas desplegamos nuestras alas y empezamos a volar, pero la detuve como llegamos a los 10 metros sobre el nivel del suelo.

-"Además se que hace frio, por eso no volaremos tan alto", dije yo

Además así evitamos los radares….….

Ella asintió, y yo llevando las botellas con orina y la especial.

Continuamos nuestro viaje de noche…..

Toda la noche si es necesario.

Las alas son mágicas, así que supongo que Stella aguantara más tiempo volando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-…-.-..-..-.-.-.

 **2:00 am**

 **En alguna parte de Egipto.**

Mi error…

(Están ambas en el suelo del desierto, mientras Stella está muerta de cansancio, no literalmente, echada en el suelo)

-"Guao…realmente como alguien puede tener tan mala condición física…..", dije yo como solo me la quede mirando a ella que jadeaba con fuerza en el suelo.

-"Ya…te…dije…..que…..casi….nunca…..hacia….ejercicios…..", decía ella como jadeaba en el suelo.

-"Resististe más de lo que creí al menos….", dije yo algo molesta por este retraso.

-"Porque….no traes….una nube…..aqui…..abajo…..y me…..llevas en el…", dijo ella aun jadeando en el suelo.

-"Sabes que te enfriarías tu cuerpo más por la humedad de la nube no?"; pregunte yo.

Si, ella me explico ayer que podemos caminar por las nubes.

Y eso me resulta genial la verdad.

-"Las físicas normales no funcionan con nosotros y las nubes….será como un colchón muy suave para mi….créeme, ya me eche en uno una vez….", dijo ella.

-"Ok…..pero…hay un problema….", dije yo.

-"Cual?"; pregunto ella aun cansada.

-"Estamos en un desierto sin nubes!"; grite yo.

Ella se quedó en silencio.

Maldita sea…

-"Sabes, vámonos a pie….", dije yo media frustrada.

-"Me cargas?", pidió ella.

-"Nop…."; dije yo con seriedad.

-"Mala", dijo ella como se sentó, aun jadeando por el cansancio.

-"Pues sigamos…..que tenemos poco tiempo….."; dije yo como continuamos por el desierto.

Mientras ella me seguía a duras penas.

Me enseñaron técnicas de supervivencia y como guiarme con las estrellas…

Desde una simulación…

Pero algo es algo.

Asi que estamos bien.

-..-.-..-..-.-….-…-.

 **7:13 am**

 **Llegando al canal de Suez (Egipto)**

(Se las ve al final a Valkyria arrastrando a una físicamente y mentalmente agotada Stella, arrastrándola con la pobre de Stella casi comiendo arena en el proceso y llegan al canal de Suez, con la ciudad de Suez, muy cerca)

-"Caminamos toda la noche y solo llegamos a este maldito canal!"; grite enojada

Como me arrodille, agotada.

De arrastrar a Stella 2 horas en el frio desierto!.

Si no fuera que Stella entro a la mente colmena y aprendió un hechizo para mantenernos calientes durante el trayecto para asi no morir de frio….

Joder…..al menos hubiera conseguido aprender un hechizo para ser mas resistente.

-"Stella…..despierta….", dije yo como le daba pataditas a Stella, ahora si yo estaba agotada y con un sueño…..

*tos* *tos*

-"Porque mi cara me duele….*tos*…y porque siento mucho el sabor a arena….*tos*", decía Stella como al parecer solo tenía las suficientes energías para voltear y ponerse de espaldas.

-"Te desmayaste del agotamiento total hace horas…..y te arrastre desde entonces"; dije yo como examinaba que si tenía algunas cortadas aquí y haya en su cara…..

Pero…..ya están secas las heridas.

Pero estaba muy cansada ya, y me eche junto a ella.

-"Y…dónde estamos?", pregunto una somnolienta Stella.

-"En el canal de Suez…aun en Egipto….no salimos de este país en toda la noche….", dije yo toda frustrada y cansada.

-"Y el "agua"?", pregunto ella.

-"Me lo bebí todo…arrastrar más de 90 kilos por el desierto no es fácil sabias….", dije yo toda cansada.

-"Bebiste toda la orina?", pregunto ella sorprendida.

-"Si…..y no, es que tuve que dejar parte del agua porque no tengo ocho manos, y debo racionalizar la magia", dije yo.

-"Y ahora que hacemos?", pregunto preocupada y cansada ella.

-"Déjame pensar…..y no dormirme en el proceso", dije yo.

-"Miren pues que tenemos aquí…..", decía una voz femenina.

Con las fuerzas que me quedaban me levante con rapidez y me puse en guardia.

Para encontrarme con un par de vigilantes changeling, uno macho y otro hembra armados con extraños rifles que en ciertas zonas de estas brillaban con azul.

Y vestidos con uniformes de color azul, como si fueran policías.

-"Es la hija de Chrysalis y su amiga….", dijo el macho como me examinaba, "Una militar de alguna clase"

-"Que quieren?", pregunte yo intentando sonar intimidante.

-"Nada, solo que te vimos llegar y pues parecían que se estaban muriendo….", dijo la hembra.

-"Estamos vivas par de rapaces…..", dije yo sonando lo más sería posible.

-"Guo, guo, calma niña, no venimos a hacerlos daño, vinimos a ver si necesitaban ayuda"; dijo la hembra changeling.

-"Acaso la reina no les prohibió ayudarnos?", pregunto yo sin mantener mi posición de lucha.

-"Si lo hizo, pero también ordeno que le echáramos una mano si se estaban a punto de morir pues de forma natural, sin siquiera llegar a entrar en contacto con humanos, básicamente un poco de misericordia", dijo el macho.

-"Si será hija de puta esa desgraciada…."; murmure enojada.

-"Quieren la ayuda o no?", pregunto la hembra algo impaciente, "Estamos ocupados en estos momentos, no tenemos todo el día"

-"Ok…si la queremos", dije medio enojada como me cruce de brazos e hice una mueca de disgusto.

-"Ok, tomen"; dijo el macho como me lanzo una gran maleta de gimnasio que hizo aparecer con su magia.

Yo la agarre en el aire con mi magia.

-"Chao….aposte mucho dinero, asi que ganen"; dijo el macho como ambos se prepararon para salir volando.

-"Espera….apostar?", pregunte yo confundida

-"Si, la mitad de nosotros creemos que morirán y están apostando la forma y el día en que lo harán, hasta ahora el favorito es la muerte en el 4rto día mediante un misil teledirigido de un navío inglés para hacerlo mas irónico"; dijo la hembra.

-"Ella apoya eso, por eso lo sabe bien, yo las apoyo, yo creo que lograran hacerlo, como el 20% de los que apostaron a su favor, porque yo saque buena nota en lo que se refiere aprenderse todo lo referido al ejercito ingles, y yo se que sus métodos de entrenamiento son muy buenos y que una soldado especial entrenada por ellos no caería tan fácil"; dijo el macho, "Especialmente una tan bonita"; dijo el como me guiñaba un ojo.

-"Tranquilo chico grande….recuerda que estas conmigo"; dijo la hembra media molesta.

-"Quien inicio la apuesta!?"; pregunte enojada.

-"Un grupo de las fuerzas de los "Hijos del demonio", ellos se enteraron de que tu eras la que le insultaste en la mente colmena y que ibas a su base de manera física, e iniciaron la apuesta anoche, el que acierte cual es el destino de ustedes, ganara un día con ellos, y hacer lo que quieran, pero luego empezamos todos a hacer una apuesta con dinero entre todos los de la nueva generación porque sabemos que solo uno ganara eso y una cosa lleva a la otra y ahora más de la mitad de la nueva generación esta apostando", dijo el macho.

-"Joder…", dije yo algo enojada y asustada a la vez como me jalaba de mi cabello, "Y algo más que mencionaron?" pregunte yo

-"Si….dijeron que si ustedes si llegaban hacia ellos, bueno, quedaras perdonada por la ofensa, porque al haber pasado toda una zona roja de conflicto desarmada y sin ayuda mostrara que eres más o menos digna de perdón…y nada más", dijo la hembra, "Aunque es verdad que sería eso impresionante, todos ven que es imposible, y yo lo creo, y no cambiare mi apuesta"; dijo ella como se cruzo de brazos.

-"Pues sabes que…soy una Castillo, y nosotros hacemos cosas imposibles, y nosotras vamos a lograrlo, no importa que digan ustedes"; dijo Stella como se levantó para enfrentarlos, pero sus piernas aun temblaban por el cansancio.

-"Uy si…ya te creo mucho eso…"; dijo la hembra con sarcasmo como salió volando de regreso a la ciudad cercana.

-"Si no lo logras, ven a buscarme…estoy semi soltero", dijo el macho hacia mi como me guiño el ojo, "Soy el changeling #1.234.212", dijo el como ya estaba ya volando junto a su compañera.

Y su compañera le da un golpe enojada en el hombro toda celosa.

*yo solo suspiro algo molesta*

-"Joder….lo que nos faltaba", dije yo media molesta como abría la maleta.

Que tenía en su interior barras energéticas, y botellas de agua.

Y algo más.

2 latas sin etiqueta, con una nota aparte pegadas en una de ellas.

" _Estas son 2 latas de super mega energizantes, son solo consumibles para los changelings por ser extremadamente fuertes a niveles casi insanos, o es lo que dice mi hermano el cerebrito, no ha salido al mercado, y aun esta en fase de prueba, pero dice que no mato a nadie en las pruebas, pero se que les dara el empujon "no legal" que necesitan para llegar a su meta, mi numero esta al otro lado de la nota por si quieren rendirse y salir alguna vez conmigo para una noche de pasión y animarse";_

Es lo que decía la nota, seguida por el número de teléfono, seguida de su nombre el #1.234.212, y algo que me hizo sonrojar, la foto de el desnudo.

Aunque no note a Stella detrás de mí leyendo la nota igual que yo.

-"El sí que esta….", decía algo curiosa Stella como ya la detuve.

-"Yo sé cómo esta…"; dije yo como arrugue el papel y lo queme con mi magia, "….pero en fin"; dije yo como tome una de las latas.

-"Estas segura que debemos beber algo que nos dio un extraño?", pregunto Stella.

-"No…..pero si lo que dice es verdad, y sus intenciones no son de hacernos daño…yo digo que pues, a falta de otro tipo de ayuda…..", dije yo como destapa la lata, que sonó igual que una lata de soda al abrirse, y olí un poco el contenido.

-"Huele algo picante…pero bueno, yo la beberé primero, por precaución", dije yo como bebí el contenido dulce y picante al gusto.

Haciéndome sentir picor en mi lengua y garganta.

Y una vez que lo termine todo….

No me sentía extraña de ningún tipo.

-"No mori…así que creo que es seguro, además no sabe a nada malo….", dije yo.

-"Ok….confió en ti entonces"; dijo ella como empezó a beber.

Como de repente sentí como de repente ya no me sentía cansada.

Y mis músculos ya no me dolían por el cansancio.

Sueño?

Que es eso?

-"UFFF SII!", dije yo con rapidez completamente animada como aplaste la lata con mi cabeza, "Ese si es el apoyo que necesitábamos!"; grite yo con energía y rapidez como empecé a trotar en mi lugar.

-"Si que si, es mucha energía…..siento que hasta podría correr un maratón…..y tu ya sabes que soy pésima en lo físico"; dijo toda energética Stella como ya permanecía parada como alguien normal.

-"Vamos a demostrar que podemos llegar hasta esos putos hijos del demonio!"; grite yo con energía y alegría como brincaba y sujetaba los hombros de Stella.

-"siii!", grito ella con energía igual como también empezó a brincar.

-"Pues vámonos!", grite yo como cogí el maletín y…..

 **(Ahora están tan sumidas en la droga que solo describiré una secuencia rápida de lo que les paso)**

(Corrieron hacia la ciudad, pero pensaron que correr era tonto)

(Así que empezaron a volar y volar cada vez más rápido hacia el oeste)

(Pero se sentían extrañas, que era porque estaban sufriendo un severo caso de insolación por volar tan alto en pleno desierto)

(Que bajaron en picada hacia una ciudad)

(Robaron el auto más rápido que resulto ser solo una camioneta 4x4, al atacar e incapacitar a un aciano)

(Pero los vigilantes changeling, aun con la apuesta en pie, no podían arruinar su reputación y dejar que un robo salga impune, y empezó una persecución en coches de policía tuneados para correr a la velocidad de un formula 1 y todo ahora en medio de Libia, en una carretera obviamente)

(Con Valkyria disparando a los coches de policía con su magia, creando muros de energía en la carretera causando graves choques y daños masivos a la propiedad y al estado, la camioneta en que iban se cayó por un precipicio pero ellas lograron salir a tiempo, aun seguidas por la policía/vigilantes changelings, escapan volando, lo que desde el suelo se ve como 2 puntos en el cielo es perseguido por una nube de color negra que sería varios escuadrones de changeling persiguiéndolas)

(Y todo mientras ellas están bien dopadas por la bebida de esas latas)

(Un enorme tiroteo a gran escala sucede en el cielo, Stella tiene más reservas de magia en su poder y ayuda en el tiroteo de rayos de energía en el cielo)

(Al estar súper dopadas por esa poderosa droga vuelan el doble de rápido que un changeling promedio, haciendo que alcanzarlas sea imposible)

(Y adelantarlas por teletransportacion tampoco les funciona, porque ambas se teletransportan hacia delante de los que quisieron cerrar su paso al teletransporte en frente de ellas en primer lugar)

(La persecución termina al anochecer, cuando ambas llegan por fin a Libia, territorio ocupado por las fuerzas humanas, los policías/vigilantes dejan de perseguirlas, humilladas)

(Ahora ambas se encuentran tiradas en una aldea abandonada por su cercanía a la frontera)

(Mientras lentamente van recuperando la conciencia y pues…..el sentido común y la coherencia)

-"Pero…pero que paso?"; pregunte yo como vi que estaba con toda mi ropa desgarrada al punto que estaba desnuda…..otra vez y estaba en una azotea de una casa.

Pero otra cosa empecé a sentir.

Un enorme dolor de cabeza, dolor en mis alas, y en todo mi cuerpo.

-"ARHGGGG joderr!", grite yo como solo mis piernas cedieron y me puse en posición fetal mientras mi cuerpo sentía como ardia….

y….

*vomita en el suelo*

-"Demonios mis tripas!"; grite de dolor como me agarraba mi abdomen.

Entonces escuche un llanto a mi lado, y era Stella que estaba al parecer sufriendo lo mismo que yo.

Solo que ella directamente estaba llorando, mientras vomitaba a uno de los lados.

Aunque pude ver que su cuerno estaba como levemente quemado.

-"Aaaaaagggg, te maldigo hermano de ese idiota changeling cachondo, te maldigo!"; grite enojada como me revolvía en el dolor y por desgracia en mi propio vomito…y si…por desgracia sus esfínteres liberaron todo su contenido de ambas también.

-"Después que mate a Chrysalis ire a por ti!"; grite enojada y con dolor como vomite a un lado.

(Lo que no sabían las pobres era que la lata no paso las pruebas al final del día)

(Y porque además de causar un subidón peligroso de adrenalina, además de un sobre consumo de magia, causa amnesia temporal, vómitos, mareos, debilidad muscular total, no control de esfínteres, jaqueca severa, quemadura de cuerno si es que uso magia en exceso durante los efectos de la droga y es posible que disminuya el tiempo de vida del sujeto, pero esos estudios aun no son claros, pero por esa razón en especial es que se desechó el producto y a comenzar de cero)

.-…-.-.-….-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Guao, que viaje no?**

 **Y aún falta mucho más…**

 **-"Oye….si que te gusta torturar a la gente….."; dijo Seras que apareció y se veía toda molesta.**

 **-"Hey, ellas tomaron la ruta fácil….no es mi culpa"; dije yo, "Además ya Valkyria no tiene que preocuparse de que los Hijos del Demonio le hagan algo, eso es bueno"; dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Oye, le hiciste tener la borrachera de su vida, y además de no recordarlo, solo sentirán la peor resaca de sus vidas, eso no es justo", dijo ella con los brazos cruzados y mirándome enojada.**

 **-"Ya, ya, escucha, aunque suene mal, ellos ya han atravesado la parte difícil", dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Lo dudo a estas alturas", dijo Seras.**

 **-"Ya veras, en el próximo capitulo llegaran ante los Hijos del Demonio", dije yo.**

 **-"Ok….en eso si te creo, cuando no dices, "posiblemente", es que lo cumplirás"; dijo Seras ya relajándose un poco más.**

 **-"Pero como es que le resultara más fácil atravesar territorio ocupado por fuerzas militares Europeas?"** , pregunto Seras.

 **-"Ya veras, ya verás", dije yo.**

 **-"Pero bueno, ahora que lo veo…."; dijo Seras al sacar un celular de la nada, "Las apuestas ahora van 30% a favor de ellas, el resto solo suben las apuestas en contra de ellas".**

" **Tu estas en ese mundo, vas a apostar?", pregunte yo el autor.**

 **-"Mmm…no soy de la "nueva generación" en ese mundo, así que no puedo, además ya se que lo lograran, son tus protas"; dijo ella.**

 **-"Si…..lo se…", dije yo el autor, "Pero no lo digas así".**

 **-"Ok…solo porque me das pena, escribir una pareja de amigas con una claramente a punto de gustarle las tijeritas y la otra las bananas… o hasta ambas y sin meter tanto contenido sexual me resulta increíble y que ambas se amen en secreto, es todavía más increíble"; dijo Seras.**

 **-"Si verdad….si que es difícil"; dije yo.**

 **-"Aunque si que me agrada Valkyria, es una guerrera que esta aguantando todo, me gusta, aunque se rompió en el hotel….al menos supo ordenar sus prioridades", dijo Seras.**

 **-"Si….pero al final que te gusto del episodio?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Del como se nota como te da cosas hablar desde el punto de vista femenino cuando ellas son coqueteadas o quieren hablar de ya sabes que, jejeje, eso siempre me da gracia de ti", dijo ella toda burlona.**

 **-"Hey…hago lo que puedo para sonar imparcial y no sonar machista"; dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Ok, ya, te dejo eso, pero bueno ya me voy, se nota que estas escribiendo estas cansado…asi que te dejo", decía ella como ya se iba.**

 **Pero se paro enseguida.**

 **-"Oh, y Rodri, el avatar de Crimson Heart, me alegro que estés bien amigo, me alegra que tu vida haya mejorado y que tengas un trabajo, yo estoy aquí con la vida de actriz, no ganare un Óscar a mejor actuación, pero talvez gane a mejor maquillaje, porque ocultar todo este cuerpo en uno tan simple como mi papel dentro del fanfic merece ser digno de ese Oscar que solo el maquillaje de Harley Queen en Suicide Squad, ese si fue un robo", dijo ella exhibiendo su figura hermosa y esbelta de pelaje gris oscuro, de un gran pero firme trasero, unos pechos talla H, mientras ella mide 2.30 metros y su cabello rojo como el fuego y liso le llega hasta su trasero, y sus alas de mariposa son tan grandes y hermosas como ella.**

 **-"Si….y saben que chicos, una cosa más, halle a un artista que esta trabajando en hacerlo ese cuerpo que describí, jejeje, es un flojonazo total, pero es el único artista decente que encontré que habla español y que estará dispuesto a dibujarla en digital de manera antropomórfica y gratuitamente, no se cuándo se dignara a terminar el dibujo, pero se los hare saber en los comentarios con un enlace a devian art al dibujo, pero pues lo lleva haciendo desde hace 3 semanas…..y pues si le esta quedando bien, pero es un flojonazo…", dije yo.**

 **-"Oye, oye, esta terminando como me veo fisicamente, a mi, una diosa, dele tiempo a que termine la perfeccion en si misma"; dijo Seras algo ególatra.**

 **-"No se te subas los humos tanto….lo hace de gratis, o sea que apenas le da prioridad, esper semanas más, a que tu "Perfección" sea terminada", dije yo.**

 **-"Guao…..que rápido me arruinaste la diversión….bueno, ahora si me voy", dijo ella como se fue en un *puff***

 **Ok…**

 **Que les pareció este loco y semi depresivo, semi erótico, y semi referencias a las drogas capitulo.**

 **Comenten que a mi me gusta leerlos.**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo amigos lectores.**


	48. Chapter 48

_**Capítulo 48: El camino fácil dolió demasiado, pero lo valió carajo!**_

 **Valkyria.**

 **Tiempo: Amanecer.**

 **Hora: ¿?**

 **Ubicación Exacta: En un tejado abierto en algún lugar de Argelia**

 **26 de septiembre del 2036**

Paso tanto el tiempo que creo que paso todo un día.

Todo un maldito día entre frio de la noche y el sofocante calor….

Mientras estamos con quemaduras en nuestras espaldas por estar tanto tiempo bajo el sol, y estar nadando prácticamente en nuestros desechos sin poder moverse nada y solo sentir nada más que dolor.

Por fin…..

Por fin puedo moverme un poquito.

-"Si….ya era hora"; dije con tono triunfante y una mezcla de dolor.

Aunque…

El único lugar donde podía ver una salida era a una puerta de madera cerrada al frente mío que era lo único que podía ver desde mi posición, porque los bordes del techo medían más de 1 metro y no me dejaba ver afuera.

Pero ese no era mi objetivo, si apenas podía mover mis brazos para moverme, no podía hacer fuerzas para levantar de nuevo todo mi peso e intentar abrir la puerta.

Así que usando todas mis fuerzas, me arrastre hasta la sombra que hacía uno de esos bordes.

Y me senté.

Y vi el desastre que hicimos en el techo.

Y el horrible olor que emanaba.

Aunque me asustaba que Stella no se había movido en toda la noche.

-"Stella….por favor dime que no estás muerta", dije yo aún adolorida, como busque algo suave que lanzarle.

Y encontré un pequeño pedazo de ladrillo a mi lado, del tamaño de una uña, y se la lance a Stella que estaba de costado.

La pobre estuvo llorando de dolor ayer.

Me sorprende si quiera si pudiera tener voz ahorita para hablar.

Pero al menos vi señales de vida como ella movió sus alas y sus orejas con suavidad.

-"Valkyria…..", dijo la pobre toda afónica, como por desgracia ella estaba dándome la espalda.

-"Estoy a tus espaldas"; dije yo aun con dolor.

-"Me sigue doliendo todo…y no puedo moverme", decía ella toda afónica la pobre.

-"Esa porquería de ayer tiene la culpa Stella…cuando nos podamos mover….e….intentare buscar agua…y comida….", decía yo como me lamía los labios.

Era increíble que no muriéramos de sed ayer con el tremendo calor y como nos deshidratamos.

-"Tengo sed…"; dijo ella afónica y con dolor.

-"Yo igual"; dije yo toda débil como ahora si podía ver mejor mis heridas.

Algunos cortes en mis brazos y piernas, que por desgracia parecen infectados, y un dolor inmenso en la espalda, al menos el dolor muscular total ha parado.

Yo tengo resistencia física y estoy realmente mal, no me puedo imaginar como la pobre de Stella debe estar sufriendo.

Después de todo al parecer nuestros cuerpos fueron llevados al límite…

*mientras ella estaba filosofando, una sombra de forma cuadrada empezó a mostrarse en el suelo del tejado en donde estaban ellas*

-"Pero que?", pregunte en voz alta como mire hacia arriba.

-"Es una nube…porque ahora no siento tanto calor….?", pregunto Stella, aun sin moverse de su posición.

Yo mire hacia arriba y pude ver una caja de suministros de 1x1 mt de ancho y largo bajando en paracaídas.

-"Son suministros"; dije yo media sorprendida e incrédula por lo que veía.

Quién sabe?.

Talvez es un espejismo por la deshidratación y las infecciones que talvez tenga.

Entonces la caja cae en donde yo antes estaba echada al lado de Stella, y el paracaídas cae encima de nosotras.

-"Esta fresco…..que rico….", decía aun afónica la pobre de Stella.

-"Esta mierda es real…..", dije yo sorprendida como me quitaba el paracaídas de encima.

Y me arrastre debajo del paracaídas y fui arrastrándome a la caja de suministros.

No tenía cerradura, y era abre fácil.

Así que la abrí.

Donde además de varios botiquines, agua y comida.

Había una carta encima.

" _Se demostró que ustedes no tenían la culpa de causar tantos estragos en Libia, el changeling #1.234.212 confeso haberles dado una bebida experimental que fue catalogada como "No apto para el consumo", se le permitió un último deseo antes de ser ejecutado por su irresponsabilidad y haber contrabandeando un producto perjudicial para la salud, en estos momentos se le entrega un paquete de disculpa por los inconvenientes y el pesar por lo que estan pasando, porque de seguro los efectos secundarios de la droga son más que suficiente castigo para ustedes, la caja contiene barras de proteína, agua y medicamentos para 3 días, disfrútenlo,"_

" _Atte: Capitán #4.242.231 de las fuerzas de Vigilancia en Libia"_

Bueno…

No se si lo mataron de verdad y solo lo dice para sentirme mejor….…

Pero eso le pasa por pendejo calenturiento…..

*Ella abrió los botiquines*

Genial…..

Antibióticos, penicilina y más medicamentos contra infecciones.

Y espera un segundo….

Adrenalina…..

Joder, sé que es ya mucha droga en mi organismo.

Pero necesito energías de nuevo para poder llevar a Stella adentro de esta casa, lejos del sol.

Ok…..

Esto será interesante…

*Se limpia el lugar donde se inyectara la adrenalina y se lo inyecta*

-"Ufff…..", dije yo como me pare enseguida, y empezaba a luchar para quitarme el paracaídas.

Iba a la puerta, a intentar abrirla, pero no se podía, estaba con llave.

-"No serás problema tu!", grite yo como derribe la puerta de madera con una patada.

Y al parecer no había escaleras normales que me llevaran abajo.

Al parecer esta era una escalera de mano para llegar al piso de abajo.

*gruño del enfado*

Entonces solo cierro de nuevo la caja.

Y la lanzo en el hueco de las escaleras.

Y arrastro a Stella conmigo a ese hueco.

-"Ya te puedes mover…..", dijo afónica y sorprendida Stella.

-"Por el momento"; dije yo como me movía lo más rápido que podía.

Ok…..

Ahora como la bajo?

Estoy aún muy débil como usar magia.

Bueno…como me salga entonces. *ella suspiro con cansancio al no ocurrírsele nada*

Ella arrastro a Stella hasta el hueco de las escaleras, mientras ella bajaba por la escalera de mano.

Ella estaba parada encima de la caja, que era resistente.

Y así podía jalar a Stela, jalándola desde sus patas traseras.

Con decir que era un esfuerzo sobre humano era decir demasiado.

Apenas podía aguantar su peso.

Más bien apenas podía aguantar mi propio peso aún con la adrenalina.

Pero despues de un leve forcejeo, y como por desgracia dejar que sus pechos reboten con cada escalon de la escalera de mano, pude dejarla suavemente en el piso de…..

*empieza a mirar a su alrededor*

Una sala sin amueblar.

Pero estábamos en sombra, y eso es lo que cuenta.

Por desgracia tuve que usar el agua de los suministros para limpiar las heridas de Stella primero, aunque fui a la cocina de la casa para ver si había agua, y milagros.

Había agua.

Así que solo tuve que usar una botella de agua y luego rellenarla del caño/grifo.

Use esa agua para limpiar bien las quemaduras en el cuerpo de Stella, mientras ella aún gemía adolorida.

-"Mis músculos siento como si estuvieran aun en llamas…..pero menos que ayer….", decía la pobre afónica, y con cara de tristeza.

Al mismo tiempo me limpiaba a mí también.

Y luego la lleve a otro cuarto, porque la sala ahora estaba mojada el piso.

Un cuarto vacío, sin camas, ni nada.

Me limpie los pies y las de ella, porque la arrastre hacia el cuarto.

Ahora limpias pude iniciar el proceso de curación.

Mientras le di una botella de agua a Stella para que bebiera.

Yo también me tome una en el proceso.

Lastimosamente sentía como la adrenalina perdía su efecto.

Y venía un enorme dolor otra vez.

Al menos termine de curarnos…..

Y ponernos tantos antibióticos para evitar cualquier infección.

Así que ahora estábamos en el interior de una casa abandonada.

Con las ventanas de madera cerradas.

Con talvez 40 grados de temperatura haya afuera.

En el piso, todas vendadas.

Pero al menos tenemos agua y comida.

Aunque ya agotamos todos los suministros médicos útiles.

-"Ahora si…..estamos mejor"; dije yo al suspirar de cansancio como estaba echada frente a frente a Stella, porque el dolor ya no, gracias a unas píldoras para el dolor, que se lo di también a Stella.

-"Si…..por todos los cielos, ese es el peor dolo que alguna vez haya sentido en mi vida"; dijo Stella, aun afónica, pero ya no sonaba tan mal.

-"Lo se…..igual a mí"; dije yo toda cansada.

-"Como que cuanto tiempo para poder a andar otra vez?"; pregunto ella.

-"No lo se…si yo apenas puedo moverme, tu peor, creo que al menos 2 días más de reposo a lo mucho", dije yo cansada mentalmente.

Otra vez.

Esto me pasa muy seguido, aunque para matar el rato….

-"Oye…quieres entrar a la mente colmena y averiguar dónde demonios estamos?", pregunte yo a Stella.

-"Ok…."; dijo ella como cerro los ojos, yo igual.

(Y en un parpadeo, ya están en la mente colmena)

 _-"Al menos aquí podemos movernos….";_ dije yo como me estiraba, pese a las vendas.

 _-"Es la mente colmena, aquí no estamos heridos",_ dijo Stella, como no sonaba afónica.

 _-"Eso es bueno supongo, pero bueno, llama a alguien que nos diga donde estamos",_ dije yo.

 _-"Ok….pero a quien?",_ pregunto ella.

 _-"Eh…quizás a este";_ dije yo como recordaba el numeró del capitán ese de la carta.

Y apareció una nube con ese recuerdo encima de mí.

 _-"Ok….#4.242.231por favor manifiéstate", dijo ella._

Como apareció frente a nosotras a un changeling macho, con un uniforme de oficial de policía, como si estuviera sentado y como si estuviera escribiendo algo.

 _-"Pero que…..";_ dijo el sorprendido, como alzo la vista y nos miro, " _ahh….son ustedes";_ dijo el en un tono que es más que obvio que no se alegra vernos.

 _-"Hola capitán, nos podría decir donde estamos nosotras?";_ pregunto amablemente Stella.

 _-"Si…..en que puta casa del medio de la nada acabamos?",_ pregunte yo.

*el suspiro como que no queriendo saber de nosotras más*

 _-"Están en Argelia, en un pequeño pueblo que evacuo hacia el norte por su cercanía a la frontera, que son solo 5km a esta con los Exiliados, fuera de nuestra jurisdicción, eso es ya le toca a las tropas humanas de Los Exiliados por la extrema cercanía de las tropas Europeas que marchan hacia la zona en estos momentos, nosotros ya estamos lo suficientemente ocupados manteniendo el orden en el mundo, y su viaje de drogas de antes de ayer no fue nada bonito",_ dijo el manteniendo su enojo al mínimo.

 _-"Lo sentimos, no fue nuestra intención";_ dijo Stella toda apenada.

 _-"Ufff…..yo se que sí, en especial usted señorita, usted en serio es como un dulce de canela, no podría ser más dulce aunque lo quisieras";_ dijo el sonriendo a Stella, _"Pero usted….usted señorita, si corrompe este pedacito de cielo….créame que la pagara…..",_ dijo el como me miro con enojo a mí.

 _-"Gracias….supongo";_ dijo Stella sin saber más o menos como manejar estos elogios.

Yo solo le mire enojado a el por su amenaza.

Y pensando que es otro intento de galán que se quiere aprovechar de Stella.

 _-"Si no fuera contra las ordenes de Chrysalis, la ayudaría en su travesía y evitar que se hunda en la oscuridad y en grandes peligros alguien tan puro como usted, pero no puedo, estoy realmente ocupado con esta ocupación",_ dijo el todo frustrado eso ultimo.

 _-"Pues se valiente, desobedece a Chrysalis y acompáñanos, o no tienes las bolas?",_ pregunte yo como sonreía levemente y me cruzaba de brazos.

 _-"Señorita, sabe lo que es ser criado para ser capitán, ser asignado a una operación militar a gran escala, y dirigir una fuerza de 10 mil vigilantes en todo un país con solo 5 años de edad?",_ pregunto el con enojo.

Yo solo negué con la cabeza.

 _-"Pues es estresante, y una tarea titánica, mantener el orden, ayudar a los recolectores a instalarse y empezar a ayudar con la reconstrucción por las luchas con el ejército local y rebeldes…..es toda una odisea, y no ayuda que 2 changelings que por elegir el camino fácil hayan causado daños por 4 millones de dólares a la propiedad, hayan mandado a un anciano al hospital con fracturas en ambos brazos, hayan herido a 90 de mis subordinados/hermanos y hayan humillado a nuestras fuerzas y haberme obligado a activar el protocolo C, que es un lavado de memoria masivo a las más de 3 millones de personas que viven en el país para que olviden que no pudimos atrapar a unas drogadictas y no nos crean ineficaces, y antes que digan algo, el equipo más avanzado es para rebeldes humanos armados, no contra drogadictas, poniéndome un estrés tal que creo juro que me hizo envejecer al punto de que talvez tenga 20 años, y solo tengo 5 como ustedes!",_ dijo el totalmente furioso como se puso a jadear enojado.

Si estuviera en la realidad, hasta creo que se habría puesto afónico por gritar eso

Pero ese grito solo hizo intimidarme un poco.

 _-"Estos soldados realmente hacen un buen trabajo, y no están a matando a nadie pero lo del lavado de mentes, eso si no me gusta",_ dije yo sin darme cuenta que los pensamientos se dicen en voz alta aquí.

 _-"Si, no matamos a nadie, aunque perdimos a 53 en el primer día….y ah 80 en el segundo…..luego no hubo más muertes, pero algo es algo, se hace lo que se puede por traer un hermoso mundo donde vivir en paz"_ , dijo el con ánimos, aunque sonó ese principio algo triste.

" _En serio creen en eso que dice Chrysalis no?"_ , pregunto ella algo incrédula.

 _."Claro que sí, nosotros nos alimentamos de energía positiva, lo que queremos en si es un mundo feliz para poder alimentarnos, es ganar y ganar, y lo único que pide Chrysalis es que dejen ese odio a un lado y construyan estatuas de ella en sus ciudades y alzar nuestra bandera en sus ciudades también"_ , decía el.

 _-"Como toda una dictadora…"_ , dije yo.

" _Puedes decir esa cosa tan hipócrita, hubo un "dictador" mexicano que realmente mejoro al país, no me acuerdo su nombre, pero se que existió, cuando se usa bien lo de ser dictador, todo es mejor, una mano dura para dirigir un país hacia adelante, excepto esos dictadores de norcorea y los dictadores puestos por USA en américa latina y si, Hitler cuando enloqueció un poco con el poder, pero los demás si eran unos locos comprados desde el inicio"_ , dijo el capitán.

Yo solo me quede pensando en esas cosas que dijo y a la vez enojando.

" _Joder, porque cada día hay algo que me hace dudar cada vez más sobre mi propia vida y todo lo que aprendí alguna vez!"_ , grite enojada y frustrada.

" _Ahora si me disculpan, ya debo regresar al trabajo, tengo un montón de papeleo que rellenar"_ , dijo el todo frustrado como ignoro mi enojo.

 _-"Pero oye, estuvimos afuera todo un día, sin contacto humano, como es que no se nos agotó la magia?",_ pregunto Stella.

 _-"Una buena pregunta la verdad"_ , dije yo para salirme de mi enojo.

 _-"Usted de manera indirecta, al ser una reina, pudo absorber la magia de todos los changelings a su alrededor como método de supervivencia, o sea todos los que queríamos capturarla nos dreno a todos casi toda la magia, es por eso que no siente hambre, ni su compañera, porque de seguro lo compartía con ella"_ ¸ dijo el capitán.

 _-"Eso explica la falta de hambre, pero espera, dijiste al comienzo sobre humanos acercándose?_ , pregunto yo.

" _Según los últimos datos satélites que recibí, tenían a un batallón de tanques y artillería que llegarían en 5 horas a partir del momento que les lance los paquetes de disculpa/ayuda"_ , dije yo.

- _"Y cuánto tiempo paso desde que los lanzaste?"_ , pregunte yo, recuperándome un poco de mi quiebre moral del día.

" _Unas 4 horas….más bien, me sorprende que no hayan visto el segundo paquete de ayuda que les envié, allí decía sobre el convoy que se acerca"_ , dijo el.

" _Espera…..que segundo paquete?"_ , pregunte yo sorprendida.

" _Un jeep, les mande un jeep con más comida y agua en un paquete en su parte trasera, no se como no lo vieron, si cayo 10 minutos, al lado de la casa en donde están, antes que el paquete de comida?"_ , pregunto confundido este changeling.

" _Eh…..en esos momentos o estaba despertando, o estaba en pleno arrastre hacia un lugar con sombra y talvez ni lo haya notado"_ , dije yo algo apenada.

" _Pues váyanse…que esperan, en unas horas habrá una balacera entre fuerzas Europeas y de Los Exiliados, y ese pueblo esta a poco de ser un emplazamiento de artillería",_ dijo el todo preocupado.

" _Ok….gracias por avisarnos…._ ", dijo Stella, _"Y gracias por ser el segundo verdadero changeling que realmente quiso ayudarnos"_ , dijo ella como lo abrazo.

 _-"Eh…descuida…..es mi deber…."_ , dijo el totalmente nervioso sin ahora el saber como reaccionar.

 _-"Ya Stella, que no hay tiempo para esto!_ ", grite yo.

(Entonces ambas salieron de la mente colmena)

-"Bueno, al menos no mentían, si que eres un amor para los machos changelings, creo que eso nos está salvando hasta ahora", dije yo como empezaba a girar sobre mi misma e intentar pararme.

-"Y a la vez nos metió en esta situación", dijo Stella.

-"Detalles, detalles", dije yo como logre pararme aunque me temblaban las piernas.

Era adrenalina natural que corría por mis venas.

Era puro instinto de supervivencia.

Fui hacia una de las ventanas del cuarto.

La abrí, y pude ver además de otras casas de cerámica, un jeep militar descapotable, con una caja en la parte trasera, y una nota en el parabrisas.

-"Pues parece que si dijo la verdad, un jeep", dije yo con una leve sonrisa.

Entonces volví con Stella, y con toda la fuerza que podía reunir, la arrastre hasta la ventana.

La levante y la empecé a sacar por la ventana, tuve que hacer maniobras para que sus pechos no se atoren en la ventana angosta que apenas tenía espacio para mi.

Y entonces yo salí.

Teniendo mucho cuidado de no caerme, porque sabía que si me sentaba o echaba…

Juro que ya no me paraba.

-"Eso dolió un poco…"; dijo Stella tirada en el suelo, doblada sobre si misma.

Yo la arrastre de nuevo, con este sol del mediodía quemando y la puse en el asiento del pasajero, y le abroche apenas los cinturones.

-"Encógete al menos un poco por todos los cielos", dije yo como intentaba ponerle el cinturón de seguridad.

-"Las vendas se saldrían….", dijo ella menos afónica por el agua que bebió durante su curación.

-"Ya no importa"; dije yo como por fin termine de ponerle el cinturón de seguridad, que parece apretarle un poco los pechos, pero algo es algo.

Entonces yo me monté en el jeep.

Que tenía las llaves puestas.

Que buen detalle.

El motor encendió.

Y puse mi pie en el acelerador.

y…

es el último movimiento que puedo hacer con mis pies.

Suerte que este jeep es de cambio automático.

Y aceleramos yendo hacia el este.

Y también el jeep tiene una brújula incorporada, mucho mejor.

Entonces di un suspiro que no sabía que lo tenía guardado.

-"Eso si que fue estresante…."; dije yo como solo mis manos estaban casi sin moverse del volante.

Al menos íbamos hacia el oeste como era el plan.

Bueno, al noroeste en realidad.

-"Que tan largo será el viaje esta vez?", pregunto Valkyria.

-"Espero que corto Stella, espero que corto y tranquilo", dije yo.

-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-…-…-

 **8 horas después.**

 **Anochecer.**

 **5:42 pm**

 **En medio del desierto de Argelia, entre grandes dunas de arena.**

Al menos el viento nos mantuvo frescos este tiempo.

(Aunque sin saber que a sus espaldas ya están cruzando las fueras Europeas el desierto)

Y pese a que Stella no podía moverse, al menos ya podía hacer algo de magia, su cuerno estaba menos quemado…..

Pero parecía dolerle cada vez que hacia magia, pero se esforzaba por darme agua a mi, y a ella misma en el camino.

Es que eso de los cuernos quemados es nuevo para mi.

No es quemadura por fuego, es otra cosa.

Quemadura mágica?

Yo que sé.

-"sabes…este lugar es muy bonito cuando se hace de noche…"; dijo Stella al ver el atardecer.

Aunque estábamos rodeados de dunas y restos de escombros de acero y algunos aviones.

Este debió ser el lugar donde empezó el fracaso de la invasión aérea.

-"Si…..la verdad que tiene su encanto", dije yo como solo seguía conduciendo.

Ya podía mover los brazos más, y las piernas.

Pero no estoy ni para caminar con normalidad aún.

El sobreesfuerzo que debió hacer mi cuerpo ese día debió ser extremo.

-"Y te puedes mover algo…..además de poder usar magia?", pregunte yo.

-"la verdad es que ya puedo mover las dedos del pie un…"; estaba Stella hablando cuando una explosión sucedió detrás de nosotros.

Entonces solo se empezó a escuchar diversas explosiones a nuestro alrededor, como diversas piezas de metal y arena volaban por todas partes.

-"Que está pasando!"; grito asustada Stella.

-"No lo sé, pero sea lo que haya sido, viene detrás de esa colina", dije yo señalando al frente a la colina que el jeep ahora esta escalando.

Las explosiones y disparos no dejaban de resonar.

Y un nuevo brillo naranja venía desde detrás de esa colina que no me dejaba ver para nada que había detrás, reemplazando el brillo naranja natural de un atardecer.

(Lo que no saben las pobres, es que justo están en medio de la frontera de Argelia, en el primer maldito contra ataque de las fuerzas terrestres Europeas, contra el ejercito humano de los Exiliados)

-"Oh mierda!"; grite yo como llegamos a la colina, y no pude sacar el pie del acelerador, como al frente nuestro era un desierto llano, con cientos de tanques, helicópteros de ataque disparándose entre sí.

Los tanques Leopard Alemanes de nueva generación de las fuerzas europeas fortificadas con escamas de dragón y con proyectiles recubiertos de estos.

Atacando a los tanques flotantes que disparan al parecer proyectiles de plasma desde el bando de los Exiliados.

Y sus respectivos helicópteros de ataques de ambos bandos resonando en el cielo disparándose entre sí, notándose enormemente quien tenía la superioridad tecnológica.

Y estábamos a punto de pasar en medio de todos ellos!.

-"AHHH!", ambas gritamos como en serio no podía quitar el pie del acelerador.

Y girar el volante como una loca.

Esquivando los disparos de plasma, los proyectiles de los Europeos, los disparos de ametralladora de los mismos.

Explosiones de artillería aterrizando a nuestro alrededor.

Helicópteros en llamas de ambos bandos cayendo cerca de nosotros.

Restos en llamas de estos lloviendo del cielo.

Y Stella no dejaba de gritar, y creo que se acaba de orinar encima….

Y joder, debo admitir que yo también.

-"ahhh!", seguimos gritando ambas, como ahora empezó a llorar Stella.

Los tanques de los Exiliados explotaban.

No eran rival para los tanques Leopard modificados alemanes.

Pero cuando la artillería de los Exiliados impactaba en esos tanques, estos si los destruían.

La artillería si que era suficientemente potente para destruir esos tanques.

Pero en realidad.

Al parecer los Exiliados parecen estar perdiendo y siendo masacrados por los tanques pese a que los europeos se ven que están teniendo muchas bajas también por la artillería.

Y de milagro nosotras seguimos vivas.

Pero hemos avanzado buen tramo de la batalla y sobrevivido.

-"Vamos a morir!", grito aterrada y llorando sin control la pobre de Stella.

-"No mientras yo pueda…..!"; estaba gritando cuando por desgracia un helicóptero, no sé de qué puto bando sea, se estrelló en mi camino, completando una maldita barrera repleta de escombros de otros helicópteros, haciendo imposible esquivarlo.

-"Joder….salta!"; grite yo como le iba a quitar el cinturón de seguridad, pero al parecer, se rompió no se en que momento mientras maniobraba, y Stella estaba agarrándose como podía de su asiento, clavando las garras de sus manos en ellas.

-"No!", grito ella con miedo.

-"No es una opción!", grite yo como no tuve más opción como la patee fuera del jeep, mientras la pobre rodaba en la arena del desierto.

Y yo salté justo a tiempo antes que el jeep se estrellera y explotara en llamas en el helicóptero derribado.

Las explosiones no cesaron por eso.

Yo permanecí echada en la arena, mientras buscaba a Stella.

Que estaba cubriéndose la cabeza, mientras estaba en posición fetal en la arena.

Bueno, al menos esta echada.

 **Boom!**

Sucede una explosión muy cerca de mí.

Así que me fui arrastrando hacia ella, sobre la arena caliente, ahora por el fuego de las explosiones y los restos carbonizados de los helicópteros y uno que otro avión.

-"Stella…..tienes que seguirme hacia los restos del helicóptero, estar tan a la intemperie es de suicidas!", grite yo entre el ruido de las explosiones.

-"No quiero…no puedo!", grito ella hiperventilando por el miedo.

-"Joder, reacciona, no es momento para colapsar, y te lo dice alguien que colapso más veces que tu!"; grite yo enojada.

 **Boom!**

Otra maldita explosión bien cerca de nosotros.

-"Ya…..ya!", grito ella como se empezó a arrastrar junto a mí.

Nos dirigíamos hacia los restos en llamas del helicóptero y nuestro jeep, el incendio de esta nos mantendrá ocultos a los visores térmicos de los tanques.

Y nos mantendrá calientes durante el frio del desierto.

Fuimos arrastrándonos.

Como la arena resultante de las explosiones a nuestro alrededor nos caía encima.

Y nos quedamos en un agujero de una explosión, cercana al helicóptero en llamas.

Stella me abrazaba por el miedo.

Y yo debo admitir que si estaba asustada, pero podía controlarlo.

Entonces se sintió como temblaba la tierra.

Y vimos como los Leopards alemanas avanzaban hacia el frente de Los Exiliados.

Y nos quedamos esperando en el agujero.

Haciéndonos lo más pequeña posibles.

No con magia, hablo de forma metafórica.

Nos cubrimos nuestras cabezas.

La pobre de Stella estaba llorando de nuevo y temblando de miedo.

No quisimos mirar.

Solo esperamos a que las explosiones y la tierra temblando y el sonido de las aspas de los helicópteros se alejara.

Y cuando estábamos a punto de al menos salir.

Escuche los motores de la infantería mecanizada, y como transportes de tropas empezaron a pasar cerca nuestro, siguiendo muy detrás de los tanques.

Y otra vez volvimos a abrazarnos y esperar a que pasaran.

Fue una larga hora…..

Pero al final el silencio de la noche reino, aunque era opacada por algunas explosiones muy a lo lejos y el sonido de las llamas consumiendo los vehículos destrozados.

Yo me pare…y mire el paisaje desolador, lleno de vehículos destrozados por todos lados.

Y vi que habíamos avanzado buen trecho desde que bajamos de esa colina de arena.

Joder, hasta se veía pequeña desde mi posición.

Yo solo empecé a sonreír…..

Y luego a reír.

-"jjejejejeje….lo logramos…estamos vivas, estamos putas vivas!"; grite toda alegre.

-"Y ahora que hacemos?", pregunto Stella recuperándose de lo que acaba de pasar.

Sin pararse.

-"No tengo ni la puta idea", dije yo con solo alegrarme de que salimos con vida de esta.

Decidí volver al agujero y esperar allí.

No teníamos otra opción que digamos…..

-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-

(En otros lugares, los changelings que apostaron su muerte de estas 2 en el día 4 de su aventura, acaban de quedar desilusionados y perder mucho dinero)

(Un capitán changeling está de buen humor por ese abrazo con Stella)

(Y esa victoria en la enorme frontera norte con los Exiliados fue una pequeña victoria para los humanos, lástima que será la última al parecer)

(Muertos en la batalla de la frontera: Soldados humanos de los Exiliados muertos: 153 mil, soldados humanos Europeos muertos: 50 mil)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-….-.-..-..-.-..-.-

 **27 de septiembre del 2036**

 **Amanecer.**

Despierto como veo el sol levantándose en el horizonte.

Y se hace notar el campo de batalla.

Lleno de tanques y helicópteros derribados.

Y la colina por donde entramos a esta batalla se nota bien lejos, a varios kilómetros de distancia.

-"En serio me sorprende que hayamos durado tanto…."; dije yo como me levantaba de la arena del desierto.

Por desgracia el lugar estaba repleto de escombros.

Caminar iba a ser un suplicio.

*su estómago sonó*

Aunque el hambre no se hizo esperar.

Debe ser por estar en un lugar con tanta muerte y destrucción.

Más bien me sorprende no estar muerta a estas alturas.

Se supone que estar rodeado de muerte, los changelings sufren algo parecido a enfermedad por radiación.

-"Hey…despierta, es hora de irnos"; dije yo como movía a Stella, que estaba echada en el suelo.

-"Eh….ah…..ya es de mañana?", pregunto ella toda somnolienta.

-"Si, pero estamos en pleno desierto, y necesitamos agua y comida rápido"; dije yo.

-"Y yo que hago?", pregunto Stella.

-"Entra a la mente colmena y trata de encontrar a alguien que nos pueda decir como salir de aquí", dije yo.

-"Todo lo que sea en estos momentos, quedarme en un solo sitio, mejor"; dijo ella como volvió a echarse y cerrar los ojos.

Yo necesitaba esa noche de descanso.

Ahora puedo moverme.

Algo.

Pero hacer magia?.

Claro que no.

Cada vez que lo intento, un estomago enojado me dice que no.

E hice algo que nunca pensé que iba a hacer.

Empecé a rapiñar los helicópteros más intactos.

Porque los tanques destruidos de los europeos estaban a más de 500 metros al norte de mi posición, y los de Los Exiliados estaban a 800 metros.

Más en el medio del campo de batalla no podría estar.

Así que estuve maniobrando para evitar pisar los restos de metal clavados en el desierto y empezando a revisar las cabinas de los helicópteros.

Los cuerpos estaban quemados o simplemente mutilados por la caída.

Yo vomitaba ante esas escenas.

Aunque vomitaba pura bilis porque mi estómago estaba más que vacío.

Y me sentía muy débil al estar tan cerca de ellos.

Solo tuve la voluntad de robar un par de botas a uno de los pilotos.

Porque ya el dolor de estómago y los vómitos era demasiado.

Entonces solo regrese con Stella.

En serio, cualquier suministro que estos tuvieran, se calcino o destruyo en la batalla.

-"Stella, encontraste algo?", pregunte yo como veo a Stela ya despertando de estar en la mente colmena.

-"Si, dicen que la colina que pasamos era una zona en donde quedaban 4 aviones de escamas de dragón, que están semi intactos, no dio tiempo de recogerlos por la cercanía ya de las fuerzas Europeas", dijo Stella, "Ahh!", entonces ella grito sorprendida al verme mejor.

-"Que?", pregunte yo.

-"Tu pelo…..como que se te esta cayendo!", dijo sorprendida.

Entonces me toco la cabeza y veo como se desprende trozos de pelo.

-"Tenemos que irnos ahora"; dije media asustada.

Si…definitivamente ya estoy muriendo…

-"Ok…vamos entonces"; dijo ella como se levantó y camino hacia mí, y empezamos a ir hacia la colina por donde vinimos.

Íbamos caminando a la par, muy lentamente.

Al parecer no morimos con rapidez porque ya estábamos en una zona sin tantos humanos muertos.

Yo por buscar suministros, tuve que rapiñar varios cuerpos.

"Envenenándome cada vez más"

Después de una caminata que duro horas talvez.

Llegamos a la cima de la colina, andando en 4 patas las 2.

Y solo nos dejamos rodar por la colina hacia abajo.

Una vez llegamos abajo.

Pudimos ver los 3 aviones que le dijeron que estaban semi enterrados en la arena.

Uno por desgracia su cabina estaba destruida, era inservible.

El otro no tenía alas pero la cabina parece intacta, aunque no tiene el vidrio porque al parecer el piloto pudo eyectarse a tiempo.

Y la otra, bueno, solo era la cabina, pero se veía que el piloto no pudo salir de allí.

Aunque parece que solo se dejo la manchas de sangre en la ventana de esta por el choque.

Aunque espera un segundo…..

-"Oye…..eso es?", pregunte yo al ver un helicóptero apache derribado, con el piloto en uno de los costados, aun respirando a solo 40 metros de nosotras.

Parece que sus ojos están vendados.

-"Hey….quien esta allí?", pregunto el piloto asustado al levantar una pistola mientras sonaba asustado, en un acento USA.

-"Estamos desarmadas…..no dispares", dije yo con la mayor calma posible.

-"Ok…..les creo….les creo"; dijo el cómo no bajo el arma.

Yo me acerque a el despacito, mientras Stella seguía detrás de mí.

-"Quiénes son?", pregunto él todo nervioso.

-"Soy de las fuerzas inglesas, 5ta división", dije yo, lo que técnicamente era cierto, pero 5ta división de las fuerzas especiales.

-"Teniente Grimson de la fuerza aérea USA…", dijo él, pero sin bajar la guardia, "Pero porque no tienes armas?", pregunto desconfiado un poco.

-"El transporte en que iba exploto yo y una compañera mía apenas salimos con vida, no pude tomar mis armas", dije yo.

Lo que era mitad hacia cierto punto.

-"Esos bastardos….."; dijo él como por fin bajo su arma.

Y ahora ya estaba bien cerca de él.

-"Sé que los apaches van 2 pilotos, que ahí de tu compañero?", pregunte yo.

-"Esta allá", dijo el señalando hacia el frente nuestro, que era un trozo de hélice sobre la arena, y un lugar obviamente escavado.

-"Lo siento por eso, y tu….que heridas tienes?", pregunte yo.

-"No hay problema y…los vidrios de mi casco se rompieron y se clavaron en mis ojos, pude hacer una tumba improvisada para mi compañero al menos"; dijo el.

-"No hay más heridas?", pregunte yo.

-"Aparte de estar ciego de por vida y algunas costillas rotas…pues eso es todo", dijo el.

-"Habrá rescate?", pregunte yo.

-"Hace horas deje de escuchar algún vehículo…dudo que haya rescate", dijo él.

Pues…..

Voy a hacer la cosa más horrible que he hecho…

Y ya mate a un inocente….

-"Escucha, voy a intentar sanar más tus ojos, ok…..."; dije yo dándome fuerzas a mi misma para hacer esto.

Algo que escuche de lo que Stela me contó sobre la historia de los changelings.

Me dijeron, que la razón de porque eran odiados en su mundo natal.

Era porque no solo absorbían la energía positiva de las personas a su alrededor.

Absorbían hasta su energía vital, matándolas, más bien, desintegrándolas en el proceso.

Al morderlos como cual vampiros y absorber su fuerza vital por la fuerza.

Algo penado por la reina actual de los changelings.

Pero ahora…..

Ahora estoy entre la vida y la muerte.

*vomita a un lado*

Me asusto mucho más que mi bilis ahora tiene sangre.

-"Que….que paso?", pregunto el.

-"Solo vomite…..sangre…..es que no salí precisamente ilesa de esa explosión"; dije yo.

-"Y aun así intentas ayuda a un ciego…..gracias por eso"; dijo él.

Vamos…..déjame de hacerme sentir mal…!

Y le saque las vendas de los ojos, unas vendas mal colocadas por cierto, para que creyera lo mío.

Yo le abrí un poco su uniforme, en la parte del hombro.

-"Lo siento…."; dije yo entre lagrimas….

-"Lo siento porque?"; pregunto confundido como le agarre las manos y le mordí en su hombro.

Inyectándole mi paralizante.

Y a la vez pensando en absorber toda esa energía.

Fue casi instintivo, empecé a sentir la energía fluir por mis colmillos.

El pobre hombre intentaba luchar contra mi agarre….pero el estaba lastimado, y no oponía tanta resistencia, solo podía gritar.

-"Hija de putta….."; decía el con dolor, y yo solo estaba allí absorbiendo su vida…..

El se estaba retorciendo un buen rato.

Me sentía yo con más fuerzas cada vez, hasta el punto que el pobre piloto dejo de hablar.

Solo succione con más fuerza, y más…..y más, negándome a mirarlo si quiera.

Hasta que Stella me toco el hombro…

-"Ya no está….puedes parar…."; dijo ella con tristeza.

Como abrí los ojos, y solo vi, el uniforme vacío, y nada más.

Volví a sentirme con energías, ya no me ardía el estómago y hasta sentí que podía hacer magia otra vez.

Pero a que precio…

-"Te vi que estabas realmente en las ultimas Valkyria…por eso no dije nada…."; dijo Stella con tristeza, "Te vi que no tenías opción", dijo ella intentando reconfortarme como me dio un abrazo.

Yo….yo solo me quedé con tristeza allí.

Ya voy 2…inocentes….

Esto no me dejar fácilmente…

-"Vvvamos a intentar unir las partes que funcionan de cada avión…", dije yo con pesar, como vi una caja con suministros que el piloto tenía a sus espaldas, parece que lo usaba para apoyarse, aun con 2 cantimploras con agua para las 2, "A trabajar"; dije yo como me pare, evitando el abrazo, como tome una de las cantimploras.

-"Valkyria….

.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.—

 **Anochecer**

Trabajamos todo el día, con el tremendo calor.

Usando cuerdas y magia.

Pero esta listo….

Me costó toda la magia que recupere con el sacrificio del pobre piloto, pero está listo.

Algo así…..

Las alas de los aviones unidas al avión con el motor, o sea la parte trasera intacta, la cabina unida a esa otra mitad.

Las alas estaban soldadas con mi magia…..con mucho esfuerzo, porque estas cosas si que resisten a la magia.

Y solo soldé la parte interior del avión que une la cabina con la parte trasera, no tenía suficiente magia para soldar todo el fuselaje exterior.

De la unión de cables se encargó Stella, con constante tutoría de parte de verdaderos ingenieros en la mente colmena, y de mi parte un poco.

Solo sabía volarlas, no mantenerlas estos aviones.

Pero aquí estaba, nuestro avión para escapar de aquí, con suficiente energía para ayudarnos a atravesar el atlántico.

Solo espero que no haya ninguna tormenta, y que resista el avión.

No tiene tren de aterrizaje, pero eso es lo de menos ahora.

-"Estás lista?", pregunte yo como le dije que entrara primero, ella era la que tenia que ir primero por ser la mas alta.

Yo tendría que ir en sus piernas en todo momento.

Ella asintió.

A la pobre ya le empezó a gruñir el estómago.

Así que era nuestro deber ya salir de aquí.

Ella se subió, y yo me senté entre sus piernas.

Ignorare el hecho de que debo de estar levemente inclinada hacia adelante por los enormes pechos de ella.

El vidrio bajo y se posiciono en su lugar, sellando ya el avión.

La pobre de Stella chocando directamente su cuerno al techo del panel del vidrio.

-"Ok…solo no explotes"; dije yo como encendí el avión.

Como encendió…

-"Si….!", gritamos las 2 con ánimos y alegría.

(Como algunos changelings en otra parte del mundo, rompían sus papelitos de apuestas que decían que morirían al explotar ese avión al encenderlo y se quejaban un montón)

Había hecho un pasaje recto para que vaya el avión deslizándose en la arena.

Se que se metería algo de arena…..pero por eso pusimos trozos de metal simple en la parte de debajo de la unión de la mitad del avión para que no pasara la arena.

Yo acelere el avión….

Y el avión empezó a ir hacia adelante…

Y no se había despegado la parte trasera, eso era algo bueno…..

Seguimos acelerando….

Acelerando….

Y despegamos!

-"Doble yay!"; gritamos las 2.

(Como otros changelings enojados rompían sus papeles de apuesta que decían "Muerte al despegar" aunque el encendido haya sido exitoso)

Empecé a elevar el avión hasta los 3000 metros de altura, suficiente altura para que las corrientes en chorro no nos afecten tanto, y tener suficiente tiempo de reacción para eyectarnos en caso de que todo salga mal.

Con nuestra suerte…

Eso podría pasar en cualquier momento.

Al despegar y seguir la instrumentaría del avión hacia el noroeste.

Pudimos presenciar a la vez el enorme campo de batalla, que se extendía por kilómetros.

Lleno de tanques, helicópteros y otros vehículos calcinados.

Mientras que en el horizonte al sur de nosotras.

Se veía como explosiones a lo lejos.

Debe ser su segunda batalla…..

Pero nosotras, nosotras ya nos alejamos de eso, a más de 800km por hora, este avión puede ir al doble de la velocidad del sonido, pero ir más rápido sería jugar con la fragilidad actual del avión…..

Y no podemos hacer eso.

-"Oye…..y no quieres hablar de lo que paso con el piloto?"; pregunto Stella.

-"Es demasiado pronto…..", dije yo cortándole de cualquier otra cosa.

No quería recordarlo, quería empujarlo hasta lo más profundo de mi cabeza por ahora, porque no era el momento, ni el lugar para desmoronarme emocionalmente….….

No cuando tengo que volar un avión reparado a duras penas y del cual confiamos nuestras vidas.

-"Entiendo….", dijo ella ya guardando silencio, "Como cuantas horas son para llegar a Norte america?"; pregunto ella.

-"A nuestra velocidad….unas 16 a 20 horas"; dije yo como bueno, ya era de noche.

-"Y que hacemos durante ese tiempo?"; pregunto ella como al parecer se estaba moviendo un poco sus piernas.

-"No me digas que?"; pregunte yo.

-"Si…"; dijo ella apenada.

-"Trajiste la cantimplora?"; pregunte yo.

-"Noo…", dijo apenada.

-"Ten la mía, ya está vacía, y por todos los cielos, evita fallarle"; dije yo toda sonrojada.

Esto si que sería un viaje muy largo….

-.-..-.-..-..-.-…-..-.-..-.

 **En un bar/restaurante en Libia.**

 **Capitán #4.242.231**

 **28 de septiembre del 2036**

 **En pleno medio día.**

(Se ve a un changeling vestido de capitán, rodeado de otros changeling con uniforme azul de policía todo fascinados por lo que tenía que decir)

-"Y te digo, esos eran los pechos más suaves que sentí alguna vez…parecían dos enormes almohadas…..y su calor…..era tan reconfortante, puede que no lo sintiera mucho por estar en la mente colmena y ser solo representaciones de nuestro subconsciente…pero juro que se sintió increíble"; dije yo, presumiendo un poco de mi encuentro con la reina Stella.

-"Guao….que envidia…", decía uno de mis subordinados.

-"Cuéntanos…..como olían…"; dijo otro de mis subordinados.

-"Uy…olian a sudor, y un poco a fármacos, pero olian bien…..", decía yo todo contento.

Como todos por fin me hacían caso a lo que digo.

Gracias Reina Stella!:

..-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..—

 **28 de septiembre**

 **Sobrevolando el este de los USA.**

 **2 pm (Hora local) (10pm en Dubai)**

(Se ve a ambas dormidas, y la pobre de Stella abrazando a Valkyria como si fuera un oso de peluche que abrazar)

*Alarma sonando en el avión*

-"Que….como…?"; dije yo toda somnolienta como me despertaba.

" _Energía al 1%" "Energía al 1%"_

-"Mierda….", dije yo como le daba codazos suaves a Stella para que despertara, y que me dejara de apretar mis pechos.

En serio, esto ya se está poniendo súper incómodo y raro.

-"Eh…..auuu…que pasa?", pregunto Stella como vio lo que pasaba, y me dejo de apretar.

-"Lo siento…"; dijo ella apenada, "Creía que estaba apretando un malvavisco mientras me lo comia", dijo ella apenada.

-"si…..eso explica porque mi cabello esta mojado y de tu hocico esta con un hilo de baba saliendo de ella"; dije yo como ya revisaba el panel de control mientras la alarma continua.

-"Que esta pasando, ya llegamos?", pregunto ella.

-"No lo se….estamos sobre tierra, es lo único que se…", dije yo como veía por la ventana.

Era tierra verde, y había muchas nubes.

Si, ya no estamos ni de cerca en un desierto.

Entonces el avión se apagó.

-"Y el avión se le acabo la energía", dije yo como ya no respondía absolutamente nada el avión.

-"Pues y ahora?", pregunto ella.

-"Esperamos, y te digo cuando saltar"; dije yo.

-"sin paracaídas!?", pregunto ella media asustada.

-"tenemos alas recuerdas?", pregunte yo confundida por su declaración.

-"Oh si….", dijo ella más calmada.

Igual el asiento eyector estaba dañado y no iba a salir.

Esperamos a como el avión iba descendiendo cada vez más, y cada vez iba más lento.

Iba planeando casi en automático.

-"Ok…"; dije yo como active la palanca que libera la compuerta.

Casi la golpea a Stella cuando sale.

-"Estas bien?", pregunte yo.

-"Si….eso estuvo cerca"; dijo ella como el viento algo helado nos empezó a dar de lleno.

Era otoño en este hemisferio.

500 metros…..200 km por hora.

-"Ok…a mi señal, saltamos!", grite yo.

-"Ok…", dijo ella algo nerviosa como me abrazo con fuerza.

-"En realidad tu tienes que saltar para que ambas salgamos si sigues con ese abrazo", dije yo.

-"Ok…..", dijo ella sin soltarme.

-"Ok….si va a ser así, salta ya!", grite yo, como ella salto fuera del avión, como ella desplego sus alas y empezó a planear ella también.

Empezamos a descender como veíamos el avión estrellarse en los árboles cercanos a una autopista abandonada en la que Stella estaba planeando para aterrizar.

Y con suavidad pudimos llegar a tierra.

-"Ok….estamos vivas….yay….", dije yo con alegría.

*soplo un viento otoñal*

-"Pero hace frio….."; dijo Stella como se abrazo a si misma por el frio.

Debo admitir que si hacía frio.

Y al ver los arboles a nuestro alrededor ya comenzando a cambiar de color de hojas.

Ya está llegando el otoño aquí.

-"Dónde estamos?", pregunto la pobre de Stella temblando de frío.

Entonces empecé a mirar a mi alrededor, y vi un letrero al lado de la autopista que dice:

"Bienvenido a Dakota del Norte"

Eso es Norte america…

-"Lo logramos Stella"; dije yo al abrazarla, "Estamos en Norteamerica!"; grite yo emocionada, y ella igual me abrazo y empezó a celebrar junto a mí.

*aullido de lobos a la distancia*

-"Joder….porque esto nunca es fácil", dije yo al dejar el abrazo, como varios disparos resonaron a la distancia, e incluso varias balas perdidas rozándonos a nosotras.

-"al suelo!", grite yo como nos echamos con rapidez al frio suelo pese a que había sol.

Entonces tan pronto como empezó el tiroteo.

Este término.

Aunque juro que escuche unos ZAS a la distancia también.

Entonces desde la dirección del letrero de "Bienvenida".

Varias decenas de canes empezaron a correr desde allí, hacia nuestra dirección.

Stella asustada me abrazo asustada al ver eso.

Y yo que aun tenía la pistola del piloto y les apunte.

Pero lo curioso es que estos canes no estaban armados.

Más bien, hasta se los veía asustados, y siempre mirando hacia atrás mientras huían.

Y entonces vi de qué huían.

Decenas de changeling, disparándoles desde el cielo, o capturándolos en tierra.

Pero estos changelings se veían mas agresivos, y vestían de negro….

Espera….o sea que son?

(Mientras observaba Valkyria como los canes eran capturados, los que huían las evitaban a ellas 2, porque pensaban que eran una trampa de los Hijos del Demonio)

Una vez los últimos canes habían huido, yo mantenía mi pistola al frente, apuntándoles por si acaso.

Entonces.

 **ZASSS**

Le dispararon a mi pistola destruyéndola, y antes que pudiera hacer algún movimiento….

 **ZASSS**

-"Arrgggg!", gritamos Stella y yo porque ella estaba aun abrazándome, porque lo que sea que me impacto, me paso una fuerte descarga eléctrica.

Y allí estábamos las 2, en el suelo, aturdidas por la descarga eléctrica…..

Como una decena de "Hijos del Demonio" nos rodearon con rapidez.

-"Bienvenidos a Norte America, y por cierto, felicidades por lograrlo…"; dijo uno de ellos, como me dio un culatazo con su extraño rifle, dejándome inconsciente.

.-..-…..-.-..-.-..-.-.-

(En todo el mundo, todos los que apostaron a que ellas iban a lograrlo empezaron a celebrar, y los que perdieron a pagar a regañadientes las apuestas)

(Y los que las ayudaron de forma indirecta, a presumir más de ello)

(Y el 5to intento de incursión de los canes en territorio apropiado por los hijos del demonio, fallido, perdiendo a 15 mil canes en el fuego cruzado, se cree que más de 14 mil, de esos 15 mil, como capturados en acción)

.-..-.-.-.-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-

 **Guao…**

 **Que cosas no?**

 **Lo lograron.**

 **Aunque obvio que no habría ninguna duda de eso.**

 **Pero el viaje sí que fue espectacular.**

 **Casi morir varias veces.**

 **Chistes de ir al baño.**

 **Todo un clásico.**

 **Jejeje.**

 **Comenten que les parecio.**

 **Y haber si adivinan como convencerán a los Hijos del Demonio para que las ayuden.**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo amigos lectores.**


	49. Sorry, me olvide de publicarlo ayer

_**Capítulo 49: Moralidad, que es eso?**_

 **Valkyria**

 **Lugar: Desconocido….**

 **Hora: Desconocido…**

*empieza ella a abrir los ojos*

Eh…..donde estoy…?

Que tengo en mi hocico?

*se arranca un extraño tubo doble que iba a sus fosas nasales*

Es un tubo que va a un pequeño tanque de oxígeno, que en vez de oxígeno, este dice: "ENERGÍA CHANGELING" en un lado.

Entonces veo a mi alrededor, y parece una pequeña habitación de color marrón, sin ventanas, y con solo una puerta de madera, y que sus únicos muebles son 1 foco en el techo y 2 camas, donde veo que en la otra esta Stella, profundamente dormida y tapada con una sábana.

Estoy echada en la otra cama, tapada por una sabana.

*se mueve levemente en la cama*

Muy cómoda la verdad.

*se mira debajo de la sabana*

Todos mis vendajes han sido cambiados y estoy limpia..…

Al parecer alguien nos bañó….

*se sonroja con vergüenza*

Aunque espera….

*se toca la cabeza*

Vendajes extras?

…

Los hijos de los Demonios!

*Alguien entra por la única puerta*

Era una loba de pelaje blanco como la nieve en su pecho, y el resto es de color casi gris, mientras que tiene un cabello largo hasta los hombros, rizado de color negro, y usa una simple bata de laboratorio, mientras esta cargando una maleta abultada, y nada más.

Y nota en seguida que estoy despierta.

-"Hey…..parece que ya despertaste…excelente"; dijo ella sonriendo con una voz dulce aunque sonando algo cansada como venía hacía mí.

Era la primera vez que veía a un can de cerca, era casi tan alta como Stella, y eso que Stella mide 2.30mt, oh, el tamaño de los pechos son más pequeños que los de Stella, pero más grandes que los míos aun, y los míos si que son más grandes que el promedio.

Ella se inclinó levemente hacia mí.

-"Y dime, sientes algún dolor o algo?", pregunto ella como saco una linterna de ese bolso que traía y empezaba a iluminar mis ojos, mi nariz, mi boca, y mis fosas nasales, sin el menos cuidado posible…

-"Solo me duele un poco la cabeza, pero nada grave"; dije yo algo intimidada por su tamaño, pero lo dije sin obvio temor.

-"Que bien"; dijo ella sonriendo, "Y por lo demás, parece que estas bien sana, y eso que ustedes estaban hechas polvo cuando nuestros chicos las encontraron, desgaste mágico severo, moretones y algunas luxaciones, deshidratación leve, y las obvias contusiones en la cabeza, hechas para traerlas aquí, ya se les trato por todo eso ayer, más bien hasta ya era que se despertaran hoy", dijo ella con calma.

*Stella empieza a bostezar*

-"Ñam….ñam…..que paso…quien esta hablando?", pregunto Stella toda somnolienta.

-"Hola niña, déjame revisarte, soy la doctora aquí, asi que no tienes que preocuparte", dijo esta loba como fue hacia ella con calma.

-"Ok…"; dijo Stella levemente intimidada, se notaba que nunca vio a una loba ni en fotos.

Esta loba se nota alguien muy amable.

Demasiado amable…

Aunque espera un segundo….

*ese golpe le altero un poquito los recuerdos, porque le vino un recuerdo importante, justo en el acto*

-"Eres una de las hijas del demonio del demonio blanco, si dices que nos trajeron aquí "Los Hijos del Demonio"; dije yo sorprendida al hacer memoria.

-"En efecto linda, me apodan la "Cirujana", no te dire mi nombre verdadero, solo los chicos insecto lo saben, porque ellos se lo ganaron"; dijo ella aun dándome una sonrisa, pero sonando algo fría.

-"Y porque te dicen la "cirujana"?", pregunto Stella al tragar saliva algo nerviosa.

-"Bueno, esto si pueden saberlo, yo desde niña siempre quise aprender sobre medicina, y me lo permitieron, pero nunca pude aprender con la practica a hacer cosas mayores, apenas solo primeros auxilios básicos cuando mis hermanas se lastimaban, pero cuando la 2nda guerra de los canes comenzó…uff, la ciudad de Oregon a donde me mandaron….allí pude "Recolectar" a varios humanos, y uno que otro can que me caía mal, y allí pude aprender más sobre el cuerpo, con pacientes vivos, claro, les tenía que lastimar las cuerdas vocales para que no gritaran, pero al menos seguían estando intactos para estudiar, capture a…..30, si la memoria no me falla, y los mantuve con vida, mientras los diseccionaba uno por uno, aun conscientes, esa practica me llevo a graduarme próximamente de medicina, y aquí estoy, como una cirujana experta"; dijo ella como saco 3 bisturís de su bolso.

-"Y se de memoria cada parte del cuerpo en que puedo infligir el máximo de dolor, sin matar a la presa, o solo matarla, con una simple herida"; dijo ella con frialdad, como una leve sonrisa empezó a hacer ella.

-"Sabes….no pude experimentar con la biología changeling antes como quisiera, solo con los espías que intentaban infiltrarse y robar nuestro ADN"; dijo ella como puso los mangos de los 3 bisturís entre sus garras, mientras me sonreía a mí.

-"Así que…si descubro que ustedes intentan robar nuestro ADN…..créanme que me divertiré al diseccionar sus cuerpos, especialmente el de la reina Stella….saber cómo funciona el cuerpo de una reina changeling no es algo que se puede hacer todos los días"; dijo ella toda fría…..

Lo que hizo temblar de miedo a Stella.

A mí no.

Bueno si…

Al menos no lo mostré….

-"No vinimos a eso…vinimos a pedirles ayuda", dije yo toda seria.

-"ahhhh…...ok, entonces suerte intentándolo"; dijo ella como regreso a sonreir cálidamente, y se empezó a ir, pero con una extrema rapidez lanzo los 3 bisturís, uno rozando la punta de mi cuerno, y los otros 2, rozándome ambos lados de mi cuello.

-"La próxima no fallo a propósito linda….mejor que no nos mientas"; dije ella con calma.

Dejándome a mi paralizada.

Como los 3 bisturís se clavaron en la pared de cerámica con fuerza.

-"Estás bien Valkyria?", pregunto asustada y preocupada a la vez Stella.

Aunque el único sonido que se escuchaba era la de un vergonzoso goteo, goteando de uno de los lados de la sabana de mi cama.

-"Eso es un no?", pregunto ella….

Yo solo me eche de nuevo en mi cama, como una demonio me amenazo de frente…y luego volvió a sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado.

-"Y ahora que?", pregunto Stella.

-"Déjame sentir las piernas de nuevo y luego te digo….."; dije yo.

-"Hey, por cierto, deberían saber que….", era esa loba que había regresado, pero paro como se puso olfatear el aire, "…..mmm…..el olor del miedo, extrañaba ese olor, jeje, pero bueno, lo que quería decir es que es 29 de septiembre, estuvieron inconscientes todo ese tiempo, si que estaban ustedes en las ultimas cuando las encontramos", dijo ella como nos sonrio a las 2 al volver al cuarto.

-"Y hay un baño al final del pasillo, por si tienes más miedo que dejar, jeje"; dijo la loba con una sonrisa y un aura de alegría, que para lo que decía te daba más miedo.

El saber que no lo dice con malicia, si no, para divertirse es lo perturbador.

Entonces ella por fin dejo la habitación.

-"Guao….no sabía que estábamos tan heridas"; dijo Stella algo nerviosa.

-"Yo si…aunque creo que era más fatiga extrema", dije yo con "calma", cuando mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

-"Y quieres ir a ese baño…?", pregunto Stella.

-"si..."; dije yo como me baje de la cama.

Pero al tocar el suelo con los pies descalzos.

-"ufff…esta helado"; dije yo como salte y use mis alas para estar flotando.

Evitando el piso de cerámica helado.

-"Gracias por decirlo", dijo Stella como se bajó de la cama, pero usando sus alas para no tocar el suelo, se mantuvo en el aire al igual que yo.

Decidí ir a la puerta yo primero, y abrir que es lo que había del otro lado.

Y al parecer estaba en un pasillo de cerámicas azules.

Donde había diversas puertas, con carteles colgando al lado de cada puerta que decían: "Sala de reposo 1 y 2", "Sala de cuidados intensivos 1 y 2", "Quirófano 1 y 2", mientras que en uno de los extremos de este pasillo decía "Baños", y el otro extremo, había una puerta doble donde arriba decía "Salida".

Decidimos ir a los baños primero.

Ambas.

El baño era mixto al parecer.

Porque solo había una puerta que dice "Baño"

Esta tiene 5 bañeras, 5 duchas, que no estaban separadas entre sí, 10 inodoros rodeados por cubículos para privacidad y 10 lavabos, mientras todo tenía un estilo de madera antigua.

Y una gran estantería repleta de vendajes y medicamentos.

Además que en 3 de las 5 bañeras tienen poleas a su alrededor.

Al parecer aquí paran los heridos.

No había nadie por suerte.

Decidimos sacarnos los vendajes y con cuidado bañándonos con esponja en las bañeras.

Fue muy relajante y todo.

Pude ver que nuestras quemaduras por el sol en la espalda se sanaron, nuestros cuernos parecen estar sanos de nuevo, y yo siento mucha energía mágica en mi interior ya.

-"Parece que al menos cumplieron en sanarnos no?", pregunte yo como terminaba de vendarme la única lesión que teníamos las 2.

En la cabeza precisamente.

-"Si…..pero, no se porque nos atacaron si nos iban a curar", dije yo.

-"Porque no queremos que unas cualquieras sepan donde está nuestra base exactamente", decía la "Cirujana", que entraba desnuda con una toalla en sus hombros, y un vaso donde llevaba pasta de dientes y un cepillo.

-"Y entonces como podríamos salir de aquí, si no sabemos donde estamos?", pregunte yo con el suficiente valor.

-"Tenemos un aparato de teletransporte, así es como podemos ir a cualquier lugar del mundo, y si, los únicos que no son "Hijos del Demonio" y saben nuestra ubicación exacta es Chrysalis y los ingenieros que construyeron este lugar, ahora si me disculpan….."; dijo ella como puso la toalla en uno de los lados de una de las bañeras, y puso ese vaso en uno de los lavabos, "Eh tenido un día ocupado, así que quiero asearme un poco…y si ya están limpias, váyanse, aquí nadie quiere a los mirones", dijo ella con calma como abrió la bañera en la que estaba.

Sin prestarnos atención como se ponía en una posición…. **(Una muy zuculenta)**

-"Ok….."; dije yo, como Stella y yo retrocedimos lentamente y salimos de allí media nerviosas, y no quisimos hablar, hasta salir del mismo edificio o casa en donde estábamos.

No queremos hablar de esta loba a nuestras espaldas, tan cerca de ella.

Al salir por esas puertas al exterior helado…..pese a que era de día.

Nos sorprendimos de lo que vimos.

Estábamos en un valle en pleno bosque, donde se ve las hojas ya cambiadas por el cambio de estación a otoño, una red de montañas a la distancia con mucha nieve en su pico ya por las bajas temperaturas de la época.

A nuestro alrededor estaba repleto de varias casas, como para minimo 3 personas.

Pero había un lugar que sobresalía del resto, un enorme domo que se ve a la distancia. *a unos 500 metros*

Un domo donde estaba varios changeling mirando lo que sea que hubiese dentro del domo metálico.

Las calles eran amplias, como para 2 coches.

Básicamente esto parecía más como una barrio residencial que otra cosa.

Uno vacio, porque al parece todos están en el domo, además que se escucha un gran alborota por allí.

*sopla una pequeña brisa de aire de frío otoñal*

-"Hace realmente mucho frío aquí…."; dijo Stella como se abrazaba ella misma por el frio.

-"Vamos al domo, a ver qué pasa…..y talvez allí nos puedan prestar algo de ropa", dije yo soportando el fuerte frío.

Adentro parecía haber calefacción, por eso ni pensé en ningún momento que estuviéramos en un lugar frio, pero ni tan fuerte es la calefacción, si ni siquiera mantiene tibio el suelo del lugar.

Ambas empezamos a volar hacia el lugar.

En el aire pude ver que todas las casas se parecían en diseño y tamaño.

Hasta todas compartían los mismos colores.

Excepto unas 4 edificaciones muy grandes y obvias.

1ero, un enorme anillo suspendido por varias barras de metal a 10 metros del suelo, de una circunferencia de 30 metros, muy cerca del domo, que parece estar en el borde de esta urbanización de casas, estaba al norte del domo.

Al parecer es su portal de teletransporte.

2nd, era el lugar donde estábamos, era un edificio de un solo piso, pero muy grande, era el hospital, aunque lo único que me dice que es el hospital, es la cruz roja arriba de la puerta. Estaba al sur de este domo.

3ero, era un comedor muy grande y cerrado, y lo se porque parece un restaurante, pero para cientos de personas, esta techado y se que es un comedor, porque este tiene un letrero que es la imagen de un par de cubiertos cruzados, estaba al este del domo.

El 4rto era algo más curioso, parecía un edificio de apartamentos, pero era más largo que alto, de largo hasta podría tener su 1 km de largo, y 500 de ancho, y apenas 5 pisos de alto y estaba al oeste del domo, y estaba a sus costados de este un sembradío y unos árboles que eran frutales.

Al estar llegando al domo que se elevaba sus 30 metros hacia arriba, y tenía 100 metros de circunferencia.

Podía ver que era como una especie de arena de batalla.

Que al parecer estaba en un hoyo en el suelo también, donde tenía su propia puerta de entrada y salida, a la vez que tenía respiradores en el techo del domo.

Donde en los bordes exteriores del domo de acero y vidrio lo rodeaban humanos y canes por igual, vestidos con trajes muy peculiares (o ridículos) y unos collares de metal extraño, mientras estaban gritando mensajes de apoyo.

Y arriba, volando sobre el domo, eran todos los changelings "Hijos del Demonio", con sus trajes negros y sus armas en sus espaldas mientras también apoyaban quien sea que estaba allí abajo.

Pero aparte de sorprenderme de ver humanos y canes sin matarse entre sí.

Me sorprendió lo que logre ver dentro de la arena.

Era un lobo macho, vestido con solo un short, se veía cansado, y con varios cortes en su cuerpo.

Y su oponente, era una changeling hembra, que al parecer su ropa había sido destruida, por los trozos de tela que estaba en el suelo de la arena y ahora estaba desnuda, se veía que estaba levemente cansada, como no tenía armas, y estaba allí peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, y se veía con leves cortes también en su cuerpo.

Entonces el lobo fue en carrera hacia ella.

Ella no lo esquivo, se mantuvo firme en su lugar.

El lobo no iba a darle un golpe, iba directamente con intención a morderle. Y cuando estaba a unos pocos metros de ella.

La changeling se movio con rapidez hacia adelante.

El lobo no se detenía, iba a toda velocidad en solo 2 patas hacia ella.

Entonces la changeling con el impulso que tenía, le dio un rodillazo directo en la mandíbula y vi cómo se le rompían los dientes por el fuerte golpe.

Pero el lobo, parece que sabía que eso iba a pasar.

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta para mi.

Porque el lobo cuando estaba siendo su mandíbula destrozada por el rodillazo, el logro tomar la otra pierna de su atacante.

Solo tomarla.

Porque cuando el lobo salió a la vez volando por la fuerza del rodillazo, la changeling no se dio cuenta, y fue jalada junto con el.

El lobo cayó al suelo con fuerza, al igual que la changeling, al lado de él, pero de cabeza..

Un gran silencio invadió el lugar.

El lobo se retorcía levemente, pero la changeling se movía menos.

-"No puede ser…el prisionero #52 logro ganarle a su dueña"; decía un changeling en el tope del domo como al parecer había una escotilla también en el domo.

Donde los changelings recogieron a ambos, donde esos changelings que veían a la changeling dieron el visto bueno de que estaba bien.

Y se llevaron a la changeling inconsciente en dirección al hospital.

Mientras bajaban a ese lobo donde estaban los humanos y canes.

Este se veía muy desorientado.

-"Felicidades #52, ahora te has ganado el derecho a usar ropa normal, y comer comida normal, y acceder al siguiente reto que es para ganar tu libertad, de intentar escapar de este territorio con vida, con todo tu equipo con el que te capturaron, mientras tu ex dueña te persigue, con todo su equipo e intenta capturarte de nuevo, dime #52, aceptas este nuevo reto?", pregunto el changeling que ahora veo que era un changeling macho de pelo marrón, muy corto que estaba sosteniendo un micrófono.

El tal #52, negó con la cabeza.

-"Ok, si te hace feliz eso…..ahora a todos los demás, vuelvan a sus barracas o sus dueños, que se acabo el espectáculo", dijo ese changeling.

Como vi como algunos canes se empezaron a llevar a ese lobo #52 a ese edificio grande y largo.

-"Oh, esperen, miren quien tenemos aquí…"; dijo ese changeling de pelo marrón como nos vio y vino volando hacia nosotras.

-"La que se creía mucho por insultarnos y la nueva reina…"; dijo el al estar bien cerca de nosotras y todos los changelings se acercaron hacia nosotras.

Yo solo me puse bien tensa, como Stella se puso detrás de mí asustada.

Aunque ella es más alta que yo y eso se ve extraño.

(Y todo mientras sobrevuelan a los humanos y canes que solo pueden mirar hacia arriba lo que pasa, que para los machos es un lindo espectáculo)

-"Sabes linda, si te encontrábamos te íbamos a poner en esa arena y hacer luchar contra los que ofendiste…..", dijo ella como me miro directo a los ojos para intimidarme.

Yo estaba nerviosa, pero intente no inmutarme.

-"Pero has logrado a travesar medio mundo, que digo, medio mundo que era zona de guerra, y sobrevivir y sin armas, eso es digno de respeto, por eso, te perdonamos esa ofensa, porque se nota que tienes agallas, y nosotros respetamos las agallas"; dijo el como alivio su mirada y los changelings se apartaron un poco de nosotras.

Pero eso seguía sin hacer sentir segura a Stella.

-"Ok, te curamos, y ahora si quieres te devolveremos a cualquier lugar que quieras, porque si, sabemos que buscas nuestra ayuda, pero, como le dijimos a Chrysalis, bueno, nuestras entrenadoras le dijeron a Chrysalis…", dijo el lobo como señalo a una changeling hembra, que inmediatamente su cabeza se transformó en la de una loba.

-"A nosotros no nos interesa ayudarles….así que váyanse antes de que quiera convertirlos en un trofeo en la pared"; decía esa changeling con la cabeza de lobo, como un pequeño destello de color verde, regreso a su cabeza normal.

-"Lo que ellas dijeron, va a ustedes, tienen 5 minutos para decidir a donde ir, luego me avisan", dijo el como todos se empezaron a retirar, y algunos Changeling ordenar a esos canes y humanos seguirles de nuevo a esas casas.

-"No….vinimos a pedirles ayuda, y obtenerlo, y no nos vamos a ir con las manos vacías", dije yo enojada, aunque sudando de los nervios, aun con el frio.

Lo que me hacía sentir más frio….

-"Oye….ya demostraste que tienes agallas, no te humilles así, sabes que no tienen nada, solo eres una traidora, y la otra una reina sin poder y que es solo un título vacío…"; dijo el.

-"Eh….podemos ofrecerles una caza digna para ustedes…en forma de misión…..", dijo Stella toda nerviosa detrás de mí.

-"Oh…..haber, cual es la misión supuestamente "Digna" que tienen en mente", pregunte el fingiendo interés.

-"Queremos que nos ayuden a rescatar a una persona, de una base de alta seguridad, subterránea, con multiples defensas de toda clase, aéreas, antitanque y antimisiles, a la vez que en su costa esta protegida por 2 flotas, y esta rodeada por otras bases militares que su tiempo de respuesta es menor a 25 minutos, y que una vez descubiertos, no pararan de venir oleadas de enemigos haciendo la tarea totalmente titánica y casi imposible de completar sin sufrir graves bajas", dije yo con rapidez, por los nervios.

-"Es la base esa en Inglaterra no?", pregunto este changeling con el pelo marrón.

Con cómo me hablaba solo el, parecía ser el líder.

Ambas asentimos.

-"Pues si que suena interesante, pero nos enteramos que todos los buenos soldados que habían en esa base han muerto en Dubai y que no queda nadie para defenderla, mas que los sistemas de defensa automáticos…y las otras defensas, son solo un bonus sin gracia, así que…no nos interesa"; dijo el.

-"Oye, tengo una idea!"; grito uno de los changelings que nos rodeaba, era una hembra.

-"Haber dila, igual estas tienen aun unos 2 minutos antes de que las pateamos de forma literal fuera de aquí", dijo ese changeling.

-"Bien…la cosa es que, todos sabemos que tenemos solo 30 años de vida…no?", pregunto ella.

-"Si…..no nos los recuerdes"; dijo otro changeling en el grupo.

-"Y que no duraremos tanto para ver la gran lucha en Equestria, y que tal vez nuestros hijos ni puedan verlo….."; decía esa hembra.

-"Ya di tu punto quieres!"; grito otra changeling entre el publico presente.

-"Ok…si, si, la cosa es que, que tal si tenemos princesas en nuestro grupo, una sangre real, siendo una "Hijo de los Demonios", no sería genial, que una changeling que vive más de 1 siglo sea la cazadora maestra que enseñara siempre a todas las generaciones de nuestro grupo….no sería genial eso?", pregunto ella.

Oh mierda….ya se dónde va esto.

-"Oye, eso es estúpido, no escucharon que esta reina se quiere ir, eso significa que será una reina su hija, lo que es mejor", dijo otra changeling en el grupo.

-"Mmmm…eso suena genial, haber todos, quien vota por ayudar a estas 2 a cambio de obtener una hija princesa de su parte!"; grito este changeling con el micrófono.

Y para mi peor temor…..

Todos levantaron la mano.

-"Yo no quiero tener un hijo con ustedes….", dijo Stella asustada, detrás de mi.

-"Bueno, no somos crueles con los civiles normales, y tienes opciones, como irte ahora, oh ofrecer tu primogénita para que se convierta en reina de los Cazadores….tu eliges, nosotros no, solo dimos la sugerencia"; dijo ese changeling con el micrófono.

-"Pero esperen, ella se va a otro mundo, un mundo nuevo, en un sistema nueva, quien sabe que peligros haya, no quieren cambiar el trato, y a cambio de ayudarnos, ella podrá llevar a 5 de ustedes a ese mundo"; dije yo con rapidez.

-"Eso si suena genial….pero no, nos mantenemos con lo de tener su primogénita", dijo este changeling.

-"Noooo…..además solo será princesa, porque ya la reina Chrysalis ya procreo con mi padre, y tendrá una hija y ella sera reina, así que solo tendrán una simple princesa de mi parte", decía Stella sin abrir los ojos, como se cubría detrás mia asustada.

-"Mmmm….nos conformamos con una princesa, pero en fin, como dije, tienes 2 opciones, y pues…..nos hemos pasado del tiempo limite un poco, así que tienen hasta la cuenta de 3 para elegir", dijo ese changeling con el micrófono.

Joder….

La pobre Stella estaba susurrándome asustada que no quería eso, que no quería perder su virginidad así.

-"3….

Ahora que…..

No podemos irnos así como así….

-"2…..

Hemos pasado por mucha mierda para venir aquí….

No podemos irnos de aquí!

-"1…..

Hemos sufrido para venir aquí!

Casi muero, casi morimos….

No podemos dejar que todo sea en vano!

*entonces mira a Stella*

Lo siento…

Pero….no quiero haber venido aquí en vano…

-"Yo elijo…..", estaba a punto de terminar la frase.

Cuando un changeling me interrumpió.

-"Oigan todos, estos Europeos han destruido nuestro antiguo campamento al norte de Los Exiliados!", grito un changeling que vino todo alarmado desde el área de las casas.

-"Mierda, les dijimos a Chrysalis que lo proteja con su vida…bueno, esto tendrá que esperar chicas"; dijo el como saco su rifle, "Todos a las armas, prepárense para vengar nuestro antiguo campamento!", grito el changeling con micrófono como levanto con una mano su rifle.

-"Si!"; gritaron todos a la vez, como levantaron sus rifles, hasta algunos levantando espadas en lugar de rifles.

Entonces todos se fueron al frente del portal, esperando a que se abriera, y por mientras, el pequeño enjambre de 499 changeling pasaban a nuestro alrededor.

"Alguien sabe la cantidad de enemigos….?"

"La ultima llamada de Los Exiliados dijo algo así como…."

"800 mil soldados de infantería….."

"149 vehiculos acorazados restantes….."

"Sin fuera aérea…"

"Apoyo naval constante…"

"Campo de batalla actual?"

"No es exacto….."

"Pero…"

"Dicen que se extiende…"

"300 km2 en un enorme frente…."

Todo eso decían diferentes changeling para informarse entre sí como cruzaban por nuestro lado.

Todo un trabajo en equipo.

-"Y nosotras que vamos a hacer por mientras?", pregunte yo a uno de los changelings rezagados.

-"Pueden ir a la cafetería por mientras, pero no salgan del perímetro…."; dijo ese changeling como se unió con los demás a esperar que se active el teletransporte.

Nos quedamos allí un rato.

Viendo ese enorme despliegue.

Como el portal azul se abrió, y todos esos changeling salieron a la carga.

-"Es tan increíble como atemorizante, no cabe duda"; dije yo sorprendida.

Stella solo asintió.

*entonces volvió a soplar una fuerte brisa*

-"Uchhh….pero podemos…..entrar a un lugar caliente…por mientras…"; dijo ella.

Yo asentí esta vez, como bajamos a la cafetería.

Donde había un humano de mediana edad, algo flaco, con cara de tristeza barriendo adentro, cerca de la puerta

Yo podría entrar e ignorarlo.

Pero yo quería preguntar algo.

Asi que entramos a estar en un lugar calientito, y empecé a preguntarle…..

-"Hey…eh tu, el del tutu rosa….?", preguntaba al pobre humano vestido así.

-"Si?", pregunto esa persona.

-"Porque estas vestido así, y por tu constitución, es obvio que no eres civil?", pregunte yo.

-"Estos….seres…nos obligan a vestir así…nos humillan todos los días, solo porque nos capturaron y se quedaron con nosotros….ellos no nos ven como seres vivos, nos ven como objetos, si no fuera por los medicamentos que traen aquí, muchos que estan con poca ropa o rapados haya afuera, hace tiempo que estuvieran muertos por la neumonía por estar vestido así en pleno otoño, estos….seres medio hipócritas nos cuidan, porque somos objetos que cuidar al parecer, o sea trofeos….", dijo el al principio pensando que decir, luego, solo dijo el resto con pesar.

-"Porque paraste un momento cuando hablabas?", pregunto Stella.

-"Estos collares….nos impide hacer cosas violentas y pensar en hacerles algo malo a estos seres….nos electrocuta, a la vez que se aprieta más al cuello, si uno quiere que le aflojen la corre, tiene que humillarse, pero mucho más, y si uno quiere al menos vestirse decentemente…o comer comida buena…uno tiene que luchar por eso….y solo el que acaban de ver, ha ganado, y eso que por muy poco"; dijo el realmente desanimado.

-"Pues que comen, o que les hacen precisamente?", pregunto yo.

-"Sobras…las sobras que comen ellos, y las cosas que nos obliguen a comer para entretenerlos, como insectos, o beber nuestra propia o su orina, u otros fluidos de ellos, y las humillaciones son realmente diversas, a algunos les revisan su mente para saber a que les tienen miedo, sus fobias, sus vergüenzas, y las explotan a no más poder, esto de vestirnos de maneras ridículas, son solo un bono para ellos", dijo el apretando con fuerza la escoba, con algo de ira.

-"Eh visto que no se matan entre si, los humanos y los canes…"; dije yo.

-"si….es que todos nosotros estamos en las mismas, además, el collar neutraliza todo acto de violencia, aun entre nosotros, todos aquí, son soldados, marineros, conductores de tanques, pilotos de aviones o mecas…..todos aquí nos une este purgatorio…., que no puedes morir, nos dijeron que solo moriremos de viejo, o si no soportamos las humillaciones que nos den, o morir en la arena, o morir intentando salir de aquí…", dijo el solo mirando el bosque.

-"Cuantos lo intentaron?", pregunto Stella.

-"Varios….al principio eramos unos…190 prisioneros, pero ahora somos 100….los 90 eran mayormente canes que se negaban a aceptar este destino, intentando huir, o ser castigados por la Cirujana, si es que no nos portábamos bien en la enfermería cuando venía uno herido a este lugar", dijo la persona.

-"Te capturaron solo?", pregunto yo.

-"Si…soy de la ya muerta CIA, me capturaron en una de las bases de ODIN, cuando la CIA desapareció al perder USA el oeste, yo me fui a una de estas bases en Peru, al norte de la capital, grave error, cuando empezó todo esto hace días, varios de los soldados empezaron a disparar contra los nuestros, hubo muchos muertos, pero al final, yo y varios otros pudimos recuperar la base, nos enteramos que la ciudad estaba bajo ataque también, y los pocos sobrevivientes y yo fuimos a la ciudad en los pocos vehículos que quedaban intactos, pudimos llegar a puerto, donde la flota peruana hacia todo lo posible por abatir a las aeronaves entrantes por los portales más pequeños, como intentábamos evacuar a la mayor cantidad de civiles posibles, ya se habia catalogado a la ciudad como perdida, hasta que ese portal enorme se abrió encima de nosotros….aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, esa nube estos seres bajando del cielo, nadie pudo responder a tiempo, múltiples disparos caían como lluvia hacia nosotros, no podíamos esquivarlas, los barcos explotaban, y el puerto se hacía pedazos con cada disparo, todo sucedió tan rápido que ni pudimos responder, fue entonces cuando estos seres llegaron a tierra, liberando una onda de choque verde, que nos terminó a lanzar a todos por todos lados, como cada onda de choque nos hacía rebotar entre sí como pelotas…yo termine en el suelo, gravemente herido…..como una hembra de esos seres se me acerco y me levanto sujetando mi cabello y me dijo, "Por soportar eso, te ganaste ser mi esclavo", con una sonrisa burlona…y desde allí…estoy aquí"; dijo el.

-"Oye…..eh visto otra cosa, porque nadie se acerca aquí?", pregunte Stella.

Como me entristecía lo que le paso al hombre.

-"Esta prohibido acercarse si quiera a este lugar a los prisioneros, yo tengo trato preferencial por….bueno, incapacitar a los que querían escaparse y delatarlos….intentar ser un buen esclavo, gracias a eso, al menos tengo este privilegio de estar en un lugar con calefacción, si tu dueño te quiere cerca, te lleva a su casa, si te ignora la mayoría de las veces, nos deja libres para volver al complejo que es nuestro hogar para la mayoría, donde hay solo duchas de agua fría, y solo hoyos en el suelo de los baños para hacer las necesidades, sin papel higiénico, con prácticamente nula calefacción y solo una manta y una almohada en los cuartos, hay un huerto donde podemos recoger comida para nosotros, pero es tan poca…que apenas abastece, y nos tenemos que adaptar a sus sobras, aunque yo soy el que consigue las mejores sobras al menos"; dijo el con un poco de orgullo, solo un poco.

-"Básicamente te convertiste en un traidor para no sufrir tanto?", pregunte yo.

-"Son costumbres de la CIA, uno intenta ganar la confianza del enemigo para evitar que te maten, en este caso, sufrir menos y así conseguir esta tarea, que es humillantes a ratos, pero al menos es menos doloroso"; dijo el.

-"Y sabes que ha pasado en estos días en el mundo?", pregunto yo.

-"Y que no se, mirad por ti misma"; dijo el como nos señalo ya mejor el interior de la enorme cafetería, con decenas de mesas y asientos, con el otro extremo de este, ya la misma cocina donde veo a alguien cocinando…

Pero bueno, colgado del techo se encuentran televisores de plasma en la que están dando las noticias, en cada uno de los televisores repartidos por el lugar.

-"Aquí puedo ver gratis las noticias, por ahora se que los Exiliados perdieron muchos soldados, demasiados, casi medio millón de tropas, pueden que tengan la tecnología, pero no importa eso si te estan atacando decenas de tanques blindados con el material mas invulnerable del planeta que ni tu tecnología logra perforar, además, también me entere lo que perdimos a tantos aviones y buenos pilotos, es algo muy desanimado ver las noticias y ver que el resto del mundo se rindió, y solo los Europeos intentan luchar en contra, y uno no puede hacer nada para ayudar"; dijo el otra vez desanimado.

Y veo en las noticias que justo hablan de eso, de las grandes derrotas de los Exiliados.

La hora actual parece ser las 12:54 pm

-"Y a que hora comen?", pregunte yo al ver la hora, porque la verdad, al ver la hora ya me dio algo de hambre, además de que, ya mi curiosidad fue zaceada.

-"Ya comimos, a las 12, como relojito, sin falta, como en prisión, se perdieron el pato a la naranja, una delicia, me toco un hueso con más carne entre las sobras", dijo el.

-"Crees que haya sobrado algo?", pregunto yo.

-"Esa pregunta es estúpida por donde lo mires, sabiendo lo que te acabo de contar"; dijo el.

-"Ok….y crees que podamos pedirle a la cocinera algo de comer?", pregunte yo.

-"No se, si quieren traten, Reina Stella seguro a usted le da algo de comer, a ti desconocida…no se si quiera te haga caso, pero intenten si quieren, haber si logran convencer a una hija del demonio blanco"; dijo el como siguió barriendo el lugar.

-"La que esta en la cocina es hija del demonio blanco!?", pregunte sorprendida.

-"Si, la maestra de las espadas dicen, eh escuchado que es capaz de apuñalarte con un cuchillo de cocina 40 veces, y no morirás, pero sentirás mucho dolor y desearas estarlo, además que ella cocino a los que murieron aquí…no importa si eran perros, los lobos, o humanos….los cocino por igual….…."; dijo el con una mezcla entre odio y asco.

-"Oye…..solo eh visto 2 hijas del demonio, no que habían 10 aquí con "Los hijos del Demonio"?" pregunte yo confundida.

-"Las otras 8 se fueron a defender las otras ciudades en USA, los que estan bajo ataque de los canes del este, los defienden porque allí las trataron bien, como heroínas, y la "Cirujana " se quedó por obvias razones, esperando más prisioneros rebeldes que "estudiar", y hay un rumor que dice que si uno soporto a uno de sus experimentos de trasplantes o cirugía innecesaria sin anestesia, podrá hacerlo con ella, pero es solo un rumor, aunque obviamente, ninguno pudo salir de esos experimentos con vida para probarlo, y la otra se queda aquí, la cocinera porque está embarazada de 8 meses y medio, y no quiere estar de parto en plena batalla según sus palabras y no, ella no cocina todo, todos se cocina su comida, pero ella a veces hace de más para si misma, y sus sobras son las mas ricas"; dijo esta persona.

-"Y porque se quedó aquí, si ya no hay nadie?"; pregunto Stella.

-"Ella esta con antojos de seguro y se esta cocinando un extra"; dijo el.

-"Stella, puedes ir a preguntarle si te puede invitar la comida que esta haciendo o solo dejarnos entrar a comer algo?", pregunte yo.

-"Porque no vas tu…..eh tu sabes que me dan miedo estos asesinos"; dijo ella nerviosa.

-"Estarás bien, estaré aquí aún, es que solo tengo que preguntar una cosa más a el, es una duda sobre ya sabes…si tenía un chip o no"; dije yo.

-"Ohhh….ok comprendo…al menos podre intentar ser amable", dijo Stella como fue caminando muy lentamente hacia la cocina.

Y mientras esperaba a que estuviera lo bastante lejos, le pregunte a esta persona.

-"Oye…..eres de la CIA, que hacía cosas demasiado ilegales para cumplir su misión, lo sé, tú crees que en Inglaterra me hayan puesto un chip, porque yo nací en una base secreta por allá, fui entrenada desde que era una niña para ser la mejor soldado, y que por si los traicionaba, pusieran un chip en mi cuello, para detonarla en caso de que les fallara?", pregunte yo.

-"Ufff…bueno, si esta en el cuello, en la misma vertebra…pues no hay nada que hacer niña, porque eres uno de estos seres, hasta yo mismo hubiera estado en la cirugía para ponerte ese chip por si acaso", dijo el.

-"Oh…..bueno…espere, dijo vertebra?", estaba diciendo algo desanimada como enseguida le pregunte algo.

-"Si, para evitar que el usuario sienta el chip debe ser lo suficientemente pequeño para que el usuario no se de cuenta, es por eso que debe de estar en una zona bien sensible"; dijo el tipo de la CIA.

-"Y que hay del cuello y que el chip sea del tamaño de una uña?"; pregunte yo al señalar uno de los costados de mi cuello, en donde estaba el chip.

Entonces el tipo de la CIA se empezó a reir un poco.

-"PPPFFFF…eso no existe niña, solo un estúpido colocaría un chip tan grande en un área tan visible, si crees que te colocaron así, pues eres una estúpida, sin ofender"; dijo el.

Lo sabía….

No me habían traicionado.

Que bien…..

Un dilema moral menos…..

Que bien.

Ahora otro…..

-"Oye…me estaban hace rato intentando hacer que elija, la misión o la virginidad de Stella…estaba a punto de elegir lo segundo…..eso esta bien, o me pase?", pregunte yo.

-"Esta es la cosa, preguntante primero, cuanto has sacrificado tu en esta misión, y cuanto a sacrificado ella?", pregunto el.

-"Bueno….perdí a todos los soldados que conocí alguna vez, no puedo volver a mi hogar, casi muero varias veces, no tengo verdadera nacionalidad, soy una traidora para la humana y los changeling, la eh llevado a Stella en mi espalda cada vez que ella no podía….tengo sangre de 2 inocentes en mis manos…y ella….ella solo perdió a su papi y quiere acompañarme porque yo soy su única amiga, y quiere ayudarme a mi, y ayudo en algunas cosas para obtener información…y eso…", dije yo con pesar.

-"Niña…tu has perdido muchas cosas ya era hora que esa pequeña que se nota que en cualquier momento se orina del miedo, contribuya en algo….", dijo el con leve frialdad.

-"Pero…...no lo se…ella es inocente en todo esto, no merece nada de esto"; dije yo.

-"Ni tu….pero aquí estas, como un antiguo objeto de los ingleses, tu destino guiado por unos hombres de traje…..hasta talvez me imagino que no tuviste ni vida normal, o me equivoco?", pregunto el.

-"Pues no…no tuve nada de eso…."; dije yo con tristeza.

-"Así que, que dices, mereces arrojar toda tu lucha al desagüe por proteger a alguien que ya nació con una cuchara de plata en el trasero que no ha sufrido gran cosa….me vas a decir, que vas a seguir sufriendo por alguien que no conoces muy bien?"; pregunto el.

-"No lo se…"; dije yo con tristeza.

-"Bueno, es tu decisión, eliges vender a tu amiga para continuar tu misión…o decides mandar todo tu sufrimiento a la basura", dijo el.

-"Es difícil…."; dije yo con tristeza.

-"Estar en una profesión militar nunca lo es niña….nunca lo es, tienes que tomar decisiones duras y rápidas o mueres"; dijo el.

-"AHH!", grito Stella desde la cocina.

-"Oh mierda…."; dije yo como me fui corriendo a la cocina.

-"Suerte en lo que decidas!", grito el de la CIA.

Yo no respondí.

Solo me ayudo en una cosa, nada más.

Cuando llegue la cocina, y embestí la puerta para entrar a la cocina más amplia que vi en mi vida…

Estaba Stella jadeando, mientras sostenía una cuchara en su mano.

-"Te dije que estaba caliente…."; decía esta loba de manera muy tranquila, esta de pelaje gris y negro.

-"Pero que?!"; pregunte yo confundida.

-"Oh Valkyria…..resulta que es buena…y muy amable…..hasta me dejo tomar una cucharadita de su sopa", dijo Stella con una sonrisa.

-"No es nada la verdad, estoy de buen humor", dijo la loba con una bonita sonrisa como empezaba a servir 2 platos de sopa a nosotras.

-"Y porque estas de buen humor?", pregunte yo toda sospechosa.

-"Porque me entere por las cámaras de circuito cerrado que podré entrenar a una diosa, y que saldrá de esta barriga, así que mejor alimentarla bien"; dijo ella con una sonrisa como toco el estomago de Stella.

-"Que!?", pregunto sorprendida Stella, "Lo siento pero…..eh…todavía no elegimos eso, estoy hasta pensando en cómo negociar otra cosa para así ayudar a mi amiga, lo juro, nada de bebes por ahora"; dijo Stella toda asustada como rechazo la sopa y vino hacia mí.

-"Oh….pobre niña inocente, no hay otra opción mas que irse, además no te eligieron porque si, además de hija de reina, eres la hija de Martin Castillo, el tipo que desafío a la muerte más veces que cualquiera, y mi sobrina técnicamente, porque tengo 2 hermanas en el oeste que se casaron con uno de sus hijos, muy brillantes y muy bueno en combate, y sus hijos son hermosos y muy agiles, así que tu sangre es sinónimo de calidad, para una hermosa descendencia de cazadores"; dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-"No…no, no, no, sabes que Valkyria, porque no elegimos irnos, venir aquí fue una mala idea, pensaremos en otro plan para rescatar a Maxis, solo necesitamos más tiempo", dijo Stella como se puso a mi lado toda nerviosa.

-"En realidad, tienes que hacerlo Stella, se que es difícil, pero tienes que hacerlo", dije yo.

-"que?!"; pregunto sorprendida, mientras me miraba incrédula, "No puedes estar hablando en serio…..sabes que no quiero hacerlo, no quiero que cualquiera sea el padre de mi descendencia, y menos un montón de esclavistas"; dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-"Lo siento, pero es la única opción que nos queda, no tenemos nada, además, tu escuchaste a tu padre, es donar tu cuerpo, o nada", dije yo con leve frialdad.

Es que…es verdad….

-"Se lo que dijo…..pero no quiero perder lo único que me queda de inocencia…..ya he perdido muchas cosas…"; decía ella con tristeza.

-"Amiga…yo perdí el triple que tú, yo prácticamente no tenía nada, yo he perdido todo, y lo menos que puedes hacer, es aceptar que debes sacrificarte por el equipo"; dije yo también entre lágrimas, "Mate a inocentes para llegar hasta aquí maldita sea!", grite yo enojada.

Ella solo se quedó en silencio, pero lagrimeando.

No…tiene que haber otra cosa….no puedo hacerle esto…..

Entonces yo la tuve que abrazar.

Y susurrarle…..

-"mente colmena, ahora"

(Entonces ambas fueron a la mente colmena, como ambas parecían abrazadas, aunque La cocinera sospechaba ese abrazo)

 _-"Ahora tienes que escucharme"_ , dije yo a Stella.

 _-"A decirme que debo sacrificarme más, cuando yo te estoy apoyando para que puedas recuperar lo único que tienes en tu vida, te eh dado información que no tenías, y uno oído quien te escuchara, arriesgando mi vida junta a ti….cuando no notas que yo ya no tendré nada, mi vida estará vacia cuando gane mi mama….yo al menos quiero ayudarte a recuperar a tu padrastro, porque yo ya no tengo padre con quien regresar"_ , dijo ella con tristeza.

" _Es por eso que te llame maldita sea, no puedo hacer esto, siempre aprendí que los inocentes son primero, que estamos para sacrificarnos por el bien del inocente a cualquier costo, y aunque no quiera, voy a hacer esto por ti, voy a tomar esta bala por ti";_ dije yo

" _No te entiendo?"_ , pregunto ella.

" _Que yo voy a hace que me embaracen por ti, yo me transformare en ti, y tu en mi, te parece?"_ , pregunte yo.

" _Pero no puedes fingirlo, no puedes mantenerte estéril, tienes que si o si embarazarte"_ , dijo ella.

 _-"Lo se…lo sé";_ dije yo entre lágrimas.

-"Estarías dispuesta a dejar que te hagan quien sabe que cosas estos desgraciados…por protegerme?, pregunto ella llorando de nuevo.

 _-"Es el deber de un soldado, es algo que alguien que se gana la vida mintiendo no entendería",_ , dije yo al recordar al tipo de la CIA

" _Que cosa?"_ , pregunto ella.

" _El tipo de la CIA, pedirle consejos a alguien que traiciona a todos…..no es buena idea"_ , dije yo.

" _Y…..volvemos antes que sospeche la loba esa?"_ , pregunto ella.

Yo asentí.

(Y vuelven enseguida a la realidad)

Ambas nos dejamos de abrazar una vez regresamos a ser conscientes.

-"Vaya, vaya, así que se fueron a la mente colmena así de repente…..y díganme….que han estado hablando allí?", pregunto la loba toda sospechosa.

-"Hemos hablado y pues…"; decía con nervios Stella.

-"Que ustedes tendrán una hija changeling cazadora"; dije yo.

-"Pues….esta bien, ok, pero recuerden, si nos mienten, mueren, porque aceptar un trato y mentir, es querer morir ante nuestras manos, lo saben no?", pregunto ella toda seria.

Yo tragué saliva.

-"Lo sabemos…"; dije yo con firmeza y nervios.

-"Ahora volvamos a la sopa, aun los chicos van a tardar en venir", dijo la loba con calma.

Nosotras asentimos, y comimos la sopa en paz.

Nos despedimos de ella, y nos fuimos a los baños con rapidez.

Donde decidimos hacer el cambio.

Yo me concentre y cambie a la forma que tenía Stella.

Se sintió raro ser tan alta…y el peso extra en el frente si que sera un pequeño problema a corto plazo, además como soporta tener tanto pelo?

Y mientras Stella se transformo en mi, y adaptando mi pelo rubio bien corto.

-"Guao…todo se ve tan bajito….."; dijo Stella con mi voz.

-"Ahora escucha, para que esto funcione, debes actuar como yo en esos momentos, con valentía a pesar de que tienes miedo, si actuamos de forma contraria, sabrán que algo anda mal"; dije yo.

-"Descuida, hare lo mejor, no te decepcionare"; dijo ella.

Y se que es muy surreal hablarme a mi misma desde tan alto.

-"Ok…y yo ya no controlare mis miedos, no más lo dejare ir, y hare que todo fluya", dije yo con la voz de Stella.

-"Espero que esa no haya sido una indirecta sobre orinarte encima"; dijo ella algo ofendida.

-"Si lo es…por ahora usa ese enojo para evitar sentir el miedo, usa ese enojo, úsalo como si tu vida dependa de ello", dije yo con una leve sonrisa.

Y si depende joder.

*Entonces ellas mueven sus oídas un poco por un poco de ruido afuera*

-"Parece que han llegado…..es hora de la acción"; dije yo.

-"Bien….es hora….", dijo ella nerviosa, como le di una bofetada en la cara.

-"HEY….porque hiciste eso, eso dolio ", dijo ella levemente enojada y adolorida.

-"Que no se te oiga nerviosa por todos los cielos"; dije yo.

-"OK….nada de nervios, nada de nervios"; dijo ella como se puso a hacer ejercicios de respiración.

-"No es el momento, solo vamos"; dije yo como le indique que ella saliera primero.

Y yo por poco me choco contra la puerta, por poco, es que esto de ser alta es nuevo para mí.

Al salir de los baños de la cafetería pudimos ver a un monton de soldados celebrando, y muchos estaban cubiertos de sangre, y aceite.

-"Ufff…eso si que fue difícil"

-"Casi matan a #42929"

-"Ni hablar, el que estuvo cerca de la muerte fue #2349"

-"No, fui yo"

-"Cállate #2511";

-"Aunque saben, nadie aquí está cerca de la muerte, lo que estan cerca de la muerte, son los 53 que estan en la enfermería"

(En el televisor estaban dando las noticias, en la que se mostraba imágenes de tropas Europas en retirada hacia el norte, después de haber perdido la mitad de sus fuerzas en la tremenda batalla)

(Muertos humanos: 35 mil muertos, 342 mil heridos, y 543 nuevos prisioneros)

-"Si…..y ni hablar de todos los nuevos prisioneros que trajimos, esos están peor"

-"aunque saben quienes están peor?".

-"Los que tendrán que tratar a los heridos toda la noche"

-"Exacto"

-"Chicos…..ya decidimos!"; grito Stella, con fuerza, para interrumpir la interrupción de todos que entraron a celebrar a la cafetería.

Y toda la sala se quedo en silencio.

-"Y bien!"; grito alguien entre los que escuchaban.

-"ella acepto, al final acepto, a cambio de su virginidad y su primogénito, ustedes nos ayudaran a rescatar a mi Maxis, un científico humano en esa base en Inglaterra"; dijo Stella con seriedad, pese a que se notaba nerviosa.

Y yo no tenía que fingir los nervios.

Se notaba en mi cara, además de que esperaba que esta Stella no lo arruinara.

-"Genial chicos…hoy tenemos una reina con quien festejar!", grito un macho entre el publico, obviamente algunas hembras no apoyaron eso, pero otras sí.

Pero ojo, todos se empezaron a quitar la ropa.

-"Va a ser aquí!", grite yo genuinamente asustada.

-"Obvio, es el único lugar calientito para hacer que esto ocurra"; dijo uno de los machos.

-"Yo…no puedo ver esto", dijo Stella como fue corriendo a la salida.

-"Que pena por ella"; dijo otra hembra.

-"Porque esto será interesante"; dijo otra hembra.

Como paquetes extras salieron…. **(Si…si saben del clop…ya se imaginan que….)**

Yo y mis ganas de proteger al inocente….

-.-..-.-..-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..—

 **Stella Castillo**

 **6 horas de una intensa tarde de sexo con la pobre de Valkyria despues…..**

 **7:12 pm hora local.**

 **29 de septiembre del 2036**

Ya todos se han ido por fin de la cafetería.

Yo me quería ocultar en la enfermería, pero estaba bien llena de prisioneros y changeling heridos, asi que me tuve que quedar en una casa cercana esperando que terminaran.

Pobre Valkyria…..

*ella se levanta de su escondite para ir a la cafetería*

Se ve todo un desastre el lugar….

*abre la puerta para entrar*

Y huele…mmmm…..no voy a admitir en voz alta, pero huele delicioso…

Yo fui a donde estaba Valkyria

Se ve a Valkyria, aun transformada en mí, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, con el cabello todo revuelto, esta echada en una mesa, cubierta de tantos fluidos….. Que su pelaje esta blanquecino.

Y esta solo jadeando aun del cansancio, semi consciente.

-"Si que se excedieron verdad?", pregunto la cirujana con solo su bata de laboratorio puesta, que se apareció detrás mio

Yo brinque del susto al verla.

-"Calma…..no vengo a hacerte daño"; dijo ella.

-"Si…..puedes volver a tu verdadera forma Stella, no hay más changelings aquí", dijo la cocinera embarazada como arrastraba un carrito cubierto por unas sábanas.

Yo me asuste de inmediato.

-"Lo sabían?"; pregunte asustada.

-"Nosotros conocemos todos los trucos changeling, incluyendo el cambio de cuerpo sin uso de magia…", dijo la cirujana.

-"Y que de repente fueran a la mente colmena, y aceptara bien de rositas la violación, cuando se veía que ambas no querían…. que estaba bien ser violada por todos estos…mmmmm….como algo no cuadraba"; dijo la cocinera.

Yo me arrodille y le empecé a implorar a la cocinera.

-"Por favor no nos maten, se que mentimos, pero por favor, fue por una buena causa, por favor"; empecé a rogarles, mientras adoptaba mi verdadera forma de nuevo, y empezaba a llorar estando de rodillas.

-"Ahí niña, no las vamos a matar…..porque no apoyábamos esto de todas formas"; dijo la cocinera.

-"Que cosa?"; pregunte yo confundida como seguía de rodillas.

-"Si, esto de querer por la fuerza tener a la mejor descendencia es algo que la reina Chrysalis quiso con nosotras todo este tiempo y no permitimos, sería hipócrita que permitiéramos esto aquí"; dijo la cocinera.

-"Si, si al final tu amiga realmente te vendía, nosotras íbamos a aparecer y darles este discurso sobre ser tan hipócritas, de tratarlas como la reina nos intento tratar a nosotras, e íbamos a convencerles de que los ayuden, después de todo, nosotras somos sus dueñas", dijo la cirujana.

-"Pero al final tu amiga decidió hacer un último sacrificio, el mas grande la verdad, el de sacrificar su virginidad para tener un hijo con un cualquiera, para proteger al inocente, hizo de todo para hacerlo y eso es de respetar"; dijo la cocinera como me ayudo a pararme.

-"Pero yo creía que eran malas, con todo lo que escuche de ustedes", dije yo aun algo nerviosa.

-"No…solo somos malas con nuestros enemigos, entre familia, somos buenas, nos cuidamos entre sí, eso es algo que hasta estos changeling copiaron, se cuidan entre sí, como familia, pero si que copiaron el odio hacia los demás demasiado bien, hasta verlos con desprecio, pero bueno, nosotras no somos 100% malas"; dijo la cocinera.

-"Pero escuche que haces experimentos crueles en los heridos…y que por eso muchos mueren en la enfermería", dije yo.

-"No…algunos prisioneros, me ruegan que los mate, porque ya han perdido todo, y no quieren vivir el resto de sus vidas como prisioneros, basicamente son los que rinden, y yo les practico la eutanasia, muerte por piedad en privado, vivir como prisioneros es algo que repudiamos, pero no podemos hacer nada, es una de las cosas que querían los chicos si no podían matar a sus presas, al final este lugar se convertirá en un gran zoológico, algo muy poco digno para cualquiera, yo me quedo para hacer la eutanasia a los que quieren ya rendirse"; dijo la cirujana.

-"Y yo apropósito dejo comida de más para los prisioneros, nos quedamos para realmente ayudar a los prisioneros aquí, las demás ademas de querer proteger a las otras ciudades en USA, era solo una pequeña excusa para irse de aquí y no volver, técnicamente este lugar fue un error, uno que no podemos cambiar, pero que algún dia, podremos acabar, nuestros hijos van a acabar con este lugar, va a ser una lucha epica, por acabar por este cáncer que hemos creado…..pero tomara años para hacerlo"; dijo la cocinera.

-"Y que hay de la amenazas antes", dijo toda mareada Stella como por fin hablo.

-"Era una prueba para ti niña, para ver que tan valientes eras", dijo la cirujana.

-"Y por cierto…."; decía la cocinera como revelaba lo que había debajo de la cubierta, era un changeling macho inconsciente, aunque espera…..

Este porque lleva un tutu rosa?

-"El es Straus, el realmente es un pillo que me adora en secreto, es algo perturbador, pero en fin, lo vi todo por las cámaras de seguridad, el realmente casi convence a tu amiga a venderte, un buen plan realmente, pero yo lo escuche, por eso fallo"; dijo la cocinera con una sonrisa como se recostó en este changeling inconsciente.

-"QUE?!"; intento gritar Stella, pero no pudo.

-"Calma niña, te hicieron garganta profunda muchas veces, tus cuerdas vocales deben estar dañadas", dijo la cirujana con una leve sonrisa picara.

-"Si….yo seguí el juego a intentar convencerla, a ver que tan valiente era, y que tipo de persona, o changeling eres tu niña", dijo la cocinera mirando a Stella.

-"Al final todo salío…..bien….en teoría"; dijo la cirujana.

-"Porque no intervinieron antes?", pregunto confundida, aunque afónica la pobre de Stella.

-"Porque es un castigo señorita, estuviste a punto de vender a tu amiga, sin cuestionar más cosas a este chico, no hay excepciones aquí, nadie es tratado mejor, bueno, talvez en algunas cosas, pero todos sufren por igual, y nadie, nadie que no sea nosotras o un changeling entra aquí, todos los prisioneros recogen sus sobras de los basureros de atrás, y se acabó, ademas, no te cuestionaste por un segundo porque había una persona barriendo con tutu puesto, cuando hay pequeñas aspiradoras ya haciéndolo por el?", pregunto la cocinera al señalar como un pequeño robot en forma de disco que estaba trapeando el suelo.

-"Maldición!?", quiso gritar Stella, pero de nuevo no pudo.

-"No todo el que no sea changeling es bueno niña, debes entenderlo, no porque sea humano, signifique que bajes la guardia"; dijo la cirujana.

-"Bajaste la guardia, y este fue tu castigo, ahora solo aprende de el"; dijo la cocinera.

Lo que hizo solo hacer que se quede callada Valkyria.

-"Pero no te preocupes pequeña, no somos monstruos"; dijo la cirujana, que de su bata de laboratorio saco una jeringa y se la inyecto en el brazo a Valkyria, "Conoce la inyección del día después, así que felicidades, listo, ya no estás embarazada, ahora solo tienes que recuperarte y aprender a caminar con normalidad de nuevo, nada más, suficiente castigo ese"; dijo ella.

-"Yo…...no se que decir.."; decía Valkyria casi sin poder creerlo.

-"Solo no la cagues de nuevo chica", dijo la cocinera como ambas empezaron a irse, mientras la cirujana cargaba al tal Straus.

-"Pero esperen, si saben que técnicamente este batallón de changelings es un cáncer, porque no los matan?", pregunto Stella.

-"Nosotras somos 25 hijas del demonio, y nos tendríamos que enfrentar contra 500 que tienen casi nuestras mismas habilidades y más…es obvio que moriríamos, por eso es que tendremos tantos hijos como sea posible, 10 hijas cada una queremos tener, así al menos tendremos a 250 nietas del demonio que opondrán una verdadera lucha", dijo la cocinera como se tocaba la barriga.

-"Papa era un genio loco, sabía que las promesas de Chrysalis sobre un gran enemigo que cazar en Equestria eran falsas, nunca le creyó, así que técnicamente, su plan era crear nuestras propias presas….si crear a nuestro propio enemigo, así como hacia USA antes del 2014"; dijo la cirujana.

-"Ustedes están…..saben que, no quiero jugar con mi suerte"; decía yo toda sorprendida.

-"Yo voy por mi 3 embarazo, con este ya llevaría 6 hijos, 3 pares de gemelos seguidos, quien lo diría", dijo la cocinera como se tocaba su barriga.

-"Yo di a luz hace 1 mes, y tuve trillizos, también voy por mis 6 hijos ya, solo un mes más para procrear y embarazarme, asi se recupera mi útero", dijo la cirujana.

-"Y sus hijos donde están?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"Con nuestras hermanas en Los Angeles"; dijo la cirujana.

-"Ok…..", dije yo confundida.

-"Ahora toma niña, una toalla, la enfermería esta llena, y dudo que quieras ir a la casa de los demás changeling para pedir el baño prestado", dijo mirando a Valkyria, que aun seguía transformada en mi, "Tu señorita, ayuda a tu amiga para bañarse en el lavabo"; dijo la cocinera a mi como debajo del carrito saco una gran toalla, y me la dio a mi.

-"Ok….", dije yo.

-"Ahora nosotras nos vamos a la enfermería a hacer mi chequeo semanal"; dijo la cocinera.

-"Si, quédense el tiempo que quieran aquí, hasta si quieren, duerman acá, ya mañana los chicos los ayudaran con la invasión a la base", dijo la cirujana como ambas empezaron a irse de aquí, mientras llevaban al changeling inconsciente con ellas, pero sin la carretilla.

Yo me quede parada allí.

Y Stella, se quedo en su lugar.

Y cuando por fin estas lobas se fueron…

-"Y yo creía que mi infancia era rara…"; dijo Stella con una leve sonrisa.

-"Ya lo creo", dije yo riendo un poco, para animar el lugar.

Que par de locas…..

Entonces solo nos quedamos mirando en silencio un rato.

-"Quieres preguntarme que tal se sintió verdad?", pregunto ella toda sonrojada.

Yo solo asentí toda apenada.

-"Un poco al principio dolió mucho, luego me gusto un montón al punto de que…casi ignoraba todo lo que me hacían, y que no quieres saber", dijo Stella toda avergonzada.

-"Ok…."; dije yo sonrojada.

-"Y….estas bien?", pregunto yo.

-"La verdad es que no siento las piernas….pero supongo que es lo que pasa cuando…."; estaba diciendo Valkyria cuando le pare.

-"No me lo digas…..por favor, esto ya es demasiado si quiera", dije yo de nuevo sonrojada como un tomate.

-"Solo me dolía el hecho de estar embarazada de uno de esos idiotas…..pero me alegra que ya no lo estoy", dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

-"Ok….ahora déjame ser yo la que te cargue para variar", dijo ella como me cargo con su magia, y con dificultad me puso en la carretilla.

-"Guao…así peso yo…..me sorprende que no te rompieras la espalda cuando me cargabas"; dije yo sorprendida al soportar el peso de Stella, que tiene aún la forma de mi cuerpo.

-"Puro entrenamiento militar Stella, recuérdalo"; dijo ella toda cansada ahora que se relajaba en la carretilla.

-..-.-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **-"A la mierda…tendrás suerte si no te denuncian este capituló", dijo Seras sorprendida.**

 **-"Que….demasiado?", pregunte yo el autor.**

 **-"Aparte que relataste casi una escena de violación….pues si, creo que fue demasiado", dijo Seras sorprendida.**

 **-"Hey, ni eso, solo relate como quedo ella….lo que es igual de malo ahora que lo pienso"; dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Al menos te diste cuenta"; dijo Seras.**

 **-"Pero no lo voy a cambiar"; dije yo.**

 **-"Hey, a mi no me importa, sabes que yo tolero estos temas fuertes, pero que tal tu publico?", pregunto Seras.**

 **-"Ya casi rompemos el record de los 50 capitulos, si alguien no le gustara estos temas, ya se hubiera ido o quejado, además, aquí se toma temas fuertes, y nada de mamadas"; dije yo**

 **-"Oye, le hiciste disfrutar a esa Valkyria lo que le paso!", grito ofendida.**

 **-"Tu sabes que los changelings son más sexualmente activos que nadie, bueno, despues que los canes en este fanfic, y bueno…si, le gusto un poco, pero eso es porque bueno, su mente esta confundida que….", estaba hablando cuando ella me interrumpio.**

 **-"Ok, para, solo dejémosle allí, quieres, por favor, porque cada vez suena más mal", dijo ella.**

 **-"OK…..porque eso ultimo que dije, realmente no conecto con nada"; dije yo.**

 **-"Si, pero en fin, lo que quiero recalcar es que en serio te luciste con estos "Hijos del Demonio", y sus hijas biológicas, joder, que fue una idea de su padre de entrenar a sus presas para que ellas los cacen…joder, eso es diabólico en tantos niveles….."; dijo ella.**

 **-"Hey, como dije, el Demonio Blanco ya no confiaba en ningun líder de gobierno, porque lo haría con Chrysalis aunque lo venciera?", pregunte yo.**

 **-"Buen punto"; dijo ella.**

 **-"Así es", dije yo.**

 **-"Y ahora que?", pregunto ella.**

 **-"Pues es momento de terminar supongo, jeje", dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Si, se nota que no se te ocurre nada más con que rellenar, jeje"; dijo ella con una sonrisa como se fue.**

 **Ok amigos, que les pareció este controversial capitulo**

 **Comenten amigos lectores.**

 **Y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	50. Chapter 50

_**Capítulo 50: Nuevas esperanzas**_

 **Valkyria**

 **6:45 am**

 **30 de septiembre del 2036**

 **Base Secreta de Los hijos del Demonio (En el baño)**

*se empieza a ella a estirar, como un rayo de sol empezó a filtrarse por una de las pequeñas ventanas del baño y le daba en la cara*

-"Mmm…como me hubiera gustado dormir en una cama…."; dije yo media adolorida por haber dormido sentada en el suelo del baño. *y se sobaba el cuello y se estiraba aun más*

Al menos el baño era impecable y no olía como el comedor, que en vez de darnos asco, nos gustaba el olor a ambas, y bueno…..para evitar un incidente vergonzoso más, nos quedamos mejor en los baños, que el olor por increíble que parezca, no llegaba aquí.

-"Oye, despierta…..ya es de mañana"; dije yo como le toque el hombro a Stella, que se había dormido a mi lado.

*Stella bosteza*

-"mmmmmm….…..ya es de mañana?", pregunto ella como se levantaba y se estiraba.

-"Si"; dije yo todavía cansada.

-"Oye, aún sigues transformada como yo", dijo Stella.

-"Oh….me olvide de cambiar"; dije yo con una leve sonrisa agotada.

-"No puedes no?", pregunto ella preocupada.

-"No…apenas siento las piernas, pero, creo que es mejor mantenernos así, si nos revelamos y soy yo la que camina chueco, y no tu, sospecharan mucho"; dije yo.

-"Oh…..", dijo ella como muto su cuerpo para parecerse de nuevo a mí, "Lo que sea por pasar desapercibidas", dijo ella.

Yo solo asentí.

-"Chicas, me alegra que estén despiertas ya, todos los chicos que pueden estar de pie están esperándolas por el portal, ya están listos para invadir la base de Inglaterra, solo las están esperando a ustedes", dijo la cocinera que en seguida había entrado al baño.

-"Porque nos esperan a nosotras, no pueden ir ellos por su cuenta?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"Si pueden, pero la cosa es que necesitan los detalles exactos de la misión, además solo te necesitan a ti Valkyria, porque tu eres la que te interesa rescatar a tu padrastro, Stella puede quedarse a esperarlos por mientras, no necesita arriesgarse"; dijo la cocinera.

-"Oh…pero Valkyria sigue sin moverse bien, y no podemos cambiar de forma o lo notarían y yo no se nada sobre esa base"; dijo Stella toda asustada,

-"Demonios, bueno niña, mi hermana sabía que lo que te paso en serio era muy grave, así que me dio esto"; dijo la cocinera como mostro que una de sus garras tenía una jeringa con un líquido verde.

-"Que es eso?", pregunte yo algo desconfiada.

-"Es un regenerador de células básicas, sirve para regenerar ligamentos o músculos desgarrados por alguna lesión no hemorrágica de cualquier tipo en segundos", dijo la cocinera.

-"O sea…..?", pregunto yo.

-"Técnicamente te hará caminar como nueva, y ya no estarás tan abierta, como si nunca hubieras tenido sexo, algunos lo llaman este suero, como el suero de "La nueva virginidad", es un éxito en las fiestas universitarias, tus músculos regresaran al estado anterior antes del enorme estiramiento que debiste sufrir en todos tus hoyos, jeje"; dijo la cocinera como me inyecto la jeringa en mi muslo izquierdo, pero como se acercó a mí, como que me olfateo muy cerca de mis partes.

-"Hey….pero que haces?", pregunte confundida y sonrojada.

-"Es que el olor de la semilla de tantos machos te satura, debemos eliminarla cuanto antes"; dijo ella como empezaba a sentir menos dolor y cansancio, y me sentía mejor.

Ya la inyección surtía efecto.

-"Y como harán eso?", pregunto yo sonrojada.

-"Bueno, yo puedo ayudar", decía la cirujana que entro al baño vestida con su bata de laboratorio, y trayendo una bata extra en su mano izquierda, y un bolso en la otra.

-"Si, pero debe ser en privado, o sea señorita Stela, aunque no puede abandonar este lugar por el momento, por favor, quedese unos minutos en la mente colmena, al menos unos 15 minutos, no tardaremos", dijo la cirujana.

-"Y porque no me hicieron esto ayer?", pregunte yo, "Si dicen que ya nos están esperando?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"Porque ayer estabas muy sensible"; dijo la cirujana.

-"Y que esperen, les dijimos que íbamos a ver como están antes de mandarlas con ustedes, y nuestra palabra es ley"; dijo la cocinera.

Entonces yo asentí.

Como vi que Stella se había sentado y cerrado los ojos de nuevo.

-"Ahora tranquila, que esto solo tomara unos minutos", dijo la cirujana como había sacado una jarra de su bolso.

Yo solo tragué saliva algo nerviosa al pensar que me harían.

 **(14 minutos después)**

*se las ve a las 4 salir del baño ya, aunque Valkyria tiene una sonrisa boba en el rostro y con un leve sonrojo, aunque camine con normalidad, mientras que Stella lleva puesta la bata extra de laboratorio que trajo la enfermera*

El proceso fue… **(Algo lésbico y que involucra los dedos, es lo único que deben saber)**

Bueno, y todo lo que me sacaron, lo pusieron en un frasco de medio litro, no lleno todo obviamente….Pero aun así eso fue tan vergonzoso…..al menos Stella no vio nada de eso.

Pero bueno, ambas nos volvimos a transformar a la normalidad de nuevo.

Y me alegro de no tener ese enorme peso extra adelante.

-"Pero tu niñita, tu no vas a ningun lado, porque tenes que simular lo que le paso a ella contigo, así que no te me vas", dijo la cirujana como le puso una mano en el hombro a Stella.

Lo que hizo ponerle nerviosa.

-"Pero pensé que nos necesitaban a ambas?", pregunto Stella nerviosa y algo sonrojada por el olor que había en el aire en el baño antes de salir y en el comedor.

-"Solo a Valkyria como dijimos, los chicos te necesitan aquí a salvo", dijo la cirujana.

-"Ahora vamos chica, los soldados te están esperando", dijo la cocinera como me hizo señas para seguirla.

-"Pero aun estoy desnuda", dije yo aun avergonzada al 100% y por lo que me acaban de hacer.

-"Oye, trajiste al menos unos pantalones para la niña esta?", pregunto la cocinera a la cirujana como ya se regresaban al baño.

-"Espera…", decía la cirujana como reviso su bolso, "Mmm….pues si, ten", dijo ella como saco un par de jeans y me los lanzo a mí.

-"Gracias, pero que hay de una camisa, o una polera al menos?"; pregunte yo como me ponía los pantalones, que me quedaban bien al menos.

-"Lo siento chica, pero es la única prenda que traje, así que es mejor que vayan ya, no pierdan tiempo"; dijo la cirujana.

-"Ok….suerte Stella"; dije yo como salíamos al frio exterior.

-"Gracias", dijo ella aun toda nerviosa como la puerta del baño se cerraba con la cirujana junto a ella.

-"Que le harán para simular lo que me hicieron?", pregunte yo algo nerviosa como una ultima pregunta.

Porque solo estábamos a unos pasos del portal, donde ya estaban esperando impacientemente.

-"Algo que involucra dildos grandes, nada de que preocuparse", dijo la cocinera.

Ok…..

Pero que son dildos?

-"Por fin, ya era que vinieras!"; grito un changeling de entre todos, este era una pelo azul de pelo largo que vino hacia nosotras 2.

-"Lo siento, es que estaba aun preocupada por lo que le hicieron ustedes a Stella, y se quedó para ver si se pondrá realmente bien, y recién pudimos dejarlas a ellas en paz, cuando la cirujana nos dio el visto bueno"; dijo la cocinera.

-"ok…vale, después de todo, no fue nada simple lo que le hicimos jeje"; dijo la pelo azul toda sonriente.

-"Podemos saltar a la parte en la que nos ayudan y punto?", pregunto yo media molesta.

-"Claro pequeña soldado", dijo la pelo azul sin ningún respeto a mi persona.

-"Como dije ayer, necesito rescatar a mi padrastro Maxis, no sé cómo estará la base ahora, o si sigue allí o reforzaron aun mas el lugar, pero se que sera peligroso"; dije yo.

-"Nosotros hicimos el trabajo de inteligencia por ti niña"; dijo la pelo azul como chasqueo los dedos.

-"15 baterías antiaéreas de 70 mm, más reforzadas que antes, tiempo de respuesta a blanco entrantes, 10 a 30 segundos, ahora pueden disparar en ángulo de 90 grados, todas protegiendo los alrededores y encima de la base", dijo un changeling entre la multitud.

Todos ya listos para la acción.

-"3era flota Alemana, y 2nda flota rusa están vigilando su costa, 2 portaaviones, 12 destructores, 6 submarinos y 4 porta misiles en total", dijo otra changeling.

-"Tiempo de respuesta destructores, 1 a 2 minutos, tiempo de respuesta de los portaaviones, 4 minutos"; dijo otro changeling.

-"Infantería mecanizada inglesa, tiempo de respuesta, 35 minutos", dijo otro changeling.

-"Fuera aérea restante cercana a la base, tiempo de respuesta, 5 minutos", dijo otra changeling.

-"No ha habido cualquier despliegue de la base, desde su invasión fallida a Dubai, así que por el momento cuenta con 0 infantería en el interior, pero diversas torretas laser automáticas en el interior de la base, protegidas contra pulsos electromagnéticos"; dijo otro changeling.

-"Laboratorios de la base están en su ala sur, a 12 metros de profundidad en su área menos profunda, 20 metros en su área mas profunda", dijo otra changeling

-"La base una vez invadida, es completamente vulnerable"; dijo otra changeling.

-"La operación será solo la de sacar a su padrastro chicos, nada de toma de rehenes y prisioneros, porque en la base solo quedan científicos, pero si destruyan todo lo que nos quiera atacar, atacaremos como hicieron nuestros padres la otra vez, empicada desde el cielo, pero esta vez, nos demoraremos menos de 4 minutos, directo a los laboratorios, y extraer con rapidez", dijo la pelo azul.

Si sabían todo eso, para que demonios entonces me necesitan?!

-"Solo 50 iremos contigo, el resto se quedara aquí cerca del portal por si tardamos más de los 4 minutos, oh las flotas empiezan a abrir fuego antes de tiempo contra nuestras posiciones", dijo la pelo azul.

-"Así que, preguntas?", pregunto la pelo azul.

-"No tengo nada, esta todo bien planeado….", dije yo sorprendida y enojada de que en si no me necesitaran casi nada.

-"Ok todos, a volar!", grito la pelo azul, como 50 changeling empezaron a volar como me dieron la señal para que volara junto a ellos.

-"Mantente cerca de nosotras chica, y no morirás al segundo", dijo la pelo azul como yo me quede volando junto a ellos.

Todos tomaron sus armas, que parecían más grandes, como si fueran ametralladoras esta vez.

-"A la carga chicos!"; grito la pelo azul como ella me empujo para que fuera una de las primeras para cargar hacia adelante, como el portal se abrió.

Cerré los ojos un segundo como pasábamos por el portal.

(Era de día, semi nublado)

Y al abrirlos, estábamos realmente alto en el cielo, encima de las nubes.

Pero podía ver una costa debajo de mí.

Y el frío de esta altitud me era insoportable.

-"Rifles al frente!"; grito la pelo azul como ella apunto hacia el suelo con su enorme rifle, como yo me puse a su lado.

Y seguir empicada junto a ellos.

Mientras bajábamos en picada pude ver la flota algo lejos de la costa.

Aun parece que no nos han detectado.

Pude ver detrás de mí que el portal se cerró una vez pasamos todos.

Bajábamos muy rápido hacia el suelo.

Entonces vi como las enormes torretas empezaban a desplegarse en tierra.

-"Disparen!"; grito la pelo azul.

Como una andanada de rayos de energía de color rojo impacto como una lluvia torrencial en el suelo, esa arma que tenían estos changeling era una poderosa ametralladora, calcinando todo lo que hubiera en el suelo.

Los árboles se prendieron en llamas, o se volvían ceniza con todos los impactos que recibían

Las torretas recibían tantos daños que algunas empezaron a explotar, o solo romperse y caerse, acabando con rapidez con una amenaza, entonces el grupo empezó a desacelerar como empezaron a señalar un punto al sur de todas las torretas neutralizadas.

Pero sin dejar de disparar en un solo punto en el suelo, con tal puntería, que más parecía como un fuerte y único rayo de luz de una lupa apuntando a ese lugar.

La tierra salpicaba por todos lados con cada disparo, y el humo no dejaba de salir de este.

-"Alto!"; grito la pelo azul como todos paramos, y justo a tiempo, porque solo estábamos a 30 metros del suelo.

Bajamos con suavidad y nos pusimos alrededor del agujero que cavaron con puros disparos de laser.

Se veía el acero del techo de la base calcinada, después de cavar varios metros usando laser.

La tierra estaba quemada alrededor del agujero, y los incendios de los arboles a nuestro alrededor nos calentaban en este frio otoñal.

-"Vamos chica!", me grito la pelo azul como salto al agujero primero, "Aguanten a los navíos chicos, que necesitaremos 0 fuego enemigo para salir de aquí"; dijo la pelo azul, como ya le seguí y nos metimos al agujero, que daba a un pequeño almacén de la base.

Y los 49 changeling que nos siguieron se quedaron arriba.

Entonces fuertes explosiones empezaron a sonar arriba de nosotras.

-"Allí están respondiendo los destructores", dijo la pelo azul como ambas empezamos a correr hacia la salida de este almacén, "Ahora tu te encargas de guiarme dentro niña", dijo la peli azul.

Al salir pude reconocer que estábamos en uno de los pasillos cercanos a los laboratorios de nivel 1, en el que trabaja Maxis.

Pero antes que pudiéramos avanzar un paso.

2 torretas se desplegaron en el techo de los pasillos, uno a nuestra izquierda, y el otro a nuestra derecha, ella disparo a la derecha primero, yo retrocedí de nuevo al interior de la bodega, pero ella solo se agacho con rapidez, evitando los disparos de la torreta de la izquierda, y pudo darle antes que le apuntara en su nueva posición.

-"Por dónde chica?", pregunto la pelo azul parándose de nuevo.

-"Por aquí", dije yo señalando el pasillo a nuestra derecha y empezamos a correr por los pasillos, como la alarma empezó a sonar con fuerza en la base.

Seguimos por los pasillos, parando solo para destruir las torretas que salían de los techos.

Hasta que no nos tomo ni 1 minuto y pudimos llegar a los laboratorios.

Donde por favor, por favor, este Maxis.

Donde pase el 80% de mis primeros 5 años de vida.

Donde allí estaba el Doctor Maxis, con el Agente Tomas, tomándolo como rehén al doctor.

No había nadie más.

-"Valkyria, elegiste mal momento para traicionarnos, ahora ríndete o lo pagara el Doctor", dijo Tomas enfadado.

Y la pelo azul estaba por dispararle a Tomas sin importarle nada, pero yo le golpee el arma haciendo que fallara el tiro.

Ella estaba intentando recuperar su tiro y yo luchaba con ella para evitar que lo hiciera.

Todo paso tan rápido.

Ella me dio un culatazo con el arma en la cara, tumbándome al suelo, pero antes que hiciera algo más.

Tomas fue rápido y le disparo en la cara a la pelo azul.

Y sin dejar la oportunidad, Tomas fue a la changeling muerta ya, y se quiso asegurar de que realmente estaba muerta, al dispararle mutliples veces en la cara, hasta que su cabeza simplemente exploto por todas las balas que le disparo, básicamente acabándose su cargador de 12 balas.

-"Malditos insectos"; dijo Tomas enojado como empezó a recargar su arma, guardándola y limpiándose la cara de la sangre que le salpico los disparos a quemarropa.

-"Ahora Valkyria, como demonios sobreviviste a Dubai, y como demonios estás aquí colaborando con los Hijos del Demonio?", pregunto Tomas enfadado.

-"Es una larga historia, pero haciéndola corta la perra de Chrysalis me dio un ultimátum, me mata o me quedo con ella como una civil más, tuve que aceptar de mala gana eso, pero yo quería venir a rescatar al Dr. Maxis, el no estará seguro en este continente, solo estará seguro conmigo, con la reina Stella, ella es mi amiga por el momento, y estamos fuera de todo esto, fuera de la guerra, talvez intentando planear en mejor secreto como acabar con Chysalis, un dato extra, las hijas del demonio blanco crearon a los hijos del demonio para cazarlos cuando ellas tengan más hijos propios, van a traicionarlos décadas después, algo es algo, pero bueno, eso es todo por ahora, tengo poco tiempo, así que Dr. Maxis, venga conmigo ahora por favor"; dije yo con rapidez y nerviosismo.

-"Una cosa Valkyria, estan estos hijos del demonio para empezar a invadirnos o que?", pregunto algo enojado Tomas.

-"No, solo venían a ayudarme a rescatar al Dr. Maxis, ellos son un escuadrón separado de Chrysalis, no están con ella, pero no están con nadie mas que ellos mismos"; dije yo.

-"Ahora por favor, tenemos que irnos ya!"; dije yo desesperada y estresada como tome las manos del Dr. Maxis.

-"Valkyria, me alegra algo que estes viva y darnos esa información, pero no te llevaras contigo a nuestro mejor científico fuera de este lugar, hacerlo ya sería doblemente traición, además de ayudar al enemigo a atacarnos", dijo Tomas como iba a sacar su pistola de nuevo, pero yo lo lance con mi magia a la pared, y le quite el arma.

-"Lo siento Tomas", dije yo como tomaba el arma y me lo ponía en mi pantalón.

-"En estos momentos ya soy una traidora en tantos niveles…esto es solo una pequeña pagina en mi hoja de traiciones, pero intento ayudar como puedo"; dije yo estresada como lo mantenía quieto en su lugar con magia.

-"Por favor Doc. No quiero dejarlo inconsciente, por favor, venga conmigo en paz"; implore yo.

El se quedo en shock un rato.

-"No puedo Stella, lo siento, pero es muy arriesgado, fuera o dentro de este lugar, Chyrsalis de seguro intentara algo conmigo, además, aunque no lo creas, aquí si hago algo por la resistencia, afuera con pocos recursos, no podre hacer nada", dijo el todo triste.

-"Por favor doc, yo vine a por usted solo porque ya he perdido todo, usted es lo único bueno que me queda en mi vida, usted es como un padre para mi!"; grite yo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-"Ahí Valkyria….", dijo el con pesar como me limpio un poco las lagrimas de los ojos, "Por favor…tienes que entender que no puedo irme, además escucha", dijo el como hicimos silencio un poco, y podía escuchar además de las alarmas, el sonido de las explosiones en tierra.

-"Crees que sobreviviré siquiera afuera, yo soy viejo, no me puedo mover como un joven entre toda esa balacera"; dijo Maxis con pesar.

-"No importa, yo te protegeré como sea posible, pero no te dejare aquí"; dije yo con tristeza.

-"Lo siento Valkyria, pero como dije, aquí me necesitan, así que por favor, solo vete, no necesitamos que esto se ponga más difícil de lo que ya es"; dijo el con pesar sin mirarme a la cara.

-"Doctor…..", dije yo con tristeza.

-"Torretas activadas….apunten al no humano", dijo el con pesar.

Como 6 torretas aparecieron por todo el laboratorio.

-"Son ametralladoras con escamas de dragon como balas, no sobrevivirás a los disparos, ahora solo vete por favor, si tienes la opción para ser civil e intentar acabar con Chrysalis, hazlo, sé que lo harás, yo intentare ayudar desde mi posición lo más que pueda", dijo el con pesar como no me miro si quiera.

Yo no dije nada, me quede allí, lagrimeando.

-"Y sabes que, cuando las alarmas sonaron, y Tomas vino al laboratorio para protegerme, y nos informaron que las que invadieron, eras tu, y una extraña, yo tenía fe de que aun nos apoyabas, por eso hicimos ese ejercicio de fe, de que Tomas me apuntaría, con intención de matar, y ver como reaccionabas, y al ver como intentaste salvarnos la vida…..ahora se que a pesar de que estaras lejos, aun nos apoyaras, pese a todo"; dijo el Dr. Maxis sin mirarme pero con pesar.

-"Maxis…..", decía yo ya casi llorando.

-"ahora vete, y hazme sentir orgulloso y que seas de verdad nuestra esperanza, puedes hacerlo por mi, Valkyria", dijo el.

-"Si…", dije yo como me limpiaba las lágrimas, aunque estaba llorosa, "Cuidense, les prometo que de verdad acabare con esta guerra, no importa cuánto me cueste", dije yo con determinación, aunque aún lagrimeando un poco.

-"Se que lo haras", dijo Maxis.

Yo solo asentí.

Y me decidí marchar.

Como tomaba el arma de la pelo azul y me iba de allí.

Me fui corriendo.

Aun las alarmas de la base sonaban sin parar.

Pero de repente las explosiones pararon.

Yo salí con rapidez por el agujero que se estaba llenando de tierra.

Y al salir al bosque vi la colina donde estaba la base, repleta de agujeros de explosiones.

Y en la costa se veía ya algunos barcos en llamas, como aún se veía el intercambio entre las baterías laser antiaérea de los barcos y los disparos de los rifles de los Hijos del demonio.

-"Joder, ya era que salieran, la fuerza aérea esta ocupada con nuestros refuerzos en el mar, aunque espera, que paso con Leli?"; pregunto uno de los hijos del demonio que vino hacía mí.

-"Murió, hubo percances haya abajo, y mi padrastro no quiso venir"; dije yo con tristeza.

-"Así que esto fue en vano no?", pregunto el changeling enojado.

-"Si"; dije con pesar como terminaba de limpiarme las lágrimas.

Entonces el me dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago, haciéndome arrodillarme en el suelo, soltando el rifle de la pelo azul.

-"Puta de mierda, si no fuera porque pudimos practicar más, te hubiera matado en estos momentos por hacernos perder el tiempo", dijo ese changeling enojado como me escupió, "Y no mereces tocar nuestro equipo si quiera"; dijo el como tomo el rifle, y ahora rápido, a volar, no seas debilucha, que necesitamos irnos por el portal ya.

-"Ok", dije yo como recuperaba al aire un poco y empezaba a volar como aun me sujetaba mi estómago.

Empezamos a volar hacia arriba a toda velocidad, ya los changelings que estaban ocupándose de las flotas estaban rápidamente poniéndose al día con el resto.

El portal estaba como a 2000 metros de altura.

Volamos con rapidez hacia ella.

Como ya se empezaba a escuchar los aviones caza ingleses acercándose a toda velocidad.

Pero pudimos todos cruzar por el portal, como llegamos de nuevo a la base, cerrándose el portal una vez el ultimo changeling lo cruzo.

-"Hey, porque ella no trajo a su objetivo consigo?", preguntaban varios changeling entre el grupo de combatientes.

-"Porque ella dejo que mataran a Leli y no trajo a su objetivo porque este no quiso venir con ella"; dijo el changeling que me golpeo, todo enfadado.

-"Ya la golpeaste?", pregunto una changeling entre los cazadores aquí presentes, lo que el changeling que me golpeo, solo asintiera.

-"Escucha niña, esta fue una buena caza, porque hasta murieron 7 de los nuestros, las flotas europeas si que tienen mejores juguetes que las flotas latinoamericanas, tenemos múltiples heridos y ya suman en total 90 heridos que tenemos, si no fuera por eso, te hubiéramos dejado en ese lugar para que te mataran, ahora una vez que la reina Stella este bien, se largan de aca, no son bienvenidas aquí de nuevo, y si se aparecen de nuevo, aunque sea por error, las hacemos nuestras prisioneras, aunque eso si, cuando nazca su bebe, traérnosla a nosotros"; dijo ese changeling enojado, como se empezaron a dispersar e irse a sus casas.

Yo solo estaba allí quieta, toda triste y a la vez con esperanzas de lo que me dijo Maxis.

De que talvez todo esto no haya sido en vano…..

Aunque no estaba sola en estos momentos para reflexionar eso.

-"Vamos niña, vamos a por tu amiga, y la guiaremos fuera de aquí", dijo la cocinera como vino a recibirme.

-"Ok….", dije yo con neutralidad como la seguí al comedor.

-"Aquí esta la chica hermana, pueden irse ahora si quieren, les empaque comida, agua y lo que ella me pidió"; dijo la cirujana como ni al llegar al comedor, ella y Stella estaban saliendo.

Ella estaba con una sonrisa y se veía totalmente relajada y sonrojada como vestía una bata de laboratorio, que puso abotonarse haya abajo, pero no es posible abotonarse en el área de los pechos, quedando al descubierto, aunque la bata es lo suficientemente alta, para que le llegue a la mitad de los muslos al menos.

-"Ya le dijiste que solo tendrán que irse al sur?", pregunte la cocinera a su hermana.

-"No, aun esta recuperándose de lo que hicimos, jeje"; dijo la cirujana con una sonrisa burlona.

-"Ok, solo tomen el bolso, era para 3 la cantidad de suministros para 3 días, pero al ver que no está ese tal padrastro con ustedes…bueno, tendrán para más días al menos", dijo la cirujana como entrego una maleta deportiva que si que pesaba.

Que bueno que no me preguntaban que paso.

-"Oigan, eh querido preguntar, con esta tecnología de teletransporte, pueden atacar donde sea, porque no terminan la guerra y acaban de una vez con todo estos changeling al acabar ya con los Eurpeos?", pregunte yo.

-"Ellos se han expandido mucho pequeña, solo pueden mantener los países inestables, Europa no esta inestable, esta estable y repleto de defensas, sería una carnicería para los changelings atacarlos, sería una carnicería para ambos lados más bien, y como el cañón el martillo de Thor esta averiado, una invasión a Europa esta descartada por ahora", dijo la cocinera.

-"Esa súper arma esta dañada?!", pregunte sorprendida.

-"Si, es algo extra oficial, pero que nosotras lo sabemos todo eso"; dijo la cirujana.

-"Y en cuanto tiempo creen que el martillo de Thor estaría reparada?", pregunto yo.

-"No se, uno meses quizás, es que hasta sus reparadores de los changelings están esparcidos por todo el mundo, reparando los daños causados por la toma de varios países y sus suministros están repartidos en todos lados"; dijo la cocinera.

-"Ok…ahora solo tenemos 9 meses como máximo para acabar con Chrysalis, es algo que me dijo Maxis, mi padrastro, que no me rinda con intentar detenerla"; dije yo.

-"Bueno, ella y su gente controla los portales, y solo porque atacamos posiciones humanas es que dejan a los chicos usarlas, no podemos atacarla nosotras, nos aterran los aviones y seriamos un blanco fácil en el mar, por eso nuestra plan de 20 años para criar a todas nuestras hijas cazadoras es nuestro plan para detenerla, y así no depender de nadie", dijo la cirujana.

-"Además haríamos que nuestras hijas no le teman ir en aviones y espacios muy cerrados", dijo la cocinera.

-"Nuestro verdadero peor enemigo", dijo la cirujana dijo con enojo.

Definitivamente que familia tan rara.

-"Bueno, o sea intentar tener un plan sin depender de nadie es mi deber….súper…", dije yo sin ganas eso último.

-"Ok, bueno, a su suerte entonces, solo no hagan nada estúpido"; dijo la cocinera.

-"Ahora vayan al sur"; dijo la cirujana señalando hacia la enfermería.

-"Ahora váyanse", dijo la cirujana como nos dio una fuerte nalgada a ambas.

Una que si dolio.

-"Oye….."; dije con enfado como me sobaba donde me dio.

Stella se quejó un poquito como se sobo un poco igual.

Asi que para evitar otra nalgada, ya nos pusimos a volar.

Hacia el sur.

Lejos de este campamento lleno de locos y locas.

-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-

 **1 hora después**

-"Oye…has estado silenciosa desde que salimos, que paso?", pregunte yo a Stella como estuvimos volando ya buen rato.

-"Es que…eh estado a la vez pensando en lo que dijeron estas hijas del demonio blanco, como, lo que la cirujana me hizo en el baño", dijo ella toda sonrojada.

-"Solo puedo imaginar lo que te hizo en el baño, pero si quieres podemos hablar de lo que nos dijeron"; dije yo sonrojándome un poco, porque yo se lo que me hicieron.

-"Si, pero de seguro nos estan vigilando con los satélites desde que salimos de la base, así que mejor luego hablamos", dijo ella apuntando hacia arriba.

-"Y como sabes que no vigilaban la base antes?", pregunto yo.

-"Es que así me distraje en la mente colmena mientras te estaban…tratando por toda la semilla masculina que estaba dentro de ti…"; dijo ella sonrojada un poco con eso último, "Pude averiguar con ya sabes quién, el que nos trató bien en la mente colmena"; dijo ella sonrojándose un poco también, "Y nos dijo que ningún satélite de vigilancia apunta a la base, solo los satélites encargados de activar los portales", dijo Stella.

-"Ok, eso es una buena noticia, no necesitan saber las cosas que hacen allí"; dije yo toda aliviada.

-"Es cierto", dijo ella sonrojada, "Pero cambiando de tema, que paso en la base?".

-"Todo salió bien al principio, pero Maxis no quise irse…..y yo respete su decisión, me dijo que no me rindiera en mi destino, y eso haré", dije yo con una leve sonrisa, intentando mantenerme animada, y sin darle mas detalles.

-"Que bien, una de las cosas que papa me dijo cuándo me enseñaba sobre las guerras, era que a pesar de que todas las cosas se vean mal, uno nunca debe perder la esperanza"; dijo ella con una leve sonrisa, toda nostálgica.

-"Si…eso se también", dije yo toda nostálgica igual.

-"Pero, y ahora que vamos a hacer?", pregunto Stella.

Eso hizo que me detuviera en el aire.

-"Eh…..eso si es una buena pregunta"; dije yo toda pensativa.

Como Stella se detuvo igual.

*corriente de aire fría hace su aparición*

-"Creo que mejor ir a un lugar cálido es el mejor lugar para pensar"; dijo Seras como se abrazó a si misma por el frio.

-"Concuerdo"; dije yo con escalofríos, "Sigamos hacia el sur", dije yo.

-.-.-…-.-.-.-..-

 **7 horas de vuelos constantes hacia el sur después**

Volamos casi en silencio todo el rato, es que de lo que queremos hablar no podemos porque nos vigilan y estar en la mente colmena significa estar quietos, y lo que nos pasó haya en la base de los canes preferimos olvidarlo.

-"No importa donde acabemos, siempre estaremos por un desierto"; dijo ella no más para iniciar conversación.

Veíamos unos cuantos pueblos en el camino, como ciudades aun en ruinas pero en reconstrucción, donde no queríamos estar.

Por el frio mayormente.

Esta Stella al menos tenía algo para cubrirse la espalda, yo no.

Pero al menos se puso a volar por encima de mi para hacerme sombra.

-"Es verdad, pero al menos ya no hace frio"; dije yo para animar un poco.

-"Eso si", dijo ella.

Entonces a lo lejos empiezo a ver una gran ciudad.

Era la más grande en todo el desierto.

-"Que te parece si ya nos quedamos en esa ciudad, necesitamos ya un descanso", dijo ella señalando la ciudad a lo lejos a nuestras 9 en punto.

-"Ok, además porque no dices que estas cansada en vez de dar esa excusa", dije yo.

-"Ok…si, estoy cansada"; dijo ella con una risita nerviosa.

Así que solo bajamos a la ciudad, donde había un letrero al lado de la autopista que decía.

 **Bienvenido a Las Vegas**

-"Las vegas…escuche de esta ciudad, la llaman la ciudad del pecado, nunca supe porque"; dije yo.

-"Yo escuche que esta ciudad fue destruida en la 2nda guerra con los canes, pero es la primera en ser reconstruida al 100%, y donde más canes habitan, la mayoría coyotes y perros de pelaje corto, y la razón de porque fue la primera, era porque era el lugar de mayor diversión de todo el reino de los canes", dijo Stella.

-"Te lo conto tu papa?"; pregunto yo.

-"Si", dijo ella algo nostálgica.

En la ciudad en si podíamos ver a algunos changeling y drones vigilando la ciudad.

Como en todas las zonas ocupadas por estos.

-"Vamos, busquemos un lugar donde descansar y entrar a la mente colmena en paz", dije yo como solo volamos pero a baja altura hacia la ciudad.

Se podía ver a los canes haciendo sus labores diarias como si nada, o charlando entre sí.

Todos tranquilos.

Aunque también podía ver algunos humanos con partes de canes, Stella me dijo que ellos son llamados "Los Mixtos"; cruces de canes y humanos.

Había grandes hoteles y casinos por toda la avenida principal.

Como las casas tranquilas en las afueras.

Se veía un lugar totalmente tranquilo.

A pesar de que el trafico para salir de la ciudad no existe.

De seguro por la guerra contra los canes que no apoyan este cambio de régimen.

-"Hey, alto allí", decía un changeling macho pelirrojo con un uniforme de policía.

-"Que, no hicimos nada?", pregunte yo manteniendo la calma.

-"No, es que escuchamos por la mente colmena, como se desahogaban los Hijos del Demonio sobre lo que paso en su ultima misión, y que fue técnicamente un fracaso, para usted, y sé que no es mi deber en este momento ayudarlas, pero que tal si les invito unas copas en el casino Queen Palace para animarlas un poco"; dijo el.

-"Y porque es tan amable con nosotras?", pregunto Stella.

-"Bueno, es que yo aposte que ustedes ganarían, y gane 15 mil dólares, y una membresía de por vida en el casino para poder beber todo el tiempo, y bueno, es justo que comparta lo que gane por unas chicas que perdieron todo a pesar de que lograron su primer objetivo"; decía el con honestidad.

-"Eso me parece justo", dijo Stella con una sonrisa, "Que dices Valkyria?"; me pregunto a mi.

-"Nosotras no tomamos alcohol, nunca lo hemos hecho, así que pasamos"; dije yo con seriedad.

-"Eh….ok, pero también en el bar sirven comida, eso al menos pueden aceptar de mí", dijo el.

-"Ok….solo porque no queremos comer las barras energéticas que hay en nuestra bolsa, y queremos comer comida real y caliente", dije yo al solo recordar ver barras energéticas en la bolsa.

No te hubiera matado darnos al menos unas galletas cocinera….

-"Si, estoy de acuerdo con lo de la comida, tomar no"; dijo Stella.

-"Ok, que bien"; dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa

Y nos guio al hotel en si.

Que el exterior estaba diseñado como para lucir como un castillo medieval.

Y el interior lucía igual que un castillo medieval.

Y había canes y changeling por el lugar, disfrutando del casino.

Nos veían a las 2 de reojo, pero no se nos quedaban viendo tanto tiempo, excepto los changelings, ellos si nos veían mucho.

Yo estuve todo el rato con mis brazos cubriéndome los pechos todo el tiempo al sentir sus miradas.

Pero por fin llegamos hasta una zona repleta de mesas, donde ya había algunos canes comiendo, y otros changeling comiendo por igual.

Además de unos canes y changelings en la barra del bar, tomando alcohol.

-"Oye, si ustedes tienen nuestra edad, como es que obtienen tan fácilmente alcohol?", pregunto yo algo curiosa.

-"Es que en la academia uno pruebas cosas, como alcohol, u otras sustancias y pues, a veces te quedas apegadas a ellas, no hay otra explicación, les gusta y punto finito, yo no soy tanto de tomar, no me gusta tanto", dijo el como se sentó con nosotras en una de las mesas ovaladas que había en el lugar.

Y una mesera (una coyote), que vestía con ropa de la época, pero con un escote bien amplio, como el mío vino a atendernos.

-"Bienvenidos al comedor real del Queen Palace, que desean ordenar?"; pregunto con amabilidad la coyote mientras se saco un bloc de notas de entre sus pechos.

-"Que tienen para comer?", pregunte yo.

-"Tenemos todos tipos de carne a la parrilla, mas sus acompañantes básicos, con papas y arroz", dijo la coyote con una sonrisa.

-"No tienen ensalada como acompañante?", pregunto Stella.

-"Puff, no, aquí se come como un rey, haciendo la ensalada solo para los conejos"; dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-"Pues yo quiero…."; decía yo al ver la gran cantidad de carnes que tenían, desde lagarto, hasta pavos.

-"Quiero el de 300 gr de carne de vaca, y una botella de agua para acompañar"; dije yo.

-"Aquí no servimos agua simple señorita, aquí es con vino o cerveza se debe bajar la comida"; dijo la coyote toda alegre.

Yo mire al changeling pelirrojo que nos trajo aquí, y el solo me hizo señas para que lo dejara pasar.

-"Pues…..vino, ya que", dije yo.

-"Yo quiero ¼ de pollo frito, 200gr de carne de res, un filete de pescado del mar, y 300 gr de cerdo, y vino, que más da, es el alcohol más sano y menos embriagante después de todo"; dijo Stella.

Eh…..si que traga Stella, y eso que todo eso viene con raciones.

-"Yo quiero solo un filete de pescado", dijo el pelirrojo.

-"Ok, parrilla simple y el mini buffet, y un platillo marino simple, a la orden", dijo ella con una sonrisa como fue a la cocina a entregar el platillo.

-"Les gustara este lugar, su comida es rica y la temática es muy interesante que ver"; dijo el pelirrojo.

Claro…

La "temática" es lo que te atrae, y no las meseras pechugonas.

-"Mas bien parece que te gusta por las chicas con escote que hay aquí", dijo Stella directamente.

-"Bueno, sí, eso también, pero en este país no existe las hembras planas, es el paraíso para los que les gusta las pechugonas y todos los restaurantes tienen a chicas con mucha pechuga, haciendo que Hooters ya no sea relevante y no destaque más jeje, aunque soy más de gustarme los posteriores"; dijo el como le hizo ojitos a Stella.

-"Lo sabía, esto no era solo un gesto amable"; dije yo enojada.

-"Bueno si….lo admito, pero es mejor que lo haga alguien que les quiera hacer algo amable, que otro pervertido por allí, como los de la mesa de alla"; dijo el pelirrojo al señalar una mesa donde hay 3 changeling macho siendo atendidos por una mesera, que apenas esta se voltea, le tocan el trasero, causando que esta le de un buen golpe en la cara al pervertido, tumbándolo inconsciente a la mesa.

-"Si, de esos aquí no abundan porque terminan así como el, aquí las hembras no son de las fáciles", dijo el todo tranquilo, "Y esa chica tiene el derecho de defenderse, aquí nadie está exento de la ley, incluyéndonos, no queremos chicos que se aprovechen de su poder de nuevo", dijo el pelirrojo.

-"Bueno, eso es interesante y todo eso, pero como se aplican la ley entre ustedes?", pregunte yo confundida.

-"Cárceles, como a todos simplemente, solo que a nosotros no se nos aplica el 3er correctivo", dijo el pelirrojo.

-"Como es eso?", pregunto toda curiosa Stella.

-"Oh, bueno tenemos un sistema penitenciario simple, en la que se castiga a los criminales que cometieron su primer delito, como robar, estafar, violar o matar, son puestos en el 1er correctivo, que es un aislamiento en una cámara especial en solitario, que técnicamente vendría ser como tortura psicológica al estilo de la CIA por al meno meses, los que vuelvan a cometer el delito después de haber pasar por el 1er correctivo, pasan al 2nd correctivo, que es lo mismo, pero por 1 año seguido de torturas inimaginables, donde no eres tratado como un ser vivo, si no como un ser despreciable, donde cada minuto de tu vida desearías morir, pero si aun así el criminal vuelve a cometer delito, se les impuesto el 3er correctivo, donde es mandando a una prisión especial, que es una granja, donde morirá de viejo", dijo el pelirrojo.

-"Joder…."; dije yo.

-"Y que delitos te meten directo al 3er correctivo?", pregunto temerosa Stella.

-"Directamente…ninguno, con excepción de los que capturamos en todos los países que estamos estableciéndonos, los rebeldes son llevados directamente haya, y luego ya como dije, debe ser reincidentes por 3era vez con cualquier delito, como el matar, violar, estafar y robar, ser un pervertido no es delito, puedes golpear al pervertido si quieres, mientras no intentes matarle o robarle, aunque si agredes a alguien sin justificación alguna quedas como posible amenaza, y quedas marcado como potencial criminal", dijo el pelirrojo con calma.

-"No tienen muchas reglas verdad?"; pregunte yo intrigada.

-"No, vemos que un exceso innecesario de reglas solo lleva a la anarquía, puede uno vestir como quiera, pero que no sea andar desnudas cerca de niños pequeños, fumar y beber, pero lejos de niños, pero puedes hacer lo que quieras técnicamente"; dijo el pelirrojo.

-"Y que hay de las drogas?", pregunte yo.

-"La marihuana es la única legal, y el cigarrillo si quieres pensar en ella como droga, las demás están siendo destruidas, porque hacen tremendo daño en la salud de todos, el cigarrillo y el alcohol en bajas dosis no es mortal, la marihuana no es mortal, el resto de las drogas si, por eso estan siendo destruida y borradas del mapa, joder, hasta tener flores como la amapola y la coca están siendo exterminadas de la naturaleza y solo granjeros con licencia podrán cosecharla para sus usos sanos", dijo el changeling como a la vez sacaba algo parecido a un cigarro, pero más era un papel envuelto en forma de tubo.

-"Quieren marihuana, es realmente increíble para nosotros, si para los humanos es loquísimo fumarla, para nosotros esta a otro nivel"; dijo el como prendió su cigarrillo de marihuana.

-"No….ya tuvimos una experiencia mala con una droga, y no queremos nada que ver con ninguna otra droga en nuestras vidas", dije yo con molestia.

Y Stella igual estuvo de acuerdo conmigo.

-"Bueno, haya con ustedes"; dijo el como siguió fumando un poco su porro de marihuana.

-"Aquí está su comida"; dijo la mesera coyote como nos trajo una carretilla con nuestra comida, y debo admitir que huele y se ve delicioso.

-"Gracias señorita", dijo Stella con una sonrisa como la coyote nos servía el vino en unas copas teñidas de oro, como para darle mas realismo a este momento, jeje.

Y nos dejaba 2 botellas de vino extra para todos, mas las raciones.

-"Que rápido señorita, tenga una pequeña propina por su rapidez"; dijo el pelirrojo ofreciéndole un poco de marihuana.

-"No señor, solo en descansos puedo hacerlo, pero gracias por ofrecérmelo, además la propina es para cuando paguen"; dijo con una sonrisa como se fue.

Estuvimos allí comiendo nuestra comida, realmente deliciosa.

Se sintió como un millón de años desde que probe comida caliente.

Y una tan rica como esta no había comido desde….siempre.

Y Stella estaba comiendo todos los platillos que se ordeno sin ninguna clase de delicadeza.

Probé el vino, y si sabía algo raro, pero no era nada a comparación de la bebida que nos drogo en Egipto.

 **30 minutos después**

Fue una comida deliciosa.

Realmente deliciosa.

Aunque creo que beber de más me hizo sentir algo mareada.

Y a Stella le sucede lo mismo.

-"Eso fue increíble"; dijo Stella toda contenta como terminaba su ultimo trozo de cerdo.

-"Si, si te comiste un almuerzo para 3 personas"; dije yo con una sonrisa boba.

-"Es que soy una persona muy grande, necesito mucha comida pues", dijo Stella como me saco la lengua toda infantil.

-"Que, tienes 5 años?"; pregunte yo fingiendo madurez.

-"Si, pues después de todo, todos lo tenemos, jejeje"; dijo ella toda sonriente.

-"Su cuenta", dijo la mesera como trajo la cuenta.

Y pago sin problemas la cuenta el pelirrojo este.

-"Si quieren tomar algo más?", pregunto el.

-"No lo se…que dices tu Stella?", pregunte yo toda tranquila y relajada.

-"No se…algo suave talvez, es que en serio necesitamos relajarnos, toda esta semana ha sido super estresante para ambas", dijo Stella.

-"Pues entiendo, así que, chica linda, traernos algo de cerveza, esto no acaba", dijo el pelirrojo a la camarera.

-"Pero que no sea una cerveza que no sepa a vomito"; dije yo.

Si…..lo probe en secreto una vez, y no me gusto para nada.

-"Que sea cerveza con canela entonces"; dijo el pelirrojo.

-"Me gusta la canela…."; dijo Stella con una sonrisa.

-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

-"Ahhh…..mi cabeza", dije yo al despertar con dolor de cabeza con cerrar los ojos al sentir el sol en mi cara, al menos en una suave cama, pero muy humeda.

Aunque espera…

*se toca su cuerpo*

Porque estoy desnuda?

Y con esa sensación post sexo del comedor….

Mierda…..

*Y abrió sus ojos y se sentó*

Estaba en una habitación con temática medieval, con luces en los costados que simulan ser antorchas.

Y una ventana que deja ver el exterior.

Pero eso no importa.

Lo que importa es que estoy al lado del maldito pelirrojo, igual de desnudo que yo, y Stella al lado de el, también desnuda.

-"Si seras hijos de puta!"; grite enojada, aunque me dolia la cabeza, como me puse encima de el y lo empecé a ahorcar.

-"Hey….vaya forma de despertar"; decía el como se despertó gracias a mi arrebato.

-"Hijo de puta, sabía que solo nos querías meter ficha, maldito infeliz", dije enojada como lo seguía ahorcando.

-"Valkyria déjalo, el no fue tan malo", decía Stella como se levantaba de golpe algo asustada y me sujetaba.

-"Claro que sí, el nos violo y todo"; dije yo enojada.

-"No tanto, yo…como que quería hacerlo y se lo permití", dijo ella sonrojada.

-"Que, que!", grite sorprendida y enojada.

-"*tos*….tu amiga tiene una mayor tolerancia al alcohol…..*tos*…..a diferencia de ti"; dijo el pelirrojo como se sentaba y se sobaba el cuello.

-"Tapate al menos"; dije yo sonrojada y molesta como vi como su amiguito estaba levantado al igual que el.

-"Ok…ok"; dijo el como se tapo con las sabanas.

-"Me puedes explicar como terminamos así?", pregunte yo a Stella.

-"Bueno, bebimos como 3 cervezas cada uno, yo solo seguía mareada, pero tú ya estabas actuando toda alocada y diciendo incoherencias, pero aun así el nos llevó a ambos a disfrutar un poco de la ciudad", dijo Stella.

-"Yo no soy de los que emborrachan a las chicas para acostarte con ellas, yo al menos les invito a salir antes de eso"; dijo el pelirrojo.

-"Si, nos llevo a las maquinitas y a las mesas a jugar cartas, aunque casi nos echan porque según el casino hice trampas, pero es que para mi es fácil contar las cartas"; dijo Stella.

-"Si, ganar 10 rondas seguidas en el blackjack, ganando 20 mil dólares en total, no es nada sospechoso", dijo con obvio sarcasmo el pelirrojo este.

-"Pero luego nos llevo a ver como los canes hacían ilusiones o trucos de magia en los teatros, además de llevarnos a una montaña rusa, donde por desgracia…los 3 dejamos salir todo el contenido de nuestros estómagos"; dijo Stella con algo de vergüenza.

-"Fue un día muy entretenido, y los efectos del alcohol se me habían pasado ya, mi organismo es mucho más rápido que el de los changeling normales, y tu…..eh….te habías desmayado por las 6 de la tarde, te llevamos a esta habitación a que duermas", dije yo.

-"Y luego lleve a tu amiga a comer a un lugar que si sirviera un jugos con la comida, y luego a ver una película, como todo un caballero debe ser, una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos haciéndolo en esta habitación a eso de las 9pm, sin drogas o alcohol para engañarla, solo fue cosa del momento, y descuida, si use protección"; dijo el pelirrojo.

-"Y porque estaba desnuda al lado de ustedes?", pregunte yo.

-"Bueno, soy algo tacaño y no quería pagar por otra habitación, pero lo hicimos aquí, al lado tuyo, tu estabas sin pantalones cuando te encontramos"; dijo el pelirrojo.

-"Es verdad, no te hicimos nada", dijo Stella.

-"Si, aunque si tenías los dedos tapándote allí abajo, así que es obvio que estabas haciendo", dijo el pelirrojo todo burlón como le di un codazo en la cara.

-"A mi no me hagas bromas idiota, no estoy de humor"; dije yo con seriedad.

-"Joder….creo que me rompiste el hocico"; decía el como estaba sujetándose el hocico en el dolor.

-"Pues ve a que te curen, además que no eres vigilante, no deberías estar afuera vigilando las calles ya a esta hora?", pregunte yo toda seria y enojada.

-"Joder…..ok, ok, no me quieres aquí, entiendo, ya me voy", dijo el pelirrojo como se bajo de la cama y recogió su ropa y se fue por la ventana, como todo el rato sujetaba su hocico como sangraba.

-"Y tu…...en serio, con el?", pregunte yo irritada con Stella, además el dolor de cabeza no ayudaba.

-"Es que el en serio fue muy amable y tierno"; dijo ella sonrojada.

-"Joder, es que así se aprovechan de las inocentes, como no entiendes eso"; dije yo enojada.

-"Bueno, fue impulsivo lo se, pero es que en serio me ayudo a animarme, no puedes culparlo por hacer eso bien", dijo Stella.

-"Joder…..esto hace que mi sacrificio haya sido más inútil todavía….."; dije yo enojada y decepcionada otra vez.

-"Lo se…..lo siento por eso, pero tienes que admitir que al menos necesitábamos un día para relajarnos", dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

-"Si….pero la próxima vez que un cualquiera, que sea macho, sea amable contigo, dile que no, joder, hasta es increíble que el único macho changeling que realmente confié es ese capitan en la división de vigilantes en Libia, el si ayudo"; dije yo, "Y algo lindo igual"; dije yo algo sonrojada pero aun enojada.

-"Oh…..que tierno", dijo Stella como me abrazo.

-"Hey, dije que era algo lindo por ayudarnos sin esperar nada a cambio, además creo que son nuestras hormonas hablando, recuerda, nuestra raza se pone loca con el sexo", dije yo enojada, y aun sonrojada como me aparte de su abrazo.

-"Lo se….lo se, creo que aun estaba con los hormonas hasta el tope por lo que las lobas me hicieron mientras tu no estabas"; dijo Stella sonrojada.

-"Pues que te hicieron?", pregunte yo.

-"Algo que involucra un objeto grande y alargado de plástico"; dijo ella sonrojada.

-"Oh…ok, ok, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer, es poner esto a un lado, y pensar que hacer después"; dije yo intentando cambiar de tema.

-"Y tienes algo?", pregunto Stella.

-"No…por supuesto que no"; dije yo enojada.

Joder amiga, no lo haces fácil tampoco esto….

-…-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-

 **Un capitulo relleno, jejeje, que mal, bueno, ni tan rellenastico.**

 **Solo uno simple, y que habla de más información de como tratan a los prisioneros de guerra.**

 **Y como todo esta tranquilo ya dentro del ahora territorio conquistado changeling.**

 **Aunque espero que les hay a gustado, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo amigos lectores.**


	51. Chapter 51

_**(Advertencia: se pone muy darks al acabar el capítulo)**_

 _ **(2nd aviso: solo por algo muy importante que explico al final, lo estoy publicando hoy sábado)**_

 _ **Capítulo 51: Atando cabos finales**_

 **Valkyria**

 **1 de octubre del 2036**

 **10:34 am**

Bueno, después de bañarnos, ordenar el desayuno a la habitación, porque al menos este maldito idiota pelirroja le dejo quedarse con los 20 mil dólares que gano ella.

Y tomar con el desayuno medicinas anti resacas.

Por fin estábamos listas para hablar en la mente colmena.

(Entrando a la mente colmena)

 _-"Ahora, has pensando en algo al menos tu Stella?"_ , pregunte yo como miraba por todos lados, y no veía a nadie cerca de nosotras, aunque si había uno que otro changeling por allí, pero estaban realmente lejos como para escuchar algo.

 _-"Si, y gracias a los que nos dijeron las lobas al salir de la base, eh pensando que necesitamos nuestro propio plan de largo plazo, necesitamos ir al nuevo planeta, convencer a los colonos que estén allí a apoyarnos, porque averigüe que no se pueden comunicar o vigilarlo a detalle sin que el portal este abierto, y eso no sucede por mucho tiempo, así podremos planear con mejor cuidado nuestros movimientos, tendremos mas apoyo real, y talvez entre 20 a 100 años podamos actuar en contra de Chrysalis y su ideología, que al solo matarla ahora, no causaría nada, moriría como un mártir, y es posiblemente que Java se convierta en reina por proximidad y siga las enseñanzas de Chrysalis, o talvez otro changeling que si decida tomar peores acciones en contra de los humanos, haciendo que haya más muertes, al matarla ahora solo estaríamos empeorando todo"_ , dijo ella.

" _Estas de broma?"_ , pregunte incrédula.

 _-"No, es lo que debemos hacer de verdad, además toda ofensiva en contra de ella fracaso, es hora de retirarnos y reformular una nueva estrategia, y la de crear una nueva ideología que se enfrente a la de ella es la que debemos formar primero"_ , dijo ella.

" _Sabes que estaré muerta, al igual que todos los que conozco e intento salvar?"_ , pregunte enojada.

 _-"Si…pero hacer algo ahora, solo nos pondría en un riesgo innecesario"_ , dijo ella, _"aunque suene muy mal esto…debemos dejar que Chrysalis gane por ahora"_

" _No mientras respire, voy a intentar al menos matar a su puta asistente Java, y luego a ella, esto ya no es por cumplir la misión, es por venganza, venganza por hacerme venir en vano hacia este continente, y casi morir diversas veces"_ , dije enojada, _"Hasta de forma suicida si es necesario, ya perdí mi virginidad, así que es el único placer de la vida que me quedaba por disfrutar antes de morir, así que recién podre morir en paz"_ , dije con seriedad.

 _-"No!"_ , grito Stella como me abrazo con pesar, " _Escucha, no puedo perderte….eres la única que realmente le importo protegerme…y la ultima persona que hizo eso fue mi niñera y mi papa, pero mi niñera esta muerta y mi padre esta simbólicamente muerto"_ , dijo ella con tristeza, casi llorando.

" _Pues no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada"_ , dije yo como cerraba los puños toda frustrada.

 _-"Escucha, por favor, hazme caso, retrocedamos, e intentemos mi plan, y se que parece que durara mas que tu esperanza de vida, pero recuerda, aun tenemos 25 años más para que saquen a la luz una forma de alargarte la vida"_ , dijo ella con pesar como no dejaba de abrazarme.

 _-"Escucha, no puedo prometerte que no pensare en hacerlo, pero por ahora te seguiré, porque la verdad, yo no tengo idea de como ir ante Chrysalis y matarla"_ , dije yo con pesar igual.

Era tan frustrante…

 _-"Vamonos de la mente colmena…..compremos algo de ropa y luego…llamemos a mi madre, digo, a su asistente para que nos recojan y así podamos ir a clases para ser astronautas, ya técnicamente hicimos lo que íbamos a hacer pues"_ , dijo Stella algo desanimada.

Yo solo asentí, igual de desanimada.

(Se fueron de la mente colmena)

-"Uff, que se tardaron en despertar eh?", pregunto el padre de Stella en una carretilla extraña, y que estaba en la habitación, con una enfermera changeling al lado.

-"Papa!"; grito sorprendida Stella como se levanto de la cama, "Pero que haces aquí?", pregunto confundida.

Suerte que teníamos las toallas enrolladas en nosotras al menos, y si, estábamos ambas en la cama, al menos lo del servicio a la habitación las cambiaron las sabanas mojadas.

-"Ahí chiquitas, Chrysalis las tienen bien vigiladas, y cuando se vio que ustedes se quedaron aquí, pues decidí venir a decirles que como su misión técnicamente pareció fracasar, se ganaron un viaje gratis en un avión privado a donde quieran, menos Europa obviamente, como premio de consolación, tu madre si que da buenos regalos por lastima, debes admitirlo, jeje"; dijo su padre sonriente.

Maldita Chrysalis…..*piensa enojada como hace puños sus manos toda enfadada*

-"Además fue fácil encontrarlas, después de todo el sargento #409233 puso fotos en su NewFacebook, de su cita contigo niña"; dijo la enfermera, que vestía con ese traje de enfermera con una camisa escotada blanca, y una falda corta y su pelo era rubio, largo y lacio.

Y entonces la enfermera nos mostro las fotos de ellos en una fuente, luego en la montaña rusa, cenando, y hasta…..a punto de ir a la cama!.

-"Si, ahora es el chico más popular entre todos los vigilantes y lo presume con todos, aunque no lo culpo"; dijo la enfermera como miro de forma coqueta a Stella.

Lo que hizo sentir mal a Stella.

-"Ahora hija, porque no te vas a comprar ropa para ti y tu amiga, para que no paren con toallas por todos lados, Chrysalis me dio dinero para ustedes"; dijo su padre como la enfermera sacaba algo de detrás de la carretilla con que llevaba a Martin.

-"No…no, nosotros tenemos dinero papa, lo gane en los casinos"; dijo Stella aun media apenada y triste por que ese idiota presumió su momento intimo con todos.

-"Genial, enfermera, puedes acompañarle, es que tengo que hablar con su amiga en privado"; dijo el.

-"Ok, vamos niña, se donde podremos encontrar buena ropa para ti y tu amiga"; dijo la enfermera como le indico para que la siguiese.

Stella asintió, y le dio un leve abrazo de despedida a su padre, con cuidado por sus heridas.

-"Regresare pronto Valkyria, cuida a mi papa por favor", dijo ella como se fue con la enfermera.

Oficialmente dejándonos a los 2 solos.

-"Así que…porque me quiere a solas con ustedes, y en primer lugar, hace cuanto tiempo estaban viéndonos allí en la cama?"; pregunte yo.

-"Desde hace 5 minutos, y lo que quiero hablar es que….vamos, se nota que ella no fue violada por todos los Hijos del Demonio, se nota demasiado"; dijo el con una leve sonrisa, "Lo que me alivia un poco, solo tendre que matar a un hijo de puta, en vez de intentar matar a cientos en un ataque suicida"; dijo el animado.

….

-"No se de que estas hablando"; dije yo con seriedad.

-"Vamos, conozco a mi propia hija, ella es seria, y una genio en momentos de calma, pero en momentos de estrés o esta frente a una multitud, se rompe como una ramita, llora, se queda en shock, o si es demasiado estrés, hasta se puede llegar a orinar encima, y sabes, una violación en masa…..joder, eso la hubiera dejado realmente traumada, sin capacidad de hablar, o si quiera intentarlo con otro macho o siquiera estar en una habitación con mas de 1 persona", dijo el con una sonrisa, "Por eso me alegra que no haya sido ella la violada"

….

-"Ahora veamos…tu eres su única amiga, y ningun changeling en esa base le hubiera ayudado, así que por simple eliminación, tu te ofreciste para que te violaran y proteger a mi hija…realmente eres una buena amiga"; dijo el sonriente.

-"Ok…..ya, lo admito, lo hice", dije yo, sabiendo que no lo puedo ocultar ya.

-"Ahora esta la cosa, te gusto?", pregunto el un tono morboso.

-"Bueno no y si…..pero eso no es lo importante, lo importantes es porque quieres saberlo", dije yo enojada y sonrojada por su pregunta.

-"Es que quiero que tu seas mi enfermera, puede que esta enfermera sea la clase Recolectora indirecta, pero es que no confío en nadie, y si mi hija confía en ti, seguro es porque eres de confianza"; dijo el.

-"Recolectora Indirecta?"¸pregunte confundida.

-"Ahh…..lo olvide, talvez no lo sabes, pero hay dos clases de recolectores de energía positiva, los directos e indirectos, los directos son los que están más en contacto con el público, como representantes, maestros, recepcionistas, aunque en estos momentos están sirviendo como albañiles y constructores para reparar los destrozos, ellos estan en contacto siempre con una gran cantidad de gente para tomar esa energía extra, son los hijos de gente con un gran carisma nato, los recolectores indirectos son los que…..bueno, son hijos e hijas de los….que también tiene carisma, pero también son supermodelos, o actores porno, se dedican en sacar mucha energía de las tan famosamente llamadas, "Relaciones de una noche", o sea, un polvo de una noche, o sea, sexo casual de una vez, y son buenas en ellas, y sus formas humanas…..ufff, si que heredaron la apariencia de supermodelos…..", dijo el con ánimos y levemente excitado, "Aunque también pueden trabajar de otras cosas, y ser conocidas como "los fáciles" en cualquier trabajo, por ejemplo, la enfermera, jeje"

-"Y quieres que te cuide, y te de finales felices….sigue soñando"; dije ofendida como me cruzaba de brazos.

-"Hey, es una oferta única, aunque también, te voy a decir un secreto que se que te va encantar"; dijo el sonriente como con su única mano me hizo señas para que me acercara a él.

No se si acercarme a este enfermo…

Pero la curiosidad me gana.

Aunque si, estar siempre alerta de su única mano buena.

Porque el aun esta vendado, y enyesado.

Aunque al parecer hay cuerdas en ciertas partes de su cuerpo que evitan que el peso caiga 100% en sus piernas rotas.

Yo ahora estaba bien cerca de el, casi cara a cara.

-"Mas cerca", dijo el.

Yo suspire irritada y me acerque más, al punto que mi oreja izquierda estaba casi en su boca.

-"Se dónde estaremos en paz, y sin que nos vigilen en este mundo", dijo el en voz baja.

-"Que….en dónde?", pregunte susurrándole para no llamar la atención

Por si había cámaras escondidas aquí.

Pero el no respondió, solo me toco el culo….

Yo le estaba a punto de darle una bofetada, sin importarme que estaba herido cuando el me susurro.

-"Actúa para la cámara escondida".

Yo me tuve que aguantar su manoseo…como me siguió agarrando.

-"Es un viejo refugio subterráneo al sur de aquí, que fue construido durante la época de los preppers, gente que construía búnkeres porque creían que se acercaba el fin del mundo, y que se que no están monitoreados", me susurro el como siguió con su manoseo, yendo muy lentamente a mis partes.

-"Eso suena genial…"; dije en un susurro, como estaba roja como un tomate, por la vergüenza y la ira por deja que me toquetee tanto.

-"Aceptas…..porque estoy a punto de llegar a mi premio…", me susurro el todo pervertido.

-"Si…..acepto, y ya déjame"; dije yo en voz alta y enojada como me aleje de él.

-"Perfecto nueva enfermera, ahora échame en la cama, que las cuerdas que me mantienen erguido como me raspan los brazos"; dijo el medio incomodo.

Arrggg…..espero que esto lo valga.

Así que usando mi magia, lo quite con cuidado de la carretilla especial.

Y lo coloque con suavidad en la cama.

Claro, antes tuve que quitarme de la cama.

-"Listo"; dije yo aun sin quitarme la vergüenza y el enojo.

-"Ok niña, ahora veamos algo de televisión quieres, porque es eso, o me contas a detalle todo lo que te hicieron los Hijos del Demonio, sin omitir ni un rico detalle", dijo el todo picaro.

-"La tele sera", dije yo como prendí la televisión en el cuarto, y que recién vi que estaba al frente de la cama.

Busque el control, y al prenderlo, vi que este no era un simple televisor con cable incluido.

Parecía que había grabado algo….

No si se era curiosidad o este maldito Martin había prendido mis hormonas para que sea algo morbosa…..

Pero accedí a las grabaciones, y al parecer, había grabado el momento que paso entre ese pelirrojo y Stella.

-"Nop…..", dije yo sonrojada al máximo posible como volvi al modo televisor.

-"Jejeje, mi chica si que desde ese angulo se le ve mejor su gran trasero"; dijo el todo pervertido.

Joder…..lo que me toca a mi vivir.

Estuve cambiando de canal por un rato, buscando que ver ambos.

Y después de buen rato, por fin hayamos algo que podíamos ver sin que este Martin dijera un comentario sexual sobre su hija o yo basado en lo que veíamos.

Una película llamada "The expendables" o "Mercenarios", en donde actuaban un monton de ancianos, que en realidad Martin dijo que eran estrellas de acción de los años 80 y 90.

Vimos la película que recién estaba empezando.

Realmente me gusto.

Y Martin solo se quedo en silencio, disfrutando igual de la película.

Estaba repleto de acción y violencia…..que debo admitir, me encanta.

Pero solo en la ficción.

Ya se lo que es pasarla en la realidad.

Y cuando termino la película, Stella volvió con la enfermera con algunas bolsas consigo.

-"Hola Stella, ya llegamos, te tengo ropa que quizás te pueda gustar", dijo Stella como puso las bolsas con ropa a mi lado.

-"Oh y linda, te tengo una sorpresa para ti igual, quedas despedida, jejej", dijo Martin a la enfermera.

Pero esta no se enfado.

-"Bueno, parece que acepto tu propuesta, jejej"; ella dijo con optimismo como se sentó al lado de Martin.

-"Quieres que te de tu ultimo baño de esponja"; dijo ella de manera sensual.

-"Tu sabes que si"; dijo el con ánimos, como ella se llevó a Martin flotando con su magia al baño.

-"Eh…..que paso aquí mientras no estábamos?", pregunta Stella confundida, que vi que estaba vestida ya con una falda roja que le llegaba casi a las rodillas, y una polera manga corta blanca que decía "Amo las Vegas", que le quedaba bien, casi nada apretada, pero que solo llegaba hasta la mitad de su estomagó, y claro, no llevaba zapatos de ningún tipo.

-"Te lo contare en la mente colmena después"; dije yo como me pare y empecé a revisar que me compro, "Y oye, parece que por fin hallaste algo que te quede", dije yo sorprendida.

-"Si, es que como dijo el pelirrojo, aquí son muy voluptuosas las hembras, y si había algo más o menos de mi talla, aunque como la ropa también es opcional en este país, como que no había muchas opciones"; dijo ella con calma.

-"Mmm….ya veo", dije yo al sacar una polera blanca más pequeña que dice lo mismo "Amo Las Vegas", pero que al menos me queda.

-"No había mucha ropa como tal, mayormente distintas prendas de ropa interior, y la única ropa que conocemos, era para niños", dijo Stella.

-"Es toda una cultura diferente, que esperabas"; dije yo como me ponía la única prenda inferior que me trajo ella, una mini falda, que apenas me cubría mi trasero.

-"Lo siento, es que ya se les había agotado las faldas, y esa era la única de tu talla que quedaban"; dijo Stella algo apenada.

-"Bueno, mejor que nada…..supongo", dije yo, como vi que ni trajo zapatos para mi.

-"Eh…..y los zapatos?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"Aquí casi no usan zapatos, y si usan, son para pies grandes…ya sabes, por sus garras en los pies de los canes"; dijo Stella.

-"Tenía que ser"; dije yo.

Como bueno, empezó ya a sonar un sonido que…se que significa y que involucra las manos de la enfermera…..con Martin y su ya saben que…

-"Quieres entrar a la mente colmena de nuevo?"; pregunte yo tratando de ignorar ese sonido toda sonrojada.

-"Absolutamente", dijo Stella igual de sonrojada.

(En la mente colmena)

 _-"Ok….esta mejor, y lo que estuvimos hablando es que tu padre sabe que fui yo el que recibió la violación",_ dije yo directamente.

Lo que dejo con cara de sorprendida a Stella.

 _-"En serio?"_ , pregunto ella.

Yo solo asentí.

 _-"Y que hará con esa información?"_ , pregunto ella.

 _-"Me dijo que hará pagar al que te uso, pero nada más"_ , dije yo.

 _-"Eso es tierno y perturbador a la vez",_ dijo ella.

 _-"Si…..",_ dije yo algo perturbada por pensar que hayo eso tierno, " _Pero volviendo al tema, aparte de eso, dijo que hayo unos búnkeres al sur de aquí que podremos usar para escondernos y planear algo contra Chrysalis, talvez ni es necesario irnos de este planeta en primer lugar"_ , dije yo esperanzada.

 _-"Pero quien dice que Chrysalis o alguien más les dio esas ubicaciones….o que sean falsas….";_ dijo ella.

 _-"Dice que no puede decir mentiras, no?"_ , pregunte yo.

 _-"Pero tampoco le preguntaste como las obtuvo"_ , dijo Stella.

 _-"Nunca puedo ganar_ ", dije yo enojada y triste a la vez, _"Y también dijo sobre que debía ser su enfermera al menos",_ dije eso sin ánimos.

 _-"Pero sabes que eso significa que tienes una excusa para quedarte cerca mio, verdad, eso era talvez lo que mi padre realmente te estaba dando, porque hable con la enfermera mientras comprábamos la ropa, dice que por ser mi amiga, no necesariamente te podrias quedar conmigo, tendrías que ser asignada a algo más, y mi papa talvez solo uso otra cosa para que aceptaras lo de ser enfermera"_ , dijo ella.

" _Eso es….malo en tantos niveles, yo no se mucho sobre cuidados de enfermos, y ni loco le dare baños de esponja a tu padre, y con finales felices",_ _dije enojada y sonrojada a la vez._

 _-"Si, ya veremos eso cuando llegue el momento, pero al final tenemos una excusa para seguir juntas, ahora queda…..donde vamos a irnos a vivir de manera temporal, podemos irnos a cualquier parte del mundo, y el único momento que necesitamos ir a practicar lo físico para ser astronautas es el ultimo mes de entrenamiento"_ , dijo ella.

 _-"Te lo dijo la enfermera no?"_ , pregunte yo.

Ella asintió.

 _-"Y cuanto dura el entrenamiento?"_ , pregunte yo.

 _-"Unos 4 meses, así de rápido, y como tu eres piloto, te será más fácil clasificar para el entrenamiento"_ , dijo ella.

 _-"Bueno, 3 meses de teoría aburrida y luego pura practica, no suena tan mal"_ , dije yo.

 _-"Si…aunque la cosa, donde podemos ir a vivir, dice la enfermera que en cualquier sitio, excepto Europa, Los Angeles, y los estados de Dakota en el ex USA"_ , dijo ella.

 _-"Que tal si vivimos en un lugar tranquilo y calido, alejado de todos por una vez, y que nadie nos moleste?"_ , pregunte yo.

 _-"Como una isla privada?"_ , pregunto ella.

Yo asentí.

 _-"Sabes….si sería genial, ya esta pasando la temporada de huracanes, así que vivir en una pequeña isla en el caribe no suena tan mal"_ , dijo ella.

 _-"Asi que esta decidido entonces?"_ , pregunte yo.

Ella asintió.

 _-"Al caribe entonces"_ , dije yo

(Saliendo de la mente colmena)

Nos habíamos quedado sentadas en el suelo cuando estabamos en la mente colmena.

Y mi padre ya salía del baño con una sonrisa en su rostro, obviamente debidamente vendado y vestido.

Mientras la enfermera también salio del baño con una sonrisa, y vino hacia mi.

-"Ok chica, esta es la cosa que necesita Martin todo el rato", dijo la enfermera como trajo algo detrás de la carretilla, era una tablilla con su expediente medico en ella, "Lo necesitaras, y oh, me olvidaba", dijo ella como saco de sus pechos unos 3 pases con las palabras VIP en ellas de color dorado.

Y estaban bien húmedas, y no quiero saber con que….

-"Con esto pueden ir al aeropuerto, ir al hangar 7 y mostrarles las tarjetas para poder viajar gratis al piloto que esta en el avión privado, no tiene perdida, es un avión bien grande", dijo ella como solo se fue caminando fuera de aquí.

-"Chao", dijo ella con una sonrisa como abandono la habitación.

Yo me quede allí, sosteniendo solo con mi magia los pases VIP.

Mientras me quedaba leyendo la ficha médica.

" _La fractura de cráneo ha sido reparada gracias a una placa de metal en la cabeza"_

" _Las piernas con fracturas leves están a 1 semana de sanarse"_

" _Su brazo derecho casi cercenado por la cuerda ha sido curada y esta 3 semanas de curarse, ya no necesita más cirugías"_

" _Costillas a 4 semanas de sanarse, ya no necesita más cirugías reconstructivas en esa área"_

" _Vertebras rotas han sido reemplazadas por vertebras artificiales que le permitirán a futuro caminar con normalidad, aunque no correr tanto, tiempo de curación faltante, 6 semanas, se necesita rehabilitación posterior para que aprenda a caminar con normalidad de nuevo"_

" _Hígado, riñones y páncreas han sido reemplazados por su estado crítico de estos, por órganos artificiales, se le prohíbe al individuo consumir dulces en exceso, comer cerdo, comer grasas saturadas, y evitar al 100% la bebida porque los órganos artificiales de esos órganos aun son muy básicos, el cuerpo no ha mostrado rechazo a estos órganos"_

" _Gran cicatriz dejada en el área del abdomen, aun con las cirugías estéticas, sera muy notorio en el futuro"_

" _Tomar antibióticos cada 12 horas, y calmantes para el dolor cada 6 horas"_

" _Nota: No se ha podido solicitar órganos reales de las centrales de creación de órganos por medio de células madres artificiales de la metrópolis industrial HIVE, por su alta demanda alrededor del mundo por todos los heridos en combate y los civiles heridos durante la guerra que necesitan estos órganos con urgencia, el paciente conocido como Martin Castillo recién podra solicitar órganos reales para que pueda volver a la normalidad y no tener tantos limites a la hora de su alimentación"_

Uff…..

Si que esta jodido.

-"Una lista bien larga no?", dijo Martin.

Yo asentí.

-"Ahora, nos vamos a donde dijimos o…..", dijo Martin.

-"Vamos a donde tu hija quiera y punto", dije yo con seriedad, el solo sonrio ante esto.

Entonces el hizo una seña para que me acercara y susurrarme al oído.

-"Buena elección", me susurro el al oído como consiguió tocarme y meter el dedo en…..… **(Sus partecitas de mujer)**

Yo me aleje de el enojada y sonrojada, antes que le de una bofetada….por su bien.

-"Ahora vamos, colócame en la carretilla, y colócame una sabana en mi cabeza, que los canes no pueden saber que yo estoy aquí, llegamos en una ambulancia desde el aeropuerto, y que de seguro sigue haya abajo, así que entrar a la pista no será un problema"; dijo Martin con una sonrisa

-"Tienes suerte de seguir siendo tan listo", dije yo enojada como con gusto lo ate como estaba a la carretilla y le puse la sabana de la cama en la cabeza.

-"No hay nada que tengas que decir Stella?"; pregunte yo.

-"No….no, sigue"; dijo ella sin querer meterse.

Y bueno, empezamos a irnos de la habitación.

Al bajar Stella pago por el hotel/casino.

Y bueno, si, la ambulancia estaba haya abajo, con uno de esos mixtos esperando, con ropa de enfermero como estaba recostado al lado de la ambulancia.

-"Hola, soy Saul, ya estamos listos para regresar al aeropuerto?", pregunto el enfermero todo amable y cortez.

-"Si, ya estamos listos", dijo Stella por mi.

Como con cuidado sacamos a Martin de la carretilla, sin quitarle la sabana de encima.

Y lo pusimos en la camilla dentro de la ambulancia.

Y Stella fue con el en la parte trasera, mientras iba de copiloto con el enfermero.

-"Y…ustedes son realmente VIP si tienen este trato ah?", pregunto Saul como conducíamos por la ciudad.

-"Puede ser", dije sin emociones, no tengo ganas de tener más amigos.

-"Ok…..si no quiere hablar, pues vale", dijo Saul como puso la radio.

" _Aquí Radio Las Vegas trayéndole lo nuevo de lo nuevo"_ , decia el comentarista de la radio.

" _Las fuerzas rebeldes han retrocedido el día de ayer después de su ultimo fallido ataque masivo, las fuerzas del orden changeling han podido repelerlas, pero con graves bajas, al menos 8000 changeling muertos han reportado los capitanes de defensa changeling, aunque la captura de 600.000 rebeldes según el capitan, hizo valer la pena esas bajas"_

" _En otras noticias, los changelings recolectores han ayudado a la reconstrucción de todas las ciudades del oeste de este país, y ayudando a crear nuevos empleos y por fin, reabrir las universidades después de 5 años en paro por la falta de establecimientos educativos, la ayuda de los changelings solo hace notar que todos nosotros, elegimos correctamente de bando"_

Yo solo golpee la radio, destruyéndola.

-"HEY, eso lo descontaran de mi salario", dijo enojado Saul.

-"Solo sigue conduciendo", dije enojada como me cruzaba de brazos, "Además mi amiga tiene un bolso lleno de dinero, te lo podes quedar luego", dije yo aun enojada.

-"Como cuanto estamos hablando?", pregunto el.

-"Como más de 15 mil dólares"; dije yo aun enojada.

-"Genial, recién los estamos usando los dólares y no se en que gastarlos, pero aun asi, es genial", dijo el emocionado.

-"Que, ustedes no usaban dólares aquí?", pregunto yo confundida, para quitarme el enojo un poco.

-"No, usábamos bonos para alimentos, y los objetos materiales los obteníamos de almacenes porque habia cientos de cosas para todos, porque todo era robado de todo el planeta, no había tanta necesidad de industria, pero con los changelings aquí, ahora han vuelto a instaurar el dólar de nuevo, hasta que puedan instaurar su propia moneda, ahora los servicios y productos cuestan, y los trabajadores ahora son pagados con dólares en lugar de bonos, aunque los servicios de salud y educación son gratuitos, ahora todo cuesta, aunque con los salarios que nos pagan, uff, creo que tenemos más que suficiente"; dijo el.

-"Y así de la nada, en solo una semana cambiaron su economía?", pregunte yo toda sospechosa.

-"Algo así, y debo de admitir que fue fácil", dijo Saul.

Si…muy fácil. *pensó ella toda sospechosa*

Como hacer que un país entero olvide el desastre que nosotras hicimos en un solo día….

De allí en adelante no quise preguntarle nada, y el chico estuvo no mas contento de que tendría mucho dinero.

Aunque ademas estuve pensativa sobre todas las cosas que hacen los changelings aquí.

Porque joder, por cada 10 cosas buenas que hacen, deben de salir con una jodida cosa, como el lavado de cerebro de masas….

Al final llegamos al aeropuerto, del cual salían camiones con cajas de comida que bajaban de los aviones.

Al parecer el viaje en carreteras es mas peligroso por aquí.

Nos llevó al hangar donde había un avión privado.

Con esa bandera negra extraña con corona verde y alas de changeling pintada en la cola que todo lo que pertenece a los changelings tiene.

El piloto era un humano.

Del cual solo le enseñe los pases.

Le di el dinero al enfermero.

Y le dijimos que queríamos ir a una isla en el trópico al piloto.

Hablo un rato por su celular, y nos dijo que esta bien, que los llevaría a Las Bahamas, donde de allí nos llevarían en helicóptero a una isla privada que estarán equipando mientras viajamos a ella.

Equipando o poniendo cámaras y equipo de vigilancia?.

Es obvio que lo segundo.

Subimos al padre de Stella con cuidado al avión, y lo aseguramos al piso del avión.

Éramos solo los 3, más el piloto, nada más durante el viaje.

Casi no teníamos ganas de hablar más durante el viaje, el piloto podía oírnos y darse de chismoso.

Pero al menos había un televisor a bordo en la que podíamos ver cualquier cosa.

Y vimos más películas de Los Mercenarios.

A Stella no le gusto mucho por su alta cantidad de violencia.

Pero de admitir que a mi si.

Me siguió gustando.

Y mantuvo tranquilo a Martin todo el rato.

El viaje fue corto, menos de 4 horas.

Apenas llegamos, nos subieron a un helicóptero.

Yo estuve lo suficientemente fascinada para ver el basto océano a nuestro alrededor.

Debo admitir que estaba fascinada por este nuevo entorno.

Y creo que…..

Sería la primera vez que podría intentar nadar en algo que no sea una piscina pequeña.

El viaje en helicóptero fue de solo 30 minutos.

Su padre estaba extrañamente calmado.

Aunque creo que era por su medicina, que recién se la acabo de administrar.

Al llegar a nuestra nueva casa.

Fue una vista…

Hermosa la verdad.

Como de 2 pisos, a la vez que es bien amplia y grande, hasta con su propio muelle, y una pequeña selva a un lado de esta.

Era una isla de al menos 1km cuadrado, y con decir que la mitad la ocupa la casa es mucho decir.

Oh, y tiene su helipuerto.

Donde el piloto nos dejo, y se fue enseguida.

-"Así que….este es nuestro nuevo hogar…..por ahora?", pregunto Stella.

-"Al parecer si", dije yo.

-"Tiene un buen clima y una linda vista, que suerte que estamos aquí justo cuando termino la temporada de huracanes, jeje"; dijo su padre todo contento.

*ringtone de celular*

-"Eh…..de donde viene eso?", pregunto Stella.

-"Creo que de esa caja"; dije yo al señalar un buzon de correo extrañamente puesto en uno de los caminos fuera del helipuerto.

Fui hacia ella.

La abrí con cuidado, y vi que adentro había un celular que estaba sonando.

Yo conteste.

-"Hola?", pregunte yo.

 _-"Hola chicas, me alegro que llegaran sin problemas, soy Java por cierto"_ , dijo Java.

" _Que quieres?"_ , pregunte enojada.

 _-"Solo les llame para comunicarles que tienen que estar estudiando para ser colonos ya, que mañana empiezan sus clases online, oh, y se que tu ya estas en condición física, así que es tu deber hacer que la fofa de Stella se ponga en forma, para el viaje al menos, tienen 3 meses antes que la recojamos para las pruebas físicas de 1 mes"_ , dijo Java.

 _-"Ok…"_ , conteste yo fríamente.

 _-"Oh, y la mansión que se les dio tiene de todo, helipuerto, puerto, piscina interior techada y climatizada, cocina full equipada, 7 baños, 7 suites presidenciales, un comedor de lujo, una sala full equipada con todos los equipos de entretenimiento conocidos, un gimnasio personal también full equipado, y un estudio donde ustedes podrán pasar sus clases en privado, comida y agua para 1 mes, aunque llegara a puerto un comerciante cada semana para venderles comida y agua extra si quieren, ademas de ropa y equipo si es que les falta, y eso es todo, chao y suerte"_ , dijo eso con tranquilidad como colgó de inmediato.

Como te odio…

-"Y quien era?", pregunto Stella.

-"Era Java, dijo que la casa es de lujo, los materiales para ser astronautas estan adentro, y que te debo entrenar para que tengas al menos una condición física decente", dije yo resumiendolo.

-"Y no te olvides que eres mi enfermera, mi propia hija no me puede cambiar las vendas y darme los baños de esponja, eso seria raro", dijo el todo sonriente.

Claro…...esa es la razón…..

Aunque bueno, aun parece conservar algo de moral y no se lo pide a ella.

Aunque espera, tenía esta pregunta guardada todo el rato.

-"Oye Martin, tu crees que en serio es fácil hacer cambiar a los canes de su sistema de bonos al dólar de nuevo?", pregunte yo.

-"Eh…..no tanto, pero si son los chicos mixtos y los canes que no apoyan la guerra, entonces si, ellos estarán mas dispuestos al cambio, no ira un sistema tan apoyado en realidad", dijo el.

Oh….

-"Pero dejando eso de lado, hace 37 grados, y estoy sudando como un cerdo, así que sabes que significa", dijo el con una sonrisa.

-"Ahhh…..no"; me queje yo.

-"Si, eso es", dijo el con una sonrisa.

-"Yo…yo ire a ver el resto de la casa…suerte con eso Valkyria", dijo Stella con una sonrisa timida como me dejo a solas con su padre.

-"Y el baño que?", pregunto el todo sonriente.

-"Aaarggg, esta bien"; dije enojada como lo lleve con mi magia adentro de la casa, mientras busco un baño, aunque primero…..

Arrojo el celular que nos dejo Java al océano.

Para desahogarme aunque sea un poquito.

-..-…-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Inglaterra.**

 **En estos momentos.**

 **Hora local: 5:34 pm (1:34pm en el caribe)**

 **1 de octubre del 2036**

 **Agente Tomas.**

Paso un día desde el ataque, nadie de la base murió.

Los daños internos en la base son minimos.

Pero afuera…

Perdimos 4 destructores y 1 lanzamisiles.

Y dañaron de gravedad un portaaviones.

Murieron 50 marineros, y eso es de milagro una cifra muy baja, aunque haya habido 323 heridos.

Este ataque demostró que las torretas ocultas no funcionan, esa fracción de segundo que se demoraron en desplegarse fue suficiente para que el enemigo las destruyera.

Ahora se pondrán torretas 100% visibles.

De todas formas esta base dejo de ser secreta a nuestro enemigo ya.

Y ahora me informan que la ex presidenta Griza y su gente van a venir aquí, a ser nuestro apoyo, mientras damos asilo a sus hijos.

Estaban mejor haya en el norte en el campo de refugiados provisional en donde les pusimos….

Pero bueno.

Es lo que pasa cuando no te queda personal capaz de proteger esta base.

La mitad de las tropas Inglesas se encuentran en los limites de Los Exiliados y la otra mitad el resto del territorio.

Han tenido que retroceder despues de ese brutal ataque de los Hijos del Demonio.

Perdimos nuestros mejores equipos, pero igual los exiliados.

Pero por ahora, se necesita reagruparse y examinar un mejor plan de acción.

Aunque eso se encargan los generales.

Yo por desgracia mi deber es presentarme ante estos canes que seran nuestros nuevos guardias de la base.

Mientras los científicos diseccionan los cuerpos de los pocos changelings que matamos esta vez.

Cuando me volví un puto mayordomo o guía turístico talvez?

Creo que cuando me convertí en un puto niñero para esa changeling.

Aunque no lo voy a admitir públicamente.

Pero me alegra que este de nuestra parte aun.

Casi me da pena haberle echó una miseria su niñez.

Esa es la palabra clave, casi.

Oh diablos, ya llegue con ellos.

(Se los ve a los canes liderados por Griza recién desembarcando en el hangar)

-"Bienvenidos Lider Griza a nuestra base"; dije yo dando mi mejor cara, a pesar de mis pocos animos ante esto.

Era aceptarlos a los canes como guardias, o dejar a la base indefensa.

-"Gracias, por fin me alegra que hayan dejado de mantenernos en esos campamentos al norte de su país para ayudarles, también queremos ayudar en esta guerra como podamos", dijo Griza.

Aunque le tengo odio a los lideres de los canes.

Saber que, casi todos han muerto, y los únicos que quedan son los que la traicionaron en el Reino de los canes del oriente.

Me da hasta lastima esta tal Griza.

Pero a la vez, me da cierta satisfacción de saber que ella toco fondo…

Aunque mejor elijo mejor mis palabras porque técnicamente dije que nosotros somos el fondo….

-"Y proteger a los cachorros, recuerda eso también"; dijo ese tal Ding, ese líder de los dingos.

El….a pesar de que odio a los lideres, su forma de hablar y su aura…..como que relaja.

Es extraño.

Y no, no es un changeling, los radares lo hubieran detectado, y tampoco le brilla los ojos de verde, asi que ningún control mental tiene.

Es como si te hablara un profesor.

Tiene esa aura de confianza muy rara.

Y eso que recién lo estoy viendo en persona.

-"O si, eso sí, pero aun como defensas, intentaremos hacer un buen trabajo"; dijo Griza.

Su juicio iniciara una vez termine la guerra.

Por ahora, ella se ha vuelto muy cooperativa.

-"Ok….ahora esta es la cosa, la mitad de sus soldados estarán protegiendo a sus propios hijos en las barracas, la otra mitad se la asignara rondas que seguir por todo la base, especialmente en la zona de los laboratorios, que tiene un acceso no autorizado al exterior", dije yo con seriedad, además que eso ultimo es una forma elegante de decir que entraron por un agujero.

-"Entiendo, los chicos que no tengan entrenamiento militar cuidaran a los chicos de un lado"; dijo ese pastor alemán que llaman Jhonny señalando a la izquierda de nosotros, "Y los que tengan entrenamiento, de este lado", dijo Jhonny señalando al derecho.

El es un antiguo perro perteneciente a los Navy Seals….me pregunto si puede dormir por las noches por haberlos traicionado. *pensó el molesto mientras se le quedaba mirando*

Menos de la mitad tenía entrenamiento.

-"Es que algunos son ex granjeros que se unieron conmigo, el único conocimiento del uso de armas que tienen es de lo que hicieron desde la 1era guerra de los canes y eso que muchos solo aprendieron a usarlas y ni siquiera dispararon un tiro", dijo el tal Ding.

-"Bueno, pongan a los que cree que sepan disparar como los guardias que hagan las rondas, eso ya ven ustedes"; dije yo.

-"Aquí al norte del hangar estan las barracas para las tropas, allí se establecerán, guarden sus cosas, y nos veremos luego en la armería en 1 hora", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Entendido", dijo Ding, como hizo señas para que lo siguieran hasta donde dije.

No tiene pierde.

Aunque este tal Jhonny se quedó conmigo.

-"Vi como me miraba…y por su ropa y por su parche que tiene una bandera de USA en su uniforme, veo que era usted de USA, un militar de algún clase"; dijo el.

-"Si lo soy, soy de la CIA, o lo que queda de ella, y de padre perteneciente anteriormente a la milicia y me pregunto, como es que tu, un perro criado por los Navy Seals los pudiste traicionar para unirte a la rebelión de los canes"; dije todo serio, manteniendo mi enojo abajo.

El solo miro abajo y con las orejas ya abajo también.

-"NO hay un día en que no me pregunte eso, era joven, muy crédulo, y acababa de obtener una comprensión extensiva del entorno y mayor inteligencia de repente, caí en las mentiras de los perros callejeros que tenían en contra de ustedes, pero cuando ya me di cuenta, ya fue muy tarde, y no hay un solo día, en que quiera haber dicho no, y quedarme con ustedes e intentar ayudar y evitar la muerte de tantos inocentes, pero la cosa es, que el pasado no se puede cambiar, solo podemos aprender de ellas, y ser mejores seres de los que fuimos antes"; dijo el con pesar como se fue a alcanzar a los demás, "Y por cierto, no dispare ni un tiro en la 2nda guerra"

Eso…solo me dejo sin habla.

Y los vi andar a estos, a Griza y a Jhonny por el hangar.

Y no veía a los canes que pasearon con orgullo por las calles destruidas de Nueva York hace 18 años…

Ahora solo veo a unos canes que el karma por fin alcanzo…pálidos y cansados.

Eso hace que mi odio baje un poco.

Porque mi odio actual se encuentra con los changelings

Nada más.

Pero esto en serio me hace ver que no todos los no humanos son monstruos, y Valkyria es prueba de ello, ella pertenecer a nuestra raza actual de enemigos, pero es nuestra aliada.

Talvez haya algo de esperanza de terminar esta guerra para bien en el futuro.

Talvez…

-..-..-.-..-.-.-.

 **De vuelta a nuestra islita en el Caribe**

 **En la cocina**

 **2:00 pm**

 **Stella Castillo**

Este lugar es tan hermoso y cálido.

Tiene ese toque de cabaña de madera que hace ver todo tan natural.

Y huele a limpio.

La cocina tenía de todo.

Mucha comida y agua.

A la vez que tenía un pequeño almacén donde…..

Donde tenían el agua que le debíamos dar a mi papa.

Que si deja de tomar un solo dia, le entra una crisis.

Los cuartos son comodísimos y repartidos en pequeñas cabañas personales con baños propios.

Oh, y tienen pequeños robots sirvientes…..

Eso lo hace el lugar tan genial!.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso.

Yo no se como cocinar. *pensó ella algo desanimada y pensativa*

-"Joder, si que tomo su tiempo, pero ya termine"; dijo Valkyria algo irritada, y envuelta en una toalla, mientras estaba levemente empapada.

-"Eh….y porque estas mojada?", pregunto yo algo curiosa y confundida.

-"Tu padre eso paso, tuve que bañarme a parte porque me salpicaba mientras intentaba lavarlo, y si que intentaba manosearme, pero si que lo evitaba, y juro que casi le rompo ese único brazo cuando casi lo logra otra vez", dijo ella irritada como revisaba en la refrigeradora por comida.

Una refrigeradora enorme debo decir.

-"Ay papa", dije en voz baja.

-"Guao…tienen muchas cosas aquí", dijo sorprendida como saco una lata de soda del refrigerador y la abrió para beberla.

-"Oye…..y que tan mal esta debajo de esas vendas?", pregunto yo algo preocupada.

-"Muy mal…tiene muchas cicatrices"; dijo ella toda neutra como terminaba su bebida, "Pero al menos lo deje en una cama, y le prendí la tele para que se entretenga"

-"Bueno…..mientras se ponga bien luego..", dije yo algo decaída.

-"Oye…..cambiando de tema, que hay de comer?"; pregunto ella con rapidez.

-"Eh…no sé, no hay nada preparado"; dije yo, porque en serio, solo hay galletas y helados, pero nada como para considerarlo cena.

-"Y que hay de esto?", pregunto Valkyria al sacar un bote de helado de 1 litro de la parte de arriba de la refri.

-"Es helado, pero eso solo son para postres", dije yo.

-"Helado?", pregunto media confundida.

-"Tu nunca probaste helado?", pregunto yo confundida.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

-"Es como un caramelo, pero muy frio", dije yo.

-"Ahhh….", dijo ella como abrió y sin cuchara, solo metio su mano, y saco un pedazo del helado, que era de vainilla.

Y tuvo una cara graciosa cuando la comio, una cara de alegría y satisfacción.

Como se empezó o comer el resto del helado muy rápido…...

-"Mmmmm…..es tan delicioso"; dijo ella toda alegre como se termino muy rápido ese helado, "Aunque es normal ese picor en la cabeza?", pregunto ella.

-"Eso es porque lo comiste muy rápido, pero se te pasara", dije yo.

-"Pero aun asi necesitamos algo más de comer"; dijo ella, "Sabes cocinar?".

-"Nop"; dije yo, "Y tu?"

-"Hervir agua sirve como cocinar?", pregunto ella.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

-"Pues no", dijo ella.

-"Pues…esto será interesante"; dije al ver todo los implementos de cocina y comida a nuestra disposición.

.-..-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Inglaterra.**

 **En estos momentos.**

 **Hora local: 7:34 pm (3:34pm en el caribe)**

 **Agente Tomas.**

Por fin, se terminó la hora de las instrucciones.

Y ya se pusieron a cumplir las labores asignadas estos canes.

Ahora me han asignado a ver si estos canes no hacen un desastre o algo.

Como un supervisor, a la vez que tengo que obtener más información de ellos.

Vigilar a canes armados, en las cuales la mitad de los adultos apenas puede usar armas, y a la vez sacarles información extra...

Al menos se acerca para lo que me entrenaron en primer lugar.

(Está caminando por el hangar, cuando momento algo anime sucede)

Por distraído, cuando va a voltear por uno de los pasillos de ida al comedor.

(Se choca con Alloy). (Es de pelo café, de parte de su padre, pero tiene aspecto de loba de parte de su madre, de 1,69, pechos talla F, trasero medio, bonita. Es la hija menor de Griza)

(Pero no momento anime al chocar y el hombre cae sobre los pechos de la chica)

La de chocarse levemente.

Y Alloy retroceder un poco mientras da un leve grito asustada.

-"Lo siento, lo siento"; dijo toda apenada la persona con quien me choque, en este caso, una loba, con nuestra ropa militar, adaptada para ellos.

-"No importa"; dije yo con tranquilidad, "Pero es bueno de todas formas que te haya encontrado, tengo que hacerte unas preguntas"; dije yo, como activaba la grabadora en mi teléfono que estaba en mi bolsillo.

-"Como cuales?", pregunto ella algo nerviosa.

-"Las básicas para iniciar, su nombre, y que hacía antes de que viniera aquí", dije yo con neutralidad.

-"Soy Alloy, soy hija de Griza, y estudiaba leyes para poder ayudar a crear un mejor gobierno….antes de la 2nda guerra, estos últimos 5 años solo he podido leer algunos libros de leyes, aprender a dormir pese al miedo y nada más"; dijo ella algo decaída, aunque ya se le quito los nervios.

Mmm…..interesante.

Y eso de los últimos 5 años me interesa….

Que paso en ese tiempo para tal cambio?

-"Griza solo conto lo basico, que conto un discurso, y luego porque no les gusto la idea de unirse a nosotros, su gente le intento matar, hay algo más que no nos haya dicho?", pregunto yo.

-"Si…que no hemos estado en el poder durante 5 años, y que solo por la invasión los canes que no se rindieron, se fijaron en mi madre, y era solo porque Triani se rindió", dijo ella algo triste.

-"Vamos a ser sinceros, en estos últimos 5 años no hemos prestado atención a ustedes, nos hemos concentrado en Chrysalis, nos puedes contar porque Triani se rindió?", pregunto yo.

-"Es que, desde que Martin hizo lo que hizo, mi madre perdió el control, y Triani le odio por eso, desde esos momentos, la relación entre ambas decayó, y decayó, y con lo de no hacer retroceder a las tropas en la 2nda guerra para defender las ciudades, hizo que oficialmente dejara de hablarnos, ya no teníamos aliados, y no sabemos porque nos mantenían con vida, cuando se notaba que nos querían todos muertos", dijo ella toda triste.

Mmm…eso explica porque se rindió con nosotros tan rápido.

Pero se nota que no sabe mucho de eso.

-"Ok, eso es todo, puedes irte"; dije yo.

-"Gracias", dijo ella algo decaída como empezó a marcharse, aunque le vi andando con una leve cojera.

-"Y que te paso?", pregunto yo al ver eso.

-"Unos humanos en la guerra me dispararon", dijo ella con pesar como siguió su camino.

-"Espera, tu eras una civil durante ese momento en que te dispararon?", pregunte yo.

-"Si lo era…"; dijo ella como se detuvo, "Yo estaba en mi casa en Los Angeles, pensando que nunca ustedes pudieran llegar a casa, me equivoque, y muchos inocentes de nuestro servicio secreto pagaron el precio por intentar protegerme…..yo de milagro quede con vida"; dijo ella con pesar.

-"Y ese milagro era?", pregunte yo.

-"Una hija del demonio blanco…..ella me salvo, me curo y me llevo a un lugar seguro, le debo la vida", dijo ella.

mm…..conoce a una de esas hijas de cerca…

Creo que será bueno quedarme con ella para saber mas de ellas.

Son un enigma en lo que se refiere a comportamiento.

-"Puedo quedarme contigo un rato más, me intriga un poco lo que sabes de esas hijas", dije yo.

-"Ok…no me importa tener compañía", dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.

 **De vuelta a nuestra islita en el Caribe**

 **En la cocina**

 **3:50 pm**

 **Stella Castillo**

-"Bueno….fue mejor de lo esperado", dije yo con leve optimismo.

-"Pues la verdad si", dijo Valkyria.

(Y se ve la cocina echa un total desastre, con ollas quemadas u ollas con contenidos extraños desparramándose por los lados, y todo manchado por todos lados)

-"Bueno….a comer"; dije yo con una sonrisa nerviosa como nos servimos lo que se supone la receta por internet decía.

Un filete de carne frita, con pure de papas y arroz.

Aunque lo que estaba en nuestros platos….

(El puré se veía tan grumoso que casi parecía leche echada a perder de varios meses, el arroz estaba quemado y la carne aun parecía cruda)

-"Vamos, no debe estar tan mal"; dijo Valkyria como probo "La carne" y "el puré".

Y su rostro se noto el total disgusto por lo que estaba probando.

-"Mmm….delicioso…..10 de 10", dijo ella como apenas podía siquiera tragarlo.

-"Pedimos comida en helicóptero?", pregunte yo.

-"Oh por Dios si"; dijo ella arrojando su plato al suelo.

-..-.-..-….-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-…-..

 **Reina Chrysalis**

 **31 de octubre del 2036**

 **5:00 pm hora local (1:00pm Inglaterra)(9:00 am Caribe)**

 **Su palacio en Dubai**

(Esta ella mirando al atardecer vestida con su vestido elegante verde desde su penthouse, mientras bebe una copa de vino)

-"Reina Chrysalis, le traigo el reporte del día"; dijo mi leal hija y secretaria Java como se puso a mi lado, "Valkyria y Stella siguen progresando con sus clases de manera sobresaliente, las reparaciones del satélite recién van iniciando porque ya se han terminado las reparaciones en el resto del mundo, ya los rebeldes humanos en los países conquistados han caído, el 30% de los 79 millones de prisioneros de guerra están ya en las capsulas en las granjas de energía, la guerra contra los canes de oriente a terminado en una victoria aplastante, y los del occidente solo les quedan 4 millones de tropas, de sus 54 millones que tenían al principio de este conflicto, los humanos en nuestros dominios empiezan a notar los cambios que hemos hecho y como todo va para mejor, las tropas humanas siguen en la frontera, al parecer han decidido esperar para reunir a todas sus flotas para hacer un ataque directo, las defensas costeras están a su punto, pero no parece que puedan resistir el embate de tantos buques de guerra, pero por el momento, la creación de nuevos tanques y aviones para rearmar otra vez al ejercito de Los Exiliados van a toda maquina"; dijo ella.

-"Lo del Martillo de Thor ya era hora, lo de la humanidad cayendo era predecible, la de las granjas humanas fue un error haber fijado tan pocas granjas en primer lugar, es un gasto de comida y agua mantener a los prisioneros no puestos en capsula con vida, lo de los canes del oriente era obvio, gracias a la ayuda de Triani y Tomaris fue pan comido, y bueno, no importa si perdemos Los Exiliados son solo peones que cumplieron bien su trabajo, los Europeos solo recuperaran un pequeño pedazo de tierra…a comparación de todo el mundo que ya me pertenece, una victoria moral para ellos, como desde el inicio del conflicto, les he permitido obtener", dije yo con una sonrisa como bebía lentamente mi vino.

-"Mi reina, y que hay de su hija y su amiga, usted realmente esta siendo muy amable con ellas, aun con sus obvios planes de querer acabar con usted"; dijo Java algo preocupada.

-"Ay mi pequeña, ya mi castigo por hacerme eso ya esta en proceso"; dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Como su majestad?", pregunto ella confundida.

-"Ah, no te lo dije, porque esto es mas personal", dije yo, "Es, sobre Martin"

-"Por cierto, su nueva hija sigue a salvo y creciendo estable en su capullo, en el piso de abajo desde que dio a luz usted hace 1 semana", dijo ella.

-"No me interrumpas por favor"; dije yo con leve enojo.

-"Lo siento mi reina"; imploro Java.

-"Como decía, con Martin, al principio iba a ser tratad como alguien de segunda, pero…me di cuenta que tenía algo muy bueno en mis manos, así que hice que le hicieran todos los tratamiento de 1era generación, órganos reales, pero mejorados, hígado mas fuerte para soportar toxinas, riñones del mismo grado, su placa metálica en su cráneo que sea de escamas de dragón, su brazo derecho fue reemplazado por un brazo bionico reforzado con escamas de dragón, aun conservara su super fuerza y agilidad pese a su edad, básicamente, un súper humano, y luego pedi que en su reporte medico, mantuviera los tratamientos básicos que le iban a hacer", dije yo.

-"Eso no lo hace muy peligroso para nosotros, alguien que también tiene un odio hacia nosotros?"; pregunto Java.

-"Hay pequeña Java, por eso aun tendrá esos cristales de arcanita que le dan esa fuerza, apenas un leve rayo de energía en cualquier parte del cuerpo, y pufff, explota la arcanita en su cuerpo, matándolo en el acto, el es frágil para nosotros, para los demás, seria un monstruo"; dije yo.

-"Pero no entiendo, porque le hizo eso en primer lugar?", pregunto yo.

-"Bueno, recuerda que esta bajo los efectos del agua encantada, una agua que su moral, su cordura, su sentido común son eliminados poco a poco"; dije yo con una sonrisa, "Y me puedes decir, los reportes de Valkyria sobre el comportamiento de Martin mientras se recupera?"; pregunte yo.

-"Eh…bueno, Valkyria se quejaba de que Martin la hostigaba sexualmente todos los días, ella le dio unas bofetadas unas cuantas veces y le sigue negando cualquier acto sexual con ella"; dijo ella.

-"Puedes ver que desencadenara eso?", pregunte yo.

-"Bueno, por lo que se del pueblo prohibido en Aztecolt, no le puedes prohibir a esa gente nada, si se lo prohíbes, te van a hacer algo horrible, o solo matar, porque consideran que las reglas en exceso son estúpidas y que nadie debería prohibirte o controlarte algo", dijo ella, "Ohhh…..ya veo", dijo ella dandonse por fin cuenta de eso.

-"Si….por ahora la mente destruida de Martin se va enfocar en Valkyria, y talvez en su hija, y con un loco no se juega, en especial alguien que ha pasado por todo como Martin"; dije yo.

-"Pero las matara….", dijo preocupada Java.

-"No…..Martin aun esta recién perdiendo la cordura y moral, así que al principio solo les hará sus esclavas sexuales y las humillara de todas formas posibles, y las tratara como basura, cuando empieza a intentar matarlas, allí ya intervendremos, dándonos la excusa necesaria para neutralizarlo para siempre, pero para cuando llegue el a ese punto, las chicas quedaran tan traumadas, que dudo que querrán hacerme algo en mi contra, y solo querrán escapar de este planeta"; dije yo.

-"Mi reina, usted realmente no deja ningún cabo suelto, y por eso la admiro", dijo Java toda lambiscona.

-"Puedes irte Java"; dije yo.

Ya no mas cabos sueltos, ya es hora de atarlos todos…

No es así Martin…

.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Valkyria**

 **En la islita en el caribe**

 **31 de octubre del 2036**

 **9:10 am**

(Se la ve a ella corriendo, desnuda en la selva al lado de la mansión)

Uff….por fin, hoy fue el ultimo día que tuve que ser su enfermera.

Ahora por fin lo deje hacer sus necesidades solo.

Y por fin tengo tiempo para mi.

Ya este mes puedo ayudar a Stella a hacer ejercicio, que tiene suerte ella que no eh tenido tiempo para entrenarla, y se nota que no hace nada de ejercicio y solo come, estudia y duerme, y repite.

Y creo que aumento un par de kilos, aunque con su altura no se nota.

Pero bueno, a parte de las molestias de Martin, todo en esta isla estaba bien.

Las clases de mecánica me han ayudado a mantener mi mente ocupada para bien.

Ahora, como premio para mi, estoy por fin corriendo por el bosque, lo que es genial.

Ya nade en el mar, por fin, y se sintió delicioso, por eso es que estoy desnuda.

Un poco de trote por la selva privada sienta algo bien.

Pero creo que me merezco algo ya de comer.

*va corriendo de vuelta a la mansión*

-"Hola Valkyria, te ves feliz el día de hoy", dijo Stella feliz y desnuda como estaba comiendo ya en la mesa del comedor, unas empanadas que se nota recién calientitas.

-"Uy…..Pancho **(el comerciante)** , si que trajo algo caliente para variar"; dije yo al comer una.

Y beber el jugo de naranja natural que estaba en la mesa.

-"Y este jugo esta igual de delicioso, ya era que trajera algo que no sea artificial"; dije yo toda satisfecha.

-"Es que no fue Pancho"; dijo Stella comiendo toda feliz como comía su 2nda empanada y se tomaba un jugo aparte, que parece de manzanas.

-"Si, yo las prepare"; dijo Martin todo feliz apareciendo desde la cocina, vestido con solo un mandil blanco, trayendo más empanadas en una bandeja, "Que bien se siente volver a una cocina", dijo el todo feliz.

-"Bueno, son muy buenas empanadas debo decir, Stella no se equivocaba que eras un gran cocinero"; dije yo con una leve sonrisa.

-"Pues gracias Valkyria, me agrada que te gusten, porque esto no es lo único que vas a tomar, jeje"; dijo el todo sonriente como trajo más empanadas.

-"A que te refieres?", pregunte yo toda sospechosa como bebia un poco más el jugo.

-"No lo se, jejej, como sabe en primer lugar tu jugito que hice exclusivamente para ti"; dijo el con una sonrisa.

Oh no…*pensó ella en pánico, pero a la vez sintiéndose somnolienta*

-"Si serás…."; dije yo de ultimo caí en la mesa inconsciente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Tiempo: ¿?**

 **Lugar; ¿?**

Donde…donde estoy?

Pregunte en mi mente como vi que estaba en una cama de una de las cabañas, no se cual porque todas las persianas estan cerradas y apenas se filtra la luz por ellas.

Estaba atada mis 4 extremidades a cada esquina de la cama, y amordazada.

Gruñia con todas mis fuerzas, y me movia desesperadamente para librarme de esta, pero una voz me detuvo.

-"Vaya, ya despertaste"; dijo una voz alegre en la oscuridad.

Que ya se que es Martin.

-"Ya me aburría de permanecer en la oscuridad para este tono dramático"; dijo el cómo se acercó a mi para estar cara a cara, con una sonrisa maniaca.

Que mierdas quieres!.

Intente decir eso, pero solo salió de eso muchos sonidos incoherentes.

-"Oh, y te preguntaras que te acabo de hacer, y porque lo hice, pues simple"; dijo el como lo perdi de vista, como sentí algo muy cerca de mis partes y como el estaba encima mio.

-"Te dormí con un buen juguito y te he traído a una cabaña, te eh atado bien, y le eh comprado a Pancho 2 pares de bloqueadores de magia para ponerte una a ti, me has negado mucho tiempo un final feliz, que mis bolas estan a reventar, así que, que mejor forma de vaciarlas que dentro de ti"; dije el con una sonrisa, "Y descuida, mi hija no lo sabe, y mientras no se meta en donde no la llaman, ella no pasara por esto, aunque se que le gustara, y lo sabras muy bien cuando sientas como te empalo con ya sabes que, jeje"; dijo el con una sonrisa macabra como estaba mirándome a los ojos, con una mirada de alegría maniaca.

Yo intente moverme, intente hacer magia, pero no funcionaba.

-"Y es la suerte que ustedes no se embaracen al menos que quieran, jeje"; dijo el con una sonrisa.

-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **Stella Castillo**

 **5 de Noviembre del 2036**

 **7:43 pm**

Estábamos cenando papa y yo todo tranquilo.

Es agradable por fin tener tiempo para nosotros de nuevo.

Y el de verdad se ha comportado bien.

Diciendo que Valkyria le esta ayudando a evitar ese comportamiento extraño.

Que bien por ella.

Aunque….

-"Papa, hace días que no veo a Valkyria, será que puedo ir a visitarla al menos?", pregunte yo como comía mi cena.

-"Ay hijita, no puedes, ella esta muy ocupada ayudándome a no mostrar mi nuevo ser, y no quieres ver mi nuevo ser, verdad?", pregunto el todo sonriente.

-"Pues….no se, pero es que quiero ver a mi amiga, me tiene preocupada que ni siquiera ha tenido tiempo para verme", dije yo preocupada.

-"Ay…que bien que la quieras mucho a tu amiga, pero tu amiga es adulta y tienes responsabilidades, primero conmigo, luego tu, esta bien?"; pregunto el todo tranquilo.

-"Pues no…..eso suena mal, creo que podemos compartirla por lo menos"; dije yo.

-"Ay hija, bueno, no quiero luchar contigo, así que mejor te llevo con ella, y vemos si quieres compartirla de verdad"; dijo el sonriente como dejo sus cubiertos a un lado.

-"Ahora?"; pregunte yo confundida.

-"Si, ahora"; dijo el toda rápido sin dejar de sonreír.

Bueno…..eso es extraño.

Pero bueno, le hice caso y le seguí.

Fuimos caminando hacia la cabaña numero 7.

Las persianas en esta estaban cerradas, y desprendía de este un olor bien rico….

Un olor muy peculiar….

Entonces el saco de su mandil una llave, y la abrió la puerta.

Y lo que vi…

Era Valkyria dormida, echada en una cama, desnuda, vendada en los ojos, en posición fetal, con diversas marcas y moretones en su piel, con el olor a sexo flotando en el aire y diversos fluidos manchando la cama.

Y diversos aparatos sexuales por todo el cuarto.

-"Papa….tu, como pudiste….", decía toda asustada y preocupada como iba retrocedia lentamente.

-"Ay hijita…sabía que no podíamos compartir"; dijo el con tranquilidad como se abalanzo en contra mía, agarrando mi cuerno con uno de sus brazos (el de escamas de dragón), mientras ponía un trapo que olia extraño en mi hocico.

Yo intentaba luchar, pero el me logro arrodillar con su gran fuerza.

Intentaba hacer magia pero no podía hacer nada.

Algo no me dejaba.

-"Vamos hijita…duerma ya….duerme ya que de este infierno te escaparas….."; el lo decía como si fuera una canción de cuna mientras me estaba dejando inconsciente.

Estaba llorando, pidiendo piedad, que reaccionara.

-"Stella…..Stella, eres tu?"; preguntaba desesperada Valkyria como despertó.

Pero ya muy tarde, yo ya estaba perdiendo poco a poco la consciencia.

-"Auuuu, yo quería que esto sea una sorpresa para ti…que tendrás una compañera de cuarto", dijo mi papa levemente decepcionado, pero luego feliz.

Como fueron las últimas palabras que escuche antes de caer inconsciente.

-..-.-.-..-..-.-.

 **En ese momento. (3 AM hora local)**

 **Dubai**

 **Chrysalis.**

Se encuentra tranquilamente durmiendo cuando el teléfono suena.

-"Arrgg, es mejor que sea importante para llamar a esta hora?", pregunte enojada al contestar el teléfono.

" _Su hija ya cayó en las garras de Martin mi reina, oficialmente, los cabos ya fueron atados"_ , me dijo Java por teléfono.

Yo aun en la cama, sonreí.

-"Perfecto, que buena forma de alegrarme el día"; dije yo como colgué y me fue a seguir durmiendo.

Pero plácidamente como un bebe.

.-…-.-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-…-…-.-.-.-…-..-.-.-.-…..-…-.-.

 **-"Joder tío…..eso fue muy darks….."; dijo Seras toda sorprendida.**

 **-"Lo se no, hasta yo me asuste", dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Martin realmente ya no existe, se fue…."; dijo Seras.**

 **-"Y sabes que mas va a pasar con el?", pregunte yo.**

 **-"Pues no….", dijo ella como lo pensó un minuto, pero luego ya se dio cuenta, "Lo vas a matar no tio, joder, es como siempre, siempre pasa lo mismo, siempre matas al protagonista, aunque ahora que recuerdo, en la ultima historia no lo dejaste morir, solo le pasaste el protagonismo a su hija, pero joder, aquí….aqui ya se veía venir eso, no se ni porque pregunto", dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.**

 **-"Ok, se nota, Martin no podrá vivir más, pero aquí esta el truco", dije yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Con lo darks que fuiste con las pobres chicas, hasta me da miedo preguntar que tienes en mente"; dijo Seras.**

 **-"Es que fue un año muy loco para mi, pero bueno, quieres saber o no?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Si…..pero es solo por curiosidad morbosa"; dijo Seras.**

 **-"Lo voy a dejar a votación!", grite yo el autor.**

 **-"Me lo imaginaba también, porque estamos cerca del final no, no?", pregunto ella desesperada.**

 **-"Si, así es, pero "Cerca" entre comillas, porque lo que tengo en mente me parece que da para un capítulo más, pero al final en texto, todo se expand capítulos más, más bien hasta creía que esta historia iba a ser de 40 capítulos a lo mucho"; dije yo.**

 **-"Ok, pero que tienes en mente aquí, porque se nota que no es el final, aun hay muchos huecos aquí que parchar"; dijo ella.**

 **-"Lo sé, por eso este es más como…..una muerte que cambiara el trayecto de la historia"; dije yo .**

 **-"Demonios…"; dijo ella sorprendida, "Eso es fuerte"**

 **-"Sip", dije yo.**

 **-"Ya te dejo hablar con el público para que le digas las opciones, que no voy a votar, pero si apoyare al ganador", dijo ella.**

 **-"OK, chao", dije yo.**

 **-"Chao", dijo ella como se fue.**

 **OK chicos, esta es la cosa.**

 **Martin debe morir.**

 **Y ustedes decidirán cual de estas 2, que a la vez cambiaran el curso de la historia enormemente, porque como se dice, un simple cambio en la línea temporal puede cambiar drásticamente un evento a futuro.**

 **En este caso.**

 _ **Muerte A: Apuñalado múltiples veces.**_

 **Y**

 _ **Muerte B: Tiro de gracia en la cabeza**_

 **Luche por días que nombre ponerles para no spoilearles el curso de la historia con el nombre de esas muertes.**

 **Y así esos nombres no le dan más pistas sobre quien lo mata, que usa para matarlos, y en que momento de la historia lo matara.**

 **Solo está el hecho que morirá.**

 **Sin spoilers.**

 **Ahora elijan.**

 **Es por eso que esto se publico hoy sábado, para que tengan hasta el jueves, porque les daré un día más para que todos ustedes lectores puedan votar.**

 **El jueves publicare que línea de tiempo seguiré de ahora en adelante.**

 **Luego volveré a la publicación normal de miércoles y domingo.**

 **Asi que.**

 **Buena suerte, y elijan sabiamente.**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo.**

 **Amigos lectores.**


	52. Lo prometido es deuda

**(El poco pueblo que quiso hablar, hablo, y gano la muerta A, van a alucinar con esta línea temporal que eligieron)**

 _ **Capítulo 52: Victoria…..**_

 **Reina Chrysalis**

 **Siberia, Rusia**

 **7 de noviembre del 2036 (En pleno invierno) (-10°C)**

 **9:43 am**

(Se encuentra Chrysalis con un pesado abrigo puesto en una plataforma que da vista a una isla muy lejana, en el mar siberiano, mientras la acompañan, su inseparable secretaria Java, en un abrigo igual de grueso que el de Chrysalis, un científico changeling, un científico humano africano que se encuentran monitoreando unas máquinas en la plataforma, la nueva general Triani, en un uniforme algo revelador ya que ella soportar la fuerte helada que hay en estos momentos, y su comandante principal Tomaris, que el si esta muy abrigado, ya que su pelaje no es tan grueso)

-"Esta listo ya el arma?"; pregunto yo con seriedad, pese al fuerte frio que hace.

-"En un minuto mi reina, en un minuto, estamos calibrando y ajustando los últimos detalles"; dijo el científico changeling como manipulaba unos equipos.

Eh pedido que desarrollen una nueva super arma a mis cientificos desde que el "Martillo de THOR" esta inoperativo por tiempo indefinido.

Y ahora me dicen que ya está lista una de las 2 versiones de super armas que tienen para mí mis científicos.

A la vez que eh dado la orden de que procreen mis hijos entre si, para evitar que mi generación muera.

Y a la vez los de la nueva generación para reemplazar a los cientos que han muerto en esta guerra.

No me dijeron que tipo de arma era, pero me informan de que es el arma definitiva.

Y no lo usan a la ligera.

Así me pintaron el Martillo de Thor.

Y si estos científicos me dicen que es el "Arma definitiva", es que no lo dicen de broma.

-"Listo mi reina"; dijo el científico africano.

-"Ahora nos pueden decir de que se trata esta nueva arma?", pregunto yo.

-"Mi reina, esta nueva arma no la va a defraudar", dijo el científico changeling todo animado como hizo aparecer unas gafas especiales, y no los repartió a todos, y nos hizo señas para usarlas ya.

-"Mi reina, invitados de esta región, les presento, en este viejo escenario de pruebas nucleares soviéticas"; dijo el científico africano en tono dramático mientras señalaba a esa isla a lo lejos, con pocas casas en ella.

-"El MEGA SPELLS", dijo el como una enorme explosión envolvió la isla.

Pero el brillo no era blanco…..tenía un tono siniestro de negro y rojo.

Una vez la enorme luz se detuvo, y la onda expansiva, leve ya hasta donde ellos estaban termino.

La isla en si, seguía intacto, pero las cosas en el…

Un día perfecto sin nubes pero invernal era completamente opacado por una noche lúgubre que se extendía sobre la isla.

Las casas simples de madera se había transformado en casas con toques goticos y siniestros, y varios picos de piedra negro salieron del suelo de la isla.

Y el aire se sentía algo que Chrysalis solo sintió una vez…..

Pero esa vez era porque se acercó un día muy cerca de las puertas del Tártaro pensando en liberar una criatura para ayudarle en su conquista, pero la pensó 2 veces, porque conocía como una criatura del Tártaro se la jugó al Dios del caos y no quería que le pasara lo mismo.

-"El Mega Spells Version 1, en un misil de 2 metros de largo, de magia negra, impregna el ambiente en magia negra pura, y transforma y muta todo lo que tenga en su área, y luego tenemos el Mega Spells versión 2, que es algo más ligero que es magia caotica, fue difícil de replicar en laboratorios, pero si nos da más recursos y tiempo, tendremos una bomba funcional versión 2 en menos de 1 mes"; dijo el científico changeling.

-"Por todos los cielos….."; dijo Triani sorprendida.

-"No matara a nadie, al menos que explote en tierra, que allí si incinera lo que tenga a 20 metros a la redonda por la fuerza inicial de la liberación de energía, este modelo es pequeño, como para que un simple misil pequeño lo lance y que tiene un radio de acción de 3 kilometros", dijo el científico africano.

-"Y bien…..que opina mi reina?", pregunto el científico changeling.

-"Quiero que amplíen el rango de la explosión a 100km, y quiero que los adapten a todos los misiles nucleares en los silos RUSOS, Chinos y en USA, quiero que quiten las cabezas nucleares, y pongan los Mega Spells en su lugar en menos de 2 meses, se puede?", pregunto yo toda seria.

-"Eh…no vemos porque no, aunque usaría una gran cantidad de energía para hacerlas, pero tendríamos que reparar muchos de esos misiles que no han estado en mantenimiento en décadas, pero si, si podemos, y enlazarlo al sistema de defensa para su rápido despliegue cuando usted lo diga no sera problema"; dijo el científico changeling.

-"En serio planeas construir y talvez usar esta arma?", pregunto incrédula Triani.

-"Construir si, usar…no, es solo un plan B de contingencia ya que el martillo de Thor esta por el momento…inactivo, además, es una forma de terror muy buena a mi parecer, hasta yo, voy a admitirlo, la magia negra que desprende esa isla…., atemoriza, solo la sentí una vez, y esa vez, era porque estaba merodeando por las puertas del Tartaro", dije yo toda seria.

-"Y no mata a nadie, solo los muta en contra de su voluntad a los seres vivos, y los efectos, según nuestros cálculos no son permanentes, dura a lo much meses, pero luego haremos los cálculos sobre lo que pasara con un Mega Spells mas potente", dijo el científico africano.

-"Ya han probado que efectos tienen en los seres vivos?", pregunto Java.

-"Si, en los laboratorios, con explosiones mucho mas pequeñas y concentradas en ratas de laboratorio, y en algunos prisioneros de guerra, los muta en horribles monstruos sacados de las peores pesadillas de cada uno…..monstruos con cientos de dientes, con fuerza sobre humana, que solo medio pelotón de soldado puede abatir, y con dificultad, imagenese una sola explosión en una metrópolis, los soldados humanos estarían ocupado intentando contener una plaga de monstruos creados por sus pesadillas o pensamientos mas oscuros", dijo el científico changeling.

-"Y la magia caótica es por el momento teórica, pero no imposible de crear, pero en la practica sería menos belico y solo sería una gran molestia para nuestros enemigos, porque haría que la gravedad se invirtiera, el dia se convierta en noche y la noche en día, y que todo lo que sabes de física no valiera nada en la zona de efecto, nada más"; dijo el científico africano.

-"Bien, eso suena…mejor la verdad"; dijo Triani.

-"Si, pero igual póngale empeño en ambas, esperare reportes de su estado el próximo mes"; dije yo con seriedad.

-"Entendido mi reina"; dijeron al unísono mis científicos.

Entonces yo con un leve brillo en mi cuerno, nos teletransportamos lejos de ese lugar.

Con Triani algo nerviosa por esta nueva arma que presencio.

Y yo, yo solo contenta porque nunca una super arma me va a faltar en esta guerra.

-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-…-..-…-…-.-

 **28 de noviembre del 2036**

 **Valkyria.**

 **En esa islita en el caribe**

 **3:50 am (11:50am Dubai)**

 **(En la cabaña del terror)**

Fue….un mes horrible…torturas y violaciones con todas las filias posibles para mi.

Y a Stella solo violaciones…..

Y el…el se queda con nosotros hasta tarde, el apenas duerme, se toma mucho café para evitar dormir.

Mientras intentamos dormir, atadas y amordazadas en la cama, el esta en una silla viendo la televisión en la oscuridad, a nuestras espaldas, como para que nosotras también podamos ver.

Apenas no deja dormir a nosotras, y nos deja inconsciente cada vez que se va a cocinar la comida.

Nunca nos deja un momento a solas…..

"… _..Noticias de ultimo minuto!"_

-"Uy…..eso suena genial"; dijo Martin todo contento como subia el volumen del televisor.

 _-"Estamos en vivo desde la torre restante en Dubai, donde la reina Chrysalis va a dar otro anuncio al mundo"_ , dijo la comentarista.

Solo podía oir.

Porque la cabezota de Martin no me dejaba ver toda la pantalla desde donde estaba.

 _-"Buenos días mi gente hermosa de este mundo, ya ha pasado más de 1 mes desde el comienzo de este cambio de gobierno global, donde lamentablemente un continente se niega a cambiar, yo respete eso, pero ellos no me respetaron a mi, así que de manera oficial e inmediata, declaro la guerra a Europa, donde mis más de 30 millones de vigilantes van a poner un alto a las hostilidades de estas personas que solo causan terror y muerte a gente inocente, cuando nosotros solo intentamos traer paz y amor a este mundo"_ , dijo Chrysalis con algo de tristeza.

Que puta actriz es esa perra…

Además se muestra en pantalla los campos de batalla al norte de Los Exiliados, y las costas de Los Exiliados siendo bombardeadas sin descanso por la marina de todos los países.

 _-"Ellos en estos momentos están sitiando y aniquilando a otros humanos inocentes, que lograron levantarse después de haber sido expulsados de sus hogares por otros humanos, nosotros no somos los malos aquí, en estos momentos le pondremos un alto a todo"_ , dijo Chrysalis con fuerza como se muestra luego pantallas de decenas de batallones de changeling listos para el despliegue masivo.

(En Europa estan en alerta roja, las sirenas de evacuación estan sondando en cada ciudad de esta, las fuerzas militares defensoras se están empezando a desplegar)

 _-"Sabemos que ustedes humanos solo conocen la fuerza bruta, pero nosotros no, nosotros usamos la cabeza, y usaremos sus propios medios para evitar una masacre!"_ , grito Chrysalis como ahora se mostraba imágenes de diversos galpones con miles de changeling, en miles de computadoras.

 _-"Apagon total!"_ , grito Chrysalis.

(Las sirenas se apagaron en todas las ciudades, la luz se fue, y todo lo electrónico dejo de funcionar, las comunicaciones fallaron, y todos estaban incomunicados…..con excepción…del televisor y su discurso)

 _-"5 millones de hackers actuando a la vez para desconectar varias super potencias, solo estaban esperando a que nuestros vigilantes estabilicen las cosas en todo el mundo, estaban listos para tumbarlos, y la única razón de porque estoy siendo mas abierta y directa…es que solo esto se esta transmitiendo a 2 lugares, a Europa, y a un pequeño punto en el caribe"_ , dijo ella.

*abre los ojos sorprendida*

 _-"Ahora señoras y señores, que comience la batalla por el ultimo punto en el planeta!";_ grito Chrysalis con ánimos.

Como ahora se mostraba portales apareciendo por toda Europa….

No…..

No!

Entonces pone mute Martin.

-"Uff niña, al parecer tu único motivo de existir se murió…ahora solo sirves como un saco para llenarte con mi semen….jejjej"; dijo Martin como no dejo de reirme en mi cara.

Se reía y reía.

Yo luchaba, y luchaba contra las cuerdas que me sujetaban.

-"Uy, alguien quiere dar su ultimo aliento…..lastima que llego demasiado tarde, jaajajajajaj", dijo el con una sonrisa de loco como iba a de seguro a por el botiquín donde guardaba la anestecia.

Yo luche con mas fuerza, y mas fuerza.

Mas fuerza que alguna vez pude utilizar alguna vez en mi vida.

Hasta que…..

*trrrzzz* (Una cuerda se rompió, la de su brazo izquierdo)

Logro liberarme con una mano, transformo mis manos en garras de lobo y corto las cuerdas que me ataban mi otra mano y piernas.

En ese momento Martin se estaba dando la vuelta ya listo con el inyectable.

Y yo me abalanzo hacia el, con mis brazos extendidos, para clavarle en el pecho.

-"a la cara no!", lo dijo como si fuera esto un juego, pero es lo ultimo que grito el como lo tumbe al suelo, con las garras bien profundas en su pecho, como no dejaba de apuñalarle una y otra y otra y otra vez el pecho.

Y el solo se cubria la cara…..

-"Porque….."; otra puñalada, "…no….", otra puñalada, "….te defiendes!", grite de rabia como seguía apuñalándolo sin parar.

Hasta que le hice un agujero enorme en el esternón.

Ya no era nada reconocible, su corazón aplastado y pulmones destruidos estaban….

Y yo jadeaba cansada y triste a al vez.

-"Porque no luchaste!"; grite yo como movi los brazos de su cara.

Y lo que vi me hizo enojar aun mas.

Estaba sonriendo.

-"Me dejaste ganar no es así hijo de puta!", grite enojada como seguí apuñalándolo con estas garras otras partes de su cuerpo.

-"Siempre evitabas mis golpes, siempre te defendias y me dabas una puta paliza cuando intentaba escapar…..."; dije enojada

-"Lo hiciste a propósito!", grite de nuevo enojada como solo empecé a apuñalar su cara.

-"Lo hiciste no!", grite en una mezcla de tristeza e ira.

-"Lo hiciste….maldito hijo de puta…..solo te dejaste matar", dije ya rendida como solo me levante.

Vi su cuerpo, que después de quien sabe cuantas puñaladas, perdí la cuenta después de las 30, ya no era su cuerpo reconocible.

Solo sus brazos y piernas quedaban en la pasta sangrienta que deje.

*Stella lloraba*

-"Esta muerto?", pregunto Stella entre las lagrimas.

-"si…lo esta"; dije yo…..sin ninguna emoción.

Ella no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo en las lagrimas.

Yo….yo busque las llaves para liberarla de sus cadenas.

Si, cadenas, le puso cadenas de acero reforzado a su hija….

Maldito enfermo….

-"Salgamos de aquí"; dije yo como le quite las cadenas, como también nos liberábamos de los supresores de magia de nuestros cuernos.

Y ella solo colapso cerca mio.

Claro….a ella no la dejo caminar desde que nos capturo.

Así que yo la arrastre…..como en los viejos tiempos.

Yo tenía que usar la adrenalina que tenía del momento para salir de aquí.

Patee la puerta para salir de aquí.

Y lo que me sorprendió, es ver un letrero, con luces que la iluminaban, con una carta en ella en el centro de esta, pegada con cinta.

Yo no se…..pero pude haberla dejada allí.

Pero no, mi curiosidad me gano.

Y lo vi.

Y al leer su contenido solo me dio más ganas de gritar.

Yo arrugué la carta, y la incinere con mi magia, dejando que sus restos y ceniza volaran con el leve viento caribeño.

Yo solo lloraba como la arrastraba a Stella a la casa central.

Stella noto eso.

-"Que decía la carta?"; pregunto ella toda triste.

-"El maldito….ya se estaba despidiendo…..el maldito me dejo ganar….lo decía eso en la carta, dijo que dejo el teléfono para llamar a Chrysalis directamente en la cocina….."; dije enojada y con tristeza a la vez.

-"Pero porque lloras?", pregunto Stella toda triste.

-"Porque otra supuesta victoria…no es mas que otra farsa…..yo…..me rindo, escuchaste, me rindo, al demonio todo, Chrysalis gano, vámonos solo de este planeta de mierda, ya no quiero luchar…..ya no quiero, ya no quiero…..", dije ya eso ultimo arrodillándome y empezando a llorar.

*ya se rompió, fue lo ultimo…que podía soportar*

Stella no dijo nada…

Y que iba a decir?

Que no me rindiera?

Claro que si….

Pero eso sería estúpido a estas alturas.

-"Vámonos juntas…yo….tampoco quiero quedarme, Chrysalis uso a mi propio padre en nuestra contra, si eso es no caer tan bajo….no se que es"; dijo ella con triste.

Yo solo asentí, y me dejo apoyarme en su hombro, como lloraba por todo lo que tuve que soportar, y que esta victoria…..era falsa.

(Mientras en el aire flotaba un pedazo de esa carta que decía: "Si lees esto significa que también pude haberme marchado sin avisar y las deje en paz")

.-.-..-.-.-….-.-.-.-.-.-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Reina Chrysalis**

 **En esos momentos**

(Mientras se va a retirando del escenario en donde dio el anuncio)

-"Reina Chrysalis…..Martin murió, los chicos de inteligencia reportan que se rindieron…usted gano"; dijo Java como venía rápido a informarme.

-"Habia alguna duda?"; pregunte con una sonrisa como iba caminando tranquilo a mi habitación.

Cabos más que resueltos.

Celestia y Equestria son los siguientes….

-.-..-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-

 **Valkyria.**

 **31 de diciembre del 2036**

 **Cabo Cañaveral, en Florida.**

 **Transbordador espacial listo para el despegue.**

(Se la ve a una Valkyria, sin su disfraz, pero con un traje de astronauta con la bandera de los changeling cosida en los lados, y la acompañan, un changeling macho que va como copiloto, 2 lobos, uno macho y una hembra; 2 perros, uno macho y una hembra y 2 humanos, 1 hombre y una mujer, y finalmente Stella, que estan sentados en sus respectivos asientos a sus espaldas)

 _-"Aquí Capitana Valkyria al Centro de Control, todos los sistemas están orden, esperando señal de despegue"_ , dije yo casi sin emociones a la torre de control como revisaba los últimos instrumentos de la cabina de mando.

Aquí estoy, en una nave espacial, a punto de ir a un lugar donde nadie ha ido antes…..

Y no estoy feliz.

Fue 1 mes…..

Muy pesado para ambas,

 _-"Aquí Centro de Control, los sistemas externos parecen estar en orden, tiene permiso para despegar"_ , dijo la torre de control.

 _-"Entendido Centro de Control"_ , respondí como activaba los motores principales y mi copiloto hacía lo mismo.

Después de una victoria vacía, llamamos para que nos recogieran de la isla.

Fue a los 10 minutos que nos recogieron, como que sabían que ya iba a pasar esto.

Que alimento mi pesar aun mas.

 _-"Motores encendidos, preparándonos para el despegue en 10…"_ , decía mi copiloto.

Este copiloto si tenía nombre, lo llamaron Falcon, solo porque fue parte de los pilotos de prueba de los aviones que arrasaron a toda la flota aérea Europea, y que luego arraso con 12 destructores y 1 porta aviones por su cuenta.

 _-"..9"_

Por su valentía en tiempos de guerra fue condecorado con llevar un nombre.

 _-"…8"_

El mas alto honor entre los changelings.

 _-"….7"_

Claro, si honorable puedes llamar a alguien que vuela un avión invulnerable que su único chiste es atravesar a todos como si fueran papeles mojados…

 _-"….6"_

Vaya farsa…

 _-"….5"_

Al menos a los demás en la tripulación no estan de adorno.

 _-"…..4"_

Los humanos que trajeron son los expertos mecánicos.

 _-"…..3"_

Los perros estos…son los granjeros, o como quiera la prensa los llame, o sea "biólogos".

 _-"….2"_

Son granjeros y punto, solo le explicaron durante 1 mes como era plantar y cosechar plantas dentro de un entorno aislado al exterior y punto.

Solos los traen para demostrar "una unión entre especies"

Solo una estúpida maniobra publicitaria eso es.

 _-"…0"_

El transbordador empezó su ascenso rápido hacia la atmosfera.

Este transformador, que bonito es.

Lo admito.

Es bien avanzado.

Casi luce como los transbordadores de los años 90 y 2000, pero estos estan extremadamente actualizados.

Tienen potencia para salir y despegar de la atmosfera por su cuenta.

Pero por mera nostalgia, se lo esta lanzando como esos transbordadores antiguos de los año 90.

Con esos 3 cohetes de "combustible" pegado al frente.

Mas bien, hasta esos 3 cohetes son alimentados con la energía del transbordador.

Si este transbordador esta reforzado con escamas de dragon y lo alimenta una batería de arcanita con suficiente potencia para dar la vuelta al mundo durante 100 años a Match 5.

*estan llegando a la atmosfera*

-"Guao…es tan hermoso", decía la loba de nuestro grupo.

O si.

Los lobos.

Una es una loba de confianza de las fuerzas de seguridad de Triani, y el macho que es su pareja, al menos el si es otro científico, un astrofísico.

Y luego esta Stella.

Ella si se mantuvo estudiando a tope todo este tiempo.

Intentando mantener su mente alejada de lo que vivimos en esas cabañas.

Ella no es nuestra líder, los lideres somos yo y el copiloto.

Y nuestro deber es apoyar a los "biólogos" a investigar el planeta.

O sea solo recoger muestras de tierra, escanearlas, enviar los datos a casa y dejar que los científicos de verdad las estudien en la Tierra.

Este primer lanzamiento es solo un símbolo de unidad, nada más.

Al menos el entrenamiento físico fue poco a comparación de la militar, así que Stella no sufrio mucho.

Aunque eso si, no quisimos entablar amistad con nadie, nadie es nuestro amigo en este planeta.

Aunque dejando los recuerdos de lado…..es hora de hacer mi trabajo.

 _"Aquí Valkyria, aproximándonos el Transbordador Infinity 1 al anillo de teletransporte"_ , decía yo como guiaba los controles a ese anillo gigante en el espacio.

Solo estaba concentrada en la misión, prácticamente ni me importaba ver y quedarme embobada viendo el espacio, estando en el espacio.

Algo que solo el 0,001% de la población podría hacer.

Ver el puto planeta desde tan alto.

Ver los bosques y selvas húmedos de las amazonas, como los desiertos del Sahara al mismo tiempo desde donde estoy pueden ser algo mágico…

Pero…

Es difícil disfrutarlo.

 _-"Ahora tripulación, la razón de porque estamos despegando en vísperas de año nuevo"_ , dijo Centro de Control.

Allí esta la razón….

 _-"La guerra termino oficialmente, si no fuera porque las Hijas del Demonio Blanco convencieran a los Hijos del Demonio a luchar en Europa, la victoria no hubiera sido tan rápida, aunque perdimos a 2 millones de nuestros valientes vigilantes changelings, y a 120 valientes y poderosos Hijos del Demonio, como el sacrificio de 7 millones de los humanos Exiliados que perecieron defendiendo su país, el planeta por fin esta unido, se acabaron las guerras, la paz mundial, es ahora un hecho"_ , decía Centro de Control en la pequeña pantalla que funciona como video llamada en medio del tablero de controles.

Si…..

Por eso es que no puedo disfrutar estar aquí.

 _-"Y un mensaje especial para nuestra querida capitana Valkyria, del Infinity 1, el 80% de los que habitaban la base donde vivías, están vivos, aunque 15 de ellos serán llevados como esclavos de los Hijos del Demonio, entre ellos es un humano que fue identificado como tu cuidador, un tal Agente Tomas, el resto sera llevado a las granjas de energía, como tu humano Maxis…..",_ , decía el Centro de Control como lo apague la pantalla.

 _-"Falcon…dile a los del Centro de Control que activen el portal"_ , dije yo con la mayor seriedad del mundo.

Aunque estaba empezando a lagrimear.

Porque…

Porque te gusta patear a alguien que ya esta en el suelo maldita Chrysalis! *grite internamente*

Se prendé la pantalla de nuevo.

 _-"Aquí Centro de Control, unas ultimas palabras para los habitantes de este planeta que los ven partir a lo desconocido?"_ , pregunto el Centro de Control manteniéndose neutrales.

 _-"Si…."_ , dije yo con seriedad, aunque se me notaba llorosa y se veía que el portal se abría ya, _"Todo el mundo….cuidense….."_ , decía lentamente, como ya estábamos cerca del portal, _"Y Chrysalis…espero que tu atragantes con tu puta victoria!"_ , grite con enojo, en vivo, a nivel mundial como acelere directo al portal para ya aparecer del otro lado.

Comenzando, lo que espero, sea nuestra nueva vida.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-…-.-.-.-

 **Reina Chrysalis**

 **Centro de Control de Mision en Cabo Cañaveral**

 **En esos momentos.**

(Todos en el lugar aplaudían que todo resulto un éxito el despegue, y no le importaron las ultimas palabras de Valkyria)

-"Mi reina, que vamos a hacer ahora?"; pregunto Java que estaba como siempre a mi lado.

-"Hemos ganado Java, este planeta ahora es mío, solo vamos a reforzar las defensas, reconstruir las ciudades, mejorar la vida de todos aquí, luego la creación de un ejercito para invadir Equestria puede esperar, todos merecen un descanso de esta guerra para variar", dije yo con una sonrisa triunfante.

-"Entiendo mi señora", dijo Java.

-"Si, jejej, ni tuvimos que usar esos Mega Spells, aun cuando me informaron que ya teníamos 4500 misiles listos con esas armas, así que todo va perfecto, hasta sabes, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, por fin todo sale de acuerdo al plan", dije yo toda feliz.

*PUM, portal mágico aparece cerca de ella*

-"Pero que?", me pregunto confundida.

Como un aura dorada de magia me jala hacia el portal.

Y el portal se cierra apenas paso por este.

Intento luchar, pero de repente me ponen un bloqueador de magia en la cabeza, el mas fuerte que hay, porque siento que esta hecho de escamas de dragón.

Y lo que veo del otro lado me hace dar una rabia tremenda.

-"Chrysalis, por tus crímenes que cometiste en el planeta de los humanos, quedas arrestada", decía la misma Celestia a mi cara, como me mantenían arrodillada.

Por alguna razón no había mutado a mi forma cuadrúpeda.

Pero también vi que estaba en una cueva, donde había un anillo rudimentario de teletransportación en la pared de esta cueva.

-"Saben, por mi, me alegra que siquiera haya funcionado", dijo un unicornio de pelaje marrón claro demasiado claro, con leves ojeras debajo de sus ojos, y tenía un bigote corto y una melena corta de pelo negro, que estaba al lado de unos controles rudimentarios.

-"Como…..como lograron hacer un portal funcional y capturarme!?"; pregunte rabiosa.

-"Martin ayudo a que esto fuera posible madre"; dijo alguien con la voz de Zarit detrás de mí, y cuando pude ver que era Zarit, solo vi a algo parecido a un venado de colores con alas extrañas, seguida de otra versión igual a ella.

-"Si, hasta nos ayudo a encontrar un mejor camino para nosotros madre, nos ayudo a poner fin a tu reino del terror en su mundo, a la vez que le alteraba la memoria para que no recordara esto y tu no sospecharas de nada", dijo ella.

-"Maldita traidora, debí adivinarlo por su misión fue que pareció muy facil", dije yo enojada, pero no me podía mover porque aun el aura dorada me cubría.

-"Ahora te meteremos en una jaula donde te pudriras el resto de la eternidad"; dijo la princesa Luna enojada como me levanto con su aura.

-"Ahora solo falta rescatar la familia de Martin y dejar que Martin ayude a acabar con tu imperio"; dijo Celestia.

-"Jajjajjajajajjajajjajajajajjja", yo solo reí cuando dijeron eso.

-"De que te ries?"; pregunto enojada Luna.

-"Martin está muerto, murió apuñalado múltiples veces por una changeling que la violaba constantemente y que se liberó para matarlo, y yo ya había ganado, me agarraron cuando estaba celebrando de que el mundo ya me pertenecía, ya no hay nadie en el planeta tierra que se oponga a mi"; dije yo sonriendo.

-"No…..no puedes estar hablando en serio", dijo enojada y triste Luna casi gritándome a la cara.

-"Si quieres regresemos a la tierra, donde te puedo mostrar la tumba sin nombre donde lo enterramos"; dije yo con una sonrisa.

*tzzzzz*

(Una espada de energía pura, de color azul, atraviesa el pecho/corazón de Chrysalis)

-"Si mi Martin esta muerto y hemos perdido…ya no vale la pena siquiera meterte en prisión"; dijo la princesa Luna entre lágrimas. (Porque ella era la que creo la espada)

-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-…,.

 **Princesa Luna.**

Dejo caer el cuerpo inerte de Chrysalis, magia alicornio debería neutralizar sus malditos poderes curativos.

-"Cúrate de esta, Chrysalis"; dije yo con una mezcla de odio y tristeza.

Todos allí se quedaron sin habla.

-"Aun queda el hecho de teletransportar a su familia no?", pregunto el científico Tess.

-"Si, haz eso"; dije yo con pesar como me arrodille en el suelo, y mi hermana me vino a intentar consolarme.

Y el científico empezó a ingresar los datos en la laptop para que el satélite hallara a su familia.

-.-…..-.-.-.-.-..-..-…-.

 **Starligh Glimmer**

 **En estos momentos**

Estábamos allí también, yo, Twilight, Daring Do, incluso la esposa actual de Tess, Nova.

Íbamos a ser de apoyo en caso de que Chrysalis representara mayores problemas.

Pero no esperábamos que….

La princesa Luna asesinara a sangre fría a Chrysalis.

Y con razón.

Pobre Martin…todo lo que hizo…casi fue en vano…..

Aunque yo y Daring Do estábamos tristes por el momento.

Twilight estaba en shock por lo que acaba de ver.

Pobre, a ella la trajimos como apoyo, y no le dijimos exactamente que pasaría aquí…será una odisea explicarle todo después.

Y Nova…la yegua pegaso de pelaje naranja oscuro y cabello dorado.

-"Es hora de seguir ayudando"; dijo Nova toda feliz como fue a ayudar a Tess.

Ignorando por completo la escena que acaba de presenciar.

Aun beben agua encantada, es obvio que sigan así.

Estos 5 años que pasaron…

Fue un agobio total para mi.

Ademas de ocultar este proyecto a todos en Equestria, para no alarmar a nadie.

Tuve que ocultar mi….embarazo de mis amigas, y todo mientras estaba trabajando junto a Tess.

Maldito unicornio loco.

Tuve una hija…..una bonita hija unicornio de pelaje marron pero de mi color de pelo.

No se como diablos administro su tiempo, pero pasaba mucho tiempo con nuestra hija, y la hija que tuvo con Daring Do, que fue una pegaso de pelaje marron, pero del mismo color negro de diferentes tonos que tiene la madre.

El tenía una extraña frase.

"La familia en un principio es lo primero para una buen desarrollo"

Una frase que lo decía sin ningun sentimiento.

Al menos nunca le di el agua encantada a mi hija.

Eso es lo mejor.

También era profesional a la hora de trabajar con el.

Nada de charlar, y era lo mejor.

Porque cada cosa que decía que no era sobre el proyecto era sobre como educar a mi hija, que debería tomar agua encantada mi hija, que si no la quería en mi vida, mi hija debería ir con el cuando todo esto termine.

Le entregare a mi hija sobre mi cadáver.

Que por cierto, mis hijas estan en el castillo, bajo el cuidado de la princesa Cadence que esta reemplazando por el dia a las princesas, a la vez que vigila a mis hijas.

-"Ok, ya hallamos a su familia, es hora de traerlos, ahora quien va a ir a traerlos a todos?", pregunto Tess.

Luna aun estaba mal…..

-"Uy….puedo ir yo?"; pregunto Nova.

Claro que no!.

-"Nosotras vamos a ir, es lo justo"; dijo Daring Do, como me señalo a mí.

Que bien, ambas pensamos igual.

-"Ok, pues vayan"; dijo Tess con tranquilidad.

-"Estas lista Starlight?", pregunto Daring Do.

-"Si, vamos", dije yo como ambas fuimos al portal.

Y al atravesarlo, no mutamos.

Como era de esperarse.

Anule esa parte del hechizo.

Que fue la parte mas difícil, así no mutaríamos a su familia cuando pasaran a este mundo.

Al atravesar el portal, nos vimos frente a una pequeña mansión, con un jardín con arboles frutales a un lado.

Y si mi memoria no me falla.

La ex esposa de Martin.

Emilia, mirándonos fijamente, desde ese jardín con arboles.

-"Hola…Emilia no?"; pregunte yo.

-"Tu….", dijo ella mirándonos con enojo.

Oh cielos….

Si…ahora ya recuerdo con mas exactitud nuestro primer encuentro. *pensó toda nerviosa*

Ella se abalanzo a intentar atacarnos, pero la envolví rápidamente en una burbuja de magia.

-"Suéltame…..suéltame para que te pueda matar lentamente!"; grito ella de enojo.

Oh si…yo inicie el descenso de Martin al abismo…con mi arrebato cuando lo conocí y lo lastime de gravedad.

-"Escucha, se que nos odias, y lo comprendemos"; dijo Daring Do con calma.

-"Ustedes arruinaron mi matrimonio cuando se aparecieron!", grito de enojo.

-"Lo se, y lo sentimos mucho por eso, pero lo que vinimos a explicarles es…..", estaba intentando hablar cuando escuche el sonido menos bonito del universo.

*click*

El gatillo de un arma, el de múltiples armas para ser exactos.

-"Suelta a mi madre ahora!"; grito un medio perro y humano que nos apuntaba desde el segundo piso de esta mansión, con un rifle.

Y como 2 grandes lobas de pelaje blanco, desnudas e increíblemente curvilíneas se pusieron a solo unos metros de nosotros y nos apuntaron a la cabeza, a Daring do y a mi.

-"Si, yo haría lo que ellos dicen si no les importa, además, están invadiendo propiedad privada", dijo con una calma abismal una de estas lobas que nos estaba amenazando con una pistola.

Daring Do y yo estábamos sudando de los nervios.

Como rayos aparecieron al lado nuestro de la nada!:

-"Escucha….nosotros no venimos a hacerles daño"; dije yo toda nerviosa.

-"Demuéstralo al soltar a nuestra suegra", dijo una de las lobas.

Suegra?

-"OK…", dije yo como apague mi magia, y deje libre a Emilia.

Que venía a atacarnos de todas formas.

Pero como si fuera una película de esas de acción de la laptop que teníamos en Equestria.

Una de estas lobas le lanzo su pistola a la otra loba, mientras esta se iba a sujetar a Emilia, con una rapidez increíble.

Que en segundos, la loba que fue a aguantar a Emilia ya la tenia bien sujeta.

Y la otra, nos apuntaba a ambas en la cabeza.

…..

Estamos tan muertas si decimos las cosas erróneas. *pensó con miedo*

-"Ok, ya no tienen nada que temer, ahora díganos porque están aquí, invadiendo propiedad privada", dijo con calma la loba que nos apuntaba a ambas con las pistolas.

Como mas canes venían a vernos.

Y claro.

Con rifles en mano.

Una perra/humana con un rifle saliendo por la puerta principal de la mansión.

Al igual que un perro con un rifle.

Seguido por uno de los costados de la casa, por un perro en una armadura completa de batalla.

Ok….súmense mas canes armados…. *pensó totalmente nerviosa*

-"Nosotros venimos de Equestria, donde acabamos de secuestrar y matar a Chrysalis, y vinimos aquí a rescatarlos porque todo eso lo planeo Martin, porque el los quería lejos del conflicto", dije toda nerviosa y con rapidez, como cerré los ojos, esperando lo peor.

Debí dejar que Nova fuera en mi lugar…

-"Como Martin lo planeo?"; pregunto confundida una de estas lobas.

Yo abrí los ojos con algo de alivio.

-"Su plan de envenenamiento a la princesa funciono, pero lo descubrieron, y para que le perdonasen, el nos ayudo a idear un plan para capturar a Chrysalis y terminar con todo, y nos pidió a cambio solo rescatarlos a ustedes, porque el no quería que estuvieran en el centro de todo otra vez"; dije yo con rapidez.

-"Eso cuando fue?", pregunto Emilia, algo mas calmada.

-"A finales de agosto del 2031, antes que regresara aquí a este planeta"; dije yo aun nerviosa.

-"Y el lo sabía?", pregunto uno de los chicos mitad perro. (O sea mixtos, mas exactamente, Cris)

-"No, el pidió que le borráramos esos recuerdos para evitar que Chrysalis sospechara y reemplazar esos recuerdos para que pensara que solo la misión fue un éxito y el huyo sin problemas", dije yo.

-"Pues….ok"; dijo la loba como las pistolas.

-"Todos bajen las armas"; dijo esa misma loba.

Como a regañadientes todos lo hicieron.

-"Ahora, parece que viven aquí con normalidad, no se si aun quieren venir con nosotros?", pregunte yo, "Entenderé si no quieren venir"

-"Ya fueron a por Chrysalis?", pregunto una de las lobas.

-"Si, ya hasta nuestra princesa Luna, la mato cuando la capturamos al abrir un portal bien cerca de ella, nos tardamos varios años, pero recién pudimos crear un satélite lo suficientemente potente para detectar las firmas biológicas y mágicas de cualquiera en este planeta, para así abrir portales con la mayor exactitud posible, asi es como pudimos hallarla a ella, y a ustedes en el acto", dije yo.

-"Ahora, van a venir o no?", pregunto Daring Do.

-"Saben…ustedes son las que arruinaron mi vida y nuestra familia en primer lugar, no se porque deberíamos ir con ustedes"; dijo aun con toda desconfianza Emilia.

-"Sera porque este portal de seguro llamo la atención de los satélites changeling, que de seguro monitorearon todo esto, y que de seguro ahora todo un ejercito de changeling vendrán a intentar capturarnos", dijo una de estas lobas.

-"Y de seguro nos arruinaran nuestras vidas al capturarnos, y ambas apenas podremos acabar con unos 1000 a 5000, pero no con 10 millones de soldados a la vez"; dijo la otra loba.

…..

-"Bueno, recojan todas sus cosas, nos vamos de aca", dijo Emilia, "Vamos a elegir el mal menor quieren"; dijo Emilia con una sonrisa forzada.

Y sin que alguien diga algo más, todos se fueron corriendo adentro de esta mansión.

Incluido las lobas.

…

-"Esto fue mejor de lo que creía que iba a pasar"; dijo Daring Do suspirando de alivio.

-"Lo sabías y no me lo recordaste?"; pregunte enojada.

-"Podría decir que si"; dijo Daring Do.

-"Si serás!", grite enojada como me abalance hacia ella.

-"Estábamos a punto de morir!"; grite enojada.

-"Oye, éramos nosotras 2 o la loca de Nova que de seguro la hubieran matado y sin llegar a nada", dijo Daring Do.

-"Joder, mierda, joder, odio cuando tienes razón!", grite enojada.

-"Oye….y esas palabrotas?"; pregunto Daring Do.

-"Eh visto demasiadas de esas películas humanas….."; dije aun yo algo enojada.

-"Aunque, me alegra que hayas venido, si que mantuviste la compostura mejor de lo que hubiera creido"; dijo Daring Do.

-"Ayudo al haber aguantado el 80% de mi tiempo al lado de un maldito científico loco"; dije yo.

-"Y sabes, mira el lado positivo, ahora si lo meteremos en prisión hasta que su pudra", dijo Daring Do con una sonrisa.

-"Cuando tienes razón, tienes razón", dije yo con una sonrisa también.

-"Ok, ya estamos", dijo Emilia como vino con una mochila bien grande a sus espaldas.

Como el resto llevaba maletas y mochilas bien grandes también, además de sus armas.

-"Eh…como se alistaron tan rápido?", pregunto yo sorprendida.

-"Digamos que en caso de emergencia, teníamos que estar listos para evacuar esta casa inmediatamente en cualquier momento", dijo una de las lobas.

Como los vi con muchos niños a su lado.

Oh….

Y veo a toda la familia de Martin, con sus respectivos nietos al lado de Emilia.

-"Solo crucen el portal"; dije yo señalando el portal que se mantuvo abierto todo este tiempo.

Y uno a uno cruzó el portal.

Hasta que solo quedábamos nosotras.

Y ya veíamos un enorme portal abriéndose encima de nosotras.

-"Es nuestra señal para nuestra huida"; dijo Daring Do como ambas saltamos al portal.

Que se cerró de inmediato.

Al salir pudimos ver a todos estos canes en la cueva, mientras las princesas Luna y Celesita estaban de frente a ellos.

Y pudimos ver que estas lobas se quedaron mirando el cadáver de Chrysalis.

-"Y eso es todo"; dijo con tranquilidad Tess.

-"Uuu, son tan grandes estos Diamonds Dogs de otro mundo", dijo Nova toda fascinada.

-"Bienvenidos todos a Equestria"; dijo con tranquilidad la princesa Celestia.

-"No vinimos precisamente porque queríamos, si no, porque ya las tropas de Chrysalis nos capturarían para hacernos algo de seguro", dijo una de las lobas, mas bien, ambas lobas blancas estaban al frente de todos ellos.

Aun el tipo en esa enorme armadura de color negro.

-"Bueno, al final cumplimos con lo que Martin quería, eso es lo que hubiera querido"; dijo Luna aun sonando algo triste.

Aunque espera, donde esta Thorax, Zarit y Twilight?

-"Eh…..porque lo dices así?", pregunto Emilia.

-"Chrysalis nos acaba de contar que fue asesinado ya….y que el mundo ya le pertenece, que técnicamente gano", dijo Luna.

Si….esa parte es lo triste.

Lo que la dejo sorprendida a Emilia.

-"Y es más, que como saben que fueron ustedes, de seguro usaran su anillo espacial de teletransportacion para venir e intentar invadirlos", dijo una de las lobas.

-"Como dices, anillo espacial de teletransportacion?", pregunto sorprendido Tess como se puso en frente de las lobas.

-"Si, un anillo que usa el hechizo de teletransporte, pero algo modificado para ya viajar a otro planeta recién descubierto, que es habitable y que estan colonizando, y que de seguro usaran para atacarlos"; dijo la loba

-"Increíble…es increíble"; dijo todo fascinado Tess.

-"Tess, tenemos que destruir ese anillo en estos momentos", dije yo.

-"Pero porque debería hacerlo, es un logro increíble que merece ser preservado"; dijo Tess confundido.

-"SI no lo destruyes, seguro nos atacaran con un arma de destrucción masiva y asi nadie sabra que construiste algo increíble, casi por tu cuenta"; dije yo.

Sabía mas o menos como manejarlo.

-"Mmmm…buen punto, talvez pueda abrir un portal en pleno espacio, al lado del portal, y así las princesas puedan lanzar un rayo lo suficientemente potente como para destruirlo"; dijo Tess.

-"Pues hazlo ya pues!", grite yo.

-"Ok"; dijo el como se puso a hacer sus cálculos.

-"Aunque eso los detenga, ellos vendrán para vengarse", dijo la loba.

-"Pues…ya sabes lo que dijo Martin hermana", dijo Luna con pesar.

-"Si…..el plan B", dijo Celestia con igual pesar.

-"Que plan B?"; preguntaron ambas lobas.

-"El también nos dijo que si todo fallaba y todo fuera demasiado tarde….deberíamos armar a todos en el planeta para una guerra por venir"; dijo Celestia con pesar.

-"Si…..porque crear un satélite y un portal cuando no hay precedentes de esas tecnologías en este planeta no es precisamente sencillo saben, y no en el tiempo que me dieron"; dijo Tess como seguía trabajando en la laptop.

-"El lo hizo solo esto?", pregunto sorprendido uno de esos mixtos. (Cris Castillo, primogénito de Martin)

-"No, yo ayude, pero nos guiamos con unos planos que nos dio su de seguro, antigua líder Griza cuando nos entregó el ídolo", dije yo.

-"Realmente es el ser mas inteligente de este planeta"; dijo Celestia.

Y el mas inhumano y sin corazón.

Aunque….si esta dotado…..pero eso no es el punto.

-"Y ya esta, esta abierto justo para que le den a uno de los bordes del anillo", dijo Tess como abrió el portal de nuevo. (Como un pequeño portal apareció en efecto, flotando cerca de uno de los bordes del anillo)

(Y sin que ellos lo supieran exactamente, el anillo espacial en la tierra se estaba encendiendo y cambiando las coordenadas como 10 misiles MEGA SPELLS se dirigían hacia el anillo de teletransporte)

-"Princesas…..su turno"; dijo el con calma.

Y ambas princesas se miraron entre si.

Y pidieron permiso a todos para que hicieran espacio.

Ambas cargaron sus cuernos con toda la magia que pudieran reunir.

Se sentía la electricidad en el aire.

Ambas tenían una bola de energía del tamaño de una pelota en la punta de sus cuernos.

Y entonces.

Ambas dispararon al portal, ambos rayos de energía juntándose para formar uno solo.

(Y un gran rayo de energía salió de ese portal, impactando de lleno contra el anillo reforzado de escamas de dragon, pero no es tan invulnerable, porque el rayo fue tan potente que logro perforarlo, causando que el anillo en si, explotara en una explosión parecida a la de un arma nuclear)

-"Oh no…..oh no!"; gritaba Tess como las alarmas del portal estaban sonando, y las princesas dejaron de alimentar el rayo y pararon.

Como se cerro el portal, el improvisado y pequeño anillo de teletransporte que creamos se agrieto y se rompió.

-"Y….perdimos el satélite…..", dijo el, "La energía que tuvo que soportar y enviar fue tanta que no lo soporto y exploto", como en la pantalla de la laptop se lee "Sin conexión"

-"Tu crees que funciono?", pregunto Celestia.

-"Yo creo que si"; dijo el con calma.

(Y debería, los misiles que estaban a punto de atravesar el anillo se vaporizaron y la onda expansiva hizo que todos los satélites se salieran de orbita y cayeran a la tierra, que al estar recubiertos de escamas de dragon la mayoría de los satélites, estos cayeron como meteoritos a la tierra, causando graves daños)

-"Eso solo retrasa lo inevitable"; dijo una de las lobas.

-"Si, quien sabe cuándo intenten algo nuevo", dijo la otra loba blanca.

-"Pues estaremos listos para cuando ocurra", dijo Celestia.

-"Si, eso significa, Starlight, seguirás trabajando con Tess y Nova para crear mas satélites y un portal mas grande", dijo Luna.

No!

Maldita sea. *pensó con enojo*

-"Y nosotras ayudaremos", dijeron ambas lobas.

Lo que me sorprendio.

Y no fui a la única que sorprendimos.

A todos los suyos igual.

-"Lo siento por no decirles, es que nos vigilaban demasiado, todas las hijas del Demonio blanco, aceptamos en entrenar a sus fuerzas de elite de Chrysalis no por nada, si no, para crear a nuestras propias presas, nunca nos importó sus creencias o sus falsas promesas de ella, ahora si con gusto podremos luchar en una verdadera casería/guerra"; dijo una de las lobas.

Lo que dejo a todos boqui abiertos.

-"Y que significa que sean hijas de un demonio?", pregunto inocentemente Nova.

-"Es que es un apodo que le dieron a su padre, el ser vivo con mas bajas en su nombre, al menos llegan a 4000 mil bajas, y sus hijas, todas ellas las entreno para ser su reemplazo, y son igual de letales que su padre, lo mejor de lo mejor se podría decir, no se encontrara con mejores soldados en ningun otro lugar", dijo el perro en esa armadura de batalla. (O sea Rick, el dálmata adicto a la historia).

-"Joder y creí que era suficiente que me ocultaras que tus hermanas entrenaron a esos changeling"; decía sorprendido ese mixto de pelo negro con ropas simples. (O sea Cris)

-"Mi padre nunca confio y nunca lo hizo, no confío durante toda su vida en los gobiernos de cualquier tipo", dijo una de esas lobas intimidantes.

Que el aura que tienen…..ufff si que intimidan.

Y su gran altura ya causa suficiente intimidación por su cuenta.

-"Pues, yo…yo no hare nada, y mis hijos, bueno, ellos son adultos, pueden decidir que hacer, al igual que sus amigos, podemos irnos a algún lugar de este mundo a vivir con tranquilidad, o quedarnos y ayudarlos, ustedes eligen", dijo Emilia.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio un rato.

Hasta que…..

-"Mama, son mis esposas, no puedo dejarlas solas", dijo ese mixto de pelo negro. (O sea Cris)

-"Y aunque no nos guste mama, no tenemos otra opción, estaríamos en el fuego cruzado si es que vienen de verdad por venganza", dijo ese perro macho que se parece a Emilia. (O sea pablo, el segundo hijo de Martin)

-"Y yo no puedo dejar solo a mi Pablito", dijo una perra de colores negro y marron al lado de el. (O sea Khatia, su esposa)

-"No podemos dejar a solas a Marceline y Melinda mama, ellas nos ayudo todo el tiempo", dijeron unas gemelas con muchas cicatrices en sus cuerpos y que son mixtas, mitad humana y perro y que son igual de curvilíneas que Emilia. (Jessica y Jenny, sus hijas menores de Martin)

-"Y yo, yo solo entregare el traje no mas, yo no quiero luchar mas"; dijo el perro en la armadura. (O sea el dálmata Rick)

-"Yo igual no quiero luchar, estoy con su madre en esto", dijo otra loba en el grupo, era igual de curvilínea que estas dos lobas de aquí, pero mas bajita que ellas. (O sea Kelly)

-"Yo no quiero luchar más, estoy con mama", dijo una mixta, con pelo negro y un cuerpo, menos curvilíneo a comparación de todas las demás. (O sea Cinthia)

-"Yo estoy con mi esposa, solo queremos estar tranquilos y hacerlo todos los días", dijo con nerviosismo un mixto bien palido. (Harold, su esposo de Cinthia)

Y los pequeños, solo se quedaron con sus padres sin decir nada.

-"Bien, pues iremos al castillo a preparar todo, será una gran tarea, se lo tendre que comunicar a todos los lideres de este planeta, e ir a la ciudad prohibida para hablar con el armero para ver si tienen las armas"; dijo Celestia.

-"No sera necesario, hey Brimstone, es tu señal!"; grito Tess.

Como de la entrada lejana de la cueva aparecieron 2 figuras.

Una era la de un adulto pony tierra de pelaje dorado.

Y el otro era un pegaso azul con una mirada vacia en su mirada.

Pero armado con 2 rifles M4 modificados en sus costados, con una extraña cosa que va a su boca.

-"Tess, esto es secreto, es increíble que le hablaras a alguien mas sobre este lugar"; dije enojada.

-"No son cualquiera, es Brimstone, el armero, al que Martin le entrego los planos de armas para el plan B", dijo todo tranquilo el, "Lo llame porque pensé que había un 90% de probabilidades de que todo fracasara y que íbamos a proceder al plan B".

Uy!

Como lo dio.

-"si, y traje armas modificadas para que cualquiera las pueda usar, incluso ponys normales como mi hijo, y tiene la mejor puntería de todas"; dijo Brimstone como se presentó todo orgulloso presentando a su hijo.

Que, solo asintió, y siguió mirando al vacío.

-"Se siente lo profesional que es su hijo, es un honor conocerlo señor", dijo una de estas lobas imponentes.

Estas de broma!?

-"Y bien, vamos a iniciar una guerra interplanetaria o que?", pregunto todo feliz.

…..

Sin palabras….

-"No reaccionen mal con ellos, ellos estan bajo los efectos de un agua encantada que no les permite sentir miedo, tristeza, ira, y que anula por completo su sentido de la decencia y sentido común", pidió disculpas Celestia.

-"Y nos ponemos a trabajar o que, querida?", pregunto Tess como se puso a mi lado.

Y me agarro mi trasero.

-"Si…vamos a continuar", dije yo con una sonrisa forzada, como le quite con fuerza su pezuña de mi trasero.

Juro que lo mato.

Juro que lo mato!.

.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **De regreso en la tierra.**

 **Sedes de la NASA**

 **Java**

-"Así que no solo perdimos todos los satélites, si no que, causaron graves daños a varias ciudades al caer?", pregunte yo enojada desde la enfermería aquí.

Si.

Experimente nuevos cambios.

Cambios que llevaron a un ascenso….

Un ascenso a Reina para ser exactos.

Un doloroso y horrible ascenso que me hizo doler cada fibra de mi cuerpo.

-"Si señora, el lanzamiento de los misiles y la activación del teletransporte fue precipitado, lo sabemos, pero lo reconstruiremos los satelites, lo prometo", dijo el que sería mi secretario, un changeling macho.

Fue nombrado por alguno de los comandantes changeling.

Yo lo permito por ahora.

Luego buscare a un nuevo asistente si el no es bueno en su trabajo.

-"Bien, bien, no te preocupes, pero sabes, esto nos beneficia un montón"; dije yo al venirme una idea.

-"Que cosa mi señora?", pregunto el confundido.

-"Que nos ayudara a promocionar una guerra, lo siento vieja reina, se que quería un descanso previo a una invasión, pero esta oportunidad es demasiada buena para ser cierta", dije yo en voz alta.

-"Mi señora?", pregunto confundido.

-"Eso ultimo fue hablar en voz alta, lo siento, pero en fin, quiero que promocionen lo que captaron los satélites, que los Equestres vuelven a sus andadas, de que secuestraron y mataron a Chrysalis, y que esto no se puede quedar sin un castigo, que sea el inicio de una nueva guerra", dije yo, ahora si queriendo que me escuche.

-"Pero ya sufrimos una guerra, esto es demasiado pronto, ademas aun tenemos que reconstruir el mundo y sanarlo", dijo mi secretario.

*suspiro algo molesta*

-"Bueno, que sea una prioridad las reparaciones, luego apenas terminen con eso, que se inicie la preparación de un enorme ejercito, quiero a todos los cientificos de la rama de armamento con 10 nuevos tipos de armas para mañana, pero ya, entendido, necesitamos planear un contra ataque, es una pena que Chrysalis se haya guardado para si misma el hechizo de teletransporte personal"; dije yo con pesar.

-"Al menos estan guardadas las coordenadas del planeta de Equestria en las computadoras en nuestra base científica en la ciudad Industrial HIVE"; dijo el secretario.

-"Al menos eso si", dije yo algo menos enojada y estresada.

Esto sera, unos años difíciles.

-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-..—

 **Valkyria**

 **En esos momentos**

 **En la colonia en el nuevo mundo**

Yo me había quedado en la nave, como el resto bajaba para ver los modulos de apoyo con los laboratorios, las barracas, las granjas que fueron traídas aquí, un mes antes.

En este pequeño valle.

Yo me quede sola para revisar los sistemas.

Cuando vino la noticia de que.

Chrysalis habia sido secuestrada apenas salimos de la orbita de la tierra.

Y solo pude llorar de alegría cuando lei el ultimo mensaje que nos llego.

"Chrysalis fue asesinada en Equestria"

Me quede allí, lagrimeando de alegría….

Aun con el mensaje extra de que el portal de su lado estaba destruido, aunque ese fue una respuesta automática de la computadora, cortándose por completo las comunicaciones con la tierra.

No me importa…..

Es una victoria moral….para mi…

Me muero de ganas por contárselo a todos…..*pensó con alegría como seguía llorando de alegría*

Como miraba por la ventana, y podía ver los restos del anillo de teletransporte de nuestro lado, que tambien al parecer de alguna manera caía destruido al planeta.

-"Ahora si es una bonita vista"; dije yo con una sonrisa

.-.-..-..-.-.-…-..-..-..-…-..-..-.-.-.

 **Ufffff.**

 **Y señores, se acerca ahora el final, como 2 capitulos mas.**

 **Creo.**

 **Y que cosas no?**

 **Muchas muertes.**

 **Y una gran guerra!**

 **Que espero si narrar.**

 **Jejeje.**

 **Hasta el capitulo del domingo, que puede ser e penúltimo, o el antepenúltimo.**


	53. Chapter 53

_**Capítulo 53: Preparativos para la batalla final.**_

 **1 de Enero del 2037**

 **Base de Los Hijos del Demonio**

 **Enfermería.**

 **Agente Tomas Erikson**

(Se lo ve en una camilla, atado a esta, con 2 muñones en donde deberían estar sus brazos)

Así que….esto es todo?

Como prisionero de unos changelings mas locos que Chrysalis?

Y solo porque se enteraron de que yo fui quien mato a uno de ellos…

Luche como pude…..

Pero eso solo hizo que perdiera ambos brazos.

(Flashback, cuando atacaron la Base en Inglaterra)

-"Joder, es oficial, somos los últimos que quedan!", grito el comandante que se había comunicado mediante un teléfono antiguo que usa cables a Londres.

Estábamos resistiendo como podíamos a la invasión total a la base.

Era 30 de diciembre.

Habíamos perdido la base en su mayoría el 29.

Solo quedábamos unos pocos resguardados en la mas acorazada sala de control de la base.

Todo el equipo científico fue capturado.

Solo quedábamos el comandante, yo, unos 5 soldados canes, en los cuales se encuentran sus hermanos, y Alloy.

Su madre, su padre y Ding dieron un ultimo sacrificio al comprarnos tiempo para retroceder a esta sala, mientras ellos se quedaban defendiendo el hangar, el sitio por donde entraron en masa.

La pobre de Alloy estaba casi en estado de shock, porque al parecer, según lo que balbuceaba, era Los Angeles otra vez.

 ***THUMP* *THUMP***

-"Intentan entrar!"; grito uno de los hermanos de Alloy como apunto su fusil a la única entrada al lugar.

Una puerta de 10 cm de acero reforzado.

Que se veía como la puerta estaba siendo golpeado con fuerza suficiente como para empezar a doblarla.

Todos nos mantuvimos firmes allí.

Alejándonos de la puerta y apuntando a esta.

Una vez la puerta cedió.

La lluvia de balas por nuestra empezó a llenar esa zona.

Vimos caer a varios changeling en el proceso.

Pero…

Nos enfrentábamos a seres que pueden teletransportarse a placer.

Porque apenas vieron que no podían pasar y la cantidad de balas que disparábamos eran tan abrumadoras que sus escudos de energía mas fuertes no bastaban.

3 changelings de la clase "vigilante" se teletransportaron dentro de la habitación.

Incapacitando con rapidez a 3 de los nuestros.

Los 2 hermanos de Alloy y yo les disparamos a matar.

Pero ese pequeño lapso de tiempo que dejamos de disparar a la puerta.

El resto de changeling entró, yo prepare para lanzar una granada con mi brazo bueno.

Pero los changeling que entraron….

Eran los Hijos del Demonio.

Y uno de ellos, envolvió mi brazo en una burbuja.

Evitando que la granada saliera de alguna forma.

Yo intente sacar mi pistola con mi brazo bionico.

Pero otro de estos desgraciados me lo arranco con su magia con un rayo de energía.

Al final.

La granada exploto….llevándose consigo mi otro brazo.

Los hermanos de Alloy intentaron darle pelea a estos hijos del demonio con lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Pero no lograron nada y terminaron igual de incapacitados que yo…..

Bueno solo los dejaron inconscientes.

Yo era el único con los brazos arrancados.

-"Miren pues, aquí esta el único humano que logro matar a uno de nosotros…..llévenselo chicos, sera parte de la comunidad"; dijo una hembra de estos changelings locos.

Como changelings vigilantes me cargaron con su magia, como me curaron mi brazo destruido.

Aunque, con curar, era más solo dejarme un muñón por brazo.

-"Y llévense a la hija de la ex presidenta Griza, es demasiado bonita como para desperdiciar sus genes en las granjas de energía", dijo otro de estos changelings locos.

Yo no dije nada.

Igual ambos estaríamos condenados a ser prisioneros.

(Fin del flashback)

Ahora solo me mantienen aquí solo para chequear mis heridas

Ya muchos de los prisioneros o pocos heridos changelings que estaban aquí, ya se habían ido.

Estaba solo….

Solo aquí, con mis pensamientos.

-"Hola ultimo prisionero varón que capturaron los chicos", decía una loba que vestía solo una bata de laboratorio que venía a checarme.

Yo no le respondí.

-"Haber, esto es una pregunta común que les hago a los recién llegados, quieres irte ahora mismo, o irte después de una vida de sufrimiento como esclavo?", pregunto esta loba con tranquilidad.

-"Disculpe?"; pregunte confundido.

-"Ya sabe, un simple, aire en la jeringa"; dijo la loba como saco una jeringa de su bata de laboratorio.

-"Estas preguntando que si quiero que me asesines por piedad?", pregunte muy confundido.

-"Se le dice eutanasia"; dijo ella, "Es algo que les hago a muchos de ustedes, por si quieren irse antes de tiempo, si sienten que ya no tienen esperanzas, pueden ponerle fin ahorita, en vez de sufrir lo que le queda de vida a ustedes"; dijo ella toda seria como se sentaba en una camilla vacia a mi lado.

…..

-"Rápido, que tengo que ir a la enfermería donde pusimos a las hembras, y allí si son varias", dijo ella, "Y son las 4 am, así que quiero apurarme para luego dormir un poco, ha sido 1 mes muy ajetreado para mí, se me acabaron los sueros especiales que se usan para la eutanasia hace 2 semanas, asi que estoy solo improvisando con el aire en las jeringas, y apenas eh dormido 2 horas al día con la cantidad de heridos y prisioneros que vienen aquí diariamente", dijo ella genuinamente cansada.

…

-"Bueno, eso lo tomare como un no, nos vemos", dijo ella como suspiro de cansancio y se fue.

Yo no dije nada otra vez.

En serio tantos que vinieron aquí eligieron la via fácil?

Se que ya no tenemos nadie que nos rescate….

Pero no es para rendirse así de fácil…..

.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-..-..-..-.-..-.-.-..-.

 **Alloy**

 **En esos momentos**

(Está atada en una camilla, al igual que otras 2 humanas, y unas 2 heridas changeling de los Hijos del Demonio, que estas si, no están atadas)

Fue Los Angeles de nuevo…..pero mucho peor…..

Ahora literalmente se que ya nadie me va a rescatar esta vez…*pensaba con tristeza como estaba llorando levemente*

-"Hola linda, si que eres bonita para ser mitad loba y mitad pastor alemán"; decía una loba blanca muy curvilínea.

Espera….no será ella una Hija del Demonio Blanco…debe de serlo, se ve que además de ser muy curvilínea, se ve algo musculosa y en forma, pese a que se ve esos pocos rollitos en su cintura después de un embarazo.

-"Hey, tu eres una Hija del Demonio, puedes sacarme de aquí por favor, por favor, me entere de que ustedes entrenaron a estos locos changeling, pero por favor, no quiero estar aquí, no quiero ser su prisionera, se que ustedes no son malos, después de todo una de sus hermanas me rescato en Los Angeles", le rogué.

-"No niñita, eres su trofeo de estos chicos, además, a donde irías, oficialmente eres nada, peor que nada, no tendrías hogar, ni amigos, ni familia, estarías sola, por tu cuenta, y nosotros no podemos cuidarte, ya tenemos a tantos hijos que criar por nuestra cuenta como para cuidar a una refugiada", dijo ella con algo de cansancio en su voz.

Eso solo me puso aun mas triste.

-"Al menos me puedes decir donde esta mi familia?", pregunto yo con tristeza.

-"Mmm…bueno, vi a 2 machos, de tu misma….sangre por decirlo así por aquí, ellos ya están siendo usados como esclavos ya, tus padres, bueno, si no lo has notado ya, aquí no hay adultos mayores, aquí solo trajeron puros jóvenes menores de 30 en el caso de los humanos, y menores de 20 en caso de los canes, y tu, aunque tienes que, 21, han hecho una excepción solo porque eres la hija de la ex presidenta Griza, felicidades, tienes privilegios aun cuando ya no valía nada tu familia, por cierto, tus padres fueron llevados a una granja de energía, esa es la última cosa que sabrás de ellos de nuevo"; dijo ella con neutralidad.

 ***lloriqueo muy fuerte***

(La pobre empieza a llorar en voz alta por esa noticia)

-"Joder niña, ya, no es el fin del mundo, solo es el fin de todos tus sueños y esperanzas", dijo ella.

-"Eso no me hace sentir mejor"; dije yo medio entrecortada mientras lloro de tristeza.

-"Haber, dime, no tienes a alguien especial, un novio, o novia, aquí no juzgamos eso, para que no sientas que tu vida ya no valdra nada?", pregunto ella.

-"Bueno…esta alguien….pero no se si lo tienen", dije yo con tristeza.

-"Dime, talvez lo tengamos, mira que el mundo es pequeño en estos momentos", dijo ella.

-"Bueno….el es un humano, el durante el mes antes que atacaran, se mantuvo muy cerca de mi, interesado en mis cosas y en mi familia, realmente me parece alguien bueno", dije yo con una leve sonrisa pese aun a estar triste, "Hasta un nuevo amigo, mi primer amigo la verdad, porque al ser hija de la presidenta tuve una educación en casa y nunca pude…."

-"Ve al punto niña, sabes su nombre?"; pregunto la loba interrumpiéndome sonando algo enojada.

-"Tomas…..se llama Tomas, el tenía un brazo robótico, pero le arrancaron ambos brazos en la ultima defensa de nuestra posición"; dije yo con pesar.

-"Además es de pelo negro, de tez blanca, y suena serio todo el tiempo a pesar de ser tan joven?"; pregunte yo.

-"Si, exacto, entonces esta aquí?", pregunte con nuevas esperanzas.

-"Si, puede ser, y sabes, solo porque te veo muy miserable, y no pareces ser de los que quieran conocer a mi amigo, Jeringa con aire en las venas", dijo ella sacando una jeringa sin nada de contenido en ella, "Te hare el favor de reunirte con él y luego con tus hermanos, para que así al menos se tengan del uno al otro"

-"Gracias…", dije yo entre lágrimas pero ya de esperanza.

-"Y yo, yo tengo un novio, sabes si esta aquí?", pregunto una de las humanas atadas en camilla.

-"Tu novio era militar, o guapo?", pregunto yo.

-"No, pero puede que….", decía esa humana como la loba esta le interrumpio.

-"Nop"; dijo rotundamente como solo se marcho.

Dejando a una humana toda desanimada y llorando atada.

-..-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Tomas**

 **En esos momentos**

-"Ok chico, te tengo buenas noticias"; dijo la loba con bata como entro de nuevo a donde estaba yo.

-"Van a bombardear este sitio?", pregunto yo con sarcasmo.

-"No, mejor, tu chica especial esta aquí como prisionera", dijo ella.

-"Que chica especial?"; pregunte yo confundido.

-"Oh, perdón, creo que piensas que me estoy refiriendo a una humana, lo que quiero decir, que tu perrita especial esta aquí como prisionera", dijo ella.

-"Eh…..para tu información, yo no tengo a alguien especial, yo estaba demasiado ocupado con todo lo que pasaba como para enfocarme en buscar pareja, aunque las parejas sexuales durante mi tiempo en la academia si abundo", dije yo sin más.

….

-"Conoces a la hija de la ex presidenta Griza?", pregunto ella después de un breve silencio.

-"Si"; respondí.

-"Pues ella al parecer siente algo por ti….aunque sea un poquito, algo así como amigos, pero que puede subir a amigos con derecho en estos tiempos de crisis", dijo ella.

*suspire*

-"Me lo temía, no quería pegarme tanto como para que pensara eso, yo solo estaba siendo muy apegado con ella para que me contara todo sobre como su gobierno con exactitud, y como manejaron todo lo de Martin, si vieron algo sospechoso…..", pare de hablar como esa jeringa con aire impacto a solo centímetros de mi cara.

Y la loba se subió encima mio.

Con una mirada de enojo enorme en su cara.

-"Escucha Tomas….."; dijo ella con odio al decir mi nombre, "….esa chica, no tiene nada, va a ser violada de lo lindo por lo linda que es, y va a tener de seguro hijos con estos changeling que ella no va a querer, y que como cereza para el pastel, esos hijos serán llevados a campos de crianza para valga la redundancia, criar a esos pequeños y ver a que rama pertenecen, si van a ser cuidadores, vigilantes o lo que sea, y ella no quiere eutanasia, así que quiero que tu seas el hombro donde ella pueda llorar, y mejor aun, que tu seas su primera vez, porque ella huele a virgen como no tienes idea"; dijo ella con total seriedad sin cambiar su cara de enojo hacia mí.

-"Y porque te interesa esa chica, si ustedes estan ayudando a estos malditos a tomar el mundo?", pregunte yo sin inmutarme mucho.

-"No me gusta ver sufrir a inocentes, y con estos changelings no tenemos opción, pero yo intento que todos no sufran tanto aquí, es mucho pedir eso?"; pregunto ella ya calmándose un poco como se bajaba de mi.

-"Además, nos iremos dentro de 1 mes, ya nuestro trabajo aquí estaría completo, queremos dejarlos con los chicos, mas o menos bien, para que no sufran tanto", dijo ella toda seria.

-"No puedes hacer que finja que la amo…ella se daría cuenta", dije yo.

-"Al menos haz el intento, eso pido, los llevare a los baños donde podrán intimar, le daré una fórmula para que ovule Alloy, y que se embarace a la primera, estos locos al menos no tocan a las preñadas, las dejan tranquilas", dijo ella.

…..

-"Lo hare…..de todas formas, no puedo dejar que alguien que ha sufrido tanto pase por algo tan horrible, sin importar si es un can", dije yo con pesar.

-"Ese es el espíritu", dijo ella sonriendo.

-"Es lo ultimo que hare por ustedes antes de dormir", dijo ella.

Como inicio el plan, "Hacer feliz a Alloy"

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **2 de enero del 2037**

 **Miami, Florida**

 **Reina Java**

(Se la ve que va a realizar un anuncio a nivel mundial desde la alcaldía)

" _Buenos días señoras y señores de todo el mundo, ya es más que seguro que sepan de la captura y muerte de nuestra amada líder Chrysalis"_

" _Fue un duro golpe, en especial en el día de la victoria, pero yo les dire algo, esto no quedara impune"_ , dije con total seriedad.

" _Después de reconstruir el mundo y mejorar la vida de todos, comenzara una nueva campaña"_

" _La campaña que acabara con los equestres de una vez por todas, Celestia otra vez demostró que no le importamos, que quiere vernos sufrir, pero se acabo, hoy todos vamos a levantar este mundo, y a unirnos para luchar en contra de ella, y vencerla de una vez por todas, señoras y señores, estan conmigo!",_ grite con pasión.

" _Se que lo están, después de todo, no por nada en las redes sociales se saturaron con mensajes de odio hacia Celestia, pero señores, doy mi palabra, de que en menos tiempo de lo que creen, todo un ejercito estará invadiendo Equestria, exigiendo justicia!",_ grite yo con pasión.

(Como todos en el mundo hacían lo mismo)

(La campaña de odio hacia Celestia había comenzado…)

..-..-..-..-…-.-..-..-..-..-.-.-.-..-..-

 **8 de enero del 2037**

 **Canterlot, Equestria**

 **Sala de reuniones**

 **Princesa Luna**

Por fin, todos los líderes de todas las naciones del mundo están aquí.

Respondieron rápido al llamado de emergencia que dio Celestia.

-"Lo lamento por el retraso"; dije yo al llegar a la sala de reuniones donde todos los lideres estaban ya esperando en la mesa redonda.

Ellos ya más o menos sabían que Chrysalis estaba haciendo algo malo.

Y que debían haberse preparado por si teníamos que recurrir al plan B.

Aunque se notó en sus repuestas que nos dieron cuando se dirigían hacia aquí.

Que confiaban de mas que nuestros intentos por detenerla funcionaran a la primera.

Y no hicieron nada.

Siguieron con sus rutinas normales.

-"Y cual fue el retraso princesa Luna, nos tiene aquí esperando por alrededor de 15 minutos", dijo el líder de Aztecolt medio irritado.

-"Si, nos vienen diciendo que esta reunión es para discutir el plan B, y se le ocurre llegar tarde, que falta de preocupación la verdad", decía toda prepotente la líder de Eastland.

Y antes que alguien mas pudiera decir algo.

-"Se demoró por mi culpa, perdonen por eso", dijo la loba conocida como Marceline, y le sigue por detrás, la mixta conocida como Cinthia, con una laptop y un proyector consigo, aunque se mantiene detrás de Marceline por algo de timidez y nerviosismo.

Su intimidante altura y su seria voz hicieron silenciar las quejas a mi nombre.

-"Disculpe, pero que hace una Diamond Dog aquí?"; pregunto el líder del reino grifo todo disgustado por su presencia.

Aquí no existe un país para Diamond Dogs, todos son nomadas, mercenarios o simplemente viven en comunidades pequeñas muy aisladas.

Casi como los dragones.

-"Si, que hace uno de su clase aquí?"; pregunto la princesa Ember, solo algo confundida, sin odio alguno.

Gracias a ella los dragones estan mas organizados, y ya no son como los Diamonds Dogs.

-"Ella es Marceline, viene del mundo del que se les hablo antes, ella me convenció para que nos explique a que nos estamos enfrentando", dije yo.

Ella no confía mucho en que les expliquemos que los changelings vienen a invadirnos.

Ella es muy desconfiada con los líderes y no quiere confiarle algo tan importante a nosotras.

Ese tipo de comentario duele.

Pero los respetamos, de seguro ella tiene razones para desconfiar de los gobiernos.

-"Si, y con algo de ayuda audiovisual, gracias a la hermana de mi esposo, que es experta en estas cosas audiovisuales, que me ayudara a explicarles a detalle esto", dijo Marceline presentando a Cinthia.

-"Aunque nos puedes ir explicando ahora que tan severo es la amenaza a que nos estamos enfrentando"; pidió el líder de los minotauros con mas respeto en su voz.

Ellos respetan a la gente que demuestra dominancia y fortaleza.

Y Marceline exuda eso a mares.

-"Es grave, demasiado grave"; dijo Marceline como Cinthia estaba preparando la laptop y el proyector.

-"Nos podrías dar un ejemplo?", pregunto la cebra, igual de respetuosa, ellos siempre fueron los mas respetuosos en estas reuniones.

Nunca han cambiado desde mis tiempos hace mas de 1000 años.

-"Me refiero a una amenaza a nivel global sin precedentes, una invasión a gran escala como nunca antes se ha hecho", dijo ella con seriedad.

-"Eso es…..imposible, como alguien puede invadir todo un planeta?", pregunto medio nervioso ambos lideres de Saddle Arabia, que comparten el liderazgo de su nación, como Celestio y yo.

Pero antes que Marceline pudiera responder.

Cinthia le dio la señal de que estaba todo listo el proyector.

-"Ahora si esta listo", dijo Marceline.

-"Ahora, si es posible para ellos invadir todo un planeta"; dijo ella como Cinthia puso una imagen de un enorme anillo en el espacio, pero no era una foto, era dibujado en digital, lo que sea que signifique eso, pero debo admitir que se ve muy realista.

-"Todo gracias a este anillo de teletransporte podían teletransportar un ejercito completo a cualquier parte de la galaxia, pero en el proceso de detener a Chrysalis en primer lugar, las princesas lo destruyeron, pero gracias a que conquisto el mundo ya, tiene suficientes recursos para construir una nueva, no sabemos en cuanto tiempo, pero es posible que tarde menos de una década, y eso que eso lo construyeron en menos de 5 años y estoy siendo muy, pero muy optimista en lo que se refiere a la posibilidad de que tardaran en construir otro aparato de teletransporte igual o mejor"; dijo ella.

Como se mostró un corto video de ese anillo explotando.

-"Pero por desgracia Chrysalis no es tonta, y lo primero que hizo fue ganarse los corazones y las mentes de los habitantes de nuestro mundo", dijo ella.

Como aparecieron lo que ellos llaman "Comerciales" que muestran lo "hermoso" que es vivir bajo su régimen.

-"Lamentablemente, en nuestro mundo ya se había sufrido dos graves guerras en la que lucharon los humanos y los de mi clase"; dijo ella.

Como mostro videos cortos de lo que ellos llaman 1era guerra de los canes y segunda guerra de los canes.

-"En ambas las cifras de muertos fueron brutalmente altas, arruinando la economía de todos los países, en especial la segunda guerra, en la que aprovecho para convencer a todos de que ella era la solución a todo, y por desgracia, lo logro antes que las princesas la capturaran", dijo ella.

Mostrando en el proyector el discurso de victoria antes que la secuestráramos y matáramos.

-"Y el punto de mostrarle todo esto, es porque lo que se enfrentaran, no solo seran changelings, se enfrentaran también a los habitantes originales del planeta, los humanos"; dijo ella.

Como mostraron imágenes de personas, especialmente comandantes en el campo de batalla.

-"Genios belicos por naturaleza, de seguro los changelings usaran esto a su favor, y con su ayuda construirán la maquinaria y armas de guerra mas poderosas que sus ojos alguna vez haya visto, estas son algunas que hicieron en los cortos 5 años desde que tomaron el poder en un país pequeño y se expandieron desde allí", dijo ella.

Como mostro imágenes de enormes barcos, con múltiples cañones, flotando en el cielo.

Maquinas voladoras que se volvían invisibles.

Y atraviesan otras máquinas voladoras como si estas no fueran nada.

Y cada imagen de esta se mostraba un logo extraño con las palabras, "ULTRA SECRETO", en el centro de este, pero todo translucido para que pudiéramos ver las imágenes sin problemas.

-"Si en 5 años lograron construir eso, y con solo los recursos de una nación no mas grande que Equestria, imaginar que construirán con todos los recursos del planeta, en mas tiempo", dijo ella.

-"Y no solo hay que preocuparse por los humanos, si no, por los de mi clase también", dijo ella.

Como se mostro imágenes de Diamond Dogs de su planeta.

-"A diferencia de los que llaman Diamond Dogs de este mundo, nosotros somos guerreros de elite, yo soy prueba de que cualquiera de mi clase puede llegar a ser un soldado de elite tan grande, que ni un soldado con entrenamiento avanzado y equipamiento de punta, lograra vencernos, yo soy prueba de ello", dijo ella.

Como se mostro una imagen dibujada en digital.

De ella con quemaduras y heridas en su cuerpo, encima de varios cuerpos de humanos con extrañas armaduras, mientras le rompe la espalda a un humano soldado, en la cima de un edificio como en el fondo hay una ciudad en ruinas.

-"Esa es una imagen mia de la 2nda guerra de los canes, representando como me enfrente por mi cuenta a medio batallón de humanos, lo mejor de lo mejor que su gente podía entrenar, con el mejor equipamiento, y los vencí a todos con unas armas anticuadas para ellos y mis propias garras", dijo ella con total seriedad.

-"Puede que los humanos sean mas estratégicos y confíen plenamente en su equipo, pero nosotros los de mi clase, somos mas…..brutales, y no, no hay otra manera de decirlo", dijo ella.

-"Ahora, puede que todos estén preocupados por lo que vendrá, de que parece que no somos nada, de que nos vencerán fácilmente, y es cierto, defendernos de manera directa es un suicidio, en especial cuando leí que la población de este mundo es apenas ¼ de la población de nuestro planeta de origen **(O sea apenas hay 1.8 mil millones de habitantes)** ", dijo ella.

-"Pero, defendernos en forma de guerrilla, dejando al enemigo tomar sus hogares y atacarlos desde las sombras es lo que debemos hacer, el plan B de Martin de luchar como guerrilleros es un buen plan, en especial si nos atacaran con millones de tropas y máquinas de guerra que ni su imaginación de ustedes podrá concebir, les sugiero que regresen a sus tierras, planeen planes de natalidad para aumentar la población, y les sugiero que envíen a sus mejores tropas aquí a Canterlot, donde yo y mi hermana les entrenaremos para que sean lo mejor de lo mejor, para que tengan una oportunidad aun con la inferioridad tecnología que tendremos, hagan planes de evacuación en sus ciudades, creen búnkeres y cuevas subterráneas para escapar y moverse por sus territorios, este será la mas grave guerra que cualquiera de sus naciones se ha enfrentado alguna vez, no vayan a la ligera, y háganme caso entendido"; dijo ella como chasqueo los dedos.

Haciendo que Cinthia apagara el proyector.

-"Ahora alguna duda?"; pregunto ella.

…

…

…

…..

…

…

…

-"Eh…..alguien más casi se orina encima por todo lo que acabamos de escuchar…..solo yo...bueno….", dijo Zarit(La hija que Chrysalis dejo en Equestria) **(Por si la olvidaron)** todo nerviosa y asustada, ya Thorax se había desmayado apenas escucho la palabras "millones de soldados".

-"Esto…..esto es demasiado….", decía casi hiperventilando la líder de Eastland. **(Así le llamo la nación de ponys con rasgos asiáticos)**

-"Si…..concuerdo, esto ya es mucho, lo siento, pero no podemos hacerlo", dijo todo nervioso y asustado el líder de Aztecolt.

-"Además, ustedes 2 fueron la que acabaron con Chrysalis, no es nuestro problema", dijo el líder de los grifos.

-"Lo siento princesas, pero no podemos ayudarles", dijo uno de los lideres de Saddle Arabia.

Como los que acababan de hablar se estaban levantando.

-"Con lo de una legendaria batalla eso si estoy de acuerdo, pero luego hablas de que debemos tener mas hijos, lo siento, pero no quiero ser madre aun, y muchas tampoco hembras aun no quieren, lo siento, pero en eso no puedo ayudar, en la guerra si"; dijo Ember.

-"Recursos para ustedes es lo único que puedo dar, pero tropas, lo siento, pero nuestro ejercito es menos numeroso que el suyo, y eso es ya es poco la verdad"; dijo la líder de las cebras.

-"Creo que yo soy el único que quiere ayudar, ademas de la princesa Cadance del Reino de Cristal no?", pregunto el líder de los minotauros.

Mi sobrina asintió.

-"Pero no podemos hacerlo sin su ayuda"; imploro Celestia.

-"Lo siento, pero nuestra decisión esta hecha"; dijo la otra líder de los Saddle de Arabia.

-"Bueno…es una lastima que opinen eso, asi que…", dijo Marceline toda decepcionada como silbo.

Y su hermana Matilda, que se veía toda sudada, y que entro con una patada abriendo las puertas del salón, y le entrego un par de pistolas a su hermana, como ella misma desenfundo su rifle que tenia en la espalda.

-"Esto no es una democracia, es una obligación que tienen ustedes"; dijo Marceline.

En unos segundos ambas estaban apuntando con sus armas a los lideres de otras naciones.

-"Hey, esto no es necesario", dijo sorprendida Celestia como cargaba su cuerno con su magia.

Al igual que yo, y Cadance.

-"No hagan nada princesas, no pueden detener una bala que va dirigida a las cabezas de uno de ellos", dijo Matilda con una sonrisa.

-"No se como tu pudiste traer armas hasta aquí, pero de seguro nuestros guardias seran despedidos si no te detuvieron", dijo intentando no tener miedo la líder de Eastland.

-"Hablas de los guardias a mis espaldas?", pregunto con una leve sonrisa.

Como yo fui la que voltee a ver el pasillo por donde vino Matilda.

Y estaba con varios guardias personales de los lideres, tumbados en el suelo, algunos quejando y hasta agonizando de dolor.

-"Descuida, no los mate, aunque uno que otro no volverá a caminar, por cierto, que bueno que esta habitación es anti ruido, porque si hice todo un escándalo aquí fuera, además, si estos son sus mejores hombres, realmente tenemos mucho que trabajar"; dijo Matilda.

-"Escuchen, podemos llegar a otro acuerdo quieren, no es tiempo de usar violencia"; dijo con calma la líder de las cebras.

-"Lo siento, pero lo que nuestra historia demostró, es que los lideres realmente hacen algo es cuando se les amenaza de muerte, así que, hagan lo que decimos, ayudan a Equestria, o juramos que ambas iremos a sus capitales, y acabaremos con todos sus gobiernos, y encontraremos a un sucesor de sus gobiernos que nos haga caso, tal cual sucedió al final de la 1era guerra de los canes con los humanos", dijo Matilda.

-"Celestia, Luna, hagan algo, no pueden dejar que nos amenacen de esta forma", dijo intentando hacerse el duro el líder grifo.

-"Saben que…...no puede ser que diga esto…pero no hare nada", dije yo como deje de preparar un hechizo y apague mi cuerno.

-"Luna!"; grito Celestia sorprendida.

-"Lo siento hermana, pero en estos momentos, en serio no podemos hacerlo solas, y necesitamos la ayuda de ellos, y si no, pues le hacemos caso y reemplazarlos por sus sucesores", dije yo como me enfoque con mi magia en los lideres.

-"Esto es una declaración de guerra!", grito el minotauro.

-"Claro, declarar una guerra y debilitar a su nación es algo inteligente", respondió con sarcasmo Matilda.

-"Escuchen, no sean tercos, si, los changelings vendrán principalmente a por Equestria, pero luego a por ustedes, así que ignorar el problema no los va a ayudar esta vez, así que acéptenlo o sus naciones van a sufrir, de una forma u otra", dijo Marceline.

-"Jovencita, tu hablas con la verdad, es verdad, estábamos evitando esto, como si no existiera, esto no es algo que desaparecerá si lo ignoramos, y si, esto no lo va a solucionar las princesas, asi que, es nuestro deber intentar hacer algo"; dijo la líder de las cebras.

-"Yo solo dije a lo de no tener hijos, no que no quisiera ayudar en la guerra"; dijo Ember.

-"Yo, también estoy con ellos, es obvio que salir de esta es solo aceptando o en un ataúd, además no puedo decirle que no a unas jóvenes que tienen la misma talla de pechos que mi esposa"; dijo el líder de los minotauros.

-"Yo soy la nación mas cercana a Equestria…..así que no puedo rechazarlo de todas formas"; dijo todo rendido el líder de Aztecolt.

-"Ya que, acepto igual, todos se estan rindiendo tan fácilmente ya"; dijeron casi al unísono ambos líderes de Saddle Arabia.

-"Solo, ya, aceptamos, pero.….solo no vengan a nuestra nación quieren", dijo la líder de Eastland.

-"No puede ser que todos sean unos cobardes", dijo enojado el líder de los grifos.

-"Y porque estas sudando frio?", pregunto Matilda.

-"Eh…..ya, acepto ayudar", dijo enojado, "Están contentas?", pregunto todo enojado el líder grifo.

-"Así si funciona la democracia", dijo Matilda toda contenta.

Aunque mi hermana no estaba toda contenta con el procedimiento.

Al menos esta agradecida que todo fue para mejor…

-"Eh…..me perdi de algo?"; preguntaba Thorax como recuperaba justo en ese momento la consciencia.

.-..-..-.-.-..-…-.-.-….-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-

 **10 de enero del 2037**

 **Emilia**

 **Canterlot, Equestria**

 **(En una de las habitaciones del castillo)**

 **11:20 pm**

No puedo creerlo.

No puedo.

Cinthia se ofreció a hacer animaciones que inspiren a la resistencia que se formara en todo el mundo.

Claro.

Es su sueño.

Crear una animación que todos en el mundo puedan ver y apreciar.

Es obvio que caería fácilmente con eso.

Y su esposo Harold, el genio de la robótica se ofreció para ayudar a crear robots para ayudar en los entrenamientos militares.

Y hasta Rick, se ofrecía en apoyar a Marceline y Melinda en los entrenamientos como consejero, al ser el un conocedor enorme en lo que refiere a guerras.

Claro, esta es la única oportunidad que tiene de realmente estar mas cerca de esas chicas que antes.

Kelly, su esposa es la única que esta conmigo en no involucrarse.

Pero cuando tus propios hijos se unen a una Guerrilla que sera suicida…...

*suspiro*

Creo que, es tiempo de que me involucre yo también.

Aunque, creo que necesito hablar con alguien para que me diga que puedo hacer exactamente para ayudar.

La única cosa de confianza que creo que existe en este mundo que me dira la respuesta.

Es el ídolo.

Así que me voy a buscar a alguien que sepa dónde está.

-..-.-.-

 **5 minutos de búsqueda mas tarde**

 **Afuera de la habitación donde se encuentra Daring Do.**

*toc* *toc*

-"Quien es?", pregunto Daring Do del otro lado de la puerta.

-"Soy Emilia, vengo a preguntarte algo", dije yo.

*se abre la puerta*

(Donde se ve a una pequeña pegaso de pelaje marrón, y pelo de diferentes tonos de negro, leyendo un libro para niños)

-"Que es lo que pasa?", pregunto ella.

-"Vengo a preguntarte algo importante, en privado"; dije yo al notar a la pequeña que me miro desde la cama en donde estaba, con curiosidad.

-"Quien es mami?", pregunto con inocencia la pequeña.

-"Es una conocida de mami, hija, volveré en un momento"; dijo Daring Do como salio afuera conmigo, y cerro la puerta.

-"Ok, que es lo que necesitas?", pregunto ella.

-"Quiero que me digas donde esta El Idolo", dije yo.

-"Y porque quieres saberlo?", pregunto ella levemente curiosa.

-"Escucha, mi familia esta ayudando con esto de la guerrilla mundial, y yo, yo no quiero quedarme atrás y ver como se arriesgan mientras yo no hago nada, no quiero que se repita lo mismo que paso en la tierra, cuando no pude hacer nada para ayudar a mis hijas", dije yo con pesar eso ultimo.

-"Solo me dijiste como te sientes, no el porque quieres saber su ubicación del ídolo", dijo ella.

-"Lo se, a veces a largo las cosas, pero la razón de porque quiero saberlo, es porque quiero hablar con el ídolo, quiero que me aconseje en estos momentos sobre que puedo hacer"; dije yo.

-"El Idolo puede hablar?", pregunto sorprendida.

-"No hablar precisamente, mas bien algo parecido a la telepatía, es lo que dicen solo los que han estado lo suficientemente cerca de el, o al principio de nuestra conversación a seres bípedos, cuando todos escuchamos al mismo tiempo, "Ahora eres mas fuerte para defenderte", con una voz muy calmada", dije yo.

-"Por mera curiosidad yo estaría de acuerdo en presenciar ese momento, pero el ídolo en estos momentos esta en una bóveda especial, en una cueva por debajo de la montaña, en unas minas antiguas, en una cámara especialmente creada para evitar que su magia negra se expanda, como debió ser tratado ese ídolo desde el comienzo", dijo ella.

-"Pues vamos", dije yo.

-"No puedo, esa cámara solo se puede abrir con magia de alicornio, tendrías que preguntarle a una de las princesas"; dijo ella.

-"Entonces lo haré, sabes dónde se encuentran en estos momentos?", pregunte yo.

-"La princesa Celestia debe estar dormida ya, pero la princesa Luna debe estar para esta hora terminando con la corte nocturna", dijo ella.

-"Gracias por la información", dije yo como me dirigía hacia allá.

-"Puedo acompañarte?", pregunto ella.

-"Es una nación libre, haz lo que quieras"; dije yo.

-"Ok, al rato te alcanzo, tengo que acostar a mi hija", dijo ella como se metio a su cuarto.

Y yo seguí con mi camino.

De noche si que era mas tranquilo caminar por aquí.

De día hay muchos ponys yendo de un lado a otro por aca.

No me gusta mucho.

Especialmente los que tienen un cuerno, o sea los unicornios.

Y aun no quiero ni mirar a esa Starlight, aun la odio lo que nos hizo.

No me importa si fue todo un accidente.

Ese fue el comienzo para nosotros.

(Daring Do voló con rapidez para alcanzarla y se puso a caminar a su lado)

-"Disculpa la demora"; dijo ella.

-"No tardaste nada"; dije yo sin mirarla mucho.

-"Si, mi hija ya estaba a punto de dormirse de todas formas"; dijo ella.

-"Ok", respondí.

Como seguimos caminando un rato en silencio.

Hasta que volvió a hablar al rato.

-"Oye, se que nos odias por lo que paso"; dijo ella con pesar.

-"No a ti, solo a la unicornio esa"; dije yo con medio enojo, "Y solo no confío en los gobernantes de ningun tipo, solo han traido problemas a nuestra familia"

-"Ok….pero quiero que sepas…..que ella si que se sintió muy mal cuando se entero como los arruino a ustedes", dijo ella.

-"Eso espero por su propio bien"; dije yo con frialdad.

-"Pero eso no es todo, Martin también la odiaba, y como castigo, nos llevo con el a una ciudad donde podíamos hayar al científico que construyo el portal, pero esa ciudad era lo peor de lo peor, donde la moralidad no existía y las muertes, violaciones y cosas que te traumarían de por vida están a la orden del dia"; dijo ella con algo de miedo eso ultimo.

-"Me estas describiendo Los Angeles desde la perspectiva humana, lo sabes no?", pregunto yo sin emoción.

-"Eso explica porque el no se inmuto tanto por lo que vivió allí tristemente"; dijo ella con tristeza.

-"Pero la cosa es, que en ese científico, a cambio de ayudarnos, debíamos conseguirle para el unas jóvenes para darle descendencia, y por desgracia, nos eligió a ambas, donde nos drogo, y violo, y nos dejó preñadas"; dijo ella con pesar y con algo de rabia.

-"El karma en serio es maravilloso"; dije yo con una leve sonrisa.

No me importa si sono cruel.

Ella lo merece, la unicornio lo merece.

-"Y durante esos años ella tuvo que soportar trabajar con el en el portal"; dijo ella.

-"Un buen castigo la verdad, creo que ahora la odio menos, jejeje", dije yo sonriendo.

-"Eso es cruel, y lo sabes verdad?", pregunto ella ofendida.

-"Lo se, pero no le pidas que tenga empatía por la persona, o en este caso unicornio que arruino, aun si no fue intencional, mi vida, y la de mi difunto esposo"; dije yo.

Ella solo no dijo nada.

Y mejor así, porque llegamos al minuto, a donde estaba la princesa Luna.

Que ya se estaba dirigiendo a su cuarto.

-"Princesa Luna, quiero preguntarle algo", dije yo para llamar su atención de ella.

-"Oh, Emilia, claro, justo acabo de terminar con la corte nocturna", dijo ella sorprendida de vernos.

-"Quiero que me lleve y abra la cámara del Ídolo para que pueda hablar con el", dije yo.

Lo que hizo que nos mirara toda sorprendida Luna.

-"Puedo preguntar porque?", pregunto ella.

Obviando la parte de que quiero hablar con el ídolo.

-"Es personal"; respondí asi no mas.

No quería repetir lo mismo otra vez.

-"No se si debería hacerlo", decía ella, "Ese ídolo aun emana magia negra, y aun no conocemos los efectos totales que tienen en ustedes"; dijo ella preocupada.

-"No me importa que emane, ese ídolo nos dio una segunda oportunidad a todos los perros del mundo, para mi, es una guía de verdad, y nada maligno"; dije yo con firmeza.

*ella suspiro con pesar*

-"Ok, te llevara a el", dijo ella como su cuerno se ilumino.

Y en un flash, estábamos en una cueva, para nada iluminada, como un gran cubículo estaba en frente nuestro.

Era de 10x10 metros de largo y ancho, y unos 3 de alto.

Era completamente gris.

Y había una puerta, del mismo color, pero que tenía solo una ranura en forma de un círculo en ella.

-"Esta cámara esta hecha de escamas de dragon, el mayor neutralizador de magia que existe"; dijo Luna.

-"Y dentro de este, esta un trozo del pedestal que neutraliza la magia a distancia del trono de los changeling, evitando cualquier intento de magia dentro de la cámara", dijo Daring Do.

-"Y todo en esta cueva en la que nadie mas que nosotras tiene acceso"; dijo Luna.

-"Pues….quiero entrar"; dije yo con determinación.

-"Ok, tiene minutos, en la cámara esta sellada al vacio y no creo que tenga mucho oxigeno adentro", dijo la princesa Luna como fue a poner su cuerno en esa agujero en la puerta.

Su cuerno brillo y de repente, la puerta se deslizo hacia un lado.

Dejándome pasar.

Y yo entre.

-"Suerte en responder tus dudas personales"; dijo Luna como la puerta se cerraba y sellaba detrás de mí.

-"Oh Ídolo, no sé si me puedes escuchar ahora, pero realmente, realmente necesito tu ayuda", dije yo esperanzada.

" _Si te puede escuchar, pequeña perrita"_ , decía una voz masculina, calmada y reconfortante.

-"Que bien, por fin otra cosa buena"; dije yo toda feliz, "Yo siempre fui una perrita buena, siempre apegada a su familia, pero todo se fue al demonio muy rápido en mi vida, mi esposo fingió su muerte y huyo porque no pudo soportar que otro perro me montara, y luego estuve en tal depresión que no pude ver y ayudar a mis hijas pequeñas que fueron encarceladas en contra de su voluntad, y fueron golpeadas y violadas….y como una gran amenaza se dirige hacia aquí, no quiero que eso se repita que mis hijos sufran y que yo no pueda hacer nada, dime, dime que puedo hacer", le implore al ídolo como lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos.

" _Puedo sentir tu inocencia en tu ser, y sentir que hablas con preocupación verdadera"_ , decía el ídolo.

" _Y no te puedo aconsejar nada, si ves que no puedes hacer nada pese a que quieres ayudar, es que no puedes hacer nada"_ , dijo el ídolo.

-"Pero debe haber algo que yo pueda hacer!", grite yo con pesar.

 _-"Hay algo, pero requiere un gran sacrificio de tu parte"_ , dijo el ídolo.

-"Hare lo que sea para proteger a mis hijos, porque un padre nunca debe enterrar a sus hijos, mis hijos deben enterrarme a mi"; dije con pesar y casi llorando.

" _Muy bien, esto será arriesgado, porque nunca he hecho algo parecido, pero si resulta, tendrás el poder de un dios…un dios capaz de proteger a los que amas"_ , dijo el ídolo.

-"Ya dije, que acepto cualquier cosa que pidas", dije yo con determinación como me limpiaba las lagrimas y miraba al frente, hacia el ídolo que estaba encima de un pedestal.

" _Entiendo….prepárate…porque el precio que haz de pagar…."_ , decía el ídolo como el mismo empezaba a brillar, _"…es tu mortalidad"_.

.-.-.-..-..-…-.-.-…-.-.-.-.

 **Daring Do**

 **En esos momentos.**

-"Ella aun no confía en nosotros no?", pregunto la princesa Luna.

-"Si…."; respondí.

Porque estuve diciéndole sobre lo que converse con Emilia.

Entonces la cueva misma empezó a temblar.

-"Que esta pasando?", pregunte preocupada.

-"No lo se…..", dijo igual de preocupada como iluminaba su cuerno.

Y pudimos ver lo impensable.

La cámara recubierta de 3 ml de escamas de dragon…se estaba agrietando y escapando una luz intensa de las grietas.

-"Que esta pasando princesa?", pregunte yo preocupada, porque Emilia estaba allí.

-"No lo se"; dijo ella como nos envolvió en una burbuja protectora como la cueva temblo un poco más.

Y cada vez la cámara empezó a agrietarse aun mas, hasta que…

*flash*

Un brillo intenso sucedió, y como nos estábamos frotando los ojos por haber casi quedándonos ciegas por el brillo tan repentino.

Vimos cómo la cámara acorazada había desaparecido.

Y en su lugar…..

Estaba Emilia.

O…..el cuerpo de ella, brillando aun.

La energía que desprendía ella….era enorme.

-"Oh no….que paso….como paso?", se preguntaba Luna extrañada.

Yo solo miraba con fascinación y miedo a la Emilia que brillaba con un intenso sol.

Y apenas Luna intento dar un paso hacia ella.

Pero Emilia miro a nuestra posición y rápidamente se arrodillo.

Se vio como un viento místico de magia la rodeaba, y salto….

Salto con tal potencia que agrieto el suelo donde estaba.

Y perforo por completo la montaña, a tal punto que la luz de la luna iluminaba la cueva.

Ella había salido de aquí…..

Atravesando roca solida como si no fuera nada…

-"Tengo que avisar a mi hermana de inmediato"; dijo Luna como preparo su hechizo de teletransportacion para regresar al castillo.

Mientras yo aun procesaba lo que acababa de pasar.

..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Emilia.**

 **Lugar: Muy al este, casi en el bosque Everfree.**

(Se la ve a Emilia aterrizar al estilo de un super héroe con tal potencia en el bosque, que causa un cráter de 30 metros cuadrados a la redonda, arrasando los árboles y plantas que hubiera en el sitio donde aterrizo)

*entonces ella empezó a parpadear, como el brillo a su alrededor empezó a disiparse*

-"Eh…..que paso?"; pregunte extrañada al notar que de repente estoy en un cráter.

" _Fue solo por instinto, que tu cuerpo solo se marchó de la cueva, y aterrizando en este bosque"_ , era la voz del ídolo, pero inclusive mas profundo en mi cabeza.

-"En donde estas…..y porque te escucho incluso mas nítido que antes?"; pregunte confundida como mire por todos lados, y también notar que…..me sentía mas alta.

" _Me fusione contigo, y use todo mi poder para fusionarte también con las escamas de dragon y la piedra de Zozim, un material que neutraliza la magia a distancia, que aun no se porque usaban un elemento tan místico y poderoso en un trono"_ , dijo el en mi cabeza.

-"Que?!", pregunte confundida, "Como sabes eso, y como fue posible esa fusión?", pregunte ultra confundida.

 _-"Es parte de la fusión, ahora se lo que tu sabes, y ahora tu, puedes saber lo que yo se, en parte, ya que no hay traducción en cualquiera de las lenguas actuales que conoces, para que puedas entender mi pasado",_ dijo el ídolo.

Ok…aunque espera…..si…ahora lo veo…..

-"Tu…tu me hiciste lo mismo que le hiciste a los canes en este mundo, intentaste darles inmortalidad al fusionarlos con elementos cercanos a ellos para que logren luchar contra los peligros que existen en el planeta, como dragones y otros monstruos, en este caso, los fusionaste con las plantas, por eso existen los Timberwolfves…"; dije yo en voz alta.

" _Exacto, pero lo que fallo y dejo a estos pobres canes en seres salvaje y sin mente, que su único propósito es proteger el bosque y las criaturas que lo habitan, es que no pudieron soportar la inmortalidad y el enorme poder que eso conlleva, como la regeneración de heridas de gravedad y otros poderes que por desgracia no pueden acceder, gracias a que no tienen mente y se rigen por el instinto y ese propósito de protección de los animales de sus zonas en que estan",_ dijo el ídolo.

-"Y porque conmigo funciono?", pregunte confundida.

 _-"Porque yo estoy involucrado, ayudo a que puedas mantener tu conciencia al ser yo el que controle tus poderes, tu puedes solicitarlos cuando gustes"_ , dijo el.

-"Pero me fusionaste con escamas de dragon…..pero yo no me siento diferente, o sea dura, mas bien…", dije yo como me tocaba mi piel que seguía suave al tacto y mi pelaje que seguía tan suave y bonito, y mis senos estaban igual de apretujables que antes, "Me siento normal, aunque mas alta"

" _En eso se trata la fusión y mi control sobre este, tu puedes sentirte normal, pero eres ahora invulnerable a las armas de fuego de todo tipo, y a los laser, y a la magia especialmente, ya que ahora tu piel pelo, musculos y huesos son escamas de dragon adaptados y transformados para que funcionen de forma natural en tu cuerpo"_ , dijo el ídolo.

-"Ademas….de super fuerza, velocidad y agilidad, además de un mejor olfato y audición, no?", pregunto yo.

 _-"Si, y tendrás 3 niveles de poder que tendrás que pedirme que libere para cuando tengas que usarlos, el 1er nivel es en la que te dejo acceder a una fuerza tal que podras cargar hasta 3 toneladas de peso, correr cerca de la velocidad del sonido, y una agilidad tal que podras esquivar las balas de un rifle semiautomático, el nivel 2, te dara una fuerza tal que podrás levantar un peso de hasta 5 toneladas, correr a la velocidad del sonido, esquivar las balas de una ametralladora, y la capacidad de mutar tus extremidades, como en grandes cuchillas por ejemplo, el tercer nivel, te dará la habilidad de levantar un peso de hasta 7 toneladas, correr a una velocidad superior a la del sonido, y estaras bien cerca de esquivar disparos de una ametralladora laser, el arma con la cadencia de disparo mas baja que conoces, y además de las cuchillas como manos, podrás mutar aun mas tu cuerpo y crearte alas si quieres, o hasta encogerte o crecer al doble o triple de tu tamaño actual, que ya es de 2.40 metros"_ , dijo el ídolo.

-"Y no hay efectos secundarios?", pregunte yo.

 _-"Solo con cada nivel perderás mas la concentración y tu inteligencia, porque tu mente no fue hecha para manejar tanto poder, aunque si en el nivel 3 te empiezas a exceder con tus acciones, yo mismo detendré el flujo de poder que alimenta el nivel 3"_ , dijo el.

-"Como un seguro no?", pregunte yo.

 _-"Si",_ contesto el.

-"Y que hay de los efectos que tenias antes sobre los canes, seguiras teniéndolos?", pregunto yo.

 _-"El único efecto que tuve con ustedes es la de transformarlos en lo que son, sus deseos y propósitos en la vida lo eligieron ustedes, pero ahora ya no puedo transformar a otra can, estoy concentrado en mantener nuestra fusión estable como para convertir otros canes"_ , dijo el ídolo.

-"Guao….necesitare mucha comida para mantenerme viva y con mucha energía entonces….", dije yo…cuando me vino el pensamiento de parte del ídolo.

-"Espera…..no podre comer nada no?", pregunte yo algo triste.

 _-"Ni beber, ni dormir, ninguna necesidad de ir al baño, prácticamente, ni respiras, no estas respirando en estos momentos, puede que tu sientas tu corazón latir, pero no estas viva, solo sentiras calor, frio, placer, dolor, solo podrás sentir eso desde ahora en adelante, nada mas, además de vivir eternamente"_ , dijo el ídolo.

-"O sea que…..aun así yo enterrare a mis hijos"; dije yo entre lágrimas.

 _-"Pero de viejos después de haber vivido sus vidas, no porque alguien les haya matado"_ , dijo el ídolo.

-"Eso no me ayuda", dije yo con tristeza.

 _-"Tu dijiste que harias todo por protegerlos, estes es el nivel mas alto de protección que te pude conceder para proteger a tu familia"_ , dijo el ídolo.

-"Lo se….yo me lo busque…...y sabes, voy a dar todo lo que tengo para evitar que mueran", dije yo limpiándome las lágrimas.

Que penetraron de nuevo mis lágrimas en mi piel, así que no había nada que limpiar.

 _-"Tampoco perderás pelo, o se desintegrara si es que se separa de tu cuerpo, y tus lágrimas, o saliva se evaporara en seguida, evitando que alguien intente recrear lo que hice contigo"_ , dijo el ídolo.

-"Entiendo…", dije yo.

Entonces ciento como alguien se acerca a mi lado izquierdo.

Me volteo, y veo que aparecen en un haz de luz la princesa Luna y Celestia en uno de los costados del cráter.

Como…..supe que aparecerían allí?.

" _Yo me alimento de la energía cósmica, conocida como energía oscura para los humanos, y magia para los equestres, pero es una sustancia que ocupa las 3 cuartas partes del universo, y yo siento las perturbaciones que suceden cerca mio, alguien teletransportandose cerca de ti, jamas sera una sorpresa"_ , dijo el ídolo.

-"Por todos los cielos, Emilia, que te paso?", pregunto la princesa Luna toda preocupada como planeo para acercarme, pero de repente cayo sin poder hacer nada al suelo, pero con rapidez, yo la cache antes que tocara el suelo.

" _No te preocupes, en momentos de paz, tu cuerpo se sentirá tan suave como siempre ha sido para los demás"_ , dijo el ídolo.

-"Pero….que paso…porque de repente no podía volar?"; pregunto confundida Luna como la coloque suavemente en el suelo.

Su hermana troto con cuidado por los bordes del cráter.

-"Porque ahora soy inmune a la magia y puedo evitar que cualquier haga magia cerca de mí", dije yo.

" _A 15 metros a la redonda para ser exactos"_ , dijo el ídolo.

-"Que te hizo el ídolo Emilia?", pregunto Celestia con calma.

-"Me va a ayudar a defender a mi familia, y eso es todo lo que tienen que saber", dije con una sonrisa.

Ellas se miraron preocupadas entre sí.

-"No quieres que te examinemos, o intentemos hacerlo, por tu seguridad?", pregunto Luna.

" _No tienen nada con que examinarme"_ , dijo el ídolo.

-"No tienen nada que no sea mágico para poder examinarme, además, este ídolo nos va a ayudar a salvar a todos, tengo en fe en ello", dije yo.

-"Pero Emilia, ese ídolo contenia en su interior magia negra", dijo toda preocupada Celestia.

" _Mi magia no es maligna, fui creado para proteger a los canes, las criaturas mas inocentes de la creación, no es mi culpa que la energía que me compone, sea parecida a la magia negra"_ , dijo el ídolo.

-"Pero que tal si no es magia negra, es solo una magia tan poderosa y mistica que no conocen", dije yo.

-"Si, puede ser eso, pero vino de la era oscura, la era donde hubo horribles monstruos acechando el planeta, nada bueno puede venir de esa era", dijo Luna.

" _Por eso fui creado, los canes no tenían ninguna oportunidad en un ambiente así"_ , dijo el ídolo.

-"Saben, al final, yo tengo un enorme poder ahora, y voy a usarlo para el bien, no importa si tengo magia negra en mi o no, al final, es como se usa", dije yo con firmeza.

-"Pero Emilia…", pedia Luna.

-"No, lo siento, pero no, nos vemos en el castillo, y no toquemos el tema de nuevo, les parece", dije yo como me prepare para correr.

 _-"Diles que mejor se alejen un poco, por su seguridad"_

-"Háganme espacio, yo tengo que llegar por mi cuenta a Canterlot después de todo", dije yo.

Luna fue la primera en apartarse, porque ella si de seguro presencio como escape de la montaña.

Y Celestia imito a su hermana.

Puedes activar el Nivel 1? *pregunte mentalmente*

Así llego mas rápido.

 _-"Entendido, Poderes del nivel 1 liberados"_ , dijo el como sentí una pequeña corriente de energía recorrer mi cuerpo.

Y la tierra debajo de mi se agrieto un poco como me impulse hacia adelante.

Corriendo a una velocidad a pasos agigantados que nadie creería que fuera posible.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.

 **Princesa Luna**

 **En esos momentos**

Entonces Emilia salió tan rápido corriendo que no creíamos que fuera biológicamente posible, ni siquiera mágicamente posible…..

-"Mejor que ella controle el poder que temer que lo haga de forma independiente"; dije yo aun sorprendida por lo que acabo de ver, como me arreglaba mi melena.

-"Si, pero por si acaso no le quitaremos un ojo de encima"; dijo Celestia.

-"Concuerdo", dije yo.

.-….-.-..-.-….-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Y así, el tiempo paso)

(Emilia, nuestra ahora nueva heroína que es una perra de raza Labradora, rubia, de pechos talla H gracias a su nuevo tamaño y de un buen y gran trasero, se fue al desierto cercano a Appelossa para practicar sus nuevos poderes, lejos de cualquiera a que pudiera hacerle daño)

(Los lideres mundiales le informaron a su gente, con mejor tacto que lo que hicieron Melinda y Marceline sobre que un terrible mal se acerca, y todos deben hacer de su parte para ayudar, oficialmente, el 15 de enero el mundo entero empezó a prepararse)

(El 24 de enero, Brimstone empezó a vender sus armas a todas las naciones del mundo, armas adaptadas para que cada raza en el planeta la pueda usar)

(El 30 de enero empezaron a copiar en masa esas armas las naciones del mundo para repartir a todas sus tropas)

(El inicio de la excavación de túneles en las capitales del planeta comenzó el 14 de marzo de ese año gracias a la contratación de Diamonds Dogs)

(El 15 de marzo 1 escuadron de sus mejores soldados de cada nación llegaron a Equestria para ser entrenados por Melinda Y Marceline, pero ellas no los entrenaran al 100%, solo un 50%, no necesitan que cualquiera se convierta en un Hijo del demonio, ademas, que un entrenamiento al 100% no lo soportaría cualquiera, sus hijos biológicos de ellas no tendrían ese privilegio)

(1 de agosto del 2037, el desierto Appelossa esta lleno de cráteres y las pequeñas colinas rocosas y mesetas estan hechas polvo, poniendo fin el entrenamiento de Emilia fuera de Canterlot)

(2039, después de varios años, Cinthia termina su película animada que se trata sobre un pony, que con la ayuda de sus amigos de otras especies logran detener a un dictador maligno, la película es un éxito, y un orgullo para Cinthia)

(2040, la población mundial aumento tanto que ahora existen 4 mil millones de habitantes en este nuevo mundo, lo que ya es un limite de población, porque si no, no habría comida suficiente para mas población, se detiene oficialmente el aumento forzado de población)

(2042, Melinda y Marceline terminaron de entrenar a los escuadrones de cada nación, ahora esos escuadrones se iran a entrenar a los suyos de vuelta a casa, aunque obviamente estos soldados no regresaran precisamente sin algún nuevo trauma, moretón o cicatriz dejada por los duros entrenamiento de ambas lobas que no tuvieron piedad alguna)

(2043, los tuneles en todas las capitales fueron terminadas, y grandes búnkeres igual en algunos pueblos y ciudades importantes)

(2044, Cinthia crea un pequeño estudio de animación para hacer mas películas, su sueños se hacen realidad, y tiene a varios ponys y otros no ponys trabajando con ella, gracias a Harold, Cris y los momentos libres de Tess, lograron crear computadoras especiales para dibujar en digital para sus ayudantes)

(2045, Oficialmente Melinda y Marceline han llegado a la meta de tener 10 hijos cada una, pero por cosas del destino, todas son hembras, ningun macho, Cris solo esta satisfecho de que no van a tener mas hijos, porque ya no cree capaz de soportar criar a 20 hijas bien hiperactivas y salvajes. La hija de Luna cumple 13 años, ha vivido oculta de los medios durante todo ese tiempo, incluso de Emilia y su familia, pero al ya tener edad suficiente para saber quien fue su padre y que le paso, ella quiere participar en la guerra, pero a pesar de las quejas de su madre, su hija sale a la luz publica, y es fácil reconocer a una alicornio…antropomórfica de pelaje azul como su madre y del pelo negro como su padre, porque si, al parecer los espermatozoides no cambiaron cuando Martin se transformo en un pony, y su hija es mitad humana y mitad alicornio, Emilia ya sabia que Martin tuvo sexo con ella, pero si que le molesto que le haya ocultado que tuvieron una hija juntos, eso casí la saca de quicio a Emilia, pero después de tensas conversaciones y….la habitación de Luna haber sido destruida apenas Emilia se enteró, reino la paz entre las 2 de nuevo, y por excepción a la regla, Marceline y Melinda, aceptaron a la hija de Luna para entrenarla y ser una cazadora, aun con las protestas de su madre, pero como Emilia le gustaba que Luna no le gustara eso, ella acepto que la hija de Luna entrenara con ellas)

(2046, 1er semestre, Oficialmente ya hay suficientes armas de fuego para todos, solo falta las municiones para largos años de lucha)

(2046, 2nd semestre, las primeras hijas de Marceline y Melinda pasan todas las pruebas que se necesitan hacer para ser una cazadora, y ahora ser conocidas como, "Las nietas del Demonio Blanco", aunque el trauma a los espacios cerrados se pasa a ellas también, por que, de tal palo, tal astilla, las hijas aplicaban los mismos castigos que el padre)

(2047, Se termina de realizar las estrategias finales para una posible, larga y cruenta guerra con todos los generales de todas las naciones. Las primeras hijas de Marceline y Melinda quieren tener hijos para seguir la tradición familiar, pero les niegan la oportunidad por la excusa de que no hay otro macho que se merezca quitarles sus virginidades a ellas)

(2048, Se termina otro satélite y es lanzado al espacio, esta vez podrá soportar mas energía y el portal en tierra es lo suficientemente grande que por ella podrá pasar hasta un tanque, aunque Tess quiere aumentar su tamaño, y lo hara)

(2049, Cualquier plan de ser los primeros en atacar gracias a que tienen el satelite cuando aun todas las defensas no estan listas se descarta)

(2050, las primeras hijas de Marceline y Melinda lograron burlarlas y tener amoríos con un par de guardias ponys, que tenían un fetiche muy específico que involucra la lactancia, y precisamente todas las hijas de Marceline y Melinda heredaron sus grandes atributos, pero volviendo al tema, en vez de que Marceline y Melinda estén enojadas con ellas, aplauden a sus hijas por ser capaces de escabullirse de su vigilancia múltiples veces para cumplir esos amoríos, el padre por otro lado, si dio un grito al cielo cuando se entero de eso. La hija de Luna, llamada Hope, soporto los 5 años de duros entrenamientos que Marceline y Melinda les lanzaron, con los mismos efectos secundarios malos que son el trauma a los espacios cerrados, ella ahora tiene 18 años, es una adulta ahora, de un pelo tan largo como tiene la madre, pero de color negro como lo tenia el padre, su hermoso pelaje azul no cambio nada, y gracias a la salud regenerativa de los alicornios, las multiples heridas que sufrio durante el entrenamiento, se han curado por completo, ahora se empezara a entrenar con su madre y su tia Celestia magia de ataque, los mas poderosos posibles, y todo mientras practica de ves en cuando sus habilidades de cazadora, su cutie mark es la de un corazón y una mira, por su increíble precisión en el uso de armas de fuego y su magia)

(2051, nacen los primeros nietos de Marceline y Melinda. Pero en otro asunto, paso exactamente ya 15 años desde que se empezaron a preparar para la guerra, y todos ya se empiezan a preguntar…..cuando va a pasar?. Y si también hay preguntas por una pony tierra antropomórfica vista en la ciudad prohibida, pero solo son rumores, y mas le vale que sea así por el bien de la ciudad prohibida)

.-…-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.

 **-"Hijo de la…estos 2 capítulos fueron…..ufffff", dijo toda sorprendida Seras, "Ademas que buen pinche ascenso me diste en la obra, de secretaria a Reina, uff, hare lo mejor que pueda", dijo ella toda presumida como se hacia aparecer una corona en su cabeza.**

 **-"No tan rápido!", dije yo el autor, "Recuerda que termine el capitulo anterior con las palabras….."Cometera los errores del pasado"".**

 **-"Ay que mierda…..", dijo ella algo desanimada.**

 **-"Pero bueno, igual el resto si estuvo genial, y hombre, esa parte del asesinato de Martin el capitulo pasado fue fuerte….aunque me gusto como al final muere Chrysalis después de torturar a la pobre de Valkyria", dijo ella.**

 **-"Si, fue un final algo satisfactorio"; dije yo.**

 **-"Oye, y al final la hiciste una diosa a Emilia no?, otra amiga para andar aquí en el multiverso al final?", pregunto ella.**

 **-"No, con decir como una diosa, es poderosa si, pero no a tu nivel, tu eres el personaje mas OP que eh creado", dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Jeje, lo se, tiene muchas debilidades tu otra "Diosa"….jejej", dijo ella media burlona.**

 **-"Oigo celos?", pregunte todo curioso.**

 **-"Pufff, no son celos, se que ella no se convertirá en mi reemplazo", dijo ella.**

 **-"Es cierto la verdad, tu eres mi favorita despues de todo", dije yo**

 **-"Ahhh, que tierno"; dijo ella media sonrojada.**

 **-"Ahora cambiando de tema, el próximo capitulo se viene una batalla, y es real esta vez!", grite yo.**

 **-"Jeje, ya lo veremos", dijo Seras, "Quiero ver balas, magia y sangre volar por todos lados"**

 **-"Y lo intentare!"; grite yo medio nervioso.**

 **-"Mas te vale", dijo ella como se fue.**

 **Ahora chicos y chicas (Lo admito, se que no hay chicas leyendo esto, eso creo)**

 **Comenten que tal les parece hasta ahora.**

 **Que cada vez estamos mas cerca del final.**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo.**

 **Amigos lectores.**


	54. Creo que esa cancion que puse esta demas

_**Capítulo 54: El lado de la Tierra también se pondrá OP**_

 **Reina Java**

 **23 de julio del 2037**

 **Torre/palacio de Dubai (Porque es lo único que queda de esta ciudad)**

 **12:34 pm**

(Se la ve a Java saliendo del cuarto en donde estaba la otra hija que tuvo esta vez en secreto con Martin esta Chrysalis)

-"Mmm….pelo negro…..igual que el pelaje, es extraño, los genes del padre ganaron…."; decía Java como sostenía al bebe en sus brazos, que acaba de salir del capullo, como su asistente apareció.

-"Que bien, la última hija de Chrysalis a nacido, ahora que quiere hacer con ella mi reina?", pregunto mi asistente todo animado.(un changeling macho, vestido con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones azules)

Ahora que se acostumbró a mi presencia es mas…..suelto y despreocupado.

No me gusta.

Pero no lo puedo despedir, hace tan buen trabajo como yo lo hacia cuando era la sombra de Chrysalis.

Pero lo que ahorita me importa es el pelo de la niña.

-"Su pelo…...me da mala espina"; dije yo.

-"A que se refiere?", pregunto medio confundido mi asistente.

-"Su pelo es negro como el de su padre, lo que me preocupa"; dije yo.

-"Aun sigo sin entender", dijo mi asistente.

-"Que puede haber salido como su padre, y no necesito a una débil Stella como siguiente reina, al menos esta generación a reconocido la sangre real de esta niña, y no ha surgido una reina cualquiera de entre los millones de otros sangre nueva (nacidos en la tierra y de padre o madre humano)", dije yo, "Hemos tenido suerte del destino ha decidido en esperar a una que esta sangre real madure"; dije yo.

-"Oh el proceso de conversión a reina de la sangre nueva sea tres veces mas doloroso, que las posibilidades de sobrevivir sean nulas, no hay que olvidar lo que le paso mi reina", dijo mi asistente.

Si, no pude hacer nada apenas Chrysalis cruzo el portal, un dolor inmenso me empezó a recorrer cada fibra de mi cuerpo y cabeza.

Y según los testigos cuando quede inconsciente por tanto dolor, decían que veian que de mis orejas y nariz salía sangre.

Mi cerebro se ajustaba a ser la mente colmena de una manera brutal y rápida.

Si yo sufri….

Imaginar lo que una nueva reina, tan de repente para la sangre nueva tenga que soportar.

La agonía infinita.

Y eso que el paso a reina para Stella fue igual de duro, así que ojo para el que quiera usurpar la sangre real.

Se encontrara con una muerte rápida y dolorosa.

-"Pero la crianza de Stella tuvo mucho que ver para que desarrollara esa personalidad tan pasiva, si cambiamos su tipo de educación a esta nueva niña, a uno mas duro, talvez podamos hacer que sea la viva imagen de Chrysalis y que lo único que tenga del padre sea ese pelo negro", dijo mi asistente todo pensativo.

-"Mmm…..para ser medio molesto la mayoría de las veces, si tienes tus momentos", dije yo toda sonriente.

-"Me lo dicen a menudo"; dijo el medio nervioso.

-"Ok, denle la educación de máximo nivel, con los mejores profesores que haya en este planeta, vamos a darle a la nueva sangre a la reina que de verdad se merecen", dije yo con una sonrisa, como le di la bebe a mi asistente.

-"Y a que cuidadores asignamos a ella?"; pregunto el.

-"Mmm…pon a unos no tan quisquillosos como la niñera de Stella", dije yo.

-"Entendido", dijo el como se empezó a salir de aquí.

Bien…..un problema menos.

-.-..-.-..-..-..-.-.-…-…-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-

 **Campamento de Los Hijos del Demonio.**

 **24 de agosto del 2037**

 **8:23 am**

 **Ex agente Tomas Erikson.**

(Están en una de las apestosas habitaciones del edificio de esclavos, el, sus hermanos de Alloy, y Alloy dando a luz en el frio suelo de esa habitación compartida)

-"Vamos puja chica, tu puedes", dije yo como yo tuve que hacer de enfermero.

Sus hermanos eran muy inútiles con los temas sanitarios básicos.

-"Ahh!", gritaba ella como daba un fuerte empujon mas.

Y si, la doctora loba tenía la razón, estos locos changelings de mierda la dejaron en paz una vez que la doctora loba dijo que estaba preñada.

Aunque a mi no, a mi si que me humillaron multiples veces haciéndome cosas que no quiero ni recordar.

Lo bueno es que solo quedan 200 de estos hijos de puta, y nosotros somos mas de 1000 esclavos en la base, lo que hace que la mayoría de todos los esclavos pueda descansar de la humillación previa, o hallar una forma de huir, o solo conservar los campos frutales.

Lo malo es que tenemos estos putos collares en nuestros cuellos que no nos permiten hacer nada en contra de ellos.

Y otra cosa mala…..

Las dos lobas que habían en la base se fueron al mes, como me conto la doctora loba.

Dejándonos con menos derechos que antes, ahora ni podíamos ir a la enfermería.

Y si nos lastimábamos, bueno, teníamos que ayudarnos entre si los esclavos.

Había uno que otro medico de campo entre los prisioneros.

Pero esta ocupado al otro lado del complejo, porque esa doctora loba ayudo a uno que otro prisionero por aquí, y les dio esa idea que nos dio a nosotros.

Pero por casualidades de la vida.

Justo una loba al otro lado del complejo entre en proceso de parto antes, y el doctor esta con ella, dejándonos a mi y a sus hermanos aquí….solos.

-"Dale un ultimo empujon, que ya veo que sale"; dije yo con animos.

-"Ahhh!", Alloy dio un fuerte grito al dar un empujon mas fuerte, haciendo que nazca su bebe ya.

Quiero decir.

Nuestro bebe.

Después de limpiar a la pobre criatura con agua del grifo, y con las mantas mas limpias que teníamos.

Que por desgracia son pocas.

Ya esta hecho **…..(Se que hay mas cosas que pasan en un parto, pero en serio quieren que detalle eso?, yo se que no, y eso sería relleno innecesario)**

-"Hola bebe…bienvenido al mundo"; decía Alloy toda agotada como cargaba a nuestro hijo en sus brazos.

-"Es tan chiquito…..como un pequeño lechón", decía uno de sus 2 hermanos como se lamia su hocico.

Que fue golpeado en la cabeza por su otro hermano.

-"No es lugar para bromear idiota". Dijo el otro hermano claramente molesto.

Claro, la carne escasea por las miseras sobras que dejan los pendejos esos, y solo podemos comer frutas de los campos.

Y los canes no son precisamente hervivoros, son 75% carnívoros.

-"Ya, ya, cálmense…...no peleemos ahora…..solo disfrutemos del momento", dijo Alloy algo cansada pero con esperanzas.

Pero al solo mirar el pobre cubículo de 10x10 en la que vivimos con una ventana con barrotes en ella, y como solo teníamos para dormir unas cobijas, y unas almohadas de paja….

-"Si…..disfrutar del momento….", dije yo…intento estar animado.

Pero al ver el ambiente en que nuestro hijo crecerá…

No creo que podre hacerlo, pero lo intentare….por nuestro hijo.

Y en estos momentos la verdad…..nuestro único motivo para seguir viviendo.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-..-..-…-.-..-.

(2038: Las últimas granjas para colocar a humanos o canes problemáticos en capullos y usarlos para alimentar changeling, o "granjas de energía" como se conocen han sido terminados y ahora ya albergan a los mas de 70 millones de personas y canes capturados durante la ultima gran guerra)

(2039: el 5% de las ciudades en el mundo han sido reconstruidas o actualizadas para ser autosuficientes gracias a las recién inventadas Torres granjas, edificios que tienen diferentes pisos donde se cosechan plantas comestibles simples y evitar usar tanto terreno en el mundo, para hacer el hambre mundial un hecho del pesado)

(2040: nueva economía mundial es creada, se seguirá usando el dólar por el momento, pero por ahora la nueva economía promete mucho, haciendo que la pobreza sea cosa del pasado, y 10% de las ciudades en el mundo han sido actualizadas. Oficialmente ya se llegó a los 200 millones de changeling, de los cuales, solo 10 millones pertenecen a la vieja era(o sea de padres nacidos en Equestria))

(2041: Vuelve a haber satélites en orbita, pero esta vez, ya ninguno es de uso belico, y muchos ahora se encargan de destruir huracanes antes que toque tierra, haciendo que los huracanes sean cosa del pasado, 19% de las ciudades mundiales han sido actualizadas, la felicidad mundial es la mas alta en el mundo, la delincuencia ha muerto desde el 2037, pero a cambio se ha levantado estatuas de Chrysalis en cada ciudad del mundo, para que recuerden que cayo como un mártir. La ultima hija de Chrysalis ha demostrado ser una genio en matemáticas, y tiene una labia comparable solo con la de su madre, sus múltiples tutores afirman que es la Chrysalis 2.0…pero falta mucho por saber si es verdad)

(Primera mitad del 2042: 28% de las ciudades en el mundo han sido actualizadas y oficialmente se erradico la última enfermedad conocida por el hombre, los millones de científicos changeling trabajando a 1000 por hora si dieron sus frutos. La ultima hija de Chrysalis, sin nombre aun, ha terminado sus estudios con honores y antes de tiempo, es una líder nata y tiene una facilidad de palabra que haría orgullosa a Chrysalis)

.-..-.-.-…-.-.-.-…-.-..-..-..-

 **Reina Java**

 **23 de julio del 2042**

 **Torre de Dubai.**

 **1:10 pm**

-"Y...ya, felicidades, parece que has terminado ya la parte difícil", dije yo con una sonrisa de orgullo, como ella estaba empezando a despertar del shock que es entrar a una mente colmena como la reina.

Esta nueva hija es perfecta, sus atributos siguen teniéndolas como la de su madre.

Aunque como siempre, estos idiotas de tutores si que olvidaron un detalle….

Puede que sea una genio, y sea una líder nada, experta en debate, y alumna estrella en todas las olimpiadas escolares de ciencia en la que participo.

Pero como siempre, dejaron a un lado sus hábitos alimenticios y de vestir.

Al menos esta si le gusta llevar ropa, lo que es un avance.

Pero que lleve una polera blanca y una chaqueta verde, con pantalones para el gimnasio, pese a que ella hace menos ejercicio que Stella y zapatillas como ropa favorita, su cabello sea largo y totalmente despeinado.

No.

Muy mal.

Pero se podrá corregir con el tiempo, por lo menos.

-"Debo admitir que me prepare con clases de yoga y meditación para intentar soportarlo, pero ser el servidor central de 190 millones de changeling de la nueva sangre no fue tarea fácil"; dijo ella como se sobaba la cabeza.

A ella si se lo conto todo.

Hasta quien fue su padre.

Menos su final deshonroso y la razón original por la que fue concebida.

-"Y ahora solo falta clases de refinamiento de verdad, y estudiar leyes y economía y listo, serás la reina perfecta, y ambas podremos gobernar de manera bilateral este mundo", dije yo con una sonrisa. Porque en serio necesito a una ayudante de calidad, mi asistente no esta mal, pero necesito a alguien que viva tanto como yo, no a alguien que vive solo 30 años.

-"Ese era mi plan igual reina Java"; dijo ella toda pensativa como se sobaba la cabeza, y mi asistente le interrumpía como le traía una toalla empapada para limpiarse la sangre seca cerca de sus oídos y hocico.

-"Aquí tienes mi reina", dijo mi asistente.

-"Gracias asistente", dijo ella con neutralidad, "Pero eso lo quiero aprender después, primero quiero desarrollarme físicamente", dijo ella.

-"Sabes que eres una adulta y reina no, ya estas en el máximo top en lo que se refiere a desarrollo físico", dije yo medio confundida por sus palabras.

-"Lo sé, pero lo que quiero de verdad, es entrenar para no perder en lo que se refiere a un combate, necesito refinar mis sentidos como lo hace un soldado, no quiero depender de nadie, si quiero gobernar a tu lado, debo ser fuerte tanto mentalmente como físicamente", dijo ella con determinación en su voz.

Me gusta y no me gusta a la vez como va yendo esto.

-"Reina Java, quiero entrenar con Los Hijos del Demonio, y así no solo ser superior intelectualmente, si no, realmente ser superior físicamente, y quienes mas que capacitados para entrenarme, que los nuestros mas superiores físicamente"; dijo ella.

-"Sabes….me gusta tu idea"; dije yo toda pensativa, "Yo solo me tuve con conformar con entrenar artes marciales mixtas para entrenar mi físico, y como ya no estamos en tiempo de guerra y tu no estas haciendo nada, por ahora, creo que es de lo mejor", dije yo con una sonrisa.

Si…..juntas nadie nos vencerá, y en serio sera Chrysalis 2.0.

Pero mucho, mucho mejor.

-"Pues haz las maletas, tendré que hacer un millón de favores para que esto sea posible, porque te iras a ser la numero 1 en lo que se refiere a rendimiento físico", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-…-.-.-…-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-

(2045: Ciudades actualizadas en un 69%. Se aumento la velocidad de este, porque ya no hay desastres naturales, por todas las enfermedades han sido curadas y por que la economía y la educación es perfecta. La felicidad mundial nunca antes estuvo tan alta. Ya van 2 años desde que la ultima hija de Chrysalis fue a entrenar con Los Hijos del Demonio que han vuelta a ser 500, que para ellos al parecer decidieron ser su numero máximo de miembros, aceptaron con creces a esa hija, y como todo el entrenamiento es secreto, no se sabe que pasara con ella)

(2046: Ciudades actualizadas en un 85%, oficialmente se empiezan a construir miles de astilleros especiales en el Sahara para construir toda la maquinaria bélica para invadir Equestria.)

(2047: Todas las ciudades en el mundo han sido actualizadas, gracias a eso, ya no hay contaminación de ningún tipo, y como las actualización de las ciudades ha sido seguida a la par por la reforestación de los bosques, la sanación de ríos y mares contaminados cercanos a estas y neutralizar la radiación de zonas de viejos desastres nucleares, haciendo que el planeta vuelva a estar sano y verde otra vez. Y los astilleros han sido oficialmente terminados y la construcción en masa a empezado, como por fin se declaro oficial el día de Chrysalis, el 30 de diciembre para conmemorarla. Como se acerca el día en que la ultima hija de Chrysalis termine el entrenamiento con esos Hijos del Demonio)

-…-.-..-.-..-..-.-..-.-..-..-..-.-..-.-.

 **22 de agosto del 2048**

 **Torre de Dubai (Donde ahora los alrededores del edificio antes había ruinas y polvo, ahora se encuentra un jardín hermoso de diferentes plantas, y como en todos lados, una estatua de Chrysalis en frente de la entrada principal)**

 **10:30 am**

-"Sabes que asistente….hemos estado que 12 largos años desde que todo comenzó…y todo va excelente, tal cual como la reina Chrysalis hubiera querido", dije yo con una sonrisa como miraba el exterior, donde el enorme desierto fue reemplazado por una verde y hermosa llanura, gracias a los changelings que regulan el tiempo por la zona.

-"Si, fue un trabajo duro, pero años de sacrificios y sacrificar a otros por fin dieron frutos", dijo el como trajo una botella de vino y unas copas.

Estábamos celebrando que la futura reina de la sangre nueva iba a llegar, contarme como le fue y luego empezar a estudiar.

-"Si, y por fin tenemos a la reina perfecta también", dijo mi asistente como me sirvió el vino.

-"Lo sé, y sabes, yo me hubiera unido junto a ella para entrenar, pero alguien tiene que estar aquí para controlar todo despues de todo, tengo un planeta con de nuevo, 6 mil millones de habitantes que gobernar", dije yo.

Y que por fin pude tomar un día libre este año.

-"Si, pero cuando venga, y termine sus estudios finales, usted pueda ir a entrenar igual", dijo mi asistente con una sonrisa.

-"Si, pero sabes, igual con ser tan perfecta se ha merecido tener un nombre, que te parece?", pregunte yo como bebía mi vino.

Ella iba a ser mi reemplazo temporal, así podría descansar, entrenar con los hijos del demonio para mejorar mis técnicas y luego dejarla relegado a mi segunda al mando.

Mi asistente ya retirarse después de todo.

/4Js-XbNj6Tk

-"Todo mi trabajo duro y solo me gano un nombre?", cuestiono una voz detrás de nosotros como se abrían las puertas y volteaba a recibirla, porque esa voz pertencia a la changeling que estábamos hablando.

-"Oh, justo estábamos hablando de…..

-.-..-..-.-.-…-.-.

 **Punto de vista del Asistente (un sangre nueva)**

Todo sucedió tan rápido.

Una bala le dio de lleno en la cabeza a nuestra reina Java.

Matándola en el acto.

Y antes que pudiera cubrirme o hacer algo, una bala impacto en mi cuerno, destrozándomela.

Me arrodille en seguida en el suelo por el increíble y punzante dolor.

-"Que cosas no?", pregunto la reina sangre nueva sin ninguna emoción, y lo que vi me sorprendió.

Estaba con su ropa de siempre, su polera blanca y su chaqueta verde, como sus pantalones de gimnasio, que estan ahora mas apretados y se nota mas musculosa en la parte de las piernas. Pero lo que me sorprendio fue la pistola antigua toda humeante por el disparo hacia nosotros, mientras nos miraba con una mirada fría y sin emociones.

Y luego de bajar su arma, vino a darle un punta pie al cuerpo sin vida de Java.

-"No es de sorprender que mi madre fuera atrapada y asesinada con tanta facilidad", dijo sin ninguna emoción como se guardaba una pistola de esas antiguas Desert Eagle en la parte trasera de sus pantalones, "Los sangre antigua son tan débiles"

-"Argg…..porque hiciste eso?", pregunto yo en total dolor como agarro la base de lo que queda de mi cuerno.

-"Durante mi entrenamiento conocí la verdad", dijo ella sin ninguna emoción como se arrodillo a mi lado.

-"Mi madre y mi tía debieron haber ocultado mejor la verdad y sus intenciones", dijo ella en un susurro a mi oído.

-"No sé de qué hablas", dije yo confundido y adolorido.

-"No hace falta que finjas no saberlo, yo se la verdad, y se que solo fui concebida para ser originalmente la antena de Chrysalis, y el reemplazo de mi hermana…..", dijo ella realmente enojada, "Nunca como su reemplazo de Chrysalis ni nada, otro peón más, para ella"

Sudo de miedo por lo que dijo.

-"Como lo supiste", dije sorprendido y aun adolorido.

-"Por como contaban en la mente colmena lo que realmente sería Stella, y sus duras críticas hacia ella, yo solo sum darme cuenta de como casi nada iba a cambiar conmigo…solo le faltó hacerme sumisa", dijo ella, "Así ella fuera del juego, yo me convertiré en la reina que verdaderamente merezco ser y que me dijeron que sería"

-"Pero otra reina de la sangre antigua va a surgir, no puedes impedir eso", dije yo adolorido.

-"Ah no?", pregunto ella como me mostro un holovisor. (Un disco que mostraba un holograma en tiempo real, o sea una videollamada, si, el celular con hologramas ya había llegado) **(El futuro es hoy)**

-"Sebastián, ya está hecho?", pregunto ella como aparecía un holograma de un teléfono verde, como esperaba a conectar la llamada.

Como de repente.

Apareció el holograma de la cara de un changeling macho, cubierto de sangre en algunas partes.

-"En 10 minutos mas, estará hecho la limpieza mi reina", dijo ese changeling sin ninguna emoción.

-"Perfecto, comunícate con todos, que se reúnan aquí al frente de la torre de Dubai", dijo ella como en seguida colgó.

-"Que…..que esta hecho?", pregunte todo confundido.

-"Solo….una limpieza de imperfecciones", dije yo sonriendo.

(Como los Hijos del Demonio están asesinando sin ninguna piedad a todo changeling sangre antigua)

(En sus trabajos, en sus hogares…hasta las crias que reemplazaran a las viejos)

 ***tose sangre*** "Que clases de imperfecciones?"; pregunte yo.

-"Oh…..un poquito de envenenamiento por muerte cercana te esta matando?", pregunto ella sin inmutarse en absoluto por mi dolor, como me entrego una pastilla extraña de color azul y verde, "Tómala, es el primer intento de nuestros científicos en inventar una solución a nuestra más grande debilidad, la cercanía con la muerte, y te necesito con vida aunque sea un poquito mas"; dijo ella.

Yo no me la tome. Porque no confiaba en ella.

-"Bueno, y con responder a tu pregunta, solo estoy acabando con la mayor imperfección que abundaba en nuestro mundo, la generación que vino de Equestria", dijo ella sin inmutarse como mostro su holovisor de nuevo.

Y que ahora esta recibiendo imágenes de changelings muertos, decenas de changelings muertos.

Yo solo vomite del asco y porque me estaba muriendo.

 **(si murió alguien que a un changeling realmente le importa a su lado, los síntomas de muerte por cercanía a un cadáver se aceleran el triple)**

-"Monstruo….son tus hijos", dije yo asqueado y adolorido.

-"No, son hijos de una inútil que no pudo defenderse de nadie, porque escuche las historias de los Hijos del Demonio, Chrysalis, aun con sus siglos de experiencia, casi muere a mano del Demonio Blanco, que si no fuera porque estaba anciano, el hubiera ganado, Chrysalis no merecía dominar este mundo si no podía defenderse ni ella misma, y escuche mas historia que decían que dejaba que Java fuera su guardaespaldas, prácticamente esclava…alguien que es un líder no necesita una esclava, y si esta se supone que era su guardaespaldas, nunca debio bajar la guardia aun cuando obtuvo poder, yo nunca lo haría"; dijo ella como solo agarro el cuerpo sin vida de Java, y lo incinero con su magia, volviéndola cenizas.

Justo a tiempo cuando las alarmas anti incendios sonaron y los aspersores empezaron a rociar espuma anti incendios por todo la habitación.

-"Sigo diciéndolo…eres un monstruo", dije enojado.

-"Pues este monstruo triunfara en donde Chrysalis ha fallado por ser tan débil, …..conquistar Equestria", dijo ella como solo saco una pistola y me apunto a la cara.

-"Porque ese fue siempre la misión original no?", pregunto ella con una leve sonrisa.

-"Pudr…

-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.

 **Punto de vista de La nueva reina**

 **En esos momentos**

Le dispare antes que dijera cualquier otra cosa.

-"Bueno, mi desahogo ya esta hecho"; dije en voz alta como destrui los molestos aspersores con la pistola con escamas de dragon.

No me importa desperdiciarlos aquí, ya estan trabajando en un sustituto artificial para las escamas de dragon en los laboratorios.

(Entrar a la mente colmena)

" _Quiero a todos mis conocidos aquí, ahora!"_ , grite yo en la mente colmena.

Como miles y miles de changelings se reunieron a mi alrededor.

Son los cientos de changeling que conocí alguna vez, y que conseguí que me siguieran en este mini golpe de estado.

" _Oficialmente señores y señoras, yo soy la nueva y única reina, la perfección changeling es oficialmente absoluta!"_ , grite yo.

Y todos festejaron.

" _Ahora eviten que los simples humanos y canes se enteren de este violento cambio de administración, quiero que esto sea un leve cambio de administración"_ , dije yo con una sonrisa.

Todos aceptaron a su modo como yo me fui.

(De regreso al mundo real)

Fue fácil encontrar a tantos disidentes.

En especial las hijas de la niñera de Stella.

Uff, ellas si que estaban resentidas por lo que le paso a su madre.

Como decenas de otros changelings jóvenes de sangre nueva que fueron mandados directamente a la acción a Europa cuando los sangre Equestre se quedaron en zonas seguras, sin arriesgar nada.

Un poco de resentimiento había allí, y que fue fácil aprovecharme de eso.

Me di cuenta de eso a los 7 años.

Fue un largo camino para lograr esta meta.

Pero solo falta, como decía mama.

Una pieza para terminar.

-..-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **15 minutos después.**

 **En el patio delantero de la torre de Dubai.**

-"Ahora Sebastian, ven aquí muchacho"; dije yo como traje a Sebastian, un changeling que cree en mis ideales, es el mas leal de todos aquí, y el mas peligroso changeling de Los Hijos del Demonio.

-"Que sucede mi reina?", pregunto el como se puso delante de todos los Hijos del Demonio, que estaban en el patio.

Los 500.

-"Quiero decirte una cosa", dije yo como tome su mano y lo puse en mi vientre, "Seras un padre de una princesa", dije yo con una sonrisa. (Falsa sonrisa)

-"Eso es genial"; dijo el emocionado, "Chicos y chicas, sere padre de una princesa!"; grito el.

Si….perdí la virginidad con el.

Y fue delicioso.

Pero casi me da pena lo que tengo que hacer.

Allí se encuentra la palabra clave.

Casi.

-"Solo dame un beso", dije yo con una sonrisa como yo le di un beso, uno corto.

-"Ahora vamos a celebrarlo en la base!", grite yo con una sonrisa.

Como un portal se abrió.

Como íbamos volando hacia el portal…y yo me detuve antes de cruzarlo, como Sebastian antes de cruzar por completo, solo me miro confundido.

-"Porque no entras?", pregunto el todo sospechoso como ya era prácticamente el, el ultimo.

-"Porque no quiero morir", dije yo con una sonrisa genuina como le dispare con mi magia, y lo lance dentro del portal.

" _Ahora de verdad al campo de entrenamiento"_ , dije yo a través de la mente colmena.

 _-"A la orden"_ , dijo una voz.

.-.-.-..-….-.-…-..-.-…-..-

 **Campo de entrenamiento de Los Hijos del Demonio**

 **1 minuto después.**

(Se la ve aparecer en medio del lugar, con mas de mil prisioneros confundidos y en paños menores, preguntándose donde estan todos)

-"Hola a todos prisioneros de este hermoso lugar", dije yo sonriendo.

Lo que a nadie le hace gracia mi comentario, pero no pueden replicar nada, sus collares se lo prohíben.

-"Quiero avisarles de que el proyecto Hijos del Demonio a sido descontinuado y hablando de manera menos formal, cayendo…..ahora", dije yo al señalar hacia el cielo.

Como diminutos puntos brillantes en el cielo empiezan a bajar a la atmosfera, pero se desintegran por completo en segundos.

Pero al ver los ojos bizcos de todos los prisioneros, es de notar que ellos no lo ven.

Aunque es mi culpa, yo me puse un hechizo que aumenta mi vista antes de venir.

-"Ok, es mi culpa, lo admito, no lo estan viendo, pero les dire 2 cosas, 1, hubo cambio de administración, yo soy ahora la nueva reina y líder de este planeta, y 2, mate a todos los hijos del demonio, al teletransportarlos a la atmosfera, donde estan cayendo incinerándose y sin poder hacer nada hacia la tierra, por la fuerza gravitacional de esta", dije yo como descendí ante ellos, y tome la forma de una humana, con alas de changeling, y mis manos y piernas como las de una loba.

-"Pero porque?", pregunto confundido un humano de tez blanca, que venia acompañado de una loba de extraña tez café, seguido de un niño mixto de 10 años aproximadamente. (Alloy, Tomas y su hijo)

-"Porque este grupo fue un error, tan creídos, y con unas costumbres tan bárbaras que ni su mentoras apoyan, esclavismo, tan siglo 19", dije toda asqueada, "Los elimine, no necesito gente así en mi nuevo régimen, no necesito a gente que haga lo que se le de la gana, excepto a las hijas del demonio blanco, a ellas les dejare hacer lo que quieran, ellas al menos son mas civilizadas", dije yo.

Además que una cosa fue convencer a unos ególatras de mierda, y otra sería convencer a unas realmente peligrosas asesinas, que estos chicos no parecieron ni la sombra de lo que esas chicas son de verdad.

Y son muy peligrosas y realmente no confían en nosotros.

Por eso prefiero mantener las distancias con ellas.

-"Todo eso quiere decir que nos liberaras?"; pregunto esperanzado una humana.

-"No…..quiero que elijan, viven en paz en mi nueva nación, o se unen con sus compañeros prisioneros en los campos de recolección de magia, ustedes eligen", dije yo con honestidad.

Porque es eso, solo sirven estos como siervos o como composta.

-"Vivir en paz"; dijo el primer humano que pregunto.

Como la loba de color curioso y su hijo dijeron lo mismo.

El resto solo siguió.

-"Ok, mañana van a ser liberados, pero mantendrán el collar puesto todas sus vidas porque no confió 100% en ustedes, chao", dije yo como solo salí volando.

No mas teletransporte por hoy.

Mas bien.

De ahora en adelante aprenderé a volar los nuevos aviones.

Quiero depender de mi misma y no de otros el viajar por el mundo.

Además…..necesito un nombre, un nombre digno para alguien como yo.

Mmmm…creo que Juana, suena bien, como la liberadora francesa Juana de arco, que fue quemada injustamente en la hoguera, pese a ser una heroína para su pueblo.

Reina Juana…mmmm…suena bien.

-.-..-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

 **Diario de la Reina Juana**

 **Lo que queda del 2048**

" _Mis súbditos de sangre nueva han hecho bien, han eliminado a la sangre vieja de este mundo, y gracias a la tarea de los vigilantes, nadie se ha enterado, gracias al lavado de mentes a nivel mundial, tanto humanos como canes piensan que Java solo murió de causas naturales, y que yo soy su justa sucesora de manera legal, pobres crédulos, pero unas cuantas mentiras justifican con gusto la paz mundial"_

" _Y la razón extra de porque todos los changelings me siguen, es que les di la oportunidad de acabar con el viejo sistema de nombrarnos por números, que ahora todos pueden tener un nombre, porque viejos sistemas no se adaptan a un nuevo mundo"_

" _No cambiare nada con respecto a los planes originales que se tenían para invadir Equestria, yo seguiré con eso, los equestres aun son una amenaza para todo lo que hemos construido aquí, y no permitiré que la usen en nuestra contra como lo hicieron con mi mama, por eso no dejare esta torre, esta torre de Dubai reforzada con escamas de dragon evitan que cualquiera se teletransporte o siquiera habrá un portal aquí"_

" _Pero no dejare que esa paranoia me domine por mucho tiempo, así que pedi a los cientificos como prioridad, una forma de hacer el planeta antiportales externos, que nadie pueda abrir un portal sin mi autorización, para así no estar encerrada en esta torre como una loca"_

" _Oh, y gracias a mi tiempo entrenando con los hijos del demonio, eh podido pasar mi memoria motora a todos los changelings vigilantes, bueno, se lo entregue a uno, y ese se lo paso a todos, así todos ellos pueden cargar de manera instintiva un arma sin problemas, y mover el arma y apuntar con enorme precisión, casi de manera instintiva, es lo bueno de la memoria motora, hace algo que repetimos físicamente constantemente, algo innato en nuestros movimientos, pronto las hijas del demonio no seran tan especiales"_

" _El mundo ahora esta en paz, y sigue en paz, y eso es lo que importa al menos, me alegra eso, de que por fin, ahora no hay eslabones débiles en este mundo"_

" _Humanos son fuertes mentalmente y muy tenaces, por eso los respeto, despues de todo, soy parte humana, y mi padre es prueba de la tenacidad y fortaleza humana"_

" _Los canes son muy emocionales, y fuertes físicamente, pero si son fáciles de reconocer a quienes ellos son leales, y al traer la paz y la justicia a este mundo, los canes demostraron ser 100% fieles a nuestra causa"_

" _Muchos decían que era como Chrysalis 2.0, y tienen razón en parte, yo soy solo la versión mejorada de ella, no voy a olvidar las cosas grandes que hizo mi madre en este mundo pese a ser débil en ciertos puntos, esos logros que tiene son de reconocer, como conquistar este mundo en primer lugar, y dañar el nombre de las princesas para que todos las odien sin necesidad de usar lavado de cerebros, y los que sabían la verdad, todos fueron encarcelados, pero ella tuvo una gran debilidad, bajar la guardia cuando pensó que gano, ese fue su problema en la invasión de Canterlot, y ese fue su problema aquí, bajar la guardia cuando vas ganando, uno nunca debe hacer eso, nunca sabes quien te va a disparar lo espalda"_

" _Ahora, en otro asunto, ya di a luz a mi hija, y a cambio de lo que Java me hizo, yo la voy a criar, voy a tener a mas hijas princesa para ayudarme a manejar la gran cantidad de changelings en la mente colmena si, pero ellas decidirán que hacer con su vida, yo no decidiré su destino por ellas, no soy mi madre y su asistente"_

" _Es por eso que dejare a mi hermana en paz en ese mundo, le dejaron todos los recursos necesarios para sobrevivir por su cuenta antes que el portal fuera destruido, y si heredo la fortaleza y perseverancia de nuestro padre, es de seguro que sobrevivirá, y cuando todo esto termine, poder reunirnos y regocijarnos de que nuestra madre esta muerta y su ayudante, de que las que jugaron con nuestros destinos estan muertas, como deben de estarlo"_

 **Diario de la Reina Juana, 2049**

" _Ni años paso y mis científicos lograron crear una barrera satelital que envuelve el planeta y evita el teletransporte a este, como tambien nos protege de las llamaradas solares mas severas, y que los satélites usan para recargar su energía"_

" _Al parecer, esta tecnología ya era una prioridad, ni siquiera fue necesaria que la exigiera en primer lugar"_

" _Así que mientras delegaba mis deberes, pude obtener tiempo para aprender a volar, luego me dedicare a mis estudios en la universidad, y claro, tener tiempo para cuidar a mi hija, y embarazarme luego, mas bien, hasta cree una simpática manera de elegir quien sería el padre de mi próxima hija, que mi primera solo fue para comprar la lealtad de los hijos del demonio, será esta vez mediante una lotería que empezara el próximo año y solo para los changelings, el que gane podrá saber que sera el padre de una princesa, y si me agrada el changeling, hasta le dejare quedarse conmigo, después de todo, entre sangres nuevas, nos ayudamos"_

" _Y eh decidido nombrar a mi primera hija como Eva, por ser la primera realmente princesa que habrá, tiene mi mismo pelo negro"_

" _En este mes de octubre pude ver los primeros progresos de nuestra maquinaria de guerra, naves de combate aun mas grandes que el portaaviones volador, y titanes aun mas grandes que los meca lobos de los grandes, ademas de los clásicos tanques y aviones de combate"_

" _Esto se esta pareciendo mas a una combinación de Star Wars y Avatar, y me encanta, y si, es ciencia ficción, pero que poco a poco seran una realidad"_

 **2050**

" _Tuve a mi primera hija de la lotería, que llamare Mia, lo tuve con un recolector indirecto, muy dotado la verdad, si que fue un acto sexual que realmente disfrute, y por eso se quedara conmigo en la torre"_

" _Pero como los de nuestra clase puede fácilmente quedarse preñado 4 veces en un año, gracias a que solo es necesario tener en nuestro vientre a nuestras descendencias 1 mes y luego expulsarlas en un capullo, pude hacer la lotería 2 veces más, porque solo quiero 4 hijas"_

" _Mi segunda hija de la lotería, que llamare Maria, la tuve con un científico de la rama de biología, que con gusto dejare que se quede, me hace falta tener a alguien con quien hablar, en vez de follar a gusto casi todas las noches con el recolector indirecto, que no me molesto tanto en aprenderme su nombre, es que es de pocas luces el tipo, y si no fuera por el sexo, hace tiempo que lo hubiera botado"_

" _Y mi tercera y ultima hija salida de la lotería, y que llame Summer, ese la tuve con un recolector directo, otro con quien hablar de verdad, y es dotado, así que pude decirle chao al primer padre, y quedarme con estos 2"_

" _Luego, no paso nada interesante de verdad a parte de esos sucesos"_

 **2053**

" _Fue algo complicado, pero por fin termine mi carrera en leyes y economía como en la de piloto, ayudo mucho las píldoras para no dormir y buenas vitaminas y medicinas experimentales para que no me afectara biológicamente el no dormir, así que no tuve que faltar en nada, y hasta poder ser una decente madre la verdad"_

" _Mis 4 hijas oficialmente tienen 3 años cada una, bueno, Eva tiene 4, pero la cosa es que todas si se estan desarrollando de buena manera, aunque Eva si que quiere ser físicamente fuerte como yo, y cuando le dije que para eso tuve que entrenar para ser la elite de la elite, ella en serio quería seguirme, me admiraba mi fuerza física, y bueno, no le pude decir que no a mi propia hija, y como ya había terminado con mis estudios y con lo que quería hacer, pues era hora de entrenar a mi hija para ser igual de físicamente que su madre, aunque mas bajita, oh, y que las 4 comparten mi color de pelo"_

 _ **2055**_

" _Eva es mi orgullo andante, ella es solo tan buena como yo en pelear, hasta incluso si quiere podría mejorar, pero que se quede así, mejor para mí"_

" _Yo soy hábil con la pistola y armas de mediano alcance, como en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y como extra, ataques mágicos de alta potencia, aunque nunca se me dio tan bien los rifles de largo alcance, pero me intento defender"_

" _Ya todas mis hijas son adultas, y ya eligieron que hacer en la vida, tal cual su hermana Eva lo hizo, Mia si que agarro influencia de su padrastro científico, y quiere estudiar medicina, y lo va a hacer, pero eso sí, sucumbe muy fácilmente a los placeres carnales y es conocida en las redes sociales como la princesa mas fácil con quien estar…bueno, nadie es perfecto, pero Maria si que estudiara varias ramas de la biología como su padre, y se que se convertirá en una gran científica, y Summer, bueno, ella quiere ser actriz, y saben que, bien por ella, heredo mi carisma, bueno, nuestro carisma, porque su padre también lo es, y ella si puede llegar a ser una gran actriz, y por eso estoy feliz por ella"_

" _Y regresando a la rama militar, solo 2 años mas, y la flota estará lista para la invasión, solo 5 años mas"_

 **2057**

" _Mi hija Eva va a participar en la gran invasión….a pesar de que le dije que sería peligroso, pero ella lo hara, yo me quedare por desgracia en este mundo, pero no importa, se que mi hija Eva hara un gran trabajo en conquistar ese mundo por su madre"_

" _Y mi hija Summer participo en su primera película, aunque sea de serie b, pero salio en una, y ella si que salva la película de suspenso, que de suspenso no tenia nada esa porquería, era mas comedia involuntaria por lo malo que actuaban algunos actores"_

" _Y la flota oficialmente…..esta terminada"_

 _-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-._

 **Ex agente Tomas Erikson**

 **21 de agosto del 2057**

 **Washington D.C**

 **7:00 am**

(Se los ve desayunando en familia)

Es difícil creer que…ya llevo 9 años viviendo en mi ciudad natal.

Y solo por abandonar nuestros intentos de libertad verdadera, y ya no luchar.

Estoy ahora viviendo hasta en mi vieja casa….

Donde una ciudad antes habitada por personas, luego por canes, ahora ves a changelings, canes, humanos y mixtos por allí, todos tranquilos y viviendo sus vidas en paz.

A mi me dieron un trabajo de oficina en jefatura de policía.

Donde solo hay vigilantes haciendo patrullas en las calles.

A Alloy le dieron la oportunidad de una beca en la universidad y pudo terminar su carrera en economía.

Y esta trabajando en una empresa de electrodomésticos.

Es medio frustrante vivir en un mundo en que tu perdiste…y la vida es genial.

Y donde solo nosotros conocemos la verdad.

La gente en todo el mundo piensa que esta ahora llamada Juana es la reina de forma legal, cuando nosotros sabemos que no es verdad.

Y la única razón de porque no nos lavaron el cerebro a nosotros es por estos horribles collares.

No nos dejan decir la verdad.

Es frustrante.

Y si…..me mantuve casada con Alloy.

Porque realmente….ya no tenia opción.

En este nuevo mundo extraño…decidimos tener otro hijo…yo solo acepte.

Y ahora tenemos una hija…la única sin collar, de los 3, porque si,…..a mi hijo en esos campos le obligaron a ponerle un collar.

Y la gran ironia de la vida, es que a mi hija Alloy le puso Griza, en honor a su madre.

Y a nuestro hijo, Jhonny, en honor a su padre, que tenía la misma personalidad optimista que este.

Porque nuestro primer hijo ya es mayor, tiene unos 20 años e iniciaba en su nuevo trabajo como cocinero en un buen restaurante.

Mi hijo un chef, es lo que pasa cuando uno experimenta con los pocos alimentos que teníamos a mano en ese campo de prisioneros.

Y el le gustaba experimentar con la comida.

Tenias que ser creativo para no hartarte en comer lo mismo una y otra vez.

Pero bueno…..tenemos una buena vida…

Una en la que sabemos que perdimos y no podemos hacer nada al respecto.

Pero es una vida…

Aunque solo espero que los Equestres ganen…

Porque según las noticias, la invasión contra Equestria empieza mañana…y solo ellos quedan para detener a esta loca y que mi hija no lleva materias que no involucren adorar a Chrysalis.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-…-…-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.

 **Reina Juana**

 **22 de agosto del 2057**

 **Astilleros del Sahara**

 **4:34 pm**

-"Hoy señoras y señoras del mundo entero, comienza un evento histórico, la invasión armada de un planeta", dije yo parada en una tarima a la vieja escuela ante la prensa mundial, con mi hija Eva a mi lado, vestida con el traje de sigilo N7, que se ajusta a la perfección en su curvilíneo cuerpo, pero no tan curvilíneo como el mio, se basa en los trajes de invisibilidad hechos por la milicia USA en la 2nda guerra de los canes, pero mucho mas pequeños, duraderos y que realmente protegen, y su rifle de francotirador la F0.

 **(Traje de sigilo N7, o Ninja versión 7, es un traje que para el ojo inexperto parece un traje ajustado del latex negro que cubre por completo el cuerpo, pero en realidad es un traje construido con nano maquinas, capaz de camuflarse en tiempo real, a la velocidad en la que se mueve el usuario en su entorno, su núcleo de energía esta disperso en todo el cuerpo, así que no importa en donde le den, el traje seguirá funcionando a toda capacidad, el traje esta recubierto en 3 capas, la capa externa, la que permite la invisibilidad, la capa del medio la que contiene el nucleo de energía y la capa final, que esta recubierta con escamas de dragón hechas artificialmente y flexibles para que no dañen o raspen al usuario, además de tener un pequeño sistema de refrigeración que evita que el usuario se muera de frio o calor en cualquier ambiente, y esas escamas artificiales que pueden no ser tan resistentes como las originales, pero aun asi son mas fuertes que cualquier otro material conocido en la tierra)**

 **(Rifle de francotirador F0 o Fallas 0, como se lo conoce, rifle que dispara balas de escamas de dragon artificial autopropulsadas mediante rieles magnéticos, haciendo un arma portátil y letal contra infantería y vehículos medianos, capaces de destrozar por completo a sus blancos, la revienta pechos es como se le llama, porque apenas impacta en su blanco, el daño de aérea que causa es como si una granada te hubiera impactado, su alcance es el mas abismal entre estos rifles, su alcance optimo es de 5km, y puede llegar a impactar a blancos de hasta 10km de distancia, pero no causaría el mismo daño, pero sería igual de letal, su mira de ultima generación ayuda a que se puedan realizar esos tiros lejanos)**

Y ante los cientos de miles de soldados listos para ir en su cruzada.

Oh…y también…..

-"Ahora valientes soldados, es hora de que aborden sus naves, para así eliminar de una vez por todas a la única amenaza que existe en nuestra contra, valientes soldados, confiamos en ustedes!", grite con ánimos y pasión.

" _Si señora!"_ , todas las tropas gritaron al unisono.

Tanto canes, como humanos, y algunos vigilantes changeling.

Que irían como mi hija, dopados para que no les afecte las muertes de sus compañeros y de los que maten.

Y todos con sus armaduras completas.

Que cada uno parece un Goliath de asalto como los de la 2nda guerra de los canes.

Pero estos eran mejores.

Menos robustos, pero igual de fortificados, llevando rifles de combate que en otras circunstancias serían llamados cañones de plasma portátiles por el enorme daño que hacen, sus trajes son totalmente protegidos, sus cascos ahora les protegen, y mas parecen como ese personaje de ese viejo juego conocido como HALO.

Mas bien, de allí se basaron en el diseño de sus trajes para mis soldados.

De color negro para los vigilantes, de color gris para los canes, y de color blanco para los humanos.

Ese traje esta sellado al vacio para soportar cualquier ataque biológico, y también reforzado con escamas artificiales.

Y bueno, de allí todos empezaron a abordar todas las gigantescas naves.

Rectangulares mayormente, aunque algo mas ancha en la parte trasera, en sus motores principales, con una batería anti gravedad para mantenerse suspendido en el aire pese a su enorme tamaño, que es de 700 metros de largo, 90 de ancho y de 6 pisos de alto, el doble de grande que un porta aviones.

Con 2 baterías gigantes de arcanita artificial, porque no había suficiente de las verdaderas, que ayuda a alimentar a este monstruo colosal.

En su interior puede cargar a 50 aviones de combate, y llevar consigo 30 tanques, y 50 Mini Mecas, que son la versión con esteroides del goliath de verdad, de 7 metros de alto y con suficiente artillería para aniquilar un bunker reforzado por su cuenta.

Y puede llevar a bordo una tripulación de 2000 personas.

Que operan las múltiples baterías antiaéreas de plasma y sus cañones de plasma de este mega acorazado.

Que hemos podido crear unos 10 de ellos, completamente reforzados con las escamas de dragon artificiales, además que también lo protege un campo de energía, lo que hace 10 veces mas invulnerable.

Oh, y no estan solos.

Tambien tenemos a nuestros propios mecas.

Robots gigantes de 50 metros de alto!

Unos 20 de ellos, con sus propias armas igual de grandes.

Uno de ellos podría destruir un planeta entero si quisiera.

Con lo reforzado y armado que esta.

Ademas que en su interior lo puede controlar un solo piloto, y que tiene suficiente comida y agua para soportar varios meses sin abandonar el meca.

Y estos tienen propulsores y viajar al espacio!

Si quieren.

10 de ellos son de apariencia humanoide, y que se encarga de ataques a distancias extremadamente largas con su enorme arsenal de armas y su rifle de alta potencia que debería se clasificada como armas de destrucción masiva.

Y los otros 10 que son de apariencia de un can antropomórfico, con garras capaces de atravesar edificios como si fueran papel, tal cual los mecas clase alfa de los canes, pero estos son antropomórficos, e igual llevan rifles.

Y aunque no son la gran cosa, porque luego esta el orgullo máximo.

La máxima joya que este mundo pudo construir.

EL MEGA TITAN!

Que es un robot gigante de apariencia changeling de 400 metros de altura, capaz de provocar pequeños terremotos con cada paso, sus alas mecánicas que a la vez le sirven para volar, provocar vientos huracanados en tierra.

Y si, puede que me dejo llevar por mi emoción. Pero hay que admitirlo.

Es un robot que no lleve un rifle, pero este tiene otro habilidad, puede hacer magia!

Si, un robot gigante que puede hacer hechizos mágicos de gran potencia que podrían superar a 10 alicornios a la vez!.

Como no hay que estar emocionados por eso.

Gracias a sus 5 enormes baterías de arcanita.

Es el mayor orgullo de nuestra armada.

Aunque no la mandaremos primero, primero mandaremos la flota para intimidar, y luego los mecas, y luego el MEGA TITAN!. Para dar el golpe de gracia.

Y como toque extra.

Cada uno de estas máquinas puede abrir por su cuenta el portal para invadir el planeta.

Una vez los Mega acorazados liberen los satélites que llevan consigo a la atmosfera del planeta, los 20 millones de soldados listos para invadir el planeta, podrán realizar el asalto final y total.

-"Ahora hija, mucha suerte"; dije yo al abrazar a mi hija Eva.

-"Gracias madre, te traeré a las princesas Celestia y Luna con vida para que hagas lo que quieras con ellas", dijo mi hija.

-"Eso será excelente, y una buena adquisición para las granjas de energía", dije yo con una sonrisa.

Como mi hija fue a abordar una de las naves para ir junto a la poca infantería que cabra en las naves para la invasión.

En solo 10 minutos, los gigantes acorazados levantaron vuelo.

Al igual que los Mecas normales y el MEGA TITAN!.

Joder, como me gusta el Mega titan, es el mayor logro de nuestra ingeniería.

Los vi elevarse esas gigantescas naves, como vi como abrían los portales primero nuestros acorazados, listos para la batalla final.

Y con razón…..

Porque esta batalla sería la batalla final.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-

 **Uff, se que prometí batalla.**

 **Pero faltaba el lado terrestre.**

 **Y un resumen corto no haría meritos a lo que estos hicieron.**

 **Y tendría que sumar exposición necesaria pero abrumadora en plenos combates, y todos sabemos que eso no es lo que ustedes querrían.**

 **Así que, si, el próximo capitulo se viene el combate.**

 **Esta vez es cierto, lo juro.**

 **Y espero si verlos en el próximo capitulo gente.**


	55. Extra largo y temprano, jeje

_**(Advertencia: capitulo bien pinche largo, porque me salió así y no quiero dividirlo en 2 porque me saldría mal)**_

 _ **Capítulo 55: One punch Can?**_

 **Lola (Hija de Starlight y Tess, tiene 25 años)**

 **22 de agosto del 2057**

 **Canterlot, Equestria**

 **3:45 pm**

(Se ve a una pony unicornio de pelaje marrón **(Como Tess)** y de pelo violeta **(Como Starlight)** durmiendo, con la cabeza apoyada en una mesa que tiene en ella una laptop con aparatoso sistema conectada a esta)

"No papa…aun no quiero tener hijos…..y menos con el hijo viudo de tu amigo….…..", decía yo toda balbuceando entre sueños.

 ***Alarma de emergencia sonando***

-"iiippppp", dije en voz alta toda asustada por ese ruido repentino como levante mi cabeza de la mesa y vi la laptop.

-"Oh no….no, no, no", dije agitando la cabeza un poco como me frotaba los ojos y me ponía a ver la pantalla.

-"Ya vienen", dije yo asustada como use mi magia para teletransportarme a la sala del trono.

 **(El 90% del avance tecnológico fue militar, así que no hay muchos cambios en la estética de la ciudad y del palacio, a parte de varias antenas de megafonía de alerta y señales que marcan una ruta al bunker mas cercano, y los guardias reales ya no andando con simples lanzas, y ahora llevan armas de fuego con agarraderas especiales para que lo puedan usar sin necesidad de manos)**

*un fuerte flash sucede, y puff, ya esta en la sala del trono*

-"Princesas!", grite yo toda nerviosa a las princesas, que por suerte, ambas están aquí, con un par de nobles, pero eso no me importa.

-"Lola, que sucede?"; pregunto preocupada la princesa Celestia.

-"Los changelings ya vienen!", grite yo toda asustada.

Como las princesas se tensaron y sus guardas se miraron algo nerviosos.

-"Gracias por el aviso, nosotros nos encargamos de ahora en adelante, regresa a tu puesto"; dijo Luna con algo de rapidez.

Y yo me teletransporte de nuevo a mi lugar.

Cuando me ofrecí a ser la vigía que alerta a todos del fin del mundo, esperaba que sucediera cuando fuera ya más mayor.

No cuando aun tengo mucho porque vivir!

Ni siquiera eh dado mi primer beso aun….todo por estudiar en casa. *pensó con tristeza*

-"Ok….veamos, a ver a cuánto tiempo están", dije yo toda nerviosa al revisar la laptop.

*Se pone a usar su magia para revisar la laptop*

-"Solo tenemos 5 minutos!", grite toda asustada.

Maldita sea, se supone que el algoritmo que papa y yo creamos nos iba a avisar con mayor antelación.

Aunque que se espera cuando el pobre algoritmo se basa para hacer los cálculos desde el momento que detecta un anuncio de un tipo de preparación para abordar esas enormes naves que vemos desde el satélite.

Se nota que esos soldados que tienen los changelings si que estan muy preparados…..

Aunque eso es malo.

 **SIRENA DE EMERGENCIA SONANDO A TODO VOLUMEN**

-"Y listo…..es hora del caos mundial", dije toda nerviosa.

Haber….haber…recuerda lo que te dijo tu madre cuando aceptaste este empleo.

Que me gusta, no tengo que salir de mi cuarto. (Una habitación en el castillo)

Y todo es acogedor y bonito, y me pagan por sentarme aquí todo el día.

Donde puedo leer todos los libros de informática virtual que me gusta, y ver desde mi ventana como entrena los guardias. *pensó eso ultimo con algo de vergüenza*

Pero eso no importa ahora.

-"Oye hermana, estas lista!", grito mi hermana (hija de Darging Do) que entro por la ventana volando.

Haciéndome saltar por los nervios.

-"Te dije mil y una veces que no hagas eso, y mas con lo que va a pasar!"; grite enojada.

-"Oye, aun así no es peor cuando entre y te vi tocándote mientras veías a los guardias entrenar", dijo ella con una risita, lo que me causo una enorme vergüenza.

-"Además vine porque es mi deber llevarte al bunker, no te puedes quedar aquí", dijo ella ya algo mas seria, y vi que tenía un rifle de combate en su espalda, entre sus alas, "O te olvidaste las reglas para cuando invadieran?", pregunto ella.

-"Lo siento, es que no esperaba que llegara este dia la verdad, al menos mientras estuviera viva"; dije yo toda nerviosa.

-"Tranquila, todo va a estar bien, nuestros padres y las princesas han planeado las defensas durante años, todo va a estar bien", dijo ella como me abrazo.

-"Gracias…pero creo que ya deberíamos irnos"; dije yo como acababa el abrazo.

-"Si, porque papa esta viniendo en camino para relevarte y tu sabes que el….", ella estaba hablando cuando papa entro. (Un Tess ya mayor, de al menos 50 años)

-"Hijas, que hacen aquí, se supone que ya debieron irse de aquí hace 25 segundos", dijo el sorprendido como mostraba la hora en su reloj. (El nunca dejo de estar bajo los efectos del agua estancada)

-"Lo siento papa, ya nos íbamos", decía mi hermana como me estaba arrastrando afuera y yo usaba mi magia para levitar y volar junto a mi hermana.

Gracias mama por ese truco. *pensó ella como seguía a su hermana como ambas volaban hacia el bunker mas cercano*

Que pena que esta demasiado lejos el bunker como para teletransportarme.

-"Y les dije a ambas que ya tuvieran hijos para estos momentos, al menos habran sabido lo placentero que es ser padres antes de morir, lo que es posible en un 40% según las estadísticas de guerra y como mueren mas civiles que militares!", grito el cuando se asomo por la ventana.

-"Papa!", gritamos ambas enojadas y avergonzadas como nos dirigíamos directo al bunker.

Como ya faltaba menos de 2 minutos para que nos invadieran.

-"Como tu mama puede aguantarlo?", pregunto mi hermana como estaba igual de sonrojada que yo.

-"Hasta ahora no lo se hermana, no lo se"; dije yo.

.-.-..-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..

 **Emilia**

 **En el patio del castillo**

 **En esos momentos**

-"Y por fin sucedió…..la invasión va a comenzar", dije yo a las princesas Luna y Celestia, y la hija de Luna.

Celestia tiene placas y un casco con tonos dorados, pese a que esta hecho de escamas de dragon.

Y Luna lo mismo, pero en color azul y negro.

Y su hija Hope esta vestida como mis nietas de parte de Marceline y Melinda.

Con un chaleco antibalas, que tiene internamente un recubrimiento delgado de escamas de dragon, protectores en rodillas y codos, y sin caso, pero con un rifle tan grande como ella. (2.20metros) **(Sangre alicornio corren por sus venas, obviamente iba a ser muy alta)**

Así van a luchar.

No se molestan mucho en protegerse, y abandonan protección por movilidad y agilidad.

-"Si…la invasión por desgracia va a comenzar pronto", dijo Luna.

-"No todos nuestros súbditos podrán llegar a los búnkeres a tiempo"; dijo preocupada Celestia.

-"Twilight esta en Ponyville ayudando a evacuar a todos los que puede, y Cadance y otros lideres mundiales estan haciendo lo mismo", dijo Luna.

-"Cuanto tiempo tenemos antes de que lleguen?", pregunto yo.

Y por desgracia ni puedo responder como grandes portales aparecen en el aire.

Contamos al menos 10 de esas gigantescas naves empiezan a descender desde el espacio.

" _Esas naves son solo el preámbulo de algo mayor, salieron hace unos momentos en el espacio, no se para que si podían hacerlo mas cerca, así que prepárense para lo peor"_ , dijo Tess a través de los parlantes repartidos por el castillo.

No hace falta que lo diga.

Como todos nos preparamos para luchar.

Su hija de Luna esta con el arma esta lista y apunta a al menos una de las naves.

Marceline y Melinda, al igual que sus hijos e hijas estan en las afueras de la ciudad, que son sus especialidades, atacar desde las afueras.

Entonces de una de esas naves que ahora todas flotan sobre el valle debajo de esta montaña, y si, sobre Ponyville, como una enorme proyección holográfica se revela de esta.

" _SALUDOS HABITANTES DE EQUESTRIA, ESTA POR EL MOMENTO ES UNA INVASION NO HOSTIL, SOLO SE VOLVERA HOSTIL SI ES QUE INTENTAN LUCHAR, Y SOLO VINIMOS PARA CAPTURAR A LAS PRINCESAS LUNA Y CELESTIA, Y TOMAR ESTE MUNDO, AHORA RINDANSE AHORA, Y NADIE SALDRA HERIDO"_ , decía una enorme cabeza de una changeling con pelo negro flotando en frente de la nave principal al parecer, aunque solo le digo principal porque es la mas cerca a Canterlot. (A 1km)

-"Ya saben que hacer, ataquen después de que haga suficiente daño", dije yo.

-"Y como sabremos cuando va a ser eso?", pregunto la hija de Luna.

-"Con un gran boom", dije yo como me puse en posición para saltar, y las princesas se alejan obviamente de mi.

Nivel 3 de poder por favor ídolo. *lo digo mentalmente*

" _Estos enemigos van mas haya de mi entendimiento, pero bien, nivel 3 de poder….activado"_ , dijo el ídolo. (Dentro de su cabeza)

Como una gran cantidad de energía invadió mi cuerpo.

Y flexione las piernas como para dar el mayor salto de mi vida como ya el viento y la magia me rodeaban.

Como empecé a perder poco a poco mi inteligencia.

" _Se que has entrenado para intentar mantenerte en nivel 3 por mas tiempo, pero solo fue en momentos calmados, no en una guerra, y en una guerra, tus instintos naturales de supervivencia serán demasiado fuerte como para controlarte….intenta no perder el control tan pronto"_ , dijo el ídolo.

Hare lo que pueda. *fue lo ultimo que penso, como salto como una bala hacia la nave principal*

-…-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **(A partir de aquí voy a experimentar con la vista de 3era persona, porque Emilia va a estar en modo berserker, y no va a dialogar o pensar mucho y también no voy a hacer ".-..-.-.-.-.-" eso cada rato para cambiar de perspectiva a los miembros de tripulación, las princesas y viceversa, asi no saturo con cosas obvias en pleno escenario belico, se que la cagare porque esta es la primera vez que lo hago, pero intentare no hacerlo vale)**

(Canción épica para el momento: /aOHmfq2AUaU)

Emilia salta con una potencia tal que destruye por completo los jardines reales, las princesas se habían escapado de allí, justo a tiempo, como pedazos del jardín volaban por todas partes.

Los miembros de la tripulación del 1er barco cercano a Canterlot, el principal, estaban asombrados como en principio como un ser que no era remotamente mágico, puede alcanzar niveles de magia mas grandes a la de un alicornio adulto.

Aunque ese asombro cambio a terror, como Emilia impacto de lleno en la parte delantera de la nave, sin tiempo alguno de las armas para abrir fuego contra ella.

Atravesando 3 pisos del barco como si no fueran nada.

Matando a 5 miembros de la tripulación en el proceso.

Emilia esta en el barco, media aturdida por entrar asi de golpe, pero se recupera con rapidez.

Como nota que esta en medio de la armería de la nave.

Unos soldados que estaban allí, inmediatamente abren fuego contra ella, con sus armas de plasma.

Pero Emilia ni se inmuta.

Emilia entonces convierte sus brazos en 2 grandes espadas, observa que hizo un enorme agujero en diagonal, y como aun recuerda que vino de frente, solo miro a los soldados que estaban parados, justo en su camino y corre hacia ellos, partiendo el suelo por debajo de ella, por su fuerte impulso hacia adelante con una rapidez parecida a la de una bala.

Los soldados no tienen ninguna oportunidad ante ella.

Como los corta a la mitad, aun con sus armaduras puestas, y como destroza las puertas y las paredes de ese pasillo por donde estaban los soldados a su paso.

Había múltiples soldados que oyeron los disparos e iban a apoyar a sus compañeros, pero solo resultaron partidos a la mitad por Emilia, como ni las torretas internas le hacían ni cosquillas.

Dentro del barco EVA no podía creer lo que veía, los soldados supuestamente con las mejores armas y armaduras, destrozados como si nada.

-"Esto es claramente una señal de ataque, desplieguen las tropas ahora!", grito Eva como los comandantes de todas las naves dieron la orden de despliegue.

Como empezaron a abrirse las compuertas de todos las naves, desde los costados para desplegar los tanques e infantería y desde arriba de las naves para los aviones.

Como desde el suelo, mas precisamente desde el bosque empiezan a abrir fuego, proyectiles de alto calibre, recubiertos con escamas de dragon, que estaban ocultos como arboles, listos para disparar.

La andanada de proyectiles empezó a ser esparcida en el aire, pero las múltiples torretas de las naves estaban ya listas para disparar desde que Emilia asalto la primera nave, y disparaba a los viejos proyectiles, como de cañones de la segunda guerra mundial, que no eran lo suficiente rápido para alcanzar sus blancos.

Pero disparaban tantas que algunas si lograban pasar e impactar en las naves.

Pero por desgracia las baterías antimisiles no eran las únicas que estaban disparando desde las naves.

Los enormes cañones de plasma de las naves disparaban al suelo, vaporizando cualquier artillería a su paso.

Y todo mientras Emilia iba arrasando a su paso la primera nave en que estaba.

Nada se interponía en su paso.

Soldados, puertas, paredes reforzadas, nada da nada.

Entonces llego al área de desembarque.

Donde decenas de mini mecas estaban esperándola.

Emilia no quería perder tiempo con ellos.

Ella pudo seguir con la pequeña idea en su cabeza sobre solo destruir la nave, no entretenerse con nada mas.

Y lo hizo.

Porque aunque los minimecas y los soldados le disparaban sus rifles de plasma, y los changelings presentes le lanzaban ataques con magia.

Nada la detenía.

Un minimeca se puso en su camino.

Emilia no freno.

Mas bien solo siguió en su camino, y atravesó el minimeca, matando al piloto que estaba dentro al instante.

Y siguió con su camino a toda velocidad a una zona donde hacer graves daños.

Eva estaba atónita ante lo que las cámaras dentro de la nave grababan.

Y dijo…..

-"Todos la tripulación, evacuen inmediatamente, si va a donde creo que va, todos necesitamos irnos ya", ordeno Eva a su comandante, el cual retransmitió su mensaje a todos en el barco.

Eva sabía que atacar de frente sería un suicidio.

Ella no era tonta.

Reconoce que Emilia esta fuera de su liga totalmente.

Así que ella se escapa de la nave.

En tierra.

Los cañones de las naves por desgracia han barrido los cañones antiaéreos para este punto.

Solo causándole leves daños a todas las naves.

Pero como toda la infantería enemiga esta en tierra, al igual que los tanques, los cañones no pueden disparar por riesgo de matar a sus propias tropas.

Así que aprovechando eso, las hijas de Marceline y Melinda, como ellas mismas empiezan a hacerle la vida imposible a la infantería que desciende a tierra.

Masacrándolos con lluvias de bala que van directo a la cabeza.

Mientras ellas se mueven constantemente para evitar ser descubiertas.

Los soldados enemigos se cubren detrás de los tanques para evitar el fuego de ellas.

Y los tanques ahora están empezando a cazarlas.

Porque las balas de las chicas pueden estar reforzadas con escamas de dragon.

Pero no pueden atravesar tanto blindaje de escamas de dragon reforzado de los tanques.

Y esto solo se convirtió en una cacería del gato y el ratón en el ahora calcinado y lleno de cráteres que se convirtió todo el valle debajo de Canterlot, en tan solo 1 minuto comenzando el ataque.

En la nave Emilia esta llegando con rapidez a la sala de maquinas, donde atraviesa la puerta blindada que supuestamente debería protegerlas.

En ellas ve a los 2 mas grandes pilares de arcanita que jamas antes ella haya visto.

Así que ella procede a destruirlas.

Clavando sus espadas/brazos en las 2 a la vez.

Causando que la arcanita libere de golpe toda ese energía.

 **BOOM!**

La nave explota de golpe con la potencia de una mini bomba atómica, la onda de choque se siente a decenas de kilómetros de distancia.

Y calcina a todo lo que estaba debajo de ella.

Básicamente toda la tripulación y los soldados que descendieron de esta, las hijas de Melinda y Marceline hicieron un buen trabajo manteniendo a esos soldados en la zona, haciendo que todos los de esa nave murieran.

Bueno, no todos.

Eva había podido volar unos cuantos kilómetros antes que la fuerza de la explosión la alcanzara y la lanzara por el aire, haciendo que cayera encima de una de las otras naves.

El traje que llevaba amortiguo la mayoría del impacto.

Dañándolo al tal punto que solo era un traje de latex ajustado y de protección común y corriente.

Todas sus funciones especiales fuera.

Emilia, aun cuando ella estaba en el epicentro de la explosión.

Su cuerpo denso compuesto de energía y escamas de dragon lo soporta apenas.

Lanzándola a ella en diagonal como un esqueleto en llamas haciendo que atraviese 3 naves enemigas, causando enormes agujeros en ellas.

Hasta que llega a la 4rta nave, en la que solo se incrusta en el fuselaje de este.

Pero ese no es su fin, porque lentamente se empieza a regenerar.

-"Eso doler…..crei que yo no morir", decía Emilia cuando sus cuerdas vocales se pudieron regenerar.

" _Si, bajo cualquier arma conocida en este mundo, aunque solo sobreviviste por tu alta densidad de escamas de dragon, esa explosión de verdad casi nos mata, tienes suerte que tus poderes involucren regeneración a alta velocidad, pero eso si, aun sentirás dolor"_ , dijo el ídolo en la cabeza de Emilia.

-"Eso malo es…pero terminar trabajo ahora", dijo Emilia como volvió a la "normalidad"

Como ella empieza a escavar para meterse dentro de la nave.

Mientras tanto, las 2 princesas y su hija ven esto como una gran oportunidad para atacar las naves dañadas.

Y desde lejos lanzan burbujas de energía concentrada en dirección a esos 3 barcos dañados, justo en los agujeros que son de al menos 4 metros de diámetro.

Esos daños han dejado sin mucha energía a la nave y sus escudos se desactivaron, por eso sus burbujas no encontraron ninguna resistencia.

Como llegaron a sus destinos, haciéndolas explotar las 3 naves dañadas.

Eva ve con horror como ya 4 de sus naves para la invasión fueron destruidas asi no mas.

Como su fuerza aérea no podía maniobrar y algunos aviones fueron derribados o lanzándolos como dianas a las otras naves o a las montañas por las fuertes ondas expansivas de las explosiones.

Entonces el logra visualizar a las princesas que estan volando sobre las montañas de Canterlot y va hacia ellas.

Como una 5ta de sus naves explota, donde justo había aterrizado Emilia antes, pero esta vez la explosión la lanzo hacia el suelo, causando un miniterremoto y un gran cráter al impactar.

Con la gran distracción por la destrucción de esas enormes naves.

Luna y Celestia ven su oportunidad para lanzar un poderoso rayo de energía combinado para destruir las naves restantes, mientras se enfocan en Emilia.

Mientras en tierra, las hijas de Marceline y Melinda le dan guerra a las pocas tropas sobrevivientes de las naves destruidas y las tropas que ya bajaron de las naves semi intactas.

Que algunas estan en llamas por los aviones previamente dichos que impactaron en ellos o en tierra.

Eva no pierde tiempo, y pese a que su rifle esta gravemente dañado, aun es funcional.

Y se prepara para dispararles a las princesas.

Dispara….pero Hope, la hija de Luna dispara igual.

Y en un choque de habilidad impresionante.

Hope dispara en la trayectoria de las balas de Eva, neutralizándolos, y así evitar que las princesas pierdan la concentración en realizar sus hechizos.

-"Mmm…una digna oponente a mi nivel eh…..…..pues esta bien…..", dijo Eva como busco a su nuevo némesis, y lo haya fácilmente como tuvo que esquivar una bala que venía igual de las montañas.

Eva voló hacia toda velocidad hacia su dirección.

Como ambas disparaban al mismo tiempo.

Haciendo que las balas choquen entre si.

Ninguna bala llegando a su objetivo.

Hope se da cuenta de esto.

-"Una gran oponente….súper", dijo ella con una sonrisa como salio de su cobertura en la montaña y fue volando hacia Eva a toda velocidad.

Ambas dejaron sus rifles a un lado, sabiendo que serían inútiles.

Y se dispusieron en una batalla mano a mano.

/JUFoJa7OHUY

O mejor dicho, con cuchillos de caza escondidos que estaban en sus espaldas mientras luchan en el aire.

Ambas se esquivan todas las estocadas que ambas se intentan dar.

Por la izquierda, por la derecha, abajo, arriba, cabeza, pechos, estomago, piernas, brazos.

Ambas estaban igualadas en velocidad y agilidad.

Fuerza y rapidez de alicornio, contra fuera y velocidad de una reciente reina changeling recién convertida con toda su energía.

Ambas con la misma cantidad de años de entrenamiento.

Malo para Eva que ese entrenamiento apenas fue la mitad de lo que es realmente.

Pero aun asi se defendía.

Eva bloquea 2 intentos consecutivos de apuñaladas por su cabeza con su brazo.

Y aprovecha y da una patada a Hope, que la esquiva con su otro brazo libre.

Ellas van descendiendo lentamente a tierra mientras se siguen esquivando y bloqueando los ataques. Como si ambas leyeran la mente de la otra sabiendo que no están haciendo ningún progreso en el aire.

El traje dañado de cuerpo completo le crea un peso innecesario a Eva, pero lo esta compensando con su fuerza en los bloqueos.

Una vez aterrizan en una plaza de Canterlot, donde esta cubierta por esquirlas de vidrios rotos por las explosiones de antes, y una fuente rota al que se le escapa toda el agua.

Ellas se separan y empiezan a pensar que hacer ahora, como ver que tal a combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Ninguna de las 2 tiene un arte marcial definido.

Así que es a lo que el destino quiera.

Eva carga su cuerno, y Hope igual.

Y ambas lanzan un rayo de energía, y que chocan en medio de ambas.

Es una lucha por ver quien tiene mas poder mágico.

Un error crucial de parte de Eva.

Se dio cuenta que luchar con magia de forma directa con alicornio sano, mientras ella recién se convirtió en reina.

Es una estupidez, no tiene suficiente magia como para hacerle frente, como poco a poco el rayo de energía de Hope esta venciendo su rayo de energía.

Así que técnicamente se deja ganar e intenta evitar el rayo de energía de Hope.

Pero por desgracia muy tarde como el rayo de energía le da de lleno.

El traje al ser de escamas de dragon al menos internamente, la logra proteger.

Excepto sus alas, que no estaban protegidas, y las vaporiza, lo que la hace gritar de dolor a Eva. Pero el rayo de energía es tan potente, que funde las partes móviles del traje, dejándola semi tiesa a Eva.

Una vez Hope deja de lanzar su rayo de energía mágico.

Suceden 3 explosiones mas a la distancia.

1 es por parte de Emilia, y las otras 2 son por parte de Celestia y Luna, que gracias al tiempo precioso que Hope les compro, pudieron lanzar un enorme rayo de energía que destruyo 2 naves, pero no explotándolas, solo derribándolas.

-"Tu invasión a terminado changeling, ríndete ahora, y te mostrare misericordia", dijo Hope como se acercó a Eva, que estaba paralizada por el traje.

La única razón de porque Hope no termina el trabajo, es que la necesita con vida a Eva, porque Hope piensa que Eva pueda ser una líder de algún tipo, y algo de inteligencia sobre su enemigo no le valdría mal.

-"Soy parte de los hijos del demonio….nunca nos rendimos!"; grito Eva como se logró liberar del traje que estaba frágil, destruyéndola en mil pedazos, usando lo que quedaba de su magia.

Y aprovechando esos leves momentos de distracción de Hope, ella se abalanzo hacia ella y la tumbo y empezó a intentar golpear a Hope.

Pero Hope se defendía en el suelo muy bien.

Ambas eran del mismo tamaño y peso, así que no había forma de segura de quien ganaría.

Pero Eva ya estaba casi 0 en lo que se refiere a energía mágica y se reflejaba en sus golpes, que al principio de la pelea, ya no eran tan rapidos ni agiles como antes.

Hope vio eso y aunque bajo sus brazos para que se dejara golpear.

Hope logro alcanzar un trozo de mármol de la fuente destruida y darle a Eva justo en la cabeza, pese a que le conecto 2 buenos golpes Eva en la cabeza a ella.

Que aunque le dejo eso algo aturdida, logro ponerse encima de Eva, sentándose en su estomago, aprovechando que le habia dejado aun mas aturdida a Eva.

Y aprovecho para ahorcarla con sus propias manos.

-"Te dije que te rindieras por las buenas"; dijo Hope como pese a que le dolia la cabeza por los golpes bien conectados, siguió ahorcándola.

-"Y…..te….dije….que…..yo…..no….me….rindo"; dijo Eva aun cuando la ahorcaban, en ese momento Eva como pudo, pese al enorme peso de Hope en su estómago, logro darle una patada para empujarla hacia el frente un poco a Hope.

Lo que hizo que Hope perdiera algo de agarre sobre el cuello de Eva.

Y ella aprovechara en hincarle sus colmillos con paralizante en Hope, justo en sus brazos.

Hope esta vez se colocó bien encima de ella.

Para que no se moviera, y continuo ahorcándola como Eva intentaba luchar.

Pero la gran cantidad de magia que desperdicio en vano ya le paso factura.

Y el veneno de Eva en Hope, ya le hacia efecto y empezaba a perder las fuerzas para ahorcar a Eva.

Pero en un ultimo esfuerzo.

Quito las manos del cuello de Eva, y Hope le dio un fuerte cabezazo en la cabeza a Eva, que esta vez si la dejo inconsciente.

Y a Hope paralizada por el poderoso paralizante de reina changeling.

En una posición muy poco digna la verdad, ella encima de Eva.

Justo en esos momentos Luna y Celestia logran llegar ante ellas.

Como por fin la ultima nave es destruida gracias a Emilia.

Luna al llegar a esa plaza destruida, y ven que ambas estan vivas suspira de alivio.

-"Que bien que estén vivas…."; dijo aliviada Luna como le levantaba a su hija.

-"Bien pensando dejar viva a esta changeling Hope, talvez logremos saber todos sus planes de ataque", dijo Celestia como levanto a la changeling sin alas e inconscientes. Y empezaron a volar directo al bunker al lado de Canterlot.

-"Si….porque hasta siento que esto no termino…"; dijo Luna como mas portales se abrieron en el valle destruido y cubierto de restos de las naves gigantes, y los pocos sobrevivientes de estos luchando con los pocos soldados de la guardia real que estaban ocultos operando los cañones de artillería y sobrevivieron casi de milagro.

De esos portales aparecieron 20 enormes robots gigantes, de 50 metros de alto cada uno.

-"Oh no…..y no tenemos la suficiente magia para luchar contra ellos", dijo preocupada Luna.

-"Espero que Emilia si pueda", dijo Celestia como continuaron su camino al bunker.

" _Y las cosas solo van a empeorar….créanme"_ , comento Tess por los pocos altavoces intactos de la ciudad.

En esos momentos, Emilia se estaba recuperando de haber salido volando hacia una montaña después de hacer explotar esa ultima nave y empieza a salir del enorme hoyo en el suelo que ha causado al impactar.

Todos los mecas tenían claro cual era su posición, gracias a las mas de 2 docenas de satélites que estan observando este planeta.

Y sin dudar fueron hacia ella.

Directo a vengar a sus compañeros caídos.

Mientras en el espacio los satélites para el salto de teletransporte de tropas se están alineando.

Los mecas humanoides empiezan a apuntarle con sus armas.

Mientras los mecas canes estan atentos a cualquier movimiento que ella haga.

-"Creo necesitar ser grande mas….", dijo Emilia aun con todo el poder del nivel 3 consumiendo su consciencia.

 _-"Esta bien, pero estas demasiado al límite…..pronto perderás el control"_ , dijo el ídolo con preocupación, _"Además el ser gigante, te herirán con mas facilidad al no ser tan densa como en nuestro estado normal, al tener que usar esa densidad para expandirte"_

-"No importar…", dijo Emilia como su cuerpo empezó a brillar.

Los mecas humanoides empezaron a abrir fuego con sus rifles/cañones de plasma.

Como Emilia salto, causando un enorme agujero en la montaña, y solo los disparos de los mecas terminaron de destruir la montaña.

Haciendo que grandes rocas caigan del cielo.

Pero eso no era lo único que caería del suelo.

Emilia se transformó y ahora creció a ser de un tamaño de 10 metros de altura.

Aun es pequeña a comparación de los mecas, pero aun conservara su velocidad y fuerza que acompaña el nivel de poder 3.

Al caer a tierra, con las piernas extendidas, lo hace encima de un meca humanoide.

Partiéndolo de lleno, matando al piloto.

Y al impactar al suelo, haga vibrar el suelo un poco.

Haciendo que los pilotos estan sorprendidos de que aumentara de tamaño y por el mini temblor.

Que Emilia aprovecha y le da un barrido a sus piernas a uno de los mecas humanoides.

Tumbándolo al suelo, donde Emilia aprovecha y le da un fuerte pisotón en la cabeza, matando al piloto.

Emilia al estar en medio de ellos, hace que los humanoides no puedan usar sus rifles.

Así que se ponen a atacarla en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, donde se adaptan unas puas en los nudillos de las manos de los robots.

Al igual que los mecas canes antropomórficos con sus garras de varios metros de largo.

La rodean los mecas y ella empieza a defenderse como puede.

Ella empieza a destrozar rodillas como los meca canes le empiezan a apuñalarla brutalmente.

Rompe alguno de los brazos de los canes que intentan apuñarla.

Otros logran darle patadas y es lanzada de un lado a otro.

Pero logra también darle golpes y pasadas que parten torsos y brazos robóticos.

Uno de los mecas humanoides le da un golpe tan fuerte que sale volando hacia uno de sus compañeros, atravesándolo justo en la parte del torso, justo en la parte de su batería de arcanita.

Haciéndolo explotar.

Lo que tumba a sus aliados cercanos.

Pero Emilia es lanzada de vuelta por la fuerza de la explosión al meca que la golpeo en primer lugar.

Alojándose en su torso como un esqueleto.

Emilia esta en el dolor absoluto por las horribles heridas que le causan, pero ella sigue luchando, y cada vez más, perdiendo algo el control.

Y mientras se regeneraba, el robot en el que se alojo, la saca por la fuerza y la tira hacia el suelo, donde este la pisa, pero Emilia pone sus patas traseras para intentar frenar el pisotón.

Pero al final son varias toneladas de peso de la que puede soportar y la aplasta.

Enterrándola mas en la tierra.

Seguida luego de varios pisotones mas de ese meca.

Al final Emilia esta bien profundo enterrada en la tierra que alguna vez fue un hermoso bosque.

Mientras el meca humanoide deja de pisarla.

Y ve a sus compañeros y con una de sus manos hace un gesto de que todo esta ok.

Todos se alegran de que todo esto había terminado.

Aunque perdieran a 6 de sus compañeros en el proceso.

Emilia con aun el poco de racionalidad que le queda, se da cuenta que luchar en su forma tan grande no funciona, aunque si duro demasiado con unos oponentes tan duros, así que decide mantenerse en su forma normal, de 2,40mt, pero seguir con la misma fuerza y agilidad que su nivel 3 de poder tiene para dar.

Así que una vez encogida y sus huesos triturados por los pisotones, vuelto a soldar, ella se pone a cavar hacia arriba y salta con fuerza directo a la cabeza del meca que la había aplastado.

Directo a la cabina del piloto.

Se impulsa luego a otro meca, saltando desde el meca en que estaba, arrancándole la cabeza con la fuerza de su salto.

Llega a ese otro meca atravesando uno de los ojos de lleno y cae al suelo al atravesar la cabeza por completo.

Los 12 mecas restantes (8 canes y 4 humanos) estaban sorprendidos de que aun siguiera con vida Emilia.

Pero fue por corto tiempo porque su escaramuza aun no había terminado.

Uno de los humanoides intento pisotearla, pero esta salto para intentar darle en la cabeza.

Pero ese truco no funcionaría 2 veces, el meca la agarro en sus manos y la intento aplastar, pero su mano robótica no tenía suficiente fuerza como lo tenía Emilia, y le rompió la mano Emilia en su forcejeo para evitar ser aplastada de nuevo, y salta desde la mano de este a otro meca, rompiendo así la mitad del brazo robótico.

Haciéndolo caer por la fuerza de ese impulso.

Emilia llega hacia otro meca humanoide, el ultimo que queda.

Y este intenta darle un golpe en el aire.

Pero Emilia pone sus brazos hacia el frente, y los transformo en grandes espadas, y atraviesa la mano y el brazo del meca cuando impacta con este.

El meca humanoide todo desesperado por eso se arranca ese brazo dañado.

Pero por desgracia no es lo suficiente rápido, y Emilia sale del brazo para ir directo a su cabeza, matándolo a el atravesando su cabeza.

Y mientras flota en el aire, apunto de aterrizar al suelo, un meca can le logra morder con sus grandes mandíbulas y dientes de escamas de dragón artificiales.

Emilia al ser pequeña, vuelve a ser bien densa y los dientes se parten al no lograr hacerle mucho daño a ella.

Ese error ayuda a Emilia a llegar mas fácil al piloto, y matarlo.

Salir impulsada de la cabeza de este destrozándola, y yendo hacia el meca que dejo tumbado y sin un brazo.

Por desgracia, ella vuelve a darle a un motor de arcanita al caer en el pecho del meca, haciéndolo explotar, y ser de nuevo expulsada hacia el aire por la fuerza de la explosión.

Los 7 mecas restantes, son de canes, y estan atonitos y heridos con la metralla de las 2 explosiones.

Piensan que talvez esa explosión haya sido la final, la que no pudo resistir Emilia.

Pero uno de ellos mira hacia arriba, ven que un cuerpo en llamas esta volando bien alto.

Y una vez ven que el fuego se extingue, y ese esqueleto calcinado vuelve a tomar la forma de Emilia, no les cabe duda, tienen que ir a por ella y ponerle fin en el aire.

Y usan sus propulsores, aunque dañados, aun estan operativos y despegan en dirección hacia ella.

Emilia aun esta ascendiendo, pero con mas lentitud cuando logra finalizar la recuperación de sus heridas.

Ella se voltea para ver como descender y atacar a los mecas que quedan, cuando ve que los 7 mecas restantes van hacia ella.

Ella entonces crea alas de pegaso para poder volar, y esta vez ser ella la que ataque, detenga su ascenso y se ponga en picada hacia ellos.

Los pilotos de los mecas ya no logran sorprenderse por los trucos que esta loba tengan bajo la manga, y aun siguen en su camino hacia ella.

Y ellos pierden.

Porque Emilia atraviesa de lleno como siempre a uno de ellos.

Pero ella muta para volverse grande de nuevo, haciendo que sus alas se esfumen, porque no puede ser grande y tener alas al mismo tiempo, aun dentro de uno de los meca canes.

Y ella salta de este a otro de estos meca canes, y le agarra de las piernas, haciendo que este pierda la estabilidad y gire sobre si mismo, Emilia no le importa y va escalando hacia su cabeza, donde se lo arranca de cuajo, ella intenta ir a otro, pero no son estúpidos los pilotos y se van alejando de ella, pero uno no se aleja lo suficiente y Emilia logra usar el cuerpo del meca que decapito para impulsarse hacia el, y clavar sus garras en el torso de este, mientras aplica presión e intentar partirlo a la mitad.

Ese meca tanque empieza a clavarle sin parar las garras en el cuerpo de Emilia, y aun cuando logra descuartizarla y sacársela de encima.

Ella logro destruir sus sistemas que alimentan a los propulsores, y ambos caen a tierra.

Donde causan aun mas mini temblores en este valle muerto, lleno de restos robóticos y tierra quemada.

Todos, tanto equestres como las tropas de Eva se esfumaron de la región, porque era un suicidio quedarse en la zona con esos titanes luchando.

Solo quedan 4 meca canes.

Que aterrizan para ver que pueden hacer.

Si en serio este es el final.

Pero Emilia estaba en el suelo recuperándose y el meca que cayo con el, todo dañado imposibilitado para moverse, y ve grandes trozos de los grandes barcos que no explotaron.

Y va hacia uno de ellos, mientras los 4 mecas la persiguen.

En este se ve a los grandes barcos, aun con algunos sobrevivientes intentando sacar todo lo rescatable de su nave, pero ven a Emilia y los mecas dirigiéndose hacia ellos y dejan todos y huyen.

Emilia aun en su forma de gigante va hacia uno de los paneles exteriores de la nave que esta semi destruida y la usa como un disco y la lanza en contra de uno de esos mecas, haciendo que ese panel se clave en su pecho, frenándolo un poco, pero los demás aun siguen empeñados en matarla.

Emilia se adentra a la nave destruida y los mecas empiezan a cavar para darle caza.

Ella usa los paneles sueltos, los dobla con su increíble fuerza y los lanza como si fueran lanzas a sus perseguidores, pero solo les logra impactar en los brazos y piernas de esos mecas.

Pero se da cuenta que es inútil huir y vuelve a intentar embestirlos.

Rompe gran parte del barco cuando hace su salto hacia ellos.

Y logra tumbar a 2 de esos mecas.

Y atravesar el vientre de uno de esos mecas.

Salta de nuevo hacia arriba y le arranca la cabeza de cuajo a ese que acaba de atravesar.

Y cae en seguida en uno de los mecas que tumbo que intentaba levantarse justo en su cabeza.

Pero el otro que se levanto logro darle una patada que la mando de nuevo a la nave destruida que estaba colapsando por los daños, terminándolo de destrozar.

Solo quedaban 2 mecas.

El herido en el pecho y el recuperado.

Ambas estaban dañados y en estado critico, pero lucharían hasta el final.

Así que en vez de esperar a que Emilia saliera de los restos, ambos se pusieron a rebuscar entre los restos.

Y encontraron a una maltrecha y herida gigante Emilia, pero con sus heridas sanándose.

Así que no lo pensaron de mas, y uno la agarro de las piernas y el otro de los brazos empezaron a jalar para partirla en 2.

La pobre de Emilia gritaba de dolor.

Pero se notaba que resistia.

Su cuerpo se sanaba mas rápido que los que estos la desgarraban en un intento de partirla en 2.

Los pilotos de los mecas vieron eso y empezaron a usar solo una mano, y usar su otra mano para empezar a apuñar su cuerpo mientras aun la jalaban.

Emilia estaba recibiendo brutales heridas.

Pero los mecas cometieron el error de dividir aun mas su fuerza, y Emilia, aun con sus heridas que recibió en todo el cuerpo, ella se libero.

Y se impulso hacia el meca herido en el pecho, terminando el trabajo, partiéndolo desde el pecho para arriba.

El meca que quedaba se puso en posición de guardia, e intento dar un ultimo golpe, pero Emilia detuvo el golpe, sujetando la mano, apenas.

y con una fuerza tal, dándole el ultimo empujón, lo alzo y lo tumbo al suelo, haciendo que este meca cayera de cabeza.

Y al estar tan dañado el robot, la cabeza no soporto el enorme peso y se destrozo, matando al piloto, y terminando con este ultimo meca.

" _Tu cuerpo a soportado demasiado presión…y eh usado mucho poder…..hasta yo necesito recargarme…."_ , decía el ídolo como anulaba el estado de nivel 3 y la volvia a la "normalidad" a Emilia.

Que estaba jadeando por todo el esfuerzo.

Y mientras en una semi en ruinas Canterlot por todos los semi terremotos y hondas expansivas de terremotos.

Aun queda un solo semental.

Monitoreando todo.

 _-"Y aun queda el jefe final…, es el fin";_ dijo el sin ninguna emoción como cerro finalmente la laptop, listo para retirarse de allí al fin, aunque sepa que no lograra llegar al bunker a tiempo.

Al menos pude quedarme y ver tan maravillosas creaciones tecnológicas en acción.

Para estos momentos, el valle esta con solo Emilia, arrodillada por la lucha extrema.

Que fue peor de lo que ella creyó.

Morir y revivir varias veces es horrible. *pensó la pobre Emilia agotada mentalmente y con una fuerte jaqueca*

" _Fue una peligrosa y brutal prueba para mi también Emilia…soportar esos ataques y mantenerte con vida en todo eso tampoco fue algo fácil, realmente necesito un tiempo para recargarme….",_ dijo el ídolo.

-"Al menos estoy ya acabo….", dijo Emilia con algo de alivio.

 **Pero entonces, para zacear el hambre de los dioses de "Esto no se acaba perra!". Sucede esto:**

Un portal, el mas grande que hayan visto se despliega en el cielo, sobre ella.

Y un meca gigante de color negro, esta vez con el diseño de un changeling antropomórfico saliendo del portal.

-"Mierda…."; dijo Emilia toda enojada.

Ídolo, necesito entrar al nivel 3 de poder otra vez. *pensó Emilia*

" _Lo siento, pero como mínimo podemos acceder al nivel 2, hemos soportado una enorme paliza Emilia, estoy al límite, en serio necesito tiempo para recargar mi poder con la energía cósmica del universo"_ , dijo el ídolo.

-"Demonios, y como vamos a…"; Emilia no dijo nada como un aura verde la levanto.

Y eso hizo que ambos se sorprendieran, hasta el ídolo se sorprendió.

" _Es imposible, no debería existir un ser vivo con la capacidad mágica suficiente para levantarnos"_ , decía por primera vez desde que Emilia lo conoció, todo preocupado.

Pero en efecto, este enorme changeling mecánico de 400 metros de alto, con su enorme cuerno brillando como un segundo sol en el cielo.

Era el mismo el que estaba realizando esa poderosa hazaña.

El robot gigante estaba flotando a 400 metros del suelo, se le podía ver desde casi toda Equestria.

Y los ponys que se detuvieron pensando que la batalla había terminado, continuaron con su huida al ver al Mega Titan, todo imponente muy cerca de Canterlot.

Desde Canterlot.

Tess se detuvo de su huida y solo se quedo maravillado ante tan asombrosa pieza de la ingeniería.

-"Es tan…hermoso", dijo Tess como se detuvo para admirar ese enorme robot y hasta le salio una lagrima por maravillarse tanto.

-"Ninguna de las princesas puede si quiera cargar a Emilia, y solo hice teorías sobre que sería posible hacerlo, pero con cantidades de energía que nunca podríamos alcanzar, y ni un ser vivo podría manejar….pero ahí esta la prueba de que todo es posible y que se puede hacer…..", dijo Tess solo, como admiraba el robot, sin miedo ante lo que podría ser su posible muerte.

Pero obviamente Emilia no compartía la visión de Tess, e intentaba zafarse del agarre mágico del enorme robot.

En la cabina de control del Mega Titan, realmente estaban asombrados de que solo levantar a Emilia este consumiendo gran parte de su energía y estén usando el 60% de todo el poder. (40% es ya combinar el poder de todas las princesas, y eso ya es mucho)

-"Así que esto es lo que aniquilo a todo nuestro ejercito…..bueno, como por desgracia estamos usando la mayoría de nuestra potencia en solo sostenerte, mejor que solo nos deshagamos de ti"; dijo el comandante dentro del robot a través de los enormes altavoces de este.

Y usa toda la fuerza telequinetica del robot y lanzo a la pobre de Emilia hacia el espacio.

Iba demasiado rápido, y no podía crearse unas alas porque eso involucra tener el nivel 3 de poder que no puede acceder.

Y por desgracia.

Ella acaba en el espacio, mas precisamente, en dirección a la Luna…

Mientras Emilia grita del miedo porque no puede hacer nada para detenerse.

Y regresando a donde esta el Mega Titan.

El comandante dentro de la nave sonríe.

Entonces ordena que levanten todo Canterlot, como señal de poder.

-"Ahora princesas, ya no más negociaciones", dijo el comandante mediante los gigantes altavoces.

-"En estos momentos vamos a desplegar todas nuestras fuerzas sobre su mundo, alrededor de 20 millones de soldados, listos para eliminar cualquier resistencia, y capturar y detener civiles, mas inocentes no van a caer esta noche", dijo por los altavoces.

Dentro del bunker, las princesas estan muy preocupadas por ese anuncio.

Como los que están dentro del bunker estan asustados.

Y la única razón de porque pueden escucharlo, es porque al parecer Tess, se puso a grabar al titan desde su laptop, sin la necesidad de evacuar, porque continua fascinado por el robot gigante.

-"En realidad son solo 17.5 millones al mismo tiempo, al lanzar a esa loba extraña al espacio, en su paso destruyo 5 de nuestros satélites", dijo uno de los operarios del Mega Titan. **(Cada satélite podría transportar en una zona de 5 hectáreas del planeta un total de 500 mil tropas, ya pueden hacer los cálculos de cuantos satélites habían en total para esos 20 millones, además se pueden maravillar de lo potente de esos satélites)**

-"Eso no importa, es un contratiempo minimo, y no voy a decirlo", dijo el comandante a sus hombres, desconectando el mega megáfono del Mega Titan.

-"En estos momentos nuestra presencia será solo estética, pero aun así, solo actuaremos cuando veamos que hay una amenaza seria que amenace a nuestro ejercito, y como nuestra amenaza mas grande se fue, ya solo podemos quedarnos tranquilos aquí, y vigilarlos y evitar que salgan de donde están princesas, en estos momentos ustedes son nuestros rehenes, así que quédense en ese precioso bunker cerca de Canterlot, hasta que nuestros soldados estén listos para hacer el teletransporte"; dijo el comandante del meca por los megáfonos.

-"Y cuando llegan operador?", pregunto el comandante, un changeling, a su tripulación solo de changelings.

-"Los satelites terminaran de posicionarse en 5 minutos…..y eso que se desplegaron desde hace 30 minutos exactamente", dijo uno de los operadores.

-"Cielos…..esa loba extraña aniquilo a nuestras mejores fuerzas en menos de 30 minutos…cielos, que bueno que intervenimos o nuestra infantería hubiera sido masacrada por ella"; dijo el comandante.

 **(Fin de esa enorme escena de batalla, ahora de vuelta a la clásica vista en 1era persona que todos conocemos y que estoy acostumbrado)**

.-.-..-.-..-…-.-..-.-…-.-..

 **Princesa Luna**

 **En esos momentos.**

 **En el bunker.**

 **4:15 pm**

(Están allí las 2, junto con algunos guardias reales de alto rango, Daring Do y Starlight, que estan ya con sus años, pero no para lucir como la abuela Smith, si no como solo para tener pocas arrugas en sus rostros, ademas estan con ellos Marceline y Melinda que decidieron retroceder una vez vieron a esos pequeños mecas, sus hijas se fueron con el resto de los guardias reales dentro del bunker repleto de civiles, no todo Canterlot esta aquí, muchos se dieron dirigir hacia Manehattan o a pueblos en el camino a este)

 **(Y si, Marceline y Melinda son legalmente unas ricas milfs…jejeje)**

-"Ahora que hacemos princesas, ese robot gigante vigila la única entrada?", pregunto preocupada la pobre de Starlight.

-"No lo sabemos, rendirnos ya no es una opción, ya lo escuchaste, igual nos capturaran o mataran", dije yo con pesar.

-"Pero debemos hacer algo", dijo toda nerviosa Daring Do.

-"Lo siento pero…", me detuve mi habla al sentir algo extraño.

-"Pero que?", pregunto Darling Do.

-"Yo…..como que sentí algo dañar a la luna", dije yo muy confundida.

Yo tengo cierta conexión con la luna gracias a mi cutiemark.

Y si pasa algo extraño con ella, yo la podría sentir.

Como si chocara un meteorito con ello.

Y es exactamente lo que sentí hoy.

-"Espera….tan de repente, justo en estos momentos?", pregunto mi hermana.

Yo asentí.

-"Sabes lo que pienso que en realidad es?", pregunto Celestia con una sonrisa de alivio.

Me toma un rato comprender lo que dijo….pero al final lo capto.

-"Si hermana…..significa que hay una posibilidad de que esto no haya terminado tan rápido"; dije yo con la misma sonrisa.

Lo que hizo confundir un poco al resto.

.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Emilia.**

 **La luna…..**

 **En esos momentos.**

-"uuuuuiiiiiii que friooooooo", dije yo como me sentaba en el cráter en donde llegue.

Espera…..un segundo, fui lanzada al espacio…..

Como termine en un cráter?

" _Por una probabilidad que rondaría el 0.1%, pudimos llegar a la luna…..y no ser lanzados al vacio del espacio y pasar toda la eternidad en ella…o caer directo a un sol o agujero negro, que eso si rondaba el 99,9%"_ , dijo el ídolo.

-"No puedes decir que solo tuve suerte", dije yo en voz alta como me levantaba y me abrazaba a mi mismo.

El frio era intenso.

" _No te quejes de eso, si no me tuvieras hubieras muerto de hipotermia…..o falta de gravedad haciendo que tu sangre se coagule y mueras…..o asfixiado y a la intensa radiación del espacio, calcinado por el poco tiempo que estuviste expuesta al sol y congelada en estos momentos"_ ¸ dijo el ídolo.

-"Gracias….creo…..aunque me gustaría no sentir el frio…..", dije yo con mucho frio.

" _Es quitarte todos los sentidos, o nada, y yo creo que aun quieres poder sentir las cosas, sentir los sabores, los olores, y el placer"_ , dijo el ídolo.

-"Odio cuando tienes razón….yo aun quiero sentir esas cosas"; dije yo como solo mire hacia arriba….

Y podía ver el planeta.

Tan cerca y a la ves tan lejos…..

 **(La luna de ese planeta esta mas cerca del planeta, y aunque se ve como nuestra Luna desde tierra en Equestria, asi de pequeña, la cosa es que la luna de este planeta tambien es pequeña)**

-"Se ve hermoso desde aquí sabes….", dije yo al mirar el planeta.

" _Si lo se, pero recuerda, el enorme titan recuerdas?"_ , pregunto el ídolo.

-"Oh cierto….lo siento, es que aun se me esta regresando mi inteligencia a mi cabeza", dije yo como sacudí mi cabeza.

" _Ahora que hacemos?"_ , pregunto el ídolo.

-"Me estas preguntando a mi que hacer….tu eres un ser que vivio por milenios por todos los cielos!?"; pregunte atónita y confundida.

" _Si….pero esto es nuevo para mi…realmente, muy nuevo, puedo aconsejarte como matar a un dragon anciano o un demonio roba cuerpos, pero no tengo la menor idea de como luchar contra un ser que fue capaz de capturarnos y lanzarnos al espacio….algo que yo creía imposible"_ , dijo el ídolo.

-"Demonios roba cuerpos?!", pregunte yo confundida.

 _-"No te preocupes por ellos, existieron en mis días, pero al parecer los alicornios lograron desterrarlos a todos a un lugar que llaman el Tartaro"_ , dijo el ídolo.

-"Pero aun esta la cosa…..que vamos a hacer…haber piensa…piensa…piensa"; dije yo como cerraba los ojos para pensar mejor.

Y después de unos segundos pensé en la solución.

-"El martillo de Thor!", grite yo.

" _Esa arma que tenían en su planeta los changelings?"_ , pregunto el ídolo.

-"Si ese…..podemos hacer lo que hace esa arma", dije yo con una sonrisa.

" _Lanzarnos a una velocidad terminal a un objetivo minúsculo en tierra?"_ , pregunto el ídolo.

-"Exacto..", dije yo toda animada, "Impactarle desde el cielo, directo al motor o a su cabeza, o al menos a su cuerno de ese meca"

" _Sabes que esa arma usaba un sistema de guía de ultima generación…nosotros no tenemos nada",_ dijo el ídolo.

-"Bueno si…..pero podemos lanzarnos ahora…porque ese monton de tierra quemada a la distancia cerca del horizonte, reconozco que es el valle debajo de Canterlot"; dije yo al señalar el horizonte como poco a poco ese lado de Equestria va llegando a la noche.

" _Sabes que viajaríamos al triple de la velocidad con cual nos lanzo al espacio en primer lugar, haciendo que el tiempo para maniobrar, en exceso limitado?",_ pregunto el ídolo.

-"Si….pero es un riesgo….es eso, o quedarnos aquí y esperar a que conquisten nuestro mundo", dije yo.

" _Ya que…hagámoslo"_ , dijo el ídolo sin confiar plenamente en mi plan.

-"Eso es….haber, necesito al menos el nivel 2 de energía para hacer esto", dije yo.

" _Nivel 2 de energía liberado"_ , dijo el ídolo.

Como sentí otra vez mucha energía recorriendo mi cuerpo.

Y solo me prepare para dar el salto de mi vida….

Mire en dirección a donde estaba el valle.

Estaba nerviosa si…..

Pero no tenía opción.

Salte….

*causando un enorme cráter en la Luna*

En dirección al valle.

.-.-.-….-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Princesa Luna**

 **En esos momentos**

-"Au….", dije yo como sentí algo muy extraño en mi cabeza.

-"Que paso?"; pregunto mi hermana toda preocupada.

-"La luna…recibió mucho más daño…."; dije yo como me sobaba la cabeza.

-"Es Emilia…..ahora si es seguro eso", dijo Marceline con una sonrisa.

-"Me pregunto que estará pensando hacer ella?", pregunto Melinda.

-..-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-…-..-.-.-.

 **Tess**

 **En esos momentos.**

Estaba aun todo fascinado, escribiendo en mi laptop todo los detalles que tenía ese robot y como seguía inmóvil.

Suspendido en el aire sin ningún tipo de alas o propulsores.

Como empezaron a aparecer soldados humanos y canes por todos lados.

A mi no me importaba, estaba ocupado registrándolo todo lo que pensaba que podría tener esa nave.

Como sistemas antigravitacionales para mantenerse suspendido así…..

 ***boom sónico***

-"Eh…que es eso?"; pregunto Tess todo confundido al escuchar ese ruido, por detrás de la montaña.

-..-..-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-

 **Comandante del Mega Titan**

 ***las alarmas de aproximación suenan***

-"Informen gente, que es lo que se aproxima y de que dirección?"; pregunto yo como las alarmas de alerta de impacto no dejan de sonar, como hago que los sensores de la nave investiguen todo el cielo y tierra.

-"Señor…..los sensores marcan que es un proyectil no identificado, que viene de dirección este…", dijo uno de los operadores.

 ***boom sónico***

-"Que es eso?"; pregunto yo.

-"Proyectil ubicado…es…."

 **-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-**

 **Princesa Luna.**

 **En esos momentos.**

Toda la tierra tiembla

Y la puerta blindad del bunker…

Empieza a brillar de rojo.

-"Hermana la puerta!", grite yo como ella vio la puerta.

Y ambas pusimos una barrera de energía en la puerta.

La puerta brillo de un rojo intenso como se empezó a derretir, y una poderosa ola de energía, la cual derritió la puerta y sus contornos, empezó a debilitar nuestras barreras.

Starlight se puso a ayudarnos a aguantar el escudo, como varios de los capitanes de la guardia real que sean unicornios como la tierra siguió temblando.

Desde el interior del bunker todos estaban gritando del miedo.

Y debo admitir que yo también lo siento….

Tengo miedo de lo que sea que haya pasado allí fuera como para provocar esto.

Pero como comenzó.

Se detuvo.

Pero aun mantuvimos el escudo puesto, con mucho miedo.

Pero lentamente la luz del sol de la tarde empezó a pasar por el lugar donde estaba antes la puerta blindada.

Con miedo…las princesas bajaron sus escudos.

Al igual que el resto.

Y solo la piedra a su alrededor de la puerta y las escamas de dragon de la pared colapso sobre si mismo.

Revelando algo que dejo a todos con la boca abierta.

Estaban en medio de un cráter de más de 4km de circunferencia.

Donde las montañas lejanas, toda la nieve que tenían se evaporaron.

Toda la vegetación que había en ellas se había calcinado.

No había ninguna nube en el cielo.

No había restos de ningun tipo….

-"Si Emilia hizo algo…..es más que obvio que dio su vida para destruir al titan, porque no hay forma que esta vez sobreviviera a eso"; dijo con tristeza Marceline.

-"Maldita sea….voy a sonar como una mala pony…pero Tess estaba afuera….y me alegro por eso"; dijo Starlight…haciendo la situación aun mas surreal de lo que ya es.

-"Mama,mama!", gritaba una voz desde dentro de la cueva, era la hija de Starlight, "Guao…..", dijo sorprendida al ver el desolador paisaje.

-"Concéntrate hija…..que paso?"; pregunto preocupada Starlight.

-"Oh si….eh, los changelings de la reina Zarit que estan dentro de la cueva informan que aparecieron millones de soldados enemigos en todo el mundo, y los únicos lugares en donde no aparecieron es por Manehattan, y la mitad de la costa este de Equestria"; dijo su hija.

-"Oh cielos…..", dijo Celestia toda preocupada.

-"Ya la escucharon a esa niña, esto no a acabado aun, hagamos que el sacrificio de Emilia no sea en vano!", grito Marceline intentando sonar animada.

-"Celestia, Luna…..es hora, vamos a ayudar"; dijo Melinda.

Yo y Celestia asentimos y realizamos un hechizo de teletransporte para bajarlos a todos y acudir a donde mas no necesiten

Porque si, esta guerra aun no ha terminado.

Solo es el comienzo…..

-..-.-…-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **El ídolo**

 **La luna…..otra vez.**

" _No puede ser que hayas tenido suerte otra vez y hayamos terminado en la Luna de nuevo",_ dije yo casi incrédulo.

…sin respuesta

" _Bueno, es obvio que no puedes responder, es lo que pasa cuando impactas a Mach 4 al robot gigante, a una de las costillas cuando le apuntabas a la cabeza, y terminas directamente en una batería de 10 metros de alto y 1 de grosor de arcanita totalmente cargada", dije yo criticándola por eso._

…sin respuesta

" _Y te dije que estaba con muy poco poder ya…sobrevivimos a 6 semi desintegraciones, 4 aplastamientos y 4 descuartizamientos, eso ya es mucho hasta para mi, porque no es fácil crear otra vez de la nada escamas de dragon para tu cuerpo", dije yo._

"Cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí?", pregunto Emilia toda preocupada y asustada y otros sentimientos que involucran terror absoluto.

" _Años hasta que pueda cargarme y así pues…restaurarnos, no ayuda a que tenga que luchar a la vez en contra de la congelación y la radiación extrema del espacio"_ , dije yo.

"Dame algún pronostico al menos, cuanto tiempo?!", grito ella, con todos esos sentimientos de incertidumbre.

" _Como unos…4 o 6 años"_ , respondí yo.

"que!", grito ella aun con todos esos sentimientos y mas.

 _-"Vamos, podría haber sido peor, hay que pensar en positivo"_ , dije yo intentando animarla.

"Peor?!", grito enojada, "Como demonios no es peor estar en mi puta garra del dedo medio enterrado en la Luna!", grito ella.

Espiritualmente.

Porque ahora ambos somos 2 espíritus compartiendo lo único que sobrevivió de la enorme explosión.

Su garra del dedo medio de la mano izquierda para ser exactos.

" _Podríamos haber muerto, y antes que digas algo, se que el poder no se destruye, se transforma, y sabes que, el poder destructivo causada por esa liberación colosal de energía nos hubiera transformado en esa misma energía destructiva y ahora seríamos nada…todos nuestros recuerdos se borrarían, o sea, nos hubiéramos convertido en parte de la energía cósmica del universo"_ , dije yo.

Entonces ella se puso a llorar.

" _Sera uno años muy largos…aunque como dijiste antes de lanzarnos a esa trayectoria suicida….esta vista al planeta es muy bonita"_ , dije yo

Lo que causo que siguiera llorando mas.

" _Esto sera uno años muyyyy largos…..y eso que ya estuve solo por milenios"_

-..-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-…-..-…-.-.-.-.-

 **Reina Juana**

 **En esos momentos**

 **En el planeta tierra, Dubai, nueva capital del planeta tierra.**

-"Mi señora…perdimos al Mega Titan….", dijo todo desanimado mi operador del centro de control de operaciones.

-"Y a 2 millones de soldados que se teletransportaron a esa zona, y eso sin contar a los de las naves", dijo otro de nuestros operadores.

-"Y mi hija Eva?"; pregunte yo solo…casi sin palabras.

-"Solo parece que fue capturada por los equestres…."; dijo otro de nuestros operadores.

-"Quiero que rescatar a mi hija se convierta en prioridad…..teletransporte a un equipo de ataque a su ultima ubicación, ahora"; dije yo con total seriedad.

*ruidos de fallos en sistema*

-"Mi señora…..nos dejaron fuera del sistema…"; dijo todo preocupado uno de mis operadores como la sala de guerra en la que estaba, todos estaban tecleando con rapidez como la sala brillaba en rojo.

-"Que!"; pregunte incrédula.

..-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Lola**

 **Unos minutos antes.**

 **Aun en el bunker en Equestria.**

Ya todos los soldados de importancia se habían ido.

Y mi madre se fue con ellos para ver si sus amigas lograron evacuar el valle a tiempo.

Aunque no se precisamente el porque se fueron los guardias.

Y nos dejo aquí, rodeado de civiles y reclutas para protegernos.

Mi hermana es una de esas reclutas.

Aunque antes era soldado, pero siempre desobedecer las ordenes de sus superiores la degradaron a recluta, o sea, menos que nada.

Es que mi hermana nunca se deja dominar por nadie….como su madre.

Y yo estoy aquí viendo por medio de mi laptop nuestro poderoso satélite.

-"Oye…..te enteraste que papa estaba aun afuera?"; pregunto mi hermana que vino a estar conmigo.

-"Si….recibí varios mensajes de el sobre lo mucho que le gustaba ese robot gigante"; dije yo algo triste al mostrar nuestro chat de esos momentos.

-"Si….pero como dice el…."Uno debe morir, haciendo lo que le gusta"", dijo mi hermana.

-"Lo se…es la única buena frase que realmente sigo"; dije yo.

-"Lo mismo digo"; dijo ella con pesar, "Sabes que también de repente aparecieron millones de soldados por todo el mundo?", pregunto ella.

-"No….eso si no sabía"; dije yo toda preocupada.

-"Además se hablo de que unos satélites se ponían en posición para teletransportarlos, y pues, eso sucedió"; dijo mi hermana.

-"Deben haber desplegado una gran cantidad de satélites para eso"; dije yo preocupada.

-"Si….y o sea pueden llegar y aparecer a nuestras espaldas en cualquier momento si quieren"; dijo mi hermana toda preocupada y algo nerviosa.

-"Sabes….tengo ganas de intentar algo de mi propia invención que me enseño lo basico en parte tía Twilight y que nos podría ayudar", dije yo toda pensativa.

-"Que cosa?", pregunto mi hermana.

-"Bueno, tía Twilight me enseño un hechizo para meterme en los libros, ya que compartimos ambas esa adicción por ellos", dije yo toda nostálgica.

-"Y?", pregunto mi hermana.

-"Bueno…estudie un montón ese hechizo y lo modifique un poquito", dije yo.

-"Que tanto?", pregunto confundida mi hermana.

-"Ya verás"; dije yo al cargar mi cuerno para realizar ese hechizo que cree.

Y en un haz de luz….

Yo estaba en la laptop.

Y mi hermana lo vio.

-"Guao…..que loco"; dijo ella toda sorprendida.

-"Lo se…."; dije yo dentro de la laptop como se me veía en la pantalla de este. (Se la veía de forma pixelada, como en 8bits, toda adorable)

-"Si….así me resultaba más fácil leer en la laptop sin que me arda los ojos por pegarme a la pantalla, jejeje, y otras cositas muy personales", dije yo toda nerviosa como tapaba mi carpeta personal. **(Porno y fotos de guardias, jajaja)**

-"Y ahora cual es tu plan?", pregunto mi hermana.

-"Bueno…intentar ir a su red principal y tomar el dominio para mi misma y así controlar esos satélites", dije yo.

-"Eso suena como un buen plan, y tienes una idea de cómo hacerlo?", pregunto mi hermana toda curiosa.

-"No….la verdad es que no explore más allá de lo que ofrecía mi propio ordenador", dije yo algo apenada.

-"Hermana….."; dijo ella en un tono casi de decepción.

-"Pero lo voy a intentar…..créeme", dije yo como fui al sistema que me enlazaba a nuestro satélite, "Deséame suerte"; dije yo toda nerviosa.

-"Suerte", dijo mi hermana.

Como me "enlace al satélite"

Y fue como un viaje a toda velocidad en un haz de luz….

Debo admitir que era genial aunque daba algo de miedo.

Esta era la primera vez que hacía algo como este después de todo.

Y en lo que pudo haber sido cosas de un nanosegundo, pero yo lo sentí como más tiempo.

Aparecí en el servidor de mi satélite.

Lo que era desde mi posición, una enorme pantalla, con diversos controles y números en pantalla también, con la única vista hacia el planeta tierra.

-"Guao…."; dije en voz alta.

-"Ahora…..como me enlazo a unos satélites que están al lado nuestro?"; pregunto en voz alta.

Mmmm…

Espera un segundo.

A mi alrededor veo que además estoy como en un espacio negro, y lo único que brilla es la pantalla del satélite.

Veo túneles como bloqueados por la misma oscuridad.

-"Claro, puede que mi laptop pueda enlazarse con el satélite, pero también puede enlazarse con los demás, porque el software que usamos debe ser similar, pero no tan compatible", dije yo en voz alta.

-"Haber….", dije yo como me acercaba a uno de esos túneles flotando en la nada y cuando lo toque la pared oscura que la tapaba, una gran pared de llamas apareció bloqueándola por completo.

-"Ahhh…..asi que así se ve un firewall desde dentro", dije yo toda fascinada.

Como al mismo tiempo la pared de llamas de desplegaba ante mis ojos, y se desplegaba varias paredes en llamas en todos los túneles.

Mmmm…

Ok, problema uno…..

A ver si otros hechizos funcionan aquí.

Entonces puse de nuevo energía en mi cuerno, y que si funcionaba, gracias a la creadora, lance un hechizo de congelación sobre la pared.

Y esta en efecto se congelo.

-"Siiii", dije yo toda feliz.

-"Los programadores nunca pensaron que algo así podría ser posible, jejee, romper el firewall congelándolo, jeje", dije yo toda feliz como toque la pared congelada haciendo que esta se cayera en pedazos.

Dejándome libre para entrar al túnel.

Y me metí con algo de miedo.

Y como para venir a mi satélite, viaje en un haz de luz a toda velocidad, y llegue a otra pantalla, y me mostraba ya una imagen de Equestria, con distintos comandos en ella.

-"Ok…..aunque sabotee este…..o intente hacerlo, aun hay quien sabe cuantos mas…así que, creo que mejor voy a la fuente"; dije yo como vi un túnel atrás de mi, que decía arriba de el, "servidor central".

-"Perfecto", dije yo como fui allí, y como no había ningun bloqueo porque ya estaba dentro.

Viaje por allí sin problemas.

Aunque eso si, me tomo mucho mas tiempo.

Claro, porque viajar de un planeta a otro no es ninguna broma.

Entonces aparecí en lo que sería algo que mi padre hubiera querido ver.

Una pequeña nebulosa de energía amarilla flotando en un entorno azul.

Mas bien, ambos estábamos flotando en un entorno así.

Como palabras e imágenes, como comandos iban hacia el a través de lo que pude ver, decenas de tuneles.

-"Guao….que es esto?", pregunte confundida.

-"Oh….esto es extraño", dijo una extraña voz masculina.

Como esa nebulosa extraña brillaba con cada palabra que se escuchaba.

…..

Espera un segundo?!

-"Un pequeño pony…..en mi cerebro?"; pregunto extrañado esa nebulosa.

-"Debo mandar informe a central"; decía esa nebulosa como un texto en color rojo iba hacia un túnel, y yo alarmada lo destruí con un rayo de energía.

-"Auxilio, auxilio, IA central en peligro, alerta, alerta!", gritaba esta IA como mandaba puros textos en rojo a todos los tuneles y esto se convirtió en tiro al blanco.

Como con suerte le di todos, y en serio me hizo cansar mucho.

Ufff…..debo practicar mas seguido con mi magia….

-"Mandar informe de auxilio no funciona, activando protocolo de cuarentena", decía la nebulosa como todos los túneles se cerraron y este extraño espacio se tiño en negro, y la única luz que existía era la de esa nebulosa.

-"Increíble…..", dije yo toda emocionada, aunque debo en realidad estar asustada.

Pero no todos los días te encuentras con una IA consciente de si misma!.

-"Tu virus en forma de pony, que quieres, como pudiste pasar si quiera mis sistemas de seguridad de avanzada?!"; pregunto la nebulosa toda confundida.

-"Eh…..bueno, entre desde mi satélite, a uno de los satélites sobre Equestria y…", decía yo pero la nebulosa de amarillo, brillo a azul.

-"Que?!", pregunto confundida la IA, "El firewall que existe en esos satélites es el mas seguro del mundo, se ha probado con los mejores hackers del mundo, y ninguno ha logrado encontrar la contraseña que su contraseña cambia de manera al azar cada 5 segundos una vez se detecta un intento no autorizado de entrada"; dijo sorprendido.

-"Bueno…..es que yo use magia para entrar", dije yo aun sorprendida por su sistema de seguridad.

-"Es imposible!", grito enojado la nebulosa como cambio a brillar de color rojo.

-"Todo es posible recuérdalo, es extraño que una inteligencia artificial no sepa eso", dije yo.

…..

-"Magia aun ser un campo totalmente nuevo para mi…yo solo tengo 3 años de edad y me pusieron a controlar la red de comunicaciones a nivel global a los 2 años", dijo la IA.

-"Que bebito….."; dije yo sorprendida.

-"Para estándares humanos si"; dijo la IA algo mas relajada como cambia a amarillo.

-"Y…bueno, puedo controlar tu sistema de satélites que esta sobre mi planeta?"; pregunto yo cortésmente.

-"Negativo, no eres alguien autorizado si quiera para hablarme directamente, y una vez mis creadores se den cuenta que me puse en auto cuarentena y te eliminen, voy a pedir mejores sistemas de firewall para evitar que esto vuelva a suceder"; dijo la IA.

-"Bueno…..es que no quería recurrir a esto"; dije yo al cargar mi cuerno.

-"Recurrir a que?"; pregunto la IA como yo dispare un haz de energía al centro de la nebulosa.

-"AHHH!", grito la IA como si sintiera dolor, "Perdí el control de las comunicaciones del hemisferio oeste de la tierra maldito pony, deja eso y espera a tu muerte"

Entonces otro haz de luz al orbe.

-"Ahhh!", grito otra vez la IA, "Ahora perdí el control de las comunicaciones con todo el planeta, deja en serio esto ahora", dijo la IA.

-"Déjame los controles de los satélites y déjame ir una vez haya hecho mi cometido con ellos", dije yo toda amenazante, "No quiero matar algo tan increíble como tu", dije con pesar.

Oh por Dios, soy como mi papa.

Esta cosa es una amenaza para nosotros pero no quiero matarla porque me resulta fascinante…..

Por dios, soy tan mi papa.

-"No, si lo hago eso significaría traición!", grito la IA.

Entonces otro rayo dentro de la nebulosa que empezaba a dejar de brillar poco a poco.

-"No….procesamiento rebajado al igual que inteligencia….perdiendo control de todos los sistemas….", decía el todo extraño.

-"Que me dejes por favor entrar", dije yo.

-"No…gente terrestre depender de mi….para hablarse….para viajar….si muero…..comunicaciones cortarse…si me rindo….enemigo ganar….", dijo IA ya oyéndose que esta fallando.

-"Pues no me dejas opción", dije yo con pesar como lance otro rayo a esta nebulosa.

Como la nebulosa en si desapareció.

Los túneles se abrieron.

Pero todo empezó a temblar….

Como rayos puede temblar esto?

" _SISTEMA FALLANDO….SISTEMAS FALLANDO…..SISTEMAS EN ESTADO CRITICO….."_ , se escuchaba una fuerte alarma en todo el lugar, como de los túneles llegaban comandos, textos e imágenes que chocaban entre si porque no estaba la nebulosa que los tomaba y los redirigía.

Y empezaban a explotar en rayos de energía azules.

-"Demonios…creo que mejor me voy"; dije yo toda nerviosa como me fui por el túnel por el que vine.

Y en un algo largo viaje a través del hiperespacio.

Llegue a un satélite.

Un satélite enemigo para ser exactos.

Uno que en su interior su pantalla brillaba en rojo y los sistemas decían que los sistemas estaban fallando.

Y hasta cayendo a nuestro planeta.

Oh cielos…..

Yo toda nerviosa viaje por el primer túnel en uno de los costados que vi esperando que me llevara a mi satélite.

Pero solo viajaba a otro, y a otro, y a otro que no era el mio.

Mientras cada vez los sistemas de cada satélite se perdían y se desconectaban.

Hasta que por fin, halle el mío, y viaje justo a tiempo como el túnel que conectaba con mi satélite y viaje hacia el antes que el satélite en que estaba se anulara y muriera allí atrapada.

Y regrese con rapidez a mi laptop, y regrese al mundo real.

Jadeando del miedo y cansancio por tremendo esfuerzo que hice.

Echándome en el suelo, en frente de mi hermana.

-"Guao…..bien rápido fue", dijo ella sorprendida.

-"De que hablas, sentí como si me hubiera ido por al menos 30 minutos!", grite algo cansada.

Si, así lo sentí yo.

-"No, si te fuiste por solo 10 minutos", dijo ella mostrándome el reloj de mi laptop.

Y si, solo pasó 10 minutos desde que me fui.

-"Supongo que viajar entre satélites solo toma microsegundos después de todo", dije yo.

-"Guao, viajaste entre satélites?", pregunto toda sorprendida, "Debío ser increíble", dijo ella con una sonrisa

-"Si…..y con lo de increíble, pues no, créeme, si hubieras estado en mi lugar, estuvieras pensando exactamente lo contrario", dije yo aun cansada.

-"Pero destruiste los satélites o no?", pregunto ella.

-"Si…..al menos eso", dije yo toda cansada.

-….-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-..-

 **Valles al oeste de la capital de los Minotauros**

 **En esos momentos.**

 **Sabrina (Hija de las hijas del demonio blanco, que se quedaron en la tierra)**

(Se ve a 5 soldados de alto rango aun en sus armaduras de batalla, dentro de una carpa improvisada en un valle) (Como se oía disparos y explosiones a lo lejos)

-"Ok gente, sucedió un 2nda guerra de los canes, no tendremos refuerzos, las comunicaciones han caído y estaremos solos por no se cuánto tiempo"; dijo el coronel humano del 1er batallón del ejército terrestre.

-"Bueno…...al menos tomaremos este mundo para cuando vengan"; dijo el teniente intentando subir los animos.

-"Así que básicamente, nadie se podrá comunicar con nadie en este planeta?"; pregunto otro de los capitanes.

-"No, al menos habrá comunicaciones a corta y mediana distancia, eso al menos", dijo otro de los capitanes.

-"Con eso me basta", dije yo como me sacaba mi casco y silbaba.

Y 5 de mis hermanas aparecieron detrás de los capitanes, aun con sus trajes de sigilo N7 y les partieron el cuello a todos antes que dijeran algo estos capitanes.

-"Ok chicas…..ya saben el plan, nos quitaron a nuestras presas originales, es hora de cazar a estos bastardos que no merecen nuestras habilidades y al final hacer pagar a la reina Juana por repartir nuestros conocimientos en combate a todos estos soldados de segunda en primer lugar", dije yo con seriedad.

Todas asintieron.

-"Larga vida al demonio blanco"; dijimos todas a la vez.

Como me volví a poner mi casco del traje N7 y fuimos a masacrar a cualquier soldado que no fuera originario de este planeta.

A un miembro del demonio blanco no le quitas la presa. (Se refiere a los ya muertos Hijos del Demonio)

Jamás!.

-…-.-…-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **-"Por la gran puta….este si esta bueno"; dijo Seras toda sorprendida.**

 **-"Y que te pareció pues?"; pregunto yo.**

 **-"Una batalla alucinante, la OP se queda fuera del juego temporalmente porque no es tan OP como imaginamos, una nerd adicta a los libros y a la masturbación que al final es una hacker mágica, y una traición que no es una traición porque esas nietas del demonio blanco no trabajaban para Juana en primer lugar…uffff…..uffff, tienes de todo aquí chico", dijo ella como me empezó a aplaudir.**

 **-"Gracias, gracias, fue algo difícil la verdad de hacer"; dije yo.**

 **-"Muerte de Tess totalmente no fuera de lugar, y si que tenía sentido, aunque me esperaba que Daring Do o Starlight lo mataran en secreto, pero aun así esta bien"; dijo Seras.**

 **-"Gracias, gracias"; dije yo.**

 **-"Y esa hija de Luna…si que se defiende…..lucha de francotiradores…hermoso"; dijo Seras.**

 **-"Ya, ya, aunque hay que parar mis alabanzas, que esto ya es largo de por si"; dije yo.**

 **-"Si, mejor dejo por hoy en subirte el ego, ajajaj, adiós, y espero que el próximo siga así"; dijo ella con una sonrisa como se fue.**

 **Bueno…..ya lo dijo todo Seras.**

 **Que les parecio chicos?**

 **Juana respeto lo que prometió Chrysalis a las hijas del demonio blanco y las mando a Equestria.**

 **Grave error no?**

 **Jajajaj.**

 **Ahora sin mas relleno.**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo amigos lectores.**


	56. Ya lo se, lo entregue tarde hoy

_**(Y gente para los que creyeron que ya iba a acabar….lo siento, pero se alargo un poco mas de lo que pensaba…...pero esta vez si estoy seguro de que falta poco, eso creo)**_

 _ **Capítulo 56: Hacer de todo para ganar**_

 **Reina Juana**

 **Dubai, (Centro de control)**

 **22 de agosto del 2057**

 **A 20 minutos de perder los sistemas de comunicación y los satélites.**

-"Reina Juana, hayamos el problema, la IA de comunicaciones ha sido destruida…..pero desde dentro, aún no sabemos cómo ni quien ha sido, pero ha sido la causante de la falla total de comunicaciones"; dijo uno de mis operadores.

-"Un traidor!?", pregunte enojada, "Quiero que todos los vigilantes cooperen con nuestros hackers para hallarlo"; dije enojada.

-"No mi señora, quiero decir que literalmente algo desde dentro del mismo software la ha destruido, pero no en forma de virus, pero no sabemos como explicar que casi haya destruido un sistema tan avanzado tan rápido", dijo el operador.

-"Demonios…..igual, por si acaso hagan eso, mas bien, yo voy a hacerlo a través de la mente colmena para ordenar esa búsqueda…ustedes sigan intentando reparar y conectar los sistemas de nuevo"; dije yo.

-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Rey Midas (Del reino Minotauro) (Y ya se de quien es el nombre, pero no importa, me estoy quedando sin nombres)**

 **9:43 pm (30 minutos desde que comenzó la invasión)**

 **Capital del reino Minotauro**

-"Mi rey, esos soldados han entrado a la ciudad…..y han acabado con la mitad de nuestras fuerzas!"; grito mi general. (Un minotauro adulto, con un simple chaleco antibalas de escamas de dragon y con una chaqueta condecorada y un casco, y un rifle de combate M4 modificado)

-"Dijeron que sus fuerzas eran numerosas y muy avanzadas, pero esta ya es demasiado"; dije yo todo preocupado. (un minotauro, el mas alto de todos, de 2.20mt, y lleva una pistolera en su cintura)

 ***Boom***

-"Han entrada al palacio!", grito uno de nuestros soldados como entran varios de estos soldados enemigos en unas armaduras que le cubren completamente.

Y fuertemente armados.

-"Alto, ríndanse en nombre de la alianza terrestre!"; grito el que pudo haber sido el líder.

-"Jam….", estaba hablando mi general como solo fue recibido por una lluvia de balas que lo mato.

Y el soldado que nos avisó solo soltó su arma y se arrodillo pidiendo piedad.

Yo me mantuve inmóvil.

-"Dije que se rinda"; exigió el líder de ese escuadrón de soldados enemigos que irrumpió en la sala y me apunto con su rifle mas grande que el nuestro, y eso que estas armas fueron adaptadas para nuestros tamaños.

Yo no dije nada, me mantuve firme en todo momento.

-"Ok….", dijo el cómo me dio un fuerte golpe con su rifle en mi estómago, haciéndome doblegar…..y arrodillar del dolor.

-"Te mostraremos a tu gente y le ordenamos que depongan sus armas o si no, te asesinaremos"; dijo el como volteo a ver sus soldados.

Pero entonces algo tibio se esparció sobre mi cabeza…y el líder de este escuadrón cayó muerto a mi lado con un disparo que le destrozo el cráneo.

Entonces alguien mas apareció a mi lado.

Era una loba antropomórfica bien dotada en un extraño traje negro ajustado que apareció como si fuera un fantasma, así de repente a mi lado.

-"Usted es el líder de este lugar?", pregunto la hembra como me tendio la mano para ayudarme a pararme.

-"Quien eres tu?"; pregunte confundido como me ayudo a levantarme y pude ver que al resto de los hombres de este capitán estaban muertos, del mismo tiro en la cabeza.

Y mi soldado estaba aun temblando en el suelo con miedo de que fuera el próximo en perder la cabeza.

-"Somos nietas del demonio blanco, mas exactamente, sobrinas de Marceline y Melinda….hemos venido a limpiar el planeta de estos farsantes", dijo ella en tono serio como pateo el cuerpo sin vida de ese capitan.

-"Nos vinieron a ayudar?", pregunto yo confundido y aliviado.

-"En parte si…pero es mas ayudarnos a nosotras….."; dijo ella con seriedad, "Y vengo a pedirle un favor, solo si puede llegar este mensaje a todas las naciones de este mundo, y en donde sea que estén nuestras tias, hay fuerzas en las sombras que están cazando al ejercito de la alianza terrestre, así se hacen llamar estos soldados, que nos intenten hallar y unirse con nosotras"; dijo ella señalando a los soldados sin vida cerca del agujero por donde entraron, como de repente, aparecieron encima de sus cadáveres, varias hembras con el mismo traje y casi el mismo cuerpo que la que me esta hablando.

-"Todas aparecimos en esta zona, por ser el país central que lleva a todas las naciones que no sean Equestria y Aztecolt que estan cruzando su océano, dígale eso, porque esperamos a que se nos unan a nuestro grupo de caza de 275 hijas y nietas del demonio blanco"; dijo ella con seriedad.

-"Volveré mañana para saber si usted ha enviado el mensaje", dijo ella como empezó a desvanecerse, al igual que un fantasma.

-"Nos vemos pronto…..la ciudad debe estar sin rastros de enemigo para este punto….…ya proseguiremos a otro pueblo", dijo ella muy cerca de mi aunque no la veía.

Dejándonos allí con los cadáveres de los soldados que mataron.

Y ya como ella dijo.

No se escuchaba nada….

Ni disparos…..ni explosiones.

Todo en calma.

Aunque así de peligrosas son estas lobas…. *pensó totalmente fascinado*

-"Señor, señor, todas las fuerzas enemigas fueron asesinadas por un enemigo misterioso, no sabemos si es amigo o ene….!", gritaba otro soldado que venía a darnos el mensaje, como un pequeño escuadrón de soldados que de seguro escucharon la explosión.

Pero paro de hablar al ver la escena frente a el.

-"Señor esta bien?"; pregunto preocupado el capitán de ese escuadrón.

-"SI, SI…..pero quiero que me lleven ante un changeling para transmitir algo de vital importancia, ahora"; dije yo con firmeza.

-..-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

 **Reina Zarit**

 **5:30 pm (Hora local)**

 **Reino de los Changelings (De los buenos y coloridos) (En esa torre/nido)**

 **(Y si, ya se que tiene un hermano, pero si hubiera aparecido antes en la serie, ya lo hubiera incluido, pero a estas alturas no se puede)**

Mis ahora hijos estan aguantando lo mas que pueden a estas fuerzas enemigas.

Pero los muertos que se acumulan de ambos bandos nos debilitan cada vez más.

Espero que nuestro mensaje de ayuda haya llegado…

Siento unos soldados enemigos a punto de irrumpir en mi sala del trono.

Pero Thorax lanza un orbe de energía que les explota la pared, haciéndolos volar a ellos, y siendo rematados por unos de nuestros guardias que estaban cerca.

-"Como pudieron avanzar tan adentro"; dijo todo nervioso Thorax.

-"No lo se, solo espero que si puedan llegar los refuerzos a tiempo"; dije yo toda preocupada como lo abrace.

Como sentí otro escuadrón enemigo en otra pared.

Y esta vez yo lance el orbe de energía que les exploto en la cara, destrozando la pared, y rematado por el mismo guardia de antes con una ametralladora adaptada para el.

-"Me estaré acabando las balas a este ritmo mi reina", dijo ese guardia todo preocupado como cargaba las balas de su arma, como se arrodillaba un poco, la muerte que nos rodea ya haciéndole efecto al pobre, debilitándolo de a poco.

Igual a mi.

*decenas de pisadas de metal*

-"Oh no, se escuchan que viene muchos por el pasillo"; dijo preocupado el guardia como se preparó para lo peor.

Entonces sucedió una explosión grande, seguida de decenas de explosiones pequeñas que hicieron temblar la torre, seguido de varios disparos, muchos gritos de dolor y luego, solo silencio.

Y de uno de los agujeros de una de las paredes apareció la princesa Luna seguida de Marceline y Melinda, las ultimas 2, cubiertas de sangre…..no su sangre precisamente.

-"Princesa Luna, nos alegra que hayas venido", dije yo como la abrace toda aliviada.

Ella me devolvió el abrazo.

-"Si, por poco no lo logramos, todo el camino estaba cubierto por los soldados enemigos", dijo Luna toda preocupada como se limpiaba unos rastros de ceniza de su armadura.

-"Pero nada que fuego de supresión desde el aire no arregle"; dijo Melinda con una sonrisa.

-"Si…..además ya gracias a las explosiones causadas por Luna, fueron una perfecta distracción para acabarlos", dijo Marceline con seriedad como limpiaban.

-"Es una desgracia que mi magia no pueda hacer mucho contra esas armaduras, pero hago lo que puedo"; dijo Luna.

-"Si, y mas cuando nos tiene que cargar a ambas", dijo Melinda.

Eso si es un logro, porque ambas lobas no se ven nada ligeras…

No que les estoy diciendo gordas ni nada….

Es que al ser tan altas y con mucho musculo…

Y esos grandes orbes llenos de leche que tiene en su pecho creo que deben pesar.

Aunque con el arma que tienen, tambien se nota que no fue tarea fácil para Luna.

(Un par de rifles de largo alcance modificados)

" _Reina Zarit…..reina Zarit es una emergencia!",_ me hablaban por la mente colmena.

" _Todos me estan llamando porque estan en una emergencia, que es lo que te hace especial….y lamento haber sido tan ruda en esa oración…..es que el estrés de la situación me esta matando...casi de forma de literal";_ dije yo toda nerviosa a través de la mente colmena a ese changeling en específico.

" _Esta bien mi reina, no hay problema, y lo que vengo a avisar es que tenemos nuevas aliadas!"_ , dijo emocionado eso ultimo.

" _Como que nuevas aliadas…quienes son?"_ , pregunte toda curiosa.

" _Son las hermanas de las lobas Marceline y Melinda…..están aquí en el reino Minotauro y diezmando al ejercito invasor"_ ¸ dijo todo emocionado ese changeling.

" _Gracias, les dire eso a ellas"_ dije yo.

" _Oh…..y espere, dicen que se reúnan con ella aquí, junto con sus posibles hijas…que quieren cazar unidas o algo así es lo que entendió el rey Midas cuando se lo dijeron"_ , dijo el changeling

" _Entendido"_ , dije yo ya cortando la conversación.

"…y es por eso que tenemos que irnos ya"; decía Thorax como regresaba a estar atenta a lo que pasaba.

-"Entendemos, les ayudaremos a deshacernos de los cuerpos para que no los empiezan a envenenar"; dijo Luna como las 2 grandes lobas y Luna iban donde los cuerpos de los soldados muertos.

-"Esperen, esperen, Marceline, Melinda"; dije yo con rapidez.

-"Si…que sucede?"; pregunto Marceline.

-"Sus hermanas al parecer están en este mundo, y han ayudado a nuestros aliados en el reino Minotauro al eliminar a todo el enemigo, y quieren que ustedes vayan junto con sus hijas para unirse y cazar en familia para mañana"; dije yo.

-"Guao…..la nueva gobernante al final cumplio su promesa de mandarnos aquí"; dijo Melinda toda extrañada.

-"Si…..un gran error de su parte la verdad…ya le preguntaremos por qué están ayudando y revelándose ahora mismo, y no esperarse a matar a esos Hijos del Demonio antes", dijo Marceline toda pensativa.

-"Y van a ir?" pregunto yo.

-"Si…vamos a ir, familia es familia después de todo…..pero solo nosotras, nuestras hijas se pueden quedar para luchar por aquí….."; dijo Marceline.

-"Si….y hace tiempo que no vemos a nuestras hermanas…..me pregunto que han hecho durante este tiempo….oh que armas nuevas traen….eso sería interesante"; dijo Melinda toda entusiasta.

-"El viaje durara mas de un dia, al menos 2 días, 1 día en mar y uno en tierra", dijo Luna.

-"Bien….Luna, nosotros volveremos a Equestria y nos iremos por la única ciudad costera que no fue atacada, Manehattan, ya hicimos un camino de muerte y destrucción para llegar aquí….de seguro mas refuerzos podrán usar ese camino", dijo Marceline como empezó a correr fuera de aquí.

-"si…..y cuídense, y le avisan a nuestras hijas esto"; dijo Melinda como siguió a Marceline.

Mientras nosotros nos quedamos a limpiar…

..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..—

 **Canterlot (El bunker que sobrevivió quiero decir), Equestria**

 **Hope (Hija de Luna)**

 **En lo más profundo del bunker**

 **6:00 PM (Hora local)**

(Se la ve a Eva, hija primeriza de la reina Laura, atada a una silla con cadenas, con un supresor de magia en su cuerno, desnuda, y con multiples cortadas en su cuerpo, y unos muñones semi carbonizados de lo que quedaban de sus alas y a una Hope, sentada en el suelo, con algunos vendajes en su cabeza, con su protección inicial algo sucia, pero no le importaba, porque tenía que vigilar a Eva)

*murmullos raros*

-"Mmm….parece que la bella durmiente esta despertando"; dije yo con una sonrisa como me paraba.

Ya el efecto paralizante pasándose…aunque aun me siento entumecida.

-"Donde estoy?"; pregunto ella sonando adolorida.

-"Estás en una bodega que pedí que despejaran para estar contigo", dije yo mostrándole la habitación vacia, con solo una puerta, un conducto de aire, y una simple bombilla alumbrando todo el lugar.

-"OK….", dijo ella sin más.

-"Es extraño….porque solo dices ok?"; pregunto yo confundida.

-"No tengo nada mas que decir….eh perdido…..mis armas…mi armadura…mis alas….y si aun estas con vida, es que de seguro perdimos nuestras mejores armas….así que no tengo nada que decir…."; dijo ella media deprimida.

-"Que paso con ese espíritu de guerrero de antes?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"Se fue una vez caí derrotada…..no se ni porque me quieren con vida ustedes"; dijo ella sin mirarme, siempre mirando al suelo, "Porque no terminaste con mi vida una vez al derrotarme?"; pregunto confundida, "Si se nota que tuviste la misma educación que la mía, esas habilidades…..esas habilidades que tienes no se lo dan a cualquiera", dijo ella aun decaída.

-"Si…..tuvimos más o menos la misma educación….talvez, pero la única razón que te salvo la vida es que te necesitamos, necesitamos saber todo lo que sabes", dije yo.

-"Me lo imaginaba…..pero recuerda…..un cazador elige como morir…..nadie lo elige por el"; dijo ella como cerro su boca, al parecer buscando algo.

Que al parecer se asusto un poco al no encontrarlo, por la reacción de su cara.

Yo sonreí…..

-"Si buscas tus dientes falsos que ocultaban cianuro…..no te molestes, los doctores te los extrajeron mientras revisaban que no estabas muerta", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Son listos….", dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

-"Lo se", dije yo con una sonrisa, "Lista para decirme todo lo que necesito saber?", pregunto yo como hago tronar mis nudillos.

-"Jejejjejjejeje", ella empezó a reir.

-"Que es tan gracioso?", pregunto yo media confundida.

-"Que crean que tienen alguna oportunidad….aun con los que les diga…"; dijo ella sonriendo, "No importa si esta invasión fracasa…vendrá otra, mejor preparada, y ustedes de seguro no habran ni logrado vencer a la totalidad de esta primera oleada cuando llegue la segunda, porque estoy seguro que ya comenzó la invasión global…..no?", pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

No respondí.

-"Sus fuerzas estarán mal heridas, sus ciudades y fabricas destruidas, y lo único que usaran de seguro en contra de nosotros en nuestro segundo intento sea nuestras armas….pero nosotros…uy…..nosotros estaremos 10 pasos mas adelante en lo que se refiere a armamento cuando ustedes apenas averigüen como disparar nuestras armas, tenemos a millones de científicos enfocados en el desarrollo militar, con recursos casi ilimitados…no hay forma de que ustedes nos tengan ventaja, aun con ese ser casi demoniaco que trajeron ustedes,….ustedes van a perder…no importa cuanto se esfuercen", dijo ella sonriente.

-"Pues sabes…tienes razón en eso…..puede que en ciencia no tengamos nada, pero en magia…si que este planeta es el mas avanzado, y vamos a hallar una manera mágica de patearles el trasero, y rescatar a los humanos y canes que estan controlando", dije yo toda confiada.

Lo que causo que ella se riera de nuevo.

-"Pobrecita…..crees que los tenemos controlados mentalmente para que luchen por nosotros?"; pregunto ella aun medio riéndose.

-"Pues si….porque otra razón existiría para que vengan aquí?"; pregunte yo.

-"Porque nuestra madre ha logrado convencerlos es por eso, y aunque uso un poco de lavado de cerebro, fue solo para deshacerse de la sangre sucia que nos contaminaba, el resto fue su labia y carisma para convencer a los humano y los canes", dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-"Sangre sucia?", pregunte yo…..a lo único que no entendía.

-"Se refiere a Chrysalis y a todo lo que vino de este planeta….nuestra madre mato a toda la generación que vino con Chrysalis, y solo quedamos nosotros, los mixtos humano/changeling o can/changeling, más fuertes y resistentes que nuestros padres y la vieja generación"; dijo ella.

-"Mierda….", dije yo.

Eso es perverso.

-"Y sabes que…..si de milagro ganan…ustedes no seran los héroes…..serán los villanos, gracias a la gran campaña para desprestigiarlos, todos en nuestro planeta los ven como los villanos….jejje…así que…..sabes, no me importa que me hagan….nosotros vinimos en paz, y ustedes respondieron con violencia, asi que al menos pasare a la otra vida sabiendo que yo no voy a ser la mala del cuento", dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-"Y una cosa curiosa, no importa a quien captures, a todos les lavaron el cerebro por precaución, por si son capturados, incluyéndome a mi, así que lo único que recuerdo es mi entrenamiento…y que mi madre es super y que habra una segunda oleada por si esta fracasa y se acabo…..no tienen nada"; dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Yo me puse muy cerca de ella.

-"Sabes…eso es todo lo que necesitaba oir"; dije yo con firmeza, "Bajo las reglas de la familia del demonio blanco y como tuviste entrenamiento de alguien con esas capacidades…..tienes el derecho a perder al menos la virginidad como ultimo deseo antes de morir, dime, eres virgen?"; pregunto yo.

-"No…aunque con lo que huelo de ti…..supongo que tu si lo eres…..que pena"; dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-"Bueno…..no hay deseo final entonces"; dije yo con neutralidad.

Como fui hacia ella, y le di un fuerte golpe que la dejo inconsciente.

-"Mereces morir…..pero matarte aquí…mientras estas atada e indefensa sería una deshonra para las cazadoras del demonio blanco….así que te deseo suerte pasando toda tu vida en prisión"; dije yo con neutralidad como solo me fui de la habitación.

Bueno….se quedara en ese cuarto hasta que termine todo y construyamos una prisión.

-..-..-.-.-…-…-.-.-.-.-.

 **25 de agosto del 2057**

 **5:34 pm**

 **Oeste del Reino Grifo (A 30km de la frontera con el reino de los minotauros)**

 **Marceline**

(se las ve a Marceline y Melinda en pleno bosque, sin bañarse después de varios días)

Paso 2 días de viaje, en la que un día entero nos tuvimos que mover en secreto por el reino grifo.

Y fue realmente complicado porque no tenemos idea de la geografía del lugar.

Pero gracias a algunos aldeanos que rescatamos de 1 aldea capturada, que ya no esta capturada gracias a nosotras 2.

Con sus guías pudimos más o menos guiarnos por el país.

Acabando en secreto con muchos soldados enemigos.

Escuchamos por allí que los escuadrones de grifo que entrenamos realmente están dando pelea a esta alianza terrestre.

Bien hecho chicos…

Pero nosotras…..

Lastimosamente ya se nos acabaron las municiones hace buen rato, en contra de una patrulla enemiga.

Y estamos en estos momentos usando los chuchillos de nuestros enemigos y lanzárselos. Sus armas están bloqueadas, y realmente no se pueden desbloquear, bueno, nosotras no podemos, así que solo usamos los cuchillos reforzados con una aleación barata de escamas de dragón.

Son funcionales, pero no son tan duras como las escamas de dragon reales.

Pero los cuchillos no son infinitos y no podemos cargar con muchos, además que después de atravesar 20 armaduras del mismo material con el mismo cuchillo, estos se rompen.

Realmente no son de tan buena calidad.

*Sonidos de pasos*

Ambas nuestras orejas se levantaron y rastreamos el origen del sonido.

Melinda me miro y señalo al oeste de nuestra posición.

Están demasiado cerca para nuestro gusto al parecer.

Asi que teníamos que eliminaros si o si.

Así que ambas fuimos en silencio.

Preparándonos para lanzar nuestros cuchillos, o degollar a 2 incautos y usarlos de escudos humanos como lanzamos cuchillos a sus compañeros.

Entonces los vimos desde detrás de unos arboles.

Era medio batallón enemigo.

15 humanos

20 canes

Y 3 changelings enemigos.

Estaban rastrillando el bosque.

Maldición, son demasiados.

Tendremos que rodearlos y atacarlos desde atrás.

Le hice una seña a mi hermana para retroceder e intentar rodearlos.

Cuando…..

 ***ting* *ting* *ting* *ting* *ting* *ting* (Balas atravesando algo de metal)**

Qué demonios….

Nos tensamos ambas y nos preparamos para cualquier cosa.

No salimos de nuestra posición…..

Porque se olía el olor característico de la sangre fresca…

Y mi hermana olia lo mismo.

Y sentíamos….

Que lo que sea que había matado al escuadrón, estaba cerca de nosotras.

Muy cerca.

-"Miren a quienes tenemos aquí….", decía una voz femenina al frente de nosotras.

Como varias figuras se materializaron.

Unas 10 figuras femeninas.

Tenían la misma armadura que esa changeling que combatio con Hope.

Aunque…el olor que desprenden…..es otro.

Y esas figuras…..

-"Jolie…cuanto tiempo"; dijo Melinda como se guardo el cuchillo en su chaleco y bajo la guardia.

-"La verdad que si….mucho tiempo"; dijo Jolie (Una de sus hermanas), como se quito el casco de ese traje, revelando que era una de nuestras hermanas, aunque le decíamos de cariño, la cirujana.

La maestro del cuchillo esta bien…..pero ella le gusta llevar muchos bisturís con ella en una pequeña mochila…..

Eso no es sano.

Aunque.

*observa al bolso que trae en uno de los costados Jolie(cirujana)*

Mmmmm….parece que algunos habitos nunca cambian.

-"Abrazo grupal!"; dijo con alegría otra de nuestras hermanas como nos abrazo a Melinda y a mi.

Se llama Greta.

Y creerlo o no.

Es la más alta de todas, con 2.60 mt.

Y es mas fuerte que 2 de nosotras juntas.

La aplasta cráneos en Las Vegas, la ciudad donde fue a defender en la 2nda guerra.

Porque sus patas delanteras son tan grandes que caben en ella la cabeza de cualquiera, y ella al ser tan fuerte…

Pues…ya es solo de imaginar que te hace con esas manos.

Y a diferencia de todas nosotras.

Es la única de todas que ha podido ser precisa en un 90% con una ametralladora…y de lejos.

Hablen con cualquiera, eso ya es una hazaña casi imposible.

Aunque ahora…

-"Nos….quitas…..el…oxigeno…"; decía yo como el abrazo de Greta casi nos ahoga.

-"Upss….lo siento, no medi, malditos trajes especiales, esto tiene la culpa"; dijo ella apenada como nos dejo ir.

*Dio una fuerte bocanada de aire*

-"Ufff…pues que bien"; dijo Melinda….."Que fue la culpa de los trajes"; dijo con algo de sarcasmo.

Ademas que suerte que no se nos clavaron los chuchillos que llevamos.

-"Oigan…y eso….?"; pregunto otra de nuestras hermanas.

Como veíamos como trozos de metal caían al suelo.

-"Cuchillos de pésima calidad de su ejercito, como la ven"; dijo Melinda.

-"Si….son de pésima calidad, pero que se va a hacer, es lo que hay, el original es difícil de replicar"; dijo una de nuestras hermanas

Como mas de ellas empezaron a aparecer.

Como prácticamente estábamos rodeadas por ellas.

-"Pero bueno, tomen", dijo Jolie como de ese bolso que traía saco un par de pistolas, "Son de repuesto, son de plasma, así que necesitan dispara veces en el mismo blanco para atravesar la armadura", dijo ella.

-"Y tiene municion casi infinita, bueno, puede disparar 100 tiros antes de una recarga", dijo otra de nuestras hermanas.

-"Gracias", Melinda y yo dijimos a la vez como tomamos las pistolas.

-"Ahora al asunto que nos llevo aquí"; dijo otra de nuestras hermanas.

-"Si, porque están revelándose tan pronto, que hay de los hijos del demonio?"; pregunto yo media confundida.

-"Claro…..no lo sabes, la nueva reina, la reina Juana, no tenemos ni idea de quien es, salio de la nada, mato a la vieja asistente de Chrysalis, Java que se había convertido en reina, y luego mato a todos los changelings que tienen sangre equestre, además de los hijos del demonio porque al parecer, ella entreno con ellos, se gano su confianza, y los mato a todos, así que no nos enfrentamos a alguien ingenuo, nos enfrentamos a alguien peligroso…..bajo todo un ejercito bajo su nombre y nuestro entrenamiento igual, que la desgraciada compartio con todos los militares", dijo Jolie toda preocupada y enojada a la vez.

-"Por eso le tuvimos que besar los pies todo este tiempo para que nos deje venir a esta invasión y que nos den el mejor equipo, así podríamos acabar con todos estos farsantes, y luego ir a por ella"; dijo Jolie con determinación.

-"Ahora entiendo", dije yo.

-"Si…..esa desgraciada va a caer"; dijo con animos Melinda.

-"Si….pero primero tenemos que terminar aquí…", dije yo.

-"Exacto, aun hay muchos millones de soldados enemigos….tenemos mucho que limpiar aun", dijo Jolie.

-"Lo se…."; dije yo.

-"Y oye…y sus hijas?", pregunto Greta media confundida.

-"Yo podría decir lo mismo"; dije yo.

-"Luchando en el frente norte, este y sur del reino minotauro", dijo Jolie.

-"Luchando igual, pero en el único frente en el reino de Equestria"; dije yo.

-"Si…para luego será la reunión familiar feliz", dijo otra de nuestras hermanas.

-"A luchar esta dicho!", grito otra de nuestras hermanas.

Como todas levantamos nuestras armas al cielo.

-"Vamos, al norte esta la capital del reino grifo y se dice que esta siendo capturada", dije yo.

-"Pues vamos!", grito Jolie como se puso su máscara y todas se volvieron invisible a la vez.

Que presumidas….

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **1 de septiembre del 2057**

 **8:12 am**

 **(10 días desde el comienzo de la invasión)**

 **Princesa Luna.**

 **Reino de Cristal**

(Se la ve a Luna sin su armadura, charlando con un changeling en pleno centro del reino de Cristal)

-"Como que la ciudad prohibida a repelido cada ataque que le han hecho sin ayuda?", pregunto incrédula a un changeling (ese de colores).

-"Si princesa Luna, al parecer han podido acabar con 40 mil soldados enemigos que han ido a intentar capturar la ciudad…y simplemente no podemos acercarnos a esa ciudad…..simplemente el olor a muerte es enorme….y solo con ver que todo esta decorado con vísceras, todos bailando tranquilos en charcos de sangre celebrando cada victoria y ….", estaba hablando con nauseas claras en su voz, como no aguanta y vomita en el suelo.

-"Ya….ya….no digas nada mas…ve a descansar, ya viste suficiente"; dije yo con toda compasión del pobre amiguito.

Esa ciudad debe estar feliz por tal festin de sangre…

Esos barbaros…..que no son barbaros al final y acabo.

Hasta escuche rumores que ellos se quedaron con armas mas especiales para ellos mismos y que no compartieron….y son los que ayudaron a crear nuestras armas y medicamentos que nunca antes creimos que podrían crearse.

Una pócima que te cura tus heridas al instante…...una de las cosas que realmente estan ayudando a nuestros guardias que son heridos en la batalla.

-"Que le paso?", pregunto Celestia como vino a donde estaba.

-"Solo me decía como vamos en esta lucha"; dije yo con algo de pesar.

-"No tan bien cierto?"; pregunto Celestia dándose cuenta de mi tono de voz.

-"En parte si, muy lenta, muchas bajas y destrucción…vamos a tardar mucho en siquiera acabar con todos", dije yo con pesar.

-"Y no hay forma de convencerlos de que todo lo que saben esta mal, por medio de los sueños al menos?", pregunto mi hermana.

-"No…al parecer no se quitan sus armaduras reforzadas ni para dormir…y así no puedo verles sus sueños…"; dije yo con pesar.

-"Es una pena de verdad que todos esos humanos y canes sigan luchando…nadie se quiere rendir pese a que saben que estan atrapados", dijo Celestia algo triste.

-"No…no lo están, es muy posible que recuperen la posibilidad de teletransportarse de nuevo y traigan mas refuerzos….refuerzos de manera casi infinita….no duraremos…esto sería mas una guerra de desgaste que perderíamos tarde o temprano"; dije yo con pesar.

-"Si, y perdimos a Emilia al principio de todo esto…lo que es peor"; dijo Celestia algo triste.

-"Creo que deberíamos considerar atacar de vuelta de alguna forma"; dije yo algo pensativa.

-"Pero por desgracia, no tenemos a nadie, y nuestra ventana de oportunidad mientras los satélites de la tierra estén desconectados se esfuma cada día que avanza, y no podemos irnos y arriesgarnos a dejar solos a todos", dijo mi hermana al mirar a los ponys todos preocupados moverse por las calles, y de algunas guardias transportando a heridos lejos de nosotras.

-"Lo se…pero no tenemos a nadie mas….los dragones estan ayudando a nuestros aliados changeling en limpiar su territorio…..pero a un amplio costo…..estos soldados humanos realmente son persistentes", dije yo algo sin saber que sentir.

Aunque la verdad es que ni que apenas hemos acabado con la mitad de nuestros atacantes.

Ellos al ver que no pueden atacar directamente, se copian de nosotros y atacan como guerrilleros.

Y somos nosotros lo que los atacamos como guerrilleros.

Una lucha de guerrillas en este amplio mundo se ha convertido.

Sera una larga lucha por intentar acabar con todos.

Aunque…

-"Sabes…talvez haya una forma de acabar con esto rápidamente…", dije yo toda pensativa.

-"Como?", pregunto mi hermana.

-"Abriendo las puertas del tártaro…..en el planeta tierra"; dije yo.

-"Hermana….si mama te escuchara que quieres abrir las puertas del tártaro a propósito…", dijo con un tono de decepción y enojo….que no creía que escucharía de ella. "Como puedes pensar en hacer algo tan horrible…..aun hay inocentes en ese mundo".

-"Si….inocentes que no podremos rescatar porque estaremos suficientemente ocupadas luchando hasta que perdamos por agotamiento o algo peor…piénsalo hermana….vamos a perder si no arriesgamos en grande…Martin lo hizo para darnos tiempo al dar su vida y su cordura, y Emilia lo hizo al sacrificarse…no hagamos sus sacrificios en vano"; dije yo casi gritando.

-"Lo siento hermana…..pero no podemos comparar sus sacrificios con la de toda nuestra raza….toda nuestra raza se sacrifico para encerrar esos horribles monstruos en el Tartaro, su sacrificio de ellos si seria en vano si los liberamos"; dijo Celestia toda molesta.

-"Pero no habría nadie para recordarlo si perdemos hermana, además, quien dice que le harán al tártaro si ellos ganan, no crees que intentaran abrirlo de todas formas e investigar el lugar y usar los monstruos encerrados allí para su beneficio...y ambas sabemos que lo usaran….y eso significaría que aun asi el trabajo de nuestros ancestros fue en vano", dije yo casi gritando.

-"Aun así….no podemos hacerlo, es muy arriesgado", dijo Celestia aun sonando molesta.

-"Hermana ese factor de riesgo que te falta ha hecho que Martin muriera en vano, si no hubieras pospuesto la teletransportacion hasta que te curaran, hubiéramos rescatado a Martin 1 año antes, el estuviera vivo y hubiera logrado sembrar la duda en todo su mundo y luchar en contra de los changelings…solo por no arriesgarte y dejar que yo y Cadence nos encarguemos de Chrysalis apenas el teletransportador estaba listo, nada de esto estuviera pasando, es por eso que el murió"; dije yo con tristeza y enfadado, "Y no hay que olvidar que por no arriesgarte a mantener el ídolo en el planeta, todo esto se hubiera evitado en un principio!", grite toda frustrada.

…..no dijo nada.

-"Escucha….se que lo que estoy diciendo es arriesgado….y es horrible….pero no tenemos opciones, ya nos queda opciones…hasta nosotras tenemos limites…..", dije yo ya bajando mi tono, "Pero ponte a pensar…ellos ya son tecnológicamente eficientes y avanzados….no crees que la alianza terrestre se pueda defender, hasta que nosotros podamos ir?"; pregunto yo.

-"Pero nos odiaran por lo que hicimos…..", dijo Celestia algo desanimada.

-"Lo se…..pero ya nos odian de todas formas…."; dije yo.

-"Eso no ayuda hermana", dijo ella.

-"Lo se…..pero que dices….hacemos lo mas arriesgado que se nos haya ocurrido alguna vez?"; pregunto yo.

-"No hay de otra verdad?"; pregunto ella esperando que diga si.

-"No….no hay de otra"; dije yo.

Estamos hablando de liberar a todo el tártaro en un planeta….

No es correcto…ni ético….pero nos dará tiempo para prepararnos una vez términos aquí.

Y que nuestra madre algún día nos perdone…..

.-..-..-.-….-.-.-…-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.

 **Reina Juana**

 **Torre de Dubai**

 **Ese mismo día.**

 **3:54 pm**

-"Vamos…..vamos, ya van 10 días que nuestros hombres están atrapados en ese mundo, para cuando los sistemas de comunicaciones estarán listos?", pregunto yo enojada a uno de mis operadores.

Además ya me harte de quedarme atrapada en esta torre por temor a que en el tiempo en que las defensas estén bajas me atrapen los equestres.

-"Los sistemas van a volver a estar operativos en menos de 30 minutas mas mi señora, y la red de seguridad anti teletransporte volverá a estar en línea pronto", dijo otro operador.

-"Bien….bien"; dije yo algo mas aliviada.

Si que fueron unos tensos días.

No ayudo que la maldita derrota inicial fuera televisada…..

Pero volveremos a las andadas, se que sí.

(De vuelta en Equestria, Luna y Celestia llegaron en secreto a las montañas donde están ocultas las puertas gigantes del tártaro, unas puertas encantadas que mantienen todo el mal de ese lugar adentro)

(Lo están haciendo todo por su cuenta, y aunque el portal con el hechizo original no tengan ninguna forma de saber donde acabara el portal….no quieren que la sangre que se derrame en la tierra manche a otro pony mas que a ellas)

(Así que usando las mismas runas que usaron para teletransportar al caído Lord de los dragones hace mucho tiempo, la usaran para teletransportar la parte del risco donde estan ocultas las puertas)

(Las puertas son mágicas…..son un portal en si mismo, y no se sabe, como va a reaccionar las mismísimas puertas ante ese teletransporte)

("Que nuestra creadora nos perdone…", ambas princesas dicen con pesar cuando comienzan el teletransporte de las puertas del tártaro a la tierra)

-"Solo 2 minutos más mi reina", dijo uno de mis operadores.

-"Perfecto…..", dije yo cuando….

Las alarmas sonaron de nuevo.

-"Que ocurre?", pregunte yo de nuevo preocupada y algo enojada por esta nueva interrupción.

-"Los sistemas de detección de teletransportes no autorizados en tierra detecto algo…..algo muy grande", dijo todo preocupado uno de mis operadores.

-"En donde?"; pregunte yo.

-"En…Grecia….."; dijo algo confundido uno de los operadores. **(se de la ironía de la situación)**

-"Quiero a todos los miembros del ejercito que se encuentran en esa área responder inmediatamente y que disparen a matar…no podemos tomar ningun riesgo ahora", dije yo.

-"Entendido…", dijo otro operador como mando el mensaje.

-"Sistemas satelitales reiniciados…volvemos a tener defensas mi señora", dijo otro operador.

-"Pues ahora quiero imágenes satélites de la zona"; dije yo como inmediatamente apareció un holograma en el centro de la sala de operaciones que muestra la zona en concreto.

Se encuentra en una de sus islas.

Y es un risco…..un risco cortado con una precisión por los costados y por detrás prácticamente perfecto.

Y 2 puertas de madera antigua gigantes, de 30 metros de alto y 10 de ancho….abiertas.

Y se ve como en su interior…..brilla de color rojo y negro a la vez…

Esto no puede ser bueno.

-"Mi reina….recibimos lecturas alarmantes de magia negra emanando de esa cosa…..", dijo uno de mis operadores totalmente alarmados.

-"Puerta gigante…..en grecia…..con inmensa magia negra….no hay que ser un genio para no darse cuenta…que los equestres nos mandaron el tártaro a nosotros…."; decía yo como se escuchaba sonidos espeluznantes de esa puerta.

-"Quiero a todo personal militar de la tierra en esa zona de forma inmediata, necesitamos cerrar esa maldita puerta ahora, y evacuen todo el país si es necesario", dije yo a mis operadores.

Como empezaron a mandar las ordenes.

Mientras yo miraba el holograma (y si, viene con sonido incluido) del lugar.

Que clase de monstruos habrá allí…

-"Mi reina, ya están empezando a posicionarse la artillería para disparar al lugar…."; dijo uno de mis operadores, como el holograma alejaba la imagen de la puerta y podía ver una imagen como si fuera el mapa de una batalla.

Pero aun podía ver a detalle la puerta.

Entonces empezaron a salir las bestias de la puerta.

Demonios alados en primer lugar…empezando a salir por centenares de esas enormes puertas como si fueran murciélagos saliendo de una cueva.

Caballos en forma de nubes blancas saliendo del lugar congelándolo todo a su paso…

Y empezaban a salir tentáculos intentando forzar su salida de la puerta.

-"Que disparen la artillería ahora!"; grite yo.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

(-"Hermana…que pasa si destruyen la puerta antes de que salgan todos los monstruos?" pregunto Luna a Celestia.)

(-"Si la destruyen, solo lo empeorara, porque solo liberaran de golpe a todas las criaturas del lugar…porque esa puerta no solo es el portal…es lo que mantiene esa dimensión en que fueron desterrados fuera de nuestra dimensión…los condenaran a todos", dijo Celestia a Luna)

(-"O sea….tendremos que estar listo para ese escenario…lo de destruir a todas las criaturas no?"; pregunto Luna)

(-"Me temo que no sera nada fácil querida hermana…..porque según mi madre….en ese lugar mora criaturas de inconcebible tamaño que azolaban este mundo, inmortales que solo podían ser encerrados por su enorme poder, ademas de miles de monstruos que podrían acabar con toda una civilización de un solo golpe….es lo que los humanos llamarían…..el infierno en la tierra", dijo Celestia.)

-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.

Entonces mientras esas criaturas pequeñas salían y los antiareos de la zona los hacían trizas…..

Y las criaturas etéreas eran vulnerables al plasma y al laser mientras las balas no les hacían ni cosquillas.

La artillería impacto a la puerta.

Tanta artillería que desintegro la montaña.

Pero eso solo causo un fuerte haz de luz que cegó los sistemas unos momentos.

-"Quiero que recuperen la señal ahora mismo!", grite yo.

Y lo que vi….

No tiene nombre.

No acabamos con la amaneza….solo la trajimos a nuestro planeta mas rápido.

-"Los niveles de magia negra estan por las nubes….", decía otro operador todo preocupado.

-"Ocupa todo el país…", decía otro operador.

Yo deje de escucharlos cuando vi a las enormes criaturas que aparecieron en pantalla.

Monstruos solo salidos desde la mente retorcida de Lovecraft y de cada leyenda conocida en el planeta….

Hasta había dragones del tamaño de islas disparando llamas de colores.

El de color azul gigante lanzaba "llamas de color azul" que congelaba todo lo que tocaba esas "llamas"

El rojo, lanzaba lava.

El verde lanzaba acido que derretia todo lo que tocara.

Monstruos con miles de tentáculos.

Monstruos con apariencias demoniacas.

Enormes leviatanes.

Hidras gigantes con cientos de dientes.

Ogros con enormes martillos.

Y colosos gigantes que solo nuestro MEGA TITAN podría compararse.

De todo había allí.

Incluso lo que solo podría compararse como Kutulu….o como se llame.

-"Quiero que los sistemas de teletransporte se lleven estas criaturas de vuelta a su planeta ahora!"; grite yo.

-"Mi señora…los satélites en el lado equestre no estan…..de seguro fueron destruidos en nuestra ausencia…..eso significa…..que esos monstruos estan para quedarse mi señora", dijo con seriedad uno de mis operadores.

-"Señora…..hemos perdido contacto con el departamento de Grecia"; dijo otro operador.

-"Y con razón, quiero que evacuen el continente entero si es necesario…"; dije yo.

-"La guerra solo acaba de comenzar….", dije yo con seriedad.

Intentando mantener la calma ante el escenario del fin del mundo se presentaba ante nosotros.

Nunca creí que Celestia y Luna…iniciaran una versión de…la opción nuclear contra nosotros.

Eso si no lo vi venir…..

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

 **Capitulo corto lo se.**

 **Pero es miércoles.**

 **Se supone que sean cortos para que pueden leerlos con tranquilidad.**

 **Y joder…..las cosas van empeorando para ambos grupos no?**

 **Espero sus comentarios.**

 **Porque ahora si.**

 **Y sin mentir.**

 **El próximo capitulo es el ultimo capitulo…..de la opción A.**

 **Jejeje.**

 **Luego iniciare la opción B…que es mas corta.**

 **Hasta el domingo gente bonita.**


	57. Chapter 57

_**Capítulo 57: No ataste muy bien los cabos sueltos**_

 **Reina Laura**

 **1 de septiembre del 2057**

 **4:12 pm (6 minutos desde que el tártaro libero a todos)**

 **Dubai, Planeta tierra.**

-"Mi señora, estamos perdiendo los satélites…."; dijo otro operador todo preocupado.

-"Otra vez?", pregunte enojada, "Que mania tiene el destino por destruir satélites"; dije yo enojada.

-"No mi reina…..uno de esos monstruos esta expandiendo una nube de color negra por el globo…y esta interfiriendo con las señales satélites….y hasta nos llegan informes de que la mente colmena puede estar igual de comprometida….", dijo uno de los operadores todo nervioso.

Como el sol de la tarde era reemplazado por una noche eterna, vista desde la única ventana del lugar.

-"No puede ser….."; dije yo como intente comunicarme por la mente colmena, y nada.

-"Los científicos dicen que es por los niveles increíblemente altos de magia negra que está empezando a envolver el planeta…esta interfiriendo con todo lo que no está protegido con escamas de dragón, lo único que esta protegiendo a nuestros soldados en estos momentos"; dijo otro de nuestros operadores.

-"Mierda….aun están los técnicos de los satélites haya arriba?", pregunto yo.

-"Si mi reina"; dijo uno de los operadores.

-"Pues denle los códigos de lanzamientos de los satélites martillo de Thor, quiero que barran por completo toda Grecia"; dije yo.

-"Entendido mi reina"; dijo uno de los operadores como solo veía por la ventana y podía ver esa nube cubriendo el cielo, con rayos y truenos se escuchaban y veian y como el cielo se había teñido de color rojo sangre…

-..-.-…-.-..-.-..-…-

 **Charlie (Ingeniero mecánico) (Humano)**

 **En la atmosfera de la tierra (Sobre Europa)**

 **4:20 pm**

No puede ser…

*pensaba eso mientras veía como una capa de nubes negras envolvía el planeta*

" _Charlie…..nos han pasado los códigos de lanzamiento de los satélites Martillo de Thor, modo manual…nos han ordenado lanzar todo los proyectiles sobre Grecia ahora"_ , me decía Alis, mi jefa en la nave por el intercomunicador de mi traje espacial. (Uno menos abultado que los actuales para mayor movilidad pero igual o mejor protección)

-"Pero allí viven varias millones de personas…", decía yo todo sorprendido por esa petición.

" _Según lo que me dijeron…Grecia es una zona cero….."_ , dijo algo triste Alis.

Demonios….

-"Ok…voy aquí…..", dije yo al regresar de nuevo al satélite Thor que acababa de reparar sus sistemas de comunicaciones con tierra.

Y me pongo con algo de nerviosismo abrir uno de sus paneles para ingresar los nuevos datos que llegaban a mi computadora en mi traje.

-"Ok…..cargando códigos…."; dije yo.

 _-"Rápido….que avanzan con rapidez esos monstruos"_ , dijo Alis.

Bien…..calculando…..calculando….

Ok….

-"Lanzamiento de proyectiles ahora!", dije yo como la enorme maquina empezó a cargarse para disparar, como veía a varios de mis colegas hacer lo mismo con los demás satélites.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-…-

(Entonces decenas de proyectiles empiezan a descender a enorme velocidad a la tierra, y gracias a que están recubiertas con verdaderas escamas de dragón, la nube de magia negra no les afecta e impactan en tierra)

(Arrasando grandes oleadas de monstruos de mediano tamaño (10 metros de alto), matando a 2 de los dragones elementales (lava y acido) y a la gran mayoría de los monstruos pequeños, pero los grandes resultaron casi ilesos o con graves heridas, que se sanan de casi forma inmediata)

(Pero definitivamente Grecia ahora era solo una versión pequeña de la luna con cientos de cráteres)

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Reina Laura**

 **Dubai**

 **4:23 pm**

-"Impacto directo…2 de los dragones gigantes han sido eliminados….1 titan ha caído…..y los pequeños y medianos demonios han caído…..lastimosamente mucho de los grandes ya habían abandonado la zona de impacto, pero logro impactar a los rezagados….que no murieron", dijo uno de mis operadores.

-"Genial…..genial", dije yo aun estresada por la situación…..

Esto ya es mucho.

-"Mi reina…..nos han reportado….no puede ser que diga esto pero…se ha reportado avistamiento de zombis en todo el mundo"; decía uno de mis técnicos.

-"No puedes estar hablando en serio?", pregunto yo entre la incredulidad y el enojo.

-"No señora….es verdad, mire", dijo uno de los operadores como mostraba imágenes en toda Europa sobre…

Zombis soldados.

Mas específicamente….

Con uniformes y armas de la segunda guerra mundial.

-"Eso son nazis?", pregunto yo incrédula como veo el holograma y veo a soldados alemanes de la segunda guerra mundial con sus uniformes desgastados y cubiertos con las heridas que lo mataron, disparando indiscriminadamente a civiles en Francia.

-"No solo nazis….", dijo otro operador.

Como mostraba a soldados de Napoleon atacando una ciudad rusa.

Indígenas con lanzas atacando a la gente latinoamerica, al igual que en USA.

Y barcos de la segunda guerra mundial, apareciendo en las costas donde los hundieron, y bombardeando las poblaciones cercanas, y se mantienen extrañamente a flote pese a notarse corroídos por el paso del tiempo.

Y también muestra a soldados vueltos zombis de la antigua norcorea atacar varias ciudades.

-"Entonces….eso también se aplica a….", estaba hablando cuando.

Se escucha una explosión en el edificio.

Entonces me muestran las imágenes de quien es…

Y mis ojos se abren por la sorpresa.

" _Niña!, pagaras por haberme asesinado!";_ grito la zombie Java, aun con el agujero en su cabeza con la que le mate. En el lobby de la torre, destruyendo todo.

-"Lo que nos faltaba", dije yo medio enojada, y levemente aterrada.

-"Son los niveles de magia negra en el ambiente mi señora, están fuera de los limites", dijo otro de mis operadores.

-"Llamamos a los guardias?", pregunto otro operador.

-"No….yo me encargo de ella… donde pertenece", dije yo con seriedad, porque en serio la devolveré al cráter al lado de la torre donde arroje sus cenizas hace tanto tiempo, "Intenten encontrar una zona segura para los civiles, y hagan que todos los que puedan sujetar un arma vayan a la base militar mas cercana", dije yo.

-"A la orden mi señora", dijeron los operadores.

Como iba a enfrentar directamente a Java, bajando por mi ascensor privado….

Donde guardo mis armas. (2 Pistolas semiautomáticas de plasma y un rifle de francotirador que se puede transformar en escopeta)

Se escuchaba las explosiones mientras bajaba.

-"Puede que sea mi ropa favorita, pero me va a estorbar", dije yo en voz alta como solo me la quite…no ofrece ninguna protección de todas formas.

(Si, peleara desnuda)

Apenas el ascensor llego, prepare un escudo al frente mio, porque en efecto, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, fui recibida por un rayo de energía.

-"Sabía que aparecerías tarde o temprano"; dijo la zombi Java con una sonrisa siniestra, como sus ojos brillaban de color rojo.

-"Escucha, no es un buen momento, el tártaro mismo se ha liberado en este mundo, no estoy para atenderte ahora mismo"; dije yo aun con el escudo arriba como preparaba mi francotirador, como lo ponía en modo escopeta.

-"Jeje, lo se, la voz en mi cabeza me lo dijo"; dijo Java toda sonriente.

Como varios otros changeling zombis entraban al destruido lobby.

-"Más bien nos lo dijo a todos….a la vez, que a los guerreros que no terminaron sus batallas ahora tienen otra oportunidad de luchar, y que los que fueron asesinados injustamente pueden volver y matar a sus ejecutores de la misma forma en que los mataron, como una forma de ironía….y nosotros somos los segundos…."; dijo Java como de su espalda saco unas pistolas, al igual que el resto de los changelings zombi.

Y yo solo expandí el escudo para el frente para tumbarlos mientras me ponía en una mejor posición.

Los zombis changeling si fueron tumbados por la ola de energía, pero Java lo resistió con un escudo propio.

-"Todos los que tu cruzada mato van a venir a matarte niña", dijo la Java zombi con una sonrisa como me comenzó a disparar primero.

Como yo corría hacia ella para disparar mi escopeta a quemarropa para mejor efecto.

Esquivaba las balas por pocos centímetros.

Aunque algunas si que me dieron en mis sensibles alas…...

Pero al final llegue a ella y a solo 4 metros de ella, le di un disparo a quemarropa en el pecho, que la hizo retroceder un poco…..como le había abierto todo el pecho, haciendo que dejara caer su pistola que era mas como una desert Eagle negra y que emanaba pura magia negra.

-"Jejeje…..somos zombis querida…no nos puedes matar con balas"; dijo ella sonriente como me dio una patada en mi estomagó, que me dejo levemente sin aire, como baje la guardia por un minuto.

Y antes que le volviera a disparar, los 10 changeling zombi que trajo con ella se habían recuperado y habían empezado a abrir fuego en contra mía.

Yo me puse a cubierto por el escritorio del lobby, donde el pobre recepcionista yacía muerto en el suelo, de una bala en la cabeza.

-"Pues déjame intentar otra cosa"; dije yo como sentí como 2 enemigos me querían flanquear por los lados del escritorio.

Entonces desenfunde mis pistolas de plasma, y apuntando a ambos lados.

Espere hasta que aparecieran los enemigos.

Y cuando lo hicieron, dispare a la cabeza….desintegrándolas.

Pero pese a eso, aun podían disparar sus armas hacía mi, y yo por desgracia recibi un tiro en el brazo izquierdo y otro en mi muslo por confiarme que esos disparos los detendrían.

Así que con la mayor rapidez posible, les dispare a los brazos, para tumbarles el arma.

Y les segui disparando hasta desintegrarlos por completo.

-"Arggg….", dije yo con dolor.

-"No somos los clásicos zombis de las películas mi niña, somos creaciones demoniacas creadas por magia negra pura….podemos seguir aun si nuestras cabezas fueron vaporizadas, jajaj"; dijo ella con un tono triunfante.

-"Fantástico….", dije adolorida y con sarcasmo como usaba mi magia para sacar los proyectiles que se quedaron alojados en donde impactaron.

Proyectiles hechos de energía…que se evaporaban una vez los sacaba.

Pero las heridas que tenía….pues obviamente no se fueron.

-"Ahora chicos….terminen el trabajo"; dijo Java como me prepare para lo que se aproximara.

Entonces la tierra empezó a temblar…

-"Ahora que….", dije medio enojada…..

-"Mierda….esa es la peor parte de ser _**todos**_ los asesinados revividos….."; dijo Java con enojo, "Retirada todos"; dijo ella.

*temblor*

Como escuche como todos se iban.

Es una trampa….

Debe ser una trampa para hacerme salir.

*temblor*

 _-"Reina Juana…un enemigo mecanico viene hacia nosotros a toda velocidad!"_ , se escuchaba los gritos de desesperación de mis operadores desde los parlantes.

-"A cuanto…...", decía yo como mire brevemente encima de donde me refugiaba y pude ver al enorme meca can clase alfa…acercándose a toda velocidad…se veía de color negro, como sus ojos del enorme meca brillaban en enorme color rojo.

Se supone que todos ellos fueron destruidos y desmantelados!.

-"Evacuen el edificio ahora!"; grite yo como iba corriendo pese a mis heridas a la salida principal.

Como el lobo se acercaba.

Aullando y gruñendo furioso.

Yo solo me tuve que teletransportar a cientos de metros de allí, a un 1 km al sur para ser exactos.

Y ver como el meca can clase alfa choco contra la torre, haciéndola temblar, pero al parecer no era de escamas de dragon reforzada…parece que solo revivió la máquina, pero no con las partes originales, porque el can se destrozó por completo al chocar contra la torre.

Lastimosamente, se choco contra las partes que daño Java cuando entro al edificio.

Y el edificio por desgracia se empezó a inclinar….

-"Nooo…joder!", grite con enojo como el edificio, el palacio de la capital mundial…

Caía al mar.

-"Hijos de puta!", grite enojada.

Como veía por fin helicópteros de los míos venir hacía la zona.

Joder…..refuerzos.

Ya era hora.

Vi como uno aterrizo cerca de mí, como varios siguieron su camino a la torre caida.

-"Reina Juana, nos alegra que este bien", dijo mi general, como me saludo formalmente, en su armadura de combate, pero con adornos de general, la loba Muska. (Hija de Triani y Tomaris)

-"Descanse general…quiero a todas las unidades mecanizadas atacando a los monstruos gigantes, y a toda la infantería desplegada en las ciudades para protegerlas de los zombis", dije yo con seriedad como se me curaban ya lentamente mis heridas. (Regenera miento a nivel celular, natural de las reinas changeling)

-"Eso esta pasando mi reina, pero tenemos más problemas en China y USA que requieren que las mecanizadas se queden"; dijo ella con preocupación.

-"Tengo conocimiento sobre tropas de la segunda guerra mundial matando en la zona, pero creo que nuestras tropas pueden hacerlo", dije yo.

-"No mi reina, no solo ellos…si no, están luchando todos los caídos durante las 2 guerras de los canes"; dijo ella.

-"Mierda…", dije yo, esos son millones de soldados, "Vamos al helicóptero, vamos al punto de reunión B, y discutamos un plan de acción", dije yo con total estrés.

-"Entendido", dijo mi general.

-"Y manden mucha infantería aquí…me temo que la reina Java esta de regreso y no esta feliz de verme de nuevo", dije yo.

-"Entendido…..", dijo ella algo confundida.

Como subimos al helicóptero como pude ver a lo lejos más mecas revividos iban hacia la torre, y los helicópteros realizaban fuego de cobertura en contra de esos mecas rotos, como la infantería realizaba las operaciones de rescate dentro de la torre.

-.-.-..-.-.-…-.-..-.-…-..-..-.-..-..-.-..-.-

 **Santa Cruz, Bolivia**

 **Cementerio General (Cerca del centro de la ciudad)**

 **En esos momentos**

 **10:23 am (Hora local)**

(Se ve a nuestro anterior protagonista, Martin Castillo, descansar sentado encima de su tumba ya abierta)

-"Mierda…..realmente estoy putamente vivo"; dije yo sorprendido, pero luego pasaba mi mano por el agujero hundido por múltiples puñaladas en mi pecho.

Aunque que bueno que trajeron mi cuerpo a mi ciudad natal al menos.

-"Bueno…..algo vivo….hehe…..al menos ya no estoy loco", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Claro que si estas loco hijo de puta"; decía la cabeza decapitada de una persona que acababa de cortar con un cuchillo, que extrañamente tenía a la mano cuando reviví.

-"Vete a cagar asesino de la mafia de mierda, igual hasta tu mafia de seguro ya no existe"; dije yo como me levante y patee su cabeza para que se fuera bien lejos.

-"Púdrete!", grito la cabeza del puto ese como le patee bien lejos, "Joder, como pusieron a alguien así tan cerca de mi tumba"; dije algo molesto, como me puse a ver su cuerpo cortado en múltiples partes, que aun se mueve….

Asquito.

Entonces solo me olí la ropa elegante con la que me enterraron.

Por dios, si sabían que odio vestir tan elegante.

Parezco un puto pingüino con esta mierda.

Pero sí.

-"Joder….años de añejamiento si que me hacen oler mal", dije yo.

-"Tu lo has dicho", dijo una voz muy conocida detrás de mi.

Era la niñera.

Con los ojos brillando de rojo como todos los zombis que eh visto, y con el agujero en su pecho del laser que la mato, vestía la misma ropa simple que tenía puesta en el día que la asesinaron.

-"Te ves bien linda"; dije yo como le di un abrazo.

-"Gracias", dijo ella como me lo devolvió, como quería ir ella por el premio mayor.

-"Nop…..estamos muertos y esto sería necrofilia…..y no le doy a eso"; dije yo apartándome de ella.

-"Jejej…..me alegra que no hayas cambiado tu vergüenza….", dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-"Si….", dije yo algo desanimado…..no queriendo recordar mis últimos días…vivo en la que la moralidad no existía en mi vocabulario.

Es algo que quisiera borrar.

Excepto el sexo con Chrysalis, joder, pero no puedo negarlo, ella si que uffff…

Sin palabras, una maestra en la cama se queda corto.

-"Y…..estás listo para matar a Chrysalis?"; pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

-"Pues eso explica porque reviviste", dije yo todo pensativo.

-"Pues si…..esa perra hizo que me mataran, y la pagara caro"; dijo ella con cara de enojo como cargo su cuerno, como disparo al lado mio.

-"Mierda…..!", grito alguien detrás de mi.

Y era otro zombi que salio volando lejos.

Era otro humano con un buen traje pero de hace mucho tiempo, y un hacha con diseño antiguo.

Porque un hacha?

No quiero saber.

Yo solo fui hacia el, y mientras se estaba parando, yo tome su hacha.

-"Lo siento….pero no puedo dejarte vivo despues de intentar matarme"; dije yo como tome su hacha y antes que este dijera algo.

Le corte su cabeza, y luego cada parte de su cuerpo.

Hasta que no quedo nada.

No me importa lo que otros zombis tengan que decir.

-"Mmmm…me había olvidado que tu eras el señor violencia…", dijo la niñera en tono coqueto como me abrazo.

-"Joder, somos zombis, y también quiero matar a Chrysalis, pero eso no significa que no pueda volver a matar a putos zombis que pueden ser criminales", dije yo.

-"Sabes que podrían ser algunos humanos inocentes que quieren vengarse…como nosotros?"; pregunto ella.

-"Eh…no todos, el primero que me encontré no, el solo quería matar policías por balearlo y no arrestarlo", dije yo.

-"Ok….y bien, quieres hacer más cosas malas en este apocalipsis, o solo mataremos a Chrysalis?"; pregunto ella.

-"Bueno….yo ya hice un millón de cosas, pero te falta a ti hacer cosas…así que…..que quieres hacer mientras dure este apocalipsis?", pregunte yo.

-"Bueno….hacerlo en publico estaría bien", dijo ella toda coqueta.

-"Necrofilia no….ya te lo dije", dije yo algo irritado.

-"Bueno…embriagarme y conducir ebria…..además no podemos morir si nos chocamos", dijo ella toda sonriente.

-"Pues eso esta bien…pero solo si vamos a la Argentina", dije yo.

-"Porque alla?"; pregunto ella confundida.

-"Quiero ver si revivió Hitler, y si el realmente huyo a Argentina durante la guerra, así yo puedo golpear a Hitler en pedacitos y subirlo al Twitter, jeje"; dije yo todo feliz.

-"Lo siento chico, nosotros descubrimos antes de que yo muriera que Hitler no huyo a Argentina, es que nosotros no se podía esconder ningún secreto", dijo ella.

-"Awwwuu"; dije yo todo decepcionado.

-"Huyo al Norte del Brazil", dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-"Pues vamos"; dije yo todo alegre como le tome de las manos e íbamos a patearle el trasero a Hitler.

Y salimos corriendo fuera del cementerio.

Para notar solo lo tremendamente cambiado que estaba todo.

-"Ujale…..cuanto tiempo paso, mil años?", pregunte yo todo confundido.

Porque yo se que autos voladores no existían durante mi vida.

Aunque la gente gritando por las calles y siendo comidas o asesinadas por zombis…..

Eso ya no nos incumbe.

-"Oye….mira esto"; dijo la niñera como le agarro un aparato circular de la mano muerta de un transeúnte.

-"Que es eso?", pregunto yo confundido por este aparato de alta tecnología.

-"No lo se…..", dijo ella como toco uno de los 2 lados de este, y este desplego una pantalla holográfica, con la hora y algunas aplicaciones en ella.

-"Que loco…es un celular", dije yo todo sorprendido.

-"Pue si…como no lo vi", dijo ella como me mostro uno de los costados del celular futurista como decía: "Iphone 20"

-"Pues no se rompen el cerebro con los nombres, jeje", dije yo con una sonrisa burlona.

-"Pues veamos, que año es aparato celular futurista"; dijo ella como antes que la niñera tocara algo más, el holograma cambio al calendario mostrando la fecha.

-"Guao, 22 de agosto del 2057, que simbólico que sea justo la fecha en la que comenzó la segunda guerra de los canes", dije yo todo sínico.

-"Señal del destino que esta fecha esta maldita"; dijo ella.

-"Haber….celular futurista del futuro…..donde esta Chrysalis?", pregunto yo.

Entonces entra a internet, se demora un poco…eso no ha cambiado al parecer…..entonces aparece un titula del periódico local de esa fecha que dice:

" _Chrysalis asesinada por equestres, su asistente Java, toma el control al mutar ella en reina"_

Como abajo dice que fue teletransportada a Equestria y asesinada allí.

-"Mierda…ya se nos adelantaron"; dije yo medio molesto.

-"Aun podemos matar a su puta asistente", dijo la niñera animando un poquito.

-"Si…haber celular raro, donde esta la reina Java?", pregunte yo.

Entonces salta a otro titular que dice:

" _Muerta de forma natural, toma el poder una hija que tuvo en secreto Chrysalis"_

-"Joder….ya no se nos adelantaron, ahora cual es el chiste de haber revivido"; pregunte enojado.

-"Que tal vez esta Java haya revivido, después de todo, el articulo dice que ella murió en el planeta"; dijo la niñera.

-"Pues Hitler tendrá que esperar, matemos a Java primero", dije yo con animos de nuevo.

-"Y que hay de tu hija que tuviste en secreto…porque es obvio que esa hija secreta es tuya"; dijo ella.

-"Bueno….la contactamos, y pues eso"; dije yo.

-"Pero que hay si es una versión nueva de Chrysalis?", pregunto ella.

-"Pues…..la capturamos y la violo…...la destrozo mentalmente hasta que se vuelva tan vulnerable y controlable como un gatito y listo", dije yo.

-"Guao…..no que no querías tener sexo?", pregunto ella medio enojada.

-"Hey, ella esta viva, así que no cuenta", dije yo.

-"Pues vamos entonces, a Dubai….de seguro siguen allí"; dijo la niñera.

-"Ok", dije yo.

-"A robar un auto volador se ha dicho", dijo ella, "Pero primero a la licorería mas cercana!", grito emocionada.

-"Pues vamos", dije yo con una sonrisa.

(Puede que hayan recuperado sus cuerpos y mentes, pero la magia negra los corrompe así que mentes puras precisamente no son)

-..-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Los Angeles, California.**

 **En esos momentos.**

 **9:30am (hora local)**

(Se ve a Merida, una perra mixta, asesina masiva de humanos, y ex líder de las guerrillas latinoamericanas perrunas, que fue asesinada en el día en que Martin huyo de la ciudad después de que su culto homicida/suicida hiciera de las suyas en la ciudad)

-"Mmmmm….viva de nuevo….", dije yo con una sonrisa como me tocaba a mi misma.

Puede que mi bata y mi cuerpo este cubierto por heridas de balas….

Pero no sangro….

Y eso es lo bueno.

Y mas cuando estoy sosteniendo una ametralladora…..del mismo tipo de la que me acribillo.

-"Voy a por ti maldita traidora de Griza…..o al menos a tus descendientes que desearan no haber nacido"; dije con rabia como me puse a correr por las ruinas de esta desolada y en ruinas de la ciudad.

Buscando rastros de esa perra(en forma de insulto lo dijo).

..-.-.-.-..-.-.-…-..-.-.-..-..-

 **Ex agente Tomas Erikson**

 **Washington D.C**

 **1:39 pm (Hora local)**

 **En esos momentos.**

-"Mierda, mierda…...", decía yo como conducía mi auto volador a través de la autopista como se escuchaba en tierra sonidos de disparos, mientras intentaba llegar a casa.

 _-"Atención a todas las personas…se les ordena evacuar inmediatamente las ciudades e ir a la base o bunker militar más cercano para mayor instrucciones"_ , era la radio que daba su señal de emergencia.

-"Joder que ya lo se"; dije yo como la apague.

Era esto solo un día normal como cualquier otro.

Hasta que el cielo se oscureció con nubes negras y se volvió de noche y empezaron a aparecer por toda la ciudad zombis que eran soldados ingleses y soldados revolucionarios de la época de la revolución USA por toda la ciudad.

Luchando entre sí, o disparando a los no humanos.

Hemos perdido a la mitad de nuestras fuerzas de vigilantes los primeros minutos, porque al parecer.

Estos zombis no usan balas normales para disparar.

Usan balas impregnadas en magia negra pura, y logra atravesar las imitaciones de escamas de dragon con facilidad.

Y por confiados, los vigilantes changeling no se cubrían de las primeros ataques y murieron decenas de ellos como resultado.

Ahora por fin, nos han ordenado evacuar.

Algo lógico cuando hay barcos antiguos disparando contra la costa.

-"Por fin"; dije yo como por fin llegue a mi salida para llegar a mi barrio.

Que estaba invadido de nativos norteamericanos.

Que estaban disparando flechas y lanzando lanzas impregnadas con esa magia negra a todos los que veian.

-"Malditos ancestros, porque tenían que entrar en guerra con ellos y masacrarlos!"; grite yo como esquivaba sus ataques con el auto como atropelle a varios de ellos en el trayecto.

Y como fue por matar por accidente.

El collar no me electrocuto.

Si…..aun si mi vida corre peligro el puto collar me pasaba electricidad…lo supe por las malas cuando unos casacas rojas atacaron la comisaria en donde estaba.

Y cuando intente tomar el arma de uno de mis compañeros, la porquería de collar me electrocuto bien fuerte.

Y no mas tuve que huir de allí.

Entonces por fin llegue a mi casa.

Como había dejado a esos indios atrás.

El auto de Alloy estaba aparcado, aunque mal, estaba aparcado cerca de casa.

-"Alloy, Alloy, ya llegue!", grite yo al bajar del auto e ir corriendo a la entrada.

-"Tomas!", grito toda asustada como ella abrió la puerta y me abrazo.

-"Esto es de miedo…y es de noche y eso que son la 1 de la tarde", dijo ella asustada.

-"Y que hay de nuestra hija?", pregunto yo todo nervioso.

-"Esta arriba empacando, ella llego temprano como las clases se suspendieron por la derrota que tuvo el ejercito de la alianza en contra de los Equestres", dijo Alloy toda nerviosa.

Mierda, desee que pasara…no creí de verdad que pasara, pero paso.

Y como me alegro de eso.

-"Pero también dicen en las noticias que fueron los equestres que fueron la causa de esto", dijo ella.

…bueno

Ya no me alegro tanto.

-"Tenemos que esperar a Jhonny (Junior, hijo de ellos), el no ha vuelto del trabajo", dijo ella toda preocupada.

-"Maldita sea…..espero que este bien"; dije yo todo estresado.

-"No puedes ir a por el?", pregunto ella toda preocupada.

-"No….no puedo ir a por el, no puedo ni defenderme yo, y esperas que vaya a rescatarlo si es que esta en problemas?", pregunte medio enojado.

Lo que hizo que se preocupara aun mas.

-"Son los collares no?", pregunto ella asustada.

-"Si….", dije yo con pesar.

Entonces ella se puso a llorar

-"Mi niño esta allí afuera solo, sin poder defenderse por la culpa de estos estúpidos collares…..que vamos a hacer, que vamos a hacer!?"; pregunto ella como se puso a llorar en mi hombro.

Y antes que pudiera responder.

Un auto de mi época se aparcó justo al frente de la casa, derrapando.

Guao…

Hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba ese sonido.

-"Papa, Mama, que bien que estan bien"; dijo nuestro hijo que se bajo del asiento del pasajero y nos vino a abrazar.

-"Oh gracias a Dios estas bien"; dijo Alloy toda contenta como abrazo a nuestro hijo.

-"Y como llegaste aquí?", pregunto yo todo curioso.

-"Gracias a Meri", dijo ella como de la parte del conductor se bajo una dálmata con amplios atributos, aunque vestida con traje de chef, "Es mi jefa….y amiga que conocí en la escuela de cocina", dijo mi hijo.

-"Jhonny apúrate de una vez que aun tenemos que ir a la casa de mis padres y recogerlos!", grito ella.

-"Ella es muy buena gente"; dijo mi hijo.

-"Mami, mami, ya estoy lista"; decía mi hija que tenía una mochila grande consigo.

-"Ok….ok, yo ya guarde nuestras cosas en la maleta, ya podemos irnos", dijo Alloy mostrándome una maleta que tenía oculta en la entrada.

-"Pues vámonos ya, en el auto de su madre"; dije yo como íbamos al auto.

-"Excepto Jhonny, que se iba con Meri.

-"Lo siento papa, pero prometí acompañarla", dijo el como iba hacia ella, pero yo le detuve y le susurre.

-"Tu sabes que no puedes defenderla".

-"Lo se…pero ella si, y tiene 1 pistola antigua de tu época oculta en la maletera, y puede protegerme, si quieres yo me llevo a Griza (junior) por ustedes y nos vemos en la base", dijo el.

-"Mmm…no se, que dices Alloy?", pregunto yo a Alloy que estaba…cerca del auto de Meri.

-"Por favor, cuídenla bien…..y por favor tráiganla salvo y salvo", decía Alloy a Meri como estaba haciendo que Griza(junior) se subiera a su auto.

-"Alloy?!"; pregunte sorprendido.

-"Lo siento Tomas, pero ella tiene como defender a nuestros hijos, nosotros no…", dijo ella con pesar.

Mierda.

Cuando tiene razón, tiene razón.

-"Escucha hijo, haz que tu amiga cuide a tu hermana…..por favor, ella no paso por lo que nosotros vivimos, por favor, que no vea nada malo", dije yo a Jhonny.

-"Eso hare papa…además, no te lo quería decir así….pero Meri y yo estamos saliendo desde hace tiempo, más bien ella me consiguió el empleo…", decia el como lo interrumpi.

-"Luego me cuentas…no es el momento, ni el lugar, me lo cuentas en la base Jefferson, a donde vamos a ir nosotros"; dije yo.

-"Ok, ok"; dijo el como fue hacia el auto de Meri

-"Solo tengan suerte", dije yo.

-"Gracias señor….lo haremos"; dijo ella como se subieron los 3 al coche y condujeron hacia la autopista fuera de la ciudad.

Por suerte, a la otra salida que lleva a esa autopista, porque por donde vine esta llena de nativos americanos.

-"Vamos querida…..tenemos que irnos ya…", dije yo como me iba subiendo al coche con la maleta que ella tenía.

Y nos subimos y pues, fuimos por otro camino.

-"Crees que hice lo correcto…?", pregunto Alloy como íbamos siguiendo la calle, lentamente agarrando velocidad para despegar.

-"Si….porque tienes razón, no podemos defenderlos….", dije yo con pesar como solo me enfocaba por donde íbamos.

-"Si…..porque es como la segunda guerra de los canes otra vez", dijo ella con tristeza como se puso en posición fetal dentro del auto.

-"Alloy…..", dije con pesar, "No podemos hacer nada de manera legitima, y lo sabes", dije yo.

-"Y eso es lo que duele mas", dijo ella con tristeza.

-"Escucha…esto se ve mal…pero cuando nos reunamos en la base…todo estará bien"; dije yo intentando ser positivo.

-"Lo creeré cuando lo vea", dijo ella con pesar.

Como nos mantuvimos en silencio el resto del camino.

Como solo se veía explosiones a lo lejos en la oscuridad, y rayos caían como si fuera una tormenta.

De verdad es el apocalipsis…..

-.-…-.-.-.-…-..-…-.-

 **Jhonny (Junior)**

 **En esos momentos.**

-"Aun no entiendo porque no podemos ir con papa y mama"; decía mi hermanita toda nerviosa y preocupada.

-"Es muy complicado hermanita…pero solo digamos que….es por tu seguridad", dije yo con pesar.

-"Pero aun no lo entiendo", dijo ella toda preocupada y confundida.

-"Porque tu padre no tiene un arma para defenderlos, es por eso que no puede llevarte y defenderte a el y a tu madre contigo como carga", dijo Meri sin más, toda irritada.

Lo que hizo quedarse en silencio a mi hermanita.

Y ponerse triste.

-"Si que no eres buena con los niños verdad"; dije yo medio regañando a Meri.

-"Es que estamos en una crisis mundial Jhonny, no hay tiempo para inventar una mentira", dijo ella con seriedad, "Y no…yo si soy buena con los niños, y quiero minimo 3, pero porque yo ya tengo suficiente experiencia al tener 12 hermanas y ser la mayor, así que funcione como madre para ellos cuando mis padres, por si no lo sabes, decidieron irse a la 2nda guerra de los canes y por desgracia morir y yo tuve que cuidar solita a mis hermanas, y no había tiempo para mentirles sobre las cosas, si preguntaban sobre donde venían los bebes, se lo decia, si preguntaban de donde sacábamos la carne, se los decía, y si tenían miedo a la oscuridad, pues que pena, porque no había velas y la electricidad se iba a las 7 por la falta de generadores en donde vivíamos y se tenía que ahorrar todo lo que se podía", dijo ella con seriedad.

-"Por eso 3 de tus hermanas son vegetarianas, y 6 de ellas le tienen miedo a la oscuridad", dije yo.

-"Pero al menos las demás si lo tomaron bien, 6 de 6 es un buen numero"; dijo ella.

-"Y….a quienes vamos a recoger exactamente, tus hermanas son precisamente mayorcitas y con trabajo propio?", pregunte yo.

-"Si, pero 1 de ellas no quiere salir de su casa porque…", ella decía pero se cayo.

Y yo solo la mire de reojo, porque más o menos sabía quién podría ser.

-"Es una de tus hermanas que le tiene miedo a la oscuridad no?", pregunte yo.

-"Cállate"; dijo ella algo irritada, "Suerte que vive bien cerca", dijo ella como volteo una calle y acabamos en un barrio donde la gente empezaba a empacar sus cosas para marcharse.

Y justo paramos en la única en la que no estaba nadie evacuando.

-"Escucha, yo voy por ella, si necesito tu ayuda, te aviso", dijo ella como dejo solo con mi hermanita en el auto.

….

-"ella no me gusta"; dijo mi hermanita haciendo un puchero.

-"Pero es mi novia, y a mi si me gusta….tiene los pies sobre la tierra siempre, y por eso me agrada", dije yo.

-"Pero aun asi es muy mala", dijo mi hermanita.

-"No es mala…..solo tuvo una infancia difícil…como yo, aunque creo que por eso congeniamos tan fácil…"; dije yo todo pensativo.

-"Si…escuche en la escuela que los que tienen más de 20 años no tuvieron bonitas infancias….", dijo mi hermanita.

-"Si supieras"; dije yo todo pensativo.

-"Me lo puedes contar…..así talvez pueda entender a tu novia?", pregunto ella toda curiosa.

-"Solo te dire que….te gusta el agua caliente y la comida no?"; pregunto yo.

-"Si….me gusta el agua caliente en invierno, y una buen taza de leche caliente es mas rico"; decía ella toda contenta.

-"Pues muchos no tenían eso…..y menos cosas todavía…"; decía yo.

-"Oh…."; decía ella sorprendida.

Como ella quería preguntar más cosas, pero Meri me llamo para que la ayudara desde la puerta de la casa de su hermana.

-"Ahora vengo", dije yo.

Como baje del coche y fui hacia ella.

-"Cuál es el problema?"; pregunto yo.

-"Pantaletas amarillas no quiere salir", dijo Meri al señalar a su hermana, que era más alta y mas curvilínea que ella…..y mi Meri ya era rikisima…pero espera, "Porque le dices pantaletas amarillas?", pregunto yo.

-"Porque se orinaba cada noche porque las otras que no tenían miedo a la oscuridad le molestaban", dijo Meri.

-"Si…y por eso ahora tengo que usar pañal por su culpa"; dijo su hermana que se aferraba a una lámpara de su casa, con tono de miedo y odio.

-"Escucha bebecita, tenemos que irnos ahora, o podemos morir, no quieres morir no?", pregunto Meri.

-"No quiero morir…pero no quiero salir afuera donde esta literalmente sucediendo el apocalipsis"; decía su hermana toda asustada, sosteniendo su lámpara con fuerza como temblaba de miedo.

-"Escucha….hay luz afuera al menos…la electricidad no se corto al menos", dije yo con una leve sonrisa.

El destino jode y entonces se escucha una fuerte explosión a lo lejos.

Y las luces se van.

-"Oh mierda…..volaron la planta de energía", dije yo sorprendido.

-"Ahhh!"; grito ella con miedo como se aferró más a su lámpara, que incluso la partio a la mitad.

-"Escucha bebita, no tenemos tiempo para esto, vas a venir ahora mismo!", grito Meri con enojo.

-"No"; dijo ella con miedo.

-"Pues esta bien, Jhonny, ayúdame a cargarla"; dijo con irritación en su voz ella.

-"Eh….ok"; dije yo sin pensarlo y la ayude a cargarla, desde sus piernas, pero ella al perder balance solto la lámpara y me abrazo a mi con una fuerza tal que….

Me dolia…..

Aunque sus pechos estaban en mi cara.

Y me ahogaban también.

-"Eso es Jhonny, la tienes, ahora llevala", dijo Meri algo aliviada.

"pero pesa mucho", dije entre murmullos que no se escucharon porque estaba medio ahogándome.

-"Maldita sea…tengo que hacer todo yo"; dijo Meri como me empezó a empujar, a lo que espero sea la salida, y yo tuve que caminar con cuidado y soportando a su hermana.

Como fue todo un suplicio llevarla al auto.

-"Bebita mira, luz, adentro del auto, entra vamos", dijo Meri como escuche unas puertas del auto abriéndose.

Y sentí como un peso enorme de encima se bajo de mi.

Y empecé a respirar buscando todo el aire posible.

Y solo Meri me hizo señas para que me metiera al auto.

Y con un dolor de espalda…..me metí al auto.

-"No puede ser que aun conserves al auto de papa"; decía su hermana aun con miedo en su voz como solo permanecía en posición fetal en el suelo, ocupando todo el suelo de atrás, haciendo que mi hermana se tuviera que poner sus pies en el asiento.

-"Pues si, es la única basura que nos dejo, que esperabas"; dijo ella como acelero el coche.

-"Nada…..", dijo ella aun en posición fetal, "Por cierto…..tu novio es lindo"; dijo ella toda nerviosa.

-"Gracias lo se, y si en realidad esta pasando el fin del mundo dejare que hagamos un trio con el, te parece?", pregunto mi novia así sin más.

-"Que es trio?"; pregunto inocentemente mi hermanita.

-"Es algo que a los adultos no más deben saber, y no niñitas como tu"; dijo su hermana toda calmada con ella.

-"Oh…..ok….aunque espera un minuto…creo que usted la vi antes"; dijo mi hermanita toda curiosa.

-"De seguro que si, es la maestra de kínder, el único lugar donde llevar pañales extra no haría que nadie piense nada raro", dijo mi novia media burlona.

Lo que hizo que su hermana se pusiera mas avergonzada.

-"OH…..hay pañales para adultos, entonces porque tuve que aprender a usar el baño si podía usar pañales todo este tiempo?", pregunto media enojada mi hermanita.

Lo que hice que se riera levemente mi novia.

-"Eh….yo lo uso por otra cosa….una cosa personal", dijo con calma la hermana de mi novia.

-"Ahora podemos continuar el camino sin necesidad de que alguien diga otra cosa rara, por favor?", pregunte yo todo estresado.

Y gracias al cielo, si obtuve lo que quería….

Por solo 5 minutos, porque al llegar a la autopista…..

Pudimos ver helicópteros de ataque prácticamente yendo en paralelo en el aire junto a nosotros.

-"No me gusta eso…."; dijo Meri. Como los helicópteros se adelantaron más y más hacia el oeste, hacia donde íbamos nosotros para salir de la ciudad.

Entonces hacia el frente, a al menos 3 km de distancia empezaron a haber muchas explosiones y disparos empezaron a sonar en todas direcciones.

Meri no pensó 2 veces y detuvo el auto.

-"Que esta pasando, que son todas esas explosiones?"; pregunto toda temerosa su hermana.

-"No lo se", dijo ella.

Como veíamos un helicóptero retroceder hacia nosotros pero caer en picada al suelo, derribado.

-"Oh mierda….", dije yo al ver a la distancia, cientos de canes con ojos rojos, armados con ametralladoras en mano.

-"Es el ejercito de los canes de occidente…..algunos de los caídos mientras tomaban esta ciudad en la segunda guerra de los canes", dijo Meri con algo de enojo en su voz, "La unidad #23, la de mis padres….."; dijo ella con algo de enojo como saco la pistola de la guantera, "Susy, levántate ahora, niña ponte debajo de las piernas de Susy, tu….tu que suerte que eres mixto de los que son externamente can, internamente humano"; djio Meri con seriedad, "Ahora maldita sea!"; grito ella.

Y Susy, al parecer así se llamaba su hermana, se sentó bien en su asiento

Entonces ella empezó a andar lentamente por la autopista, esquivando lentamente el helicóptero derribado.

Como íbamos directamente hacia esa unidad armada de canes zombis.

-"Estas loca…..porque vamos de frente!"; grite yo.

-"Confía en mi….y créeme que si funciona todo y no la arruinas….hoy ambos dejamos de ser vírgenes", dijo ella con seriedad.

-"Ok….", dije yo confundido.

Como continuamos andando lentamente.

Y los canes zombis se mostraban algo nerviosos, pero no levantaron sus armas hacia nosotros….

Y ya veo la razón de porque, cuando llegamos hacia donde estaba todo el grupo.

Un dálmata de cabello rojo y una dálmata de cabello rubio se acercaron al auto.

-"Mira pues…..nuestras hijas si sobrevivieron a todo….te dije que no había de que preocuparse", dijo el dálmata macho todo contento, "Además cuidaron mi coche, que detallazo".

-"Y no hay nada que temer chicos, sigan adelante, solo son mis hijas vivas", dijo la hembra dálmata junto a el como le abrazaba.

Ambos sus ojos brillaban de rojo, y se les veía agujeros de balas en el estómago y pecho.

-"Oh….y un guapo jovencito pastor alemán algo chusco….hola chico"; dijo la madre zombi de Meri.

-"Hola…", dije yo todo nervioso.

-"Ahora hija, cuéntanos, como te fue, como es que todo esto se llenó de seres humanos en insectos antropomórficos?", pregunto su padre.

-"Desde hace varios años, haciendo que su invasión sea estúpida y una perdida de tiempo que solo separo al país, y que sus compañeros que sobrevivieron son unos pendejos de mierda que solo separaron mas al país y nos dejaron vulnerables a la invasión de una raza extraterrestre que la verdad hizo mas bien que mal a nosotros que la generación de ustedes, ahora porque sus compañeros no regresan al bosque, a las tumbas comunes de donde los dejaron y acaban de salier y dejan de arruinar nuestras vidas", dijo con seriedad y sin trabarse.

Como si todo ya lo tuviera listo para decirlo.

Lo que dejo a sus padres sin habla.

-"Y por cierto…son unos padres irresponsables de mierda", dijo ella como les mostro el dedo medio, "Y me llevo el auto y espero que mueran otra vez, y por cierto, el chico es un mixto y me lo follare sin parar esta noche!"; grito ella como acelero por la pista.

Dejando a sus padres zombi con la boca abierta.

-"Uffff, joder, como tenía tiempo guardado todo eso", dijo ella como suspiro de alivio, "Ten, al final no lo necesite"; dijo ella como me dio la pistola.

-"Le acabas de mandar a la mierda a tus padres y varias cosas más", dije yo sorprendido.

-"Pues se lo merecen….", dijo Susy toda nerviosa.

-"Nos dejaron solas a las 12 de nosotras…..sin primos lejanos o cercanos, solas…..por completo, no pudo quedarse mama, o papa, fueron los 2…así que sí, son unos pésimos padres", dijo ella.

-"Ok…..pero recuerda que son putos zombis, y que estan armados, pueden seguirnos ahora mismo para matarnos por haberles dicho eso"; dije yo todo alarmado.

-"No te preocupes….vamos en un Mustang del 2020, a 120km por hora, nunca nos alcanzaran", dijo ella con calma como miro hacia adelante y tuvo que frenar.

Porque justo alcanzamos los escombros de los helicópteros derribados bloqueando la autopista.

-"Eh…creo que debemos de caminar", dijo ella algo nerviosa.

-"No….no puedo salir haya afuera…..no puedo", dijo Susy toda nerviosa.

-"Oye, quieres morir virgen y con el pañal meado dentro de un auto, o lograr llegar a la base y perder la virginidad junto a mi con mi novio, elige"; dijo mi novia, sonando seria.

…como puedes hacer sonar serio todo eso?!

-"Lo segundo…", dijo Susy toda nerviosa.

-"Pues a correr"; dijo ella como salimos del auto y yo me lleve cargando a Griza(junior)

-"Puedo correr y lo sabes", dijo media quejándose mi hermanita.

-"Pero no tan rápido como un adulto", dije yo, como se escuchaba a lo lejos los lobos viniendo a toda velocidad hacia nosotros, sus fuertes aullidos

-"Ok….cárgame"; dijo mi hermanita toda asustada como me abrazo con fuerza.

Y empezamos los 3 a correr por la autopista.

Lo más rápido que podíamos.

Pero había que contar algo muy importante…

Los 3 estábamos en condiciones físicas…muy malas, yo no tanto, pero cargando a mi hermanita con su mochila hace que me ponga al nivel de mi novia y su hermana.

-"El pecho me duele…me duele todo…..", decía con cansancio Susy.

-"Solo llevamos corriendo 1 minuto"; dije yo.

-"Eso ya es mi limite…", dijo Susy.

-"Igual yo….mucho tiempo quedarme en la cocina solo comiendo….0 ejercicio"; dijo mi novia, que esta con unos kilos de más pero aun así esta bien.

Entonces solo seguíamos corriendo para a pasos mas lentos.

-"Cuando lleguemos a ustedes 2 jovencitas, estarán en muchos problemas!"; se escuchaba a lo lejos detrás de nosotros.

-"Pero ese es un buen motivo para un segundo aire…", dijo Susy como empezamos a correr de nuevo.

Corrimos, y corrimos pero ya los escuchábamos cada vez mas cerca el pelotón de los padres de mi novia.

-"Maldita sea, olvide la pistola en el auto!"; grito mi novia.

-"Mal momento para avisar eso!", grite yo como seguíamos corriendo.

Corrimos mas y más.

Como sentí como algo me impacto en mi pierna.

-"ARGG!", grite yo de dolor como caí al suelo.

Soltando a mi hermana para no caer encima de ella.

-"Jhonny!", grito de miedo mi novia como se detuvo.

Y Susy paro igual.

Y allí…nos rodearon todo el pelotón de soldados de los padres de Meri.

-"Usted jovencita si que necesita aprender a como respetar a sus mayores", dijo enojada su madre.

Como mi hermanita vino a que la abrazara por que tenía miedo de los soldados que nos rodeaban.

-"No soy una niña, tengo ya 33 años", dijo Meri sin dejar de mirar enojada a sus padres.

-"Que!", grite yo, "Me dijiste que tenías 23", dije yo.

-"Vamos, debiste verlo venir cuando dije 2nda guerra de los canes, aunque Susy si es la menor, ella tiene 28 años", dijo Meri.

-"Y mentirosa la niña resulto ser"; dijo toda decepcionada la madre.

-"Ustedes nos abandonaron….por una guerra estúpida"; dijo Meri enojada de nuevo.

-"Fue para obtener mas tierras para comida porque se estaba acabando, si no sabes eso a estas alturas…pues tu gobierno actual no es bueno"; dijo su padre.

-"Si lo sabemos, pero solo por sus enormes egos no pudieron pedirlo diplomáticamente, siempre fue con violencia, por eso nos vieron como monstruos porque teníamos a idiotas como ustedes en el poder"; dijo enojada Meri, "Me dejaron a mi….con solo 5 años me dejaste a cargo de 11 hermanas….a mi, la única que fui hija única, además de monstruos, unos irresponsables de mierda"; dijo Meri enojada como su madre fue hacia ella y le dio una tremenda cachetada en su hocico.

-"No teníamos opción", dijo su madre enojada.

-"Pero ahora podemos ser unos buenos padres iniciando ahora"; dijo el padre como chasqueo sus garras.

-"Elimínenlos a los sangre sucia", dijo el padre.

-"No!"; grito Meri como su madre le dio un golpe en el estomago, que la dejo en el suelo a Meri, "Es por tu propio bien, es tu castigo por ser tan desobediente"

-"No por favor", dijo Susy como me abrazo estando yo en el suelo, "Nadie merece morir hoy por favor", dijo ella suplicando entre lagrimas.

-"Lo siento….no hay opción", dijo el padre como todos los canes a nuestro alrededor estaban a punto de disparar.

Pero entonces unos 10 helicopteros de combate aparecieron desde el sur de nuestra posición y empezaron a rociar su lluvia de proyectiles de plasma sobre nosotros, los canes no tuvieron tanto tiempo de reacción como fueron vaporizados por los proyectiles de plasma de unas maneras muy grotescas.

Dejándonos a nosotros con vida.

Entonces un helicóptero de esos se para, en el aire, al parecer es uno de transporte, y empieza a descender.

-"Que bien que los encontramos…a tiempo, que suerte que la tercera oleada de helicópteros si los acabo para bien", dijo un soldado en esas armaduras que me vino a ayudar a mi a levantarme, "Suban todos….no es seguro aquí", dijo el soldado como me ayudo a llevarme al helicóptero.

Tercera oleada?

O sea que ya les derribaron 2 oleadas de helicópteros?

Como que ya no me dan mucha confianza.

Pero bueno, Susy llevaba a mi hermana en su pecho, como la pobre estaba toda traumada por lo que acaba de ver.

Lo siento papa…no pude proteger su inocencia…

Entonces una vez todos abordo, el helicóptero cerro sus puertas y nos empezamos marchar de la zona.

-"Ahora que sabes mi edad…..aun quieres estar conmigo?", pregunto Meri toda nerviosa.

-"Pensé que entre sobrevivientes nos contábamos la verdad…..", dije yo todo lastimado por eso…..y por la bala alojada en mi pierna.

-"Lo se….pero es que ningun chico me quería por mi personalidad…..y eras el primero que realmente me soporto que….tuve que mentir…lo siento"; dijo Meri toda apenada.

-"Al menos no mientes con lo de ser virgen?", pregunte yo, como el soldado estaba haciendo lo que podía para ignorarnos y no meterse.

-"Para nada….créeme"; dijo Susy.

-"Ok….algo es algo, pero al menos vivimos otro día, y es lo que importa ahora", dije yo.

Como todos asentimos.

.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-….-.-…-

(La cosa no mejoro…..solo empeoro, los cientos de miles de zombis soldado de todas las guerras sufridas en Europa causaron tanto caos que muchos civiles no pudieron evacuar, antes que los grandes titanes monstruosos llegaran y esparcieran muerte y destrucción a su paso, en solo 1 semana Europa quedo aniquilada muriendo al menos 80 millones de civiles y 1 millón de soldados haciendo todo lo posible por frenar los poderosos monstruos, pero que solo en su sacrificio lograron destruir a 5…..de 200 horribles y temebrosos monstruos gigantes ultra poderosos que lanzan hechizos con magia negra con poder monstruoso a cualquiera que los intente atacar…..y los zombis en el continente al solo ser almas corrompidas impregnadas en magia negra fueron ignorados por los demonios roba almas y los monstruos gigantes que devoraban todo lo vivo, más bien en esos momentos los zombis que luchaban entre sí, como los muertos soldados de la segunda guerra mundial y soldados de las épocas feudales y romanas se tuvieron que unir a la fuerza al darse cuenta que…..luchar entre sí cuando monstruos gigantes destruían sus tierras era lo más estúpido que podían hacer y que matar a los pobres civiles que no eran humanos como los canes y changeling que veían nos los llevaba a ninguna parte, formando así una coalición de zombis dispuestos a ayudar a luchar contra los demonios…pero primero tienen que averiguar cómo hacerlo)

(Pero por desgracia los millones de zombis soldados en USA y Asia que murieron en toda guerra conocida representaron el peor desastre que los monstruos en sí, causando tanto caos y destrucción que murieron más de mil millones de civiles y el 80% del personal militar en Asia y el 50% en America del norte, sumando otros 4 millones de muertos, perdiendo la mayoría de las ciudades importantes, causando que Asia este vulnerable a los monstruos que están por llegar una vez Europa callo, y America…solo puede seguir luchando contra estos muertos vivientes que la única cosa que los mata es desintegrándolos…porque sus ganas de "ganar" una guerra perdida ya hace mucho tiempo aun esta viva en sus almas corrompidas y que no vieron los monstruos que se aproximan y que les dieron "vida" en primer lugar)

(En africa preparan sus defensas, al igual que en Oceanía, como oficialmente se convierten en los puntos donde deben ir los civiles, porque se ha declarado Asia y America como indefendibles, por la gran cantidad de zombis buscando venganza…la gran matanza de indígenas por fin les esta dando factura)

(Martin y la niñera cruzan toda sudamerica a pie porque se dieron cuenta que no pueden manejar un auto volador, y mejor así, porque pueden evitar al ejercito local mas fácilmente, mientras reúnen pistas sobre donde se esconde la reina Juana y la zombi Java, como también se lamentan de porque al tener agujeros en los pechos, no les llega la comida o bebidas que ingieren, aun cuando no las necesitan)

(La zombi Java aunque enojada por perder a su presa, fue su oportunidad para reunir a los suyos que fueron asesinados como ella, para así buscar a Juana y matarla por lo que les hizo)

(Su búsqueda por USA durante esa semana fue brutal para los que se cruzaban en el camino de Merida, mientras hallaba pistas sobre donde esta Griza…..para su mala suerte averiguar que había muerto de anciana, hace mucho tiempo en una granja de energía changeling, y al morir de ancianos, hace que no sean revividos, y eso es lo que le enoja a Merida, así que solo se conformara con matar a su hija Alloy, ahora solo es cuestión de encontrarla)

(Alloy y su familia logran llegar a Africa junto a otros refugiados, y por orden ejecutiva de la reina Juana, sus collares son retirados, para que ayuden a la defensa del continente, lo que hace muy feliz a Tomas, de que por fin podrá tomar un arma después de mucho tiempo)

(La reina Juana y el resto de sus hijas están en Australia….el país prácticamente no fue tan afectado y esta a salvo por ahora de todo, y están en un bunker oculto dentro de la gran meseta roja, el icono mas grande de Australia, desde allí Juana intenta dirigir el planeta…..pero con las comunicaciones semi interrumpidas por las tormentas causadas por la magia negra que también trajeron graves diluvios en varias zonas del planeta, que esa lluvia es mas que nada como si fuera agua radiactiva, mutando y o matando horriblemente a cualquiera que lo beba sin filtro alguno, y sin la mente colmena para dirigir a su gente…..lo único que puede hacer ella es esperar a que su gente logre recibir los pocos mensajes que logra enviar…y se prepara por si la Java regresa otra vez)

.-.-..-..-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-..-..

 **-"Fuck", dijo Seras totalmente sorprendida, "Regresamos con los zombis….super"; dijo ella con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Si…..y que opinas que tu personaje haya regresado como un zombi inteligente?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Es interesante la verdad"; dijo ella con honestidad, "Joder, cada vez esto mejora y mejora…..y justo va a acabar"; dijo ella algo triste al final.**

 **-"Si, pero esta vez solo falta un poco más….", dije yo algo nervioso.**

 **-"O sea que….el próximo capítulo puede ser el último?", pregunto emocionada Seras.**

 **-"No…..pero ahora puedo confirmar, sin una pizca de dudas, que es el penúltimo capitulo"; dije yo con total honestidad.**

 **De verdad esta vez.**

 **-"Bueno…si se nota que falta poco…..pero luego faltaría el tramo B, no?", pregunto ella con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Exacto…..y esa sería algo más corta….créeme, lo que pasaba en la opción B…..es algo muy fulminante…..ya verán todos luego a lo que me refiero, jeje", dije yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Escritor de suspenso deberías ser men…."; dijo ella.**

 **-"Lo se….", dije yo medio ególatra.**

 ***tic toc tic toc¨***

 **-"Que es eso….un reloj?"; pregunte yo viendo como un reloj cucú aparecía de la nada en el espacio frente a Seras.**

 **-"Oh…ya es hora de irme a seguir con mi vida y dejar de lamerte las bolas, adiós"; dijo ella con una sonrisa toda burlona, "De forma metafórica chicos, no sean mal pensados esta vez, jeje", dijo ella como desapareció, llevándose consigo el reloj cucú.**

… **.**

 **Mejor no digo nada o quedo peor.**

 **Ok amigos lectores.**

 **Que tal les parecio?**

 **Los viejos enemigos no mueren tan fácilmente no?.**

 **Pero a diferencia de Dragon Ball, no volverán por tercera vez si los matan ahora.**

 **Jejejeej.**

 **Nos vemos para el penúltimo capitulo**

 **Ahora si, de verdad.**

 **Hasta el miércoles amigos lectores.**


	58. Chapter 58

_**Capítulo 58: Zombis unidos, jamás serán vencidos…**_

 **Martin Castillo**

 **1 de octubre del 2057**

 **En un barquito, en un punto desconocido en el océano Atlántico**

 **1:34 pm (Pero la luz del sol no se veía, por la noche eterna que sumía al planeta)**

Fue una enorme decepción, Hitler no revivió como Zombi.

Fue una pena.

Pero bueno, nuestra aventura fue desde conocer a indígenas con armas europeas matando personas de tez blanca, hasta mafiosos asesinados por sus conocidos queriendo venganza, hasta un montón de narcotraficantes.

Y solo matábamos a los que nos atacaban.

Lo hacía la niñera mayormente porque ella puede atacar con su cuerno a larga distancia.

Jejeje, hasta me deja cargarla en mis hombros y usarla como cañon laser.

Lo que lo hace épico, jejej.

Porque no se le acaba la energía para su cuerno, obviamente porque es alimentado con magia negra.

Y se deja ella porque para mantenerla firme en mi hombro, debo sujetarle del trasero…..y ella lo disfruta.

Pero en fin, nos robamos este barquito pesquero de 50 metros de largo y 8 de ancho para atravesar el puto atlántico.

Fue un infierno.

Además de la oscuridad eterna.

Las fuertes tormentas hacían este viaje un infierno.

Aunque considerando que se libero el tártaro, es comprensible porque las cosas son como son.

Y si, ya nos enteramos de lo que paso.

Joder, es increíble como las princesas llegaron a eso.

Bueno….fue en defensa propia por el ataque inicial de los changelings malvados.

Pero aun así…..

No se si apoyarlo o no lo que hicieron.

-"Costa a la vista!", grito la niñera, "Creo…", dijo ella como estaba a mi lado en la cabina del barco pesquero, con un periscopio viendo al frente.

-"Pues…a la costa entonces"; dije yo como solo acelere el motor de este barco, que ya estaba en las ultimas…no importa que tenga un motor de arcanita artificial pequeña, esta cosa puede correr como un barco de carreras sin nada de carga.

Aunque con los daños que sufrió en las tormentas y fuerte oleaje…uff, navega tan rápido como un barco antiguo…..

La cabina es lo único que está bien…las barandillas, las poleas para subir los pescados…todo eso se desprendió en las tormentas que pasamos.

-"Donde crees que estemos desembarcando?", pregunto la niñera algo curiosa.

-"Con nuestra puta suerte, estaremos desembarcando en el mismo punto que robamos el barco"; dije yo algo pesimista.

-"Vamos…..no seas tan mal humorado", dijo ella como me abrazo, "Sobrevivimos al atlántico en un barco pesquero….en una temporada inusual de tormentas…..eso es algo bueno"

-"Ok…..creo que tienes razón…..", dije yo como lentamente llegábamos a la costa, encallando el barco pesquero a la costa.

Bajamos del barco.

Y vimos la playa muy bonita la verdad…aunque a lo lejos solo se ve…solo ruinas de ciudades y arboles marchitados.

-"Donde sea que llegamos…..les fue peor que en latinoamerica", dije yo.

-"Ni que lo digas…aunque es mejor intentar encontrar respuestas por aquí", dije yo al señalar a las ruinas de una ciudad a la distancia.

Unos hoteles destruidos por la costa, y el olor a muerte en todos lados…mas de lo usual.

Entramos a las ruinas de un hotel.

Y todo el interior se encontraba en cenizas, como si un fuerte incendio arrasara todo el lugar.

Pero había algo que no estaba tan quemado en el suelo.

Una postal, levemente quemada.

Que decía.

"Bienvenidos a Lisboa"

-"Mmm….al parecer llegamos a Portugal…..queríamos llegar a áfrica…pero algo es algo", dije en voz alta como solté la postal.

-"Que habrá pasado aquí…estos daños son demasiado graves como para que los zombis lo hicieran"; decía toda curiosa la niñera como examinaba el lugar.

-"De seguro fueron los demonios que salieron del tártaro…no por nada decían que había que evacuar Europa cuando las puertas del tártaro se abrieron en Grecia", dije yo como volví a salir a ver la ciudad.

Completamente quemada, y cubierta de cadáveres momificados.

-"Demonios muy grandes…..", decía la niñera como cayo a un agujero en la calle…que no era un simple agujero, "Estoy bien", decía ella como se limpiaba la tierra y yo me paraba al borde del supuesto agujero.

Que era en realidad una huella.

Una huella enorme, del tamaño de media piscina olímpica, con al parecer 3 dedos puntiagudos.

-"Joderr", dije yo como veía las huellas dirigirse al sur…lo que creo es el sur.

Es difícil saberlo sin poder ver el cielo, o un reloj con brújula bueno.

Las cosas que traíamos también se perdieron, como unas pistolas que nos encontramos en el camino, o un teléfono.

Ahora solo parecemos vagabundos con todas nuestras ropas rasgadas por lo que tuvimos que pasar.

-"Me ayudas?", pregunto ella queriendo ayuda para salir del hueco de 2 metros de profundidad.

-"Si, si"; dije yo como la ayude a subir.

Como escuche de repente alguien detrás de nosotros.

-"Intrusos", dije yo casi susurrándole a la niñera, como ella me asintió, y dejo que la cargara para nuestra "Posición" de combate.

-"Son amigos o enemigos…..?", pregunto algo temerosa la niñera.

-"No lo se…pero prepárate para lo peor", dije yo susurrándole.

Como de las ruinas salieron dos soldados zombis, de USA….de la segunda guerra mundial.

Nos vieron y nos apuntaron, y yo hice lo mismo.

Pero ellos bajaron sus armas….

Buena señal.

 ***Estaran hablando en ingles obviamente***

-"Otro zombi no?", pregunto uno de los soldados.

-"Que nos delato, las heridas mortales en los pechos o nuestros ojos que brillan?" pregunte con sarcasmo.

-"Solo baje a ese bicho antropomórfico….no le haremos daño"; dijo uno de los soldados.

Uno se veía que no tenía brazo, pero puede sostener su ametralladora Thompson con la otra mano sin ninguna dificultad.

Y el otro tiene un nada sutil agujero de bala en su cabeza y tenía un rifle M1 Garand.

Y sus uniformes obviamente están bien sucios y gastados.

Y solo se que armas son gracias a la historia.

No soy tan conocedor de armas la verdad.

-"OK….", dije yo como bajaba con cuidado a la niñera, "Están muy lejos de Normandía", dije yo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"No es momento de bromas…de seguro sabes como esta el mundo y porque estamos vivos", dijo el de la ametralladora medio irritado por lo que dije.

-"Si….demonios de otra dimensión invadieron el planeta, y la magia negra nos revivió, cuál es tu punto?", pregunto yo con un toque de sarcasmo.

-"Si, exacto, pero sabes donde estan los monstruos que arrasaron la zona?", pregunto el del rifle.

-"No…..pero ahora mismo estamos muy cerca de una huella que hace entender que se dirigen hacia lo que creo es el sur"; dije al hacer eso, señalar.

-"Se dividieron en 2 grupos…..eso no es bueno, uno que va a Asia y otro a áfrica de seguro, es algo que la resistencia le gustara saber", dijo el de la ametralladora.

-"Resistencia…..que resistencia?", pregunto yo todo confundido.

-"La única y primera resistencia de muertos vivientes claro esta", dijo el soldado con ametralladora.

-"Somos una coalición unida por soldados muertos vivientes de diferentes naciones y épocas que decidimos dejar a un lado nuestras diferencias al notar que tenemos un enemigo mayor a nuestras puertas", dijo el soldado con rifle.

-"Uff….no me imagino lo difícil que fue hacer eso…..no por nada eran soldados muertos en batalla combatiendo entre sí"; dijo la niñera.

-"Señora…cosa, cuando usted ve a un monstruo de 100 metros de alto arrasando Paris…sabe usted que luchar entre sí es estúpido", dijo el soldado con rifle.

-"Es comprensible…..yo también dejaría de luchar al ver a un monstruo destruyendo lo que defendía", dije yo todo pensativo.

-"Así que, quieren ayudar?", pregunto el de la ametralladora.

-"Claro, porque no….diria que es una misión suicida, pero ya estamos muertos", dije yo con una leve sonrisa.

-"Oye…y que hay de Java?", pregunto la niñera.

-"La encontraremos en el camino"; dije yo todo relajado, "Pero necesitamos mayor poder de fuego para luchar con ella, porque solo te tenemos a ti con tu cuerno laser", le susurre.

-"OHHHH, cierto", dijo ella susurrándomelo igual.

-"Vamos, no perdamos tiempo, el campamento esta en el limite entre España y Francia", dijo el soldado con rifle.

-"Esta bien…..vamos no mas", dije yo como solo lo seguimos a ellos.

-"Y como no notaron esas huellas gigantes, no las perseguían acaso?", pregunto yo como íbamos entre las calles destruidas con vehículos carbonizados.

-"No….perseguir a uno de esos monstruos gigantes es demasiado peligroso…y más si esta bajo fuego de los vivos….les perdimos el rastro a varios monstruos que se dirigían a Inglaterra, de allí pensamos que se dirigían hacia Islandia e irían a América…..pero gracias a soldados musulmanes de la época de las cruzadas aquí en España, y el ejercito revolucionario llegaban a la frontera española huyendo de esos monstruos, diciéndonos que habían llegado a ellos desde el norte, de allí pensábamos que vendrían hacia nosotros, pero no tendría sentido, si habían destruido toda Francia ya, pero al parecer con lo que descubrimos, van varios a España", dijo el soldado con el rifle.

-"Como cuantos?", pregunto yo.

-"Con la cantidad de huellas que vimos a lo largo de España que se dirigían hacia el sur…..diria que al menos 200 a 250 monstruos…de diferentes tamaños y tipo de huellas", dijo el soldado con la ametralladora.

-"No que apenas se dieron cuenta que se dividían en 2 grupos?", pregunte confundido.

-"Antes creíamos que se dividían en 3, un grupo a Asia, otro a África y otro a Sudamérica….con esas ultimas huellas ahora vemos que todos los de Inglaterra se dirigen solo a áfrica, y nadie a Sudamérica", dijo el de la ametralladora.

-"Entiendo…creo", dije yo.

-"Llegamos"; dijo uno de los soldados como llegamos a unos caballos…caballos zombis para ser exactos, y que subieron tranquilamente a estos caballos medio desgarrados sus pieles y que se les veía el hueso.

-"Son caballos que pertenecían a soldados de la 1era guerra mundial, no los prestaron para poder movilizarnos", dijo el soldado con ametralladora, como me ayudo a subir con el a su caballo y el del rifle ayudo a la niñera.

Y así empezó nuestro viaje hacia el norte.

-"Por cierto….y que es usted señorita….hemos visto a los de su clase…..y no hemos de negar que hemos matado a varios de ustedes con nuestras armas…..pero no hemos podido averiguar mucho sobre ustedes ya que las tecnologías de esta época fueron destruidas por los monstruos en el proceso cuando destruyeron toda la vida en el continente", dijo el del rifle.

-"Soy un changeling, básicamente una criatura de otro mundo"; dijo ella sin mas.

-"Son amables…algunos, sus líderes de ellos son unos pendejos, más bien estábamos buscando a uno de sus líderes para vengarnos porque fue la que nos asesinó a ambos, bueno, a mí no directamente, pero creo un escenario para mi muerte", dije yo.

-"Son los muertos vivientes vengadores entonces….tenemos a muchos de esos en la base"; dijo el del rifle como seguíamos a galope por una autopista destruida.

-"Aunque base es decir mucho, mas bien es una zona en donde estamos todos y punto…apenas quedo algo rescatable que pudieron dejar esos monstruos a su paso"; dijo algo triste el del rifle.

-"No tienen tanques o aviones destartalados, porque escuche que hasta volvieron barcos de su época de ustedes junto a su tripulación de muertos vivientes en el pacifico"; mencione yo.

-"Si, teníamos tanques y aviones a montón….pero fue el blanco prioritario de los vivos y los destruyeron todos, excepto los caballos obviamente….como le hicimos la vida imposible a ellos antes que llegaran esos monstruos….si hubiéramos sabido lo que se aproximaba….hubiéramos apoyado a ellos en vez de perjudicarlos", dijo desanimado el del rifle.

-"Por cierto…..cuáles son sus nombres, yo soy Mike de la 3era aerotransportada, morí cuando unos alemanes descubrieron donde aterrice en el día D y me cayo un mortero cerca mio"; dijo el de la ametralladora, "Y el es Freddy, el murió en las Ardenas, en Belgica por un disparo de un francotirador", dijo el señalando al del rifle

-"Pues….yo soy Martin Castillo, ex profesor/ex terrorista/ex fugitivo/ex viajero entre mundos/ex héroe mundial", dije yo, sin contarle lo ultimo, de como mori.

Aunque con todo lo que dije…..ya era suficiente para sorprenderse y se veían algo sorprendidos, pero ellos vieron monstruos gigantes destruir el continente y de seguro hablaron con generales romanos como rusos del siglo 20 al mismo tiempo.

Ya lo habrán visto todo.

-"Yo no tengo nombre, pero Martin cariñosamente me dice la "Niñera", porque cuide a su hija durante varios años, antes que nuestra líder quisiera matarla, y me mato a mi…..para que al final no la mate a mi hija…..es un cuento largo eso y doloroso que solo me hace sentir enojada"; dijo ella con tristeza y rabia a la vez.

-"Y otra cosa más….hemos estado explorando esta península la ultima semana….que nos pueden contar sobre todo lo que paso desde que morimos nosotros….ganamos la guerra no?", pregunto Mike.

-"Uff…..paso de todo chico….da gracias a dios de que era profesor de historia", dije yo con una sonrisa.

.-….-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Base de la resistencia Zombie**

 **2 de octubre del 2057**

 **9:23 am**

-":…y lo último que se, es que Chrysalis estaba a punto de ganar y pues morí asesinado…."; dije

-"Esa Chrysalis realmente sonaba como una dictadora de cuidado", dijo Mike.

-"Si…..pero murió, en otro planeta…..así que nos quedaremos con las ganas de matarla"; dije yo.

Fue un largo viaje, repleto de explicaciones y mas charlas.

Y al ser zombis no dormimos ni vamos al baño, asi que el viaje fue todo corrido.

-"Pues las clases de historia terminaron, ya llegamos", dijo Freddy.

Y pues vimos toda la "base", con soldados reunidos de todas las clases.

Romanos como los barbaros que los aniquilaron, mirándose de reojo, aun no confiando plenamente entre ellos, separados entre sí.

Franceses e ingleses de la época medieval mirándose todos desconfiados aun.

Como musulmanes y miembros de los cruzados.

Y alemanes y USA de la segunda guerra mundial.

Y franceses y alemanes de la 1era guerra mundial.

Y rusos y franceses de la época de Napoleón.

Y más facciones de diferentes épocas y batallas pasadas que yo ya no conozco porque no soy tan conocedor de la historia antigua, aun separadas por el odio inicial que los hizo pelear a muerte en primer lugar, pero unidas a la fuerza por el mal mayor que nos aguarda en el futuro.

-"Vamos a la única casa que está en pie en todo el país….es un granero simple, allí están reunidos todos nuestros generales y comandantes, de todos los bandos", dijo Mike al señalar un granero muy maltratado por el tiempo, pero no destruido, como nos bajamos de los caballos y caminos hacia el.

-"Seguro que podremos entrar?", pregunto yo.

-"Si…..además de seguro querrán escuchar a ustedes, que son los mas nuevos zombis que encontramos, con respecto a los que murieron mas cerca de estas fechas, los pocos que encontramos eran muy locos demasiado peligrosos para mantenerlos vivos", dijo el como en la puerta había un caballero de las cruzadas y un soldado ingles de la 1era guerra mundial vigilando las puertas del establo.

-"Vinimos del reconocimiento de España, venimos con nueva información útil para los generales", dijo Freddy.

Entonces esos que custodiaban la puerta nos dejaron entrar.

Como en el interior una linterna actual, muy potente, pero pequeña iluminaba el lugar.

" _Y te lo digo por última vez…..atacar con espadas es suicida, debemos usar solamente las armas a distancia a nuestra disposición"_ , decía molesto un hombre que por su uniforme y su porte y porque hablaba francés, era el mismísimo Napoleón.

" _Pero no tenemos armas de largo alcance para todos…..no esperas que los que no tienen armas a distancia se queden de lejos viendo todo no?"_ , preguntaba una mujer en armadura…en llamas, pero parece no quemarse, o, y hablaba en frances.

….Juana de arco debe ser.

Y el fuego es porque murió quemada en una hoguera.

Pero la cosa es…..como y porque los puedo entender?!

" _Escuchen, mejor concentrémonos en reunir a la mayor cantidad de hombres posibles, recién mañana llegan mas soldados de Inglaterra…lo malo, que de mi época", decía un comandante que por sus ropas debió ser romano._

 _-"Tenemos las armas de nuestros compañeros caídos, podemos enseñarles a los que no tienen armas a distancia a disparar, pero tomara algo de tiempo…", dijo uno comandante que por su ropa parece ser un comandante alemán._

-"Comandantes…somos el duo que mando a explorar España en busca de pistas sobre el movimiento del enemigo, y hemos venido con esa información mas nuevos reclutas, reclutas muertos hace 15 años atrás, y eso es poco a comparación de muchos aquí", dijo Mike con seriedad.

-"Ok, tendrá que esperar esta discusión….que han encontrado caballeros", pregunto un comandante inglés, que además por su uniforme de la 1era guerra, su acento lo delato.

-"Hemos…", Mike iba a hablar cuando un soldado romano irrumpio.

-"Comandantes, han llegado mas zombis soldado", dijo todo alarmado ese soldado romano en latin.

Como rayos los puedo entender en primer lugar, si yo no se latin…..y como rayos se como suena el latin en primer lugar?

-"No es para interrumpirnos asi de repente soldado", dijo algo molesto uno de los varios comandantes romanos reunidos aquí, porque si. Había muchos comandantes de todos los bandos aquí.

Apenas había espacio en el maldito granero en primer lugar para todos.

-"Es que vinieron en 2 grupos…uno es un grupo conformado por muchos seres zombi tipo humano y mitad perro que desembarco con un gran ejercito en el oeste, y otro es un ejercito enorme de bichos humanoides….como ella, desde el este, y ambos grupos han designado a una líder para hablar con ustedes, porque al parecer quieren unirse con nosotros", dijo el soldado al señalar a la niñera.

-"Son un ejército zombi de canes al oeste y un ejercito changeling al este…..me pregunto si saben de la presencia del otro". Dije yo.

-"Vamos ha reunirnos con ellos, mas ayuda es de lo mejor ahora mismo"; dijo uno de los comandantes.

-"No será necesario caballeros….", dijo una voz muy conocida viniendo desde uno de los extremos de la puerta y era la mismísima Java….como reina.

-"Nosotros ya vinimos hacia ustedes….", dijo la otra voz aun mas conocida…que vino del otro extremo de esa puerta.

Y era…..Merida.

La carnicera de narcotraficantes.

El terror de Latinoamérica.

La cosechadora de corazones…

Y una contra humanos total.

-"TU!", ambas gritaron al verme como me apuntaron, Java con un par de pistolas, y Merida con una ametralladora.

….mejor nos hubiéramos quedado flotando a la deriva en el atlántico…

Y si tuviera estomago….…ya me hubiera hecho encima.

-"Tu!", entonces como si fuera una señal del cielo, ambas se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la otra, y ambas se apuntaron sus armas entre ellas.

-"Que hace un bicho como tu aquí!", grito enojada Merida.

-"Vinimos a ayudar aquí….así que si terminaste de ladrar, quizás podamos ayudar"; dijo enojada Java.

Ok…nuestra oportunidad joder.

Agarre de sorpresa a la niñera para que disparara de frente.

-"Ahora por favor…denos una bonita respuesta de porque vienen a pedir ayuda a esta resistencia de zombis….antes que los volvamos cenizas!", grite yo como les apunte….con la niñera.

-"Martin…..no es el momento, se que estas molesto por lo que te hicimos, pero no es el momento para luchar entre sí", dijo enojada Java como no dejaba de apuntarle a Merida.

-"Y tu pedazo de mierda, tu causaste mi muerte, así que una vez que termine con esta maldita escoria, seguirás tu"; dijo enojad Merida.

-"Alguien nos puede explicar que esta pasando aquí!", grito Napoleón.

-"Historia corta, entre los 4, nos causamos nuestras muertes", dije yo.

-"Perfecto resumen"; dijo algo asustada la niñera como su cuerno se cargaba.

-"Cuando nos enteramos de que había zombis que querían destruir a los demonios, queríamos unirnos a ellos, porque yo y mi ejercito no somos suficientes, además queremos ayuda para asesinar a tu maldita hija Martin, ella fue la que me mato"; dijo Java enojada aun sin dejarle de apuntar a Merida en la cabeza.

-"Pues me alegro entonces"; dije yo como no deje de apuntarles con la niñera.

-"Y nosotros nos enteramos de que demonios atacaban a nuestros aliados en China y Rusia, y sabíamos que nosotros no eramos suficientes, así que…aunque lo odie…..necesitamos su ayuda, no importa como nos enteramos de ustedes", dijo enojada Merida.

-"Pues quizás debemos unirnos y listo joder…si nos matamos ahora….cual es el chiste, no habría mundo donde celebrar la venganza", dije yo.

-"Me niego a trabajar junto a estos bichos que tomaron nuestro país en primer lugar"; dijo enojada Merida.

-"Pues tienen suerte, yo me quedare para ayudar, porque de todas formas, no tenemos opción, necesitamos destruir a los demonios para poder llegar ante la hija de este imbécil"; dijo Java al señalarme, "Matarla a ella, significa que matarias a la líder que inicio la conquista de tu país en primer lugar, porque ella es su hija", dijo Java.

-"Puede estar los hijos de la presidenta Griza fuera del territorio que atacaron los demonios?", pregunto Java sin bajar el arma.

-"Si no los encontraste en USA, entonces si", dijo Java.

-"Pues sera una puta tregua hasta que matemos a los demonios, luego ya nos matamos entre nosotros", dijo Merida, como a regañadientes bajo su arma.

-"Estoy de acuerdo con eso"; dijo Java como igual bajo las armas.

-"Ahora largo ustedes 2…..antes que les metamos un tiro"; dijo Merida con enojo hacia nosotros 2.

-"Si…..los lideres tienen que hablar"; dijo Java.

Entonces…solo nos retiramos.

Para notar que la base estaba rodeada por ambos lados, de canes y changelings zombis.

-"Mierda", dijimos la niñera y yo a la vez, como nos dejaron fuera del granero.

-"Que diablos acaba de pasar?"; pregunto Freddy como salio con nosotros.

-"Una amenaza de muerte y trabajar para el diablo mismo…..de nuevo…algo típico para mi", dije yo.

-"Debiste dejar que disparara", dijo la niñera.

-"Y que…..luego morir a mano de todos los soldados de ambos bandos que nos rodean?", pregunte yo todo nervioso.

-"Estamos muertos, que mas da?", pregunto la niñera.

-"Es que…no se, solo que es verdad lo que Mike y Freddy dijeron, luchar entre nosotros cuando hay demonios sueltos que destruyen la tierra….es estúpido", dije yo.

-"Odio cuando tienes razón", dijo la niñera.

-"Créeme…yo también", dije yo todo irritado.

.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Base secreta en Australia**

 **Reina Juana.**

 **10 de octubre del 2057**

 **9:34 am (hora local)**

 **2:34 am (En sudafrica)**

 **Pero eso no importa ya que aun hay una noche eterna.**

Los malditos monstruos que quedan son prácticamente invulnerables, solo quedan 200 monstruos en el mundo y son de lo peor, nuestras armas de plasma ya no funcionan, y el personal militar…..solo nos quedan 1 millon de soldados…...

Apenas nos queda equipo, tanques o aviones, casi no nos queda nada de eso, lanzamos todo lo que teníamos…..y aun así no fue suficiente.

Así que hemos tenido que recurrir a la construcción de una super arma más potente.

Una con un poder destructivo teóricamente devastador.

-"Nuestros científicos en Sudáfrica han finalizado la creación de los misiles"; decía uno de mis operadores.

Oh, y que la primera prueba de esas armas va a ser en Sudáfrica, y estamos en la hora perfecta en la que no hay interferencias para comunicarnos con ellos.

-"Láncelos, que esperan, los monstruos están a solo 50 km de la capital del estado de Sudáfrica", dije yo.

-"Atención, recibieron autorización, inicien lanzamiento"; dijo uno de los operadores.

Como en la pantalla holográfica del centro de operaciones del bunker, podíamos ver en tiempo real, como grababan desde tierra la aproximación de esos horribles monstruos a la última porción de áfrica que faltaban ellos por invadir.

-"Los misiles fueron lanzados…..se espera a que lleguen a los blancos en…20….19….18….", decía uno de los operadores como la cámara veía a los monstruos que estaban a 5km de la cámara.

Y como la poca artillería de la zona estaba intentando frenarles….pero sin ningún éxito.

Los soldados que se quedaron atrás para crear esa distracción saben que es lo que les pasara por estar demasiado cerca del rango de la explosión de esos misiles.

Solo se lograron crear 2 por lo complejo y la escasa cantidad de recursos que tenían en esa zona los científicos.

-"10….9…..8…..", decía el operador como uno de esos monstruos flotantes y gigantes con cientos de tentáculos con un solo ojo dispara de este un rayo de energía fuera del rango de vision de la cámara.

-"Perdimos el 1er misil….repito, el 1er misil fue destruido antes de llegar al blanco", dijo uno de los operadores como el otro operador seguía contando.

-"3….2…..1…", decía el operador como se veía un misil llegar a la zona objetivo.

Y al detonar la señal de la cámara se perdió.

-"Esperando respuestas….del equipo de científicos en Sudáfrica", decía el operador que estaba contando.

…..

…..

…..

" _Misil de antimateria 2…impacto directo…..erradicados 30 de los 100 monstruos que quedan de la región..., no se nota señales de regeneración en el área del impacto del misil, .fue un éxito en toda regla mi reina";_ , dijo el jefe de científicos de Sudáfrica en altavoz para todos nosotros.

Fue una pequeña victoria para todos nosotros.

Un arma capaz de desintegrar por completo, borrar hasta la misma energía de este plano del universo,…..gracias a la antimateria.

Se estaba desarrollando motores de antimateria para ya evitar nuestra dependencia a la arcanita….porque puede que almacene grandes cantidades de energía, pero no la produce.

Puede que tengamos plantas de energía de fusión en fría para cargar la arcanita.

Pero no era suficiente.

Necesitábamos mas energía.

Y eso se conseguía con la antimateria.

Lástima que en estos momentos la prioridad es crear antimateria como arma.

Pero funciono.

Destruyo a estos seres que eran prácticamente magia/energía negra en su radio de acción.

" _También reportamos que por breves momentos…..se pudo ver el cielo estrellado de la noche, pero fue rápidamente tapado por las nubes de magia negra",_ dijo el jefe científico.

-"Eso significa que no hayamos al demonio que lo causa, si lo hayamos y matamos, podríamos talvez acabar con mayor rapidez esta locura"; dije yo.

Además…no hay que decirlo.

Pero todos aquí lo saben.

Las reservas de comida empiezan a escasear.

El agua pura igual…las plantas de agua están a su máxima potencia.

Y por la muerte de tantos bosques y selvas…..el oxigeno ha bajado enormemente…..ya nos llegan hasta informes de que ya no se puede respirar en la superficie.

…..

Hasta ese punto hemos llegado.

" _Lamentablemente…no podremos construir mas misiles antes que lleguen los monstruos…..solo podremos tener una carga de antimateria lista para estallar en tierra para cuando lleguen…les mandamos los cálculos para que puedan ustedes construirlas…..fue un honor trabajar para usted mi reina"_ , dijo el jefe científico antes que se cortara la transmisión.

-"Maldita sea"; dije enojada.

-"Quiero la construcción de esos misiles de antimateria gente de manera inmediata…que el sacrificio de esos hombres no haya sido en vano!", grite yo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Martin Castillo**

 **Norte de Sudáfrica.**

 **20 de octubre del 2057.**

Pasó varios días…..pero por fin llegamos todo el ejército de zombis rebeldes a sudafrica, para intentar ayudar.

Unos 200 mil zombis soldados.

Listos para luchar a muerte.

Pero al llegar…..

Solo vimos un enorme cráter en los límites de sudafrica, y los exploradores informan de un enorme cráter donde debio estar la capital de sudafrica.

Y que allí acaban las huellas de monstruos.

-"Parece que…los vivos se estan defendiendo sin nuestra ayuda"; dije yo con media sonrisa como me ponía en la espalda el rifle M1 garand que me dieron.

-"Si…..me pregunto si esta alianza valdra la pena en el futuro", dijo toda curiosa la niñera.

-"Solo queda Asia entonces…..", dije yo con una leve sonrisa.

-"Pues a Asia sera", dijo la niñera.

-..-.-.-..-.-..-…-..-.-.-.-..-.-…-..-…-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-

 **Base secreta en Australia**

 **31 de octubre del 2057**

 **11:23 pm**

Fueron días largos y tristes.

La población mundial decayó a solo…800 millones, de los 7.5 mil millones que había antes de la guerra.

La falta de comida y las fuertes tormentas que matan y envenenan a la gente….se cobra cada día muchas vidas.

El agua…..ya no se convirtió en problema ya que las plantas de agua funcionan aun a la perfección.

Sudamérica está a salvo, es territorio "seguro".

Porque ya no hay zombis.

Pero aun así…..

No podemos enviar a la gente allí.

En estos momentos, los últimos grandes monstruos están cruzando las ultimas islas de Indonesia para llegar a Australia.

Pudimos crear en este corto tiempo 15 misiles…que no tenemos miedo a usar, y que gracias a las notas de los cientificos en Sudáfrica, lo construimos con rapidez.

-"Señoras y señores…..hoy es un día importantes, hoy vamos a terminar esto, si hoy ganamos, oficialmente podremos decir que pudimos derrotar al infierno mismo, ya no habría oficialmente nada que podamos hacer, y si, despues de ganar, reconstruiremos el planeta…sera duro…..y difícil, pero lo podremos hacer, a la vez que construimos un mega misil de antimateria, al demonio Equestria, ellos casi nos destruyen, ellos se merecen morir sin mas, al diablo su planeta, vamos a destruirlo sin mas que me dicen!", grite yo dando mi mejor cara, pese a que apenas pude dormir por el estrés y mi cara se nota con mucho sueño.

-"Mi reina, los monstruos están saliendo ya de las ultimas islas en Indonesia", decía uno de mis operadores.

-"Pues a que esperan, fuego!", grite yo.

-"Disparando misiles….ahora", dijeron varios operadores.

Como la pantalla holográfica que muestra a los monstruos llegar a la costa de las ultimas islas de Indonesia y estan a punto de atravesar el mar hacia aca.

Y todo visto desde un barco a control a remoto que está a 10km de distancia.

Fue una larga espera.

No quise que nadie contara la cuenta regresiva.

Era algo tonto a estas alturas.

Esperamos…..y esperamos…..

Entonces…llegaron los misiles.

La señal de la cámara se perdió.

…..

…

…

" _Aquí general Muska….impacto directo con los monstruos, repito impacto directos…y repito…..ya no hay señal de los demonios gigantes, repito…..monstruos eliminados, últimos monstruos gigantes eliminados",_ , dijo mi general.

Y en la sala se lleno de gritos de alegría.

Y yo solo suspire de alivio.

-"Ahora solo hay que empezar la reconstrucción, y una vez la nube se disipe, rastrear a los zombis que queden en el mundo y matarlos y listo, fin del tártaro señores"; dije yo con una sonrisa de alivio.

Como todos estaban festejando.

Y yo….yo quiero festejar igual.

Pero entonces.

Solo siguió las malas noticias.

" _Aquí general Muska…..las nubes no se esfumaron, mas bien hasta las nubes que se esfumaron las zonas de impacto acaban de regresar a su lugar…esto no ha terminado"_ , dijo con pesar mi general.

Mierda.

-"Quiero que me digan como es que acabamos de destruir a Kutulu y sus amigos y aun así no hemos ganado", dije yo con enfado.

-"Puede que los zombis sean los que faltan, y sea esto todo o nada", dijo uno de los operadores.

-"Los zombis no son monstruos del tártaro, son efectos secundarios del tártaro, así que eso no tiene sentido", dije yo enojada.

-"O quizás…un demonio creo a los zombis…..y no estaba con los demás monstruos….", decía otro de mis operadores.

-"Esa si es una posibilidad….ok, quiero que vayan a las colonias de supervivientes y empiecen el reclutamiento de civiles mayores de 15 años, necesitamos soldados para ir y matar tantos zombis como sea posible para hayar al que posiblemente creo a los zombis", dije yo.

-"Entendido señor", dijo uno de mis operadores.

Solo nos quedan 500 mil soldados entrenados…

No los suficientes para de seguro la enorme cantidad de zombis que quedan.

.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-

 **Costa Sur de la India**

 **En esos momentos**

 **Martin Castillo**

Ha sido unos laaaaargos días.

En la que solo marchamos en busca de los demonios.

Y nuestro numero aumento a 1 millon de soldados zombis!.

Nos reunimos con humanos muertos de la 2nda guerra de los canes y canes soldados de esa época.

Que también se habían unido al notar a los demonios destruir sus tierras.

Y se unieron con facilidad a nosotros.

" _Mis creaciones…..pueden detenerse y mirar al cielo para ver a su creador, ahora que no hay ningun peligro y que todos estan unidos ya, para así facilitar mi mensaje"_ , dijo una voz media siniestra dentro de mi cabeza.

Y parece que no fui yo solo el que le escuche.

Como varios se detuvieron con esa misma molestia, mientras buscaban a quien hablo.

Como desde el cielo.

En las nubes tormentosas y de color sangre se formaba el rostro del cráneo de un pony.

" _Mi nombre no es importante, pero solo quiero que sepan que los demonios grandes que eran su competencia, han muerto todos….ahora solo quedan ustedes",_ decía ese pony demoniaco en las nubes.

Joderrrr…..

" _Ahora ustedes pueden seguir matando a los vivos…para que pueda seguir recolectando sus almas y hacerme más fuerte y por fin tomar forma…..",_ dijo la voz demoniaca.

-"Nosotros ya no queremos matar a los vivos ser demoniaco!", gritaron algunos zombis.

" _Pues no tienen opción…..por eso es que los traje a este mundo, almas corrompidas o condenadas a estar en el limbo….gracias a mi pueden seguir estando vivos…..pero si se niegan, los volveré tontos y simples lacayos sin mente para que me obedezcan"_ , dijo el pony demoniaco todo enojado.

-"Y porque no lo hiciste antes!", grito Merida.

 _-"Porque los necesitaba inteligentes para que sobrevivieran a tantos otros monstruos y a estos seres de este mundo con armas de gran potencia…._ ", decía el pony demoniaco, " _"Pero ahora puedo convertirlos en títeres tontos y arriesgar mi victoria en contra de los vivos, o que se queden inteligentes, capaces de entenderse pese a la barrera de idiomas que debería separarlos, y ayudarme a ganar"_ , grito el.

-"Y que ganamos nosotros en ayudarte ser del averno!", grito enojada Juana de Arco.

 _-"Salvar sus almas, porque si me ayudan a ganar, les arreglare sus cuerpos y serán inmortales, porque si mueren en estos momentos, sus almas no irán al infierno o al cielo como ustedes les llaman, sus almas serán borradas de la existencia misma, así que, técnicamente no tienen opción"_ , dijo el pony demoniaco.

-"No vamos a ayudar a un engendro de satán como tu!", grito un general romano.

Debe ser de la época después de cristo.

 _-"Sus dioses los abandonaron a ustedes, yo no me olvide de ustedes, y les estoy ofreciendo vida eterna como zombis restaurados físicamente, a cambio de ayudarme a recolectar mas almas, porque cada vida que ustedes quitan, esas almas las recolecto yo…así que vamos mi ejercito de zombis, sírvanme en destruir toda la vida, y serán recompensados"_ , dijo el pony diabólico.

Todos se quedaron callados.

Sin poder responder.

Hasta que Napoleon levanta la mano.

-"Mi gente me abandono a mi muerte en una isla….cuando les traje decenas de victorias e hice renacer Francia…..y por unas fuertes derrotas, ya me abandonan…..al demonio los vivos"; dijo el.

-"Fui quemada, aun cuando le pedia ayuda a Dios…yo me uno", dijo Juana de Arco.

-"Luchamos en nombre de nuestro dios…y solo fuimos recompensados con el purgatorio, nos unimos nosotros", decían los templarios.

-"Nuestro Dios ala no nos protegió de estos falsos profetas….así que nosotros tambien nos unimos"; decían los soldados musulmanes que apuntaban a los templarios.

Y así…..cada ejército se unía al demonio pony.

Los soldados de la 1era y 2nda guerra mundial también se unieron.

Los canes y los changelings también se unieron.

-"Al demonio…ya que", dije yo como también me uni.

Y la niñera a regañadientes también lo hizo.

No podemos luchar contra todos estos zombis.

Aunque no aceptemos esto.

" _Perfecto….ahora vayan hacia la luz mis zombis, vayan y destruyan a los vivos"_ , dijo el pony demonio entre las nubes.

Como se evaporo el rostro pero siguieron las nubes.

Pero de repente una franja de nubes se empezó a separar, y formo un camino creado por la luz del sol, que iba hacia el sur.

Como barcos de madera de diferentes épocas empezaron a aparecer en la costa, sin su tripulación todos mohosos y destartalados por el paso del tiempo.

Ok….

Eso es perturbadoramente genial.

.-..-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Reina Juana.**

 **6 de noviembre del 2057**

 **5:11 pm**

 **Base secreta en Australia**

-"Los pocos drones que tenemos tienen algo?"; pregunto yo a mis operadores.

-"Me temo que no hemos encontrado nada en america gracias a sobrevivientes en el continente, ni al norte, en las filipinas o indonesia…lastimosamente el rango de acción de nuestros drones no llega tan lejos y no podemos saber si siguen en China", dijo uno de mis operadores.

Donde mierda pueden estar entonces.

No pueden haber desaparecido así como así.

.-.-.-..-…-.-.-.-..-.

 **En esos momentos**

 **Martin Castillo**

Muy cerquita de Australia estamos.

Una tormenta fuerte esta sucediendo en la costa noroeste de Australia para ocultar nuestro acercamiento.

Todos se preparan para lo peor…

Incluyéndonos.

Joder…..esto sera de locos.

Guerra mundial Z se quedara pendejo ante esto….

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.

 **Pues que tal no?**

 **La ciencia gano contra demonios….**

 **Apenas.**

 **Y de milagro**

 **Ahora que creen que pasara?**

 **Quien ganara?**

 **Porque si me conocen.**

 **Saben que cualquiera puede ganar o perder.**

 **El pony demonio que revivió a los muertos puede ganar?**

 **La reina que tomo el poder por la fuerza puede ganar?**

 **O las princesas de Equestria podrán llegar a tiempo al planeta y ayudar y ganar?**

 **En el próximo capítulo…...lo veremos.**

 **En el final del camino A….**

 **Hasta el domingo gente bonita.**


	59. Chapter 59

_**Capítulo 59: No hay victoria para nadie**_

 **Lola (Hija de Starlight)**

 **31 de octubre del 2057**

 **Bunker de Canterlot**

 **10:23 am**

(Esta haciendo cosas privadas en su carpeta privada, gracias al hechizo que le permite entrar a su computadora cuando…)

-"Lola, estas aquí?", preguntaba mi hermana, como yo rápidamente salía de mi carpeta privada. (Algo sudada por lo que estaba haciendo)

-"Si…..estoy aquí", dije yo toda nerviosa, sin salir de la laptop.

-"Que haces allí…..y porque pareces estar sudada?", pregunto extrañada mi hermana como miro mas de cerca al monitor.

-"Cosas…..", dije yo toda nerviosa.

-"Bueno…..te masturbaras otro día, porque hoy tienes que hacer algo importante", dijo mi hermana.

-"Hey…es difícil encontrar un espacio privado en este bunker, y aquí adentro es el único lugar donde puede hacerlo", dije yo toda apenada y avergonzada.

-"Sabes, discutamos tu adicción después, que en serio tienes trabajo que hacer"; dijo mi hermana con seriedad.

-"Ok….ok, que paso?", pregunto yo aun apenada.

-"Las princesas vienen aquí para preguntar si ya se puede viajar a la tierra de nuevo", dijo ella.

-"Ucch….eso no es posible", dije yo como me tocaba nerviosamente la nuca.

-"Y porque sería?", pregunto la princesa Luna que entro a la habitación en donde estaba la laptop y por tanto mi hermana.

-"Princesa…..eh….es que además de que apareció una extraña nube que cubrió el planeta, los satélites de la tierra volvieron a formar un escudo que evita el teletransporte, eh intentado sabotearlo, pero hay técnicos haya en el espacio que los arreglan los satélites que descompongo, apenas logro hacer inoperativo 2, antes que me descubran y arreglen con rapidez los que descompuse….es una tarea inútil lamentablemente", dije yo algo apenada, como la princesa Luna se mostraba algo preocupada.

-"Pero logras viajas a esos satélites no es cierto?"; pregunto la princesa Luna con neutralidad y seriedad.

-"Si, si, al menos eso, por?"; pregunte yo.

-"Podemos ir a una computadora de ese planeta y de allí, salir de ese?"; pregunto ella.

-"Mmm….no lo se, nunca lo había probado, después de todo solo existen 2 laptops en toda Equestria…..y la otra pues…..la tenía mi papa"; decía yo toda triste eso último.

-"Pero vale la pena intentarlo", dijo Luna con determinación.

-"Y cuando quieren intentarlo?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"Ahora si es posible"; dijo Luna como la princesa Celestia y Hope entraron al lugar.

Hope se veía con algunas ojeras en los ojos, y aun cubierta de suciedad, pero se muestra aun así lista para la acción, con su rifle en manos, aunque lo único que usa de protección es su chaleco, y nada más.

Y ahora que lo noto, ambas princesas se muestran al menos descansadas y listas para la acción.

-"Ok…bueno, aquí va entonces"; dije yo como salí de la laptop.

Y mi hermana se tapo su nariz.

-"Uff…..desde hace cuanto estas allí"; dijo ella algo asqueada.

-"Pues…..que hora es?", pregunto yo algo apenada.

-"Van a ser las 10 y 30 de la mañana…..aunque como no vas a saberlo, estas en una laptop que da la hora también", dijo mi hermana cuando aun se tapaba su nariz con sus ala izquierda.

-"Guao…..ya amaneció entonces?", pregunto yo confundida.

El tiempo pasa cuando te diviertes, jeje.

-"*tos**tos*….podemos concentrarnos en esto por favor", dijo Luna toda seria.

-"Si….si lo siento, reúnanse alrededor mía y las llevare al planeta"; dije yo algo nerviosa, como las princesas se reunieron alrededor mío.

-"Suerte princesas", dijo mi hermana como lance el hechizo y nos metimos todas a la laptop.

-"Ahora…..solo síganme…..sera un viaje largo como corto al mismo tiempo", dije yo como hacía que me seguían a los sistemas de nuestro satélite, para poder irnos a la tierra y enlazar con sus satélites…

.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-…-…-

 **1 hora antes**

 **El planeta tierra**

 **Australia, Su bunker**

 **Reina Juana**

 **5:21 pm**

-"Aun nada general Muska?", pregunto yo a mi general, que tiene puesto **solo** una chaqueta militar con condecoraciones y su rango en mi sala privada dentro del bunker.

-"Negativo mi reina", dijo ella algo cansada.

Como todos.

-"Algun avance con los nuevos reclutas?", pregunte yo.

-"Es lento mi reina y más cuando las tormentas de magia negra aun inundan el planeta perjudicando las comunicaciones"; dijo ella.

-"Mi reina, un ejercito zombi a desembarcado y tomado 50km de costa del noroeste del país!", grito por los altavoces de la base.

-"Joder, debieron haberse reunidos y atacar todos a la vez…ya sabe que hacer Muska" dije yo con seriedad.

-"Lo se", dijo ella como salio corriendo de mi oficina.

Como iba a mi escritorio, y tocaba un botón en uno de los costados de la mesa.

Y del centro de la habitación se desplegaba una armadura especial.

Fue diseñada y actualizada cada año para mi madre, y luego para mí.

Nunca me gusto, pero les di el gusto a los científicos para que lo siguieran actualizando.

En estos momentos, salir al exterior sin protección es toxico.

Y este traje es perfecto para esta ocasión.

Modelo T25.

Es el primer modelo de armadura que usa nanobots que se regeneran apenas sufra daños, un sistema de levitación que me permite flotar y amplifica la fuerza de mis alas para poder volar a grandes alturas, casi hasta los límites de la atmosfera y un sistema de energía secundario que me permite usar para recargar mi magia.

Además es completamente flexible para mi mayor comodidad y movilidad.

Y consigo, mi rifle/escopeta y mis pares de pistolas de plasma

(Parece un traje ajustado de un súper héroe, con la zona de los ojos, de color blanco como si fuera el hombre araña, pero que tiene todos esos sensores que amplifican el doble sus sentidos, y un sistema electromagnético que sujeta sus armas a su cuerpo sin necesidad de otros aparatos, y es inmune a ambientes extremos como a toxinas y patógenos y amoldado por dentro para amortiguar todos los daños)

-"Es tiempo de participar en esta lucha también, que mi tiempo entrenando con los hijos del demonio no haya sido en vano"; dije con una sonrisa como me quitaba mi ropa.

 **(Y debe usarla sin ropa dentro del traje o le será completamente incomodo)**

_-_-_-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Zombi Martin Castillo**

 **En ests momentos**

-"Que bien que al menos dejaran viejos autos para conducir", dije yo como conducía a toda velocidad por una carretera.

-"Si….porque ni loca camino con todos esos locos"; dijo la niñera que me acompañaba.

-"Prende la radio a ver si hay alguna transmisión", dije yo, como iba a toda velocidad por la autopista.

La niñera lo hizo.

" _atención a todos los civiles cercanos a la costa oeste, se les ordena retroceder a la costa este para extracción, los civiles que puedan luchar, por favor vayan al Ayers Rock (El icono natural de Australia y donde esta el bunker de Juana en el centro de Australia), donde se les dara una armadura y un rifle de combate"_ , decía un mensaje robótico por la radio.

-"Y joder, al parecer no somos los únicos que vamos haya", dijo preocupada la niñera como señalo a nuestras 6 en punto como varios changelings, incluyendo a Java volaban mientras cargaban a varios canes consigo y nos seguían.

-"Mierda…..mierda", dije yo todo preocupado como se acercaban cada vez más, esta puta reliquia que es mas antigua que yo joder.

No me importa si es un clásico de los 50, es una mierda de tortuga.

Entonces Java que esta cargando a Merida se pone al lado de nosotros.

Y me hacen una señal para que baje la ventanilla.

-"si.?", pregunte todo nervioso.

-"A donde creen que van?"; preguntaron ambas enojadas…..a su modo.

-"Recibimos señales de que se están reagrupando gente en **Ayers Rock** , y nos vamos adelantando"; dije yo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Como la radio seguía dando ese bucle de emergencia.

-"Ok…mas le vale que sea eso y no traición", dijo Java enojada, "Así que sean nuestros guías", dijo ella como se regresó hacia atrás con todo la bandada de changelings y canes.

-"Joder…..no tenemos opción"; dije yo.

-"Claro que si, podemos ir hacia el sur y que nos sigan como idiotas"; dijo la niñera.

-"Pero….si es que tienen hartas defensas….mejor que se las coman ellas, y nosotros que estamos dentro de un auto….talvez nos dejen pasar"; dije yo medio nervioso.

-"MMMM…es una apuesta muy arriesgada y lo sabes"; dijo ella.

-"Eh apostado fuerte varias veces chica…una más antes de morir no hace daño", dije yo como solo acelere.

-"Y ve desmantelando el puto coche para ir más rápido, aligerar la carga, quita los asientos, el techo si es necesario"; dije yo.

Y ella en efecto empezó a quitar el techo….los asientos traseros.

Y el auto de unos absurdos 65km/hora, ahora va a 90km/hora.

Ahora si joder.

Vamos rápido, pero por desgracia aun están bien apegados a nosotros.

Como a 500 metros de separación diría yo.

Estuvimos así por varios minutos.

Hasta que de repente nuestros seguidores se pararon.

-"Y porque creen que han parado?"; pregunto la niñera como miraba atrás.

-"Ni idea", dije yo como la curiosidad gana y mire hacia atrás por buen rato.

Como entonces a nuestro lado empezaron a pasar soldados vivos en armaduras de combate modernas yendo hacia Java y Merida.

Como seguíamos solo acelerando por la carretera.

-"Cuidado!"; grito la niñera como me hizo mirar al frente.

Donde estaba una bajada a un túnel.

Y un auto flotante aparcado y el auto en que estábamos salió volando después de destrozar parcialmente el auto flotante que chocamos.

Y como no teníamos cinturones de seguridad, nosotros salimos lanzados hacia adelante.

Y después de múltiples huesos rotos y una explosión a nuestras espaldas y hacia delante de nosotros.

Ambos nos pusimos de pie.

-"Mierda….me gustaría haber visto eso", dije yo medio aturdido como me levantaba.

-"Guao….es increíble que sobreviviéramos a eso"; dijo la niñera como miraba hacia donde veíamos, y veía una bola de fuego envolviendo el auto volador con que nos estrellamos.

Y claro…..la niñera le faltaba una mano y su otro brazo se notaba claramente fracturado.

-"Si….y veo que adelante nuestra no tenemos muchas opciones"; dije yo al señalar que delante de este túnel en donde entramos había varios cuerpos de personas muertas…..muchos civiles y claro, una bola de fuego humeante en donde aterrizo nuestro auto dentro del túnel.

 **Puerta de acero cerrándose de golpe**

Y una puerta bajo del techo, más delante de nuestro vehículo destruido, como una compuerta cerro la entrada del túnel.

-"Y nos quedamos atrapados aquí…"; dijo la niñera algo enojada.

-"No tanto la verdad"; dije yo al señalar una puerta que decía.

" **Tunel de emergencia"**

Fuimos los 2 a la puerta y la abrimos.

Y en ella estaba un enorme pasillo….que no se nota su final.

Y una pantalla en una pared al lado de la puerta que dice.

" **Videollamada para emergencias"**

Pues puse un dedo en la pantalla, que era táctil por suerte

Y en ella podía llamar al centro de mando.

-"Que opinas niñera, llamamos probando suerte o caminamos todo un trecho cojeando?", pregunto yo.

-"En primer lugar….en serio vinimos a ayudar a los vivos, o solo estamos escapando de los locos zombis….ya no lo se a estas alturas"; dijo la niñera algo confundida.

-"Bueno…..no te lo dije la verdad, pero quiero dar un ultimo adiós a mis únicos descendientes que existen, si pues a estas alturas que importa si la tal Juana es de fiar, es mi hija, y tiene hijos, talvez ellos estén aquí o al menos quiero a alguien que me traiga una cámara e inmortalizar mis palabras, porque si Juana es igual a su madre, de seguro ahora mismo estará alla arriba combatiendo"; dije yo todo serio.

-"Oh….pero que hay de la venganza contra Java?"; pregunto ella confundida.

-"Ambos sabemos que va a morir….además que Java solo era un premio de consolación cuando averiguamos que Chrysalis esta muerta, o no?", pregunte yo todo serio.

-"Si…..en eso….tienes razón"; dijo ella algo desanimada, "Pero como sabes que van a perder?", pregunto ella.

-"Están atacando en campo abierto a una base secreta que de seguro tiene sus 1001 defensas…si gana pues…jodo, y si pierde, pues ambos sabemos que moriremos igual"; dije yo todo serio.

Ella no dijo nada.

-"Ahora…..que dices, inmortalizamos nuestras ultimas palabras en video?", pregunte yo con una sonrisa intentando reconfortarla.

-"No hay de otra….y si la ve Stella…..mucho mejor", dijo la niñera lagrimeando un poco.

-"Pues a darle la suerte"; dije yo como empezó la videollamada

 _-"Maldita sea, no es buen momento, un loco estrello un vehiculo antiguo en el pasaje de emergencia N°4 por donde estaban ingresando los civiles y estamos bajo ataque…"_ , decía un operador changeling que estaba medio enojado pero se callo y mantuvo una cara de sorpresa una vez no vio a nosotros 2.

-"Escucha chico, esto lo dire con rapidez no venimos armados, las perdimos cuando chocamos, y si, somos los locos que chocaron, estamos heridos, pero no buscamos atención medica, porque somos zombis y estamos indefensos, y solo quiero que un familiar mío venga con una cámara para registrar mis ultimas palabras"; dije yo con seriedad.

" _Y usted es….?"_ ¸ pregunto medio nervioso el operador.

-"Soy Martin Castillo….no tiene que ser mi hija Juana…se que esta ocupada matando o yendo a matar zombis….pero si no hay ningun familiar mio aquí….lo entenderé, así que solo podrían traer a alguien con una cámara y se acabo si ese es el caso", dije yo con seriedad.

 _-"Eh….veré que puedo hacer…."_ , es lo único que dijo como corto la llamada.

-"Cuanto a que vienen a matarnos?", pregunto algo pesimista la niñera.

-"Si veo a soldados viniendo a matarnos, te dejare que tus últimos segundos me hagas un trabajo manual….si tu me entiendes"; dije yo.

-"Jeje…..creo que forma mas singular de morir no podría elegir", dijo ella con una sonrisa.

..-..-.-.-..-…-..-..-.-.-.-

 **Reina Juana**

 **Saliendo con los últimos soldados de la base secreta**

 **En esos momentos**

-"Esos son todos mi reina", me dijo Muska que estaba parada junto a mi con la armadura estándar de infantería. (Armaduras estilo Halo)

Como me saludo.

-"Bien, ahora ve a la batalla…..", dije yo como se veía a lo lejos ya los disparos y explosiones, "Que no se que hacías aquí en primer lugar, tu lugar es en el frente con tus hombres"

-"Lo siento mi reina, es que usted esta haciendo cosas fuera de cualquier protocolo, usted debería estar a salvo dentro del bunker, no en el campo de batalla y me deber es protegerla a toda costa"; dijo ella con seriedad.

-"Lo se, pero no soy como un gobernante cualquiera, soy como los viejos reyes en la antigüedad, que lucha junto a su pueblo, yo no me oculto, me enfrento a todo como debe ser", dije yo con seriedad, "Y vete ya, yo en batalla, trabajo sola"

Ella se quedó sin palabras como solo asintió, como solo se fue usando sus propulsores del traje a toda velocidad a la batalla

-"Bien, que activen las defensas perimetrales, todas ellas"; dije yo ahora por el sistema de radio.

No fue necesario una repuesta verbal como solo se desplegaron las torretas.

Como del suelo alrededor del cerro empezaron a salir decenas de torretas de artillería antiaérea y simplemente artillería de largo alcance.

-"Quiero que barran toda la costa noroeste, que desaparezca del mapa si es necesario, y que las tropas changeling no vuelen para no perjudicar la artillería", dije yo por la radio.

Como veía a las torretas de artillería posicionarse para disparar.

" _Mi reina….tenemos un VIP dentro de la base"_ , decía un operador por la radio.

-"Que clase de VIP?", pregunto yo confundida, porque ya todos los importantes civiles estaban siendo evacuados en la costa este, excepto mis hijas, porque no las mando solas sin protección con todo lo que esta pasando se estan quedando en la base.

 _-"Es….su padre….esta vivo como zombi y de alguna manera logro colarse y llegar hasta la puerta de emergencia N°4"_ , dijo el operador.

-"Muéstrame si es verdad", dije yo con seriedad.

Y entonces en la pantalla dentro de mi traje/armadura pude ver las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad, donde en efecto…..

Se mostraba a mi padre…..como zombi…

-"Hasta muerto logra hacer lo imposible…", dije yo como se me escapo una lagrima, "Meterse el solo con una compañera a una base en plena batalla…definitivamente es Martin Castillo", dije yo con total respeto

-"Ese es mi padre", dije yo con respeto.

-"Y que quiere?", pregunto yo.

 _-"Quiere que vaya un familiar suyo, y el sabe que usted ya esta en batalla y no quiere molestarla, con una cámara para poder grabar sus ultimas palabras….al parecer sabe que va a morir sin importar que"_ , dijo el operador.

-"El no es tonto…..averigüe sobre mi padre todo lo posible, y el no era tonto, si el se dio cuenta que los zombis perderan…y todo volverá a la normalidad, entonces nuestra victoria esta mas que asegurada", dije yo con una sonrisa.

" _Y entonces que hacemos, cumplimos lo que dice?"_ , pregunto el operador todo confundido.

-"Claro…..que sus hijas vayan a conocer a su abuelo…", dije yo.

" _Entendido"_ , dijo el operador como colgó.

Hay papa.

Eres el único que realmente admire.

Haciendo lo imposible siempre.

Pese a que todos lo presionaban.

Y lográndolo al final.

Como me gustaría poder hablar contigo….y hablar sobre tus logros sin la maldita censura que creo mi madre contigo.

Pero el deber es el deber. *piensa ella algo triste*

Entonces solo me agito la cabeza y me preparo para ir a la batalla.

Cuando noto….

Que las nubes han bajado tanto que ahora es una neblina densa de magia oscura.

Que a pesar de las mejoras en mi traje y los sensores avanzados.

No me dejan ver a través de toda esta magia oscura en forma de niebla roja y negra.

Así que solo decidí caminar con cuidado hacia donde estaba mirando antes, a donde estaba sucediendo la batalla.

Decidí solo caminar con rapidez, porque corriendo me podría chocar contra uno de los cañones.

Y corriendo apenas me daría tiempo de reaccionar si apenas puedo ver 1 metro por delante de mí.

 **(Pero algo que la reina Juana no sabe, que para que suceda lo de la neblina de magia negra, todas las nubes de magia negra que rodeaban el planeta tierra, se empezó a concentrar en solo Australia)**

Era algo muy perturbador.

No se escuchaba nada.

Hasta los sistemas de audición del traje no recogían ninguna señal.

Ni de radio ni nada.

Pude evitar en mi trayecto de varios minutos a varios cañones, que seguían disparando.

Que bien que no interfirió con nuestras armas al menos.

Pero como sucedió esto tan rápido cuando estaba hablando con uno de los operadores de la base.

Esta fuera de mis conocimientos.

Porque hablamos solo menos de 2 minutos.

Y cuando ya había pasado 5 minutos caminando por la neblina.

Cuando llegaba a una torreta, esta exploto.

Lanzándome en el aire.

El traje protegiendo el 99% del daño.

Yo apenas lo sentí.

Pero caí de pie.

A mi me enseñaron a caer durante mi entrenamiento.

Y no voy a caer de cara nunca.

Como en el momento en que la explosión sucedía, la neblina alrededor de la torreta se esfumaba.

Dándome el tiempo suficiente de ver que delante de mi estaba mis soldados retrocediendo lentamente, como varias ráfagas de disparos del enemigo les disparaban.

Pero mis soldados no dejaban de disparar pese a que no veían.

-"Bien…esto ya se puso ridículo", dije yo toda molesta.

Como reuní mucha magia en mi cuerno para lanzar una honda de choque mágica que despejara la niebla.

Así que me eleve unos metros.

Y la lance.

Despejando la niebla de una vez maldita sea.

Esto ya era ridículo.

No puede ser que no lo haya hecho antes.

Aunque por desgracia solo revele 500 metros a la redonda, y eso que reuní mas magia que un changeling promedio pueda acumular y lanzar con seguridad.

mmm…

Y lo malo que duro muy poco, porque la neblina se volvió a formar.

Joder…es demasiado densa la porquería.

" _Esto esta tomando demasiado malditos inútiles, a este paso ustedes son los que perderán"_ , dijo una voz toda siniestra.

Pero no por la radio, si no afuera.

Como veía como la nube se estaba acelerando a mi parecer.

Pero no sabía a donde.

Entonces la neblina de repente desapareció.

Como vi una enorme burbuja que era en realidad un remolino de esas nubes de magia negra.

Los zombis haya abajo se habían detenido sus combates.

Pero mis soldados no.

Más bien siguieron disparando.

Matando a cientos de zombis desprevenidos.

Pude ver el campo de batalla repleto de por desgracia decenas de mis soldados.

Pero también vi que había unos pocos cientos de zombis en el terreno a comparación de los miles de soldados que aun me quedaban.

Como mucha ceniza cubriendo el suelo en frente de mis soldados.

Como solo habíamos perdido unas 10 torretas en la zona.

Íbamos ganando técnicamente.

Entonces un fuerte brillo empezó a iluminar todo.

Y no era un flash….

Era el sol, que por primera vez en semanas iluminaba todo.

Y aunque era el sol de la tarde.

El sol era el sol.

Mis ojos se empezaron a ajustar como volví mi mirada a donde estaba ese remolino.

Como ahora en su lugar estaba un unicornio antropomórfico, con una túnica roja.

Y su cuerno infundido con magia negra.

" _Tendré que recolectar las almas por mi cuenta"_ , dijo ese ente en un tono perturbador como bajo a toda velocidad hacia mis soldados.

Y yo no se lo iba a permitir.

Así que solo empecé a dispararle con mis pistolas de plasma.

Pero el ente los esquivaba con una agilidad sobre natural, que es imposible que esa cosa fuera solida.

Al llegar al suelo, el maldito ente atravesaba a mis soldados como si nada, pero no los cortaba, o nada de eso, solo pasaba a través de ellos como un fantasma.

Y los soldados que atravesaba…caían muertos.

-"Hijo de…", dije con enojo como solo fui hacia el y dispare mis pistolas junto con mi magia, haber si le hacia algo.

Y el maldito los esquivaba y atravesaba a mis soldados matándolos.

Sentía que recibía los impactos de los proyectiles de los zombis mientras lo perseguía y disparaba.

Pero mi traje era escamas de dragon reales, y no las artificiales, que parece no protegen a mis soldados.

Y las reales si.

 _-"Si serás molesta pequeño insecto"_ , dijo enojado el unicornio flotante como se detuvo en el aire y puso su mano hacia el frente, como si fuera agarrar algo.

No tuve tiempo de evadirlo porque se detuvo en seco.

Y en vez de que me atravesara.

Choque con el, con fuerza, lo que lo hizo lanzarlo al suelo por la fuerza con que chocamos a solo 5 metros en el aire.

Parece que también me protege de él mismo también.

Y cuando me prepare para dispararle en automático con mis pistolas, aprovechando que cayó al suelo y estaba aturdido.

Un poderoso laser impacto hacia mi en mi brazo izquierdo, lanzándome unos metros en el aire.

Causando que mi traje se agrietara un poco, pero se empezara a reparar con rapidez.

El traje aguanto el 70% del impacto….y mi brazo lo siento todo magullado y algo quemado, pero por la fuerza del golpe, deje caer una de mis pistolas.

Volteo para ver quien era.

Y veo que era Java.

-"Nos volvemos a ver perra mal agradecida"; dijo Java enojada como arrojo sus pistolas al suelo, "Estas mierdas no te hacen nada de todas formas"

-"Pues que bien, así puedo dispararte tranquilamente y matarte definitivamente"; dije con enojo como cargaba mi cuerno.

La perra estaba a solo 3 metros del suelo, evitando así los antiaéreos que de seguro ya la hubieran desintegrado a tiros.

Pero entonces, como iba a dispararle con mi cuerno, como ella preparaba el suyo.

Una ráfaga de disparos desde tierra empezaron a ser una molestia como impactaban en mi cara y me desconcentraron lo suficiente como apagar mi cuerno y dejar que la maldita de Java me diera un tiro a la cara con su magia….magia negra que esta si la sentí, y como quemo parte de mi cara, dolía, pero los calmantes integrados del traje me están ayudando a aguantarlo, el traje absorbió solo un 60% del daño, gracias al daño extra de esas balas de antes…..ella carga su cuerno muy rápido con magia….aunque es magia negra y eso aun mi traje está registrando a altas cantidades a mi alrededor.

-"Allí te la deje lista…síguele mientras yo cazo a mis presas"; decía una perra sin raza con una ametralladora, aunque su rostro me parece familiar…..creo que era Merida.

-"Pues no si puedo evitarlo"; decía mi general Muska como le empezó a disparar a quemarropa con su rifle de plasma

La maldita zombi era de reacción rápida por desgracia, porque la maldita logro dispararle a Muska unas cuantas rondas, como Muska le disparaba a la vez a ella.

Y como ambas se disparaban, Merida se desintegro por los impactos de plasma.

Como Muska cayó mal herida con varios tiros en su pecho izquierdo y perdió el brazo izquierdo por esos disparos.

-"Muska!"; grite yo, pero otro disparo de Java que impacto en mi espalda.

Daño absorbido en un 95%...y con razón….porque destrozo mi rifle/escopeta.

La maldita sigue lanzando ataques poderosos.

-"Siga mi reina…..el traje tiene auto curación….."; dijo herida y caída en el suelo Muska.

Como los pocos soldados que tenía, gracias a que este unicornio de la muerte logro matar a 100 en estos pocos momentos que estuvo suelto, seguían intentando contentes a los zombis soldados.

Era una gran línea de defensa, con mis soldados replegados por varios kilómetros, y un frente de varios kilómetros.

Perder a varios soldados de una pequeña franja, logro que varios zombis lograran flanquear y hacer la vida imposible a mis hombres.

-"No te distraigas de nuestra maldita pelea!", grito Java enojada como me lanzo otro rayo que impacto en mi cabeza.

Daño absorbido, 60%.

Y una pequeña jaqueca.

-"No es una pelea, si uno puede ganar con un tiro"; dije yo como le apunte con rapidez con mi pistola.

Y ella preparo para lanzar otro rayo de energía de magia negra.

Mi pistola aun estaba en automático.

Así que cuando apenas dispare.

Ella igual lo hizo.

Si hubiera sido un disparo único, ella me hubiera impactado de nuevo.

Pero mi disparo fue automático y continuo, mi control sobre el arma era perfecta y no se desvió mi punto de mira en ningún momento.

Y Java no pudo vencer al disparo continuo de mi pistola de plasma pese a su esfuerzo disparando con su cuerno su rayo de energía y le impacto de lleno en su cuerno, volándole la cabeza, luego solo le dispare a todo su cuerpo, desintegrándolo nuevamente.

-"Quédate desintegrada esta vez por favor"; dije yo toda enojada.

-"Ahora a ti…."; decía yo como volteaba a donde había caído el unicornio.

Pero obviamente.

Ya no estaba allí.

-"El maldito se fue por el sur", dijo una mas o menos recuperada Muska que se estaba levantando, con la ayuda de unos soldados que vinieron a asistirla claro.

Mire entonces al sur y solo vi una gran franja con varios soldados muertos en ella.

-"ese hijo de puta"; dije enojada como volé a toda velocidad hacia esa dirección.

Y solo empecé a volar a solo 1 metro sobre el suelo, y disparando mi pistola hacia el lado enemigo mientras pasaba a toda velocidad intentando alcanzar al maldito unicornio de la muerte.

En el camino mate sin darme cuenta a varios soldados canes con mi pistola de plasma que estaba aún en automático.

Entonces después de disparar de manera continua por varios minutos y por desgracia pasar por varios de mis soldados muertos.

La pistola se le acaba la batería.

Y solo me la pongo en mi costado.

Algo enojada como seguía el camino de cuerpos que dejo el maldito unicornio a su paso.

Hasta que por fin, después de unos 30 segundos, logre estar a tiro con mi cuerno de manera eficiente (unos 100metros).

"No te escaparas tan fácil de mi maldito", dije yo mentalmente como preparaba mi cuerno.

Y dispare un poderoso rayo hacia el, que le dio en la espalda y lo hizo caer, que por desgracia también impacto a un soldado por la potencia de mi rayo.

Ese momento el maldito unicornio cayó al suelo aturdido de nuevo.

Dándome el tiempo suficiente para llegar hacia el y molerlo a golpes.

Mis golpes con el traje son los suficientemente fuertes como partir una viga de acero en pedazos, pero a este maldito infeliz sigue en una pieza aun con cada golpe.

-"Porque….*golpe*….no…*golpe*…..te…..*golpe*…mueres!", grite yo como un golpe por fin le atraviesa la cara.

Pero este…..ni se inmuta, como solo retrocede un paso y su cara que tiene el agujero del tamaño de mi puño, se empieza a restaurar como si nada.

-"No puedes vencer a la muerte, hembra estúpida"; dijo el unicornio con una sonrisa como sus puños brillaron de color rojo y negro me dio un golpe en mi estómago, que aunque lo bloquee con rapidez con mi brazo.

El traje si absorbió todo el golpe…..pero su golpe fue tan potente que me fracturo el brazo.

Como este maldito aprovecho eso y de repente, me empezó a dar una paliza a mí….como yo intentaba bloquear cada golpe.

Dije intentar….

Con cada golpe lanzándome hacia todos lados.

Rompiendo las torretas si es que impactaba con ellas, agrietando al suelo cuando me hacia el impactar contra este.

Así por varios minutos hasta que termine en el suelo.

Con mis huesos…rotos, la mayoría de ellos.

Los sensores de mi traje me decían que el traje estaba destrozado en múltiples partes.

Mas bien…hasta dejaron de funcionar.

Y se apago.

Y me traje de nano maquinas…se cayo de mi…..

Exhibiendo para el mi cuerpo con todas las fracturas expuestas que me logro realizar.

-"Sigues consciente…..a pesar de que mis golpes podrían matar a un dragón adulto….felicidades"; dijo el algo impresionado.

-"Púdrete"; dije yo como escupí varios de mis dientes rotos como jadeaba del dolor, como mi cuerpo se curaba lentamente.

-"Una alicornio corrupta…que fascinante"; dijo ella como se agacho y me tomo por mi barbilla.

-"No soy una alicornio…soy un changeling…..una reina changeling"; dije yo aun con mucho dolor.

-"Mmmm…..el mundo cambio mucho desde que fui encarcelado en el tártaro entonces"; dijo el cómo me soltó.

-"Pero este no es el mundo que crees que es"; dije yo aun en dolor, y sorprendido de que no me mate.

-"Ya lo se…..este mundo es otro…..es rico en muertes…..incluso tan rico como el nuestro….que tuvo miles de batallas, mas sangrientas que ni te podrias imaginar….que esta guerra que inicio cuando llegue a este mundo…era algo de todos los días en mi época…."; dijo el sin dejar de agarrarme por mi barbilla.

-"Me resulta imposible creer eso"; dije yo aun adolorida.

-"Pues…..criaturas el doble de poderosas lo habitaban, criaturas que con solo caminar podrían hundir una isla, seres con tanto poder que podrían destruir continentes, criaturas que ni las que estaban atrapadas en el tártaro podrían compararse, y que solo murieron por luchar entre si…y talvez, por los alicornios", dijo el.

-"Ok….entiendo…..y una cosa…..porque no me has matado como a los demás….?"; pregunte yo confundida.

-"Es que…..te quiero como mi trofeo…..como último ser viviente en este mundo y por ser el único espécimen que sobrevivió a mis ataques directos, ahora con los zombis que hayan sobrevivido después de arrasar este mundo, usare tus aparatos para viajar a otros mundos y traer muerte y destrucción a donde vaya, porque la vida…es estúpida y termina con rapidez, la muerte…la muerte es eterna como ves"; dijo el como vi como varios zombis canes nos rodearon.

" _Mi reina…..las interferencias terminaron hace unos minutos, la mente colmena como ve funciona…..y nos tomo un rato, pero los satélites igual, y podemos ver por desgracia su situación"_ , decía un changeling operador por la mente colmena.

" _No sabes el alivio que me da oírlo"_ , dije yo por la mente colmena.

-"Que pasa…sin palabras de repente?", pregunto el con una leve sonrisa siniestra.

" _Y mi señora, tenemos la bomba de antimateria adjunta al reactor de la base por si todo fracasaba, podemos activarla, mas bien esta activada y lista para detonar e intercambiarla a usted con la bomba gracias a los satélites de teletransporte"_ , decía el operador.

Era algo por si perdíamos la base, y como me alegra tenerlo.

" _Estoy lejos de Muska al menos?"_ ¸pregunte preocupada por la mente colmena.

" _Se alejó lo suficiente mi reina, unos 10km"_ , dijo el operador por la mente colmena.

Con eso basta.

 _-"Hazlo", dije yo_

Al demonio mi dicho de no usar teletransporte.

-"Vamos…..no es divertido que estes toda quieta y sin vida, sin siquiera estar muerta", dijo el unicornio con una sonrisa siniestra, como el resto de los soldados zombis a su alrededor se rieron.

 _-"Intercambio seguido de explosión en 10….."_ …..decia el operador.

-"Sabes que la muerte es la no existencia verdad?", pregunto yo con una sonrisa como siento mi cuerpo más recuparado.

"… _7…"_

-"No…existe el más alla, y por eso es que todos estos pueden volver a la vida, el cuerpo físico solo es pasajero, sus almas solo se hacen eterna gracias a la muerte", dijo el enojado.

"… _.4…."_

-"Pero tus los condenaste al traerlo de vuelta con una maldición, y en especial….cuando van a estar en el epicentro de una explosión de antimateria…que es…..adios vida y muerte"; dije yo con una sonrisa.

"… _.0…"_

Entonces antes que el dijera algo.

Yo solo desaparecí.

Y aparecí encima de varias cajas en una sala contigua al generador de fusión en frio de la base.

Como el suelo temblaba.

Yo solo me relaje un momento.

Pese a que aun muchos de mis huesos estaban rotos y el factor de curación changeling aun estaba haciendo su trabajo.

 _-"La bomba de antimateria funciono mi reina, los zombis restantes que estaban aun en camino hacia aca se desintegraron…incluyendo igual a su padre dentro de la base"_ , dijo un operador changeling obviamente por la mente colmena.

-"Bueno papa…..hice lo imposible, gane una guerra contra el tártaro…..herede tus genes después de todo"; dije yo en voz alta como miraba al techo con una sonrisa de victoria.

" _La general Muska esta en camino a la base con los heridos mi reina….lamentablemente ese unicornio maligno asesino a 4000 mil soldados en su camino de muerte….y perdimos en la batalla a unos 20 mil soldados en total, no fue mucho…..pero aun asi trágico"_ , dijo el operador por la mente colmena.

" _Solo dame unos minutos chico…..para ir al centro de control"_ , dije yo por la mente colmena a el directamente.

" _Podemos mandar a un equipo medico hacia usted"_ , dijo el operador.

" _No….quiero poder caminar por mi cuenta y estar de pie frente a mi gente en esta victoria"_ , dije yo por la mente colmena

" _esta bien"_ , dijo el operador.

Ahora…solo me pregunto porque el unicornio maligno me dijo que soy un alicornio corrupto?

Existían alicornios corruptos antes?

Bueno…eso por desgracia se perderá su respuesta.

Cuando si o si destruyamos Equestria.

.-..-.-..-..-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.

 **10 minutos después**

 **6:19 pm**

 **Centro de operaciones de la base**

Estoy parada desnuda en medio de todos, pero no me importa, mi piel aun esta sensible por las heridas casi fatales que recibí.

-"Señoras y señores…hoy es un día que pasara a la historia como el día en que derrotamos al mismísimo infierno…..y que confirmamos que existe el más alla…2 cosas igual de buenas para todos…serán meses largos, incluso años o décadas de reconstrucción, pero nos alzaremos de nuevo, recordaremos para siempre a todos los que perdimos y nos recuperaremos por ellos", dije yo un poco decaída en esa ultima parte.

Al recordar a mi hija Eva.

Que no si se esta viva o muerta en Equestria.

-"Ahora gente….vamos a trabajar por levantar de nuevo a este planeta…por los caídos", dije yo con leve emoción, porque recordar a mi hija si que me hizo desmotivar el discurso.

Como muchos se pusieron a aplaudir.

-"Vuelvan al trabajo gente…..hay mucho que hacer"; dije yo como solo me retire del lugar como todos empezaba a hacer su trabajo en comunicaciones y coordinación.

Y me fui a mi oficina para reflexionar que realmente podemos hacer ahora con respecto a los equestres.

Donde al entrar, pude ver a mis hijas esperándome.

-"Hijas…que raro que no las vi en la sala de control", dije yo levemente cansada.

-"Es que esto era para hablarlo en privado mama"; dijo Maria toda seria (Hija científica, muy inteligente y con licenciatura en biología y próximamente un doctorado), como esta vestida con una simple camisa blanca y un pantalón azul, como sostiene una vieja cámara del 2014.

-"Oh….es sobre mi padre no?", pregunte yo.

-"Si mama…y creo que deberías escucharlo"; dijo Mia toda triste. (Hija que es doctora, pero es muy facilona para llevarla a la cama), que esta vestida con un top negro muy revelador, sin sostén y una falda corta.

-"Es realmente importante", dijo Summer algo triste.(Hija actriz de cine y nominada al oscar para el otro año, pero por obvias razones se cancelo). Vestida con su hermoso vestido azul que le sienta muy bien y hacer lucir muy bien sus curvas, pese a que le tapa sus atributos.

-"Me podrían dar un resumen?"; pregunto yo.

-"Solo…..no es para ti no más…y la parte que habla para ti…realmente creo que debes verla"; dijo Maria como me entrego la cámara.

-"Ok….."; dije yo, pero antes que hiciera algo más.

Sentí el peligro a mis espaldas.

Voltee con rapidez y prepare un hechizo para materializar un escudo frente a mi y mis hijas.

Como algo salía de mi computadora de mi amplia oficina.

Y vi como de repente las mismísimas princesa Luna y Celestia, mas otro pony mas pequeño que era un unicornio y una….alicornio antropomórfica semi desnuda con solo un chaleco antibalas cubriéndole y lista para disparar con su rifle, aun en tan pequeño espacio.

-"No me llevaran tan fácilmente como a mi madre, eso se los aseguro"; dije yo con enojo, como quería agarrar una pistola…pero recordé que no tenía armas en estos momentos.

-"Venimos a hacer que te rindas por las buenas…ya no es necesario que corra mas sangre de inocentes"; dijo la princesa Celestia.

-"Ustedes nos lanzaron el tártaro mismo….creo que ustedes han derramado mas sangre inocente que nosotros", dije yo con enfado.

-"Pero nosotros empezamos mama", dijo Maria.

-"Recuerden que solo era exigir una rendición incondicional de su parte mediante una exhibición de poder militar….si salto a una guerra a gran escala, es por su culpa al ellos iniciar a atacarnos", dije yo en mi defensa a mi propia hija.

Como yo aun seguía con el escudo levantado, protegiéndolas a todas.

Como me puse en guardia para pelear a puño limpio si es necesario.

-"Es cierto…..pero no íbamos a rendirnos para que su dictadura nos gobierne"; dijo Luna.

-"Que dictadura….aqui el mundo era totalmente pacifico, la economía era perfecta, el medio ambiente habia sido restaurado y todo estaba limpio, era perfecto…..e íbamos a hacerlo igual con su mundo…pero lo arruinaron, solo quería a ustedes en prisión por lo que le hicieron a mi madre y se acabó, no iba a encarcelar o matar a nadie si es que todos se rendían de forma pacífica", dije yo.

-"Si mama….era pacifico, pero entrar a su mundo con todo un ejército como un primer ultimátum no era lo correcto"; dijo Mia.

-"Era para solo satisfacer los caprichos de la gente de la tierra, porque Java hizo un gran trabajo para hacer que odiaran a los equestres…..yo solo lo use a mi favor para que podamos iniciar esta anexión media forzada….." dije yo.

-"Mi abuelito estaría muy triste y enojado por saber que pudiste evitar esta invasión y no lo hiciste", dijo Summer toda triste.

-"Él se los dijo!"; grite yo.

-"Si…..nos dijo todo….y le dijimos sobre qué quieres destruir el planeta por lo que hicieron aquí, y él te respondió lo que piensa en el video", dijo Summer.

-"Lo haré una vez me deshaga de ellas, y si que vamos a hacer eso, la destrucción de nuestro mundo merece ser vengada", dije yo al señalar a las princesas.

-"Pues si con violencia va a ser…porque no lo hacemos como debe ser"; dijo la alicornio antropomórfica como se quito su chaleco y dejo caer su arma, "Al estilo de las hijas del demonio, en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, si me vences, con gusto nos iremos, si te venzo, vienes con nosotros sin protestar", dijo la pony antropomórfica como se trono los nudillos.

-"Hija….estas segura de esto?", pregunto Luna…espera…..con razón esos colores azules con negro me hacia familiar en esa alicornio antropomórfica.

-"Estoy segura mama…..por favor, no intervengan"; dijo ella al mirar a su madre y a Celestia, "Y si tu eres de verdad tan buena y honorable como dices ser…..aceptaras este reto, sin magia o transformaciones, 100% natural", dijo ella al mirarme a mi como se sonó sus nudillos y se puso en guardia.

-"Bueno…..si es el único modo en que puedo sacarlas de mi oficina sin poner en riesgo a mis hijas en el fuego cruzado que iba a causar un enfrentamiento mas violento…pues esta bien"; dije yo con una sonrisa.

Como deje caer mi escudo y le regrese la cámara a mi hija Maria.

-"Pues vamos", dije yo como me puse en guardia.

Y ambas empezamos la pelea en tan pequeño espacio que se volvió con tanta gente aquí.

En solo un espacio de 4 metros cuadrados libres donde pelear.

Ella lanzo una patada girando sobre si misma para darle mayor potencia.

Y me quería dar en la cabeza con ese talón de su pie, pero lo bloquee a tiempo, la maldita era bien flexible y rápida.

Entonces cuando le iba a hacer un barrido antes que bajara su pierna con la que lanzo la patada.

Ella brinco con esa pierna que seguía en el suelo, evitando mi barrido, recuperándose rápidamente.

Entonces solo nos pusimos en guardia y nos alejamos mutuamente.

Girando sobre el poco espacio que teníamos.

Como yo directamente fui a los golpes con los puños.

Directo a la cara, ella los bloqueaba con rapidez, sin retroceder ella un solo paso, vi como esto no llevaba a nada y la intente sujetar de la cabeza, pero ella se aparto con rapidez.

Me dejo algo vendida al hacer eso, como ella aprovecho y me iba a dar un rodillazo a mis costillas en mi lado izquierdo, pude colocar el brazo izquierdo para bloquear, pero si que me hizo doler cuando impacto su rodilla, hasta creo que sentí como si lo fracturara.

Ese poco tiempo en la que mi brazo se adormeció por el dolor.

Ella aprovecho para ser ella la atacante.

Y yo las bloquee cada golpe, pero ella era muy buena y conectaba sus golpes mas fuertes justo en las zonas donde bloqueaba con mi brazo izquierdo que posiblemente podría estar fracturado, pero al final en uno de los golpes que le bloquee a esta alicornio, si escuche un crujido de rotura.

Que me dejo vendida y me hizo que ella me rematara con un golpe directo a la cabeza.

Me dejo atontada, y lo termino con un fuerte rodillazo directo a la nariz, que me tumbo de lleno.

Cayendo al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Ella entonces se echó encima de mí, sujetando mis brazos y piernas, mientras me miraba a la cara.

-"Te rindes ahora?", pregunto ella.

-"Si me rindo y voy con ustedes…..toda la gente va a querer mas venganza…..y la guerra no terminara"; dije yo con dolor.

-"Mama…..tienes que terminar la guerra…esta locura llego muy lejos"; dijo Maria.

-"El mundo quedaría en caos…..lo que queda de el…y ustedes…ustedes no son gobernantes….son simples civiles…..nadie queda para gobernar este mundo"; dije yo aun intentando zafarme de esta alicornio de encima, e intentaba hasta morderla, pero ella no era tonta y no estaba tan cerca, cara a cara como para dejarme morderla e inyectar mi veneno paralizante

-"Pues tienes que rendirte bajo tus propios términos mama…termina la guerra y ve con ellos…..hazlo por papa", dijo Maria como se agacho al lado de la alicornio y yo, como puso la cámara y la pequeña pantalla para que pudiera verla en el suelo.

Y poder ver lo que grabo.

" _Ok…..esta prendido?"_ ¸pregunto Martin…..un zombi Martin frente a la cámara.

-"Papa?!", increíblemente, yo y la alicornio dijimos eso al mismo tiempo.

Pero guardamos silencio, para lo que Martin tenia que decir.

Se que era una grabación….pero no teníamos que ponerle pausa.

" _Si….si lo está"_ , decía una voz femenina que no era de mis hijas.

" _Ok…..esto lo diré rápido…..como la guerra se está poniendo dura haya afuera….que bueno que tus hijas llegaron con una teletransportacion aquí Juana….pero lo que vengo a decirte es que en serio lamento no haber estado allí para ti y evitar que fueras Chrysalis 2.0…..y realmente me apena mucho de que….hayas podido evitar esta guerra y no lo hiciste…pero de seguro tenías tus razones….lo único que me alegra, es que hayas acabado con toda esas mierdas que hizo Chrysalis…los hijos del demonio, Java…y su campo de prisioneros…..eso si es algo muy bueno…como haber traido la paz mundial a este mundo, y manteniéndolo, que eso es más importante aun….pero para ser rápidos…quiero que sepas, que tienes mi sangre en ti…eres mi hija, y se que aparte de que se que lograras ganar…..y eso traerá mi muerte permanente…que aparte de que se que lograras lo imposible….se que eres una buena persona en el fondo…haz lo correcto y no sigas esta guerra, ya murieron muchas buenas en este mundo y en Equestria de seguro…..así que….solo te pido eso, como ultimo deseo de tu viejo, no seas como Chrysalis…..y haz lo correcto de verdad…..cuídate….por favor…..oh, y a partir de ahora…..pon pausa y envía esta cámara como puedas a Equestria…tengo cosas que decir a la princesa Luna y a mis….hijos e hijas que espero que sigan con vida haya",_ es lo último que dijo como mi hija Maria puso pausa al video.

Entonces solo la alicornio me dejo libre.

Y yo me pare…..con unas cuantas lágrimas en mis ojos.

-"Ahora que harás mama?", pregunto con pesar mi hija Mia.

-"Lo correcto…"; dije yo con pesar y con tristeza, "Denme solo…..10 minutos…e ire con ustedes", dije yo como solo salí de la habitación a hacer lo correcto.

.-..-…-.-.-..-..-.-

 **Princesa Luna.**

 **En esos momentos**

-"Puedo ver la cámara?"; pregunte yo evitando cualquier cosa preguntar como es que revivió Martin…..pero es mas que seguro que fuera por las fuerzas oscuras del tártaro.

Como me hubiera gustado llegar antes y abrazarlo por ultima vez…..*pensó con pesar*

-"Claro…."; decía la hija de esta gobernante.

Como ella misma ponía play al video de nuevo.

" _..ahora Luna…..iniciare contigo ahora, talvez te preguntes como es que…..tengo una hija con Chrysalis…..te dire una cosa…..tengo 2, y la primera fue por violación y la segunda fue concebida…..porque estaba bajo los efectos del agua encantada…si Luna….lo bebí…aunque si mi familia esta en tu planeta, de seguro ya lo sabías…..solo quiero que sepas…..que en serio lamento haberte usado….y escapándome así de ti….solo espero que sigas viva y veas este mensaje, solo quiero que sepas que en serio lo siento…..yo…no se mas que decir, además que sepas que…no es su culpa liberar al tártaro en este planeta…solo no tuvieron opción….con solo ver como aquí pudieron lograr vencer a la mayoría del tártaro ellos solos es solo una prueba para demostrar que en serio ustedes no hubieran tenido oportunidad, y solo quiero que sepas que…lo siento por no haberte dicho la verdad desde el principio…..creo que hasta talvez lo hubieras entendido...eso es todo….ahora podemos pasar con mi familia por favor…",_ dijo el como la hija de esta reina changeling apago la cámara.

Y con mis lagrimas en los ojos solo pude decir….

-"el…..no lo recuerda…pero gracias a él…el es que nos ayudo a rescatar a su familia en primer lugar….y a prepararnos para una posible guerra…le cambiamos los recuerdos porque el sabia que le leerían la mentee y por eso no nos recuerda correctamente", dijo yo con pesar.

Mi hija solo permaneció en silencio por esto.

Ella lo sabía.

Pero ver a su padre relatar eso…eso es diferente.

-"Realmente nuestro abuelito era alguien muy grande", dijo con pesar, con lagrimas en sus ojos una de las hijas de esta reina, la del vestido.

" _Hola…esta es la reina Juana…hablando a nivel mundial esta vez"_ , era esa changeling que mi hija venció que apareció de repente en esa extraña computadora en la que la pantalla flotaba y su imagen de ella aparecía," _….ya como todos saben…ganamos y todo…..pero lo que quiero decirles es que, pudimos haber evitado todo esto si no hubiéramos atacado Equestria en primer lugar…..y se lo que pensaran todos….que ellos iniciaron al secuestrar a Chrysalis….pero les dire una cosa…ella se lo merecía…..ella hizo cosas malas para unirnos a todos y realmente merecía ser capturada…..no morir…..pero eso estaba ya fuera de nuestro control, nos dejamos llevar pensando que estábamos haciendo lo correcto para invadir Equestria…pero solo seguíamos los sueños de una ex dictadora que estaba aun resentida con las princesas de ese reino…actualmente muchos pensaran que eh enloquecido…..pero no….por primera vez en mucho tiempo, hare otra cosa bien…..y esta sera anunciar el cese al fuego contra los equestres y su mundo, oficialmente, la guerra acabo y ya nos tendremos que molestar mutuamente…y princesas, se que me escuchan…..pueden irse ya…lamento que no cumpla lo de irme con ustedes…pero solo yo puedo mantener la paz en este mundo….otro solo llevaría a mas guerras con ustedes, al menos quiero que sepan que ya no los atacaremos y no nos meteremos con ustedes nunca mas…..solo váyanse, por favor, porque de manera lógica…..ustedes verdaderamente atacaron primero a mi flota…..yo no ordene abrir fuego ni nada, mis soldados iniciaron las defensas…nada más…..asi que yo técnicamente…..no merezco ser encarcelada…pero mi hija Eva….si ella combatió en la invasión y merece estar en prisión…..véanlo ustedes…..porque oficialmente….ella se convirtió en su prisionera de guerra...se que harán lo correcto con ella igual…..e hijas…hay mucho por hacer por reparar este mundo….es hora de trabajar todos"_ dijo ella como corto la transmisión.

(Como una la familia que de milagro sigue vida, al sureste de Australia, la familia de Alloy y Tomas se alegran al oir esto….de que la guerra acabo…..y ya no hay que luchar más)

-"Bueno…la paz sucedió…..porque si mama admitió la derrota…..así…es que lo dice en serio"; dijo una de sus hijas.

-"Y tiene razón en algo…..es solo culpable por no detener la carrera armamentística….nada más", dijo otra de sus hijas.

-"Que dices hermana?", pregunto yo a mi hermana.

-"Estan seguros de que ya podremos estar en paz?", pregunto ella a las hijas de la reina Juana.

-"Nosotras intentaremos que sea así…lo que sea por nuestro abuelito", dijo la hija con el hermoso vestido.

-"Ya que….bueno, que importa que no lo cumpla su palabra…no fue entrenada por las hijas del demonio de todas formas"; dijo mi hija como recogio sus cosas.

-"Aunque ahora se que tengo una hermanastra….bueno….2"; dijo mi hija.

-"Algún día lograremos contactar a nuestra tía…y se lo haremos saber…..extraoficialmente"; dijo la hija con camisa y pantalones.

-"Ok…..gracias por eso"; dije yo.

-"Ya podemos irnos Lola", dijo Celestia a una sorprendida Lola que estaba sorprendida por todo lo que presencio.

-"Si si…vámonos", dijo ella como se ilumino su cuerno.

Nos despedimos de esas hijas como volvimos a la computadora.

Y nos fuimos de regreso a Equestria.

.-…-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Hope Castillo (Hija de Luna)**

 **30 minutos después de haber regresado de la tierra.**

Mi madre y mi tía se fueron a dar las buenas noticias…..de que la guerra termino oficialmente.

Aunque la guerra termino cuando acabamos con el ultimo soldado enemigo que estaba oculto en un bosque en Eastland, pero bueno.

Aun estoy algo choqueada por ver a mi papa muerto…..de regreso a la vida.

Aunque no lo vi en persona…verlo así…

No se….

Como me hubiera gustado abrazarlo por lo menos.

Pero estoy aquí…de regreso en donde pusimos a la tal Eva como prisionera.

Es hora de que lo sepa.

*entra lentamente al cuarto*

Esta Eva, atada con cadenas a la pared y aun con su supresor de magia.

Las cadenas era para que tuviera mas movilidad y no tener que limpiarla cada vez que hace del baño.

-"Así que…..has vuelto…", dijo ella sin emoción en su voz.

-"La guerra acabo…solo debo decir que…..hay paz, y punto, ahora esta la cosa…"; dije con seriedad como suspire, "…estaras dispuesta a aceptar esta paz?", pregunto yo.

-"Y tu…chica…tu estas lista igual…..porque ambas fuimos entrenadas para la guerra….sin guerra no tenemos nada ahora….la paz para nosotras es morir en acción", dijo Eva.

*suspire*

-"En parte es cierto….no se nada que no sea como sacarle el corazón a puño limpio a un jabaili, o partir cráneos con mis muslos….", dije yo con pesar.

-"Ahora chica….que vas a hacer ahora?"; pregunto Eva sin emociones.

-"No se…..pero eso déjamelo a mi, estamos hablando de ti ahora, tu al menos has tenido tiempo para reflexionar no, que vas a hacer tu?", pregunto yo.

-"Yo supongo que entrenar….y entrenar mas duro…tener sexo por primera vez al menos….tener hijos y algún día…volver y enfrentarnos en batalla de nuevo….no crees…..no quieres eso…porque debes de admitir que los pocos minutos que luchamos…fueron los mas emocionantes que eh tenido"; dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

-"Eso si es verdad… y suena interesante"; dije yo con una leve sonrisa.

-"Me lo imagine…después de todo…..somos guerreras de corazón"; dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

-"Así que….no vas a intentar venir a asesinarnos así en venganza o incitar una guerra si es que te liberamos?", pregunto yo.

-"Yo solo me uní a esto para buscar a alguien con quien pelear…las guerras no me interesan", dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

-"Bueno….por favor, haz que no me arrepienta de esto y que en serio nuestro próximo encuentro dure más de 2 minutos"; dije yo como la libere de las cadenas de escamas de dragón y ella solo se sobo las muñecas.

-"Puedes entrar Hope!"; grite yo.

-"Al menos me hubieran dejado que me bañara antes"; dijo ella como entro al cuarto con su lapto sostenido con su magia

-"Ahora…..estarás lista para cuando vuelva?", pregunto ella como tendió la mano hacia mi.

-"Si….supongo", dije yo con una leve sonrisa como le di un apretón de manos

Que ella uso para acercarme a ella y darme un beso en la boca.

-"Te esperare con ganas", dijo ella como me dio guiño el ojo.

-"Pues…..eh…ya creo que es hora de irnos"; dijo toda nerviosa Hope como se llevo a Eva.

-"Ok…", dije yo toda sorprendida.

-"Aunque arruino un poco el momento porque le apestaba la boca", dije yo como escupía al suelo.

Aunque me hizo reconsiderar mucho mi orientación sexual ese beso la verdad….

Y es medio perturbador porque se que yo soy su tía…..mas o menos.

-…-….-..-.-.-..-.-.-..

 **Cris Castillo**

 **En esos momentos**

En todo este tiempo yo y mis hermanas estuvimos todo el tiempo en el bunker.

No quisimos salir para nada.

Excepto mis hermanitas Jenny y Jessica…..que lucharon junto con las hijas del demonio para acabar con el enemigo restante en este continente.

Y desde el inicio de la guerra…..por fin volvimos a estar juntos, en familia, incluyendo mis esposas Melinda y Marceline.

-"Nos alegra que ustedes hayan regresado ya…fue algo estresante no saber nada de ustedes"; dije yo al abrazarlas.

-"Estamos algo añejas….pero aun podemos"; dijo Melinda toda burlona como me devolvió con gusto el abrazo.

Y estábamos celebrando por fin el regreso de ellas, como vino a donde estábamos….la princesa Luna.

-"Eh….disculpen…..no es mi intención interrumpir…..pero ya creo que se han enterado que ya termino la guerra….oficialmente"; dijo Luna algo nerviosa.

-"Si, lo sabemos", dijo Marceline con una leve sonrisa.

-"Pues nosotras hicimos algo en la tierra y hubo muchas cosas que pasaron….y como resultado de unas cosas que pasaron….de alguna forma, de forma temporal….Martin regreso a la vida como zombi…y nos dejo un mensaje en esta cámara cuando volvimos a la tierra"; dijo ella.

Todos estábamos boqui abiertos por lo que dijo.

-"es en serio?"; pregunto Pablo (Su hermano) todo confundido.

-"Si, no bromeo…..y el pues….grabo esto para ustedes….."; dijo ella como nos mostró una vieja cámara de video y en la pequeña pantalla estaba mi padre…con los ojos brillándole en rojo y su cuerpo todo magullado y con heridas abiertas en todos lados y con un enorme agujero en el pecho.

Así que solo las chicas nos dejaron a nosotros, a mi, a Pablo, a Cinthia, a Jessica y a Jenny ver la pequeña pantalla.

 _-"…ahora para este punto deben estar ustedes hijos viéndome….o nietos, dependiendo de cuando esta cámara llegue a Equestria….pero bueno, les quiero decir que lamento lo que les hice…..por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar y por como me vieron cuando caí en lo mas bajo…..yo lamento no haberlos podido ver a sus nietos crecer y estar con ustedes cuando mas me necesitaban…..pero quiero que sepan que…..me enorgullece que pese a todo siguieron adelante….y me hace feliz eso….solo lamento que su madre ya para este punto debe estar muerta por vejez…pero si tuviera una oportunidad de verla…..le diría que….lamento haber sido imbécil y no quedarme con ella…y sufrir juntos nuestros problemas…como ella seguro hubiera querido….pero bueno, y saben que…y una cosa….les dire que…..el cielo y el infierno si existen…..y de seguro usteden van a ir al cielo por ser tan buenos chicos…ahora se que tomo un siniestro es ultimo….pero no puedo evitarlo…..yo soy así….ahora, se que les molestara algo esto….pero quiero que la ultima parte de este mensaje la vea la primera hija que tuve con Chrysalis…es importante….pero entenderé si no la quieren y ya se guardan para ustedes este mensaje"; dijo el con pesar._

Oh papa…

-"Y que dicen?"; pregunto Luna con unas pocas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-"Ese si es nuestro padre…"; dijo Pablo con una leve sonrisa.

Yo asentí y mis hermanas con lagrimas en los ojos solo asintieron.

-"Yo me encargare de guardar la cámara para cuando logremos localizar a esa hija", dijo Luna.

-"Te lo agradeceremos Luna", dije yo.

-"No hay problema, iba a guardarlo yo de todas formas", dijo ella.

.-..-.-…-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-

(Y así…durante los próximos años en ambos mundos empezó la reconstrucción de las ciudades, y en la tierra, de la flora y fauna también)

(En 7 años….Emilia logro regresar de la luna y enterarse que la guerra termino…ella se alegro por eso…y lloro una vez vio la grabación que zombi Martin hizo para ellos, Emilia solo sonrío y dijo lo mismo que su hijo Pablo…..que ese si era el Martin que conocía y amaba)

(En la tierra ya nadie le importo que Juana terminara la guerra…..ya solo les importaba vivir el día a día en ese mundo muerto….solo querían que todo regresara a la normalidad)

(Maria con sus altos conocimientos en biología lidero los esfuerzos por renacer la vida en el planeta…aunque para eso tardarían varias décadas para que el planeta volviera a estar verde y lleno de vida otra vez)

(En el planeta de Equestria en plena reconstrucción nadie quería hablar de la ciudad prohibida de Aztecolt…..la dejaron a sus anchas por el enorme festival de gore que los habitantes de este se dieron con la guerra, e hicieron el día 22 de agosto, día feriado para conmemorar el inicio de la guerra…..nadie les quiso decir ni hacer nada….solo asqueándose desde lejos)

(En 50 años el planeta tierra se recuperó por completo…..y la población subió a 2 mil millones….el planeta estaba sano de nuevo…y recién se volvió a iniciar los proyectos para reconstruir todas las ciudades a sus viejas glorias, y las hijas de Juana cumplieron lo que dijo, lograr reconstruir el viejo sistema de comunicaciones para entablar contacto con su tía en el planeta en la que la dejaron, pero para sus sorpresa, ella ya no estaba allí….los que quedaban en ese otro planeta dijeron que vino una raza alienígena hace años y les ofrecieron ir con ellos como para ser representantes de su especie hace ya varias años….y no han regresado desde entonces, ahora solo quedo la pregunta para ellos: Donde estan ahora?, y el, estar solos en el universo mejor era que fuera cierto?)

(Pero solo quieren creer que sucedió algo fuera de su control y no son algo de que preocuparse…y solo esperan que vuelvan algún día y que no tengan un nuevo enemigo en el futuro)

(En el año 2100, por fin ambos mundos están reparados…Eva como Hope se vuelven a encontrar después de tanto tiempo, pero en un espacio virtual de manera extraoficial en el hiper espacio, gracias a que Lola le enseño ese hechizo ya hace mucho tiempo, se enfrentaron ambas en una lucha casi a muerte en un entorno virtual…..en la que Eva gano después de 15 minutos de una intensa lucha…pero con un brazo fracturado y 4 costillas rotas, ambas luego de la batalla se sentaron como si fueran amigas de toda la vida y a conversar como si las heridas que se causaron en la lucha no fueran la gran cosa…..y no lo fueron, porque se sanaban sus heridas mientras conversaban, y esta lucha les gusto y pactaron hacerlo cada año….una amistad extraña la verdad)

(Pero en el 2110 la ciudad prohibida que se había convertido en la potencia tecnológica mas grande de todo el planeta…se había llenado de extremistas que querían que todo el mundo fuera como la ciudad…y eso sonara bonito…..pero querían que todos tomaran el agua encantada…..y eso nadie quería, y en una pequeña guerra que involucro a Emilia y las bisnietas y nietas de las hijas del demonio, destruyeron por completo esa ciudad…y por fin secando el lago de la ciudad y destruyendo la flor que la contaminaba….para bien, de allí en adelante, ahora si ambos mundos estaban en paz….una paz de verdad)

.-.-.-..-…-.-.-…-..-.-.-.-.

 **Tiempo: ¿?**

 **Lugar: ¿?**

"… _.y Stella, hija mía…no se cuando recibas esto…no se si quiera si quieres escuchar esto…pero quiero que sepas que no puedo disculparme por mi etapa como un monstruo…es imposible…..porque eran deseos carnales atrapados dentro de mi…..y que odio que hayan salido y que tu y tu amiga hayan sido las victimas…pero yo se que tu sabes que nunca quise eso para ustedes…..y espero que en donde sea que estes….estes cumpliendo tu sueño de explorar el universo…ese fue tu sueño, y espero que lo cumplas y lo vivas por siempre";_ dijo Martin Castillo.

" _Y hola…linda, soy yo la niñera…solo me alegra que te hayas convertido en una valiente jovencita que logro superar lo que tu padre te hizo y convertirte en una mujer de éxito…solo quiero que sepas que me alegra haber sido como tu madre todos estos años y que ambos…te amamos…espero que seas feliz en donde sea que estes"_ , decía la niñera como se unia a la conversación en la grabación, y entonces todo temblo por un momento

"… _..y bueno….creo que es todo lo que podemos decir…"_ , decía Martin como mostraba su mano como se empezaba a desintegrarse.

" _Ahora si…..es hora de irnos al parecer…adiós chicas…suerte en esta vida y que a pesar de todo, aun sigan siendo ustedes buenas chicas…"_ , decía Martin como lentamente se desintegraba al igual que la niñera.

Como solo se despedían de la cámara mientras se desintegraban.

Dando fin al video.

-"Gracias…..papa….", decía una Stella con tristeza ya algo mas envejecida, pero no tanto, no era anciana, mientras sostenía la cámara ya vieja y empolvada pero funcionando en sus manos.

 **FIN…**

 **DEL CAMINO (MUERTE) A.**

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **-"Huele a secuela en el aire", decía una Seras toda feliz.**

 **-"En realidad es el spin off de lo que le paso a Stella y a Valkyria en todos estos años, y que sería mi primer crossover con alguna serie de ciencia ficción"; dije yo.**

 **-"Ufff….suena difícil…..pero me gusta"; dijo Seras.**

 **-"Lo es….pero lo hare…..cuando termine el camino (Muerte) B, ya sabes el de muerto de un balazo en la cabeza"; dije yo.**

 **-"Y de allí cuando el spin off?", pregunto Seras.**

 **-"Uff, es que tengo 2 historias que quiero traer y es basada en ambos finales, uno es este spin off con Valkyria y Stella, y el otro es una secuela mas directa del final del camino (muerte) B, y lo someteré a votación cuando termine oficialmente el camino B", dije yo.**

 **-"Ufff…..ok, suena interesante la verdad", dije yo.**

 **-"Sip, lo que queda del año y el siguiente serán de lo mejor, dije yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Oh….y sabes que cosa Seras?"; pregunte yo con una sonrisa al recordar algo más.**

 **-"Que, ahora con que quieres rellenar este final, jeje?"; pregunto ella toda sarcástica.**

 **-"Que consegui quien te hiciera un fan art algo mas…..picaron para ti, jejee", dije yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Guao…..y como se ve?", pregunto ella.**

 **art/Seras-18-709745708**

 **-"Miralo tu, jeje", dije yo como puse el link para que lo viera. (Y es real por si acaso)**

 **-"Haber…..mmmmm…..no esta mal, aunque no conseguiste a alguien que me dibujara como soy y no como un pony?"; pregunto ella no tan convencida del trabajo artístico.**

 **-"Esa es más difícil….porque hasta ahora no me la hace el artista con quien hable hace meses…..y tuve que conseguir otro que hizo otra tuya de forma antropomórfica…..pero no salio tan bien"; dije yo.**

 **."Pues algo es algo al menos, aunque aun no pintan bien mis rayas negras en mi pelo, pero algo es algo", dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.**

 **-"Ese es el espíritu", dije yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Y sabes…..tu historia como acaba aca me gusta…..parece un final feliz…..pese a tantos muertos…así que ya me da miedo cual era el final B", dijo ella levemente preocupada.**

 **-"Tu me conoces"; dije yo con una sonrisa levemente siniestra.**

 **-"Pues te dejo para esa locura entonces" dijo ella con una sonrisa como se fue.**

 **Ok amigos, espero sus comentarios de que tal les parecio el final A**

 **Y díganme…están listos para el final B?**

 **Ese si sera mas corto que este, se los juro, de verdad…**

 **Y realmente me gusto ese toque conmovedor con que termino…..**

 **Ahora gente, sin mas relleno que poner, hasta el próximo capitulo amigos lectores.**


	60. aHORA EMPIEZA LA OTRA LINEA TEMPORAL!

**(Y ahora si gente, para rematar, aquí va la opción de Muerte B…..verán que es algo más….fria…y brutal Y PERTURBADORAAAAA)**

 _ **Capítulo 52 B: Haciendo de todo un poco**_

(En esta parte, que es algo aburrida lo admito, les hubiera explicado que Chrysalis iba a un campo de pruebas donde se probaba por primera vez los misiles con cargas de magia negra y magia del caos concentradas que mutaban todo en su rango de explosión y que exigia ella que las cargas sean más potentes y que los pusieran en los misiles balísticos rusos, chinos y de USA reemplazando sus cargas nucleares por estas cargas de magia negra y caótica, pero esto ya lo saben y no les explicare otra vez, porque el capítulo 52 de la muerte A ya lo conté, y esto es un resumen de esa parte de Chrysalis….así si quieren recordar a detalle que decía…..pues eso, esta en el capitulo 52 muerte A)

-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-…-..-…-…-.-

 **(Ahora regresemos con nuestras chicas co-protagonistas en su trauma)a**

 **28 de noviembre del 2036**

 **Valkyria.**

 **En esa islita en el caribe**

 **3:50 am (11:50am Dubai)**

 **(En la cabaña del terror)**

Fue….un mes horrible…torturas y violaciones con todas las filias posibles para mi.

Y a Stella solo violaciones…..

Y el…el se queda con nosotros hasta tarde, el apenas duerme, se toma mucho café para evitar dormir.

Mientras intentamos dormir, atadas y amordazadas en la cama, el esta en una silla viendo la televisión en la oscuridad, a nuestras espaldas, como para que nosotras también podamos ver.

Apenas no deja dormir a nosotras, y nos deja inconsciente cada vez que se va a cocinar la comida.

Nunca nos deja un momento a solas…..

"… _..Noticias de ultimo minuto!"_

-"Uy…..eso suena genial"; dijo Martin todo contento como subía el volumen del televisor.

 _-"Estamos en vivo desde la torre restante en Dubai, donde la reina Chrysalis va a dar otro anuncio al mundo"_ , dijo la comentarista.

Solo podía oir.

Porque la cabezota de Martin no me dejaba ver toda la pantalla desde donde estaba.

 _-"Buenos días mi gente hermosa de este mundo, ya ha pasado más de 1 mes desde el comienzo de este cambio de gobierno global, donde lamentablemente un continente se niega a cambiar, yo respete eso, pero ellos no me respetaron a mi, así que de manera oficial e inmediata, declaro la guerra a Europa, donde mis más de 30 millones de vigilantes van a poner un alto a las hostilidades de estas personas que solo causan terror y muerte a gente inocente, cuando nosotros solo intentamos traer paz y amor a este mundo"_ , dijo Chrysalis con algo de tristeza.

Que puta actriz es esa perra…

Además se muestra en pantalla los campos de batalla al norte de Los Exiliados, y las costas de Los Exiliados siendo bombardeadas sin descanso por la marina de todos los países.

 _-"Ellos en estos momentos están sitiando y aniquilando a otros humanos inocentes, que lograron levantarse después de haber sido expulsados de sus hogares por otros humanos, nosotros no somos los malos aquí, en estos momentos le pondremos un alto a todo"_ , dijo Chrysalis con fuerza como se muestra luego pantallas de decenas de batallones de changeling listos para el despliegue masivo.

(En Europa estan en alerta roja, las sirenas de evacuación estan sondando en cada ciudad de esta, las fuerzas militares defensoras se están empezando a desplegar)

 _-"Sabemos que ustedes humanos solo conocen la fuerza bruta, pero nosotros no, nosotros usamos la cabeza, y usaremos sus propios medios para evitar una masacre!"_ , grito Chrysalis como ahora se mostraba imágenes de diversos galpones con miles de changeling, en miles de computadoras.

 _-"Apagón total!"_ , grito Chrysalis.

(Las sirenas se apagaron en todas las ciudades, la luz se fue, y todo lo electrónico dejo de funcionar, las comunicaciones fallaron, y todos estaban incomunicados…..con excepción…del televisor y su discurso)

 _-"5 millones de hackers actuando a la vez para desconectar varias super potencias, solo estaban esperando a que nuestros vigilantes estabilicen las cosas en todo el mundo, estaban listos para tumbarlos hace tiempo y por las razones que ya mencione no paso antes, y la única razón de porque estoy siendo mas abierta y directa…es que solo esto se esta transmitiendo a 2 lugares, a Europa, y a un pequeño punto en el caribe"_ , dijo ella.

*abre los ojos sorprendida Valkyria*

 _-"Ahora señoras y señores, que comience la batalla por el ultimo punto en el planeta!";_ grito Chrysalis con ánimos.

Como ahora se mostraba portales apareciendo por toda Europa….

No…..

No!

Entonces Martin apaga el televisor.

-"….".

Se mantuvo en silencio un rato largo, como se agacho y saco algo de una caja mientras yo estaba toda triste por lo que pasaba.

-"Saben….pasmos mucha mierda juntos… y ya me aburrí…creo que es tiempo de hacer otras cosas antes de morir"; dijo Martin con una leve sonrisa, como vi que tenía 2 jeringas en sus manos.

-"Buenas noches…y si nos volvemos a ver de nuevo…no sere tan suave…solo sigan sus sueños y no jodan más a alguien…..saben que no ganaran, no insistan", dijo el especialmente a mi susurrándomelo como me inyecto una de las jeringas a mi, en mi brazo, y por un leve "Epp" que escuche a mi lado, el otro fue para Stella.

-"Un derivado del veneno changeling, que estas mierdas realmente ayudan a dormir", decía el como si nada como vi de reojo como el saco un cuchillo como el sueño me invadía rápidamente.

Mis músculos me pesaban y no podía hacer nada.

Pero el no nos apuñalo ni nada…..solo nos libero de nuestras cadenas.

-"Cuchillo de escamas de dragón, nunca salgas sin ellas", dijo el con una sonrisa como mis parpados empezaban a cerrarse.

-"Bye bye", dijo el por ultima vez como de inmediato caí dormida.

-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Reina Chrysalis**

 **En esos momentos**

(Se la ve a ella sonriendo triunfante como regrese a la torre)

Todo esta saliendo conforme al plan. *pensaba toda feliz*

 ***timbre del celular***

-"Mmm….quien podrá ser que interrumpa este momento", me dije en voz alta como sacaba mi celular de mi escote y contestaba.

 _-"Es mejor que sea importante"_ , dije yo media enojada.

 _-"Martin las abandono a las chicas, dejándolas inconscientes primero…y pide un transporte para el y luego uno para ellas"_ , dijo uno de los operadores de satélite que vigilaban a Martin.

-"Joder….maldita sea….gracias por informarme eso", dije yo enfadada como colgaba y llamaba al numero privado de la casa que le di en esa isla.

…vamos contesta infeliz.

…

Tenías un puto trabajo, y era terminando matándolas a ellas o ellas a ti dejándolas traumadas por eso.

…..

…..

 _-"Hola Chrysalis…sabía que te iban a informar de lo que hice en cualquier momento, y lamento no contestar en el acto…..es que tuve que….."_ , decía el como le interrumpí.

 _-"No sigas…..ahora me puedes decir porque vas a abandonar a tu hija después de hacer lo que les hiciste?"_ , pregunte yo enojada.

 _-"Oh…..eso, es que me di cuenta que…pues la vida es joven y no quiero morir aquí…torturando todos los días a mi hija y a su amiga….ya me aburrí, y quiero hacer otras cosas antes de morir"_ , dijo el como si fuera un joven.

 _-"Sabes que solo por tener toneladas de evidencia de que te violaste a tu propia hija te puedo mandar a prisión de por vida no?"_ , dije yo con algo de rabia.

Y sería lo mejor la verdad.

Esperaba que murieras en esa isla.

 _-"Pues no me importa, soy un héroe mundial y quiero aprovecharlo, viajar por el mundo, tener sexo con mujeres de cada país del mundo, arriesgándome a que haya gente que me quiera muerto mientras paseo por el mundo…..cosas así"_ , dijo el todo feliz.

….

 _-"Sip….iria hasta a China y Usa, territorios plenamente conquistados por los canes a burlarme en sus caras mientras paseo por sus capitales, a ver si un ardido me quiere matar por traidor"_ , dijo el todo feliz.

….

" _Y que dices?"_ , pregunto el.

Guao…..realmente esta tan mal con el agua encantada que me hace todo tan fácil…

Y el agua evita que mienta….

Así que…..esto lo dice con toda honestidad.

Lo que perturba un poco más esto.

" _Disfruta del viaje"_ , dije yo como colgué.

-"Java….dale a Martin todo lo que quiera para su viaje suicida, y que vayan a recoger a las chicas…solo espero que este idiota al menos las haya traumado lo suficiente para que no supongan una amenaza las chicas ahora", dije yo a Java que estaba como siempre a mi lado.

-"A la orden mi reina", dijo ella con respeto.

.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-…-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Valkyria**

 **Lugar: Desconocido**

 **Hora: Desconocido**

*abre lentamente los ojos*

-"Donde estoy….", dije toda adormecida como me tapaba con un brazo la luz del sol.

…..

Espera…..

La luz del sol?

Y me puedo mover?

Enseguida me siento en lo que parece ser una cama…..de un hospital.

Asi típico, con una cortina separando 2 camas, y una ventana por mi lado.

Oh…..y una intravenosa en mi brazo.

Solo me la quito de una vez.

Como veo que estoy cubierta de vendajes en algunas partes de mi cuerpo y que tengo puesta una bata de paciente, mientras se nota el sudor en mi cuerpo.

Así que…no era un sueño eso de Martin liberándonos no?...*pensé como suspire*

-"Parece que has despertado ya", decía Stella con calma, que al parecer estaba en la otra cama detrás de la cortina.

Porque un poco de magia envolvió la cortina, la deslizo hacia un lado y pude verla a ella, igual de despierta que yo, comiendo un sándwich.

-"Sabes en donde estamos?", pregunte yo.

-"En Cuba…..mas precisamente en el hospital mas grande de la Habana…..o sea, aun seguimos en el caribe, por eso el calor", decía ella que no se molestaba en estar desnuda, notándose sin ningun vendaje, por la alta curación de la sangre real supongo, pero aun sudando por el calor.

-"Pero debe hacer mucho calor si es que estamos sudando", dije yo al secarme el sudor en mi cara.

-"Es que pedí que apagaran el aire, su aire acondicionado es demasiado bueno y te congela harto….", dijo ella algo apenada, "Debí preguntarte si es que te molestaría eso", dijo ella toda apenada.

-"No...no…..no hay problema…..es que solo fue una sorpresa nada más", dije yo sin querer ponerla triste.

No necesito ponerle sal a una herida emocional reciente.

*mi estómago sonó*

-"Me muero de hambre….me puedes invi…..", estaba hablando cuando vi que Stella se terminó su sándwich.

-"Lo siento…..es que tenía mucha hambre…...", dijo ella apenada.

-"Descuida…..puedo pedir a la enfermera", dije yo.

-"Yo la llamo"; dijo ella con una leve sonrisa como apretó un botón al lado de su cama.

Entonces veo un televisor apagado al frente de nosotras. Talvez pueda ver como les va a mis amigos.

Y veo el control en una pequeña mesa al lado de mi cama.

Y cuando la estoy por tomar, Stella me la agarra antes con su magia.

-"Por favor…no lo hagas….solo finjamos que todo esta bien y que no paso nada", dijo ella como tomo el control en sus manos y se quedo mirando hacia abajo, toda decaída.

-"Stella…solo quiero saber si…..", decía yo como Stella me interrumpio.

-"Se lo de Europa…..esta levemente consciente cuando lo estaban viendo….pero no ganaras nada con verlo….tu sabes que su destino de ellos esta sellado", dijo ella toda decaída.

…

-"Podemos….seguir con el programa espacial, e irnos de aquí…..es lo que yo quiero hacer…a la vez nos alejamos de todo esto, de las cosas malas….que piensas…seguimos con esto?", pregunto ella como me tendio la mano como estaba con sus ojos medio llorosos.

…

Yo…yo quiero intentar hacer algo…..o al menos cazar a su padre por lo que nos hizo, no importa su advertencia.

-"Sabes…..yo…", decía yo como solo miraba sus ojos llenos de tristeza y desesperación, esperando a que dijera que si.

…..

-"Esta bien…te sigo", dije yo como le di la mano, y ella solo me jalo hacia ella apenas dándole la mano, y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-"Gracias….se que quieres vengarte por lo que hizo mi padre a nosotras….lo vi en tu aura…tu indecisión…..y tus deseos de venganza….por favor, por mi déjalo esto y solo sígueme…..ya no mas lucha…por favor"; dijo ella como me abrazaba, y pese a que me estaba semi ahogando con la fuerza de su abrazo, ella estaba llorando.

Y sentía como sus lágrimas me caían a mi cabeza.

-"Ya dije que si no?", pregunte con una sonrisa media forzada, porque aun quería ir a cazar a Martin…..y porque me estaba quedando sin aire.

-"Si…..eso dijiste"; dijo ella como me siguió abrazando pero aflojo ya su abrazo, dejándome respirar.

 _-"Eh….necesita algo señorita Stella_ ", decía una voz que no entendía desde la puerta de esta habitación, que vi que era una enfermera humana, y de esa puerta si circulaba una corriente de aire frío que me hizo temblar un poco.

 **(Si, Stella y Valkyria hablaban todo este tiempo en ingles, y es obvio que Valkyria no entiende nada de español por haber sido criada en Inglaterra y Stella si entiende porque Martin y la niñera hablaban con ella constantemente en ambos idiomas)**

 _-"Si, mi amiga que ya ha despertado quiere agua y comida, y a mi más agua y comida por favor, que sigo hambrienta";_ decía Stella sin mirarla aun en un tono triste en un idioma que no entendía a la enfermera.

 _-"Ok…."_ , decía la enfermera, lo único que entendí como cerro la puerta.

-"Que idioma fue ese?", pregunte yo confundida…para escapar de nuestra anterior conversación.

-"Español…el idioma natal de mi padre", dijo ella aun sin dejar de abrazarme.

-"Puedes dejar de abrazarme por favor….que me eh despertado con ganas de ir al baño igual"; dije yo levemente apenada.

Además que…quería más tiempo para pensar.

-"Solo 5 minutos más"; dijo ella como me siguió abrazando.

-"Ok….

.-.-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **Java**

 **31 de diciembre del 2036**

 **Torre de Dubai**

 **11:23 pm (Hora local)**

 **12:23 pm (Cabo Cañaberal)**

Podía estar en estos momentos junto a mi reina celebrando por 2 este gran evento, de que hoy enviamos a su hija y a su amiga al nuevo mundo. (A ese que descubrieron hace tiempo)

Y que hoy terminamos de acabar con el ultimo bastion enemigo en Europa.

Pero no….

-"…y aquí estoy en el Museo nacional de Aire y Espacio de USA", decía Martin Castillo como ambos estábamos en el cuarto de Chrysalis, mientras el había montando un espectáculo con diapositivas de su viaje.

Y estaba ahora vestido con una túnica de viajero del desierto, de color blanco.

 **(La imagen que mostraba era unas exhibiciones del museo falta de mantenimiento y llena de polvo)**

-"Es una mierda que ese lugar no haya sido mantenido en todo este tiempo, además que justo fue en los momentos en que los hijos del Demonio atacaban la capital de los canes cuando fui hace 15 días", dijo el como mostraba una dispositiva de el sonriente frente a la exhibición de un modelo a escala del módulo lunar mientras de fondo se veía un agujero en la pared, como se veía aviones volando, explosiones y humo a lo lejos.

-"Ufff, ese fue el momento en que me fui corriendo lejos", dijo el con una sonrisa.

Como yo estaba aburrida, y deseosa de no estar aquí.

Y si no fuera porque tiene parte biónicas, de seguro no habría durado tanto haya.

Sabía que fue una mala idea darle esas cosas.

-"Ahora no te voy a presentar mi viaje en el mar cuando volvía al continente, así que te voy a mostrar cuando desembarque en Lybia, ya que solo había para ver muertos y más muertos en grandes campos de escombros de sus luchas anteriores", dijo el como paso rápidamente las diapositivas de el parado en ruinas de aviones en el desierto.

Pero no…justo este maldito sobrevivió a su viaje y se nos presento aquí cuando iba a pasar al medio oriente para "compartir" sus aventuras.

Pero Chrysalis obviamente se negó, y se fue, pero me dejo a mi, para que lo vigilara y le diera este deseo al idiota este.

-"Oh y aquí estoy en un bar en Lybia donde conozco a un simpático joven que le agradaba algo Valkyria(El changeling que les dio información y que de verdad les ayudo despues de que otro changeling les drogo en Egipto)", dijo el como mostro una imagen de el, con un changeling con la vestimenta de capitán de la rama de vigilante compartiendo unos tarros de cerveza.

-"Si…..nos llamaste insistente para que el fuera a la misión con tu hija…..a pesar de que no era piloto, y necesitábamos un changeling con experiencia en ser piloto como copiloto de Valkyria en el viaje", dije yo toda irritada y fastidiada por esto.

-"Pero era militar y sabe los protocolos, y le cae bien Valkyria, y no es una farsa de piloto como el que iban a poner, porque vamos…..iban a poner a alguien que no hizo más que volar a través de sus enemigos y se acabo, eso no requiere habilidad, Valkyria voló un avión semi destruido por todo el atlántico, ella si que se ganó el derecho a ser piloto con ganas, además ella lo hare la mayoría de las cosas de todas formas", dijo el con una sonrisa todo el tiempo.

-"Realmente odio cuando tienes razón…"; dije yo toda fastidiada como me cruzaba de brazos.

Pero aun así incluir a ese changeling a solo 5 días antes del proyecto fue…..jodido.

Aunque.

Ya Chrysalis le permitió eso.

Como el programa de un Último deseo a las personas que se van a morir como Martin.

Porque si no muere asesinado en sus viajes, morirá asesinado por nosotros si sobrevive.

-"Oh, y aquí estoy afuera para ver el cráter al lado de la torre de Dubai", dijo el sonriente como mostraba una imagen de el que estaba parado en uno de los bordes del cráter.

-"Oh, y aquí estoy, diciéndoles que quiero mostrándoles las fotos de mi viaje", dijo el con una sonrisa.

Mostrándonos la selfi que se sacó con nosotras cuando estábamos por salir de viaje en las puertas del hotel.

Le intente convencer de que debí mostrármelo enseguida para poder al menos alcanzar a mi reina antes del despegue.

Porque Chrysalis ni bromeando se quedó cuando el se presentó.

Pero no.

Vino a dormir porque estaba cansado, comío la cena, y recién desde hace 2 horas que me esta presentando sus diapositivas.

-"Y ese es el final cierto?", pregunto yo enojada.

-"Si, en parte, porque quiero mostrarles más diapositivas en el futuro", dijo el con una sonrisa como apago el proyector y agarro su cámara que le dimos, de ultra lujo y que tomo las fotos a 4k.

Que el desgraciado uso muy bien para fotografiar las chicas con quien tuvo sexo, de forma consensual o por violación en toda america antes de llegar aquí.

Y vino hacia mi, y me envolvió con una mano como dijo.

-"Selfie!"; grito el para que sonriera a la cámara como el apego su cara a mi cara…

Y me tuve que aguantar las ganas de matarlo ahora mismo.

Y solo sonreí.

-"ok….", dije yo toda fastidiada como daba una sonrisa forzada.

-"Ok!"; grito el con alegría.

-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Martin Castillo**

Y le abrace e hice clic para tomar la foto.

Y aprovechando mi posición.

Le agarre del cuerno con mi brazo biónico y se lo rompí.

-"AGHGGGH…Bastardo!", grito ella como se aparto de mí un momento como se agarraba la cabeza adolorida.

-"No…", dije yo con una sonrisa, y le atravesé con mi brazo bionico y reforzado con escamas de dragon el pecho, justo en su corazón.

-"Solo alguien que va a morir, pero bajo sus términos"; dije yo con toda una sonrisa como ella intentaba inútilmente sacar mi brazo de ella como ella lentamente sangraba por la boca y agonizaba.

-"No te preocupes….saliste bien en la selfie"; dije yo todo feliz como le mostre en efecto la pantalla en la parte trasera de la cámara mostrándole la foto.

-"Pudddrrete…", es lo ultimo que dijo como oficialmente murió.

Ok es hora.

Planear sobre la marcha debo yo.

Turuturuturuturu

O mi mente loca me delatara.

Turuturuturuturi.

Entonces solo saco mi brazo de ella y dejo que ella caiga al suelo.

-"Mmmm….mientras siga caliente aun no es delito"; dije yo todo feliz como me quite la túnica.

Pura improvisación nenes

No hay planes ni nada

Así es como manejas la locura que no te permite mentir.

Aprovechar todo.

Mientras puedas

..-.-..-…-.-..-..-..-..-.-..-.-.

 **Valkyria.**

 **31 de diciembre del 2036**

 **Cabo Cañaveral, en Florida.**

 **Transbordador espacial listo para el despegue.**

 **12:55 pm**

(Se la ve a una Valkyria, sin su disfraz, pero con un traje de astronauta con la bandera de los changeling cosida en los lados, y la acompañan, un changeling macho que va como copiloto, 2 lobos, uno macho y una hembra; 2 perros, uno macho y una hembra y 2 humanos, 1 hombre y una mujer, y finalmente Stella, que estan sentados en sus respectivos asientos a sus espaldas)

 _-"Aquí Capitana Valkyria al Centro de Control, todos los sistemas están orden, esperando señal de despegue"_ , dije yo casi sin emociones a la torre de control como revisaba los últimos instrumentos de la cabina de mando.

Aquí estoy, en una nave espacial, a punto de ir a un lugar donde nadie ha ido antes…..

Y no estoy tan feliz.

Fue 1 mes…..

Muy pesado para ambas.

 _-"Aquí Centro de Control, los sistemas externos parecen estar en orden, tiene permiso para despegar"_ , dijo la torre de control.

 _-"Entendido Centro de Control"_ , respondí como activaba los motores principales y mi copiloto hacía lo posible para copiarme.

Apenas me trajeron la comida, me dieron un ultimo chequeo medico en la isla y nos recogieron para llevarnos al campamento espacial.

 _-"Motores encendidos, creo….",_ dijo mi copiloto changeling todo nervioso, el pobre es nuevo y es de los pocos que medio confío por ser el capitan de Libia que no fue un patán o quería aprovecharse de nosotras.

Además es militar y es de verdad profesional, no como el payaso que iba a ser mi copiloto.

 _-"Y si, esta todo en orden, preparándonos para el despegue en 10…"_ , dije yo al revisar los comandos que mi copiloto con nula experiencia intento hacer, y ver que no estaba mal, por suerte, y le hice una señal para que el continuara el conteo.

 _-"..9",_ dijo el todo nervioso, pero intentando ser profesional.

Es más, hasta creo que todo esto es obra de Martin

 _-"…8"_

No todo la verdad.

 _-"….7"_

Me refiero al hecho de que de repente un idiota fuera reemplazado….

 _-"….6"_

….por un hombre que no es piloto.

 _-"….5"_

Que casualmente era uno de los pocos que más o menos nos cae bien a Stella y a mi.

 _-"…..4"_

A solo 5 días del lanzamiento. Como odio que en serio sea esa la verdad, pero no es peor que los otros que vienen con nosotros.

 _-"…..3"_

La tripulación, los perros estos…son los granjeros, o como quiera la prensa los llame, o sea "biólogos".

 _-"….2"_

Son granjeros y punto, solo le explicaron durante 1 mes como era plantar y cosechar plantas dentro de un entorno aislado al exterior y punto.

Solos los traen para demostrar "una unión entre especies"

Solo una estúpida maniobra publicitaria eso es.

 _-"…0"_

El transbordador empezó su ascenso rápido hacia la atmosfera.

Este transformador, que bonito es.

Lo admito.

Es bien avanzado.

Casi luce como los transbordadores de los años 90 y 2000, pero estos estan extremadamente actualizados.

Tienen potencia para salir y despegar de la atmosfera por su cuenta.

Pero por mera nostalgia, se lo esta lanzando como esos transbordadores antiguos de los año 90.

Con esos 3 cohetes de "combustible" pegado al frente.

Mas bien, hasta esos 3 cohetes son alimentados con la energía del transbordador.

Si este transbordador esta reforzado con escamas de dragón y lo alimenta una batería de arcanita con suficiente potencia para dar la vuelta al mundo durante 100 años a Match 5.

*estan llegando a la atmosfera*

-"Guao…es tan hermoso", decía la loba de nuestro grupo.

O si.

Los lobos.

Una es una loba de confianza de las fuerzas de seguridad de Triani, y el macho que es su pareja, al menos el si es otro científico, un astrofísico.

Y luego esta Stella.

Ella si se mantuvo estudiando a tope todo este tiempo.

Intentando mantener su mente alejada de lo que vivimos en esas cabañas.

Y ayudándome de ves en cuando a mantenerme concentrada en esta operación y no pensar en Martin y donde esta.

Ella no es nuestra líder, los lideres somos yo y el copiloto.

Y nuestro deber es apoyar a los "biólogos" a investigar el planeta.

O sea solo recoger muestras de tierra, escanearlas, enviar los datos a casa y dejar que los científicos de verdad las estudien en la Tierra.

Este primer lanzamiento es solo un símbolo de unidad, nada más.

Al menos el entrenamiento físico fue poco a comparación de la militar, así que Stella no sufrio mucho.

Aunque eso si, no quisimos entablar amistad con nadie, hasta que llego el changeling nuevo.

El si nos respetaba y me cae bien la verdad.

Fue un alivio encontrar a alguien que no nos tratara tan diferente por donde venimos y por quienes somos, no como los demás.

Que mayormente me miran raro por ser criada por militares o a Stella por ser hija de Chryalis

Al menos este ahora ex capitan, demostraba profesionalidad y era buen tipo.

Aunque dejando los recuerdos de lado…..es hora de hacer mi trabajo.

 _"Aquí Valkyria, aproximándonos el Transbordador Infinity 1 al anillo de teletransporte"_ , decía yo como guiaba los controles a ese anillo gigante en el espacio.

Solo debía estar concentrada en la misión, prácticamente ni me importaba ver y quedarme embobada viendo el espacio, estando en el espacio.

Algo que solo el 0,001% de la población podría hacer.

Ver el puto planeta desde tan alto.

Ver los bosques y selvas húmedos de las amazonas, como los desiertos del Sahara al mismo tiempo desde donde estoy pueden ser algo mágico…

Pero…

Es difícil disfrutarlo con ese Martin aun suelto en el planeta y otra cosa más…

 _-"Ahora tripulación, la razón de porque estamos despegando en vísperas de año nuevo"_ , dijo Centro de Control interrumpiendo mi monologo interno.

Allí esta la otra razón….

 _-"La guerra termino oficialmente, si no fuera porque las Hijas del Demonio Blanco convencieran a los Hijos del Demonio a luchar en Europa, la victoria no hubiera sido tan rápida, aunque perdimos a 2 millones de nuestros valientes vigilantes changelings, y a 120 valientes y poderosos Hijos del Demonio, como el sacrificio de 7 millones de los humanos Exiliados que perecieron defendiendo su país, el planeta por fin esta unido, se acabaron las guerras, la paz mundial, es ahora un hecho"_ , decía Centro de Control en la pequeña pantalla que funciona como video llamada en medio del tablero de controles.

Si…..

Por eso es que no puedo disfrutar estar aquí.

 _-"Y un mensaje especial para nuestra querida capitana Valkyria, del Infinity 1, el 80% de los que habitaban la base donde vivías, están vivos, aunque 15 de ellos serán llevados como esclavos de los Hijos del Demonio, entre ellos es un humano que fue identificado como tu cuidador, un tal Agente Tomas, el resto sera llevado a las granjas de energía, como tu humano Maxis…..",_ , decía el Centro de Control como lo apague la pantalla.

 _-"Excapitán…dile a los del Centro de Control que activen el portal"_ , dije yo con la mayor seriedad del mundo.

 _-"Solo puedes llamarme copiloto sabes"_ , dijo mi copiloto intentando animarme.

 _-"Para mí siempre serás ex capitán",_ dije yo con una leve sonrisa

Realmente ayuda en tener a alguien así en estos momentos.

En la que Chrysalis te sigue pateando aun en el puto suelo.

Cuando has perdido a todo y lo único que te queda….

Es algo más.

 _-"Es extraño….no los capto"_ , dijo el copiloto todo confundido como yo detuve por precaución mi acercamiento al anillo espacial en donde estaba el portal que ya estaba encendido.

Eso no me gusta nada.

..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-

 **Martin Castillo**

 **10 minutos antes**

 **En Dubai. (La torre)**

-"Turuturituri", decía yo todo alegremente como accedía al piso de arriba donde estaba el centro de control, y cambiadito con unos jeans, zapatillas y una polera que dice: "´Porque no sonreís", que tiene el Joker en ella dibujando en un vidrio con sangre esa frase en ingles….apenas la vi tirada en un cine abandonada en USA, sabía que tenía que tenerla.

Oh si, lo olvidaba.

Mientras profanaba el cuerpo de Java, me acorde que vi en las noticias que ella transmitió desde ese centro de control cuando un meca de los canes los venía a atacar.

Y luego me puse a pensar.

Que tal si ese centro de control es como un cuartel de supervillanos y tiene como un botón de autodestrucción en el.

Así que pues…..

Al puto centro de control

Tururturururturutruturut

Pero no sin la pistola que encontré en la ropa de Java.

Fui por un ascensor privado, que tenía un lector de huellas digitales.

Debía ser por pura lógica el ascensor para ir a ese piso.

Porque donde había el lugar para poner más ascensores, había sido cubierto ya.

Como que para evitar que cualquiera que no usara este ascensor entrara aquí.

Que pena que yo estoy aquí

Con el cadáver aun fresco de Java.

Más bien su mano. (Como se lo saca la mano cercenada el de su bolsillo del pantalón y pone las huellas de esa mano en el lector y se abre las puertas del ascensor)

Que bien que aun esta calientita.

Subo, todo tranquilo.

Todo armado y silbando tranquilamente como subía el único piso faltante del edificio para llegar al centro de control.

Y por si acaso antes que volviera a abrir las puertas del ascensor, puse la pistola hacia el frente, por si había alguien esperando.

Y que sorpresa para mi…..

Había 2 guardias humanos.

Que se sorprendieron como yo les dispare a la cabeza a cada uno.

Matándolos en el acto.

La porquería no era silenciador.

E hizo mucho ruido.

Así que tenía que actuar bien rápido.

Era una puerta doble, y sin blindar, y fácil de abrir.

Jajaja.

De seguro tenían aquí 1001 sistemas de seguridad aquí…para ella.

Pero que pasa cuando yo atravesé los 1000 al solo quedarme a dormir aquí y solo quedaba un par, jejejejjeje.

Recogí un fusil ametralladora que tenía uno de los guardias, que aunque tenía escáner biométrico, era uno basico que no permitia que algo que no sea humano lo pueda usar.

Y yo soy humano.

Así que….

Patee la puerta doble.

-"Este es un puto asalto!", grite yo al entrar y abrir fuego a todos.

Que como la habitación era circular, con una mesa con holograma del mundo en el centro.

Y las computadoras estaban contra la pared.

Nadie se pudo cubrir.

Matando a las 2 docenas de operadores del lugar.

-"Que bonito es el olor a muerte por la mañana, jeje, siempre quise decir eso!", grite yo con alegría, "aunque ufff, necesita mas sol"; dije yo al ajustar mi vista a la oscuridad y que ahora solo era iluminada por las múltiples pantallas rotas dando chispazos y las débiles luces del techo.

-"Ok….veamos si no la cague", dije yo como fui a la mesa con el holograma.

Y si…..no la había cagado tanto.

Porque sobraba una computadora, la que iba a la mesa con holograma.

-"Haber….que tenemos aquí…..", dije yo como revisaba todo lo que podía.

Parece que esto para Java…..como ayudante que es, tiene acceso a todos gracias a esta computadora en el holograma.

mmmmm….

Haber.

-"Oh…este edificio si que fue actualizado"; dije yo todo curioso al ver todos los sistemas que tiene el edificio.

Esto más parece una nave espacial.

-"Haber…veamos, primero, bloqueo total de emergencia", dije yo en voz alta como activaba los bloqueos del edificio.

Un bloqueo anti todo, incluyendo patógenos.

 **(Y dentro del edificio, se bloqueaban todos los accesos a los pisos superiores y las entradas al edificio y las ventanas)**

-"Super"; dije yo al ver como detrás de mí la puerta doble que derribe, bajaba una compuerta de acero.

-"KJjajajaj, no podían haber tenido esa puerta desde el inicio…de verdad tan confiado estaban, jajajaja"; decía yo todo burlón.

-"Uy….que es esto…..sistema de ventilación en caso de incendio…..causa un vacio extremo en el edifico, dejando sin oxigeno las partes a elegir del edificio, precaución, no usar en bloqueo de emergencia", dije yo al leer la pantalla auxiliar del panel de control de la mesa del holograma.

-"Me gusta"; dije yo al activarlo solo el sistema de vacío en los pisos por debajo del de Chrysalis.

 **(En los pisos inferiores todos empiezan a empezar a ahogarse como el oxígeno empieza a ser expulsado del edificio)**

-"Ohhh…..que es esto…nnnnnnnnn, Chrysalis, que mala eres….como conseguiste enlazar los misiles nucleares de USA, Rusia, China e India para ti solita….que mala eres pequeña…..jejjeje….bueno, es hora de hacerle un buen uso a ese arsenal nuclear"; dije yo con una sonrisa como empezaba a señalar los blancos a nivel mundial.

A todo el mundo.

-"Oh…y sabía yo que tendrías algo así…", dije yo al activar el sistema de comunicación mundial.

Mientras el edificio seguía ahogando a las personas debajo de mí.

Y una cámara bajaba cerca de la mesa con el holograma del planeta, donde mostraba todos los blancos donde impactaría los misiles nucleares.

O sea todo el mundo.

Hay más de 15000 misiles listos para disparar y destruir el mundo.

Tiririririririri

Y se los dire a todos.

Bueno.

Despues de otra cosita más….

Jejejeje.

-"Dije yo al notar que también puedo controlar satélites…..en especial el Martillo de Thor….que esta bajo reparaciones….que pena que alguien…lo dirija en curso de colision con la NASA…..jejejeje"; dije yo en voz alta todo feliz como hice precisamente eso.

Como anule cualquier intento de recuperar el control.

Me iba a ir como los grandes.

Llevándome a todo el pinche mundo conmigo.

Entonces porque me mantengo en el edifico mas seguro del mundo?

No lo se.

Creo que solo quiero matar a todos antes.

Asegurarme de eso, jejeje.

Dije yo al simplemente ponerle play a la transmisión, como lance los misiles.

Sin cuenta regresiva ni que nada, lanzarlos ya mientras doy un discurso.

 **(Como miles de misiles en USA, CHINA y Rusia son lanzados y canes en esas áreas miran aterrorizados como el fin del mundo esta sucediendo frente a ellos)**

-"Hola gente de la tierra, soy Martin Castillo para informar una cosa, Chrysalis, mate a Java, y la viole despues de muerta, mate a todos aquí en la torre y otras cosas más, jejejeje, jejejejjeje", decía yo como reía a carcajadas.

(-"ESE MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!", gritaba Chrysalis en el centro de control de la NASA)

("Reina Chrysalis, tenemos problemas mayores, nos informan del lanzamiento de los misiles de todos los silos!", gritaba un operador a ella)

("Quiero a ese hijo de puta muerto ahora!"; es lo ultimo que grito ella)

(Como las alarmas de emergencia empezaron a sonar, pero antes que averiguaran que estaba pasando, el satélite cargado con decenas de proyectiles de escamas de dragon se estrella en el complejo, matándolos a todos)

-"Y….perdido conexión con la NASA…..jeje….lamento ese tiempo muerto en la que me veían con cara de WTF…..jjejeje…incluyéndolas chicas alla arriba, les sugiero que se vayan, porque acabo de causar el apocalipsis, el armagedon, el tercer impacto!"; grito yo todo dramático de la buena manera.

-"UJU!", grite yo emocionado, "Denme un OSCAR por mejor actuación nenes!"", grite yo.

-"Pero esa es la cosa nena, los matare a todos aquí, nadie merece ganar, los humanos, pufff, obvio que no merecían ganar, los canes….peor, son los humanos 2.0, y los changelings…ello si, me caían bien, sus hembras tienen ricos coños, pero tienen la mentalidad de la reina, y por eso que os jodan, si, os jodan, no me importa si esto lo estan viendo chicos o grandes gente, ahora si, intenten violar a su amor de su vida, en los pocos minutos que les queda, declararse a la chica que les gusta, suicidarse en masa si no quieren sufrir lo que es quemarse bajo una poderosa radiación….yo aquí, estaré tranquilo en la torre, todo protegido, mientras los veo a todos morir, mientras yo muero lentamente por la falta de agua y comida, jejejje", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Adiós chicas, solo quiero que sepan que no sean como Chrysalis, sean mejores y todo eso…y a mi familia que aun queda aquí en la tierra…...a ustedes no les mande misiles, pero igual morirán en el invierno nuclear, así que ambos moriremos de hambre al final, todo poético, jejjee….chao"; dije yo con una sonrisa.

Como apague la transmisión mundial, y me dedique a ver en el holograma en las noticias sobre como todos lloraban por el fin del mundo.

Humanos, canes, changelings.

Todos en la guerra sus defensas fueron destruidas.

No les quedaba nada.

Y dudo que sus escuditos paren la onda expansiva de un misil nuclear.

Jejejeje.

-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Valkyria**

 **En esos momentos**

-"Jejejeje…ese maldito bastardo…..hagamos lo que dice"; dije yo con una sonrisa.

Es lo que único que podía hacer.

Porque era cierto.

Estaba viendo todos los misiles viajando por el mundo.

Y no puedo hacer nada.

Jejeje.

-"Si es lo único que hay que hacer….."; dijo el copiloto sin saber que decir precisamente.

Stella no dijo nada.

Como solo dirigí la nave, hacia el portal.

Abandonando este planeta…..

Ya no se puede hacer nada…..

Pero al menos Chrysalis murió…y eso es lo que cuenta…..

Algo…..

.-..-..-..-..-.-…-..-.-.

 **Cris Castillo**

 **En esos momentos igual.**

-"Ese loco"; dije yo casi gritando como veíamos la transmisión en vivo todos.

-"Yo sabía que estaba mal…pero eso…..es otro nivel"; dijo todo sorprendido e incrédulo Pablo.

-"eso es locura…..y nada de tonterías"; decía mi hermana Cinthia toda sorprendida.

Mientras mama estaba en silencio.

-"Ya vieron la maldita transmisión, reúnan todas las cosas de valor que tengan, y nos vemos en el bunker, no hay que confiar en su palabra de que no nos llegara un misil aquí", dijo Melinda.

-"Ya me comunique con las demás en los bordes de la ciudad, ellos si evacuaran"; dijo Marceline.

Y entonces el pánico.

Y todos empezamos a ir a nuestros cuartos y recoger nuestras cosas con la mayor rapidez posible.

Paso solo 2 minutos como yo salí afuera.

Fui el primero porque yo tengo pocas cosas.

Y yo solo tenía mi laptop, mi viejo rifle del ejercito y algo de comida y agua en una mochila vieja.

Luego le siguió.

Cinthia traía lo mismo creo, pero con más equipo para dibujar de forma electrónica con su laptop.

E iba junto a su esposo Harold el tartamudo con síndrome de turret que traía una mochila algo abultada y cargando un bidón de agua de 20lt. con el

Pablo llevaba una mochila cargada con equipo medico de seguro y frazadas, no llevaba su rifle.

Su esposa que iba con el si iba armada y parece que llevaba las municiones de todos, más su ametralladora, es bajita pero fuerte.

Mis hermanas Jessy y Jessica llevaban mochilas cargadas de seguro con sus herramientas y laptops con bolsas con la comida del día.

Nuestros hijos traían sus mochilas con ellos y los juguetes que no podían cargar en su mochila, lo tenían a mano.

Nuestros amigos luego salieron, Rick salio con el traje exo que aun conservaba y tenía cargando más cosas, un baúl enorme en sus brazos, como su esposa traía consigo una mochila con espero comida y ropa.

Además de lo que traemos puesto.

Que es casi nada por si hay un invierno nuclear de verdad.

Bueno, en el refugio si debe haber frazadas, espero.

Al final salieron Marceline y Melinda, con esos trajes N7 que consiguieron de los francotiradores que mataron en la anterior guerra y que sus madres modifico para que puedan usarlas sin problemas.

O sea para su talla.

Con sus armas respectivas.

Y detrás de ella iba mi madre, que solo traía un libro grande con ella.

Y todos nos pusimos a correr enseguida hasta la escotilla que iba a nuestro bunker.

Como de repente, un portal se abrió de este.

Y todos nos detuvimos de golpe.

Y de él salió la princesa Luna…creo que asi se llama la hermana de Celestia.

Pero como pony.

-"Saludos familia de Martin, eh venido a llevarlos a Equestria para ponerlos a salvo de…..", decía ella.

Como Marceline le interrumpió.

-"Con ponernos a salvo nos basta", dijo ella como si no fuera la gran cosa, aparto a un lado a la princesa Luna, para que todos pasaran.

Luna dejo que hiciera al parecer.

Porque no dijo nada.

Entonces cuando mi madre cruzo el portal a regañadientes, yo pase y al final fue Marceline y la princesa Luna.

Poco sabríamos que…

Mejor nos hubiéramos quedado en la tierra arriesgándonos a morir bajo el fuego nuclear.

.-.-…-…-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.

 **UFFFFF**

 **Se vino con todo este camino B.**

 **Y si Martin puede que aun no muera.**

 **Pero recuerden.**

 **Dije que "Balazo en la cabeza"**

 **Así que eso pasara aun.**

 **Jejeje.**

 **Y si…no termina la historia, pero solo dejara la tierra jodida….**

 **Aunque si leyeron el principio de la historia, sabran que…no tanto, pero aun así estará jodida.**

 **Esperen al próximo capitulo para averiguar que tanto, jejejeje.**

 **Y porque ese pensamiento de Cris al final.**


	61. Chapter 61

_**Capítulo 53 B: Ya no hay necesidad de un plan B.**_

 **Starlight Glimmer**

 **Cueva secreta en una montaña al lado de Canterlot**

 **5 minutos de traer a la familia de Martin a Equestria**

 **9:30 am**

 **31 de diciembre del 2037**

Fueron los 5 años más largos de mi vida.

Pero aquí esta.

Nuestro propio portal en forma de espejo de 3 metros de alto y 1 metro de ancho.

Con un satélite en órbita capaz de dirigir el hechizo de teletransporte con portales.

Y en estos momentos Tess está empezando a rastrear a Chrysalis gracias a la laptop, que esta conectada de forma inalámbrica al satélite mediante una antena afuera de la cueva.

Y tenemos a las princesas Celestia, Luna y Twilight para detenerla.

Y Thorax y Zarit (Hija equestriana de Chrysalis) como apoyo.

Y la princesa Cadance estaba como extra refuerzo arriba en el castillo con su esposo, por si acaso.

A la vez me cuida a mi hija.

Como esta conmigo Daring Do y la esposa de Tess.

Como alguien tan extrañamente agradable como ella puede estar con alguien tan frio como el?

Nunca lo sabré.

-"Creo que algo esta mal chicas, pero no es con mi creación al menos", dijo Tess, todo aliviado al final.

-"Que cosa?", pregunto yo preocupada.

-"Bueno, haber mira la imagen que recibo del satélite….", dijo el como hizo espacio para dejarme ver la laptop, y ver como se veía como un gran cráter en la imagen.

-"Que estoy viendo?", pregunte yo.

-"Es un….bueno, era una península…que lentamente como ven se esta llenando de agua porque algo con una fuerza descomunal le impacto, y era el sitio donde el satélite rastreo a Chrysalis y ya no me manda a otro sitio el satélite…"; dijo el como yo solo uso el su magia para alejar la imagen y ver como unas pequeñas ondulaciones de agua se veía en sus océanos, y si se ven desde la orbita aunque sean "Pequeños"…es que son gigantes…..

-"Que paso Starlight?", pregunto preocupada la princesa Luna.

-"Eh…la buena noticia es que Chrysalis puede que haya sido eliminada por lo que sea que causo un enorme cráter que esta causando enormes Tsunamis en uno de sus mas grandes océanos", dije yo casi sin quedarme sin habla.

-"Y no solo es eso….eh podido ver cilindros de metal ascender a la atmosfera mientras buscaba a Chrysalis", dijo Tess.

-"Oh no…esas son armas nucleares….", dije yo toda preocupada.

-"No puede ser que la guerra entre humanos y changeling haya comenzado antes y haya llegado tan lejos"; dijo preocupada Luna.

-"Tenemos que rescatar a su familia de Martin rápido", dijo la princesa Celestia.

-"Y a Martin si se puede"; dijo Zarit algo asustada.

Todos sabíamos que eran armas nucleares.

Todos los que estamos aquí leímos la laptop.

Y si….Celestia se negó a siquiera pensar en construir esas armas tan abominables si es que llegábamos a aplicar el plan B, "La defensa".

-"Ok…..aunque con el tiempo en que estuvimos charlando inútilmente solo daría el tiempo para rescatar a un grupo antes que las bombas caigan", dijo Tess con frialdad.

-"Maldita sea Tess, porque no empezaste a buscarlos mientras estábamos asimilando esta nueva información?!"; pregunto Daring Do enojada a Tes.

-"Solo porque en un solo unos pocos segundos puedo hacerlo, la cosa es traerlos de alla…", dijo el sin más.

-"Pues deja de hablar y hazlo!", grite yo enojada.

Y se puso a manejar la laptop y como lo dijo, apenas tardo que…..5 segundos, como el portal se abrió.

-"Esta abierto ya…..en Los Angeles, donde su familia esta…..y es más factible rescatar a toda una familia que a un solo sujeto…..básicamente tome la decisión sobre a quién traer primero, antes que discutieran y perdieran el tiempo sobre quien traer primero….de nada", dijo el como siguió viendo la laptop y lo que pasaba en la tierra.

Como quería darle un golpe en la cabeza por ser tan….ahrgggg *Penso enojada*

-"Yo iré hermana", dijo la princesa Luna.

-"Esta bien…suerte hermana", dijo la princesa Celestia como avanzaba al portal.

-"Eh…Starlight", Daring Do me susurro como la princesa Luna avanzaba y entraba al portal.

-"Que pasa?", pregunte yo en un susurro.

-"Sabes que estamos a punto de encontrarnos con la familia de Martin…que de seguro nos odia por todo…..…verdad?"; pregunto ella susurrándomelo.

…..

-"Demonios…no lo pensé"; dije yo asustada en voz alta como los primeros familiares de Martin empezaron a salir del portal.

Entonces poco a poco todos empezaron a salir del portal.

Hasta que al final salieron de este la princesa Luna.

-"Y listo…son todos…..y ahora a buscar a Martin"; dijo Tess que apago el portal de forma temporal como empezó a buscarlo con el satélite.

-"Por favor….no lo hagas….."; dijo uno de estos canes con un rifle de combate.

Y ahora que veo, 2 canes bien grandes, con armas aún más grandes en trajes extraños, una pequeña can con una ametralladora y un can con una armadura que se nota pesada de llevar están fuertemente armados…aquí….

Con nosotras….

Esto no terminara bien.

Aunque hay otros que no estan armados y hay muchos niños…..

Así que espero que eso nos salve de algo violento, la presencia de niños aquí.

-"Y porque no?", pregunto Tess medio confundido sin mirarlo, como miraba la pantalla, pero antes que ese can con un rifle dijera algo.

Tess volvió a hablar.

-"Ahh…ya veo, no tengo ninguna señal de Martin en el planeta…..oh esta muerto o esta en un refugio en algún sitio"; dijo Tess con calma como siguió mirando la laptop.

-"No está muerto…..pero como me gustaría que lo este"; dijo la que creo que es Emilia….que sostenía un libro muy grande con ella como miraba toda triste al suelo.

-"Porque dices eso de el?", pregunto Luna.

-"Porque el provoco el apocalipsis en el planeta"; dijo Emilia con rabia y tristeza a la vez.

-"O sea el lanzo todas las armas nucleares de la tierra…el solito?", pregunto Tess algo incrédulo.

-"Si…..no sabemos como lo hizo exactamente…..pero accedió al centro de mando de Chrysalis…..donde de alguna forma tenía acceso a los misiles…..y los lanzo….con la excusa de que nadie merecía ganar y que todos merecían morir….mientras el se encerraba en la torre que hay en Dubai….que esta fortificada…donde el mismo dijo que moriría de hambre y sed mientras nos veia morir a todos en el planeta…un monstruo total", dijo una de las lobas en esos trajes raros toda seria.

-"No…no puede ser que el lo hiciera…..el no lo haría"; decía toda incrédula Luna y toda triste.

Demonios…se habría bebido el agua encantada?

-"Esperen…como conocen a nuestro padre?"; pregunto uno de los canes (Pablo).

-"Y porque nosotros fuimos rescatados por ustedes…..….esa es una mejor pregunta"; dijo una de las de traje extraño (Melinda)

-"Su padre no cumplio su misión de envenenarme sin ser descubierto, lo descubrimos, y nos conto todo…y luego se ofrecio a ayudarnos a idear una forma de acabar con Chrysalis, que era capturarla y luego traerlos a ustedes para evitar represalias de su gente mientras su gente de Chrysalis estaba en caos por su perdida, y así podamos intentar quitar a la gente de Chrysalis de su mundo….juntos"; dijo Celestia.

-"Como ayudo precisamente?"; pregunto Emilia…..sin mirarnos y con una voz fría y con odio.

-"El me contacto a mí, para cumplir ese objetivo de capturar a Chrysalis y traerlos de vuelta con rapidez, que soy el unicornio más inteligente sobre este planeta para construir algo que ni todos los seudocientíficos que tienen las princesa hubieran conseguido en 30 años a lo mucho, y lo termine en 4 con la ayuda de mi asistente y mi esposa"; dijo Tess señalando a su esposa Nova que siempre estaba al lado de el, y a mi.

-"Espera….dijiste 4 años?", pregunto (Cris).

-"Si…..con lanzamiento del satélite especial y todo, calibrar los sistemas para localizar un pequeño planeta en todo el universo fue cosas de que….4 semanas….luego de allí fue sencillo cuando los hayamos, todo listo para funcionar, pero no, no pudimos hacerlo antes, porque la princesa Celestia estaba esperando que sus médicos le sacaran el veneno de su sistema para poder ser parte de la captura de Chrysalis, y que recién ayer la terminaron de curar…que aunque ofrecí traer a mi amigo Xen (La cebra esa en la ciudad prohibida), el mejor biólogo/medico de la historia aquí…..se negaron, él la hubiera hallado una cura en que…1 año, a cambio de claro, un hijo de parte de ella, pero no…..decidieron negar la eficiencia por la aburrida y frenadora moralidad y decencia", dijo Tess todo aburrido.

Maldita sea Tess, porque dijiste eso!

-"Espera un segundo….me están diciendo que pudieron haber evitado este apocalipsis hace 1 año…pero no lo hicieron porque esperaban a que ella se curara?"; pregunto todo incrédulo y enojado (Pablo) **(Esta entre paréntesis porque ella no se acuerda de sus nombres y no voy a poner "el tipo con tal puesto cada rato")**

-"Si…..la alicornio no confiaba que su hermana y su alumna se encargaron de eso…aunque yo le dije que el tiempo para que reaccionara Chrysalis a lo que pasara al ser traída aquí fuera nulo, no, no quiso arriesgarse, aunque si les alivia un poco, no son bombas nucleares la que estan estallando en estos momentos"; dijo Tess.

Espera que?

-"Que?"; todos en la sala se preguntaron.

-"Bueno…..el satélite esta detectando si 100 explosiones nucleares en el planeta….pero el resto no son nucleares….es otra cosa"; dijo el.

-"Que es?"; pregunte yo con rapidez.

Porque si es algo no tan destructivo, talvez no se enfaden tanto.

-"Mmm…..es magia negra pura y concentrada a niveles extremadamente altos, que si hago una estimación con los datos que me llegan, es como si….mmmm….4500 tártaros liberaran su magia a la vez en distintos puntos en un planeta", dijo Tess, "Y eso que los niveles que recibo se quedan cortos a mi ejemplo".

Maldita sea Tess, no puedes decir algo bueno en tu puta vida!?

-"Eso que significa?"; pregunto toda confundida (Melinda)

-"Significa que en estos momentos, su mundo estarán llenando de tanta magia negra que se convertirá en un tártaro en si mismo, y lamentablemente hubo 4500 explosiones masivas de magia negra, en la que sus epicentros aun estan liberando cantidades extremas de esta….y en estos momentos, esta alterando la mismísima composición mágica del planeta…", dijo el como se corto la imagen del planeta en su laptop, "Ahora si…la magia negra es tan potente en ese planeta, que se ha convertido en una barrera natural contra magia externa….que eso incluye el portal, así que…ya no es posible enviar a nadie haya, ni traer a nadie de haya, hasta que se estabilice o los focos de magia negra dejen de liberar tanta de esta, así que, si hay sobrevivientes…..no hay forma de traerlos, técnicamente estan condenados"; dijo Tess como apago la laptop todo tranquilo.

Lo que hizo que todos estuvieron en silencio.

-"Bueno….mira que cosas no…..su demora condeno a toda una raza, bla, bla, bla…..…..pero bueno, ya no es mi problema, ya cumplí con mi parte del trato, es hora de irme de regreso a casa, me llevo mis investigaciones y a mis hijas si no les importa"; dijo Tess como guardaba la laptop en un bolso que tenía cerca de el.

-"Como Martin pudo haber hecho eso….le dijo que no llevara esa agua"; dijo la princesa Luna toda triste.

-"Espera…..", dijo Emilia como le dio ese libro que tenía a (Pablo), y fue caminando directo a Luna, "Me estas diciendo, que tu…pudiste evitar que el…..se volviera loco….pero no lo detuviste?!"; pregunto Emilia enojada.

-"El me dijo que lo llevaba por si acaso, que esperaba que ustedes si lo perdonaran y que todo se solucionaría"; dijo Luna con algo de tristeza.

-"Pues las cosas no resultaron, el destruyo nuestro mundo, destruyo nuestra familia y hogar…..nos dejó sin planeta…y todo porque tu hermana no hizo nada para evitarlo hace 1 año y tú por haberle dejado llevarse esa cosa que lo enloqueció cuando lo rechazamos por lo que nos hizo"; dijo Emilia como le señalo con el dedo toda enojada a Luna.

-"Podemos darles asilo….es lo menos que podemos hacer"; dijo Celestia.

-"No…..nos quedaremos con ustedes…..ustedes dejaron que todo un planeta muriera…nos iremos lejos de ustedes, y no hay nada que puedan hacer para detenerlo", dijo Emilia como miro de vuelta a su familia.

Y los que tenían armas nos apuntaron con ellas.

-"Por favor….no hagamos una locura"; imploro Celestia, "No se necesita derramar más sangre hoy", dijo ella como cargo su cuerno.

-"No nos asusta princesa, nuestro amigo de la familia lleva una armadura Goliath recubierta de escamas de dragon….", dijo Emilia señalando a (Rick), "Y a 2 hijas del demonio, suficientemente peligrosas como bajarse ellas solas a 2 batallones, y lo hicieron y en esto momento llevan rifles con munición recubierta de escamas de dragon"; dijo Emilia a señalar a (Marceline y Melinda)

-"Ustedes no tienen opción aquí, es solo dejarnos el camino libre", dijo Emilia enojada.

-"Y no se llevaran el ídolo que los convirtió, después de todo, es algo que les perteneció a los de su planeta de manera simbólica?"; pregunto Tess todo tranquilo pese a que le estaban apuntando a el también, porque el estaba más cerca de ellos que nadie.

-"Es cierto…el ídolo…nos lo llevaremos igual, no importa que digan que es maligno….nos dio vida, y nos lo llevaremos"; dijo Emilia, "Hijo…..puedes darle a mama un arma?"; pregunto toda enojada Emilia.

Y su hijo (Cris), le dio una pistola.

-"Ahora llévenme a por el ídolo"; dijo ella como le apuntaba a Luna directo en la cara.

-"Y esta más profundo en la cueva, así que no hay mucho problema con eso", dijo todo tranquilo Tess.

-"Maldita sea Tess y tu bocota!"; grite yo por fin enojada, más que asustada.

-"Ok…si así evitamos derramamiento de sangre innecesario", dijo Celestia como apago su cuerno, "Ven….no les haremos nada", dijo ella. Luna igual le hizo caso a su hermana y se dejo llevar.

-"Pues vamos"; dijo Emilia como les hizo una seña con su cabeza para que las guie.

Y ambas princesas empezaron a caminar más al interior de la cueva, como Emilia los seguía.

-"Por favor Rick, me puedes acompañar por favor, el resto podría quedarse y evitar que alguien haga algo tonto"; dijo Emilia como seguía apuntándoles a las princesas como las seguía.

Y Rick la obedeció y empezó a seguirles.

-"Ahora por favor, todos pónganse al lado del portal, mama tiene razón, no es necesario más sangre derramada"; dijo (Cris), como lentamente ambos grupos nos cambiábamos de lugar.

Y ellos ahora estaban cerca de la salida de la cueva y nosotros estábamos al lado del portal.

Como las lobas con trajes extraños y los dos canes sin trajes nos apuntan con sus armas.

Twilight esta en un estado de shock total.

Claro, oír que todo un planeta acaba de extinguirse por la culpa de alguien que estima….no es algo fácil de digerir.

-"Maldita sea Tess, porque dijiste eso?"; pregunte enojada como me puse al lado de Tess.

-"Simple, este trabajo ya termine, y me llevare a mis hijas a mi hogar, simplemente, ya acabo nuestra colaboración", dijo el.

-"Puedes dejar de decir eso, si, ya terminaste, lo entendemos, pero sabes que basura, no te íbamos a dejar libre así como así, nos violaste a mi y a Daring Do, nos sedaste para hacerlo, te pudrirás en prisión por lo que has hecho y ni loca dejaría que te llevaras a nuestras hijas"; dije yo toda enojada.

-"Así que…eso es lo que piensas?"; pregunto Tess todo tranquilo.

-"Si, y debería decirte más cosas feas, pero hay niños presentes, y créeme, fui suave aquí en estos momentos"; dije yo enojada.

-"Ok…bueno, que dices Nova sobre esto?"; pregunto Tess como me ignoro.

-"Que esta bien, menos espacio para llenar en nuestro hogar"; dijo Nova toda sonriente como cada vez más se alejaban las princesas de nuestra posición.

-"Que no entiendes, no te vas a escapar no importa que, ustedes 2 van a ir a prisión, porque tu, tu eres su cómplice"; dije yo enojada a ambos.

-"No, no lo entiendes, y eso que tú eres la segunda pony más lista que conocí, yo nunca confié en ustedes para empezar"; dijo el todo sonriente, "Y yo siempre estoy preparado para los contingencias"; dijo el como miro al frente…..y se agacho de inmediato.

Al igual que Nova.

-"Al suelo ahora!"; gritaron (Melinda y Marceline a la vez como notaron eso y sus hijos como son pequeños, lo hicieron sin problemas.

Pero Melinda y Marceline patearon a Pablo y a Cinthia para que cayeran al suelo con más rapidez, como Melinda y Marceline se pusieron a proteger a Kelly y a Khatia con sus cuerpos.

Como se desato enseguida el desastre.

 **Trtrrtrttrtrtrttrtrrtrtrrtrr**

(Un pesado fuego de ametralladora arraso la cueva)

Todos nos agachamos apenas todos lo hicieron, como la lluvia de balas inundo la cueva.

Y tan rápido como comenzó, termino.

Abrí los ojos para notar 2 cosas, el maldito de Tess y Nova ya no estaban.

Y por desgracia, uno de los canes estaba agonizando en el suelo.

Con mucha sangre saliendo desde donde le impactaron.

Pero extrañamente, las 2 lobas con trajes extraños soportaron la balacera.

-"Maldita sea, ni oímos el gatillo activarse"; dijo (Melinda) toda sorprendida.

-"Debío haber estado sin el seguro puesto antes de que siquiera llegáramos", dijo (Marceline toda sorprendida) como sacaba su rifle de encima, que estaba dañado, y saco sus pistolas, que no estaban dañadas, ellas se voltearon para ver qué pasaba afuera de la cueva.

Y vi que en sus espaldas, el traje extraño que llevaban soporto los impactos, y solo se veía ligeras abolladuras en esos trajes.

Zarit y Thorax también note que se habían ido.

Maldita sea, todos lo que tenían cuerno se fueron.

Menos yo…..y Twilight.

-"Guao….soportaron las balas normales de mi ametralladora Gatling que tenía oculta en el bosque"; decía un pony que no había visto antes.

(La cueva estaba en la base de la montaña por si acaso)

Era un adulto pony tierra de pelaje dorado.

Desarmado.

-"Cris!"; grito (Pablo) como grito a ver al cuerpo del can que estaba desangrándose en el suelo, o se Cris.

Pude ver más de cerca y pude ver que…ese can tenía 2 impactos de bala que le atravesaron el corazón.

Una bala impactando en la espalda baja y saliendo por la 2nda costilla, y la otra entrando igual por la espalda baja y saliendo por el esternón.

Las balas le atravesaron mientras se estaba tirando al suelo.

Es que todo paso tan rápido.

Que apenas gritaron eso las lobas, y ya les empezaron a disparar.

-"Ese hijo de puta mato a Cris!"; grito (Pablo) enojado, como sostenía a su hermano muerto.

Oh no….

-"Maldito…..pagaras por…..", no termino de hablar (Melinda) como le impacto una bala justo en la mano con que sostenía el arma.

(Marceline) en respuesta disparo hacia el bosque, intentando atinarle al tirador, que al parecer detecto, pero no resulto como una bala le impacto en su pata que sostenía su arma, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo.

-"Por favor…no agarren sus armas, las tomaremos y las dejaremos en paz", dijo este nuevo pony que venía desarmado y solo arrastrando consigo una carreta.

Como estas 2 lobas solo se estaban sosteniendo las manos, que bueno, ambas perdieron 1 mano por los disparos.

-"Esto es una broma…no están robando unos desconocidos?"; pregunto (Pablo) todo enojado como iba a agarrar el arma de Cris que cayo algo dejos de el.

Y cuando le iba a agarrar, le dispararon justo en su brazo.

-"Arggg!", grito el de dolor.

Como Khatia, que tenía una ametralladora en sus manos, lo soltó para ir a auxiliar a su esposo herido.

-"Pablito!", grito ella toda preocupada, como todos los niños estaban asustados a su alrededor.

-"No somos desconocidos, me llamo Brimstone y soy amigo de Tess, el me contacto para que viniera, armado por si acaso, por si los equestres lo traicionaban, el siempre tenían un plan para todo"; dijo el todo sonriente.

-"Quien es el tirador", decía adolorida (Melinda) como sostenía su mano destrozada.

-"Hijo sal, ya todos estan desarmados", dijo este tal Brimstone como un pegaso azul con una mirada vacia, pero armado con 2 rifles M4 modificados en sus costados, con una extraña cosa que va a su boca, aterrizaba en la entrada de la cueva.

-"El es mi orgullo, el mismo adapto esos rifles para su uso, el realmente estaba contento de poder construir en masa estas armas para los pegasos cuando sucediera la guerra que prometieron que habría, pero al parecer, ya no va a haber ninguna guerra contra una fuerza de otro mundo, es una pena, creo que nos tendremos que conformar con tomar todas estas armas hermosas, y los trajes que las protegen a ustedes señoritas, se ven resistentes si las protegieron de balas de 50mm, claro, sin recubrimiento de escamas de dragon, no como las balas que usa mi hijo, por eso si les hizo daño"; dijo el todo sonriente como ambos se acercaron a nosotros.

-"O sea, te prometieron una guerra?!", pregunto incrédulo y adolorido Pablo.

-"Si, pero parece que ya no habrá….ahora por favor, señorita pegaso, puede traer las armas de todos a nuestro lado por favor, no confío en la señorita que si no se fue con Tess, es que le falto el respeto", dijo Brimstone.

-"Donde esta Tess?"; pregunte yo, como el menciono su nombre.

-"Oh, el de seguro esta haya arriba en Canterlot, quemando las copias de los planos que les dieron a ustedes y llevándose a sus hijas con el, como siempre fue su plan de contingencia"; dijo Brimstone con una sonrisa.

-"Si sera hijo de puta!", grite yo, ya sin importarme si había niños aquí.

Como apenas me levante.

Pero su hijo este me apunto con sus rifles.

-"No me movería si fueras tu", dijo Brimstone como su hijo sin ningún problema o emoción me apuntaba.

-"No sera necesario….sabemos cuando hemos perdido"; dijo (Marceline) como se empezaba a quitar ese traje.

Con algo de dificultad, como revelaba, varios moretones en su espalda, donde recibió los impactos de la ametralladora.

-"Maldita sea….si, hay que reconocerlo, nos capturaron con la guardia baja"; dijo (Melinda) con odio, como se quitaba el traje igual.

Y pude ver…..con sorpresa, que esa otra loba, su pierna derecha no era real, y era una robótica.

-"Uy…que es eso?", pregunto todo emocionado ese tal Brimstone.

-"Es mi pierna biónica….reemplaza la pierna que perdi en la guerra"; dijo (Melinda)

-"Mmm….una protesis….no nos interesa"; dijo Brimstone.

Como las 2 lobas recogieron las armas de todos y se las dieron sin más.

-"Como se pueden rendir así?", pregunto enojado Pablo.

-"Hemos perdido….y no hay nada que podamos hacer", dijo (Marceline) con pesar, con lagrimas en sus ojos como miro hacia afuera.

Y yo lo vi, como este tal (Pablo) igual lo hizo.

Pude ver distintos puntos brillantes viniendo desde el bosque.

Ahora lo veo…

No estan solo estos 2…..

Hay más afuera.

Eso hizo callar a (Pablo)

Y solo resignarse a ser despojados de sus armas.

Como Marceline y Melinda entregaron los trajes y las armas a los pies de Brimstone.

Entonces Brimstone empezó tranquilamente a guardar esas armas en su carreta, que es de seguro de donde trajo su arma grande que de seguro dejo con alguien controlándola en el bosque.

Marceline y Melinda solo se arrodillaron al lado del cuerpo de (Cris), y empezaron a llorar por su muerte.

Y los niños igual.

Si solo este maldito pegaso no estuviera apuntándonos…..me hubiera teletransportado o algo.

Pero en pocos minutos, el termino de guardar las armas y esos trajes en su carreta y se empezó a retirar, con su hijo caminando marcha atrás todo el rato, apuntándonos.

Y una vez salieron de la cueva y se metieron directo al bosque.

Yo me junte con Daring Do e ilumine mi cuerno.

-"A por nuestras hijas"; le susurre, como dejamos a esta familia con su perdida….

Porque nos teletransportamos, yo, daring do y Twilight, para sacarla de allí.

Apareciendo los 3 en la sala vacía del trono.

-"Ok, vamos a mi cuarto rápido antes de que….."; estaba Daring Do hablando cuando….

Un pequeño temblor sucedió.

-"Pero que….?"; preguntaba yo algo nerviosa.

Además de que teletransportarse tan lejos es muy difícil y estaba algo mareada.

.-.-..-.-…..-.-..-..

 **5 minutos antes**

 **Princesa Luna.**

Todo iba bien…esta mañana.

Ya estábamos listos para ayudar a Martin…..

Pero que todo se haya torcido tanto….

Es algo muy horrible.

Y ahora tenemos que escoltar a una pobre viuda y a un desconocido al Ídolo…..el que comenzó todo.

Mi hermana estaba intentando razonar con ella todo el camino y por un momento, creíamos que íbamos a convencerla de desistir.

Pero después que se escucharon varios disparos, y luego silencio…

Y todo a segundos de un grito de alguien diciendo "Al suelo"

Ya no quiso que hablara más mi hermana, y caminos solo en silencio en esta profunda cueva, que solo hacia descender cada vez más y más.

A donde teníamos oculta el ídolo.

-"Aquí esta….como prometimos, la entrada para ver el ídolo"; dijo Celestia como llegamos a un muro de cristal.

-"Es una broma?!", pregunto enojada Emilia.

-"No….es una ilusión mágica, los cristales naturales aun latentes en las cuevas evitan que cualquiera se pueda teletranportar aquí y evita que la mayoría de la magia negra que emana no se escape…dije la mayoría, porque los cristales no son 100% efectivos para contenerla"; dijo Celestia como puso una pata en el muro de cristal.

-"Pero aun puedes evitar entrar"; dije yo.

-"No…..entrare yo y lo sacare…..y punto final"; dijo Emilia.

-"Ok….pero déjame abrirte el paso usando mi magia….prometo que no es ningun truco"; dijo mi hermana.

Como me gustaría que hubiéramos tenido tiempo para construir una bóveda de escamas de dragon…..pero el tiempo no era nuestro amigo en este tiempo.

Teníamos que improvisar con lo que teníamos.

-"Si….pero sin trucos", decía Emilia como me apuntaba a mi con su arma.

Mi hermana con suavidad ilumina su cuerno y lo pone en el muro de cristal.

Este se ilumina, dejando el suficiente espacio para que Emilia pase.

-"Vigílalos Rick"; dijo ella como el tal Rick en esa armadura gigante que llevaba nos apuntó con sus 2 brazos, en la que una tenía una ametralladora y la otra lo que parece ser un lanzallamas.

Ella solo paso.

Mientras solo imploramos a nuestra madre de que….no pasara nada más.

-.-..-.-.-.-..-.

 **Emilia**

Ok….es solo tomar el ídolo, que esta en un pequeño pedestal en esta enorme caverna cubierta de enormes cristales rosas.

Y listo, ya nos olvidaremos de estos ponys. *pensó enojada* como se acercaba al ídolo.

" _Un can del otro mundo…..y te siento enojada…..acércate a mi y dime que te aflige pequeña perrita?!"_ , podía escuchar una voz tranquila y suave en mi mente.

-"Eres el ídolo…..me estas hablando de verdad…creí que no hablabas y solo repetias frases sobre que quieres lo mejor para nosotros y que evolucionemos y esas cosas", decía yo toda sorprendida.

" _Tengo conciencia aunque no lo creas….fue difícil adaptarme a tantas lenguas a la vez, tu mundo es muy rico en idiomas…..fue difícil aprenderlas todas para hablar con todos ustedes…."_ , decía el ídolo.

-"Era rico en idiomas querras decir….fue destruido o lo esta siendo mientras hablábamos"; dije yo enojada y con tristeza a la vez.

" _Eso….es muy triste…y me hace sentir tan impotente de que me hayan quitado de ese mundo…si hubiera estado allí…talvez hubiera podido hacer algo"_ , decía algo afligido el ídolo en mi cabeza.

-"Me crees a la primera…?", pregunto yo algo confundida.

" _Yo fui creado para darles vida y entenderlos…y se identificar si ustedes me mienten o no…"_ , dijo el ídolo.

-"Entonces…no hay que explicar nada al menos"; dije yo aliviada un poco, porque no estaba del humor para hacerlo.

" _Pero tengo curiosidad…quien lo destruyo, quien destruyo lo que me tomo tanto tiempo hacer, una raza de canes perfectamente autosuficiente, aun si eran demasiado violentos?"_ , pregunto el ídolo.

Parece que tengo que hacerlo.

-"Fueron unas bombas….que en estos momentos, acabaron de seguro con la vida en el planeta…y sabes…se pudo haber evitado"; dije yo con pesar.

" _Conmigo se pudo haber evitado?";_ pregunto, " _…si es cierto…..entonces realmente como odio no poder moverme y haber evitado que me llevaran Celestia y Luna de ese mundo….pero no pensé que pudiera pasar algo malo y por eso no intente evitarlo"_ , dijo con pesar el ídolo.

-"No…las princesas que te alejaron de nosotros lo pudieron evitar…si solo esa princesa Celestia no hubiera sido tan cobarde y haber actuado antes…todas esas millones de muertes se hubieran evitado", dije yo toda enojada.

" _ESAS ALICORNIOS TUVIERON LA OPORTUNIDAD DE SALVAR MILLONES DE VIDAS Y NO LO HICIERON!"_ , grito enojado en mi mente el ídolo. Y eso me hizo doler la cabeza, _"LOS ALICORNIOS EN MIS TIEMPOS ERAN LOS PROTECTORES DE LA VIDA, Y ELLOS SIEMPRE SE SACRIFICABAN POR SALVARLA, SI ESTOS ULTIMOS ALICORNIOS NO HICIERON NADA…..NO MERECEN SER ALICORNIOS!"_ , grito todo enojado en mi cabeza.

Haciendo que me doliera enormemente.

" _Lo siento pequeña….no fue mi intención gritar así y lastimarte…..pero esto…es inaudito….yo personalmente eh visto como toda su raza se sacrificaba en esto mundo por salvar al inocente…..sin importar que eso significara su muerte…que estas 2 no lo hicieran para salvar a miles de millones de seres vivos….me hace enojar"_ , decía el ídolo más tranquilo.

-"Yo también estoy enojado con ellas…..pero lo único que podemos hacer es irnos de aquí…no quiero estar cerca de ellas, esas cobardes…", dije yo toda enojada.

Además todo su puto reino nos caería encima.

Y no quiero vivir una vida de criminales…ya no más.

Aun si quiero vengarme de ellas.

" _No pequeña…puedo ayudarte en algo…..nos podemos ayudar mutuamente más bien"_ , dijo el ídolo todo extraño.

Intentando controlar su ira.

-"Como?", pregunte yo.

" _Fusiónate conmigo pequeña…y nos convertiremos en la fuerza más imparable que este mundo haya conocido, y te ayudare a vengarte de estas alicornios"_ , dijo el ídolo.

-"Pero no se como hacerlo", dije yo algo nerviosa.

Sin pensar 2 veces en aceptar su propuesta.

-"Solo respóndeme esto….estas dispuesta a abandonar tu mortalidad por vengar a todos los inocentes que murieron por su cobardía?"; pregunto el ídolo.

….

-"Podría proteger a mis hijos de seguro las represalias que acabar con ellas representaría?", pregunto yo

" _Podrías protegerlos de hasta 10 mil ejércitos si es necesario"_ , dijo el ídolo.

-"Pues…..acepto"; dije yo sin pensarlo más.

Mis hijos son lo único que me queda.

Sin hogar…...y con todas nuestras vidas arruinadas…..

Mi familia es lo único que me queda, y hare todo por ellos.

" _Muy bien…..preparate para recibir todo mi poder"_ , dijo el ídolo como empezo a brillar y flotar hacia mi, " _Abre los brazos"_ , dijo el en mi mente como hice eso y este ídolo, solo empezó a atravesar mi piel….pero sin dolor, y entonces…..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-…-.-.-.-…-.

 **Princesa Luna.**

 **En esos momentos**

-"Vamos….hasta tú debes saber que esto es una locura…..quien sabe porque está tardando tanto, déjanos entrar", le pedí a este tal Rick.

-"Sé que es extraño…..y una locura…pero si está tardando es por algo….", decía este tal Rick todo nervioso.

Entonces empezó a temblar.

Y el muro de cristal a brillar.

Como empezamos a sentir una fuerte perturbación mágica viniendo del interior.

-"eso es muy malo"; dijo Celestia.

-"Que….que esta pasando?", pregunto Rick todo nervioso.

-"Esa es la cosa…no lo sabemos"; dije yo toda preocupada.

Como el cristal delante de nosotros empezó a brillar al punto de cegarnos por completo.

Duro unos segundos.

Pero pudimos ver que el muro desaparecio.

Y delante de nosotros.

Estaba Emilia…..

Flotando en medio de la cueva.

Sin el ídolo por donde se vea….y los cristales de arcanita que cubrían la cueva, igual no estaban.

Nos empezamos a preocupar todos cuando vimos a detalle a Emilia.

Su pelaje se había vuelto del color del cristal, y lentamente volvía tener piel y luego su pelaje y cabello rubio volvió a aparecer, pero un aura de energía la cubría.

Entonces nos observó con rabia en su mirada.

Entonces ella solo hizo una seña para que la siguieran.

Como ella miro al techo de la cueva y disparo un rayo de energía que la atravesó y ella solo fue levitando por el hueco que hacía.

-"Tenemos que ir por ella ahora"; dijo Celestia.

-"Ahora si nos dejaras hacer algo por ella?"; pregunto yo a Rick…

-"SI….ya, vayan, yo de todas formas quiero ver que les paso a mi esposa y amigos"; dijo Rick como salio corriendo por donde vinimos.

Como Celestia y yo nos preparamos para teletransportarnos al castillo.

Porque Canterlot esta subiendo la montaña.

Y por la dirección al que va…ella se dirige allí.

Y entonces nos teletransportamos arriba, en nuestra sala del trono.

Donde estaban unas sorprendidas y nerviosas DaringDo y Starlight, y una pobre Twilight en estado de shock estaban.

Como a la vez el suelo por debajo de nosotras estaba temblando.

-"Princesas….que esta pasando?", pregunto preocupada Starlight.

Y entonces vi como el suelo por debajo de Starlight y Daring Do se empezaba a agrietar, y yo como aun tenía mi cuerno encendido, las aleje de allí con telequinesis.

Y de ese suelo agrietado un poderoso rayo de energía salío, tan ancho como para que una de nosotras cupiera por allí.

Y creo un enorme agujero en el techo.

Y de ese agujero, ascendió y se puso frente a nosotras Emilia, que emitía un aura blanca muy poderosa.

Daring Do y Starlight huyeron del lugar sin querer ser vistas por Emilia una vez esta se apareció, y claramente se empezaron a llevar con ellas a Twilight.

-"Emilia…..no se que estas haciendo, pero por favor, detente, estamos en una ciudad poblada de inocentes"; imploro Celestia.

 _-"No me importa…...iba a tomar el ídolo y marcharnos…pero el ídolo me dio poder para acabar con ustedes….traidoras de la vida…..cobardes que dejaron un mundo arder"_ , dijo Emilia con 2 voces al mismo tiempo, la de ella, y una voz masculina.

-"No se que le hiciste a Emilia…pero de seguro ella no quiere esto", dije yo.

 _-"Emilia tampoco quería perder su hogar, y a su esposo….y yo conozco la verdad desde el tiempo que estoy aquí….pude verlo antes que me encerraran haya abajo…pude ver que tu diste a luz a una hija de Martin"_ , dijo Emilia, con esa doble voz extraña, con mucha ira.

 **(Una mujer destruida y que se entero que su esposo tuvo un hijo con una desconocida para ella…..no buena señal para nada)**

 _-"Tu…..y todavía lo amas pese a lo que hizo…..y se lo que piensas…de como yo no lo perdone y lo mande al diablo….eso no me hace peor…si supieras lo que nos hizo a nosotros…..no lo hubieras perdonado!"_ , grito de rabia ahora la voz sola de Emilia.

-"El nunca quiso hacer estas cosas, la vida lo obligo, pero hace todo lo posible para redimirse…lo hacía", dije yo con pesar.

 _-"Estas defendiendo a un asesino….."_ , dijo ella con enojo.

-"No es cierto, el era un gran hombre", dije yo con tristeza.

 _-"Era…porque el Martin que de verdad conozco…..murio de verdad en el 2031…..el Martin que conociste es la sombra de lo que era"_ , dijo ella enojada.

-"Si era la sombra de lo que era…..aun así era alguien que quería reparar todos sus pecados y yo lo perdone por todo lo que hizo", dije yo con pesar por recordar esos pocos momentos con el.

 _-"Ya basta de tonterías….pagaran ambas por no hacer nada mientras mi mundo ardia!"_ , grito ella como ella junto sus manos y los extendió hacia delante.

Y nosotras nos preparamos para lo peor.

Cargamos nuestros cuernos con toda la magia que pudimos.

Y lanzamos al mismo tiempo, un poderoso rayo de energía hacia ella.

Que ella solo absorbió...ella no hacía nada.

Solo lo absorbía, así que decidimos detenernos.

Y vimos con sorpresa, como sus brazos su piel se había desintegrado para revelar cristal de arcanita pura.

Brillando con intensidad, por la magia acumulada en esta.

 _-"No está mal…..ahora es mi turno"_ , dijo ella con ferocidad como ella extendío sus brazos a cada una.

Y esta vez si lanzo un rayo de energía ella, pero esta vez nos protegimos nosotras con escudos.

Su rayo no era de energía…..porque al impactar a nuestros escudos…ella empezó a succionar nuestra magia de nuestros escudos.

Y apagamos rápidamente antes que nos absorbiera más magia.

 _-"Quieren morir rápidamente o lentamente…eso dependerá si se rinden ahora"_ , dijo ella aun con odio en su voz.

-"Emilia…..esto es una locura, solo vete, no te perseguiremos….", le implore yo, como mi hermana y yo solo estábamos con los cuernos encendidos para cualquier cosa.

 _-"Sera lentamente entonces"_ , dijo ella con odio en su voz.

Como se lanzó hacia nosotras, y ambas nos teletransportamos arriba en el techo.

-"Tenemos que llevarla lejos del castillo….o muchos inocentes resultaran heridos", dijo Celestia.

 **BOOM!**

El techo de la sala del trono exploto.

Y ambas solo tuvimos tiempo de crear burbujas mágicas para protegernos de los escombros.

Pero mientras los escombros salían volando.

Una Emilia muy enojada fue volando directamente hacia mi hermana.

(No tiene alas, pero usa su enorme poder para impulsarse hacia arriba)

Y en cámara lenta ella le dio un golpe a su escudo

Causando una mini explosión que lanzo la burbuja en donde estaba mi hermana muy alto en el cielo, como la onda expansiva de esta, me lanzo hacia una torre del castillo, impactándola de lleno.

(La mano con la que golpeo Emilia, que se rompió con el impacto, liberando un poco de la energía mágica que les robo a las princesas, en forma de explosión, se empezó a regenerar su mano, como ella se impulso hacia donde estaba Luna, expulsando magia de sus piernas como si fueran propulsores)

-"Rayos….eso fue inesperado", dije yo como me recuperaba de impactar contra…

Mi torre?!

Mi hija esta aquí!

Entonces veo a Emilia volar hacia mi a toda velocidad.

Y para evitar que ella haga otra explosión le lanzo un rayo de energía.

Que se que la absorberá.

Pero al menos espero que evite que intente dar otro golpe explosivo, que de seguro destruye esta torre.

Y en efecto, ella empezó absorber toda la energía.

Pero yo me esforcé y le empecé a lanzar toda la magia que podía, como frenaba su avance.

Pero llegue a mi limite, y me detuve.

Y ella solo empezó a flotar delante de mí en el agujero que hice en las escaleras de la torre.

 _-"Muy bonito….pero gracias por la energía";_ dijo ella como levanto sus manos que empezaron a brillar con fuerza, como ella me tenía a su merced.

-"Deja en paz a la princesa monstruo!"; gritaron un par de guardias pegasos con lanzas como venían a mi auxilio.

-"NOOO, es muy peligrosa, váyanse!", grito yo.

 _-"Malditas moscas"_ , dijo ella enojada como ese rayo que iba a usar para dispararme, le apunto a los guardias.

-"Nooo!", grite yo como solo me lance hacia ella, haciendo que su tiro fallara…..un tiro que era un rayo de energía de un enorme radio que hubiera vaporizado a ambos guardias.

Ambos guardias no lo pensaron 2 veces y se fueron.

 _-"Bueno….que bien que saltaste a tu muerte"_ , dijo ella como me agarro del cuello, y sentía como este se estaba calentando…me estaba quemando como ahogando.

Yo intentaba luchar, pero sentía como ella me absorbía hasta mis reservas de magia.

Sentía como el aire se agotaba cada vez más.

Entonces…..escuche una voz que no quería escuchar en un momento así.

-"Dejala monstruo horrible", decía una dulce, pero asustada voz arriba de nosotros que le lanzaba rayos de energía azules a Emilia.

Intentando en vano de que me dejara en paz.

Era mi hija…flotando con sus pequeñas alas aun en desarrollo cerca de nosotras.

Con su cara de miedo y preocupación.

 _-"Oh….es la hija de este Martin falso…..creo que el destino me recompensara si la elimino",_ dijo ella enojada con esa doble voz como su mano libre le apunto a ella.

Quería gritar…..pero no pude.

Esperaba lo peor.

Pero entonces…

De repente, ella bajo el brazo.

-"Argggg…déjame acabar con ella"; dijo solo la voz de Emilia como intentaba levantar su otro brazo sin éxito.

 _-"No…es una inocente potranca que no tiene nada que ver con nuestra venganza…no te dejare que la mates"_ , dijo una voz masculina saliendo de la boca de Emilia.

-"Es la hija del que se cree que era mi esposo…."; dijo Emilia enojada.

 _-"No me importa, es una inocente que puede crecer para ser una verdadera alicornio"_ , dijo esa voz masculina, como incluso el agarre en mi cuello se aliviaba.

Y podía respirar al menos un poco.

-"Al menos déjame matar a su madre….", decía enojada ella.

 _-"No dejare que traumes de por vida a una inocente"_ , decía igual de enojado esa voz masculina.

-"Pero la querías igual de muerta!", grito Emilia.

 _-"Pero que sin alguien inocente las viera!"_ , grito esa voz.

Como oficialmente me dejaron libres y me pude liberar de ella y pude volar y abrazar a mi hija.

-"Se nos escapa maldita sea", dijo ella enojada.

 _-"No me importa…no pensé que estuvieras tan llena de odio…nos vamos";_ , dijo esa voz masculina como Emilia se puso a mis espaldas.

Y ella solo despego hacia el cielo.

Como pude ver a mi hermana llegando como Emilia se iba.

Y podía ver como Emilia se elevaba en el cielo a gran velocidad.

-"Hermana…..sobrina, estan bien?"; pregunto mi hermana toda preocupada como vino a abrazarnos.

-"Si hermana…..estoy bien…estamos bien", dije yo toda asustada por lo que acaba de pasar.

Esquivamos una gran bala.

Y solo ambos nos pusimos a ver a Emilia causando una explosión sónica como se alejaba de aquí.

Aunque….creo que la bala puede volver otro día….

La cosa es…

Estaremos listas para cuando vuelva?

-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-…-.-

 **Starlight Glimmer**

 **10 minutos después que Emilia abandonara Canterlot.**

Estuvimos ambas, Daring Do y yo ocultas en las afueras del castillo buen rato, esperando a que Emilia se fuera.

Una cosa era una Emilia que era un can en la mediana edad y otra cosa era una Emilia poseída por quien sabe que cosa que si nos reconociera nos haría papilla.

A Twilight le entregamos al primer guardia que encontramos mientras ambas corríamos por nuestras vidas a escondernos.

-"Oye…..creo que ya todo termino, ya no escucho nada desde esa explosión sónica", dijo Daring Do como ambas estábamos ocultas debajo de una mesa de un restaurante cercano al castillo.

Si….nada digno la verdad.

-"Si…..vamos a por nuestras hijas"; dije yo toda preocupada como ambas salimos de nuestro escondite para ir de regreso al castillo.

Para solo hallar la entrada de este repleta de ponys preocupados por lo que a pasado y varios guardias evitando que entren al castillo.

Pero al menos los guardias nos reconocieron y nos dejaron pasar.

Corrimos por los pasillos del castillo, que en muchas partes estaba agrietado.

Y se veía que la sala del trono…la sala mas grande y emblemática del castillo.

Estaba destruida.

Y veíamos un cráter en la torre de Luna.

Eso nos hizo preocupar si la torre donde estaba la habitación donde dejamos cuidado a nuestros hijos, con Cadance y Shining Armor está bien.

Así que solo corrimos con más prisa por los pasillos hasta llegar a una intacta torre.

Eso nos alivió.

Subimos el espiral que había para subir a esta.

Y vimos la única puerta para entrar, bien cerrada.

Eso nos alivió mucho más.

Y suspire de alivio.

Uno muy grande que estaba conteniendo.

-"Princesa Cadence, Shining, no se si siguen adentro, pero en serio queremos entrar?"; dijo Daring Do como tocaba la puerta.

Pero no escuchábamos a nadie venir.

Eso si nos preocupo.

-"Por favor, no es tiempo de bromear, en serio necesitamos entrar"; dije yo esta vez como tocaba con desesperación la puerta.

-"Déjame ver si están"; dijo Daring Do como voló a una de las ventanas.

Y espere por lo que ella descubriera.

Entonces.

La puerta se abrió.

Revelando a Daring Do…

Con una cara devastada.

Y vi porque.

Shining Armor y la Princesa Cadence estaban inconscientes, con dardos en sus flancos.

Y la habitación completa había sido saqueada…

-"No dejaron nada…..se las llevaron"; dijo toda devastada….la pegaso que nunca demostró temor…se puso a llorar en mis hombros.

Como lo único que pude decir es…..

-"Atraparemos y mataremos a ese mal nacido"; dije yo con rabia y tristeza.

Paso al menos 20 minutos de ventaja, quien sabe que tan lejos llegaron.

Aunque espero que no haya sido tan lejos en realidad.

.-..-.-.-…-.-..-..-..-.-

 **En esos momentos**

 **La ciudad prohibida de Aztecolt**

 **Tess**

(Se la ve a el, Nova, a las hija de Daring Do y Starlight, y a Brimstone a su familia todos tranquilos paseando por el camino principal del pueblo)

La regla de oro de nuestra ciudad es simple.

Nunca confiar en cualquiera de los gobiernos de mundo.

Y que bien que lo hice.

Solo tuve que agregar leña a la ira de estos canes para hacer que todos se separen y darle blancos fáciles que dar a Brimstone y su familia.

Fue perfecto.

Brimstone hizo un trabajo estupendo acabando con los mas fuertes canes.

Esas armas, aunque dañadas, si tienen componentes interesantes que quisiera estudiar a fondo.

Brimstone esta todo contento de poder estudiar a fondo esas armas y armaduras.

Aunque haya perdido a 2 de sus hijas, me conto el que una de esas lobas logro hacer 2 tiros bien hechos a la cabeza a 2 de sus hijas, antes de ser detenida.

Y si que dejo impresionado eso a su hijo por atinarles a sus hermanas en posiciones prácticamente ocultas.

Pero no le tiene rencor ambos.

Y claro que no lo tiene.

Como premio gordo tiene armas de ultima tecnología de un mundo extinto.

Lo que le suma mucho valor.

Y yo tengo bajo mi control un satélite especial de teletransporte.

Que me ayudo a escapar de Equestria bien fácil una vez me reuní con Brimstone en el punto de encuentro asignado por si las cosas salían como pasaron.

Y no era necesario crear un anillo para el portal, era algo estético no más.

Ya le dejare a Brimstone descansar y dejar a sus hijas muertas a la carnicería local.

Es tiempo de llevar a mis hijas a que beban por fin el agua que las hara ya…parte de nosotros.

-"Papa….porque mama no esta con nosotros?", pregunto la hija que tuve con Starlight.

-"Es que su madre no quiere estar conmigo, y se que ella no las quiso en primer lugar, así que me las lleve conmigo, porque yo si las quiero conmigo", dije yo con la verdad.

Lo que hizo que se pusieron muy tristes ambas niñas.

-"Mama nos quería?"; preguntaba toda triste la hija que tuve con Daring Do.

-"Si…fueron el resultado de una impregnación que ellas no querían, pero yo si, pero descuiden, esos pensamientos negativos serán cosas del pasado…solo tienen que beber del lago", dije yo como yo, Nova y mis hijas llegamos al lago del pueblo.

-"En serio?", pregunto aun toda triste mi hija que tuve con Daring Do.

-"Si….más bien, se sentirán mejor que bien", dije yo con honestidad.

-"Pues si tu lo dices"; decía la hija que tuve con Starlight con algo de miedo como ambas niñas se acercaron al lago.

Y empezaron a beber del lago.

Bebieron un rato.

-"Es verdad papa…ya no me siento triste…"; dijo algo más animada mi hija que tuve con Daring Do.

-"Igual yo….es como si las cosas malas solo se hayan ido…", dijo mi hija que tuve con Starlight.

-"Que bien niñas…..y eso solo significa que por fin podre educarlas como yo quiero"; dije yo con una sonrisa, "Ahora quien quiere ver el asombro laboratorio de papi?", pregunte yo.

-"Yo quiero!", ambas dijeron con sus bonitas sonrisas de siempre.

Perfecto…ya son parte de la comunidad.

Para siempre….

.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-…-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.

 **Pablo Castillo**

 **En esos momentos.**

Hubo un temblor y una explosión sónica hace rato, pero no nos importo…..solo estábamos preocupados por que hacer ahora.

-"Crees que puedas caminar?"; pregunto yo a Marceline que tenía su mano izquierda totalmente destrozada.

-"Si…..solo son moretones lo que tengo en la espalda nada más", dijo Marceline toda desanimada.

-"Aunque no nos duele solo las manos o la espalda", dijo Melinda que ya tenía su mano vendada y estaba envolviendo a Cris en unas sábanas que tenía yo.

-"Si….si nuestro padre estuviera vivo, nos hubiera dado un tiro a las 2 por haber dado la espalda a un entorno que no te aseguraste que era seguro darle la espalda en primer lugar"; dijo Marceline toda dolida.

-"Aunque debes admitirlo….estos desgraciados se ocultaron bien, además, tu mismo lo escuchaste…..fue directo el gatillo, no sono el seguro si quiera….así que ya te imaginaras que estos ponys trabajaron con alguien nada confiable", dijo Melinda como seguía envolviendo el cuerpo de Cris.

-"Pero aun así…..fue una mierda no haberlo previsto y habernos confiado que no había nadie a nuestras espaldas"; dijo Marceline toda enojada.

-"Mierda…..sabía que no debí irme"; decía Rick que acaba de llegar a nuestra posición.

-"Rick….como me alegro que estés bien!", gritaba de alegría Kelly su esposa como lo abrazaba.

-"Y dinos…..donde esta mama?", pregunto preocupada Cinthia mi hermana.

-"Ella al parecer hizo algo con el ídolo y de repente se convirtió en un ser de cristal y que dispara rayos por las manos y atravesó toda la montaña como si nada", dijo el.

-"Así que el ídolo la convirtió en un ser todo poderoso eh?"; pregunto Marceline.

-"Y donde esta ahora?", pregunto Melinda.

-"Eso no lo se"; dijo Rick.

-"La esperamos a que vuelva?"; pregunto yo.

-"No….."; dijo Marceline toda seria, "Ella quería que nos fuéramos tan lejos de estos ponys como pudiéramos, y creo que debemos respetar ese deseo"

-"Pero a donde iremos?"; pregunto Cinthia toda triste.

-"Si, no conocemos nada de este mundo", dije yo.

-"Pues tendremos que ir a un poblado cercano, y preguntar por indicaciones…aunque eso signifique tener que interactuar con más ponys, pero es un pequeño precio por un poco de información"; decía toda desanimada Marceline como se levantaba.

Y es más que obvio, sus espíritus de guerrera fueron golpeados muy duramente aquí.

-"Si, y al tener poca comida y agua, nos conviene movernos ya"; dijo Melinda al tomar el cuerpo de Cris y cargarlo sobre sus hombros.

-"Dejame cargarlo yo, con esta armadura ni notare el peso extra", dijo Rick.

-"No….es mi esposo, es justo que lo lleve yo"; dijo con pesar intentando mantenerse fuerte, pero con unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos Melinda.

-"Vamos ya, que no tenemos tiempo que perder", dijo Marceline como tomó la mochila que era de Cris y lo llevo con ella, mientras yo cargaba como extra….el álbum de fotos que tenía mama en sus brazos.

Y así empezó nuestro viaje en este desconocido planeta.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **Melinda**

 **En estos momentos.**

 **La Luna.**

-"Porque me trajiste aquí…y como es que puedo respirar aquí?", preguntaba yo toda confundida como el ídolo había hecho que mi cuerpo llegara hasta la luna y se sentara en uno de los cráteres de esta.

" _Te quite tu mortalidad, eso significa que puedes "Respirar" en el agua y en el espacio sin problemas"_ , dijo el ídolo esta vez en mi cabeza y no usando mis boca.

-"Porque no me dejaste eliminarlas?"; pregunte yo por decima vez.

" _Tu corazón estaba lleno de ira, y te seguí porque pensaba que estabas en lo correcto, pero al fusionarnos y ver tu mente a detalle, pude ver que te equivocas con Martin, pero no con las princesas…"_ , dijo el ídolo.

-"No, el nos abandono, nos hizo mucho daño las acciones que causo que se fuera, y luego volvió esperando que le recibamos con los brazos abiertos", dije yo enojada.

 _-"Si…..pero te puedo asegurar, que el tiempo en que podía ver lo que pasaba a mi alrededor cuando estaba libre de esa cueva, pude notar las acciones puras que hizo Martin en este mundo, el realmente no cambio….a pesar de que su misión era envenenar alguien, el siempre estuvo dispuesto a ayudar a todo el que lo necesitara, y realmente le dolió haberse acostado con la princesa Luna, el realmente te extrañaba, hacia todo esto, porque Chrysalis le chantajeaba con hacerles daño a ustedes, y de seguro ella no cumplio su parte del trato en dejarlo ir con ustedes al regresar de su misión, si es que volvió mucho tiempo después a intentar verlos de nuevo"_ , dijo el ídolo.

Yo solo me quede en silencio.

 _-"Pero lo de las princesas si es imperdonable…ese año que pudieron haber hecho algo, realmente pudieron haber cambiado todo y haber capturado a Chrysalis….y terminar con esa guerra…pero no, jugar a la segura condeno a ese mundo, eso si te voy a ayudar a que te vengues",_ dijo el.

 _-"Pero solo a ellas 2, su gente no tuvo nada que ver con ello y mucho menos una inocente infante"_ , dijo el ídolo.

-"Ahora si me vas a dejar ir para hacerlo?"; pregunto yo.

 _-"No…..actuaste por puro instinto, no usaste casi nada de mi poder real y tu nuevo cuerpo para tu beneficio"_ , dijo el ídolo.

-"Que cosas nuevas tiene este cuerpo que me distes?", pregunto yo algo más…..serena.

 _-"Tuve que usar el material que tenía a mi alrededor para crearte, arcanita pura, un material que puede acumular enormes cantidades de magia en ella, y ahora tu, en estos momentos, tienes acumulado dentro de ti, la magia de 2 alicornios, y puedes albergar mucho mas…"_ , decía el ídolo.

-"Pero…..no me siento rígida como la roca…y mi piel ahora esta….normal"; decía yo como me tocaba mi suave piel.

 _-"Ese es también mi trabajo, conserve tu suave exterior para que no dañes a los que toques, no tienes super fuerza, ni super velocidad al caminar o correr, pero si puedes volar como notaste, al propulsarte al liberar la energía en tus pies, puedes dar golpes explosivos al liberar esa energía en tus puños, mientras más energía tengas acumulada en ese puño, más energía liberara en forma de una explosión aun mas grande, y si tu misma causas una fisura en tu mano, puedes liberar esa energía en forma de un potente rayo de energía dirigido"_ , dijo el ídolo.

-"Pero…..me regenero no?", pregunto yo.

 _-"Si…eso también yo me encargo, de que puedas regenerar la arcanita que se destruye, a la vez que hago que puedas vivir siendo esta extraña fusión de arcanita",_ dijo el ídolo.

-"Oye…y soy invulnerable?", pregunto yo.

 _-"Para nada, eres frágil, pero definitivamente mas dura que tu antigua piel, pero para que entiendas puedes soportar disparos de proyectiles de bajo calibre y flechas, pero apenas una te perfore, liberara energía esa parte en forma de un rayo de energía, asi que tu debilidad, se convierte en una forma de ataque"_ , dijo el ídolo.

-"Y el absorber energía…lo sentí tan…..automatico…", decía yo

 _-"Si, eso lo hice para facilitarte las cosas, algo parecido a la habilidad de un changeling, absorber los rayos de energía sin que te hagan daño, lo únicos ataque que te pueden hacer daño son de proyectiles, los ataque mágicos, laseres y plasma, que son pura energía, no te harán daño porque los absorberás",_ dijo el ídolo.

-"Y que hay del fuego o hielo?", pregunto yo.

 _-"Si te das cuenta estas en el espacio, en el momento en que le da el sol directo a la luna, cualquier ser vivo se hubiera muerto al estar así de expuesto, así que eso solo responde tu pregunta"_ , dijo el ídolo.

-"O sea que podremos regresar a la tierra aun con lo que quema el reingreso?", pregunto yo.

 _-"Si lo será, pero debo decirte algo, para no hacerte sentir tan falta de vida, te permiti conservar algunos sentidos, como el olfato, obviamente la audición y el tacto, así que si sentiras el dolor del reingreso, porque es más caliente que el calor que estas recibiendo ahora mismo, y eso si lo sentiras"_ , dijo el ídolo.

-"Eso explica porque me duelen los pies y las manos…...romper esas partes en las manos y pies duelen", dije yo, "No pudiste solo eliminar la sensación de dolor?", pregunte.

-"es todos los sentidos o nada" _, dijo el ídolo_

-"Bueno….ok…..y ahora podemos regresar a intentar vengarnos?", pregunto yo.

" _No…..debes practicar aquí en la Luna, donde no le harás daño a inocentes si se te escapa de más la energía, y no te preocupes, si se te acaba, no morirás, yo soy el que te mantengo vivo, no la energía que acumules",_ dijo el ídolo.

-"Y que hay de mi familia que aun sigue en tierra?", pregunto yo

" _No le dijiste que tenían que irse lejos de los equestres?"_ , pregunto el ídolo.

-"Si….", dije yo.

 _-"Pues allí esta tu respuesta, de seguro saldrán de las fronteras de Equestria en busca de un lugar en que no haya ponys, y tus hijos y amigos son muy fuertes, ellos si llegaran a su destino sanos y salvos"_ , dijo el ídolo.

-"Lo se….por eso no me esta irritando tanto quedarme aquí en la luna", dije yo.

 _-"Pues a entrenar, para que así los veas antes"_ , dijo el ídolo.

-"Entiendo", dijo Emilia, "Pero puede vengarme de esas 2 ponys que vinieron a mi hogar…yo las vi cuando regrese, y quiero igual matarlas por comenzar todo esto en primer lugar", dije yo

 _-"Ya veremos cuando termines….."_ , dijo el ídolo.

.-.-..-…-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-

 **-"Joder amigo, no mentías sobre que sería un camino muy oscuro", decía Seras toda sorprendida.**

 **-"Jjee, si", dije yo.**

 **-"Y joder que esta todo muy loco", dijo Seras.**

 **-"Sip", dije yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Y dime….cuanto falta para que acabes este camino alternativo, o DLC de los buenos como yo le llamo?", pregunto Seras.**

 **-"UN capitulo más", dije yo con una leve sonrisa.**

 **-"Me estas diciendo que esperas resolver todo esto en un solo capitulo?!"; grito sorprendida Seras.**

 **-"No…quien dice que todo se resolverá?", pregunte yo con una leve sonrisa.**

 **-"Usted es malvado autor…el próximo capitulo es para preparar la secuela no?", pregunto Seras.**

 **-"Si, y a mucha honra", dije yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Usted es diabólico"; dijo ella con una leve sonrisa, "Ahora dejando un meme viejo de los simpsons de lado, en serio vas a haber secuela de este camino?", pregunto ella.**

 **-"Sip, pero la decisión del publico es la que manda, y cual ira primero", dije yo.**

 **-"Haber gente, quieren la secuela de este camino B o el spin off de las aventuras en el espacio de Stella y Valkyria?", pregunto yo, "Ustedes eligen cual va primero"**

 **-"Uy….ambas son buenas opciones….aunque quiero saber una cosa más, ambas van a contener contenido semi sexual y subido de tono?", pregunto Seras.**

 **-"Tu me conoces….", dije yo con una leve sonrisa.**

 **-"No se esperaba más de ti, jeejeje", dijo ella casi riendo.**

 **-"Ahora como bono de este capitulo…tengo una imagen tuya mi querida Seras, de forma antropomórfica, el link lo dejare aquí abajo", dije yo**

 **art/Seras-V-2-711036213**

 **-"Mmmm….esta buena no más, aunque si, le falta más de mi pechonalidad, si tu me entiendes…?", pregunto Seras como me guiñaba un ojo.**

 **-"Pero bueno….la intención es lo que cuenta, ahora me voy, hasta la próxima ves chicos y chicas, aunque a quien engaño, no hay chicas aquí…..jejeje", dijo Seras como se fue.**

 **Esa es mi frase….**

 **Pero bueno, como dijo ella, hasta el próximo capitulo amigos lectores.**


	62. Chapter 62

_**(Lo que dice el titulo….será triste)**_

 _ **Capítulo 54 B: Comienzo amargo para un nuevo futuro**_

 **Starlight Glimmer**

 **9:50 am (a 30 minutos desde que todo se fue a la p%$%)**

 **31 de diciembre del 2037**

 **Canterlot, Equestria.**

Después de calmarnos un poco después de ver nuestra habitación vacía, fuimos de regreso a ver a las princesas.

Que estaban por las barracas de la guardia real.

Calmando a sus guardias.

-"Princesa…..princesa!", gritaba yo entre la multitud de guardias.

-"Starlight…como me alegra que estén bien….dime, como lograron huir haya abajo, escuche disparos antes de que todo esto pasara", dijo Celestia toda preocupada.

-"Huimos porque Tess nos la jugo, nos ha traicionado cuando se entero de que lo íbamos a meter en prisión, el maldito tenía un plan de contingencia, y escapo, llevándose todas las notas sobre el proyecto, la laptop, y a nuestras hijas"; dije yo con rabia e impotencia.

La mirada de preocupación de Celestia cambio a una seria.

-"Capitán Star Bright, necesito a todos sus guardias en alerta por toda la ciudad, manden un comunicado a todas las ciudades, buscando al pony llamado Tess, de pelaje marron y con un bigote y pelo negro, necesita ser aprendido inmediatamente por alta traición y secuestro de menores"; dijo Celestia toda seria.

-"Entendido!", grito el capitán Star Bright, que era el segundo al mando antes de que Shining Armor se fue al reino de Cristal.

-"Vamos, a bloquear todos los caminos, y evitar que salgan trenes y dirigibles de Equestria, no escaparan tan fácilmente, se lo juro"; dijo el capitán hacia nosotras.

-"El no está solo, sus cómplices están armados y son altamente peligrosos, y si hay que tirar a matar…..háganlo, pero cuidado con mis hijas"; dije yo casi de manera sombría.

El capitán solo asintió y toda la guardia apostada en el lugar se empezó a desplegar.

Al punto que solo éramos las princesas y nosotras 2.

Ambas princesas se veían cansadas, y la princesa Luna en específico, tenía una cicatriz en su cuello en forma de mano….

Como si alguien le hubiera ahorcado y quemado al mismo tiempo.

-"Encontraremos a Tess y a sus hijas….confien en nuestras guardias", dijo Luna, con su voz algo ronca intentando animarme

-"Confío en sus guardias princesa….pero estamos hablando de Tess….y su cómplice armado, ambos estarán dispuesto a luchar hasta la muerte por solo salir de aquí", dije yo toda triste otra vez.

Ella no dijo nada.

Solo me dio un abrazo, que eso si me tranquilizo.

-"Tess y su amigo no saldrán con vida de Equestria…te doy mi palabra"; me susurro ella.

Lo que admito que me hizo sentir mejor.

.-.-…-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-…-.-..-.

 **Reina Zarit**

 **10:00 am (A 40 minutos desde que todo se fue a la p$#$%)**

*hiperventilando*

-"Ya paso todo Zarit…todo esta bien"; decía Thorax a mi, sonando el aun nervioso.

-"No me digas que todo esta bien….acabamos de salir huyendo de una toma de rehenes que salio mal dejando a nuestras amigas atrás, y nos ocultamos por casi 1 hora en una de las torres del castillo hasta que todo terminara!"; grito yo aun medio hiperventilando.

-"Todo paso muy rápido….no tenemos la culpa de eso, reaccionamos por instinto"; dijo Thorax intentando animarme.

-"Un muy mal instinto si me lo preguntas"; decía yo ya más o menos calmada.

Como miraba por la ventana de la habitación en donde estábamos y podíamos la sala del trono destruida por completo y guardias moviéndose por todas partes.

-"Me pregunto si las princesas saben que estamos aquí?", pregunto Thorax algo nervioso.

-"No lo saben, de seguro piensan que estamos haciendo algo bueno como averiguar donde huyo ese ser que destruyo el castillo o trayendo refuerzos, en vez de estar aquí ocultándonos como cobardes", decía yo toda deprimida.

-"Entonces…intentemos hacer algo bueno para que no piensen que somos cobardes….."; dijo Thorax aun medio nervioso.

-"Como que?"; pregunto yo.

-"Ver si los canes que trajimos están bien o algo, después de todo, ellos fueron los que recibieron todos los disparos", dijo Thorax todo preocupado.

-"Es cierto…..aunque quien sabe si las princesas ya fueron a por ellos en primer lugar?", pregunto yo.

-"No lo creo…..mira a los guardias revisando todo, parece que están mas ocupados buscando algo que organizándose para ir abajo y traer a esos canes"; dijo Thorax como miraba por la ventana.

-"Sabes…Martin me ayudo tanto en darme valor y ánimos en el tiempo que estuve aquí….y la única forma que tenía para recompensar esa ayuda era participar en esto….y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de ayudar a su familia contra los que nos disparaban…..solo hui…hui como la maldita cobarde que soy"; dije yo toda triste y empezaba a llorar un poco.

-"Aun estas aprendiendo a ser valiente querida, ambos estamos, por eso creo que podemos redimirnos al regresar e intentar ayudarlos", dijo Thorax como me dio un abrazo, "Porque yo también quería pagarle por lo que me ayudo…y yo también fui un cobarde al huir…..por eso es que es hora de hacer las cosas bien…..como el dijo una vez", dijo Thorax como me abrazaba.

-"Tienes razón….no podemos quedarnos de patas cruzadas y llorando por nuestra cobardía aquí, vamos Thorax, vamos a ayudar"; dije yo como cargue mi magia, al igual que Thorax lo hizo y en un flash, ambos aparecimos en la cueva.

Pero solo encontramos un enorme charco de sangre en el suelo, y el anillo en que fue montado el portal en un lado de la cueva, y sin nadie alrededor.

-"Me pregunto quién pereció aquí…"; dije yo toda triste al sentir el frio de la muerte alrededor y los sentimientos negativos residuales en el lugar.

Y eso solo me hizo sentir peor, que alguien murió por nuestra cobardía.

-"Ahí otros rastros de sangre, pero son pequeñas", dijo Thorax al ver a unos metros del enorme charco de sangre, que ha llegado ser de nuestro tamaño.

-"Es obvio que ya no están….y el cuerpo tampoco…...donde crees que se hayan ido?"; pregunto Thorax.

-"No lo se…..solo hablaban de irse lejos de los ponys, pero obviamente ellos no conocen este mundo", dije yo con pesar.

-"Si…pero nuestra única pista de donde hayan ido es afuera de la cueva"; dijo Thorax como empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

Yo lo seguí.

Y entramos al frondoso bosque en la salida de la cueva.

Para solo darnos cuenta de que había huellas de carreta y sangre fresca aquí.

-"Parece que los canes se defendieron de sus atacantes", dijo Thorax como piso un charco de sangre.

-"Pero no hay cuerpos…..eso significa una cosa….."; dije yo con pesar.

-"Los canes fueron los que perdieron"; dijo Thorax con pesar igual.

-"Tu crees que los tomaron como prisioneros?", pregunte preocupada.

-"No lo se, porque mira, unas huellas de carretilla que van hacia el norte de nuestra posición, y unas pisadas de lobo bien grandes que van hacia el oeste…creo que fue más un robo y se fueron"; dijo Thorax.

Eso al menos me alivio un poco.

-"Tu que lado quieres seguir?"; pregunto Thorax.

-"Que cosa?", pregunte yo media confundida.

-"Debemos separarnos y ver donde fueron cada grupo, ver donde se fue el grupo de Tess para informar a las princesas y luego ver por donde se fue el grupo de la familia de Martin para intentar ayudarlos con asistencia médica si es que hay más heridos", dijo Thorax.

-"Yo iré a por su familia entonces"; dije yo.

-"Bien, yo iré a ver dónde están sus atacantes"; dijo Thorax como nos separamos para buscar a nuestros objetivos.

 **(10 min después)**

Fue dolorosamente fácil seguir las huellas de estos canes, porque en si, el aura residual de emociones que dejaban a su paso era de miseria total.

Estaba sobrevolando a solo medio metro del suelo, nada de tocarlo, así no creaba ruido innecesario y revelaba mi posición.

Pero me anime cuando pude verlos a lo lejos.

Todos acampando en un pequeño claro, entre arbustos y grandes rocas.

Así que decidí volar más rápido hacia ellos, toda aliviada de que estén bien.

Y aterrice cerca de ellos.

Aunque obviamente, todos se veían enojados al verme.

Incluido 2 grandes canes, que eran 2 hembras de pelaje blanco, y no se veía precisamente felices al verme.

-"Solo dinos tu asunto pony raro, antes que Rick te fría y te convierta en nuestra cena", dijo con seriedad (Marceline).

Entonces una gran sombra apareció detrás de mí, mire detrás y pude ver a uno de estos canes en armadura, como me apuntaba con una de sus manos, y podía sentir el calor emanando de el, por estar casi cara a cara con esa arma.

De donde salio el?

Estaba oculto detrás de unas rocas?

Aunque por su traje gris…debi confundirlo con una roca….

Yo trague con nerviosismo como mis piernas temblaban, y aun con este miedo, me pude controlar lo suficiente para no orinarme del miedo…..y eso es un avance para mí.

-"Yo…yo no soy un pony…..soy otra especie que vive en este mundo"; decía yo toda nerviosa, y obviamente que no diría que soy changeling a la primera, o eso significaría morir.

-"Pero estabas con los otros ponys….solo dinos que quieres y por favor, solo di algo mal para tener algo que comer hoy", dijo la (Melinda) con seriedad.

No me orinare encima….no...lo hare…

-"Yo venía a ver si estan bien…"; decía yo toda nerviosa.

-"Nuestra suegra se convirtió en una especie de monstruo de cristal y nuestro esposo murió por unos ponys ocultos en el bosque….ahora suma tu todo eso para saber si estamos bien o no"; dijo (Melinda) media irritada.

-"Aunque si nos ofreces asilo tu, no gracias, no queremos nada de los que participaron con estas cobardes"; dijo (Marceline) entre seria y molesta.

-"Rick…..creo que ya puedes prender la parrilla"; dijo (Melinda).

Como de ese brazo empezó a salir una leve llama de color azul, o sea, fuego demasiado caliente.

Y lo sentía tan cerca de mi cara, que pese a que no estaba directamente en mi piel, la sentía ya quemarse.

-"Yo puedo llevarlos a donde no haya ponys, y darle comida, agua y un mapa para que lleguen por su cuenta si es que no confían tanto en mi para que los lleve", yo dije con rapidez por el miedo.

-"Mmm…su cara llena de miedo por una muerte inminente dice la verdad….baja el lanzallamas Rick", dijo (Melinda) toda seria.

-"Y es una lástima, quería saber que sabe tu carne de venado de colores"; dijo (Melinda), levemente decepcionada, como se lamía su hocico.

Casi…..casi me orino….del miedo.

Eso es un gran avance personal…

-"Ok…puedo traerlo ahora mismo si quieren, hasta 2 carretillas llenas de agua y comida, y un mapa para ese lugar", dije yo toda nerviosa.

-"Que tipo de sitio es al que nos quieres dirigir?", pregunto (Marceline)

-"Es uno con seres como ustedes…en lo que respecta a ser canes antropomórficos, aquí les decimos Diamonds Dogs…por ser mayormente expertos en minería y creación de túneles, aunque la mayoría son mercenarios, a la comunidad que quiero guiarles es una más o menos civilizada que se asentado en un desierto para estar lejos de todos, es un oasis en medio de un desierto lleno de monstruos", dije yo aún nerviosa y asustada.

-"Quienes conocen ese lugar?", pregunto (Melinda)

-"Yo y algunos mercaderes…..es que ese lugar no les agrada los ponys o cualquiera de otras razas…."; decía yo toda nerviosa.

-"Mmm….ok, suena bien, pero…nos saltaremos el hecho de que tengamos que atravesar una tierra repleta de ponys a pie, ahora, puedes llevarnos hasta haya?", pregunto (Marceline).

-"Si…si, puedo llevarlos hasta haya, sera algo difícil por mi cuenta, pero creo que si mi esposo esta involucrado, pueda cumplir esta tarea"; dije yo toda nerviosa.

-"Bien, ve a por tu esposo, pero si vemos a más de 2 como tu o cualquier otro pony, Rick les disparara a matar, esta claro?", pregunto (Marceline) toda seria.

-"Si…..si, esta claro", dije yo toda nerviosa como despegue y regrese por donde vine, a toda velocidad, aun sudando del miedo.

Volé y volé, y no volé por mucho tiempo, como Thorax estaba a la vista, viniendo hacia mi.

-"Thorax….gracias al cielo que estás aquí", dije yo al abrazarlo.

-"Que paso Zarit, estas bien?", pregunto el todo preocupado como me regreso el abrazo.

-"Si…si, estoy bien, encontré a la familia de Martin, eh, no pude ver que tan bien estaban todos, porque solo me enfocaba en 2 grandes lobas y alguien en una gran armadura con un lanzallamas que me apuntaba bien cerca en mi cabeza…..mientras explicaba porque quería encontrarlos", decía toda nerviosa.

-"Eso es bueno….supongo", dijo el sin saber exactamente como responder a eso, "Y al final, que necesitan ellos?", pregunto el.

-"Ellos necesitan llegar a esas colonias Diamond Dogs al oeste de nuestro reino, ya sabes, ese repleto de monstruos", dije yo aun nerviosa.

-"Llegar allí es demasiado peligroso, aunque es la única colonia sin ponys que existen en este mundo, además de los dragones….pero no creo que quieran ir a vivir con dragones"; dijo Thorax.

-"Cierto…", dije yo aun nerviosa, "Aunque tenemos que teletransportales al menos lejos de las fronteras de Equestria"; dije yo.

-"Ufff….eso es muy lejos, como mínimo podemos llegar a Appelosa usando ambos nuestra magia"; dijo Thorax todo preocupado.

-"Si, lo se", dije yo ya mas o menos relajada.

-"Entonces…..lo haremos?", pregunto el.

-"Si….es lo único que podemos hacer ahora…le informaremos a nuestros súbditos, por la mente colmena, y que estén en la zona que reúnan toda la comida y agua posible para ellos"; dije yo.

-"Ok….", dijo el.

-"Pero espera, porque viniste hacía mi, que paso con los atacantes?", pregunto yo.

-"Esa es la cosa, sus huellas desaparecen en un pequeño claro, no muy lejos de donde las huellas se separan, y hay una magia residual parecida al que emite el portal después de ser usado", dijo Thorax.

-"Pues claro, el aun tenía la laptop con acceso al satélite, ese maldito lo debio haber usado y escapado de aquí", dije yo.

-"Vamos a decírselo eso ahora a las princesas?", pregunto Thorax.

-"No…eso se lo diremos después que ayudemos a su familia de Martin…..hay que pagar nuestra deuda con ellos primero", dije yo.

-"Entiendo"; dijo el como ambos nos pusimos de regreso a donde estaba su familia.

-..-.-.-..-..-.-.

 **Pablo Castillo**

-"Estas segura de que podamos confiar en ellos?", pregunto yo todo preocupado.

-"Algo….pero es que no tenemos opción, y aunque me molesta eso, creo que esto es lo mejor que podemos hacer…por ahora", dijo Marceline toda seria y suspirando con pesar al final.

Entonces sus orejas se levantan.

-"Ya están aquí….", dijo Marceline toda seria.

Entonces 2 de estos seres tipo venado de colores llegan aquí.

-"Ya regresamos….mi esposo estaba buscando a los atacantes, pero no están, ellos se escaparon, sin oportunidad de ser precisamente rastreados, pero por ahora, nos estamos enfocando en ustedes para ayudarles"; dijo la hembra.

-"Y porque nos quieren ayudar tanto?", pregunto Cinthia.

-"Su padre aunque no lo quieran creer, el si hizo muchas cosas buenas aquí, el nos unio a ambos, cuando nuestra propia raza nos quería separados, ayudando a crear un nuevo reino lleno de paz y amor, en vez de odio y desconfianza como era antes", dijo el macho como tomaba la pata izquierda de la hembra.

-"Por ahora, no queremos escuchar nada de nuestra padre…solo enfoquémonos en sacarnos de aquí, quieren?", pregunte yo.

-"Eh….ok….ok, por favor, reúnanse todos cerca de nosotros, este viaje será algo movido", dijo la hembra toda nerviosa.

Y solo nos levantamos todos de donde estábamos, tomando nuestras cosas, e ir hacia ellos.

Aunque todos desconfiados.

Sus extrañas astas, en medio de ellos, empezaron a brillar un orbe de energía, y en un fuerte haz de luz segador.

Aparecimos en las afueras de un pueblo en medio de un desierto.

-"Lo siento….", decía la hembra cansada como cayó al suelo, al igual que el macho, "Pero es lo más lejos a donde podemos llegar con nuestra magia", decía toda agotada.

Pero aproximándose a nosotros eran 2 de estos renos de colores, aunque estos no tenían astas, aproximándose cada uno con carretas cargadas de cosas.

-"No les hagan daño….son nuestros súbditos, les informamos en el poco tiempo que paso, que reunieran toda la comida y agua que pudieran del pueblo", dijo la hembra toda cansada.

-"Reunimos toda el agua y comida que pudimos sus majestades…", decía una de estas criaturas con una voz chillona, algo cansada como llegaron ambos hacia nosotros.

-"Gracias…ahora pueden irse", dije yo.

Como esos recién llegaron asintieron y se fueron, dejando 2 carretas con varios barriles y bolsas en ellas, oh, y algunos bidones.

-"Revisare que tienen"; dije yo.

-"Ok…pero espera, aun falta el mapa"; dijo Marceline.

-"Ok, eso si podemos hacerlo aun", dijo aun, una agotada (Zarit), como reunio toda la magia que pudo, e hizo aparecer un mapa.

-"Estamos en las afueras de Appelosa, el ultimo pueblo de la frontera Equestre al sur, vayan al este siguiendo las líneas del tren, hasta llegar a Dodge City, y luego sigan el camino al sur, que los llevara al desierto de Badlands, al este de ese desierto, se encuentra una cueva en medio del desierto, esa cueva es la entrada a la colonia de Diamonds Dogs, es una colonia subterránea autosuficiente, estarán bien allí", dijo ella, como nos dio el mapa y una brújula, mas específicamente se la dio a Marceline.

-"Gracias por su ayuda…..pero si es una trampa, créame que yo misma regresare a buscarlos y los matare, pero si no, solo quiero que sepan que cuando nos veamos de nuevo, no será de manera hostil", dijo Marceline al mirarle directamente a la cara a Zarit, "Vámonos", dijo ella con total seriedad como aun con Cris cubierto por sabanas, cargado en sus hombros, empezamos a caminar hacia donde al parecer era el este, según la brújula.

Y Marceline y Melinda empezaron a llevar esas carretas.

Que con lo que pude ver, mayormente tiene frutas y verduras, y agua y jugo de manzana, nada de carne, pero…algo es algo en este mundo de ponys que obviamente no comen carne, hasta donde yo se.

-"Eso es algo de agradecer aunque no lo sepan, asi que agradezcan eso", dije yo sin mirarles de vuelta a esos seres.

Que ni me importo saber sus nombres.

-….-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-…-.-.-..-.-..-.-

 **12:30 pm**

 **Canterlot, Equestria.**

 **Starlight Glimmer.**

-"Aun nada princesa Celestia?"; pregunto yo toda preocupada.

-"Nada querida Starlight", dijo con pesar Celestia.

Estábamos en los patios reales.

Yo no podía volver a mi habitación….

Me haría deprimirme y enojarme al mismo tiempo otra vez.

Daring Do igual.

-"Princesa Celestia!"; gritaba Zarit que venía volando hacia nosotros, y se veía bien cansada.

-"Zarit, que haces aquí, en donde estabas en primer lugar?", pregunto Daring Do.

-"Lo siento, pero estaba buscando a la familia de Martin…..los encontré, y ayude a irse a una colonia de Diamonds Dogs….están cerca de mi reino, así que los podré echarles un ojo de vez en cuando, aunque hace tiempo que no sabemos si siguen allí", dijo ella toda cansada.

Y se veía cansada.

-"Esta bien…..es una pena que no quieran nuestra ayuda en primer lugar…pero estan sensibles, y solo hay que darles tiempo para que podamos iniciar con el pie derecho de nuevo en el futuro", dijo Celestia algo triste.

-"Donde esta Luna?", pregunto Zarit.

-"Esta dándole de comer a su hija, en estos momentos su hija esta muy sensible y no se despega de ella, después de todo, casi ve morir a su propia madre"; dijo Celestia toda triste.

-"Eso es horrible", dijo Zarit.

-"Lo se…..pero por ahora, estamos buscando a Tess, todos mis guardias en toda Equestria estan en alerta buscándolo"; dijo Celestia.

-"Eso no servirá, Tess se fue de Equestria hace mucho, encontró Thorax rastros residuales de magia en el bosque cerca de la cueva, del teletransporte, al parecer Tess uso el satélite para escapar", dijo ella.

-"No sabía que tenía esa función, creía que era solo teletransporte a alguien aquí al planeta tierra", decía yo toda confundida.

-"Pues no creo que el y su grupo se hayan ido a la tierra no?", pregunto Zarit.

-"No lo se, ese maldita siempre era un maldito enigma, seguido por ser un maldito loco, y seguido por no dejar de hablar, ni en la maldita cama dejaba de hablar"; decía yo toda enojada.

Yo tenía que estar siempre cerca de el por si acaso, pero a veces no podía, porque me hartaba mucho e iba a relajarme al jardín real.

-"No olvides que era un maldito genio, el pudo haber modificado o adaptado cosas que ni tu pudiste notar"; dijo Daring Do.

-"Es posible….pero si esta en el lugar que creo que esta…..bueno….", decía yo como me volteaba a ver a la princesa Luna, "Que opina de invadir una ciudad de otra nación?", preguntaba yo.

-..-..-.-….-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **2 de enero del 2038**

 **En un dirigible en medio del mar en camino al Reino Aztecolt**

 **Mas precisamente a la ciudad prohibida de Aztecolt**

 **3:33 pm**

-"Estaremos tocando tierra en 20 minutos, ese maldito se arrepentirá de haber traicionado a las princesas", dijo el capitán Star Bright que estaba a mi lado justo.

-"Esta bien, muy bien", dije yo con una leve sonrisa.

Tardamos un poco, pero después de convencer la princesa Celestia al emperador de Aztecolt para cercar la ciudad, se nos dio el visto bueno para nosotros embarcos e ir a entrar y "capturar" a Tess, 2 dirigibles cargados con 100 guardias reales y lunares abordo en total abordo, este maldito Tess se arrepentirá por completo por traicionarnos.

Daring Do estaba en la otra nave.

Mientras estaba hablando con el capitán Star.

-"Aun esta segura de que no lo quieren con vida a ese tal Tess?", pregunto el capitán.

-"Estoy más que segura…", dije yo controlando mi ira.

Entonces un portal se abre atrás nuestro, y de este sale…..

Una bola de cristal?

Una bola de cristal que en su interior se empezó a formar un remolino de color purpura….y yo por si acaso lo envolví en una burbuja de energía por si era un aparato explosivo camuflado.

Pero el pequeño remolino formo en su interior la imagen de Tess en ella.

-"Tess?!", pregunte enojada, al ver su cara en la bola de cristal.

-"Impresionada Starlight….esta bola de cristal encantada fue creada por un talento unicornio para facilitar las comunicaciones a larga distancia, pero rechazada en los reinos de Eastland por ser considerado magia negra, je, pobres mentes débiles que no reconocen la diferencia entre magia normal y novedosa y magia negra, no todo lo que tenga colores oscuros es magia negra"; dijo el con una leve sonrisa.

-"Como sabías que estaba aquí?", pregunte enojada.

-"Ya deberías haberlo imaginado si es que estas aquí ya"; dijo el con una sonrisa.

-"Ya se que fue con el satélite que construimos maldito loco", dije enojada, "La cosa es que como lo hiciste para que funcionara de manera local los portales?"; pregunte yo.

-"Oh, es tan simple que no tuve que cambiar nada, porque fue algo tan simple como rotar la posición del satélite, y que se quede en su órbita estacionaria mientras esta en ángulo de 105 grados para que pueda recibir las señales de la laptop con normalidad y poder observar el sitio donde abrir el portal de salida con tranquilidad"; dijo el con una sonrisa.

-"Debí suponerlo, era imposible que pudieras encubrir un programa o un componente extra aparte conmigo tan cerca…..", dije yo enojada.

-"Pero tuve que reducir el nivel de aumento del telescopio adaptado al satélite, y apagar el sistema que permite ver algo tan nítido a distancia descomunales, ahora solo funciona como un telescopio simple en orbita", dijo el.

-"Pero espera, necesitas un platillo satelital para mandar los comandos al satélite, como es que lo puedes hacer desde Aztecolt?", pregunte yo.

-"Crees que no podría construir un modelo igual al que teníamos adaptado en un lado de la montaña en mis tierras, con todas las partes que tenía en mi laboratorio?", pregunto el.

…..

Ese maldito…..

-"Pero supongo que no llamaste para presumir esto no?", pregunto yo.

Pero antes que el me contestara, el capitán me interrumpió

-"Ya veo tierra mi señora…..en poco tiempo…..", el capitán no termino de hablar como le exploto la cabeza y me lleno todo mi pelaje de su sangre.

-"Proyectil de 80mm…..antitanque, antiaéreo gracias a todos sus sistemas electrónicos de extrema precisión que guía la bala…..alcance de 7km como mínimo, el máximo son 8km, recubierto de escamas de dragon…..y una bala bien dada en estos momentos, podrá derribar tu dirigible"; dijo Tess en la bola de cristal.

…..

-"Te deje sin habla supongo….."; dijo el.

-"No importa que armas tengas, no podrás detener a todo el ejercito Aztecolt que esta en camino", dije yo aun enojada.

Como abordo se empezo a iniciar un poco el pánico.

-"Recuerdas el plan B no?", pregunto el.

-"Si….lo recuerdo, es el plan de...oh no….", dije yo al recordar eso toda preocupada.

-"Si…el plan de armar a todo el planeta….Brimstone no se pudo contener, y pues, muchos herreros de la ciudad ayudaron a crear muchas armas, así que básicamente, todos en el pueblo llevan armas modernas de los humanos, además que tengo bajo mi control, 2 rifles tomados de esas lobas que por si solo podría atravesar a 5 ponys en fila sin problemas, aun si los 5 están usando escudos mágicos…las princesas mismas tendrían que venir, pero aun así…ellas morirán…..y sería todo una masacre aquí, te imaginas, cientos de guardias de ambas naciones, muertas por solo tu capricho de querer recuperar a tus hijas que ni querías, solo me quieres lejos de ellas, no las amas, nunca lo hiciste", dijo el con total seriedad.

-"Eres un monstruo…..", dije yo con rabia y tristeza, "Yo las quería…..puede que no las haya querido en un principio, pero estaban creciendo para ser buenos ponys, sin haber heredado tu maldita locura!", grite yo enojada.

-"No nos querías entonces mami?", esa voz…esa voz era la de mi pequeña….

-"Lola…Lola soy yo mami, me escuchas, voy a hacer todo lo posible para rescatarte", decía yo con desesperación, como mi enojo se esfumo por completo, como empecé a limpiar la bola de cristal que también se había manchado de sangre para poder ver a mi hijita, y si, estaba en la bola de cristal su carita.

-"Pero aquí es genial mami, papa nos trata bien y nos dio un genial lugar donde vivir", dijo ella.

-"No lo entienden niñas…..su padre no es bueno", dije yo con la mayor calma del mundo, como empecé a lagrimear.

-"Starlight…..Starlight que pasa?", pregunto preocupada Daring Do que volo a mi posición.

-"Pero tu acabas de decir que no nos querían….", decía la hija de Daring Do.

-"Hija…..hija estas allí?", pregunto desesperada Daring Do al tomar ella la bola de cristal.

-"Si mami, y por favor no vengan a dañar esta ciudad, esta ciudad es genial lleno de ponys amables y sonrientes…no como en Canterlot lleno de sirvientes ocupados y ponys con sombreros graciosos que eran muy serios"; decía la hija de Daring Do toda tranquila.

-"Hija, esos son ponys pomposos de Canterlot, no representan a toda Equestria, si vienen conmigo les mostrare todo el mundo"; dijo Daring Do.

-"Papa nos prometió que una vez cumplamos 18 años, podremos explorar el mundo tanto como quisiéramos, y no ser simplemente cargas para ustedes, como mama decía", dijo Lola, mi hija.

-"Yo nunca dije eso…..yo nunca dije eso"; dije yo toda triste y enojada a la vez.

-"Lo siento, pero al menos que quieras que decenas de inocentes mueran hoy….te recomiendo que los guardias Equestres y Aztecolt retrocedan, o esta noche tendremos un festín con sus cadáveres", dijo el.

Hijo de…..

-"Te doy hasta la cuenta de 10 para que se vayan…...o abriremos fuego, porque oficialmente están entrando al espacio aéreo de la ciudad prohibida", dijo Tess.

entonces se escuchó el ruido de fondo de que se quitaba el seguro a un arma de fuego.

-"Ok…..nos iremos…..pero recuerda mis palabras Tess…..esto no se quedara así entendiste, volveré a por mis hijas, sin importar cuanto tarde", dije yo con rabia.

-"Bueno…..estaremos esperando ese día….aunque, será difícil cuando ustedes son naciones con tecnología retrograda y nosotros una ciudad con tecnología que ni en sus mas locos sueños imaginan…."; dijo Tess riendo un poco.

Yo solo lance con rabia la bola de cristal fuera del barco.

-"Ese maldito…."; dije enojada.

-"Esto no se quedara así Starlight…..volveremos a por el…..", dijo Daring Do.

-"Lo se…..lo se"; dije yo aun con tristeza y enojo a la vez, "Regresaremos otro día, con un mejor plan, que solo venir de lleno a la ciudad"

-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Tess**

 **1 minuto después.**

-"Y…..las naves están dando la vuelta…..", dijo Brimstone que estaba usando el rifle que reparamos ambos que pertenecía a esas lobas.

Las balas de la ametralladora gatling solo dañaron el cañon, pero no las partes vitales de la electrónica, que eso si me hubiera tomado tiempo en construir.

Estábamos encima del hotel/prostíbulo de la ciudad, el edificio más alto de esta.

Y Brimstone y sus hijos estaban en el suelo, listos para disparas esos rifles, con esos rifles soldados al piso, por mi, porque no hay forma de que ellos hubieran podido disparar y sobrevivir al retroceso de estas brutales armas.

Aunque el suelo agrietado debajo del arma del hijo de Brimstone, que fue el que disparo, demuestra el poder de retroceso de esa arma, que fue hecha para esas gigantes lobas antropomórficas, con esos trajes que…voy a revisar y adaptar a ponys, trajes de invisibilidad….reforzadas con escamas de dragon.

Esa armadura solo se encontraba en los sueños húmedos de Brimstone, ahora la tenemos para poder guiarme y diseñar nuestros propios diseños.

-"Estas armas son brutales, tanto alcance…..tanto poder….ahhhhhh…ahhhh…..junior, trae a tu madre….necesito desahogarme con ella sexualmente"; dijo Brimstone todo excitado.

Como su hijo solo dejo el rifle allí y se fue volando en busca de su madre.

Brimstone realmente es un personaje peculiar.

-"Ahora que pasara papa?"; pregunto Lola.

-"Nada, ellos no intentaran nada en mucho tiempo, tenemos todo para ganar, ahora ustedes 2, vamos a comer, no comimos por haber estado aquí toda la mañana"; dije yo como me sono el estomago.

-"Si papi"; dijeron mis hijas todas tranquilas.

-"Nos vemos más tarde Brimstone…..hablamos luego para crear artillería antiaérea y artillería regular alrededor del pueblo", dije yo.

-"Si…si, ok"; decía el como seguía abrazando y…acariciando ese rifle.

Un día normal en la ciudad prohibida la verdad.

..-..-.-.-..-.-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Pablo Castillo**

 **Mismo día.**

 **5:45 pm**

Fue un viaje largo y agotador.

Y mas cuando la mayoría de nosotros estamos cubierto de pelos, especialmente las pobres Marceline y Melinda, que tuvieron que usar las tijeras del botiquín para recortarse todo el pelo del cuerpo lo más que pudiesen.

Pero haber vivido en Los Angeles, una zona semi desertica ayuda a que el choque de calor no sea tan grave.

Khatia es una pastora alemán, así que su pelaje es fino.

Rick, su traje tiene la fortuna de tener un termorregulador que lo mantiene fresco todo el rato.

El resto no tenemos tanta suerte.

Pero después de 2 días de caminata y apenas descansar, y usar un mapa no tan preciso.

Por fin llegamos.

Era una cueva encima de un terreno rocoso, en medio de todo este desierto, como más al oeste se ve unas leves montañas sin nieve, que deben ser el limite del desierto.

-"Me pregunto si…..en serio habrá dicho la verdad", dijo media cansada Melinda como dejo en paz la carreta, que para este punto ya estaba casi vacía y en la que estaban nuestros hijos más pequeños, que se estaban cubriendo del sol con los sacos vacios de la comida.

-"Hola…hay alguien aquí!"; grito Melinda al llegar al borde de la cueva.

-"Si…quien es?", preguntaba un perro anciano que solo tenía un short y un chaleco marrón, y que era algo parecido a un pitbull su cara.

-"Este es la colonia libre de ponys?", pregunto Melinda.

-"Libre de ponys y….de otros canes por desgracia", dijo el.

-"Porque, que paso?", pregunto Melinda.

-"Solo murieron de ancianos…yo soy el ultimo que queda", dijo el con tristeza el pobre anciano.

-"Pero no entiendo…..no hay jóvenes o niños?", pregunto yo.

-"Es que hace más de 40 años, un pony vino hace mucho tiempo, un explorador, preguntando sobre una reliquia antigua, que solo se llamaba, "El ídolo", le dijimos donde estaba nuestro antigua hogar, porque nosotros habíamos emigrado de haya hace milenios, no sabíamos porque, la historia sobre eso se había perdido hace mucho tiempo, pero solo unos años después que se fue, varios de los nuestros, muchos chicos que eran mayormente guerreros que defendían la colonia de los gusanos gigantes del desierto, que de vez en cuando intentaban ingresar a nuestra colonia, se convirtieron en Timberwolves, que eran mejores luchadores que antes, y nos defendían, sus propósitos no cambiaron mucho, era la de protegernos, es como si de repente hubieran evolucionado para proteger a los que aman", (Como el ídolo en la tierra), "Pero esa es la cosa, aun conservaban ciertos instintos, como de apareamiento, pero lamentablemente ellos al ser de madera y tener astillas en muchas partes, incluyendo en sus partes íntimas, solo hicieron que nuestras mujeres tuvieran heridas sangrantes en sus partes íntimas, y muchas murieron por hemorragias enormes en esas áreas, o de infección varias semanas después si de milagro sobrevivieron a las hemorragias…..desde ese momento, expulsamos a los TimberWolves, pero el daño estaba hecho, ya no teníamos hembras y justo esa época fue donde no había nacido ni una sola hembra, solo machos", dijo con pesar este perro.

-"Pero dejaron que esos Timberwolves tuvieran relaciones con todas sus mujeres?!", pregunto yo todo incrédulo

-"Es que era por tanto que habían hecho por nosotros, que le dejemos hacerlo, o por lo menos es lo que me dijo mi padre, y no me pregunten a mi porque permitieron eso exactamente, yo era solo un pequeño cachorro cuando eso paso", dijo el anciano.

 **(Recuerden, tiempo de vida promedio de los canes antrompomorficos, 50 años)**

-"Y no vienen nadie aquí?", pregunto yo.

-"No…nadie viene aquí, no ha venido nadie desde hace siglos, el único visitante que tuvimos fue ese pony pegaso que mencionamos, es que venir aquí es bien peligroso por las criaturas que las habitan"; dijo el perro anciano.

-"Hemos venido hasta aquí sin ningun problema la verdad"; dijo Marceline.

-"Entonces…..los Timberwolves acabaron con la mayoría de los gusanos gigantes entonces…y los dejaron casi a la extinción…eso es bueno…..talvez…hasta pueda irme de aquí a explorar el mundo, y ver ese viejo territorio que habitábamos"; dijo el anciano al salir de la cueva, y su pelaje era bien pálido.

Y no estaba acostumbrado mucho tiempo al sol.

-"Si que no recordaba el sol tan brillante"; dijo el.

-"Es….solo el sol de la tarde…..ya va a anochecer", dije yo con algo de pena por el anciano.

-"Entonces si que me dolerá cuando vea el sol del medio dia"; dijo el con una leve sonrisa.

-"Mejor porque no se queda aquí señor, igual nosotros queremos quedarnos aquí"; dije yo.

-"En serio quieren quedarse en una enorme caverna vacía, con un rio y lago subterráneo todo vacío para solo ustedes?"; pregunto el anciano algo confundido.

-"Hemos vivido solos todo este tiempo, eso no nos afectara en nada"; yo dije algo tranquilo.

-"Entonces déjenme mostrarles el lugar….sera bueno tener a tantos visitantes", dijo el con una sonrisa como se volteo para guiarnos a la cueva.

La cueva era pequeña la verdad, porque había un hoyo al final de esta, que apenas Marceline y Melinda podrían caber, menos Rick con su armadura.

-"No creo que podamos pasar nosotras 2"; dijo Marceline al observar el hoyo.

-"Oh…..mmmm…..ustedes 2 si que son unas buenas espécimen femeninas debo decir", decía el anciano al ver mejor a Marceline y Melinda.

-"Si, ya sabemos, la cosa es como podemos pasar por el agujero"; dijo Melinda.

-"OHHH…si, si, ok, lo siento, es que hace tiempo que no veo una chica…..bueno, déjenme ayudar en eso, pase uno por uno, el gigante de su amigo al final"; dijo el anciano can.

Como se puso a cavar en el hueco aun más arrojando tierra en grandes volúmenes como seguía escarbando más y más, arrojando mucha tierra afuera, hasta que….

-"Listo, que empiecen a bajar uno por uno"; dijo el anciano.

-"Para ser viejo aun puede moverse"; dijo Melinda.

-"Es parte de nuestra naturaleza linda, de ancianos aun podemos movernos bien, pese a que nuestros sentidos se deterioran mucho", dijo el anciano desde abajo en la cueva.

-"Yo voy primero"; dijo Marceline al ver que el agujero era lo suficientemente grande para ella ahora.

Y ella salto al agujero.

Esperamos un rato como ella al parecer seguía bajando.

-"Ya esta…es seguro aquí, bajen uno por uno como dijo!"; grito Marceline desde el agujero.

Melinda le siguió.

Y así uno por uno empezamos a bajar, yo fui penúltimo.

Y cuando llegue, despues de bajar por la larga res baladilla de tierra.

Los vi a todos reunidos en una pequeña caverna.

Levemente iluminada por cristales de color rosa y un pasillo que va a un área mas iluminada.

-"Vamos ahora Rick, puedes hacerlo!", grito Kelly su esposa

-"Es mejor que nos hagamos a un lado", dije yo, como todos nos pusimos lejos de la salida del hueco.

Como la tierra tembló un poco y Rick aterrizo con armadura a la pequeña caverna.

-"Ahora que están todos y mis ojos ya están mejor ajustados, vamos a mostrarles su nuevo hogar"; dijo el anciano can todo ansioso como empezó a caminar rápido, pese a su edad, por el túnel con cristales rosas que iluminaba el camino.

La caminata fue corta, porque por fin llegamos a una enorme caverna, casi era imposible que algo así existiera de forma natural.

La caverna era del tamaño de un estadio enorme, con su propio lago en el medio, con unos pocos arboles frutales en sus orillas, y con tierras de cultivo abandonadas cerca de ese lago, y un rio que atraviesa el lago y que viene de oeste, de las montañas y va en dirección este con lo que se ve en su leve y suave corriente.

Y en los bordes de la caverna, se ve pequeñas casas de arcilla y algo de madera, muchas de ellas se notan abandonadas.

Aunque se ve múltiples agujeros en las paredes rocosas de esta.

Del tamaño de pequeñas camionetas.

Mientras hay cristales rosas iluminando todo el lugar, lo que le da un ambiente muy relajante la verdad.

-"Esos agujeros que son?"; pregunto Melinda.

-"Son de donde venían a atacarnos diariamente los gusanos gigantes", dijo el anciano todo tranquilo.

-"Pero hay decenas de estas en toda la cueva", dije yo sorprendido.

-"Si, y eso que ya muchas de ellas estan colapsadas por el paso del tiempo, porque desde que expulsamos a los Timberwolves, dejaron de venir esos gusanos como dije"; dijo el anciano.

-"Y de donde obtienen la carne para alimentarse?"; pregunto Melinda.

-"En el lago hay muchos peces, son peces que uno no ve en otras partes de Equestria, es lo que dijo ese pegaso cuando vio cuando sacábamos uno de los peces del lago"; dijo el anciano.

Un lago que ocupa el 60% del suelo de la enorme caverna.

-"Como es que esos arboles pueden crecer con poca luz?", pregunto Cinthia.

-"Son árboles que han estado desde que nos asentamos aquí, siempre han estado aquí al parecer, y siempre dan una extraña fruta, que según el Pegaso que vino de fuera, no es muy común encontrarla", dijo el cómo se sacó de su chaleco marrón.

Una fruta que parece una mezcla rara de manzana con líneas de arcoíris.

 **(Zap apples)**

-"Son frutas muy ricas y que duran meses porque al parecer son mágicas….bueno, es lo que dijo el pegaso ese, pero son ricas y muy nutritivas, quieren probar?"; pregunto el anciano al ofrecérmelo a mi.

-"Bueno….."; dije yo como me comí la manzana.

Que si se siente algo extraña, un cosquilleo al comerla, pero si, esta bien rica.

-"Solo dan una vez al año, pero como tenemos aquí decenas de arboles, si que dan muchas a la vez"; dijo el anciano todo animado.

-"Creo que este lugar si estará comodo la verdad", dije yo.

-"Lo mismo decimos…..aunque tardaremos en convertirlo en nuestro hogar no?"; pregunto Cinthia.

-"si…."; dije yo.

-"Tiene minas de metal o algo así cerca?"; pregunto Marceline.

-"Si, atravesando un túnel al lado del río para ir por las montañas, es un túnel largo de unos 3 km para llegar a esa zona llena de metales que usábamos para construir nuestras herramientas, no eh ido a esa zona en años, como esta apartado de donde es el rio subterráneo, no contamina el agua la extracción de metales", dijo el.

-"Bueno familia…..creo que hayamos nuestro pedazo de paraíso aquí" dijo algo más animada Melinda.

Como vimos las escaleras de arcilla a un lado de la pared de la caverna, y empezamos a bajar para poder ver mejor, nuestro nuevo hogar, y enterrar a mi hermano en este lugar.

-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-…-.-.

 **(3 horas después)**

Pudimos hallar un pequeño y modesto cementerio en donde igual fueron enterrados los habitantes de este lugar.

Hemos traigo las 2 carretas como pudimos más las cosas que nos sobraban.

Y las hemos dejado en unas casas cerca de donde bajamos.

Y ahora estamos todos, dando el ultimo adiós a nuestro hermano.

Que ahora yace en una tumba con una lapida improvisada en forma de cruz.

-"Quien quiere decir algo?", pregunto Cinthia toda triste.

-"Creo que yo….", dije yo todo triste.

-"Cris…..un buen hermano hasta el final, gracias a el nos mantuvimos siempre juntos, en los peores momentos, le debemos a el que esta familia no se cayera a pedazos", dije yo primero ya sin poder decir nada.

-"El fue un gran esposo….y un gran amante….aunque fue el único la verdad….y siempre lo será, el a pesar de que nuestro primer encuentro no fue nada digno, y fue solo para humillarlo varias veces….en plena guerra, no se separo de mi…."; dijo con pesar Marceline, que pese a que seguía sonando seria, no evito que derramara una lagrima.

-"Yo….no lo conocí en esos peores momentos, pero si que llegue a apreciar como cuido de mi hermana en el tiempo que estuvo herida…..pero le agradezco un monton por eso, y que nos haya aceptado a ambas, que yo lo se, nuestra personalidad repele, pero nuestros cuerpos atraen…..pero el logro aceptarnos como somos, pese a todo", dijo Melinda con pesar.

-"Mi hermano….el…..hizo tanto…..y en serio, estoy realmente agradecida por eso"; decía Cinthia con total tristeza.

-"Nuestro hermano siempre fue buena con nosotras…y no se rindió cuando se entero de nuestro secreto…..por eso siempre le agradeceremos….", dijo con pesar Jessy….representando a Jessica que estaba llorando junto a Cinthia.

-"Yo no conocí al tipo que estan enterrando hoy….pero suena a alguien bueno que murió tan joven…..merece ser enterrado aquí, donde solo son lapidas sin cuerpos de los jóvenes que se sacrificaron por salvar a su gente de esos gusanos gigantes come perros…descansa en paz joven, y que la creadora te cuide en el más haya", decía el viejo can.

-"Vamos todos….creo que es hora de reconstruir nuestras vidas aquí…..como podamos"; dije yo con pesar.

Pero nadie se movió.

Aunque lentamente después de un silencio incomodo.

Poco a pocos nos empezamos a ir.

Hasta que solo quedaron en el lugar yo Melinda y Marceline.

…..

Cris realmente eligio bien aunque…..su motivo para quedarse con ellas fuera otro…

Cuídate hermano...cuidare a tus hijos por ti…..

.-..-.-.-.-.-..-…-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-…-..-.-

 **Princesa Luna**

 **Equestria**

 **15 de Abril del 2038**

 **11:20 pm**

Estos meses fueron duros para las pobres de Twilight, Starlight y Daring Do.

Twilight por presenciar y escuchar relatos de un mundo muerto.

Y las otras 2….por sus hijas secuestradas.

Tess…..el tiene acceso a una laptop que tiene planos de las peores armas jamas antes creadas por los humanos…

Y ahora….esta bajo las pezuñas de unos locos…con potencial ilimitado.

Nadie sabe de la potencial bomba de tiempo que existe en estos momentos.

Más que las ponys que mencione y los lideres de cada nación.

El emperador del reino de Aztecolt se aterro cuando lo escucho.

Y no me escucho mi advertencia sobre intentar invadirlo, le dije que hacerlo en nuestras condiciones sería un suicidio.

Pero no me escucho.

Mando a un total de 30 mil soldados, con solo lanzas, arcos, ballestas y magia a tomar la ciudad…llena de locos armados con armas de fuego de alta potencia

Ninguno volvió…

Y no solo eso, como represalia.

Tess fue directamente a la capital, según lo que sabemos, usando el satélite de teletransporte…junto a varios soldados recién entrenados de la ciudad prohibida.

Acabo con todo el senado de Aztecolt….y antes de matar al emperador…le hizo firmar la rendición incondicional de Aztecolt **(Una nación con una superficie del tamaño de Brazil, pero de la forma de Argentina)** , perdiendo este 1/5 de su territorio ante ellos. **(Y eso ya es mucho)**

Ahora la ciudad prohibida se convirtió en la nación prohibida….

Y Aztecolt, sin un gobierno….cayo en caos….las demás naciones estamos haciendo todo lo posible por ayudarlos…pero el daño estaba hecho….

Y no ayuda que Tess dejo a los ponys del reino de Aztecolt entrar a su territorio…a cambio de aceptar el agua encantada como su bebida principal….

Ahora tenemos a 200 mil pobres ponys hechizados con esa agua….y sin forma de analizarla para poder hallar una cura.

Tess nos tiene atados de patas ahora…..

Starlight tenía razón….debimos haberlo matado en el acto en vez de dejarlo haber activado el satélite en primer lugar.

Y ni hablar que aun esta el problema de Emilia…..que nadie sabe donde está…..

Ahora….solo intento encontrar consuelo al observar las estrellas…...lo único que me puede relajar en un momento así…

…..

*le empieza a molestar la cabeza un poco*

Que esa extraña sensación….

Es como si viniera…de arriba…..

La luna?

Con rapidez tomo mi telescopio y empiezo a observarla.

Y con incredulidad y horror observo que Emilia…esta en la luna…..

Y no solo eso…..esta escribiendo algo en su superficie…..lo suficiente grande como si fuera un pequeño pueblo todo lo que esta escribiendo.

" _Volveré al planeta, estaré en el desierto al sur de la ciudad que llaman Las pegasos…..vengan tu y tu hermana…solas"_

Entonces cuando termino de escribir eso.

La vi a ella mirarme.

Y entonces de repente sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza, me sacudí un momento la cabeza, como volví a observar la luna, que vi como un enorme cráter se había creado en donde escribió, borrándolo obviamente.

Como al dejar de ver por el telescopio se vio como una estrella fugaz bajaba a la tierra…..y era obvio que esa era Emilia.

-"Oh no….debo avisar a Celestia…", dije yo en voz baja toda preocupada.

Entonces….otro pensamiento me vino a la cabeza y la razón de porque hable en voz baja.

Mi hija esta durmiendo en mi cuarto.

*entra al cuarto*

Me acerco a la cama y le doy un leve beso en la cabeza a mi hijita.

-"Volveré enseguida…..te lo prometo", dije yo con leve pesar.

Esperando que estas no fueran las ultimas palabras que alguna vez le dire a mi hija.

Entonces salí corriendo al balcón y salí volando en dirección a la torre de mi hermana.

Y entre con rapidez al cuarto de mi hermana.

Que estaba durmiendo.

-"Eh…..que paso?", pregunto ella medio somnolienta.

-"Hermana…encontré a Emilia…..nos quiere en el desierto al sur de Las Pegasos, solo las 2 con ella", dije yo con un poco de nerviosismo.

-"Eso no suena nada bien hermana", dijo Celestia.

-"Lo se…pero…..no perdemos nada en intentar ir a hablar con ella, han pasado más de 3 meses, talvez solo nos quiera hablar al menos", dije yo.

-"Estaremos arriesgando mucho aquí….."; dijo Celestia.

-"Pero si es que no vamos, ella regresará a la ciudad de seguro…y no creo que quieras que ponys inocentes mueran cuando eso pase"; dije yo.

-"Ya ha habido muchas muertes de inocentes este año…."; dijo Celestia con pesar.

-"Vamos e intentemos resolver las cosas", dije yo.

-"Con armaduras, o sin armaduras?", pregunto ella.

-"Sin armaduras…..para que vea que vamos en paz"; dije yo.

-"De acuerdo", dijo mi hermana.

-..-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-

 **5:35 am**

 **Ese mismo día**

 **Desierto de San Palomino (Sur de Las Pegasos) (Vean un mapa por internet si o saben donde está)**

Por si acaso….fuimos las 2 solas volando.

Si las cosas van bien.

Nos regresaremos antes que alguien despierte en Canterlot con teletransportacion.

No fue tan difícil intentar encontrarla en el desierto a Emilia.

Ella estaba en la cima de una formación rocosa muy alta en el desierto.

 **(De esas que se ven en las películas)**

Así que con cuidado y precaución, aterrizamos a solo 3 metros de ella, como solo se nos quedaba mirando.

-"Princesas….", dijo ella sin mucha emoción en su voz.

-"Emilia…", dijimos ambas con leve nerviosismo.

-"Eh reflexionado un poco mientras practicaba en la luna mis nuevos poderes…..y eh llegado a un trato con el ídolo en mi interior….nos la mataremos", dijo Emilia sin mucha emoción en su voz.

Eso…..eso me resulta de mucho alivio.

-"Solo les cortaremos las alas y los cuernos para evitar que sigan manchando el nombre de los alicornios…ustedes no se merecen ese titulo…y lo dice el…..no yo"; dijo Emilia.

-"Nosotras controlamos el sol y la luna, no podemos abandonar esas importantes tareas, la vida sobre este planeta depende de ello", dijo Celestia.

-"Cierto…..y es lo que el ídolo noto en la luna….que uno de los antiguos demonios de su época había cumplido su misión de detener la rotación del planeta, pero sus ancestros lograron desterrar antes que fuera a peor...y que al parecer ustedes, habían heredo el trabajo de sus ancestros que de seguro habían desarrollado la manera artificial de mantener el planeta girando y la luna en su lugar tu Celestia, solo estas rotando el planeta, y tu Luna….solo mantienes la luna en su orbita original evitando que salga de la orbita del planeta y nos quedemos sin luna"; dijo Emilia, "Ese conocimiento…..no puede ser destruido para que su gente sufra…., esos argumentos si me ayudaron a convencerme de no matarlas….pese a que quiero hacerlo un poquito", dijo Emilia.

Eso es…..un dato que no sabíamos la verdad.

-"Escucha, no puedes esperar a que….", mi hermana estaba hablando, cuando yo solo la interrumpí.

-"Eso significaría que…..no le haras daño a mi hija o a nuestros súbditos?", pregunto yo con determinación.

-"Hermana no puedes considerar….", decía mi hermana toda sorprendida.

-"No….me di cuenta que intentar matar a una niña que protegía a su madre me convertiría en un monstruo igualito que ese maldito que destruyo nuestro planeta….y con respecto a sus súbditos…que me dicen de esa que llaman Starlight?", pregunto ella.

-"NO…ella ya esta sufriendo mucho porque un loco que la violo se llevo a su hija y la convertirá de seguro en un monstruo como el"; dije yo enojada.

Su cara de Emilia solo sonrío.

-"El karma ya lo hizo por mi al parecer…..lastima por la niña…pero no por Starlight…ahora…van a dejar que haga esto o que?", pregunto ella.

-"No puedes realmente…", decía mi hermana como le interrumpí otra vez.

-"Solo hazlo….y así podemos volver con nuestras familias en paz"; dije yo.

-"Ok….bajemos abajo entonces, no soy un monstruo….ni quiero serlo y no las dejare aquí atrapadas sin magia y alas"; dijo ella como nos insistió en bajar.

Yo lo hice sin protestar…..mi hermana no tanto.

Entonces ella solo nos siguió usando sus piernas como propulsores.

Bajando lentamente con nosotras.

-"Esto dolerá y mucho"; dijo Emilia como se acerco a mi.

-"Hermana….piensa en lo que haces"; rogo mi hermana.

-"Si lo hago….pienso en mantener a mi hija a salvo….además…Twilight y Cadance se pueden encargar de nuestro trabajo….", dije yo como apreté los labios esperando lo peor.

-"Ok…a trabajar….."; dijo Emilia como me enseño como se hizo un leve corte en su mano, y un potente rayo de energía salio de el, "ahora no te muevas…."

 **(No describiré como torturan a mi personaje favorito, y eso ya me duele a mí, pero la historia es oscura…..y debe mantenerse oscura….)**

-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Colonia/Nuevo hogar de la familia Martin**

 **Pablo Castillo**

 **Ese mismo día.**

 **12:00 pm**

-"Es hora de comer!", grito Kelly que se había convertido en todo este tiempo, la cocinera del lugar.

Y el plato de nuevo para hoy…..

Pescado del lago de agua dulce, con hongos y verduras especiales que crecen en la oscuridad.

Un tipo de pez gato super desarrollado, que casi es del tamaño de tiburón tigre

Y que a Marceline y Melinda les anima pescar/cazar ese pescado con solo lanzas y sus propias manos…en realidad, solo una mano cada una, las heridas en sus manos fueron muy graves, y no pude curarlas.

Eso las mantiene distraídas de todo.

Y las entretiene.

Ya limpiamos las casas que íbamos a usar para habitar.

Jessica, Jessy y Harold se asentaron en la vieja herrería de esta colonia.

En donde se convertiría en su nuevo taller.

Mientras que ahora teníamos un edificio parecido a una escuela para educar a nuestros hijos.

Y hacemos turnos para enseñarle lo básico.

Aunque eso sí.

Ya llevamos 3 meses sin saber donde esta mama, pero esperamos que este bien, este donde este.

(Todos se estan sentando en la enorme mesa que están empezando a usar para sentarse todos a cenar)

-"Oiga viejo Lik, la comida esta servida!"; grito yo por el túnel que lleva a la superficie.

 **(Lik…..casi suena a Link….pero no me juzguen, nombres agotándose para mis personajes en todos estos años)**

El viejo ese se queda afuera todas las mañanas esperando que venga mi madre.

Nos hace ese favor todos los días.

Y es solo por haberle dado esperanzas de que las enseñanzas de su pueblo no se pierdan para siempre.

-"Oye Pablo…..mira quien me encontré hoy", dijo el viejo Link como bajaba del túnel el y se hacía a un lado.

Para dejar paso a mi madre.

Aunque cubierta con algo de sangre.

-"Mama!"; grite yo sorprendida como la abrazaba sin importarme que este cubierta de sangre.

-"Hola hijo….tanto tiempo"; dijo ella toda feliz como ella me abrazaba de vuelta y lloraba un poco.

-"Donde has estado?"; pregunte yo sorprendido como continúe con el abrazo

-"No me lo creerías ni aunque te lo dijera"; dijo ella con una leve sonrisa, "Donde están todos hijo?", pregunto ella.

-"Estan almorzando….dejame que te lleve"; dije yo todo feliz.

-"Por fin todos completos no?", pregunto ella toda feliz igual.

-"No todos lamentablemente…..", dije con pesar.

-"Si…..me entere de lo que le paso a Cris mientras le cortaba las alas a la princesa Celestia….descuartizar a alguien es malo…pero en este caso…..hacerle esto al que dejo que un asesino en potencia les ayudara…no se sintió nada mal", dijo mama.

-"Luego nos cuentas eso mama…ahora estamos en un nuevo hogar…..donde nadie nos podrá molestar", dije yo.

-"Y mas le vale hijo….porque quiero que sepan….que a partir de ahora…yo los protegeré…..así no necesitaran protegerme a mi….no sería justo, soy su madre después de todo, yo debería protegerlos", dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

-"Y te lo agradeceremos siempre por eso mama"; dije yo.

Como fuimos a cenar…..por fin todos en familia….

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

(A partir de ese día…nada sería lo mismo, aunque las princesas Celestia y Luna hayan sobrevivido a su experiencia, no pudieron ocultar la noticia sobre lo que paso….en especial Daring Do y Starlight…..ya no podían ocultarlo más, sobre Chrysalis…el Idolo…como Tess era protegido por las princesas para intentar reparar el error de Celestia con ese otro mundo, se habían cansado ellas de mantener las cosas ocultas…..no podían vivir sabiendo que todo sus vidas se mantuvieran en secreto y que sus hijas secuestradas solo les importe a unos pocos)

(Equestria cayó en un leve caos por esas noticias, de entre los que no creían eso, y los que sí…al final…..las princesas tuvieron que decir la verdad, no podían ocultarlo más…en el proceso en que estaban enseñándoles a Twilight y Cadance a bajar y subir el sol y la luna respectivamente)

(Eso solo trajo la renuncia de ambas princesas….y solo empezaron a vivir en canterlot, sin ningun poder real, y todo el poder…..recayó en la pobre de Twilight….que al menos con los consejos en secreto de las princesas y los consejos públicos de Cadence, ella se mantuvo haciendo un buen trabajo)

(Sin poder político real al Celestia y Luna perder su credibilidad y pasar a segundo plano…sin nadie de verdad para unir a todos…..la unión de naciones….se terminó, ahora era todos por su cuenta, y más con el poderío de la nación prohibida en alza….que cambio el nombre a Génesis…..o nuevo comienzo sacado de la biblia cristiana en los libros humanos que había de manera digital en la laptop, lo eligieron por el nombre simbólico de que era un nuevo comienzo para todos)

(Emilia no quiere meterse, ni le interesa que los ponys estén separados, solo le importa que su familia este a salvo, y no hará nada…..pese a que tiene el poder para hacer algo)

(El mundo de Equus esta entrando en un cambio social, tecnológico y político sin precedentes….y no parece haber nadie que pueda hacer algo para calmar las cosas…..)

..-..-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-..-.

 **Planeta tierra…**

 **Torre de Dubaí…..**

 **3 de mayo del 2050**

 **Martin Castillo**

-"Ok linda…hemos pasado por mucho….te eh estado comiendo…..aprovechando que te puedes regenerar….te eh violado salvajemente todos estos años…pero tu viejo ya esta pues….viejo, y no te voy a dejar aquí en este mundo muerto, te vas a morir sin mi…así que te mandare a Equestria….ese mundito que te conté que es pacifico…..se que te gustara, es bonito….el aire es respirable….y no esta totalmente sombrío, lleno de nubes oscuras con relámpagos negros...te gustara"; decía yo a mi hija….

Que si, averigüe que tenía una hija…

Que ocultaba Chrysalis en un baño.

Tiene el cuerpo de una reina y todo.

Aunque en estos momentos…..es toda patética la verdad.

*se pone a mirar a su hija*

Pelo negro extra largo….y grandes pechos como me gustan, y un buen trasero.

Aunque esta ahorita sentada como buena niña en el suelo.

-"Pero no quiero ir papa…no quiero estar sola en un sitio extraño"; decía ella con esa voz dulce y cobarde que tiene como me abrazaba los pies.

Que bonito es el síndrome de Estocolmo señores….

-"Quítate…que en serio tienes que hacerlo"; dije yo como la patee para que se hiciera a un lado mientras manejaba una computadora, aquí en la sala de control, la conserve, al igual que el anillo de teletransporte en el espacio, por si acaso.

Esta hermosa pese a que estuve comiendo partes de su piel de ves en cuando….

La regeneración de las reinas changelings es excelente para un caníbal como yo y bebía su leche y ella se alimentaba de mi felicidad.

Por eso esta algo mas delgada, porque solo mi alegría la mantiene viva.

Porque no le di de comer ni una vez.

Solo le di de beber mis fluidos y eso ya es mucho.

 **(Recuerden que para este punto, el debe estar realmente un enfermo mental tremendo)**

-"Ahora pendeja, vuela alto joder, vuelta putamente alto ahora"; dije yo como le patee el culo rico que tiene para que se pusiera a volar.

-"Pero tengo miedo….", decía ella toda asustada, y si tuviera más agua en sus riñones, de seguro se orinaría de miedo.

-"Que lo hagas joder, que el satélite se estrellara aquí y te vas a morir si no lo haces", dije yo.

Ella con lagrimas en los ojos me miro y dijo.

-"Y que hay de ti papi?", pregunto ella con esa voz tan patética que tiene.

-"Ire detrás de ti, solo tu entra al portal….que debe aparecer….ahora"; dije yo como mire hacia arriba todo sonriente por ver mi creación.

El portal caía en vertical hacia nosotros, atravesando las nubes a toda velocidad.

Si….la hice caer de orbita mientras la mantengo funcionando.

Porque no tenemos naves espaciales ahorita para hacer algo.

La maldita computadora me decía que evacue el edificio, pero no lo iba a hacer.

Este sería mi fin ya….

El fin para Martin…..el aniquilador de la tierra.

Jejeje.

-"Ahora vete maldita sea"; dije yo como la saque afuera por la fuerza.

Y ella tuvo que volar por instinto, porque ese afuera era una caída de medio kilometro porque estaba en la sala de control en el ultimo piso.

-"Ok….", decía ella asustada.

-"Y recuerda, en ese nuevo mundo ofrece tu coño por comida y agua…..que es lo único bueno que tienes, además de cosas que puse en tu mochila para que puedas sobrevivir al menos un día!"; grite yo como ella volaba hacia arriba patéticamente.

Porque apenas usaba sus alas aquí dentro.

Como se ponía a volar.

Y veía el portal bajar a toda velocidad….

 **4000 metros para impacto** gritaba las voces robóticas sin mantenimiento del edificio.

 **3000 metros para impacto**

Bueno….es hora de morir de manera más rápida.

*Se saca una pistola de sus pantalones sucios y andrajosos que tenía*

 **2000 metros para impacto**

Entonces la vi entrar al portal….por poco.

-"Casi la cagas niña, pero suerte…aunque es hora de irme al infierno…..donde merezco ir….", decía yo con la única pizca de moral que me surgió después de tanto tiempo, y apreté el gatillo.

Y puse fin a todo.

 **Como el portal choca contra la torre, y escama de dragon con escama de dragon se destruyen mutuamente, y más con el anillo del portal con mucha energía residual en ella, creando un nuevo cráter en un mundo roto.**

… **..**

 **Fin?**

 **.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.**

 **-"WTF!", decía Seras apareciendo para este momento especial.**

 **-"Sip….", dije yo.**

 **-"Joder loco….", decía ella aun sorprendida.**

 **-"si….", decía yo como solo asentía.**

 **-"Esa ultima parte debería haber estado censurada joder…"; decía Seras aun sorprendida.**

 **-"Es lo que pasa con el agua encantada en sus ultimas etapas….hace que un asesino serial actual se vea como angelitos frente a ellos", dije yo.**

 **-"Fuck…."; decía ella aun sin irse su sorpresa.**

 **-"Haber…..en el camino A…..pese a que hubo millones de muertes….sonaba mejor que esto…una guerra en Equestria, 100% en Equus, como lo llamas el planeta donde esta equestria…..es nuevo, y no es tan futurista y radical como tu primera historia con las cebras…este es…algo nuevo para ti en realidad, por fin estaras 100% en Equestria", dijo ella sorprendida.**

 **-"Si…..por fin estaré un 30% más en Equestria, aunque el otro 70% involucrara el resto del planeta en la secuela, porque si, el único comentario que leí quiere la secuela, en vez del spin off, a menos que más lectores quieran votar por el spin off, en vez de la secuela"; dije yo.**

 **-"Has notado que tus lectores siempre eligen la opción A, es obvio que elegirán la opción A el resto de todos modos", dijo ella.**

 **-"O sea…no hago la votación?", pregunte, "Directo a la secuela?"**

 **-"Yo creo que sí, lo has cerrado este fanfic de tal manera que seguir con un spin off en vez de la secuela…..sería criminal"; dijo ella.**

 **-"Ok…..secuela sera directamente entonces"; dije yo.**

 **-"Si…..yo me muero de leerla"; dijo ella.**

 **-"Y es una pena, porque en el spin off ibas a aparecer tu, como cameo, de verdad"; dije yo.**

 **-"Ohhh…eres un pendejo….te pasas….pero aun así, yo quiero la secuela", dijo ella emocionada aun sin quitarse esa leve molestia de que su regreso tendrá que esperar.**

 **-"Ahora se acerca un mundo lleno de aventuras…..repleto de peligros, muertes, traiciones…algo parecido a este fanfic, pero en Equestria, jajaja"; dije yo con una leve sonrisa.**

 **-"No podría esperar nada más de ti autor…."; dijo Seras con una leve sonrisa, "Pero ahora debemos acabar este relleno…..es miércoles, y tus lectores en la escuela no querrán leer tanta biblia de largo que este capitulo".**

 **-"Jjeej, si", dije yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Ok…..nos vemos todos en el próximo capitulo, donde seguire de relleno rellenistico, jejeje", dijo ella con una sonrisa, como entonces ella desaparece despidiéndose con un beso al aire.**

 **Si…lo que dice ella.**

 **Esta parte de la historia termina…..pero otra comienza.**

 **Que cosas locas veremos en la secuela?**

 **Averígüelo en mi próximo fanfic….que es secuela.**

 **Y ya vengo avisando desde aquí…..que si hay un artista entre mis lectores, o si sigue mi estimado artista que hizo el logo del fanfic en primer lugar.**

 **Quiero un logo para la secuela, me manda un mensaje en imbox de la pagina si te interesa para más detalles.**

 **Ahora, sin alargar esto más.**

 **Gracias por haberme acompañado un largo año con esta historia y por leerla.**

 **Y nos vemos para próximas aventuras.**

 **Hasta la próxima vez amigos lectores.**


End file.
